


Pleasure Cruize

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Arguing, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bumblee-Focused, Bumbleebee, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat Tail, Child Death, Childbirth, Cock & Ball Torture, Dancing, Dark Past, Discrimination, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dyslexia, Enabler, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Abortion, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Gender Switch, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Futanari, Genital Torture, Half-Sibling Incest, Heavy BDSM, Imprinting, Interrogation, Jealousy, Jekyll and Hyde, Kidnapping, Language of Flowers, Learning Disabilities, Lies, Light BDSM, Loss of Anal Virginity, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Miscarriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Mutilation, Naughty, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Period-Typical Racism, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Pirates, Plot Twists, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sibling Love, Singing, Sleep Paralysis, Slight Freezerburn, Slow Dancing, Stripper, Switching Genders, Teasing, Torture, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Weird Plot Shit, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 90
Words: 493,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Welcome aboard Pride the Second and enjoy your stay on the Pleasure Cruise. As we seeing things from the Point of View of Captain Sir who has an internal struggle with Yang Xiao Long. Underage because of certain chapters, maybe three in total. Characters are at least 21 in Ruby's case, otherwise 23.ON A HIATUS WITH THIS FIC! MORE FICS CUMMING AT YOU!





	1. Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flames and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461659) by [battlemage15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlemage15/pseuds/battlemage15). 
  * Inspired by [Heart of Defiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896874) by [battlemage15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlemage15/pseuds/battlemage15). 
  * Inspired by [A Summer Vacation in Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807511) by [ElectronicYarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicYarn/pseuds/ElectronicYarn). 
  * Inspired by [Audiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821388) by [DinasEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinasEmrys/pseuds/DinasEmrys). 
  * Inspired by [She Wants The Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035251) by [BangAYang (RWBYRemnants)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/BangAYang), [NaughtyButWeiss (RWBYRemnants)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/NaughtyButWeiss), [RWBYRemnants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/RWBYRemnants). 
  * Inspired by [Take Me Out Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218626) by [FrozenFullMoonMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFullMoonMaiden/pseuds/FrozenFullMoonMaiden). 
  * Inspired by [Unforeseen Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802994) by [Lavits_Dragoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavits_Dragoon/pseuds/Lavits_Dragoon). 
  * Inspired by [Enter The Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384482) by [fall_into_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life). 
  * Inspired by [I Cant Help it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222403) by [NeneStar672](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneStar672/pseuds/NeneStar672). 



> This is my first fan fiction despite several others I wrote. Some of the scenarios are based off other fan fics and I will give credit to them as I add them and the tags. This story was supposed to end at 50 pages. I said at 100 pages I'll stop. 100 turned to 200 and I said 500 was my max. Turns out 500 was not my max and I wanted to start posting this as I was short by 8 pages to reach 800. I started from page one to read over it and edit it. Serious warnings and tags. Not for the faint of heart and I hope you do enjoy. Some of the fights I used in the show or from other works and I will give credit as I read and edit my work before posting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is sitting alone enjoying time with her family when a flair shoots up in the sky and her life is never the same. The fight scene I used for this Is with Yang and the twin Melanie and Miltia in Yellow Trailer. They seemed flexible and similar in combat style. Just some edits to make it fit.

Blake was sitting at the table drinking tea with her family. Her father and Sun having a disagreement as always. Her father always won trying to prove he's better, mostly due to his stronger alpha instincts. Her mom laughing, diffusing the matter. It was amusing to her, teasing them, but teasing her daughter, Blake as well. Every so often Blake would fold her ears and hang her head in embarrassment. “Mom!” she would whisper yell as the embarrassment was too much.

That's when she noticed a green tinge light up the sky, like a flare that she couldn't see where it came from but rather hear the squeal it let out as it inclined higher. Just then, the sounds of screaming, glass being broken, and people screaming in horror filled her feline ears. She and Sun shared a look before grabbing their weapons and heading out the door. She stood shocked not sure what to expect, but not the scene before her. Most of their assailants were Faunus bearing swords and bearing a black cloth of a yellow dragon on their clothing. She also noticed some of the attackers were carrying victims that were passed out over their shoulders.

After the initial shock passed, Blake unsheathe Gambol Shroud trying to attack as many as possible. She found herself surrounded by twelve attackers of all varying skill levels, but highly trained. After knocking a few unconscious with the dull of her sword, some of them had a crimson stream running down their face. One of them broke the circle around her, a small female with platinum blond hair using snowflakes to jump and sped her way behind the Belladonna house toward the desert line. Not thinking anything of it, she focused her attacks on the Faunus surrounding her. She noticed something weird in their eyes. She couldn't place what it was, not anger or death glares, but something more dangerous. She had no time to think as another one pounced. She dodged, and thanked herself for her ‘cat-like’ reflexes. Two behind her attacked she ducked out of the way as they punched each other before being kicked away. Bones breaking could not be mistaken for the crunching sound. Another one fired a pistol into her direction. Blake only needed to move slightly to dodge it. The bullet shot another in the chest. The shirt stuck to the blood spattering crimson hole in the male's chest. Blake looked on horrified that there was no regret or remorse from anyone. Another charged and she deflected with the flat side of the blade. She took an offensive stance sending several to the ground with the whip of the ribbon from her weapon. She beat all of them rather quickly and without a scratch.

On top of a nearby roof, she noticed a tanned figure with her arms crossed over her protruding chest, golden burning locks in an unkempt mane, with bright red burring eyes staring at her, a malicious half smile across her face. Blake knew fighting her would be a challenge, unlike her lackeys. The figure jumped from the roof leaving cracks in the ground where she landed in her wake. She walked slowly toward the golden eyed huntress who caught her attention./p>

“Your name, kitten?” She asked with a deep voice.

Blake was nervous keeping her guard up holding her weapon higher and keeping her anger at bay from the racial comment. Not wanting to aggravate her further, she decided to respond. "Blake Belladonna, you who burn.” Anger fueled her as her eyes narrowed. "Derogative human." She spat. "Not introducing herself first."

“Pretty name for a pretty kitty.” Her eyes trained on her body up and down with harassment. Blake was nervous, the way her enemy eyed her, looking her up and down. It sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes glared back at her opponent, training on her for the anticipation of an attack. “But of course, where are my manners?" She bowed. "Just call me Captain Sir, or Golden Dragon. Your neck is unmarked. Looks like you need someone to take her home. So just for you, call me master, it suits you.” 

“I am not some animal that you put a leash and collar on adding a name tag and take home!” Blake tried to keep her composure even though she was livid. The woman had pressed a deep seated button. Years of trying to bring equality for the Faunus gone in a few short sentences. It burned her with anger to come across a human.

“Easy kitty." She held up her palms defensively. "I'm not looking for a fight. How about you come home with me? The easy way.” She warned.

“You sound confident, like you're going to win, Sir” She spat.

“I always win.” She claimed with confidence. 

The blonde held out her arms and fired two shots from her gauntlets. The Faunus easily dodged due to her acrobatics, she knew the enemy was testing her with two shots. She tested back firing the pistol only to have them ricochet off her aura. Blake ran towards her dodging her fire power as she shot. She was able to get in front of her and landed a kick, her arms met her foot blocking her attack and enough to send her scraping back. Another round was fired missing her by a foot thanks to her semblance of a shadow, who took the hit for her. Blake used the opportunity to move toward her enemy with a round of well placed kicks, or at least they would be if they landed instead of blocked. The last one sent the captain to the ground, only a slight bit of force, to move away from her attacker. She rolled up with a smile on her face. She fired her weapon launching herself toward the Faunus striking her block which sent her flying into a building. Blake recovered quickly as more shots were fired toward her. Fists and kicks were met with each other as well as an exchange of blocks and a volley of attacks. Blake used her semblance, of leaving clones of shadows, fire and ice more times than she could count, the area around her being destroyed. No matter how many times her attacks were hit or miss the blonde only seemed to be getting stronger and burning more brightly, specifically her hair, burning completely of a golden color. Is her hair burning? Blake thought. The Faunus was angry, at not having defeated her assailant yet. She wanted to aid others and try to get the hostages back. Her island was being torn apart with holes everywhere.

“Can we hurry this up? My ship leaves in 30 minutes. And I prefer to be on it when it does.”

“Sure." Blake offered. "All you have to do is admit defeat, bring back the hostages and leave.”

The captain only smirked. Enough is enough, I'm done playing with you. A challenge was sent to her and one she couldn't back down from. Time to end this.

Blake delivered a swift kick to the captain that resulted more distance between them, sending her skidding back. Giving the attacker no time to recover, she continued her assault. The opponent matching her steps shifting backwards as the kicks continued towards her. The blonde made a quick spin into her opponent, not only dodging the kick but earning the Faunus an elbow to the solar plexus. She then grabbed her arm swinging her around until she got a kick to the face. Blake couldn't see anything but felt the fire burning her skin as the blonde picked her up onto her shoulder and took her away. Her body going limp as she faded from consciousness.


	2. Sister Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir can't give Ruby what she wants

“Ruby, I'm sorry but I don't have the strength nor energy to defend you when she attacks.” The blonde argued seeing her half-sister sway back and forth wanting to touch land after a few weeks trip. She empathized her words, still unable to say her name. The taller sister couldn't blame her, but after her recent fight she wasn't sure she could handle someone even strong than her.

“Aw! C'mon sis, she won't even know I'm there. And that's if she attacks.” The shorter brunette complained.

“She will, she always does. She'll come flying through a portal and if I can't stop her, you will get hurt or worse. Then I'll have the only person I care about gone." She swiped her arm in front of her as if Ruby would be eliminated. "Ruby...I…I can't lose you!” She stumbled sadly wanting her sister to understand.

“Sis, I can take care of myself, I'll use my semblance, disappear into rose pedals-.” The dark haired woman with red streaks smiled hopeful.

The captain interrupted. “She'll teleport in front of you, you'll land on her blade before you can stop.” The blonde's lilac eyes narrowed.

“But sis!” Ruby begged.

“No!” She snapped, eyes completely bright red now. Ruby cringed knowing she needed to back off. The older sibling retracted realizing she snapped at her sister. “I can't do it Ruby. I'm sorry." She hung her head apologetically. "I'm not strong enough to fight her and I'm not strong enough to lose you either.” She plopped down in a chair shaking her head. She wanted her sister to enjoy free time, but she didn't have that luxury all the time. "I mean there's always the other option."  
"No!" Ruby shouted quickly. There was no alternative in her mind that was worth it. “So, uh, what are ya gonna do with her?” The younger sibling asked sitting next to her. “I mean she's cute.” She didn't think much of it as she knew what her sister was going to do, it was a matter of how and what method.

“I'm not sure yet. I think I have an idea, but I want to get to know her a little when she wakes up, ya' know. You wouldn't want to watch do you?” She grinned. “You think she’s cute how about I put a red band on her?” She noticed the smaller woman freeze. “She won't even know you're there if you hide. She'll have a set of eyes and both sets of ears on me.” She smiled slyly watching her cute sister blush in embarrassment

“Uh...No thanks...I think...I'll be able to hear her from outside your cabin, you can keep a gold band on her.” Ruby stumbled through her words.

“Oh! That you will lil sis” she smiled coolly. “That you will, and just in case she sees your kind heart, I’ll keep it red.” A smirk forming as she licked her lips in anticipation at her prisoner. She grabbed the small girl by her hand to lead her back as fifteen minutes had passed. She wanted to make up for lashing out. “How about we sit, as far as the dock?” She offered, it was something, not quite land, but a solid surface after being on a ship for who knows how long and how much longer. "We still have a few minutes."

“I'll take you up on that, is five minutes okay?”

“Let’s make it ten.” She tried to smile but left with guilt when she snapped. The only family she had left that she couldn't lose and she lashed out in anger. She followed a joyful Ruby out.


	3. Session Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets her first taste of the Pleasure Cruise

Blake was starting to come to. Eyes blinking furiously trying to keep details in her mind. Her feet felt cold and she realized her feet were bare, and chained. Where are my boots? Why are my feet chained? Looking up she could see steel forged together. This isn't my room. Looking over her shoulder feeling the headache in her frontal lobe. She tried to rub the throbbing area but her hands were held back and she heard rattling. My hands too? Where the hell am I? She saw a dresser in front of her some distance away. Next to it, a desk and a globe of Remnant. On the opposite side, a stripper pole and a green love seat were attached to the floor. Behind the love seat, a wooden barrel with a spout and shot glasses laid. Closer to bed on that side, was a darker wooden nightstand. Forcing herself to look the other way despite the pain in her head, she saw the candle of a small glowing flame on top of a dark wooden nightstand the same color as the other one. A five drawer shelf on the top looked like it held books with small doors. The two lower hinges opened upward taking the entire horizontal space. The one below had a glass plate that made it see through and she saw that board games that Blake hadn't seen since she was younger. The bottom shelf was blocked off by solid wood. She tried to force her upward to no avail. Where was Gambol Shroud, my weapon, the extension of myself? She didn't have time to process her thoughts as the door swung open.

“Well, well, kitty's finally awake. I thought you'd wake up sooner, but I guess I did hit you pretty hard.” The blonde walked closer to her victim staying at the edge of the bed. “How's your head?” She asked feigning concern as she sat next to her and placing a hand on her forehead.

Blake gasped then bared her teeth. The blonde from before, the one she fought. Her anger burned hot as she not only lost, held captive, but the last part she said about comparing Blake to a stray cat needing a master. “I have a headache thanks for asking." She hissed. "Is there any particular reason you've got me chained? I'm uncomfortable.” Blake seethe.

“Sh.” She cooed rubbing her hands to the others head. “Don't want to make it worse.” There it is again, those eyes, the same ones her minions had. Even more malicious intent behind them.

The brute leaned down and started kissing her lips. The woman underneath tried to pull away, her eyes widening in shock at what was happening. Calloused hands sliding over her white coat sliding it off by undoing each hand one by one with a special key in the nightstand. The Faunus tried to fight back with the one free hand she had but was easily overpowered. Blake had to breathe through her nose in order not to pass out. Which didn't seem like a bad idea. She'd still be breathing once she passed out, and her torment would over, for a moment. Only a moment though, she'd still wake up, eventually. A hand and a hook started running over her central body making their way down over her chest as Blake attempted to crawl away from the unwanted touch and continued over her stomach until reaching edge of where her pants rested. The hook left little pink trail where it slid down her flat stomach. “You are really soft and your lips taste good." She said loving as she complimented the others body. "If you're a good kitty, a reward might be in order.” Her captor was teasing, trying to test the waters of her reactions to each touch. This woman was just too irresistible. Maybe she could drag this out for days, the woman would eventually be begging her for release.

“You can take your reward and shove it up your-Aaaaaahhhh!” She yelled as a sharp paid was felt in her neck.

The buxom blonde responded by biting harshly into the pulse of her neck. She loved the way she tasted, licking her skin longer than needed, tasting blood as she sucked the pulse leaving a beautiful red mark. More blood leaked with each beat. Pulling away she spoke. “Now, now, that wasn't very nice and here I was trying to make you feel good." The fighter locked lips with her creature forcing a tongue inside, lapping at every inch of tongue, skin and tooth.

Blake wanted to bite her tongue, but after she received that treatment, she wasn't sure she should. Conflicted emotions, her mind trailing, trying to calm her heartbeat and slow her breathing to think clearly. She decided to test the waters and only slightly bite down on her captors tongue. In response, she grazed the uvula casing her victim to gag. Blake came to her senses and decided it was a bad idea to fight, at least until she knew who or what she was dealing with. The onyx haired woman was tense despite her calm demeanor. The subjugator decided her shirt was the next thing to go. She pulled the garment over her arms unlocking on hand at a time, her victim didn't even try to fight this time playing her own game. Once the garment was removed, she looked at the woman's face. Her eyes were even more dangerous than before. She hated how she was being eyed like a piece of meat with the top part of her on display, except for her bra. She felt exposed and would've felt her face flush if it weren't for the malicious intent in the scarlet eyes. The captain took her silence as disobedience. So that was how she wanted to play, huh? Let’s play. She leaned forward lapping and kissing the brunettes neck with renewed determination. Particularly the mark she left only moment before. She admired the color as matched her strap of her sheath of her victims weapon. “It's your second favorite color. And that bra matches your clothes. Hope you weren't wearing it for anyone too special." She grinned. "And your breast are even more magnificent than I imaged, upright, perky just the way I like them. You just got here and already there's parts of you I absolutely adore, especially your hour glass figure. ”

Blake's eyes narrowed as she was nearing wits end. She hated feeling exposed, especially like this, how far was she going to push? It took everything she had not to react to the poor jokes. She didn't want this to continue, but complaints would only be ignored or she would face reprisal. The Faunus decided to fight and bit her tongue in protest so the human wouldn't hear her. No breath escaping, not short rasps of breath and definitely no vocalization of any kind. I will hold my breath until I pass out. Her mind set on determination.

The brawler knew based on how the woman was reacting she was going to make this hard. Challenge accepted. She knew how Faunus worked, or at least her type, what her verbal, nonverbal language said or didn't say. Ears and tails react more often if they had moving appendages, mostly due to not used to being touched and generally more sensitivity. Speaking of ears, her left hand from the woman's stomach to scratch the base of her ear. There it was, flicking trying to move away from the surprise contact. The blonde moved her hand slowly toward the ear, fingertips grazing over the tip, rubbing the middle and using finger nails to scratch lower into the base. Amber eyes squinted closed, her ear flicking every so often, all the nonverbal signs of enjoyment, yet she fought the stimulation. She was catching her breath in short raspy movements in the rise and fall of her chest. After holding out for so long, there was one more ear, and one more...hook. Just gotta try not to poke it too hard but scratch that itch.Tilting the hook sideways not to prod the ear and she stroked. A verbal sign, even if involuntary, the Faunus was purring. Sir smirked as she had won, again.

How is this happening? Blake thought trying so hard to avoid the pleasure she felt. Yes it feels good, it’s not supposed to. This woman is taking advantage. She thinks I'm just some pet, a fantasy to fulfill. The Faunus couldn't take it anymore. The sensation was too much. “Aaaahhh.” Her eyes shot open in surprise. She wasn't even sure what it was, too low to be a scream but too high to be a groan, something like pleasured pain. I'm not supposed to be enjoying this. She glazed her hands over my chest then started mocking me. She couldn't collect her thoughts as she felt friction between her legs. Her eyes narrowed slightly looking toward the object hoping the woman who had moved on top of her hadn't noticed. Her thigh's between mine? Was she planning on teasing me? Or bring me to the brink only to deny me? Or worse, force something inside me? This isn't going to work. She may have beat me in a fight, but I will not be enjoying this, not one bit.

“Oh, so you noticed.” She smirked

Blake froze. She saw my movement, but how? I was careful!

“It's okay kitten, I'll let you enjoy this. Just lay back and well...relax.”

Blake shot open then narrowed. Oh no you don’t! As soon as I figure out a plan, you'll be the one feeling some gratification of my revenge. Just as she was looking around trying to use anything to her advantage, her train of thought stopped as she felt the thigh between her legs start move up and down on her sensitive area causing as much friction as possible through her pants. She will not break me, I will not enjoy this! She screamed in her head with dead set determination.

The captain continued rubbing. “Ya know, it's awfully difficult to relax when you still have pants on.

“No, wait, let's not get hasty. Please stop this.” She tried reasoning.

“Tsk, tsk, but you see my wittle puddy cat,” she said in a baby mocking voice “you are enjoying this. Your ears are reacting in a way your eyes and face and body won't." She licked her lips. "And your parts are starting to become damp.”

“Liar!” She yelled in denial fearing it might be true.

“Well, there's just one way to find out isn't there?” And with that, she slid her pants as far down as they would go. “Oooooo, cute undies, were they for someone special?”

“That's none of your business!” Blake snapped as a pink blush rose in her cheeks.

“Oh kitten," she assured "but you see, it is my business. You belong to me, you're my pet. I want to know everything about you. We will have plenty of time for that, but for now let's live in the moment.”

Sir held her fingertips in the middle of the solid black underwear with a little purple bow near the top and pressed inward moving her folds to the side. “You feel that wetness kitten? You really are enjoying this.” She lifted herself off the bed and walking toward the door way. “I've spent too much time here teasing you. I'll be back to finish you off later, but for now, I've got other whores to fuck, and let me tell you, they are eager to please their master. When I get back I expect you to make a choice. Option one, I take you as you are, break you, and turn you submissive here and now and you will never be the same again. I'll bring in the former Schnee Dust Company Heiress so you can ask her how she likes her new life. My sister's probably fucking her as we speak.” Smirking at the look of panic on her victims face. “Or two, I take you, slowly bend the line of breaking you and turn you submissive of your own free will? The choice is yours. I expect you to make one when I come back. If not, I'll decide for you. You won't need these.” Sliding her underwear as far down as they would go using her hook. Blake clenched her teeth as she protested with her vocals almost sounding like barks as she felt herself on display. Sir lifted herself off the bed and walking toward the doorway “I'll be back to finish you off later.” She promised before walking out.


	4. Fucktoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with the broken Schnee

Sir walked around the deck of her ship, the sights, smells and sounds as usual were heard, pleasing her so. Salty air of the sea mixed with the smell and sounds of sex, rape and forced pleasure as new blood were joined on the ship, which meant tight pussies and asses to fill. She allowed a few males on board but they were just there, no authority and not able to do anything unless allowed, and nothing more than sex slaves. Looking around she thought to herself. Who am I going to fuck first? There's the new rabbit faunus, wonder if she has a fluffy tail? Or Fucktoy, Ruby's personal toy that she had feelings for and only do it to spur jealousy. She shook her head. There's the guys below deck still tied to their poles. Nah, I could turn around and pay more attention to the Faunus in my cabin hopelessly bound? Then an idea popped into her head and she headed to the back of the ship climbing a set of stairs and making her way through the trap door. As she thought, Ruby and Weiss were fucking each other too into the moment to notice her. Even though she had her own thick rod, she wanted to watch and give her sister advice later. Sounds like they were finishing up.

“Can I have a turn?” She scoffed knowing she could never be turned down.

“Oh...ah...perfect time sis.” The smaller short haired brunette smiled nervously not wanting to share. “I...uh... just finished before Weiss could...”A scarlet brush came across her face.

“I hope you didn't come inside her with that ten inch dust inflicted cock of yours." She folded her arms almost disappointed. "Claiming you as my first mate, in both senses. Pregnancy is one of the worse things you could do. And I don't have patience for a child.” She wore a smile amused by the situation. 

“I know sis, I know.” She replied truly smiling. “Don't worry, I didn't. How'd it go with the Faunus with the cute cat ears?”

“Eh." She shrugged. "She could use some warming up and really get a warm pleasure cruise welcome. I left her alone so I could finish here. I didn't want to break her too soon. Anyway...” she rolled her lilac eyes, “my turn. I want her mouth.” She called walking over to Weiss letting her foot long erection as clear as the sun free. She called Fucktoy's mouth so Ruby could fill her up on the inside of she chose to do so. She knew Ruby had feelings for the former heiress, but the situation of where they were as it was, she didn't want things getting too complex. She let led of tip of her erection mere inches from the small woman's lips. She wanted to see and feel how greedy the platinum blonde was to suck her cock. And sure enough, the wait wasn't long.

The smaller woman kissed the tip lightly over and over moving in all directions for now, before focusing on the tip. Her hand gliding over base rubbing vigorously back and forth. Boy her blow jobs got better. The captain thought. "She's practically an expert now. Sir was reminded of when she first kidnapped the girl. Blowing cannon holes in the Schnee manor, while some kind of party was happening. The eldest, Winter, the one she really wanted was not present during the time. So, she took off with the second best. She left a ransom note for the patriarch father to find. Once the youngest sibling was on board, she had left her alone thinking the father was going to give into her demands. Nothing. No contact, no news press of him desperate for his daughter, nothing. In fact, a few days later it was announced the youngest sibling, Whitney, she nicknamed Shitly, was now the heir of the Schnee Dust Company. She recorded it on her scroll so she could reveal the truth. Weiss knew her fate. Instead of bending slowly, she wanted to be broken. She trusted her captor after as she paid more attention to her than her father ever did, even if it was negative attention. She learned to enjoy her new life. After that, Sir slowed her advances now she could take her time and no one was going to rescue her. Two years later, and she still has her, never wanting to leave. Sir was kind enough to let her sister have a cock, not as big as hers but a good ten inches. She had learned the recipe from her mother and everything else about direction, wind, stars and most importantly, how to rule so no one would rise against you. She shook her head, her mom is far behind her. Oooohhh yeah, that's right you filthy bitch, suck, play with my balls. Let my juices fill you, expand your already full stomach. After she filled Weiss, she would go back to her next victim to taught her and tease her. Her sensitive nose being able to smell someone else. Of course, she told her what she was going to do before she left the room but now having actually proof and now standing at attention, glistening from the saliva and what will be-cum, too delicious. The image too much for her mind bring her into the orgasm faster.

“Ffffuuuccckkk aaahhh, gah-goonnaa cum!” The only words of warning but Fucktoy knew her captain by now and showing all the signs she was looking for. Hungrily, she move to the base of her cock and swallowed every drop as it flowed into her stomach. She liked Ruby's cock, but there was no cock like her Master's.

The captain coming down from her high as she had done this so many times. She was used to the feeling and took almost no time at all to recover. “Eager to get my juices in you, are we? Don't worry,” she smiled mischievously “there will be plenty of time for that later, my Fucktoy. But for now, follow me, I have a special treat in store for you. “Ruby,” she said to the younger girl getting her attention. “Bring Stray to my cabin.”

“Yes Sir!” with her salute and disappeared into rose petals.


	5. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir gives Blake a chance to choose to be broken or bent of her will.

She went back to her cabin where her prize awaited her. She opened the door and found the faunus start awake. “Did I scare you pretty kitty?” she grinned.

“N-no”

“Then I need to do better.” Making her way to her victim. Sitting on the edge of the bed. “Have you made your choice pussy cat?”

“I...uh...I...-.”

“Typical animal, no idea what's best for you.” She got up and walked to foot of the bed at least three feet between them. “Ruby bring those slutty pussies in here!” She called then turned back to Blake. “This is what breaking and submission of ones will looks like.”

Three girls walked in, short brunette redhead with two leashes in her hand, along with two women walking on their hands and knees. One she noticed was connected to the heiress, the one who broke the attack formation and skidding off leaving snowflakes in her wake. Slightly shocked the captain could pull off kidnapping her. The other was connected to a cat faunus like herself but with a tail and fading colored highlights in her hair. The short girl removed both connecting leashes before walking out of the room. Both women sat there waiting for orders, the heiress with hunger in her eyes and the cat faunus looking at the floor. The captain unzipped her shorts and Blake's eyes went wide when she saw a female with a male part hanging in the air. She scrunched her noise as smelled the captain's earlier endeavors. “Don't just laze about my pets, make your master feel good.” Immediately she noticed the heiress speed over and start kissing and sucking while the cat faunus took her time before doing the same, feigning excitement. The captain watched as the two fought for dominance on the length, her eyes looked to Blake. “You see the difference? One has lost so much of her mind she doesn't comprehend much of what she's doing, only wanting to pleasure, to please and to be a fucked. However,” maliciously grinning “your cousin knows exactly what she's doing and does it because she wants to or face consequences. It’s your choice kitten.”

Blake was shell-shocked at what was happening in front of her. She didn't want to break beyond all recognition, but she didn't like the other option either. Maybe she could play the captain's game find out what the captor was going to choose for her. But yet... she didn't like any of this. The restraints pressing her skin made her realize this wasn't some sick dream. It was really happening. Her mind began to spin and she felt dizzy not sure if it was the sight, sound, smell or both.

“Like I said,” the buxom blonde sneered “you animals don't know what's best for you. Should've stayed under the human boot.” She looked directly at Neon challenging her to say or do something she'll regret. Then back to Blake when she knew Neon wouldn't do anything foolish even though she partially wished she would. “Fucktoy, you're free to go. Stray, you stay and finish me off.”

The white haired girl sighed, wanting to complete her task. She sulked out the door on her hands and knees closing the door behind her. As odd as it felt, Blake felt better having someone in the room besides herself and her tormentor.

Neon wanted to end this as quickly as possible, but didn't want to rush it too much for fear of punishment or seeming too eager. She grabbed the shaft and started rubbing, her tongue doing the same coating it in saliva.

“Oooohhhh yeah. You've gotten better at this you little slut. You like cock sucking now, don't you?” She sneered.

Feeling safer, she placed her mouth on the tip and flicking it adding circular motions with her tongue. Receiving a sigh of contentment for her efforts. She took the shaft into her mouth bobbing back and forth slowly adding more length as she went. She forced her tongue to relax underneath the member and rubbed as she moved her head. She felt the captain shudder in her hand.

Sir wanted nothing more than to grab both girls and fuck their pussies, maybe assholes raw, but she needed to prove to the captive that good girls, good rewards. Fucking both of them would send the wrong message across. However, would it actually be closer to bending her? Then again, breaking in new blood took time and effort, unless senseless. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her balls tighten,

“Alright my little whore, here cums your reward.”

Neon prepared herself, allowing the flow to go straight into her stomach without tasting much of it. The taste didn't bother her often, it was more of the act itself.

“Here it cums!” And she came right into Neon. Her little slut lapping up every drop as she went. “Good girl my little pet, you're dismissed.”

The colorful cat jogged on her hands and knees to the door closing it behind her.

“Alone at last. Eh, kitty cat? You enjoy the show? I think that's what I might call you, Kitty.” Not really waiting for a response to a rhetorical question. “You took too long deciding so I've decided for you. As fun as it would be to have two cats not completely broken into submission, I've decided to bend you slowly, then break Stray later. A cat Yin Yang cat type effect.” She snickered in her throat at her own joke. Nobody except Ruby knew who her name was and Ruby never said it. Lest breaking her identity. “Especially after that fight you gave me back at Menagerie, still refusing to submit even when your fate was sealed.”

Blake swallowed not exactly sure what to expect, but knowing full well she wasn't going to like what was in store. She couldn't give up. She'd find her way back home...somehow.

The buxom woman walked over to her, placing her thigh between her legs again and keeping the friction on. She moved hands behind the Faunus and removed her bra leaving her upper body completely exposed. The Faunus was red-faced, angry and embarrassed about her features being completely exposed.

“Ooooooo, perky, round, upright, just the way I like them.” She said as she let her hand slide over the left mound kneading the flesh, pinching the center pieces between her second knuckles.

“Please...stop...” Blake pleaded. 

“But I like the way you feel kitty, I'm not done with you yet. I see my marks are still there from earlier. Perhaps, I should leave more.”

Before any form of protest could form, a mouth licked, sucked and bit the pink hardened crown. The woman enduring this pain cried into the ceiling. Once a bruise was set, she did the same to the other one. The woman chocked on her vocal cords trying to produce sound. Once she finished leaving a bruise, she looked into the golden eyes seeing fear.

Blake panted, withered and looked to the blonde. Her fear ever present. Maybe she's bored, no way, maybe she's done, may she'll leave. Oh I hope it's the latter.

The blonde went to the closet on the other side of the room disappearing behind it. Blake let out a sigh of relief and felt the temperature drop a few degrees just by her leaving. She held her breath when the blonde came to her side again with a cylinder looking object that had rubber and was round on one side and a handle on the other. “This a magic wand. And you will soon feel its wonders. Now, to strip you of that hope you felt earlier.” She looked between her legs and saw her arousal. “Seems like I did more to arouse you. You enjoyed the show more than you led on.”

Blake's eyes went wide with horror and she felt completely hopeless to the torture upon her. “Please...I ju-I just wanna go home. Let me go! Don't you need people to tell your tale, tell the story of Captain Sir, The Golden Dragon?” She tried finding a way out of this.

“Oh kitty, tsk tsk, you see, I do leave my name out there. Once I force those into complete submission, break them or get bored, I send them home and of course people will ask where they've been and what they've been doing. I am out there kitty, just not as well-known as some other captains. And I prefer to keep it that way. Have you heard the name Raven Branwen, leader of the Badland Bandits? The most feared leader, forcing her playthings into submission if not breaking them and killing them when she gets bored?” She paused and saw Blake sheepishly nod her head. “That’s my mother. Now where was I?" She pretended to think. "Ah, yes!” Her smile portraying evil.

The human hand found her way into Blake's fold and started rubbing just to the edge. Blake felt so conflicted and confused once more, her wants and needs spiraling in confusion. This is wrong, I don't like this, this is forced, but why does it feel so good. She bit her lip to try and hold herself back from making any noises.

“It’s okay. “ She cooed. “Don't fight it, let it out. Let me know how you feel.”

Once the nub of nerves was pushing out of the folds a vibration was heard. The blonde used the back of her hook pushed the folds apart revealing her pink insides. The captured Faunus shivered at the cold metal and the air against her revealed sensitive skin. She pushed the vibrator against the bundle of nerves.

“Aaaaahhhhh!” Blake screeched as she was coming undone. Her need confused. Her mind telling her she didn't want this, but her body telling her it feels good. “Too Much! Uuugghhh!” Her body started shaking unable to keep her usually calm demeanor. She her inner walls were spazzing out. “I'm gonna-going taaaaaahhhh!”

She lowered the vibration level but continued to hold the same spot as her hot fluids burst onto the bed. “It's been a long time for you, hasn't it? You soaked my bed pretty good. But don't worry, there's more where that 'came' from.” She had set her free knowing a she couldn't go anywhere. “Escape is not an option.” She continued to unbind the prisoner. “Bathroom is over there.” She pointed past some chains. “Cup is on the nightstand use the sink if you get thirsty. And if you're feeling frisky, that barrel with the tap contains whiskey. I'll be back for you later.” Walking toward the door. “Oh! And if you leave this room, you will be joining my crew for dinner, naked. I promise you will be the one on the breaking end with pretty hour glass figure like yours instead of Stray. That's if you don't take you and break you first.” With her promise, she closed the door behind her.


	6. The Ladybugs Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir helps break minds by sending in her younger sibling to exploit their weakness or even any kindness

“You're up Ruby!" The brute smiled. "Remember, you are the nice person, just be your regular, cute, awkward self.” She passed the girl with a wink. She headed for the helm dawning her sunglasses, deciding she would break Stray only when the cat eared Faunus submitted.

“I know sis, I know.” Ruby headed inside the cabin closing the door behind her. Blake barely noticed her come in, she was too exhausted to care. “Um...hi.” The awkward girl fidgeted in the door way unsure of what to do.

Blake was still huffing and panting trying to catch her breath. She glanced over at the girl before focusing on the ceiling. “...Hi...” She replied weakly. 

Ruby instinctively went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and ran it under cold water before returning to the captive. “My-uh-my name's Ruby, Ruby Rose Xiao... Never mind, just Ruby.” Silver eyes looking concerned as she pressed the cold cloth to the woman's forehead.

“Blake...Bella...donna...” She hissed still sensitive from her earlier treatment. Her breath starting to recover slowly.

“Are you gonna be okay, if I continue, you know...?”

“...I'll...be okay...if I can...get...out...of this...hell hole.” She panted weakly.

“It's really not so bad, once you get used to it.” She dabbed the cloth down her cheeks.

“Yeah...sure...being forced into pleasure...completely normal.” Blake seethe. “What's someone as innocent as you doing here?”

“I...uh...I was...um...well...kidnapped isn't the right word, adopted isn't either.... Maybe forced into this predicament is better choice of words? I hope you get the idea.” Ruby was blushing unsure of herself.

“Not really understanding...but kind of. Ssss.” Her breathing mostly normal.

Ruby moved the cloth to her neck being extra careful with the bruises. Ruby felt awkward enough and the silence made it worse. “Tell me about your home, friends and family...only if you want to.” She assured.

“I can take it from here.” She gently placed her hand on top of Ruby's causing the crimson girl to blush and quickly pull away and turned her back.

“I'll keep my head turned if you wanted to try to dress.” She said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It took a minute for Ruby's words to sink in, but once they did, Blake's cheeks were as red as Ruby's crimson clothing as realization set in. She quickly got off the bed and tried to dress herself. She covered herself up with the blanket. “It's...uh...it's okay to look now.” She still felt awkward even with her clothes as Ruby already saw her.

The dark, red tipped hair girl turned around and sat on the bed next to her. “You...ah...feeling better?”

“Much, thank you...Ruby...was it?”

She nodded. "Mhm. Are you okay with the company? I can leave if you want.” She turned to leave.

“It's nice to have at least one friendly face.” She smiled.

Ruby turned and smiled sitting on the edge again. “What's your home like?”

“For a word, crowded, but peaceful, a place where both Faunus and humans can co-exist without fights, riots or violence.

“What does...this might seem like a weird question, but what did the ground of your island feel like?” Quickly added seeing a questioning face looking back. “I mean... I'm not allowed on land that often and when I am, I have to rush.”

“It's...uh...soft, but the sand get everywhere, it sinks beneath your feet when you walk and leaves a shoe print. The grass tickles on your skin like a string. The wind is warm, sun keeps it tropic...” She didn't realize she was day dreaming talking about her life before.

Ruby was too polite and intrigued to interrupt. But a thought occurred to her. “Hold that thought, there's something I need to tell you. My... I mean the captain prefers if you were exactly the way she left you. Chains and all.” She added quickly.... “I mean...I'm here and I don't mind, I just don't want you getting hurt over something I suggested. Now please, continue.” She smiled as Blake began talking reminiscing about her life. 


	7. Session 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is whipped into pleasure

True to her word the woman came back later. “Well, well, well, ready for round two?

“You know it.” The raven haired woman answered with a wink.

“Well, well, that's more like it.” She purred. “But if I know that dark redhead, and I know that dark redhead, I know you're faking. A strong woman like yourself doesn't break after the first light session. You're no where near doing this by your own will. Besides, for what I have in mind, I’m going to be enjoying this.” She looked at her up and down. “She even helped you with your restraints. That girl is too kind for her own good. Maybe I need to harden her heart a little.”

Blake tried to hold back anger but failed. “Turn that sweet, innocent woman into someone like you! How dare you?!”

“Oh that's so cute, you barley know her and already care about her. Pick a number between one and twelve.”

Blake glared at her as she moved to the closet disappearing behind. “Eight.” She spat. Ruffling was hear behind it and some items clanking together. When the blonde stepped back into view, she was holding a stick in her calloused hand.

“Ruby, come in.” Just then, the small girl walked in, closing the door behind her. “Go ahead and bind yourself in the chains next to desk." She obeyed without any question and the captain helped her with the last arm loosening the chains slightly so the girl wasn't on her tip toes. “You think you're clever Ruby? Giving her all the tips and tricks and everything that makes me tick. How is she supposed to learn her place if you give everything away? But,” she pressed her hook to her nose “that is not important right now. I will punish you later. Right now, it's all about my little Kitty.” Turning back to Blake she said “Here's now this game works. You pick a number between one and twelve, in this case you chose eight. Number eight is this rod, each strike, you count the number you're struck with. You miscount or stop counting we start over. The intervals come in fives. I start at ten for round one. First area to be struck is to your chest. Next one is stomach, front legs, back legs butt, and back. Any questions?”  
“Yes, why is she here watching your sick little game? She's innocent in all this! Why are you acting like your moth...Ah!” She was rewarded with a slap to the face. She could feel it sting. 

“Don't you dare question me!” Blake had water in her eyes. “But, I'll indulge you.” She went back to the closet and pulled out two pieces of clothing, one white the other black. She walked over to Ruby and placed the white one over her eyes and the black one over her mouth. “Better kitten?”

“You monster!” Blake screamed. “Like that actually makes-Ow!" She was back handed against her other cheek.

“Oh trust me, she enjoys this more than she lets on, but, it's not her fault.” She laughed. “Now, let us begin.”

Blake felt the first strike, it hurt but not as much as she thought, but then again, it only grazed the bottom of her chest. “One.” She called out hoping to get this over with. Another strike landed going slightly higher. “Tu.” She gasped hardly able to believe there's more. Another strike “Ah, three.” She called almost catching her sensitive flesh. Strike. “Four!” She cried this one hitting her nipple. Her arms shaking, the binds repeating her actions. Strike. “Five.”.  
Ruby was heard squeaking into the gag, nothing more than muffles. The captain decided to tease. “Huh? What's that kid?” She paused for response. “I can't understand you when you have something other than my cock in your mouth.” Ruby fell silent.  
Blake was angry. “How dare you say that to her. Just because you want your sick legacy to live on doesn't mean Ruby is the one who should...Aahhh, mother fucker! Six!” She called out.

“Nope.” Emphasizing the p sound. “You miscounted, that one was for speaking out against me. Starting over from the beginning. And you're only half right. If you look anything like your mom, I'd fuck yours, and convince your dad likes it up the ass.”

It took everything for Blake not to say anything. Snap. “One.” She forced air out. Snap “Tu.” She yelped arching her back hoping to get away. Snap “Tree”. Snap “Fa-four.” Crying as it her pink flesh again, the rattling becoming even louder. Snap “Fe-ive.” Meowing in pain this time. Cursing herself that she would've been done by now. Snap “See-ex.” she cried.

“Whoa, now we all know what's on your mind.” She smiled. “Depending on how the rest of this goes, I may give you a reward. If not, maybe you can switch spots with Ruby.” Blake bit her tongue, it took everything in her not to remark back, knowing it would only be worse for the both of them. “Good girl.” Sir mocked.

Snap. “Se-evan.” She growled. Snap. “E-ight.” Crying as it hit her other sensitive peak. Snap. “Ne-ine!” Yelling at her lungs. Snap. “Te-en!” She howled in pain. It was finally over. She looked down and her chest was marked with red lines. She sighed in relief. Just then Blake felt one leg drop, her body was freed from the binds.

“Walk around the cabin for a little bit. If you try anything, I will put you down and what I'm doing to you right now will seem like child's play.” She warned.  
Blake got up from the bed and stretched her legs, seeing the washcloth on the night stand picking it up and going to the bathroom. She soaked it in water and dabbed at the lines. Wincing in pain as she did so, but knew it would make it better. The damp coolness against her skin only made it sting. Once completed, she decided the blonde probably didn't have patience to wait and walked back to the bed. A low tone cat call whistle was heard “Now that's what I call a Bellabooty.” Blake huffed in response glaring at her but laid on the bed all the same, clicking her restrains in place, except for her last one which her captor helped with. “Pick a number sweet cheeks.”

What was next of her body to suffer, her stomach? “Twelve.” The woman disappeared again this time coming back with a rope. How am I going to do handle this? She's gonna kill me. No! My home, my family, I have to get back to them. I must escape. I'll take Ruby with me. Her thoughts were interrupted. Snap. “One.” She counted, too afraid to even look at the mark. Snap. “Two”. Snap. “Three.” She clenched against teeth. Snap. “Four.” Snap. “Fe-ive” Gasping for air.

“Don't hold your breath, it makes things worse, trust me. Take shallow breaths but not short where you run out of air easily.”

Trust her? Did she really just say that? Give me advice? It's not like-. Snap. “Six!” Head coming up off the pillow. She was so lost in thought she didn't brace herself. Snap. “Seven!” Snap “Eeeiiighhtt!” That one hit the navel. Snap. “Nine!” She called. Snap. “Ttteeennn” That one, if she had scars from a C-Section, that where it would have been. Snap “”Aaaahhh Eelleeeveenn!” What? But how? I made it to ten...increase in intervals...Snap “Tetwelve!” I forgot to brace myself. “Thiirteeen!” Sighing as she was almost done. “Forteen!” She cried out in relief. “Fiivteen!” She was smiling happily at herself for enduring the trauma. Daring to look down, her stomach was black and blue, not that much red, couple of welts. Again her restrains slacked.

“Get up, walk around.” She commanded undoing the restraints.

And so she did, except she found it that much harder, it seemed her stomach formed in knots from the lashes, she sat up clenched her stomach lightly and forced herself upward again to the ladies room taking the washcloth again and ever so gently going over the areas of impact.  
Sir was teasing Ruby in the meantime whispering in her ear. “While all this is going on, I want you to come up with your punishment. One you think you rightly deserve. I have my own punishment for you in mind. Whoever comes up with the best one wins.” Turing herself back to her prey. “Oh!” She turned and whispered back. “It's not allowed to be anything like your new girlfriend's.” Speaking louder knowing the Faunus would be able to hear. “You’ve got your girlfriend snow angle and now girlfriend number two, a Faunus, your forming your own personal harem just like myself at your age. You progressed a little slower, but that's alright. Is it the white hair and the fact you're almost as tall as her? You like brunettes too. With her long hair, no wait, it's the cat ears, isn't it?” She smirked to herself. Ruby sighed if she did try for words, nothing would be understood anyway. She did like her cat ears, but she liked Blake as a person.  
Blake was in the bathroom and her ears flinched at her words. She looked into the mirror at her newly formed welts, looked herself in the eye “Don't let her get under your skin.” Sigh “Don't let her get under your skin. She's teasing you, testing you. It's what she does.” Sigh. She starts out of the bathroom back to the bed. Again no clever comments or fighting back, physically anyway. Mentally, she is beating, punching and knocking the shit out of her and cursing at her.  
“What's your number?”

“Sexually?” She said teasingly truing to lighten the mood and keep her composure. “Two.”

“Bet your lovers didn't make you feel as wonderful as I do. But yes, we'll go with number one.” Blake was about to protest and thought against it. She came back with a two inch wide wooden material. It looked rather like a rubber, flexible paddle. “There is a reason why this is number one. As your about to find out. We already did two, so number one it is.”

Slap. “Gggaaahhh! One! Haaaa!.” Slap. “Tttooo!” Slap. “Thrrhee!” Slap. “Fffaaaoorrr!” Slap. “Ffffiiivvee!” Slap. “Ssseeiixx!” Crying through tears as it hit the nub of nerves between her thighs. Arms and legs shaking. Slap “Ssseevveen!” Slap “Aaattee!” Slap. “Nnniinnee!” Slap “Tteenn!” Chocking through sobs as it hit her sensitive pussy. She heard footsteps walking away. She lifted her head lightly, trying to see through the tears. She heard water running and the return of footsteps. Too much in pain to care. Slap, striking the outer thigh. “Eellevven”. Slap. “Telleevvee!” Slap. “Thhurrtteennn!” Slap. “Fffouurrtteeennn!” Slap, moving to the other thigh. “Ffiffteen!” Slap. “Ssaaiixxtteen” Slap. “Ssaaeevvennteen!” Slap. “Eeeaaattteeennn!” Slap “Nneiinnneteen!” Slap. “Tteettwennty!” She couldn't move anymore. Her body crying out against everything.

Her world went black, she wasn't sure if something was obstructing her vision or she passed out. She thinks it's the first option as something slightly wet was pressing against her skin. Her body went limb due to no long being restrained. She winced in pain as she was picked up. Her body wincing as the water touched her skin. She was being eased into it. Her nerves getting used to feeling the water. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't exactly warm either. From what the nerves on her skin tell her from the bruising it's decent. She feels a cushion on the back of her neck as her butt sank to the bottom of the tub. The arms pull away and she hears footsteps leaving, a door closing afterward.

“Alright Ruby, your turn. What punishment did you come up with?” Unchaining the girl from her restrains.  
“I...um...I guess I can...you know...?” Looking at the taller woman blushing.

“Actually Ruby, I don't.” Smiling mischievously. She already knew where her sister was going with this. She wanted to see how far she can push it.

“Oh...um...you know...sex...” She looked down at the floor as red as her outfit.  
“Okay...well...as you know there are different types so, you have to be more specific.”

“Damn it sis, you always have to make it difficult. I'm a cocksucker!”

“Hey! This is your punishment, don't yell at me! Although, I appreciate the enthusiasm.”

“Sssoorryy Sir, I...I was trying to get my words out and I wasn't sure how to.”

“It's not fine this time.” She grinned. “I got something special planned for you. Go to the bed and either you can strip yourself or I will.”

Without another word Ruby obeyed and removed her clothing going to the bed wondering what happened to her prisoner but too scared to ask. She saw the blonde go into her desk where she replaced her hook for her mechanical arm. She never did tell her how she lost it. The taller jumped onto the bed straddling her sister. Kissing her roughly and groping her small chest. Ruby laying there not hating it but not liking it either, at least not yet. Moaning into the mouth of the other, it did feel good, but the metal arm cold to the touch. After several minutes she felt her human hand slip between her legs and massage the area, letting whimpers escape her mouth. The hand kept rubbing until feeling the clit slip out from the barriers. Every brush of contact left the girl shaking. The hand slipped passed feeling the contour of skin around the area. Not quite wet enough to the liking of the eldest. She took her hand into her mouth coating it in saliva before continuing. The younger cringing at the feeling of added pleasure and warm fluid. She thought she'd be used to it by now, but it has been sometime. A finger penetrated her going to the second knuckle and moving slowly adding her own natural lubrication to the area. Hissing and grinding into the other sibling getting that friction. Sir knew her sister wanted this, she wasn't sure if she was ready in case the lube from the cat with the tail wasn't enough, she stuck another finger in curling around the spot her sister likes most. The younger broke away to gasp and moan toward the ceiling. Sir kept her ear close to the others mouth enjoying the sounds. She's ready for me! She thought to herself. She lined herself up with the wet entrance and pushed forward. The younger felt the poke of something at her entrance and knew exactly what it was. She nodded to give the older the green light. She felt it go in the tip at first and her quiet noises were echoing the room. Little by little more of her was being filled, she enjoyed this. The time away was too long. I need to get into trouble more often. She told herself. “Oooohh! Sis please, don't stop!” Ruby cried.

“I don't plan to, but still, only for so long with a pussy as tight as yours.”

Blake was in the tub soaking in the water when she heard the bed creaking slightly at first, then speeding up, as moans were heard from the other side of the door. Already? It couldn't have been an hour since she had an orgasm into the cat Faunus, could it? She heard the familiar voice of the dark, red tipped hair. Sis? Is she?! Is she seriously fucking her sister!? No, no way, maybe it's just they are all each other have. They don't even look alike. One is a brute and the other is a short girl type of cute. Relax Blake, relax, enjoy this moment. There's still more to follow. She ran a finger over one of the bruises on her thigh. Ssssss, oh that was real. Relax, find a way out. Still, the moaning from the next room along with the creaking, were turning her on. Against her will, she let a finger slid into her moved it around adding natural lubricant. She could hear the younger sister have her first orgasm. Her one hand massaged her chest. It hurt, but the slight sting spurred her. She added a second finger, joining the first as it entered her pussy. She lightly gasped, pinching and playing with her nipple. She moved her thumb and rotated her clit in a circle. She sharply inhaled because of the pain from the strike, but she found herself moving faster. She was ashamed of herself that she found pleasure in the moderate pain she felt. At the moment, she didn't care. Blake's fingers moved faster as she felt herself close. One hand pinching and pulling her nipples while the other curled her fingers to hit her g-spot in time with Ruby's moans and the bed squeaking. The Faunus kept her moans quiet as she an Ruby orgasmed at the same time.

“Ruby, you're so tight! You need to let go of me. Give me a few more minutes. Gah!”

Ruby let go and grabbed onto the bed sheets. Her sister pulled out of her and started rubbing her shaft pointing it at Ruby's body, squirting her in the white fluid. “Did...did you...?” She panted.  
“At...least...three times...you feel...wonderful.” Three was her sister's limit when the female below her orgasmed. The blonde could orgasm more than once after, but wasn't sure what her limit was.

“Would you like me...to get my prize...out of the tub...so you...?"

“Not yet...can you...can you snuggle with me...only for a bit?”

The older laid on her side and wrapped her sister in her arms. Almost immediately she heard snoring from the younger. It has been a while, hasn't it? She carefully picked her up and went to the closet and set her down. She went to the bathroom, pulled out two towels, went back to the bed and set them down and went back to get the Faunus, until she realized she needed her hook which she retrieved.  
Blake felt arms gently wrap around her. And heard the draining of the tub. She shivered at the cold air, but for whatever strange reason, she felt warm in the arms lifting her up. She was dropped on a cushion surface she assumed was the bed and felt material underneath. It's soft but not the blankets. She was then removed of the blindfold able to see the blonde in front of her. And felt towels wrap around her. She wrinkled her noise at the smell of sex in the air. Seeing this, the window was opened allowing fresh sea air in. Her stomach growled thinking of the fish in the sea.

“Ha, someone's hungry. But in all fairness, it's been a while.” Helping to dry the girl off then placing the retrains on. She saw the woman freeze when she saw the magic wand in her hand, eyes wide. “You're right kitten, let me close these first then you can be as loud as you want.” She closed the window, setting the wand beside the naked woman and went back to the bathroom filling it with water.  
Oh no, not again. Blake thought feeling the unwanted pleasure coming back to her. Still struggling with the pain of the earlier lashes and the sensitivity of her secret orgasm.   
“Relax, it's be over as soon as you reach you limit, plus you'll need that energy for later.” She touched it to her clit.

“No, I...don't...wanna...” Blake struggled for breath now.

“I know just the thing.” She laid on top of her, mouth lightly playing with one mound while the hook was lightly flicking her other nipple. She prey was trembling as she tried to fight.

“No...uh...I don't...want...Aaahhh!” Panting to breathe coming down from her high. It was the most intense orgasm she ever had. It was almost painful as she cried lasting for two minutes. Mostly due to her lashes and her fight.  
After she calmed down, she took the wand away and got up. “That's your reward for the lashes you took earlier. I'm gonna flip you over and get ready for round two. Pick a number.”

“You...can't be...seri...” Her voice dropped not having any strength.

The buxom woman ignored the complaints and slacked the restraint chains lightly flipping her over being cautious of her injuries. “Pick a number? I'm not asking again.” She voice was stern.

“Four.” Blake panted between breaths.

The woman went to the closet to retrieve item number four. Knowing her vision is obscured from the pillow she laid it flat against her leg and rubbed it slightly so she gets a feel.  
"I changed my mind, ass first then legs. I like staring at it." Before Blake could harshly respond, the lashed came. Slap. “One.” Starting on the lower edge. Slap. “Two.” Slap. “Three.” Slap. “Four.” Slap. “Five.” Slap. “Six.” Slap. “Seven.” Slap. “Eight.” Slap. “Nine.” Slap. “Taen.” Slap. “Elleeven.” Slap. “Teelve.” Slap. “Thir-teen.” She strained

“I like the way your ass jingles when it's hit. That is a nice piece of Bellabooty. Remind me to thank you mom when I see her.”  
Blake flinched and tightened, but before she could even react. Slap. “Fourteen.” Slap. “Fifeteen.” Slap. “Sixteen.” Slap. “Seventeen.” Slap “Eeeaaattteeenn.” Slap Neeiinneetteenn.” Slap “Tweeennty!” Slap. “Tweenntty-one” Slap. “Twweenty-ttooo.” Slap. “Tweenttyy-thhrreee.” Slap “Tweennttyy ffoorrr.” Slap “Twweennttyy-ffiivvee!” Blake found her bonds falling into place on the bed, off her tired wrists. She tried getting up but was met with a slap to her ass, already sore from the beatings. She yipped in response and laid still.

“Now, you may get up and walk around. Always have to have permission from your master first before you do anything.”  
As instructed, the Faunus removed herself slowly from the bed wincing in pain as she did so. She heard footsteps and the woman was carrying a very small naked Ruby to the bathroom. She heard water splash and figured the smaller woman was in when she came back empty handed. Not dwelling too much, she didn't want to go into the bathroom feeling uncomfortable and walked around the room. After a few minuets she strolled to the bed clipped three chains on her body and waited for continuation. Waiting for the question to be asked. “What number?”

“Ten.” The Faunus choked.

Once again the woman retreated, coming back locking the last hand in place and laid the rod on the back of her left leg tapping slightly.  
By the end, no spot on Blake's legs was left bare. Her legs were either, black and blue, red or welted. She let the tears fall forth from the pain of thirty lashes.  
The dominatrix didn't let up despite crocodile tears. “Back next, the last of the whips”. coldly. “What's the number?”

“Nine!” She cried. Her back was a mess of red, blue and black marks everywhere. She was too much in pain to move when the cuffs were gone. But instead of hearing her say 'get up walk around' she hard footsteps and the sound of water splashing.  
The larger of the women had the smallest in her arms wrapped in a towel and took her to the closet with a fresh change of clothes. She insisted she do it herself but the blonde didn't care. She closed the closet door behind her turning to the long haired brunette. Placing the blindfold over her eyes. Gently scooping her into her arms and leading her into the tub once again. Easing her in as her nerves got used to the sting of water. This time she was on her stomach lying flat against the bottom. She couldn't see but felt the low water level and her head lying face down against a cushion. The muscular blonde left the room leading the younger one out.

“I'll leave her there for about ten minutes. Time enough for me to check on somethings. Whatcha gonna do Ruby?”

“I don't know, maybe catch-up with Weiss.”

“What is your fascination with that girl anyway?” She was curious.

“It's just if things turned out different, I can't help but feel we might've become friends. I mean...would it be okay?” She swallowed. “Would you let her recover?””

“Keep dreaming Ruby, that girl was a lost cause for friendship, unless you were perfect like her. She was a Grade A Bitch. Friends are allowed as you have friends with benefits. But, if you want her to recover, I will oblige you. You don’t ask for anything other than land and punish yourself in order to get sex from the best, not that I blame you.”

“Thank you!” She said jumping and hugging the older. “I know, I know, can you please not insult her like that?”

The older sibling froze for a minute and raised an eyebrow. “You have a crush on her don't you?”

“I do not!” Ruby said hastily and defensively.

“Alright Ruby, understand the recovery process is going to be long and tedious, but if you really want her somewhat normal, for you and only you, I will do this.”

“Really! That's so awesome that you!” The younger burst into petals to hug the older and placed a peck on her lips.

“Don't mention this! Ever!” Her voice stern. “Oh and Ruby.” Her voice soft. “Get something to eat, you're gonna need your strength later.”

“Aye, aye Sir!” With her salute. 

The captain returned and brought the woman out of the tub placed her on some towels dried her off. She took off the blindfold and set it back in the closet. “Here's your clothes.” She dropped the cloths on the bed, warm to the touch and smelled cleaned. “Careful putting them on, or choose not to.” She paused for a bit. “I expect you to be ready in twenty minutes. I'll be back.”

The Blake put her clothes on carefully as everything burned. Is the pain even worth putting a bra on? Are they just coming off again later? What's the point of the blindfold when it comes to the tub? Why so careful placing me in the tub? Is this all I am now? What is the meaning of my existence now? Easy Blake, don't let her get to you. This is how people break.


	8. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Blake continues as she is forced to experience pleasure for taking her lashes and sees the captain in a new light. Cardin takes it up the ass.

True to her word, the captain came back and opened a trap door near the desk and some stairs lead downward. “Follow.” Emotionless, nothing behind her single word. Blake did so and she found the captain pulling out a chair for her to sit. “Please sit.” She gestured. Blake did so, easing herself into the chair with her sore butt. While the captain went to fill the wine, Blake looked over the silverware, it was like that of fancy royal heritage. Different sized and multiple spoons, forks and knives. The napkins were also fancy with designs engraved in them. In front of her, two of them were shaped like swans. “Thank...you.” She hesitated to the captain as her wine was poured. A head nod in return.

The door upstairs opened. And she heard footsteps coming down. The other captives brought several plates, along with the delicious smell. When they set the plates down and took their leave Blake saw a plate full all types of fish, lobster and crab cooked all different ways, scallops, oysters, a seafood buffet. If it weren't for her bruises, she'd have pinched herself awake.

“Please eat, drink, enjoy and coversate.” The captain said raising her glass. Blake repeating the action before taking a sip.

“Let's play a game while we eat.” Blake nodded in return covering her mouth. Rude to talk with one's mouth full. She hoped it would be a good one, not like her games before. “Here's how this game works, I ask you a question, you choose to answer or not answer and ask a question in response. Your answer can be as long or as short as you wish. If you wish not to answer, say so then ask a question. The game ends when the word 'game over' is said or we finish eating, by any participant. This next part does not count, I will tell you when we start. Do you agree with the terms and conditions?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Excellent, let's begin. What brought you to Menagerie?”

“My parents, where I was born. A question I asked earlier, why are you so cruel?”

“A person can be cruel on their own, terms, but most of the time it's something that is taught, a learned behavior, instilled into one's brain. Or at least in my experience. What type of human or Faunus are your parents?”

“My mom is a cat Faunus like myself, and my dad is a panther, thus why I turned out to be a cat Faunus instead of a random. What about your parents?”

“They were human, my dad and stepmom, both kind-hearted people. My mother can turn into a raven thanks to some mysterious power. What was your childhood like?”

“I was mostly bullied for being a Faunus and hid my ears in the form of a bow or beanie when I could get away with it. My parents were supportive. I joined the White Fang while my father was the leader.” The captain nearly spit out her drink and started coughing. “Are you okay?” Blake raised an eyebrow.

She pounded her fist to her chest. “Perfect, I'm great. Thanks for asking. What'd you do as a White Fang Member?” She coughed.

Blake looked down at her plate and thought before answering. “Yell at my parents, told them they were cowards for leaving, and after they left I saw where the direction The Fang was going and left. My parents were right and I didn't see it at the time." She felt volunerable opening up about something so personal. She already felt physically exposed to the captain. "How long have you been the captain here?”

“Since I was eighteen, about five years now. It was a blessing and a curse from my mother, she wanted me to live up to her expectations. She still thinks I'm soft depending and on who you ask, it's true. After you left, did you go anywhere else besides Menagerie?”

“I spent some time at Beacon, but after it fell, I returned to my parents and they forgave me, even though I didn't deserve it. How'd you get your hook?”

“I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Do you promise?”

“I do.” There was a moment of silence Blake waiting for the captain to continue, but the captain raised one of her brows giving Blake a look. Blake remembered the game. “What happened?”

She smiled and snickered to herself. “My mom wanted me to do something I didn't want to and I attacked her. In response, she cut off my arm and my aura stopped the bleeding. I passed out for a few days. Why'd you try to hide who you are with a bow?”

“People saw me for what I was, not who I was. People fear what they don't understand and being a minority doesn't help. What did she want you to do?”

“I am not comfortable answering that question. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes. What happened to Ruby after your parents died?”

“She lived with my Uncle Qrow, my mother's brother. He's drunk twenty four/seven, but he took care of her until I was old enough and resourceful enough to get her back. But with everything, there's a cost. You said you had two lovers, what's the story there?”

“Yes, high school sweetheart Ilia Amitola, known her since childhood and we fell apart. Second, Adam Taurus...” She stopped when she saw the captain's fists clench. “Are you okay?”

“That's the second time you asked me that this evening. I am fine. Will you continue?”

“Yes, I thought we wanted the same thing, peace, equality and I fell for him. I was wrong about him, he just wanted humanity to suffer, to fear the Faunus, not respect, so I left never saw him again until Beacon fell. Why did you tense when you heard his name?”

“I know that smug son of a bitch. Tried to rob me of my dust when our negotiations went south. I didn't get to pay him back before he was scared off by the swords woman of my mother. What was he like then?”

“At first, I thought he was justice, trying to right the wrongs of the world, then I saw him as passion, he was my first lover-lover but after everything, I felt blinded and realized he was spite, not even hatred or rage. And I enabled him as his second. Why didn't you run?”

“My mom has this semblance where she binds to people. All she has to do is think of that person slash her sword and a portal appears and takes her to that person, it's her semblance. I found out the hard way trying to escape when I was younger. Did you wear a Grimm mask as a member?”

“Yes, it was like a cat looking one, but I didn't wear it for long. I couldn't imagine not running away from that which you fear. It must've been hard?”

“It nearly broke me a couple of times, I've seen the way you look at me sometimes. Isn't it the same situation?”

“When you put it like that, I suppose it is." Blake felt she could run, but felt some kind of attachment. "What was your dad like?”

“He was a traveling huntsman on the original Pride. I took most of style after him, hand to hand combat, and my mother forced me to learn to fight with a sword. Your dad must've been well respected or feared, but based on how you are, I take well-respected to be a leader, what's he like?”

“He was the reason the protests remained peaceful, no matter how much the Faunus wanted to fight, he always calmed them down. Once he stepped down and retired, the White Fang turned violent, stealing, fighting, destroying property and killing. The worse part was, it was working. After the first lashings were done, were you...having sex with your sister?”

“This is going to sound strange and I forget that people look at it weirdly, but yes. Ruby is my half-sister. I was-my mother taught me that DNA doesn't matter as long as you don't cum inside anyone that could risk pregnancy. She is from my dad's marriage to Ruby's mother. You seem really strong and resilient. Is your mom to thank for that?”

“Yeah, my parents gave me as normal childhood as possible, especially from what it sounds like with yours. As weird as it may sound, I think I can understand you better and why you do what you do. And despite what people think, for going against someone like your mother even if you were unable to escape, I think you're a strong person. I'm getting full. Would you mind if I turned in?”

“To be fair, despite all the bullying, bad reputations and discrimination against Faunus, I think you turned out pretty alright yourself. But before you turn in there's one last thing you may or may not like. But one more question if that's okay?

“It's fine. What is it?'

“What are your hobbies?”

This threw Blake through a loop. “Reading for the most part, staring off into space thinking about what if situations and things I've could've done differently. What about yours?”

“Sex, rape, beating, cutting others on occasion, I try not to kill, but it's a habit. Game over.”

Blake shook her head, she should've known better than to ask. She followed Blake back upstairs closing the trap door. “Remove your pants and underwear. And ease yourself on the bed. Otherwise, I will force your pants off and push you on the bed. Your top and bra are optional.” She went to the bathroom and drew up warm water and got the wand.

Feeling uncomfortable already, Blake forced her pants off, easier said than done with the bruises, thankfully her aura was working on healing them. There it is again, that stupid magic wand. Great as if my back and thighs don't hurt enough with these welts and she hit my pussy a couple times. We were having a nice evening too.

“This is your reward for the bruises marked on your body. Whether or not you enjoy that or this is on you.” She turned on the vibration setting low then focusing on the bed of nerves. Almost immediately met with gasps and moans. “No one can hear you. You can to be as loud as you want.” She turned the vibration to medium setting and noticed a difference as the moans became louder from whispers to noises. Well she's not as defiant as before. She might be enjoying this now. Only sesssion two and I see progress. I may be able to break Stray after all. Looking at her squirm is turning me on, maybe after this. She turned the vibration to a higher setting hearing her to yell as she was being pleasured. She's close any minute now. Look at her squirm in pain with her bruises. Oh, she's hot. So glad Snow Angle told me about her on the island. Here she cums.

Blake was screaming, withering as her insides caved in cumming in large amounts probably due to the injuries she sustained. Like before, it was even more intense as she continued cumming. She wasn't sure if it was pleasure she wanted or forced. Her body and mind confused. She didn't have that much time to think however as her clothes were all the way gone and she was picked up again and assisted into the warm water. Now that she could see, the tub was fairly large, enough for four people her size.

“Soap shampoo and conditioner are here. Towels are in here. Clean clothes will be laid out on the bed for you. Tonight you’re sleeping in here. With a body like yours, the crew won't be able to keep their hands off you and only special colored handcuff will keep them off, but not all will listen. And as sensitive as your wrists are, well...you get the idea Kitty.” She leaned in and kissed her lips. “I'll be back.”

As she took off, Blake sat there enjoying the idea of being clean. She heard rustling in the bedroom but was too relaxed to care. She sank down and got her hair wet prepared try and clean herself as much as possible.

The captain was looking around the deck. Particularly for a certain cat-tailed faunus, but anyone would work. It's been a while since I've played with those boys. Lemme show 'em whose boss with my ruler. She went to the common quarters and sure enough handcuffed to one of the poles was her prize. I think his name was Cardin...oh well, it's Cum Dumpster now. She pushed him against the pole keeping his body up right. Seeing as he was already dripping fluids from his ass, she figured he was wet enough to take her. She lined up her length and thrusted little by little adding more each time. This guy couldn't cum even if he wanted to. He pissed her off enough and in one day she left a cage on his penis for five days ensuring he would never orgasm again. His dick even stayed as long as the cage for four inches. The only pleasure he would feel now is through his backdoor if not his mouth. Her speed kept inclining not even caring how he felt as he screamed from not being used by her in a while. If it was one of her bitches, she might've allowed her to cum. He let out a groan of displeasure as his walls were coated but was too tired or too scared to say anything. She took his mouth and cleaned herself off with it. Expressing his dislike with his facial expressions. Unable to talk or say anything. If he even used his teeth she would knock them out and force them down his throat like she did with three or four of them. After he was done, she went back to the captain's quarters.

She saw clothes were on the bed. Assuming she's still bathing she decided to watch in the doorway as quiet as possible. Her arms reaching across each other to stroke her body leaving soap suds. It'd be rude to interrupt. But soaping her back would be super-hot. No! No! That's the last thing I need to do. Sure I could go for round two or even three, but she needs to be saved for later.

Blake turned to one of the walls and saw something in the corner of her eye, thinking nothing of it at first, she saw it move slightly and glanced at it. When she saw a person standing in the doorway she slipped in the tub and was falling until a hand caught her forearm and pulled it to the wall to help support her.

“Easy there. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.”

“You always make a habit of sneaking up on people while they bathe in privacy?” Her tone sassy and slightly pissed.

“Only if they're in my quarters and they're as hot as you are.”

Blake turned away so the captain wouldn't see her trying to cover her modesty even though she's seen everything. But felt exposed as the captain could stare at her bruised behind.

“Let me help you with your back while you've got it turned to me.” Blake froze unable to think of anything to say. She took off her fingered glove, reached for the soap and lathered it in her hand using the suds instead of skin to skin contact. She knew the woman was embarrassed, but with a body like her hour glass figure, why would she be ashamed? Once finished and rinsed her hand in the sink and continued watching. Noticing the Faunus wasn't moving and looking over her shoulder. “Fine, I'll leave you be, for now.”

She turned and left going to her map taking the bow compass using circles measuring distance from her location to land. With this in mind it'll take about another day and a half roughly going half sail. Full sail, if it's safe maybe less than a day, however, I don't want her to get any ideas of getting away. Yes, the easiest thing is taking her already and having her lose her mind like the Schnee, but most rewarding is slow and steady. Taking a breath and exhaling, she left the room to go to the helm. Six degrees here, hold the helm looking majestic as fuck, like the dragon you are. Check shadow make sure it's not a dragon, check. Check on sister, not check. Leaving the deck to go to the kitchen. Sure enough, her sister passed out on the floor a cookie in her hand. Another stomachache Rubes? She grabbed the cookie out of her hand and placed it in a bag wrapping the younger in her arms. She opened her quarters and drifting past the beautiful Faunus not allowing herself to be distracted and brought Ruby to the bed inside the closet with the cookie far enough away where she won't feel sick at seeing it. She closed the door. And stared at the closet door while hearing shuffling behind her. She kept her focus on her shadow ensuring it doesn't take dragon form. When the sound faded she walked to the dresser next to her using the moonlight to pull out a tang top and shorts. Looking at the shirt Heart of Defiance she went to the bathroom and changed joining the Faunus on the bed. She purposely faced away from her after clipping both wrists. She kissed her on the cheek. “Good night.” She whispered getting comfy.

“Good night.” Came the tired reply. Sir's eyes widened in shock hearing her reply. Then closing her eyes.


	9. BlakexYangxNeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two pussies one dick, cat fight

The captain was up early in the morning, not waking the woman next to her. She unlocked the cuffs, then changed into her black pants, orange tank, brown leather long coat, and brown boots. Strapping her broad sword to her belt loop. She walked outside and was greeted by the sun rising. Taking a breath of the sea air. Maybe I should get some shanties from the next town to brighten the mood. She looked into the crow’s nest and found the watcher starting into the horizon. She grabbed the rope untied it as it lead her up to the crow’s nest. “We'll be reaching land by around nightfall if not later.” She called from the rope. She ran down the mast of the ship tying of the rope again for later use. She took her time for each sailors knot. Looking to the horizon from the helm. When the sun was all the way up, she went back to her cabin to check on her younger sibling still sleeping on the closet bed. She picked her up and brought her to the cabin bed while the Faunus was still sleeping. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping. I'm gonna need my strength cause if I know Ruby when she's feeling better, she's gonna wanna touch land. I need to be ready for a fight against her. Not unless you wanna give her your body for a few hours and negotiate terms. Another voice in her head said. Hell no! She kissed her sister on the forehead then went to try to eat.

Blake was pretending to be asleep trying to figure out her enemy. Does she really not wear a bra? I mean I know they're annoying huge, but damn. She is top heavy, her butt's not bad either. Wait! Am I seriously checking out the woman who punishes me for no reason? What the hell is wrong with me? She decided to get up having enough of the younger sister snoring. She steps out closing her eyes to adjust to the sun. Her pupils always shrink in the sunlight, just like a cat.

“Oh, so you're finally awake.” The blonde in front of her asked. “Good, follow me.” I don't like the way she said that. Blake thought to herself hanging her head and followed the leader back to the room she just came out of. “Go to the bathroom and let your pants and underwear go down to your knees. Face the wall and I'll be there in a few moments.”  
With a sigh, Blake reluctantly did as she's told. Footsteps behind her “Breath in.” The blonde stated and Blake does as asked. She feels something hard come in contact with her smaller, darker hole. She breathes in more as its pushed in. Hands balling into fists as something was entered that shouldn't have been there. “There was go, tight squeeze but it'll do, for now. You can pull everything up now. It's good to see you healing nicely. If there's an area, I struck yesterday that isn't healing quickly enough or giving you issues, let me know I have just the thing for it. Keep the plug in there all day. Yes it'll be uncomfortable, but consequences will be worse. This I promise.”

Blake swallowed feeling the nervousness of her very real threat. So far, she felt her aura healing nicely, but it was only the start of the day. Blake tried to walk out of the bathroom but found it difficult to walk normal with the butt plug inside her.

The black tail definitely does something for me. She thought. Since her mind was there, another though came to her. The captain couldn't help but notice her pussy was slick and inner thighs were slick. “Are you in heat?” Blake froze unsure what to say. She was still waking up and wasn't sure, but that would explain why she was feeling heat in that area. “Are you in heat?” She asked again growing impatient with no response.

Blake turned to face her with a shrug. “I'm still half asleep. I don't know.” It the best and honest answer she could give for how tired she was. “I didn't think I would start for at least another week .” She yawned with a hand covering her mouth.

“Wait here. If you move, I will punish you.” The captain left the room. Blake did as asked-told. The brute returned with a captive Neon at her side. She looked like she was going to have a bruise on her arm with how tightly she was grabbed. She shoved Neon toward Blake and they almost collided. “Is she in heat?” The captain nearly yelled wanting an answer.

Neon sniffed around her. It was quite obvious but she didn't want any part of this. Neon was unsure how she felt about the other cat Faunus, especially since she had a tail now, even if it was synthetic. She finished circling around her. “Yes Master.” She bent with her knees on the floor at Sir's side.

“Stray you stay a little bit. I want to have fun with two pussy cats.” Blake could feel her heat flair now at her promise. She didn't want any part in her plan, but her brain sent signals to her affected area. “Kitty, I want you to lay on the edge of the bed with your legs spread and hanging off. Don't move yet.” She loved how obedient she was already. “With your pants and underwear removed.” Blake froze, not wanting to obey and not sure what punishment would ensue if she disobeyed. The blonde had impatience in her eyes as Blake didn't move. “Not completely bent I see.” She moved to Blake and pushed her on the bed. The plug moved farther inside her and she yelped in pain and tried fighting against her now she wasn't restrained but it was useless. The pain of her bruises was slightly forgotten with the plug in her ass. Sir forced her pants and underwear off and chained her wrists. Blake crossed her legs in spite of her arousal. “Stray, eat her out and make her cum. Feel free to take off her other clothing off and massage her tits if it helps.” She smiled evilly.

Neon moved and did as asked. She looked into Blake's eyes with understanding she hated this too. Neon mover her legs apart and started eating her out. With her heat, Blake hated how sensitive she was, and the tongue inside made it worse. At least Neon was trying to move quickly. Blake decided to help her by hitching her breath so she would find her g-spot quicker and end this. Sir saw what happening and removed Neon's pants and underwear. Her tits were maybe A if not trainer, nothing to brag about. She moved Neon's body upward so one leg was on her shoulder and her body turned. Sir forced herself inside her pussy and she wasn't wet. Neon screamed in pain as she was pounded. Her pussy was now sore. Her body squirted natural lube which helped against her violation but didn't override the pain. She continued to eat the other Faunus wanting this to end. “Scoot back a little Kitty, little more, perfect." Sir rested the top half of Neon on the bed who continued her task. Sir pulled on Neon's tail slamming her on the shaft as she cried out in pain from the tugging. She felt pleasure pain from being slammed onto the shaft. She felt herself about to cum. “If you come before Kitty, I will break you.” Neon held herself off and focused on her tongue. She could feel Blake trying to cum wanting to help each other out to end this nightmare. She was thankful Blake finally came and Neon after. After she finished cumming, Sir asked. “Stray are you in heat? Don't lie to me.” Her voice stern as she pulled her away from Blake to the edge of the bed and continued pounding her.

Neon wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to say yes, but that would be a lie. She didn't want to say no as she knew what would happen. “Yes Master. Aaaahhhh!” She screamed as she was filled. Something Sir would never do if a Faunus was in heat. “Master?” She had tears in her eyes looking back as her ass was turning red.

“I want you looking as plump as your cousin. Bigger tits, plump rear and maybe even a bit of a figure on you. Putting kittens inside you will make your ass and chest grow, hopefully permanently.”

“Nooo! Master, please stop!” She pleaded gripping the bed sheets. “Master, please don't!” She pleaded as Sir continued to fuck her.

“You don't want my sperm making kittens?” She asked in a mocking concerned tone.

Neon yelled again as another orgasm rocked her. She was thankful she wasn't in heat, but it's possible Sir already knew this and was lying or telling the truth for her part. She hoped she was lying about Neon producing Faunus children. She didn't want it this way. When she first engaged her in a fight, she made fun of her for being ‘top heavy’ and would have difficulties rollerblading, how she regrets it now. Now she was bottom heavy, but not in good way. 

Blake swallowed and was lightly panting trying to control herself at the sight before her. She felt more aroused with Stray as she was being pounded and pleading, while Sir showed no mercy. She felt unwanted arousal as one hand traveled to her exposed clit with other sneaking to her breast. “Don't you even think about it!” Sir narrowed her eyes at Blake who closed her legs to help her not think about it. In some messed up way, she wished she was in Neon's position, bouncing like she was with every hilt. She shook her head to get it off her mind. She tried looking into the ceiling but the sounds, the smell and feeling of the bed shake, it was too much. Her body started bucking involuntarily, desperate to relieve the arousal between her legs. 

Neon screamed again she came and Sir right behind her. Her eyes rolled into her skull as her body went limp as she fell to the floor with no support. “Wait right there and I’ll take care of you Kitty. You touch yourself, you will be punished.” Sir went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Blake sighed wanting so badly for her cycle to end. Usually she could cum once and be fine for the rest of the day. Her body was adjusting to her circumstance which is probably why her cycle came early and more intense. She wanted so badly to have a quickie. Risking it, she stuffed her fingers into her aching center. She felt some relief and rapidly thrust her two fingers in and out. Her fingers curling on her g-spot to aid her. She was able to orgasm and ride it out before she heard the shower turn off. Sir took roughly ten minutes. She wiped her hand off on the blanket to cover up what she did. 

The blonde came out and steam followed her. The scent and watching the steam evaporate on her body would normally bother her, but due to her recent release, she was able to control herself. She swallowed to keep from drooling as the blonde was dressed from her torso up and towel waist down. She dropped the towel letting her bulge breathe to the air around her. She crawled up to her kitty like a predator and kissed her lips. Blake surprised herself by kissing back. It was soft, not like before. Sir kissed her neck down to her chest and stomach. She maliciously smiled as she knew exactly what the Faunus did. She would be more sensitive and begging for release. She moved up to her lips and started kissing her again. Sir lined her shaft with her entrance and pushed in slowly. Blake gasped in surprise as she felt it enter her. Slowly, her greedy cunt was allowing the foreign object to enter. She felt her heat flair up again. 

“Please. Get it out. I don’t want it.” She begged not wanting to become pregnant. She figured Sir knew Neon was lying about being in heat, how was a mystery to her. Her dick felt so good, but she didn’t want to become pregnant.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pull out. Let me know when you’re close to cumming.” She continued slowly pushing in. Blake groaned as she could feel herself tearing from not having anything like this inside her for years. She gripped the sheets holding tightly but not quite enough for her knuckles to turn white. Sir could feel the plug as she tore her walls. She loved the sound of a newbie ripping from her shaft. She felt extra hot lube and smelled the faint smell of cooper. She pulled out a bit causing Blake to whimper as she wanted more. She nodded and as she expected, faint traces of blood. She inserted back where she was and continued to push deeper inside. Blake’s knuckles now turned white as more than half was pushed in. This was more than she ever took. 

“Please, just don’t cum inside.” She cried.

“Sh.” She kissed her lips and Blake whimpered into the kiss. “I won’t just let me know when you’re going to cum.” She whispered in a calm manner to assured her. She kissed her cheek and started playing with her human ear. Blake had taken ten inches and it was proving too much. The woman on top knew this. She paused with her insertion and started kissing her body to relax her. Blake sighed in contentment completely relaxing. She felt her heat subside as long as the warm appendage was inside her. Sir smiled upon seeing this and forced the last two inches inside. Blake howled at the unexpected thrust and she came. Her insides spasmed around the shaft squeezing her for the essence inside. Her body rocked violently in all directions.

When the Faunus finally calmed down, she was able to speak. “I came, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I-you.-“ She tried to explain and reason. 

“Sh. I know. You didn’t mean to.” She kissed her neck softly. Blake’s eyes widened in realization. She was breaking. She was apologizing to someone who kidnapped her, took her away from her family and is currently raping her. Silent tears flowed from her eyes as she was claimed. Her body now belonged to her captor and there was nothing she could do about it. It had previous belonged her possessive ex. How much longer would it take for her to leave and go back to her family again? If she would ever see them. Sir licked her neck reassuringly. It felt nice as she was friendly in a weird way by making her feel good instead of worthless, but at the same time, beating her without cause other than trying to break her. She knew her place now. She was nothing more than a pet as she was claimed by her master. More tears flowed from her eyes.

She was glad Sir stayed still as her body adjusted. When she felt her walls no longer shifting erratically, she pushed in and nearly out only leaving the head inside before sliding in. Blake groaned thankful for the slow pace. She was better at this than Adam. Adam was the only person for her to compare. Ilia wasn't very good with strap-ons and decent with her fingers. Adam was rough and only cared about himself. She was far thicker and longer than him. Sir reached with her hand and caressed her feline ear. She started at the tip and moved her way down. Blake tried her hardest to resist, but she couldn’t fight for long or hard. More tears streamed down her face as she cried. Purrs erupted from above her chest as the skilled fingers worked on her ear. It was pleasurable, but it made her the pet she was. 

Sir lathered her with kisses finding her purrs to be cute. She wanted to make the Faunus feel as beautiful as she was. Even if she was there only to please her. She continued with her slow love making movements. Blake’s body was enjoying the slow movements. She could slowly felt the familiar pressure building. She moaned with acceptance as much as she hated it. 

Sir knew she was close and moved faster at a slow moderate pace. Blake hummed in her throat and let them be know to her master. She inhaled a breath of air. “Master I'm gonna cum!” She managed. Sir pulled out just before her orgasm. The brunette whimpered and her core was burning like fire. She needed release and the complete removal of the shaft made worse. 

“This is your punishment for pleasuring yourself earlier. Now that I know what you and your body do when you feel like you're gonna cum, I will push you to the brink, but you will not orgasm or find release.” Her expression completely cold with anger. She was laughing inside knowing she couldn't help it. It was part of the breaking process. She expected her to fail. She wasn't as sensitive from the touch as she should have been, but there was really no way of knowing if she passed for failed. The shocked look of her face says she was caught. “I was going to pull out as I don’t want you losing your body type because of a litter of kittens. But since your heat is back after your release, I’ll allow your request.”

“Wait. Please. I want it, just don’t cum inside.” She wanted the release again after she had it.

Sir forced Blake to watch as she put it inside Neon again, this time taking her ass and she could only groan from how tired she was from being physically, emotional and mentally drained from her abuse. She felt even dirtier as she took it inside her ass. Blake wanted it back inside her. She was begging for the release and now was facing the punishment of her actions. She still had no idea how she knew. She tried being calm, and all she could do was watch. With her hands tied, she couldn’t replace Neon with herself. The idea of taking it inside her pussy after being in someone’s ass should’ve disgusted her, but this was not a normal circumstance. Her body bucked wanting to take the shaft again knowing she wasn’t going to cum inside. She had no idea why, but she trusted her on that. She groaned as each of her movements moved the toy either going deeper inside or tearing her as it moved. Blake's chains were tightened so she couldn't relieve herself. It was worse than before and she wished she could've got through the ten minutes.  
Sir dragged Neon into the bathroom and shut the door. “You've been a very bad kitten today haven't you? Lying to your master.” Her hands were on her hips as if disappointed.  
“Yes Master. I'm sorry I lied Master.” She dropped to her knees before her.  
“Sorry doesn't cut it. What do you think your punishment should be?” She had her own in mind but wanted to see what Neon would come up with. Slicing Neon's tongue just enough to deeply cut as she liked tongues underneath her shaft.  
She hated the idea she thought of. “I can't decide my punishment Master, maybe you could continue using me to please yourself in front of Kitty as her heat cycle started.” She continued to stare straight ahead and said it in a robotic voice as if rehearsed. 

“I was considering slicing off your tongue for your lie.” Neon gulped. She wanted to try to come out of this in one piece, if freedom was possible. Even exploring new lands was something. “But...you have done good today in pleasing me along with Snowflake and taking it without most complaints. But, I can understand you being used all the time, it's hard to differentiate between heat cycle and not.” They both knew this was a lie but it filled Neon with false hope. This is what she does. Neon though. Fill me with hope and have it come crashing down. Sir dragged her out and bound her from the ceiling chains. She got a pill from the bathroom along with water and the cat with the orange tail drank it. “Good girl.”

She went back to the bed. “Now Kitty, while we wait for Stray, you're gonna tell me when you're gonna cum again. You cum without my permission, and I will make sure your cycle does not subside for the day. Do you understand?” They both knew what that meant. A Faunus that doesn't take care of their arousal will likely face reproductive problems in the future. If it lasts more than a day without relief, serious problems may occur. 

Blake was quivering. Her hot breath so close she became flustered. She hated saying it. “Yes Master.” 

“Good Kitty.” She patted her head. Blake groaned to herself feeling like nothing more than a pet. Sir lined herself up and pushed inward finding her completely soaked. “Mmmm.” She hummed in pleasure. Blake cried into herself. Her brain hated what her body loved. She rocked forward going at a slow moderate pace she had before. “Aaahhh.” She sighed in contentment. “You don't have to be quiet. It'll be out little secret kitten.” She held under her chin which had its own sensations she wanted scratched. “I promise you if Stray tells anyone, I will cut her tongue out.” She said it loud enough for the other Faunus to hear. 

Blake knew she wouldn't let this go. She started moaning, mewling like the the cat in heat she was. She hated it but it put a smile on her master's face. She flicked her ear more to show off her irritation. A hand reached up to scratch it. She squinted her eyes trying to fight even as she purred. It brought her that much closer to the edge and her eyes shot wide as she didn't want to be punished. “Master, I'm gonna cum-Aaahhh!” She nearly screamed trying to fight her orgasm.  
Sir stopped her movements staying hilted inside, unsure if she wanted her captive to orgasm or not. She pulled out deciding not this time as her other pet was experiencing the effects of the drug. She pulled away as Blake whimpered, her body missing her. She growled at the idea of sharing her. Neon growled back at the challenge wanting Sir to herself. “Cat fight! Ha, I make myself laugh. Take it easy girls. I promise both of you will be satisfied. Stray, I gave you 'Women's Libido Supplement'. Now, you are just as horny as your cousin. Your punishment,” she turned to the cat with the real tail “is taking me up your ass while your pussy aches for me.” She leaned Neon forward and thrusted into her ass fast and hard. Neon cried out with each hit of her ass against her groin as she was fully entered. She hated how the pill made her feel. She was revived with energy and painfully aware of everything. Mostly the ache of her other hole. To make matters worse, Sir mocked her by using her hand to circle her clit while her hook played with the nipple of her breast. She moaned in pleasure now only mixed with slight pain. The two Faunus continued growling at each other with the new challenge of two pussies and one cock. Sir slammed Neon harder with the growling until she couldn't keep up and cried in pain as she was slammed into. She yelled as an orgasm rocked her and Blake was completely jealous she got to orgasm. She did not want it in her ass. Even though Neon was ready for more, she pulled out with a smile hearing her whine. 

She wiped herself off and went back to the dark haired woman. She pushed inside her with ease, starting at a fast moderate pace. Blake couldn't help but mewl in pleasure as she was speared by the cock. She hated her heat. She hated that she enjoyed this. She hated the blonde for making her and the other cat Faunus fight among themselves for her when they should be against her. She was far too stimulated to care as she wanted release. She felt it upon her. “Master I'm gonna cum!” She decided to tell her rather than face a brutal punishment. Instead of pulling out like she expected, she went faster inside bringing her to the edge and Blake gave it her all. She entire body tensed then violent rocked as the orgasm hit her hard and her ride lasting even longer. Sir helped her ride it out. She kissed her lips and pulled out of her. Blake was satisfied. She feared seeing and hearing Neon, she would be turned on again and the thought was almost too much to bear. 

Sir went back to Neon and plunged into her pussy. Neon almost immediately came from the entry but held herself off only a few seconds successfully as she came. Sir came right inside her. She turned back to her other pet who was still flustered despite the short session. She went to the closet bring out a dildo filled with artificial cum. She inserted it into her pussy and released the lever. Blake felt her heat subside completely. She groaned at the unfamiliar sensation. It felt good as it filled her. She never thought about using these type of toys as masturbation and cumming once usually subsided for a day if not a couple hours depending on what day of heat she was on. Here, she felt as if completely went away, almost as if it never existed. She was panting lighter coming down from her high she felt like she could fully function. She scrunched her face at her humiliation and everything that happened while her mind was plagued by her heat. Her face turned red with anger and embarrassment as she took advantage of the situation. The look on Neon's face said the same thing. Sir disappeared into the bathroom leaving the two naked Faunus alone. She turned on the shower after her sessions.

“Sorry about earlier.” Stray apologize. “Name's Neon.”

“Me too. I'm not myself. I'm Blake.”

“As in Blake Belladonna? The Blake Belladonna?” Blake nodded finding her slightly stalkerish. “Your father is absolutely amazing!” She had stars in her eyes. “I see why you're here now. Sir goes for either important people or vengeance.”

“I think it might be vengeance because my ex-boyfriend screwed her over. But it could be because I'm the chieftain's daughter. I'll have to ask that next time.” Blake was feeling uncomfortable talking to someone else who was just as exposed as she was. A few minutes later, the bright haired blonde stepped out dressed in everything but her jacket and boots. 

She took Neon first and started washing her body. “You did mostly good today Katt.”

“Thank you Master.”

Sir finished with Neon and let her dress. She cautiously unbound the other Faunus now that most of her senses were back. Blake decided to fight back and pulled her body in close and bit her neck. Sir groaned in pain but she smiled. 

“Blake don't!” Neon cried out. 

Blake didn't listen and bit down harder drawing blood. Sir laughed, that's when Blake let go terrified. “Ha-ha-ha. Should've listen to your cousin Kitty. Stray, you're free to go.” She didn't take her eyes of Blake as she spoke.

Neon so badly wanted to protest. “Yes Master.” She hung her head and left. 

Sir smirked bearing half her teeth. Blake was physically scared. Sir reached into a drawer and pulled out a condom. She strapped herself and Blake took that moment to punch her. Sir blocked it and pushed Blake back to the bed. She plunged right into her core without mercy and Blake screamed as she was taken. Sir wore a malicious smiled and activated her semblance healing the mark on her skin and pounded Blake as hard and as fast as she could. With her heat subsided, she no longer felt pleasure. She let out a high pitch scream as she felt fire in her sensitive area. With the furious pounding she was in too much pain and all she could do was scream as tears flowed from her eyes. Sir smiled knowing everyone on deck could hear her now. All Blake could do was lay there and take it. Sir continued at her pace for thirty minutes. If Blake wasn't in such pain, she would have been impressed. Sir pulled out not wanting to impregnate the Faunus. As she suspected, the condom was frayed and had holes if not tattered away due to the flame. She came all over her pet's chest and stomach. Blake continued to weep as her opening was now expanded and she still felt the dick inside her. The bruises on her body were now inflamed and where she laid on top of her was now a bright red. 

Sir wiped herself off on the bed sheet and zipped herself up. “Should've listened to your cousin.” She laid back over her body and bit down on her shoulder drawing blood. She licked it with her tongue and Blake continued to cry. She brought a red cuff out and dragged the sobbing Faunus to the pole and handcuffed her to it. She walked outside looking for her main prize.


	10. Fun with Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir and Pyrrha. Sir's favorite female and most loyal of several years

“Well...Hello, hello, hello.” Sir said seductively to the only person that mattered.  
“Sounds like you gave that girl a proper welcome.” A long haired redhead said.

“She had it coming. You on the other hand.” She smiled. “Look like you need some affection. I ignored you all yesterday. How about I make it up to you?” 

“Oh.” Pyrrha walked over swaying her hips dramatically. She wrapped her arms around the captain's neck. “And what did you have in mind?” 

“You, me, in a bedroom where I have the Faunus in heat and she can watch us. Unable to touch or finished herself. You can look at her naked body all you want.” Sir's fingers trailed down her back and slapped her nice butt. It wasn't as great as the Faunus, but it was great, and it was hers, both of them were. 

“Oh. Someone's feeling a bit feisty.” 

“You have no idea...yet.” She raised her eyebrows. 

Wasting no time, she picked her up and carried her into the room. She dropped her onto the bed and attacked her lips. They scurried to remove each others clothes. The captain already feeling her body, playing with her boobs and circling her nipples. Pyrrha removed her pants and worked on her jacket. With the Faunus nearby, she was self-conscious about her upper body and left the tank-top on. The blonde turned on her semblance and Pyrrha nodded. She played with her clit wanting her to feel pleasure before diving in. She had very little patience and though Pyrrha wouldn't protest, she refused to hurt her most prized possession. Pyrrha didn't take much as she was moaning already. Sir inserted her fingers to prepare her to take the heat. 

Blake stared on wide-eyed as she was already at it with someone else. She recognized her, Pyrrha Nikos, a champion of champions. Famous of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. How she nailed her, would be a mystery. Blake couldn't believe her stamina or sex drive.

“Oh.” Pyrrha laughed. “I see what happened. She bit you with fangs and you activated your semblance sending you into overdrive. How accurate is that?” She took pauses between sentences as she moaned with stimulation. 

“Lucky guess.” She smiled and kissed her lips being gentle. 

Pyrrha was ready and Sir adjusted her legs moving them with a smile. The redhead laughed at how passionate and impatient her lover could be. She pushed in slowly and Pyrrha gasped everytime like it was a new feeling. She pushed in slowly but the green eyed woman had different plans as she lowered herself onto it. She moaned as she hilted loving the flame and fire inside of her. “Hard and fast. Fuck me into a coma.” Her toothy grin was the only response she received. Sir grabbed her shoulders for leverage and went as fast and as hard as she could. Deciding it wasn't enough the champion bit her on the other side drawing blood. She knew Sir hated it but it was just what she needed as she furiously pounded her. Her insides were rubbed raw but she didn't care as Sir had her way with her. Pyrrha came and Sir right after her. She slowed down to let her ride it out. The red head smiled and slapped her ass. Sir's scarlet eyes shot up wide at her brave motion. She continued her fast and furious motion. The Faunus continued to stare in wonderment how someone could take the roughness and the constant slapping adding to the flames surrounding her. Pyrrha had tears in her eyes, but they were from her climax. Sir kissed her lips with all the passion she could give. Pyrrha screamed as she orgasmed and with her walls shaking, Sir followed through and came inside. Sir continued pounding her not wanting to stop. She went as fast as she could turning into a vibrating mess. Her semblance had faded and Sir came inside her for the final time bursting her seed into her birth control uterus. Pyrrha chain reacted by coming for the final time. Sir fell to her side exhausted and stared at the her recent prize with a smile. Pyrrha was too tired to move and Sir opened the window for fresh air before pulling the covers over both of them and spooned the taller female exhausted from her day.


	11. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir meets her uncle after not seeing him in years. Same drunk Uncle Qrow

When Sir woke up, she stretched and looked at the woman cuffed to the pole curled in on herself. She shut the window, started the warm water and unlocked the helpless creature. She removed the butt plug slowly waking her. Her eyes shot up as she freaked out for a moment until she was lowered in the warm water. The window and the air had made the room cold and this was an improvement. Sir noticed when she held the Faunus, she curled more into her as if she kept her warm. She also noticed the dried cum that was leaking on her leg. Her body was cold to the touch and she couldn't have her getting sick. She took care of her as she scrubbed her down being gentle with any bruising. Most of her marks had healed. 

She watched her dress thinking she was gorgeous. Sir grabbed a larger toy and lubed it before telling her to breathe in. Blake expected this and her walls clamped. She was confused when she didn't feel it at first and exhaled. After her exhale, Sir pushed it in. She panted sucking in air as she was being torn. She attached the red band back on and gave her a tour while Pyrrha was still sleeping. “Kitchen is on the other side of the ship just one story down, in case you get hungry.

“Okay...?” She stared at her confused not wanting to talk out of turn. 

“You have a question, ask.” She smiled as she didn't speak out of turn.

“What’s it mean?” She referred to the cuff around her wrist, holding it into view. 

“You’re my property, no one will have any rights to you. Ruby and I have that right. If, for whatever reason that butt plug turns you on or your heat is active, you have to let me or Ruby know. I'll see ya when I see ya.” She winked.

So basically I'm the captain's personal bitch! Perfect! just want I need, hungry eyes watching me. And her mom is worse than this? Her mom taught her this shit? Next time I see my mom I am hugging her and telling her she's number one mom in all of Remnant. What kind of fucked up childhood did she...? Stop. Breathe.

Attempting to walk as normal as possible she strode toward the kitchen, the unatural black tail swaying behind her didn't help. She felt paranoid like everyone was watching her. It had to be the lust in their eyes. That's so creepy they're undressing me with their eye balls. That Schnee girl doesn't seem bad, just not fully altogether. And I hope that Faunus isn't the same way because I haven't lost my mind yet. After getting her share, she finds a table in the corner alone with no one around her. I hope this band really keeps people away.

After finishing breakfast she's not sure how to occupy her mind. She tried to her best to walk as normal as possible, even though she wasn't too far, she walked around the ship. The butt plug was definitely uncomfortable.

The captain decided to make her way to the other crow’s nest a small box with two locks and a handle in her teeth as she untied the rope. She was at the top in three seconds flat. Once there, she sat down and opened the box. It was a color by number oceanic collection. The first design being a whale with a school of fish coming toward its mouth, unwillingly. She enjoyed quiet moments like these. She let her eyes change back to lilac as she didn't have to pretend when she was alone. No worries, no troubles and coloring something so basic it was like she was a kid again without any worries. I doubt anyone will be looking for me up here. We'll reach land by night fall and by sunset the bitch will be cuffed to prevent any escape. I'm still good on supplies, for now. I'll check back once we get into town and I track down some of the other navel fleets. It's too quiet today. I'm going to stir up trouble tomorrow and let Ruby walk on land, or die trying. Maybe I should acquire some paper and write about my adventures. She plugged in ear phones in listening to her scroll. She lost track of time until the lookout called “Terra, Terra”. She cursed herself and went to look for Kitty before she could get any ideas. Grabbing her coloring packed and in her hook, pausing her scroll and ear buds in jacket. Having a bird’s eye view she spotted her at the very edge of the pole feet dangling over the edge of the ocean. She hoped down several poles before landing behind her, starling the Faunus. “Follow.” She demanded and the Faunus was dragged by her wrist. As the captain led her to the cabin she asked “Why were you so close to the water? I thought cat’s hated water!” There was no mistaking the anger in her voice.

“I'm only part cat and I was lost in thought.” She tried defending herself. She had no idea what the captain was so upset for.

She told her to lay on the bed, as Pyrrha was elsewhere. She obeyed and was chained by her wrists and ankles. “You might as well get comfy, this is going to be a long night.” She left the room without another word.

“Alright you scalawags! You know how this works, tonight we scout the area. The items we need are lien, dust, food and drinks, healthy and not. Any questions? Good, the night is young.” She pulled her cutlass from its sheath signaling everyone was dismissed. After everyone left she found her younger sister. “Ruby.” A soft voice called. “If there are no hiccups tonight, I promise tomorrow, you will be able to walk on land.” She held her younger sister knowing it was difficult.

“But she'll attack, she always does. I can't expect you to protect me all the time. I was trained to be a huntress, that's what I graduated Signal and Beacon...before it fell.” She stared at the ground sadly for a moment.

“Ruby, I have no doubt you can fight, the issue is Raven isn't just some huntress or some pushover. She's stronger than me. She knows that, but it's easier to kill a target than bring one back alive which is why I'm not hers. I refuse her every time, and every time I just piss her off that much more.”

“Well, in all fairness you are pretty good at that.”

“Hey!” She gave the small girl a noogie. “Just to let you know, the black cat is probably bored out her mind after I chained her to prevent escape if you want company. She's also in heat and will probably need release." She shrugged. "I have to scout this place out. I haven't been here in a while.”

“Alright Sis, I hope things go without a hitch. Good luck!” She said as the golden haired woman left. She sighed and walked to the cabin wondering if company was wanted.

After departing her ship, Sir put on her sunglasses and walked around. The outskirts of Vacuo. Little shacks for all types of tourist locations. Now where was the shady part of town no one talked about? She looked at one that looked different from the rest. No straw on the roof like the others, instead pure oak wood. General Store. Bingo! She walked in and looked around. A large open area in the main entrance, two doors behind the counter and a Staff Only sign her right. She walked to the counter placed her forearm on the counter her hand in a fist.

“Your boss around?” She asked removing her sunglasses aggressively.

“You're lookin' at him.” A scruffy man said with a straggly brown and white beard. “What can I do ya for?”  
“I've got a big order to fill.” She eyed him hoping he's take hint.

“Hey junior.” He called back over his shoulder. “Manage the counter while I talk to a client.”

A boy appeared looking no more than sixteen with jet black hair and a red apron. Marking him as an apprentice. “I got this.” He said hotly and arrogant. He flashed his teeth and a wink at the captain.

She had half a mind to clock him in the face. “No thanks chum, I'm good.” She followed the boss to a back area away from the public eye to set up their contract. It usually meant, lien, catching certain types of fish literally, and figuratively, information finding, fort destroying, ship destroying or killing.

“What is it you need?” The boss asked cautiously.

“What is it you want?” Her mom taught her never be the first to negotiate a price. Something most men usually learn. 'I'm a woman in a man's world. I gotta play by their rules.' The voice of her mother reminding her.

“I've been having issues with these, ah, Atlas punks. Think they rule the seas and start taxing just to fill their pockets.”

“What do you want done with them?” The captain leaned back in her chair, unblinking. Every movement, every motion was precise, just like she learned.

“Quick to jump to the point are we? I like that. Maybe you take five of them out. That should do it.” He went up to get his map, set it on the table and went over some coordinates. “This is where they are likely to be. He said pointing the north-west most island of Solitas. “You bring me their flags after the deed is done, then maybe we'll talk."

She sat there unconvinced. “No." She said sharply. "You give me the supplies I need for the trip and you'll have your flags.” Like her mom always said. Have the middle ground in mind. Which she did and by no means never ever accept the first offer.

“What's your name?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I'm not obligated to tell you anything.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Name's Richard. You seem like a tough leader. Just wondering if I might've heard of you.”

“Likely not, Captain Sir, expeditioner of the Golden Dragon.”

“Expeditioner is a hell of a word. And that I have. You've learned from the best, I'd say and so do others. No failed contracts. Some even say you're still her second. That true?” Rumors making him suspicious of what little was actually known about the captain.

“You get me the supplies and I deal with these bastards.” Annoyed at the change of subject.

“No dice.” He shook his head. “I give you the supplies you need in order to deal with these scum. If you come back with the flags, you can pick up the rest. Take it or leave it?”

The captain sat back a moment. Looking at the man, making it look like she's pondering. He wiped his brow as if he were sweating. It could have been that he was. Not everyone he meets has red eyes trained on them ready to kill. This was her middle ground. The one that made the most sense. After a period of silence. “What's their names and ship names?”

“Better yet.” He smirked. “Here's their pictures.” He slid five wanted posters. “Keep those.”

“Are their any bonuses?” She questioned.

“Bonuses?” He asked.

“Bonuses.” She wanted to say don't be so dumb. But that would hurt his pride and men hate it when their pride is threatened. “I acquire a certain item, capture or kill a certain person bring you their body or bounty and claim any extra rewards. Bonuses.”

The man leaned back and thought long and hard. This is the most annoying part. But worth it. Most contractors really do think about as it doesn't cross their minds. This guy had some experience, but not a whole lot of it. After few minutes listening to the fire crackling he spoke. “Yeah, you kill the captains and bring me their 'bounty' as you call it and I'll throw in something extra. What is it you need and I'll get it for ya?”

Learning in close to the table. Thinking about or really pretending to think about the offer. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the parchment. Sliding it over the table to his side. She saw him look over it almost analyzing everything trying to find a loophole in a contract. He walked away from the table and came back with parchment of his own and a pen. He scribbled some writing on his parchment and slid it over.

“Is that good enough for ya?”

Looking over the new list for that loophole. Satisfied with what was on it, she slid it back across the table. “I agree to the terms and conditions. When can I expect these items to be ready?” She asked coolly as if it wasn't a blood deal.

“As do I. Sundown. They'll be in the back whenever you lackeys can get 'em. ” He said.

“Any chance I can get a black bow with that?” She asked thinking about a certain cat Faunus that caught her eye.

He left his seat and went to another box and sat back down. “This one, on the house.”

Sir tucked it into her jacket. “Thanks.”

Both of them standing simultaneously spitting into their palms and handshaking hands. After a few shakes they left the area, the man going back to the counter and the other walking out the door wearing her sunglasses. Is there a decent place to get a Strawberry Sunrise around here? She looked around. That bar looks cozy enough. Walking inside and heading upstairs to take a seat in the middle area. A waitress came with a dark fluid with ice at the bottom.

“I didn't order anything yet.” She insisted.

“This is from the man downstairs at the bar. Said something about birds of a feather flocking together or something like that.”

“Thanks. I'll go see what he wants. Can I get a Strawberry Sunrise please?”

“”Coming right up.” The waitress walked away. The blonde couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed hypnotically.

She made her way downstairs. Sure enough, there sat her uncle. “This seat taken?” Figuring to be polite knowing full well it wasn't.

“It is now. So, what brings you here?”

“You know, the usual contracts.” Rolling her eyes. “And please call me Sir, Golden Dragon or... Firecracker.”

“Hey kiddo, that's no way to talk to you uncle now is it?”

“Under normal circumstances it's not. What brings you here?” Asking to be polite.

“Ah. You know, the skirt lengths.” He grinned at some unsuspecting victim.

“So indulge me, how the hell do you turn out a drunk and your sister a sadistic, masochist, murderer? ”

“Come on Ya-Firecracker don't be like that. Monsters are made you know better than anyone.” Cutting off his word with an elbow to the rib when he almost said her birth name.

“I wish I didn't. I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving Ruby and taking care of her all those years. So thanks.” 

“Don't mention it. How have you been holding up?”

“Good, considering everything. I almost feel as dead inside as you.”

“Hey kiddo, cheer up, you're here to help me, not the other way around.”

“What can I help you with?”

“Quick to the point, you don't like me anymore?" He feigned pain in his husky voice.

“Sorry, just not in the mood for small talk. I'm not the little girl you knew. I wish I was and things were different...sorry I can't continue without breaking this facade I display.”  
“I was wondering why you eyes are red instead of your natural lilac. You created someone you're not in order to get out alive and adapt. I'm sorry kiddo. I wish I could've saved you too. I just wanted to see my nieces again before I left. Speaking of which, where's your other half?”

“She's on the ship, she can meet you, but you'd have to fight Raven too.”

“Whatdaya mean?” He asked suspiciously.

Sigh. “Every time Ruby touches land...Raven tries to kill her. Only I stand in her way. Unless you wanna fight her too, maybe she'll back off enough for you to give her a hug. Unless...” Sir was smirking. “you don't want to see her again, I'll say hi for you.”

“Oh no ya don't. I'll go see Ruby and give her a hug.”

“Ship's this way.” Finishing the last of her drink and laying lien down.

When they got to the ship, Sir asked Qrow to stay while she got Ruby. The woman disappeared and Ruby burst into rose petals upon seeing him. As expected, a portal nearby glowed dark red and black. Sir jumped in front of Qrow and Ruby, readying Ember Celica .

“Oh, this is why you summoned me? So I could see my disappointment of a brother?” Raven sneered.

“Actually, it was so Qrow could give Ruby a hug without being sea sick.” She spat back.

“Well I'll be damned, I thought you were paranoid Firecracker. I guess I owe you an apology.” Turning around to face Raven walking in front of Sir.

“So this is how you planned to fight me? Two of you against me?”

“I already told you.” Her hair burning slightly. She heard the sound of a click behind her.”What the-Ruby?” She said turning slightly.

“Blake wanted to see your dragon shadow.” She grinned innocently. 

“Is that your new submissive? Throwing your sister aside for someone else? Typical abusing whore.” Raven glared.

Sir gave Ruby a nonverbal signal to try and escape so she could explore. “That's not true and you know it, she's just a plaything, as you know...'all females are and males are made to be broken. 'Certain females have their charms that you bend or break'. Isn't that right? As long as there is breath in my lungs, blood in my veins, brain in my head, I will do whatever takes to defend Ruby. I will. Never! Ever! Come! Back!” Her aura is flaring trying to take form but only flames.

“Yang, Yang, my sweet little Yang. Here she is thinking she's all grown up. But yet has a lot to learn. And even more growling up to do.” The dark-haired woman laughed..

“I haven't heard that name since I left.” Sir spit. “The only ones that know it are you, Qrow, Ruby and maybe some of your shipmates if you haven't completely buttered their brains, and sometimes I remember where I came from. Before you took them away. My! Happy! Loving! Family! You should've just came for me instead of dragging a toddler and two loving parents who didn't deserve to die into this! I know why I'm cruel. Did you learn this from you mom too? Maybe Ruby will be drunk like Qrow twenty-four seven.”

“Alright that's enough Firecracker. Save some of your spark. And that's offensive not to mention a cheap shot.”

Yang simmered down. “Sorry, she aggravates me, at least I didn't charge this time.” Referencing her metal hook.

“Don't worry about it, we'll protect your sister.”

“Actually, I want to fight Yang, and Yang alone. I will leave this reunion in peace.” She made a portal before going through a voice stopped her.

“You promise?” Yang asked.

“This day, I will leave you all be, this I promise.” Then disappeared.

She turned to her uncle and gave him a hug. “Thanks Uncle Qrow. I...”

She stopped as he returned the hug. “Don't worry about nothing Firecracker. And it wasn't our mom that was cruel, it was our father. Both drunk, horny, trying to relive his old pirates days. Guess it back fired big time.”

“I'll fucking say.”

“Hey, hey watch your mouth, there's children around.”

“Really?” Cocking her head to the side and smiling.

“Alright Firecracker go find your sister and enjoy the day.”

“I would, but Ruby deserves time away from me. I'm headed back to my cabin. I have guest and I need to make preparations. And Qrow...it was good to see you.” She said giving him a hug.

“Yeah well...don't get used to it.” He smiled staggering away.


	12. LadyBug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sir is away...

“Oh...ah...hey...” The younger girl called behind the door. Opening it slowly. “Are you decent?”

The taller woman chuckled. “You can come in Ruby. I have my clothes on, surprisingly.” 

“Actually, ah, that is a surprising, but she was in a rush to get you before you could get away.” She pulled the desk chair closer to sit by her side. “Would it be okay if I undid one or two restraints?”

“You are rebellious. Does that run in your family?” She raven haired smiled.

“Actually, yes, I think Yahhh-Sir, chose resiliency as her way of rebellion.”

“How was your day Ruby?” She asked innocently wanting to know.

“Not as eventful as yours, I imagine.” She shrugged.

“I've had a plug shoved in my ass first thing this morning, ate breakfast, and heard the watcher say 'Terra, Terra' and next thing I know I'm here and I am in great company, not alone bored. It’s pretty good so far.”

“Not sure how long I can accompany you for tomorrow I will finally be able to walk on land.”

“What do you mean?” Blake questioned almost tilting her head.

“I'm not sure how much Sir has told you...but every time I touch land, Raven appears and she wants to kill me. I have no idea why and even mentioning Raven's name, Sir clenches and her eyes burn brighter red. Her normal eyes color is lilac. Probably shouldn't have told you that. After I touch land, Sir protects me and fights her, Raven is stronger than the captain, stronger than anyone I know, except maybe my uncle, but she won't let anything happen to me. Most of the time I have to use my semblance and rush through town. And even by then, sometimes Sir is barely fighting her off, but puts up a front like she's not.”

I think I have some idea why she wants you dead. But the only person who really knows is the captain, Yah-something. I bet she'll punish Ruby again if I ask for her name. “Ruby?”

“Huh?”

“Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer.” Kind and gentle voice.

“Ask away.” She smiled.

“What happened to your parents?” Blake said as softly as possible.

“Oh…” Ruby looked at the bed. “They passed away when I was young. My Uncle Qrow told me it was from a gas leak on the side of the house.”

“Do you believe him?” Looking at the silver eyes for some kind of sign.

“I mean...it's possible but seems unlikely. Unless... Raven knew...or even...caused or something else entirely it in order to take my sister away. She was trying to get away, kicking screaming, and punching Raven... anything for Raven to let her go. She told me to stay back in the bedroom so Raven couldn't hurt me.” She looked at Blake who had sadness in her eyes. “Hey, the best ending is, we were reunited. I don't know what my sister went through, but based on the culture shock I got here, it couldn't have been anything good.”

“I can't imagine going through something like all by yourself.” She was starting to feel some kind of sympathy for the person holding her captive. It was bad enough she had a connection to her now physically, but emotional attachment would make things worse.

“That's why she wears the 'Heart of Defiance' under her jacket, you know the burning heart? It's not heart burn.” Ruby was giggling. Blake returned with a chuckle. “When she comes back and you get a chance to, I want you to look at her shadow every so often, it turns into the shape of a dragon. Just like the flag.”

“Wait... Her shadow turns into a dragon?" She raised her eyebrow. "You're fucking with me? I mean-not literally. Wow that was awkward.” She rolled her eyes.

“....Mostly when she's angry or lust filled. Hopefully she'll let you see it when she takes on Raven.” Ruby sounded so hopeful.

“I don't think she trusts me that much yet. Considering I'm still here...chained.” Her eyes drifting to each restraint.

“I'll take a picture on my scroll and show you.”

“You don't have to do that. Especially when your sister can buy only so much time. Maybe I'll be able to see it one day.” She winked. She hoped it wouldn’t be soon because that would mean she was nothing more than an obedient pet that returned home when called. 

Ruby turned away to blushing not exactly sure if they were friends or if their friendship was blooming into something more. But she had feelings for Weiss and that wasn't going to change. Now that her sister was going to try to get Weiss to recover.

“Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Just trying to lift the...mood? Wow, that just made it worse.” She closed her eyes cursing herself. Her arousal getting to her as she was still in heat and only two people could relieve it, one was right in front of her. 

“Oh.” Ruby snapped her head back “No, no it's okay, I feel a better.” She looked at her wrist. “Oh, my sister, she-wha...me? Normally it's just her.” She was taken back.

“Huh?” Looking to where Ruby was. “Oh yeah, said only you and her could do anything."

“She's right. The gold bond represents her and her alone. Red being me and her, bronze being the entire crew, which she expected the receiver to be you know…silly, has their way and nothing being consent to...whatever. See...I have one that matched yours.” She held up her wrist. “If you move this one right here.” Gesturing to the top spike. “It turns into a gauntlet fire rifle. Last ditch effort of protection. As a just in case type thing. I helped her modify the cuffs and showed her how to do it. She still has me make some of the weapons as my specialty. Not that I'll need it with my big sis around. Or you with the way you fight. She was too tired after your fight she didn’t have the strength or energy to face Raven.” She giggled. “Oh, I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that. Please don’t tell her I said that.”

Blake smiled “Secret's are safe with me. But I only fight with Gambol Shroud, my weapon. Seems like your sister cares a lot about you.”

Ruby nodded. “She does, despite what she's been though and how she acts, I...she is responsible for her own actions but if it weren't for our parents, I don't think she would know the difference between right and wrong I don't blame her. She would be much worse if it weren’t for them.” Ruby looked at the ground. “I tried asking her about it once, she smiled and told me 'don't worry about it' rubbing her hand in my hair walking away and saying, 'I only made it through because of you. You kept me going'. Ruby’s eyes watered with that sense of pride and sadness then and now.

“Sometimes a person can go through hell and back. They most likely won't be the same person afterward, but having that hope to hold onto, it's what drives them to keep going, their motivation.”

“Wow…” Ruby stated astounded. “You sound like you went through hell. I mean...I guess you kind of...”

“Ruby, look at me.” Her voice stern. “Yes I don't particularly like it here, yes I am treated like some caged animal. Yes I have been embarrassingly stark naked against my will and forced to experience pleasure and pain. Yes, I've been beaten and bruised, but I've mostly healed in a day. And yes...I have things put where they don't belong. And yes yesterday I pissed her off, paid the price for it and still sore. Yes the racially charged slurs are a bit much, but it's not all bad. I had a seafood buffet yesterday, got to talk to the captain like it was normal thing, and I got to meet you and you are the sweetest person I know. There are worse places in the world to be.”

“Ah screw it! I can't take it anymore! Consequences be damned!”

“Ruby what are you-?”

Before Blake could even finish, the smaller girl placed her lips on the slightly bound woman. Not rough or passionate, like a calculated step. After a few seconds she pulled away. She turned away blushing and scared like she committed a crime. “What...um...what do I need...to apologize for?” She swallowed.

Blake was still shocked and confused. She doesn't see the smaller girl as anything more than a friend. “I...um...you don't have to apologies for anything.” Blake swallowed feeling more aroused and she could smell that Ruby had the same bulge Sir did.

“That’s good...I wanted to let you know, I have feelings for Weiss but she's not...you know... but she chose to be broken and my sister obliged her. But you're attractive...and...” She was turning as red as her outfit.

“And you just wanted to kiss me?” Blake smiled. “I understand. Maybe when I'm not being held against my will, I can return the favor.” She winked hoping to lighten the mood. Awkward, Ruby's eyes went wide before she burst into a rose petals and flung herself into the bathroom. “Ruby, seriously it's okay.” Blake was chuckling herself trying not to scare the girl more than she had. “You're not the only person who goes through these things.” She was trying to have Ruby feel more comfortable as she wanted relief from the one person nearby. She wouldn't have that if she ran off or even left alone while in heat. The chains were too complex to free herself from. 

“Just...ah...give me a few moments.” Ruby called back.

Great now the blonde brute is going to punch me into smithereens for scaring her sister. Even if she did start it. Ruby slowly edged her way out of the bathroom. Ruby peaked out slightly and tiptoed to the bed. "Ruby, it's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I kind of liked it.” She lightly blushed.

Ruby was at the foot of the bed. “Really?” She asked sheepishly.

“It was nice.” She blushed. “I can't tell you it was the best I've had unless you do it again.”

Ruby was nearly on top of her trying to be seductive in her own awkward way. “My sister won't be back for at least another couple hours. We can take our time, learn more about each other.” She whispered. "Can I take you out of these cuffs? I trust you.” She assured.

The breath against her made her sensitive and her core flared. “Ruby...if that blonde brute found out I hurt you, she will do everything in her power to not only find me but drag me back and break me or breaking me near a point where I know what I’m doing but torture me as well. With everything she went through with Raven, I’m sure there’s worse that’s been done. You have nothing to worry about.” She smiled. “And as for Weiss, was it?” She received a nod. She hated saying the heiress’s name for her name sake but seeing her like this, she didn’t deserve this but Blake couldn’t help but feel like this was justice for the entire Schnee family, but wrong. “This can be a onetime thing, no strings.” 

Ruby uncuffed her and went to the closet placing a strap-on, vial of pink dust, a vibrator then going into the nightstand for a condom. She was top of Blake and started kissing her. Their kiss was slow easing each other into it. Blake parted her lips first, Ruby following as their tongues danced along each other not fighting but embracing one another. Ruby slipped her hands down Blake's shirt undoing gently gliding over her chest down to her stomach grabbing the hem. She felt hands on top of hers assisting her in lifting it off. She was too rendered into the kiss to notice the woman wasn't wearing a bra. She removed her crimson cloak dropping it to the floor. She turned around and sat between the other legs silently asking for help with her corset. Blake undid the knots and the strings annoyingly and helped her out of it. She tugged on the strings tighter than usual as her feline claws wanted to play with them. It was when Ruby turned around did she notice Blake wasn't wearing a bra. She blushed at the sight but kept her eyes on the golden ones smiling back at her. She leaned down for a kiss her hands kneading her chest using her thumbs to circle her peaks. Blake reciprocated the movement by lightly running her fingernails down the smaller girls back, causing her to shiver. Ruby moved down to her neck kissing the fading bruises left by her sister. Blake hissing at the air as she did so. She's so young, how'd she get this good? Her mind stopped her knowing it wasn't good. Instead, relished in the pleasure she was feeling. Ruby moved downwards kissing as she went. She licked and lightly sucked the pink flesh in the middle, the receiver shivered at the feeling. Ruby occupied her hands to the pants, undoing the button then sliding them down adjusting herself until they were off. The long hair brunette leaning up the help with shorter woman by removing her combat skirt and tight fitting pants.

“Does everything you wear have to be this complicated?” Blake asked.

“Just my usual outfit.” She smiled.

Once her pants were removed Blake saw the bulge. “You get that from your dad too?” She asked.

“No it's dust inflicted, no one will listen to me unless I have one. Yah-my sister's is dust inflicted too.” She was jealous her sister was bigger at times but glad she didn’t use hers to hurt people.

Blake kissed Ruby down the middle. “What's your safe word?” The short brunette asked.

“I've never had one before.” The other said. It would have been nice to have in the past. She thought. >

“With my sister it's enabler, with you, maybe ladybug?” She swallowed.

Blake leaned down and kissed her. “I like it.” She emphasized with a butterfly kiss. 

Blake used her hands to lower the red underwear, the shaft not as large as her sister, was still sizable. “What now?” She didn't have much prior experience.

“You pick, that's why you’re on top. The condom for us how we are, the dust reversing my gender, the strap-on for either of us and vibrator for you in case you wanted to do oral and I couldn't give you want you need. My sister is a champ at pulling out. I’m not there yet.”

Blake went to the nightstand, not making this more difficult than it already is. She took the condom and opened it up and placed it on the younger. She checked to make sure it wasn't deflated or had holes. She got back on top and lowered herself down.

“Wait!” The younger protested.” Blake looked at her confused. “Can I-can I make sure you're wet first? I don't want to hurt you.”

Blake's cheeks flushed in pink. “I'll…ah…I can do that.” She knew she was, her core was flaring for attention.

“Just like my sister, making this difficult. I wa-I want to look.” Blake was a little reluctant but laid back exposing her pussy. “May I touch it, and poke my finger inside?” She was mostly with Weiss who was eager for anything and worked fast.

The Faunus shot her eyes up, but shook her head. “Yeah, easy on the outside then push in. Just be careful and I’m sensitive from my heat and it's still is painful from yesterday.”

Ruby did so taking her index finger and feeling every contour of skin. Blake shivered in response. Her finger was slick, but she didn't trust it completely. She lined up her finger on the outside circling around the area.

“Stop teasing.” The Faunus hissed though her teeth. Ruby pushed forward going in the first knuckle causing the woman to gasp. She moved to the second knuckle. “More.” She cried holding herself back as much as possible as not to hurt her.

Ruby pulled out examining her finger. “You're ready.” Ruby licked her finger. “Delicious.” She pushed her down while Blake gasped in surprise. The short woman lined herself up and eased forward until only the head was inside.

“Stop teasing me, Ruby!” She huffed with a pained moaned.

Ruby continuing to ease herself forward. The woman moaning in response. She was hilted all the way in. “You okay?” She panted.

“Ye-ah. Can you start moving? I’m growing impatient. No matter how much it hurts, keep going until I orgasm. I’m usually good after one.” Ruby eased in and out slowly at first inch by inch and slowly moved back in. “While I may not be a virgin, I am not fragile, now please Ruby, move faster and pound harder. I don’t care how much pain I’m in, I need this.”

“It's not you Blake, it's me. I want to enjoy this too. If I move to fast too soon, I can't satisfy you.” She saw a guilty expression. “Don't worry, you didn't know.” Ruby continued to move slow but pounded back in causing shock waves inside her body.

“Oh Ruby please, yes!” She winced and groaned in pain but her moans outweighed the pain in her voice. Ruby continued only moving slightly faster and pounding slightly harder. “Oh Ruby, yes, I'm gonna-Aaaaaahhhh!” 

Ruby orgasmed along with her feeling her walls clench. She didn't think she was that close. She pushed forward acting like the seed was going inside her. “I can go one more. You lead.” She panted. Once the long hair moved upward she laid down allowing herself to be ridden.

Blake recovered quickly and was grinding against the shaft. She shivered when it hit her g spot, she didn't want to move too quickly still sensitive but she didn't want the younger to explode again before she was satisfied. She decided to ride it against her g spot rubbing her clit at the same time. She felt a hand on hers she removed it and the short hair woman was moving circles. Blake was moaning and shivering because it was someone else touching her. She felt herself close.

“Blake, I'm gonna cum soon.” She shrieked.

Blake moved faster trying please herself first. She felt herself really close. She wasn't quick enough as Ruby came again. Blake was disappointed as it shrunk to a flaccid size. She hopped off grabbed the strap-on putting it inside her and got the vibrator massaging her clit.

Once Ruby caught her breath she moved Blake's hands and thrusted the strap-on while the vibrator moved over her clit. Since Blake couldn't predict the movements she orgasmed screaming into the ceiling. Ruby slowed her movements letting the other come down from her high. Once she was done she collapsed besides her cuddling into her. “I like after sex cuddles.” And was the little spoon with her newfound partner.


	13. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has no idea why but she can't physically leave the captain. Similar to why it took so long her leave Adam. She goes into heat and attracts an unwanted guest. Someone else noticed and now finds herself in an uncomfortable situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by Unforeseen Circumstances but with a different scenario.

Yang headed for the cabin sighing. Too keep up appearances she turned into Sir, glowing red eyes. Upon arrival she saw her prize still trapped on the bed. She smiled smelling what they had been up to.

“You're back early.” She observed. “Wait, where's Ruby? Is she...”

“Sh.” She said making her way to the dark haired woman “She's fine. We had a confrontation but Ruby has the whole day on the land. She's fine.” She held the woman’s cheek with her hand. Blake inhaled as she rubbed her head into it. She hated this, feeling comfortable around her captor. Even as she lightly purred. Sir raised an eyebrow. “It's cute how worried you are about her. Did you enjoy it?” She amused a smile.

“Master, don't be mad at her...we...I...it was my fault.” She said wearily.

“Psst, doubt it, she wasn't expecting me back so soon and knowing her, she offered to set you free and for whatever reason, you said no. If you wanted to, you could’ve taken her up on her offer, knock her out, tied her up and leave. Instead, you being in heat, couldn’t resist her and you two get along well enough. She needs to have someone else in case things go wrong with the Schnee.”

Blake was taken back. “Whaaa..no...I mean she's cute, but that's the extent of it.” So, all I am is back-up? Joy...

“Okay…” She was unconvinced.

“We got to talking and I started on rant and I guess she thought it was passionate or something and she...well...ah...you know...” She was blushing and looking down embarrassed.

“Well....she has feelings for that Schnee, not exactly sure how that happened. And just so you know, she's my sister and because I am protective of her, and it seems you are too, in a way.” She smiled.

“If it makes you feel any better and only if it does, she hid in the bathroom immediately after kissing me and it took some coaxing to get her to come out.”

“Ruby...” She grasped the bridge of her nose. “Sweet, innocent, awkward Ruby. I'll let her off the hook this time. Hook, ha, get it.” This only got an eye roll with a smile. “If she's any reason at all that you stay, fine by me. But you and I both know the real reason.” She smiled. Blake thought. You feel it too. What have you done to me? “You feel obligated to stay.” Blake tilted her head at confusion. It still bothers her that even though she came inside Neon and who knows how many others, she doesn’t have children around her. Unless she dumped them with the mother, even that seems unlikely. She walked away to the desk taking a seat and moved her pencil methodically. Her thoughts were interrupted by her brain again. Um, while you’re here, you could let her walk around, and only in the cabin area. The other blonde in her head argued. No! She's staying right where she's at. What if she has to pee? She’ll be fine. Ruby didn’t cum inside her, she knows better.

Blake noticed the captain sitting at her desk gripping her pencil a little too tightly and stopped calculating whatever it was. The woman noticed her staring. “Can I help you?” She asked slightly annoyed. 

“No...I-um...eyes and attracted to movement of any kind; you move more than anything else in here.”

“Alright Kitty.” Walking over undoing the restraints. “Explore if you wish. If you're not back in thirty minutes after I shoot off a green flare, I'll come for you. I will make you regret hiding. Also, Raven knows about you and I have no doubt she will turn you into her next submissive, putting it lightly. You also look like you have questions. Ask one.”

“Thanks.” She said finally able to move after sometime. “I was wondering if you had any one become pregnant and either dumped them off or having them stay around?”

The captain froze, not exactly sure this was a thing of thanks. “...You're...welcome? And to answer your question, they were ‘dumped’ somewhere, but not by my choice. I haven’t gotten anyone pregnant since I got my ship, not a successful pregnancy anyway.” Trying to sound as normal as possible. She went back to her desk and continued her calculations. Blake walked around, the first place she went was the closet. “That's my playroom. Be warned, if you go in, there are somethings you can't unseen. Depending, you might ask me to scratch your eyes out if you don't do it yourself.” Blake backed up figuring she'd ask Ruby about it later. She was more curious about the trap door where they had dinner. She opened it and her voice came again. “It's just an empty room. Nothing special.” She checked it out anyway and there was nothing, it seemed smaller than the other night. She changed into her clothes and started for the door. “As long as you keep the red bracelet on they won't mess with you.”

“I bet you're just pleased with yourself.” She said sarcastically. 

“Almost a couple more things and I will be most pleased.”

“And pray tell those might be, if you don't mind?”

“Well, you might like one or two things, but the other two or three, you really won't. But, before I answer your question. Ask yourself are you really sure you want to know?” She raised an eyebrow still focusing on her map.

Blake felt a shiver go up her spine. She looked back at the captain, but she was too intrigued with her map. “On second thought...I don't think I want to know.” Curiosity killed the cat.

“Good girl. I won't stop you if you wish to go out, as long as you come back within the timer. Press the spike if you find yourself in trouble. Bring your fist back then forward to shoot off a punch and bullet. It’s also outfitted with a tracker so you can’t hide.”

Blake went out the door taking in the beautiful landscape. She passed all the people in town not having a destination in mind. They seemed to be used to Faunus and didn't treat her any different. All the sudden something inside her body struck her and it was bad. Perfect! Thanks to Captain Sir, my heat cycle is messed up and more active. I just got relief. It could be because I didn't use an artificial toy. She headed for the forest line marking her path with fingernail marks. She unbuttoned her pants and started furiously masturbating waiting longer than she wanted. Her low moans as she was thinking about Ruby and what the captain would do to her if she found out she did this without her express permission. Her fingers pressed against her walls moving the toy in her ass. She groaned in pleasured-pain. She felt an unfamiliar sensation on her pussy that brought her to the edge. It was a tough surface like sandpaper. She was satisfied, for now. Her ears twitched as she heard a low growl nearby, not even nearby, but between her legs. She saw the teeth and scurried to her feet. Putting distance between her and the creature. She remembered what Ruby and the captain told her about the bracelet. I’m not being eaten today! Her enemy appeared, a panther, but a red eyed Grimm, long, sleek, black muscular body at least three if not four hundred pounds. Most Grimm are either in cages, zoos or extinct. She felt weakness between her legs. I just got off! She aimed the bracelet at her enemy and fired a shot. The creature took the hit but only resulting it getting it pissed off. She ran not having any other way to defend herself. To her dismay, it followed at her heels. She turned around and fired another shot, not sure how many she had left. It had only grazed his chest and it did nothing but slow it down for a second. She stood her ground to fight it off without the use of force. She fired again and again then panicked as she heard the metallic click. She tried roaring at it hoping to get it to back off. Instead, it pounced on her rolling her onto her back. It nipped the back of her neck keeping her still. She winced from under the creature as it held her down with its large paw and licked the back of her neck. The fire between her legs continued to worsen at the menstruation. She was sure she was dead or would be soon. The creature slid her pants down and her eyes shot wide knowing what it was going to do. “No.” She cried. She whimpered as she felt his shaft alone her backside. Her body wanted it, but her mind didn't. She wanted the relief, not the tearing.

The panther stopped and looked up staying low to his prey as if possessing her. He heard a roar before being punched in the face and rolling off of her several meters away. “She's mine to break you fucking animal!” She turned to the woman lying on the ground with a shocked expression. “You okay?” She asked with care over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I-ow...think so.” She tried getting up on weak legs but stayed still.

Before she could say anything else the beast charged and Sir slid under its belly sending it skyward. As it was coming back down she punched it in the gut slamming it into a tree. “Ooooo.” She winced hearing bones break. “I heard that.” The panther laid still unable to move with a broken back but struggled. “Shit! I hate this part. Dumb animal, I just wanted you to back off, not kill you.” She walked over to it drawing her cutlass and sliced its neck clean. She placed her hand on its forehead. “Requiescat in pace.” She said directing her hand lower and closing its eyes. She turned back and saw golden eyes continuing to stare at her in shock. “What?” She asked almost offended.

“So you treat animals, pure blooded animals, not even that, a Grimm more humane than humans and Faunus? That creature was Grimm, not even and animal. Humanities and Faunus sworn enemy and it had a better death than the life humans and Faunus have on board your vessel.” She felt herself angry.

“Yeah, so?” She shrugged still confused like it was no big deal. “Humans and Faunus are brain developed enough to make their own choices. Animals have basic functions as do most Grimm. Anyway, let's get you back. Can you walk?” She tried getting up but her body was still in shock and weak from her heat. She stood up on shaky legs. “Stop struggling.” She sent her on all fours to the ground again. 

“What are you doing?” She feared the answer to that question.

“I was wondering if you wanted me to finish what that cat started.” She whispered exhaling hot breath over her ear and the back of her exposed neck. 

Blake closed her eyes, she so desperately needed release, even if it was against her will. She knew exactly what going to happen. But the blonde gave her a choice. She could say no. She groaned in her head as her body wanted her. She decided her mind would win and the captain would probably have her way with her anyway. “No.” She whined thinking it was going to happen anyway and bowed her head in defeat. 

She armed Ember Celica to which Blake was even more amazed. “I was hoping to scare it enough to leave you alone, not kill it.” She shoulder carried her shooting her shells into the ground sending them upward and a few shots later her knees bent as the balls of her feet skidded onto the deck. She took her inside flopping her on the bed. “They normally don't attack unless they're hungry, though in your case, this one wanted to mate.” Blake stared at her with a shocked expression. “I saw that panther’s erection.” She laughed not mentioning her compromising condition. “I can’t believe he thought he stood a chance.” She threw a dildo with artificial semen next to her on the bed. “I want a show this time.” Blake didn't think she could get anymore shocked. She watched as the captain reloaded Blake’s bracelet then her own weapon then take a seat in her chair.

“So you actually listened when I said no and now you are letting me please myself?” Blake questioned. The captain shrugged with a nod. She couldn't stand her heat any longer and sent her jacket flying. Lifting up her shirt halfway and letting her hand run over her chest still covered by her shirt. 

The captain shook her head with a smile. “No need to be shy. Don't rush this too much either.”

Blake now felt overly embarrassed. Sure the brute had seen her, but it was different when she was the one watching instead of doing anything. Reluctantly, she slid her pants and underwear down. She felt nervous as the spectator licked her lips and eyeing her with anticipation. She could see her glistening arousal on display. Blake shut her eyes closed and tried to hide her modesty with her legs but only managed to squirm. She felt uncomfortable with someone watching. Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps approach. She relaxed as soft lips kissed her and a hand gently stroking her slightly messy hair. Sir broke the kiss to remover her prize's top and toss it aside. Her hand went to her breast and started kneading. Blake moaned with the touch and her breathing grew erratic as she was becoming more turned on. Unable to resist, she slowly inserted the shaft inside. Sir sat back in the chair with the other more comfortable with her presence. She couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful this Faunus was and why she was embarrassed about her features. The cat ears were a bonus to her cuteness. Blake swallowed hard and slowly slid it in and out of her sopping, wet entrance. She gasped as it brushed against the toy in her ass. It was painful but it turned her on more. She started panting only slightly pink, mostly flustered due to her arousal. She imagined it was her captor's. She hated that it was her she thought of instead of her fiancé or even Ruby, but she didn’t think about him or her that way. The night when she started gently coaxing her into it flooded her mind as she closed her eyes imagining the smell of roasted almonds mixed with honey as she fucked her. Her mind and body completely relaxing. She heard footsteps going into the closet and walking toward her. She opened her eyes to her right, she saw the blonde with a device a small device, and it was white with a small blue square chip in the triangle shaped device. Sir gently tucked her hair behind her ear and the receiver gasped at the gentle touch. The device was attached to her head and the blonde put the other one on hers. Blake had no idea what it did and was almost scared it would cause her pain. Noticing her hesitance, the captain slowly swayed the dildo and Blake relaxed letting herself be taken, even if she wasn’t completely sure of anything. The brute walked back to her chair and continued to look on as Blake continued where she left off. The captain’s eyes shot wide as she could now read her thoughts without her prize reading hers. She knew she was bending her and she couldn't hide her smile, all too pleased with herself. Blake sped up thinking of how gentle she was even when she was going at a moderate pace. Unable to contain anymore, she continued faster until she was pounding herself. Wet, sloppy sounds could be heard with the low moans of pleasure slightly mixed with pain. Blake let out a low quiet yell as she came and pressed the lever. “Aaaaaahhhhh! Yes! Aaahh!” The toy squirted inside her as far up as it could go coating her walls and satisfying her urge, for now. 

The captain removed the devices, turning them off and putting them in the closet. She smiled as Blake was drooling all over herself. Glazed eyes continued to stare at one spot as if she was brain dead. She slowly pulled the toy out watching as she would now change the sheets from all her sexual endeavors. She turned on the shower washing all the dirt and cum off and out of the Faunus while she supported her body. She set her down in the tub and stopped when it filled up to an appropriate level.


	14. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Ruby unless you to get Yanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fight, I used Cinder V.S. Raven in Volume 5. I played it in slow motion to capture as much as possible then edited it to fit the characters

She walked out and shut the door leaving her alone for the rest of the day. She caught a nasty feeling and sat down not thinking much of it as it happened sometimes. Mostly the fear she got someone pregnant which wasn't the case. Her gauntlet armed on its own. She heard a shot gun shell outside and her weapon beeped. “Yyyaaannnggg!” A screaming cry came from outside.

“Ruby!” She shot up out her chair slamming the door behind her and putting cracks into the ground her she landed. Raven had Ruby by the cape inches off the ground. From inside, Blake had also heard the scream and the beeping of her gauntlet.

“I said, this day Xiao Long, its past sundown now.” A familiar cruel voice stated as she choked the only person keeping them apart.

“Get away from her!” Her eyes blaring red and her semblance taking dragon form with fire. She knew better than to charge as she learned with her arm. 

“You want her? You can have what's left of her after I slit her throat.” They both knew what she meant. 

“Aaaahhhh!” Yang screamed anger sending off two bursts and rushed as Ruby was dropped to the ground coughing and wheezing. Yang's eyes never leaving Raven as she held her close just as before until the younger used her speed semblance safe on the ship. Raven went to attack and Yang blasted herself skyward with Raven following. Yang collided on an upright rock with Raven on top of her. Sword meeting gauntlets scraping against one another. Yang blasted off the rock landing on her feet Raven bouncing off the ground several times doing a back flip and standing upright. Raven charged again, Yang parring with her gauntlets scraping their weapons bouncing off one another. Yang went to punch as Raven back flipped, dodging her. Raven summoned an ice block bouncing off of it and slicing Yang in the left arm of her flesh. She went to strike and Yang using her weapon to avoid the sword. Raven behind her she turned using her armor to deflect the attack. Pushing sword against fists once against. Parring each other strikes. Raven swung her sword to cut Yang in the middle as Yang back flipped using her shell to aid her dodge. Raven kept swinging Yang kept parring. Strike after strike sparks emitting off each others weapons. Both struck and Yang cried out as a shard of dust pierced her skin.

Her mother stopped sheathed her weapon. “Come back to me. Stop this insanity. You're my daughter we shouldn't be fighting in the first place. Come home Yang, back where you belong, with your family.” She had her arms open as if her true love would embrace her in a hug like before when they fought.

“You killed the only family I ever had!” She yelled.

Yang went to strike parried by Raven's sword. Punching again only to be blocked. Raven moved backward, Yang followed. Both striking as they went back and forth. Left, Yang's back to Raven parring her attack as she turned. Raven whizzing backward. Yang used momentum off a nearby rock jabbing only to be blocked. Raven striking only to be met with armor. Raven moving backwards again Yang using her firepower to push forward. Flipping forward to block Raven's sword. Raven moving backwards again. Yang following trying to land a blow only to be denied. Raven flipped over Yang trying to land a strike only to be met with metal. They charged at each other metal meeting metal as sparks shot into the sky. She flipped herself to a rock, while Raven slid backwards. Both of them eyeing each other. Red eyes against red eyes. Yang charged first Raven charging next. Weapons clanging against one another. Yang flipped upward staring down her opponent. Their weapons scraping off each other into brilliant sparks. Yang armed herself ready to turn and face her enemy as she attacked meeting metal once again. Raven going for a strike Yang striking the sword away. Raven slashing horizontally Yang forcing the sword upwards. Raven charged pushing Yang with her. Yang punching as her mother blocked. Clanging metal and metal together over and over. Hot white fire the result of impact. Raven spinning multiple times around. Yang blocking each spin even as she moved back. They flew upward continuing their attacks. Yang charged Raven sent herself back. Yang struck as Raven held her sword blocking the punch. Another attack striking each other only to be denied a shot. Her sword slipped from its sheath as Raven's sword was unhanded. Raven grabbing the unfamiliar cutlass first. Yang grabbing the sword that killed her parents. Both striking each other’s swords back and forth, yelling in frustration. Yang surrounded by her dragon flaming aura and Raven in her dark red aura. Fighting, striking clanging against one another. All around them the wind whipped and growled. They both took a breather. Eyeing one another again. Yang summoning up her power in her fists as Raven did the same in her sword. The both flew forward as their weapons struck yellow and red flashes went every which way cutting up the surrounding area. The land shaking under the power. The metal of their weapons met again pressing against one another. They eyed each other keeping their stance. Then breaking away flashing opposite directions. Their power shattering as they landed. Yang went in for the hit as the sand gathered punching her mom in the throat and grabbing onto it. Keeping her from touching the ground as she was pinned against a mostly destroyed rock. Raven scratched at the mechanical in vein. Yang's eyes red and intent on killing. As she smiled. The older woman felt her breath leave her. She flicked her hand and Yang stepped back avoiding the ice that was shot. They charged again parring the others attack sparks in their wake. Both moving so fast it was a blur. Pushing off the nearby rocks to gain momentum before meeting in the middle. Yang fired her gun which Raven dodged and returned with a kick to her stomach. Yang flipped backwards. And parried attack after attack, Raven doing the exact same. Following her mom as she ran, Raven placed her sword into the ground and kicked Yang backwards. Yang bounced once before flipping on her feet. Both their auras were nearly depleted. Looking like a cracked mirror over their bodies and they were on their knees and hand. Raven was the first to stand. “Are you ready to come home?” She spoke.

“Shut up!” Yang yelled still panting her body close to the ground she struggled to get up but forced herself.

A voice came from behind Raven. “If you were move clever you'd watch your back.” When it finally registered. Raven parried the gun shot but was met with a punch to the face from Yang. Her aura completely depleted. She felt the whole brunt of the attack. Before she slid across the ground, she used her sword to slice open a portal and disappeared. Yang looked up in time to see the cat eared Faunus before collapsing.


	15. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting turns to a confused offer to a much confused Yang

When she tried to open her eyes, the sun was blinding her. Slowly she opened as her eyes adjusted and tried to move her hand. She felt weight on her human arm.

“Ru...Ruby?” She chocked.

“Huh?” Gasp. “You're okay!” She squealed hugging her sister tightly.

“Wha...what happened, where am I, what day is it?” She asked, her head hurt too much to try and think.

“When dusk hit, Raven was true to her word and wouldn't attack me 'this day' when the sun was down. I saw her portal and went to the ship as fast as possible. I called for you and you two had a hell of a fight. You won! You actually beat her. Well, with Blake's help of course. She fired her weapon leaving her open to attack and you punched her in the face. It was so awesome! Were like all pow pow pow and Raven was all like block block block! Then you two hard a sword fight and you were really good! I had no idea with were good with a sword. You were like shing shing shing. And Raven was slice slice slice.” She gestured with her hands into fists punching and mimicked Raven with a sword blocking the attacks and scraping of swords.

During her whole display, she had one question. “Who’s Blake? Ow.” She held her head from the pain of thinking and not registering much of anything.

“What do you remember?” The younger sat by the bed. Her voice soft and concern. She couldn’t help but think she looked and sounded exactly like her mother, Summer.

“Jumping through a window escaping Raven with you in my arms.”

“That was five years ago.” She chuckled.

“What!? Oooww. Aaaahhh fuck. It's forcing its way back.” She held her head in pain.

“Let it flow.” Ruby assured gently taking her hand from her head.

“Aaaagg!” Her eyes turned red with pain or they would if they weren't shut. “Fuck. Wait. Raven. I beat Raven?” She questioned with confusion.

“Yeah, with Blake's help. You saved her from the panther.”

“I remember...it was awkward and kind of a turn on. Ah, my brain. Wait…Blake saved me?” She tried to recall. “Ah.” She groaned rubbing her head. “I'm not chained?” She questioned. 

“No, you are the captain, Blake isn't cruel and I wouldn't do that to you.” She assured.

“But after everything I did? She should hate me.” She slowly blinked.

“You rescued me. You saved me from Raven. You fought Raven and actually won! I can't believe it! Your demon, she's been defeated, by you.” She beamed with pride and happiness.

“Are we still in Vacuo? I have a contract I need to fulfill.” She started getting up but was pushed back down.

“No, were on our way to the outskirts of Atlas to defeat five captains and take their flags. You need to rest, at least until we get there. You've been out for three days.”

“Wait...How'd you know that? And three days is plenty of rest.” She couldn’t hide the exhaustion for the person who knows her the best.

“It's in your notes. You shouldn't leave everything lying around and in your jacket with wanted posters.” She grinned mischievously. “I saw the bow. A black one like Blake used to wear?” She grinned widely. 

"..." Yang froze unsure what to say. “Ah...I...ah...” She blushed being caught. “But Blake saved me?” She questioned changing the subject.

Ruby nodded. “She promised she wouldn't leave until the contract was fulfilled.” She grinned knowing her sister change the subject. “Mostly for my sake. She wanted to make sure I was okay. She also said she had some kind of connection to you and couldn’t leave if she wanted to or it would take a lot more than what you’ve done so far.”

“You two do care about-Ah Ruby!” She yelped in pain.

“Serves you right.” She said releasing the pinch to her underarm. “We're just friends and we care about each other, that's it, end of story.”

“Okay, well maybe I should go and thank her.” She sat up and still felt dizzy but pushed it away as she had a destination.

“You know...” She beamed. “You should thank her by showing her your hide out. She loves reading, especially the smut stuff.” She smirked knowing her sister couldn't resist.

“She does? How do you know that?” She turned questioning her sister.

“Um...you could just ask her questions and she'll answer honestly. In some weird way I only partially understand, she cares about you too.”

“I'm sorry and what's your name again you wise ass?” She laughed lightly punching her sister before attacking her with tickles.

“Ah sis...c'om give...me a...break...that tickles.” She laughed but grew annoyed.

“Ow...again with underarm?” Yang complained. “So, I guess everyone on board knows my name now, huh? With you screaming it out for the world to hear.”

“Not really, most were drunk, partying, or engaged in other activities they didn't hear me...” She didn’t lie but wasn’t completely honest either. “They probably had no idea who I was talking about.” She smiled and brushed a hand through her hair.

“But Kitty-Blake did, one of the only ones I tried to hide my name from.” Her eyes looking away. She drew her attention back when Ruby when a hand touched hers.

“But Yang, why do you hate it so much? It was given to you by dad, he loves us. Do you care about Blake? You saved her and she saved you. I mean Pyrrha didn’t do that much when it came to Raven and you've been with her for years. Is that why you want to hide it from her, because you like her?” Her voice was soft as she spoke mostly asking out of curiosity now. 

“Dad did Ruby, but it's also a reminder of the past. To be what Raven and I are, you have to separate yourself completely. Or at least that's how I survived. Becoming a whole other person of yourself until you make yourself believe that is who you are. There's nothing to go back to. No past to bind you. I saved her because I wanted to be the one to break her, not some dumb Grimm.”

“Well...Blake does believe in personifying people into words.”

“What's yours?” 

“Purity. And before you ask, I am not telling you yours. You have to ask her, but preferably after you showed and changed. And turn that hook in for your robotic arm. Oh! And definitely invite her for dinner.”

“Seriously?” She started for the shower. “Dinner?” She raised an eyebrow with questions.

“It's a thank you, type deal and she deserves to meet the real you. Not the person everyone else sees, the you that I see. And show her the hideout for goodness sake. She'd love those romantic knight in shining armor books.”

“Thanks Rubes.” She bear hugged her sister.

“Yang...can't breathe...go shower.” 

“Alright, alright I'll go.” She chuckled disappearing behind the door. After she showered, changed and replaced her hook with her mechanical arm she went to go find her hero and savior, the cat eared Faunus. Not finding her on the deck, she looked up and sure enough in the highest crow’s nest, there she was sitting gracefully. She untied the rope and rose to the top hopping next to the dark haired beauty. She tried saying hi but her mouth wasn't her own. “What kind of fighter are you anyway, princess? You almost got yourself pregnant out there.”

“Excuse you, if it wasn't for me, you'd be her slave all over again.” She was confused as it was a weird way to say thank you.

“She knows to leave me alone thank you very much. Once Ruby was safe, I was never in danger.” She lied and her smile showed it.

“Try telling her that.” She said sarcastically.

“Without your weapon, you wouldn't survive on your own.” She smirked.

“I've done just fine without it before.” She defended knowing the blonde was right. 

“When you live under mommy and daddy's roof maybe. What you need is a real master to teach you the art of hand to hand combat.” She raised her fists with one corner of her mouth raised.

“And I suppose you are that master?” She raised an eyebrow. “Not bad with a sword, but it needs work.” She challenged back.

“Yeah.” She scoffed. “How about you accompany me to dinner?” Yang's eyes turned to lilac and she was confused at first almost falling off the edge if it weren't for the rail. She looked around and the Faunus looked at her confused. “I'm okay. Just wondering how I got here is all.” Blake was even more confused raising both eyebrow higher. “I was supposed to ask you...” Her cheeks pinked with a nervous smile as she scratched the back of her head.

“If you’re talking about a date, you just did.” She was still confused an eyebrow raised with sarcasm in her voice.

Yang was confused. Date? When? Yang looked defeated but forced a smile, scratching her head. “That's not exactly a yes or no answer.”

“I'd love to, but first I want to know your name, your birth name and your normal eye color.” Her eyes serious.

“Wait...what...really...wow, I mean...” Clears throat. “My name...my name...is...” This is physically painful. “Y-ya-ang X-i-a-Xiao Lo-ong.” She stuttered, huffed and chocked. “Yang Xiao Long and lilac.” She forced.

“That was the most intense introduction I have ever heard. It sounded like it hurt.” She giggled.

“You're lucky you're cute, that was physically painful. Even worse than Ruby's pinches.” Receiving a raised eyebrow. “Don't ask. So...I'll see you at sundown?”

“Sundown.” Blake repeated returning to her book with a smile. 

“See ya then. Oh! And before I go what's my personification word?” Nearly sprinting down with the rope.

“Still deciding, try again later.” She smiled.  
_________________________________________________________________________

“Ruby? What the hell am I going to wear?” She half shouted half questioned. Mostly freaked out as she wanted to dress to impress. “What kind of relationship would this be anyway? It's already awkward enough I raped her, forced her to orgasm, and shoved things in places most uncomfortable for my pleasure. This isn't going to work out.”

“You know sis, it's nice to have the old you back. You've never been this nervous before.”

“That's because I have emotions again, I actually care about what I do and the effects it has. I can't do this.” She said defeated. Both the sisters knew she was up for the challenge and wouldn't back down. 

“Here, try this one.” She handed her an outfit that would dressed to kill.

“Ruby I'm not trying to get in her pants on the first-second date. I mean I now I already have, but I mean willingly.”

“Consider this the first date, as she gets to meet the real you. And don't think about what has been, only what will be.”

“Well, part of me would explain why my brain's been getting into arguments with itself again. Not to mention I don't even remember asking her out or how I even got to her location. What about this one?” She tried to change the subject.

“Really? No wonder you're nervous, you really need me.” She smiled.

“You're not helping my confidence at all. I used to be confident, then I changed and read people like...books...now I don't know how to be me. Who is me? Who am I?” She sat on the bed defeated. 

“You've been in a façade way too long. You really are nervous.” Ruby shook her head. “How about this one?”

“You know what? Fine...Whatever...the sun is almost down I don't have time to argue.” She was down in the dumps at this point.

“You really are nervous...I don't remember a time you were this snappy...or you're hungry?” She questioned.

“Both. Ruby, I'm nervous, I'm hungry and I've missed out on three days of my life. And I feel like I'm sweating profusely. Is it hot in here?” She opened a window and put on male deodorant and sprayed cologne on her wrists and neck. “She's out of heat right? You helped her with that?” 

“I really hope that other you never returns. I missed you...I didn't even know you were missing.” Ruby jumped into her sister's arms hugging her and crying into her shoulder.

“Ruby...I...I've missed you too and if you don't stop I'm gonna cry and I'll have to postpone this date. I don't cry pretty.” She let go of the younger. “Please, let me dress in peace. And without the fear of crocodile tears. Rhyming, old self.”

“Alright sis, have fun good luck, oh and take some of that dust, it'll help. And show her the real you after eat. The library, she'll love it, especially the smut section.”

“Ruby!” She said annoyed. 

“Right, leaving.” She smiled and disappeared out the door. 

After changing, she let the trap door go and pressed the button to set up the table. Cursing her thoughts as why it did this in the first place. After the table, she remembered the dust and took it so now no worries about an erection. She remembered the bow she got earlier and found it in her jacket. Somehow it survived, somehow I survived. She went to the door and waited outside. Trying to distract herself from her nervousness. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. Just be you, but I don't even know who that is anymore. Just roll with it. It's part of who you are. Her thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful cat eared Faunus walking up the stairs. Her dress a dark purple dress stopping at her knees, a thick black bow tied into a ribbon underneath her chest, and black strapped heels.

It's inappropriate to stare, it's inappropriate to stare, it's even more appropriate to stare with you mouth open. Are my palms sweaty? Why am I so nervous? Breath in, breath out. Okay, I got this. “Hello milady. Right this way.” Yang said taking her hand, leading her down to the dinning room. She cursed herself for the accent. I should really reverse these room, it's so weird staring at the bed before going to the dinning area. Why is this just now bothering me? This woman should hate me for what I did. I saved her for all the wrong reasons. She pulled out the chair and allowed her to sit. Yang grabbed two glasses, on with wine and the other water and placed them in front of Blake before giving herself water.

“Wow, this is a change from before. You really are Yang Xiao Long.” She teased giggling. Yang felt her stomach drop at the mention of her name but tried to laugh it off. “You're really nervous aren't you?” The beauty asked.

“Me nervous, nah, no way. I am a confident young dragon.” She nervously laughed taking a drink of water.

Blake chuckled. “Confidence is quiet, you are not.” She mused with a smile.

Yang giggled nervously. “You caught me, I am really nervous, I don't wanna mess this up. You are absolutely stunning, amazing, and beautiful. I...I don't deserve you, know you.”

Blake reached out a hand holding Yang's. “It's a bridge under water. Ruby explained to me how things work. It was really sad actually, I nearly teared up.” She lied as she let tears flow as Ruby was telling her. “A life so bad that you had to create another persona of yourself in order to survive.”

“I mean...I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything from before. Could you...could you forgive me?”

“I already have.” Or so she told herself only to lighten the mood. “Oh look dinner's here, let's not dwell, let's eat. I imagine you are starving after being knocked out.”

“Worse than you when your stomach growled.” Both laughing in response. In the back of Yang's mind Ruby's words of the hide out kept popping up, more importantly, they types of literature she could tease on. “So what kind of books do you like?”

“Don't judge, this is going to sound clique-.” She was interrupted.

“I have no right to.” She looked down at her plate nearly empty only to refill it.

Waving her off trying to lighten the mood again. “I like the night in shining armor, rescue the damsel in distress type.”

“You're quite the romanticist then? I remember you mentioned a fiancé. Was he your knight?”

“No, it was expected. One of those boring novels where the girl is expected to marry someone she barely knows. Or at least it was...” She smiled wide. 

“'Was?” Yang tilted her head to one side.

“'Til she's wisked away from her boring life. Not under the greatest of circumstances after first, but then realizes things could be different if she gave it a shot falling for the person who took her on a life of adventure.”

“That does sound really cliché. I kinda like those stories, slightly. Except it's not realistic.” She could've gone to Menagerie if she wanted to. I was passed out for three days. Why did she not leave? Hell, I would've. But maybe I didn't push her enough as I thought. What if she imprinted as there was a master/pet relationship? I'm a despicable human being.

“Yeah, I don't know, I mean it sounds really weird....strange. And maybe a certain brunette with red streaks convinced me, but whatever the case, I'm glad I stayed.” She had felt the connection to stay. Her physical body was claimed as other than the rough treatment from the bite, everything wasn't so bad. She wasn't sure what it felt like to imprint on someone but she feared she might've. 

“That 'brunette with red streaks also told of some of your other choices in reading. Care to elaborate?” She wore her best shit eating grin, but nothing malicious like before.

It was her turn to blush. “Yeah...just some 'filth' reading, nothing too crazy.”

“It might be too soon to ask, and you don't have to answer” she added quickly “what's your sexual fantasy or fantasies? Please don't be shy. ”

She found herself able to look at the blonde, but turning into a new shake of pink. “It's silly...but...um...one of them is my hero rescuing me, scooping me into their arms and then...but the other.” She quickly added. “was...a little bit more pained than what I've would've liked, but it was the S&M stuff.” She officially turned away as she was pink.

“No...no way...wait what..you mean you...? Seriously? You are full of surprises.” She took another sip. “My other...I mean...I...I would've obliged you” she quickly added. “but I wouldn't of you...know struck you as hard. And I'm sorry, it was...”

“Will you please stop apologizing? I mean, I don't completely blame you, maybe only blame you a little bit. It was what you were taught and only what you know. If it weren't for your guardians, you would've not been able to change.”

“Ruby was big part of that. It took a while, but it was a drunk uncle who really missed who I was and a crazy sister who says she gets her advice from me and it will take that one special girl to wake me from this spell.”

Blake shut her eyes trying to keep her composure while staring at her plate. I see she still teases. So that was part of her nature. Time to turn the tables. “What are your fantasies, sexual exploits?” She rested her chin on top of both her hands smiling innocently.

“Honestly,” She rubbed the back of her neck.”I've done just about everything under the sun. A lot of it isn't boring, but it's not exactly spicy anymore. I mean...I wouldn't mind doing those things. I just...you know. But there is two things I always enjoy.” She added quickly “One I just don't want to talk about it yet, especially while we eat. And yours but the reversed and leaving me passed out from the pain and sometimes depending on the severity, fighting for my life.”

Now she got Blake curious. But she took her word for it. Blake was trying to think of a topic of conversation. “I saw your coloring pages while on the crows nest.” Yang spit out her water toward the wall trying to aim at the ground and got mid air while starting into a fit of cough. Banging her chest as she gasped for air. “Are you okay?”

Yang raised up a finger, starting to catch her breath pounding her chest with her fist. “Ag-agin wi-with th-is? I-I'm I-I'm good. That..was..unexpected. I didn't think anyone but the lookout would find it, and even fewer who would know it was mine.”

“Why were you shocked?” She was concerned and curious. 

“It...it reminds me of when I was a kid again. Carefree, happy, my dad making dinner and my mom reading bedtime stories. 'The knight in shining armor' you called them. It also keeps me calm, happy and gives me something to do. That doesn't involve hunting or sex.”

“Hunting? On land? What do you hunt?” She was confused and wanted clarification.

“Sharks, narwhals and whales mostly. Maybe we should have shark meat for dinner one night. I mean, if you're up for it?” She shrugged trying not to seem hurt if she said no.

“Yang Xiao Long, are you asking me to another date?” She half shouted mostly pleased.

She cringed at hearing her full name, but it wasn't spite or malice, there was no fury or anger behind it. It was soft and kind. She left out a sigh and let herself relax. She looked at the partner and saw the worry in her eyes. “It'll take some getting used to. Don't worry about it.” Now it was her turn to hold her partners hand. “I actually like the way you say it, it's...normal.”

“Oh right...” She nervously chuckled. “Your not used to 'normal'.” She stared at the floor until a hand squeezed hers.

“Hey,” she softly spoke “don't worry about it.” Her smile of kindness.

Blake couldn't help but smile in return. She felt obligated to end this evening on a good note. “When do you think Ruby will go on land again?”

“I don't know, by the time we get to where were going her injury might be healed.”

“With as hard as you punched her? I wouldn't be surprised if her face caved in.”

“Oh stop.” She laughed. “I did not punch her that hard. You're just teasing me.”

“Fine, if you don't believe me, why don't you ask Ruby.” She smirked. Yang felt she should've noticed her ears flick with the sound.

A voice called from upstairs. “Huh? What? I heard my name.” She walked to the trap door and stared down the two people cute enough to be a couple. “I'll leave you ladies in peace.”

“Ruby, wait” Blake called never taking her eyes of Yang. “Would you say Yang punched Raven's face hard enough that it's indented?”

The girl thought, then nodded. “Most definitely, if her face isn't indented, she left some kind of burned scar issue.”

“Thank you Ruby, that is all.” She turned back to the older sibling. “Told ya.”

“I was trying to be modest, but you are absolutely right. I carved her face in.” She smile of confidence. Blake wasn't sure why, but she loved that smile. “What are you smiling for?”

“Oh! It's-it's nothing.” Hoping to cover up her lie.

“I'll take your word for it. Just know I don't believe you.” She grinned.

“Your eyes...they change color?”

“I was born with lilac but with my façade, I changed with it. When my semblance heats up my eyes change color.” After some uncomfortable silence.

“I'm...uh...I'm good here, if you don't need anything. Please, excuse me.” She put the napkin down and went to get up.

“Blake, wait.” The blonde said rising from her chair. “Before you go, there's...something I wanna show you.” She grabbed her by the hand gently. This caused Blake to blush but the blonde didn't notice as she led Blake to an empty wall. “There's a reason this room is small.” She let go of Blake's hand and with her foot pushed the bottom of the base board and pushed upward until she grabbed it with her hands and pushed until an opening was revealed. “I...this was my safe place to get away and get lost. I fell asleep in here more times than I care to remember trying to get to a fairy-tale world.” She stepped aside allowing Blake to enter first. “Don't be shy.”

As Blake walked in, her mouth hung as she stared at the thousands of books. Her eyes drifted upward to the second floor. She's seen the library of Alexandra in pictures and was pretty sure this rivaled her. It looks a like a maze to get lost in. Corners and dead ends covered in books. Yang couldn't help but stare at her ass for a bit. It's rude to stare. She told herself.

Blake heard a click and looked over to the woman who had a scroll in her hand. Laughing out loud now. “You..should see...the look on your face. As a matter...of fact....here, look for yourself.” She gave her scroll to Blake and grasped her stomach. “Aaahhh, pain...can't...I can't breath.” She was hyperventilating now as she caught her breath. She noticed Blake giggling a little bit. Handing her back her scroll. “I'm glad you like it. Your section, my dear,” grabbing Blake's hand dragging her through the maze “is right here, at least...your romance novels are.” She let Blake wonder for a bit. When their gazes met she grabbed Blake's hand again. “Your other section” she said pulling the book out of the wall and pressing a button “is behind here.” The wall slid to the left revealing an open room. “Ladies first.” She winked. Blake didn't let go of her hand as she walked forward. Gripping the a little tighter, with quite a bit of slack. This section was smaller, but still enough to hold a large green couch in royal movies. The amount of books numbering in the hundreds. Three large library sized book cases against the wall. Her eyes wondered for a specific book, there is was. Her eyes widened. Ninjas of love, all the volumes. She had to keep herself from gasping.

“Some of my favorites.” She followed Blake's eyes to see where she was looking. “The couch there, is meant to masturbate...I mean if you like that sorta thing. I'll...um...this is your space as well. I want you to come and go as you see fit. If you want any other of the hidden passages let me know. And when you go back to Menagerie, you can bring however, whatever many books you like. I'll...just...um” she cleared her throat “leave you be.”

As the hand was slipping away, Blake spun around and kissed her cheek. She had no idea what came over her. “Thank you.” She whispered in the blondes ear. She was shocked as the blonde talked about sending her home without any repercussions and without her being pregnant or nothing too serious. 

“You're welcome, Blake.” She said kissing the pale hand before turning away. 

Yang went to her desk pulled out her earphones, went to another drawer pulling out her coloring supplies and went back to the library, trying to be as quiet as possible. She made her way to the main lounging area. Put on her headphones, plugged them into her scroll and continued listening to her audiobook, The Women's Murder Club. She picked up her picture, color by number patern, took her markers and scraped it along the edge. She don't know how it happened, but she was very OCD about getting it into the next block. The pattern she guessed was a frog. She was so engrossed in coloring that she didn't even notice the dark haired woman was next to her until she felt the cushion push down. She looked over to a face smiling back then opening the book to read. The eyes wide in shock as she felt a head rest against her shoulder. She stopped coloring knowing she was going to mess up with the maneuvering of paper or make the Faunus feel uncomfortable with her movements. She listened to her track resting her hand on top of the other. After a few hours of not doing anything but listening, she was bored and tired. She paused her track removing ear bud that was farther from the woman next to her closed, her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	16. Internal Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personalities start to clash

Yang awoke to the sun hitting her eyes. Reflectively she tried to stretch but felt a weight on her shoulder. She turned and saw the sleeping faunus. Wow, she looks so peaceful and beautiful. But it can't happen! This can't happen. Shit! Second time I ever slept with someone next to me without sex. Raven won't stop 'till she's dead or everyone I care about is killed, if her choice, it would be by her hand. Enjoy the moment, once were back in Menagerie, she'll go back to her family where she belongs. Wonder if her fiance is still waiting for her? Enjoy the moment. She kept still as she inserted her earbud and played the audiotape. A couple chapters in and she felt the onyx haired woman stir. She slowly opened her eyes blinking away sleep. Wow, she really does have cat eye slits when the sun's peering in. She paused her tape.

“Morning.” She said dryly.

“Morning. How'd you sleep?” She stretching like a cat yawing amazing she could string words together after waking up.

“Comfortably. You?”

“Your head is soft and warm, best sleep I've had in a long time.”

“Can't function, need caffeine tea.” She continued stretching. It was the only words she could piece together after years.

Sliding away from the pale woman she jumped up. “I know just the thing. I'll be back.”

While the blonde disappeared Blake looked at her scroll to see what she was listening to. Women's Murder Club? I never would've guessed. She let out a cat yawn stretching herself out before walking around a little. I wonder if she knows she snores? Blake was looking at all the different books in the sections. You can tell no one ever comes down here, or at least an organized female. The sections aren't even labeled. As she was lost in thought she heard the familiar foot steps. Rushing back to her seat in front of the table before sitting down. She scrunched her nose at the smell of coffee. She shrugged figuring it was all she had. She didn't like coffee as it upset her stomach to the point she would throw up.

“Here.” handing her cup to Blake.

“How'd you know of my crest? I almost feel bad drinking this.” She said bleary.

“It's on your pants and your weapon. I..um..I got you something.”

“Yang, stop. Me function. We talk.” She took pauses trying to piece words. She took a sip and she could swear by the stuff. It was like her taste buds were dancing. 

“Got it, sorry.” She scratched the back of her neck.

Yang then continued coloring, half way done. It's a frog, but what is the rest of this, oh no don't tell me I'm running out of ink. Damn it! Now the rest of it won't look right. Despite how crazy she looked or felt, she took the marker and turned it upside down and shook it. Then resumed coloring, when it was fading again she took the cap off and touched the tip to her tongue it didn't taste bad but it helped with the color, if only for a little bit. She forgot she had company right next to her. And judging from her face of questions she saw her being weird.

“It helps get out the color, so I can color longer. Oh, right, function, sorry.”

“No, I'm functioning. You’re...actions helped with that.” She tried not to think as Yang weird considering her actions over the last few days. "You said you have something for me?”

“Just call me a coloring weirdo if you want. Oh yeah, here.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black ribbon. You said you used to wear one and I wasn't sure if you wanted to wear it since we're not in Menagerie." 

“Thanks." She took it and almost put it on but tucked it away. "You know you snore right?”

“Says the one who purrs.” Before Blake could interject. “I do, but mostly when I'm comfortable and safe, or sick, which I'm not. I wasn't loud where I was disturbing your reading or sleep, was I?”

Blake shook her read “No. And I have a request, if I may?”

“Ask away.”

“If I'm going to be in here more often, could you maybe...label the sections of the library so I know what I'm looking at?”

Yang nodded. “Kit..I mean Blake, I know you have more to ask. I can see it in your eyes.” She rested her hand on top of the the pale hand. “I can't help if you don't let me or tell me. What is it?” She felt incredibly weird saying such words especially after everything she did.

“It's...I could get lost, maybe and exit sign if not fake foot prints so I know the way? And...” She looked into Yang's eyes eager for her to go on. “Possibly a sign that tells me where all the false walls are?”

“See?” The sun kissed blonde smiled. “That wasn't that so hard was it?”

Blake shook her head and returned to her book, she would use her ribbon as her book mark. “Have you really read every single book?” She questioned.

“Would you believe me if I told you I haven't read a single one? Some of them are in glyphs.” Blake's eyes went wide placing her book down and staring. The woman was laughing. “You haven't noticed. The books are bigger than usual because there's a device in the back, allows me to connect to my scroll so I can listen to it.” Blake shook her head. “I don't have the patience to read like you do. After a paragraph my brain confuses the words and I have to reread sentences sometimes paragraphs, or I get lost and have to reread pages. Blake picked up a book and began to read where she left off. The blonde got off the couch. “I'll be back. If you need to leave, come with me.” Blake decided to get up and follow, just in case.“Take your book with you in case you get bored.” She collected her book, placing the ribbon as a placeholder and followed. Blake reached out and wrapped her hand around the other. The taller responded by hugging her hand back. Both their hearts fluttering. I can't keep doing this. She needs to go back to Menagerie. She's safer away from me. She has a life, a family, people who care about her. What was I thinking? You were thinking... A darker voice spoke in her brain. Stop! I know what I was thinking. Just lead her out and place the exit sign or foot prints, I'll worry about the walls later. Although, what's the point if she's leaving soon anyway? Wait, if she's leaving soon why-? Shit! Is she thinking about staying? The dinner table had been cleared and is no longer standing. Ruby. They walked up the stairs still hand in hand balancing each other. The younger sibling sound asleep on the bed. Yang let go as she approached her desk. Blake headed out the door placing the book on a dresser before departing. Yang plopped in her chair. Groaning quietly in frustration. She mentally kicked herself for her feelings. If you'd let me take over, you would've cum inside her already. No strings attached. No! I won't take her that way, not anymore. I won't take her at all. After we get these guys, we're headed for Menagerie and I will never have to see her again. We will never see each other again. Her heart winced in pain. Just like when she was child. Under too much stress it physically showed.

“Yang, what's wrong?” Yang shook her head dismissing her worry. “I know that face. You're in pain.”

“It's nothing Ruby, please, go back to sleep. I'm fine.”

“First,” the short bobbed haired girl got up from the bed walking toward her sister “I was only pretending to be asleep when I heard you two come up. Second, you're stressing even lightly. Third, I saw you two holding hands and she has a black ribbon in her book.”

“Ruby it's-Ah!” Her hand grabbed where her heart would've been if it was protruding. Her eyes burned red.

“Yang!” Ruby yelled embracing her.

“It's fine. Go do something. I have to focus on these charts and try to navigate without the stars.”

“Yang... I” Ruby's silver eyes filled with worry.

“Ruby, please, just leave me be. I got this.” She gave Ruby one of her smiles to reassure her eyes return to lilac.

“Okay...I'll go get something to eat, you want anything?”

“No thanks.” She still felt some pain in her heart. Do I continue playing a familiar façade or do I dive right into uncertainty? She's not even here that long. Why do I feel this attachment? I'm not a Faunus, I can't imprint. I don't even feel this way with Pyrrha and we've been together for years. The only other person to compare it to is Ruby, but it's not that intense. What makes her so different? Why is she so special. No! I'm not changing. This is me!.

Ruby knew better, when her sister didn't want to eat after feeling stress pain, she knew something was wrong. Her personas, they're conflicting. I have to help her. But I can't be over bearing otherwise she'll worry even more. She'll know I'm onto her. Should I involve Blake? No, not yet. She went to the kitchen grabbing two plates. Knowing exactly what her sister likes. Eggs, bacon, waffles light syrup. I will force this down her throat if I have to. She returned to the lodge easing the door open before entering with both hands full. “Hey sis, I got you this.”

“Damn it Ruby!” She slammed the pencil down. “I appreciate you care, but really I'm not...” A growl filled the room.

“Your stomach says otherwise. I will force this down your throat, if you don't eat. If you continue to reject me I will have Blake tie you up and...”

“Okay fine.” She said defensively grabbing the plate.”You're so annoying.” She smiled grateful her sister is a pain. “Thank you Ruby.”

“You're welcome. I'll go clear your stuff out of the library.” She started off toward the trap door.

“Wait, Ruby”

“Hm?”

“Can you...will you create foot prints in the library leading toward the exit and you can see them no matter where you are? Maybe some signs to label each section or a map with different passages to each section.” Am I really asking her thins!? I'm such an idiot. I just told myself I wasn't going to do this.

“Yeah, sure...but what for?”

“It's for Blake so she doesn't get lost.” She look at Ruby when she didn't receive a response and was met an all too familiar smirk. “No-no-no-no-no...” Yang was waving her hands “Ruby don't look at me like that. Ruby stop smirking. Stop making that face. You know what, fine. She's worried she'll get lost in there, and with as much as she likes books, even with her sense of direction....No, no-I am stopping right there. Ruby stop making that face. You're smirking again. Don't make me tickle you.”

“It's so fun to tease you. I missed this.” She hugged her sister.

“It's weird being on the receiving end. I missed you too.”

“Don't mention it. Oh! Can we make a stop somewhere? I need something to help me with the library. But for now I'll use paper and arrows.”

Yang shook her said and smiled. She turned to her desk estimated where they were on the map, used a protractor and compass to find their degrees. “I gotcha Ruby.” She winked and went to the helm with her compass in hand.


	17. Multiples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foursome, somewhat

What if Ruby's right? What if...no, I can't think like that. You know what I want? I want Ice Cream. She walked around deck. Her shortness makes her so far to find. It's cute though. She decided to get a bird eye landing on the wooden bar that held the sail. She looked around her for good measure. Where is she? Ah! She hoped down landing on several bars closer to the deck before landing on it. She went down to the sleeping area and she was fucking the rabbit Faunus. She looked up when she saw the captain. 

“Don't stop on my account.” Sir stated leaning against the wall enjoying the show. Her red eyes all too familiar with the scene.

Neo only sped up her movements. Sir looked around and saw the brown hair lighter tipped female beat up and spent on the bed next to theirs, her face disapproving at what she was seeing. Sure Neo was short, but she could fight with her semblance and flexibility.

“Take your time Ice Cream, you're next.” She narrowed her eyes and licked her lips.

She stepped behind Coco, unzipping her pants to release her shaft and pushed forward in one shot causing her to grunt. She gave no time for recovery and she pushed in and out of her pussy fast and hard. Sir barely made any noises and kept pounding while Coco gripped the sheets tightly groaning in displeasure.

“You like the way I fill you? There's more cumming on the way.” She sneered. Pounding one hard hit then moved to her ass and pushed forward. The woman beneath her worming and panting trying to get away but the muscular woman held her down. “If I didn't know any better I'd say you almost don't want me inside you. But struggling makes me feel better.” Sir eased her pounding wanting to drag this out. Hearing her victim vocally complain was a turn on. She was trying to kick her legs which Sir held dragging her body back on her shaft. Defensive when it comes to Kitty and Ruby no complaints for anyone else. Deciding she'd drag this out long enough, she pounded in and out of the ass hard, leaving the area red. Coco tried to scream in pain but failed with how beat up and spent she was.

“Almost...aaaahhhh...yes...!”

“Mhf...na...no...” She whimpered feeling the ropes of hot seed fill her up.

Sir pulled out and wiped her member on the sheets cleaning it. She looked at Neo who was giving her bedroom eyes, one pink and one brown. Sir, zipped up her pants, took Ice Cream's hand and let her to her quarters. She half expected to see the Faunus there but happy she wasn't. She threw Neo onto the bed and went to the dresser pulling out a pink wrapper. She unzipped her pants placing the condom on as Neo prepared her vaginal opening.“Nuh uh. Strawberry flavor, just for you my little treat. When the flavor runs out, spread your legs for me and I'll take you how and where you want.” She booped her nose. Neo opened mouth, teasing it first with kisses and licks enjoying the flavor. Sir was moaning in response and grew louder as her balls were played with. Neon licked everywhere she could, making the flavor last as long as possible. She took the head in her mouth and pushed down as far as she could gagging a bit she still had five inches left, Sir loved how willing she was and didn't force anything.“Don't hurt yourself.” Sir leaned back her hands going behind her back as she grabbed the bed sheet not wanting the shorter woman to see what she was doing to her. Neo pulled back and started sucking all the flavor out of the base. Once completed, she leaned back spreading her legs.“Point to the hole you want me.” Sir asked. Neo pointed to her pussy and ass. “Enjoy the earlier show did we?” Sir eased into her pussy first feeling her tight walls. “Nobody's been able to beat you and take you as of yet? This pleases me.” Once inside all the way she started slow but hard. Not doing any harm or causing any pain. She liked her small toy and knew she was tough but didn't want to break her. “Too bad Torchwich destroyed your voice, I'd like to hear you screaming for me. But with the way your body moves, I can tell you enjoy this, maybe even more than I do.” Sir sped up but kept her force the same. She could feel her pushing herself into her for more friction. “You want me to go hard?” She nodded. Sir sped her movements faster and pounded hard at a comfortable speed for most of the females she's taken. She could see her treat was close and started kissing her neck licking and sucking. A few moments later she felt her shake under her. She slowly brought her down. She pulled out and threw the condom in a nearby trash taking the lube out of the nightstand and jumped on up of the still shaking woman. She squirted it onto her finger and massaged the outside of the tighter hole. Neo was trying to move to put the finger inside her. “Hey, I am not causing you any pain and others getting the jump on you and stretching you out before I take you again.” She placed her finger inside going to the first knuckle. Neo shook because of the coldness of the lube. “I'll warm it up.” She clicked her tongue. “Just for you.” She activated activated her semblance just enough to burn. She continued her motions going to the second knuckle and felt so resistance. The eager recipient pushed herself back finger completely inside her. Sir pulled her finger out and replaced it with two and pushed all the way in, slight resistance at first until her walls gave in. Sir was too impatient to wait. “Pound the bed twice if you want me to slow down. Once to stop.” She lined her cock with the rear entrance and lubed it before pushing the head in slowly. Feeling her walls clenching at it she stayed there, when they relaxed she eased herself forward with the slowness of Tai Chi martial arts. Her walls reluctant but slowly opening. Once fully inside she grunted at how slow the process was annoying her. She stayed there for a few moments until the strawberry vanilla female was moving her backside. She grabbed onto her hips and moved slowly in and out pushing Ice Cream back and forth allowing her to take more inches. Sir wanted nothing more than to rut her like she did Coco, but she was smaller and because of her power she was not fucked with often but doing the fucking. She didn't want to hurt or break her like her past abuser nearly did. Sir went a little faster and slightly harder to see what she could get away with. She could see Neo was struggling with her fists clenched but not pounds yet. She kept her motions the same. Once her walls relaxed more she when harder but kept the same pace. It was the same as fucking her pussy. Since her treat was taking this so well Sir decided to reward her by taking her metal hand placing it near her clit and turning the vibration on low. She could see her shaking slightly after a few moments turned the vibration to medium after a few moments she felt her walls shake as she came.  
“Good girls, good reward. Since you were taking this so well, you deserve a reward.” Sir kept her pace the same as she was coming down. After a few minutes she sped up her motions pounding her the same. She felt herself about to explode and wanted to rut her. “Sugar, I'm going to explode soon. Pound the bed twice if I can rut you.” Once pound. Two pounds. Without any more convincing Sir grabbed her backside forcing her in and out as hard and as fast as she could go. She could feel sweat on her forehead and she was close. Both of them were shaking together becoming one, after too much Sir orgasmed inside her and was bringing herself down from her high. She stayed all the way inside once complete and brought the vibrator to Neo's sweet spot on medium vibration and watched her shake as didn't take long for her to climax Sir following close behind her squirting stream and after stream. Both collapsed onto the bed and Sir not wanting to pull out just yet. Can we try not to be seen by Blake? Why do you care all the sudden? I like her. Should've thought of that before you created me, besides, I have one more round left. Sir steadily pulled out of her small prize and went to the bathroom to wash everything off. She returned and her Ice Cream was gone as was expected. Good,time for round three.

Sir zipped up her pants and looked around the deck spotting her favorite redhead and person.

“Hey you, ya busy?”SHe asked with her arms folded knowing full well she wasn't.

“I am never too busy for you, master.” Pyrrha replied seductively.

“No master today, let's hit the bedroom, hard.” She smiled

“Lead the way, Sir.” She smiled looking forward to this.

Sir lead her inside allowed her to take a couple steps toward the bed before closing the door, blocking it and tacking the warrior onto the bed hungrily kissing her and lightly bitting her neck while her hands busied removing her clothing. Both were moaning, hissing and breathing into each other. With most of Pyrrha's clothing removed and unzipped her pants and let her penis free. Sir licked and sucked the middle of Pyrrha's chest, teasing her. The receiver was arching her back and groaning in response to be being teased. She bit her lip as not to say anything against it.

“Talk to me, let me know how good you feel.” She kissed her lips.

“Please Sir, stop teasing.” She begged.

“Since you begged so nicely.” She smirked.

She lined her self up and pushed into into the pink entrance. The redhead howling as she did so. Sir back up only keeping her head in and pushed forward. She went fast and hard into her knowing she could take it. Sir liked Pyrrha but only as a play thing. It was her warrior skills and physique that she was attracted to. Pyrrha had fallen in love with Sir and couldn't get enough of her. She knew she was only a submissive to her alone, but with their relationship she saw Sir as her girlfriend girlfriend. She partially knew how the relationship worked and had asked if she had the necklace, permanently making her a submissive to Sir. Sir had told her no that she would have to ask Raven for the one that ran in the family. Sir continued to pound her, shaking her inner walls and through her body. After her previous sessions she felt herself about the explode. She pounded two more times and pulled out rubbing her shaft in Pyrrha's awaiting mouth who gulped every last drop. Pyrrha laid there basking in the warmth and after glow. Sir falling on top of her had resting in her nice breasts.

Ruby had seen her sister go down to the quarters and bring two women who were not Blake into her cabin. It upset her since she had seen a piece of her that she thought no longer existed since they were reunited. After the years of hiding herself away she was finally resurfacing. Of course Sir had to ruin it by taking over.

Blake was in the library and had heard only the bed creaking and some low groans and went to look and was scared and surprised seeing the red eyes once more. After their last dinner, she was hoping things could be different and she could wipe the slate clean. She fooled herself into staying. She went back to reading until she heard the noises again, even louder than before and two voices. She thought she was going crazy. Have multiple partners and orgasms one after another. She wanted to avoid going back up until the room was free of the smell of sex. She wanted no part of this.


	18. What Happened?

Yang woke up and found herself on top of Pyrrha who was still sleeping. What? Fuck! You bastard! You're not wrong. The voice laughed. Fuck you! Yang removed herself and opened the window. She zipped up her pants and went to the kitchen for coffee. While outside, she was looking around for the familiar Faunus and instead she found Ruby, or rather Ruby found her. Silver meeting lilac covered with sunglasses she crossed her arms over her chest tapping her foot.

“Is Pyrrha gone?” Ruby glared at her

“No.” She sighed. “How bad do I have to apologize?”

“I know for fact you slept with two different women Neo and Pyrrha. Could've been three with your sex drive.” She said sarcastic.

She sighed heavily. “Did Blake see?”

“Haven't seen her since you two had dinner.” Her words cold.

She rubbed her hands down her face. “I'm going to get coffee for the both of us.” She turned her eyes red when she saw Coco walking into view but she quickly made a U turn. “I guess Sir-I had fun with Coco too.” She said sadly. She looked at her sister who looked at her with fear. “Ruby, I'm still me, this is for appearances. Imma get coffee, I'll see you around.” She rubbed her knuckles against her chest. As she tried walking away Ruby grabbed her arm and spun her around. “What?”

“You know what!” Anger in her eyes. “You're stressing yourself out again. Let me see your palm.”

“Ruby, I'm fine.” Yang insisted.

“Palm!” Reluctantly she took off her glove and showed Ruby her palm. “You need to stop and talk to a doctor!” She warned.

“I'm fine!”

“Do I need to explain why you're not? You are always trying to take care of me. If the roles were reversed what would you do?”

“Let my sister handle herself.” She lied, knowing Ruby wasn't going to buy it. Only for humor.

“Liar! You are becoming anemic again. Take your iron, the sun will only tan you so much and help. Talk to a doctor about your anxiety or a therapist with your conflicting mind. Or so help me I will force you into the closet to deal with your issues!”

Yang gasp in anger and clenched her teeth, her eyes narrowed. “You wouldn't dare!”

“Try. Me. And I will not leave you passed out, but make your semblance burn.” She warned.

“I'm going to get some meat, that will be my iron and I will stay in the sun all day if it makes you happy.” She left not wanting to discuss further. She grabbed the coffee for her and Blake and her sister was still on the deck glaring at her.

“Where's your 'iron'?” She quoted “You can't spend all day in the sun because someone you care about is in the hideout. Or at least the only other logical place. She had to of heard everything!”

Yang held up her robotic arm. “My 'iron' is right here.” She joked. “It's call avoidance. As a matter of fact, take this coffee, I'm going to the nest. ”

Ruby was unamused and showed it tapping her foot. Yang sighed and walked all the way to the other side of the deck. Ruby burst into petals in front of her still glaring as Yang walked around her. You should've let me deal with that brat! 'That brat' is my sister and she has every right to worry. If the roles were reversed I would've forced something down her throat. And I'm only in this mess because of you! She walked inside and Pyrrha was already gone. She went down to the library seeing Blake with her nose stuck in a book.

“Hey.” Yang said weakly. Blake ignored her. She let out a defeated sigh and sat the coffee in front of Blake and went to take her leave.

“What happened to you yesterday?” She asked coldly not looking up.

“I-it-I can't explain it because I don't really know. It's like I'm fighting myself. Something I haven't done that in some years.” She told the honest truth.

“Could've fooled me.”

“Can you please just yell at me? Tell me how pissed you are. I don't even remember what happened yesterday. All I know is that I woke up and Pyrrha was naked on my bed and I was on top of her. Then I went to get you coffee, Ruby yelled at me then threatened me. Coco saw me and did a one eighty. Ruby told me I was with at least two possibly three women. None of which were just a friendly conversation.”

Blake scoffed set her book down and stood in front of Yang. “You have no idea what happened yesterday?” Yang flopped on the couch as Blake stepped closer to her. “Let me tell you what happened yesterday. First, I'm in the library minding my own business when I hear noises. I got to investigate and your fucking a small pink and dark haired chick who was clearly not enjoying herself because she wasn't making any noises-

“Neo...Roman Torchwich fucked her up so bad she can't speak.” She said sadly. Fuck...

“Wow! Getting second dibs on the abused making it seem like you'll keep them safe. Then I hear you have sex with someone else and both of you being very vocal, Sir!” Yang was holding her chest fighting the pain. Her eyes went red and she stood back up challenging Blake to fight. “How dare you speak to me like this! What right do you have to say who I do and don't fuck, you bitch? You're just a visitor. I fuck people whether they want it or not. ”

“Yang?” She was nervous and scared seeing sad lilac turn to red.

“She told you her birth name did she? Someone must think she's special. That explains the jealousy. You caused her pain. She didn't have the strength to fight back. You want a piece of me, dontcha Kitty?” Just as Sir was going to grab her, Yang's eyes went back to lilac as she kneeled on the ground in pain. The tips of her hair slightly alight as she punched the couch and it rolled back revealing chains underneath it. She cuffed her arms. “Blake run, get out of her!” She yelled in a growl.

“Yang?” She looked at her hurt and confused.

“Go!” She roared. Blake left the library in a hurry and heard Yang's roar as she left. 

It wasn't a human roar. It was more of a roar like a lion or one her dad does when he's angry. Blake found Ruby on the deck and told her what happened. Blake was about to drag Ruby with her back to the library when Ruby stopped her. “Blake, there's nothing we can do. She doesn't make any restraints she can't get out off. She still makes them in case she needs to hold herself back, or hold someone back.” She shook her head. “We have to wait this out.” She said sadly.

“So what? We just sit around and do nothing? Wait for her, if it's even her? What the hell happened? Why did it happen? I have no idea what's going on. It's like she's-”

“Blake...follow me.” Ruby interrupted. She led her to the back of the ship another trap door leading down. Blake saw bunk beds and saw Weiss sitting on the bottom bunk her eyes half way glazed over as if she was coming back slowly. She hardly acknowledged them. “Sit.” She gestured to the couch. “This is my official room.” She paused. “Yang is lost and confused. In order to survive, she created someone Raven would acknowledge as her daughter and did the things Yang couldn't bring herself to do. Someone who could follow in her footsteps and have no regrets. That was how she adapted to survive. When Yang first rescued me I saw her lilac eyes everyday she looked at me, then turn red immediately after. But then...after a few weeks, the lilac disappeared, replaced with scarlet burning eyes all the time. As the years passed, I thought Yang was gone for good. That was...until you arrived. She's trying to fight. She hasn't fought herself in years, she's never been this conflicted before you. She's out of practice. She has a double personality not knowing where she was or what she did when she was Yang, just rolled with it. Sometimes It's her alternate or Yang with red eyes. Unless I explained it to her or someone walked up to her or purposefully avoided her did she know what she did, relatively...You have to leave her until she appears as Yang or as Sir. You have to let her fight herself.”

“Ruby, I don't want to just sit back and do nothing! I want to help I-”

“You can't do anything unless you want to get hurt. Unless you want to piss Sir off even more and she will break you for it!” She shouted, her silver eyes were warning. “She almost broke me for it.” She sad sadly nearing tears.

“Ruby please..there has to be something.” Blake requested in the same way.

“Unless you can change the past and never know her at all, there's...wait, there might be something. You said she was trying to fight herself when you yelled at her?” She was filled with hope and she hoped it wasn't false.

“Yes?” Blake raised an eyebrow.

“That's her trigger, Sir likes being yelled at...among other things, but not challenged. Yang fought because she didn't want you to get hurt.” She jumped up in happiness “I knew it!”

“Huh?” Blake was even more confused. She even more so when the smaller girl dragged her up the stairs into the cabin and the library where Yang was chained, roaring and yelling at herself. Fire burning around her.

“Talk to her calmly. Touch her softly.”

“Ruby?”

“Trust me.”

“I trust you.” Blake swallowed as she walked in front of the blonde slowly seeing the red eyes and fear struck her.

“I told you to get out of here! Go! Leave!” She yelled.

“Yang...” Her voice soft. She reached out to try to touch her and Yang jerked away. She went for another touch and found her skin hot. Yang didn't pull away but was panting as her breath was flying over her right arm facing away from the dark haired beauty. “Yang, you can do this. You can fight, you can win.” A smile on her face as her voice was calm. She saw the flames receding and her skin still warm but not hot.

“Blake...I'm so-” She stopped when she felt the embrace of the Faunus. She was surprised her restraints where undone and she hugged back. Her eyes lowering to her shoulder.

“It's my fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you I'm-”

“Don't apologize for something that is not your fault.”

“But I-”

“Not your fault.” She warned.

After a few moments Blake spoke. “You're so warm.”

“And you feel like an A/C.” She laughed. Yang kissed her cheek as she started to pull away. She pulled Blake to her feet and sat her on the couch. She closed her eyes with her head looking to the floor at the entrance as she started to pull away sighing deeply in disappointment. She felt her human hand make contact and froze. She turned to the person stopping her.

“Sit with me.” She tapped her hand on the stop next to her.

“Let me get my scroll and I'll be back.”

“Or...I could read to you. Your coloring stuff is still here.”

“Alright.” She rolled her eyes with a smile and sat next to her. Arm contact only as they felt each others temperature. Blake continued where she left off. Yang had a shit eating grin on her face as there was a sex scene coming on the next page and wanted to see what Blake would do.

After reading a few pages, Yang couldn't hide her smile as much as she tried. “Maybe you should get your audio book.” She looked away trying to hide her blush.

“And miss the best part? No way. You should continue, your voice is much more soothing and not over played with background music making it better than the professionals.” Yang looked at her with her hands folded behind her head all too pleased with herself.

“I-I'm not that good. I'm sure the 'professionals' do a much better job than me.” She laughed nervously. “I don't think this part would interest you.” She tried to lie.

“Still playing hard to get, huh?” She smirked. “I can dig it. Please continue.” Blake ignored her comment of hard to get and took it at flirting and teasing which she did. Yang went back to coloring. Feeling slightly relaxed as Blake continued and Yang noticed she was swallowing a lot more, panting slightly and her voice getting raspy. “Just so you know, that I know that you know that you are really hot and bothered but...I won't give into you.” She winked. “Keep reading.” She would give into Blake if she wanted it and she knew it. With as perceptive as Blake was, she knew it too. She just played dumb.


	19. Predator or Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight and forgiveness with some understanding

Was was sitting on the pole at the front of the ship reading and listening to the water with the occasional gulls flying overhead. “Terra! Terra!” Called the look out. Wait we still had at least five days until we got to where we were going. Why are we stopping? Of course the bruiser at the helm would have something to do with this. She's been looking at the horizon since this morning. Better go see what's up. She looked into her eyes and it scared her to see them red but she didn't see the evil as before. She tested her luck. “What's going on? I thought we had at least five and half days left?”

“We do Kit-Blake. I had a request made to me earlier and my sister had a bright idea.” She winked.

“What idea might that be?” Blake tilted her head confused.

“I have no idea. But she might as well enjoy land while she can. Be ready, just in case?” The blonde asked and Blake nodded in return. I hate doing this, keeping up appearances. After you're gone, I can focus, get back to the way things were. You don't want that! A voice said. I don't but...no buts, get the crew with different captains that fit each person, sell the ship retire on an remote island with Ruby and Blake might stay. Raven-Ruby can't touch land. Not unless you challenge her. I can't, if I lose, it's over. Then don't lose! I won't win! Once a female reaches three orgasms, that's my limit. I've tried, I've practiced. Just go get something to drink, walk away from the helm and do something. Looking around she saw her sister nervously eager and scared to place her boots on the ground. “Don't worry sis, I got you.” With her confidence boosted she jumped off the boat and landed on solid dirt. Nothing happened. She smiled back at the tall blonde waving her lien in her hand and disappeared into petals. Must've done a number on Raven if she doesn't want to come after Ruby. Just in case, a Strawberry Sunrise sounds good. It's five' o' clock somewhere. Looking around she found the perfect spot. A wooden shack, two stories tall, a long bar island stung out in the middle. She decided to go to the top sitting in the center as always. Can't be too careful. Don't wanna ruin my image. A waiter came up to take her drink order. “Strawberry Sunrise, no ice and an umbrella.” He left down the stairs. She was enjoying the quiet when five losers walked in, demanding their drink orders be ready. Normally this was stupid, but something about them struck her as odd., they were rowdy enough. She pulled out the wanted posters, and sure enough these were her guys. They'll get drunk, start a fight, get kicked out she would take them, kill them... Hold up! Kill? I thought we were past this. Nope, no dice. Have to, part of the contract. A bullet to the head easy enough, take a picture, leave one alive to tell you were their ships are. These punks are easy, just gotta wait them out. Unfortunately, they spotted her, a hot blonde sitting by herself. She cursed herself but played cool. As long as they were inside, she could extract information about their ships. Men loved to talk about themselves.

“Hey cutie, you alone here by yourself?” Man 1.

A figure caught her eye walking through the door. She saw a familiar dark haired Faunus and based on her coming in here, she was looking for someone in particular.

“Yeap.” Be short peak their interests. Ignore her. I know she can hear my voice. The stairs are creaking. Please tell me she's not coming up here! Yang was freaking out on the inside knowing exactly who it was.

“How about we gettcha a drink?” Man 2.

“I'm good, I've got one coming.” But don't drink it cause it could be spiked. “Actually, my friend behind you would love a drink. Isn't that right Kit?” The guys turned and look at her. She wanted to distract them so she could give Blake her warning eyes to leave which she did with her expression and mouth.

“What is it we can get you miss?”

Blake was not backing down. “Water is fine.”

“Hey! Get this lady her drink already and water.” Man 3.

“So sweethearts. Where ya from?” Man 1.

“Both of us are from Vale. How about you all?” Get them to talk about themselves.

“We're all from Atlas. Captains of our own ships, sailors of the dangerous high seas.” Man 1. What an average egotistical male. “Their names are The Sun, The Moon, The Stars, The Galaxy, and The Milky Way.” The sung in unison. “You two wouldn't be interested in joining us would you?”

“Are the names supposed to be some sorta pick up line? Or are those the cheesiest names you could come up with? We're not interested.” Question their pride, it'll lead to a fight.

“Hey! That's not nice, how about some respect?” Man 3.

“I'm not a nice person. I was contracted to kill you, take your flags and bounty for extra money. How about we take this outside?” She told the truth knowing they wouldn't believe her. Challenge them, they won't deny you. Blake looked at her with a shocked expression.

“We offer you a drink try to be nice and you threaten us with lies? You know what blondie? You're on! Is your friend involved in this?”

“Your business is with me, she has nothing to do with this! I don't even know her.” She gritted through her teeth and stood up. They all walked outside civilized before surrounding her. “Before we start, which way are your ships?”

“That way, pointing behind himself.” Man 2.

She made mental note of the surrounding area. Readying her fighting stance, arming herself with Ember Celica. They had worried faces, but wouldn't back down. The first one tried to punch, she pushed his fist down his body following knee bent she stomped on it, cracking was heard. He's not going anywhere, or at least fast. Two attacked at the same time she angled their fists slightly so they punched each other in the face. Knocking them both out. Figuring this was the end, she head shot the two remaining opponents before they tried to run and head shot the other three. She snapped pictures on her scroll and dug through their pockets. Ah ha! She headed off toward their ships. Finding their ships were easy enough and their flags. She snapped each rope individually carrying her so high climbing to taking each flag and folding them away into her pockets. She found a pawn shop and sold all five ships for a decent price considering she had no idea the conditions they were in, the guy wasn't even surprised. None of the crew members offered to join her. She left it at that. She then decided to head back to her the bar to pay for her drink. The bar tender told her it was taken care of and her dark haired friend left. Deciding it was a day and she was pissed, she went to her ship. She went to her cabin, where an angry Blake was waiting for her arms folded. Yang decided it was too early for this and poured herself a shot of whiskey before downing it, trying to maintain her anger as well. She then turned to Blake giving her full undivided attention. As she sat in the chair next to her desk.

“What the hell was that?!”

“I could ask you the same thing. You followed me.” Yang kept her cool.

“I followed you Xiao Long because you went to the shadiest part of town. Usually reserved for folks who don't talk about the weather. Bad business deals. And you go picking fights. I was ready to sit next to you so those creeps would leave you alone. But you wanted a fight. How long were you waiting to fight them? Next, fighting is one thing, but you killed those men in cold blood at point blank range! You knew they didn't stand a chance in a fight and you killed them, took innocent lives like it was the most natural thing in the world!” Yang got up poured a double shot and downed a portion of it before taking it slow. She sat back in the chair. “Fighting a couple and breaking bones, then before the rest could run put a bullet in the back of their heads. You killed them in cold blood! As if that wasn't enough, you rob them of their belongings. There is a special place somewhere for you after you die!” Blake was shouting, seething and panting.

“First off!” She eyes turned red have Blake back a little. “Don't even use my name like that Belladonna! Second, they weren't innocent, here's their wanted posters!” She offered Blake the posters but she still kept her arms crossed, glaring at her. A pissed off Blake is a hot Blake. “Okay fine.” She set the posters on the table. “Third, it was part of the contact I agreed to. No failed jobs! Once we head back, the rest of the supplies will be received. I killed them because I had to. A bullet in their head was mercy compared to what they did. That special place for me, I'm living in one. I will survive another and be the leader if not second best to my mother. I have done much worse in my lifetime that what you saw today. I used to play with my food depending on how bad their crimes. These guys were scum. The contractor wanted them due to extra and unfair taxes. I wanted them for the reason listed on the poster and much worse. Who knows what they got away with.” She signed rubbing her knuckles against her chest. “When the stars come out, the ship and the captain get back to the supplier to collect the rest. And their belongings were part of the bonus part of the contract, extra lien. Fourth, you're only here 'till I take you back to Menagerie.” She sighed. “Listening to Weiss was bad idea, I shouldn't have taken you.” She said mostly herself but Blake heard her anyway. “Lastly, I don't have to explain myself to you! I don't even know why I am.”

“Money? Is that what that was about, stealing their belongings for money?! What if Ruby saw?! She'd see you as a murderer! She'd never look at you the same way.”

“She has never seen me the same way since I brought her aboard. Ruby knows about these contracts. Granted she would tell me if she saw something, be freaked out and sad. That's why I chose a 'the shadiest part of town', away from the happy places Ruby goes to. The by-standards didn't even flinch when they saw what happened. And you don't have to worry about it, after I meet my supplier, I'll take you back to Menagerie, to your home, your family, and maybe your fiance. You can forget everything here and live a normal life again. For me, that's not an option! This is what I know! This is what I'm good at! For Ruby, I wish she didn't have to have this as part of her life, but she refuses to leave. If Raven wasn't always be a threat to her, I'd drop her off in Menagerie with you, at least I'll show she's safe! But no, she goes after Ruby to get back at me for leaving her! She wants Ruby dead! As long as there is blood in my veins, fire in my soul, brain in my head and at least one working limb I will make it my mission to protect her. Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but this is the life that was given to me by the gods and I will continue to defy them! The life I had no choice in making. I don't know how to do anything else. This is and forever will be my life! Once the stars come out we set sail for Menagerie. It'll take us a about two weeks to get there. If you can stand to be around me that long.” Yang stood up. “Are we done here?” Blake nodded her head holding back the tears in her eyes.”I need to hear you say it. It's a respect, business, come to the same understanding type deal.”

“Yes, we're done here.” She forced whatever she had in here at that moment holding back the water that threatened her eyes.

“I'll be in the library away from the couch, that's your space, if you want it.” She turned to Blake grabbed her arm and strapped a restraint to her wrist and the cuff to the dresser. When Blake looked at her hurt an confused. “To ensure you don't follow me.” She applied another handcuff to the other wrist. “For good measure.” She said, void of any and all emotion. She went to the trap door laying her bracelets on the desk. She hated seeing Blake sad. There was nothing I could do, this is what I know. She turned several corners in the maze and found her favorite but least favorite false wall. It was taller with six inches above her head. If she were to lay flat against the floor that would be the width. She listened for any footsteps and satisfied when she heard none. She did hear Ruby's voice call out to her and took the wall out before going in and camouflaging it. Just enough space for me to be alone and no one to disturb me. Blake is probably out of her restraints by now. She won't be able to find me. I had to give myself a head start, she's sneaky like a freaking ninja, she would've followed me and I wouldn't have a safe place anymore. Just like she follow me today! Yang was angry punching the wall angry at herself angry at what her mother turned her into, angry for not protecting Ruby, angry for snapping at Blake and making her feel sad when she wanted to help. That's why she yelled, because she's concerned and mentioning Ruby, she cares about Ruby too. She's here because of Ruby, she hasn't left because of Ruby! Angry her dad and stepmom were gone, angry at her dad for being with her mother, the core of her anger was that she even existed. The room was hot now and she was sweating profusely from the heat, panting in exhaustion. Then Yang did something she hadn't done in years. She cried, cried for the pain she was in, cried for the pain she put her sister through and the pain she put Blake through and soon Blake would be leaving, she'd never see her again. To have her leave angry that was pain but also a plan so she wouldn't miss her. The heartache, the pain in her heart again. Ah, it throbs, it hurts. Aaahhh! She hit another part of her body causing pain in her leg and felt it fade from her chest. She didn't know how long she stayed in there as the room cooled down. As quietly as she could, she moved the false door and put it back thanking nobody saw her. She wiped her eyes and walked out of the library to the bathroom shutting the door and making herself as presentable as possible. When she decided she looked as normal she stepped out and poured herself another shot. She looked to the window and saw the faint glint of the sun and the major stars were in the sky. She downed another shot, armed Ember Celica and sent up a green flare 'one hour till departure'. She went to her cabin and looked at the map. Measuring precisely the degrees and direction for travel and not much wind to drift them off course, perfect for sailing. She walked outside and looked up Blake was in the crow’s nest reading. She went to the kitchen seeing Ruby munch on cookies. She made her way to the starboard side untied any ropes, took the helm and her compass and led her into the open water. When she was satisfied, she put the strap back on to keep them on course and went back to the cabin. Pouring herself another shot and swinging it back. A very sad Ruby sauntered in.

“Yang?”

“Ruby...What's wrong?” She was concerned for her sister.

“I thought things were fine between you and Blake.”

“We are, just a disagreement.” She assured.

“Then why is she in the crow’s nest alone crying?”

“Crying? Oh...no...Ruby...it's...” complicated, no Ruby wouldn't fall for that. “Blake...saw something she didn't like and became part of the problem by getting in my way, but part of the solution because she cares. She feared how you would see me if you saw what I had done. She doesn't want me to hurt people, even if they deserve it. But I don't think I can change or even...escape my past. And because of the contract details she was upset, like any normal person would be if they saw people murdered in cold blood then taking their belongings out of their jacket pockets. After she finished yelling me, I told her I'd take her back to Menagerie, to her home, family, and possibly fiance...go back to her old life.”

“Yang...why would you...I mean...?” She stuttered.

“Because she's safer without me, Ruby.” She explained sadly. “We already know Raven wants you dead and she finds out about Blake...I can't risk her life like that.”

“Why don't you let her decide that?” Ruby questioned.

“Huh?” Yang looked at her confused.

“Why don't you let her decide what's best for her?”

Yang understood where her sister was getting at. “She's deserves a better life than this. A normal one.”

“What if she doesn't want normal? What if she wants this life of adventure with you? Not sure what the next day will bring. What if she wants uncertainty over stability?”

“Ruby-”

“No! Before you say anything. Go to Blake and go make-up, or out or something.” Ruby was pushing Yang out the door. She let out a sigh. She didn't even let me finish. No. Between her, Weiss and Blake, they can fend Raven off. They're going Menagerie and staying. She untied the rope, flying straight into the air.

“Hey.” she said weakly.

“Hi.” She sniffled wiping her tears away. She wanted to be alone.

Yang went over to her and held her tightly. The promise of not letting go.

Blake had no idea what came over her as she yanked the buxom woman closer to her and sobbed into her chest. Yang stroked her head, easing strands of hair behind her human ears. She didn't want to mess with her feline ears, yet. Not 'till she calmed downed. As she continued embracing Blake, her mechanical hand moved to her back and started stroking, trying to use finger nails but just rubbing. She hoped Blake was be so exhausted she'd cry herself to sleep. Nobody would think anything of this as it was often submissives would be emotionally distraught and needed comfort by their master, as they lose their sanity. As Blake's breath and tears eased, Yang scratched behind her human ear. Asking permission to go to the feline one. With no response given, she continued to stroke the ear itself and around it knowing she still felt good nonetheless. The woman in her arms was purring, the buxom blonde felt a hand take hers and guided her to her feline ear. She didn't want to overwhelm the Faunus with too much stimuli. Keeping her touch barely noticeable and touched the top of sensitive sensory receptor. Her ear flickered in response but didn't pull away. She used the nub of her nail to scratch the tip working her way down. The lower she was going, the louder Blake purred. Once she was at the base receiver gasped and her purrs ricocheted throughout both their bodies. Yang continued to hold knowing she was probably on the verge of sleep. She told herself five more minutes as most Faunus don't like their ears, tails, antlers or anything messed with. Mostly with how sensitive they are. Noticing the body under her might be uncomfortable learning in like it was. She moved Blake's legs curled to one side and the side of her head laid on heated pillows. She continued to scratch the ear and rubbed her back. She felt the woman go limp in her arms. You did this. You made her cry. It was part-Bullshit! You've could've collected their belongings and got rid of their ships without killing them. They killed people too...just not directly, they're just as guilty. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Although, you won't be sleeping at all and you know it! Every face every nightmare of those you've killed no matter how justified it seemed. The one person who does need to die, the one person who awakened me, the one your entire life of demons is based around and you can't kill her. She dis-You could've finished her. Yang reflectively gripped Blake tighter without even realizing it until the smaller woman stopped purring. Yang picked her up in her arms, jumped from pole to pole until she landed, walked into the cabin tucked the woman in, kissing her cheek. “Good night.” She whispered expecting no response. She turned and walked to the library only to retrieve her audiobook before going to the helm. The stars the water the air, so peaceful. Helps you get lost. Her thoughts where interrupted as a rabbit Faunus approached her.

“Um...Sir?” 

“What is it?” She looked coldly at the Faunus, pretending to be annoyed at the interruption. Velvet's her name, came from Menagerie like Blake. But she wasn't as attractive and easily adapted, slightly taller and nice accent. Blake however, took time, which is why you chose her personally. I don't want to break her anymore.

“I want...I want you.”

“And what makes you think I want you?” She sneered. “Don't answer that.” She looked the woman up and down. “You've got five minutes to go to the quarters strap yourself to a stripper pole and get yourself ready for me. And here, to strap yourself with.” She grabbed the woman's wrist, just soft enough it wouldn't bruise and slapped on the gold handcuff. She always kept those on her belt loops. “And while you're thinking, which is dangerous for a pet like you, think of how you want me with your slut induced mind. “

“Y-yes master.” She stammered before making her way out.

Yang went back to the cabin to take the dust that would grow her member again being as silent as possible. Her mind going back and forth. You can't do this! Blake is sleeping, she's right there. Forget Velvet, go cuddle your warm body with her. No way, and pass up this opportunity. If I do that, the crew will talk. They'll say I'm whipped. No they won't you'll say she needs time to bend. We're not even a thing. If you do this, you might lose her forever. That..is not exactly a bad thing. Life will return to normal with her out of the way. Out of the way? Your life is so much better with her in it. She's cute inexperienced and she deserves to meet the real you. You can't escape me, not matter what you do. I've been alive and strong we've been together for almost two decades. Yang was losing. Don't do this! I have to. This one night stand ain't gonna mean shit to either of you, but it'll be a shot through the heart. She needs to know exactly what she's getting into. She took a condom out of the night stand. I like electric, perfect. I am not cumming inside anyone, lemme grab the travel sized lube just in case.

She took a double shot of whiskey and went to the crews quarters. She found Velvet stark naked, handcuffed to the pole and very much vulnerable, just the way she liked them. Everyone else was eyeing her but dared not to draw near.

“Master you're here!” She exclaimed slightly embarrassed as everyone could see her. Coco didn't approve of this at all which is why they backed off.

“Everyone whose not fucking get the fuck outta here! I'm trying to watch a private show.” Scatter about and leave most of them did. “So have you figured out how you want me to take you, little bunny?” Smiling maliciously.

“I...um...well-”

“Exactly! You don't know, you dumb animal. How about, you put on your best dance on for me. And depending on how good your skills have improved, I may consider you giving me a lap dance.”

“Y-Yes master.”

And put on a show she did, Coco must've taught her well, the way she shakes that cotton tail of hers, even using her ears as her advantage. Granted, her body wasn't as attractive but it was still doing something for her. Once Velvet was done, her body covered in little sweat beads she looked at her master.

“Good news Velvet, I've decided I want your cotton tailed ass now. Pick a hole.”

“Master, please be careful with my ass.” She pleaded.

“I decide the pace, you just brace against pole and take it. Am I clear?” In response, Velvet stuck her ass out. “Good girl.” Sir said licking her lips. She unzipped her pants revealing her foot long member. She squirted the lube on two fingers and stuck them into the rabbit. She shivered in response to the cold, she's loose from all her endeavors, mostly Coco. “You're nice and loose for me aren't you? Eager to please your master.” She could only nodded her head in response. Sir squirted the lube into her hand and rubbed it on her member, the trick of the lights making it glow. She poked it at Velvet's rear. “You ready to be taken by master, fluffy bunny?” 

“Yes Master please, put it in me.”

“Well? Since you begged so nicely.” She inserted the tip and Velvet gasped and reflectively moved her head forward to rest against the pole. Sir moved in an out sliding more length in. Velvet taking it like a champ. She had water in her eyes but decided the pain was worth it. She loved the idea of her master filling her since Coco put things in there, mostly hands and the occasional fist. She gasped when Sir put more than half way in.

“Oh you like that, do you?”

Velvet moaned and cried out in response “Master, please, don't stop.”

“Ha, I ain't stopping little rabbit. I will fuck you silly like the bunny fuck you are.” Ruby came down the stairs and gasped in response to what she was seeing. Staying a moment as if she couldn't believe her eyes. “Keep quiet red, or you and your little girlfriend are next.” Sir eyes her.

Ruby ran back up the stairs. That explains why the cafeteria was buzzing. Where was Blake? She was supposed to be with Blake! She's her only chance. How did this happen? She was nearly back to her old self , right? She went back to Weiss was and hugged her, with water in her eyes. “What if Yang is too far gone?” Weiss was somewhat coming back and held the frantic woman.

When Sir was completely inside. She let the mini vibrator in her hand go to Velvet's clit. She was bucking into it as response while her ass was fucked. She screamed as it didn't take long for her to orgasm. She removed the vibrator and kept pounding her ass.

“Oh master, keep filling me, you feel so good.” About about five minutes, she placed the vibrator to Velvet's clit again. “Oh Master! Yes! Please, Master! Don't stop! I'm gonna... “

“Cum for me.” She whispered into her rabbit ear. Velvet needed no more encouragement as she came for her master. Sir didn't realize how far she was along and came inside Velvet. Cursing herself for not lasting longer. I can't take on Raven as this rate. She left the shaft inside Velvet keeping the fluids locked in place.

“M-ma-ster a-m-ay-zing. She panted before collapsing.

Yang with red eyes removed the golden handcuffs and slipped herself out of the rabbit slowly. The bunny eliciting a gasp. She walked up the stairs and went to her room for a shower. Once inside she pounded the wall. Thanking that she used titanium for most of the ship. I told you this would happen. It's not cheating, you're not a thing. We could've been a thing! Tears in her eyes. If I hadn't gone and fucked it up! A few days she'll be in Menagerie. You can fuck anyone you want to after that. But I want her, she's not ready. You need build your stamina and resistance to take Raven on, find your way back to Blake once you're free and she's safe. She'll be with her fiance, a beautiful woman like her, she'll be taken in an instant. I never stood a chance, I don't know why I even bothered trying. She finished showing dried her hair and dressed, poured herself a cup of whiskey went outside and leaned against the rail slowly drinking. Feeling satisfied, but guilty. She was approached by a very conflicted Ruby.

“What's your name?” She asked, not exactly sure how to approach this.

“I...I'm not sure. I'm lost...confused. I was hoping to find my answer looking for in the water.”

“Follow me.” She said grabbing her sister by the wrist to her room closing the door behind them. They sat on the couch. “What's your name?” Ruby asked again.

“Damn it Ruby! I don't know.” Her eyes filled with water, and voice of anger.

“It's just me and you Yang. You don't have to hold back.”

“How'd you know?” She looked at the younger Rose.

“Because you would immediately tell me if you're name was Sir. Second, I see your lilac eyes. They appeared as we were alone. You're hurt and conflicted.”

“Can you blame me? Eighteen years of a conflicted conscious. If it weren't for Taiyang and Summer...”

“Mom and dad.” Ruby corrected.

“I wouldn't-”

“Mom and dad.” Ruby said again sternly.

“Mom and dad, I wouldn't even be this way. Sometimes...I wish Raven would've just taken me as a baby and raised me this way or just take me, leaving everyone else alone. Mom and dad never would've found me and you'd probably be even more alone if they came and searched for me. It took Qrow almost two decades to find me. Here I am trying to pretend to be someone I'm not. But I don't know who Yang is. I don't know how to transform into her.” She took a sip.

“Yang isn't someone you transform into. She's who you are. Let me tell you about Yang, Yang is one, who no matter the situation she finds a way to plays on words and uses puns to make jokes. The more nervous she is, the most jokes. Yang is strong and resilient no matter what she goes through. Yang is someone despite everything she went through never gave up and went back for her baby sister when she was able to. Yang is the embodiment of strength. And even though she gets nervous, you can't tell with her confidence level at telling puns. And she cares about people so much, her eyes will glow red without being hit if there is someone in danger. Her shadow turns into a dragon when you threaten her friends and family. ”

“Ruby, the captain you know is...” She sighed. “And has been around most of your life. So... how do you know so much about Yang?”

“It's what you don't do or say that says the most about you. It's easy to tell in your eyes who you are or trying to be. Yang was the one who saved me from Raven, Captain Sir would've said screw it after getting her arm cut or never disobeyed Raven at all.”

Yang pulled Ruby into her and the tears left her checks, but only in drops. “Thanks Ruby. I still don't know what to do about Blake. I like her and I know we can't be together but I'm...”

“Scared you'll mess things up?” Yang nodded. “ You're the only one who says you can't.” Ruby pulled away and punched Yang's arm. “Then don't mess it up. Stop messing it up. It might not be too late. You should go cuddle with her. She'll sleep better with your body heat next to her.”

“Ruby...there's something else.” The younger tilted her head. “You, Blake and Weiss, as soon as we're in Menagerie...That's your final stop.”

“Yang...no... I won't leave you! I can't, Raven-” She sobbed embracing her sister.

“The three of you, you can take her. Maybe even make some new friends. You deserve normal lives, your lives back. I don't have that luxury. This is your chance. Maybe Weiss will even let you stay in Atlas. I'll even send postcards and texts when I have reception.” She said with a smile and goofy grin. “You won't have to worry about me and what I become. I can be someone else twenty-four/seven. You won't be hurt, Weiss or even Blake. You'll be safe. I'll miss you, but you'll be safe.”

“You idiot!” She slapped her still crying. “You think I'll let you leave? You don't think I won't tell Blake your stupid plan. You think Weiss will just live on an island and be happy? She loves the Atlas air, not her family so much, but she won't be happy. You would rather break us apart and lose us all thinking you're keeping us safe. We're in more danger that way.” She continued to sob into the others chest. “You won't even know or get to us on time if we're in danger. You put us more at risk. You dumb blonde!” She laughed.

“Ruby...” She held her sister lightly squeezing her with a smile. “When you put it that way, it does sound kinda dumb. How do you know so much?

“I take after my big sis.”

“Shut up.” Yang teased hitting Ruby with a pillow. Standing up to walk toward the exit. Looking back at her sister with a smile before turning her eyes red. She eyes softened as she saw the woman resting peacefully. Attractive as always. I could look at her for hours. She slid next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Holding her close, maybe you should turn the helm around, take even longer getting back, say you got lost. After, I turn in the flags to the contractor on the way to Menagerie. She smiled at her own devious thought before going to sleep. 

Blake felt her warm embrace as she was not used to cuddling with someone. She feel back asleep with the warmth of a heater nearby.


	20. Stressors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In certain stressful situations, Yang feels pain in her heart for being emotionally torn.

Yang awoke to the sun coming through the window. Her eyes blinking to get used to the light. She looked over and saw the woman next to her looking at her smiling.

“It's about time you woke up. I was getting bored of doing nothing.”

“You could've moved my arm.” She nearly laughed.

“I tried, but every time I did, you just held me closer and tighter. I didn't want to suffocate.”

“I'm sorry Kit-Blake.” She leaned in kissing her cheek. The moments of what happened last night hit her and she felt guilty, I don't need to tell her, do I? We're not a thing. You made damn good sure of that!

Blake saw something change her in face “Yang, what's wrong?”

“I-It's...it's too early, let me get you some coffee.”

“Yang, I-stay.” Blake's voice soft and pleading.

“Don't worry, I promise I'll be back.” She headed out the door. She was halfway to the cafeteria when a familiar figure from last night approached her. Fuck! Why won't you let me forget that moment like you do everything else?

“Good morning, Master.”

Shit! Be cool! Be cool! Tell her there's other fish. Whatever you do, don't fuck her! “Morning.” She continued to walk on. There we go, cold rejection she'll get the hit. 

“Master, wait, please.” Yang with red eyes stood but still had her back turned. Take the fucking hint! “Could we have a repeat of last night, Master?” She said in the cutest voice begging.

Yang swallow. Blake, think of her. “I have other sluts to fuck.” Insults! I'm back baby! “Maybe later, or not.” Oh shit! That was the perfect line, I kept in character.

“Yes Master, my apologies.” She walked away disappointed.

Victory for me, but last night. It still doesn't excuse my behavior. She went to the kitchen got two cups filled with coffee and got the extra creamer and sugar so Blake could chose what she wanted. She took her time walking back, but the enviable conversation was going to happen. Inside she wanted to let out a sigh. But had to remain strong on the outside. She went inside walking over to the bed handing Blake her coffee, offering the sugar before putting it on the nightstand. She didn't want to rush this, she wanted to let Blake wake up first.

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” Blake looked worried not even taking a sip.

“I wanted to give you a chance to wake up first.” She didn't smile or try to hide it.

“I'm awake. Have been since waiting on you to wake up.” She sat legs crossed looking to Yang with concern.

“Blake? What are we?” Yang asked.

“Huh?” She tilted her head slightly. “Where's this coming from?” She was confused now.

“I-I, want to know us. What we are? I mean...I....”

“Yang?” She held reached for her hand but Yang pulled away. “What happened?” Worry filled her eyes.

“I-I.” She paused unsure of how she was going to proceed. “I turned again.” She hoped Blake would catch her meaning.

“Oh...okay. I mean it happens. Without you realizing what you're doing....Yang, stop beating around the bush and tell me!” A soft demanding voice.

“I fulfilled my fantasy and had anal sex with Velvet! I knew exactly what I was doing. I just..couldn't stop it. Sir...she left me enough strength to see and think of what was going on. I couldn't control my body.” She forced her tears away taking a sip of coffee. Blake's eyes went wide, she wasn't sure how to respond. “I-I”. She was holding back tears. “I was at the helm and she approached me, all cute and horny calling me master telling me she wanted me. I...I could-didn't refuse, I didn't say no. I gave her a golden handcuff. She waited for me handcuffed to the stripper pole and I...” She tears were falling. “I fucked her Blake, and I-I came in her ass!” She looked to Blake, and she couldn't read her which scared her. “She approached me while I was trying to get coffee and I told her 'I had other sluts to fuck'. Gah!” She rubbed her chest lightly. “Blake, I'm...” She burrowed her face in her hands. “I'm sorry...I'm..I'm sorry. You know what? This was a bad idea, I should go! No! I need to go. You, Ruby, Weiss all getting off at Menagerie. Together you can take Raven.” She turned to get up from the bed but was held back as a hand grabbed hers. “Blake?” She sat back down.

“I don't understand, nor do I want to. But...Yang...I like you...we're not a thing...or I don't know...and I know why you did it.” Tears were falling from her eyes. “But it...hurts... and it shouldn't.”

“Blake... it does hurt. I hurt both of us. This is my fault. You're better off without me.” Blake shook her head and held her hand tighter, tears streaming down her face. Yang wanted to hold her, comfort her like she did the night before it all went to shit. Comfort her the only way she knows how, an embrace, a promise to not let go. She just sat on the bed. Not abandoning her, but not embracing her. I hurt her “Aaaahhhhh!” She gripped her chest rolling off the bed at the amount of pain. Intense, dull, burning, pain. She could sense it was enough to change her eyes and instead kept them closed. Not trying to worry or scare Blake more.

“Yang! Yang? What's wrong, why are you-”

“Get Ruby!” She clenched through her teeth with a low growl.

“Yang, I-”

“Go!” Her eyes snapped open, revealing bright scarlet eyes. “Aaaahhhhh!” She sounded like a growling animal with it's foot caught in a trap. The ends of her hair burning gold, her shadow growing larger as it turned into a dragon. Blake ran to the door looking for her target. She continued to growl in pain. You brought this on yourself. She's your bitch, not the other way around you whipped ass piece of shit! Shut up! She's worth it. I'd die for her. I have no doubt you would, might even die for her today. Sir's voice coldly chuckled in her head. She clenched her fist harder digging her nub nails into her palm trying to subside the pain elsewhere. She heard the door open with urgency assuming it was Ruby and possibly Blake behind her.

“I've never seen her like this before! This is worse than the library, she's still herself. I'm sorry sis, drastic measures.” She felt a twinge of pain and laid limp before her world went back.


	21. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great sex with Blake

“Aaahhh.” She groaned. “My head. Wha...what happened?” She slowly sat up the blood rushing to the spot of pain. “Ack.” Touching the spot of pain in her head with her finger tips massaging the area gently. She felt weight and coolness beside her and saw the dark haired faunus. Last time it was Ruby. She smiled. She fell asleep reading. She took the nearby ribbon as a place holder and set the book on the nightstand next to her. She.... stayed with me? Even after...Ah...can't think on that now. Enjoy the moment. She leaned down kissed the pale woman's cheeks before snuggling her underneath the covers. Her chin resting above the other woman's head. She kept her eyes open, the wall showing a reflection of the sky was glowing brilliant colors, of oranges, purples, violets and pinks.

“How ya feeling?” She moved her head to look down the pain her head protesting. Golden eyes staring into her lilacs.

She went to kiss her cheek again but the onyx haired woman moved her head so their lips met. Yang felt the pang of her chest and rubbed the area, it was familiar but different, not pain and her breathing sped up slightly. “Better,” she swallowed “since you're here. How long was I out?” She felt a her hand remove and a paler hand massage the area. “You're causing it.” Hoping she understood the rapid heart rate. This caused Blake to laugh. Yang's eyes closed as she relaxed and felt lips on hers and she sighed in contentment.

“I believe you. I wanted to feel it for myself. And you were talking about leaving us in Menagerie as not to hurt us, ” she smiled “you're funny Yang Xiao Long.” She pressed their noses together and moved her head horizontally so they rubbed together. Yang's thoughts were interrupting the moment. I want you. I want you in my mouth, I want to suck your skin and bite it. No! Stop! You did that already! Stop! Oh the teasing is the worse when bending someone. She tried to hide the face she was gripping the bed sheets hoping the woman next to her wouldn't notice. She swallowed hard unconsciously several times and she couldn't see how flustered her face was. She smells like lavender. “Although not the first question I expected, only a few hours. Wanna tell me what that was about?”

“I don't-but I feel like I owe it to you. What did Ruby tell you?” She felt a hand press her lip. She's such a tease. Damn it!

“It doesn't matter.” She shook her head. “I want to hear it from you, Golden Dragon.”

Fuck! Fuck! I want you, everywhere, I want to hear you gasp, moan, yell cry, I want to drive you crazy! Just take her. “Fuck!” She turned when she heard giggling. “That was in my head. I mean...not you...I mean yes, but...I had another voice, but I fought.” Her face turned bright red and she held her breath. She forgot the fingers were against her chest rubbing away. She grit her teeth, and her mouth was almost a painful smile to keep her head in thoughts. Gah! Breathe, breathe. She closed her eyes, lowered her head and tried to resume normal breathing. “I-when I go through intense stress, I don't eat, unless forced, Ruby, I have trouble sleeping and the more pain I go through mostly emotionally, or someone I care about goes through, I feel it physically. Mostly in my chest where your...fingers are at the center point of the rib cage, or somewhere else. I've-I never felt anything that intense, I mean, even the library that was me fighting my other...but hours ago that was caused by the pain I caused you. I had control. I told Ruby if I ever experienced anything that intense, to knock me out. I'm assuming that's what happened.”

“Yeah, after she did. I tried asking her about it. But she stayed silent and kinda stormed away. She really didn't want to do it. When she came back, she asked me what stress you might've had. I started to explain and that's when she said, 'just really intense emotional stress'. She told me to ask you about it when you woke up. Yang...I'm...”

“Sh. I never wanted you to know.” She whispered rubbing her back. “And please don't apologize for something like that ever again.” Her voice a stern whisper. “It's my fault, I brought this on myself. It was wrong of me to get you involved. Still is, we can't-I can't...” She turned to the nightstand retrieving the book. “Please continue.”

“Yang...stop...I just...I just want to hold...for us to hold each other close.” She wrapped her arms around the buxom woman pulling herself into her and closing her eyes. “You smell like heated almonds, honey and gunpowder.”

Yang made sure her arm slid underneath the crook of her neck as not to put too much pressure on it as her arms embraced the smaller woman in the small of her back. Is this the part you say I love you? No way too soon! Will you be my girlfriend? Will you be mine? Damn it! Just hold her. She needs to feel safe. She needs to you know you'll be there for her. She needs you! Can we have sex? Absolutely not! Intense make out session? No! How about a kiss one one the lips? Really after what happened with Velvet and now? I never kissed Velvet. It doesn't matter. My body aches with desire for you and you alone. Just hold her. Feel her warmth sententious breath on your skin. Gah! I'm getting a boner. Quick think of thing else...Raven!... too late. “Fuck!” She covered her mouth realizing she said it out loud.

“Someone's happy to see me.” She said laughed teasingly.

“That was supposed to be in my head too.” Fuck! Think, think. Just lie still. Don't give in. After a moments pause. The dust, change back. Yang tried to get up but she found herself restrained by arms and legs.

“And where you you think you're going?” She raised and eyebrow

Yang swallowed “I-I was just going to...” Blushing a bright pink.

“Going to what?” She asked a with a smile of sinister intent.

Yang was blushing furiously red. Gah she's so sexy! “Get dust.” She swallowed.

“For what?” Her grin and questions are killing me. Bite your teeth. “With my lips on your skin. Fuck! Oh my gosh this is embarrassing. That was meant for my head.” She face burned with embarrassment. Nice going! “Get dust to get rid of this boner so I'm not aching with desire!” She was blushing as badly as she was hyperventilating.

“You are really cute when you are flustered and you're not going anywhere.” She moved her index to Yang's face while the other rubbed between her legs.

“Blake...please...don't...” She panted trying to fight her urges. 

“I'm not teasing. We're doing this, this happening.” Her lips met the hunger of the woman she kept pinned. After a minute they broke away for air.

Yang rolled on top of Blake with the intention to have her take over when she was ready. Their lips met once more hungry. Yang took her time. Blake opened her mouth reflexively but was disappointed when a tongue did not enter. But instead a tongue brushed against her lips. She moaned in pleasure, something her books didn't prepare her for. She took her time brushing back and forth in circular motions and switching directions. The teasing drove Blake crazy and moved her head so their tongues connected. She was met with teeth to her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise, not from pain. And lilac eyes that said 'I'm getting there'. Blake moved her head back and she felt the tongue graze her teeth going over each line and every jag, rubbing her tongue against the inside of her smooth cheek. They were giving each other breath, but also stealing each others breath away. She's so hot. Panting for breath. Just take her already! Yang wouldn't let the voice win. The blonde's lips met her neck. She cried out in pleasure as the tongue danced on her skin in the confines where her mouth was. Teeth on her skin biting but only to pull the skin, no pain. She returned the favor by kissing the blonde's neck sucking on the skin causing the buxom to moan out of her mouth. Take back control! She doesn't have the experience, you failure! No! She decides the pace. She can stop at any time and we-I will be okay. Blake continued her assault on the open neck as hands brushed against her side scrapping the clothing upward. Lilac eyes reflected into her golden ones silently asking permission. She sat upright arms raised against her head as the black shirt came off. The marks, from when...they're still there? Faint but still. Blake saw where Yang's sad eyes were looking. She leaned her lips into Yang's and her hands grasped the bottom of the top asking to remove it when warm hands were placed on top of hers and assisted in removing it together. Instead of finding a bra, she found hardened pink tips staring back at her. She smirked already knowing. “I hate wearing bras.” Yang blushed. “They-I have a hard time breathing. But you can't tell because of the jacket.” Blake leaned back down over her exposed chest and started kissing and licking her tongue across the huge mounds leaving a trail of saliva. Hands found their way to Blake's back again resting on the chest restraints. Blake looked at the blond and nodded. Once the garment was free her tits bounced due to the gravity. Blake continued her assault on the bigger buxom chest, teasing the pretty pink crowns. Yang felt how hard Blake's nipples were against her chest. She continued to cry out but hated how much she was being teased. Yang rolled Blake on top. She yipped in surprise but continued her assault 

Yang had enough teasing. “Bl-la-ke. You're so ha-ot!” She whined and moaned.

Blake blushed at the remark, but continued moving lower, kissing, licking and sucking the lines in her abs, covering the sun kissed captain in hickeys. She placed a hand on the top button of the pants staring into the lilac eyes silently asking permission. The blonde stared back concern in her eyes.

“Blake. I-I know...you’re on top...” she panted “but...I” hiss “I gotta know...What's you-your safe word?”

Blake looked at her with confusion at first, but understood what she was saying. She thought about it for a “Bumblebee.” She responded “Yours?”

“Keep going.” The blond smiled without missing a beat. 

Blake laughed through her teeth and smiled. She unbuttoned the pants and let the zipper slide down slowly. Orange briefs with a hole the first thing in sight. “At least you don't go full commando.” She laughed.

“Never. Although tempting...good idea...unexpected moments.” She ginned. Blake rolled her eyes and shimmied the pants off. A bulge clear as day asking for escape. Blake removed her own pants before continuing.

Yang saw her moment. “Blake?” The onyx hair woman feigned a frustrated groan, but covered it with a smile. “In the nightstand.” She swallowed. “Top drawer, pick your poison.” Blake was confused at first but leaned over her partner, chest to face. When she opened the nightstand drawer she found condoms. All different colors and some even having effects. She wasn't sure which on to pick. Turning to the brute for guidance. “The purple wrapper, fire and ice. It's like icy hot except...you know, but it feels good when it switches.” Taking her word for it, she grabbed the wrapper and flinched when a wet tongue licked her sensitive pink crown. She furrowed her brows and faked a grunt as eyes full of innocence looked back, a wide grin plastered across her face. She straddled the blonde again.

“Yang, I-I haven't done this before, can you-can you walk me through it.”

The woman stared in confusion but didn't want to ruin the moment with a silly question. “Point to my body, then to yours.” She knew Blake would never ask directly. Blake took her index finger landing it on the bulge then her mouth. “Oh, okay. The pink wrapper is strawberry flavored if you wanted to start with that.” Blake shook her head. “So, what you want to do is, when you're ready take the garment off and try to avoid looking at it. It can look intimidating and sometimes scares. Wet your dominant hand, a thick coat of saliva if you prefer that over your mouth at first. Feel for my legs or shaft and start at the tip work your way to the base slowly only gaining inch by inch. Once you reach it stroke fast, but don't squeeze, oh please don't squeeze too hard. Once you set your rhythm you can use your other hand to play gently with my balls or you can use your hand to steady the position. You can lick the underside as you go and or use your tongue to play with the tip, before sucking on it, if you want before placing your whole mouth on it. When it is, breath through our nose, if possible. Use your tongue to lick the sensitive underside. You can tell your doing good with my moans. If feel my balls tighten, I'm about to cum. I'll try to warn you. Because this is dust inflicted, I can have at least three orgasms before I become flaccid. If you have any concerns ask otherwise, you're on top you can stop, you're in charge.” She said with a wink. 

Blake did exactly as Yang instructed. She didn't know why, but the way she said every detail made her hot and bothered. That last sentence all the encouragement she needed. She moved her face far enough away and slid the underwear down. Looking at the fabric of the bed. She was half tempted to look at it, but didn't want to back out. She took her hand and slathered it with saliva moving her hand around trying to grasp it. Yang gave her directions where to move and she found it. She rubbed her hand to the tip and Yang let out an exasperated hiss. Once at the tip she rubbed slowly up and down gaining inch by inch. She's thicker than Adam she told herself. She was getting more nervous as her hand kept traveling. Yang jerking her legs in response, she wanted her to hurry up but she knew she couldn't rush this, it was her first time. As she continued inch by inch she's even longer than Adam, can I take this? Was she this big when we fucked? Yang felt her hand stop. “Blake?” Yang tilted her head in concern. “Were going at your pace. If you want to stop it's fine, it really is.” There's the Yang I know. Putting others first no matter what.. She continued her hand motion and let her tongue lick the underside starting from the base.“Oh jeez, Blake!” Yang's head shot back against the pillow and let moaned in pleasure through her teeth. Her touch kept licking while her hand kept rubbing, the member glistening with saliva. When she tongue found the tip she placed her mouth over it, her tongue teasing the tip. “Ah! Oh! Ha! Wow! Oh Blake!” Yang yelled. The roughness of her tongue was absolutely perfect for driving her crazy. Her mind went to another thought. “Blake when my...ah...ball tighten and I orgasm, you could point it on the bed or floor and rub your hand to let it squirt or keep the tip in your mouth. If it's in the back of your throat, it'll go straight to your stomach or put past your lips and try to swallow and much as possible. If you spit it out I won't care.”

“Don't you mean if?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Not with what you’re doing! It's a matter of when.” She arched her body coming off the bed every so often as she was hit with waves of pleasure.

That's all Blake needed to hear before continuing. She took the head in her mouth and flicked with the tip with her tongue. Yang was squirming under her trying to keep as still as possible. “I like it when I can see you squirm.” She had no idea where that came from.

“Oh Blake, that's so hot!” Yang encouraged. “Ah! Blake!” She cried into the ceiling. Satisfied after playing with the tip she went lower bobbing up and down inch by inch, her other hand playing with the cum filled sacs. This was the best blowjob she had in awhile if not her life. Most of the others were greedy, getting right down to it. She liked the fact she had to walk Blake through this. When her balls were played with she felt it, looked at Blake who had felt it to and looked at her. “Blakey...I'm cumming!” Yang looked at the confusion on her face. “Aim it...on the bed....keep stroking...Aaaahhhhhh! ” She had other ideas. She moved her mouth to the tip stroking her hand against the shaft and felt the seed burst into her mouth she tried to swallow as much a possible, cum dripping for her lip as burst by burst came. When she felt no more she left go. Staying where she was and panting. As Yang had said, the cock was not going down. Still erect. Yang grabbed Blake into a hug and let her head rest back on the pillow. She wiped up the seed that escaped Blake's mouth.

“Blake? May I...return the favor?” Blake nodded in response. Yang waited 'till she got her breath back. Laying on top of her, her head resting against Blake's chest listening to her heart coming down as her lungs reached full capacity of air again. “Blake? You good? Guide me with your moans. This is my first time.”

“Yes.” Her eyes shot up. “Really?”

“To be dominate, you never return the favor.” Yang kissed her lips but not using her tongue even though access was granted. Once the access was granted she moved her neck kissing it and using her tongue to lick the skin, kissing the spots she did before but softer. She didn't want to be too rough, yet, and from the way she was moaning, she loved it. Yang moved over her collarbone kissing the skin and lightly sucking. She made another mark between breasts. One hand fondled her breast moving it around and pinching the pink flesh while her mouth left trails of saliva before flicking the nipple with her tongue before sucking on it. She was driving Blake crazy and she almost felt bad for teasing. She planted kisses on her stomach going all the way down to the last of her clothing. Her teeth grabbed the top strap asking permission. Blake nodded. Yang dragged the wet garment down with her teeth. Letting it drop to the floor. Her arms moved around Blake’s thighs spreading her legs farther apart. She continued kissing, licking and sucking on the skin. Traveling to the middle core before moving to the other leg. Hearing Blake turned her on even more. She knew the other wanted her to hurry. She placed her human hand on the middle of the folds sliding back and forth. Pushing out the negative thoughts of raping her with her tongue already. Once the numb of nerves was visible, she opened them with her robotic hand taking a inhaling of the sweet scent. She could've sworn she saw or felt steam be released from her opening. She moved her tongue over each contour of skin, watching Blake as she bit her finger. She stopped licking and Blake looked frustrated when she stopped.

“I want to hear you without a buffer.” Blake release her finger and Yang continued.

Starting at the beginning lapping at every contour. Without a buffer to stop her Blake was letting go with all her vocals. Yang saw how excited she was as her natural lube kept flowing out. Deciding she teased Blake enough she sucked on her clit. Letting her human hand run along the entrance of her opening prodding and rubbing it every so often. Oh her cries are so sexy. She's screaming for me! I'm the one driving her wild. After the assault on her clit, she flicked her tongue over the entrance flicking the nub. Moans of frustration and pleasure. I can hear it in her voice. I better stop teasing. She eased her tongue into the pink flesh. Just like honey, I can't get enough and neither can she by the sounds of it. Yang was licking every side every direction 'till she heard a different moan, a sharper more intense sound. There it is. She flicked her tongue over the g-spot over and over. Once she felt her core tighten, she moved her robotic hand over to her clit and turned on the mini vibrator. Blake was losing it, her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the sheets. She wanted this to last longer. She knew she was a withering mess, shaking everywhere and she didn't care. Her voice was going dry as she was screaming. “Yang! I'm-Aaaaaahhhhhh!”

Yang took the vibrator away and used her tongue to lap up everything she could. Not a single dropped escape. Her high had to of lasted two minutes. I can't stop she tastes so sweet.

“Yang! That's...ah...sensitive...stop.” Yang didn't stop nor did she want to. What's happening? Was she losing control? “Yang...please...stop...” She slowed down and focused on the outside folds. “Bumblebee.” Blake cried panting.

Yang pulled away stopping completely. She turned her concerned eyes to Blake who was panting frantically. Her golden eyes glazed over. Great! Way to go Yang! Because you couldn't control yourself she had to use her safe word. She asked you to stop twice before using it, not once, not twice when you still didn't want to listen she had to force you to stop. Your dumb ass, didn't want to listen! Yang moved to Blake's head laying her body on top of hers placing her head and the crook of Blake's neck. “I'm sorry Blake, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to...” She bowed her head in shame.

Once Blake found she could talk or breathe again she lifted Yang's head and kissed her. “It's okay.”

“Blake, you're a forgiving person, it's not okay.”

“Yang...please...don't.” Her golden eyes pleaded. Blake kissed Yang's lips. Losing herself in her taste.

Yang was hardly pushing back and didn't want to push and farther. Continue. Force yourself on her, your still hard. Impregnate her. Breed her! Fuck her raw! Make her suffer! With Blake around, it was easier to ignore that voice. She hugged Blake and rolled on her back while Blake was on top. Yang smiled up at her, and when she smiled back she took her hand to Blake's face holding her cheek closing her eyes as she held it. She loved Blake's smile. One she could look at for hours.“If it means anything, you taste really good.” She smiled. 

“Yang.” Blake sternly warned. After the warning, she continued her warm smile. After laying on top of Yang using her chest as a pillow she decided she was ready. Now where did that?

“Gorgeous, what are you looking for?”

“The rubber.”

“You sure? You want to continue?” Yang started to shift but felt a hang push her down and Blake moved across to get another one. “Blake, may I? I want to see your entrance. I just want to make sure your body is ready after I...you know...”

“Sucked every last drop of my fluids? Sucking like you were a thirsty vampire. Only if you promise that's it? If you think my body isn't ready, you have to okay what your plan of action is through me. Understand?”

“Yes princess.” Yang smiled. Giving Yang her best eye roll she turned and presented her backside to Yang. “I'm going to touch between your folds once, okay?”

“Okay.” Blake replied.

Taking her human finger she slid it from under the clit to the end. Blake gasped at the touch. “I'm going to separate your folds to look inside. Okay?”

“Fine.”

Yang separated her folds with her human hand she saw strands, but almost nothing coming from the vaginal hole. “Blake, can I turn on the vibrator and use it?” She smirked.

“No!”

“Can I place a finger inside?” She emphasized 'a'.

“Quick in and out to your second knuckle. No curling it either, straight in straight out. Am I clear?” She was sensitive and didn't want anything with a precise pinpoint.

“Yes princess.” Yang prepared her middle finger. She rested it at the entrance and then went in. It wasn't Blake directly and she placed her finger in her mouth wiping it clean and popping it out of her mouth.

“Yang did you just...? Never mind. How's it look?”

“Really pretty, really pink.” She smiled knowing that's not what Blake meant. She saw Blake face palm herself. “I really did drain you like a vampire.” She placed the condom on as it provided sufficient lube. Yang turned her attention to the entrance. There were no holes and it wasn't inflated. For a Faunus, we know more about her body than she does. Shut up and let me enjoy this, enjoy her. “Purrrfect.” She purred.

“Really?” She asked dryly with an eye roll. 

She laid her head back on the pillows. “Ready when you are.”

Blake was nervous at taking something almost twice the size of Adams and nearly Ruby, but Yang made it better. She was letting Blake take the lead. She wasn't rushed. She obeyed the safe word. Sensing her apprehension “Blake it’s okay, you can stop.” Blake grabbed the member looking at the tip she was glad when she listened to Yang about the whole intimidation speech. It looked scary even under the rubber. She glared at it telling it who was boss and her grip tightened.

“Easy Blakey.” Yang swallowed feeling the grip a little too tight for her liking.

Loosening her grip a little she lined herself up and inserted the tip. Both of them gasping before erupting in pleasure. Blake pressed down more. She was moaning and getting more aroused as it was disappearing inside her. Yang was eliciting sounds as Blake's wall were stretched to accommodate her and watching it disappear inside her was all the more alluring. Blake bobbed up and down slowly adding inch after inch every time. When she took eight inches of it without even realizing how close she was, she came and a cry left her throat. “Blake did you just...? Oh yes, Blake! Ah! You feel amazing!” Her shaft was now being clamped by Blake's insides. She felt Blake continue to lower herself when she was nine inches deep she was moaning but it sounded like a hint of pain in Yang's ears. “Blake, it's okay, you feel really good. You can stop there. Just bob yourself up and down. You can get used to having me inside you then go lower.” She did as Yang instructed.

“Aaaahhh.” Her struggle of air through the pleasure tinged with pain as her walls were expanding and brushing over that special spot every few strokes. Push her legs down! Sink her onto it. Stretch her out. Make her bleed. Yang wanted so badly to listen to that voice, to pound her hard, show her who was boss. “Blake? Would it be okay if I thrusted a little?” Blake stopped her movements.

“Please be gentle.” She requested.

Yang slowly lifted upward. Blake's breathing hitched but she didn't say to stop. As she was an inch off the bed. She saw Blake's face fighting back pain andYang stopped.

“I didn't tell you to stop.” She tried to sound annoyed. 

“No...but I-.” Trying to take the blame herself because she knew Blake was selfless enough to have the whole thing inside her.

“Keep going!” Blake rose herself then lowered herself again over and over. Yang helped by thrusting upward before she reached her limit. Wet squishy sounds were heard by both of them as their moans escaped them.

“Oh! Wow!” Yang gasped in surprise. Blake stopped for a moment. “Keep going! You're so wet! Your fluid is flowing to my balls.” To encourage her she thrust upwards only an inch.  
Blake sighed in frustration. “Blake, what's wrong?” Her eyes kind yet lust filled.

“I want...I want you to force me down.” 

“What? No! No. Don't worry about it.”

“No Yang! Pull me onto your cock and thrust into me.” 

“Is that really what you want?” She had to be sure, yes her golden eyes were glazed over, but Blake was still in there.

“Yes! Please!” She demanded. She was dead set in having Yang completely inside her.

“Okay, but you have to do what I say.” She nodded in response. “While on your knees, rise a couple inches for me.” Blake did as told. Yang sat up held the woman close to her. The onyx haired woman resting her head on Yang's chest. “Place your hands on my shoulders. You are allowed to dig your claws into my skin, I expect you to.” Blake grabbed Yang's shoulders hanging by the fingertips. “Now using the weight of your arms, hold yourself up while your legs straighten on the bed. And pull your head away from me and in a comfortable alignment.” Blake did so. Yang placed her hands on Blake's thighs looking for any kind of hesitation in her eyes. “You ready?” Blake nodded. Yang shook her head. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, I'm ready! Take me!” She was impatient. 

“Next step, relax your arms.” Blake did so but struggling to keep herself up. “Last step. Scream for me.” Blake was confused at first until she felt herself go completely down on Yang's shaft.

“Yyyyaaaannnggg!” She screamed. Her finger nails digging into Yang's skin, drawing blood. “Aaaaahhhh!” She was panting. “Yaaaannnngggg!”

Yang held her close. Now bounce her while she's in shock and pain. Make it hurt! “It's okay Blake. It's okay, I'm right here” Her voice dropped to a whisper “I'm right here.” She cooed in her ear. Yang felt tears hit her skin. She knew Blake came with that thrust her walls were shaking. She continued to hold Blake. Her walls squeezing and retracting only to squeeze again.

The Faunus pulled away from the embrace, feeling accomplished as she now had the foot long shaft inside her. “Yang, I want it deeper. Thrust into me.”

“After that? Are you-.” She raised an eyebrow with confusion. 

Blake grabbed Yang's face forcing her to look into her eyes. “Yes!” Her eyes warning.

“My way. Slow and gentle.” Her hands went under Blake's thighs pushing her up while gravity sank her back down. She was crying out, but there was something off about it. Almost like she was hyperventilating, being thrust into at twice the speed of her fast speed. Yang continued her slow motions. Blake was now squealing, mostly pleasure. Yang looked down her body and saw blood. She was expected it, but it wasn't all coming from Blake, or at least not as much as she expected. It came from Blake's nails where her claws dug into Yang, her blood. She smiled knowing the pain she felt was nothing like Blake's especially with her semblance. She want to go faster now her semblance was active, but it wasn't worth it. She put Blake through enough already. As she was lost in thought when arms wrapped around muscular shoulders and was bouncing on her own. Yang only thrust slightly. Blake nodded for her to keep going. As Blake bottomed, Yang thrust deeper, harder, trying to go as far in as she could. Blake moaning as her insides were ravaged. Being twice as loud with each thrust going in and out. Each time the shaft going against her g-spot and she shivered each time. “Can I go faster Blakely?”

“As fast as you can dragon, rut me senseless. Lay me on the bed. Take me.”

I hope I don't break Blake like Weiss, she's a different case. Keeping the shaft inside her. She laid Blake on her back while she stood up. She grabbed her hips, eyes locked in with smaller woman. She wanted this. She wanted a dragon, The Golden Dragon, she's going to get. “Don't forget the safe word.” She reassured. She thought of all the pain and suffering she faced. Her parents being killed. Watching Ruby fade as she was dragged through the portal, All the pain her mother put her through. The torture, beatings, the special surgery she had when she she was twelve, repeated rapes, violence, killings and forced training. Her first contract. The latest fight against Raven. The recent fight with Blake. All the emotions leading to pain. Her emotional pain taking form from her aura turning it physical. When she opened her eyes, her semblance was all around them taking on her dragon form. No longer bound by the shadow, physical but fire. She looked at Blake worried. Blake was looking at her smiling and she nodded her head. I'm The Golden Dragon, and I am going to rut her one. She let her lust take over. And pounded the woman below her. Thrusting in and out and hard and fast as she could. Her pussy will be sore after this. I will make it my mission to ensure she can't walk at least a week. Blake's screams were barely heard above the flames. Yang didn't care if she was hurting her. As long as she didn't hear the safe word she would keep going. Over eighteen years of pain, this is what I do with it. I am a fucking dragon. She kept hold of Blake's hips. She felt her shaft being squeezed after each and every thrust as if it wanted to stay. She felt the walls around her shaking as if an earthquake was happening and as far as the opening knew, it was. She felt resistance come down to meet the obstructing object. She could barely make out Blake's screams as she came. She didn't slow her pace. She knew she was rubbing the woman raw. She didn't care. It was the safe word that mattered. Before she knew it, she felt herself getting close. Harder she thought. Faster, but there was no way she was already going full speed and as hard as she could. The walls was squeezing around her, and earthquake again. Come on dragon, let her come one more time before you become limp. She encouraged herself to hold off as long as possible. She felt the fluid again rushing out to the member. And she came along with Blake. Letting out a roar of fire to the wall as she did. Her semblance went away leaving the room very warm still and her skin was steaming. Careful not to burn Blake she fell backwards on her butt and collapsed “Keep going.” Passing out as she hit the floor. Blake heard Yang's last words passing out bed exhausted and sore she passed out immediately.


	22. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidechick is jealous. Yang is confused about her feelings. The voice in her head is strong. Warning: Bad puns

Ruby was wondering why her sister wasn't at the helm measuring the stars or tracking distance. She asked Pyrrha, as she knew the stars themselves to watch over the helm and lead them back to the nearest shore while she was going to find what was keeping the captain. She slowly opened the door and immediately shut it upon the smell and heat. 

It smells like burning flesh and a hint of sex. How was the air so hot it was burning my face? What the hell happened?! 

She inhaled fresh air, put her cape over of nose and mouth and entered the room. Her eyes were wide with what she saw. She closed the door behind her. Burst into rose petals on the other side of the ship and exhaled slowly. Inhaling fresh air. What the hell was she going to tell Pyrrha? …The captain and the Faunus passed out from overzealous sex or rape? I hope it was consensual. Well, it is believable. And it may even help the captain’s image as Sir, or she broke her and still improve her image. But Pyrrha might be jealous, feel like it should've been her. She sauntered over to Pyrrha and saw the very much confused look she was given. “Do you know where the captain agreed to her contract?" The redhead nodded. “Take us there.” She took the helm and pointed the ship to the direction. A thought occurred to Ruby. Is it possible to be hot enough that the air could suffocate them? She took a breath burst into rose petals, opened the door, then window and closed the door behind her ending up on the other side of the ship. Inhaling and exhaling violently. I guess that was their make-up sex. I gotta see the next one. She smiled at her own lewd thought.

Yang blinked her eyes open. The sunlight coming in. Sunlight? Did I...did we...? “Blake!” She got up quickly and turned to where the Faunus laid. Oh good, she's still breathing. Oh boy is she going to be sore. I'd better get the ice chest ready. As she tried walking but was left sore. Fuck! She painfully walked to the dresser and sprinkled the anti-dick dust on herself. No pain, much better. Now I can look after Blake...after I shower. Ruby must've walked in and opened the window, how nice of her. Yang went to the shower walking normally. It felt weird without having that extra body part. She showered, changed and put all the clothes in the hamper for washing later. She'd let Blake wear her clothes. After she changed she walked outside the room to go get some ice. She returned with the ice chest near the bed. She tucked Blake underneath the covers and closed the window now that fresh air washed out the smell of sex in the room. She walked about outside to the helm and saw Pyrrha.

“How was your night captain?” She giggled.

“I'm just happy I can walk.” She laughed, but in reality she felt a little bad. “How about yours?”

“It was a little lonely.” She smiled. “I can take care of things on this end. You could stay with me.” She winked.

“Thanks Pyrrha but I'd rather rest.” She walked back to the cabin went to the library for her headphones and coloring material still on the table and sat next to a dead-to-the-world Blake. While she could, she rotated the picture to capture each angle properly getting the small spots without getting into the other lines. Stupid blue marker, still acting up. Now I can be as weird as I want without being judged. She touched the tip of the marker to her tongue. The taste bitter, but wasn't worth spitting out. It only worked for a couple triangles before fading again. The marking turning from blue to white. Dammit! Stupid marker. Now the rest of the picture won't look right. If I change blues it'll make it worse. C'mon, your almost done. She put the cap back on and switched colors. What the hell?! Someone is aiming and shooting at the protagonist. She slept in the little girl's room and that's why she survived? All because she was too exhausted to walk to her own room. Damn Watcher! She thought cursing at the audiobook. The mother and daughter were away on holiday and she was on trial for doing her job correctly. Her sister offered her to stay at the house.

A random thought occurred to her. Pausing her audio, she went to the bathroom and pulled out aspirin and filled a cup of water. She set it on the nightstand. For Blake's pain whenever she wakes up. I really did fuck her to a comatose state. She felt a sense of pride as it was some first times not only for Blake, but her as well, going all out and using her semblance. She felt guilty for going as rough as she did. "Blake...sweetheart, please please wake up soon. I'd be worried and bored without you. I couldn't bare it. But maybe it'd be better so your aura can heal your body. I burned you red, like a sunburn. And I'm happy your skin is back to normal, but Blake...I need you." She went back to coloring. Staring at her isn't going to help her wake up faster. That reminds me. I don't remember finding the condom on my penis when I woke up. Fuck! She paused her audiobook and set the coloring material down, lifted the covers and checked everywhere she could think of. She felt really rude as she looked into her partners private area without consent. "Blake, please forgive me." She slowly reached in her middle finger fumbling around in the inflamed enclosure. Her entrance was noticed by the Faunus but nothing more than a vocal displeasure. She felt something abnormal. Using the faunus natural walls and her finger she slid it out. Her eyes went wide in horror confirming her realization. It was the protection, singed from fire and a huge hole at the head of it. Fuck! She wrapped the condom in tissue paper and threw it out. As much as I enjoyed fucking you Blake, it will be a long, long time before we go that intense again. Her choice of having Faunus on board was easy because they could only get pregnant in their heat cycles. She figured Blake had no idea since they used a condom. 

She went back to her tape and coloring book, anxiously coloring now. She knew she was going to mess up if she continued. Her OCD about crossing lines would bother her and never her live it down. She set it down, brought the pillow upright against back and the bars of where a headboard would be and listened as the voice continued to read to her. She slipped her hand under the blanket and held the cooler pale had. She paused her tape and thought about what happened between them and her feelings. If she is on the same wavelength as me, she's my girlfriend. Mine! And I care about her. If she's not there yet, then I will prove I am loyal only to her. We're not officially a thing maybe at least secret or not so secret lovers. Even if Blake were to be my girlfriend I’d still have to play a facade. I'd only fuck, have sex with, sleep with and make love to her and her alone. Nobody else! I'd give them hella excuses. If Blake wasn't up for it and I was, I'd do it my damn self. Next question, do I love her? Well...other than her outward beauty, what am I attracted to. I love the way she gets when she's mad especially at me. Her smile brings me all the happiness, the way her eyes dilate and shrink with the amount of light. She only allows me to scratch her ears. I love the way she reads and pretends to be upset when I put her ribbon in her book as a place holder so I can mess with her. I love the way her eyes roll when I tell a stupid joke or pun. I love how she used to be so quiet and so content with everything then I turned her into a howling mess. I love how much of a bookworm she is, I love how she's normally quiet and reserved but when we're alone, she's a different person. I love how...I love her...? No quite there. I love Ruby in a sister romantic way. I love Blake in a romantic way, but I don't love her with everything I have. I've put her in danger. Raven, she'll come after her. Just like she does Ruby. I can't protect her, and I can't fight Raven. No-no! I'll drop her off at her island, she meets her family and I leave. Never to see her again and she'll be safe.... Raven could still come after her, find her, enslave and...No! Is she safe with me? No. Is she safe without me? That's unknown. Will I do everything in my grasp to keep Raven away from her. Absolutely! What if Blake didn't feel the same? Another voice interrupted. Are you kidding, after the fucking you gave her? You and her had sex, she let you have sex with her. A quiet reserved bookworm who had two sexual and one not previous relationships. She let you have your way with her. She feels the same way. She trusts you. Besides, you confess your feelings, all you've lost is an awkward conversation. Now I've just gotta wait for her to wake up. Yang's voice came back. Curse this dragon for healing me quicker and waking me up earlier. But I'd have to tell her more about my past, explain that part. She deserves to know what she's getting into with me and therefore...Raven. Bored out of her mind she set her scroll for six pm to wake her up in case Blake was up or so she could see the stars and navigate. She preferred to do it herself to give her something to do she trusted Pyrrha. After all, she almost became her permanent submissive and her semblance is polarity. She spooned the onyx hair woman, loving how she still smelled like Yang in more ways than one. She let her eyes close and drift to sleep.

She startled awake by the annoying bleeps. She shut it off quickly and looked to Blake. Still sleeping peacefully in her arms. Damn it Blake! Wake up! She walked out of the room yawning and stretching herself awake before going outside. Cooler with her bare feet on the deck. She looked at Pyrrha who smiled at her.

“Everything's under control. There is nothing to worry about, Sir.”

“I believe you. I just wanted to see for myself. That, and I am really bored.”

“Well, Sir.” She said walking over swaying her hips more than normal as she walked over. “We could change that.”

Yang pushed her hands out. “Pyrrha...” She looked around making sure no ears could hear. “We have or had something special once. And you are still one of my favorite people. But it's not working. Please understand.”

“Sir, I do.” She gave the other an embracing hug and the affection was returned.

“Ya know...” She smiled devilishly pulling away. “Just because I refuse to touch you in that way doesn't mean I can't watch.”

“Ooooo! What'd you have in mind, Master?”

“Well...there's a couple things.” She smirked intriguing Pyrrha's curiosity.

“Master, please don't make me wait.” Yang with red eyes put on her best shit eating grin. “Master please!”

“I could watch you...put on a show.”

“Oooooo.” She shivered at the thought.

“Would you like to pick your toys or do you want to get your hands dirty?”

“I'm a dirty girl master.”

“I'll be in the library. Help yourself to any of the toys in the closet. You filthy slut.” She slapped her ass as she let out a yip.

“Y-yes Sir!” She quickly walked into the room careful to be quiet as the Faunus slept and picked out her favorite toys. ‘Punisher' a nine inch dildo with many vibrating and moving features and 'stub' a vibrator mean for the clit with ten different vibrating tones. While Pyrrha was in the closet she walked into the library. The first thing she noticed was two different paint colors, yellow and black shoe prints headed toward the exit. Ruby. They're different sizes. She used my actual boot size and only used my left boot on the left side. The black was on the right side, but shoe prints a different pattern. I'll have to remember to thank Ruby when I see her. Excuse me! The voice called out. I'm still here and you need me for this part of playing 'Master'. I only need your facial expression, body posture and words. I am just fine without you. Whatever, go get your glasses, it'll help fit into the role better. And so Yang did. She wanted an intimate moment with Pyrrha, one last time but wanted to keep her hands and other belongings to herself. Blake...Blake is mine, I am hers. What she doesn't know won't hurt her! The voiced teased. You fucked Velvet and look where that led you. No! She was hurt, I hurt her. Not again! She was lost her train of thought as she heard footsteps. Before her lustful eyes could take over she handcuffed a wrist put both arms behind her back and cuffed the other. Really? So...I still have some influence over you. The voice smiled. Not anymore. I am not in control. She is...Her eyes drifted toward the tall redhead. Wearing nothing but a red bikini top and bottom. Her breasts looked like they would pop out of the top any second. And the string of the bottoms exactly what they were around her waist. Here most sensitive area left little to the imagination as it was covered but not much cloth. She took note of the toys in her hand. “Punisher and stub, huh? Good choices. Don't disappoint.” Only the corner of her mouth rose.

“Yes Master, although by the looks of it, you’re already hot and bothered.” She winked.

“You wish my pet. You're just here to entertain me. I get bored.” She paused and raised her eyebrows with her face pointed down. “Don't make me wait. Oh! And I know you prefer me over your toys, but, big boy is resting.”

And put on show she did. She played music over speaker that sounded like something from one of her inappropriate video games, or her playlist. She swayed her hips left to right her body following. She breasts bouncing with her hourglass figure. Placing her hands on her knees continuing her sway as she dripped lower. Knees, legs and ass forming a straight line parallel to the ground. She stood up raised her leg as she turned Sir faced her back. She continued to sway back and forth, her cheeks bouncing as she did so. She bent forward presenting her ass to her 'Master'. Her hands touched the ground and once steady she ran a hand over her calf traveling up her leg and gave her ass a slap watching the hunger grow in the captain's eyes. She stood upright again swaying her hips back and forth following the music. She tiptoed around again watching her observer's face carefully. She bent her knees lowering herself and her hand ran vertically across her chest the moving it back over its side as the other hand ran across the mount of its side. Her hands lowered over her stomach legs spread apart and her hands grazed over her thighs. She started rising swaying with the music hands playing with the thin cloth in her nether region. One hand traveling back up to the boob rubbing the area. She stepped closer. Lowering her face so they were eye level. And hands rubbed up her thighs before moving to one side massaging the outer part of the leg. She placed a knee between her legs in her crotch area. So happy big boy isn't here. The green eyed woman spread her arm out to the other leg keeping the pressure on as she rose her body. Bring her hand over her stomach while the other pushed her hair out of her face.

“You're looking hot and bothered now Master.” She smiled. 

“If you were looking at you from my point of view, you'd be a dripping mess.” She smirked back in reply. “What's next?”

“Well...” She said taking one of hands and slipping it under the thin garment on her upper body while the other slid over her stomach and beneath the red fabric a thumb rubbed a few circles over the clit. “I have a few ideas.” That was when she pulled out a small vile sprinkled some dust into her hand and blew it over the captain before she could react. Setting the vile on the table before going back to work on herself.

“Pyrrha, what?” She thought it was her penis growing dust. But relaxed when Pyrrha got to work again. She was happy she didn't have it because she was aroused. But she was able to control her urges without it. But then she felt something all too familiar grow and press against her pants. “Pyrrha, what the fuck!? What the hell is this?”

“Oh! So you feel it now don't you?” She said seductively. She strode over to the couch resting on hand on the top, another next to where her partner sat and eased herself down.

“Pyrrha, I have no idea what game you’re playing right now, but you to stop.” She was nervously fumbling with the handcuffs behind her slowly leaning down to avoid Pyrrha. “You need to stop.”

“This isn't game and you don't want to stop. I see your body says otherwise. You are enjoying yourself.” She kissed the other lips breathing into her.

Yang's eyes shot open in surprise and fear. She wanted Blake, and only to watch Pyrrha, nothing more. She did exactly as her instructor told her to do in stressful situations. She calmed her breath and forced her body to relax calming herself down. She felt white hot fire inside her, not of desire, but betrayal and anger. When Pyrrha forced kissed and she closed her eyes she saw an image of Blake in her mind. She knew her eyes were red now, due to betrayal, before now it was her façade. She unlocked the handcuffs setting herself free grabbing Pyrrha by the shoulders spun her around and slammed her into the table. Kicking the couch away a few feet and reached out and put the chains on her. Then secured a link of her handcuff around the restrained woman's ankle.

Pyrrha tried to get free by struggling against her chains and using her semblance but it wasn't working. “My-my semblance. It's not working. You wanted this.” Her eyes in fear as she looked up at the captain. Yang stood in front of her arms folded over her chest. Looking like an Atlesian Army Leader. “What the hell was that?” She flared. Like you didn't enjoy that. The voice in her head spat.

“I-I w-wanted y-you, you wanted me l-like old times.”

“Bullshit!” She spat. Then she noticed something caught her eye in the distance. Her eyes shot open, she saw her mom opening a portal she tried to stop her before she disappeared. “The fuck are you doing here?!” She shouted. No response. She paused but then walked through. “Damn it.”

“What is it?” the restrained woman questioned.

Yang felt fear at first. Her mom knew she was in distress and came to an area forbidden to her. She saw! She knew! She saw me reject sex. Her mother would piece it together and would come to the conclusion she feared. The one she raised would hump anyone who had a hole and would never deny herself someone. Yang calmed herself down again, more difficult without her restraint. Yang's brows furrowed, but grinned evilly as she could use this to her advantage. “It's nothing, yet, but I'd start telling the truth if I were you. It seems a certain mother of mine sensed my distress and came aboard my ship uninvited.” She said too naturally evil she hated how good and familiar it felt. She paced in front of Pyrrha back and forth. “And under normal circumstances her presence here is unwelcome, I may should make an exception in this case. After all,” she placed both hands at the edge of the table and leaned down close to Pyrrha “this isn't a normal circumstance.” Her all too evil smile returning, eyes narrowed and focused on her target. “Now, I ask again, what were you trying to pull?”

Pyrrha swallowed hard and was shaking in her chains. “I missed what we had. I was jealous of someone else you wanted to bend and break and spent more time with her...” She stopped and paused for a moment. “Your mom isn't there is she? She would've taken both of us by now and beat you to a pulp.”

Yang shook her head. “You're right, she's not there, anymore. Once I asked her what in the actual fuck, she paused for a moment and left.”

Pyrrha's eyes shot wide. “She was here?”

“She was.” Yang nodded slowly and sadly. “I hope you’re happy because your little stunt may have cost Blake her life. And if it does I won't forgive you, even if I wanted to.”

“So...she has a name? While the rest of us are just seen as less than Faunus, slaves or given pet names! She is a Faunus nothing more than a sub piece of human filth! Ah!” She spat, her voice of anger until she was slapped across the cheek. “Is anything you told me true?” She whelming tears in emerald eyes.

“Almost nothing I told you is true.” Yang felt so alive, words Sir has wanted to say for so long, yet she felt so cruel, she embraced them. “You were nothing but a trophy to me. The Great Pyrrha Nikos, a great warrior of strength, virtue and a role model of many, reduced to nothing but a submissive whore by a dragon. I admired you and played with you because of your warrior status. I never had feelings for you, other than desire. The sex was alright, punishment was meh tearing you down was the best! I had the Necklace of Equality the entire time. I lied to you. Ruby was the one filling that void I needed. She hated it, but it was better than you. When I tried to tell you what you meant to me and you felt the same way, I was trying to end what we had, but you were okay and knew I needed to fuck other people to keep up what you thought was a façade. You accepted that. You thought I, a fearsome mighty dragon, could ever love. Oh, how mistaken you were.” She paced back and forth again. “About why your semblance isn't working, it's because of the handcuff I had behind my back. While it only suppresses mine, for others, it stops them completely. It wasn't cheaply made. It was a pain to get out of, but someone once told me 'never bind yourself you can't get out of'.” She stopped back in front of Pyrrha again. “Why would you pull this shit?” Yang wanted to know. She knew Pyrrha could be telling the truth by claiming jealousy as she was in Blake's spot once. But that was never meant to last. Pyrrha was good at what she did, but at the end of the day, she was just a fuck toy.

“I wanted you back.” Her eyes streamed with tears.. “I was jealous like I said. I thought you'd enjoy the surprise. You'd never deny anyone sex before no matter how tired you were. The footprints only confirmed my theories. I wanted to show you that you didn't want her. I was the one you wanted and when the opportunity presented itself, I took it.”

“Did you think that what you did was wrong?” Yang knew the answer but she had to ask. Yang wanted confirmation for herself. Sir wanted to know that what she did was wrong and punishment was in order.

Pyrrha nodded.

“Answer me!” She roared her eyes glowed red

“Yes!” She shot back in fear.

Yang couldn't show weakness. Especially to someone like Pyrrha who knew her too well. “I'll be back.” She said disappearing into the library walking to her safe space. Normally, when she left, it was to leave subs resting after intense pleasure, or letting them think to what they did before punishing them while letting them decide her punishment. But this time, she needed to release her emotions. She won't let them get in the way of punishing Pyrrha. Once inside she sent a group text to Ruby and Blake. 'Please don't come in the library. I promise I will explain later.' She doubt Blake will be awake to receive it. She sent a separate message to Ruby 'Can you please be with Blake in case she wakes up? I don't want her to wake up alone.' She sent one to Blake 'I'm sorry if I'm not there when you wake up, beautiful. Don't worry about me. I'll will see you when I see you pretty kitty.' She broke down crying into herself. She felt weak, punishing someone close to her, while not in her heart, definitely in her mind. She was also scared. Her mother would eventually find why she denied herself. But the answer wasn't at why, it was a who. Blake was definitely in danger now. It's all my fault. I got close to her and now I've only put her in danger. I should've chosen Pyrrha a long time ago. That way if something happened yes I'd be hurt, but it wouldn't kill me. To lose Blake? “Aaaaahhh! Fffuuuccckkk!” Her heart muscle, she was feeling it throb painfully. She clenched her chest tightly unable to get to the muscle inside to hold it. Tears of pain flowed out of her and her semblance fire glowed all around her light up the small room. She clenched her teeth together and dug her nails on the inside of her leg. Relieving some of the pain and sending it elsewhere. She slowed her breath in an attempt to calm herself down. She thought only about situation at hand. Pyrrha needs to be punished! Whipping should work. She wiped her eyes best she could. Walked to where Pyrrha was, only to pass her. Closing the library door and looked at the bed to see Ruby next to Blake and Weiss next to Ruby. Yang smiled knowing she was recovering well.

Ruby was excited to see her and jumped from the bed to embrace her older sister but the look she saw in her face conveyed a completely different message and as she turned to go back to Blake, she was spun to the arms of the older. Ruby hugged back and felt her face was wet. She knew she'd been crying but for what Ruby would ask later like her message said. “Yang, I saw everything. I didn't see Raven but I heard you say she was there. I saw you and Pyrrha interacting and you brought her here. I saw it. You are so much stronger than you realize. I will make it up to you.” She winked knowing her sister would understand.

Yang let go moving to the bathroom closing the door. She turned on the sink and wiped her face and tried to hide any sign of crying. Ruby saw? She saw. She knew. I want the worse of the worse from her this month. Once satisfied she walked out. Looked at the youngest two siblings and whispered “I'll try to be as quiet as possible.” She went to the bed first tucking her audiobook in her pocket made her way to the closet folding the whips, rods and belts around her arm and held the strap of a ball gag and piece of cylinder shaped wood. She saw Ruby and Weiss share a look of concern. Ruby knew what was coming and Weiss figured, but nothing like this had been done to her. She was fucked brutally. 

“Sis?” Ruby asked

Yang turned to face her sister “Yes, Ruby?”

Ruby was a little taken back, she wasn't mad about the interruption? There was no anger, evil or malice. “I will make this up to you.”

A smile crept across her face. “I want the worse of the worse when this is done…Red.” Yang shouldn't have been surprised, yet she was at first. She looked at Weiss then back to Ruby “Would either of you like to watch while the other stays with…Kit-?”

“Blake, I'll stay with her.” Ruby finished noticing her sister thought about her words trying not to seem too caring.

“Fuck-Ice Princess?” Yang questioned.

“I'll stay with Ruby if that's okay, Master?” Shew noticed that change of words and the way the two interacted and found it strange, but she wouldn't ask anyone but Ruby. 

“Red needs someone awake to keep her out of trouble, no master, no ending if you insist, just dragon.” She saw Ruby pass a smile at her. She turned down the steps closing the trap door setting up the table to try to absorb as much sound a possible so Blake wasn't disturbed. She walked in closed the door sat everything down behind the couch out of Pyrrha's view. She walked in front of Pyrrha. “Pick a number?”

“What?! Master, you can't be-.” She knew what was coming and let the tears flow.

“Pick-a-number?” She repeated slowly adding a stern voice.

Pyrrha's head rested against the table in defeat. “Could you explain the rules please master?”

“I will.” She paused putting her hand to the bridge of her nose then removing it, she honestly didn't want to do this either but not to do anything was worse. “You will pick a number between one through twelve. You will either say it verbally or physically through this wood stick in your mouth. The number you pick depends on the device used to whip you. Your back, ass and legs will be the recipients. You will count out the lashes until I am done. Do you have any questions?”

“No.” The redhead shook her head. She opened her mouth and the stick went passed her teeth.

“What's your number?”

“Ssseevvveenn” She spoke trying to be as clear as possible. 

The blonde went behind the couch and picked up number seven. She let the other feel it against her leg. It brought forth a vision she could've had in the future of when they were in the bedroom and she was the tied and Pyrrha was the one lashing her, the Necklace of Equality around her neck. The special handcuff on her. She never explained why is was so important until now. She didn’t use all her strength with each strike but used moderate anger at Pyrrha’s trickery. Each strike hurt her emotionally as she hurt her ex-lover physically. By lash seven Pyrrha was crying. I have to be strong. I have to be strong. Just give into me. The voice offered. No. You won’t relinquish control back to me and you may cause the fragile relationship I have with Blake to shatter. It’s just a hand. She said like it wouldn't hurt anyone. When the next session starts. She walked away leaving a crying Pyrrha from thirty strikes. She walked out of the library closing the door and went to check on Blake. “You two can get something to eat if you want. I’ll be here for only a few minutes.” She whispered. They left the room being as quiet as possible as they shut the door. She laid on the bed her gravity pushing covers down and wrapped her arms around the sleeping kitten. Kissing her cheek and placing her head in the crook of her neck. She wanted Blake to wake up, but now was not a good time. She was just happy she would have someone with her in case she woke up. She lavished in Blake’s scent as well as herself on Blake. All she wanted to do was hold her until she woke up. As promised she heard a light knock on the door. She got up from the bed and walk to the door opening it for the red and white dressed ladies. “I’ll be back.” She whispered as they passed through the door closing it behind them. She opened a drawer and sprinkled herself in the reversed dust. Then making her way back to library she could finally think straight. Her dick went soft when she was yelling but it was still hard to focus when you’ve got a delicious body in front of you. She was back in front of Pyrrha again, forcing herself in to look at the tear stained face. She looked into herself calling forth her other half but only for her left hand, facial expressions and voice. She thought about what Ruby asked her. What’s your name? Yang Xiao Long.

“What’s your number?” She asked sternly.

“Nine.” She huffed between the stick.

The master went behind the couch pick up number nine and held the end of it to her butt allowing her to feel it without touching it herself. That was the last thing she wanted, the only butt she wanted to touch was delicious Bellabooty upstairs. Only when she’s conscience and obviously not in pain so she could get sarcastic remarks and tease her. Again the session continued breaking Yang apart whip by whip. I wonder if mom-Raven felt like this when I was on the receiving end? Yeah right! She laughed to herself. What a stupid question. I crack myself up! I needed this when my fucked my girlfriend into a coma and hasn’t woken up in almost two days while I make my fucking ex cry. How the fuck did my life come to this? Finally! We’re done! For now at least. Still trying to be calm despite how she felt she walked back behind the couch and left again. Closing the door opening the trap door and found her favorite Faunas still sleeping. She saw the other two getting up but motioned them to stay. She sat on the bed next the rest woman and stroked her hair. She swore she could feel vibrations of her purring.

“Do you guys hear that?” Yang whispered. The two younger siblings looked at each other confused “Is it just me or does she purr?”

“Pretty sure it’s just you.” Ruby whispered back.

“Maybe…” She smirked. “Maybe I have some kind of secret ability.”

“Keep dreaming.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Ruby, you look at her ears. She’s out cold, just touch them. She likes it rough at the base.” Yang quietly laughed for how red Ruby’s face got of embarrassment.

Ruby reached her arm across, she jumped a little in surprise when Yang gently grabbed her wrist. Yang moved positioned her fingers like she were holding a cup her fingernails scratching the base. “Yang you’re right, she does purr. It’s so cute.”

“Hey! She’s mine! As a matter of fact.” Yang grabbed her yellow bracelet took off the red one and replaced it. “Ha Ha!”

“You still had my color on her?” Ruby whisper gasp. “Why?” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Just 'cause you were a huge part of why she stayed.” She put up a hand to silence her. Give this to Weiss when you're finish blushing.” Yang laughed as quietly as she could as the young Rose awkwardly took the red bracelet from Yang and placed it on Weiss. And Weiss stared at both of them in shock. Not used to seeing this side of the captain.

“Don’t get used to it Ice Princess.” She retorted. “Ruby asked nicely if I’d allow you to recover. She deserves to be happy, even if means you. She could do worse, that's the only reason I agreed.”

“Uh, thanks, dragon.” She looked to the floor but she was pale she couldn't hide the pink in her cheeks.

“Don't mention it, ever, if you do and not only will I rip you a new asshole, you hurt Ruby intentionally and I will make sure you go insane for life and take you back to Schnee Manor.”

“Yes dragon.” She replied with fear never doubting the love her has for her sister.

“I guess I'd better get going. Again...how'd my life come to this? Bruising my ex-lover and fucked my current lover into a coma? Ruby don't answer that, it's rhetorical.” She put a hand up. “Did you hear her scream by chance?”

“Sis! Don’t threaten Weiss.”

“We didn't hear anything, dragon.” Weiss said feeling more comfortable then staring at Ruby.

“Good, and it is high time we get you out of that shell.” She left the room appearing before Pyrrha for the last of the punishment. “Pick a number?”

“Illlewen.”

Yang went back behind the couch, grabbed the switch and let Pyrrha feel it with her back and began, not enjoying this one bit. She had flashbacks when she was the child growing up. She loved the way her mom found all sorts of new ways to punish her slaves and herself. Shortly after, the voice in her head appeared even asked if she could punish them. She was denied most of the time. Then one day she was given permission, she felt empowered. Hearing their screams, the way her blood felt like fire, chills running through her spine, she relished it. She loved it so much she even going as far as making someone look guilty for a crime they didn’t commit. The look Raven gave her, she knew she did it and blamed someone else. She loved being punished in private. She relished each slap against her skin. She used to love doing this. Even not that long ago with Blake, but it wasn’t punishment, she was trying to bend her, just like she bent Pyrrha. She loved hearing them cry, scream and shake in her chains. But now, it only turns her stomach. Once finished the blonde woman grabbed the lashes and put them in the closet and grabbed a loose fitting shirt and pants for Pyrrha. Making her back down the stairs again unlocking the red head and taking off the golden handcuff. Placing some clothing on her, she shoulder carried the taller woman up the stairs and onto the deck. Once on the other side she set her down on one of the closer beds laying stomach down. She went back up the deck. Before going to the cabin she looked in the night sky lined up her destination and realized they were off course. Taking the leather strap off the wheel and readjusting it before setting it back on.

She entered the cabin. “I'll stay with Blake and I really want you two here.” She had a shit eating grin. “I have waited all day for this. I'm going to bring the pun-ishment.”

“Yah-Sir, please no! No!” Ruby glared.

“I need an audience who is awake and can tell me what a cat-astophy this is." Ruby and Weiss groaned. “My jokes aren’t that cat-astrophic.

“Damn it, sis!” Ruby shouted.

“Ruby, I have to get this out of my system, then you can leave and take the Ice Purrincess with you. Speaking of Purrincess, cat got your tongue? You sure had mine and it was a Pussay.

“Gah damn it, Yah-sis! I did not need to know that!”

“You and I are purrfect for each other...or should I say we are paw-fect. I guess the cats out of the bag kitty cat. Too bad you didn’t need mittens. When you wake up I'm going to scratch you so hard you'll purr.”

“Gah damn it, sis! Please stop this!” Ruby covered her hands over her ears.

“I'm gonna make you crazy you won't need cat-nip. Even if you stayed home, I would've found you with a laser pointer.” Ruby chuckled at that one and Weiss rolled her eyes. “And I can't leave you be cause I'll leave you bumblebee.” Ruby and Weiss only thought it was black and yellow speed bike with no deeper meaning. “Paw, purrincess pwease, wake up. That way I can bang you so hard you'll purr. This is the last of my pun-ishment. You two can go now. I just needed a hot-ience.”

“Sis, stop! Please don't do that when she wakes up! Then the cat will have your tongue in her claws. Gah! No! Not me too! I hope she leaves you causing a cat-astrophe. Gah! Damn it! Sis!” Ruby shouted as she and Weiss walked out.


	23. More sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex with Blake

As they left, she cuddled next to Blake again. “Blake, baby...please wake up.” She paused wait for some kind of sign, nothing. “Damn you really are out cold. You haven't had consensual sex in what…months, maybe a year or more and I fucked you into a coma. It's one to please you, it's another that you've been asleep for over two days. Maybe a bath will help.” She went to the bathroom turned the water making it slightly hotter than lukewarm. She took the water by the nightstand dumped it out filled it with the bath water and placed it on the counter. She eased the brunette in the tub. Yang stripped herself and layed Blake on her chest. Satisfied with the water level, she turned it off and gazed at her lover's body. She didn't lust for her, just looking at her perfect body. She wanted to heat up the water slightly and turned on her semblance thinking of the pain she caused Pyrrha and what almost happened but didn't want Blake to come out pink. She eased Blake's head slowly under water just above the tuffs of fur. Whatever she could get she cupped her hands together and wet the black hair. She shampooed and conditioned the woman sleeping before moving to her own. She stood the Faunus up and rubbed body wash on her, careful of the areas that could very much be inflamed or bruised. She moved to her own then eased them both down in the water again. Seeing the steam of the water she stopped her semblance and held Blake. She was staring at Blake's perfect lips and stole a kiss from her lover. Or so she thought until she was shocked and surprised the sleeping woman was no long sleeping but stood up out of nowhere and started yelling.

“Well it's about damn time!” She shouted.

“Blake?”

“No! My turn to talk. Do you know how I've been waiting for that 'Prince Charming'? I thought me being interested in romantic books you would get it. Holy crap Yang! It was so hard not to smile and laugh, groan or even roll my eyes at you and your kindness as well as poor cat jokes. You and your jokes are absolutely incorrigible and horrible.”

“Don't you mean I'm-” A finger was pressed to her lips and she was met with a glare and couldn't help her shit grin. “Tear-ible.” She laughed and Blake groaned, arching her back and swung her arms in defeat.

“You really let Ruby touch my ears! Even worse she agreed with you that I purr. She knew I was faking and still...? Yang you are really lucky I like you and that you are absolutely oblivious. Now come here and kiss me. But no shit, I am really sore and it hurts to move.”

Blake was talking so fast and Yang was taken back by the beauty of her anger and body she almost didn't catch her command. She stood up and was pinned against the wall by her shoulders. Her lips were met and she was pushing back. Knowing this would not go too far. She didn't even bother with tongue. After they broke contact, Yang grabbed a towel dried herself off first quickly set another her hands and scooped Blake up. The long dark haired woman made a hiss sound. “How are you moving around?”

“At first it was painful 'till I switched to my cyst gender.” Blake groaned and rolled her eyes “Question here is, are you okay?” Yang asked bring her back to the bed. She should've known better than to ask with the death glare she recieved.

“Were you not paying attention?! I am really sore, my legs hardly work and I am starving! And I want some of that dust to not be in pain and move around.”

The muscular woman set the smaller one with her back on the bed, pulled the covers over her. Leaning in close to whisper in her ear. “And miss the chance to take care of you?” She kissed her lips. “No way.” She kissed the lips again. “Will you be okay, if leave for five minutes?”

“Three.” She kissed. “No more, less is preferred.” She glared.

“You mean-”

“Don't!”

“Purr-fered.” Blake groaned louder as Yang left the room.

She all but ran out of the room going to the kitchen telling the chefs her order and placed an order for Pyrrha. And fast walked back to the room. She went to the nightstand grabbing the aspirin first and water jumping on the bed and handing it her partner. “Take these, they might help.”

She took the gulped the water taking the aspirin. The empty cup was taken from her hands and replaced with a full one.

“How long have you been awake?”

“When I heard my scroll go off, beautiful, pretty kitty.” She saw Yang's face pinked. “I saw Ruby and Weiss enter. But I was barely processing what happened and I couldn't move. After I my body woke up, I felt pain. Thanks for not leaving me alone. I know you didn't want to.”

The blonde scratched the back of her neck looking down at the sheets. “Wow, you were really out for a while. Let me explain what happened. I was at the helm trying to figure out distance, degrees and other things that don't matter. Pyrrha approached me. Before I continue, there's something you have every right to know. She's an ex, kind of. She used to be where you are except with my old self. She had feelings, I did not, except as much as my other half can. We had fun but that was the extent. She knew our relationship was master-servant type deal. We were that way almost since I got my ship. Anyway, I told her some half truth, she told me she understood and gave me a hug. That's when my fabulous brain came up with the idea that she should put on a show. She was all for it. To not bother you, I went to library couch and she got her materials. I handcuffed my hands behind my back so nothing would happen. She reached in her bikini pulled out a vile, sprinkled some dust on me before she started dancing. But the end of her dance I felt what she did. She grew my penis back. She kissed me and I undid my handcuffs.” She saw Blake raise an eyebrow. “Raven taught me ‘Never bind yourself or others in something you can't get out of'. I pushed her into the table kicked the sofa back and chained her. Pyrrha told me she wanted me back and us having a night together I would realize I wouldn't need you. Raven sensed my distress and came through a portal. I barely had enough time to ask her what she was doing there before she disappeared. She know I denied myself sex. It won't take her long to figure out why. I punished Pyrrha same way I...whipped you only on one half. I didn't go father because I told her the truth that she was just some trophy to me, A Great Warrior turned submissive. And I carried her back. That's when I came back to you and tried to visit and stay with you.” She kissed her cheek.

“What am I to you? I know you said ex-lover about Pyrrha and she was with you for years. I wanna know.”

“You are the most beautiful being on Remnant. I couldn't let you go. Even if I wanted to, even it meant keeping you safe. I couldn't do it. We haven't been together that long, but somehow, you've captured my heart. You make me feel things I haven't felt since I was five. I have emotions, feelings, having the ability to care again. You brought my old self back. You keep the other voice in my head that says horrific things at bay, if not away. I'm just not sure I'm at those exact words yet with you.” Her fist was to her chest. Again replaced by a smaller paler hand massaging the area. “I don't want to push you, I don't want to lose you. I want to do this the right way.” She closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing from hyperventilating. She opened her eyes when a hand touched her cheek, and she placed her hand on top, loving the golden eyes staring at her. Yang was lost in her eyes. It wasn't until lips met hers that she woke. “Huh?” She looked around wondering where she was.

“You okay? I started talking and you didn't respond.”

“Yeah, I got lost.” Blake eyed her suspiciously. “I was staring into your eyes too long.”

“I know you're way cheesier than that.” She smiled. “Cuddle next to me, I want to feel your heat. I also wanted to ask...” Yang snuggled next to her, embracing her. “I know you tried to hide it but your cheeks were clean with lines when you popped out of the library. Were you...?” She let the rest of the question remain unsaid. 

“I was...” She cleared her throat. “Yeah...” She sighed.

“Yang...”

“You don't have to say anything.” After a moment pause. “There's something else. We went rough and when I woke up I didn't find the condom on me. I looked on the floor and bed....and I checked the only other logical place.” She looked between the others legs then back to her. She saw Blake's fear and her eyes wide but no interruption. Their eyes met again. “I couldn't see it with my eyes, you were-are really red and swollen so I took only my middle finger and I found it.” Blake's face turned into embarrassment. She moved the covers over her face. She wasn't ready to hear any of this despite what her nod said. The moment was beyond ruined. “Blake my princess, it's okay. It happens sometimes, the condom breaking is a natural occurrence for me which is why I pull out. That was the best sex I've ever had. I had some first times for everything too.”

“I don't believe you. You're the sex expert.” She voice was muffled by the blankets.

“Should I go into details and make you believe me?” Just then the food and long bed tray entered. They set everything down and left.

“After, I am starving.” They waited for the staff to leave before continuing.

“Hey, take it easy.” She saw Blake trying to eat everything. “Here, how about I feed you, so you don't choke, okay?”

“Yang Xiao Long! I do not have the time nor the patience!” She growled playfully.

“I love it when you’re feisty.”

“Don't. You. Dare.” She glared warning. Blake was annoyed and Yang was smiling hellishly as she ate.

Yang waited 'till Blake tried them all. “Which one you like best?”

“That one.” She pointed to the tuna.

“Tuna, of course.” Yang rolled her eyes but she pretended to be annoyed.

“I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It! I have had enough of you and your ‘pun-ishments’ for my lifetime.”

“You mean…”

“Yang!”

“Nine lives.” She chuckled through her teeth. Blake punched her arm. “On a scale one to ten how much did you like each dish?”

“All eight except the fried dish is a six and the tuna is a nine.”

“So that was Marlin, the swordfish looking one.” She loved teasing Blake even though it was true “tuna, narwhal the smaller whale with the horn, fried squid, calamari your six, shark, I wanna say great white, maybe tiger or hammerhead, and that was whale.” Yang had a shit eating grin putting the food outside the door and turned to Blake's shocked face. Her body was slowly gravitating to the floor the harder she laughed.

“Xiao Long you are so lucky I can't walk or I would slap you!”

Yang laughed even more as another thought came to her. “Could-you-imagine-what-weird-cravings-you'd-have-if you-were-pregnant?”

“Thank you for giving me an image I don't want in my head. Speaking of which. I'm not going to end up pregnant, am I?” Yang was laughing with tears in her eyes and froze at Blake's question. 

“So, there's a reason most of the ship is composed of Faunus and I'm surprised you didn't know this. A Faunus can only become pregnant in her heat cycle. You no longer being in heat, don't have to worry about it.” She nearly plugged in her earphones she stopped when a hand touched hers. She saw concern in the golden eyes. 

“So what was the point of using a condom then?” She asked.

“It was to see if my theory was correct in not knowing too much about your cycle.” She rubbed Blake's head in which she returned a light purr. She didn't want to say any truth of her past life yet and relished in the comfort of scratching her head.

“Go ahead.” Not wanting to be too quick to her ears she slowly moved massaged her hand around.  
___________

Once the woman next to her was asleep, she went to the library and laid on the couch thinking about their conversation. “Maybe I should go to my room? Just in case she walks in.” The voice talked out loud through her. “Nah, you're safe out here, she's sleeping, and you put her in a coma again.” Yang yelled back. “Shut up! Yep, definitely going to my space.” She decided. Yang disappeared into her hole in the wall. “What is wrong with me? You didn't even stop me, I stopped me. It felt way too soon. How long have we known each other? Five days?” Using her fingers to count. “Two weeks unless you're counting three days I was passed out, or the two days she passed out. But those times also included Sir, not me. I'm infatuated, right? This isn't love. Do I feel the same way about her as I do Ruby? That is different. Either way, way too soon!”

“In your defense,” Sir interrupted “the best way to know someone is to spend more time with them. With no cellphone reception and only so much to do on a boat you spend quite a bit of time together.”

“It shouldn't be like this. This is scary, unfamiliar, but I'm not completely against it. The uncertainly is the worse. The easiest thing is to is drop the three of them in Menagerie and leave.” She inhaled slowly then exhaled swallowing as her throat was becoming dry. Cat got your tongue? “Shut up!” She screamed slamming her fists into the walls her anger activating her aura as flames danced around her. She was tired exhausted and panting. She lowered her body against a wall and curled in on herself and what tears she had left cried them. Until a voice interrupted her. Kids, huh? Yang stood up yelling again “No! It can't happen, it won't happen! I am an unfit parent! How I treat Ruby proves that! Raven took that away from me! I refuse to see any other options! Ruby and Weiss, that's their shindig. To ask Blake or any woman, No! A test tube? Not happening!That's bullying made to happen. Fuck me and my stupid jokes! No, it can't happen! Raven....she'll come after her, like Ruby. No! She's going to Menagerie and staying.” Yang was panting again and her voice box was nearly depleted she felt the sweat beads on her skin. Great way to break a girl's heart, have deep seated conversations to get her into bed and dump her by leaving and never coming back. 

Even if you wanted her back, she'd never forgive you. This is exactly what Raven tried to keep us from, the reason she did what she did.

“It still doesn't make it right! As a matter of fa-” Her voice gave out. Fact, it is completely and totally wrong! She started crying again. It hurts, not say anything hurts as much saying something, but the moment I say something, I lose her. 

Hey! You can't be weak, Raven didn't raise a pussy. 

Fuck You! 

Just wipe your tears go to the couch and wait for her to wake up. 

No, I am going back to bed, and listening to my audio until she wakes up. She walked out and placed the couch back where it was. She tried to walk but her body didn't listen. Back to bed. No, couch. Bed. Couch. Agh! No! Compromise, we go to Ruby then end up on the bed? Deal.

Yang went to Ruby's room with straps and whips in her hand. Ruby nodded already knowing and Weiss left the room, not exactly sure what was going to happen, but not wanting to find out. They told her not to come back for at least an hour, for her own safety and sanity. Yang stripped her clothes and restrained herself on the 'H' shaped bar. “Double it!”

_______

She stumbled back and eased herself on the bed. The blonde was caught off guard and jumped in surprise a hand cupped her check she felt her forehead head make contact with another object. She paused her tape and pulled out her ear buds. “How'd you like your cat nap?” She cleared her still sore throat. “How are you feeling?” She smiled.

Blake rolled her eyes. “I did, one of the best sleeps I've had in a while. Except, imagine my surprise when I wake up and expecting a warm body next to me holding me, instead met with a cold blank space. Where'd you go?” The muscular woman tried to protest when a finger went to her lip. “I'll forgive you this time, but tell me where you were.”

Yang tried to blink any left over tears she had. “I-” her voice cracked she tried to speak but nothing came out. “I had to take care of something.”

Blake shock her head and sighed. “What aren't you telling me?”

“I had to punish someone.”

“Oh..." She paused unsure of what to say. "I'm not pressuring you to tell me, but I want to know.” She said kissing her. "I want to help."

“Wait...you're sore.” Yang protested and so did her body.

“I don't care.”

Yang looked into the golden eyes. “Blake...wait.” She groaned in frustration. Yang flipped her over going to the closet before coming back out with an oil coated fake phallus. She struggled to hold her down as claws and everything else scratched, bit and rejected this instead of her. Yang got the head inside and pressed a button as the toy came inside her coating her walls. She started to settle down. Yang raised the paler legs to her shoulders to allow the fake cum to make its way inside her. Despite their short session Blake was panting and Yang was bleeding. She refilled the cup on the night stand taking a cup for herself then going back to the raven haired woman and allowing her to drink. She lit herself on fire to cauterize the wounds closed. She drug the Faunus head on her pillow and Yang laid next to her, listening to her headset. Her hands did have something to do, not color like they normally would, but they rubbing all over Blake's head and shoulders. She felt the vibration through her arms and her partner was purring while reading

“Oh! You had your headset in, never mind. I guess you talk without realizing it” She giggled.

“I-what?” She looked at Blake very confused.

“You told me you I’m beautiful.”

“I thought that was in my head.” She laughed.

Some comfortable silence later. “So when did-when did you know, you had feelings for me?”

“I was always a confused child growing up. I argued with myself in my head when that wasn't enough I talked out loud and even argued in the mirror or my reflection in the water or anywhere. More often than not, it got so bad my mother would throw me into the closet, restrain me and locked the door so I could 'deal with it'. Eventually, when I was so torn upside I let myself in shut the door and thought or argued through it. When my mom saw me throw myself in there after a couple times, she opened the door put a belt in my hands and closed the doors. I went to town on myself, feeling like I deserved it for doing so much harm. Each point of an argument earned me a hit. Before the contract, I was conflicted how I felt about you and the contract only confirmed I was dead set on leaving you in Menagerie. But after I saw my mother, I would be upset with myself to leave you knowing you'd never forgive me and I'd never forgive myself. Too scared my mother would find you and hurt you to hurt me. That was when I knew, I didn't want to let you go. But the choice to leave, is also yours to make.” She heard a sniffle. “Blake?”

“Will you please cut the crap? It's more horrific and romantic than my stories prepared me for.” She had two tears running down her face.

“Oh Blake.” She eased herself into her. "I'm sorry, please don't cry. I promise I'll stop.”

“And you’re so oblivious, that when I say stop it doesn't mean stop.”

“I put you through enough romance and pun-tear-jokes for today.” She leaned down hugging the woman above her chest. Her mouth kissed her shoulder and she rested her chin there.

“If I wasn't so sore, I'd let you make love to me.”

“As much as I would enjoy that...I don't have a penis to get hard on.” She laughed then cringed as an elbow hit her.

“What'd you really mean to say?” Yang stared at her confused. “Don't hide it with jokes Yang. I know you said enough romantic crap, but don't forget the books I read. Granted, when you’re in the arms of someone you…feel safe with, it doesn't compare to the warmth and safety you feel. “

“Be still my heart. As much I would enjoy that, your safety and well-being come first.” She kissed her neck. I'm going to win this Blake, please stop before you hurt yourself.”

“Can you please save this for another night? You make me want you even more.” She moaned.

“Do you think it would help your insides if I played with your bundle of nerves and you coat yourself in healing fluid?”

“Yang!” She warned “Please, no more!”

“What's wrong pretty kitty? You're already hot, so are you bothered?” She smirked.

“Bumblebee.”

Yang shut up and smirked, knowing she won. Blake was always a challenge to her and for her. I wonder if Raven really loved Tai or if I was an accidental pregnancy despite, birth control?

Her mind stopped when she felt harms hugging hers. “Yang? What's wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” She lied.

“Your arms squeezed tighter. Tell me.”

“You’re in heat, so soon after your last cycle. I don’t feel comfortable with this. I also was having a thought come to my mind. I shouldn't...never mind that's romantic crap.”

“Yang, I want this, I want you, just not while I’m still sore. Finish your sentence.”

“Can't, safe word.” She smirked.

“Damn it Xiao Long! Tell me the jist.”

“Did Raven love my father Tai, ? Was I an accident despite birth control? Who really gave birth to me knowing dust effects.”

“Yang, my Sunny Dragon-” She felt a drop hit her shoulder. “Yang?”

“Sorry. My dad called me that before he died. Said I brought sunshine to everyone and even those in darkness would know the light and warmth I brought.”

“He's not wrong.” She assured

“You win this round Belladonna.”

“Admitting defeat? I want more. Yang, I want you inside me.”

“No, no. You need to heal and recover.”

“Not that one. I want you in the other one. I want you to cum inside me.”

“You are absolutely sure?” She had to double check, she had to sure.

“Yes, like before, gentle. And no fucking me into a coma. I can’t recover every day.” She wanted Yang to have a virginity of hers. Since she couldn't have her mouth or pussy, she had feelings for Yang. The way Yang cares about and protects her, she wanted Yang to have her anal virginity. She wasn't sure, but she felt like Yang is the one. She didn't believe in soulmates, only people who are compatible, but she felt opposites attract and had similarities with Yang that didn't make them too different.

“Yes pur-princess.” She went to the drawer and sprinkled some dust on herself and grabbing a bottle of lube. She went back to Blake no longer holding back on romance. She brought her mouth close to her human ear and exhaled hot breath. She loved how she shivered. “I'm going all out on romance for everything I wanted to say, or until the phallus grows and I can't resist you.”

“Please!” She wanted-needed Yang.

“Raven tried to keep me from know what what’s like to have feelings for someone. She found me anyway. I wasn't looking for her. You made me feel good, I returned the favor and ate your delicious insides. You are the only one I’ve done that for. You are the only one I used all of my semblance in sex. Even others got only part of it. You are the only one who activated my dragon during sex.”

“Ah! More!”

“You're so hot I normally pull out, but you, I can't pull out even with a condom.” Yang drew her hot breath of her body.

“Ah! Yang! Yes!” Her fists gripped the sheets to steady herself from need.

Yang was rubbing her chest gently and intimately. “You give me more pleasure than anyone. You fucked me so hard I passed out. Feeding you, I wanted to see your mouth in action on that fork. I like it when you threaten me, scratch me. I like when your claws and teeth sinking into me when I ride you. You are the only one allowed to.”

“Ah! Yang, don't stop!”

“You are my greatest weakness.” .

“Yang! Are you freaking hard yet?! I want you now!”

“I was hard since I talked about not being able to resist you.” She licked her skin, another shiver. “I love the way you skin tastes." Blake groaned in sexual frustration. “Easy princess. Just like before, your dragon will keep you safe.” A though popped into her head, she knows at this point she can share her thoughts with Blake. “Can we do a bit of role play?” Blake looked at her and blinked. “The dragon has the princess captive, the knights tried to save her and dragon fought them and won but secretly the princess didn't want to be saved?”

“Yang! Yes, please.” She hated waiting, but the idea turned her on.

Yang got up from the bed to the door. She turned her eyes red only playing the part. “Your knights failed you again, princess. Dragons live forever, humans only live a lifetime they scarified themselves in vain. Your kingdom can send as many knights as they can spare. None will succeed.”

“What if...I want to stay here, what if I like it here?” Yang partially feared this was going through her real mind but hoped it wasn't.

“You'd rather stay prisoner in this lonely castle to a dragon like me than return to your life of luxury? Don't kid yourself.”

“Before I met you, I only knew of people who served me for what I was, everyone said nice things to my face then snickered behind my back. I was engaged to someone I hardly knew. You are the first real friend I've had. You’re honest and tell me the truth, even if I don't want to accept it's true.”

“You've got some fucked up version in your head of calling me a friend.” Yang walked closer preparing to kiss her. “Aren't you afraid? I am a dragon, I defy the gods, I kill for fun, and I take what I want.”

“I was afraid at first, but not anymore. You are a dragon, but nothing like you describe, you bring light to those in darkness, you bring justice to those who deserve it, and you defy the gods because you do what is right. I'm not afraid of you.”

“You should be.” The dragon said kissing his prize, trying to be gentle. She had to move away to breath.

“Even now, you're gentle. Though the lust in your eyes says otherwise.” The princess argued.

Blake was really good at this, even for last minute. Although the story a little too familiar, and the very cliché was perfect. She leaned in and continued to kiss her. Moving on top of her. She saw her lover wince in pain. Hoping Blake would play along. “What is it?”

“I'm still sore from the last time.” She whispered.

“I'll be gentle. I won't let this hurt, not unless you ask.” She paused for a minute “I won't stop, but I want to hear you say the safe word. I want to know you feel safe using it.”

“Bumblebee.”

Yang attacked her lips. She's a good kisser. Blake open her mouth awaiting the impending tongue. Which came slowly but demanding dominance and moved slowly around her tongue. Her hot breath coming in her mouth. Blake moaned into the dragon’s mouth begging for more. With Blake now in a frenzy and safe to continue. Her hands travel to her breasts playing with both at the same time pinching lightly pulling and teasing the flesh. This only caused Blake to let out her moans no long keeping them to her throat. Her hands lowered over her stomach lightly scratching her nub nails into the flesh. She lowered her head the princess neck lightly kissing over the marks before running her tongue over them. Yang knew Blake was distracted by the tongue as her other hand ran down her crack she wasn't ready yet. She moved down kissing light over her chest and over to stomach looking in Blake's eyes for any uncertainty. She put the lube on one finger moving the heat there so it wasn't cold. She lazily circled over and around the hole but never going in. “Is your clit sore? Yang asked concerned.

“No. But please don't play with it, otherwise it will be.”

“Not yet princess. I have something in mind for when you're ready.”

Yang tested the waters with her pinky finger resting at the entrance, pushing inward and pulling away before never going in. And with the rhythm her hole reacted clenching, ready to take it. She put some lube on her finger and pushed on only to the finger nail. Blake wasn't sure why but it felt good. Dirty, but a different sensation. She wanted it deeper and thicker. Feeling her loosen, she moved the entire finger inside slowly and pulling out. Not quite allowing her to feel it all until she felt she was ready. She squeezed it on her middle finger in front of Blake so she knew what to expect. She eased past the entrance, only the second knuckle and left it there. She felt movement and Blake was trying to get more inside her if by instinct or not she didn't care she inched more inside all the way and left it there. Her hole was getting used to widening, but it was still small steps. She pulled out and placed the index and middle together inside. She listen to the pleasant sounds to recipient made, nothing of pain. She inched deeper and her body instinctively trying to push further inside. Playing with the hole with the teasing thrusts. She pulled out only to hear and annoying groan. As much as they wanted this, again the dragon wanted to be sure she was ready. She wanted to make a joke, ‘I shine where the sun don't shine’ but that would only ruin it. She stuck the ring, middle and pointer in at the same time slowly. Take it easy on her now, slower. She thought and raised the middle finger and the other two touched making it smaller but adding the pleasure 'till they could be side by side. No resistance but felt and she moved them side by side. Only feeling her walls clenched for more she moved them all the way in. More lubrication. This time she would feel the coolness. She placed the lube directly in her hole since it was stretched and saw her shiver at the coolness. “Not much longer, princess.” The dragon reassured.

“I want it now!” She demanded.

“I'm not one of your petty servants who answer your demands. I defy the gods themselves and I most certainly defy you.” She placed the lube on the four fingers and pushed in, as she expected, no resistance. She's ready for the girth, be easy on the length. “I'm going to flip you over now and drag you to the end of the bed and take you.”

“Yes!” She yelled with all the sexual frustration she had with the slow build up.

She sounds like she's been on edge too long. She lubed up her length, lined up the head and pushed in. And left the head there. Wow! She is really into this.

“Agh! Uh! Ah! More!” She cried.

“This my castle, I'm in charge.” She humped the head in and out only to prove her point and her prey gripped the sheets. Yang figured she'd done enough teasing and slowly eased the shaft inside feeling for any struggle while trying to hint any type of pain. Once halfway in, she stopped. She loved how she felt inside. And based on the sounds, Blake loved it too. Blake was in bliss. She had a fantasy like this but never thought she could handle it. She partner was so hot headed, yet calm and eased her into it. Yang only confirmed how she felt by breathing over Blake's back kissing her she shoulder, licking and sucking on the flesh. Gah! I love the way she's shivering under me. Best of all she's loving this! She moved her head the middle of her back and licked up toward her shoulder.

“Stop teasing me dragon, please.”

“I am only teasing because you are fulfilling my fantasy. Only because you asked so nicely, I will not tease too much.” Slowly she inched her way in again feeling for any discomfort. Once she was hilted she stayed there for a bit. The receiver was shaking under her “Is my dragon cock too much?” She had to hear it.

“Have you heard any protests? When are you going to start moving? Whatever you were thinking earlier, do it, please!”

“Very well.” Slowly she moved out of her partner slowly brought her mechanical arm to her clit teasing by not touching her with the vibration on medium.

“Please!" She whined. “Just please, not another comatose state.”

“Not again, I missed you too much.” Immediately knowing she felt the effect. Laying her back down on her stomach and inserted herself again. Slowly hilting herself. “I was gone for only a little bit and your body missed me. You're adorable princess.” Blake could only cry out in pleasure. Moaning was out the window, she felt too good for that. She was too far gone. The dragon humped her slowly and only one inch in and out. She felt the vibration of the arm and the clamping that was happening she prepared for it by staying in as far as she could as Blake had her first orgasm of the night. With her hole tight, she resumed slowly bring her down.

“S-sensitive.” She gasped.

To help her out the dragon pulled out farther before going back in. Now, she won't be thinking about it. She continued to push farther out and back in until only the head remained. She remembered to go slow. This is love making. She thought. Continuing her thrusts as she laid herself on top of Blake. Kissing down her back before licking her spine. She felt the body under her shiver and changed her tactic by releasing hot breath down her back. The Faunus was reacting and most likely over stimulated by pleasure. She felt her walls clamp, shiver and expand only to retract on her member. She still continued to thrust into her partner slowly. Tonight, is about going slow. I challenge myself for her to reach five orgasms before I even think about cumming. A challenge! She continued her slow pace despite her partner's pleas to speed up. Instead she went slow but thrusted hard at the end. After about five minutes at the new pace she came again. The dragon was proud of herself for lasting this long.

“Please cum, cum inside me.” She's probably nearing wits end. The dragon thought about everything going on around her. How she was Blake's first for almost everything, how she was the quiet type but let loose in the bedroom. All the thoughts spurring her closer. “Dragon please, I want this, I want you.”

That was all she needed. She put herself inside her partner all the way and pushed out thrusting inward. She felt her balls tighten grabbed the bed on both sides and roared fire from her mouth into the metal bared head board. Once finished, she pulled out of Blake slowly as the dark haired beauty came for a fourth time. Yang turned off the vibrator and removed it. She grabbed nearby tissues wiping her and Blake down. She picked up her lover making sure she was still conscience. Her muscular arms dragged her over the bed to the pillows laid the dark haired woman to the opposite side and opened the window. She snuggled in the covers and held the woman next to her. “You...feeling...okay?” She panted.

“Y-yeah. That was-that was amazing. An-and I-we didn't collapse. Can-can you ro-roll me a-around. I-wan-to s-see you.”

She obliged by taking one arm over and one arm under using her hands and turned the dark haired beauty over. “Do you want me to snuggle you?”

“Not yet, but I want to know. Why did you keep your clothes on?” Blake looked into the lilac eyes. She touched her hand to rest on her face. She felt a hand on top of hers. She moved to the ear and stopped when the strand hair of unruly mane met hers. The hand guided hers and pushed the piece behind her ear.

“It's only fair.” She kissed her cheek. She knew Blake would know what it meant. A promise of protection, a linking bond that says I will not hurt you with intent. You are mine, I am yours. 

“Still taking the romance approached?” she asked.

“It felt right. Going off instinct I guess.”

“I want you to hold me and I want to feel you, your body heat.” She gestured her arms outward like a child wanting to be picked up.

Yang gently brought her to her favorite spot in her chest. Why did I bother with the pillow? Her train of thought was interrupted when Blake cleared her throat and flicked her ears.

“Sorry. I was wondering why I even bothered with the pillow.”

It only made the Faunus laugh. She loved it when Yang shared her thoughts, it means she felt safe and someone to give a listening ear or four. She closed her eyes when the skilled fingers scratched her sensitive receptors and get out a gasp. Yang placed her head on top of the dark haired woman and closed her eyes. The blonde was stirring awake the light pouring in from the window. Opening and closing her eyes. The previous day and night flashing through her mind. Looking down to see her little kitten still snuggled into her. She moved her arms slowly and touched her fingertip to the feline tip. It flicked but that was to be expected and started stroking back and forth and going to the base and scratching just the way she liked. Her body felt deep vibrations knowing Blake was purring. She tried to be as silent and quick as possible when reaching for her audio track but when she tried to pull away the woman pulled her closer and held her tighter. She winced, but continued to stroke the ear knowing it could be a while before she wakes up. She loved that salty sea air coming through the window but was worried if sound would disturbing the Faunus with her heightened senses. Then again, people listen to the ocean as they sleep. If I try to move she’ll hold me closer and I risk waking her, if not suffocating myself or worse. I could text Ruby and tell her to bring me coffee. But Blake would probably be embarrassed knowing my youngest sibling saw us together and not clothed, even under the bed sheets. She continued to look around the room while Blake's ear was the only thing keeping her mind occupied. Maybe some redecorating is in order. I don't think she's even been in my playroom. I need that side introduced slowly. Sir knows it a little too well. Well, I told myself I could look at her for hours, may as well prove it.


	24. Don't Relinquish Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets comfortable, too comfortable and lets her guard down.

About an hour later, Yang felt movement beside her. She raised her hand over Blake's eye so the sun wasn't coming directly in, plus she enjoyed looking at the dilated eye before they shrank. Just like a cat. She smiled at her as she woke up. “Hey, beautiful.”

“Hey.” She said bleary before yawning.

“You coffee?” She offered.

“Thanks.” Yang wanted to talk to her partner but mornings not her style. Blake appreciated her partner kept it short before she went out. When she returned, she inhaled the aroma of fresh coffee. She sat up not even bothering to fix the blanket as it fell, her nipples hardening at the cool air. Yang made sure her lover was awake before talking. She kept her eyes focused on hers.

“You're allowed to stare at them. I won’t be upset.” The Faunus smirked.

“I know, but it's-”

“You being romantic again? Round two is not happening this early.”

“Round one wasn't planned either.” Blake nearly chocked on her coffee when she brought it to her lips. “It's your eyes that get me. Nothing like I've seen, unique with their own special features but subtle, something you have to look deeper into, in order to understand.”

“Yang, it is too early for you to be spouting philosophy, that was really deep. Almost like...you've heard it somewhere.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Not exactly. I listened to how two lovers, enemies or friends who want to be romantic with each other got lost into each others eyes. I get lost in yours. Not in a bad way, it's like an escape from harsh reality but no matter where I'm am you’ll always be with me as I am with you. And… I need to stop.”

Blake's eyes were slightly watering. “No, continue but we are leaving this room after your speech.”

“This part is from a video game, but it’s true. ‘No matter how deep the darkness a light shines within, you are my light. No matter how lost I get, you ease me back to reality and...I'm done.” She took her hand placed it against the cheek of her partner who was rubbing her face in it with a diagonal motion. When she had got close enough to Blake's human ear she rubbed the area gently.

“It'll do,” She cleared her throat “but it doesn't feel as good.” Yang kissed her forehead. “One other thing, what does a forehead kiss mean to you?”

“Blake.” She rolled her eyes. “Later?”

“Yang-I...”

“Okay, okay, you don't have to give me the cute cat eyes that make you look all innocent in that one movie and everyone suddenly loves the cat.” Yang was smiling at Blake's confusion. “I'm messing with you Kit-Blake. You know I avoid things with jokes. But in all seriousness.” She went behind her a brought Blake the tissue box.

“Only when we're alone like this, you can call me whatever you want within reason.”

“A kiss on the forehead is a promise, it says I will be there to protect you 'till my last breath, I will light your way, guide you and pick you up when you stumble in darkness. I-you but I don't lust over you by kissing your lips. I will not hurt you or betray you. I feel comfortable enough to be vulnerable around you. I only leave you when I have to and it hurts me to do so but I also promise when I leave to be back as soon as possible.”

“Do you always put so much thought into everything?”

“Not 'till you, I've never felt this way. That reminds me of something.” She got her scroll and speakers let out the sound. 'I didn't know that I could feel this way' was playing.  
I never had this feeling before she gives me shakes and shivers I can’t ignore and I see that there’s more now than just running free. I didn’t know that I could feel this way.  
After the song finished Blake wrapped her arms around her lover. Yang silently grit her teeth, she was able to hide them thus far, but it still hurt. Tears of joy were falling from Blake. She wanted to talk about her past relationships after her partner told hers but now was definitely not it. “Please stop being romantic help me dress. Some sun would be good for me. But I gotta know, how do you know so many references?”

“I watched a lot of TV growing up when my mother didn’t feel like dealing with me. Once I got my own ship, I downloaded movies at least ten years old and even though they were kid movies and Addams Family, tried Mumsters didn't like it as much. I felt like a kid again, with my mom, dad and Ruby. She showed me a lot of these movies that she watched when Qrow was wasted. It's the same with coloring it brought me the joy of getting lost.”

“Another question? Then we leave.”

“Shoot.”

“How'd you get this ship?”

“It was a goin' away ‘I'm going to check up on you’ type deal for the morning of my eighteenth birthday. I was so anxious to leave, I took off with it.” Blake knew she was hiding something but knowing she wouldn't push and this moment was not going to be ruined. “You're still recovering and sore. If you want, we could stay here locked in each others arms. I could use my semblance and you can your vitamins that way.”

“As tempting as that is and as much as I want to, I need to use my legs.” She tried getting up and with each movement staying in bed one more day became more alluring. She felt arms wrap around and yank her back to the bed. “Ah!”

“You're staying right here.” Yang said and she opened the window. She activated her semblance and held her. “Let me know if you need warmer or I get so lost in thought I am heating up or cooling down without realizing it.”

“I have something for you. It might be a little late.” She opened her book memorizing the page she left off at and placed her other hand over the tanned skin where her heart was and wrapped it around. She felt the pang she was expecting and smiled at the lilac eyes looking to her in shock. Yang was at a loss for words. Should I give it to her now? No, not yet not 'till she hears the whole story. She deserves to know. She knew it what she was using it as. The way she wrapped it around her wrist. It was a favor, her favor. Yang had won her affections and her place in bed. 

“Yang?” No response.“Yang?” She waved her hand in Yang's face, nothing. She kissed her. That woke Yang out of her stupor. She was still lost for words but hugged Blake tighter with her arms only. She was confused when Blake pushed her away.

The push caused her to bit her teeth. “What?” She was hurt and confused.

“I should be asking you that. Your temperature started dropping. I called your name twice and you didn't respond. Did I do something wrong?”

“Blake, please don't ever say that again. You are perfect, you could never do anything wrong. I'm shocked, surprised and happy. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what to say and I thought about something darker. I'm sorry Blakey.” She gripped her tighter.

“Yang it's fine.” she hugged the arms. “Is it something we should talk about?”

“Not here, not now, not yet” she kissed the learner neck “one day, yes.” she whispered. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Next time you start a book, no matter what it is will you please read it to me?”

“I'd loved to. You are so perfect. But-um...could you maybe, strip down? I want to feel every inch of heat.”

Yang froze unsure of what to do. “But I'm pawfectly fine. I'll heat you, my pussy cat. My-”

“Yang stop. Please. Just don't.” Her hand massaged her frontal lobe. “What are you avoiding? What is so bad you don't want to...get comfortable next to me? Are you just now feeling self conscious?”

“Yes! I hope that's purrfectly okay?” She said happily as an excuse was given to her.

“Yang! You know what? Fine. Fine, two can play this game.” Blake dressed and hoped back into bed.

“I have something for you. Here, it's not malicious, I promise, I know you like to wear them, maybe complete your outfit.” She said handing Blake a black leather choke collar.

“This is really what you were avoiding? Knowing I'd fall for it. You're incorrigible. But.. take it back.” Yang looked at her hurt. Blake smiled “Don't look at me like that, I want it modified.” Yang tilted her head at her confusion. “I want it yellow, or black with a honey bee or words related to it, like honey, bumblebee or B-M-B-L-B, something. Yang nodded and smiled taking it back. “What I really wanna do, is stretch my legs, but my controlling girlfriend cares about me too much and won't let me.”

“You know you love it. But uh, girlfriend, huh, has a nice ring to it.”

“At worse, my pain is uncomfortable. I can still move.”

“And you think I'm gonna, let you walk right out the door when I am the most comfortable than I have been in a long time? Now way, girlfriend.” She smiled as Blake shook her head. “How about this, we change the sheets, get some new ones and invite Ruby and Weiss to have fun with us?”

Blake looked at Yang and rose and eyebrow. “How about we shower, not optional, change and...fun with us?”

“Oh-my-Blakely not like that!” Yang was blushing and laughing in her throat. “I mean unless...”

“No, ew! No, stop!” She covered her eyes to get an image out of her head. 

“I had to tease you back. I meant like a board game or watching a movie. So that way you can stretch and we can hang out, and your overprotective girlfriend can keep her eye on you.” She sent Ruby a text 'U Weiss cabin 1 hr'.

“I actually like that that idea better.” Blake started getting up but was held down by a hand. “What are you doing?”

Yang got up from the bed walked around to the other side and bridal carried her to the bathroom. “Don't want you to strain yourself, princess.” She smiled. “Your strong dragon is here to protect you.”

“As much as I like my Sunny Dragon, I am independent and I can do this myself.” She was let to her feet.

“I have no doubt you can, but I refuse to let you.” The dragon started the water. “This one is hot, this one cold and this way is hotter, this way colder. Choose your intensity, purrincess.”

Blake adjusted the water to her liking. My dragon could always warm me up. Before she stepped in a hand grabbed hers. “Yang?”

“Blake...there's” she had tears in her eyes as she looked at the floor“something you should know.” The tears released themselves and she removed her clothing revealing scarlet cuts that still looked fresh, black, blue, green and red bruises, welts...everywhere. They looked like they had only healed in a day.

“Yang, who did this?” Yang just looked sad. “I'll make that bitch pay for what she did!”

“It's not as bad as it looks.” She smiled. “It's just a little sensitive. You have my permission to touch whatever or wherever you want, hair included, please be gentle.”

“Same goes for me, except I’m still sore, but I imagine not as much as you. But that doesn't answer my question! Yang!”

Yang moved Blake under the water soaking her hair. Once satisfied, she spun her around switching sides wincing as she did so but turned her body turned it to steam. She turned herself down when Blake was coughing and panting for breath. She grabbed the shampoo, lathered it in her hands and applying it to the top of her head first then moving lower. Her princess was lightly purring.

“You forgot behind the ears, my dragon.” She smiled still worried about her marks as Yang still didn't answer her question.

Yang took the hint and started with the human ones first so she could lavish in the cat ones. She moved her hands up to the ones on the top rubbed in the shampoo before scratching. She felt her lover shiver under her and turned her semblance hotter. She was caught off guard as Blake spun her around and took her hands and helped rinse the soap out. She loved looking into the golden eyes. She rested her forehead against the other. Completely off guard when hands reached past her ear warning her about the contact. Yang took the hands and placed them on her head. She just about purred as Blake gave her a head massage. She needed something to hold onto and the walls were slick but held pushed into them cornering Blake. “Is this...what it...feels like when I...scratch your-ears?” She panted.

“Pretty much.” She smiled.

“It feels so weird, but good. I see why you can't get con-trol back. I-I will al-ways a-sk f-from n-now o-on.”

“You always ask for permission.” She whispered seductively. “It's really hot seeing you like this.”

“Y-you sh-should s-see y-you.” The brawler smiled her voice raspy as she tried hard not to give in.

Blake stopped once she finished lathering in the shampoo taking Yang's arms and sliding her around. She continued her motions to get the shampoo out. Yang was panting, it felt good and she didn't want Blake to stop, but she was in a frenzy. How did Blake ever get the courage to have anyone touch her ears? She felt Blake's hands stop at the tips. “Any split ends?”

“Hard to tell when I'm not behind you.” She giggled. She loved seeing her dragon forget how things worked. She tried to spin her around and was stopped.

“I-I need t-to d-do t-this. I-I n-need t-to p-prove-”

Blake cut her off. “You don’t have to prove anything, let me. Please Yang.”

“I-I...” She couldn't find words. She had never been like this before.

“Yang, it's okay. Let me lead.” She pleaded

“W-with e-yes like y-yours I-I can't f-fight.”

Blake turned them around grabbed her partners hands, put the conditioner in them and moved her hands through her hair. Yang was moving as if by instinct at this point just moving her hands around. She meditated within herself seeing if see could borrow strength to focus. She found no strength waiting for her. She tried relying on her own strength. She didn't have that either. How do I not have strength, she just massaged my head and hair. All too slowly it seemed Blake was done and they reversed. She prepared herself for the contact again, only focusing on breathing and standing. She continued to pant holding her partner's shoulders for distance and stability.

“Yang, are you okay?” Her look of concern as she seemed to not be herself.

“I'm f-fine. Keep going.” Trying to put up a front.

“Be honest.” She said sternly with narrowed cat eyes.

“I-I'm good. Y-you have magic hands.”

“Yang, it's okay. This is only a temporary state. I know you're strong, and most importantly, you know you're strong. You don't you have anything to prove my Golden Dragon.”

“Blake...” She pushed herself into Blake in for what seemed like a hug, but she latched onto her for support. “My shadow.” She whispered. Blake continued her motions and got the soap to lather and rubbed the suds against the fighter's body. What Blake didn't like was that her normally warm body was chilly to the touch. She didn't like the reference of shadow but supposed Yang was out of it to come up with anything else. Somethings wrong? What did I do? What have I done?

Yang's hands met hers. “What's wrong?” Red eyes met gold.

“I-It's....” She sighed heavily. “You’re cold.”

“Is that all?” The blonde laughed. “You had me worried for a second.” Her hand rubbed her ears as if to sooth her.

Wait, something was off. “What's your name?”

“C' mon now, you seriously don't recognize me?” She sneered. Blake pushed the blonde against the wall and escaped. She went to the dresser and grabbed Ember Celica along with Gambol Shroud. Once next to her weapons and out of reach of the other she dressed at least in a bra and underwear. And sent Ruby a message 'Sir is back!'.

“Awe come now pretty kitty. Don't you like it when I play with you, I certainly did. I vaguely remember these from last night. She enjoyed it though, she missed it.” She voice evil and dark, something from the underworld. She shut the water off dried herself and placed the towel around her. When she walked out she saw the Faunus next to the bed wielding her weapon and Ember Celica next to her. “You’re not just some animal after all. No wonder she loves you. Thanks for making her so weak she couldn't fight me anymore. And she was making such progress. She thought because I didn't argue with her in her head it was safe to let her guard down. I guess I should thank you. So thanks, Kitty. I can offer you as much pleasure as you see fit in return.” She moved to a drawer.

“Don't move! You're staying right where you are. On your knees now!”

“Or what?” She scoffed. “ You’re going to stab me with your weapon, blast a bullet hole in my with Yang's weapon? That's laughable. You care about her and she's more than willing to die for you. That's rich!” She went to the drawer again pulling out a bra and underwear.

“Didn't I just tell you not to move?”

“I'm a dragon remember? I defy the gods, I take what I want, and I kill because I can. What makes you think I'll listen to a mere mortal? Now you either kill me or you let me do what I want. Even without my weapon, hand-to-hand is my specialty and what I do best. Now if you don't mind, we need to touch land, I need to talk to Raven.”

“You're not going anywhere. Especially after what that bitch did to Yang!”

She threw the weapon behind the woman attempting to tie her up. Sir saw this coming and grabbed the ribbon yanking so the Faunus flew to her. Blake went forward a little bit then using the momentum of the bed and flew herself backwards. Grabbing the other half of your weapon.

“You think Raven did this? The other one did this to herself, not entirely. How about we take this outside? Wouldn't to destroy anything.” She looked at the map seeing her route. Walked out of the cabin anyway. She went to the helm and changed direction. “Ah, Red, Fuck Toy it's nice to see you again. I outta pay you back for making it hard to move much of anything.” She signed and pressed a hand to the bridge of her nose. “And tell me what the hell you plan to do with Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster? Taking on an unarmed civilian?” She was annoyed knowing they wouldn't do anything with them.

“Where's Blake?” Ruby seethe.

“Oh! You mean my personal bitch, she's just inside. She's keeping a close eye on Ember Celica. I'm surprised she caught onto me before I could jump up her. Guess I didn't cover myself well enough. And when she pushed me into the wall. That shit hurt like a bitch. Come now lil sis, come back to me, I missed you.”

“You need to stop!” Ruby warned.

“Now is that anyway to talk to your captain? I guess I've been too nice to you. Raven did train a weakling. No wonder I've never lived up to her expectations. Now, I'll ask you the same thing as my bitch inside. You have your weapon wielded, you plan on using it?

“Only if I have to.” She drew it upward prepared to use it in case.

“But you see Red. You don't have to. All you have to do, is beg for me my forgiveness and come back to me.” Blake appeared out of the cabin, first she saw Weiss and Ruby, and she flashed a gold piece out of her jacket. When she heard the voice she followed the sound. “Well, well, well, finally decided to join us. And fully dressed I see.” Sir jumped from the upper floor and landed between them. “We don't have all night. I've got shit to do, bitches to fuck, a master to summon and an inner dragon to unlock. We doing this or not?” She raised her fists prepared for attack.

“One last question. Where's my sister?”

“I'm right here, but I get your meaning. She's resting. She relaxed and let her guard down and went to sleep. Leaving me to wake up. Now fight me if you're going to fight.” She turned on her semblance so her bruises wouldn't get in the way of moving freely.

Weiss attacked first creating ice under Sir hoping to trap her. Once she was in the air Blake flung her weapon into the mass and attempted to swing and fight with the dull side of her weapon. While distracted Ruby used Crescent Rose to bring herself in the air and used her sword to swipe. Sir pushed off of Ruby's weapon purposefully crashing her and Blake into the ground straddling her while she felt her pockets. She found what she was looking for and dawned Ember Celica. As Weiss attacked, her movement predictable dodged the rapier and punched her in the stomach sending her flying toward the end of the ship. By this time, there was an audience.

“Well are you just gonna let me fight them you fuckers or are you all responsible for the crime of mutiny?”

“Yeah!” The crew said surrounding the huntresses their swords unsheathe.

“Ah Pyrrha, my love, are you hurt? I am so sorry about earlier, I have a split personality and I wasn't myself. If you are alright and I want to continue where we left off if you’ll forgive me.”

Blake heard the words first then seeing what was happening, her eyes watered up but she had a battle to fight. No, this isn't her. If I can get this on her that might save her, us and Ruby, maybe the right words. “My Sunny Dragon, come back to me!”

This only made Sir angry. “Excuse me bitch? You’re interrupting me.” She turned to Blake from around the crowd. “Your Sunny Dragon? Taiyang's Sunny Dragon? Your dragon is gone. Get used to this. I am breaking you this time. I've learned from my mistake. Same for you Ruby and Fuck Toy, you are going insane beyond the point of no return. And bitch, I've told you before, I always win.” Her sinister laugh and smile.

As the fight against the crew began Blake had only one other thought? She needed to get close in touching distance, at least and hand. Until they defeated enough enemies, getting close was impossible. They knocked out a good portion of members but were starting to feel fatigued. They kept fighting but those on the ground tripped them and captured them tying them to the mast.

“Such a shame. Y' know. I really like fucking you all. Your punishments at this moment are threats but made real should you join me. And the plank, I'll drop blood. That is your choice. Ten minutes to decide my pet, embarrassment of a sister and Fuck Toy. Time's a countin'. “Let’s go have some fun, darling.” She walked to Pyrrha and took her into the cabin holding her hand.

As if reading her mind. “Blake, it's not her but her persona. Not exactly sure I want to know how this happened. Weiss and I we were preparing for game or movie night.” Ruby said.

“She let me massage her head and stroke her hair. She said she felt weak and didn't like not being in control. I thought she mean the situation of us, not her internal battle.”

“You couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself. I'm just happy that you noticed before...well you know.” Weiss assured. “And I'd rather be shark food. At least they go in for the kill and don't play with their food.” All three laughed at the poor joke and it was better than being gloomy.

“So Sunny Dragon, really?” Ruby questioned. “I assume she told you about her nickname?”

“Mhm.” Blake nodded. “She did but only after I first said it. And I agree with Weiss and I can't watch her destroy herself like this.” She whispered. “I have an idea, I can't promise it'll work.”

Sir walked out of the cabin feeling satisfied and feel more relaxed. “Alright bitches, what's your choices?”

“Were all walking the plank. Sharks don't play with their food.” Blake said cool without emotion and narrowed eyes.

“Really? Well unfortunately, I need Red alive to call my mother forth when we reach land. I was really looking forward to fucking you into a coma again since you enjoyed it so rough.”

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, then Blake. “That's what happened?!” They said in unison. Blake only looked away to blush but nervous how her other side knew that.

“Release the blood!” She told her toys.

“My other half loved you the most, you took charge and told everyone else their fates. You can go first Kitty.”

Blake was untied and forced to her feet at the start of the plank. “Do I get any last words or requests?”

“Alright, I’ll play, depends on the request. I'm listening.” She assured.

“I want one last kiss from you. And tell me why you want to summon Raven?”

“Of anything, that's it? My skin feels cold to you like you said, but I'll entertain the idea.” Sir walked to Blake. She grabbed her arms and held them at her side and pressed their lips together. She broke apart when she heard a click and looked down to see the special handcuff. She pointed her sword toward Blake. “You really... you really thought this crap would work?” She was laughing holding her stomach. “T-this i-is t-too f-funny. For such a dumb animal you are entertaining. I'd wish you'd stay.” She said removing the handcuff. “Since it's your last day, I'll tell you why this shit didn't work. First, I don't rely on my semblance as it's sleeping with my other half. I am the dark, shadow or night dragon, created by my other half to help her survive against my mother Raven. It really wasn’t that hard, it was easy. I loved our time together. Sad to see it go, but we were incomplete working and fighting with each other. That’s why I never when back. I'm the dragon that kills, rapes and steals what and whoever I want. As for why I want to summon her, she has this special formula particular for dragons or other with semblances similar to mine. It would kill anyone else, but a dragon, they would live for a very long time. So when I'm gone, my other half will suffer without her lover and even now. You really think” she laughed “that I would let you go so easily? She shot she gauntlet at the ground launching herself upward on the plank behind Blake and pushed her to the ground. “No!” She yelled. “This is where I take you!” Say goodbye to this world as I fuck you insane. Aaaahhhh! Ah! Fuck! Shit!”

Blake noticed she was gripping her heart even as she was bending over her. Yang's still in there, fighting. I'll knock her out bring, Yang back. Blake tried to spin around and kick her away but a swword was met with her neck. Then another thought hit her. She walked halfway on the plank. “Bumblebee.” She called slowly stepping back.

“Gah!” Sir was in a kneeling position. Her eyes shot upward. Blake looked into the lilac eyes and smiled. Yang was seeing her lover at the edge of the plank and therefor death. “Blake! No!” She sped to Blake, firing her gun into the air behind her threw her on the deck joining her shortly after. She looked around seeing confused crew members “Back to work scalawags!” Saw Ruby and Weiss tied to the mast. She cut them free embracing her sister. “Are you guys okay?”

Ruby hugged her back. “Sis! You're okay, you're back!”

“Ruby, I'm so sorry.” She cried into her shoulder.

“It's okay. It's okay. Show's over people! Get back to your stations!”

Yang let go looking around seeing no one moved. “You heard the lady you filthy rats. Back to work!” Everyone scattered. She looked at Blake and embraced her. She hissed as she forgot about her injuries. “Blake, what happened? I'm so sorry! Can we go back inside, all of us?”

“Pyrrha's still in there.”

“Pyrrha?” She was so confused. “What's she...? You know what, tell me after. I need to pretend. I'll be right back.” She felt two hands stop her. “Wha-” she looked at who grabbed her, a pair of silver and gold eyes looking back and a stray hand grip Ruby's.

“We're going with you.” The two said in unison.

“Okay, I won't argue because I'm very confused. I'll allow you to hold my hands and talk for me as I try to act natural and have no idea what's going on.” They all headed inside and Pyrrha was kicked out moments later, hurt, confused but left. “What happened?” Yang asked as they gathered around.

“Not yet.” Blake spoke. “What's the last thing you remember? Um…keep it PG.” She blushed.

“We were in the bathroom...water running over us, you massaged my head and stroke my hair. Telling me to relax then darkness. I felt pain but felt light opened by eyes, except my eyes were opened it was the darkness then heard a voice. Your voice Blake your...distress call for stressful situations.” She swallowed and blushed. “You were at the edge of death and my first thought was to save you. That's when I came to.”

“You remembered us in the...bathroom and rescuing me?” Blake asked.

“Yeah that's all I-ah!” She rubbed the middle of her frontal lobe massaging the area.

Blake thought about her response then shooed the hand away and replaced it with her own. “Do not get comfortable. Don't relinquish control.” She sternly stated.

Yang pulled away “Aahh.” She groaned putting both hands on her head. Once the pain subsided she removed her hands and closed her eyes. “I remember, I was so conformable, you told me to let you lead, let you take control. But you...didn't know...the battle…I lost.” Then realization hit her “What happened?!” She demanded. “Blake, Ruby, did I...hurt you?”

“Yang, come here.” She stretched out her arms and her dragon obey as she leaned her head above Blake's chest. “You didn't hurt me.” Hearing a voice protest. “Neither did Sir. Let us tell you what happened. Then ask questions. Okay?”

“Okay.” She sighed leaning into the embrace of her A/C.

After they told Yang what happened the two younger siblings of their families left the room so the lovers could talk and be alone.

“Blake, I'm...”

“Sh, you're okay, I'm okay, Ruby's okay.”

“No it's not okay.” She pushed herself away. “I almost got you killed because I gave up control. I didn't know… I should've known. That's why I didn't have strength. And the way she-I called you my shadow, that's negative. I don't ever want you to feel that way....”

“Yang...”

“Let me finish, you are my shade, not shadow, there is a difference. When the sun becomes too much it burns or I can't rest because of the brightness or I can't see because of it, you are my shade, my protector from becoming myself too much. To hot or too bright I could hurt myself or others.” She pulled herself into her lover. “Shadow just sounds bad. You keep me grounded from flying to high and getting lost in the clouds.”

“Yang, I love it when you’re protective, even if it's against yourself. I…can’t say it, but it’s how I feel about you.”

“I feel the same way about you. I didn’t want you to say it. If you're gonna say those three special words, don't, not for this moment. I want to say them randomly. Like when you’re doing the silliest, random or everyday things. Not now. Please Blake.” She rubbed her hand in the other cheek.

“Okay Sunshine, not now.” She started to stoke Yang's hair when a hand stopped her and moved her hand to her chest.

“You're favorite spot.” She whispered.

“Maybe we should move to the bed before you get too comfortable.”

“You're right.” Started getting up but found herself comfortable where she was. She just plopped back down.

“What's wrong?” Blake asked.

“I-I'm already comfortable and I'm struggling to get up.” Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. She moved her body to try and make Yang uncomfortable. “Ya got me.” She tried getting up again. Forcing her arms up then her legs hearing something pop. She reached a hand and pulled Blake up next to her engulfing her in another hug. “I'm not sure if I want to use my body to collapse yours on the bed then just lay on you.”

“Yang, no.” She warned. She let go and both walked on their respective sides. Once she saw Blake was comfy reading her book, she restrained her hand and laid her head on girlfriend's lap.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Anything that can save you, even for a second is worth it to me, Blakely. I lu-care about you too much to lose you. Plus your comfy, I'm comfy and you’re safe.”

“You do realize as soon as your asleep, I will release your hand and lay your head back on your pillow.”

“As long as” she yawned “I can feel you next me, whether it be your heat, hand or body I will be fine. Good night.”

“Good night.” She leaned down and kissed Yang's cheek.

Yang lifted her head to look in in the eyes, hard to do with a book right there. “Blake, look at me.” She raised her hand to Blake's cheek brushing against it and looking into her eyes. “I see you.” She lowered her hand and head closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

“I see you.” Blake replied.


	25. Real or Not?

The sun? How long was I out for? She looked at the dark haired woman next to her. Oh hell no! She grabbed the restraints then the limbs of the sleeping woman only slightly disturbing her before snapping them on.

“Ya-what?”

“Oh good, your awake. Now we can have some fun.” She leaned in and kissed the Faunus.

“Yang, what are you doing?” Her eyes were blurry and confused. “It's too early.”

“First off, my name isn't Yang. Second, your voice can no longer each her where she is. And third, I'm going to enjoy breaking you like I should've done day one.”

“No, wait Yang, Bumblebee!” She cried.

“That shit isn't going to work princess.” She spat. “And since you sleep naked, it only makes my job easier.” She climbed on top of the restrained woman and started kissing her forcefully. She punched her in the stomach which caused her to gasp before forcing her tongue in dominating the other. Letting her hands slide over the lean woman playing roughly with her breasts. She broke the kiss only by a few inches. “Awe, come on, I haven't even started anything yet and you're already crying.”

“S-so c-cold.” She whimpered.

“Well no shit, I'm the dark dragon for a reason. Speaking of which I'm sure my mistress will hopefully give me an official name. I don't want to name myself without her express permission.”

“You monster!” She cried.

“No shit you dumb animal, dragons are monsters. Now stop talking and enjoy this.”

She was crying out as the dragon was licking, sucking and biting her breasts and nipples. The dragon moved downward sucking on the skin leaving small bruises. Once she got to the hair she stopped looked at her prey's eyes seeing the fear in the gold irises. “Which first princess, oral, vaginal or anal?”

“Wha-no.” Fresh tears streamed down her face.

“I'm giving you a choice, unless” she licked her lips “you want me to choose for you?”

“Oral.” She whimpered.

“See?” She smirked. “Was that so hard?” Her voice Patronizing. She eyes narrowed as she bucked forward, forcing herself in her prey. She felt the resistance and the gagging and continued without a care. “I love it when you resist, makes it all better.” She laughed. She felt teeth bite her member and punched her prays stomach forcing more of it inside her. “Serves you right my bitch.” She continued being rough, only getting herself to finish was the goal. If her prey passed out, she'd do it all over again. “Any moment now, I will be filling you.” Blake was struggling for breath, her vision becoming blurry and losing consciousness was at any moment. She felt the member twitch before letting squirting into her mouth. She spit and coughed as much as she could get out. Once done she received a slap to the face. “I give you my seed and you waste it? Ungrateful bitch. I know how to punish you. I was going to have you cum to lubricate yourself before going in, but I guess not. She smiled as she saw her prays eyes shoot up in fear. She lowed herself back down lined herself up and shot forward.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!” She shrilled in pain, like a scream from a horror movie.

“You're really tight and resisting. I can only go about half way in before I have to shoot myself in.” She backed up a couple inches and shot forward again.

“Aaaaaahhhhhh!” Blake cried out again. Chocking on sobs and tears.

“One last push outta do it.” She smiled. “And you scream a little too much, could you tone it down. I like it when you scream but that high of a pitch is too much. She backed out again and shot forward.

“Uuuuummpppp!” The last of her screams had left her and her throat was dry and her tears were nearly depleted.

“Much better.” She pumped in and out of the tight hole loving how the walls were constricted. She liked it when it flowed better with lubricant, but watching her quarry feel everything in pain turned her on even more. She felt the body she was inside of shake. She knew it was a mix of pain, and low body temperature. “What's wrong? Am I not making you warm enough?” She laughed. Continuing to pump herself in and out at breaking speed. If the bed wasn't nailed down she was sure it was going to go flying. “Any second now.”

Blake's eyes widened in fear. “No-please, no....” She chocked.

“What's that, you want to have little kittens I can turn into cum dumpsters too? As you wish.”  
As she felt the seed go inside her Blake tried screaming out but her voice was gone.

“Oh no, your voice is gone. I'm gonna need it for this next part and my plan after.” She took a cup went to the sink filled it with water and forced a little of it in the panting mouth. “Is your voice back yet bitch?”

Blake knew things would only get worse but decided better against it any way. “Fa-k Y-ou!”

“Eh.” She shrugged “Good enough. What's your scroll password?” When no response was given she asked again. “What's your scroll password?” She waited “Okay fine, you give me your scroll password and I give you Plan B? Fair enough.”

“BMBLB in numbers 26252.”

“The hell kinda password is that?” No response. “You know what? Finding out isn't worth it.” She wrote it down on her map.

”Now where were we?” Pretending to think, “Ah yes! One more hole.” Blake was too tired and too much in pain to react. But her brain processed everything. Sir loosened the chains and flipped her prize over. Lined herself up and pushing in only the head. Hearing what little screams were leaving the woman beneath her as she clutched the covers for dear life. “You've taken it here before.” She laughed. “Other wise it'd take a couple thrusts for the head to even enter. I wonder how long it took my other half to coax you into doing that? Far longer than I have patience for.” She continued thrusting in only inches were being accepted. “Damn bitch, I wanted you to be tight, not this fucking tight.” She grunted. She didn't want her prey to know it was painful. Eventually she got inside and was thrusting full speed ahead. Getting more turned on by the pants of the woman beneath her. After going all the way in a out a few times now that she was loose she felt her ball tighten and continued her motion until she released her seed. Much to the displeasure of the Faunus. She cleaned herself opened the closet door got her handcuffs and chains and typed on Blake's scroll a message to her little sibling. 'Sir is back!' “And...send. Thank you my dear, phase two is coming into effect.”

Ruby came bursting into the room. “Blake-what!?'” She gasp upon seeing her. She went over to Blake trying to figure it out when a hand grabbed hers and handcuffed them. She tried to turn around but was unable as she was dragged into the closet and cuffed to a wall. She saw her assailant. “Yang? What?” A finger was pressed to her lips.

“Sh. It's alright little sis. I'm here and I'm going to take good care of you.” She smiled evilly that made Ruby gasp, the red eyes made it worse. She placed a hand on Ruby's clothing and tore everything off. She started kissing her and pulling any remaining clothing off before using her hands to be rough. She tried to push her tongue in but found a barrier. She punched the younger one in the stomach and used her tongue to dominate the other. She felt her face getting wet and opened her eyes to see the younger crying. This only caused her to smile. She then moved to her neck proving she owned her with marks. Her thumb playing with the pink bundle of nerves as fingers played with the area between her folds then slipping inside and curling. This made the red girl scream into her mouth. She pulled away so she could listen and enjoyed she did. She used the vibrator on Red's clit. “Cum for me sister.”

“Na-no.” She whimpered. She doubled her efforts on the thrusting fingers. Ruby screamed out “Nnnnnoooo!” She screamed as she came.

“'Bout time, my turn.” Sir lined up her penis and thrust forth. Sliding all the way in the first go. “Weiss must've loosened you. You're not as tight as I remember.” Ruby was crying even more at her violation. She had sex like this before before, and even then it was partly wanted which is how Ruby complied to Yang's culture. Even then, there was some remenace of her sister and she wasn't so rough. Yang made sure Ruby wanted it and almost all of the time, she did.

“Not much longer now. I hope our child has your silver eyes that glow red.”

Ruby gasped in fear and surprise. She thought of one thing that might save her. “I hope they have two heads and six fingers and toes on every limb.” 

“If that's really what you want, a double headed twin it is.” And released herself juice inside loving her sister scream. She walked away cleaning herself dressing and walking to the desk. Using calculations as she just guessed where land was not using proper measures. She walked outside to the helm and adjusted her direction. She went to her secret workshop in the library and made specialized handcuffs complicated enough for her to get out off. Too much for the other blonde bimbo. She walked back outside and went to find Pyrrha, her true second. The watcher in the crow's nest called Terra Terra. Perfect then she saw her target. “Pyrrha.” She called. Once close enough she embraced her. “Baby, I'm so sorry I left. I missed you” She kissed her. “Please, if I ever change back slap these on me.”

“I will. I missed you too!”

“I'm summoning my master and if all goes well, she'll be injecting a poison into me. Don't worry” she added quickly “it'll make me stronger, into an actual dragon. But it'll be my other self feeling the pain of it. Follow these instructions.” She explained her plan.

“Yes captain.”

“I want her and my sister chained to their necks and naked in front of my mistress. The red one can be a present to her, if she wants it. I want to show her the one who made her weak.” When arriving on land she narrowed her eyes in determination. “Let's do this.”

The she climbed to the helm. “Listen up mother fuckers. You get to meet my master today. When she injects me with a vial someone else in my body will appear. This other person is not me. Don't listen to a word she says. If you're confused, listen to Pyrrha, my second! Stay by the ship for now.” She went to the cabin placed the chains on her victims necks after undoing their restrains and walked on the land. Handing her sister to Pyrrha and the other to Velvet. “Restrain the Schnee!” She called. As expected her mother showed up and Sir bowed before her.

“Well, I would not expect to see you this way. Explain yourself.” She demanded.

“Forgive me, mistress.” She said still bowed.

“Why should I? Especially after your insubordination?”

“I have a double personality mistress. I have a plan to hurt my other half enough she won't want to live and I have a present if her mistress accepts.”

“You really have changed, my dear slave. Arise. I will think about forgiveness. Where is my gift as I have one for you.”

Sir arose and took a chained naked and scared Ruby to her. She lowered her head and presented the chain. “For you mistress.”

“You really have changed, maybe you are telling the truth. Your other half punched me in the face to defend her, and here you are presenting her to me. I accept your gift and you have my forgiveness. Here's my gift to you.” Holding the vile below the others eyes.

“Thank you mistress. Before I inject it, may I tell you my plan?”

“Very well.”

“After I inject it, I'll give control to my other half who will feel the pain. She'll be wearing those hand cuffs having no semblance or strength whatsoever. And being in pain, the other woman chained is the one she loves, she'll go over the plank to her death. I already warned the crew, they will not intervene. Would you like to watch her suffer mistress?”

“Very much so. You may raise your head and call me your mother, I see you as en equal now. Destroying those you love to make yourself strong. You finally understand why I killed your father.”

Sir rose her head and looked into her masters eyes. “Yes ma'am. He was no father of mine. Just a name and sperm donor, a means to end of a bigger plan. Mother, I would also like you to name my dragon. Tai called me Sunny Dragon. I wasn't sure what to pick. I was thinking of dark dragon.”

“Shadow dragon, much more fitting.”

“Thank you, mother.” She took the vial walked back to Pyrrha injected herself fell to the ground and relinquished control. Pyrrha snapped the handcuff's on.

“Wha-why am I. What's going-Aaahhhh!”

“Bring her on deck prepare the blood to attract the sharks make the prisoner walk the plank.” Pyrrha said taking the vial.

“Pyr-Hhhaaaa!” Yang screamed in pain. “Noooo!” She was carried to the deck and placed on the floor in full view, a front row seat on her knees. That's when she saw her, her lover, eyes glazed over and she saw she had been crying and she was naked and cum leaking out of her. “Blake! No!” She screamed trying to stand only to continue to be held down by her shoulders forcing her lower.

Pyrrha shot a round near the woman causing Blake fell over the edge.

“Nnnnnooooo!” Yang screamed.

Her eyes fully opened and looked beside her. Her lover was sleeping. Yang had tears coming down face. She wanted to move to embrace her but found she couldn't move. It was an invisible weight keeping her frozen. It was just a nightmare. It was only a nightmare. Blake is here. She's alive, she's okay. She's not hurt. Ruby's right. I need to talk to someone. I can't move and it's because I'm paralyzed. Stupid sleep paralysis! She thought. Even though she couldn't move or talk, she wanted to when she felt an eerie presence. She knew she wasn't there, but she felt like Raven was watching her with her back against her. She moved her fingertips as she learned over the years. Then her wrists and feet, then finally her body. She rushed quickly around and didn't find anyone. She held Blake in her arms like she wanted to do for the past several minutes. 

“Yang...?” Blake said sleepily as she felt herself shift. “What's wrong?”

“I'm sorry I woke you.” Yang apologized holding tighter so the Faunus with night vision couldn't see the worried look on her face.

“Don't be.” She forced a yawn trying to wake herself up as she wasn't a morning person. “Do you wanna talk about?” Blake was worried. She had no idea what was going on and the weight of the other kept her down.

“Just a nightmare.” She assured.

“Yang,” she said with a huff and hugged her girlfriend's arm back “it's in my job description to worry about you. If your not ready to talk we don't have to.”

“This is the best I've seen you put words together early in the morning without coffee.” She laughed. 

“Yang.” She turned to face her and saw she had been crying. “Don't face this alone. I'll get us coffee, okay?”

“No. I'm up I'll get it.” She stared getting up before Blake could. She wanted her to fall back asleep to put this off as long as possible.

She rolled her eyes.“Fine.”

As Yang got up to dress, only a sweatshirt and pants she saw her girlfriend doing the same. “I'm only dressing to get coffee. You can be as comfortable as you please. I plan on taking these off when were alone.” She headed out the door. Go back to sleep damn it!

Yang woke up on the couch. Her girlfriend laying on her. Did we? Nope. We just fell asleep. Go to sleep.


	26. Anger and Comfort

A short while later, they arrived in Vacuo. Captain Yang met with the contractor and turned in the flags and bounty for supplies and lien. She had the crew transport it to her ship one person at a time as not to draw suspicion. She grabbed a drink at the bar she visited and was given the most expensive drink. Normally, it would cost one thousand lien. It was a thanks for getting rid of most of the scum who forced the town to pay extra in protection they didn't need and people could go home safely without anything bad happening. Random people were giving her their appreciation and she lavished in the spotlight. Every second of attention just wanting to blend in. She took her time with her drink sharing it with her girlfriend glad she was there. She suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. She shoulders shrank and it felt like a snake of slithering down her back.

"What is it?" Blake asked concerned noticing how she had a look of fear and the shutter of a bad vibe. She swallowed seeing a familiar figure enter, nearly slamming the door open. She clenched her eyes shut cursing herself for having a bright, blonde mane.

She swallowed hard before speaking "My mother." She gritted through her teeth. "You need to leave, now!" She demanded as the figure walked closer, much to her dismay and sat down beside her. Blake only took her confusion until she saw the family resemblance. She finished her drink and left as Captain Yang had requested. Blake knew she meant well by trying to protect her from Raven knowing her prematurely. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed when her girlfriend was out of ear shot. 

"What? A mother can't just sit down and have a lovely conversation with her daughter?" She asked with an innocent tone. 

"Not with the type of mother you are." She stated matter of fact. “Summer Rose is my mom.” She argued her point taking a sip. Her eyes narrowed. She knew she was treading on thin ice talking to the person she thinks birth her and bring up her real mother.

“But yet here you are, here I am, and where is Summer?” She asked calmly and coolly knowing exactly how to get under her skin. 

Yang picked up her glass and slammed it on the table with glass shards embedded in her hand and she didn't care as she turned to her mother. Her other half helping her maintain a cool head. “You and I both know exactly where she is and who put her there. She'd still be alive today.” She glared at her, in a quiet angry tone. “Unlike us, she's not suffering. That's only solace I have. I'm not five years old anymore. You turned me into a monster. I nearly kicked your ass last time before you disappeared. I thank you for not coming after Ruby anymore.” She slammed the money on the table despite her calm demeanor. “This conversation ends here and now.” She turned and manged a step before Raven spoke.

“Sir Branwen-Yang Xiao Long, dragon of dark and light, guided by the stars of Alpha Draco, you will sit and indulge me.” Yang gritted her teeth with a grunt as she froze. Hearing her full name knowing her mother was serious. “I just walked in and already you're turning a lovely conversation into a battle field.” She mused knowing she couldn't resist her now.

She sat back down against everything that told her to leave. “What's it going to take for me to be able to walk out the door and leave without repercussions?” She asked wanting to get this over with. 

“You're going to tell me exactly what I teleported into that day with the famous Pumpkin Pete's Warrior.” 

Yang flinched. She would try to pay it cool and even her other half helped tremendously. “She was putting on a show and she rushed it and wanted to get right into it. She didn't please me enough. It was her punishment for thinking too highly of herself. Too long in command. You know how it is.” She shrugged thinking she played it off to a decent standard. Her mother's standard was too high. Purposefully give you two tasks you can complete and tear you down with the third task she knew you would fail.

“I know exactly how it is. You're either lying, or weak if you give her that punishment for that sort of crime. I know you're lying, but you're also weak.” She smiled knowing she caught her despite her cool outward appearance. “You would've had her give you a blow job in front of everyone while she was naked to embarrass her.” Her smile widened with the next question. “You know what I would've done?”

Captain Xiao Long narrowed her eyes knowing the answer. “You would've done one of several different things. The best case, doing exactly as you explained. Another one would be punishing her with whips in front of everyone so they could see how sore she really was and place a chain on her for everyone to see. Or the worse, forcing her to drink water, have her piss herself and licking it off the deck and possibly get splinters, again while being stark naked and used.” She remembered all too well and it disturbed her taste buds even now. She had figured a way to master it and it wasn't pleasant. 

“As tempting as that last one would be, I would clean her urethra.” Yang winced and if she had a vagina in her current form, it would hurt just thinking about it. Her penis hurts thinking about it. She felt like she was peeing gasoline for days after each cleaning. “I see you remember the feeling.”

She wanted to prove her mother didn't get to her. Everything in her told her she should ask to be excused but she felt she needed to be strong. “I don't remember anyone who wouldn't, even you.” She smirked.

It was Raven's turn to slam her fist. “You insubordinate microscopic piece of filth. How dare you speak to me that way.” She was full of rage but kept her cool in check. She took a breath and calmed down. “And what exactly are you implying?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“Based on your reaction, you know exactly what I'm implying.” She figured they were nearing the end of their conversation. “Are we done here?” She asked standing up.

Raven felt she had to one up her. “At least I didn't cry like a little bitch and took it. And I believe we are.” She slowly stood excusing her pathetic excuse of a daughter be excused. 

Yang felt her anger rising but kept her composure. “Then I'm more defiant and tougher than you.” She tried to hide her famous smirk.

“I just knew my place sooner and took control better.” Yang would let her go with that comment. The finished the rest of her drink and excused herself. She already placed the money on the bar with extra of the glass still in her hand. With everything settled, Yang walked toward the door with her hands in her pockets. “See ya around-” She almost said her birth name but didn't want to start a fight.

“See ya.” She pulled her right arm out and held it at a right angle with her thumb, index and middle finger pointed upward. Not wanting to start a fight by raising her middle finger by itself. It was there way of expressing her feelings she never wanted Raven to know. She hated doing it after everything Raven put her through, but she hated herself for she still loved her mother. 

She had never been so happy to board her ship of freedom. When she walked into the cabin and closed the door, Blake walked up to her and held her tightly. Breathing in her scent, it was like a breath of fresh air. “How'd it go?” She asked concerned.

“We didn't end in a physical fight and only verbally lashed each other, so that's a plus.” She smiled hiding her bloodied hand. She held her girlfriend tighter with her robotic arm not wanting to let go. She knew Blake wasn't exactly one for hugs and she broke the embrace taking a step back. 

She still held her hand and hiding her other one. “That's an improvement considering your last fight. She didn't recognize me, right?”

“I don't think so. She didn't mention you. You only fired a bullet before she had time to block before getting a punch to the face.” She smiled with a small chuckle and let her hand free. “If she did, I could play it off as a defensive submissive defending her master.”

“Yeah...”

“Sorry you couldn't finish your drink.” She let go to rub her neck.

“Don't. It was yours, you were kind enough to share it and it was too expensive for my tastes.”

“So glad I'm not the only one.” They laughed. “After that drink, I have to pee like a racehorse. Excuse me.” She sidestepped to avoid running into Blake and picked up speed once past her. 

Blake sniffed the air as she passed and she could smell Yang, alcohol and faint blood. “Yang?”   
She turned as she just closed the door to the bathroom knowing her girlfriend caught her scent. “Yang! Open up!” She pounded the door a few times. Yang did have to pee and was thankful her having one free hand to aim. “Yang!” Yang flushed the toilet, burned her skin as she pulled out the glass and letting it push out of her with the flames. She grunted in pain as she pulled bigger pieces out. Blake could smell the flames and knew she was bleeding she pounded the door harder falsely hoping to make a difference. “Yang open up!” Yang grunted as she washed her hands and burned them dry. She opened the door and Blake glowered at her. “What happened and whose blood?”

She yawned feeling tired but also faking. “How about a nap?” She stretched.

“Don't avoid the subject. What happened?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“That door is made from trees of the Iron Wood Forest. You're not breaking it down,” she felt Blake about to protest “with just mere force. You have to give your all into it.” She stared to walk toward the bed when a hand grabbed her would be bloody one. 

“Whose blood, what happened?” She hated how avoidant she was.

“I am taking a nap and I would love for you to join me.” She smiled. Blake open her mouth almost to say something. “And if you do and I can't take your lovely scent, feel free to jack me off while I'm sleeping anyway you want.” She smirked.

“Yang! Just for that, you're napping on the couch.” She ears folded at the prospect. Her voice grew soft. “That still doesn't-”

Annoyed, she gave in. “Raven got under my skin. I slammed glass down and it jumped up into my skin.” She sighed expecting some kind of backlash, plopping down the couch. 

Blake held it in front of her face and inspected it. She could smell soap and a faint hit of blood. She felt around for any glass not removed. Her skin was smooth to the touch with little bumps and uneven lines. She guess that was where they glass was. She wished she would've gotten stitches. “Was that so hard to say?” She asked. 

“No...?” She questioned herself. In a sense it was, but Blake was so calm about it. She tensed with a groan for a moment when Blake placed her fingers in her mouth. Yang shivered as her tongue swirled around her digits getting the space in between then sucking. She smirked seeing what she was doing to the captain. “Is this happening?” She grunted unsure if she was teasing or wanting to continue.

“No.” She playfully smiled removing the hand from her mouth. “That's payback for all the teasing you do. Why didn't you tell me sooner?” She laid on top of her with her head comfortably in her chest. She twitched her ears and felt the still foreign touch calm her as she closed her eyes. 

“I didn't want to worry you. You're taking this better than I thought you would.” She stroked her ear instead of scratching it. The vibration from the other was calming her own body.

“What would yelling do other than still have me worried and push you further away?”

She chuckled knowing how too right she was. She almost felt bad as she was used to doing everything herself. “Usually it's other people's blood on my knuckles, and I mean in a fight sense. I'm just not used to other people other than Ruby, and even that's limited.. I'm still getting used to it. I tried looking out for people when I came to my senses, but I'm used to bearing the brunt of it all.”

“I'm the same way. Guarded, it's hard to let other people in.” She explained. “Hard to let them see the real you.” She wrapped her arms around her, lying flat on top of her with her eyes sleepily closing.

Yang understood all to well. “Nap time?” She smiled with head tilt at her Faunus to see her at a better angle.

“What? No cat nap jokes?”

“Kit-Blake-Kitten.” She remembered she could call her whatever she wanted when they were alone. “I was talking about me taking a dragon nap. You, will most likely be reading at some point and if you read me to sleep with images of a fairy tale or smut scene, that's fine by me. I'll be okay my my head in your lap.

“Yang, no talking more sleeping.” Yang drifted her eyes closed keeping her hand moving over her ear for as long as she could before it went limp and rubbed down her head to her cheek. Blake was still lightly purring just by having Yang with her.


	27. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't exactly go over well...

When Blake woke up a short while later, she yawned with a stretch and got off the couch, more specifically her girlfriend. She strode to their bedroom, dressed and went outside. She leaned on the edge of the rail looking into the sky. I wonder if Yang will teach me how to read the stars? Deep down, she was having doubts if Yang really had feelings for her or if she was just like Pyrrha until the next 'Blake' is kidnapped. She shivered a little at the night air and the cool breeze.

Just then the look out called. “Terra, Terra.” Pulling her from her thoughts. She happily sighed as familiar footsteps approached behind her. She slowly turned around and adjusted her hands so they were on the rail as she stared at her blonde with a smile.

“Welcome home.” She spoke with a soft voice. Blake yipped at the surprise when she was lifted up and sat on the barrier being supported by Yang. Her lover touched their foreheads together staring into her golden eyes. She didn't care if anyone saw them, for that moment, it was the two of them. A small smile appeared and the short woman jumped down and turned around thinking abut what she said. Yang pressed their bodies together, her hips met one of her favorite parts about the Faunus as she tried to fight an awkward boner. They stood back to chest. Her hands crossing the flat stomach being careful as her stomach was sensitive and she could only touch it when the owner allowed it. Blake's body meeting Yang's as she leaned in her. The gentle brute brought her head closer, tucking hair behind her ear to whisper. “That Bellabooty is turning me on.” She was half tempted to slide her hand down her pants and have the brunette orgasm. 

“What is it with you, hugs and objectifying my ass?” She asked trying to change the subject before this goes back into the bedroom. “And what do you mean by home? Home is where the heart is.” Hugging the arms back over her body. With Yang around, it was hard to have that doubt if she cared, but she still kept it in the back of her mind.

She figured Blake might meant her heart is with her based on her hugging her arms back. She decided to go with the change of subject. “Don't tell me you've been on the deep water for too long?” She lightly chuckled. “You don't recognize it? I mean..I know it's been over a month and night time, we've only mentioned it since the contract.”

“No, not from this angle.” Recognizing the types of trees near the desert mountains. “Wait a second...Menagerie?”

“Bingo!” The blonde smiled with a boop to her nose.

“You're not leaving me are you? Yang-I...we need to talk.” She sighed, excited to be back home but didn't want to hold off.

“I would only leave if you asked me too. Yes, we need to talk, but not before I meet your folks.” She smiled.

“Ya-wait-what...?” She asked confused her head tilted to one side.

“Come on now, what kind of gentle woman would I be? Us together without meeting your folks? I mean, other than Raven, she really doesn't count, you've met mine, I mean other than my uncle who's hard to find. ”

“Ruby's younger. I...” She was still shocked “I...don't really know...I mean your other half kidnapped me...took me away from them and introduced me to your...interesting world.” She needed time to think of words to say without accusation in her voice so the other would feel the need to defend herself or her actions, however wrong they maybe.

“Blakey, Blakey, my little Blakely.” She mused. “That was my twin sister,” She leaned closer whispering. “Draco Branwen.” She moved away as the exhale of hot breath make her shiver. “Your hair smells absolutely amazing. You really know how to turn me on.” She leaning closer to one of the many favorite physical attributes of her lover. She only stayed for a few minutes lightly rubbing her semi-hard shaft against her. “I'll be right back eliminate this boner.” She disappeared leaving Blake to her thoughts. Before she left, she slapped her ass earning a yelp and a glare. Blake stood watching Yang leave debating if she should stop her. As with her nature, she let Yang go thinking it was best her parents wouldn't be able to smell anytime of arousal from her and less likely to challenge her father. 

Yang reappeared moments later pulling Blake from her thoughts. “Count on you to have a cover story.” She chuckled through her nose expecting nothing less from the cunning captain. 

“You okay with playing along?” Yang winked as the ship came to a halt on the sandy beach. 

“Sure.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “It's this way.” She smiled taking her hand. “There's several things you should know...” She was waiting for a response and continued when she received none. “My parents only get along in front of guests but they challenge each other a lot. It's out of love and playfulness, most of the time. My dad acts alpha-like and is considered the alpha in the family, but he has a kind heart and means well. Please don't egg him....and I know I mentioned I was previous engaged before your twin..you know...”

“Well that definitely explained the underwear you wore that day. Were you hoping to get laid?”

Blake blushed and turned pink at the embarrassment. “Not really, I like matching.

“I've noticed that too.” She beamed loving her girlfriend for who she was. “Who was the lucky guy?” Emphasizing the word was.

“His name's Sun, monkey faunus with blonde hair and a tail. I knew him for a few months and our parents arranged our marriage. They figured I'd marry a book of a dead author otherwise and set me up with someone who was a good fit. He couldn't wait to meet and 'accidentally' bumped into me prematurely. I didn't know who he was at the time as I didn't know about the arrangement until later.”

“That explains the role play.” Blake blushed. “Got a thing for blondes do we now, and those who-”

“Don't!” She glared.

“Monkey around?” She smirked trying to lighten the mood as she imagined Blake might've been beyond pissed when she found out.

She groaned in response. “Please don't do that in front of them. And least no cat puns or even puns and jokes in general.” She was pretending to be mad but smiled as they marched toward the house. “It's that one there, or I hope it is unless they divorced. My dad also doesn't like humans be nice.”

“That place is huge! You really are a princess. I promise you I will behave to the best of my ability. But, there is only so much I can take before I snap. I'm glad I am meeting them for who I am today, not my cocky, youthful self before my arm.” She held up her cybernetic remembering the day all too well and painfully. Blake held it as it didn't bother her, she liked it better than the hook. 

She slowed their pace as they arrived. “This is it... maybe. So, you're not cocky?” She raised an eyebrow turning to her postponing the inevitable. 

“I'm arrogant and have self confidence now. My younger self would fight someone just for looking at my chest before anything else.” She led Blake to the porch. “And pun intended with me using dust. But I used to snap in seconds. I'm not as bad, but I'm still bad. There's only one way to find out if they still live here.”

As they got to the door, Blake froze. She hadn't been home in weeks. She was scared of what her parents would do or say or do. How worried they must've been. She didn't return home even when she had a chance. She hated how her instincts took over and wondered if Yang knew the reason why she couldn't or didn't leave. She knew she used Faunus for heat cycles so she couldn't impregnate any of them, but what if there was more behind it. She thoughts went back to her parents and an awkward conversation that would await her. What if this isn't even their house? She thought nervously.

“Just knock.” Yang whispered reassuringly, snapping Blake from her thoughts.

Slowly she raised her hand to the knocker and and gently brought it forward. Despite how her hand cradled it, the sound vibrated through the house as she remembered all too well. They waited for a few seconds. “Guess no one's home.” She shrugged starting to walk away. She stated to turn when an arm stopped her.

“That's not how you knock, try again.” Yang laughed at how easy she was willing to give up. “Maybe someone's coming.” 

“Well why don't you do it then?” She argued. “The sound rang through the house. No one is home.”

“This isn't my house, and because it's you, you could walk in. You live here, princess.” She gestured with her hands of Blake walking inside. 

“Correction, I lived here. Past tense. It might not be mine either.” She shot back.

“Just freaking knock!” She mostly shouted offering her hand like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

“Why don't you show me how it's done, Miss. Professional knocker.” She mocked. “Like you could do better.” As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted challenging her as she might break the door down despite the large size and how heavy it could be.

“Blake Belladonna, I swear you better knock or-”

“Or what?” She smirked, not thinking Yang would have an answer. 

“I'm gonna mate your mom.” She beamed mischievously. 

Blake's mouth opened in shock before she became angry. “Take. That. Back!” She yelled glaring ocular daggers. She recognized this threat before but she thought Yang was partly serious now. 

“Sh.” She put a finger to her lips. “People and Faunus are sleeping, and make me.” She winked.

“I don't care if people are sleeping, you're-!” Her words were cut off as someone answered the door, almost too quickly like they were eager to stop the arguing. 

“Can I help...Blake?” The other cat Faunus stood shocked.. 

“Hi...hi mom...” She smiled wearily with a small wave and folded ears. Her mom rushed to give her a hug which Blake slowly returned.

“Kali, who is that being so loud on our porch?” A male voice grumbled.

Kali turned back, “Why don't you come yell at them for disturbing the peace?” Kali disguised her laugh.

“You know what?” He started toward the door “I think I will..now listen here you ruffians!” As he neared the doorway “Blake...?” He asked giving her a bear hug that rivals her girlfriend's.

“Hi...dad.” She heaved from his weight. He stared at Yang who smiled and half waved in return waiting to be acknowleged. “Who's your friend?” He tried to hide the growl in his voice.

“Mom, dad, this is Yang my g-friend.”

“Nice to meet you Yang.” Kali spoke softly hugging her.

Nice save Blake. I'm not trying to get beat upon introduction. “Yang Xiao Long, you too Mrs. Belladonna.” Hugging the woman back. How does Blake think my hugging weird? Her mom is hugging a complete stranger.

“Nice to meet you.” Her dad said reaching out a hand. Careful not to activate her or his alpha-protective instincts, as promised she gently took his grip. “You know I don't break right?” He gripped a bit tighter. “Shake my hand.” His eyes and voice warning.

“Yes Sir!” She gripped firmly, it feels weird calling someone else Sir. The look on Blake's face says the same.

“Come inside, come inside.” Kali ushered nearly pushing Blake inside with Yang behind both of them. “I'll go start some tea.” She offered as the other got settled. She could already tell this was going to be a long night. She knew her husband all too well.

“Blake,” Her father spoke softly “we missed you, we weren't sure we'd ever see you again.” His voice sad but soft. 

“I thought the same thing.” Blake replied then smiled at her girlfriend happy she brought her back, but nervous Yang would leave as she had said before. “I'll wait 'till mom gets back.” She sipped her tea and nearly burnt her tongue. 

“Ms. Long, how did you come to meet Blake?” He asked curious.

“Sir, my last name is Xiao Long and that's part of Blake's story.” She tried stalling for time and he seemed onto her so she smiled to try to set the uneasiness aside.

“So, what is it you do exactly?” Her father raised an eyebrow.

“I work as a fisher woman, signing contacts to catch all types of different aquatic creatures for different seafood places, aquariums, or research purposes and in return I receive supplies. I also hunt aquatic animals and use every piece.” She only half lied. Not all her contracts were capture or kill. Blake continued to sip her teat but her ears flinched with surprise. 

“What's the name of your ship?” He partly thought she was lying. It was rare to meet someone with a ship as most traveled by bullhead or used a canoe or kayak. Almost all ships were commercialized and someone had a boss in corporate.

“Her name is Pride the Second, my father owned the first before he sold her to settle down.” It was only part true at least a from what truth Raven told her. Raven was good at telling half truths. 

“You said you hunt, what is it you hunt exactly?” He was confused as she only heard of whale hunting for blubber but not much more.

“Shrimp, clams, crabs, lobster, squid, not octopus often, narwhals, sharks and whales. I don't do much scuba diving for specific fish as the most dangerous Grimm still lurk in the seas. Granted, most of them are gone, but you might find a loch ness monster the more you go. The worse I went up against was what I thought was a water dragon and when I got on the deck quickly, turns out the thing could fly like a mythical dragon.” 

He did not like the fact that this 'friend' could but her in danger on these hunting an exploration trips. His eyes only narrowed. “What brings you to Menagerie?” He growled ignoring the golden eyes of his daughter glaring back at him as he focused on Yang. 

She took a breath remaining perfectly calm as the hand that kept hers held assured her. “I had a running in with my twin while fulling a contact and your daughter was one of the captives on-board. Since I was headed this way, I wanted her to see a safe voyage ho-here.” She changed her words as a hard elbow to the side said this wasn't home. Geez, guy's relentless no break when asking questions. Good thing I prepared. When is it my turn to ask questions? She thought to herself. 

Kali entered with the tea, still steaming from each cup passing them around, sugar in the middle with a spork tong before taking a seat. Yang was thankful for her intrusion of interrogation. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna.” Yang thanked her and lifted up the tea in gratitude before taking a sip. I hope this is how Blake ages when she's older, her mom is hot. She'd be one hell-of-a mate. I love how much more intimidating she is compared to her father. Wait..am I seriously having these thoughts while Blake is right next to me. Fuck. Snap out of it!

“You're very welcome, please call me Kali.” She took a sip of her tea. “Blake, you don't mind sharing what happened that night, do you? We were so worried.” 

I'm gonna stick with Mrs. Belladonna, I have no idea why, but her mom is intimidating. I feel more nervous around her than I do her dad, and he's a brute.

Blake shook her head after blowing the steam off her beverage. “Not at all. Finishing her sip. Blake shook her head holding her girlfriend's hand to give her a squeeze if she needs help. “After Sun and I ran out the door, I was surrounded by pirates. One broke away from the pack. And I defeated them pretty easily. I noticed their leader on a rooftop, bright red eyes looking straight at me like she saw right through me.” She shivered thinking of her. “I thought I could take her...I was wrong.” She paused for a moment to collect her composure. It helped Yang still had her hand. “She took me to her ship while I was unconscious, tied me up and forced me to...” Eyes looking to the floor as she couldn't finish without thinking of her tormentor as she was a completely different person from Yang. She squeezed her hand to help her explain. 

It bothered Ghira that Yang could drink the hot beverage without cooling it down and take large gulps without burning her tongue. She spoke up feeling her partner's squeeze. “Forced her to experience pleasure or orgasms, pain among other things.” Yang finished trying to finish the explanation. She used a neutral voice to hide the sad and guilty one that lied underneath. The parents looked to Blake with shock as she continued to stare into her cup unable to meet their gazes. To fill the silence, Yang continued. “My twin, Draco was like any other sibling growing up, laughs, annoyances like normal siblings. We were raised by our dad and stepmom, who we considered our mom. Our birth mom abandoned us with our dad shortly after we were born. When our parents died, Draco went with her. My youngest sibling Ruby and I, went with our uncle, her twin. He was drunk twenty four/seven, but never did anything to hurt us and took care of us. I found Draco about a decade later when I saw her on one of my fishing trips she was capturing mostly Faunus. Forcing them into submission, or bending if not breaking their” lowering her head in shame “will. She did this by use of chains, whips, sex toys, clamps and horrific torture methods, but mostly stuck with consensual sex depending on how broken the person was, or rape.” Her parents gasped in surprise and shock Blake still continued to look at the ground and they weren't sure if to hug her or stay put.“I fought my sister like I did many times before and I was able to rescue a few captives who weren't completely broken or wanted to leave, Blake was one of them. She didn't want to come home until she felt she was mostly healed.” Yang rubbed her thumb against the back of her hand to assure her gently. “But scars like that, they stay with you.” She was remembering some of her scars. “Thankfully she didn't hurt Blake...permanently.” I hope. I really hope. Blake you have worried I bent you with how much you trusted me afterwards and I-we rushed into this only to satisfy your heat. Her parents decided to hug her and she embraced them back. As Yang was finished with her explanation. 

After enjoying the loving embrace of her parents it was Blake's turn to ask questions when they returned to their seats. “What have you two been up to these days?” She smiled wearily wiping the water that formed in her eyes away.

“Your father is trying to retire but the White Fang want their strong leader back.” Kali smiled with pride for her husband.

“White Fang? Like The White Fang?” Yang's voice rose in concern and surprise.

“Yes, and what exactly is wrong with that?” He raised his brow. He didn't like this human questioning the Faunus motives thinking she had no idea. 

“Oh...it's nothing.” She lied. “I've had a couple run-ins with them. Tried to set up a contract but they wanted to steal from me. Few got away and I found and kicked their asses later.” She told a half truth. “Please continue.”

“While I don't believe you Ms. Xiao Long, I will indulge you.” He grumbled. 

Kali broke the tension and Blake continued observing her methods on how to diffuse tension and control these so called alphas. “I've been trying to find hobbies. One of was glass cutting, but I decided it wasn't worth the risk. I tried knitting...but...” she started to blush not wanting the human to have a jab at her cat-like features “I keep tangling the string.”

“Oh, I know. It's so annoying” the human spoke “you try maneuvering it one way and it goes the opposite if not falling in between the seams tangling the whole design. I lost patience trying to untangle it only to get it caught on my finger tips. I burned my hands free.”

Everyone but Ghira laughed and smiled at the human who indulged them instead of saying some cat remark. Blake smiled at her lover not catching her eye, but the eyes of her parents. Ghira could only glare knowing that all too familiar look. He didn't like Sun, but at least he was a Faunus and Blake didn't reject. But this human he did not approve of. 

“So Blake, you have a thing for blondes then? And those who's tongue have you got?” Kali laughed.

Blake blushed in embarrassment glaring at her mom ears folded “Mom!”

Yang covered her mouth with the cup trying not to laugh. She loved that Kali shared her jokes. Yang wasn't going to say any cat jokes, but since Kali brought it up. “Paw, you can't blame her Mrs. Bell-Kali she has a thing for those who are purrfect for her. Like those fairy tale tales of the dragon protecting the purrincess.” Kali was crying with laughter. Her father was less than amused, glaring at her with heated anger. He failed to find what was so funny.

She beamed at Blake who grew a different shade of pink, as she stared at the ground assuming it was from their multiple role plays. She stared at her tea, fearing where her eyes might look or face betray otherwise, and tried to hide her ears from expressing it. “How is Sun?” Blake asked her parents, trying the have the elephant in the room become smaller.

“Married and he seems happy. He visits from time to time.” Kali answered. Maybe you should see him tomorrow. He'd love to see you again. Oh, and he's expecting.” She said excitedly.

“Maybe...” Blake looking at her tea drifting off into space. She stopped when a certain blonde squeezed her hand. Her eyes and smile reassuring her.

“That reminds me, Yang, where are you going to sleep?” Kali asked.

“I was assuming Blake was going to stay here and I was going to head back to my ship.” Placing the cup over her mouth to hide her lying smile. Blake's gonna be with me, even if I have to sneak in or she sneaks out.

“Nonsense.” Kali laughed waving her hand in a swift vertical motion. “You are welcomed here as much as Blake.”

“That's too kind of you, Kali.” Yang explained. “But-” She knew the determination in her eyes and she would not take no for an answer. 

“No buts.” Kali said sternly but friendly. “And since you two are so close, you can stay in one room or two whichever you prefer.” She hid her laugh until she saw their shocked looks. 

“Mom!” “Mrs. Bella-Kali!” Blake and Yang said together. Yang tried to hide a smile by sucking in her lips. Both started blushing and looking to the floor. Ghira was not having it but forced himself to remain calm.

“Like I said, call me Kali. Although, I suppose it won't be 'till you might start calling mom soon too.”

Yang swallowed hard her entire face blushing while looking at the ground for help taking a sip of tea to try to hide and appear as small as possible. She failed to realize her pretends of taking a sip had run the cup dry. She noticed the silence and the heavy tension of one. Feeling out of place, she excused herself. “Kali I think I'm going to go to my ship and set a few things in order.” She looked into Blake's eyes forgetting where she was as she raising her hand to her lips, kissing the back. “I'll be back, princess.” She said softly turn to the door and left.

Blake forgot where she was for a moment until she heard her mom laugh. “What?” She questioned trying to hide her blush but her ears folded reflexively.

“Princess or purrincess?" Kali questioned the more laughs. “I like her.”

“It's just a nickname.” Her voice level but dismissive. “She calls me Kitten, Kitty, Blakely, baby, I call her Sunshine, Dragon and Sunny Dragon and g-Golden Dragon.” She caught herself from saying girlfriend. 

“Explains the fairy tales. It's cute. We just want the best for you, Blake. And as your parents, it's our job to worry. We're both happy you're safe.” Kali said. “Dear, you’ve been awfully quiet, what's on your mind?”

“I don’t like this, I am not happy with this or about this!” He growled. Blake, what you said years ago, did you not mean it? Did you go back on your word?” He hated she changed her mind in the time she was gone especially since she was kidnapped by a human.

“Ghira!” Kali shouted. “She’s back and she’s safe. What more could you want?” Kali argued half expecting this, but not to the full extent it was.

“What I want, is for that human to leave and never come back! What I want, is for Blake to be happy and not with a human who is all wrong, even if she is a 'friend' of hers. And you invite her into our home as if it's no big deal! You invite her to stay with us!” He argued with Kali, mostly meaning it for Blake. “She calls her pet names, she's infatuated with our daughter's ears as if that's all she sees in her like some kind of sick fetish! Her jokes are terrible! Her puns are based on cat jokes!”

Blake would've laughed remembering Yang's puns for terrible and her cat puns but not when her father was insulting her. She slammed her cup down. “If she leaves, I’m leaving with her! I love her and she loves me!” She shot back. She regretted being so defensive choosing her girlfriend over her family.

“What could you possibly know about love?” He narrowed his eyes. “She's a friend, a companion, a toy. You said that last time and you came crawling back to us! When she hurts you, I told you so will be go through your head. We accept you no matter what, your human companion, I do not like nor I will accept!”

“And you say companion like she's just some kind of pet human! Is that not the same thing but reversed!?” She snapped back.

Before things could escalate and she could lose her daughter, she acted. “Ghira, Blake that is enough! Ghira go for a walk, Blake drink your tea!” Kali commanded. Ghira knew better than to argue and would pay for his outburst. 

Yang was reluctant to go inside after what she heard. Kali noticed with a flick of her ear and it was too late to back out. “Oh Yang, come in, don't be shy.” A growl came from another room. Yang slowly moved and sat beside Blake who had water in her eyes. Yang turn her body to her holding out her arms to her side. Blake leaped into her and their limbs circled each other. Kali continued to watch on in silence wanting to see how Yang acted. She combed a hand through her black trenches as one rubbed her back. Blake was always broke down when embraced in a hug rather than being alone and holding back. As much as this hurts, I need to say this. She spoke in a soft tone as not to put her off or make things worse. “Blake, maybe I should go. I'll be in my ship, you should stay here. I promise I won't leave unless you tell me to, no matter what.” She whispered toward the end. “I told you I was too far into this to leave, and it's true. What you told your dad, you know I feel the same way. The only exception being you're not leaving your family on a sour note. I have three people in my family left, I will not let you fall to zero because of me.” She whispered. “You already know the situation with my family. I don't want you having an estranged relationship with yours. They just want what's best for you. I agree with your dad on that much.”

“I'm going with you. I can't stay here. It's too much.” She replied as the tears escaped in their embrace. Silent ones that she had grown used to. Yang continued to hold her and Kali picked up the cups going to the kitchen quickly and silently. Yang started rubbing her hand into the dark hair. “Please...” Blake whispered twitching her ears. She needed this to help relax her. Kali heard her speak but didn't understand it. She spied on them for a little bit after curious as to what she meant. Yang's felt butterflies in her stomach with the small simple whisper. She moved her hand slowly to the ear. Blake didn't feel anything immediately like she expected and flicked her ears again. Not wanting to wait because of how reluctant the other was, most likely after the ear fetish comment, she grabbed her hand and put it on her feline ear. Yang kept the scratches feather light starting at the tip and slowly moving to the base adding more pressure. Blake was impatient was took whatever Yang was willing to give. After a few minutes, she rubbed the way she liked best. Kali heard the familiar vibration from the kitchen, but it helped Yang relax as she felt it. She held tighter never letting go as she was finally calming down. 

With her back turned, Kali failed to notice Ghira spying on them. “I knew it!” He yelled activating his protective instincts making them both jump. “Her ears are a novelty to you. Some kind of fetish to add to your collection! She means nothing to you as you see her for what she is, not who she is!”

Blake jumped to Yang's defense wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood to face her father. “If it weren't for you yelling at me and making me feel guilty about everything, I wouldn't have asked her! Yang makes me feel better! I'm not a novelty to her! I am an equal! Something the Faunus have been striving for. And as their past leader, you of anyone should understand that! You should be happy for us! I'm an equal, not a novelty or half-breed or even something to be feared. I am equal to having human rights. I'm not a sub-species. Why can't you accept her?” Yang stood up standing behind her ready to fight but proving she had her support and was ready to defend herself and Blake. 

“She's a human, you're a-!”

She cut him off. “A what!? A Faunus!? A daughter to the previous White Fang leader?! A daughter to the village chieftain” Yang's shadow transforms into a dragon. She might not show it, but her semblance turns into a fiery dragon that surrounds the area! That's Faunus enough for me!”

Speaking of dragon, Yang glanced at her shadow to try and keep her anger in check as it was starting to talk dragon form. The longer this went on, the worse it would be. She wanted so badly to be the one to shout at him for yelling at Blake but she held her ground and Yang wouldn't interfere. 

“Exactly!” As if she proved his point. “A dragon, a mythical creature that causes chaos and ruin! Why don't you allow her to defend herself?” He glanced at Yang from behind Blake. To him, it seemed like she hid and Blake was protecting her.

Yang stepped in front of Blake trying to remain as calm as possible. No red eyes. She told herself as she locked eyes with him. “Because Blake, your daughter, my girlfriend, asked me to be nice and I have been trying. Seeing you do nothing but yell at her since she's been ho-here pains me! She's the only reason I've kept my mouth shut! I promised her I wouldn't challenge you or start anything!” Her eyes turned red, her shadow transformed and the tips of her hair burned.

Kali noticing the change and the challenging alpha types gearing for a fight. “Ghira, Yang! Enough is enough!” The older woman shouted. “Ghira, our daughter was distraught after you yelled at her and Yang was doing nothing but comforting her. I know this could take some getting used to, but get used to it before you lose our daughter and force me to suffer for it!” Her voice level dropped as she took a breath and either dared interrupt her. Yang was calm now with the interfere of Kali, her hair stopped burning, her eyes changed to lilac and her shadow was normal. “Why don't you settle this like an adult and talk over this debate instead of yelling.” Her hands were pressed together hoping they could work out some agreement at least for a time for Blake's sake.

Ghira let out a sigh and slowly closed his eyes to think. When he opened them there was nothing but rage. “Because humans call us animals and they do nothing but slaughter and kill anyone different from them! And this dragon, is worse of them!” He had noticed her burning, red eyes and growing dragon shadow.

If Blake didn't have a hand on her shoulder squeezing, she would've shouted instead of talking calmly. “So human are categorized as a them in your eyes. Seems there's no changing your mind. We're all murders and psychos. You're right though, this dragon, is one the worse. I fight with myself everyday to be a better person so I could be treated with kindness. I see none in your eyes, I see no acceptance and no type of truce to be mad.” She wanted so badly to yell back but it wouldn't change a thing. She closed her eyes and sighed and turned around to Blake after saying her peace. “I'm sorry, I'm gonna go before I do or say something stupid that I or we will regret. You know where to find me.” She smiled, even through looking at the pink, puffy eyes. “I promise I won't leave unless you tell me to.” She was happy she grew up, her younger self would only cause more problems. She started walking away. Blake felt her heart stab choosing between her family and her girlfriend and she hated it. Her mother was the only one who noticed as Ghira was still fixated on Yang. 

“That's right, walk away! Stay away from my daughter! Leave her be!”

Yang stopped in her tracks, it took every ounce of will not to blow up in flames, she clenched her fist in fury as her arm violently shook. She was used to jabbing her nails into her palm so it came as no surprise when she felt the sticky substance. Her shadow grew into the full size dragon it was. Her footstep heavier as she continued to walk away with her hair burning a golden blonde. Blake got the message and grabbed her hand. Yang let out a sigh of relief calming her entire body as she intertwined their fingers. They smiled at one another and walked out the door hand in hand with her heart skipping. It broke Kali's heart to see them both go, especially Blake as she felt her friend came before family, but she was happy Blake was there to comfort her 'friend'. They heard Ghira roar as they walked farther away. “Thanks. I could've have done it without you.” Her voice even as they sauntered along the beach. “Maybe I should have Ruby touch land so I could fight Raven and relieve some of this frustration.”

“I'm-” She felt just as frustrated. 

“Not. Your. Fault.” She stated sternly. “Same thing I keep telling you. I will remind you as often as it takes.” Her voice soft with a small smile. Yang kissed the back of her hand.

“I was going to say I have a better idea. I'm just as if not more frustrated than you. It's something the both of us can enjoy.” She smiled with half lidded eyes. 

Yang understood those eyes and wished she didn't take the reversal dust. “Oh? Lead the way, princess.” Yang followed close behind her.

“I won't be your princess tonight.” She winked. “I'll be your naughty kitten.” She said seductively with her hand scratching the air. “Mmeeeeooow.” She teased.

Yang's entire body quivered as she was frozen. “Oh, baby, do that again.” Blake turned her head slightly sticking her tongue out to wink at her. “Tease.” She playfully laughed enjoying this. 

They walked through the door and Blake pushed Yang onto the love seat as she had her hands on both armrests with her lips inches from her lovers. “I want you to play the naughtiest music you have.” She whispered feeling herself becoming sexier the more she thought of what she was going to do and how Yang was going to react.

“Uuuuhhh.” Yang groaned as her voice sent shivers down her spine. “I don't have a dick.” Yang pushed her back slightly and poured herself a shot of whiskey sipping it slowly until the contents emptied before refilling it and offering to her girlfriend who downed it quickly. She coughed violently as it burned the back of her throat. Yang turned ceiling disco ball on then sat back down.

P-p-p-pornstar dancin'. Blake was swinging around the pole in circles getting used to her movements and the rhythm. She pronounced her ass to her girlfriend shaking it. Yang licked her lips in response and she wanted to bite one of the round mounds. 

But I know a girl who can put on a show, the dollar decides how far you can go. She wraps those hands around that pole. She licks those lips and off we go. She takes it off nice and slow, 'cause that's pornstar dancin'. She drops that dress around her legs, and I'm sittin' right by the stage for this pornstar dancin'. Your body's lightin' up the the room. I want a naughty girl like you. There's nothing harder to do. 

By the time the second chorus came around, Blake followed the lyrics with music. Wrapping her hands around the pole as her clothed body swung around, driving Yang wide. Licking her lips at Yang in seductive way. Yang had half a mind to her take her right then and there diving into her with fingers or tongue as much and as roughly as she wanted. She swallowed hard controlling her hands and placing them behind her back. The way Blake removed her clothes, it was absolutely hot. Lowering her back to pronounce her chest as it was raised. She squatted to allow Yang to stare at her at her ass as she took off her pants.

“Ssssss aaaahhhh” Yang exhaled trying to get a grip on herself as Blake still had more annoyance to unwind. 

“Doing something for ya, babe?” She teased feeling more relaxed. She went to the dresser pulling out the vile and blowing dust in her girlfriend's face with a smile.

“Someone's getting laid.” Yang breath heavily and played another song.

My girlfriend's a dick magnet. My girlfriend's, gotta have it. 

Blake sat in her lap and shook her hips wiggling her butt against her dick or where it would be. She always wondered how Yang knew the perfect songs to play or sing. 

She's hot can't stop up on stage doin' shots. Tip the man, he'll ring the bell. Get her drunk, she'll scream like hell. 

Blake went to the keg shaking her ass as she walked and poured herself a shot drinking it as seductive as possible. She walked backwards making her ass jiggle as much as possible. “Mmmmeeeeooooww!” She yelled with a claw hand gesture. Oh yeah, she needed to be punished.

Dirty girl, getting down. Dance with guys from outta town. Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her she'll fuck you up. No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned. But she's comin' back to my place tonight. 

At this she grabbed the pole and bent her knees her ass nearly touching the ground and jiggled it a couple times in Yang's lap and she could now clearly feel the hardening bulge. Yang grabbed her ass and her received a hiss in return. Both of them shivered simultaneously. Yang because of her kitten being aggressive and Blake because she knew she was a bad kitty. She also took another shot getting used to the burn. 

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat she like to pull my hair when I make her grit her teeth. I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end you know what she is no doubt about it she's a bad bad girlfriend. 

Blake shook her ass and Yang swallowed watching it jiggle. She walked over to her mess of a girlfriend with her hips swaying as she pulled her hair and kissed her teasingly before showing off her cheshire grin. Blake moved Yang's hands over her chest. She gasped feeling her hardened nipples. Blake teased her as she sauntered back to the pole leaning against it. Blake used the chorus to take a breather before continuing. She nodded and Yang played another song. 

Put a hump in your back and shake ya rump. Put a hump in your back and shake ya rump. Hey hey! Let's go! Bounce dat ass up and down to da flo. Shake that shit 'til you can't no mo. Twerk that monkey, lemme see you get lo. Freak that Faunus 'til ya shit get sore. Bounce dat ass up and down to da flo. Shake that shit 'til you can't no mo. Twerk that monkey, lemme see you get lo. Freak that Faunus 'til ya shit get sore.

Blake moved to her girlfriend's lap and lower herself vibrating her ass on her lap as she did so. Yang couldn't take it anymore and played another song more as she grabbed her girlfriend causing her to yip and threw her onto the bed stomach down. She turned her head to look at the aggression in her eyes. It was a challenge. She was willing to fight until Yang would win. She stood up taking her partner's challenge.

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. You and I go rough we keep throwing things and slammin' the door. You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score. You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more. 

Yang pushed Blake against a wall keeping her pinned. Her lips smashed into the others dominating her mouth. Blake pushed Yang away and tackled her onto the bed showing her who was in charge. As much as Yang loved the challenge, she switched their positions so she was on top. “Rrraawww!” She mewed not wanting to wait as she struggled to fight for dominance. 

Yang flipped her so Blake was stomach down. Yang licked her lips and ran her tongue along her girlfriend's neck tasting her skin and sweat. Blake arched her neck upward and hissed. She stopped the music intending to go to her own beat. She lined herself up and pushed forward causing them both to yell in pleasure. Yang then started pounding her causing the ass underneath hers to shake rapidly. Blake was screaming in pleasure and pain as she was being filled. Her ass was turning different shades of red and pick, the colors Yang liked best. She was happy her girlfriend wasn't in heat as she intended on taking her. Her walls clenched as she was being rubbed raw with how fast and rough her lover was. Blake enjoyed the roughness and met her with each pound. She meowed every time they connected. Yang slapped her ass much harder than usual and she yelped in pain. She held her hips preventing her from moving as she continued dominating her.

“Mmmeeeeeeooooww!” She screamed as she came. “Mmmooowwww! Rrraaarrrr!” She hissed aggressively as Yang filled her. 

“Aaaahhhh” Yang scream and panted as she came not even caring as she continued to pound her girlfriend at a rapid rate. Loving her scream as to how sensitive she was. Yang slapped her ass causing her to yip in surprise. Blake was even more turned on by the gesture. Yang slapped her ass again causing them both to cum in a short amount of time. Feeling her walls clench as she came assisted Yang in orgasming. 

“Mmmmeeeeewwww!” She screamed, panting breathlessly. She continued hissing and wriggling around as instinct told her she needed to get Yang out of and off of her.

“One...more...” She panted as she continued her rapid rate. She summoned her semblance prolonging her orgasm as long as possible. She looked at the ass presented to her, red from her slaps and her constant pounding she was overcome with lust and came inside her one last time. Blake felt herself being filled and it turned her on as she came again a slight bulge in her stomach from all the cum inside her. The seed going past her cervix and into her uterus. Yang collapsed on top of her and Blake fell onto the bed unable to support herself and Yang on shaking legs. When her body impacted the bed, she whimpered as the shaft slammed further inside her. 

Yang continued to pant. She knew what marking her neck meant in Faunus language and was half tempted just to piss off Ghira but thought better against it. She didn't feel her and Blake were at that level. She continued to stay hilted despite Blake trying to move it out of her. She let the cum flow freely out. She bit the back of the woman's neck keeping her still as the fluid seeped out reducing her stomach back to normal size. 

She tried coming up in a seal position to get Yang off of her. Blake growled and hissed not appreciating the gesture but couldn't do much but lay there and take it. Her head hung limp as she was too tired and sweaty to fight. She grunted as she felt Yang shift inside her to turn off the disco ball and glowing lights. She hummed when Yang laid back where she was with the appendage sliding back inside her. “Oh Yang...” She moaned in exhausted ecstasy. 

“Do you feel frustrated?” She whispered into her human ear. 

Blake knew she didn't mean anything by it, but her hot breath spurred her on and her walls tightened around her shaft. “No.” She whispered back and turned her head sideways as she laid comfortably. Yang let go and licked the red marks on her neck. Blake hummed in approval and her walls twitched with every lick. The blonde rubbed their heads together further soothing her lover. She buried her head in the crook of her neck lying completely on top of her. The Faunus was thankful Yang was warm as she wouldn't need the covers. Both tired and exhausted, they feel asleep as they were. 


	28. Date Night and Sex with Blake Yang and Kali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ghira are still having issues. Kali suggests Yang and Blake take a tour of the island and Yang asked Blake go on a date with her. The night heats up. Ghira and Yang their challenge escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put _____ for those of you interested in segments. Sorry it took so long. I needed to read and edit this multiple times and I hope you enjoy.

Yang woke up to the sun shining directly on her through the blinds. She kept her eyes closed from the blinding light She heard groaning underneath her as she lifted herself up. When she felt her shaft pop out did she remember the night before. Shit! We went hard. Smiling at the thought. She felt Blake start to stir, no doubt from feeling the foreign object remove itself. She went to the bathroom and grabbed an aspirin and water. Golden eyes sleepily staring at her, only remembering the end of their night. Yang handed over the water and pills. “Headache and hangover.” She assured being short as this would not be her morning, not that any morning ever was. She took them both nodding her thanks. Yang stared at her partner’s perfect body, rubbing her shoulders as she waited for her to wake up. Blake took her hand and brought it up to her feline ear. “I see you.” She whispered. Blake smiled too tired to respond. Yang smiled with pride knowing she satisfied her partner and she wasn't in a coma for a few days. She stroked her ear for at least an hour and Blake was tired of hearing herself purr and needed to get up instead of relax. 

“Alright, alright, I'm up.” Blake groaned. “And I feel kinda sick.”

“Oh, I forgot about something, I'll be back.” Yang dressed in a sweatshirt and pants. The blonde disappeared and reappeared with food only to find her girlfriend puking in the bathroom. Too late. “Sorry, I forgot to get you food so you wouldn't feel sick.” She pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. “Let it out.”

Blake groaned as she hated for Yang to see her like this. Blake brushed her teeth and wiped her face immediately after. “What do you mean?” She was confused thinking it might've been how rough they were last night or fearing the worse. Her body still feels it. 

“I mean the aspirin you took, it better with food because of how powerful it is.”

“What if it's something else? What if-I'm pregnant?” She was unsure how she felt about that, at first. The more she thought about it, she was nervous and scared. They weren't together and she did not want them stay together over this. She also didn't want to raise a child alone. Even with someone adopting it, could she give it away? Even though they were safe, something could've happened. All it takes is one. 

Yang shook her head. “Unless we weren't careful during your cycle, you aren't. I'll get you a test or three, if it'll help. You would roughly be a month along and puking at least two weeks ago. Probably starting your cycle soon with how wild you were last night.” She winked diffusing any tension Blake might've had, offering a neutral tone trying to be hard to read. She was one hundred percent certain she wasn't. 

“I don't want to wait, I'd rather prepare.” She kissed her blonde lightly. Yang shook her head with a scoff. Blake got dressed and headed out the door. Yang picked out three different brands. She knew her girlfriend wasn't pregnant. She seemed like she didn't know how she would feel if she was. The cashier looked at the couple strangely but didn't say anything. They got to their ship where Blake downed water until she felt full. Ten minutes later, she felt her bladder about to explode and peed into a cup placing all three tests inside.

While they waited Blake pinned Yang to the wall, restraining both her hands into a surrender position, kissing her lips furiously dominating her mouth with her tongue. Blake was moaning into her. The blonde felt a guilty pleasure wash over her. Blake heard her timer go off as she was really getting into what was supposed to be a tease. She turned around examining the tests. Yang behind her crossing her arms over the woman's stomach prepared to hold her and test any emotions. Slowly Blake pulled the first test out, it said negative. The second test said positive. Yang's heart dropped, but she knew she wasn't pregnant and Blake was hard to read. She grabbed the third test and sunk to the floor as Yang dropped with her. Blake's head fell in her favorite spot on the blonde.

“Yang, I-I don't know how I feel. Part of me wanted this, but yet...I'm-we're not ready.” She stared into her face trying to read her. 

“Sh. It's not your fault. I forgot to feed you, causing you to feel sickness. It's not bad to assume something happened.”

“We'll wait and see if my heat cycle acts up. As long as it's like you say and I can't get pregnant unless on my heat cycle. We'll know. I know I have weird moments. Like you said humans spot and some Faunus have spotting cycles when their cycle is irregular.”

“Blake, how would you feel about kids? Think about it, I mean really think about it.” She didn't want to push this so soon.

“I really don't know. I want us, together. I feel like children would guarantee that. Because of my heritage, having one child is an extremely rare occurrence. In most cases, it's two or three. Bless the poor soul who has five at once. While at the same time, we're not ready. We still have much to learn about ourselves and each other. Something for the future for sure. But, it's how far to wait I don't want too soon where we're miserable. At the same time, not too late where we don't have the energy level and miserable. Our lives will become an obligation, to stay with one another because we have to, not because we want to. My biggest concern is fear. Running away from you, leaving and never see you again. Or seeing you, but you'll be your other half one hundred percent of the time and won't feel any emotions whatsoever. Children will prevent that, prevent me from running. I don't want to lose you. What about you, how do you feel?”

“I feel the same way.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “We haven't been together that long. A couple weeks. It feels like longer, I still want to learn more about you. How about before you turn thirty? We'll either be expecting or have a couple kids. Good age? There is the Raven issue. She's already suspicious. She finds out about you before I can defeat her, it won't matter. She'll come after you and she won't stop. Not until she's killed you.”

“A little on the older side, but reasonable, twenty-seven at the earliest, if we can help it.” She chuckled knowing their sex drive. “With my heat cycle, and your dragon aura, we love having sex with each other because we're addicted, and we can't keep our hands off each other. ” She laughed.

“Meeting your folks seamed-seems like a good start in the right direction. I hope you age like your mom, she's still got it.”

“Yang.” She scoffed with a blush. “...People have asked us if we're sisters. I wouldn't mind.”

“Believe it or not, she actually scares me.”

“More so than my dad?” She tilted her head still staring at her blonde in confusion.

“By far. You're dad's an alpha brute, a fighter. If it ever did come to a fight, I'd be a tough battle, I'd be a hard fight. I would hope I could win. I'd need Ember Celica to win, but fighting is easy. I fight, I kick or kiss ass, I get over it, and we’re friends. Your mom is a fighter, but in a different way. Your mom really cares about you. She has a calm, cool, collected nature like the woman in my arms. Yet she seems a little more upbeat and I think you're getting there...Miss. Dancer. But yet, you mess with her family. She'll make what Raven does look like child's play. I have no doubt she can fuck with a mind and emotions better than her. Raven most fucks with you physically and emotionally. You mom wins better with mental as you feel like you wouldn't trust your own mind. She could do it so well that it would drive anyone insane quicker, more deadly than physical. So yes, your mom scares me. Blakey, please don't ever leave me alone with her.”

“I'll try not to, especially after what you said.” Yang placed her chin on the other shoulder rubbing their heads together and kissed her cheek, neck and shoulder. Blake let out a few groans.

“We should head back.” Yang whispered. “I'm sorry about yesterday.”

“Don't. You kept your promise. You have nothing to apologize for. You can say whatever you want today...within reason as you don't start anything...today. I know it's already started-”

“For you, I won't. This I promise. I will not tolerate him yelling at you, I was too painfully familiar. It pained me too much yesterday to just sit by and listen if it weren't for the promise I made you, I wouldn't tolerate it. He yells at you, I will not-cannot hold back.” Slight anger building and clenching her teeth until hands held hers. Sigh of relief “You always know what to do. I'm sorry. I'm overprotective when it comes to you.” She kissed her cheek.

“Don't be, it's cute. But I guess we should head back.” Yang sighed as dramatic as possible. They took their time eating.

When she finished, Yang went into the nightstand and pulled something out. “I got you something.” She showed her girlfriend the modified choke collar. It was black with five narrow, yellow lines. Two letters were written on it ‘B’ in black and ‘Y’ in yellow. A purple lavender flower by the B and a honey bee by the Y. “My honey bee.”

Blake’s eyes watered in happiness and surprise. She hugged her girlfriend as tight as she possibly could. “Yang! I love it!” Yang wasn’t sure what to say and held her tightly. Once finished Blake led her back to the house. Yang stopped just short of the door closed her eyes with a sighed. She only walked in when Blake did pulling her along. “Mom, I'm back.”

“I'm here too.” Her voice dropped. “I guess.” She turned to Blake. “Don't you mean you're home?” Yang whispered.

“No, back. Home is where the heart is, my heart is with you.”

“You sap.” She laughed.

“Hey girls, take a seat I'll be with you in a moment.” Kali called back. 

“I'm going to see if she needs help. ” Yang followed Kali into the kitchen.

“Is there anything I can help with Mrs. Bella-Kali?” Yang corrected herself.

“Go take a seat Yang.” Kali smiled appreciating her. 

She sat back down next to Blake and whispered to her. “I really hope you age like your mom. She’s smoking but you are the fire.”

“Yang!” She yelled. “Are you really checking out my mom?”

“It wasn’t one sided, I caught her checking my chest when I walked in and my ass when I walked out.”

“Are you-? Yang? Yang!” She was confused then she knew what she was saying. 

“I’m not going to. At least, not without your permission. Besides, I have the woman I love right in front of me. Losing her would be the worst thing in the world. And yes, she looks hot when she’s angry, but only with and at me, it breaks my heart to see her cry.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“But I’m your sap.” She winked. Yang took her girlfriend's hand and she looked back at Yang eyes meeting, lost in vision.

Just then Ghira walked in and took a seat across from them. “Good morning, Blake.”

“Morning, dad.”

“Miss. Xiao Long, I would like to talk to you, later.” He narrowed his sights on Yang challenged him back.

Blake wasn't sure if she should leave or stay. She decided to leave them to it as she went to help her mom. “I'll be back.” She told them and left they didn't acknowledge or even break contact. When Blake and Kali returned, they were still going at it, non-verbally fighting. Kali placed the tea cups in front of them they took their cup at the same time not breaking eye contact. They still maintained eye contact despite the hands roughly squeezing theirs.

“Enough is enough!” Kali yelled. They both jumped in their seat and looked at her. Both scared of how intimidating she was. Blake took a mental note for future reference. “For Blake's sake at least pretend to get along and call a truce.”

They reached their hands out at the same time and simultaneously said “Truce.”

Their gazed never left each other. “Blake, how about you show Yang around.? Give her a tour of the house.

Blake jumped up in excitement and pulled Yang up with her. Pulling her away as the alphas continued to lock eyes. Yang only blinked when her sight of the other was obscured. “Huh? What?”

“I'm giving you a tour and you better roll with it. I know I told you could say anything you want as long as you didn’t fight. I didn’t think it was possible to have that intense of a stare down.” She warned. “Anything to keep you and my father away from each other until you two put your differences aside. So this is the kitchen area, guest bedrooms” she cleared her throat “my old room.” Yang smirked. “No, no, Yang, whatever your thinking, don't.” She face palmed already knowing Yang went there. 

“You cleared your throat, you thought it first.” Yang looked at her and smiled wider.

“Yang! No! No. Yang. Stop looking at me like that.” She leaned into Yang’s ear. “Quit undressing me with your eyes.” She whispered warned. Yang’s smile couldn’t grow any wider. “Anyway,” she continued pulling her along “this is the main open area. Yang stop looking at me like that. No, no and no.” She sighed and continued with the tour. Once they were on the other side of the house Yang grabbed both her wrists pinned her to a wall rushed to kiss her lips going for an intense make-out session. She broke away slowly, releasing her. “You tease!” 

“Like you teased me earlier.” She grinned.

She guided Yang to the courtyard and closed the door behind her. She jumped in Yang's arms and started kissing her. Yang supported her by her butt which she caressed and squeezed. Blake releasing squeals of pleasure and yips. Yang pushed her back against a wall her kisses hungry for more. She moved to her neck and started kissing it. As Blake started to moan Yang stopped with a shit eating grin on her face. “Did that do something for ya?” Repeating the words of the night prior.

“You're incorrigible!” Blake yelled. She guided her back to the table and they took their seats. Yang only staring at her tea and drinking slowly trying her best not to smile as thoughts to egg her father on popped into her head. When the cup wasn't to her lips, her fist was. She was starting at the table focused on a spot in front of her. Her eyes wandered unconsciously to her girlfriend traveling up and down.

Kali was the only one who noticed Yang's lilac eyes traveling her daughter up and down. “So Blake,” Kali said clearing her throat “how about take Yang on a tour of the island?”

Blake saw her girlfriend's eyes traveling her up and down “Yang!” 

“Her defensive nature caught Ghira off guard as she was focusing on his cup. 

Blake lifted her to their feet and pushed her out the door. Yang pinning her to the exterior wall and started kissing her. When Blake opened her mouth willingly, Yang pulled apart. “You are the most incorrigible, frustrating human being I have ever met.” She half moaned. 

“You know you like it!” She air kissed.

“Sometimes I wonder why.” She growled.

“Maybe, I should make you growl more often. It’s hot!”

“Yang! Just please, follow me and try not to draw attention to yourself and don't let your eyes undress me.”

“No guarantees, girlfriend.” She slapped her ass to make her point.

The receiver of this torment yipped and groaned. The brunette took her across the island and it was lunchtime when they finished. Blake's stomach growled and she was about to go back to the house. “Hey, wait a second.” Yang said she light grabbed her wrist stopping her. “How about I take you out to lunch, you decide the place and get whatever you want. My treat, my apology.”

“Fine.” Blake huffed, then looked at her blonde and smiled. They went to one of Blake's favorite places. A waitress came around quickly and they ordered their drinks and food.

“Of course, you would get one of the cheapest things on the menu. That's...” she grinned.

“Yang, no.” Feeling a joke coming on. 

“Some cheap apology.” She laughed. Blake sighed then smiled. “I had a thought in my head earlier when you were giving me a tour.”

“If it's my bedroom, forget it.” She waved it away. 

“No, not that, I mean, yes later, but...there was the big room with nothing in it. The one with the second floor. I was wondering, if, well, maybe didn't have plans this evening? You and I could...”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” She smiled.

Yang blushed with an embarrassed smile. “Would you like to dance with me?” 

“You know how to dance?” Blake raised a brow.

“I'm not sure I should tell you the story behind that.” Yang rubbed the back of her neck.

“This outta be good.” A wicked smile across her face.

“Raven gave me lessons in different styles when I was younger. She told me it's a romantic way to get into someone's pants faster. She even had several outfits tailored to me each time I grew. And even though it's you, someone I am most comfortable with, I am talking really fast and nervously like my sister Ruby for absolutely no reason at all.” She inhales deeply trying to catch her breath. 

“It's really cute to see you like this. I didn't think my Sunny Dragon, The Great Yang Xiao Long could get nervous.”

“Me either, well...unless something is or will happen.”

“Well...I can't really argue with that and since the room is closer to my bedroom., you know, after we're done dancing...” She smiled seductively.

“It'd be a good way to get back at your dad-no, no, that would be using you.” She waved the idea away. 

“Not if I knew about it, and all for it.” She licked her lips.

“Blake, no. I was joking! Please stop looking at me like that.” She quickly stated raising her voice and shaking her foot in nervousness. “

“My how the tables have turned.” She smirked. “I'm not...puss-ing you.” Yang’s eyes shot up and her mouth completely open. “Just think about it. I'll take you up on your dance offer. I prefer waltz or ballet.”

Yang exhaled knowing she was teasing. “That does not surprise me Ms. Romantic. Fortunate but unfortunate, I was forced into ballet. Waltz is easier.”

The waitress came around with the check assuring them to take their time. Yang raced for it laying the lien down and hiding the amount from Blake. “Can I at least tip?” She suggested.

“Nope.” Yang resounded the p. “My apology, my invite, my treat and...my check.” She beamed. 

The other groaned in response and both got up to leave. They walked hand in hand along the beach. “I was thinking,” the Faunus spoke “since the room is in the house and I have a nice dress I was going to change in there. You can wear what you want and change into one of the guest bedrooms and pick me up from my room around eight. We can walk into the room arm in arm.”

“I like that, but I need my ship, there's things in there I'll need to collect. It'll give me time to get some things ready, but how about nine, just in case?”

“Eight thirty.” Not wanting to put off any longer. 

“Deal. I will either be on time or five minutes early. I love how warm and sunny it is, tickles your skin...oh wait, that's just your hair.” 

Blake laughed. “You tease.” She smiled showing her white teeth.

They walked to a high point on the edge of the beach and desert watching the scenery around them Yang sat down and Blake sat between her legs with her head on her chest. Yang wrapped her arms around her stomach embracing her, her head on her should looking to the horizon. This feels oddly domestic like children should be running and playing around us. Her thoughts were paused as arms held hers.

“What are you thinking about?” Blake asked knowing the contact broke her concentration. Silence followed. “I felt you grip me tighter, you only do that when you've been thinking about something. What was it?” She asked.

Yang sighed knowing she wasn't going to drop it. “This feels so right. You in my arms staring out into the horizons. I was think how oddly domestic this feels. Almost like children should be running and playing around us...our children.” She whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. 

“Yang...” she pulled herself closer “I was thinking the same thing. We were close to having that become reality. One neither of us are ready for.”

“I know...I just want to hold you.” Yang whispered.

“Only if you scratch my ear.” Blake twitched ear and started purring when skilled fingers rubbed and scratch in all the right ways. “Ah!” She gasped. “How'd you get so good at this?” She moaned.

Yang put the tip of her mouth on the causing the woman in her arms to shiver. “Practice, with you. I did joke that I would scratch your ears so good I’d make you cum.” She whispered. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood at attention and a groan escaped her lips. She was half tempted to let Yang's skilled fingers and vibrator violate her and make her cum. She heard Yang humming a soft soothing tune breaking that thought. “What're you humming?” She asked sleepily.

“If you're not the one by the same guy who sing bad day.” She whispered.

“Sing it to me.” She requested. “Even if you don't think you have a good voice.”

Yang obliged not wanting to refuse her. “If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad, today?” She grabbed the paler hand and intertwined their fingers. “If you're not the only then why does my hand fit yours, this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return, my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand, at all?” Even with the sun shining at its highest point Blake didn't realize she fell asleep. She heard a voice humming to a song. She let out a groan opening her eyes slowly and tried to stretch she failed to remember the blonde behind her until she felt her move away as Blake continued to stretch, raising her hands and arching her back. She was confused when she was looking at the desert instead of the beach. “Huh?” She turned her head meeting lilac eyes and a smile. “Hey.” She yawned.

“Hey princess, enjoy your nap?”

Blake nodded her head. “Uh, huh. How long was I out?” She asked rubbing against her.

“Judging by the sunset, couple hours.”

“Hours? How did I-what about-”

“Sh. It’s okay, I faced you to the desert so you wouldn't get a sunburn. Wake up first, then you can panic.”

“Ha ha.” She said flatly trying to stand and stumbled back to the ground instead.

“Like I said wake up first.” Yang stood up and helped her girlfriend up and supporting her. “Then you can panic.” She helped balance Blake back to the house.

“How do you know so many songs? Especially about love?” Blake asked. “Were you humming the entire time?”

“One question at a time. My father and Summer played some love songs when I was younger with me singing the wrong words. Most, I accidentally found listening to them when websites recommended other songs. I started singing when you asked me to, when I felt you go completely limp I started humming until you woke up. Not all of them were love songs.”

“So...what about the naughty songs?” She smirked.

Without skipping a beat and she blushed. “Raven introduced me to some and again I got curious and found more recommended....then I found sex songs.” Blake chuckled and moved closer to her heater. Once they arrived to the house, Yang faced her girlfriend. “I'll see you in a couple hours.”

“Yang, please, no. A couple hours? One hour, I won't take long to get ready.” She pleaded.

“One question at a time.” Giggling. “Sorry kitten, I take a while to get ready.” Blake raised her eyebrow. Yang chuckled and kissed her forehead. “The promise to see you soon.” Blake wasn't having it and refused to let go. Yang groaned and pushed Blake against the wall kissing her roughly. She broke away leaving both of them panting she smirked before walking away.

“You tease!” She yelled. Just to prove her point Yang lifted her arm at a right angle and lifted up her thumb, index and middle finger at once saying bye. She almost regretted it but glad she had no idea what it meant. Blake yelled at her in frustration slamming the door behind her storming inside.

She was met with her father's smirk as he sat at the table reading. “Did she finally leave you?”

Blake let out a sighed groan. “No, we're actually going on date and apparently she takes hours to get ready. I don't want to wait for her that long.” She heard her father let out a grunt of disapproval and continued reading. Blake went to her room setting the dress on her bed.  
____________________

Yang grabbed Ruby by her hood and led her into the cabin. “Sis, what gives?” She called as she was being what seemed like an angry drag. 

She shut the door before answering her confused sister. “I have a date tonight and I am beyond nervous!” She nearly yelled. “Please don't tell Blake I said that.”

“Awe!” Ruby had stars in her eyes. “Okay, play your rock songs, not that one, yes that one, I Burn. You're gonna need this.” Moving a cup that has a button to make pretty light show by the door. “And this.” Moving a portable disco ball that has lights and only the top moves in a circle. “Oooo! What kind of date so I can choose the appropriate outfit?”

“It's dancing.” Her hands covered her face as she sat on the bed, stressing, knowing exactly what Ruby was going to say.

“You've only danced with me and Raven. You've fallen hard for her, haven't you?” She asked with a gentleness even though it was rhetorical. 

Yang only nodded. “I haven't even known her that long and she's already talking about pregnancy scares and children and how she would like to become pregnant at twenty seven. I can't Ruby! It's way too soon. I just want to go slow and see where it goes.” 

Ruby was digging into the closet picking her outfit. “Where's that tux you like so much? Wait, not, straightener goes on first to heat up. Yang already had it heating in the bathroom, she sighed thanking Ruby had this under control so she could focus on her nerves. “Some cologne, oh you need the mint kind, she might smell catnip and go crazy for you.” Yang let out a groan and placed her forehead on her palm. “Maybe some make up?” She looked to her sister who glared at her. “Oh...kay.” She replied slowly. “Moderate amount, maybe eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara.” Yang tried to stay as still as possible as her sister tried to straighten her unruly mane. “Next song, yes, Bad Moon, per-purrfect. Feel it as it enters your veins ready for the night!” 

“Did you make a cat joke?” Yang shook her bent knee up and down wanting this to be over with. This is the part that takes a couple hours. Imma smell like hairspray or burnt hair by the time this is done. I hope Blake can smell the mint more predominately. What am I even nervous for? This is Blake, the woman I love and trust. Love? Oh fuck me! I have no reason to be nervous. She swallowed hard. No reason at all. She lied tell herself that. 

“You are really nervous aren't you?” Ruby asked smirking.

“No.” She tried to lie knowing her sister knew better. “That obvious, huh? I have no reason to be. I've been on dates before.” She tried to claim with confidence.

“You trying to convince yourself, or me? Either way, not working. Other than me, it's never been with someone you love and care about, not that you really go for the dating scene and skip right to the point.” Yang lowly groaned. “Of course you're going to be nervous. Not that long ago we were having a conversation about you not wanting to mess this up. Now look at you. Grated it's a reverse relationship pyramid without the pregnancy part first, but it works.”

“She wants kids, I do, too. A reversed pyramid. Stupid me! Maybe I should cancel? Forget this whole thing ever happened and leave. Agh!” She yelled defeated, not meaning a word of it.

“That was the only thing you got out of what I said? Yang, you can't cancel! Your hair is less than halfway done, you cancel now, she'll think you don't care about her and think she did something wrong. She'll see you with half a messed up mane when she comes to visit wanting answers and an explanation. You care about your hair, you can't have that! Now play the next song, no S.E.X. That is too much, no, not Next Contestant, yes, Armed and Ready.” Ruby argued.

“When did you become so passionate? Oh, I know, it was when you slept with her, isn't it? That's what sparked you passion?” Yang laughed. “Ow! Ruby, you'll fire up my semblance that way.”

“Serves you right! I bet Blake won’t have an issue with that.”

“Ah!” Her voice neutral in realization. “So this is what it feels like.” Once her hair was done, she looked to her sister. “White or black?” She asked switching between the two.

“The white one definitely, but red shirt, it'll make her blush without being too formal and not saying this'll look good on your floor in the morning like the black one does. A rose is over exaggerated. Oh! Pick out some orchids or maybe a cat tail to put in her hair. She'll love it!”

“Orchids? A flower that is under appreciated yet has more meaning…” She said in a professor voice. “Too much?”.” Ruby gave her a raised eyebrow. “What about some bluebells or a yellow dandelion or...” gasp “lavender! Perrfect! Ruby, please, go to-”

Before she could say anymore Ruby burst into petals and was out the door. Then a thought occurred to Yang, she stepped out the door and smiled when she didn't see a portal nearby and went back inside slipping on black socks and penny loafers. Just as quickly Ruby returned with the lavenders. “You're lucky they grow here. Ones from the ground, more romantic, unplanned.” She stuck them in the jacket pocket.

“Have you been reading those books?” Yang smirked.

“That's um...that's none of your business! Lemme see. Good, good, turn, good. You're ready!

“How much time left?”

“Um...five minutes. Bye.” She pushed her sister out the door closing it behind her before she could say anything.  
________________  
Yang put the cup and disco ball in her pockets as her sister ushered her out. She wanted me to pick her up from her room right? She entered reluctantly and low and behold her father sat at the table grumbling in dismay as she entered. “I am here to pick up Blake, Mr. Belladonna-Sir.” He only groaned in response before standing up.

“Cat got your tongue?” He mused.

“You might have some idea.” She slapped her hands over her mouth. He put his hands over his eyes and shook his head before growling at the image his brain came up with. 

Be nice for Blake. If only he knew where this tongue has been on and in his daughter, oh accurate his words were. “Frog in my throat? That's not any better. Can I help you?”

“Yes, follow me to my study.” His voice deep and serious.

Can I tell Blake I love her first? This is my nice suite and I prefer not to get blood on it! I don't mind getting punched, not the face, or the penis! Oh I hope he doesn't find out about it. She thought to herself. Once in the study he sat behind the desk and motioned for Yang to sit on the couch.

“Miss Xiao Long, do you plan on living out on the sea forever?”

Interrogation, huh? Not as bad, but still bad, one wrong word he'll twist it to make it seem like I don't care about Blake at all. I can play this game, I played this one with my-Raven more than I care to remember. “No Sir, I hope to retire comfortably in the next five maybe six years.”

“And what about your ship and the crew, your sisters. What. About. Blake?”

“I plan on selling or scraping my ship, the crew can go with other captains I know and my youngest sister will be staying with me and if things work out between them, so will her girlfriend, if they don't have their own lives. Blake 'will' be with me if that is her choice.”

“So, four of you one house? Won't that be cramped? And that's if Blake will have you. Obviously how are children going to be playing into this?”

“Sir that is why I say six years at most. My sister, Ruby might want her own life by that time as long as she's safe. The house will be comfortable. I can build it myself, a location that's fit for everyone's needs. Blake could leave me at any given time. As her girlfriend I will do everything I can to keep her from leaving. As for children, there are facilities that take DNA from both parents that are unable to have naturally have children and fertilize the egg with both parental DNA. Blake and I will be able to have children from our own DNA. If all else fails, adoption is available.”

“I see. And these facilities, you mean research labs that are still studying the process? And who will be giving birth to these children, Miss Xiao Long?

“The research is still underway yes, and there is a 95% success rate. As for who will be the carrier, Blake and I have discussed it and she wants to. We both want children.” Yang continued to glare at him. Her answers seemed well and he seemed to be finishing up.

“You and Blake have not been dating that long and already talking about kids?” Yang knew she messed up. “It's it too soon.-”

She cut him off. “We both have agreed it's too soon.”

“Let me be frank with you Miss. Xiao Long. I do not approve of the relationship between you and my daughter. I don't like you because of your family, your uncle is a drunk, your sister is a sexual abuser and cost me quite a dowry which I have no doubt you can afford, you raised your youngest sister, and unable to natural Belladonna heir. I am not sure how you dealt with my daughter's urges with the pill I put in her tea and frankly I wouldn’t care but of only how you made it stop. Yes, there is research being done so both parents of the same sex can have DNA children but my daughter needs a real man. I want this night to be the last you spend with her. I want you to leave at sunset, without Blake and never return. Am I clear?”

You promised Blake no alpha instincts! No challenging him. At least not while she's not around. Take the high road, take the highroad! If that doesn't work, Blake will have to choose. 

Now's your chance to finally leave her and keep her safe. The other voice said. 

No! Her father is making her choice for her. Family or me. I don't want it to come to that! “I understand Sir. A natural born heir of both our DNA can and will be produced, but in time. Neither my girlfriend and I are ready to be parents, yet and we have agreed to that.”

“Not with your family history.” He smirked. 

Don't challenge him, play nice for Blake's sake. Nor yours considering you almost divorced. This is a challenge! He is challenging you to snap. Perfect, challenge accepted! “As for your daughter urges, a way to bypass that is using artificial liquid. I work with ninety nine percent Faunus population aboard my ship, I understand how...complex situations can get. And as for your dowry, I can pay it along with any undue expenses. One thing I can not do 'Sir',” her glare matching her tone “is leave without my girlfriend, Blake.” Careful with the possession. “I will let her know I am leaving at 'sunrise' and if she wishes to come with me, I will not stop her. If she wishes to stay, that is her choice. Have we come to understand one another and we are finished here?”

“Miss. Xiao Long, we understand one another. Everything will be normal when we see one another. We are finished here.” They both got up and walked out.  
__________________  
Damn it, now I'm late. I hope she understands. Yang went to Blake's room and knocked on the door. She let out a sigh and the door opened. She felt her heart skip a beat and swallowed to not have her mouth hang open. “H-hey gor-gorgeous.” They heard a growl come from the other room.

“I could say the same thing.” She smiled. “Took you long enough.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I know, I'm late, I am sorry.”

“Nuh uh. No excuses.” She knew her dad wanted to talk to her and she didn't hear it, she's glad Yang didn't have blood on her. 

“Shall we go?” She said offering her arm. Thank goodness for practice and knowing second nature. I would lose it otherwise.

“Sure.” She said flatly taking her hand rolling her eyes and smiling.

Once inside the room, Yang dimmed the lights and turned on her light shows colors dancing all around the room. She played the first song and with the intro she placed the flower behind her human ear. “It's your favorite color, and like you, it's soothing.”

“You're my favorite color, Sunshine.”

I feel so unsure. As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. She took Blake's hand leader her to the middle and getting lost in her golden eyes. I'm never gonna dance again. These guilty feet have got not rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. Should've know better than to cheat a friend and waste this chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you-ooo-ooo. Wwooaaahh.

“Yang, you are really good. This is amazing. You take my breath away.”

“My partner is the most beautiful in all of Remnant, she makes this look easy. You should meet her. I haven't even stolen her breath yet.”

Underneath the starlight-starlight. There's a magical feeling so right. It will steal your heat tonight. You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss. She kissed Blake's hand her eyes smirking to the golden ones for her. But you know-but you know that you-can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart. But you know but you know that you can't fight the moonlight, no. You can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart.

“Yang, can we please get out of here and out of these clothes?” She breathlessly whispered.

“One more song. I promise. I like the way the dress compliments your body. It's perfect. It's nice seeing you get all dressed up. I want to see you in it a little longer.” She kissed her neck.

Blake pushed herself into the kiss. “You mean purrfect.” Yang smiled. “Fine, but it better be slow and I want my butt connected at your hips the entire song.”

“Fair enough.” Blake moved Yang’s arms across her body touching her hips.

Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony. With all its living things.

“So many things to tell her. But how to make her see. The truth about my past. Impossible! She'd turn away from me.” Yang sang.

“She's holding back she's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't she be the queen I know she is? The queen I see inside. You have a lovely song choice. Even though some are from kids movies, I can appreciate it, it has new meaning for me while explaining how I feel about you.”

“Now, who’s the sap? And they explain how I feel when it comes to you.”

“But you're good with words.”

“Music says it in a way words can't.”

“You are amazing, you have a way with words and music, is there anything you can't do?”

“Turn back time, still take you, but make proper introductions like those adventure books.”

“What about turning back and defeating Raven? Live the childhood you were robbed of?”

“I'd do it all over again because I wouldn't have met you. I'd rather die tomorrow then live a thousand years without knowing you-John Smith, Pocahontas.” She blushed at the end.

“Yep, that did it, we are getting out of her.” She took Yang’s hand leading her to the bedroom.  
_______________  
Yang obeyed without question. Yang barely shut the door when her girlfriend pounced on her lips. Yang didn't want to break the session but knew she had to. Blake...I...need...-.”

“I...need...you..!”

“No...” She pushed Blake's shoulders against the wall. A look of hurt on her face. “I'm...leaving at...sunrise.” She panted. The she moved back to her girlfriend pressing their bodies together with her head resting on her head. Waiting for a response before continuing.

“Wait...your leaving? But...we just...-”

“I know.” She kissed her forehead.

“Why?” Her eyes pleading with the lilac.

“I don't wanna…say too much...but I have to...-I've overstayed my welcome.”

“Take me...with you.” Her voice sad almost begging near watering. 

“That's why I...told you...I want-need you.” She reassured inhaling her scent to dedicate it to memory.

“I need you. It's my dad's fault...isn't it? I heard him...in the living room.” Yang closed her eyes, not wanting to say a word. Blake's desire and frustration washed over her. “I want him to hear us! I want him to know you are better than he is! Yang, fucking nail me!”

She felt desire in her rise with the last sentence. “Yes princess! Your dragon is here.”

They pushed into each others lips capturing the moment. Yang had Blake pinned against the wall not ready to move yet despite their desire. She still wanted her soft lips, her dominate tongue exploring the others mouth. The moans driving her crazy. She let her hand explore the others back and pulled the zipper down slowly wanting to tease her partner. She knew she was being annoying with the way the Faunus was groaning into her mouth.

Blake couldn't take the teasing anymore and moved her mouth the buxom woman's ear. “Stop...teasing!” She warned.

“Bite me.” She challenged. That riled Blake up with desire and lowered the collar of the suit and bite her partner and only stopped at the little taste of blood in her mouth. She pulled away realizing exactly what she did. It nearly scared her and wondered what Yang knew what it meant. Yang was turned on, she knew exactly what she did and what it represented. Semblance sparking and a hiss of pain she enjoyed. She stripped her jacket, bow tie and t-shirt before rushing to unzip her partners dress completely. “Ah, sweet dust!” Blake had decided against wearing a bra letting her breasts free and her nipples hardening. In retrospect, she wasn't wearing a bra either. Their lips still connecting and she was still teasing Blake with foreplay.

“Take me.” She whispered.

“Blake...your parents...excellent hearing.”

“Let them.” She whispered.

“Only to...make out...nothing more.” She huffed to get the words out. 

“More?” The lust over taking her.

“No.” She grabbed Blake and forced her onto the bed. She wanted to see her kitten a mess with her teasing.

“I need you!” She yelled.

Yang was needy for her but still wanted to wait, continue to play and pleasure her partner. She reached her hand up and scratched the base of her ear to let her know who was in charge. “Can't do anything now, can you?” She smiled evilly as she continued to play with her. Rubbing her thumb on the sensitive flesh, causing her voice to be heard and body to rock as she fought to gain control. If their hearing is as good as Blake's they definitely know. This is a big fuck you to her dad. I win! I always win! Her thoughts spurred her on even more as she wrapped her arms around her partner’s legs gliding them apart, their waists meeting. She could tell Blake could feel her boner she rubbed her body against it with her pushing herself onto her for friction. She could be as impatient as me. “Ah!” She's hot when she knows what she wants! Yang was removing her clothing and removing the lacy black underwear of the Faunus. Yang thrust into her in one go. Damn, the way she screams for me. She's so wet. So hot! Now to nail her. Yang started thrusting and out of Blake, her cries of pleasure nowhere near quiet. Her parents could definitely hear. Let them. Fuck you Ghira! Blake's walls were spazzing, and she screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors. Yang continuing her motions to ride out her high. Yang smiled. “The neighbors didn't do anything wrong.” She laughed and Blake ignored her comment. The door suddenly opened and closed other figured walked in. Yang dropped herself onto Blake not being able to see in the dark, but another pair of yellow eyes staring back. She was confused as to what was happening. She could judge from the height and small streams of moon light through the window that is was Kali.  
________  
“Mom! What are you doing!?” Blake yelled.

She dropped her night down to the floor revealing her body. “I was hoping to join you, that's alright.

Yang looked into Blake's eyes who was still in shock. She knew she wasn't okay with this earlier but with Kali here and naked...She swallowed hard. “It's up to you, Blakey.” A panted whisper kissing her forehead.

Blake's mind was racing, she no idea, everything was going too fast. “Up to me?” I-I don't know. It's my mom, this is too weird. Try it, Yang would never leave you, you marked her. That's why she told you about her leaving. She trusts you. She nodded her head. “It's fine.”

“You sure?” Yang whispered, not entirely convinced.

“Yeah, I need to rest anyway. Put on a good show for me.” She kissed. Yang let Blake go watching her pale body glow in the moonlight as she walked into a corner. She picked up Kali and started kissing her neck running her fingers down her sides. “Kali please keep it down somewhat, I don't want to deal with husband.”

“He's in a meeting, he can't do anything. Stop teasing and ride me already.”

“One question for you, and Blake. Am I allowed to cum inside?”

“Yes!” Kali yelled catching Yang off guard. 

She looked at Blake. It was really hard to see her other than golden eyes. “I said put on a show, didn't I?” She doubt Yang could see the smirk on her face. Needing no more convincing, she pushed into Kali slowly unsure she was ready. Once her head was in, she could tell she was still experiencing heat with how slick she was. 

“Oh! Yang! You’re so big!” Her cried loud enough to rival Blake's. Yang smiled knowing she could satisfy and Ghira not being around to do a thing about it. Now, Blake talked about a show. She started slowly thrusting hoping to get her girlfriend turned on even more and not wanting to end it too quickly. Her thrusts small and precise. “You can do better than that!” Kali challenged.

“Part of the show. I love to tease, just ask your daughter.” Yang smiled. She was turned on by her last choice of words.

“Oh Yang!” Kali was too. The thought her of Blake being fucked this good by Yang, even with the teasing turned her on. 

She pulled almost out more to punch back in causing the woman to moan with pleasured pain. She kept up that pace for some time. After Kali let out a few moans, she looked to Blake and from what she could see she was masturbating to Yang's movements. Oh yeah she's enjoying the show. This encouraged Yang to put more of her into each movement, slowly and pound herself back in. The woman underneath her was shaking as she continued slamming, and thrusting over and over.

“Enough teasing and fucking breed her! Force Ghira raise your kittens!” A distance voice said.  
She looked at Blake completely shocked and she froze not expecting this at all from her quiet bookworm. She had to do a double take to process what was said. She was drawn back to reality when Kali grabbed her hand. She looked to her girlfriend’s mother.

“Do it!” She whispered and Kali moved her body to urge Yang on again. 

Here goes nothing! She positioned herself to get more momentum and drawing herself back to the head before rocking back in all force. She heard Kali's pleasure slight mix of pain in the cry and continued hard and fast in slower drawing out. Kali's body was getting used to the treatment and her yells of pleasure were getting lower. She angled her body for several for several thrusts getting no response at first until the third angle causing Kali to yell. Found one! She thrust hard and faster in and doing the same when coming out. “Yes! Yang! There! Yes!” Yang continued her movements feeling herself about give Blake half siblings. Without slowing, she glanced quickly at Blake in the corner. She looks like she's going to explode. The thought spurred her on more looking back at Kali. Yang could feel the walls tightening and retracting around her. Hold off a little...Kali screamed when she came bring Yang to the brink with her and Blake's moan was hard to hear but caught Yang's ears. She slowed to help the wiser cat Faunus off her high.

“Yang...incredible!” Kali panted “Better than...Ghira!” Kali laid there unable to move.

Yang carried her into a corner and wiped herself on a corner sheet. “You enjoy the show?” She smiled at Blake who was lightly panting.

“Yeah.” Her eyes only slightly glazed over.

“You ready for round two?” Not waiting for and answer she gabbed Blake placing her on the opposite end where she fucked Kali.

“Slow, at first.” Blake groaned. “I'm still sensitive.”

“You got it.” She was kissing Blake's neck gently, not wanting to go to hard yet.

“Will you...inside me?” Blake moaned.

“Not tonight.” Yang replied causing Blake to groan in response. Yang continued kissing her neck as her breath slowly came back. She wasn't sure if she was partly responsible for her panting now.

“Mmhhmm.” Blake hummed. “Ssss. Aaahh. Yang, stop teasing.”

“Hm. I want to enjoy your first. Your skin is delicious.” She pressed her lips into Blake's lovingly and controlled. Grazing her tongue on tips before entering the ready mouth dominating it with no resistance. Her hands grazing over her body starting with her collar moving over breasts and her dull fingernails scraping over her flat stomach. She inhaled the breath and moans coming to her mouth. She moved lower kissing a trail of lines as she went until her mouth lined up with the lower entrance waiting for permission.

Blake shook her head. “Not tonight.” She smiled coolly. Yang huffed in frustration lining her member up the entrance and she looked to Blake for permission. Getting the go ahead and pushed forward hilting all the way with plenty of lubricant. She loved the way Blake yelled every time. The way she called her name. She stayed hilted inside getting lost in her eyes. After a minute or so she forced a slow blink and noticed Yang found herself again. She kissed Blake's lips again pushing in and out with very minimal movement. Blake breathing heavily into her partner. “Stop...teasing.” Yang rolled her eyes in response but complied. Slowly pulling out until only the head remained. Charged into her as far as she could go causing Blake to yell from her lungs. She continued going, hitting her g-spot just the way she like it. Once satisfied, she changed her rhythm moving fast and hard in and slowly pulling out. Blake was reacting by gripping her girlfriend's back with her nails. After a couple minutes she saw telltale signs and went all out going fast and hard in and fast out increasing momentum. She felt Blake's walls clutch and release rapidly hearing her scream as she felt the undeniable pleasure course throughout her body. Yang slowed her movements assisting her in riding out her orgasm. She became suddenly aware of her own orgasm approaching and moved out of Blake who groaned and went to the floor pushing herself inside Kali with a few thrusts before spraying her insides white with fluid. She looked back at Blake whose eyes were sad, but understanding. Yang broke away knowing what would happen if stared too long. She slowly pulled out lifting her legs so the fluid moved deep inside her instead of out. She left Kali shiver as it floated past her center. “I-I've still got...one more round left.” Yang panted.

“I call it!” Kali eagerly stated. “This time, I ride.” She smiled.

“No...complaints.” Yang laid with her back on the bed and feet dangling over the bed as Kali took her position on top and lowered herself both moaning at the pleasure. Yang felt herself ready to blast any second. Wanting to wait till Kali had her satisfaction first. She looked at Blake who was panting furiously wetting her dry lips as the feminine lubricant leaked out of her. Looking directly in Blake's eyes hoping the younger Faunus wouldn't close or look away, at least not until her mom orgasmed. This day dream was of her and Blake in their future together. She held two children in her arms as one was on her shoulders pulling her hair and Blake cradled one in her arms while another was tugging on her leg getting jealous of the other. She could almost hear the cheerful playing of her around her. It was when Blake looked away that she heard Kali yell, arching her back her head hanging and Yang came inside her again. Kali collapsed on top of Yang her breasts in her face. Yang was too tired to move and tried to look at Blake apologetically when she heard her laughing.

“Maybe I should share you more often with how much of a mess you leave.”

“May-maybe...we clean...your mom?” She panted between breaths. “Get her...to bed...”

“Yang, it's okay. You need to recover first. I know you’re used to once and you're good for my sake. We both know you could go more, but this was three.”

“Blake.” She smiled. “Get her...off me...please.”

Blake grabbed her mom shoulders and gently brought her to the floor. She slipped on her yukata and went to start a bath for the sleeping woman. “That's two women you put into a coma.” She smiled.

“Ye-yeah...but you're...the only one...who put me...in a coma.” She laughed. She tried getting up when a force pushed her back down.

“Nope.” She smiled resounding the p. “I got this. My turn to take care of you.” She struggled on shaking legs but got her mom into the warm bath. She went back to the room where Yang was and rested her head on her natural pillows. Her ear twitched at the feather touch she didn't feel it but her fur did. She moved her head closer to it. She purred as the nails lowered to the base. She let out a loving sigh, letting go of any tense muscles or stress.

“We need to change the sheets, or at least move the used ones to the floor.”

They both heard large loud footsteps not quite outside the door but near it. “Yang Xiao Long!” He roared. “Get out here!” Yelled the alpha of the house.

“One moment Sir!” Yang called back. “You have any sweats in here by chance. Can I please break my promise and challenge him? Please Blake.” She whispered. Both got up and Yang put something on of Blake's that was a little too small and tight, but it worked. She shook out her legs to make herself seem strong than she was after the latest activity. 

“Yang, you can say what you want, but you will not be the first to start a fight.” Yang stumbled out of the room, but looking strong once she was in sight. Ghira was angry like his power might be seen this night or Yang six feet under. 

“Yang Xiao Long! What you know is I was in a meeting. What you might not know is I have meetings in my study room.” He said through his teeth. Yang glared at him, challenging him. “The brothers and I heard everything that happened. I figured you would use Blake to get back at me. I don't like you! I might even hate you! But my wife?! What makes you think you have the priestess given right!? What do you have to say for yourself?” He asked. 

“Sir, I did not know you had your meetings here. Blake consented and I did not badger her into anything. Your wife walked in and wanted to join.” You neglect her and she was in heat. She couldn't help it. Not that I blame her. You don't know a good thing when she's yours. She kept the thought in her head. “Blake and I agreed. I fucked her to sleep.” She kept calm as she spoke. 

“Tomorrow morning, we fight!” He yelled.

“Challenge accepted!” She yelled back. Ghira stormed off. She went back to Blake's room. “Anything I should apologize for?” She said to Blake laying next to her. 

Blake sighed. “No, but you did go too far. I know I said you could say what you wanted, but you toed the line. How long have you been wanting to fight him?”

“Since we arrived, at first just a friendly spar. Since he yelled at you, since he's been giving me dirty looks, since he told me he caused your sex crazed hormones yesterday and I didn't even notice! Mocking my family because of the drunk, sexual abuser and raising my own sister, not accepting a dowry because he didn't want us to be together and he didn't think I could give him blood related grandchild,” She grinned ear to ear. “As he's soon to find out, I am more than capable of doing just that He also stated you need 'a real man'!” Yang put quotations around the words. She was panting and seething but she calmed down looking at Blake's shocked and scared look. Fuck! My eyes turned. I wanted to tell her later, not like this. “Blake-I-” She was going to apologize. 

“Sh. You need to rest for tomorrow. Come here my dragon and sleep.” Blake outstretched her hands laying on her side as Yang scooted into her. Once her head was rested against her lightly sweat soaked body, sleep overcame her.


	29. Ghira vs Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the Alphas

Yang woke up trying not to disturb her girlfriend. She soon as she got off the bed she felt arms wrap around her sinking her back down. “Ah.” She yelped in surprise fall back.

“Heaters don't talk.” She groaned. 

“Blake, I have to go, I have to get ready for this fight. Possibly, the fight of my life. Oh wait, you no compute this early. We'll talk after, if I can.” She went to her ship and dressed into everything she would need. Placing the golden brackets of Ember Celica on her wrists, hoping not to use them. She found her target in the courtyard.

“This is going to end quickly.” He laughed “When I saw you go to your ship I thought you were going to take the cowards way out and run. I was half hoping that was the case, but that would have been disappointing too.”

“I would never leave my girlfriend behind.” Yang gritted through her teeth.

“How about we make this interesting? I win, you leave my daughter here and never see her again. You win, you earn her.”

“I am not interested in playing with your daughter's life.”

“Then you would forfeit and never see her again?” He questioned.

“When you put it like that, let’s do this!” Both them walking away to get their distance. That girl isn't worth this, you can have anyone you want. 

She is worth fighting for! Yang argued back. She turned to face her opponent who glared back at her. Blake is worth this! Both taking their fighting stances.

He charged at her and she charged at him pushing off the ground. Their fists met and they could tell what the other was thinking. Only of winning. The wind whipped around them slicing at the air, nothing to cut. She pushed off of him and went for a punch which she expected him to block and launched several surprise punches expecting to make contact, but only blocks. His fist came for Yang and she dodged it punching him and she dodged as several more attacks came. Ghira caught her off guard with a well-placed left hook to her chin which she guarded and absorbed the impact sliding several feet away. She felt his anger and rage into the punch. “Is it because I'm human you don't like me?!” She yelled.

“Part of it.” He growled. She went for another punch making it obvious where she was headed when she weaved and went to strike another area when he moved his hand backward causing the back of his hand to hit Yang in the solar plexus sending her feet away. As she recovered her breathing, he attacked and struck her in the head. She saw flashing lights and tripped over her own feet falling to the ground. This guy means business, this isn't just some spar. But so do I! She got to her feet everything telling her to calm down, but she really wanted to prove her point.

He laughed at her. “Is that all you got? Blake calls you a dragon, some dragon you are.”

“I will not-!” She grunted.

“Yang!” Blake was standing there looking scared at what was happening. Kali grabbed her shoulder and held her back and whispered something. Blake looked back at Yang and nodded reluctantly.

“I will no long hold back, you want a dragon, you're gonna get a dragon!” Her eyes burned red and her hair burned with golden inferno, and her dragon shadow enlarging. She sprung forward, her semblance causing momentum as she struck his jaw forcing him up before kicking his solar plexus sending him several feet. “Much better!” He laughed.

They both charged each other. If it was Yang before her arm, she would've lost being arrogant, cocky and predictable. They met in the middle trading fists and kicks, neither one slowing or stopping.

“Why hate me?” She had to ask, she had to know.

“You spent the night with her and my wife. You animal! Monster! Beast!” He roared.

“I am a monster! I am a beast!” She roared. “I am not an animal! It was their choice. I didn't force them into anything. I’ll show you the monster I am!”

“Exactly! I will not trust a choice she makes because of the good she sees.”

“Her seeing the best in people isn't the problem.” Her anger sparked more causing her semblance to light around her. Ghira flinched from a knee blow to his stomach his fist and one knee connecting to the ground. “You have to let Blake live her life, not control it! I know firsthand, she'll do everything in her power to avoid you. You have to let her make mistakes and help her up when she falls. Protect her, but not baby her.”

“Wha-and you think you can do that? You think you can do better!?” He growled.

“A hell-of-a lot better than you. She craved adventure for a reason. She didn't want to come back immediately after and we went to Vacuo! After meeting you, I can't blame her!” He stood up and charged at her, raising a fist when a kick got her in the stomach and three punches and plummeted to the ground.

“You’re not like her at all and you're way worse than him! I've see the way you look at her, she's just some fantasy to fulfill. An exotic pet you chain, completely with a collar, leash and put a name tag on. Don’t think I didn’t notice!” He growled.

Yang was irate at hearing this, raw hatred filled her. Semblance taking a form of a fiery dragon as she stood. Compare me to others I have no idea about! Just some fantasy! Using my own words against me! At first that's what she was, but now! “How dare you!?” She charged not even caring if she was predictable. Their fists met again this time sending Ghira backwards into the ground due to strength and momentum. “There's a reason I defy the gods!” She roared hot flames coming out of her mouth.

He charged at Yang holding her by the throat she kicked, punched and tried to burn his skin as much and as hard as she could until he had enough and let go. And they exchanged blows once more. Ghira kicked Yang away some distance away. She saw the look of intimidation on his face. Who's the alpha now!? She smiled at the thought. She lunged at him fire at her feet punching him in the forehead, dealing blows all over his body he hit her a few times, nothing phased her. He. Won't. Go. Down.

She pushed off of him several feet away. She felt something was off. He came at her dealing blows all the same, they were faster harder and she couldn't take them lightly anymore. She understood. And pushed off him once again. “A berserk semblance.”

“You still think you can win?”

“Blake is worth fighting for! I can't live without her.”

“You haven't even told her you loved her.”

“She knows how I feel about her! I care about what happens to her! I will tell her when I'm ready!” She went to attack predictably which he blocked expectantly. “Blake didn't want to come back, she was afraid you'd find another suitor for her, someone you can make money off, someone to force her to get pregnant to give you a child to the Belladonna name. She wants her family, not be sold off to the highest bidder! Her heart belongs to someone she loves!” Her next blow sent him back. She was sweating and her flames were nearly losing dragon form. His fist came toward her and dodged effortlessly and blows continued strike his body. Each strike sent him to the boundary and he continued to fight harder. Yang was feeling his strikes now. She barely dodged a punch to her gut but her counter attack sent him past the boundary line skidding the water. The effort made her want to drop to her knees, but she forced herself to remain standing. She went to him and saw his aura flicker. She felt herself nearing her limit, only sheer will power. He stood up both locked eyes before charging. Yang used all her might, semblance and will power into Ghira’s chest feeling his aura brake while she sustained a punch above her chest.

Giving up already? C'mon this is a challenger for you! Blake's voice woke her from the blackness. She tried to force herself up but couldn't and was satisfied when she saw Ghira laid on the ground. This guy is not a bigger alpha than us! She felt renewed raw energy flow through her. She welcomed the renewed energy at first, but then it was colder more distance like she was...Sir. She was able to stand but the fire and energy of the other wanted to kill. Black flames surrounded her body. No! She cried out in her head losing the fight.

“Stop!” She heard a voice in the distance but didn't bother as she stomped leaving the ground cracked as she walked to Ghira, who was still struggling to get off the ground, coughing. She was about to strike when a smaller figured stepped in front of her. “Bumblebee.” The voice said. Yang was at a loss for a moment. Taking a moment to realize this wasn't her. Her semblance disengaged, she felt light headed and was about to fall until arms and a body supported her. “Blake? What are you...how did you-?” She felt a weight against hers as Blake embraced her.

“Blake...let go...fight continues.” He coughed.

“Not if you can't stand.” Kali said sternly. “Yang wins.”

“Mrs... Belladonna...no.” She coughed. 

“Yang, the fight is over.”

“That...power...not...mine.”

“Yang,” Blake said “we both watched the fight, no one gave you power you didn't already have. You won, my dragon.” She smiled. “You won.”

“Let's get both of you back in the house.”

“I can walk!” They both argued in sync. Ghira tried to get up but was struggling. Blake let go of Yang.

“Oof.” She hit the ground falling on her back. “That was for...what I said? Letting you make... your own mistakes.... catch her when she falls? Or when I said...I would tell you...when I was ready? Or the fact...I said I could walk?”

“All of it.” She slyly smiled.

“Let's get you brutes in the house.” Kali said.

“I'm-we're supposed...to be gone already.” She coughed with reason.

“Not...anymore. I insist...you stay.” He forced.

“No... complaints.” Yang panted.

Blake lifted Yang up and set her down in the bathroom while she helped her mom with her dad. Blake got the water going helping her into the bath.

“How'd our roles get reversed?” Yang said as they both laughed.

“Because you need someone to take care of you. Especially, when you go off picking fights.”

“Ssss, thanks for stopping me. Sir, took control again, that's the only reason I was able to stand. Black, cold, icy dragon.” She shivered as she could still feel the flames. 

“Sh. Yang, it's okay.” She smiled.

“No, it's not, I'm glad you stopped me, she-I wanted to kill your dad.”

“Yang, nothing happened.” Blake soothed. “Just lay back.”

“Will you join me?” She smirked.

“Maybe depending on what your answers are. The mark you gave me on my neck. I know you know some Faunus culture, do you know what is means?”

“Yeah...We claimed each other as mates.”

“I might join you...” She thought for a moment. “After watching you last night...would you get me pregnant?” She coolly smiled, half joking.

“Damn it Belladonna. I hate losing, and now I'll lose every time. Speaking of which I guess your dad doesn't know about your mom or the mate thing. He might've had the strength to stand if he did. Is that what you really want? Now?”

Blake ignored her question. She helped Yang dress and assisted her into her room. Yang was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Blake stared into the ceiling thinking before cuddling next to her with a book.


	30. Mornings are not my thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang pulls a prank and guess who's back

Morning poured through the window. Yang fluttered her eyes open and golden eyes looking back. She smiled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead placing her chin between both ears. “Morning.” She smiled knowing that is the only word she's going to get out of the nocturnal woman.

“Hey.” She said dryly it always upset her how cheery the blonde could be in the mornings without any substance needed for her to wake. 

“Coffee?”

“Yes.”

Yang took her leave from the room after changing. She had an idea to scare Blake awake and knew she wouldn't like it, only to be an ass. She walked to the hallway going into the kitchen and only found tea. No tea. She thought to herself. Now I have to scare Blake awake. She ran into the other cat Faunus who was not a morning person either. “Good morning M-Kali. Is there coffee?” She got to the point knowing how Blake was and Kali seemed no different. 

. “Morning. No coffee, only tea.” She said tiredly. “Is that okay?”

“Yes.” She wasn't going to drag on a conversation when she was almost stumbling around as if lost or confused. “If you hear Blake scream, she's not in danger.” She strode off. Once she reached Blake's room, she lowered her body temperature and turned her eyes red “Sorry Blake.” Let's hope I don't screw this up by laughing. She entered the room and found Blake facing away from her. She crawled back in bed next to her wrapping her arms around her and in a voice that was void of all emotions “Did you miss me?”

Blake froze, the arms around her tightened their grip but not enough to hold her. She shivered as they were cold to the touch and she woke up enough to jump out of bed. One one glace into the red eyes she knew but had to ask. “What's your name?”

That's when Yang started laughing. Her eyes turning back to lilac. She was gripping her stomach from laughing only receiving dagger glares from her girlfriend making her laugh harder.

“That's not funny!” She yelled throwing a nearby pillow. 

Yang was serious for a moment. “You're right, it's not funny.” She said dropping her head.” It's absolutely hilarious!” And started laughing again. “T-the lo-look o-on y-your face. B-Blake I'm so-sorry th-there was no coffee.”

“Oh! So scaring me makes it better!?” She yelled offended. 

“Well, your awake now, aren't you?” Yang reasoned knowing her plan worked.

“You're such an ass.” She folded her arms on the verge of exploding. 

“You're in love with an ass and a fine one at that, now come here and give me some of that Bellabooty.”

Blake groaned almost yelling. “No, it's too early in the morning and you don't deserve it for that bullshit! You didn't have to do that! You could've just let me wake up at my own pace. You could've gone back to your ship and got coffee, but nooo you decided, hey I'm going to scare my girlfriend to wake her up. What are you smiling for? Wipe that stupid grin off your face!”

“This part is going to make you angrier which is why I'm going to say it anyway. You're really hot when you're angry with me.”

“Ah!” She groaned emphasizing her annoyance. You're incorrigible! Have you even been paying attention to me? Are you even listening to me?” She turned her back to Yang.

Yang got up and wrapped her arms around. “Blake,” she whispered “I have been listening. You have a really strong vocabulary. You’re-you're crying?” She paused “Blake, I’m so sorry. I-I thought...I’m sorry.” She went to the front of Blake and embraced her.

“Don’t ever do that again.” She sobbed. “I was scared. I thought I lost you, again.”

“Blake, I’m right here.” She whispered. “Will you sit on the bed and I can explain something I wanted to say yesterday? Blake nodded taking a seat. Yang next to her holding her hand. “When I wasn't in control, I was falling into the darkness. As I was falling, I couldn't find my way and I was forgetting memories, who I was, my family, my lover. I was almost gone. But then, I heard your voice of distress you were calling out to me. The light you brought me broke through. You saved me because of our connection. It shined. It made me realize, no matter how deep the darkness you are my light that shines within. Blake, even if we're apart, we're not alone. The connection we share will always bring us together. No matter where you are, I am with you as you are with me. I'm only your sunny dragon, you are my light. I’m not going anywhere except to follow you. You'll never lose me. Sorry darling, your stuck with this sap.” They both laughed. She wiped Blake's tears away.

“You are so lucky you’re easy to forgive my Sunny Dragon. Please don't say darling.”

“How about breakfast, then after I’ll let you beat me to a pulp?”

“First part is good, second not so much.”

“Yang, what you said yesterday, is it true?”

“Everything I told them is true.”

“Then...I want to hear you say it.” almost demanding

“Say what?” She looked at the Faunus confused.

She sighed. “I want you to tell me you love me.”

“Not like this. Blake, I can't. I don't want to fight about this.” She looked at her partner trying to reflect the sadness she felt.

“I want to hear you say it. You know I feel the same way. Yang, please, I want-need to hear it.” She demanded, unwilling to let this go. “Yang, please, I need this.”

“Okay, okay.” She inhaled and exhaled deeply. “I'm going to walk around for a bit. When return, I want you on the bed reading. Doing the absolute most normal thing.”

“Okay.” Blake raised her eyebrow.

Yang exhaled before leaving the room for a bit. Taking her cup and disco ball out of the room. Yang entered the room and found her girlfriend reading. She jumped right next to her holding her. “Blake, I-” Why aren't the words coming out? What's going? My mouth is moving. Where the hell is my voice.? I can't even say her name. Fuck! Yang tried yelling, vocals were stuck. She pounded her fist against the bed. 

Did you miss me? The voice repeated Yang's words.

Fuck you! Yang left the room going to one of the guest bedrooms to try to get control back. I can't talk at all. What the fuck did you do? She demanded to know. 

I cut off your vocals, you dumb ass. Still following up with their conversation.

Fuck you, now she thinks I can't say it. Yang punched a nearby wall careful not to put a hole in it. She yelled her girlfriend's name, but no sound came out. Defeated, and sank into the bedroom closet and cried. Still no way to produce sound. It wasn't until Kali came in and opened the door did she see her, quite angry.

“Why is my daughter crying?” Yang opened her mouth to say anything... nothing. “Oh, now you're making fun of me, looking like you got a hairball?” Yang tried typing on her scroll but her hands shook to much and she dropped it. Kali raised an eyebrow. “Yang? What's wrong?” Yang's eyes squinted and she balled her hands into fits. She pushed Kali out of the way, who called her name in response and ran back to her ship to restrain herself before the dark dragon took over. She was able to make it to the bed trying herself in rope before restraining herself, still unable to produce sound. Fuck you bastard! This was supposed to be my moment! 

Ha, you make me laugh. You're still right, except we are a bastard. Yang couldn't fight anymore and sustained her strength. She was hoping Sir wouldn't be able to get out of the restraint. Sir heard the door fly open and the sound of her other half's name. “Hey Red, how about you untie me and we can get buzay?”

“Where's Yang?”

“She isn't here. She's taking a nap. Her little bitch is back in the house crying because I cut off this chick's vocals from saying these three stupid little words that make fireworks go off. Now come on, get me off, I'm bored.” She complained. 

Ruby walked calmly out of the room closing the door steadily behind her. 

Almost ten minutes later Blake walked in with a nearly clean face to show hide any remains of tears. “Hey Kitty, you feel like untying me and we can get busy. I'm bored.”

“Where's Yang?” She asked. 

“Oh wow, you do have tears in your eyes. Did Red tell you I cut off her vocals? You look almost like your mom, I hope you age the same cause you both are hot!”

Blake stormed over to her and slapped Sir in the face. “Where. is. Yang?” She pronounced each word. 

“That was hot. If I keep hiding secrets will you do it again?” Blake grimaced. “No? Fine, unable to fight me. That's what she gets for trying to impersonate me. It's a shame, she tried tying herself up to avoid hurting you. I guess she did anyway.” She smirked.

“Quit the games and give me back my Sunny Dragon!” Blake demanded.

“No can do, princess. You see, until your precious Yang gets the strength to fight me, I'm staying right here. But don't worry, she's conserving her strength and she can hear your voice.” She looked Blake up and down with a sly grin. “I can give you want you want.” She caught Blake's attention. “I can give you what you've asked for but have been outright denied. I can give you what my other half has been denying you over and over again.”

“What might that be?” She questioned.

“You were jealous your mom is in heat and Yang came inside her no doubt conceiving your half sibling or siblings. You've wanted that, haven't you Kitten?” Her voice softened. “My Kitty wants kitten. Kittens that are biologically composed of you and Yang. Yang and I, we are the exact same body with the exact same DNA. Nothing biologically will change. I can give you what you desire. You don't even have to untie me.”

Blake looked at her with a questioning look, considering her options. “What do you get out of it?”

“Well, I'd get to be fucking you or in this case you fucking me like I wanted. I wouldn't be bored as it would keep me busy. I want to see your hot, naked body. Those are my conditions. As long as I'm here, however long, or short my offer stands. Your pregnancy will guarantee neither you or Yang will leave one another. Yang won't give you what you want, but I can and I will.” Her set focused with determination. “And think of it this way. If I get out of these knots, I'm going to be fucking you anyway. If you want me to impregnate at any point during that time while you're in heat, I will oblige you. You're choice Kitty.” Blake left going to parent's house to avoid Sir for the time being while she thought things over.

Ruby entered the room once more. “Hey, sis, you decided to join me. You want to have fun again?” Ruby glared at her. “Fine then. I am bored as hell. Can you send Pyrrha or some bitch in?” She requested. 

“Where's Yang?” Ruby was still by the door unsure what to expect. 

“I already told you, but you know what, I'll tell you again. Sleeping. She didn't have the strength to fight me after she woke me from my sleep by impersonating me. Don't worry, she can hear you.” Ruby grabbed more rope and started restraining Sir better. She knew cuffs were made to get out off. “Really? After everything-? You know what? It's okay. You don't trust me, I'm not offended.” She shrugged. “Just understand I never did anything to you that you didn't want. Yang loves and cares about you and so do I. That's one of the few things we have in common.”

“Well...enjoy your night.” Ruby started to walk out.

“Ruby, will you at least keep me company from the boredom? I am not exactly sure if Kitty's going to take my offer. Yang's too weak to fight and I'm so bored I'm not even keeping her away anymore.”

“Fine. Ruby sat in the chair across from the bed. “While we wait, what did you offer Blake?”

“Kittens. Biological DNA kittens.” She said smoothly. “She wants them and Yang denied her once, but I can see in her eyes she doesn't want to ask again. She was jealous Yang came inside her mother while in heat, no doubt giving her a sibling.”

Ruby shook her head and her girlfriend Weiss came into the room after a few minutes without Ruby coming back. “Weiss, can you keep a look out for Blake?” Weiss nodded and closed the door. “She's going to be denied 'till Yang tells her the truth about everything before she goes through with this. Bring a child into this, it'll leaving them miserable with each other. Even how much she misses being punished. I'm really surprised you don't enjoy it.” 

“Well there goes a nice pussy to fuck. Yang likes to think Raven didn't break her. She created me because she was broken.” Her voice disappointed as she wanted sex with the sexy kitty cat. 

They sat and talked for two hours like normal siblings so. Weiss walked into the room. “Blake's feet are frozen and she is upset.”

“The cat is on ice.” Sir laughed.

“Damn it! She'll want an explanation. Weiss, keep an eye on her, don't let her escape.”

“Fuck you for denying me a fun time.”


	31. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir almost tells Blake everything. Yang takes the lead in agonizing slow sex. Yang has a nightmare and tell Blake her tragic backstory, Blake tells Yang about Adam and Ilia.

The sun came streaming through the windows. “Ah.” She gritted her teeth. She looked around and saw she was still tied up. Across from her she heard another voice. “Hey, Kitty.”

“Too early.” She said sleepily.

Sir looked at her and saw she was restrained next to the desk in chains. “Guess they got you too, huh? It's cruel. Denying you what you want. Something you've asked for one more than one occasion.” She knew she had been awake for a little bit.

“Too early.” She glared.

“We both know you've been up at least a few minutes before me. I'm just trying to make conversation since were stuck here doing nothing.” Her voice was calm and rational. 

“Will you shut up and quit talking to me? I remember what you did last time.”

“Are you afraid you'll see I am not as evil as I'm made out to be? I was created by Yang in order for her to survive. I helped her get through it. She enjoyed what Raven did to her. I got in trouble on purpose just so she could punish me.”

“You tried to kill me last time we met. I am not interested in fraternizing with the enemy.”

“You are interested in getting pregnant. Yang is your enemy too since we share the same body and mind. When you two make love, it's my shadow that watches, my shadow that says to take you and do with you what I please. She heard my voice in her head saying to take you and to rush into it. I know more about you than you realize.” Sir was about to go on when their conversation was interrupted. “Ah, my dear sister.”

“Yang gave me specific instructions not to do or say anything in front of Blake. She doesn't want her to see this side of you. She's afraid you'll scare her off.”

“Who the hell are you to deny me what I want? Kitty has every right to know. What if she's curious? If she runs away, that is not my fault because of kept secrets. If they are going to continue down, this road Kitty needs to know. That is the only reason I'm here. Ah, oh, ow. What happened?” She looked around. “Blake? Why are you? Ruby? What happened? Ssssaaa-why am I?” She tried moving her arms. 

“You need to tell Sir to keep her mouth shut. Any longer and things would've been different. You need to talk to Blake and tell her everything. Everything! You need to merge your personalities and quit fighting each other before you destroy yourself.” Ruby said as she unrestrained Blake who unrestrained Yang. Ruby left the room. 

Blake slapped Yang. “What is it you're keeping from me? What is it that you don't want to tell me? What is it you don't want me to know?!” She shouted. “Fine! You know what? Fine! Will you at least tell me you love me? I'll settle for that.”

“I...I...” She sighed. “I need to go. Blake, I can't deal with this right now. I'm having Ruby walk before we go.” She raced out the door calling for Ruby.

“Hey sis, walk on land, I'm ready for her.” She activated her semblance feeling the pain of everything, the conversation and hurting Blake. Ready for Raven. Ruby touched ground and nothing. “I'll follow you all the way Ruby. Take your time. Anywhere you wanna go and anything you wanna buy. If you want as an added bonus, I'll throw in a contract if all goes well.”

Ruby crossed her arms. “Just land is fine. You need to talk to Blake! Any other time I've touched land she hasn't come. Stop avoiding her and tell her the truth. Yang, let me go!”

“She's inside.” Dragging the younger. “When was the last time we took a walk like this? I'll get you ice cream.”

“Uh, unless I was too young to remember, never. You don't have to drag me. Could you at least talk to her!”

“Exactly!” She threw on her sun glasses letting Ruby walk on. She took out her scroll and typed a message to Blake. 'Leaving at sunset'. Then set up her pink flare. She received a quick response. 'K'. The rest of the day went without a hitch, and Yang got a food contract in. She didn't think Blake would mind this one if she was on board.

“Guess she's scared of you now sis, you're the alpha.”

“Not entirely Ruby, we have one last fight and I can't guarantee I'm gonna win and until I can, you and everyone else are in danger. I can't bet lives like that.”

When it was sunset Yang sailed away, not even sure if the Faunus she came to loved stayed or sailed with her. After our fight, I don't blame her. 

You don't need her. 

I need her like oxygen! I hope she sailed. If she stayed, I don't blame her.

It had been a few days since the two saw each other and Yang was about to give up because she didn't find her on board. The two passed each other, neither one saying a word. It brought a smile to Yang knowing she stayed. She was in her cabin sitting in the closet with the door shut and a whip in her hand listening to sad music about lost loves. She missed cuddling Blake, and she was in the crow's nest most of the time. Ruby helped her out more than usual which bothered the young Rose. 

The door swung open, her thought process along with it. In stepped a short brunette with red tips. She noticed the girl was red in the face but closed the door quietly. “That is it!” She shouted. “As of right now you are done sulking and feeling sorry for yourself!” She threw the closet door open taking the belt and hitting her with it a couple times before dragging her out by her hair. Yang grabbed onto her hands and growled as her hair was pulled, eyes red. Ruby laid out out in front of the bed. There is a woman out there in the crow’s nest, hugging her legs and bowing her head into her knees wondering what she did wrong. When in fact, it is my too stubborn minded, determined-headed sister pushing her away.” She lowered her voice and softened her face to see her sister looking the same way as her partner. “Yang...” Her voice soft. “You can't just keep avoiding her. It's been three days and you have said nothing, no verbal, physical, mental or emotional contact. It's breaking you, it's killing her. You're avoiding her and she doesn't even know why. If you want her, tell her. Don't let fear rule you. I am okay with the life I live and I didn't choose for Raven to come after me. Blake will make that choice for herself. Tell her the truth. If she leaves, it wasn't mean to be, but you can't keep these deep seeded feelings inside, even if she decides to leave. The silence...it's killing you. Sir was right about one thing. She deserves to know.”

“Ruby.” She sniffled. “I know you're right and you sound just like Kali, Blake's mom. But what kind of life is it when I can't even protect you, then bringing Blake into this mess. I can't do it. She's suffered enough... I want to take her back to Menagerie back to her family. Once she''s safe and just leave, take off, leave her forever, but she'll be safe. Away from Raven...away from me. Why did she even come with me?” Her hands covered her face. 

Ruby walked over to her sister and leaned down hugging her. “Yang...you have to let her make that choice. Let her see you for you. She can't understand you if you don't let her in, she won't love you back for who you are if you don't let her.”

“When did you get this wise?” She sniffled wiping tears and snot from her face onto her jacket. “Fine...you got me.” She smiled. “I'll talk to her, I'll 'let her in'. If she can love me for me.” Using her fingers to quote Ruby. “I won't let fear rule us and break us apart. I mean, she chose to come with me even though we left on bad terms.” She went to the sink washing her face then she left with Ruby right behind her.

Great. First you can start with telling her the truth. Stop telling her lies and blaming everything on me! The voice demanded.

Yang looked up into the crow’s nest, sure enough the raven haired girl was there holing into herself like a fetal child. She grabbed her sword and cut the string that led her all the way up to the nest.

“Got room for one more?” She stood before getting the go ahead to sit next to her. 

“Oh...hey...” She sniffled “What brings you here?”

“You.” Yang sat beside her, arms of skin rest against each other. She didn't shudder or pull away at our skin meeting, so far so good. “I got a wise ass talk from my sister. She told me I can't force you to make a choice, that it'd only hurt you and leave both of us both unhappy. A choice that no matter how much I don't like it, I can't force you to make.” She paused. “Do you think anyone can hear us from here? I'd rather our conversation be private.

“As long as we don't raise our voices and whisper like we are, we'll be fine. Besides,” she smiled “everyone's off busy fucking someone.”

“Everyone but us, huh?” Yang smiled but worry lingered in her eyes. “I'm sorry... I've been distant lately. I didn't realize something... how I felt about you until it all come to words. Our conversation a few days ago. I was thinking about even before after the incident with Pyrrha. I wanted you ask more, but I knew you wouldn't. I wanted so badly to tell you. Even after that talk at your parents house. Other than you, Ruby and possibly some people on my mother's ship, no one else knows my name, my birth name. And I told you like it was the most natural thing in the world. I mean other than the fact I had issues saying it.” They laughed. “Afterward, it scared me, just how close to you I felt-feel toward you. That's how I knew my feelings about you. Pushing you away was the best way to protect you. I really did try to say those words. Sir cut my vocals off. I slammed the bed to get your attention...I was-I am I'm-. My mother will come after you with everything she has should you choose to be mine. I mean, I know you chose me as your mate and you as mine. I shouldn't of avoided you.”

Blake was shocked at what she was hearing. Was this really happening? Why push me away? “I thought I already was?” Blake questioned raising her eyebrow.

Yang smiled but pain all over her face. “I am yours, you are mine, just not completely, yet. After this seafood contract when we head back to Menagerie to check up on your mom. I'll tell you everything. You will need family support. I am a dragon, a heart of stone, respected by fear, challenging the gods and all their fury.” Yang breathing of of anxiety.

“Yang, no one sees this side of you, well except for Ruby, myself and highly doubt Weiss. Well, with how much you used to fuck around, quite literally.” She said laughing.

“Ya know kitten, I think I'm rubbing off on you. But before you make your choice, let's go to the captain's cabin, I know the big shot there and reserved it.”

“Highly romantic of you.” She rolled her eyes with a soft smile bringing herself up.

“There's something you need to know.” She said closing the door behind her. “Come, here.” She said walking to the opposite side near the closet door grabbing Blake's wrist gently guiding her away from the door, not to be seen by anyone who might come through it on the opposite side of the bed. Her back sliding down the bed and her butt making contact with the ground. She ushered the woman to sit next to her. Once she did, she let her head fall to Blake's shoulder. Staring at the wall and to space.

“Shortly after being born, my father left my birth mother bringing me with him. Before I was two years of age, my dad married my stepmom, Summer. Shortly before I turned 3, Summer gave birth to Ruby. Ruby looked just like her mom.” She forced a chuckle remembering the person she called mom fondly. “The cookies she made, were to die for and her fighting skills were unparalleled. The way she took me to school if she wasn't on a mission. Her hugs, laughs but most importantly, her love for me. I wasn't even her child and she loved me no different from Ruby.” Her voice broken with heavy sobs leaving her throat.

“Yang...you...don't have to continue. Blake forced Yang to look into her eyes, concern priority.

“But I have to, you have to know what you're getting into. Besides,” she smiled a tearful grin, “this is where things get fucked up.” Blake shot up in surprise now sitting upright.

“I know you heard this story, but you haven't heard it from the eyes of a five-year-old. I heard a scream out of my parents’ bedroom and went to took. Raven, my birth mom, was on the far side of their bed her sword hand...” She let the tears fall forcing her to finish her words. “She killed them...” Blake's eyes widened. “She slit their throats...blood everywhere...even dripping from her scarlet sword. I saw...their-my parents blood...the walls splattered in it. Like my eyes saw nothing but red, even Raven wore red. I...I stood shocked...I tried to scream yell, something, but...nothing, nothing came out.” Yang was angry at herself. “She looked at me like it was the most normal thing in the world. No remorse, no regret, nothing. Blank red eyes staring back. 'You're coming home with me' said, her voice stern, like piercing daggers. Then I hear Ruby's sweet innocent voice. 'Wang?' That's how she said my name.” Pausing to chuckle a little bit. “I turned and rushed to her, picking up the home phone on the way and called the police. I held to her, in our room on the bed...maybe too tightly” She admitted “Closing the door would only make things worse. When the operator come on I... I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to tell Ruby our parents were dead in the most violent way. I told the operator I heard a scream or something come from the neighbor’s house, our address and please come quickly. 'Okay the operator said, what's your name? How old are you?' That's when my mom came in, she hung up the phone up in my hand. I shielded Ruby's eyes so she wouldn't see anything and turned her into the pillow, lying face down. 'Don't make me repeat myself, Yang.' her voice so cold and warning. I turned to Ruby, 'Ruby, stay here. Don't leave. Don't answer the door okay?' 'Okay Wang?' she said muffled into the pillow. At the time, it was cute. 'Ruby, please. I...' I practically begged her. She was confused. When I screamed at Raven to let me go, Ruby...Ruby saw me being dragged out our room by my hair, my legs flailing every which way, and Ruby...Ruby screaming for me. She tried to follow...Ruby...Ruby tried to follow, follow me, she was so confused, so little, so helpless. I told her to 'stay there!' My voice commanding and controlling, and she obeyed like the little girl she was... she obeyed.” Yang sobbed as her head continued to rest on her girlfriend's shoulder. The last thing she saw... me and Raven going through a portal. I didn't see her for nearly sixteen years. She was my hope, my solid rock. No matter how badly, beaten, or battered my mother left me, Ruby was my hope, without her I would've...wouldn't of survived.”

Blake sniffled. Yang wasn't finished and yet, she shouldn't be the one crying. Yang has every right to, this is her life not mine. Blake tried to imagine herself in Yang's shoes, not the sibling part but what if her mother killed her father then took her away from her home and island. There has to be more, obviously Ruby and Yang united. She shook her head and wiped a few rogue tears away from her face. “Do you wanna take a break?” She asked quietly. “You can finish afterward.”

“No, we can't. You deserve to know, you have right to know exactly what you're getting yourself into. I mean...unless the break is for you?”

“No, I-continue.”

Just then they heard a noise come behind them by the door. The two rising up, Yang's eyes being the first to change color as if she wasn't telling a sob story that was her life. They found Ruby had collapsed to the ground

“Ruby? When you did...how did you? Oh no... Ruby...” Yang's eyes and body softened as she went to the fetal girl. Held her into her shoulder as she was crying, sobbing repeatedly “No, no, no, it's not true, it's not true. They...there was a gas leak killing them both in their sleep. No! No! Raven didn't murder them! Her only game for you having connections to dad. Yang, please! Tell me it's not true! It's not true.” She one person lifted her in a bridal carry and dropped her lightly onto the bed while still cradling her. Ruby's head against Yang's chest, one of her comforting places to be.

“Maybe we should take that break.” Yang looking to Blake.

“Yang, please it's not...it's not true!” Her silver eyes met Yang's lilac.

“Ruby...I...” She signed deeply placing a kiss on her forehead. “Tell me what you remember.”

“What?” Younger sibling squeaked pulling her head and moving away from her sister.

“Tell me your side of what happened.” Ruby stared up at her confused as she softly spoke. “What do you remember?” She rephrased. 

“I... I remember you being taken away going through a portal and vanishing. The cops came saw me crying on the bed. They asked me what happened and I told them my sister is missing, taken by a woman in red clothing with long black hair. One of the officers spoke from another room and said we need to get her out of her then pointed to the bedroom door. I told them I had heard a scream and that a woman appeared in our bedroom and dragged you into the living room taking you away. Yang please, Raven didn't...she couldn't. It was a gas leak.” She sobbed into her older sibling. 

Yang knew she had to rip off the band-aid and while she was going to tell her sister this story eventually, she didn't think it would be today. “Ruby...Raven killed them.” Tears falling down.

That had done it, Ruby was wailing. Yang moved her arms embracing the little girl like she had done over the years they were together when Yang took her back. Ruby wanted to say some mean hurtful things out of her anger, grief, Summer wasn't your real mother, you and your dad were the ones who brought this on them. It was wrong of your dad leave to Raven and drag you with him and she just wanted revenge. She wrapped her arms below her sister’s shoulder and rested her head into her chest. But she loved Yang and Yang tried her best to take care of her even if she couldn't walk on land for very long she was willing to sacrifice what she could so she wasn't stuck on the ship. Then another question buzzed in her mind.

“Yang?”

“Yes Ruby?”

“Why...why does...why does Raven appear...every time I walk on land?”

“Because...because” sigh “because she knows...she doesn't have my permission to get on board my ship unless she sinks it with her cannons or attempts to capture me after taking out our mast. Which she knows I'd rather put a bullet in my head. I've always wanted to go out with a Yang.” No response.

“Yang...” It was Blake who spoke up this time embracing Ruby from behind and wrapping her arms around Yang as well “don't leave me like that.”

“I'm saying that's how I would rather go than go back to her. Ruby, Raven knows I love you and I left her to go find you, and she reminded me almost every day I couldn't do anything to get you back without resources. I left after I... never mind.” She pauses for a bit catching her breath. “She thinks killing you will bring me back to her, willing.”

“And?” Ruby sniffled. “Will it?” Ruby looking pleading in her eyes.

“Never. But someone here keeps reminding me I need to take back control.” She said looking to Blake with a half-smile which she returned then turned back to Ruby. “I can't leave Blake. If I had nothing or no one to live for, I would've died. But I love you Ruby and I want to protect you, both of you. I never want another person I care for die at her hands.” Her semblance was activating slightly warming up both woman.

“Uh, Yang, could you tone it down a bit, this hug is going to make me sweat.”

“Sorry Rubs. Anyway...I knew I could only hold her off for so long before she...never mind. At least your semblance lets you soar around quickly in burst of petals. And before you even ask. No! We are not going after her. You are not going to aggravate her by me purposefully summoning her. She...she doesn't fight the masculine way, or anything you are familiar with. Blake, maybe.”

“What do ya mean?” Ruby asked. “Just fight with the best and beat her at her own game. It just requires practice.”

“Ruby, I have been practicing, but it's not the practice you think of. She fights... she fights with her phallus.” Blake and Ruby looked at her with wide shocked looks. Yang continued explaining. “Whoever orgasms first from their penis loses and the loser is dominated for life or the master gets bored and... kills them. And knowing her, she'll force me to bet you two, her prize trophies. Hurting me in ways she couldn't before.” She looked down, unable to look at either of them in the eye. “She would break me.” She already did. You just won't admit it to yourself.

“Yang, I want you to continue with your story. Please?” Ruby giving her the puppy eyes.

“Another day Ruby, besides, you've exhausted yourself. She lifted Ruby in her arms as before and was rocking her to sleep. Hymning the lullaby Summer used to lure her to sleep.

Ruby yawned and let her eyes close. “Yang?”

“Hm” 

She's so drowsy, hopefully she doesn't think too deeply.

“The only reason I was in here, I wanted to hear you and Blake having make-up sex, like that one time with the coma.” Yang shook her head thinking as much. She looked directly at Blake whose eyes were wide with a blush. Yang pushing off her idea of lust for later. “I didn't” she continued babbling lazily. “hear anything outside the door and-”.

“Ruby?” Yang interrupted.

“Huh?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Yes, mom...”

She felt her heart float at the last word. Ruby was asleep by the light sounds of snoring. She placed the smaller girl between the covers, her head gently resting between the pillows. Maybe she could have the platinum blonde her sister grew fond to give her a blow job once she's had sufficient sleep. Her thoughts were interrupted when hand grabbed hers and led her through the trap door down the stairs at the mouth of the library. 

The blonde liked where this was going and forced her partner against the wall and pressed their bodies together. “I like it when you take the lead sometimes.” Poking her on the nose with a 'boop'. Blake lustfully smiled in return. She so badly wanted to kiss violently, the woman keeping her pinned with a thigh against one of her more sensitive areas. The bruiser lifted her mechanical hand and stroked the ear. For her effort, a purr vibrated throughout her body. She wanted to speed this up, fuck the woman silly and felt she wanted the same. But she would take this slow. 

How'd Ruby put it? Make-up sex. But that was usually fast and frustrating. No I will take this slow and let the frustration of three days without each be felt all the way through out each and every contour, every muscle. She is so sexy and both of us pent up in frustration. I will take my time, enjoying this, enjoy her, my honeybee. I will finish the story later and let her decide, oh she's so sexy. I will slowly ride her, her voice will not be screams of pleasure, but rather a quivery mess of multiple orgasms. She lips brushed against her lover. Blake forced her head as much as possible to kiss the woman keeping her pinned. She struggled to meet the kiss and the blonde only pushed her back.

“I know you're enjoying this, but so am I. And while I want nothing more than to bend you the couch and fuck you silly, I want to take this slow. Let me lead, I promise you will enjoy this. It may seem like teasing, longer than anything before until I get you to the brink, but it'll be worth it. Are you okay with that?”

She let the words sink in, she was reluctant, she wanted to be taken. How was it Yang put it, 'bent over and fucked silly' words that she felt the same way as her lover. But she didn't want to push the blonde too far after hearing about the beginning of her life. She nodded her head.

“I want-I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, Master. Mmoooww.” She groaned at the end. 

“Good girl.” She scratched the base of her ear harder and planting a hard, long, kiss.

Did you finally bend her? 

No, she recognizes we both want this.

She glided her lips into Blake's, not pushing but simply gliding. Blake was not used to this sort of treatment, usually it was fast hard violent fucking. This, while not new, was unusual. The leader pulled back slightly resting their foreheads together and she licked the others lips. 

“I love the way every part of your body tastes.”

Blake tried so hard not to be flustered, the butterflies and nerves saying move this along, force her hand upon you. Yang moved her tongue in circular motions around the opening of her mouth, knowing she had permission but wanted to ask anyway. Blake led her lips part and stayed her tongue still not wanting to push too far and fearing for the repercussions of doing so, even if the blonde was not as brutal as she seemed. The tongue inside scraped the inside edge starting from the back and moving front slightly grazing teeth. Blake's breathing was calm but aroused. She licked the top teeth first sliding back and forth. She then moved underneath zigzagging each grove of teeth. The woman pinned let out a hum in approval, letting her partner know she was enjoying this. After finishing the bottom grooves of teeth, she slid her tongue to the back of the top row repeating her movements of the front teeth. She swiped her tongue back and forth along the opposite cheek and grazed the bottoms as she did to the top. Blake's breathing picked up as she felt each movement, the sensation in her teeth foreign to her. She felt herself relax and let go, no longer straining for rapid fucking, but for the pleasure to be intensified slowly. Was this really the same woman who jumped into battle the first sign of trouble? The same blonde who would fuck someone up, physically and sexually just because? The same-aah fuck me, please. Her thoughts were interrupted as the fighter moved away from her mouth to her neck, gently kissing, then kneading her lips, her tongue dancing around the enclosure of her lips and her partners neck.

“Ooohhh! Yang! I love this, but could we sit on the floor if you're going to be this slow?”

“Sssshhhh, it's okay kitten, I've got you.” She wrapped her arms around the leaner woman bringing her close to her body. One hand around her should blades and the other snaking to the small of her back making its way to her knees to bend them while she lowed herself into a kneeling position setting the dark-haired beauty gently back against the wall.

“You know I don't break right?” The Faunus chuckled at the gentleness of the gesture.

“I am not making that mistake again. I will keep this going slowly, steadily, gently, even if it kills me with desire. Blake I-”

But her sentence was cut off when Blake placed her lips against her lovers. “Please, no more talking, I can only go so slow for so long. You talking is dragging this out.” She gestured toward the red mark on her neck where Yang was working her magic.

She took the hint and placed her mouth over the mark that was forming, taking her thigh and placing between her legs while climbing into her. Arms on either side, digits wrapped around gripping each other. Another moan was let out as Yang was sucking on her neck, not violent or harshly. She pulled away and a pop was heard. She smiled, admiring at her work.

“It's your favorite color.” Remembering their first day together but this time more gentle and playful.

“You're my favorite color. What'd I'd tell about talking?” Blake shot her a look all too pleased with her comment. “I will bite you.” She smirked.

Her stomach fluttered in excitement. “You told me not to talk cause Ah! Yes! Fuck!” Once Blake released Yang picked up where she left off. Moving to where her voice box was to suck that moving down to her collar bone sliding the collar of her shirt downward. She removed her hands from her partners lift the shirt over her head. Blake moved her arms over to head to help aid her partner. She eyed her partially naked partner pushing her lustful urges aside.

“My eyes are up her.” Red heat radiating off her face.

“I know...I can't help it...you're a beautiful, magnificent goddess whose beauty challenges the mermaids. And this mythical dragon would know.” She smiled and continued to move her lips downward removing the bra.

“Oooohhh! Yang!”

Yang moved her head sideways between her breasts and started sucking on the edge of one from where she was. Her partner trying not to be too loud with her vocals. Once satisfied with the color, she turned her head the other way repeating her actions. She lifted her head and started lapping her tongue on the hardened pink crown before covering it with her lips, tongue still flicking and circling it. Her partner vocally letting her know exactly how she feels. Once she felt her job was complete, she moved over to other neglected center piece, teasing it before repeating her actions. Blake was going crazy trying her hardest to ease into the teasing slowly. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. Her partner knew out of the two of them, she was sex crazed. Yang enjoyed it but she spurred her on, mostly. Only because the idea hit Yang first and she followed through. Yang had a piece she used, mostly for fucking not realizing all the other great perks that came with it. Me and my books, and Yang's too that I borrow.

Sensing the intensity her lover was feeling, she whispered “About half way done. Yang in there.”

Blake scowled as her partner lightly bit her neck only her teeth lightly touched the surface. Once complete she lowered herself even more. Yang leaving vertical marks across her stomach. Moaning and thrusting with each new nerve of pleasure she was riding. She decided to make things easier and lay her back flat against the surface.

“Atta girl.” She started unwrapping the ribbon around her hand. “Thought we could use this to muffle any noises.” She smirked. “With you being such a screamer and all.”

She rolled her eyes, blushing furiously with a smile smiled knowing it was true. “You're the only one who's done that to me.” Not that she had much experience with only two other partners before her kidnapping. “Go ahead.” She opened her mouth and lifting her head enough for the ribbon to be secured properly.

After the ribbon was secured, hands eased the pant legs slowly down her legs exposing her lacy black garment soaked in the middle. Yang gripped the top of it with her teeth and slowly pulled downward careful of how much she looked in her lover's eyes but liking what she saw. She drew her back up kissing her partner, while her human hand brushed against her folds. When he felt the nerves expand over the folds she lightly circled it a few times before going back to vertical motions along her slit. Blake shivered underneath. She used two fingers and opened her up feeling the liquid make horizontal strings. Blake shivering at the exposed heat warming the area externally.

Yang broke away from the kiss. “Would you believe me if I told you, you're the only person I've done oral with?” Blake shook her head knowing Yang wouldn't lie. “Can I do it again?”

Blake begged through the gag furiously nodding as she was desperate to be touched.

“I can't understand you.” She laughed. “You have a little-ow! Okay, with the-ow!”

Yang lowered her head between her legs kissing, licking, sucking and biting between her thighs, only tasting her slightly until she got closer, moving to her other leg. Even though her gag, she could tell Blake was struggling to keep herself together. Once complete with bruises on both sides she moved toward her center, licking the other edges. She could hear Blake panting and moaning through her gag. Her tongue slid over every inch of skin flicking the clit a few times just to watch her shutter. She licked over the entrance only to tease. Amber eyes were glaring at her demanding her tongue gives her release. Only teasing the Faunus further by flicking the clit and moving to the other side. Blake responded by moving her center closer to Yang's tongue.

“Easy kitty cat.” She winked. “I'll get you there and over, multiple times. Waiting makes it worth it. You taught me that so you can blame yourself.” She could hear and feel Blake huff and groan in response. “How about this?” She reached up and scratched her ears, being more careful with her mechanical. She noticed Blake's eyes becoming half lidded and purring was both heard and felt. “Better?” Blake didn't bother with motions as the blond knew exactly what she was doing. She moved back down to the center her tongue lining up the entrance and pushing in slowly to taste all the honey she could before Blake became sensitive. She reached forward more pressing all the way in lapping her tongue around her walls, searching for her g-spot pretty knowing where is was. She licked the general area in case. Blake was exhaling with a hitch into the ribbon when she found it and her body shook as she continued. With her tongue licking the area, she focused her mouth on sucking the sensitive nerves as her human hand played with her nipples. She could feel Blake was nearing the edge with her vocals and her walls near collapsing. She flicked harder and faster on the spot until she felt the juices spilling out a Blake yelled into the fabric. She slowly continued getting ever last drop bringing her lover down slowly and pushed herself back with her hands sliding across the floor as not to repeat her mistake. Her hands started rubbing her sides leaving light scratches before moving up to her shoulders moving to the center before going downward.

“You ready for round two?” Her girlfriend only nodded. She placed her forearm past the others shoulder taking her other arm lining herself and only entering the head and thrust inward relishing in the feel and yells of partner. Once hilted she noticed tears running down her cheeks. “Blake, are you okay? One tap for no, two for yes.” She placed her hand right by her partner's connecting at the pinkie. Two taps. With that reassurance she lowered herself onto Blake, her head almost in the crook of her neck. She moved slowly, only moving an inch or two out before slowly moving in. Arms wrapping around her back claws threatening to scratch red lines. “You run your claws against my back on purpose to turn up the heat so I'll speed up but, I'll stop this whole thing and you finish yourself off.” She warned licking her lips. “Sopping wet, hot, naked mess until Ruby wakes up. Once we heat up you can do that. If you ever get uncomfortable or you want me to stop, tap me twice.” Feeling her partner relax a little more. “I won't stop but I want you to tap me twice for safety and reassurance.” Blake huffed into the fabric but did as she asked and tapped her twice on the arm. “I know, I'm not gonna leave you, when you look and feel wonderful.” She pulled out farther and a little faster and harder plunged back in. Keeping the pace, she ran her hand and dried the amber eyed woman's euphoric tears and kissed her cheek. Those three words threatening to leave her lips, not now, not this moment. To keep herself distracted she left halfway out and slid back in, she exhaled a moan past her partner's head. It was sexually painful to continue to go slow. Deciding she couldn't take it pulled out and hilted all the way inside. Blake screamed through the ribbon, being on edge for so long showed as Yang felt her liquid flow on her as she came. Yang roared as the walls around her tightened she was sure she felt fire on her breath. She kept her phallus completely still as she drew hot breath over her lover's body. She stayed far enough away to make sure it didn't burn at the same time making sure her lover could feel it and with the sound her vocals were making and the way she was shaking, smiling all too pleased. She lowered herself slowly inching closer moving her breath from torso to breasts and back again. Staring into her hazy golden eyes for any kind of discomfort. Deciding she stayed long enough she began slow inching movements in and out. Yang felt Blake pushing against her arms pulling her out a little farther before pulling her close gesturing to move faster. Yang grabbed her wrists and held them against the floor. The Faunus glaring eyes at her.

She decided to tease. “You want me to stop? One tap no, two taps yes.” One tap. “Okay then, let me work.”

She continued her slow steady movements. Until she figured Blake had enough let her go and moved in and out of her slowly but entering powerful hits. The caused the beauty to cry out with every hit against her sweet spot. Yang sped up a little faster causing shook waves inside her body. She loved listening to her muffled cries. Continuing to keep her pace and power it wasn't long before Blake orgasmed again. Yang mostly pulled out until the head was left inside.

“I'll let you catch your breath kitty cat, this is your last orgasm this session and you're gonna be left silly.” Unexpectedly, Yang felt two taps. The desire in her glazed over eyes. I've kept her-us on edge for too long. I wanna...to...inside her...but...she's not in heat, right?” Yang felt a hand rub over her arm. “Sorry, I was thinking.” Her partner's eyes were concerned as she started reaching for the gag until Yang stopped her. “I'm fine, really. I want this more than anything.” She kissed her lips then slowly her forehead, their promise. “You ready?” Two taps.

Yang pushed all the way in, only until Blake's vocals died thrusting in and out back and forth unmercifully. She closed her eyes, only allowing herself the feel sensations waiting for Blake to tap any moment. Also, to feel herself in case she was closer than expected. Her ears loved the screams Blake was emitting, even muffled she still heard what she sounded like without it. “You're so hot!” Her eyes shot open hoping she didn't burn her lover with her breath as she heard a cord that was out of sync. Two taps. “So wet! Hold tightly! Cum for me!” And she knew she did as her head shot up and shaking. Yang tried to hold on feeling it all around it, she tried to force herself out but the legs attached to the woman had other ideas as they wrapped around her, escape being difficult. “Blake, no!” She focused on her eyes, knowing she could get lost in them. Of course, she closes them, fuck I'm so close. That answers my heated question. Yang does the only thing she can think of and pounded causing Blake to feel shock waves inside her and her legs relaxed and Yang pushed herself out. Grabbing and nearby towel and squirting into it. “Fuck. You almost got me.” She smiled and panted to the other woman panting and looking disappointed she removed the ribbon. Both were upset, and angry, Yang after confessing why this was a bad idea and Blake confessing and knowing they both wanted this. Yang scooted closer to Blake holding her. “You don't mind Ruby seeing or smelling us do you?”

Blake panted “It hurts you do this to us. And no, she's seen me already and smelled us.” Remembering the first day and their first time together.

“I know kitten.” She kissed her cheek “I know.” She buried her head in her neck and lulled herself to sleep. Blake was unable to move but stayed awake for several minutes until falling asleep.  
___________________

Yang jolted awake hitting her head on a hard surface, assuming it was her partner the way she jolted and pained. She looked at Blake who was rubbing her jaw shooting darts at her. “Sorry. How about a kiss make it better?” Without waiting for answer she kissed her jawbone. Blake turned her head to make lip contact. “Better?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “What happened?” 

“Nightmare. I was Sir...I allowed Raven to kill you.” Lying beside her girlfriend, holding her close.

“Yang, I'm right here. Nothing's gonna keep us apart.” She picked up her book and started reading to her girlfriend. Who was rubbing and scratching her ear and back. Blake was trying her best to concentrate on reading while purring. Every page or so she would let out a moan.

“Blake look at me, please.”

“Yes, Yang?”

Yang wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear days before. But with the pain she saw being denied what they wanted she couldn't do it. She sighed “You're beautiful.”

“Is that all?” Blake challenged.

“For now.” She smirked.

“What's stopping you?” Blake turned completely to face the brute.

“The hurt I see in your eyes.”

“Maybe...” the dark-haired woman said scooting closer “you need to look closer.”

Yang closed her eyes for a moment moving her head closer until they connected lips, staying there for a few moments. Then breaking off slowly “Maybe I should.” She immersed herself completely. She saw cardboard silhouettes the tallest being her then Blake then children running around and playing all around them. A clearing of land large enough to be a farm. A two story house in the distance. It almost reminded her of her home in Patch. The orbs closed slowly and she felt a hand on her cheek snapping her awake shaking her head a couple times. Realizing she was back on the ship. It felt so real. Concerned eyes looked back at her.

“What happened? You started really happy then looked sad.”

“The place you sent me to, reminded me of my home in Patch.”

Blake narrowed her eyes in confusion. “You were right in front of me the whole time. I didn't send you anywhere. What'd you see? Are you sure you're okay?” She placed a hand on her forehead. “Warm, but nothing unusual, for you.”

“It's nothing.” She avoided “I need to get ready to sail.”

“Yang,” she grabbed a hand stopping the brute “come back to me.”

“Always, my princess.” She kissed her forehead. “I've signed another business deal. This one's easy, catch king crab, I know a couple good spots. Shouldn't be more than a week. 

Blake was uneasy with how quickly she changed gears. “What's your name?”

“Babe, it's Captain Yang Xiao Long.” She laughed.

Blake walked over and felt her skin, as the worried for her partner. Her temperature the same and her eyes are lilac. I don't like this. “What's my name and what am I to you?”

“Blake, you’re scaring me.” She sighed. “Your name is Blake Belladonna, you are my best friend, my lover, my second reason for living and the Faunus I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“I just wanted to check.” She strode to the bed to read punctuating her ass sway knowing Yang would be watching. “I feel like that last sentence was a proposal.” She laughed sitting back down. 

“Not yet, there's two actually. One of them my mother gave me in the top of the dresser in the cabinet that looks like it holds books because each dominatrix can claim a submissive as a life partner. She warned me, the instant I put it on my life partner she would kill them like she would Ruby. The other one, I don't want to buy until I defeat or lose to Raven, in losing case I won't be able to propose to you. If by the off chance I beat Raven, I need figure out your ring size.” She winked. “I probably shouldn't have told you that.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Honestly is a foundation of trust. And I am guilty of not practicing what I say.” She finished tying her boot laces and walked out the door. 

Why couldn't you just tell her? She wants-needs to hear and I asked her not to say it first. But I want to catch her reading or doing the simplest thing to make me smile. Focus, Yang, focus. And what was with all the weird questions? Who I am? Who she is? Focus. 

She changed direction. And about five feet away she saw Pyrrha's emerald eyes glaring at her then gesturing to her neck. Yang checked and she realized what she was implying. I gotta tell Blake she laughed to herself.

She walked back inside, sure enough her bookworm was reading, completely engrossed and ignoring her, just like the moment she was waiting for. “I came back for you, purrincess.” Blake turned the page and Yang beamed. She climbed in next to her holding her. She placed a kiss on her cheek. “I love you.” She whispered in her cat ear causing it to twitch. Blake turned to her in realization eyes wide then suddenly narrowed as Yang's head was hit with the hardcover. “Ah, geez, what was that for?” Holding her head where she was hit.

“It's about time my dragon!” She kissed her lips. “What took you so long?”

“I wanted a moment just like the one that just happened. Ah, where you completely ignore me and do the simplest task, in this case reading, I try to encourage you to acknowledge me and you continue not to and I say it, out of love, not lust. By the way, Pyrrha is pissed at me, but mostly you.” She laughed.

“Is it cause of-?”

“Nope, cause you bit me and put your aura into it.”

“You challenged me to bite you-!” Blake was about to go off, the blonde put a finger to he lip.

“It means I let you claim me.” She continued to explain seeing the confused expression. “When a dominatrix allows their submissive to leave a hickey in an obvious place like the neck it means that dom and that sub are one. They belong to each other. It's similar to what the Faunus do.” She stroked her hair. “I did that with everyone here including Ruby, but never let anyone bite back. You're the only one who's bit me at all since I've been captain.”

“I wasn't sure if you knew what it meant. Some part of me was hoping you did while another part was thinking you wanted revenge.” Blake smiled. She pushd the book into the blonde's body and continued to read. “I love you!” Yang played and lightly scratched the feline ears.

\- “Blake, I gotta ask.” Her eyes with concern with a half smile as she listened to her purr. “Are you satisfied?”

“More than anything. You do things to me I never felt or even thought possible. Now stop messing with me and listen to your book.”

“I'd rather listen to you.” She leaned in to her human ear whispering. “I want to listen to you, listen to your purr, listen to your voice, I want to listen to you.”

“Ah.” She gave a throaty moan with her hot breath. “Quit, you're gonna turn me on.”

“I want to listen to your moans of pleasure. I want to listen to the noises you make when I let you cum.” She grinned innocently. “I was just trying to tell you how I feel.”

“You ass!” She smile and hit her with the hard cover. 

“And a purrfectly fine one at that.” Massaging her partner's scalp with her fingertips. First circling her fingers moving slowly. She moved down to her neck. Keeping her fingers still but moving her thumbs in circles pressing everywhere. Yang couldn't help herself as she look a long whiff of her neck placed her lips over an area tasting, licking and sucking on the skin. Blake tried to fight the sensation in her neck. The brute focused on the tension in her shoulders. She went to the night stand for the lotion. She squeezed some into her hand and worked the substance into her skin. Blake moved to sit upright into her partner. Yang sat and her legs spread around Blake. Blake was struggling to focus on reading. The smell of the lotion was driving her crazy. She decided to pinch her knee.

“Ah, hey. What'd I do this time? No hanky panky, I promise. I'm trying to make you feel good. Like how you make me and I am listening, the sailor was taken off course and I have a theory why .”

“Yang...” Her voice low and heard to hear.

“Hey, Blake, baby, what's wrong?” She held her close.

“I-I feel like I should tell you what happened with Ilia and Adam. I know you're going to tell me not to worry and I don't have to, but like you said, honesty is the bedrock of a trusting foundation. Hold me close to you.” Yang only turned on her semblance. “Yang, I want to feel your heat, please.” Yang complied and held her close.

“Ilia and I grew up together, she's a chameleon Faunus and could hide her features as long as she didn't change color based on her emotions. I imprinted on her as she did on me, we were never apart. It was so bad, our parents; moved our bedrooms so we were close to one another in neighboring house. In high school, we started dating, being each other's first for everything. Without even realizing it until a meeting, we were White Fang recruits. My dad was the leader and the peaceful protests continued. Ilia and I saw things differently, not at first as we both leaned toward violence because it worked, but when it came to innocent people dying, that's where we disagreed. It got so bad we broke up, but we were kind of forced to remain friends afterward because other the anxiety and the fact neither one of us could sleep without the other. If we were mad at each other the other couldn't sleep knowing that, both anger and the receiver. That's what it means to imprint.

After my father stepped down, Adam rose up, at first, he was talking about justice being done and the humans seeing us as equals. And I fell in love with his idea, not really with him, he was more of an idol. He asked my father about me being his mate, it took some coaxing but he eventually said yes and we were engaged. I liked him, but it didn't go beyond that. I thought I could convince myself to love him, given enough time. It started with a kiss and his possession of me grew. He was insistent on having sex. When I didn't want to, he slapped me to the ground and threatened me and my family. I only did as he said because of the threat. I didn't want to but he forced my choice. He forced me to give him oral. I was afraid of repercussion and every protest of a scream earned me a slap. 

That's why I asked you questions when it was out first time. You let me take my time even thought you were really aroused. How do you have so much patience to wait and be gentle with me? I don't think I could be the same way.”

Yang kissed between her ears. “I want to do right by you. I love you. I told Ruby I wasn't going to mess up what we have. You were the only person to ask how to please me the best. I never had oral even close to as good as you.”

Blake smiled at the compliment. “He started grazing his hands over my body. I didn't think of it as molesting, but that's what it was. Despite it feeling good, he bit my neck and broke the skin when I let out a cry of pain he just glared at me. He claimed me as his mate but never let me do the same. He forced his fingers inside me. I had done that and Ilia did it to me as we took each other's virginity, but it was like fire. It hurt and when I asked him to be gentle, he wasn't gentle at all. I couldn't even cry because of my fear of him. After a few minutes, he forced himself inside me. Ilia and I used strap-ons a little smaller as we got older, but it was agonizing. He thrusted as much as he could inside me. I screamed in pain at first. He pounded me after that, as I continued to scream he slapped me on the other cheek. I stopped but the more he pounded the more it hurt. I started screaming again and he slapped me and left a black eye as it bruised. He threatened me with punishment if I didn't stay silent. I 'did as I was told'. I told myself I wanted what he was doing to me because I orgasmed despite the pain and agony. I tried to think of Ilia and the joy we had together, but it always came back to Adam. He forced my head painfully into the pillow as he came inside me. It took so much of me not to scream. I was so thankful he was done with me that first time. I faced away from him as he plopped beside me and spooned me. He told me I made him feel good and I was his special girl. The next time I was so scared of reprisal I gave in. When it hurt, I thought I would get used to it, but it hurt every time and he was only worried about finishing himself. He started physically hurting me in his meetings if I would say something he didn't like or even questioned him, even if others thought the same thing. The night before I left him, he felt betrayed by my outbursts and I wouldn't back down. He stabbed me with his sword he was so angry.” She grabbed one of Yang's hands and let her feel it. “I didn't know I was pregnant at the time as our heat cycles synced when he mated me...and... I miscarried.” 

“Blake... Yang had tears running down her face she tried wipe them before they fell disturbing Blake from her story. “One day, I'll take you through the boring story of each one.” She chuckled.

“Sh, Yang, my dragon. It's okay. You don't have to hid it with a joke.” She reached up behind her stroking her hand through the golden locks. “The day I left, we were going on a train robbery and after he told me he was going to blow it up with innocent people inside. So I cut the car. His slowing down as I and left him. Not having anywhere else to go, I went back to my family after sometime alone. My dad blamed himself for years. That's the only reason I wasn't married to Sun when you found me.” About to hear her protest. “Sh, even though it wasn't expected, you found me.”

“I see you, I see into you, I see through you, I see you.” Yang whispered in her ear.

Blake turned herself around and looked into her eyes. “I see you.” She kissed her heated lips. She started to pull away and Yang held her tight.

“My turn, I didn't tell you everything. So, this one time at band camp-nah.” Feeling Blake chuckle as she did. “Sir and Pyrrha were nearly together. Like you in me, but clearly nothing but lust driven, or least Sir was, Pyrrha was head over heels in love and she'd do anything for her. Sir, almost put the necklace on her, naming Pyrrha as her forever partner and the chance to bit her neck. Sir almost gave her the dust to be equal, be the one taking the lashes instead of the other way around. She wouldn't have even cared if Pyrrha died at Raven's hand. If it hadn't been for me 'finding' you in Menagerie, it would've happened. They were together for three years or so. Sir still continued to have sex with what or whoever she wanted as long as she came back, Pyrrha didn't care. Sir didn't love her, she just used her. Once I saw you and your resilience in slightly joking manner, I saw myself. It-you brought me back at little bit. My head and heart hurt processing the wrong doing and who I was, what I became, if I could ever go back. Blake, thank you.” She kissed her cheek. 

“I didn't finish when Ruby collapsed. I was still screaming, crying and hollering as we passed through the portal. ‘You’re pathetic, crying like the little girl you are. Weak willed just like the people who raised you. Don't worry sweetie, I will turn you into the dragon you were meant to be.' She spat at me, of course I still had tears in my eyes. I knew who the woman was from photos I'd seen. I made the mistake of telling her she wasn't my mom. That earned me a slap to the face. 'I gave birth to you, hours of pain and labor and this is how you repay the person who gave you life'. By the time I was seven, I had my first submissive. After she encouraged me to have sex with dolls to improve...Then it was friends that I had met. It was awkward explaining the situation. She seemed to care and we lost our virginity to each other and her friend got involved. That was the only choice my mother allowed to to make on a timeline, who I would lose it to. I felt guilty for it as she still punished me anyway. 

My first submissive was broken, even worse than Weiss. All recognition gone, except me, her master. Putting power of someone's life in my hands of a sever year old, not a good combo. Learning my semblance from my abuse everything I learned I used on her. I felt powerful and I was dangerous. I broke her so much she died. I didn't even know her name, I just called her Toy. She was the first of too many I killed. The worse part, I wasn't even sad, just said 'oops it's broken'. 

I was nine, Raven showed me a picture of Ruby and what she looked like during that time said 'If you don't behave, I will kill her.' No matter how hard I fought, the only way I survived was Ruby. When I saw that picture of her, everything wrong I ever did came rushing back. That was when I had a voice in my head, the one I would end up locked in the closet for. It was my voice against my voice, almost like a conscience. 

I decided to try and escape that night, I got pretty far too. It was about midday when I saw the portal to my location. She grabbed me before I could hide. That was the worse day of my life. She pushed me to the ground and held me there. She ripped every ounce of clothing and forcing me to kiss her. I hated it! She moved her hands all over my top...” She paused and felt Blake hold her arms tighter as she continued. “Cold, icy hands pinching and pulling with sharp teeth biting. My screaming and struggling only turned her on. With my mouth open from the pain, she forced herself inside my throat and...” She swallowed hard “went even after I passed out. She couldn't fit herself inside me entirely and told me I had been asleep for hours until she came. When I woke up, she was prodding my...and forced as much as she could. My throat was so dry I couldn't scream anymore. She wasn't gentle...it hurt...thrusting slowly because of how painfully tight I was and took many thrusts until she had as much as she could inside. I was bleeding too much. She...came inside then violated me in the other one. She struggled even more to fit it in.” She swallowed “But it hurt much worse as fourteen inches her were shoved inside me. I couldn't react because of my torture prior. I was a mess of tears, pain and blood. I tried sobbing even after no more tears could be cried. Every hole of me was used painfully. She beat me when she wasn't trying to suffocate me within an inch of my life, breathing play is what she called it.

She used belts, whips, chain, nipple clamps, clamps in areas they shouldn't be, mostly the knives, watching me bleed out. If it was really bad, she used boiling water to clean my skin. Only reason I don't have visible scars is because of a scar cream she and I used to hide any questions of what was happening to a child. I see your ears twitch when you feel uneven skin. She even used her fingers and tongue to fuck my ears. 

After that day things got better because I obeyed, for the most part. I thought about feeding myself to the sharks but that picture she had of Ruby that rested right in front of me each day, that was the only thing stopping me, my sister. She loved playing with my semblance inflicting pain onto me to inflict it it on others, beating them or torture methods. She had a weekly ritual of cleaning my urethra, using a thistle brush to clean it. Felt like you were peeing gasoline. She would also force me to drink water then have me hold it until she allowed me to release. I'm still embarrassed as I found a way to hold it. I would finger myself and she would make fun of me, but I was able to hold it and when I have to pee in my cyst gender, it turns me on. 

When I was twelve I had my first period. Something I couldn’t hide from her. I was emotional and grumpy and I told my-Raven I was bleeding and she said that it’s normal and she would leave me alone until it was over. We reached land five days later and told me I was going in for surgery to not have it happen again. Turns out, it didn’t...she didn't remove my ovaries as I was a horny teenager, but I think it was my uterus.” She started crying fresh tears. “Blake, I can never have children. Later on, even as my mother came inside me or waiting for a period to start, nothing. She denied me something I might've wanted later in life. Something that I want with you.”

“Ssh.” Blake cooed. “Yang, it’s okay. I want this for us. Nothing is going to happen. Faunas mothers have multiples. Mostly between two and five. I was just a rarity of one.” 

“You had a miscarriage and we have no idea what your chance of a successful pregnancy is. We could just use a surrogate. Childbirth is the worse pain anyone to go through, if not for the bleeding and rapid heart rate, tearing, stretch and scars marks. Blake...I can't lose you. Even if it were to work, look at how I raised Ruby.” She was slightly angry at herself. “I brought her into my world, into this. What if it’s no different? I mean, I have you, but I don’t know anything about a perfect family. And being with yours, it was abnormal for me, almost uncomfortable. I was still too young to remember much of mine before Raven. Living on a boat, avoiding the person I fear will take you away from me, that's not the life I want for us. Always avoiding Raven.”

“Yang…I didn’t have a perfect family either. They nearly divorced as I told you and hardly got along, but they loved me. And you will beat her at her own game. Nothing is going to happen, they have drugs, they know high risk pregnancies with technology. They have gas and epidural for pain so there's not much of a worry. There is nothing to concern us with.”

“I'm-just-scared.” She forced. “I couldn't take it. I can't ask this of you, It's too much. Even a surrogate would be better.”

“Yang, I want to carry this child or children for you, for us.” She pleaded in the lilac eyes as a kitten who wants something does. Her eyes wide and dilated. 

The brute held her tighter. Once she calmed down she continued. “During my teenage years, even I was horny as hell. I had sex mostly with my mom, but a few select others. She gave me other girls, told me to bend their will, not break them. Almost never with males because they were the 'lesser' species, far easier to break, I mean look at the guy with the teeth. Made him feel humiliated and he just about broke in an hour or so. Mess with their ego, beat them in a fight, abuse them, too easy to break. Bending is harder than breaking, males just brake. They couldn't even bend, at least not in a way I know of. I did try many different method and many different personalities. I managed to bend all of them without breaking them, every single one. Some took longer than others. She wanted me to experiment. Females with different mental types and backgrounds with different methods. She rewarded me by keeping several, my own personal harem. I had power again, fucking them as much as I liked. I fucked the few guys she had on board too. She warned me if I'm 'going to fuck pussies, use a condom or don't cum inside. 'Pregnancy is never an option.' She repeated that phrase to me so many times growing up it was ingrained. That's why she used Faunus, it was easy to tell when they were in heat so pregnancy was avoidable. Another reason I have the toys with the fake semen, is because a Faunus without release, is dangerous. They will rip and tear anything or everything they can until they get it. I wouldn't doubt you could break these handcuffs if you were in heat for too long. When I did have sex, the phase was repeated in my head and I pulled out every time.” She paused to take a few breathes. Blake was about to interject when she held up a finger. “No breaks. Just let me catch my breath.” She got up and took a drink of water before wrapping her arms around her lover. 

“When I sixteen, she was teaching me how to fight to the death. Told me my attacks were too predictable and straightforward. I wasn't listening. I was too frustrated no even getting a punch or swing in. I kept attacking over and over, using the pain she put me through. My body burned alight, sure, but that was the extent of it. She told me, 'make another predictable attack again, I will hurt you. You might die, should you chosoe death, you were no child of mine.' True to her word, I charged she grabbed my throat and started chocking me. I almost passed out, but I kicked her solar plexus and she let go. 

I got this through disobedience.” Holding up her mechanical arm. “Raven told me to do something I didn't want to do and I charged at her. She told me 'Do that again and see what happens.' My stubbornness, I went to charge again and she sliced my arm clean off until I passed out. 

Only thing I knew was I woke up on the floor chained. I felt so depressed, so alone with only a stump of who I was. I used to fight mostly with my fists and I was learning with a sword. I told myself as soon as this lock was gone, I was going to feed myself to the sharks. That was when I hear a voice in my head, a second voice, a different voice, telling me I deserved this. I'm too brash and I don't listen, that voice was Sir. Unlike before, it was my voice against me. This voice was deeper and more serious. In order to survive, I had to adapt. My mind creating a way out by placing a facade of what my mother wanted me to be into in another person. It wasn't me doing terrible things, it was Sir. 

Raven thought I'd changed and in a lot of ways I did. She loved my other half and she doesn't love much of anything except her sword. That was when I asked her if my name could be Sir. She was all too pleased with herself. Mostly because I had also said I couldn't name myself without my mistress's permission. 

That was when I noticed my shadow turned to a dragon and I altered fighting style altered. When she got me really riled up one day, my aura turned into a dragon engulfing me in fire. A dragon with a missing wing. My aura surrounded my missing arm and acted like an extra appendage. She wasn't even surprised, she just placed her hand on her hip and smiled. 'I told you I would turn you into the dragon you were meant to be'. Fortunately, I couldn't keep it up for long. I wanted to kill her, but I would have been the one dead. It wasn't a bad call at the time either. 

That was when she gave me my prosthetic. When they connected it to my arm, the pain, white hot fire, I saw stars. She told me to take care of it and make it my own extension, instead of keeping it a dull gray and white. When I discovered it moved better when I let my aura pass through it, I put my crest on it. 

Having you here, I wish it was the real thing so I could feel you and you could feel me without having to switch arms. Don't. Say. Anything.” She sternly warned. “I adapted to the new style. That was the only way I was able to beat your dad. Sir took over when I was down and wanted to kill him for challenging me. I'm glad you stopped me.” She held her closer. “I was also happy I won instead of losing, I would've lost you. He made a bet saying if he won I would leave and never see you again. When I won so we could be together. I told him I wasn't interested in playing with your life, then told me if I didn't take it I would forfeit and lose you.”

“That’s what that was about? He really tried to play with my life like that? How dare-?”

“He did what he thought was right.” She reasoned.

“No! That doesn’t excuse it. He’d just marry me off to someone else…he’d rush it. I just wanted my family. Doesn’t he even care about me at all?” She was hurt.

“Blake…he loves and cares about you. That’s why he wanted to challenge me. He wanted to know I could protect you, that I was worthy of you. When you’re in a fight and you fight like you mean it. Your fist meets your aggressors arm or blade, you know what the other is thinking. He wanted the best for you. That was how I won his approval. The challenge is getting your mom’s. I’m getting closer with every story I tell you. Telling you how I feel being a huge part of it.” She kissed her neck.

“My mom doesn't approve. I thought she would be the first. MY dad was telling me to get you to open up more but at the same time let you tell me in your own time. Also tell you not to hide your emotions with jokes and get to the bottom.”

Yang smiled. “I told you there was a reason I didn't want to be alone with her.” She kissed her cheek. On my eighteenth birthday my mother said she had a surprise for me but I would have it by night. Of course, she sparked my curiosity and I'm happy she did. She started by giving me a boat during the day, one I could name. I went through my dad's photo album plenty of times looking for photos of Raven. What an ignorant child I was. There a boat he had named Pride he used to have. I named my ship after her, Pride the Second. 

As the day grew on, I was restless and I started listening to crew mates about her plans for me and... they...weren't good.” Yang swallowed as she tried to finish. “She was going too fuck me to a mess then hand me off to the crew to fuck with. I thought I was hers alone. She was so heartless just giving me away like that, no rhyme reason, nothing.

I took my ship and left, never came back. My uncle Qrow eventually found me. I was in a bar grabbing a drink when he stumbled in. He tried talking to me like I was the little kid he knew. I wish…I could've…but I was cold and heartless to him. The only reason I stayed talking is because he took me to Ruby. He tried to warn me about something and I wish I would've listened. As soon as I hugged her, Raven was suddenly there. All my fears came back to me. I scooped Ruby, jumped out the nearest window, broken glass on my skin as I bolted. Ruby was on the ship and I was fighting Raven and losing, badly. I shot my guns in Ruby's direction warning her to stay on board. Raven tells me that she is bound to me and my emotions so when I hugged her after reuniting, she knew where Ruby was when she touched land. And that she would always come to kill her to bring me back. I think Ruby can touch land now safely, but I'm not completely sure. 

The only way she'll leave me-us alone is if we fuck each other. Whoever cums through their penis first loses. Terms and conditions usually include keeping the person and their close second, to be subjected to whatever torment for the rest of their lives, unless my mom gets bored and decided to kill them. Leaving the victim’s body for their families to deal with. No clothes, slice through the throat. Everyone on deck besides her and me most of the time were stark naked. Story of my life. What questions do you have?” She asked kissing her cheek. She reached her hand up to Blake's cheek and wiped the tears away with her thumb. “Blake, baby, don’t cry. You know how that makes me feel.” She spun her around so Blake's head was rested on her shoulder. “I'm right here. I ain't' going anywhere.” She cooed stroking her hair.

“You should be crying, more of a right than me.” Blake sniffled.

“I let my tears out a long time ago, sometimes I still do. I'll relish in them and yours with you.” She whispered kissing her cheek.

“I'm going to find Adam and I am going to kill him like I should've a long time ago.” She fists clenched with rage turning white and her palms bleeding at her dull fingernails pierced her skin. Blake felt the fire heating up around her and slowly lowered her hands-on top of Yang's feeling her dragon relax. “I wasn't being completely honest with you about Adam. I tried setting up a business deal with the White Fang. I reached out and we set our meeting. He had no intention of me getting out of there as I had come in. About twenty of his goons surrounded me. I took them out easily, maimed and killed all of them without a care. Adam stayed his ground and I fired at him. Testing him and I learned quickly what his semblance was. Storing kinetic energy to use against their foe, something similar to mine. Long story short-.”

Yang felt a squeeze on her arm.“ Long story.”

“Long story, he told me his plan was to make me bow and submit. Showing that he could control the might of Captain Sir. Mostly by methods of what you were describing. I was already a dragon at this point. We fought sword and sword. I was moderately okay-ish. He was good, almost as good as my-Raven. I had to put my sword away and use Ember Celica. I absorbed his semblance and dished it out twice as hard as well as a shot gun shell. Almost brought him down. The fact I was a human beating him really hurt his pride, he didn't acknowledge my dragon shadow. Absorbing his semblance didn't come without a cost and my arms were shaky. I only had a couple rounds left. His hurt pride got the best of him and he charged. I dodged and brought him to the ground. He crouched away as I went to stomp on him. When he stood up, I charged saw the attack coming and removed my metal arm and brought him down, and away. I reconnected as he detonated a charge and explosion happened, by me getting distracted, he was able to get away. After I got the information I wanted out of his second, a man, brown coat, green shirt, and antlers. He tried to pass himself off as some kind of detective with a business card.” 

“Must've been after I left. I vaguely remember him.”

“I am purposefully going to find Taurus and I'm going to kill him!” She bared through her teeth. “I know someone who can help. Not gonna lie, you're not going to like this. A negation with my mom. fastest and easiest method. He won't see us coming. I will make that bastard pay.”

“Yang...we can collect information through your contracts. He's not worth losing what we have now. He's not worth killing. ”

“Raven is my demon, Adam is yours. I will turn that son of a bitch into my personal sex slave. Leaving him broken damaged and battered!”

“Yang...stop getting heated over nothing.” She tried to calm her down. 

“You're not nothing! You are my everything!” She growled with a yell. 

Blake shook her head and smiled. Her voice soft. “You're not gonna let this go, are you?”

“Not 'till he's my slave. I am your dragon, I bring justice to those the gods won't.”

Blake let out a sigh. “Yang...when you look into my eyes, what do you really see?”

She let her anger die down at the sheath words. “Our future together. The future we both want. I see black silhouettes that move like cardboard people. You and me, a patch of land that's so open it seems like farm land. A two-story house in the distance and our children running and playing, all varying ages maybe about five of them. Your holding one in your arms like a newborn another is tugging at your leg asking to be held, very jealous. I have one on my shoulders and one on each arm. And hearing even more of them running and playing around us. Without looking into your eyes, it's hard to tell how many there are. That's what I mostly see.”

“Too many for me.” Blake laughed. “I see why you get lost, the happiness it portrays. Next time you look, could you count them? Every time. How many do you want?”

“I will. How about we count to three using our hand or hands to display how many we want.”

“One. Two. Three.” They both displayed two laughing into each other. Yang held Blake in her arms and Blake hugged Yang's arms. They lost track of time.


	32. BlakexYang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good sex, bad ending sex and a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fulfil a request of a WhiteRose chapter by adding it in and I failed miserably. I even tried changing the character names and it still didn't work. Thank you guys for your patience on this, sorry it's later than usual.

Throughout the week and several great fishing spots later, Blake asked Yang questions about certain equipment, positions, and best way to cut without injury among other things always fear and sadness in her eyes trying to give it a chance. Yang had her hopes Blake would stay and didn't communicate with Sir just yet in case Blake left taking Yang's heart with her. This is her choice as Ruby said. She thought. Yang figured she probably asked Ruby questions too. What Blake didn't know was that she was secretly measuring her body while she slept after a good sex session for when they reached Menagerie. The sex was always good, but since her confession, Blake looked sad and almost heart broken, never asking about kids after that. Guilt plagued Yang knowing it was her fault and it's what she wanted. An idea popped into her head. She raced to Ruby and Weiss telling them her plan.

Blake woke up feeling dizzy and nauseous. She tried to massage her head but her hands were restrained and so were her feet. Her eyes scanned the room and she found two figures on either side of the bed. “What?” She received a slap to the face.

“No talking.” Said a smaller figure. “Now that you're awake, we can enjoy you.” Said the smaller one straddling her stomach. She pulled her ski mask down to kiss her lips and neck while her hands traveled over her breasts down her stomach removing her shirt.

The slightly taller one was undoing her pants sliding them off as far as they would go.

Blake screamed in panic. “No!” Slap to the face.

Just then, Yang burst through the door. “Princess, I heard you scream-get away from her!” She only ignited her eyes and hair. The two figures slumped off their prey and went to fight the brawler.

“Make us!” Said the slightly taller one.

Yang went in for a punch only to have it pointed to the floor where she took the other hand and make the figure trip. She focused on the smaller one who charged with a punch when missing head-butted her. Yang stumbled backward regaining her balance as the taller went for her chest while Yang when to block it she received a punch in the gut. Recovering with the wind leaving her. She went for a punch to the face and side swiped her leg causing her to fall and taking the shorter one on the way down. She punched her palm several times making it seem like she was punching them and threw the out of the cabin. Going to her lover unlocking the chains.

“You okay, princess?”

Arms embraced her. “My hero!”

“Your Sunny Dragon.” She replied with a smile arms around her. “I'll always be there for you.”

Blake looked at Yang with bedroom eyes kissing her then making out. They had to pause for breath. “Yang, thank you. How'd you get-?”

“Sh. Later, I have a princess to please.” 

She laid Blake on her back kissing her neck in several spots making Blake hiss and moan. Grabbing her shirt and removing it. Yang's tang top followed. Blake kissed and licked Yang's glistening skin slightly coated with sweat. She loved how she smelled of gun powder and and sunflowers time. Yang moved her head lower kissing her collar bone while removing her bra joining the others on the floor. Blake removed hers in return laying her head back in the pillow while a hot tongue breathed over her licking her sensitive areas and massage her breasts. The Faunus breath hitched in her lungs letting long pleasured cry leave her lips. Yang pulled both their pants off completely saving dark haired beauty the trouble. Kissing down her stomach as she did so. She pulled the last piece of clothing off taking an intoxicating whiff of her partner's arousal. She used her tongue and rubbed back and forth along the folds, tasting her. Using her left hand she pushed her folds apart and licked along the outer skin once everything was licked she lightly drove in with her tongue slowly, drawing the alphabet in lower and upper case letters. Blake was squirming, trying not to move but failing. She was gasping and breathing heavily calling out her partner’s name over and over again and screamed her name as she came. After letting her catch her breath so she wasn't as sensitive, she teased the special spot and furiously licked while sucking on her clit. Her partner gasping and arching in response gripping the sheets tightly. The dragon removed her lips and placed the mini vibrator over her clit on the lowest setting. She felt her partner on the verge and set the setting to medium causing her insides to explode coating her mouth. She took the vibrator away and slowing pulled out her tongue. Glazed amber eyes panting into the ceiling. Yang inched forward kissing, licking and only slightly sucking her neck once more.

Once Blake came down she wrapped her partner and roller herself on top. She removed Yang's last garment staring at the member as it sprung from its confines. Doing exactly as Yang instructed her the first time. She kissed along the sides and the tip. She grazed her tongue on the underside licking upward causing her partner to shiver in response. She wet her hand with a thick coat saliva and ran it up in down. Yang shut her eyes a low moan leaving her throat. Blake smiled at the sight and put the head in her mouth flicking the tip slowly. Yang was going crazy her lungs gasping for air while her hands grabbed the bars behind her as to not hurt her lover. Blake's smirk could almost compare to Yang's.

“Purr for me kitten.” Yang said softly.

Blake reached over to grabbing her left hand, removing it from the bed post and held it to her feline ear while her human started scratching lightly at the tip and slowly worked her way down to the base. Yang felt and heard the vibration coming from her throat and her mechanical hand gripped tighter thanking it was made of titanium or she feared it would bend or snap. Blake bobbed her head up and down slowly taking her time inch by inch.

She grunted focusing on light scratched and a death grip on the bed. 

It encouraged Blake to go even lower. She tried not to gag as she felt she reached her limit, then with her other hand started playing with her balls. Yang cursed into the ceiling, she felt herself close.

“I'm...close...” She panted grunts.

Blake taking her wet hand and rubbed up and down using her thumb nail to lightly graze the underside. She felt the orbs tighten and prepared herself.

”Blake...I'm gonna....Aaaahhhhh!”

Blake licked up every last drop and sucked what was left. She stopped her motions panting and laying on top of Yang. After a few minutes she knew she could go another two rounds at least. She took the condom opened it and placed it on her shaft. Yang checked to make sure it was still inflated and no holes. Blake lowered herself onto it with the head inside feeling electric currents surge through her. Yang beamed at the surprised look on her partner.

“It's an...electric conductor...using your fluid...to travel through your body. Activating in...intervals.” She panted.

Blake slowly moved up and down taking inch by inch. She was half way in when she felt another surge and came in surprise and body lightly shaking. Yang reach up and held her close, careful not to push more into her partner. “I've got you.” She assured.

“....Intense...” She panted. Once recovered she pushed herself on to the shaft going to her limit of nine inches. Not in pain as much due to their endeavors she slammed herself down as another shock wave hit her digger her nails into her partner as they became one. Yang simply held her and pushed any stray strands of hair past her human ears.

“You're so beautiful.”

Blake heard her but didn't have the energy to acknowledge her words. They didn't have any lust behind them. Just a sweet sensuous voice that sent a shiver down her spine. She stayed there for more than she would've like expecting her have energy to replenish. 

“Yang...continue.” She panted.

Yang did as asked and thrust into her using her hands to push the Faunus up and down on her shaft. She brought herself in and out slowly at first and feeling Blake slightly shake from the dust sprinkled rubber. She slowly sped up dragging more out then forcing in. Just let her orgasm one more time. 

You could let me take over. Sir's voice said.

No! 

Just a thought. 

Yang kept her slow pace but placed the vibrator to her clit. A groan left her lips. “Just one more Blakey.” She turned the vibration to medium as she felt the body under her shake her walls started contracting then she moaned as she came. Yang let her ride it out but the fact she didn't scream or yell said it all. She removed the vibrator and pulled out slowly.

“Na-no.” She groaned. “Keep going.”

“I can't.”

She left and started a bath throwing the condom away. Sitting on the floor her elbows on her knees head pushing against her hands. It was too soon. What was I thinking? Switching effects on her like that. She heard a voice groan her name and got up and went to her partner. “I'm right here Blakey.” She cooed. Yang scooped her up and sat on the ground back against the wall. “I'm sorry Blake.” She stopped the water and used a neck pillow to hold Blake in place.

She was getting up to leave when a hand held hers. Glazed over amber eyes meeting her sad lilacs. Her emotions telling her to stay, her mind saying leave. She stood up and stepped in behind her partner she sunk down, raven hair tickling her chest.

“Blake, I'm so sorry. I tried to help you decide to stay by fulfilling a fantasy for yours. And instead I...” A hand squeezed hers. “I know you’re trying to tell me it’s okay. And like I said before, you're a forgiving person. It's not okay.” Another hand squeeze.

“I...see...you.” She said tiredly.

Tears were falling from Yang's eyes as she held her closer and tighter but aware of the strength. “I see you.”

After the water was only getting warm. She used a slight bit of pain she was feeling to heat it up again.

“Purrfect.” Blake's voice came through.

“I'm rubbing off on you too much.” She weakly chuckled. “Maybe I should leave you with your family.” She joked and got an elbow for it. “I know I'm just tear-able. And knowing you, you're probably smiling with and eye roll. I'm just happy you're okay.”

“Yeah.” She said weakly.

Despite being prune, they stayed there until the water cooled again. “You ready to get out?” She asked closed answered questions.

“I guess.”

Yang stood up, drying herself in a towel then getting her girlfriend out, wrapping her in a towel using her semblance to keep her warm as her body kept close. Yang taking her scroll and earbuds. Tucking Blake in under the covers as she put in her ear pieces playing songs as she scratched Blake's ear. Vibrations felt throughout her body sending the tired Faunus to sleep. Too strong on the stimulation should've stuck with fire and ice. I'm a danger to her. She needs to leave. Ah! Chest...pain. Stupid anxiety! As if on cue Blake backed herself into her partner snuggling closer. Yang let her mind go as sleep was taking over.  
_________

“You summoned me.” Her red piercing eyes and a flowing, gold mane persona asked. 

“I wanted to talk to you, see if we could set up some kind of truce.” Lilac eyes innocent enough.

“Go on…” Sir said uncrossing her arms as if intrigued. 

“If Blake chooses to be with us, I don't want us fighting for control all the time. What if we could agree on middle ground? She could be our dominatrix, our best friend and lover. That way we still get that part of us. We can still be the strong unyielding dragon. What if we're stronger together? Combining ourselves a true monster to be feared but a loving protector to those we care about at the same time. Destroyer of the world and protector of friends. If she decides to leave, I couldn't take it. You would be in complete control doing what you want, going back to Raven or Pyrrha, take the death stalker venom and living at least a century. As long as you don't hurt her or Ruby, in any way shape or form, I won't be a bother to you. Once they're dead, and you’re still living and they have kids and generations and so on, as long as you don't hurt them, I will all but cease to exist.”

“I see…” She cupped her chin as if thinking. “Something for the both us to gain. Should we come into conflict, we talk about it before something happens. If it's a split second decision and we both have an idea we pick the best one regardless of pride. That way we come to an understanding. It'd be pretty cool to have a stronger dragon. I'll need to think about this more before we come to terms. This I do promise, if Blake leaves, I will not to hurt her, Ruby, or anyone they love and care for including generations that outliving them. What I don't promise is that they don't hurt themselves or others, physically, mentally, emotionally or socially missing you. I will write or message them when I feel like it or when you want me to, as long as it's not every day. Once a week at most, once a year at the least and I will let you talk or message them, that I promise.”

“That's all I can ask for, thank you. I will consider your terms.” Yang agreed.


	33. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has doubts, Kali comforts her. Yang has doubts, a familiar figure comforts her. Family meeting.

Yang woke up looking beside her partner reading a book. “Morning.”

“Morning. I'm awake and have been for about an hour.” She smiled happy to turn the tables.

“Are you feeling better?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I don't know what happened. I mean...I was fine, then I felt completely drained. I know I wanted you, but you became flaccid.”

“I didn't like looking at you the way you were. If you would've approved beforehand sure. Anyway, we'll be reaching land soon and we should check up on your folks.”

“Yang-I...I see you.”

She looked directly into Blake's eyes. “I see you.” Blake blinked slowly. “I saw eight little monsters, mostly Faunus maybe two without.”

“We agreed with two. Stop with these huge numbers.”

Yang smiled. “Blake...never mind.” She shook her head. “Do you think your family would be okay meeting Ruby?”  
_______

Blake was practically dragging Yang to the house. Yang wanted Blake to have time with her parents and to have someone other than Ruby to talk to.

“Blake please, let me go. Talk to your parents.”

“Yang, you're coming with me. You did try if not succeeded in impregnating my mom.”

Yang deflated following behind Blake instead of resisting her. “Okay.” She sighed.

“Don't talk to me like that! You know what you did.” She feigned anger. “Besides, this way you can stay approved by my dad’s standards.”

“Because this is you Blake, I will.”

Once they reached the door Yang paused insisting knocking would be better. Once again, Blake forced her inside. “Mom, dad, I'm home.” She called.

“Mr. Mrs. Belladonna, I'm here to.” Yang echoed. Blake shot her a look at said 'really?'

“Oh girls your here.” Hugging Blake then Yang. “Blake, your father is in a meeting. Take a seat I'll go start some tea.”

“Don't worry about me Mrs.-” Yang paused seeing the look her face that said 'I dare you'. “Kali.” She laughed nervously. “I have to go check up on some things. I'll join you later.”

“Yang don't-!” Blake tried to grab her before she ran to the door but closed it as she went out.

Kali was laughing. “I'm glad you two are still keeping things interesting.”

“Mom!” Her groaned, ears flat in embarrassment. 

“Right, right. I'll be back with some tea.”

Blake took her seat, glad her brute wasn't there so she could talk to her mom, but missing her all the same time. She looked as deflated as she felt. Her ears perked up as her mom walked in. Setting the tea down and taking her seat.

“Baby, what's wrong?”

“Mom…” She stared at her tea, water building in her eyes. “I'm scared.” She left her seat embracing her mom who rubbed her back and hair. “We are really close. I want to be with her as she wants to be with me...but I can't...she...”

“Sh, Blake, sweetie, calm down. You know I can't understand you when you sob like that.”

After calming down Blake began to explain. “Because of her childhood, she's asking me to abuse her.”

Kali's eyes widened in shock, then relaxed as she held her crying little girl again. “What do you mean, dear?” She continued rubbed her back and hair. 

“She wants me to...yell at her, slap her around, violently spank her, whip her, put clamps on her, make her bleed, bruise her and make her suffer through torture until she passed out.”

“While the most extreme case I've heard, not actually surprising.”

“Huh?” Blake looked at her with such confusion.

“Alpha types, they think they're on top of the world. You call Yang a dragon, someone who defies the gods. While they love feeling that way, someone, a dragon like Yang, relishes being brought to her knees by an omega. Her semblance only making it worse. Alpha's have egos that are larger than their brains and mouths. In order to control your father's, I had to show him more than once who is really in charge.” She smiled.

“Mom.” She hand both her hands on the sides of her head. “I did not need that mental image. Thank you for scaring me.”

“Did she go into any specifics?”

“Timelines, the most being once a week on light mode and extreme mode once a month. She still expects to pass out each and every time from the pain.”

“I would suggest…” Kali grinned maliciously “after your week in heat depending on how bad she teases, an argument, or any scenario, use that against her. Say a half truth and pretend to be angry about it. It makes it that much more real to the both of you, torturous for her and give you more of a reason to strike.”

“Mom!” She flattened her ears. “I can't believe we're having this conversation and it's really weird.” She smiled looking up at her. “I'm glad we did.”

“Oh I'm not quite done yet.” Kali smirked. Blake shot her eyes up and surprise and slight horror. “Yang claims to have two different personalities-”

“She does!” Blake said defensively then flattened her ears and lowered her eyes apologetically.

“Act like you do or attempt to, transform yourself. Dress differently, hairstyles, wigs, contacts, clothes try all types or...not at all.” Blake blushed. “Be dominate and show her she's not immortal, she may defy the gods, but not you who brings her to her knees. Force her into submission. Ask her questions how to do things. The more you understand, the less scared you'll be and know exactly how to provide what she needs. This is what she is asking from you. She wants this from you and you alone. Or you could always say no, she'd find someone else to do it. I'm glad you’re not the one the other end.”

“She actually wants you and dad to meet her youngest, most innocent sister Ruby. Instead of going back to her mom, she had her cute sister do it, she was really reluctant about it. She cried every time after the act. And when something happened, she punished herself for it or having Ruby punish her. It emotionally drains both of them. As awkward as this conversation is, I am really glad dad's not here.” She cleared her throat. “I might have some mental images that scar me, but I'm really glad we talked. Thanks mom.”

Blake wiped her face, Kali kissed her forehead and Blake went back to her seat. She typed a message to Yang ‘You can come back’.

“So, when are you and Yang going to tie the knot, huh?”

“Something like that…” She folded her ears. “There’s two types. One of them is what we know, with the ring. The other one, she clips a necklace around my neck claiming me as her life partner or I claim her as the only one able to dominate her or…anyway we’re life partners.”

“That’s cute, but is it a healthy relationship?”

Blake looked down at her scroll and typed another message. ‘Not yet, I lied’. “I really want this…I don’t think anything is going to change between us and she would tell me if it did…”

Kali had stern eyes. “You have to ask her if it does.”

“From what I understand, the only thing that changes is that I and I alone have permission to...beat her.” She put her fingers to her forehead. “What’s new with you?”

“I’m pregnant.” Blake spit out her tea, no idea why she was surprised. “This is a nice floor between your father and your girlfriend I don’t need you continuing this too!” She glared at her and Blake folded her ears like she was a child and her mom glared at her for doing something bad. “We decided not to take Plan B or anything like that. After you left, your father and I decided to carry to term, before you say anything let me explain.” She sighed. “As you know, Faunus are prone to have multiple children. I was no exception.” Blake raised a brow but didn’t interrupt. “I didn’t want to say anything worrying your girlfriend even more than she already was. We were at the doctors and we expected twins, a little girl and a boy. With the ultrasound, they heard the heart beats and assumed everything was normal. Your brother was still born. After the loss, your father and I didn’t want to risk the same result after his heartbreak. We kept you as our only child. I was thrilled when your girlfriend was supportive of the idea. It took him a little convincing.” 

“Wow…mom…I-I assumed I was a rare occurrence.” She went and hugged her mom. “Thank you for telling me, mostly without her to worry.”

“You should go get her, and bring her sister. I’ll see if your father will join us and get more tea.”  
___________________________

Yang hurried out the door shutting it before Blake could come after her. “I love you!” She said on the other side. It still hurt her to leave, but it had to be done. She went back to her ship turning on her façade. Her choice depends on us merging or dividing. Either one is fine by me. I win either way. Supervising as the crew weighed and packaged the crab wheeling it to the shack. Once she got her numbers and talked to the guy who gave her the promised lien and extra. She went to the bar to get herself a drink. She smiled when a familiar figure, tall, muscular from the torso up and his five ‘o clock shadow was spotted. 

“This seat taken?” She asked with a smile.

“It is now. You’re awfully cheery. Last time we talked you seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me. I’m almost scared to ask why the change of heart, Firecracker.”

She gave him a sly smile. “Can’t I just be happy to see my uncle?” Gesturing to the bar tender “Strawberry Sunrise, no ice and an umbrella and whiskey on the rocks.” Turning to her uncle. “After we talked, it helped me realize I wasn’t happy. Ruby helped as much as she could but I wouldn’t listen and she had already been exposed too much into my world…I met someone, and I wanted to change for the better. I’m tired of hiding behind someone who doesn’t exist except to escape. I don’t want to be fighting them for control all the time. I really care about her and I’m scared to lose her. In order for my sides to connect I asked her to do something she doesn’t like. I might even lose her because of it.”

“Well Firecracker, you don’t want to hear this but you're you're going to hear it anyway. If what you’re asking her to do makes her unconformable enough to leave you, she’s not the one.”

“She leaves, I’ll be broken and my persona will take over the rest of my life however long or short.” She sipped her sunrise. “I couldn’t take it. I’d leave Ruby so she doesn’t see me destroyed. I’d even go back to Raven take the venom live for who knows how long.”

“Hey!” He tired to cheer her up. “What happened to living life? It’s not worth getting caught up on just anyone. There’s plenty of fish in the sea. You’re a captain, you know that. If she feels the same way about you that you feel about her, whatever you asked her to do can’t be worth it.”

“Even if it slowly kills her on the inside?” She asked passing the whiskey and sipping her drink.

“Firecracker, you got me curious now. What 'did' you ask her to do?” 

She sighed. “Raven is-was my...master. After I left her, I summoned her using Ruby. Ruby was excited at first, able to touch land for a few hours. After a couple months, she was worried seeing me in pain, barely about to walk and asked what she could do to help. I-she forced me to tell her everything, what Raven was doing to me and I enjoyed it. Ruby asked if she could do it instead of Raven. I told her I didn’t want that for her and it was negotiated so she could have hours on land. I turned the closet to a play room and bought her everything she needed, everything I wanted. After the first session she cried and I expected it...but then she cried everytime. I asked her to whip me, strangle me, make me bleed and cause me pain until I pass out.”

“Now wait just a damn minute.” He smacked his palm on the bar table. “You can’t be serious. Your sister Ruby did that to you? The Ruby I helped raised?”

“Yeah. She hated it. I relish it. Asking her once a week just something to get me by. I miss being treated like nothing, I miss being yelled at, slapped around. A powerful dragon being brought to her knees by a mere mortal. It riles me up just thinking about it. If we can get through this, I’m giving her the necklace that would make her a target Raven wants to kill every time she touches land just like Ruby. I beat her in our last battle and she doesn’t bother now. Before I brought this up, she wanted to have children and being a Faunus, she’d have multiples.”

“You are full of surprises.” He backed up in surprise. “But let’s not dwell, let drink!”

Yang received a message from Blake. I’ll finish my drink first.

Ruby walked in, a shopping bag in her hand. “Sis, this is for you. I’m going to enjoy the day with Weiss.”

“Thanks Ruby, before you go, take this.” Passing more lien than she needed or even wanted. “You want a drink before you go?”

“Virgin strawberry daiquiri?”

“Strawberry daiquiri over here.” She motioned the bar tender.

“I said virgin!” She yelled.

“You’ll be fine.” Yang paid and Ruby drank in all in a few seconds walking then slightly swaying out.

Yang received a second message. “Another whiskey on the rocks.”

“Is that one for you or me?”

“I paid you for the last.” She stuck out her tongue playfully. “This one is mine.”

“Must be pretty bad whoever is messaging you.”

“Not too terr-i-ble.” She laughed. He groaned.

Another message ‘Bring Ruby to the house with you.’ She smirked at her uncle. “Would you like to meet her and her family?”

“Oh no you don’t. Not today, Firecracker. I know that smile anywhere.”

She sent a message to Ruby. She received her shot and downed it when Ruby walked in, Weiss beside her, looking slightly upset.

“What did you give her that made her slightly woozy?!”

“Don’t come in here yelling at me! Nobody says woozy anymore.”

“I just did.” She had an attitude. 

Yang was happy to see her back, only for Ruby's sake. Her voice still annoyed her. “She ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri.”

“Virgin.” Ruby corrected.

“And you’re just in time. You are taking Uncle Qrow’s spot and meeting Blake’s family.” She dragged both of them out, the shopping bag in her hand. Weiss protesting on the way out while Ruby crossed her arms.

“Resistance is futile, Weiss.” Ruby's voice deadpan.  
____________________

Yang knocked on the door and Blake opened the door slightly blocking the entrance. “You know…” She leaned again the entry way blocking the way as she looking at Yang seductively. “You could just come in.”

Yang walked closer only a few inches away. “I'm not trying to be a bother princess.” Her lips inches away. 

“Get a room!” Weiss called.

Blake shot her eyes up not even seeing Weiss or Ruby until she opened the door all the way looking behind Yang, slightly blushing. They followed her inside Yang setting the bag by the door laughing to herself and sat at the table.

“Our uncle didn't feel like joining us so Weiss was kind enough to take his place.”

“I was dragged against my will.” She mentioned with her arms crossed.

“I carried you and Blake against your will, get used to it.”

Ruby and Yang laughed while Blake blushed and Weiss hung her mouth open about to protest but she didn't want to entertain the blonde.

Kali came out with their tea. “Oh my, and who are our guests? Wait, let me see if I can tell who the sisters are.” Kali examined over each woman and scanning over Blake teasingly. “Blake and you my dear,” referencing Ruby “look more alike than anyone else except coming close to...Misss. Schnee? How?”

“I was looking for Winter and she wasn't home so I took the second best.” Yang smiled pleased with herself. 

“Hey!” Weiss was defensive.

“Hay is for horses.” They all groaned in response while Kali laughed. “I didn't want to rob the father of both his girls. This is Weiss, Ruby my sister, you know me and…Blake.” She pointed finger guns.

“Nice to meet you all. Please, call me Kali. Please drink some tea.”

They were talking when loud footsteps approached. “Kali, who are our guests?” A voice in the distance said.

“Yang, her sister and her sister's friend.”

“Her girlfriend.” Yang teased as they blushed.

He rounded the corner. “Yang, while yes you may be a guest here, but technically you should be sitting in the alpha seat.”

“Please Sir-Ghira indulge me.” She hated she had to keep correcting herself. “This is your house.” Ruby and Weiss looked at each other confused.

“Last time Yang was here, she beat the crap out of my dad, without Ember Celica.” Blake whispered. They looked at each other, to Yang then to Ghira, back to Yang then each other.

“It was nearly a draw.” Kali came to her husband’s defense as he sat down in his usual spot.

“But, she still won. Speaking of which, when is the wedding?” He asked.

Blake quickly started drinking her tea. While Yang spoke “I haven't asked you for her hand yet or the part where you say no then I make a big speech about how much I love her and want to marry her and get so caught up in my pits of passion and love, your smiling back at me and when I ask you what’s so funny you tell me I had already been approved.” Yang said quickly and slightly huffing in nervousness.

“You beat my dad in a fight and you manage to get nervous around him.” Yang's turn to freeze.

“Don't forget dear they still haven't said their, I love you's.” Kali mentioned. 

“We have.” They said in sync then glancing at one another before laughing.

“Well, about time! So when is the necklace engagement?”

“Necklace engagement!?” Ruby and Ghira said at the same time. Ruby spoke “Sis, why didn't you tell me? I would've shared more aif I knew what you were up to.”

“I want to make sure Blake is comfortable with everything first and answer any questions she might've had had.”

“What is it exactly?” Ghira said in a voice that said 'watch your words'.

“Dear,” Kali said “it's a tradition in Yang's family. Instead of using an engagement ring or even a mark like a Faunus, she uses a necklace marking them as equals then places the ring on later.” Yang, Ruby and Blake drank their tea simultaneously not wanting to answer further questions.

“Aw, that is so sweet!” Weiss said. “Ruby, you should get me one.”

Yang, Ruby and Blake all spit their drinks out spit particles floating in the air. Ruby bust into rose petals outside the door. Yang quickly shot up excusing herself, Blake following behind her.

“Priestess damn it!” Kali shouted. “Am I the only one who likes this floor?!” Everyone left at the table could hear Ruby laughing outside.

“What did I say?” Weiss asked.

“Nothing you could've possibly known about.” Kali assured. “Ignore them for they know why they laugh.”

Yang was in the court yard Blake following both of them laughing hard enough tears were falling and clutching their sides.

“Ow. Could...you...imagine?” Yang laughed.

“No! Not that...I would want to.” Blake replied laughing harder. It took a couple minutes for either of them to calm down. They were panting and breathless clutching their sides and stomach.

“But at the same time...I didn't think I'd be here.” Yang calmed down staring at her partner.

“Me...either.” Blake returned her gaze closing the distance. 

“Blake…” She kissed her lips slowly and sweetly then backed away. Her expression suddenly serious. “Do you have any questions for me?” She held her hands. 

“Just one.” She replied walking closer. “When you put the necklace around me. Does anything in our relationship change?”

“Other than you being mine and bringing me pleasure, pain and satisfaction and not only being my equal, but my queen, not a damn thing! It means you are not longer my equal, but my queen and I, your dragon.” She kissed Blake’s lips slowly gazing into the golden eyes. She kissed her forehead and took her hand back inside.

“There you are!” Weiss stated grumpily. “What took you so long?”

“I just wanted a reason to make out with my girlfriend.” Yang stated, earning an elbow to her side. They took their seats, the area around them was damp but smelled cleaned. “How have you been these days, Kali?” Yang took a drink not getting an answer until she set the cup down.

“Very much pregnant, thanks to you. Three months along although further developed.” She smiled. Yang shivered, there was no hurt, no malice. All of the table staring at her and she tried to hide from the spotlight. 

“You didn't?” Ruby said. “Yang, we talked about this-”

“I didn't do anything I wasn't given permission to.”

“We're actually glad of it.” Ghira spoke holding Kali's hand and kissing the back of it. “We've had issues in the past and this is a blessing.”

“I'm glad I could help.” She looked at her girlfriend scanning for any hurt, only to see golden eyes and smile her way. Yang grabbed her hand and Blake responded by intertwining their fingers. “I see you.”

“I see you.”

“Get a room!” Weiss called.

“Aw, come on ice prin- snow ang-Weiss, warm up.” Yang attempted to tease.

“Smooth sis, really smooth.” Ruby flatly.

“That is too rich!” Weiss laughed. “You actually stuttered!”

Yang felt a hand squeeze hers slightly. Trying to ignore it as she drank her tea. She would've concentrated better if Kali wasn't gesturing to Blake with her eyes and the hand squeeze hers much harder. She sighed and looked Blake who started getting up bringing Yang with her and ushering her out the door. Yang grabbed the bag on the way out.


	34. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has some practice and thing between the bees get heated.

Blake led Yang to her ship going inside the cabin and into the closet and Yang dropped it by the door as Blake pushed her onto the bed inside. “This is a test. I want to see if I have it in me to hurt you. I will try to bruise you as much as possible and leave you pained. I won't have you pass out. What's your safe word?”

“You already know what it is. While normally I'd say go for it, but you should check the bag and I should be naked.” She winked and received a slap to her face.

“Don't question me or tell me what to do!” Nonetheless she went to the bag, black leather top, pants, boots and a black strap-on with a harness and black handcuffs with a purple lining. She felt her heart strings tug a little but it would ruin the moment.

“For you, Mistress.”

“While I appreciate the gesture, my slave, it is not worth my time.” She took the handcuffs from the shelf. “You will refer to me at master.”

“I'm sorry, Master.”

“You will be.” She glared. “Strip now!” Yang obeyed being as quick as possible he boots taking the longest. Blake grabbed her by the neck only using her nails to puncture as not to grab too hard and placed her back against the bar restraining both wrists. “Here's how this game works-”

“I already know how this game works, or at least your version of it. Get on with it, kitten.” She snarked.

Blake slapped her check again. “You dare to interrupt me!?” She slapped her other cheek. “You will address me as Master! Am I understood?” My version, your version, our version? There’s others?

“Yes Master.” She really wanted Blake to slap her again. I am really enjoying this. 

Don't push her too far for the first time. The voice warned.

“Pick a number between one through twelve.”

“Five, Master.”

Blake went to the rack and grabbed the device. She let Yang feel it against her skin. The hair on the back of her neck ticked as Yang inhaled and exhaled deeply as if going to enjoy this. Blake was scared a little bit but couldn't show it.

She struck her under her chest. Yang only grit her teeth, oh how she wanted to say a smart remark. “One Master.” She continued counting a Blake kept striking. Silent tears left her as they hit her nipples. She was smiling the entire time. For the first time in months since they met, Blake felt really scared of her.

“Pick a number.”

“Twelve Master.”

Blake's eyes widened when she saw the cattle prod. Does she really? She exhaled and walked back to her pet. Letting her abs feel it. And she inhaled and exhaled again as if breathing it in. Blake struck it against her stomach going lightly at first. In hearing her voice she hit harder trying to get the smirk out of it. When she was done Yang had red lines across her chest and black bruises on her stomach.

“Pick a number.”

“Three Master.”

Blake put the prod back and brought out a thicker piece of wooden rod.

“Master?”

Blake turned. “Yes, my slave.”

“I've been a bad girl and need to be punished. Could you restrain my legs keeping them open while the number of reps stay the same for each leg individually?”

“You have been a very bad girl and because of this reason I will not oblige you.” Strike. “You called another princess.” Slap “I am the only one you need.” Slap “You called her a snow angle.” Slap. “You want her, don't you?” Slap. “You filthy whore.” Slap. “Am I not an angle to you?” Slap. “Do I not provide for you?” Slap. “Do I not care for you?” Slap. “This is how you thank me?” Slap. “Thinking about other women.” Slap. “Dirty slut can’t decide what she wants.” Slap. “Turned on so often all you think about is sex.” Slap. “You give it to anyone who has two legs.” Blake kept slapping at her legs. She hit her pussy a couple times to make her cry out. She put up the rod once complete. “Bumblebee.” Blake rushed to her undoing the cuffs. She felt Yang smile and exhale.

“Blake, thank you for trying, indulging me in this. Even though it ended too soon. I really, really enjoyed it, especially at the end. I appreciate your efforts you don't know how amazing you are. How'd you fair?”

“There were times I was scared, mostly of you. Using number twelve against you. It scared me how well you handled it, and even now.” She brushed her blonde, messy hair back. 

“I switched that one out saving it for you to use on me. Sir, really liked it too. I had to tell Sir not to scare you first time around. Thankfully she agreed with me.” Sir growled and shook her head on the inside.

“First time around, how did you-?

“I didn't, my fantasy hasn't scared you off yet. You were willing to try it. But I remember why I went 'till I passed out.”

“I’m scared to ask, but why?”

“You activated my semblance and I am absolutely roaring.”

“Well…” Blake kissed her lips. “I know of a way we can deal with that. But because of your injuries,” she booped her nose “I'm on top.” She smirked. 

“Your dragon, your rules. I believe you are in heat.” Yang rose holding her princess in her arms grabbing a purple condom and setting it nearby. She threw Blake on her side as Yang restrained herself. Blake gave her a questioning look. “In case Sir wants to play, if that's okay.”

“Fine…” She sighed. “But the moment anything happens I will shoot you.”

She can trust me. “Aw, that's too kind, I've always wanted to go out with a Yang.” Blake groaned and started stripping putting her clothes on the floor. Yang licked her lips in anticipation. You're really gonna let me take over? 

You promised you wouldn't hurt her. I will be around but what she doesn't know about complete control, won't hurt her. 

I could get used to this.

Blake lined herself up. “Wait…” Yang interrupted. “The condom.”

“Sh, don't worry about it.”

Yang undid one hand restrain while Blake was distracted lowering herself. Then took her robotic arm out making the sound of a soda can being crushed. While Blake was surprised by the sound Yang pushed her away removing herself and groaned as she felt claws dig into her. Blake ripped the condom open with slashed with holes. Blake wrapped her legs around her stomach and she groaned from the lashes. She easily broke free not worrying about anything other than her lover she pinned Blake to the bed looking into her eyes. She realized they were normal for a Faunus in heat.

“Blake, what's gotten into you?”

“I want you, I want this.”

Yang looked away. If I'm on top she feels so good I can't pull out. 

I can, let me. 

Yang thought for a moment then exhaled. She pushed Blake higher up on the bed. She let Sir take over and she lined herself up plunging in. Sir moaned while Blake yelled. Sir was fucking her, pushing out then pulling back in. She felt her walls clamp against her as her body shook from the pleasure. She pounded the same but moved slightly faster angling herself closer to that spot. She felt the other was really close. She leaned down and played with her nipple, circling it with her tongue. She felt her walls collapse and yelled as she came.

“You're so hot when you scream.”

Instead of slowing down Sir kept the same pace. “Yang...slow...down....”

“Wow! You must be really out of it. Don't freak out.” She warned. “I'm Sir and I will slow down a little.”

Blake's eyes up in horror and she tried to escape but Sir, kept her pin. “Blake, it's okay. Yang- will you stop struggling and listen please?” Sir had her pinned so all she could do was listen. “Thank you! Yang hasn't told you yet because she was waiting on your answer. You are the bridge to connect us. She saw how desperate you were and...couldn’t provide for you.” Nice cover story! “I'm here, and while I don't love you, I love fucking you.” I don't have an issue with that wording, I love fucking her too. She released Blake and continued her motions feeling the other relax. 

Blake didn't care at the moment, she needed relief. “Ah! So hot...” She moaned. 

“Feel my flames, baby.” Sir drew hot breath over her body, making sure to use only steam. Copycat, ha, cat. 

Shut it! 

Fine… 

The stream was too much for Blake as she came again wiggling and screaming as she did. Yang came through while Sir took a break. Her lilac eyes staring into gold. “I'm right here.” Yang slowed her motions allowing Blake to come down but postponing it for as long as possible while kissing her passionately.

“Oh Yang! Yes!”

Yang sped up, and pounded into her the way Sir did. After a few minutes she angled herself and didn't pound as hard but against her g-spot, driving Blake up the wall. She kept her pinned as her body was involuntarily bucking and rising. Her walls clamped down as she yelled into the ceiling raising her body as high as could. Yang slowed down her movements with Blake as she was coming down. This feels great! We can switch off from one another making the sex and us last longer. We are so ready to beat Raven. I'm excited to get a full time dominatrix and able lead during sex. 

I approve of this. You need to convince her to stay. 

Blake sat up slightly half expecting her partner to stop as three was usually her limit. She laid back down as Yang sped up her motions. Kissing and sucking Blake's neck making her call out.

“I remember when you used to be quiet.” She continued sucking. “I'm glad you're not.”

“Oh! Yang! Sssaahh!”

Yang moved down her body forcing her to pound harder into her partner. She moved her body sideways angling as she playing with the neglected nipple from before. She reached up over Blake and locked her mechanical arm back onto her body. She placed the vibrator over her clit on medium setting. Blake was screaming at this point squirting very little. Yang lowered the setting and slowed her movements. She felt herself really close and wanted to speed up. 

Game plan, I speed up rendering her senseless, once senseless you pull out. 

Perfect. 

You mean-

Nope!

Yang sped up her movements causing Blake's confusion. Once she felt Blake relax again she pounded into her sending shock waves inside her body. Blake gripped the bed sheets her knuckles turned white. Yang angled herself again hoping to cause Blake one more orgasm. To aid her, she placed the vibrator on her clit again at low setting to make sure she wasn't painfully sensitive, she moved to medium and seeing Blake squirm was really gripping Yang to the edge. She turned it up and after a few seconds Blake came again. Her walls clamping down against the member. Yang forced herself to stop, then slowly, reducing the vibration to low. She let Sir take over while she was panting and she pulled out rubbing her juices on Blake's body. Blake was too tired to move. An inaudible groan of protest left her lips.

“Sorry Kitty. Yang couldn't pull out. She never listens.” Sir released control and Yang fell on top of her breathless and panting.

“Hey...princess.” She panted then fell straight to sleep her head in the crook of her neck. She was drooling onto the sheets below her. Too tired to fight and the weight on top of her keeping her pinned as she fell asleep.


	35. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has a strange dream that felt more like a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage and child on child sex. Mentioned adult on child rape and near death.

Yang woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Another dream, but this felt real. Almost like a memory. She sat up and listened to her audio book, the memory bothering her but she wasn't sure why. She felt Blake slowly stir and open her eyes just as slow.

“Hi.” Blake said weakly.

“Hey.” Yang said, still drifting. She figured Blake would be too tired to notice. “Coffee?” Blake slowly nodded. Yang got up and barely dressed and left. She came back with three cups of coffee. She looked at Blake who seemed like she was slowly waking up. She slowly handed Blake her cups and started downing it hoping to wake up faster.

“Hey, easy, it's not going anywhere.” Yang laughed. Only receiving a glare in response. “Okay, you win.”

After a couple minutes Blake started talking. “What's wrong?

“I had this really weird dream, it wasn't bad. I don't know how to describe it. It felt more like a memory. It was hard to tell between real and not.”

“What was it about?” Blake asked her curious.

“Before I answer, I want to ask you a question. You don't have to answer, but I really wanna know. What was your first time like?”

“What is this about?”

“I just wanna know, if that's alright.”

“For me, I thought I was in love. Two childhood friends, dating in high school talking about a future together. We started our cycles early and helped each other out. I was reluctant at first. But we...she watched videos and I had my books. We were lost in each other, mostly the kissing and she pushed me on the bed then straddled me. I was thankful she was on top of me and my reading really didn't help much as some details are left unwritten. She was causing me to moan and rub into her. I was a hot mess when she finished with me. But you, are so much better. The most I've had with her is two orgasms before she's out of energy. It took one for her and she was done. I felt like I was in love and I wanted our relationship to last. My mom liked us together, but my dad wasn't very supportive. I snuck out many times and we continued seeing each other until we broke up.” 

“Considering I already told you my first time already, I'll bite. I'll tell you the first time I really enjoyed sex and the person didn't really fight the idea, but not completely for it. I enjoyed it and it helps me sleeps at night wanting to believe the other Faunus enjoyed it. Pretty sure she did, but didn't get a chance to tell me. I was about ten, my mom made a stop in Menagerie. Does it count, even if were both underage? I mean it's not different from teen’s right? No, you know what, Imma keep going unless you shut me up.” She said nervously causing Blake to laugh.   
__________________

“Go slow, lots of kisses and slow gropes. Ease her into it make sure she enjoys it as well as yourself. And if she gives you any trouble, lead her to a dark area without any people cover her mouth and take her anyway. Make sure she is smaller than you and is around your age. We'll be here for two months. I will be required to leave from time to time. I'll send up a green flare and if you are not on board in the next hour, I am leaving you to fend for yourself until I get back. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Receiving a blow of dust in her face. 

The blonde child was walking along the beach. As normal as possible with a foreign object between her legs. Female, my age, not male they have an ego and are weak. What is an ego anyway? What or who am I looking for? Someone smaller, around my age group. She tilted her head as an older cat Faunus pushed her daughter out the door insisting she makes friends or gets some sun. She's cute when she's angry. Is she reading? That book is huge. What is it like twenty chapters? I'll observe her and see if she puts it down. Don't wanna stare too long. Who else is there? Damn, that other girl is talking to her. Fuck! Shit! Master doesn't allow me to curse, I'll have to push me later. Is the other girl looking at me? Water! She quickly changed the topic as the brunette was approaching.

She got up and took off her shoes and letting the cool water refresh her feet. She was lost and didn't feel the tap on her shoulder.

She turned around. “Hi.” She smiled wearily. Crap it's that other girl.

“Hi, were you...looking at my friend?”

“Oh, uh, no...something in the distance.”

“Uh huh.” She rolled her eyes.

She doesn't believe me. I was making it painfully obvious. “I'm Slut.” She held out her hand.

“Uh huh.” She raised an eyebrow and shook her hand. “I, her name's B. You could just say hi instead of staring. She might not like people, but she'll respond in one word sentences until you get to know her.”

“Thanks, but...um...I wasn't staring and I should go.”

“You’re just as awkward as she is. C'mon, I'll introduce you.” She grabbed her wrist and pulling her along.

“Wait, Ilia...that's not...” Shit.

“B B, this is Slut...” She didn't finish. 

“Just Slut. I haven't been given a last name yet.” She scratched the back of her head.

“Slut, this is B.”

“Hi.” Slut said offering a hand.

“Hi.” She said dryly not looking up from her book and slut took her hand back. “Were you staring at me?” 

“No…” She blushed. “I was looking beyond you. It just so happened to be in your general direction.” She lied with a nervous smile. 

“At what exactly?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“That.” She pointed in the distance. “Empty space.”

“B, Slut, I hear my mom calling me. I'll catch up to you later.”

“I wait-I don't-!” B groaned. She would leave me with this weirdo. They both thought simultaneously. “Look, you don't have to be nice and stick around. I'd rather read anyway.”

“What if...I want to stay here under this tree? I don't know how to read anything other than maps and stars. Maybe you could...read to me?” She suggested. 

“You don't know how to read? You only read maps and how do you read stars?” She raised an eyebrow. “What school do you go to?” She raised her eyebrow.

“No. Yes. And my Master teaches me. I listen to people read me books. Please one question at a time.”

“I could…teach you.” B offered.

“I'd like that.” Slut sat down next to her.

Twenty minutes later.

“This is so hard!” She groaned in frustration.

“Maybe if you actually tried concentrating and stopped laughing at your own jokes you would get it.”

“I need a break. I'll be back here about five minutes unless you see or hear a green flare go off. That means I have to go.” Slut stormed off toward the water getting more frustrated as she thought about words and letters. She argued with herself pacing back and forth.

She paced one way to represent on side. “She's just trying to help. At least she doesn't slap you around like Master does. I want my mom and dad.” She whined. 

She turned the other way. “They're not coming back, they’re dead. They made you weak. I'm not a dragon, I'll never be a dragon.”

She spun again. “This is your home and life now. The Faunus girl just wants to help, you should let her. She's cute, smart, she has pretty eyes and cute ears. 

One direction “I don't need to learn this crap, I have Master.”

“Look her over again. You're okay. Break time is over.” She sighed. Okay.

Yang walked back to her. “I'm sorry I yelled at you. You're just trying to help.” She sat down next to her.

“It' fine. Do you always talk to yourself and how does your body have steam coming off of it?”

“One question at a time, please.” Remembering her manners. “Sometimes, I have an argument with my mind. If I'm stressed out for my head, I say it out loud. I have steam only when I'm angry or in pain.”

“I think I figured out your problem. What do you see? She pointed at a word.”

“A-d-t. I can't tell if those are o's or u's or c's.”

“How about now?” Blake placed both hands over the page and left a circle opening on just the word.

“A-b-out. Wow! How did you-?”

“You have dyslexia.”

“Dis-lex-e-ah?” She tilted her head.

Blake sighed. “Yeah, it's when you see words switched around or see multiples of the same letter that aren't there. Like how b as in-.”

“Don't say b word.” She tried to shush her. 

“You mean, bravo?”

“Oh, no. I mean b as in males. My Master told me it was a bad word.”

“Boy?” She tilted her head.

“Sh!” Slut put her finger to her lips.

“It's not a curse word. People say it all the time.” She assured. 

“Huh?” Her face was in shock. “But my Master...”

“Who is your master? What about your parents?”

“What’d I tell you? One question at a time. My Master, she's the reason I exist. My step-mom and real dad are...dead.” She looked at the ground in sadness. “The only reason I am not a dragon yet is because of them.”

“A dragon? You can’t turn into one.” She eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “That’s not how that works. I'm sorry about your parents. That was wrong of me to ask.”

“Don't worry about it.” She smiled. 

Blake returned her smile then twitched her ear. “I hear my mom calling me.” She lied. “I gotta go.” She got up and stared walking away.

“I'll see you tomorrow...maybe.” She called after her with a wave. Stupid life story. Now I've scared her off. 

Just take her next time you see her. A voice argued. 

Master said ease her into it and only use force if necessary. She's too cute for that. I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve that. 

She looked at the ground kicking nearby sand her scattering it to the wind. Her head down in defeat. There's I. Nah. She's not as cute and her outgoing personality, not my style. Maybe I should head home. Yeah, but what if Master hurts me because I didn't…. I'll hide! She reasoned. 

She slowly made her way through a walkway being avoided because she was human. At least no one is talking to me. She took refuge near the desert area by a rock blocking the sun. “Dang it. Now I've scared off two potential friends. Master is right, I am weak. Only friends I have are in my control or not real. They're forced to be my friends. Crying like the child I am just without tears this time. Damn it!” She yelled punching the rock behind her leaving small cracks and red knuckles. She shook away the pain in her hand. 'Great cursing again calls for more punishment.” 

“Does that make you feel better?” A voice called behind her.

She stood as the other girl now had to attention. “I...hi. And only a little bit. How long have you...?” She blinked. “Were you following me?” 

“Yes, only because B was in a rush to leave and you seemed alone.”

“Said her mom was calling her, even her ear twitched.”

“My parents want to meet you since they've never seen a human interact with a Faunus like you do.”

“Yeah...uh...sure...I guess.” What does interact mean? 

“Wow, look at the color.” I gasped in amazement watching the sky. 

The green flare went up. “I gotta go, I know this sounds lame, but is how my Master calls me home.” She was turning to walk away. 

“Wait.” She grabbed her hand keeping her from leaving. 

“I, let go. I gotta go!” She pulled her wrist free and ran through the crowd which parted for the young human. I hot on her heels. “Leave me alone! I gotta go.” She sprinted. 

“Wait, Sla-wait!”

She ran closing her eyes for a bit not even realizing someone was in front of her. “Oof! Sorry I...B? Sorry I gotta-” She quickly scrambled to her feet. 

“Gottcha.” She grabbed her hand. 

“I, let me go! I have to go! My Master is calling me with a green flare. She leaves in less than an hour.”

“We got time.” B said helping I restrain her with the other hand. 

“Let me go! She's gonna be mad and punish me if I don't return.”

“Blame it on us.” I assured.

“She won’t believe me.” Slut argued. 

They dragged her to I's house. Everyone around thought they were playing. Some were filled with hope as they played with the human, others disgusted and most thought it was reverse as the human bent to the will of the Faunus, unwillingly. They trapped her in I’s her room.

“I have to go, she'll leave without me and leave me to fend for myself.”

“That is a risk we're willing to take. What's your real name?” I interrogated her. 

“I told you I, it's Slut.”

“Do you even know what a slut is?” Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” She asked confused. “It's my name!” She argued. 

“No, a slut is someone who dresses inappropriately showing off skin near their private areas in public places.” Defined B.

“Well...I'm also called Whore.” She deflected. 

“Whore: someone who enjoys sex and has sex with a lot of different people.” They scrunched their faces. 

“Okay Miss I know words and definitions.”

“That's Miss. Dictionary to you. We know these things because of school.” Blake said in a snarky tone. “What did you dad and step-mom call you?” She asked softly. 

“I can't say it.” She shook her head. “Master will hurt me, then you two.”

“We want to help. What you're going through, it's not right.” I assured resting a hand on her shoulder to calm her. 

“What about meeting your parents, I?” She changed the subject. 

“I lied so I could try to coax you here without raising suspicion.”

“How do you girls know so many big words?” Mommy's little slut asked. 

“We go to an actual school with other Faunus and some matured early. What you're being called, isn't right. I won't ask again.” Putting on her best glare. “What did your step-mom and dad call you? 

“Y.” She cried out in a whisper intimidated by a glare she's all too familiar with. “My dad called me his Sunny Little Dragon.” She said in a hushed whisper. 

“Has a nice ring to it. Short, one syllable.” B observed.

“Can I please go now?” Y begged.

“No, you’re staying here.” I demanded.

“I can’t, her semblance, she appears at my location when she wants.”

“Let’s continue reading.” B suggested.

“I have to go!” Y yelled getting up.

“Oh no you don’t.” The other two said in sync holding her down.   
_______________________

“Even though we had just met and they had no idea what trouble they caused me. They taught me how to read and B, she give me this.” She went to the book like drawer and pulled out a diamond piece of paper with a hole in the middle. “It helped drastically, but I didn’t have the patience to keep reading like that and try to understand the book I was reading.”

“Wait, you were Y, B....was me and I was Ilia....You still have that? That was over ten years ago.” She gasped in amazement.

“I was hoping to find you and thank you. I lost hope as the years passed and you could be in anyone of the kingdoms. I check Menagerie many times and your mom still looked the same she did she did all those years ago. You on the other hand,” she sat down next to her and swiped her hair around her ear kissing her cheek “have matured physically and mentally.” She kissed her lips. “You went from cute to hot, though you still have a form of cuteness, just not a kid cute anymore. When I kidnapped you that night, I didn’t realize it was you. The memory only came to me in dream form. I guess I have met your parents before. I just didn’t remember and neither did they.” She smiled nervously. “Probably a good thing.”

“Yang, baby.” Her voice soft and cute. “Hold me.” She fell into her lover 

Yang comfortably adjusted her body to hold hold her. She's never seen Blake like this. “Should I continue?” She carefully asked aware Blake now knows the whole story.” 

“Please.” She flicked her feline ear. 

“After getting to know these chicks and staying at their houses, I finally told them what my mission from Raven was. I was walking along the edge of the beach and a month and a half passed by.  
_________________

“I can’t do this. It’s not right. They’re my friends. I'll just... torture some other poor girl? 

“Exactly.” She paced to the other side to represent her voice. 

“No!” Her arm went open to her sides in anger. “Look what happened to Toy, Barbie, Train, Party and others. I can’t do this.” She went to a nearby rock and sat against it curling around herself.

“Yang, what’s wrong?” A soft voice peaking beside it. “Why are you avoiding us?”

“Blake…No! Go away! Let me go!” She got up quickly to walk away.

Blake stopped her grabbing her wrist. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Yang didn't see a way out of this. She didn't face her. Unable to look into her concerned golden eyes. “Fine, but you have to sit.” Deep breath. “I am going to be leaving in about two weeks. I have no idea when I’ll be back, if I'll be back.”

“Wait. You’re leaving?”

“My Master said I’ll be here for a about two months. And before we left she wanted me to...take someone.”

“Take someone? Yang, what are you talking about?”

“She wanted me to take a female's virginity. You know, sex.”

“What!? But your-?” She was confused.

“There's fingers which most females use, but she gave me dust and I have male part.”

“What!?” She swallowed. “What’s the punishment if you don’t?”

“She’ll just use me instead. She told me if not given willingly, take it anyway.”

“What!?

“Will you stop staying that!?” She nearly yelled being able to face her. She turned back to the ground of sand. “It’s awkward and hard to tell enough already.” She said in a muffled voice. 

“I’m sorry. This is all new to me and shocking. Wait. Why you were staring at me the day we met!?” She asked out curiosity and waited for a response. After nothing came for several seconds, it hit her. “Yang!” Heat rose to her cheek in a blush but also anger. 

“Yes... I like it when you say me name like that.” She slapped a hand over head moth with wide eyes. She slapped herself. “Geez that sounded really bad. I’m going to go.” She got up to walk away. “I might see you in time.”

“But you’re just gonna hurt some poor girl?” Blake walked after her.

“Hopefully I won’t. If she’s willing, I won’t have to have to hurt her. If I don’t do this, my Master will do much worse to me. If I have to, I'll take the brunt and leave her alone.”

“She’s your mom, not master.” She corrected. 

“I haven’t earned the right to call her anything else, and until I do, it's Master.” Yang continued walking on. 

Blake froze thinking about her next words with a blush. “What if I…helped you?” She offered. 

Yang froze turning to her wide eyed. “No…Blake…I can’t ask-.”

“You do have to...At least…” Her voice trailed off. “Please, don’t let it hurt.” She nearly cried. 

Yang hugged her, the only thing she knew how to do to comfort others. “That’s the last thing I want.” She whispered in her ear. “But you'll start your heat cycle once you do. It's a pain to deal with for years.”

“If it helps you, I don't care.” She took her wrist. “Follow me.” Blake reluctantly led Yang to her family's guest house. “No one goes in here. I guess…we should start.” She started to remove her shirt fighting away her tears. 

“Not yet.” Yang tightly pulled her shirt back in place. “You’re not comfortable. I don't want to do this unless you are. Turn around and I’ll help you relax.” When Blake’s back was to Yang she rested her hands around her shoulders and started kneading the flesh. Moving her fingers in circular motions up and down and across her shoulder blades.

Blake let out a gasp. “Wow. You are really good.”

Yang continued her movements. Moving all around her shoulders causing Blake to purr. “You're really cute.” She whispered hot breath over her ear not knowing Blake could purr. Once done with her shoulders, she moved to her neck using her thumbs in the back and her fingers in the front is circular motions. “Are you feeling relaxed?”

“Sh...no talking.” She moaned.

Yang was lightly pushing down on her back. “Lay flat on the ground.” Blake did as asked. “It's easier without a shirt on. Only if you're comfortable talking it off.” Blake shook her head not ready for that. She proceeded to rub and scratch her back in horizontal, vertical and circular movements with her fingers.

“Ah. Yang you’re really good at this.” Her lips complimenting her moans. Yang leaned down on top of her and starting kissing her neck the dark hair girl eliciting gasps. “Yang!” 

She smiled hearing her name on the girl's lips. She rolled the petite girl on her back and gently started kissing her lips. Little pecks at first that grew into kisses lasting seconds then a full make out session with tongue. Both of them tasting the others mouth and hot breath. She glided her hands over the blue shirt and grabbed at the hem. The other assisted her in taking it off. Then Yang took hers off. Then connected lips again. She was nervous but wanted to please. She hadn't been with a living person like this before, just her dolls or fingers. She moved her hand over the breast and starting playing with it.

“Gently, please. Ah, slower.” Yang slowed her movements moving her fingertips in circular motions hands moving in circles. She let her left hand continue playing while the other licked and sucked the sensitive flesh. “Ah!”

“Sh, don’t want anyone to hear us.” She whispered hot breath into the human ear. A smirk came across her face as she whispered for the other be quiet. Yang moved her hands down her pants and removed both sets. Her teeth pulled the white garment away. She moved her head back to her stomach and started kissing and licking the area. She didn’t want to leave any marks and cause suspicion or pain for the other. She leaned her head back down. “Can I feel you down her?” She teased the bundle of nerves causing her to shiver in response.

“Please.” She begged.

Yang massaged the area feeling it dampen. “You smell really sweet and innocent.” She whispered.

“Oh, Yang!” She loved the dirty talk that was similar to her books. 

“Look at you squirming while I get my fingers damp because of how good I make you feel.”

“Yes!”

“I’m gonna stick my finger inside. There is going to be resistance, if you feel a pop, that’s your V Card being punched.” She winked. “It may hurt at first, but I will make you feel better.”

“Not just yet. Don't say V Card or punched.” She said nervously. “I want you to take it with your...penis.” She had one eye opened focused on Yang's bulge. 

Yang eased her middle finger inside cause the response of the other to gasp. Yang started kissing her and dominating her tongue. She started moving her finger in and out slowly. She felt the resistance and only poked it cause slight pain. The other was moving her hips with the rhythm and moaning. Yang moved her finger around looking for her special spot. She curled her finger and the girl under her let her know she found it. She moved over it back and forth rapidly. Blake was huffing, and moaning into her mouth until she broke away.

“I gotta pee.” She started to get up but Yang held her down. “Yang, let me up.”

“It’s not pee. Cum for me.”

She felt the build up and knew it was a matter of time. “Yang!” She yelled into the ceiling. Her back arching as it was lifted off the ground and her body shaking afterward. Yang slowed her movements helping her ride it out.

“Yang…” She panted. “That…felt…amazing. I’m sorry…I was…skeptical.”

“Sh. I’m glad it felt good. You’re using really big words again. I’ll take nervous. This next part will hurt at first, but then you’ll feel so much better than you do now.”

“Oh…kay.” She swallowed. 

Yang pulled her underwear off revealing her shaft. “This one is smaller as not to hurt you compared to a full grown one.” Yang lined it with her entrance rubbing the tip against her slick folds. “You ready?”

“Ready.” She nodded.

Yang pushed in slowly just the head inside. The other was squirming while her walls adjusted to something being pushed inside her. “You feel really good. Let me when you want more.” Yang bobbed the head in and out. She pushed in and left herself there.

“Slowly.” She breathed.

“Breath in.”

“You mean inhale.”

“Yes, that.”

Blake's breath hitched as she felt more of it go inside her. “Ah! O-o! Yang!” Yang stayed put for a little bit feeling her walls clutching and relaxing around her. Yang down again kissing her lips and mouth vigorously. She then thrust in and out only leaving the head in and in as much as Blake could take. Blake leaned her head back and started moaning “So good, deeper, don’t stop. All the way in.”

Yang exhaled nervous about this next part. She continued her movements except when pulling to the head she leaned her mouth down continuing to kiss and play with her breast and clit. Her mouth covering the other others to muffle any screams. She pushed all the way in and left herself there as the other screamed into her mouth. Once the screaming stopped, she pushed in and out all the way. Feeling the other moan in pleasure again she picked up her movements. She started slamming in hard as she felt herself close. Blake yelled as she came and Yang seconds behind her.

“Yang!” She screamed as she felt her body being filled with hot sticky seed. After she came down from her high and her breathing slowed. Her eyes shot up in fear. “Can I get pregnant from this?” She sat up halfway and groaned as the shaft moved inside her. 

“No.” She said sweetly shaking her head. 

“How do you know?” She panted.

“You have nothing to worry about.” She winked. “I’ve met Faunus on board her ship and they tell me everything. You can only get pregnant when you're in heat.” She smiled and continued riding her as she was still hard. “You feel so good!”

“I love how you feel inside me.” Her arms wrapped around the others body holding her in place. “Oh, Yang, faster! Harder!” She cried as Yang hit her at a new angle. “A-h!” She screamed as she came. “Oh! Yang! Fill me!” She slammed herself down to make Yang orgasm faster. Yang bit her neck with a tinge of aura in it. “A-h! Yes!”

Blake fell back with Yang on top of her. Both too tired to move. She became flaccid still inside of her. “Blake, thank you.” She kissed her. “I’m glad I got to be your first and you mine.”

“The pleasure was and is literally mine.” She swallowed and Yang was worried she did something wrong. “You marked me.” She said a little afraid. “In the heat of the moment, you marked me.” She forced herself to calm her breathing.

“I don't have an entire idea about that first sentence.” She took a breath. “Did it hurt? Did I hurt you?” Yang asked concerned. 

“No it's just...” She paused and Yang stayed silent waiting for her to finish. “Do you know what it means? To mark a Faunus like that? I mean....we're still kids.”

Yang smiled with a nod and rubbed her head against the other. “I do. Blake, I choose you.”

Her eyes went wide. “I've never....I mean a long time ago...a human marked a Faunus... Yang I....” 

“Did I do something wrong? Did you not want me to? I'm sorry I-” 

Blake kissed her lips stopping her apology. She smiled breaking away and holding her cheek. “You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just surprised. The answer is yes.” Being marked meant the world to her. She always looked forward to the day when it would happen to her and didn't think it would be this soon. 

“I will find you again and mark you.” Yang smiled back and rested their foreheads together. “Lets get dressed before we worry Ilia.”

“Too late.” She panted naked and dripping from between her legs. “That was really hot. I want the next round.” Both stared at her in shock. “What?” She stared back the two. “I saw Yang sad, then I saw Blake angry and sad then I followed you and came here. There was also another woman who came through a red and black portal. She saw you two from there.” Ilia pointed in front of her and to the other side of them. 

“My Master. I guess she knows. Can we all put some clothes on and go?” Yang forgot she was still inside and tried pulling out.

“Ah!” “Ow!” They said simultaneously.

“Yang, get out.” She tried pulling away. “Ow!”

“I’m stuck...” Ilia was rolling around the ground laughing. Blake glared at Yang and Ilia. “We have to go one more round.” Blake's face dropped in shock. Ilia laughed even harder. “We're knotted.”

“Ilia, that’s not funny! Yang get-ow!” She glared. 

“Okay.” Yang started pounding into Blake again trying to pull out further with each thrust.

“Yang...Stop...” She moaned. Not entirely sure she wanted her to stop. 

“It’s the fastest way.” Ilia stopped laughing and stared at the two. She swallowed hard as it turned her on. Better than porn videos or Blake's books. “Besides, we have an audience to please.” Yang started kissing her slowly but passionately. Blake returned it only to end this as quickly as possible. Yang smirked as she knew she could come out but didn’t want to stop. Especially, with Ilia looking as hot and bothered masturbating to their movements. Yang felt herself really close and started rubbing Blake’s clit with her thumb. Blake was moaning into her mouth her chest rising to meet hers. Yang played with her breasts once more.

“A-h!” She screamed as she came and bit Yang back with her aura.

“A-h!” Ilia yelled.

Yang right behind them pounding Blake harder using her hips for momentum. “Bbllaakkeeee!”

“Yyaannngg!” She cried being filled. She felt Yang pull out of her this time and gently kiss her many times.  
__________________________

Yang continued. “After having sex with you, we all became a thing before I had to leave. It was really hard to keep up with you two. I thought you two had entered your heat cycles while I was there, but I wasn't sure and hoped I didn't get either of you pregnant before I left. I never forgot our memories together. Not until Sir was at her full potential and I almost completely lost myself. My-Raven told me to take a shower everytime she smelled me. Told me she was proud of what I did. 'It was part of my training. Allow others to trust you and misuse it'. She gave me a time limit so I wasn't dilly dallying.”

“I had to shower hoping my parents wouldn't smell me. My mom scolded me and asked a bunch of questions, what adult was doing this, how and where was this happening, telling me it wasn't right and all that. I told her about you and she thought I had made you up until I brought you to meet them and she didn't believe me that you had a penis, even dust inflicted. She wanted me to stay away from you. I smart mouthed her and told her she wanted me to make friends and so I did. Not the right one according to her standards. If it makes you feel any better...” she blushed “I really did enjoy our time together, although short. I had to crush on you too. I didn't want to say anything. I was looking at you from my book. Striking blonde hair was the first thing to catch my eye. I remember you marking me as your mate and I tried to honor it for years not doing anything with Ilia until high school.”

“I remember my mom came through the portal after we finished saying that any submissive of mine was now hers. I told you to run and you did, however reluctant. I fought her off for as long as possible not really attacking but anything to buy you time. She nearly chocked me to death. I woke up tied to the bed. Turns out, she just wanted an excuse to fuck anyone. I kept my timeline, but because I defied her, I was punished anyway. I shouldn't of coaxed you into it. I should've taken the punishment.” She sighed.

“I'm glad you didn't.” She smiled. “Ilia started watching an array of porn videos of futanari and widened my array of smut.” 

“Really? My fault.” She has shit eating smirk. “I'm glad you enjoyed it then and now.” She kissed her.

“I found a book and snuck it out of the library and wanted to try all types of positions. That was the day you left. Ilia and I tried them, but it wasn't the same. We missed you and we even talked about you every so often. I didn't forget about you, it's just hard when I didn't see you for years.”

“I tried to find you later and went all over Menagerie looking for you. I could point your house out from anywhere and your mom answered the door and said you hadn't been home in years with tears in her eyes.”

She turned her head. “That must've been during my time in the Fang. I didn't think I deserved a friend like you when I came back.”

“I'd like to make a trip to your parents house today, if that's okay?”

“Yeah, but what for?”

“I'd like to give your parents lien to help with anything they need for the pregnancy and cater to their and your half-siblings needs. I am responsible.”

Blake sighed wishing partially it was her on the receiving end. “Yeah, that's fine.” She smiled. “I'd be good to see my dad anyway since we missed him yesterday. I'd also like to give him a piece of my mind.”

“Blake, look at me.” Their eyes met as Yang held her cheek. “One day, my princess.” She kissed her forehead. “And don't fight your dad. At least...get some pointers from your mom first. I should not have said that.”

“You keep saying soon or one day, but when?”

“When I defeat Raven.”

“When is that?”

“When I and Sir know we can beat her and we feel like we are close but really far. We need to combine ourselves. Also, when someone can take her spot.”

Blake was slightly irritated. “And what will it take for that to happen?”

“When you feel comfortable abusing us.”

“So, you're telling me, the only one stopping us, is me?”

“No, you're stopping your self physically, mentally and emotionally. I'm stopping us because of my battle with Raven and I need more practice.”

“Why didn't say something sooner?” She said sadly.

“Because one, you never asked. And two I wanted to make sure you were okay with this.”

“So, you and Sir both want me taking Raven's spot...” She turned her head with realization.  
“That must be what she meant by closing the bridge.”

You told her about that? 

She deserves to know. 

When did you suddenly start care? 

“Yang?”

“Hey, I'm here, just a conversation. I wanted to make sure Sir didn't push you into anything.” She took a breath. “I was wondering, would you like to take half the day going through all the techniques and methods for safety measures?”

Blake looked away and sighed. She thought for a moment. “Yeah.” She said with reluctance.

Yang took her through everything, explaining and drawing diagrams on what she specifically wanted and the best ways she wouldn't get hurt. “Are you comfortable with this? All of this?” She brushed raven hair aside. 

“It still scares me, but now that I understand more, I'm not as afraid. This gives you pleasure as you give me love, attention and pleasure. If I have to give you the pain you want, you are worth it. I don't want to lose you because of this. Now come on, you wanted to meet my parents. Let's get dress and I want you to say everything wrong. I will no longer stop myself to get what I want.” 

This is exactly why I didn't want her to know! 

She's so hot when she's feisty. 

Stop! She's mine! 

Sir smirked from inside her mind. Not if you don't give her what she wants and I take over while she's in heat. She won't notice a difference other than your compliance. 

Shut up! Yang screamed in her mind.


	36. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang teases and Blake plays a special gam of her own. Yang realizes something and they have a competition

They left the ship and Yang held Blake's hand. An idea for later came to her and she smirked.

“Whatever it is your thinking, ask yourself if it's something Ruby would do. If not, don't do it.”

“She'd do it.” Yang winked.

“Not like that. Yang, stop giving mental images of your sister and Weiss.” She covered her face in her hands. 

“It's not what you thought at all then. Weiss still screams for me from time to time when Ruby uses her semblance. I am going to enjoy saying all the wrong things. First off, you and Ruby had sex before we did. So Ruby's body must be floating through your mind. And second, you know exactly how she fucks so you already know how they go down in the bedroom. Not that she's as experienced as me. I know your body loves me.”

“I am going to make excellent use of that tongue of yours.”

“Force it to roll out of my mouth, clamped, mouth gagged with a ring hole clean your boots or” she had a plastered grin “clean that pussy of yours and force you to say your safe word again?” Blake's ear twitched. “I know that last one did something for ya.” She slapped her ass earning a glare. “We don't have to wait, pussy cat.” Blake marched onward doing her best not to stomp before they even arrive. “You're so hot when your pissed at me.” Blake growled trying to keep it together. “Kitty wants to play.”

“Shut up! I know what I said and regret saying it.”

“You'll have to remind me what it was.” A smirking grin.

“I will be the one smiling and breathing in the scent of your blood. Speaking of, you're not bleeding unless you take your iron supplement or eat an insatiable amount of meat where even I worry.”

“There ya go with big words again. Does that meat consist of me eating you out?” She widely grinned, changing the topic from her lack of iron. 

“Not another word until my dad specifically addresses you!” She warned through her teeth with her index finger pointed at Yang.

This is so much fun. I really hope her dad isn't in a meeting. I wonder if Ruby and Weiss should join us. Nah, not with the shit I have to say! Her teeth were shown as she was grinning.

“Whatever the hell you and Sir are thinking, you need to stop.”

This is so much more fun than being abused by Raven for saying some smart remark. 

Like I said earlier, I will stay out of the way and you do what you can to keep her. 

Oh gah, I love her! “I see you.”

“What did I say about talking!”

Yes! I love this! I love her!

“Mom, dad, I'm back and Yang is here too...I guess.” Yang had a wide smile holding back a laugh. Deciding it wasn't speaking, she gripped her ass loving the way she feels in her hand. She forced herself to hide her smile as Blake glared at her. 

“Hey, girls, go ahead and take a set. I'll be right out with some tea.”

“You. Sit.” Blake pointed to Yang's alpha seat. Yang huffed through her nose in annoyance. “I'm going to help mom. You better hope these kids you put in her don't have a mouth like you.” Yang beamed. “Don't. You. Dare. Stop smiling you blonde bimbo.” Blake left Yang to her own devices while she helped her mom. Creating you is so worth all the years of abuse for this moment. Having someone in my own head to talk to, thinking as bad thoughts as I do.

The Faunus came back with the tea smiling devilishly. Maybe I should leave. I really don't like that she looks like that. Kali's smile is even worse. She actually scaring me. They took their usual seats and Yang did not not like where this was going.

“Yang,” Kali addressed “how have you been?” Yang gave her a thumbs up. “On a scale of one to ten with ten the highest, how badly do you want to talk?” Yang held up a four bobbing her head. “I'm glad Blake told me about this little game of yours. I just sent my husband on a wild goose chase.” Yang swallowed nervously. What have I done? “How does it feel sitting in the alpha seat?” Yang pointed two fingers in the seat next to her princess. “You can end this at anytime. All you have to do is talk.” Yang shook her head and narrowed her eyes. Challenge accepted!

“So Blake, how large is Yang?”

“You clearly remember how small she was right? Oh wait, it's not even worth mentioning.” Yang put a fist over her mouth. “You remember when you and dad gave me that embarrassing sex talk when I was younger? Well, Yang was my first and she engaged us. And engaged us again according to Faunus tradition. I just didn't seem to remember her until she had a memory of us.”

“Guess she really wasn't worth remembering.” Kali winked. “I mean how else do you forget a blonde human? Your father and I thought you were making up stories.” Yang's mouth went wide. Wow! Just because I'm an alpha type they question me on everything that makes a man tick. This is not going to work ladies. She gripped her fingers like she was gripping a pencil and moved it across her other hand as if she was writing something down. “Pen and paper is an easy way out. That doesn't sound like you.”

Yang continued sipping her tea. Just to make Kali upset she purposefully spit it out on the floor. “Damn it Yang! That is perfectly good waste of tea and flooring. Are you going to do this everytime you come over?” Yang nodded and pointed to her seat as if to say she is the alpha. Kali did not take kindly to this at all with her pointed glare that made Yang almost whimpered in fear realizing her mistake too late. 

“Mom, don't worry about her. I'll show her who's boss in the bedroom and I could even get some pointers from you if you wish to join me.”

“Pay back is a bitch.” Yang put a finger to her lips and pointed at Kali's belly then shook her head. “They are too young to understand language.” She pointed at Kali's belly then started humping the air pulling how good she felt in bed to her mind to knock her up. 

“How does it feel to be Neo for a day?” Blake smirked and Yang's eyes went wide at the touchy subject. “She was in an abusive relationship prior to Sir and because of it, she can't talk.” Yang sighed deeply in and out. She pointed to herself, her eyes then the Blake. 'I see you'. “That's supposed to be a really romantic gesture and you just ruined it.” Yang shrugged as if she didn't care. Blake's nails dug into her palm with a glare.

“Now Blake, dear, don't let her get you. She's surrounded and your father is not here to back her. Not that he would dare to.” Yang's mouth made an o shape and she breath out loudly. “Some dragon you are, can't even roar properly.” Yang's eyes tinged with red she wrapped a hand around her throat as if chocking then to Blake.

“She's trying to say that since she chose me when we were younger she saved me from Raven and almost suffocated.” She paused and Yang nodded. “Not that is made a difference since she kidnapped me anyway.” Yang's mouth hung wide open, then an idea hit her. She raised her mechanical arm and switched on the vibrator with a smirk. 'You know you love it'. “I guess it has some perks. It's the only thing that makes me orgasm. Yang's mouth went open and she threw her had back before slamming it on the table. She balled her hand into a fist and lightly taped the table then shook her head. “Your actions speak for themselves.” Yang stood up from the table slightly activating her semblance snatched Blake into her arms and led her into the bedroom. She dropped Blake on the bed not even bothering to close the door as she kissed her with hungry lips, her hands moving to remove her remove her pants. Blake pushed and kicked her away panting. “No.” She panted. Yang looked at her to say 'I win!'. “You're trying to make this worse for yourself, and it's going to work because you're not passing out. Your semblance is active and adding physical pain will brighten it. You're not passing out today, Xiao Long.” Teasing you is so worth it! Yang smirked at her then pointed to her crotch. Blake didn't catch what she was trying to say it seemed and hung her head. “Aw, did this widdle puddy cat hurt your feelings, aw?” She baby talked. Yang sighed took a breath. Then kissed Blake lightly on the hand, gave Kali a few lien cards and walked out the door.

“The hell?” Blake said looking confused emerging from the bedroom.

“Did we go too far, dear?”

“I...don't know.” She said quietly and sadly her ear folding.

Yang went back to her ship for some tools, her audio book, gold bracelets of Ember Celica and Gambol Shroud. She left a note on her desk and bed saying she'll be at the place they first met. She handed a note to Weiss and instead of answering any questions she walked on.

Blake waited for her girlfriend for ten minutes before she started to worry. She hugged her mom and rushed to the ship where Ruby and Weiss were sharing looks confusion. They handed her the notes and Blake saw her blonde listening to her scroll under their shade tree. She shook her head and briskly walked toward her not sure what to expect. Yang saw her, got to her feet and pulled out her ear buds.

“Yang? What-” Yang kissed her lightly, gently and slowly guiding her fingertips against the tree, Blake felt the indent before her eyes saw it. Her heart skipped a beat like the one drawn outlining the letters.

BB+YXL  
FOREVER

“Yang!” She hugged her tightly nearly knocking her over against the tree and kissing her. Water in her eyes from happiness. “I'm-.” She stopped when Yang squeezed her. Yang grabbed the paler hand and kissed the back of it with a smile. 

She brought a black rectangular box into view. “Will you be mine?” She dropped to one knee exposing the yellow diamond necklace. 

Blake held her hands over her mouth and tackles the blonde to the ground letting the tears fall. “Yes! Yang! I love you!”

She knew Blake was the one when they played their game and possibly even before then. Blake constantly teasing and melting away her worry and concerns. “I love you!” Yang repeated. Sitting up from the ground. She grabbed the necklace with both hands removing it from the box careful with finger smudges. “May I, princess?”

“Please!” She said excitedly moving her long, flowing, black locks out of the way. Once Yang clicked it in place, a black and red portal appeared nearby as if fell to her neck. Yang jumped to her feet dawning Ember Celica and gave Blake Gambol Shroud.

Raven walked out of the portal scaring on-lookers. “Despite everything I taught you, everything I did for you, this is how you repay me?” She folded her arms. “I told you exactly what that necklace meant and what would happen if you put it someone. She needs to die!” Raven drew her scarlet sword.

Yang stepped in front of Blake. “Then you're gonna have to kill me first! I can't live without her. You inject me with the vial, and I will shoot myself to die after she does. She is my oxygen, she keeps my heart beating. I live to protect her, I live to serve her. You kill her, you'll have to kill me!”

“And me!” Rose petals appeared out of nowhere as a small figure landed next to Yang.

“Me too!” Said a slightly taller woman trailing behind Ruby.

“Well isn't this some kind of reunion? Ruby, the main reason for most of our fights. A Schnee, didn't think you could pull it off. You are the greatest disappointment of my blood, body and soul.” She paced. “All of our time and effort, wasted. And on who else but a pathetic mortal who cannot contain the spirit of a dragon. You've lost yourself in the time you've taken yourself away from me. Do you still not wish to come home?” She mocked. “Everything I did, I did for you! You're a stupid, dumb, bastard child!”

“You are absolutely right!” Yang shouted back stepping in front of her family. “This is a reunion. Ruby, gets to see and meet the real me since I was kidnapped by you. Weiss never met the real me until she started recovering because my sister is kind enough to care about people I've hurt. Blake, has turned into a woman from when I chose her as child. You're not wrong, she may not be able to contain my dragon, but she can control it. I transformed into my alternate personality and she-her voice is the only one that can stop me! She is worth it! I'd do it again to prove it! She makes my dragon stronger, my flames burn brighter, she gives me a reason to care and protect humanity from the gods seeking to destroy it.” Her semblance slightly burning at the ends of her hair as it burned golden. “And you wasted two loving, caring souls who didn't need to die for the sake turning this dragon's heart black. You may have given birth to me, possibly, but you are and never going to be my mother. What you gave me was not a home, it was prison. I have a new Master that I listen to, respect and love and she treats me the same way! I can say whatever I want freely without fear of reprisal. Everything you did, made me strong yes, but also nearly broke me as I have broken and killed others in your name. You're right though. I am stupid and dumb, for caring about people while you still live and have some control over my life. The only reason I'm a bastard child is because of you. I am happy my father kept me from you as a child. Summer and Taiyang's death will not be in vain. And while yes, I was once a child and I still have some growing up to do I am no longer afraid of you.”

“Is that a challenge?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Soon, Raven.” Yang crossed her arms. “Even my alternate personality favors Blake. And before you go, I do have a present for you on my ship. I allow you permission this once to retrieve her.” Raven raised her brow. “Her name is Pyrrha and she's a redheaded warrior who enjoys sex about as much as you and I do.”

“A gift? I'll retrieve it after our conversation here. I will not go after anyone else as I unwrap my present.” She started to turn. “I leave you with these parting words until we meet again. She's a cat Faunus, I turn into a bird, we're both of pale completions, long black hair and while you may have ruined my figure and she is younger. As far as I can see, you're with the same person, you will never escape me. And I've only seen her this once. Resemblances are striking. You know where to find me.” She sliced the air and walked through her portal.

Yang was shaking terribly and almost fell to her knees but turned around to care for Ruby and Blake. “You guys okay?” 

“Yeah, slightly shaking.” Ruby replied.

“I'm good.” Weiss replied hugging Ruby.

“Blake, are you-?” Yang turned. “Blake?” Yang hugged back while her as she was looking at her reflection in the water. Ruby and Weiss left. “Baby, what's wrong?” She held her tighter. “Don't listen to her. She's just trying to get inside your head. She plays games.”

“Yang, she's right.” Yang felt a stab in her heart. “There's no denying we have similar features. I'm willing to do the same thing she did. We aren't that much different.”

“You are two different people. Just like me and Sir. You almost backed out of what we had because of your fear of what I was asking you to do. The only reason I asked it of you because Raven instilled it in me. I enjoyed being tortured, cut, whipped all of it and it's because of her. You do the things I ask. She did much worse to me compared to what I'm asking of you. You were hesitant to raise anything to me at our first practice session and even me leading you through it today. I know you don't want to, but you outweighed the risk of losing what we have. We are in a tropic place that is absolutely beautiful and I've asked you to be mine. Can you please not let that bitch ruin this for us? You were so happy. And I could talk again no matter how irritating you and your mom pushed me, I wanted to do this. All the teasing you put me through and I still stayed silent and listened, despite how I felt. Even when you were challenging my alpha instincts to talk and tease you back, even when you pushed me off of you and when you bite and leave marks. I knew you were the one, my one. Please don't let her ruin this for us. I get lost in your eyes of a future we are that much closer to. I look at you and I see the shy bookworm little girl I had a crush on all those years ago. I see the drop-dead-gorgeous, hot, intelligent, anti-social, selfless pure hearted, Miss Dictionary personality that she has become today, the one I fell in love with. I see the woman I nearly gave my life for and I'd do it all over again if it meant your safety. I love you and I see you, I see through you, I see into you, I see you!” Her passion and conviction taking hold.

Blake turned and faced Yang with her tears threatening as she hugged her and they held each other. “You always know what to say.”

“Ruby says she gets it from me.” She whispered. “How about we show your mom? She'll be thrilled.” She kissed her forehead and led her back to the house.

When they walked in, Kali was at the table drinking her tea smirking as they walked in. She saw the yellow diamonds around her daughter's neck and jumped up from her seat and hugged them both with happy streaming down her face. “It's about damn time!” She laughed. She had a death hold on Blake who was trying to focus on breathing. Her ears twitched as heavy footsteps approached.

“Kali, I'm...Blake!” He reached down and held both the women he loved in his arms. Yang smirked as she saw both of them struggling under the alpha. He was too busy hugging them he didn't notice Yang until she hugged his torso. “Hi...Yang.” He said unsure of himself.

Relief washed over her as she could officially speak again. “Hey...dad. Ghira” I felt weird on her tongue. She whispered the first part. Being around Faunus, they heard her.

He let go of his favorite girls and Yang backed away. “Dad?” He gave her a questioning look. Yang pointed to Blake and he saw the necklace. “Is that what all the big fuss is about? Congratulations you two!” He hugged them both tightly removing them from the ground. Yang was struggling more than Blake as she was always the one giving, not receiving. She was laughing and rolled her eyes. “What is it Ruby says? Resistance is futile.”

Yang shot her a glare. “Thank...you...” Yang panted.

He set them both down and Kali returned with more tea as he already saw cups on the table and one in his seat. “Kali, I couldn't find more than half items-.” He stopped as they all started laughing. “Did I miss something?”

“Yes, dear.” Kali spoke. “Blake and Yang played a game where Yang couldn't talk unless you acknowledged her. I sent you on a wild goose chase while we teased her.”

“That does sound interesting.” He raised a brow at Yang.

“I want to hear more about it at tea time. And Yang...” He paused. “Your sitting in the alpha seat since your tea cup is there.” She groaned in annoyance. “It's nice to have you girls back.” They took their seats. “When's the wedding?”

Blake's face froze and she looked at Yang for help. “I may have marked her and she marked me, but I need to get the rings. It's not actually like an official ring engagement like you're used to. But, it is a promise to each other. No ring is going to be perfect, but I have to find one that at least has a chance, like me.”

“You sap.” Blake laughed. She was out of reach to playfully punch her arm. 

“I don't want to rush this too much, but I'd like to travel around the world. Share it with the one I love. Be gone for a couple months and be there for Kali and the kids and the...husband. Stick around for a little bit before exploring the rest of the world. Once that is settled, we can officially have a wedding. Besides, there's still more to learn. And I have a feeling she's going to be taking some prreettyy interesting pointers from her mother. Should I be nervous?”

“Yang, you beat me in a fight, you finally handled your emotions and told Blake how you feel. I have had an amazing life with Kali, while we didn't always agree, we both agreed what was best for Blake.”

“You sap!” Kali punching his arm. They all laughed.

“I regret very little.”

“Blake, you mind joining me in the courtyard for a bit?” Yang asked. 

“Uh...no...?”

Yang grabbed her by the hand bringing her to her feet and took her outside. She pushed her against the wall careful of her head gazing into the golden eyes “Six.” Kissing her roughly on the mouth causing her to moan as she dominated her tongue.

“Stop with the big numbers.”

Yang pulled away. “Do you have plans for tonight?”

“Another date you tease? No, unless it involves you, me naked in bed.”

“As much as I like that, but because I am a tease-”

“Damn it, Yang. Getting me hot and horny for no reason.”

“How about I teach you how to read?”

Blake looked at her confused “But you're the one...o-h. Yang, I'd love to.” Rubbing the palm of her hand against her cheek while other hand rubbed her back. Bringing Yang's lips closer to kiss where they left off. Yang grabbed both of her legs hooking them as she supported her. Holding her close as she felt the cooler body against hers.

Yang pulled away smirking. “Your parents are just inside and we should get back to them.”

“You tease! You are so going to get it later.” She continued kissing her lips.

“I'm already enjoying this.” She set her on the ground and they went back to the table. They thought nothing of it until Blake's ears twitched and she did her best to block out sound. “What is it?”

“My parents are fucking.”

“Oh, maybe we should have a competition. Who can be louder, you or Kali?” She said in a seductive tone.

“Are you seriously suggesting-You know what? Fuck it. But you are getting a double whammy for this.” Blake pounced on her and Yang supported her body in her arms caressing her Bellabooty and brought her to her room. Blake was thrown on the bed. Yang on top of her, Blake turned the tables and flipped their positions so she was on top.

“Oooo, feisty kitty.”

Blake's lips furiously attacks Yang's. “I'll give your feisty.”

“Wait.”

Blake groaned. “I have waited for you for long enough!” She growled. “What is it?”

“Your right, jacket pocket.” She pulled out two vials. “The blue one will make it so you have a penis and you can fuck my pussy, ass or both. The pink one is to turn me back into a complete female so you can fuck me. Or you can keep us how we are. The choice is yours feisty.” She winked.

“You always make it about me. I love you for it but sometimes it interrupts good sex.” She sprinkled the blue dust on herself and placed the vials under the bed. “Now we both get what we want.” She attacked her lips taking each piece of clothing off. Her ears twitched and Yang had heard Kali scream too. “Looks like we got competition, lets get started.” Their clothing came off in record time. Yang was moistening Blake's member to allow to slide in faster, if she orgasmed, that was a plus. She used all the techniques she told Blake and some new ones Blake picked up. Once she started playing with her balls she felt them tighten and gulped every last drop. Nothing got free. She then pointed Blake's member into her and pushed on her ass bringing all of it into her. Both yelling as Blake felt walls around her and Yang for being filled. “How are you not hurting?” She panted.

“I always have to be ready for Raven.” Blake then began to thrust herself inside wondering how Yang had so much self control as she just wanted to pound. Sensing her uneasiness. “Go as hard as you like. I can take it.”

Blake needed no reassurance and pounded in as hard and fast as possible. Her rhythm off from not being used to this but she didn't care. “Yang, I'm gonnnaa a-h!”

“Aaahhh, yes!”

After cumming twice Blake became flaccid and panting. “Yang...I...” She fell down.

“Gotcha, you did amazing.”

“But you didn't-”

“Not how that works...entirely. I need to feel stimulation to have that. Remember our times together.”

“Do whatever you want to me, however you want me. I am tired of my parents thinking they've won.”

“You already know. Are you-”

“Yes, even if it means pounding my ass double time.” She panted. “Do it. We are going to win.”

“Alrighty then.”

She placed herself on top laying Blake on her stomach. She grabbed the dust under the bed sprinkled pink dust on her partner. She lined herself up in her pink fold and pushed in, the area nice and slick. When she pushed all the way in Blake screamed about as loud as her mom earlier. Yang forgot her body was back to where she never had her inside before. Yang went to town pounding her as hard and fast as she could without her semblance. Once her partner came she let the juices lucubrate her the pushed into ass as far as Blake was willing. The scream she made definitely louder that her mothers. Yang smiled thinking Ghira would not be that lucky going into an unprepared ass. They heard Kali yell. But it wasn't the scream Blake made. Yang pounded into her partner semblance igniting the area around them Blake felt the fire in her ass but wasn't going to relent. Yang assisted her by placing the vibrating finger over her clit. She came instantly.

“U-h, Yang!”

“I'm right here. Pounding you a million miles an hour.”

“Ah! Yang! Don't stop!”

She leaned down so her mouth was next to her human ear. “You feel too good from me to stop kitten.” She turned the vibrator to medium.

“Yang!” Her orgasm lasting longer.

“That's right. I'm all you need.”

“Ah!” Blake was in pain with her tears streaming down, but loving every second as Yang was filling her. “Yang!” She cried out as Yang came inside her. “Yang!” She yelled as Yang continued to pound her. She knew it wasn't like before. Fire yes, but not the intensity of her dragon. “Yang! Ah! Yang!” Her voice harmonious as the one syllable came from her lips. “Yang!” She cried as she was filled again. She felt the fluid dripping out of her. She felt a different rhythm as the vibrator changed settings. “Yang, since when?!” She yelled as she came again. Yang changed to different setting maintaining her speed. Her flames fading into golden embers. She tried to hold on as long as possible. She changed the setting and Blake came one last time before she came inside her pulling out slowly before she collapsed turning off the vibrator.

“So much...for teasing.” Ghira and Kali sounded like they were done. “We won.”

“You...always...win...” 

Yang collapsed on top of her. Both of them falling asleep.


	37. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, very fluffy!

They next day they showered together the water running over their hair and bodies shampooing and soaping each other.

“I love you.” Yang stared lovingly into her eyes.

“I love you.” She whispered back. They kissed each other gently. “I am really sore! You better hope my stomach doesn't get upset.”

“Does that inquire punishment?” She winked.

“I'm going to punish your cheeks because you're cheeky.” She warned.

“Gah! I-you are amazing! Taking way too much after me.” She pushed their foreheads together and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Not that I'm complaining.” She kissed her lightly.

They dried each other off, dressed each other. Yang grabbed the dust vials from under the bed and sat at the table. The smell of breakfast causing Yang's stomachs to growl.

“And you tell me I get hungry.”

Ghira let out a growl as Yang took her alpha seat. “You mad I beat you in a pleasure screaming competition, pops?”

“Is there anything your not going at?” He gave a mumbled grunt.

“Yes, I should have of sharing my feelings in the beginning instead of making jokes.”

“Yes...but I'm bad at that too.” They all laughed as Kali came in with food.

“Kali, you are looking most radiant.” Yang complimented earning and elbow from her lover. “Hey...we got time, purrincess.” This only caused Blake to glare at her. Yang looked around waiting for the alpha to eat then she realized that it was her and hurried to take her first bite.

“It's not going anywhere.” Ghira laughed.

“When are we going to see the sonogram?” Yang asked.

“Wait, so you have no idea what a lot of the 'big words' I use are, but you know what a sonogram is?”

“I know a little bit about medical equipment...” She stuffed her mouth slowly to avoid the subject.

“You're doing it again.” She said annoyed. “Don't look at me all innocent. You're avoiding talking about things...again.” She sighed.

“Okay, fine. You're right. I trust you. It's my past I don't trust. I accidentally and purposefully put people in the hospital and they would use the radio waves of the sonogram to figure out the damage I caused. The best hospitals are in Atlas. During the last two months, we could take you there...Just as a precaution.”

“You're not helping your case. You need to beat Raven and soon.”

“She's not the only one I need to beat.” Taking a sip of tea. The parents hung their mouths open. 

“You're gonna get it later, keep it up and my mom will give me more tips and tricks to make it last as long as possible and make it hurt.” She took a sip of tea.

“We'll see about that because I'm pretty sure Raven does a better job than you. I might come crawling back to her.” She beamed. 

“You won't be able to crawl by the time I'm through with you.”

“Is that a-?”

“Children! That is enough! We are at the breakfast, lunch and dinner table eating. You two can take this conversation on Pride the Second assuming you two can keep quiet long enough not to disturb those around you. As well as keep your hands to yourself.”

“Like you did this last night?” She smirked. Blake and Ghira stared at her in shock while Kali glared at her.

“Yang Xiao Long! Whatever Blake plans to do with you, I will make it ten time worse.”

“Easy Kali” Yang put her hands up in surrender. “Don't stress yourself out. It's bad for you.”

Blake got up from her seat grabbing Yang by the ear and dragging her back to Pride the Second. “Mom? You coming with?”

“Right behind you.” She hoped out of her seat in excitement.

This is so hot!

When they got inside Blake changed into her dominatrix clothes while Yang stripped down. After that they restrained her to a bar.

“Repeat your safe word.” Blake stated.

“Keep going.” Yang smirked.

“We're going to play a game. A game where you pick a number between one through fifteen. Whatever number you pick, that's the object I hit you with. I will be starting with you chest, working my way down until I reach you legs. That is when you will pick another number. Once I am satisfied with the number of marks I will turn you over repeating the actions with your opposite side. You do not count. If you have not passed out during that time, your Mistress and Master will carve lines into your hands and feet with sticks and hit them with it. If you still manage not to be incapacitated, I will carve your body like a piece of art. Slave, do you have any questions.”

“Yes...Master-Mistress, how do I address you?”

“I am your Master.” Blake said then pointed to her mother. “She is your Mistress. Do you have any further questions?”

“No Master.” Something told Yang she'd better behave. 

Did you get all that with your submissive induced mind, Slave?

Yeah, I am fucking pumped and excited! This is gonna fucking hurt!

“Pick a number.”

“Four Master.” Fuck yeah! Damn! This shit hurts! I love it! I love her!

“You dare give your Mistress more attention that me, your Master? You impregnate her instead of me. You embarrass me. You pain me on purpose. Is this what you want? To be beaten like the little whore you are? How do you like these claws now?” To emphasize her point Blake poked her fingernails into her skin and dragged them all the way down to her toned stomach. Some areas tracing lines of blood.

“Yes Master.” Yang grunted in pain but felt pleasure. “I like them very much.” She grunted. 

Master went back to whipping her over the claw marks. She didn't have any anger, she loved what Yang did. The situation was too perfect to pass up. Almost like...she wanted this. She set this up perfectly. I love my dragon. I'll let my mom take over, eventually. I'm scared I'm having too much fun. Yang is still smiling. I can't believe she's enjoying this. She's just about filled every single fantasy of mine. All but one. My turn to take care of you, my Sunshine. “You claim to defy the gods and priestess, but fall to a mere mortal. You're not a powerful dragon at all. Just a pathetic mortal.”

“Yes Master!” Yang cried out in pain as the device hit her. Yes! Blake, I love you!

Once Blake reached her ankles she was quite satisfied with how her partner looked. She still had a smile on her face. She put up the device and flipped Yang over, and allowed her mom to have a go nodding to her.

“Pick a number.” Kali calmly demanded.

“Fourteen Mistress.” Yang exhaled. 

Blake held back a grasp when she saw the burning, red eyes complimented by her sinister look. She felt like she could overcome her fear of Sir. Watching her get hit by her mom even though she could undo her restraints at any time.

“No respect for manners. No respect for neighbors. No respect for Ghira. No respect for Blake. No respect for me. Causing a fight. Destroying my yard. Making Blake cry. Spiting tea on my nice floor. Spilling tea on my nice floor. Impregnating a married woman. No self control. Kidnapping people. Rapping. Forcing pleasure on yourself and others. You have commited too many sins. You claim it is because you are a dragon. I see beat up.” Slap. “Battered.” Slap. “Hot headed.” Slap. “Little girl.”

She's not wrong. I miss this, even better than Ruby. No emotions. She tried to hide them but had to rush to the passing out part so she could unleash her tears. Yes! 

Yang, I agree to your terms and conditions. If you quit blaming me and stop lying to her. We will merge, not as two strong individual dragons, but one indestructible dragon. Light for the love and care of humanity while destroying and killing our enemies and anyone who opposes us. We will wait because we don't want to accidentally burn anyone. I did promise I wouldn't hurt them.

Kali finished her lashes and set the device back on the rack.

Blake looked her up and down satisfied to see her lilac eyes no longer smiling but pained. She removed the restraint and turned her loved so they could get her stomach again with some of lashes healing. Yang in there Yang, she laughed to herself. “Pick a number.” Blake demanded. 

“Six.”

Blake went to get the device and started her lashes. She saw the pattern her girlfriend was using. Four...six. Coincidence? No way, and the fact she chose herself for me and Sir for my mom. I love her! Fourteen, mostly likely twelve next. I chose Yang. This can be fun like my mom said. Yang, I love you, I am never doubting you or us again. She didn't realize her eyes were watering until she felt water at the corner. She also got the attention of her mother who looked at her with a worried expression. “I'm fine.” She whispered only loud enough for her mom to hear. “I'm happy.” As she finished her mom was up next. Blake looked her in the eyes, lilac twinged with scarlet. She was really out of it and had issues focusing but otherwise still conscience.

Kali had just finished with the purple marks on her back. 

As promised, she went to a shelve and pulled out two wooden sticks. She gave her mom one and nodded. Blake went to her left and so she could feel skin instead of the the mechanical arm. She pressed the flat tip into her palm firmly indenting the skin before moving it down. She heard Yang let out a hiss of pain. Blake and Kali pressed the rods into the bottom of her feet which squirmed but couldn't move at the same time they drug is across her skin. It couldn't bleed but it left lines.

“Master, Mistress harder, please. Cut into me. I've been a bad dragon.”

Master was a little taken back on the request but decided she should probably end this. She took a scalpel and sliced it across her arm drawing lines of blood out. She motioned for her mom to head out as she finished this alone. Yang was weakened, pained, bleeding and nearly on the verge of passing out. Master continued to swipe scarlet lines across her skin. Blake tried so hard to fight her emotions. No. This is what she wants. Force her pass out! Blake doubled her efforts cutting close to major blood vessels but nothing damaging. She finished with the other arm and an idea hit her. She grabbed the pink dust and blew it in her face. She cut into her legs as the member disappeared and was replaced by female organs. She took the magic wand plugging it in and held it to her clit while her fingers explored the inside of her. Yang couldn't vocalize anything more than a strain through her teeth. Her throat let out a hiss as she came and her juices leaked onto the floor. Blake took it away as her body went limp. She united she brute who was humming a groan through the pain. She carried her into the bathroom and cleaned up her injuries and dressed the wounds to stop the bleeding. It only took a minute or two. She attempted to pick up her girlfriend and after a couple tries placed her in the tub starting the water knowing it was going to hurt no matter water. Yang tinted the water slightly pink almost unnoticeable. She crinkled her nose at the smell of blood. Once she finished, she drained the water picked up her blonde and set her in the closet bed. She went to the actual bed taking off her clothes and cried into herself. I can do this. She tried to convince herself. It's just emotionally and slightly physically draining.

Yang woke up about an hour later. Where am I? Ah! Yep! That happened! Blake? Oh, no. Not again. She groaned in her head. She eased herself off the bed her feet sore from the lines made. She held her head in her chest and Blake held onto her for deal life. “You are amazing.” Yang reassured her. Rubbing her back and stroking her hair. She saw her ears twitch and started stroking them eliciting a purr from the other.

“Yang...I can't do this...it hurt...” She sobbed crying harder.

“Sh. You did amazing. You were amazing. You don't have to be afraid of Sir anymore. C'mon, let’s get dressed and I'll read you the stories of the stars.” Blake managed smile she passed to her lover. “There's the smile I love.”

Yang, you have to tell her. I told you to stop lying to her. Half truths are lies!

Not now, not this moment. How about we agree to beat the living shit out of Adam. 

I'm all for killing! You! Must! Tell! Her! 

Middle ground found. 

They dressed and Yang was fighting against her injuries but she physically didn't show it. She clipped her sword on her belt loops adding the finishing touch. “You ready to go, princess.”

“Just a minute.” She called from the bathroom. She reappeared and her face of clear of any sign of crying. Yang had no idea what came over her as she looked at her lover and her heart was painfully skipping beats. “Yang?”

“You are the most beautiful creature in all of Remnant.” She continued to stare holes into her.

“I am wearing ordinary clothes, I just washed my face to cover the fact I was just crying, my hair is a mess from our time together and...you just go and...” She heaved through sobs.

“Blake.” Yang said rushing to her hugging their bodies together. “Please don't cry. You start crying...I'm gonna cry... and I never get through this...” Tears running down her face. “Damn it Belladonna.” Yang continued to hold her rubbing her back and lightly scratching it. She used her other hand to rub her shoulder until she saw the ear flick. 

Blake purred at the now familiar touch. “Yang Xiao Long, my Golden, Sunny Dragon, I love you!” She whispered through her purrs.

“Blake Belladonna, my princess, my protector, my dark haired beauty, I love you!” Yang kissed her cheek a little wet from the tears. She wiped them away with her thumb. “We could always do this another night.”

“No, if we don't leave now, this is not going to happen. As much as I like being in your strong arms, I want you to read to me.”

“As you wish, princess.” Yang still embracing the learner female led them back into the bathroom. She filled the sink halfway with water taking a washcloth out and damping the corners before turning to her girlfriend and wiping her eyes. A smaller hand caressed hers as helped her wipe the tear stains away. Moving to the other side repeating the action. Blake still kept her hand on Yang's as she wiped her tears away. “Let me see those beautiful golden eyes and smile again.”

“Yang, stop, you're making me blush.” She pushed her hands together causing her chest to pucker out.

“At least that's the extent of it.” She winked and felt a playful punch to her arm. She winced from the cuts but giggled. “That tickles.” She joked with a grin just to make sure there was no sadness in the golden orbs. “Let's go before something else happens.”

“Normally, I’d urge it on, but in this case, yes.”

“You are really excited, huh?” She asked with her woman on her heels.

“You could say that.”

“Grab around my neck and hold tight.” She took out her broadsword prepared to cut the string.

“I know you do this by yourself. But, um....Is it safe?”

Yang hung her head connecting to the Faunus and laughed. “The tighter you grab, the safer you'll be. And don't worry about hurting me.”

“Did you mean to rhyme?” Yang chuckled with a shake of her head. “It's not you I worry about. I take that back. I worry for both of us.” She reached her arms around her neck tugging so close their bodies were connected. Yang cut the rope and Blake felt her stomach in her chest for the couple seconds. Yang put her sword away and helped Blake into the nest. While still standing she put romantic music on her scroll. Blake closed her eyes and huffed through her nose dramatically while dropping her head with it already knowing where this was going. “It is way too early to get me started.” Yang sat behind her with the weight of her head pressed gently in her chest. She spread her legs farther out as Blake was between them.

Yang started singing. “I can show you the world. Shinning, shimmering splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?” Yang kissed the back of her hand. “I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Sitting her gazing at a magic midnight sky. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we’re only dreaming.”

Blake chimes in. “A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here it’s crystal clear that now I’m in a whole new world with you.”

Yang started talking when the song finished. She knew she changed the lyrics but this was more fitting. “You see that one there.” She pointed out the shape. 

“Big dipper, everyone knows that one.”

“Big dipper isn’t actually a constellation. It’s part of Ursa Major. See?” She took her finger and made the outline.

“Oh! Yeah.”

“The tail of Ursa Major, the bright star. That’s not the north star.”

“What? Really?”

“Crazy isn’t it. The north star actually changes once every ten thousand years.”

“Wow! This is mind blowing. Compare it to when I use ‘big words’.” Blake giggled.

It brought a smile to Yang. “The one next to it is Ursa Minor, or Little Dipper.”

“Everyone knows Little Dipper, not Ursa Minor.”

“Leo Minor or Leo the Lion Minor. Looks like a fishing hook. Probably my third favorite. Vela, the sails of a legendary ship the wind of the heavens guides the ship through the sky. That curvy line is the sail and the oval is the base.” Blake got tired of saying the word wow and just looked up and amazement. Lifting her head to look closer only to snuggle back to her heater. “You see the v shape with the straight line on the left then a little box connecting to it?” Blake nodded. “That’s my second favorite Draco, Alpha Draco, Alpha Draconis, or Alpha Dra. You already know, Latin for dragon.”

“So what’s your first favorite?”

“Depends on the month you were born in and if you are born before the twentieth or after.”

“Your favorite constellation based on my birthday? Sap.” Her voice deadpan. “Early October.”

“That would make you a Libra.” She started laughing.

“What’s so funny? What's Libra?”

“The irony. Libra is right there with triangle with two lines side by side with each other. In ancient Mistral, after the mummification of the Pharaoh their heart was weighted on a scale against a feather. Based on how they lived their lives, the scale tipped up or down. If the feather was heavier they were brought to paradise. If not, they traveled the Euphrates River in the stars forever or suffered a worse fate. That scale, Libra, judged them for the lives they lived.”

“You mean-”

“Yeap. Ironic, isn’t it? Me, sitting behind the person judging me for my actions and telling me I can’t be with a pure hearted soul like her because of the damage I’ve done.” She smiled against the top of Blake's head. 

“That’s not funny.”

“I know.” She kissed her cheek. “That’s Ophiuchus, it’s the end of Euphrates River. It is said the river carries souls for eternity with no rest.”

She unconsciously gripped her girlfriend tighter. “Yang,” Her voice dead pan knowing she wasn’t going to want to talk about it. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you really want this moment ruined?”

“Yes, I do.”

Yang turned off her music. “That’s probably where I’ll end up.”

“Yang...-.”

“That’s not all. Sir and I aren’t fully connected yet. There’s a reason for it.” She heavily sighed. “Sir wants me to inject the Death Stalker venom in my veins.” Blake was in too much shock to talk. “With it, I’d live about...I’m not sure, but well over five hundred years. Maybe even several thousand, and become a dragon at the full extent of my power. But to live without you.” She intertwined their fingers. “I couldn’t do it. Blake I couldn’t live without you.” Tears were falling from her eyes. “I’d be scared. The one person I love and care about gone while I have to watch over humanity and the generations that live on. Our future generations growing up living life while I’m just watching over the world and crushing the evil in this world. I don’t want it, not if I have to live without you.”

“Yang…This is a lot to take in. You take the Death Stalker venom and you’ll live for thousands of years and it’ll turn you into a full on dragon?”

“Not full on, but yes.”

Blake turned to her dragon completely serious. “You should take it.”

“What? Blake, no! I can’t live without you.” Yang squeezed her tighter. 

“You said it yourself. Humanity only lives one lifetime. Dragons live for centuries.”

“That was roleplay. I mean...it’s true, but no. I’ll separate myself from the humans and leave them to their own devices.”

“Then you’ll be doing exactly what the gods do, not a damn thing and watch people suffer. Do you defy the gods?”

“Yes.”

“They might not interfere with what they think is wrong, but you, my dragon, will not turn a blind eye to those in pain, hurt, need, and needing a hero.”

“I don’t want to be heroic if I can’t be with the one I love dying next to her.”

“Maybe I’ll reincarnate. I can fall in love with you all over again. You’ll be living on Remnant, protecting those seeking to destroy it while falling in love over and over again. You can cut your cake and eat it too.”

“Only to have all of those I love to be lost over and over again. The pain not getting any easier. Blake, I love you too much to lose you.” She tightened her arms as much as possible without hurting the woman in them.

“You don’t have to decide today. You still have time to decide. We could die tomorrow in some freak accident. Take each moment to the fullest.”

Yang leaned into her with a smile on her face kissing the back of her head. “You are astar-ishing.”

“Damn it, Yang. Officially ruined. What little repair there was in that moment, gone. On the plus side,” she smiled “you said it after revealing your feelings.” Yang shrugged and held her partner close. She resumed the music and gazed into the stars.

“What about that one?”

“That is the planet Venus, the goddess of love” kiss “beauty, prosperity” kiss “fertility, desire” kiss “victory and sex.” Kiss.

“You're fucking with me?”

“Nope” pronouncing the 'p' “I wish I was figuratively and literally.”

“Yang...we-I...How did you know those 'big words'?” She stammered.

“I looked up literally and figuratively after you've said them a few times. That really is the planet Venus.”

“What about the moon?”

“Luna, Latin for moon. Often made to be the daughter of the the sun god, Helios. Clearest sources of white, purity.”

“Is there anything you don't know?”

“Yes. Black holes, a blank space in space that sucks everything in allowing no light to pass. Also how wormholes work, teleporting from one side of space to the other. I have an idea. If I could I would send you to space where time works differently visiting you everyday while saving the world and we can age together.” She let out a sigh. “But not possible.”

“You are going to be okay. You can do this. You can be strong for the both of us.” She emphasized her point by taking her partner's hand and placing it over her heart. “Like you said even if we're apart, no matter where we're at in the world we'll be in each others hearts and as long as you think of me, out hearts will be one.” Yang was trying to keep her breathing as normal as possible. Even though she was without a penis Blake was turning her on and she wanted to slowly make love to her. She lowered her crossed arms on her stomach and placed her chin on her shoulder. The scent of lavender proving to be too much and she laid her head back on the pole. “Whatcha thinking about Sunshine?”

“Making love to you.” Her voice a dead pan. “You are teasing me by being utterly irresistible. I don't even know if you realize it even realizing it and it's-you are driving me crazy.” She sighed her voice having normal emotions. “When I say the gods are jealous of your beauty, I mostly refer to Venus. Although, I'm thinking about making an offering to her to stay on her good side of sex and fertility.”

“Yang...not tonight. I'm still sore from our earlier activities.”

“I know. I was just telling you what I was thinking about. Would it count if it was a clone of yours?” She laughed.

“Yang, please-” 

“I know, I know, I was joking. Can I make you feel good at least?”

“Define 'feel good'.

“Kiss and lick your neck and shoulders while scraping across your stomach listening to you gasps while I hold you steady.”

“I'm not opposed to that, but no turning me on too much. All articles of clothing stay on.”

“Can I at least eat you out half the night? Do you want to go to the cabin?” She whispered in her ear.

“I'll think about it. And yes.”

Yang turned her scroll off and placed it in he pocket, scooped her up holding her like a really tall five year old and careful with her bruises. Her feet felt a little wobbly from the rods used and instead took the rope and ran it back down, setting her girlfriend on the ground before trying it off. They walked side by side holding each others waist. Yang bridle carried her and she let out a surprised gasp as she was picked up then thrown on the bed. Yang jumped on top of her kissing her lightly and barely brushing her lips. Blake pick up her book and started reading aloud. Yang trailed kisses down the side of her neck and into her shoulder, easily done with a single strap over her shoulder. She licked her way back to the neck savoring the sweet taste of her skin. She tried really hard to restrain her thoughts. “Nope, can't do it.” She got up from the bed and went into the closet restraining both hands. She closed her eyes and started meditating. Trying to combine her dragons into one. Thinking about past fights and battles disagreements becoming agreements. Two fractured minds becoming one. The worse disagreement and the only part that made her dragon whole with two heads was the vial. The poison that would force her to live a long time. She tried listening to authors who had semblances similar to hers and they crazy results they came up with.

We can be the full dragon we need to be. The voice protested.

Not without Blake, I can't live without her. I'd rather shoot myself. Go out with a Yang. 

You sound like a crazy person. You haven't even known her that long. We could've taken her, eased her into it and how much her body misses us. 

No, I don't hurt the ones I love and care about. You've changed going from take her and rape her into ease her into it, turn her on. A massage would've been better, just like before. Should've thought of that sooner. Damn it! My scrolls in my pocket, I wanted to play my sad music to help me make my choice. 

The choice is easy. It's the vial, even Blake agrees. 

“Shut up!” She yelled. Sure enough she felt silent footsteps approach. “Stay back.” She attempted to growl but came out more of a plea as she closed her eyes. 

“When have I ever listened when you say that?” She opened the door and snuggled next to her restrained girlfriend and started playing with her hair.

Yang attempted to pull away which resulted in a hair pull she did not appreciate. “What if-?”

“You and Sir are two different people. You wouldn't let her hurt me. And besides, you're chained. I can add to it if you want.”

“No...” She voice trailed. “Can you...can you rest your head on my shoulder? I want to rest my head on yours.”

“Only if you tell what you were yelling about.”

“The Deathstalker venom. Sir wants it and said you agree with her and I should take it.”

She sighed. “Yang, we talked about this-.”

“Yes and to live without you is torture! But we did agree on most things.” She started fumbling with her chains when a hand stopped her. Yang sighed “In the desk drawer.” She looked at her partner and smirked. “Bet I can get a hand free before you do.” She started sharking her chains just to make it sound like she was doing something. She'd never seen Blake get up in such a hurry. She loved looking at her ass as she did but it quickly disappeared. She walked slower getting back realizing what her partner was doing. She looked down at her with an off grin.

“Really?”

“Yeap. I wanted to see your cat-like reflexes. It was cat-ified.”

“Ugh.” She undid one hand and smiled maliciously at her blonde.

“Oh no. Fine.” She huffed “Leave me here to starve and die of thirst because I will be without that pussy to drink from. Become too weak to for us to even do any sexual activities and I won't be able to see your children grow. Gotcha!” She tackled her and pinned her to the ground getting lost in her eyes. “I see you.” Slowly kissing her lips. She slowly broke away and laid her head in her beauty's chest staring into her eyes as hands stroked through her hair. “Eight.”

“I see you. That's too many. The number is supposed to be two. And I thought I was the only one who was a chest person.”

“Just because you like mine, doesn't me I don't appreciate yours. As long as they don't suffocate me.” She laughed reaching for her scroll and played a song

Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends. Then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast.

“Yang.” She wrapped her arms around her.

“I know. More kiddy love songs.”

“You mean kitty.” Blake punned and Yang smiled. “I love listening to your heart. It tells me you're still here with me, beating.” Her voice started happy then trailed into sadness.

“I'm here, with you, right now, in this moment.”

I may not be be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, I know. Love will find a way. Anywhere I go I'm home. If you are there beside me like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through now that I found you. Love will find a way.

Yang sang in a deeper voice. “I was so afraid. Now I realize, love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world. Shining in your eyes.”

They sang together. Blake more softly and higher pitched.“And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you they'd know. Love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home. If we are there together like dark, turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I found you. Love will find a way.”

Yang softly kissed her lips gazing into her eyes. “I love you.” They said in sync then giggled. Yang tucked her hair behind her human ears. “I see you.”

“I see you.”

Yang continued to lay on top of her resting her head in the neck that smelled of lavender. She inhaled as much of the calming scent as possible before slowly exhaling her warm breath. She shot her eyes open when she heard her partner gasp thinking she might've burned her. When she saw it was just she was sensitive and not burned, breathed a sigh of relief.

Blake started to sing. “There's something sweet. And almost kind. But she was mean and she was course and unrefined. Ans now she's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it that way before.”

Yang followed up. “She glanced this way. I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shutter at my claws. No, it can't be. I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before. Yang shut off the music once the song finished. “Can I keep you?”

“Huh?” Blake looked at her confused.

“Can I keep you?”

“You already have.” She leaned over and kissed her.

Yang grabbed her hand and placed it over her heart. “Be still my heart.” She panted. “You leave me breathless.”

“And you take my breath away.” Yang gasped in response and exhaled a short breath. She felt butterflies and love, not desire. That's for letting me have this. Enjoy it. Yang reached her hand up to warn her about the incoming contact and she saw the ear twitch and started rubbing and scratching the way she likes best. The loud purrs and vibrations erupting throughout both their bodies.


	38. Bumblebee Enabler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has a request, Blake and Yang have sex to relieve their frustrations and they had a shadow. Slight Enabler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight incest!

Yang didn't know how long they laid there or even when she fell asleep. She took one last wafting scent of lavender before removing herself from her partner. She left a note saying not to expect her in a couple hours and wrote the time she departed. She walked outside and turned her eyes red. I need your help with this. We got this! Confidence is key. She walked on the sand and was fifty feet from her ship. “Raven Branwen.” She nearly spat. Nothing happened. “Master, Raven Branwen.” She waited a couple seconds. “Master!” She saw the black and red mixed portal.

“You were hard enough to ignore the first time. You called and summoned me. I was busy finishing someone off. What do you want, my greatest disappointment?”

“How about we grab a drink first? My treat.”

“Fine then. Where the hell-?” She looked around “Menagerie. Really? Fine I know a decent place around here.” They arrived at the bar and took their seats. “Shot of whiskey.” She said to the bartender.

“Strawberry Sunrise, no ice and an umbrella.” She ordered.

“Indulge me. What do you want?”

“Can't we have a decent conversation first instead of just asking me what I want?” She smirked. With a fist over half her mouth. 

“I hate small talk. You would know this, except the only time I see you in during our brief encounters.”

“Fine. She shortly stated as their drinks arrived and she took a swallow. “Two things. I want the Death Stalker venom but I inject it on my own terms.”

Raven nearly chocked in surprise. “Excuse me?” She said flatly. “You are not the woman I met during our last encounter. You were willing to fight for the one you love. And you're saying you'll live without her. What's this really about?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Evidently, I do. I'll take another drink.”

Captain Yang snapped her fingers. “Whiskey on the rocks make it a double.”

Raven raised an eyebrow. “You are full of surprises. I missed that about you. Would you like one last session together? We don't even have to be rough. Speaking of, I like your present you gave me, turned out to be quite the submissive, even to a new master. But, I imagine there is another reason you gave her to me?” She said it in a way that it would send a shiver down Yang's spine.

“I don't trust her and I wanted you to have her. Don't think of it as a sloppy second, think of it as someone almost enticing and famous as the Schnee. I was thinking about it yesterday while in the closet and laying on top of the one I love. Not in a sexual way, in a cuddle 'I want to make you feel good' kinda way.” Normally she wouldn't say that, but it proved her point. “What's the point of loving someone if you can't protect them with your entire being, even if I live for thousands of years after. Maybe she'll reincarnate and I will have her fall in love with me all over again. It's gonna hurt, but humanity is the biggest threat to themselves.”

“Still have your silly convictions, huh? Fine. Here.” She placed it in her hand. “I want you to summon me again. I want to watch you inject it and be in the worse pain of your life. I can tear you on the outside and only so much of your insides. I want to watch your veins turn purple or black as all of your nerves spring to life and watch you whither and scream in such pain and agony.” She said through gritted teeth. She shrugged. “Or watch you die. Whichever it is.”

“You haven't changed a bit. Mocking me for a speech of my convictions when in fact you talk about wanting to see me in the worse pain ever if not die. I wonder if it can compare to childbirth.” Her brows were straight and she evilly smirked.

“There's the little, crying, pathetic girl I raised into a smart mouthed, sarcastic, ferocious dragon. Nice to know she's still in there.”

“When I summon you it will mostly likely be on my ship. You will be a guest, but you are not allowed to touch anyone or anything except the flooring unless myself, Blake or Ruby give you permission to do so. We're working on merging. One of the obstacles now and to come is the venom. My fractured mind is becoming whole. Granted there are still cracks and tears that need repairing.”

“Something else you should know. When you inject it, you have to fight someone with your semblance activated. You have to keep fighting even as it burns out. It enters your semblance faster than your heart. If it reaches your heart before your inner dragon can awaken, you will die. You have to keeping, fighting, swinging, dodging and most importantly moving. No matter the pain or suffering you feel. You won't be living for thousands of years. The average dragon lived for about twenty four hundred years. I'm not sure if the large size helps it live longer, or you being part dragon will shorten or expand your life span. I want you to summon me to fight you.”

“You care enough not to let me die? You are the second strangest woman I know. Not only that, you want us to spar to keep me alive in case someone who cares about me can't. You ma'am, have made my morning. I am rolling around laughing on the inside. Two centuries is damn long time. Is that the life span of a dragon? I'm gonna need a hobby. Maybe I'll finally have patience for sewing or painting.”

Raven annoyingly sighed. “You said there was another reason for summoning me. Another whiskey over here and Strawberry Sunrise.”

Yang shrugged at the gestures of the drinks. “What do you know about the White Fang Leader, Adam Taurus? After all, it was you who introduced us.”

“He's been a thorn in my side but he gets the job done. Last I heard, he's in Mistral. He's still up to his old tricks, arson, assault, conspiracy, drug manufacturing and selling, extortion, embezzlement, murder, robbery, need to go on?”

“No, he's the one I want to fight when I inject this. He tried to rape me and he hurt the person I love before I knew her. He made this a personal vendetta. I want him dead. He will die at the hands of a dragon. A full complete, fearsome, mighty, beast bringing justice.” Yang growled.

“You will summon me, Adam won't be a match for you. I'm at Mistral anyway. Wen you're ready, I will bring you and your friends to his exact location. Fight him after you become a dragon.”

“I can't believe I'm saying this, I'll heed your advice. That's all I wanted, you're free to go. Not that I control you anyway.”

“What about the small talk you wanted? You've got me curious about who've you become now. How-how have you been?” She forced.

There was a several minute pause. “I'm...” She thought about how to respond. “Content, eating properly, maybe excessive at times, I've been having the best sleep of my life, and I hydrate plenty thanks to the desalinization machine and the indoor gym helps. How about you?”

Raven took time for her response. “Took you long enough to answer. I accept your response. I've been the same except for the eating and sleeping portion. I drink more than I should, but I would never turn down an offer. I'm just missing my favorite girl.”

“It took you long enough to make small talk. I'm not trying to fight, but I will say if you take my first love away, she might've stayed.”

“Sir-Yang...don't be like that.”

“I learn from the best. I should go, unless you have anything further.” She slid her stool out.

“Thanks for the drink. Glad we could talk again without fighting...with fists and swords.” She sighed as she saw her leave.

Yang laid the lien down plus tip and enough for Raven to have one more drink if she chose to. When she breathe in the fresh air she let out a sigh of relief as if an unexplained weight she never knew she was carrying was lifted. She jumped in surprise when she saw two women in front of her. Both were glaring at her and the other was tapping her foot rapidly with her arms crossed. Yang threw her head back and groaned. “I thought you weren't going to be up for another hour or so. I'll follow you wherever you want to go so you can yell at me. Deal?” Instead of answering the taller one led her to the guest house. Once the door was closed, she slowly turned around. “What do I have to apologize for?”

“Oh, it's a long list sis.” Ruby started. 

“Getting longer.” The long dark haired beauty answered. “I got your note. Woke up after I felt my personal heater had left me alone. I tracked your scent, easy enough. Figured you might've been looking for another contract here. That was, until I smelled someone else. At first my mind jumped to conclusions and thought you've gone back to your old self. I couldn't place it at first until I saw you two together. That woman is a menace, she destroyed your life, nearly killed Ruby's. You trusted me enough to do what you wanted me to do, to replace her!” She calmed down and started circling her. “So imagine my surprise when I see you two talking like normal people in a civilized setting. I thought you were going to challenge her and end things with her so we can be together. I love you, but I question your love for me, especially after what I saw. You better explain!”

Yang didn't like how calm she was, yes, she was seething but her composure was cool. She preferred to be yelled at. “I summoned her.”

“You did what!?” They both said shocked.

Yang put up her hands surrendering. “I wanted to talk to her about something. The reason I locked myself in the closet, I have the venom. I am prepared to live without you in order to protect humanity like you said. Sir and I talked it over while I slept and being so close you you, I realized I needed to do this. The thing is, I have to be in a fight with a fired up semblance prepared to be unleashed. It's the only way to keep me alive. My ma-”

“Raven.” Ruby corrected.

“Raven offered to fight me to keep me alive so I wouldn't die. It needs to reach my semblance first so my dragon absorbs it and turns to full form before it reaches my heart or...I'll die.”

“What if I'm not prepared to live without you?! I was prepared for some risk, but not that extreme.” Blake interrupted.

Yang put a single hand up and shrugged. “That won't be necessary because we are going to Mistral. Once there, Raven will let you, me, Ruby and Weiss travel through her portal where I will fight like a dragon.” She purposely left the Adam part out as not to worry her angry lover. 

Ruby spoke. “Who could possibly be worse than Raven that you want to nearly killed and work with her? I don't trust her a single bit and she's tried to kill me since reuniting. You wanted to kill her the longest.”

“I did, but she still has her uses, and until they run out, which will be soon, I will challenger her.” Her voice changed and her iris's were blood shot. Her anger overpowered logic. “My target, I will nearly kill, is Adam Taurus. He will be broken, bruised and battered beyond all recognizable comprehension at my hands. But I will not kill him because he only pissed me off. He's not my demon.”

Blake gasped in surprise. “What if I can't kill him?” Ruby looked at her surprised.

“With a pure hearted soul like you Libra, who knows the light and darkness of this world and judges the living, I'll do it easily and without mercy. I wanted to offer you a chance to kill your demon.” Her semblance activated and grew stronger as she spoke. “I will rape his ass and give him a new asshole to shit out of, then break every bone in his body, I want him to slowly bleed out, I want to see the light slowly and fade from his eyes as he struggles to breath his last breath feeling over whelmed with pain.”

“Yang...?” Ruby was scared of her.

Blake walked up to her and hugged her. Yang took a deep breath held it for a few seconds then breathed out calming herself down and pulled her girlfriend into her at the small of her back. She loved how her chest felt against her. “Yang, that's not justice. You know that. I want him to suffer. Every animal deserves a clean kill not matter what they've done. That also includes you, my dragon. You want to be a dragon of justice, don't become the monsters you kill. Be a light to those in darkness. Don't be the dragon humanity fears. You sister is even scared of you at times. I have to be the brave face even though you scare me sometimes, but it's like you said, I save you from you.”

“Blake.” She whispered in her ear. “I want him to pay for hurting you. I might've went overboard.” She kissed her cheek.

“That's an understatement.”

“But I will break bones in order for him to go down.”

“That” she nodded “I accept, when he is down and can't fight anymore, that is your clean kill. Just like those other guys, bullet through the head.”

Ruby waited till they broke apart before talking. “You summoned Raven to get the poison that will cause you to become stronger and live forever, even when you outlive Blake and all the generations of your future kids just to beat Adam and maybe Raven?”

“No Rubes, I'll do it to protect humanity from themselves and bring justice to those who deserve it to become a full dragon. That is the reason I'm doing this. Adam is just a means to an end to get what I want instead of fighting you or Blake where I won't reach my full potential. Even against Raven I'd hold back because I want to beat her at her own game. With Adam, he just needs to die. All of Remnant would be better off without that scum.”

“You said that really calmly. Blake, you're not allowed to die, she needs you.” Ruby walked away leaving the love birds alone.

“It's really hot when you're protective of me. Especially with how fired up you are to kill someone for my sake.” Her head was moving closer to Yang's and her finger was curving lines over her biceps. 

“Are you teasing me, or is this really happening?” Yang moved her head closer. 

The place you fucked as kids, the perfect scene for a joke. I'll make the jokes for you.

“This is happening.” Blake kissed her lips slowly, precisely pressing into her.

Yang kissed her back the same way. She ran her hands down her back and groped her butt, playing with the fat. The receiver was gasping into her mouth and yelped when she felt her ass was slapped playfully. Yang moved down her neck kissing the porcelain skin. When Blake was panting into her ear she placed one hand behind her head and pinned her up against the wall, feeling her body push against her. She started making out with her. Connecting lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Yang's hands traveled down her body starting with the chest and playing with the area sucking in the hot breath. Blake wanted to give her brawler a challenger and started playing with her hair. Yang reciprocates by scratching her ears. Blake broke from the kiss to gasp in response and she leaned her head back against the wall, Yang started kissing her neck removing the white jacket easily and Blake found an opening and started playing with her hair again. Yang pinned her hands above her head and moved her knee between her thighs and started moving back and forth. Blake reciprocated by causing more friction.

“Aaahh. Yang.”

Yang released her wrists and moved her hands down her body causing her partner to gasp when she reached the sensitive lumps and stopped at the hem of her shirt lifting it over her head. She reached behind her and undid the bra, letting them bounce freely. Yang slid her jacket off and pulled her shirt off. She went in for a kiss and leaned her head down and tried to pull off a silent laugh. Her nose was doing all the breathing for her and she went for her neck knowing her partner heard her but tried to play it cool. She huffed into the human ear. Blake was about to ask what was so funny l she lost her train of thought feeling the hot breath on her neck and ear.

“Sssssaaaaahhhh.”

Feeling satisfied with that Yang undid her pants and lowered them as much as possible with out breaking lip contact. She used her foot and brought them to the ground. Her lover lifted her legs one at a time and had to shake them to get the clothing off, but it worked. Yang worked her magic doing the same thing with her damp underwear. She then took her pants off and her underwear next.

“I used dust to get big boy back this morning. I also brought dust to reverse him.”

“I want you as far deep inside me as you can go. I want you to ravish me.”

Yang continued kissing her. Her girlfriend gasped in response as she felt her feet leave the ground and being brought up. Yang lined up their positions and pushed in.

“Aaaaahhh!”

She slowly moved in and out of her watching the bulge in her stomach of where her penis was moving in and out. Yang kissed her neck and collarbone keeping her eye sight on her stomach.

“Aaaaahhhh!” Blake laid her head against the wall moaning loudly to rhythm of each movement as her body moved upwards. Gah! Ah! AH! Yang! I'm gonna-!”

“Let me have it!”

“Yang! A-h! Aaahh! Ah! Yang! Ah!”

Yang looked into the golden orbs which she found were slightly glazed over. She kissed the awaiting lips absorbing the moans into her mouth. She kept her motions slows wanting to ride her as long as possible. She told herself five orgasms if not more, or until her lover tells her to stop. Yang moved down and started playing with her breast. Licking, flicking and sucking the sensitive flesh.

“Ah! Yang!”

Yang was smiling feeling her legs shake in her grasp. She moved her hands to grope ass checks as she continued playing with her.

“Yang! A-h!” Blake was completely beside herself, losing any strength she might've had as she orgasmed. The grip on her girlfriends back loosened and her arms limply fell to her side.

Yang let her girlfriend slowly side to the ground and moved her head far enough away her head wouldn't hit it. “I'm not going to stop. I want you to reassure me you can use the safe word.” She whispered.

“Keep going.”

Yang didn't stop or slow but knew exactly what her lover was asking. Fuck! No one to blame but myself. She wants to go until she passes out. Is that even possible, without us using our dragon force? 

We'll find out. 

Maybe if I angle-

“Yang! Uh! Ah! Oh! Yang!” Her entire body was shaking and convulsing by the third orgasm. 

Well that did something. Sir thought.

No shit, I have to grab onto her shoulders to keep her from moving too much. 

You should play those making love songs. 

Yang pulled out of her partner giving both of them a bit of a break as she dug out her scroll and played love music. She could hear the groans and protests of the other. She dove into her slowly reaching as far as she could inside.

“A-h! Yang!” She continued yelling. 

Once her partner had calmed down she started moving inside her slowly.

I can be tender...I can be rough...Baby, let me rock your body ride your body kiss your favorite spot...You like it when I drive it, yeah, I push the clutch. I just want it all but don't rush. So we can make love or we can just ffuuccckk. We can get romantic dirty dancin' feel my hands until the sun comes up.

“Aah! Aaaahhhhh! Yang! Yyaangg!” She continued screaming. 

Dang, it's really hard to hold her down now with how much she's shaking. Her eyes are completely glazed. I should've brought the green condom if I thought we'd be doing this. Note to self have a pouch that's normally used to carry money use it for dust and condoms. Speaking of which, I can feel myself really close. 

Just cum inside her. 

She might be in heat. 

It's too soon for that. 

It just ended.

You know she has periods where she spots. Especially with irregular sex. 

You're really encouraging this? You're supposed to be the one against this! 

Just ask.

Yang grabbed one of her hands. “Blake, baby, if you can hear me and understand what I'm saying squeeze my hand.” Light squeeze. “If you're in heat squeeze my hand.” Harder squeeze. Told ya. I wonder if this is how my dad managed to pin Raven? I got some Xiao Long-

“Aaaaaahhhh!”

“Mmmmmhhhh!”

Did you really just cum thinking about your dad nailing your mom!? I want out. I need a new mind to fuck with. Yang I want out. You freak! I know Blake kinda looks like her but fuck! 

Stop! Stop it! I was beaming with pride saying I got some Xiao Long moves I didn't know I had. No wonder Raven misses me. 

You are so lucky she can't hear you. 

Squeeze. “Huh? What's wrong?” She pointed a single finger at he partner. “I'm fine. The real question is are you okay? Squeeze for yes.” Squeeze. Yang pressed their lips together and ran her hands all over her body. Blake was humming what little energy she had left. “Squeeze my hand when you want me to end this.”

Pretty lady. Come her baby, I just wanna love your body right. Girl the way you flaunt it those hips flow like water. Dip it low, I'll watch it. Baby I just want to show off. We can keep on bumpin' and grindin' and lovin' so widly. I'm gon' take your legs up and wrap them and squeeze it then smack it. You know I wanna show off.

M-mh-m!” Blake hummed. 

Why isn't she squeezing my hand? Her orgasms feel like squirts. 

You think I can get away with faking one? Nope, she'd just look at you funny...that wouldn't be a bad thing, exactly. Do it!

 

“Blake. I'm gonna a-h!” Blake gave her the most dead pan glare and a look that said 'really?' Yang started kissing her lips again and stroking her hair. She was looking for the ear twitch before proceeding. After not receiving consent she moved her hands over her body letting her dull fingernails run over her body.

“Mm-hh. A-h.” Her breath hitched as they continued to run over her body's front and running along her sides. Her body was reacting by squirming into her touch. “Yang!” She was was panting furiously and her eyes barely stayed opened.

“Squeeze my hand when your ready to end this.”

“Keep going.”

Fuck! Why did that have to be- She stopped when she felt a tap. A single finger point then an 'o' then 'k'. “I'm fine, it's you I worry about.” She leaned down and kissed her. “You're not allowed to be fucked into a come for no more than a few hours. It's bad enough you've convinced to take the poison and I'll live without you for at least two centuries. I don't wanna be without you any longer than that.” She felt a flick. “You're right. Now's not the time. Not when I'm making love to the-” tap. “Fine I'll stop talking.” She changed the song.

Take off those heels. Lay on my bed. Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair. Poison in our veins-

Yang smiled and tried not to laugh. Blake rolled her eyes.

-but we don't even care. Candles drippin' on your body. Baby, this ain't truth or dare. Everybody wonders where we've run off to. My body on your body, baby. Stickin' like some glue. Naughty, let's get naughty girl it's only one or two. Fever's fucking running feel the heat between us two. I'm gon' ride. I'm gon' rid. I'm gon' ride. I'm I'm gon' ride. On you baby, on you lady. All night, all night. I'm gon' take care of your body I'll be gentle don't you scream. It's getting hotter, make it softer. Feel your chest on top of me. I'm gon' make you feel that love. And getting' weak all in your knees. Kiss your body from the tip top all the way down to your feet.

“Bbllaakkkeee!”

“Mmmhhh.” Blake orgasmed for the last time before she closed her eyes and her body fell limp.

Yang pulled out of her slowly and her body reacted by shuttering. She turned off the music and was left panting as she moved against the wall. She heard a second set of panting. She snapped her head in the direction and saw a woman with female lubricant leaking out of her. She banged the back of her head against the wall and let out a groan. “Really Rubes? Blake had to of heard you with those feline ears.” She groaned again. “I got one more round if want it?”

“No...I won't interfere...with you and Blake.”

“Well...I'm gonna cover her in it then.” She straddled over her partner.

“Wait! I mean...maybe...I'm pretty sure she heard me. I don't think she'd mind.” She twiddled her fingers. 

Yang groaned and shot her head back looking at the ceiling. “Fuck me.” She crawled over to her sister. “You decide how you want to take it.”

“I want it in my ass.” She rolled herself onto her stomach presenting her ass. Yang lined herself up and eased herself in with plenty of lubricant. “That's all you got.” She challenged.

Yang slowly pulled in and out adding and inch everytime. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“While I appreciate it, and I know it has been a while, just fuck me.”

Yang hilted all the way in her slowly trying to feel for any kind of resistance or pain her sister my feel. “You sound like someone I know.” She started riding in and out of her slowly. “May I use the vibrator on you?”

“No, that is reserved for someone else.”

“But you modified it-”

“Someone else. Go faster...harder damn it!” She panted. 

Yang did as her sister requested and started fucking her similar to when her mind was fractured and hardly knew what she was doing. Ruby was moaning and she missed having her sister inside her. Sure she loved Weiss and they could use the dust as much as they wanted but she couldn't be filled or fucked like her sister made her feel. Yang's feelings were somewhat reciprocated. She loved Blake and their sex was great, but Ruby was nice for a change of pace. “I won't stop, but I want to hear-”

“Enabler.” Ruby panted and interrupted. “Quit worrying and fill me. Play your music if you have to.”

Yang let out a short sigh picked up her scroll and scrolled through songs that she felt Ruby could appreciate given their situation.

I feel you creepin' I can see it from my shadow. Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more. Smack that 'till you get sore.

“Aa-hh!” Ruby screamed as she came from the good ass fucking her sister gave her.

“Aa-hh!” Yang came as she felt her walls clench and the sensitivity from her previous activity. She slowly pulled out of her sister with a plop. “I'm gonna...miss you...” She panted.

“No one I know...can give me...the fucking...you can...” Ruby panted back looking in the lilac eyes.

“I'm going to help Blake into the shower, and get the Plan B after changing for when she wakes up.”

“I'm mostly dressed. I'll shower and bring it to you.”

“Thanks sis.”She went back to Blake and carried her into her arms, starting the shower with the temperature most comfortable for her partner. She left the water run over their bodies and noticed the travel sized soap shampoo and conditioner. Deciding only to use the soap lathering the suds in her hands rubbing it on her lover and rinsing her, then herself. She turned the water off dried them using a decorative towel. She laid next to her on the bed. “You are amazing. I feel like I don't tell you enough.”

She kissed her forehead. She wanted nothing more than to sleep but she wanted to wait on Ruby to get back. She let out a long yawn that could be confused for a roar snuggled into her lover and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While yes it says Raven and Yang's final battle will be soon, I still have almost 600 pages left to post.


	39. Blake's Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets it twice and once with pain

She woke with a yawn stretching, herself and looked over only to have an empty space. Guess she must've woken up before me. She walked around the house noticing her clothes were no longer there. She changed and walked outside. She started to worry looking around for her lover. “Blake?” She called.

“On the roof.” Came a familiar voice.

Yang looked around looking for a way up. She decided against herself backing far enough away and making sprint to the wall about two steps up she jumped up and grabbed onto the roof. Smaller arms helped her reached the top. Once at the top the dark haired woman began to laugh. “What?”

“You could've deployed Ember Celica, or you could've used the attic like I did.”

“I didn't want to wake the neighbors with shot gun blasts and I had no idea there was an attic.” Yang walked behind her and pulled her into her arms.

“Well, you're in luck. That is the brightest star part of the Big Dipper that is not a constellation but rather Ursa Major. Making that one the Little Dipper, again Ursa Minor. The fishing hook there is Leo the Lion. Draco which has many names is way up there. Now show me again where Libra is.”

“Libra” she said kissing her neck “is right in front of me.”

“Yang.” She groaned. “ I'm being serious.”

“So am I.”

Blake turned around with her girlfriend between her legs, her arms wrapped around her neck and their foreheads pressed together. “Maybe we should go back inside.” She kissed the warm lips.

“Is this the heat talking?”

She leaned in close to her ear. “Partly. I want you.”

“Before we start, there's something you should know. Ruby-”

“Yeah...I heard her. Last time she caught us, she wanted to hear us having make-up sex. I thought I'd let her.”

“While that's nice of you, there's something else. We-”

“She told me about that too, because it's your sister and you two care about each other in a really intimate way that 'normal' people don't accept, I'm not mad or upset about it. I'm glad she finished you off as much as I wanted to. I knew you couldn't feel comfortable with it. I'm glad she could still accept you and you were both able to feel good.”

“Totally your heat talking right now. How do you want to play this?”

Blake got to her feet looking down at her partner. “I have a fantasy I want to fulfill, safely and in a controlled environment, safe word and everything. I know you're gonna look at me like I'm crazy after everything I've told you.”

“Blake, you look really nervous.” The blonde got to her feet and embraced her. “I have had crazy fantasies and I can only think of one I haven't. Whatever it is, we can go through it together.”

Blake let out a heavy sigh. “It's a rape fantasy.”

Yang smirked. “That one is more common than you think.” Blake turned not thinking she would be okay with this. “You want me to be a thief, a dragon that protects the princess and has her way with her because she's owed or a lustful dragon that has her eyes on her prize. Just because we're victims, it's different because of the imaginary struggle, we still maintain dignity. You still have that power and control with someone you love and it's not forced. This society causes women to feel dirty or guilty gripped with anxiety about-I'm gonna stop. I can play this out. Which fantasy do you want or did you have one of your own?” 

“I like it when you get passionate about something. Thanks for helping me feel better, my Golden Dragon.” She gripped her tighter. “I like the dragon has her princess captive and stopped the knights from rescuing her and the dragon as energy to burn from the battle, she takes it out on the defiant princess.”

“I can dig it, purrincess. How fast and hard do you want me to go?”

“The last night at my parents, except with my heat-”

“You don't have to finish. Do I have permission to rip clothing?”

“Only if you get me a new set I can walk outside with after.”

“Deal. You should get ready. I'll be done in ten.”

“That long? Can't you make it shorter, like five minutes?”

“I always go for more time so I can negotiate with the time I actually need. I won't stop but what's-”

“Bumblebee.” Yang shook her head wondering why she asks the question but would rather ask it than hurt the woman she loves. Blake pulled away from the embrace and turned to her lover before doing down the attic. “Don't keep me waiting.” She said with a wink and disappeared down the ladder.

Yang felt her heart pound but snapped back to reality of what was going to happen. She summoned hurts of the past activating her semblance. Her scarlet eyes shot open and she jumped from the roof leaving cracks on the ground. She roared her breath of fire which she noticed was black with red hints. She jumped around some bushes punching them as if they were the enemy. She broke some dense logs as if they were bones cracking. She left a few bushes burning for the effect. She roared in victory before jumping onto the roof just enough for a crash but not to smash and jumped into the attic taking. Instead of going down the stairs, she jumped down them. She dramatically sniffed the air around her searching for her prize, as if she didn't already know where she was and let out a growl. She went into the bedroom and feasted her eyes on the beauty. “You knights have failed you again purrincess.” She said deeply with slight anger.

“One day, they will beat you! Even mighty dragons fall to the might of man.”

“That's the issue with it, 'the might of man' they need a wo-man to lead an assault if they ever have a chance at rescuing you.”

The princess turned around facing to the window as if longing for freedom and dramatically protruded her ass more than she needed to.

“Although from where I'm standing, I'm going to be the freeing you.” She rushed behind her gripping her wrists and pinning them on the sill.

“Wait, no stop. What are you doing? What do you mean?”

“You're a princess hoping to lose her virginity to a knight in shinning armor that slays this dragon. I am a dragon that takes what I want. Right now,” she licked her lips seductively “this pussy cat is on the list.”

“Wait, no please. Stop. You're hurting me.”

“Why should I? Your knights have done nothing but rile me up. I need to burn this extra energy with a little activity.” She placed both wrists in one hand moved her hand down her front massaging her boobs, toying with the center pieces while her hot breath grazed the back of her neck.

“No, stop it feels like fire.” The dragon didn't stop and ripped the shirt in the front and tore it off her victim. “No, please!” She pleaded. She leaned in kissing sucking and tasting the sin of her neck. “Ah. No. Too hot.”

“Like I said, your knights riled me up. I need to burn off the excess energy.”

Her claws traveled down her stomach leaving light red lines as the went. She got to the hem and while the princess was distracted she threw her so her top half was on the bed and her feet touched the floor. The dragon threw herself on top of her before she could realize what was going on. The dragon grabbed her hips and thrusted herself forward and her victim back to get the best angle of penetration. She tore the pants right down the middle while the princess grabbed her wrists and tried to throw herself off of her. She was pinned down. The dragon slapped her ass which caused her to yelp.

“Stop this! I don't want this! Get off of me!” She cried.

The dragon ripped the last garment off her and stuck her fingers inside.

“N-o! It hurts, it burns! Your claws are sharp!”

“Good.” Whispered in the cat ear running hot breath over it.

“It's too hot!”

While the princess was distracted with fingers inside her the dragon removed her underwear. She removed her fingers as the princess was panting over the bed. She felt a slap to her ass and yelped. The dragon flipped her over and ran her hot breath over her vagina. “No! Stop! That's sensitive! It's too hot!” The dragon opened her folds and ran her tongue on the outside. Once she felt her work was completed she drove her crazy by licking along the slit and flicking the clit. “Ah! No! Stop!” The princess screamed. The dragon placed the legs on her shoulders and stood up. She looked down at her prey then inserted her tongue and releasing hot breath inside her. “N-o! Hot!” The dragon drew the alphabet upper and lower case letters inside, purposefully avoiding her spot. She touched her clit with the robotic finger and turned it on while she tongue hit the spot that drives her crazy. “N-o! Too much! Stop! She yelled and pleaded as her body shook. “Wait! No! I don't Wanna-A-H! N-o!” She screamed as she came. The dragon stopped her motions as she came down from her euphoria which lasted longer than usual, the princess was trying to fight inevitable her orgasm. 

The dragon let her legs down as she was between them. She lined herself up and pushed all the way in and leaving herself there. She felt the walls adjust clamping and releasing to get used to the not so foreign object. The princess yelled a little higher pitched than normal to play the part. “No! O-w! You're-tearing-me!” Her body was shaking and she grunted between her teeth. Once she calmed down the dragon thrusted out and in rapidly cumming inside almost immediately. “N-o! Pull out I don't want monsters! A-h! N-o! She screamed as the dragon came again.” The dragon turned the vibrator back on over her clit.

“You're going to cum one last time.” She demanded. “That will only ensure your pregnancy.”

“What? Na-noo!” She struggled to break free but the dragon had robbed her of any strength. “Let me go! N-a! M-h! N-o!” She screamed as she came the dragon following right behind her pounding her harder to get the seed as far deep inside her as possible.

Yang collapsed on top of her pulling out and not wanting to get suck. “My...princess.” She panted.

“My...dragon. That was...incredible.”

“Give it...to me...straight. How'd...I do?”

“Though...licking was...unexpected...not unwelcome...fantastic. Fingers...incredible...next time...stick them...inside me and rip. Everything with...your penis and...role play words...perfect. The fire outside...snapping twigs...loved it! Complete...turn on. Shortness is...what I was going for...forced pleasure...loved it!”

“Next time...huh? I'll take note. How about...a shower?”

“If I can...get up. There's a dragon...on top of me.”

“That sounds really hot.” She kissed her neck.

“You're turned on?” She asked flatly. “Ugh. What am I going to do with you Yang Xiao Long?”

“I have a couple ideas.”

“Yang.” She tried getting up but her dragon pinned her. “Yang!” She warned.

“Not unless I hear the safe word, this is happening Belladonna.” Yang rubbed her penis against her butt causing her pain as it became hard. “Sss-ah.” She lined herself up again and pushed inward and started fucking her.

“A-h! Yang!” She loudly moaned.

“You know you can't get enough of me.” She pounded into her full force. “Neither can your body or Bellabooty.”

“Oh Yang! Ah! Yang! A-h! A-h! Yang!”

“A-h!” Yang yelled painfully as she came and became flaccid with no chance of getting hard. She pushed herself up and her partner laid there spent and drained, panting. Yang wrapped her arms around her torso and helped her to her feet. “You okay?” Two taps. “Still remember that one do you?” She received and eye roll. Yang led her to the shower as Blake caught her breath.  
After their shower Yang went back to the ship and brought Blake a new change of clothes, a cup of water and Plan B. Yang gave her a questioning gaze when she saw she didn't take it immediately but thought she'd take it later. “You hungry?” As if remembering she should have food first.

“Starving.”

“Dinner date? How about I take you to that one spot you love so much?”

“Love the idea but they're closed.”

“What about that other place that's opened most of the night? I mean it's okay. What are you thinking of?”

Fuck! Trying to decide where to eat and hoping your girlfriend would pick a spot instead of arguing. Fuck!

“Wait. I know exactly what you're doing.” Yang gulped Fuck! “You're trying to-you know what, you know what you were trying to do. I'm not even going to explain it.

“What if I told you I had an idea.” Blake gave her the most questioning look. “Back on deck, the chiefs there will cook anything and everything, with resources. We could bring it back to the cabin table and eat.”

Blake faked a groan. “Fine.” She smiled at the last minute idea.

They arrived on the ship and Yang asked Blake what she wanted. She turned her eyes red and got the kitchen staff attention. “Alright you filthy rats. Listen! I'm gonna need sword fish, shark and tuna at my cabin door within the next hour or someone is walking the damn plank. Am I understood?”

“Yes Captain Sir!” They all scurried about. It wasn't often she asked for demands, but when she did, it was serious.

She rejoined Blake at the top of the stairs. “Was that really necessary?”

She whispered in her ear. “Yes, everything I do as Captain Sir, has to be deliberate.”

“You keep looking at me then my stomach. What are you thinking?”

Yang waited 'till they were inside before answering, in a really fast and nervous way. “I was thinking about lying to you and telling you we should take it easy on the sex because because of all the cum inside you is starting to show. And even thought I was lying which I was, I hope you take the Plan B after you eat because I don't want to deal with a baby this soon. When that is only a half truth and the actual truth being that you would make one really hot, pregnant mom.” Yang panted by the time she finished talking. She was really hoping her partner didn't catch every word. 

Blake scratched the back of her head with no idea what to think or say. “I think you've just won my mom's approval with your true feelings and honesty.”

Yang was still panting not really sure what to say either. She filled the cup of water and put the pill beside it on the nightstand. She laid on the bed hoping her girlfriend would read to her. Which she did and Yang laid on the lap listening to the story. Nearly purring as Blake stroked her hair and Yang scratched her ear. When Blake turned the page, she spoke. “I see you.” Blake smiled but it was hard to see as she continued reading. Yang closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance and laughter knowing she was heard but ignored. To get her lover's attention, she kissed her stomach and felt her ear twitch at the stimulation. Blake tried to ignore but scratched her eyebrows. Yang let out a drastic sigh. She ginned mischievously when Sir brought up an idea. “Whatever you're going to do. Don't.” Blake warned. Yang kept her laughs in her throat and focused herself on the stoic voice. Yang squinted as another thought hit her. Blake let out a sigh knowing her blonde was trying. To catch her off guard Blake put the book on her face and restrained the hand the was on her ear and started reading again. Yang was trying so hard not to laugh and it only got her a hit in the head which made her laugh out loud. Blake groaned. “You're incorrigible.”

“That's why you love me. Idea number one was taking this robotic hand and rubbing between your legs. Another idea was slipping my hand in your pants or stripping down in my underwear so you were in yours then rubbing my hand between your legs. Both ideas would be encouraged by an activating vibrator, I mean why not. Idea number three was to get closed to you by pretending my metal arms was restrained.” Blake could only sigh in response. She jumped a little bit when the restrained hand returned to her ear. They lost track of time when they heard the knock on the door. Yang turned her eyes red and when to answer it. She took the food tray “About time you bastards” and slammed the door with her foot. She got and eyebrow raise from Blake. “Yes, that was completely and totally necessary.” She answered the unasked question walked to her partner with the plate of food. “I’m thinking about going hunting soon. Would you want to join me?” She asked taking a bite.

“Your version of hunting and mine are completely different. Please explain it to me?”

“As I told you before there are different oceanic creatures I hunt. Narwhal, Great White, Hammerhead and most aggressive Bull Sharks, which are salt and fresh water sharks, as well as Humpback, White and Killer Whales. I’m biased against bottle nosed dolphins and all dolphins except Pilot Dolphins, they’re okay. We’d have to head north to hunt them. Or…” she smirked “we could try to hunt for the Legendary Crusher.”

“I don’t like that smirk and the fact you said legendary. What does that imply?”

“That there have been sightings of this ancient Grimm that lives and was born at the time of humanity. It guards the fastest way to the middle of Atlas. It's taken down every ship and even accidental ships that run into it. There's fog around where this creature lives. It starts off at fifty feet in the air, then one hundred with its full head. Some say instead of eight, it had sixteen tentacles. There is a reason Pride the Second doesn't have a mother.” She smirked. 

“Hell no! You-we are staying the fuck away from that thing. I’m nervous enough saying you hunt whales. What do you even hunt with?”

“You know that harpoon boat parked on the side with the rope spears?”

“Yeah... Explain.”

“Myself and about five others board the boat, when it charges at us, I use the spears to injure it and it takes us for a little ride until the rope snaps. Then I start the process all over again until it’s dead. To say you’re flabbergasted is an understatement.”

“I’m not saying no, but I’m not saying yes either. Maybe I’ll watch during your first hunt against a White Whale was it? Then I’ll join you for the Narwhal.” Yang tried to hide her malicious grin by stuffing food in her mouth. “Oh no, you’re not getting away that easily. What is it you’re not telling me?”

“Narwhal’s the dolphin looking ones with the horn, actually charge faster and their smaller bodies are harder to hit than a whale. Hope you can swim kitty cat.”

“What about a Hammerhead then?”

“Good choice. We can skin it, use its fat for candles adding a special scent, use the teeth to sharpen our swords or make necklaces and eat the meat.”

“You’re scarring me with how excited you are. Rule number one, don’t sink the boat. What’s the smile for?”

“I won’t be sinking the boat, the shark will.”

“Ugh.” She groaned. “Number two. Don’t. Fucking. Lose. I refuse to be eaten by a shark. Again with the smirk, let me guess they don’t eat humans.”

“Actually, that’s nurse sharks, they’re the most docile. Hammerheads are rather docile too. Maybe one hundred documented unprovoked shark attacks since fifteen hundreds since the ancient world.”

“Perfect! I’ll watch you take down whatever creature of your choosing and I’ll go with you for a Hammerhead. Again with the smirk.” She groaned.

“Killer Whale, top of the food chain. No animal dares hunt them, besides humans, Faunus and this dragon. They eat dolphins, sharks and even whales.” Blake flung her head against the headboard in defeat. Yang’s grin only grew. “I’m going to send up a flare to let everyone know we leave at sunset. They way to Mistral is perfect for hunting with all that open water.” She froze when she tried to get up and a hand grabbed hers. “Blake?” She turned.

“Come back to me.”

“Always, my princess.” She kissed her forehead sadly knowing one day Blake won’t back to her. She walked away quickly and shot up the flare. She took a deep breath trying to calm her emotions before entering. Once she entered. It took all her will power to not hang her mouth open. Her girlfriend was laying on her stomach with a book in her hands in nothing but a lacy black bra and underwear. Her under was being pulled on by a heel revealing her firm ass. Knees bent making her legs stick in the air.

“Mmooww.” She scratched her paw in Yang’s direction.

A shiver when down her spine. “Definitely your heat cycle. Is there anything in particular you want to do Blakey?”

“Master, I can’t decide. I just want you to cum inside me.”

Yang was trying not to pant already. She was hot and bothered. Her partner noticed this and swayed her hips strutting to her and leading her onto the bed. Yang was more than happy to let Blake lead. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that sad smile you left with. I am in heat you and I want you to have full advantage of this. Mmoooww.”

Yang shivered at her voice then at her touch as her clothing was being removed. “What are you in the mood for you naughty kitty?”

“Just you” kiss “me” kiss “in bed naked.” Kiss.

Yang assisted her with in removing both their clothes. Once her dick was free Blake used to mouth to play with it. Yang swallowed and leaned her head into the pillow letting out a moan. Blake teased her not wanting her to cum yet. Yang gripped the rails of the headboard instead of her partner. “You want a flavor condom?” Blake ignored her and continued to kiss, lick and suck. Yang slowly bucked her hips wanting to put more of her member inside her. Blake laughed at the gesture. Yang wanted so badly to tell her to stop teasing, but she knew her cycle was teasing her. Blake had enough and pushed it all the way inside her causing them both to yell out in pleasure. “Do you want me to end this quickly?”

“No. I cum you cum.”

“Okay.” Yang focused on her eyes. Trying not to focus on her orgasm as her girlfriend rode her. She panted but didn’t want to touch her for fear of pleasure overload. She moved her mechanical arm to the glistening clit.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” She warned.

“Whatcha gonna do? Purr for me? Bite me?” She challenged.

“Oh! You are so going to get it later.”

“Who says we can’t wait ‘till next week. Will you be able to wait ‘till after your heat?”

“Shut up and let me fuck you.”

“Kitty’s horny, feisty and explicit.” Blake leaned down and Yang felt her shaft bend with her and Blake harshly bit into her breaking skin and leaving a trail of blood. “Fuck!” Yang yelled.

“Someone’s been naughty.” She did the same thing to the other side.

“Yes! Ah yes!” Yang restrained her hand and Blake helped restrain the other. “I’m your bitch today. Fuck me, Blake. Fuck!”

“That’s the idea.” 

“Slap me.” Slap. “Fuck yes!” Yang was so eager she thrusted her hip upward without warning.

“Mmeeoww! Ah! Yang! Fuck! I’m gonna-Aaahhh!” Yang thrust into her slower prolonging her high. She loved how her body shook.

“Aaahhhh, Bbllakee!”

“Rrrraaarrrrr!” She screeched as she was being filled. “Aaahhh! Yang!” Blake fell forward on her girlfriend’s chest who continued to thrust into her which made it difficult with the restrains. “Keep going.” She panted.

Yang undid her restraints and bounced her lover. Once free she slapped and gripped her ass cheeks keeping them still and pushing herself inside her.

“Ah! Yang! Ugh! Fuck!” She sat up and arched her back giving Yang a nice view of her tits as she came and Yang followed suite. “A-h! Fuck!” Yang sat up holding her presence be known. Blake wrapped her arms around her with nails digging into her skin creating blood trails. Yang felt over stimulated and tried to hang on as much as possible. She thought of her rape sessions with Raven anything to hold her off until her lover orgasmed again. Yang tried to adjust her body to hit that spot just right. No amount of movement worked. She took her metal finger and held the vibration to her clit. “Mmuffff! Uuuhhh! A-h! Yang! Yyyaannggg! She screamed as she came and Yang pushed herself in harder as she came inside her. “Raaarrrrr!” She growled before collapsing against her lover.

Yang grabbed the nearby water and pill. And gave it to Blake who downed the water and swallowed the pill confused about everything. “I gotcha. I ain't goin' no where.” She assured her stroking her hair and rubbing her back. She saw ears flick asking for attention and rubbed her nails against them. A gasp then a low rumbling purr was heard. Yang held her until she fell asleep. Yang laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Continuing to stroke her hair until she felt satisfied and left.

She showered changed and went to her spot in the library. She played all the sad songs she knew thinking about her dad and her true mom, Summer Rose how she was talking and working with the woman who took them away. How that same woman would be the one to help her reach full capacity and in doing so would watch her lover age until she would see nothing but a tombstone. When she looks at her content girlfriend reading or sleeping all she she's is a future tombstone. “I can't live like that!” She yelled at herself seeing Sir sitting across from her. She didn't care tears were falling like streams. Even though she knows Sir is a figment of her imagination, it helps to talk aloud. 

“Well, on the plus side, you have accept the fact that reaching your full potential is the best way.” She said gently.

“Yes, but is it worth the cost? Is watching everyone I ever loved and cared about fade from view worth the power.” 

“If used properly like they want and wish for you, it's worth it.” 

“Yes, but I'm the one living without them for most of my life. Not the other way around. If it was reversed, they wouldn't want to do it either, even Blake had her doubts. What's the point of loving those I care about if I can't be there to protect them. What if I can't save another child and they have nearly the same fate I did?” 

“You can't save everybody. But those you do save, you can't change the entire world, but you can change a single world, someone who will need you.” 

“I guess I get all my great speeches from you.” 

“Yes and no, you get your speeches from me, but you have your own convictions. You are more of the type to comfort those in need with an embrace. I talk what you feel. You may have created me to survive, but I am still part of you. I know you feel it too. We might argue, but in the end our dragons are becoming one. Right now the merge is causing color confusion. Black and red fire with a red, yellow and orange mixed body. Yes our mind is still fractured, days, weeks, and months don't undo the years of damage we had with Raven. It takes years to heal and even then causing scars. Leaving her was the best choice we made. That's the only reason we're at where we are now and our conflicted feelings about our friends, family and lover. You should get back to her. Enjoy her presence while you can.” 

“Thanks for giving me the words on what to say.” Yang left her room wiping her tears on her jacket.


	40. Who knew you cared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven shows up unwanted at first. Blake and Yang have sex

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar figure. She closed her eyes and immediately her eyes burned. She breath heavily trying to calm herself waiting for the other woman to explain.

“Glad you're not yelling offhandedly.”

“I have no idea what that means, but using context clues I suppose it mean you're glad I'm not yelling at you for coming aboard my ship uninvited. It's taking every ounce of my will to hold back. Did you teleport here or follow me to my secret hiding spot? The closet was too risky with Ruby, had to install that room and I could punch as hard as I without creating damage. You know what? Whatever brings you here doesn't matter. You shouldn't be here. And I need to go before someone sees us.” She walked passed her birthmother to the door.

“Yang, please stop and listen. Yang! Sir Branwen-Yang Xiao Long, dragon of dark and light guided by the stars of Alpha Draco, I command you to stop.” Yang shuttered and stopped where she was. She was shaking in rage when her mother pulled that card. She was seething from her nose and teeth. Her breath having a bite of flame to it. “Sit with me on the couch.” Her mom took a seat and patted the cushion next to her.

Yang moved like a robot to the couch sitting on the farthest side from her and forced her eyes to turn lilac despite how she felt. She placed her hands on her knees and squeezed them to restrain herself. “Yes?”

“We need to have a conversation involving Adam. Even with your new dragon powers. You need to discover them long before your fight. Your sword work and stances need much improvement-”

“So that's it then? You came here to mock me? I'm rolling on the inside with laughter despite what my facial expressions say.”

“That's not why I'm here. He's a master swordsman. You are the master at hand to hand. He will slice you if you get too close. I want to help train you for a fight of your life. I'll be damned if I watch my dragon die because she was foolishly blinded by love.”

Yang was smiling and holding back any form of laughter. “You, are the most entertaining person I have met today. My eyes are filling with tears I'm laughing so hard.”

This pissed Raven off. “This isn't a joke. We are going outside and I aim to put you in a real situation of life and death. The only way you will even stand a chance is if you take the poison and fight back with the intention of killing me.”

“I thought you might've been holding back in our fight. We're going to fight with the intention of killing each other?” Yang burst out laughing and feel to the floor holding her sides and her stomach. “Too rich! Ow!...I...can't...breathe” Her face was turning blue due to lack of oxygen.

“When you feel like taking this seriously and like an adult, you know where to find me.” She disappeared through her portal leaving Yang laughing harder than she's had in years. She didn't realize another figure was in the door way wondering what she was laughing at and disturbing her sleep. She finally calmed down enough to breathe.

“Something funny?” Blake looked at her crossing her arms.

“Absolutely hilarious!” She paused for a moment. “You probably won't think so.” She forced herself to her feet taking calm breathes and sitting on the couch.

“Before you start, what are you doing here instead of in bed with me? Cats are attracted to heat, which is why I always feel for you or curl into you. When you disappear, I notice that shit. Yang, it bothers the hell out of me.” Her express was one of anger and sadness, mostly pain.

Her face and voice turned serious. “I was having a conflict. I'm sorry I woke you. If it wasn't for the talk I had with Sir, saying how much I'll miss you but turning is the best thing to do. That's when I saw Raven.”

“You what!?” Any sleep in her eyes had vanquished.

“She wanted to have a talk saying that I need to turn before facing Adam so I get used to my dragon powers. She said the only way to do that is that we fight and we fight like we mean it even if we kill each other at least until the poison sets in completely. I was laughing too hard because she was mocking me saying I need to fight better with a sword and balance and she was...saying she actually cares...that I survive...against Adam...” She was laughing.

“You need to take her up on her offer!”

“What!?” It was her turn to be surprised.

“Adam is skilled, he won't go down without a fight.”

“That's not the part I was laughing about. I have no doubt of his skills since he's the leader. The part I was laughing about is Raven claiming she cares about me fighting and dying. Even if she has to make it life threatening. Even to go as far as to say she I am blinded by love and it would kill me.”

“Adam will not hesitate to kill-” She argued talking with her hands to emphasize her point.

“I will kill him no questions asked!”

“Not if you're foolish enough and blinded by rage to make a false move. You have to take her up on her offer. Not now obviously since we're resting.” She embraced her blonde tears coming down her face.” Yang, I am not losing you because of some asshole of my past. He's not worth it.”

Yang gripped her without suffocating her. “He's not. You are my world.” She rubbed her palm against the tear stained cheek wiping the tears away with her thumb. “He hurt my world. He will die because of it! He will pay for the damage he's caused. Since I've grown up and now taking this seriously, I'm going to summon Raven and let her know I'm ready to fight 'till I die. Wish me luck.” She kissed her lips.

It hit Blake that she could die because of this. “Yang!” She grabbed her hand and pulled Yang into her. “Don't...no...I can't-lose you.”

“Blake.” Her voice was hollow and void of all emotion except anger.”I promise I will come back to you. Even if it's in spirit.” She kissed her forehead.

“No!” She had a death grip on her refusing to let go.

“Blake.” She swallow. “I'm sorry.” She slapped her in the back of the head knocking her unconsciousness and laid her comfortably on the couch. “How the tables have turned. You tried comforting me saying power and protection are the best things, when in fact you say you can't live without me knowing the cost.” She walked outside and Raven was already waiting for her.

“Decided to take this seriously and grow up now, did you?”

“Yeah, turns out my concern and yours was and is legitimate.”

“First rule. Modify your sword. It is part of you.” She paused. “Which we've already done that. Next rule keep it sheath until your opponent draws first or you draw at the same time. Rule three, maintain eye contact. You can find out what your enemy is thinking by how they look at you. For example what do you see?”

“I see blood shot eyes that want me dead, but at the same time, there is also a barely visible force that is somewhat holding back.”

“That was deeper than I expected that cat Faunus has done a number to you. Rule number four, don't watch the weapon. Watch the elbows, you can tell predictability based on where they're going to be instead of where they are. Rule five, even if you have to back away and get blown over, never let the enemy know you are off balance.” Yang was closing her eyes and breathing taking it all in. Nothing she hadn't heard before but nothing she didn't take to heart before either. “You're focusing on my words instead of taking action, about time. I need your aura drained and semblance weakened. I will not be your first opponent, she will. You will not rely on your semblance or gauntlets during this fight. ”

Yang gasped when she saw her. Emerald eyes that were once full of happiness and hope now portrayed darkness and lines of sleep deprivation. Eyes she recognized from her own. In her hand she angrily gripped Milo.“Shit.” She whispered.

“So I'm not broken beyond recognition, you backstabbing, murderous fuck!” She seethe.

Yang calmed her breathing and suppressed her nerves. She slowly drew her sword and forced herself to look the redhead's eyes. She saw the hatred and anger she once had but no where near intense.

Pyrrha swung first predicable and the second attack she barely dodged, the third struck her full force in the face sending her back but she rolled into it and stood up.

“Staying on your feet and rolling with it trying to stay balanced.” Raven stated.

Yang sighed and wiped where the boot kicked her. “Is that all you got?” She taunted.

Pyrrha ran to her going for a stab to the gut and Yang tripped her feet sending her falling forward. She tried to swipe with he sword and they met blades scraping against one another. Yang went to hit her back and Pyrrha spun meeting blade for blade. And tried to kick her opponent who easily dodged and backed off.

They started out slow and building speed and momentum until they fought like they meant it. Yang had scratches, cuts and bruises on her body. Pyrrha was fairing no better and seemed to be barely standing. Yang felt at a disadvantage unable to use her semblance and take her down. That was how she beat her.

“You embarrass me.” Raven coldly stated.

Yang calmed her nerves everything in her wanted to charge and end this. She charged quickly and made several predicable attacks only to land strikes in almost at the cost of balance. She pushed off the ground and jumped away before getting cocky.

“Enough. You've done well my slave. Go back to my ship and I will reward you later.”

“Yes Master.” Pyrrha walked away trying to look and feel dignified.

“I am your opponent now. Don't hold anything back.” She drew her weapon.

Yang wanted so badly to quit and just accept her punishment from Blake. She had to do this. She challenged herself. Raven came at at her and swung her sword sideways and when she tried to dodge stabbed vertically leaving a fresh cut on her arm and Yang used that to send in a punch with barely got by she shot Ember Celica and sent her mother back with little effort.

“Use your semblance you piece of shit.” She beckoned.

Yang let her semblance barely burn.

The charged each other exchanging swipes, blows but little contact. Yang was panting from her earlier fight but still continued to attacks and be smart. As the battle raged on they both attacked like they meant to kill each other. Yang winced feeling the pain knowing her mother was serious. She refused to give up. Her aura and semblance were very little now. She could burn brightly before her fight with her mom, tired and feeling drained. She felt better knowing Raven was panting and seeing marks she made. Raven charged and Yang backed off not knowing what to except and came at her again she easily pushed her away and avoided a sword swipe and dodged a kick and a punch but still felt the brutality of it. Yang pulled out the vile asking if she was ready.

“I want you to think about every joy, pain and hurt you've ever been through. Take your time going through everything. Once you reach this moment inject it and expect no mercy from me.”

Yang put the vile in her pocket as not to crush it, her mind going as far back as she could remember with Summer and Tai. Ruby being born, her parents lives ending, her kidnapping all the times she was slapped around and punished. The first time her mom raped her. The first submissive she had. The time of her first lover taken away from her. All those she broke and killed feeling no sympathy. All the arguments she had with herself, the thoughts of suicide missing Ruby. Her time with Blake and Ilia getting her arm cut off and earning the cybernetic the white hot pain she felt when it connected. The day she left, when she rescued Ruby and all the times she protected Ruby from Raven. Kidnapping Weiss, beating Pyrrha in a fight. Her times with Blake all the times she cried and felt pain in her chest. It's slight pain but still there. Books, torture, stars, hope, everything that lead to this moment. Her dragons had merged in agreement what was once her drained semblance now burned bright taking the solid form of a yellow, orange and red stripped dragon.

“Roar!” Raven demanded.

Yang sucked in as much air and possible and screamed at the top of her lungs. Instead of seeing the black and red fire like before it was burning blue with some red. The most dangerous type of flame. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the vile. As she was about to inject it a voice came out of nowhere.

“Stop!”

Yang knew that voice anywhere and paused for a moment before resuming. She quickly tried to bring it into her arm when a hand clenched her wrist. “Let go!”

“No! I was wrong to say what I said earlier. Not being in your shoes and living without you, it was wrong of me to force this. Yang, my Sunny Dragon come back to me.”

Yang roared loudly and pushed her back a couple feet rolling her onto the ground. She burned slightly brighter know how much this pained the other and stabbed it into her arm. “Now I can be the dragon you deserve, princess.

“No!” Blake shouted from the ground with her hand out. 

Once the needle was in Raven shot her through the heart and she layed on the ground, lifeless. Blake had no idea what was going on as everything moved so fast. She saw Yang's body on the ground. She screamed into the sky but felt as if no sound could be heard. Everything was silent. Once she came to her senses she used Gambol Shroud to fight Raven. Raven was easily fighting her off and tried to explain.

“You killed her! You ruined her life! She did everything she could for you and you shot her. You killed her!” She yelled and screamed as she fought with tears in her eyes. She was receiving punches and kicks but nothing more.

“Just watch!” Blake was too angry and hurt to care. Raven disarmed her and held her in a head lock forcing her to look at Yang.

Her eyes shot open and the wound on her chest healed as she started to get up. “Rrrraaaahhhh!” She roared in pain a deep groan that very few males could produce. As promised Raven attacked and she used the pain she was in to fight anew. Her wounds started healing with the fire burning around her. She flashed like fire all around Raven striking, blocking and dodging.

Blake looked on in horror, guilt and fear. Purple tunnels where blood traveled showed on her skin. Her eyes were blood red and the whites had turned to a yellow and the round black pupil was reduced to an oval slit. The dragon surrounding her was at least fifteen feet tall and instead of her aura acting like mist, it was a physical form she could fight with, extra appendages of arms, legs and a tail . Her dragon was a bright yellow color, sharp points where her head and neck met, red slit eyes and the normal whites were a pink. The color of the fire was a bright blue and it felt more intense than her normal red, orange and yellow. Her speed is what scared her the most. She could teleport bursting into flame she moved. She noticed Raven struggled to keep up with her. She unsheathe Gambol Shroud prepared to used it in when Raven could no longer keep up. She didn't want to, but if it kept her Sunny Dragon alive, it would be worth it. Blake's eyes widened and tears leaked out of them when she heard gunshots. Yang was being shot at point blank range. What really scared was it didn't even phase her. The bullets bounced off her aura. She stooped every shot by catching it in her hand. “Yang!” Yang didn't even acknowledge here just kept her eyes focused on her mom.

“ Sir Branwen-Yang Xiao Long, dragon of dark and light guided by the stars of Alpha Draconis, I command you to stop.” Raven commanded.

Yang closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. She kept her eyes focused on her mom.

“You are ready. I will see you when I see you, my daughter.” She disappeared through her portal.

Yang was panting in anger at her words clenching her fists. She breathed a heavy breath before expelling flame from her mouth. She looked across the way where she saw her lover looking at her with tears streaming down her face, her eyes displayed fear. She walked over to her and she crawled away.

“Stay away from me!”

“Blake, it's me, Yang, Yang Xiao Long.” She knelt down still several feet from her. “Blake, don't cry, please. It hurts me to see you cry.”

“The Yang I knew died when she knocked me out in order to poison herself! She died when Raven shot her senselessly!”

“She didn't die, she became stronger, whole, complete.”

“No, we're back where we started. Day zero!” She got up and walked away from the beach in the direction of residential houses.

“I'm leaving at sunset and I prefer if you were with me.” She called out. “At least she didn't take off the necklace. I need to get used to talking to myself since the voice in my head is gone.” She grit her teeth to make it seem like she wasn't talking to herself. “I have to get used to this.” She strode back to her ship walked in the cabin and started talking aloud. “Great Yang, you do exactly what the princess told you to in the beginning and disobeyed her at the end. Maybe...it's better if she leaves. Yeah, get the girl of your dreams and she changes you for the better and suddenly you become the dragon you were born to be and she leaves you.” She layed her back on the bed and rested her feet on the floor. “You're healed, normal at least relatively speaking and she leaves. The irony being she loved me when I was broken. Maybe that's why, she didn't love me, she took pity on me.”

“Ahem”

Yang shot up in surprise. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Very funny. Rose enough to know most of what happened on the beach, not sure before that. Is Blake really leaving you?”

“Most likely.” Her eyes were watering. “And good riddance. She's better off without me. I'm still going to kill Adam for the shit he pulled years ago. I don't need her, I am complete, I am a dragon, I am-”

“Empty without someone to love and care for?”

Yang's eyes let out the tears she was trying to hold back. “Yes.” She squeaked.

Ruby went over and embraced her sister. “Confidence is quiet, you were not. You don't have to lie to yourself.”

“Sad part, she'll always be part of my life as long as long as I keep her mom and our kids as part of my life, which I intent to. I should've listened. I should've dropped the vial and held her. Let her know it was going to be okay. Let her know I wasn’t going to do it.”

“No, in the end, she’ll be glad you didn't and I’m proud to say you didn’t. The world now has a protector. A light source, hope and a savor, who might not be able to save everyone, but can save the majority of lives, from what we don't know. Your mind is no longer fractured. You are Yang Xiao Long, the guardian protector of Draco. You should at least visit Blake's mom before you go. You're still going to be part of each others lives.”

“You got your wisdom from Sir.” She laughed. “She was the one who was good at the speeches. Although, I guess I'm good at the speeches now. I'm used to hugs and kisses solving all problems. That's Rubes, I'll go visit Kali.” Yang went to the bathroom and wiped her face and neck trying to look as presentable as possible. “How do I look?”

“Like a dragon.” They both smiled. 

Yang left and walked along the path to the Belladonna house. She took a deep sigh and before she could knock Ghira opened the door stepping out. He gestured with his head twitch to walk with him as they walked outside. “What happened?”

“I actually wanted to check on Kali before I left at sunset. I guess she occupied.”

“You're damn right. You mind explaining?”

“After Blake accepted…all of me, I told that there was a vile of Death Stalker venom that would make me stronger, live for around two centuries and I would become fully immersed dragon form. At first, Blake was all for the idea, me becoming a dragon and the protector of humankind. Once I told her the risks that if I didn't channel my semblance properly or it went to my heart first I would die. She didn't like that at all anymore and said me losing my life is not worth the risk. She said it was better when I was living without her when the reality of her living without me made her feel scared and alone. I knocked her out so she couldn't interfere and she saw my fight with my ex and my mother. I channeled all my pain into my semblance and injected it after I pushed her away because she tried to stop me and told me she was wrong. She watched me die and be brought back alive. My mom fought me to keep me from dying. She was scared of the my newfound powers. She moved away from me when I tried to hug and reassure her.”

“Quite a story. If you're stronger now than before, I'd be afraid too. Did she know the risks when you told her?”

“No, mostly the fact I couldn't live without her, and now I really wonder if it's sooner than I'd like. I didn't know the risks until I told her.”

“I thought you had hurt her in some way, and in some sense you did. However, you put the world before your own selfish desires. I would be proud to have you as a daughter in law.” Yang shot up in surprise then sadness. “She’ll come around. What do you plan to do with your newly gained power?”

“Protect the world like Blake wanted. It may not need saving all the time, but I can get rid of the worse scum on Remnant. Protect those whose enemies are stronger. Defy the gods by doing a greater good than they would...It’s what Blake, Ruby and my parents would want.” She closed her eyes and sighed.

“Yet you fear the woman you love won't be by your side making sure you don't become the dark dragon you were afraid of becoming before?”

“Yes, I'll only have Ruby for so long and her children and so on. Do you believe in reincarnation?”

“Sometimes, a person can look and act like someone else, but it is not entirely them. Don't put too much hope in finding her again. Remnant is pretty big and if you think you've found her, it won't be her.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that. I should get going. Will you tell Kali I said hi and bye? Once I send up a green flare, I'll be leaving within the hour.”

“I will. Take care on your journey. Make Taurus pay!”

Yang sent a single head nod aggressively. “Do you think all animals deserve a clean kill no matter what they've done? Oh-I mean animals as in-”

“I know what you mean, no offense taken and yes. Destroying them will only cause you to become the animal you sought to destroy.”

“If Blake finds someone she thinks she can love should she decides to stay, please make sure they have her best interest at heart. If they aren't nervous around you or Kali, they prepared themselves too well. Take care Mr. Ghira.”

“You too, Yang.”

Yang went back to her ship and shot the green flare. She went back to the spot first met her love and felt the indent of the tree. Silent tears ran down her face. Her breathing was silent, almost nonexistent and her heart only lightly pounded. No pain. I would normally be feeling it. You piece my mind, body and aura together only to break my heart. You're still in heat and I won't be the one fulfilling your needs and desires. It's better this way. She leaned against the tree and plugged her earphones in her scroll.

Every now and then, we find a special friend, who never lets us down...Who understands it all. Reaches out each time we fall. You're the best friend that I found. I know you can't stay, but part of you will never ever go away. Your heart will stay...I'll make a wish for you. And hope it will come true that life would just be kind. To such a gentle mind. If you lose your way think back on yesterday. Remember me this way. Remember me...this...way...

As long as we think about each other our hearts will be one. No matter where you are, I'll always be with you.

She was so lost in thought she didn't see footsteps come toward her. Only when they lightly kicked sand in her direction did she notice. She wiped her eyes of the dried tears, paused her music and looked up. “Can I help you?” She sounded annoyed.

“You're Yang, right?”

“Depends on whose askin'.” She said coldly with a glare to match.

“Sun Wukong.”

“Yang Xiao Long.” That's gonna take some getting used to.

“You hurt Blake. That is unforgivable. I challenge you.”

Yang stood up closing her eyes to change color. “She hurt herself. She knew mostly what she was getting into. She couldn't take the heat and go burned. I burned myself and she got mixed in the cross fire. I don't have the time to be dealing with a mere mortal.” She started to walk away.

“You afraid Xiao Long?” He challenged.

“I am a dragon, a terrifying, ferocious beast. I am not afraid. I don't want her ex fiancé getting burned.

“You'll be the one feeling the Sun when I am through with you.”

“I shine brighter than any sun and I burn. Is this a death match?” She asked angrily.

“Not quite that extreme…more like a knockout, but I should kill you for hurting her.”

“Before we do this, understand I defeated Mr. Belladonna without my weapons. My aura and shadow turn into a dragon. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“What?” He looked down at her shadow and jumped in surprise. His eyes filled with determination. “We're doing this.”

“Stop!”

“Fuck! She always has the worse timing.” Yang kicked sand scattering it to the wind then plopped down drawing patterns with her finger while her other hand supported her head. Sun just looked at her confused still itching for a fight.

“Sun, don't do this. You will lose. You have a wife and child on the way. A childish fight won't solve anything but send you to the hospital or protests from your wife while you recover.”

“She is the reason you till have tears in your eyes. I am-” He stopped when she put a hand on his shoulder. He grunted in frustrated understanding. “Only because this is you, Blake, I'll stand down. I'm still itching for a fight. If you need anything, call me.”

“Goodbye Sun.” He shrugged in his walk as he reluctantly left. “Hey.” Blake whispered turning to the other blonde.

“Hi.” Yang said flatly looking at her stupid doodles closing her eyes to not see the amber ones as she sat down. After a few moments of silence. “I can't do this.” She got up and started walking away when a hand grabbed hers. She froze and refused to look at the innocent eyes looking at her with the sniffles going along with them. Her hand embraced the hand that held hers, interlocking fingers. “I know what you want me to do.” She said in a stern tone before her voice started breaking with near sobs. “You want me...to look at you...with those...sweet, innocent, golden eyes unlike anything I've ever seen...and expect me to fall apart.” She giggled sadly. “I got news for you Belladonna. It's not gonna work.” Her smile noticed through her voice “I'm not going to fall apart at the seams because the woman I love is looking straight through me.” She heard a laugh behind her followed by a sniffle. “But we both know I'm lying through my teeth. Can I hold you?”

“You can keep me.”

“Gah damn it!” Her tears ran freely as she closed her eyes and pulled her in. Resting her head between the ears as her hands wrapped around her waist and arms wrapped around her neck. “You don't even know what I'm talking about and you lower me defenseless.

“Yang, look at me.” She whispered. Yang moved her head away with her eyes still closed and slowly opened them. She smiled at the pink, slightly puffy, tear streaked, golden eyes staring at her. “I see you.”

“I see you.” They were moving their lips closer to each others. Her alarm went off ruining the moment. “Damn it.” Blake laughed. “We-I-we-I-” She sighed. “Hope the Second is departing soon.”

Blake giggled into her hand. “I guess we better go.” The most genuine grin slid across Yang's face. She pick up her woman in a bridle carry, summoned her dragon's wings and soared through the air. Blake had a death grip on her “Yang! Ah! When did you-how did you?”

Yang let Blake safely down who brushed herself off on shaking legs. “I didn't think that would work.”

Blake's shocked expression and a gape mouth said everything for her. “So you'd just risk our lives on a whim? You didn't think that would work?!” She rubbed her fingertips into her forehead. “I need a drink.” And headed into the cabin.

Yang followed behind her going to her map. “Blake, can you come here a second?”

She shot back a shot of whiskey. “What's up?”

“Come here.” She gestured between her arms. She held her between them and turned her to the table. “This is where we are. This is our next stop. You line the protractor up like this.” Yang paused when she felt her butt against her crotch. “The center of it is where you are. The string held in the middle you use that to where your destination is.” She lined it up, and used the tick marks to mark degrees. “You see? Sixty four degrees. Any questions so far?”

“Yes, why do you use that one and that direction?”

“So a map has different scales, the most common one is one over one hundred and fifty thousand. You always see the scale on the map right here. And the way to read a map is right and up. You have to go through the hall before going up the elevator. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. What's next?”

“Then, we go out here.” Leading her out of the cabin and to the helm. “Unlatch the strap, pulling out the compass and line up the degrees usingthe black lines. The red lines are mills and require a different unit of measure. Making sure the compass is flat move the helm toward the sixty four degrees. Most of the time you'll never be on the mark. It's a good thing because the outskirts of the cities are more suitable conditions. The ship is made of titanium, world’s strongest metal. No cannon balls or missiles will make a dent. Any questions?”

“Oh Captain, my Captain.”

“Be still my heart.” She held her heart and shook her head. “That's not what I asked. You know that reference?” Yang gave her a salute which she returned.

“You know...” She booped her nose moving closer to her ear “my heat cycle isn't over and I could use a good fucking from a good dragon cock, say enough to pass out but not a coma.”

Yang's stomach fluttered. She threw her head back. “You just got done crying and being upset with me. The first thing you wanna is have sex?” She picked her up in a bridal carry which Blake yipped and Yang kissed her lips. “Make-up sex it is. You looking to sleep until it's over?”

“Something like that.”

“Too bad princess, time's tickin'” Yang forced her kissed. She broke apart and took her back into the cabin throwing her onto the bed then jumped on top of her kissing her. And to think I was prepared to live without you. Never again. I kinda miss having a second voice. Yang ran her hands over her body massaging breasts through her shirt causing moans to enter her mouth. Blake hungrily kissing her hands rubbing along her back Yang returning moans. Blake broke the kiss to breathe.

“No teasing, just fuck me.” She panted.

Yang had too much to made up for on their next session and wasn't willing to entertain her. She stayed her lips and hurried to remove her pants and underwear at once. She had no idea what is was but she could smell arousal now clear as day.

“You smell absolutely amazing.”

She moved to her neck and Yang took off her pants and underwear in one go. She lined herself up using her hand to feel the others wetness.

“Stop teasing.” She wiped her hand on the shaft then forced it inside her. “Aaahhhh! Yang!” She yelled. Her legs kicking the air for friction.

Yang smiled and started fucking her. Removing her own clothing then her girlfriend's. You are never leaving me while you live. Shit, another fucking song reference. Listen to her. Driving me crazy.  
Yang moved to kissing her neck biting lightly and sucking on the tender flesh.

“Aaaaahhhh! Yang!” She screamed as she came coating the bed with her squirts. Ythe blonde didn't hold back. “Aaaaahhh! Yang!” Yang continued to ride her keeping her speed and momentum. The sounds from Blake was a mantra of her name on repeat. Yang smirked and angled herself differently. Blake tightened her grip on her back nails burying in flesh and blood streams leaking down.

“Bite me.” She requested.

Blake heard the words being said bit down tasting a hint of copper amongst the gunpowder skin.  
Yang called out in pleasure and redoubled her efforts. She wanted a dragon. She'll get a dragon. Blake was calling out feeling the heat rise inside her and around her. It was too much for her and she came. Yang wanted to hold off until her dragon form was compete. Once it was, she glanced over at the shadow against the headboard. Completely turned on by what she saw. A lustful, powerful towering dragon ramping into the smaller cat Faunus. With the sight, she came. Blake squeezed her harder as she was being filled then loosened her grip. Yang wasn't going full speed like she normally would be went harder to make up for it. She used her left hand to play with her breast moving it around, lightly pulling pinching at the center piece then flicking it and moving it around her two fingers. Wondering what her reaction would be, she lightly slapped it. A yelp and gasp. She thought she was seeing things when she saw her back arch wanting more contact. She did it again and she felt walls around her tighten quiver until she felt the fluid released and came for the final time. She was inching her way back to pull out when hands gripped around her back. She stayed where she was, head in her perfect breasts and fell asleep.


	41. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is in heat and has a request

Yang woke to the moonlight illuminating the room. She glazed her eyes over her sleeping beauty. Her eyes still closed and sleeping. Remembering what she said earlier about cats and heaters, she stayed where she was. She silently cursed as her scroll was on the floor with her clothes. She slowly tried to get up... Again? Just like we were kids. Maybe she intended this so I couldn't leave her. Wait! Yang smiled and moved as slowly as possible she wanted her partner to feel her without disturbing her. This is what she wanted, hopefully. Even though she was asleep, Yang kept seeing her face twitch and she let out low almost inaudible moans. Wait? Nearly inaudible. My sight, I can see her in the dark, my hearing,I can hear the waves outside, my sense of smell, its increased? I'm somewhat like a Faunus? She smiled. Wait 'till I tell Blake. I just hope we don't have dragon children. Shit! Children...Plan B. Is she waking up? Nope. Yang let out a defeated sigh. Her eyes shot up when she heard light snoring coming from another side of the room. Ruby...Her and Weiss, me and Blake a complete foursome. That does sound a bit weird. If Ruby wakes before Blake, she can bring us coffee. Yang let her hot breath travel over her body which shivered at the contact. She's totally aroused. Yang kissed her lips remembering when Blake passed out for some time.

Her eyes slowly eased opened. “Morning sunshine.”

“Hey.” She kissed her lips again.

Yang moved in and out slowly like before. The body under her was shaking at the movement. Yang laid almost completely on top of her, and started kissing her neck.

Blake lightly pushed her head away. “Too early.” She lightly groaned.

“We're knotted Kitten.” It took a few moments to register her words. She tried pulling away but the pain wasn't worth it. “If you wanted me to stay, you could've said so.” Blake shot her a glare with the most unamused look. “We could wait 'till your heat acts up, Ruby fell asleep in here.” After a few moments her eyes shot open she tried pulling away but failed to remember they were stuck. “Don't try to escape Kitty. I can smell your arousal.” Blake shot her a glare then a questioning glace. “Since I have dragon power, my senses have increased, I'm somewhat like a Faunus.” Blake hugged her after the words set in then kissed her lips. “I want to become untangled before we have a mix of cat and dragon children unless because of the Faunus mix they turn out completely different. We could have a crocodile.” She mused, Blake unimpressed with narrowed eyes. Yang kissed her lips slowly and whispered. “Happening?” She slowly nodded. Yang was slow letting her wake up and adjust to the overnight visitor. Blake pushed on her shoulders and brought them back in with her rhythm. She was trying to be quiet for Ruby's sake. Yang moved her hands under her arms and to her shoulder blades. “You decide the rhythm by moving your hands.” Blake made jerky movement with her hands pressing upward on the skin. Yang repeated by pounding her with the same rhythm. Blake's head slammed back on the pillow and a hum left her throat. “I can hear you, grit your teeth if you want to be quiet. Just hum for how good I make you feel.” The noise in her throat grew louder. Yang took the vibrating finger and placed it on her clit. She was struggling to keep quiet as her lips pursed and her body shook. Yang felt her walls collapse and pounded harder releasing her seed as far as she could inside. She slowly pulled out and walked to the bathroom retrieving a cup of water and the Plan B. She set it on the night stand. “I’ll be back.” She kissed her forehead and slipped on a baggy sweatshirt and pants.

Went out the door and came back with three plates of food and drinks. She set one plate down on the table and cuddled next to her kitten with food. Blake decided to tease her wondering what she’d do. She took a piece of bacon and held it a few inches away from her blonde’s mouth. Yang opened her mouth bit a huge chunk leaving a portion left quickly swallowed it before sucking the meat in her mouth like a vacuum, then kissed, sucked and licked the fingers and between them causing the receive to blush. To avoid anything further, she ate slowly making sure she had food in her mouth at all times. Ruby had woken looked around remembering the night before. “Morning sis.” Ruby groaned quietly unruffled her clothes, ate and left with her hair and eyes still a mess. After Ruby left and Blake was done eating, she picked her up and started the shower. While waiting, Yang pressed her into a wall and attacked her lips and Blake pushed back. Yang took them into the shower pushing herself into the water and let Blake completely lead with whatever she wanted.

With her hair soaked, she rubbed shampoo into the golden locks. Yang was shaking and unsteady. “For a dragon in a human body, you make a pretty good impression of a purr.” She teased.

“I l-learn fr-from th-the ba-best.” She stammered. If her vice was normal it would have made the joke so much better.

Blake switched their positions once she shampooed, conditioned and soaped every inch of her. Yang was a shaking mess of inflicted pleasure. She turned the tables and scratched both ears leaving Blake as bad she was. Yang had a sinister grin as a thought came to her. She slid her thigh between her legs and moved it back an forth. Blake was moving her body to get a much friction as possible. “Ah! Yang!” She gasped. “Heat...sens-itve...to-morr-ow.” Yang showed her teeth in her grin as the Faunus repeated her name and all the signs we easy to see. She exhaled hot breath on her human ear.

Yang whispered. “Cum for me.” Blake yelled as she came only supported by Yang. “I didn't want to wait.” She smirked.

“Clearly.” Blake glared a huff through her pant.

Yang returned the favor of shampooing, conditioning and lathering soap on her hourglass figure. She cut the water off slightly turning on her semblance to keep her partner warm. She dried them both off and Blake helped her change the sheets before sitting upright Blake resting her head in the shoulder and a head on top of hers. Yang pushed a button and a theater sized TV was displayed no longer hidden by a false wall. Yang snapped a picture of Blake’s shocked face and grinned ear to ear. “What do you want to watch?”

“I-when-TV-what?” She stammered. “When did you get this?” She half shouted.

“I’ve always had it. I told you I used to watch TV and kid movies. This way we get to sit in company and instead of silence, we watch. I know you’re more of a reader that’s why I haven’t showed you this before, I didn’t want to disturb you. And since I haven't seen you pick up your book, I figured now would be a good time. Is there anything you want to watch?”

“Yes, that one movie where you asked me if you could keep me. I don’t think I’ve seen that one.”

“Yet you’ve seen Dead Poet Society.” Yang started the movie.

“I haven’t.”

“Then how did you know ‘Oh Captain, my Captain’?”

“Another reference, the one with the sailors during one of The Great Wars. Plane goes down and they survive in the ocean after shark’s tail them and eat survivors. They follow the captain through thick and thin less than half survive.”

“We are totally hunting a shark after this.”

Blake gave her a concerned look and a groan. “You’re-“

“Infuriating, incorrigible, a person that can not and will not be changed, well except for you?”

“Yes...” her eyelashes fluttered in shock “how did you-?”

“I look up immense words after you use them.” Blake rolled her eyes. “That time it was a thesaurus. Sh, movie starting.”

The movie ended.

“That was cute and sweet and I liked it. Can I keep you? A questioned asked by a ghost who lives forever...trapped on Remnant...alone...my dragon...Yang.” She held her tightly only a few tears falling. “If I can, I'll find my back to you. I will love you and you love me all over again. Just don't be a weird and too familiar with my other form thinking you're a weirdo.”

“Just promise me. If the cost is life, limb, eyesight or something that makes you hesitate to say yes, don't do it. Seeing you again would be bittersweet. It would be pain knowing you're alive and I'd have to take it slow and can't give you my complete heart and joy because if things work out we can be together again, even if you aren't completely the same. Your dad told me if I did see you, it wouldn't really be you...There'd be...differences. To lose you all over again would be painful. It's hard to believe we've really only been together for a few months, but it feels like a year. I am happy time is slow.” Blake completely relaxed against her. Resting her head in her chest as her hair was stroked emitting soft purrs. “You should take this before, you know.”

“Later.” She purred.

“Before Sun walked up to me, I thought I was going to lose you and I listened to the slow dancing song.”

“Dance with me.” She jumped from the bed pulling her girlfriend with her. With her head in her chest and arms wrapped around the tan neck, she relaxed and hands crossed her waist. “Sing to me.”

“I don't need eyes to see. The love you bring to me. No matter where I go. And I know that you'll be there. Forever more a part of me you're everywhere. I'll always care.” She lowered the octaves and didn't stretch them out that long as not to strain her voice. “I'll make a wish for you. And hope it will come true. That life would just be kind. To such a gentle mind. If you lose your way think back on yesterday. Remember me, this way.” Tears fell from eyes in drops and she pulled the head closer into her chest. “I love you. I can't express it enough you know what I mean?”

“I love you. I'm starting to.” Yang swallowed thing of another reference she used. “I got it. And Yang...tomorrow is my last day of heat, I'll be even more sex crazed than my usual heat. It's worse on the first and last day. I want you do do whatever you want to me.”

Yang panted for a few breathes feeling completely turned on. She closed her eyes and relaxed. “Okay. I'll use a device called an aether that lets me know what your thoughts are no matter how incoherent. My-.”

“Raven.” Blake corrected.

“Raven used that one, device and word. That way I won't hurt you too much. I know how you are with safe words now, Miss. Keep Going. I can turn it on so you know my thoughts, but tomorrow is all about you. How do you think it would be if you swapped genders.”

“You always make it about me. Something I haven't had in years before you. Something I felt and still feel guilty about. But when I'm with you, it all fades away. I would be terrible cumming every few seconds 'till I go flaccid.”

“My sap.” Yang nibbled the tip of the feline ear.

“Ah!” Blake shuttered. “Not again.” She half moaned.

“Nope. You're going to be eating pineapples all day today. Nothing else. You wanna get some air? I wanna to go hunting if there's anything out today.”

“Sure...why pineapples? It can't be anything else? And I'll watch from the safety and security of the ship.”

“You'll see tomorrow and suit yourself.”

They both changed and headed up to their usual crow's nest. Where Blake was reading to her girlfriend who was looking out at the water head resting in her lap. Several hours later and a couple of eaten pineapples Yang's head shoots up in surprise. A giant whale shot straight up before crashing into the water with a loud splash.

“Humpback! Prepare to hunt!” She shouted seeing everyone scatter and she hopped down turning her eyes red. As Yang was untying the ropes to the boat placing spear heads made of diamonds connected by a gold linked rope her girlfriend approached her from behind.

“You plan to take that thing down?” She mostly shouted. “In a little boat with some spears? It will crush you! Swallow you!”

“Aw, Kitty's worried. It's cute.” Not breaking her facade. “It won't be the first one I've taken down. And besides, people have been known to survive in their bellies for three days.”

“I'm coming with you. I am mortified, scared, but if we go, we go together.”

Yang smirked a grin. I chose not to die with you when I injected the poison. “You are more than welcome to come. Here's how this works. You have to do what I say. No questions asked, no hesitation. Understand?”

“Yes.”

Yang, Ruby and Blake among others hopped into the boat with Coco rowing closer to it. “Here it comes.” Yang grabbed a spear and stabbed it into the top catching it by surprise where it dragged the boat for a bit until Yang pulled it out before it snapped. “Keep steady. It's coming in for a attack.” Ruby assured Blake that Yang knew what she was doing other wise she wouldn't be there. The whale shot straight up out of the water preparing to crush the boat. Blake's eyes widened with fear with how much larger it was up close. Yang threw two spears into it sending it the opposite direction and dragging the boat for a bit. Yang saw it trying to drag the boat under by submerging and yanked the spears out. “Prepare the motor.” Blake, Yang and Velvet's ears flinched at the spring of the motor. Yang touched her ear. It was a sensation, not really pain. Something she'd have to get used to. Her thoughts were interrupted when the whale tried to crush them again when Yang send spears pierced it trying to hit any vital organs. It fell the opposite direction and Yang brutally yanked the spears out. “One more vital hit and it's down. The whale decided to charge at them and Yang threw the spear right to it's blow hole and shot two shells in its eyes blinding it. While it was surprised Yang threw more spears at the fins and it was about to draw its final breaths. Yang pulled the spears out and with the blood loss and damage she could see it was dead. The ship came out and lifted up the beast where it was cut and carved to not take up so much space. A few hours later it had been dealt with. The meat used for food, blubber for candles and all the other parts used for something. Blake was impressed and sought some alone time to speak with her as she cleaned and sharpened the spears.

“I told you I chose not to die with you when I injected the poison. I knew you'd be safe.” She heard Blake approach for once. 

Blake was still in shock. “That was incredible. I was scared we were going to die. Ruby had to assure me she wouldn't be there if you didn't know what you were doing. It was a whale. One of the largest beasts in the ocean. Not just any whale, but a Humpback and you used every part of it you could trying not to waste anything.” She was amazed. 

“Blue whale is the largest but is endangered because of its size. There's no sense in hunting if you're going to kill something and not make use of it. That's just waste.”

“Is that how you feel about..Adam?”

Yang froze but timed her reaction. “Not quite. A whale didn't do anything wrong but be at the wrong place at the wrong time. It kills because it has to. Adam, kills because he can, he destroys lives and families in the name of justice when he causes more harm than good, he is a waste and he wastes innocent lives who believe what they are doing is right. I agree with the White Fang movement, just not their violent methods. They only had to resort to it because what they were doing, wasn't working. Similar to me and Sir. What I was doing wasn't working and was forced to create a method that did. Adam is a waste of life and he wastes others lives, if not destroys then almost destroys them beyond repair. As much fun as it would be turning his body into useful parts, he doesn't deserved to be remembered. History will hopefully forget he ever existed. I'll try to make sure of it. Ow!” She was so into her talk she sliced her hand along the blade only slight blood. She put it in her mouth and started sucking on it and was given the most obscured look from the Faunus.

“That's how infections start.” She went to retrieve a first aid kit and same back a minute later.

“Aw, babe, you didn't have to. I got it healed. Like I was saying people deserve to know that the White Fang existed and their protests were peaceful once but when nothing was being done turned violent and caused more hatred bloodshed, division and war.” She looked back at her palm. I just gotta burn and it's healed. It's the thought that counts. I appreciate you.”

“Speaking of thoughts and appreciation, could you join me in the cabin, in a few minutes?”

“No problem. Go get yourself ready for me.” She winked. Blake took off quickly. My sense of smell has picked up. I thought I was imagining things. I hate sounding like Sir like this. Just like that night with Velvet. Can't think about that. She went to the cabin to find a very naked Blake mostly restrained except for the hand circling her clit. “Couldn't wait for me couldja?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“Feisty kitty, me likey.” She licked her lips. She restrained the hand that was furiously masturbating. And received a whimper as she walked a few steps backwards slowly moving articles of clothing except her bra and underwear. She strode her way to her partner taking off her underwear and pushing the member inside relishing her yell as if she was on edge too long. “You really want me, don't you.” She laid on top of her staying still. 

“Yang Xiao Long, if you don't stop teasing me!”

Yang pushed and out of her with her body moving like a worm. Pleas and cries reaching her now sensitive hearing. She could hear tones and a different noises that were concealed before. She rested on her forearms slowly kissing the lips that were desperate for more contact. She brushed her hands over the pale breasts and were lightly playing with them. She touched her mechanical finger to the clit and turned on the vibration.

“Na...no...pound me.”

Yang obliged saving her sinister plans for tomorrow. Blake's first orgasm hit her in a few strokes. Yang kept her pace helping prolong it. It wasn't the biggest but it still did something for her. Yang slowed as her body shook less. She kissed her waiting lips met with passion and heavy inhales through their noses. Their tongues entered opposite mouths fighting the dominance game. Yang decided to win by speeding up her motions as the onyx hair slammed back into the pillow with moans. Blake yelled Yang's name as she felt herself be filled by fertile seed. It spurred her on and she orgasmed squirting a decent amount. Yang moved with her partner's body bringing her down slowly.

“Ugh! Yang!” She weakly said.

Yang knew she was nearing her limit and didn't hold back as she went at a moderate pace. She would time it where they would both cum at the same time. She turned the vibrator higher and felt the walls around her quacking. Blake unleashed herself first before Yang released herself inside her. Yang grabbed the water and pill for Blake. She grabbed the water and started drinking it. When she was halfway through without taking any breaks, Yang slipped it in her drink. “I didn't think you were that thirsty.” She grinned.

Blake narrowed her eyes and her eyebrows formed a straight line. She finished off the water and set it back on the nightstand. Yang filled it back up and set it on the nightstand. She sat next to her and stroked her hair. “Yang...” She took her hand and looked into her eyes. “After this whole thing with Adam is over...I want you to get me pregnant.”

Yang's eyes widened and she lightly shook her head to make sure she heard right. “But-we-us-soon? What?”

“I want kittens and I want them to be yours.”

“Blake...” She held her tightly. “We've talked about this. There'll be plenty of time for that.”

She squeezed back. “I don't wanna wait. I want this, I want you.”

“What is this really about?”

Blake slipped tears down her face. “You're a powerful dragon now. Adam is a strong fighter. I don't want to lose you before we could have it all.”

“Blake, I'll come back to you.”

“It's not just that. Raven shot you and killed you, for the right reason, but you died. As a protector now, you'll face many enemies. One false move and anyone of them can kill you. I want something to have that's yours, ours.”

Yang smiled and stoked her ebony locks. “Compromise. We go to a facility, the best one in Atlas. I give you the location, coordinates and everything. I use my sperm to be stored, so when your ready, you can be a mom.”

“Would you want it the other way around? My eggs stored for your sperm.”

“No, because as long as I am alive, you will be too. Even if it's in spirit. And..I don't think I can love children that came from you...and your not there to help me. I need you.”

“You'll have Ruby, and my parents.”

“Nowhere near the same. They aren't you.”

Holding each other to the near point of exhaustion, Yang set an alarm on her scroll and cuddled her Faunus.


	42. Sex and Propositon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake have sex while she is in heat. Yang wants to fulfil a fantasy for Blake.

When the alarm went off she stopped it immediately with a malicious grin on her face. She carried the sleeping woman in her arms to the closet bed. She restrained her wrists and feet and placed extra restraints on her thighs keeping them apart and held down. She admired her work. The Faunus head and back against the bed from the waist down was off the bed. She couldn't help herself as she inhaled the scent between her legs, grinning all the while. She left for a bit going to the kitchen and returning with a pineapple setting it nearby. She took the flash drive looking device and placed it above her ear and turned it on. She connected a similar device to herself and turned it on to the middle only receiving the others thoughts. Her grin stretched from ear to ear.

She kneeled between her legs and ran her finger along the folds. Light sounds were escaping from above her. She saw the clit appear from under the folds and started licking it. The receiver gasped in response and started stirring with each lick. Yang pulled the fold apart only slightly wet. She ran her hot breath over it. Her partner physically shivered and her mind was feeling steam not sure what to think. She ran her tongue from the bottom to the top inside the fold.

At this, Blake gasped away and tried sitting up but realizing she was held down. “What?” Her mind not functioning for words. Yang licked upward again. “Uuhhh.” Yang forced her to wake up by darting her tongue in the opening. “Aahh!” She was panting not sure what was happening. “Yang?”

Yang evilly smiled at her from between her legs. “It's tomorrow kitten, I can do what I want. I knew that pineapple was a good idea.”

“Yang, wait-what? It's too early for this. Go back to sleep.”

She licked her lips. “I have the entire day with you. I am not wasting a single second.” To prove her point she slowly licked along the outside again She saw her try to back away but the restrains did their job. “I won't stop but I-”

“Keep going.” She groaned.

“Does wittle puddy cat want me to quit with the tweasing? Aw.”

“How did you-Ah!”

“Aether.” She pointed to the device on her head and heard Blake's thoughts that she she wanted to know what Yang was thinking. “I guess.” She turned hers all the way on. She continued licking the exterior flesh. 

Don't you dare! A voice in her head. 

I miss hearing a second voice. She replied and started sucking on the inner skin. She heard all the thoughts and felt the physical struggle. Struggle all you want, I got the whole day with you. 

I just know-ah-I'm going to regret-sss-saying that. At the moment, it feels too good. Don’t stop! 

I'll let you have payback next week or month. You're so hot! Not yet. She focused her dragons steam in her mouth and switched to the other side sucking on the skin. 

Mmhhmm! Ooohhh! Ah-ha! Quit smiling and stop teasing! 

You think this is teasing? This my love, is nothing! 

AAAHH! Yang bit lightly on the flesh. Don't do it!

I should've done this a long time ago. She turned on the vibrator and used the different functions on her clit she licked up the juices that were running freely without entering her tongue. Blake was struggling trying to resist the orgasm unless some part of Yang was inside her. Yang obliged and placed a finger above her teeth teasing her further. Yang continued to laugh her girlfriend’s screams filled her mind. Deciding none of the functions weren't doing their job she kept the vibration at a constant high level and continued to lick all the escaping nectar. It wasn't long before her juices squirted out of her and Yang tried not to waste a single drop. Now to drain you like a thirsty vampire. 

No! Ah! Sens-ah-tive! 

Exactly! Yang grinned. She slipped the tip of her tongue inside licking along the walls and used her other finger to wiggle the clit rapidly. Blake was gone, her mind overwhelmed with stimuli, her body trying to move away. Considering her state, Yang turned off her receptor so she could receive but not send. What she was receiving wasn’t comprehensible, she would’ve laugh if she wasn’t busy licking the inside walls trying to keep the object from leaving. She expelled hot breath and saw her partner tense her body before screaming as she came. She licked and sucked every last drop. Get out! Ah! It's too much! Yang didn’t listen. She proved it when she stuck her tongue all the way drawing the alphabet and sucking on her clit. She moved her finger to her ass and stuck it inside. E-nah-off! I’m Tr-ah-ing nah Tah usssee Safeword! Yang had a look on her face that said I dare you. Blake couldn't see it as tears came out of her closed eyes. She stabbed her finger inside while Blake screamed in pleasure. All she hoped is that her walls weren’t collapsing enough to keep her tongue in there instead of Ruby going to the nearest hospital explaining why she needed epidural. She added a second finger and darted them in and out. B-ah-ble-! Yang added a third finger. Aaaahhhh! She came a third time and Yang eased up on her licking every last drop. She pulled her fingers out first then removed her mouth. An innocent grin plastered on her face. Blake was too tired and panting to care.

Using her mechanical hand and pulling a knife out, she skinned the pineapple. Making a little hole for a straw and gave to her partner to drink. She turned her receptor back on. Pineapple makes you taste even sweeter. 

I hate you! 

Aw kitten, don’t be like that. I just wanted you to orgasm three times or more before you used your safe word, which is keep going by the way. Yang smirked. 

Pretty sure that falls under sexual abuse, going past someone’s safe word, not that I’m complaining. 

You know you love it. How’s your heat? 

Really, really bad and flaring now that you've got me hot and bothered. It's brutal. I need you to cum inside me. Please Yang, make it stop. Yang? Yang! Stop smiling like that! Yang turned off her receptor. She went to a drawer pulling out the clit clamp and two other toys that Blake couldn't see.

“Let's play a game. It's called count the orgasms.” Her grin malicious.

“Yang...don't...please.” She weakly begged.

She only smiled wider as she clamped the device on her clit, lightly coated the dildo filled of fake semen with her saliva and pushed it into her pussy securing it with tape. She thickly coated another small dildo in her saliva and slowly pushed it in her ass again securing it with tape. Yang turned the clamp on first, then the dildo and the butt vibrator after.

Blake felt too much stimuli and came in seconds. She gasped in surprise when she felt the plug in her ass start to move around in all different directions and speeds. Don’t leave me! Yang! She closed the closet door leaving her inside. She received nothing but foul language. She turned it back on. One orgasm. She decided to color thinking Blake's voice and trying to listen to a story wouldn't work. And idea crossed her mind. No! Yang don't! She Picked up their favorite book and went to their favorite sex scene, and started reading in her mind the cursing that came out of her mind she found hilarious . She undid her pants and started stroking her already hard shaft. Blake didn’t think she could get even more pissed off, until Yang proved her wrong. She was mentally and verbally screaming at her. Get that dick over here and cum inside me! No wonder, your dick is attached to a dick. 

You kiss your mom with that mouth? 

Fuck you, you mother fucker! 

You're not wrong. Raven, Kali and in a few years you. She laughed. 

Ugh! Yang! You incorrigible daughter of a bitch!

You're seventy five percent right. 

Aaaaahhhh! 

That's two. She smiled. 

Ffaakkk yyyooouuu! 

Someone's fiesty, lemme keep reading my, horny kitty. Uuuhhh Nnooo! 

That's three. Yang kept reading and stroking her shaft. I bet Ruby misses my dick. Maybe I should let her ride it! I'll text her and tell her to cum on down. 

You big fucking tteeaassee! 

Ooooo four, let's see how far you get before your mind tires. 

You-you're gon-gonna brraakkee mmmeee. 

Not a chance, I've done this before. 

I'm not her! 

Let me rephrase, I've done this to many women and some males, just not as intense because they're weaker and only cum so many times in pleasured pain. You my queen, have got it all. 

If I'm your queen, then get over here and fuck me! Don't leave this to all your stupid ttttoooyyysss. 

Five! 

Yang, stop this...I can't take it it's too sensitive. It hurts Yang it hurts. 

Safe word, your safe word. Yang tuned off her aether and walked to Blake stopping all the toys and released the fake cum inside her. And turned on her receptor.

“Better?”

I want you. I need you. Please...no more toys.

“I know. It's part of my teasing. You need a break?”

“Kaa-keeepp ggoooiiinnggg.”

Yang looked at the damage, saw how swollen she was and shook her head. She gave her the pineapple to drink out of. Blake gulped it down through the straw drinking as much as possible. Slow down you'll get a stomachache. 

Don't tell me what to do after your torture. Yang took it away for a bit and brought it back repeating until it was empty. She sliced it up and gave to the restrained woman to eat. Yang had to be careful not to get a finger bit with how desperate she was. I'm not going to tease with food or beverage. Those are necessities and it's cruel, take your time. 

Okay. Blake sighed eating slower. Yang comforted her by laying on top of her and resting her head in her chest. I love you. If it gets out of hand, I promise next time you say or think of your safeword, I won't stop you. 

I promise. Yang, I love you and your hair tickles. I'll let you rest before I tease you more. 

Although appreciated, I mean it when I say keep going. 

Blake, I've got all day with you. It's only been two hours. We've got twenty two to go. 

Is that all? 

Okay kitten, okay, stop taking after me. She emphasized with a boop to her nose. You're adorable. 

You're incorrigible. Yang pressed their lips together. And rested her head below her neck. Can't you at least cum inside me first before going to sleep? Yang turned off her aether then Blake's and set her scroll for an hour the heartbeat beneath her sending her to sleep.

She started awake with movement under her. What? “It's about time you got up. Stop sleeping and fuck me!” She was still half dazed wondering what was going on. She looked at the time and realized only ten minutes had passed. “If anyone deserves sleep it's me, you asshole.”

“And a fine one at that.” She said reflexively not really processing anything. She rubbed her head thinking about what happened before she slept. Looked at her girlfriend then smirking, turned on both aethers. She rubbed her hand against the swollen folds. Give me your dick and cum inside me or I stop this. 

In due time, I promise. Can I have fun first? 

No! 

Fine. She huffed. She walked away pulling out two pincers with chains. Clamps, keeps your folds apart. 

Will it hurt? 

That is up to you. 

Not yet. She moved back down to the hidden pussy. Slowly inhale. She clamped one fold and clamped the other end to the bed loosely, doing the same thing to the other side. Mmmhh. She licked her lips. Look that them swollen goods. 

Penis only or I end this. She shot her a glare. Yang crawled on top of her and prodded her entrance before she shot forward going all the way in. Blake yelled aloud and into the aether. Yang moved rapidly back and forth for a few strokes then came inside her the corner of her mouth in a smirk.

“Damn it Xiao Long! I should've known you'd take a loophole! You wake me up to spend twenty four hours with me to make me cum and inhumane number of times! Not only do my needs go unfulfilled but you tease the hell into me making me swollen and ache! I confessed I wanted you to cum inside me and you satisfy my heat with artificial cum when I wanted the real heated deal! You continue to tease me and when I threaten you, you make good on your promise but leave me unsatisfied. Have I left anything out?!” She was panting and seething.

“I like it when you're feisty” She kissed her forehead looking into the angry glazed eyes. I promise I'll take care of you. Not this soon. We have plenty of time. Just be patient. 

I don't have patience, you and I both know when it comes to the bedroom neither of us does when we know what we want. 

Yang kissed both her cheeks and moved her thigh into her crotch causing the other to gasp. Be careful with the clamps attached. Blake pleaded.

I will take care of you. I'm right here. I'm not leaving this room unless it's a food or drink run. This I promise. She rubbed her thigh vertically causing as much friction as possible. She moved to her human ear and exhaled her heat. A shiver went down the onyx hair woman's spine. Yang picked up speed on her thigh and licked, sucked and swirled her tongue in the entrance and back of the ear. Blake was gripping the chains for dear life as the pleasure was overwhelming. Yang knew her thoughts were determined not cum just yet and she moved to the other side giving the same treatment. Blake gasped a moan trying to collect her thoughts enough to make sense. Yang sped up the movement on her pussy going full speed. When the Faunus fought harder, she fought back. She drew her breath over the tip and the ear twitched reflexively. She leaned down and licked it coating the tip in saliva as it ran down to the base. 

Blake fought back even hard. I won't let you win! 

I always win! 

Not this time! 

This is hot, you'll only orgasm harder, lasting longer, don't fight my pussy cat. She moved her tongue lower along the back taking the ear into her mouth while breathing on it. Once at the base, she swirled it leaving no inch uncovered. She moved it to the opening licking along the inner hairs feeling shivers and purrs under her. Tasting the exposed skin before moving inside moving as deep and possible. Her aether exploded as Blake did squirting large amounts on her thigh. She slowly led girlfriend down her minute long high. I always win! 

I-I'm gl-glad ya-you da-dia. Her alarm went off and she slammed it off.

Yang kissed her lips swiping her tongue on the opposite ones before darting her tongue inside to stoke her opponents and each and every tooth feeling the gap and grove. Are you teasing me? 

Is it working? 

Yeah. 

Then yes, you will cum again in a few minutes no matter how hard you fight back. It's not a fair fight if I attack you immediately after. 

You always put me first,and it makes me feel guilty. 

I love you, you deserve happiness and I wouldn't be the dragon you want me to be if I put myself first. You'd be unhappy and dissatisfied. I can't have my queen leave me broken hearted. 

I go from princess to queen? When did this happen? 

The moment you accepted all of me. I still called you princess because it was the norm.   
A blush across her face. 

Yang moved to the other ear repeating the same technique but faster feeling there would not be so much resistance this time around. Once she was inside the canal she felt liquid cover her thigh.

You need a break? 

Ya-yeah. 

Yang kissed her forehead. “I'll be back. Is there anything you want?” 

Any-thing hi-hydrat-ing of food a-and dr-drink. Na-no pine-apples. 

Yang kissed her forehead again and rested their foreheads together wiping her tears away. “Yang's got you covered.” She kissed her head between the feline ears and walked out of the closet putting on a sweat shirt and baggy pants. She noticed it was still dark out except the illumination of the moon and stars. She winced as she heard noises of fucking she was oblivious to before. She quickly walked to the kitchen washing her hands, grabbing an apple, grapes and other foods that contained juice or water content. Walking back and opening the closet door and slowly feeding her lover. Blake teased her fingers how Yang teased hers with the bacon every single chance she got. Yang eventually gave up sitting upright and moved next to her love laying on her side and continued feeding her.

“How's that?”

“Better. I still want you.”

“I know.” She cuddled into her. Resting her head in the neck.

“Yang, you want me, just take me.” She moaned.

Yang cupped her cheek. “You really hard to resist. I have all day with you. I am not going to rush this. I want to enjoy this, I want to enjoy you, my sweet.” Blake let out a gasp hearing those words, she felt like butterflies were fluttering in her gut. Both of their arousal was driving themselves and each other crazy. Yang kept strong willing it away. “You good to go or you want more food or drink?”

“Good to go.” Blake assured.

Yang moved above her and let her hair flow down her pale form body tickling it as it went. She moaned and laughed as it was a turn on and ticklish. Once down her stomach Yang flipped her hair back kissing, licking and sucking on the neck leaving marks over the light marks that were trying to fade. She bit the skin lightly and pulled away leaving light teeth marks. With the aether she knew exactly what Blake wanted. Where to lick, where to suck her skin and how hard she could bite. Both sides of Blake's neck and shoulders were covered, along with her collar bone when Yang sat up admiring her work. She trailed kissed and bruises down her middle until she played with the pink center pieces of her tits. She put saliva on her hand and playing with the left tit while her mouth worked on the other. Blake relaxed at her partner's touch, her mind giving up the notion of the contact she longed for. She became content with what she was given. Yang noticed this with her physical and mental state. She wasn't happy with it. She lined herself up and pushed in causing her and Blake to yell in their throne of passion. Yang pressed their lips together, her member lunging back and forth. She intended to keep this up until Blake came just like this. Her hands playing with her nipples. A few short minutes later Blake physically and mentally screamed as she came. Her vocals being drowned out by her dragon's mouth. Yang gave her what she desperately craved and came inside her. After her high, Yang stared into her glossy eyes checking if she was okay. 

Your concern is cute but hardly necessary. 

Yang kissed her forehead then lips. I wanted to make sure. I can't break you. Her hand cupped her cheek and she rubbed into it as Yang stroked her thumb back and forth wiping the pleasure tears away. May I continue teasing? 

Yeah-I-. 

Sh, don't think it, roll with it. Yang trailed a dozen hickeys over her flat stomach. To every point of contact, Blake shot her stomach upwards. Yang circled her tongue around her naval. Once she reached the spot between her legs, she started at her knee and left bruises on the inside of her legs taking her time with each mark. I want you between them. 

How? 

Just like before. 

Yang used her forearms to crawl back to her. She lined herself up and pushed in. How many orgasms do you want? 

Two, three if poss-ah-ble. 

Three it is. She kissed her dark haired beauty and darted forward. Pumping in and out at a moderate pace. Blake's hands were going white knuckled with how forceful she gripped her restrains. She came in a matter of minutes. Yang didn't slow down and angled herself the way her girlfriends likes and impaled her harder. Yang enjoyed the way her chest bounced and grabbed them with her hands. Yang couldn't comprehend anything Blake was thinking. It was being drowned by her delightful vocals yelling her name. Blake came again as hard as she could her body shaking uncontrollably. Yang slowed down this time easing her slowly. After a few minutes she started back up at her moderate pace. One hand on her breast and her other bringing the vibrator to her clit starting slowly. When the wet sounds were getting more predominant she sped herself and the vibrator up. After a minute she went all in and Blake came in less than two minutes with Yang right behind her. Yang freed her restrains then collapsed on top of her burying her head in her chest.

Blake stroked the golden locks twisting the ends around her finger. How much time do we have? Yang looked at her scroll doing some math. 

Nineteen hours. Lay here. Yang set her alarm for an hour. Blake wrapped her hands around her back as Yang rested both hands on the biceps.

Yang jolted awake to her alarm turning it off. She smiled as the golden eyes struggled to wake up from their rest. Even your mind can't piece words together. 

Shhaa uupp. 

Totally forgot this thing was on. 

Too early. 

No, you're just exhausted. Are you ready to go again? 

Five minutes. 

Yang kissed her lips both eyes then nose. Not helping. Yang's grin was full of malice.

Oh kay. I'm up. 

Aaaww, all I gotta do is grin, no fun. 

No, it was what you were planning. I am inflamed and in pain too much for your hand to be rubbing in there. Yang turned off her receptor picked her up and set her on a bench with legs on opposite sides, stomach down restraining her arms.

“We're going to play a game. Starting out, I am going to use my belt to slap your ass. When you tell me stop or think of the word stop, we stop and you earn and orgasm.” 

So soon? Yang you did a number on me earlier. 

“We got less than nineteen hours left, besides, this was a fantasy of yours. I'll move to your back and legs. If you want to do more, I'll flip you over. After you orgasm, you have to say or think continue.” She turned her device on. Ready? 

No. 

Too bad. Safe words. Stop and Bumblebee. Right! If I hear them, you orgasm, when you decide you can't take any more I'll accept it after you orgasm. Any questions? 

No.

Yang took off her belt and folded it in half. She let the first strike land easy testing the waters. She struck hard and nothing. She kept this up until she started receiving vocal whimpers. She kept the strikes that same not wanting to hurt her where it is no longer pleasure. After about twenty strikes Blake used her safe word. Yang held the vibrator to her clit and went half speed. After a couple minutes she went full speed and Blake came within a minute convulsing against the bench. Yang massaged her back, neck and receiving the go ahead for her ears reassuring her any way she could. 

Continue. 

Yang took her position with the belt and slapped it against her back with the same force as her butt. Harder. Yang flicked her wrist and it hit her back just the way she liked it. She continued striking down her back. She left red lines down her back leaving no space empty. It was when she went over the marks that Blake told her to stop. I know you want me inside you, can I go through the back door? 

Yang please! As long as I cum and you're gentle. 

Always my queen.

“Sssaaahhh! You know how to turn a girl on!”

“I see a beautiful woman, my queen.”

“Just fuck me.”

Yang went to the nightstand and pulled out the fire and ice condom. She placed it on herself and eased Blake onto it. She placed the vibrator on the lowest setting and held it to her clit. She pushed herself forward closing her eyes trying to feel for any resistance. A voice in her head interrupted her concentration. 

Go all the way. You're-. Yes! She did as requested and pushed all the way in holding herself there and turning the vibration higher. No, go back. I want to feel your movement. Yang did as requested and slowly moved in and out until the voice told her to move faster and pound harder. She was doing as the requests flooded her mind and her partner came in a matter of minutes her body squirting very little. She slowed her movements removing the vibrator completely. Once more Yang. She used the belt against the back of her legs going gentle at first and went harder as requested. Her aether wasn't as active as she'd thought I'd be this time. Yang? I'm good, I didn't think you'd be this quiet-don't change anything. She went back through her legs and half way through the second go round she used her safe word. 

How do you want me? Same as last time, no condom, no vibration. Use your palm and grind against me. She removed the condom throwing it in the trash and used her finger tips on her back moving in circles. She pushed herself forward going in and ground her palm against the swollen clit. Yang! I uh-I Yang! Yang brought her down slowly from her high.

“Bumblebee” Yang said. 

Took the words right out of my mind. Yang undid the restrains carrying her back to the main bed laying her on her stomach. She brought out the lotion and rubbed her back starting from the lumbar and massaging her way up. She was careful with the marks but they didn't go beyond anything superficial. Oh Yang! My heart flutters! 

That's how I felt since I woke up after my fight with Raven. 

I love you! They both laughed thinking it at the same time. 

Yang continued her motions her thumb circling her shoulder and fingers in her collar bone. She moved up to her neck doing the same thing. Blake was long gone and utterly dead to the world except her purring.

Yang carried her to the bathroom and started a bath removing the devices. Yang stepped inside laying Blake's head on her chest. She stroked her hair and massaged her ears. Not wasting a single second of today without you unless it's a snack run. She pushed away any thoughts of living without her. The best event that ever happened to me. And to think I almost left that night without you, if Weiss hadn't said anything. You almost left me if Ruby didn't convince you to stay. I almost left you in Menagerie. You could've left me. Yang held her tighter and closer unconsciously activated her semblance. She saw the steam and realized her grip on her girlfriend was too tight for her liking. She turned on cold water letting the heat drain. She began washing their bodies being careful with her sensitive flesh.

Once dried off she laid her on the main bed listening to her audio checking the time to see it was nine in the morning. Damn Blake, we put rabbits to shame. She started coloring keeping part of her skin always touching. She sent a message to Ruby 'Blake and I will be getting it on in about an hour if you wanna watch. Maybe you could bring Weiss and we could have a foursome.' 

'NO SHARING!' 

'Hell no, no sharing! You fuck Weiss, I fuck Blake.'

Five minutes later she received a response. 'Weiss agrees as long as we don't physically see each other.' 

Yang sent a reply 'You can have the main bed, I'm going to torture Blake in the playroom.' 

Beep 'Sounds good.' 

Blake should be for this, right? I mean she was okay with me not only having sex with her mom, but the first to tell me to impregnate her. I want that for her, both of us. Way too soon! Come on Yang. We've only been together a few months. It feels like a year. Focus, audiobook...aether. I will invade her dreams, or at least know what she's thinking. No, violation of privacy. Get permission first! I guess I'm still a nicer version of Sir's mind. 'Ruby, I want you to wear that ski mast again. I plan on fulfilling every fetish Blake has.' 

Ding. 'No problem as long as you help me with Weiss's.

'Name it.' Yang waited for what seemed like a while. About ten minutes later she receives a response. 

Three simple little words that blew her mind. 'One night stand.' Yang gawked at it not sure what to think, she tried to play it cool. 

'Is that what took you so long to respond? Is it really that surprising?' 

'You're cool with it? I mean, am I the only one surprised by this?' 'Come to the library when you can. I'm gonna give you some pointers, since you're the she wants. I'm gonna turn you into a new woman.' 

'Yang...actually....she wants you.' “Da Fuck!” She winced remembering Blake was resting. Her ears twitched and she tried to slowly open her eyes. Only to have them closed when Yang scratched her ears. 'How about I give you some pointers, it’ll be like your me?' After a few minutes passed. 

'Has to be you.' 

'I'M THE ONE WHO FUCKING BROKE HER!' 

'Don't yell at me! That's exactly why she wants you. This is Weiss btw, has been since the long pause. I just know how Ruby talks.' 

'Your cold ice' she typed princess but deleted it. 'Your cold, I have to ask Blake...when she wakes up. Is Ruby okay with this?' 

'You fucked her into a coma again!? And the spelling is you're as in you are.' Yang rolled her eyes. 'And you have the audacity to ask me why I want a one night stand with you.' 

'I'm helping her with her heat. She gave me the whole day with her. YOUR not helping! 

'You are insufferable just ask her when she wakes up. She's not a morning person. It'll shock her awake.' 

Yang didn't respond. Me and my bright ideas. 'What if I taught Ruby the easiest way to change personalities, only for a night and showed her how to fuck?' 

'Only you! It's like you're avoiding me now. Do you not want me?' 

'I wouldn't mind.' Yang lightly threw her head back against the head board and sighed. Fuck me. An idea hit her she texted Ruby. 'Give me time to think.'


	43. Sex talk and fluff

A figure was looming over Blake and slapped her cheek. Only her eyes closed tighter in response. She slapped her other cheek harder. Amber eyes shot open “Wha?-” She was able to move her legs but found her hands were restrained. “What? Who are you? What do you want with me?” She said with fear. “Raven? No! Just wait 'till Yang finds you! She'll kill you.” The black shadow slapped her ass. Blake yelped in pain and moved away swinging on the other side of the pole slamming the chains against the pole hoping to break them. The figure shook their head. “Where's Yang?” She asked fearfully desperate to get the cuffs off. Yang's mechanical arm landed at her feet.“No!” She cried falling to her knees. “Yang!” The figured forced her face into the ground and slid her hook along her inflamed folds. “N-o!” She tried to kick, move and fight but it was futile. The figure undid their pants and let them fall to the floor in a crash. “Nah-no!” Blake screamed knowing what was going to happen. A hand brushed back and forth inside the folds and played with the bud. The intruder lined themselves up and pushed forward. “No it hurts!” Only the head was inside and her walls quaked. The shadow continued pushing inward. “N-o! St-no! I don't want this!” The figured was only half way in when they pulled out to the head and slammed back in. “Ooowww! You're hurting me!” She yelped as her ass was slapped. “Ow!” When the member was forcing itself all the way in she yelped as another slap on her butt came. “No! A-H! Get it out! Yang!” The trespasser showed no mercy slapping in and out of her and with the one hand moving her hips back to slam even harder. “Nnoo! Enough!” She cried. “You're tearing me!” The rapist's hand that held her head down scratched her ear sending pleasure throughout her body. “Those are Yang's alone!” She shook her head to move the hand off her ear and only succeeded by adding pleasure to her. “Aaaahhhh!” She body vibrating as she came. Once she came down the figure pulled out and stuck the head in her ass. “N-O! Yang!” Pushing forward until it was all inside of her and unmercifully pounded her ass. She she was yelling the entire time helpless to stop it. The intruder came into her and shoot the seed as far into her as it could. “NO!” She panted exhausted. The shadow continued to violate her humiliating her by cumming one orgasm an hour. When it left her asshole, her body went limp as her tongue rolled out. 

“Damn Blake! You were really into it.” Yang took of her mask, dark wig, and black skin tight outfit. She removed her hook replacing it with her mechanical arm. She undid the hand cuffs and sat next to her pulling her head into her chest. Her human hand placed her her heart feeling the heartbeat. “When you're ready kitten, there's something we may need to talk about.

“Bed.”

Yang picked her up setting her on the bed and joining her. Blake's body snuggled into the heater like a cat. Blake flicked her ears. Yang obliged and ran her stub fingernails along the appendages. Blake gasped straightening her back into her before relaxing and purring. “I talked to Ruby and Weiss while you were out. You know how Ruby watches us or tries to catch us? I offered her to watch us if that would be okay with you. My brilliant mind said hey, why not invite Weiss but no sharing. Basically, Ruby and Weiss would be having sex on the bed and we would be in the closet doing what I want to you, with you. Only if you're okay with it. “

“Think I might like that. Just like at my parents. “

“There was also something else.” She swallowed. “I asked Ruby and Weiss if they would assist me in fulfilling a fantasy of yours. Ruby agreed only if I fulfilled Weiss's fantasy. After talking to Ruby there was a ten minute pause or something like that and I was talking to Weiss without realizing it. She told me her fantasy was a one nightstand. Me thinking I was talking to Ruby told her to come over so she could like a completely stranger and act like one too.”

A hand squeezed hers. “Too warm.”

Yang kissed her between the ears. “I was trying to help Ruby make it seem like it was a one night and told her to meet me in the library to give her pointers.” She was careful how hard her hands were scratching. “She wants it with me and I told her I would talk to you about it first. Ta-da.” She said that last part unenthusiastic.

“Yang,” she cupped her partner's cheek in her hand stoking her thumb “I appreciate you telling me.” She held back her emotions of hurt. “If it were to happen, what does Weiss mean to you? What would it mean for us? Is the fantasy you want me to experience worth the sex with her?”

“The only thing it would mean it, the snowflake no matter how poor her attitude is a companion and a good one for Ruby. That's the best I see her as. As for us, I know it would possibly hurt you, knowing we have a sexual past and she wants me to be the one to please her instead of Ruby which hurts too. Knowing Ruby can't completely please her due to her lack of experience. Moving back to us, it will mean absolutely nothing to me but temporary satisfaction and guilt, even if you are okay with it. Is the sex with her worth your kink? Absolutely not. I could put together a simulation and help you that way, but I'd take longer than the amount of hours I have with you.” She kissed her lips.

“It sounds like you've already made up your mind.”

“I have, but my woman hasn't, what she says goes. Her word is law.” She lightly chuckled.

“Yang...” Blake pulled herself closer to her heat source. “You're nearly doing it again. What would you say about Weiss? I mean…what does she mean to you?”

“She keeps Ruby happy. That’s all there is. I like fucking women shorter than me, but that’s nearly everyone on board if not everyone. When I first kidnapped her, she was so demanding and needy and it was really annoying. I thought about feeding her to the sharks. I didn’t touch her thinking her father would follow my demands. A few days later, I forced her to watch the news with me as her bother Shitley was chosen heir during her disappearence. She even demanded I break her so she wouldn’t feel pain or sorrow anymore. A selfish decision really. I didn’t mind. I her mouth, vagina and ass virginity. Being ever defiant, she broke after a few days. The only reason she’s recovered because Ruby expressed to me that if things were different, she would like to think they would’ve been friends. She made Ruby smile and Ruby chose her as her personal companion. That’s the only reason I let her try to recover. She’s no longer that person, but her snarky attitude and voice still annoy me. I guess even while she was broken she looked forward to me fucking her. I mean a few times a week. I thought about getting her pregnant and letting her family deal with it and her. She’s just be a one-time thing. No strings, not that I would want anything to do with her, no connections, except Ruby, and it wouldn’t even be that great of sex. I just know which movements women want based on their reactions. Except you,” she booped her nose “you I love teasing the fuck out of. I try to do the opposite of what you want then giving it to you.” She sideways smiled. “That’s what Weiss Schnee, brat of the universe, means to me.”

“If I didn’t know your love for me, I would almost question it.” A finger to her lip. “Almost. What do I mean to you?”

“You my pretty kitty,” Yang kissed her lips “are my world. The most important person who matters to me. Sure, it’ll hurt me to lose Ruby, but to lose you, ‘my soul would die.’ You are my used to be quiet bookworm I would randomly find in the library. The fighter I’ve come to know and love. My protector when my star burns too bright, my Faunus who showed me how to be one. My woman who came to love and except a dragon and doesn’t fear me. The one who opened her heart to me, daring me to steal it and break it when it was too pure to be touched. My one I would struggle living without. My Libra, helping me balance from light and darkness. Most importantly, my lover, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one I would give anything and everything for. My kitten, Blakey.”

“Yang,” A fist held over her heart “that was really sweet. But…” She forced herself onto the lips once more “I think I know something sweeter.”

“Oh.” Yang said laying on top of her she stroked her fingers through the ebony hair.

Blake reciprocated the action and took the lead by licking and sucking on her ear. Yang repeated the action not wanting to lose. She switched ears moving to the other one. Blake messed with her ear and with her hand fondled her breast. Yang smirked moved higher to her feline ear which twitched in her hot breath. Yang licked the back of her human ear and let the saliva run down causing her to shiver. Impatient of their competition, her mouth played with the breast that loomed over her. Yang opened her mouth and put the ear inside of it causing Blake to cry against the hot breath. Her tongue sliding against the inside of the skin as saliva dripped into her ear canal. Yang’s arms held her still as her tongue swirled lower into the canal toying with her as much as possible. Blake tried to remove her and played with the breast to make her stop but it only made it worse with the hitch of hot breath. Her teeth gently held the nipple between them. Yang took Blake’s threat as a warning and didn’t want to know what would happen and released it. With her sensitive nipple safe, her body crashed down on the woman below her and she did the same treatment to the other feline ear. Blake bit down on her breast breaking the skin, it only made her yelp, bleed and activated her semblance, but she didn’t stop with the feline ear. Having enough enjoyment, she scratched down her back and hissed at her. Yang lightly bit down on the edge of ear forcing Blake to calm down. Not that Yang could see her but she was seething and breathing through closed teeth that sounded like hisses.

“Easy kitty.” Yang assured moving lower to her lips and kissing them. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“You need to stop teasing! You know I’m in heat! You drive me bat shit crazy!”

“That’s how you know you love me. It’s pretty claw-some, I am paw-sitive you ruined this meow-ment with you cat-itude.”

“Damn it Yang!”

“Must be the cat-nip.” To emphasize her point, she licked and sucked her breast and held her nipple lightly in her teeth. Her other hand teased the sensitive flesh pinching it between two knuckles. 

“Yang…” she moaned “no fair without ears.”

“You're absolutely right.” She whispered and slipped away standing on the floor. “'I'm gonna try something.” She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She called upon the pains of the past slowly the venom working its way through her semblance as she focused it on her head. She started seeing a result but something was better than nothing. She had two small horns going through her hair dancing like flames. She focused on it and emerged in the doorway. “Better?”

Blake was impressed but at the same time nervous. “I'm not sure. Will it burn?”

“I thought you said you didn't mind getting burned when you turned me on?” She started strutting to the bed

“This is literal fire. You could burn the bed.”

“The first time we had sex, I was on fire. Your insides we singed and the bed was fine. She laid above her partner. I get it, it makes you uncomfortable.” She extinguished the flames. “Maybe another night.” She whispered and kissed her precisely then moving down her neck, kissed her nipples and planting kisses along her flat stomach. Her vocals moaning and her body moving to upward to meet the kisses completely forgetting their competition. Yang slunk lower planting kissing on her inner thighs before turning them to hickeys.

She felt then saw a smirk come across her face. “What's-ah-so funny?”

“I was just wondering if monkey boy could fuck you as well as I do.”

“Yang, you're aahhh turning me ooaaafff.”

“Sure don't sound like it.” She licked the bud which Blake shivered. She only teased it and moved to the other leg.

“I doubt he would teeaassee me this mu-ah-ch.” The woman between her legs was smiling with malice. “Don't do it...Whatever it is... Don't!” She attempted to warn through pants. Yang placed her metallic finger on her clit and flicked it up and down as her head rested on her other hand, her shit eating grin never leaving. “Sssttoopp.” She whined. Yang took her finger away, it wasn't possible for her smile to get any bigger. “That is it!” She yelled getting to her knees and pulling Yang up to the pillows and forcing her onto her back and lowered herself onto the shaft. Causing them both to cry out.

“Feisty kitty.” Yang panted.

“Don't!” She warned her eyes at Yang who smiled innocently at her. “Uh huh.” Voice even until she started moving and panted with her movements. Yang smiled through her teeth. “Don't!” Blake tried to threaten but it came out a whine. Yang's smile grew wider. “Ssttoopp.” Yang's eyes squinted and she lowered her head holding back a laugh. “Yyyaannnggg!” Yang helped her out by reaching up and groping her butt forcing her to stop.

“I thought I was supposed to prove I could pull out?” She whispered. Blake slapped her across the face. Blake felt guilt as first until Yang started laughing. “Finally! What's a girl gotta do to make you turn on her semblance?” Her eyes filled with fear as she realized what she did. “I mean seriously, the teasing was killing me. It was hard enough that your glistening slit was in my face but the smell of your arousal was killing me!”

Yang flipped their positions and started fucking her at a moderate slow pace. Blake gripped the sheets keeping her eyes closed as Yang slowly sped up. Her head moved from side to side as she felt the pressure building. Yang smiled wickedly a thought coming her her. This must Sir with all these crazy ideas. Yang felt her walls clench and pulled completely out denying her orgasm. Blake opened her eyes and they were filled with a lusty anger.

“Are trying to piss me off to turn your semblance on?”

“Mmhm-mmaayybbee.” She beamed innocently.

“I hate you.”

Yang forced herself into her, a yell leaving her lungs as she came. Yang leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Your body says otherwise. I love how every time feels like the first time.” To prove her point she licked, sucked and nipped on her human ear as her hand fondled her breast. The effect had its desired result as her orgasm lasted longer causing her to whither and shutter. Yang always smiled knowing she could please her partner.

Once she came down she spoke. “Yang, all...your teasing...flared up my heat...I know...what I said before...I need you to...cum inside...me.” She panted.

Yang swept sideways placing their foreheads together. “I prove I can pull out first, stroke my penis for a little bit, put it back inside you and I cum.”

“Don't leave me for long.” She begged.

She met her hazy golden eyes. “I'm right here Blakey.” She kissed her forehead. “I ain't going anywhere.” She slowed her movements to match their mood.

“If you're going to be that slow, it might as well be in my ass.” She said snarky “However, I am in heat and I need you inside. It aches, but it feels good and I want it to last longer.”

“You” she bopped her nose with her finger “are a needy kitty who knows what she wants and it's attractive.”

Yang went harder to get her momentum going as quick as possible. She kept it up receiving cries of pleasure in return feeling her walls clamp down on her she went faster. Blake wrapped her arms around her back to hold her close as claws pierced her back. She wailed as she came. Yang prolonged it as long as possible bringing her down slowly. 

“Yang, one more...finish inside me.”

“Okay.” She closed her eyes for a moment processing her thoughts. Her eyes sprang to life the lilac replaced by scarlet.

She started slow not wanting to be too rough at the start. When Blake was meeting her she sped up going harder. Blake's pants turned into moans, her moans into hard gasps which tuned to cries as she was being roughly pounded hard and fast. She didn't have to open her eyes to know Yang was on fire inside her. It made her insides hot and burned in slight pain outweighed by the pleasure she longed for. Yang slowed her movements and wormed into her wanting to last longer. She loved hearing her. The once quiet bookworm not so quiet woman. Blake wanted to continue to be pounded but loved the feeling of being filled too much to care. Yang still had her red eyes loving yellow staring into her. Her metallic had met her clitoris and she turned on the vibrator. Blake broke eye contact as she closed her eyes and squirmed under her. Yang lovingly smirked at her. She turn it higher as she gripped the sheets tighter in an attempt to keep herself still. Yang moved her forearm under her cupping her shoulder. The contact was too much and Blake came wailing as she did. After Yang brought her down slowly she felt herself about to burst from not holding back. She moved her arms forward by Blake's head and she pushed herself out. Her shaft glistening in the sunlight.

“Gimme!” She begged needing her heat released holding her arms out like a child seeing candy.

Yang smiled down at her and plunged into her cumming as she did pulling out slightly just to push back in bursting it inside her several times going as far in as she could, even indirectly. Blake relaxed into the bed, her heat fading away as she laid limp. Yang laid her head beside her neck kissing it. Her body shook with aftershocks and in response as Yang held her close. Her eyes distant and far off. Yang swiped a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear and a breathy moan left her mouth. 

“Sensitive, huh? Don't-! Don't strain yourself.” She raised her voice at first seeing movement then quieted down stroking her hair to reassure her. “I'm sorry I shouted, don't do or say anything telling me it's okay...okay? Don't...don't answer that. I need to stop asking questions. Just lay back and relax.” She paused remembering the first day with her and saying that. “I'm right here. I ain't going anywhere kitten.” She stopped and thought back to all the times she and Blake girlfriend referred to putting kittens in her. I need to stop talking. I know! She started singing “It didn't start this way. It happened just one day. You smiled at me and I saw you, differently. Now I'm a tremble just to be, a part of you as we. Begin a life that's sure to never end. 'Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life. I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine. I can't live without you, because my soul would die. You know I'm telling the truth. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you.” She had to wipe a tear from her eye loving the song but hating how it ended. She saw Blake's tombstone where she laid. She felt emotional ache but only a slight physical pin needle of pain. Yang stopped her thoughts and focused on the soft purrs. She grabbed her scroll placing it close to the vibrations and recorded it. Her other hand went to the ear lightly touching it, receiving the flick but coming back to her finger. She light rubbed from the tip and worked her way slowly downward, the purrs becoming louder. After a minute of recording she shut it off. Something to remember when I'm alone. She let the tears fall in silent streams ensuring her partner wouldn't feel them against her sensitive skin. How much time do I have? Fifteen hours? It'll be fourteen by the time she wakes up. She's gotta be swollen shut by now. I'll give her a bit of a break. I have an hour before I decide my next move. Got it!

She dug into the desk drawer throwing old papers away. On her finger was a small camera. She placed it next to the door pressed a button and there was a small red glow. She pressed a button again shutting it off. She looked into it and found the location needed to be changed. She adjusted it higher and found the perfect angle after a few tries. She went back to the bed playing her music while coloring. Mostly love songs she put into a mix on her phone.

An hour later she woke up Blake again rocking her softly then going harder. “Okay, okay, I'm up.” She yawned. “No more sex, I'm really, really sore and I can't fucking move.”

“I thought you might say that. I had a different idea this time. You don't mind being recorded do you?”

“Yang?”

“I know it sounds stupid. We won't always be together like this. I recorded your purrs-but I will deleted the audio if you want me to.” Seeing her about to say something she beat her to it. “I wanted to record us dancing. If that's okay? For memory and reliving the moment.” She wiped a tear away.

“Of course Yang!” She tried sitting up to hug her and her body protested. She held out her arms and Yang moved in to embrace her. “If this leaves this room, you are dead!”

“Even if I watch it under our tree in Menagerie?”

“Yes! When we are dressed and dancing I won't mind.”

“You have my word, my queen.” She kissed her forehead. 

“I'll never get used to that.”

Yang went to her side and had her in a bridal carry turning on her music and the camera and swayed with her to the music.

When the visions around you. Bring tears to your eyes. When all that surround you, are secrets and lies. I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call is standing her all along. And I will take. You in my arms and hold you right where you belong. 'Till the day my life is through this I promise you.

I'll be your dream, your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I be your hope, I'll be your love,e be everything you need. I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do. I will be strong I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah.  
I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.

'Cause I can feel you breathe. It's washing over me, and suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby, all we need is just to be. Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush. Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be...I can feel you breathe

I can love you like that. I would make you my world. Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl. I will give you my heart. Be all that you need. Show you you're everything that's precious to me. If you give me a chance, I can love you like that.

I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do. Baby, I'm amazed by you.

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. When one door closes, I hope one more opens. I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance. Never settle for the path of least resistance. Livin' might mean takin' chances but their worth taking. Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin. Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. I hope you dance~. I hope you dance~.

Here in the night. I see the sun. Here in the dark. Our two hearts are one. It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise. Looking through your eyes.

Life's a road I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'. Life's like road, now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning, with you.

Yang stopped the tape and the music and sat on the bed staring at her girlfriend. She used her hand to cup her cheek, which like a cat, she rubbed into it. Yang manipulated her finger nails so she could scratch against them. She scooted back to the head board and laid her back against it. Realizing she might fall asleep she set her alarm for an hour. Her legs were getting tired from moving. She didn't realize she was starting give into sleep until a hang brushed her hair behind her ear. Her head shook awake until she felt the soft cool skin against her cheek and rubbing into her hair.

“My turn, my Golden Dragon.” She whispered.

“My love, keeping the blinding light at bay.” Her eyes closed halfway through her sentence almost slurring lazily together as she leaned toward her shoulder. She felt her body being moved but she was too tired to care.

Her eyes hazily lifted open as her alarm blared in her now sensitive ears. She looked around not seeing her lover. “Blake?” She flipped the covers off forcing herself out of bed. She saw that her clothes were still on the floor. She hasn't left the room. She went down the library vaguely hearing a voice. She knew Blake's hearing could detect her footsteps. And she walked toward the voice. Using her aura to listen better as she produced dragon ears. Still difficult to focus on only one area. “Blake?” She called out in a whisper.

“Over here.” Yang found her on the love seat and instead of moving closer she took in the gorgeous view her eyes were meet with. “What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing. You talk to yourself now? I'm creating a memory and burning it into my mind.”

“I'm leaving behind a memory.” Yang had no idea what she meant and only tilted her head but sat next to her all the same and layed her head on her shoulder. Blake moved her hand a bit and started reading. Yang scratched her back causing her to purr a little bit. Her other hand traveled to her ear but was slapped away. Blake moved her hand and glared at Yang. “No touchy.” She warned.

“Oh-kay? Why?” She was confused. 

Blake sighed. “Don't worry about it and keep your movements light. I don't want to mess up what I'm doing with too much purring.”

“You tell someone not to worry, they're gonna worry...Oh...heh heh.” She faked laughed. “And what are you doing?”

Blake continued reading aloud. That answers that. I love this next part. As she continued reading Yang began to question why she was only reading the dog eared good parts, but not thinking much of it as it was appreciated. Her hand continued to stroke up and down her back often meeting her side to hold her close. She kissed her neck wanting to taste her skin but not much more as she was ignored anyway. My favorite and only book worm. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you.” 

“I didn't realize I said that out loud.”

“It's cute.” Her lips meeting the tan forehead.

Yang closed her eyes and smiled contently. “If I could purr I would.”

“As funny as that would be to hear, I feel the love through your touch. It's...hard to contain.”

“Especially with the way you scream and squirt.” She smiled.

“That too, I guess.” She blushed with an eye roll.

She grinned wider. “Not afraid to deny it this time.”

“Not with what you do to me. I'm not going to challenge that with how painfully sore I am.”

“I think I know a way to change that.” Blake couldn't even question her as she paused a device and was carried to the bedroom. She was lightly dropped on the bed and Yang went to the dresser sprinkled some dust on herself before grabbing another vile and blowing it on Blake.

Blake tilted her head slightly then scowled as Yang's smile turned sinister. She gasped in surprise when she felt an object between her legs. She didn't have to look down to know what it was. She gave her girlfriend a 'really?' facial expression.

“Yeap.” She pounced on her and booped her nose wearing her infamous ear to ea grin. Not used to sensations of her arousal, after Yang booped her nose and started kissing her smoothly she became hard. “Someone's excited to see me.” She repeated from their first time.

Blake rolled her eyes trying hard to overcome her lust. “Whatever. Just do what you need to.”

“You mean whatever it takes to please you.” She teased.

“Making it about me again. Just freaking get me off!” She yelled. Yang flicked the tip with her tongue as Blake shivered. She teased by planting kissing along the appendage. Blake sunk her head as far in the bedding as she could. “How are you good at self-control?” She moaned.

“When you don't want to hurt the person you love or chase them away by going too fast, and I like teasing.” She grinned. She placed the tip in her mouth licking it and letting the saliva glide down.

She shivered and held the sheets but stopped and stared at her partner concerned when she stopped. “Yang? Yang. Yang!” She kissed her forehead and Yang woke from her stupor confused.

“Huh? What? Blake.” She said with a sigh of relief. “What's wrong?”

“You stopped and started going into space. You tell me what's wrong.”

“Bad memory. I'm fine, lay back down.” Yang tried pushing her down only for her arms to stop and Blake gave her a look of warning. “Seriously, I'm fine.” Blake only narrowed her eyes further. “I'll prove it.” Before any protest could be made Yang lowered the shaft inside her sliding in all at once and it cause Blake to cum inside her. “Well if that's all it takes.” Giving into her urges Blake laid her onto her back and started matting with her. Her heat trying to impregnate her. Both were moaning as pleasure filled them both. Listening to her partner set her off the edge a final time. She tried pulling out before collapsing but her blonde used her arms to keep her still as her legs kept hers steady. Blake was too tired to fight and collapsed. Yang was horny and wasn't anywhere neared satisfied. She held her vibrator to her clit and let her lust take over. Blake moaned into her feeling the vibration and her walls. Her penis painfully sprang to life as walls parted accepting it.

“Yang...I'm...turned on...but it hurts.”

“It’s gonna hurt until it goes away. I've got just the thing.” Before Blake could even question what she was planning the member slipped her vagina and slid into her ass easily. Blake was too overcome with pleasure to ask how as she came instantly. She was yelling at the pain of cumming again. After she finished, Yang laid down beside her, desire screaming at her to finish what she started. She stroked the raven hair comforting her lover. “Just relax. Don’t worry about anything.” She lightly scratched the ear as a soft purr erupted but the sound wasn’t normal. She bowed her head and closed her eyes as she pulled the hand away. She opened her eyes and scratched her back. In the corner of her eye, she saw something black move. Raising her eyelids she laughed as the ears switched. “Okay…fine…” She huffed and brought her hand back. She set her alarm for an hour as she spooned her girlfriend. “Blake, twitch your ear if it’s okay I can use the aether to enter your dreams.” Twitch. Yang got up to the bathroom grabbing both devices placed one on Blake turning it on all the way and placed one on her only halfway on. Who am I kidding? My desire is freaking aching. I can’t sleep like this. She wanted to see what Blake had been working on previously. We got what? Eight hours left? We’re both hungry and horny. Gah, my vagina is throbbing. I should’ve fucking known she’d be so fucking sensitive. At least I’m the one paying for it. She could get a read on Blake’s thoughts and she thought the same thing. “Blake, it’s okay. I knew you were sensitive getting adjusted to another part of you.” Blake’s mind was protesting. “Blake,” she scratched her ear and back “it’s fine, close your eyes and get some rest. Believe you, me, you’re gonna need it.”  
_____________

Yang walked out of their bedroom going to the bathroom. Blake had been in there for a while. “Blake?” She called knocking on the door.

“Go away.”

“Aw, Blake sweetie, don't be like that. I just wanna make sure you're okay.”

“I'm fine.” Yang sniffed the air around her smelling blood. Worried, she fiddled with the door finding it locked. “Go away!” She shouted. Not taking no for answer, she kicked the door open, only to find blood splattered everywhere. Blake's back against the wall her hands and knees curled into as she was rocking and crying. Next to her, Yang's eyes shot wide, a little figure with a scaly tail, two horns on its head, next to it, another fetus with kitty ears.

Her eyes turned to scarlet. “You lost them again! What kind of mother are you!” She shouted.  
“When you told me your mother had a stillborn, I didn't realize it ran in your genes. Adam had every right to stab you and force you to miscarry. I guess I'm the only one of us who wants this badly enough! I'm leaving and going to fuck Weiss, maybe at least then I can have a child even if they're rich and spoiled!” She roared.  
______________

“Blake, Blake! This isn't real.” Yang froze her eyes turning into lilac as her mouth moved.

“Yang?”

“Blake. It's just a dream. Come back to me.” Everything around her disappeared turning to a bright white as Yang held her. “I leave you for five minutes to go to the library and you go and get yourself caught into a nightmare. My Blakey, I'm sorry. As your heater, I am never leaving you again. I love you.”

“Yang...there's something...”

“Sh. You're safe, nothing happened.”

“I have to tell you.” She cried. “My mom gave birth to twins. My brother was bornstill born and they never tried for children after me. She was thrilled when you got her pregnant.”

“Your mom isn't you. Is this why you take ca- naps and when I leave you wake up instantly? Nightmares? Blake, you should've told me. Nothing would've changed. I want this and so do you. I will give in eventually. Is this why you were so desperate to get pregnant? ”

“I wanted to, but I was scared to. You were reluctant on having a child and scared. I didn't want to make it worse. And...yes.” She mind squeaked. “I was so happy when you showed this to me. It says what my mouth won't.”

“Oh...my, quiet, anti-social, reserved, bookworm, Faunus girlfriend whose dad I had to fight to gain his respect. What am I going to do with you? Oh I know! Love you to the day I die.”

“Yang... why'd you space out earlier?”

“It's...the only cock I sucked belonged to my mom and when I was young I...the same techniques I taught you, are the ones I used on her. I was always ask her 'mommy aren't you proud of your little cum dumpster?' She'd just tell me to keep going. I had looked up to her being so dominate as I did it willingly. Just a bad memory.”

“We say we trust each other, but we still keep things.”

“Not really, we tell each other a lot, but there are somethings that aren't to be mentioned. Things in our pasts we don't realize until they trigger us. But don't worry about it. Go back to sleep. We can talk more when you're not exhausted.” Yang cut hers off halfway still able to receive.

Sing to me.

“You're still the one I run to. The one I belong to. You're still the want, for life. You're still the one that I...love. The only one I dream...of. You're still the one I kiss...goodnight. Good night.”


	44. Bumblebee Freezerburn slight Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

Yang lightly shook Blake awake. Her eyes barely registering. Huh? What's going on? She rubbed her tired eyes trying to wake up. Yang only made it worse by scratching her back wanting her to be lulled to sleep. She was confused when she stopped then snapped awake when she heard a voice in her head realizing her thoughts weren't her own. Yang was laughing so hard she was gripping her sides.  
Not funny. 

It's hilarious! Yang cut it off halfway. 

I'm still not done! Hey! What are you doing? Put me down! Yang! Stop smiling like that! You're making this worse!

“Ruby and Weiss are gonna be here soon.” What the hell? “They get to hear how much you scream for me. I bet Weiss is gonna be jelly.” Devilish grin finishing off her words. What is wrong with you? You know what? Don't answer that, I already know. “You still cool with this?” Uh, no, I have a penis that I can't control. “Lemme fix that. Hopefully, your soreness will go away with it.” That's great, but my legs are still sore from tensing unknown muscles.”I drive you crazy. Great! They're here!” Yang rushed to the closet closing the door and blowing the dust on her as Weiss and Ruby settled on the newly made bed with the scent of lavender floating in the air.

Yang started kissing her girlfriend lightly. “Your heat should be acting up soon.” She smiled sinister. Blake glared at her, returning the kissing adding more passion to each one. Both of them moaning into their mouths and listening on the other side. Yang let her hands travel down her body playing with her tits and teasing the pink crowns. Yang moved to her neck wanting Blake to be loud and heard. The same effect being heard on the other side. Yang brought her mouth close to her ear. “I'm gonna try something you might hate to like.” What is it? “Nipple and a clit clamp.” Yang? She sighed. I trust you. Yang brought a small clamps out connected by a chain. “Breath in.”

“Ah.”

“You okay?”

“Keep going.”

Yang shook her head. “Breath in. Sounds like things are getting heated in there.”

“Ah.” Can we please hurry up and get to their level?

“Last one, we pick up. If this one hurts you too much, let me know. Safe word, say it.”

“Keep going.”

“Funny.” Her voice deadpan. “The other one.”

“Keep going.” She huffed. “Fine, bumblebee.”

“Isn't that the name of your bike Yang?” Said a voice out of nowhere.

“Bumblebee came before Blake. I haven't told her about her.”

“Who's Bumblebee?”

“Why? You jealous?” She teased

“No.” She scoffed.

“I think you are.” Only a little. “Good, Bumblebee is my favorite vibrator.”

“ Don't be fooled Blake, it's her motorcycle.”

“Damn it Ruby.” Yang said as Blake chuckled. “I was just getting her to be jealous over an inanimate object.”

“I didn't know you ride. We could've gone across the island.”

“I like walking.” What aren't you telling me? “This is not the time. We need to beat them.” After this little competition, I will force it out of you. “I'd like that.” Blake scoffed. “Breath in.”

“Ah!” I'm fine.

Yang started on her neck again kissing, licking and sucking on the flesh. She chained her wrists. Her thoughts aren't making a lick of sense...ha-ha lick. Trailing kisses down her stomach in sharp gasps. I guess Ruby and Weiss already started. No sense in rushing you can't enjoy your prey that way. Yang turned hers on completely. She lowered her head in the crotch inhaling deeply. Once distracted she chained her ankles. All mine! 

Don't drive me crazy. 

You're already my crazy kitty. She ran her tongue along the outside her cried matching Weiss's. I haven't even dove in yet. 

Stop teasing and get to it then. 

I am a dragon, I do not-. 

You better freaking do as I say. Your dept for punishment is adding up! 

My hearts flutters. Yang licked the area around, not a drop on the outside. She ran her tongue over the slit flicking the sensitive bud with every long lick. Yang Xiao Long If you don't-!

“Ah~!”

Yang pushed her tongue in and swiped around the walls pushing further in. Better, my sweet? Yang drew the upper case letters of the alphabet going over her favorite spot. When she was halfway through she exhaled a sigh of hot breath over the area.

“Yang~!” Blake screamed as she came. Yang licked every last drop and stopped when her walls were quacking too much. You finally pulled out without me saying anything. 

Had to, someone reminded me I had a high debt to pay within the next week or month.

Yang lined herself up and pushed forward slowly drawing out the syllable that was her name. Once hilted, she rocked slowly forward and almost pulling all the way out then darting all the way in.

“Yang! Yang! Yang!”

“Sir~!”

Stop smirking like that, you have malicious intent. Yes I know she's not as loud as me and she called for Sir, not Ruby. 

It's not fair to compare you two. 

I know, it's just fun. 

I'm gonna angle myself and have you cum again.

No, not yet. Keep like this, make me cum again whatever it takes. These clamps of pain pleasure really work. Yang obliged shaking them slightly so they pulled on each other.

“Aaahhh! Yang!” Stop freaking smirking!

Yang sped up her movements ready to force her to cum again, shaking the chain lightly and held the vibrator to her clit.

“Yang! Yang! Yang~!”

“No fair!” Ruby called.

“Why don't you come in here grab something and even the odds?” She challenged. Stop doing that to her. 

You're the one who wanted to cum whatever it took. 

Ruby Challenged. “No! I'm going to win this fair and square.”

“And I don't have a second hand in which my body heat radiates.” Use your damn semblance then.

Weiss butted in having enough. “Ruby, ignore her she's trying to argue, now use it to fuck me!”

“Damn Schnee, maybe I did break you beyond repair after all.”

“Damn it Yang!” Ruby called. 

Smooth move dragon. Blake thought. 

That was meant to stay in my head. I'm going to angle now. 

Okay. “AAAHHH!” Her back arched into it. 

Good girl, that's what I was looking for. She channeled heat into her arm and rubbed circles on her clit. There...ya...go! Aaaaahhh! Scream for me. “Yang!” Much better.

“Damn it Ruby! Already?”

“Sorry Weiss.”

“It's fine.”

You should go finish her off. 

No, not after the nightmare you had. 

Yes, you were in her position before you comforted me to sleep. 

She can finish-. 

Yang go, and besides I'm still sensitive from everything. Just fuck her silly. 

I understand, thanks Blake. She kissed her forehead and pulled out. She grabbed two toys forcing the dildo in her slick pussy and taping it off and turning it on. A smaller shaft with a fuzzy tail stuffed in her ass and Yang turned it on. Don't stay away too long. I don't know how long I can handle this. 

Would you like me to send Ruby in here? No, that's..um...awkward. 

This whole thing is.

“Pst, Ruby, would it be okay if...I...you know?” Gesturing to Weiss.

“Um, yeah, I should just...-”

“Keep Blake company?” She offered. 

You bitch, you pulled that card anyway.

Ruby was shy. “Only if...”

“If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have said anything.” She winking pointing to the aether.

“Oh, got it.” She walked to the closet.

Yang climbed on top of Weiss. I feel really awkward with this. I can't even look into her eyes. 

Use my favor as a blindfold. 

But that's-. 

Just do it.

Nope. 

She got up from Weiss who was looking at her all types of confused. She went into the closet ignoring the two and came back with a face mask. She placed it over her eyes and started kissing her neck.

“Stop teasing me! I am bothered enough as it.”

“Ugh!” Yang groaned before slamming her head into the small mounds. “You're not her.” She grumbled into her chest. 

Yang, be nice. 

Easy for you to say when you're making out with my sister. 

It's not like that-. 

I know it's not, I just hate that Weiss is a pain while my sister goes with it.

“Um...excuse you! I'm waiting. I mean if it's such an inconvenience, I'll use your arm and do it my damn self.”

“Ugh fine.” She groaned. She wiped Blake's juices on the bed and slow inched her way in and out.

Weiss was moaning in pleasure, she thought how she was much bigger than Ruby. “I'm used to something this big.” Weiss tried to make Ruby sound amazing, especailly since she still calls for Sir every once in a while.

“You spoiled brat. Let me work. What's your safe word?”

“Freezerburn.” Called a cute voice from the closet.

“Yeah...that...”

“I need you to say it.”

“Freezer...burn...”

“Good enough.” 

Yang, be nice. I can sense the flirting from in here and your annoyed thoughts. Cut me off and give into lust. 

Damn it Belladonna, but if I give into lust, she might not appreciate Ruby. 

I know I do at the moment.

“Damn it Belladonna!” She cut her aether off halfway and fucked Weiss harder pushing as far as she could without hurting her.

“What was that about?”

“Don't worry about it snow...ice...Weiss.”

“Real smooth.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “Aaahhh!”

“That's what I fucking thought!” She pounded her harder, she had three inches left still but was content with this. She turned on the vibrator and was about to hold it to her clit. 

Don't you dare. That is reserved for me and me only! 

She grunted in frustration and turned the vibrator off ready to get this over with. Blake says be nice, be nice.

“The hell-with-you?”

“Blake and I can read each others thoughts with this.”

“Aaahhh-kkkwaarrdd.”

Yang inched her way forward met with resistance and kept herself there. She used her hands and played with her A cup chests.

“Aaaaahhhhh!” 

Much better Yang. Blake assured her. Even though she couldn't read her mind it didn't stop her. She's not you. I can't pound into her.

“Faster Yang!”

“I'm going as fast as I can without hurting you.”

“Then hurt me.”

“Ruby'll kill me.”

“I'll deal with her.”

“You asked for it!” Faster but gentle Yang. Don't break her! Blake warned through the device. Yang didn't go all the way inside her but went faster and where she stopped she stopped.

“Yang! Sir!”

Yang helped her ride it out. “It's about time!” She complained. 

Do it again! Blake demanded. Yang turned her aether back on.

Is it to satisfy her or to keep you and Ruby locked tongues? 

Both. 

You are so lucky I love you. An evil though crossed her mind. 

I fuck Ruby, you fuck Weiss after this? 

Fuck no! Turn your aether off. 

Yang shut it off and went back to fucking Weiss she noticed slight blood mixed with the famine lubricant flowing out of her entrance. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She panted with glazed eyes Yang recognized all too well. “All the way in, don't hold back.”

“I will hold back and not use my semblance, but you asked for it.” Yang pushed all the way forward rubbing circles into her clit as she screamed in pain. 

Is that what I sounded like? Yang turned her aether on. 

You were worse, one being we were sitting up with you in my lap. Two you hadn't had anything big or enjoyable inside you in years if at all. And three, I didn't hold back when you asked me to let loose. 

Turn your damn aether off and keep it off. It was a rhetorical question. 

Yes, my queen. 

She turned it off and looked back to the blindfold. “You okay to continue?” She nodded and Yang held back at first. Once her body was used to it, she sped up her movements and pounded her as fast and as hard as she could. She started getting a little angry that her girlfriend was having more fun making out with her sister than she was having sex with the most annoying person on Remnant.

“Ruby~!” She came. And Yang let her down gently.

She pulled out wiped the juices on the sheet and passed Ruby at the closet entrance. She smiled when she saw Blake a panting mess with the juices dripping out of her and a puddle on the floor. She nose wrinkling at the strong smell she licked her lips. She turned the devices off and slowly pulled them out. Blake feeling discomfort as they were lodged. She turned her aether on. I like my new sensory receptors. You good to continue. 

Yes! My heat is flaring with all the stimulation and you purposefully choose the toy with no fucking relief for me! 

Of course, I didn't want to be replaced and Ruby would have been nice enough to oblige you. She lined herself up and slid back in taken back by the slickness. How many times did you orgasm? 

Why? You jelly? Nope, your body misses me too much to be replaced, and besides, she smirked widely, cats are attracted to heaters. 

Yang! Her mind grunted. 

Yang angled on her favorite spot and Blake continued to cry out. Her mind overrun Yang couldn't process her words. She placed her hand on her boobs and played with them teasing the flesh shaking the chain. When that wasn't enough, she kissed, licked and nipped her neck. Blake came she doesn't know how many times and Yang came inside her relieving her heat and prolonging her orgasm. Yang undid the clamps and laid on top of her basking in their afterglow. You need to pull out before we get stuck again. 

Would that be such a bad thing? 

Yes, because you are not flaccid. She undid the restrains. I'd like to see you force me out. 

Yang, you and I both know I'm too exhausted for that. My point exactly. 

I can read your mind, why aren't you asking? 

Because like you said, you're too exhausted. 

Doesn't mean I don't want it. 

Yang exhaled. Would you...can I... 

Yes? 

You are making this really hard. Yang flipped her over and inserted the head into the back door.

“What happened to asking?” She half screamed. 

“You told me you wanted this too. It was too damn difficult, especially with your teasing.”

Weiss was confused. “What the hell are they on about Ruby?”

“Just roll with it Weiss. Yang is Yang.”

“No argument there.”

Yang pushed further inside. Consider your debt ceiling raised. Blake thought to the other. 

I'm already so much in dept, I know I'm gonna regret it, at the moment though, I don't care. She kissed her neck which reciprocated a hiss. She moved in and out slowly her movements rocking.

“Aaahhh! Yang! Yes!” Blake cried out. 

“She's still going?” Weiss raised an eyebrow. 

“Weiss...she's my sister, just go with it.”

“And you have nowhere near the stamina she does?” Weiss was confused. 

“She was also raised into it!” Ruby said offended.

“I'm sorry I-”

“Don't worry about it. We should leave soon.”

“Should being the active word. They'll be another while. Let's just lay here, together, snuggling.”

“Yang!” She came inside her. “Aaahhhh-hhhaaa.” One more. 

No, you are spent. 

You aren't. 

I don't care. 

You care more about me more than yourself, now fuck me! Yang turned hers halfway and continued pushing inside her thinking of everything turning her on. She pushed harder and irregularly as she was on the brink and came again. She pulled out not wanting to be stuck in that one for more punishment would wait her. She laid right on top of her.

“Ruby...Weiss...can you set my alarm for an hour? 23252.” (BMBLB)

“Sure.” Weiss called. “Funny pics. What's with the rock songs and sad music?”

“Alarm only!” Yang warned before fading into the light scent of lavender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want the song names and artists, please let me know in the comment section.


	45. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has issues, Blake comforts her as Yang protects Blake.

She woke up faintly hearing the alarm and rubbed her eyes and walked away turning it off. Weiss and Ruby changed before leaving. Now what am I gonna do? I'm out of ideas. I'll let Blake sleep. I need to sleep. Six hours 'till midnight. She'll probably never let me do this again. Light bulb... but my debt ceiling is already high. She'd really despise me for it, maybe even loath. Fuck it! More like fuck her!

Don't you fucking dare! 

Shit! You turned my aether back on? 

You're damn right. Good thing I did! Taking a bath and eating me out for the rest of the time! Are you fucking kidding me!? 

It was just a thought. 

A thought turns into words into actions, actions turn into consequences! 

Okay, okay, I got it. She turned off her aether. “I'll be back.” Kiss my forehead, look into my eyes and say that. She went back into the closet only to be met with an expression between a glare and sadness. Yang placed a hand between her ears and their foreheads met as she gripped her hand loosely. She looked into the golden eyes kissing her lips. “I promise I will return. Three minutes at most. Less is preferred.” They both smiled. She kissed her forehead and as she walked their hands slipped away. Changing into a sweatshirt and pants. As she did so she felt eyes on her and turned around to see her beloved leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. “You look so hot right now. I did say no sex for the next hour.” Blake sighed in response and layed on the moved bed opening the window and enjoying the breeze. Yang walked out releasing the anchor and grabbing some rope. She waltzed back in removing the sweatshirt and pants. “I'm back.” It's about damn time. You never did tell me what you're doing. She had to look away so Blake couldn't see her flushed cheeks and shit eating grin as she tied one knot to the end of the bed. “I have an idea and it doesn't involve sex.” Blake narrowed her eyes not that Yang could see. I don't believe you. “Okay...an hour of it doesn't involve sex.” Turn it back on. She started getting up. “No wait Blakey, wait. Okay.” She removed her aether and Blake copied her.

“What!?” She said in anger.

“Do you trust me?” She offered her hand.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“Think of that one kid's movie when the guy offers the princess a magic carpet ride and he asks if she trusts her.”

“Oh, I guess I trust you.”

Yang held a hand over her heart. “Oh my shattered heart, that was cold Blakey.” Catching her of guard she grabbed Blake in her arms and jumped out the window into the water below the other end of the rope following them down. They splashed in the water and Blake pushed Yang away from her. She took a breath when she surfaced and laughed so hard at her partner trying to stay above the surface.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” She shouted. Skinny dipping! Yang Xiao Long!”

“Sssshhhh!” Yang held a finger to her lip. “Nobody else knows my damn name.”

“They're going hear it tonight. What about sharks and whales and narwhals and all that shit. I want out right now. I am a cat, this water is too cold! I am pissed!” She growled.

Yang spoke between laughs and smiles too wide they hurt her mouth. “They're not gonna hear it. I will dip your head under water, the idea of being attacked is none, the water's great and the moon reflecting on you porcelain skin is perfect, you're only part cat and yes I agree you are pretty prissy kitty.”

Blake was fuming. “What part of you even thought this would be a good idea?!”

“Songs and to see your skin glow in the moonlight and the salt water is better for cleaning.”

No amount of romance would ever make this okay. “Take. Me. Back.”

“Okay.” She swam to the rope grabbing it as Blake swam in her arms her nails indenting the skin with trails of blood going down her body and a bite into her shoulder as she climbed up. “Now that's what attracts the sharks, wounded pray. Once at the top she lifted Blake inside and closed the window activating her semblance which dried her off quickly. She would've grabbed her girlfriend a towel if she wasn't already wrapped in one. Once dry she flopped on the bed completely ignoring Yang who didn't even try anything until she calmed. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. This was stupid. She can't go to sleep mad. That much I know. “Blake?”

“Shut up.” She said flatly.

“Let me make it up to you.”

“Forget it. Stop talking.” She lightly used her semblance hoping the cat would be attracted to heat. “Too hot.”

Yang sighed in defeat and got up walking to the library to her compartment. “Didn't think I'd still need this.” She crawled inside. “Fuck! Shit! Damn it! Dumb ass Move! The fuck was I thinking!? I fucking wasn't!” She punched the walls around her curing herself the entire time. “Now she's not going to trust me when I ask her to! Great way to ruin your relationship! Without fucking trust, You ain't got shit!” Her semblance died down and her knuckles were bleeding. With her heightened senses, she could smell the blood and see it splattered along the walls. Her stomach growled as she realized she hasn't eaten at least since breakfast.

She crawled out of the vent surprised to find two feet facing her direction. “Hey.” She didn't make eye contact as she got to her feet. She wheezed as she was roughly pushed against the wall and kissed. 

“What the hell is this!?” Referring to her knuckles.

“Pre-punishment.” 

“No! You gave me the necklace promising I could be the only one to punish you!” Her voice dropped. “Or was that a half-truth?”

“No, it wasn't, it's not. I felt guilty and angry at myself and still do. Instead of...you know...I punched the walls of my hide out. I didn't realize I punched too hard until my temper tantrum was complete. How did you...?”

“Shorty after you left I followed you. You don't need a second voice in your head to talk to yourself.” She giggled. “I really wish you'd stop doing this. I don't understand and I'm not sure I ever want to.” She embraced her. “I love you too much for you to keep doing this to yourself. But it's going to continue whether I want it to or not. That's why I agreed to this. And the way you keep walking away or avoiding any confrontation, it needs to stop, I want it to stop.” She kissed the bloody knuckles.

“Blake...” Their eyes never met once. Blake looked down as she kept her pin and Yang looked into the ceiling. She did the only thing she knew when she was at a loss. She held out her arms and Blake turned into her body into the embrace. Her shoulder in her chest as she rested her eyes on the arm. Yang scooted her body down cradling the fetal Faunus and shielding her body. If her semblance wasn't drained, she'd use it as a heater. They both cried silent tears of angry, frustration, sadness, guilt, mostly pain of hurting each other.

Blake started to pull away, Yang wasn't having it. “You wanna get something to eat?”

“...I'd like that.”

“Before we go, I wanna know...what's my personification word or words you cam up with.”

“You waited a long time. When we first met, it was wrath, mad at the world for some unknown reason so you took it out on others, doing what you wanted without consequence. Then when you started showing more of you, it was strength a dragon fighting against herself and what Raven wanted to be. Realizing you disobeyed the gods, and defied Raven and my dad, defiance. Now that you're whole, you keep your morals and values close to you, doing what you think is right thing. The best word I could think of that incorporates all of these is... Valor.” 

“I like it.” She kissed between her ears and carried her into the cabin setting her down to get dressed while Yang changed into the sweatshirt and pants. “Nothing's going to be hot, mostly likely with everyone sleeping. There's always the oven. Breakfast for dinner?”

“I'm okay with pineapples.”

“Uh no. You need actual food. Pineapples don't count unless you eat a quality meal. And you're gonna need it.”

“Yang, you don't have that much time left for you to do what you want with me.”

“I have plenty of time for that later down the road. Besides, how am I going to impress you, if I can't cook for you?”

“That shouldn't surprise me, but it does. I almost don't wanna know.”

“One of Raven's sex teachings.” 

“I love how you word it in such a way it explains everything yet leaves out the details.”

“Let's go.” As she shut the door, Yang grabbed her side and Blake leaned into her. “Take a seat, my queen.” Yang pulled out a chair for her.

“I'd rather watch chef Yang.”

“If it does something for you, let me know.” She winked. She cleaned some pots then washed her hands. She tossed her a sliced pineapple. “Just to tide you over so you have something.”

“Thanks.” Yang fired up the stove buttering the pans. She clean and sliced potatoes before throwing them on a pan. She buttered another pan and cracked eyes or it. “How do you like your eyes, I meant eggs?”

“They're alright. I guess and scrambled.” She shrugged. 

Yang bowed her head and went into the fridge getting some milk and poured a little in and started stirring. She was mumbling about how she would fall in love with the most difficult female in the world. She felt a tap behind her and froze. Shit!

“I was gonna say this was doing something for me but suddenly I changed my mind.” She started walking a away.

Yang smirked and pinched her ass getting a squeak. “Good because I like this kitchen too much.”

“Oh! Is that right? A challenge huh? I see you.”

Yang smiled. “I see you.”  
.   
“That's not how I meant it! Damn it Yang!” Yang started some bacon. “If that's the case, I'm going to ruin this moment so bad you'll be begging me to stop.” 

I deserve it. 

“What did Weiss mean by sad songs?”

“Fuck!” She leaned her head back and groaned. “After I'm done here. I don't need the food getting soggy and too salted. I promise you I'm not prolonging this conversation. I really don't need the food coming out soggy and over-salted.”

Blake was taken back. “That bad?”

Her voice came out as a croak. “Yeah...” She put the toast in and served the meal to her girlfriend grabbing condiments and pouring a glass of milk and warming it up with her semblance. 

“Breakfast is served.”

“You're not gonna make yourself some?”

“You're not gonna feed me?” She teased turning away.

“I will if you want me to.”

“Don't, it'll upset my stomach.” She cleaned the pan used for eggs and started it up again. Buttering it then cracking the eggs.

“Why's that?”

“I'm lactose intolerant. I'm surprised we actually had milk.”

“And you're dating a cat?”

“Part cat.” She corrected. “And most cats are lactose intolerant.”

“Not this one.”

Once Yang's meal was ready she sat down in front of her. “You asked about the sad songs. When I was younger, I hated my life and couldn't wait to leave. Sad songs described my emotions and how I felt. Then before we started dating, I was thinking of what my life would be like without you. I was sad, but I wasn't going to force anything. Then when we started dating, I continued to think of my life without you. I swore I would do everything I could to keep you. Then when I became a dragon, completely embracing it, I was thinking of my life without you. When I'm alone and you're no longer with me. That's why I want to spend every moment with you. They are there to remind me what I have to lose and how much it's going to kill me. And even if reincarnation does exist, I'd have to wait 'till you're at least sixteen, but even longer because that's when maturity and adulthood haven't quite hit yet. That's why I have the funny pictures, that's why I made the recording, also the reason I wake you up every other hour just to have you fall back asleep. I don't require the normal eight hours of sleep anymore because of it, just four to six. I try to pretend to be asleep or listen to music, my audio or even color. Anything to get my mind off losing you.” A few tears escaped while she talked.

“When...you...I thought you were joking..soggy salty food.”

“Blake, please don't cry.” A hypocrite as tears left her eyes. “You know it tears me up inside.” She wiped her cheeks with her thumb. “I know what'll make you feel better.” She got two cups and pour cocoa power in them adding milk to one and water to the other. Using her semblance she heated them up and stopped when she saw too much steam. She passed the cups over forgetting which one was which. Blake grabbed one and before she could take a sip. “Wait! I don't know which one is which.”

Blake slapped the cup down. “What?” She laughed.

“I don't know which one is milk and the other water, she picked up the cup and taking a sniff wrinkled her nose in disgust which Blake laughed harder. Yang took a picture on her scroll. “This one's yours, kitty cat.” She slid the glass over expecting her to be slid over, but instead Blake took a sip of both.

“Milk is better, it sucks your missing out.” She smile sinister.

“Blake...? I'm nervous.” 

“Finish your food, then then tell me more.” Yang finished before Blake with her hunger pain no longer active.

“What effects does it have on your system?”

“White milk, I spit out immediately into the nearest sink. Chocolate I either throw up or shit out and my asshole hurts and sometimes bleeds. I haven't been daring enough to try strawberry. Almond milk makes me gassy. Skim milk is worse for you than regular and as for all the two percent and one percent stuff, I don't buy into it. Blake seriously, your smile scares me. Stop, stop...oh I'm at the other end...again. I need to stop doing that to you. But seriously whatever it is, please don't.”

“You exploit my greatest weakness. I can't exploit yours?”

She scratched her head. “Assuming that means use against me, you can but I purr-fer not to be physically sick. I'll be out for a couple hours...Oh no...no-no-no, no.”

“I haven't even done anything.”

“Your face says it all.”

Blake placed a hand on top of hers. “It's like my dad said it keeps the relationship interesting.”

Yang pulled her hand away. “I'm gonna walk away now. You're really starting to scare me. Who are you and what have you done with Blake Belladonna?”

“Yang, I'm still here. You go, I'll be there in a few.”

“You promise?”

Blake kissed her forehead. “Promise.”  
________________

Yang lifted the anchor staying on course and waited for about ten minutes wondering what was keeping her girlfriend she was about to go look for her when she entered the bedroom. “Hey, I was just about to look for ya. What kept you?” Before she could answer, lips met hers full of hunger and desire. Feeling her skin, something didn't feel right. Not wanting to cause suspicion. “Is it your heat cycle?”  
She nodded. Yang continued to kiss her back. “I know you don't wanna hear it, but what's your safeword?” A hand hit the bed. It was in that moment it clicked. She continued to kiss her then placed both restrains on her hands then ankles.“Neo! What the fuck!? I'm gonna guess where Blake is and you better be telling the truth. Kitchen?” Shook head.” Barracks?” Shook head. “...Plank?” A nod.

Yang grabbed Ember Celica and bolted out of the room seeing a crowd gather she brought every single one of them down. Scooped Blake into her arms brought her to Ruby's room chained one hand and teleported back leaving fire in her wake. Every ounce of pain she felt summoned by her aura and she beat the living shit out of all of them not even caring who they were. A punch to one left broken ribs, which cracks were heard. Tail whips of her dragon left several with broken legs at least. She fired Ember Celica leaving more with cracked ribs. She punched one in the throat breaking their neck. Fed a few of them to sharks as they screamed for their lives before blood coated the water. She roared as she still felt heated from her semblance.

Her breathing was heavy and she heard three different footsteps running behind her. “Stay back!” She warned with a growl trying to calm down. She heard a pair all too familiar, daring to walk alone. Her breathing slowed as she already knew only one person brave enough to approach her. Once she felt the touch she gasped into it, leaning her head back and letting out a relieved sigh. She held the hand that touched hers and brought her into view. She grew angry again when she saw a new shirt and pants over her. Hiding the bruises and cuts they had made. She grew even angrier that she had to change clothes jumping to conclusions. Blake held a hand over her heart. Her breathing slowed as she exhaled hot breath over her shoulder. She picked her up and brought her into the cabin where Neo layed, chained and scared. She went to the closet grabbing a blindfold and placing it on her. She took Blake down the stairs into the library and set her on the couch. Her eyes started to water then she felt rage looking at Weiss's clothes that would be baggy on her but smaller on Blake. She gritted her teeth as her breathing escalated. A hand rested on her shoulder, calming down enough to speak. “Did they hurt you?”

“Scratches, bruises, only superficial skin. Nothing internal, nothing forced inside me.”

“I will make those fuckers pay. Did they tell you anything?”

“Yeah, that they hated being ignored by you and when they saw the necklace that you told Pyrrha you didn't have, they knew you chose me. They went on about how I was your personal...pet and stuff like that. They wanted to do it when they saw me on the deck alone, but you came to me too quickly. They were waiting for a moment like this. How did you know I was in trouble?”

“Neo, Candy, Ice cream, whatever, she came in looking like you because of her illusion then started kissing me hungrily and her skin didn't feel right. I asked her if it was her or....whatever if it was your heat cycle knowing it would be inactive, she nodded. What really gave her away” she started raising her voice “was when I asked what her safeword, she didn't interrupt me and she hit the bed one time.”

A hand rested on her shoulder. “Too hot.”

Yang closed her eyes and placed her hand on top. “Blake, I promise you. Every mother fucker that had any part in your conspiracy will not forget this night!” Her eyes shot up and and hand grabbed hers.

She sadly stared into her dragons eyes. “Ask Ruby before you do anything brash.”

She looked away smirked having a loophole. “I will.”

“Every animal deserves a clean kill.”

She smiled wider. “That they do.” Another loophole. 

“Promise me.”

Yang knelled down kissing her forehead. “I promise. Get some rest.”

Yang left the library ignoring Neo's scared eyes as fire danced along their skin. Going outside she saw Weiss and Ruby tying the survivors and wounded up. Yang tapped Ruby's shoulder and gestured to the corner of the boat, Ruby followed. “I promised Blake I would ask you before doing anything, every animal deserves a clean kill, a quick death.” Yang grinned knowing her sister would piece something together.

Ruby knew all too well. “What are your loopholes?”

“The first one, she said nothing about the living being tortured, the second one imagine you leave Weiss alone for a few minutes as she finishes eating in the kitchen telling you she'll be with you in three. About ten minutes later, she comes through the door and through a series” she gritted her teeth “of well placed questions you find out” seething “it's an impostor and they had her at the plank ready to throw her overboard and die.” Her semblance roared despite her even voice.

Ruby shielded eyes and back away. She was angry too, after so long of recovery Yang changed for the better and if it was Weiss. “Death is too good for them!” Ruby shouted. Weiss turned in her direction her not expecting that from Ruby at all. “What did you have in mind?”

“Breaking them is too easy. I know the perfect person who will make them pay. I can make her understand in her own way.”

“Raven...”

Yang nodded. I will be seeing them from time to time to make sure they're still alive. Yes, every animal deserves a clean kill, but I can't promise what I'm not there for.” She smirked looking into the sky, the stars presenting themselves. She went to the helm and spun to land. She went back inside still ignoring Neo. She confirmed the nearest land mass predicting a day or so of travel, and there exact location, going back outside to adjust the helm perfectly, she stared in surprise wondering how she missed her mother standing there. “To what do I owe the visit?” Her eyes were already red.

“I sensed your dragon go to complete power, your star glowed brighter. That, and I wasn't too far. I was curious as to why.”

“I will twist it to fit your version, if that's okay?”

“Whatever works, I assume it's not an insult to my stupidity.”

Yang rolled her a barrel. “Please sit. Don't destroy the barrel, that's what I ask. So imagine you walk into Tai and Summer's bedroom. Instead of killing them yourself you find your father. Not just that, but found him after he had already killed Summer and Tai. Your greatest weakness, killed by another hand. Leaving you empty, alone, and unsatisfied knowing it wasn't you. You weren't sure if you could kill them yourself. But now, you'll never know. The survivors have broken bones of not internal bleeding. I want you to have these fuckers, don't break them. Fuck. Them. Up. I would like to know of their progress when we see each other again in a month.”

Raven smirked. “With pleasure.”

Yang went to the cabin unlocked Neo grabbing her in the back of neck couple inches off the ground and kicked her through the portal. Untying the survivors throwing them into the air and punching them through. I'll summon you when we reach Mistral.”

“I'll be seeing you soon, Draco.”

“Kraken.” Yang smirked before she disappeared. “And here I was hoping I could slap them around for a bit. It's better this way. I got one last punch...that joke sucked. Now I have to do inventory.”

“That's what bothers you?” Weiss asked confused.

“Nah. Do you think Winter would like it here? Forget I asked. I can't have sex with her anyway, I have Blake. She's resting right now. Some...uh...well deserved rest.”

“How many do you need?” Ruby asked.

“Ten, twenty-five at most, I don't want another incident happening again. We'll be seeing land soon. Sorry I bothered you girls.”

“Don't worry about it sis, we were watching a movie.”

“I won't bother you anymore tonight, hopefully.” She yawned. “Get some sleep.”

“Good night.” They both called.

Yang walked to the library confused when she didn't see her lover but heard her voice walking to the smut section, she was on the couch reading aloud. Yang leaned against the entrance not wanting to disturb her. She made a light tapping sound with her foot and saw her ear twitch. She sat next to her and slightly turned on her semblance and was snuggled into, a cat to a heater. Wrapping an arm through her back lightly gripping her side. She didn't see any ear twitch and rubbed her back gently. She felt the purrs vibrate throughout her hand. Moving to her neck to massage the area, her purrs became louder. Yang held a hand to her wrist and she stopped.

“Hm?”

“How about a shower? I can find all the injuries and heal them if you want?”

“I'd like that.”

“This way, my queen.” Yang grabbed her hand and let her to the bathroom, carefully removing her clothes. With each bruise she let out a defeated sigh or a breath of sadness.

“You couldn't of known.” Blake assured her.

“I should've known. It was only a matter of time 'till they got jealous. At least I got rid of the traitors.” She rested her forehead against the other. “It's only you and me baby. Speaking of...” Yang pulled out the Plan B. Blake sighed. “You are debating about taking it?”

“Yeah... We have time, but I don't want it to slip away. I'll take it in a couple hours when my heat acts up for the final time.”

“I promise time won't slip, not from us. In a few years, we'll have our own lives sorted and we can start a plan. Not too deeply detailed as things do change and being new mom is scary. Depending on the years after, we can retire comfortably. You can have everything lined up just right then realize the plan you set doesn't work like that. You miss the time together too focused on a schedule...too focused on how your life is that you don't want it to change.” Blake removed her pants as Yang had looked away after halfway though. She started the water and removed Yang's sweatshirt and pants. “Huh?” She snapped out of space.

She put the pill in the cabinet. “You started zoning out again. Anything you want to...?”

“No, but I need to.” She kissed Blake's forehead and followed her in resting her forehead on the other. She turned on the three sixty rain effect. “You're not the first person who's wanted children with me.”

“Not Surprising.”

“I've gotten women pregnant before. My mom found out about the first one. She nearly hemorrhaged to death when she had the miscarriage. My ma-Raven told me it is because I was a dragon that I could not have a dragon child without it dying in a female body. She wanted to try again years later. I told her it was too risky, she insisted and sure enough...she miscarried.” Blake held her and carefully placed her head on her uninjured shoulder. “A year later she wanted to try again. I told her it was too painful to have her body, mind, emotions and my emotions go through this, too traumatic. She...ended up...forcing me...” Blake moved her hands through her hair. “Of course my mom found out rather quickly as she saw us together...me chained while she...after that, she banished her back home. I never found out what happened. I've gotten two others pregnant. Raven threw one of them out. I tried to locate them and nothing. The other was Pyrrha...I thought a champion would be able to take it. I was wrong. I don't even know if I can successfully give you want you want. If I can't give you that, what good am I? And what if your mom losses them? She can't go through another heart break like that!”

“Yang...yes that happened and it is possible, but there are other methods. Yes, the sex is wonderful, it's not the only way. I know people, we can try to locate them. My mom will be fine. You'll see, she won't lose them.” She kissed her cheek. “And neither will I.” She kissed her lips. Yang fell into her kiss, wanting to fall into her.

Yang let the water splash onto her partner who winced as the water dripped onto her. “Saltwater is the best. It's helps clean wounds and stops infections. The downside is that it stings more.” Yang switched their positions, hearing her pants. “You okay, Blakey?”

“Yeah. I'm good.”

“The saltwater is enough for me, I'm not using soap, well except for the parts it can't reach.”

“Keep going.”

“Damn it Blake.” She rubbed the soap between her hands and washed the area between her legs. She cupped her hands together and rinsed the area splashing water on it. Yang eyed her. “You tell me they didn't do anything to you down there, did they?” She whispered sternly.

“No, that's all us.” Yang kissed her lips. She started washing her her hair next. Once finished she moved onto her hair and Blake tried to help but her arms were beaten up.

“Don't stress yourself. This is about you.”

“Okay...you always make it about me. I trust you.”

Her heart panged hearing the trust. Yang cut the water dried herself with her semblance and stood close enough to Blake to act like a blow dryer while not burning her. She led her back to bed and changed the sheets grabbing some aloe and bandages. Blake sat on the bed trying not to strain her injured legs. “It's coming in cold.” She applied a little bit to her finger before easing it over the cuts. Blake winced in response. “Those stupid creatures and their sharp claws hurting the person I love thinking they would get away it it, fuckers!” A hand rested on her should. “Didn't realize I said that out loud. “Want me to grab the aethers?”

“Yeah.”

Yang got up and placed one on Blake turning it all the way and one on her turning it all the way. Better? 

Much. 

What did they do exactly? 

They tied me up and the more aggressive ones beat me and scratched me, some of them bit. Velvet came forward and stopped them. She was looming over me and told me she was trying to figure out what was so special for you choose me. That's when they...clothes off. She discussed the plan of what was going to happen after examining me. 

What do you mean? 

They looked over every part...of me. They talked about shoving some stuff in there until they saw the inflamed, irritated, swelling and decided it was enough. Yang's mind was not enough for words but her breathing grew heavy, until a hand cuffed her cheek. I tried escaping and they walked me toward the plank. I tried walking as slow as possible. That's when you came in guns blazing, my hero. Yang closed her eyes and moved her head away from her eyes. It is not your fault. You should thank Cardin actually he told them what a bad idea it was. 

Really? You mind if I go say my thank you's? 

Not at all. Be back soon? 

Yang kissed her forehead. “Always.” Grabbing a golden hand cuff taking one last look at her girlfriend forgetting the aether was on. 

You're not saving this as a picture. 

I'm searing it into memory, keeping it in my heart when the nights get dark. 

I heard the sing-song, what song is it from? 

Not a day goes by- fuck! Please don't listen to it. We'll both be crying again. 

Would that be such a bad thing? 

In this case, yes, I'm gonna go before I get distracted and forget why I'm leaving. 

Not like that you're not! 

What do you...oh...You were gonna let me go out streaking? What's that say about you the way you dress me? Yang put some clothes on and went out the door. Please tell me I didn't forget anything? 

Not this time.

“Good evening Cardin, I hope I didn't disturb you?”

“No, Master-Sir. What can I help with Master?”

“Sir, is fine. What happened this evening?” 

Really? You're gonna play with him. 

I have to. It's bad enough I called him by his first name. You, Weiss and Ruby and very few others that actually know it to call me Yang. 

It sounds kinda sexy, like it's reserved. 

Belladonna, not here, not now. 

Why, are you getting bothered? 

Yes actually, I have been known to fuck Cardin in the past.

You killed the mood on purpose.

Damn right I did. 

I'm gonna win, you know why? I'm gonna play that song. 

Don't. You. Dare. Blake, seriously don't. Seriously! “Tell you what Cardin, because you tried to stop this madness, here's a golden handcuff you can wear until we reach land tomorrow. Also, brush your teeth your going to a dentist to have your teeth repaired.”

“Thank you Sir!”

“Don't thank me, you're here because of me.” She walked away. Seriously Blake! It was so hard not to burst down crying. Blake, if don't stop crying, I'm gonna cry and I'll have a break down before I can get inside. Damn it Blake! She reached the door shutting closed and gently held her. “What did I tell you about listen to that song? Damn it Blake!”

“You got me curious, and it killed me.” She laughed between tears.

Yang laughed with her tears streaming down. “Not a day goes by. That I don't think of you. After all this time, you're still with me it's true. Somehow you remain locked so deep inside. Baby, baby, oh baby. Not a day goes by...That I don't think of you...”

“The playlist is huge. Where do you find the...time...? Is this what you do for the two hours I'm still sleeping if not longer?”

Yes... “Sometimes.”

“What fucking sad, pathetic excuse to start each day! No more!” 

It reminds me what I have and not take her or them for granted. 

And I could just as easily lose you. It takes more than that to break me. 

That's what I'm afraid of. Let me finish where I left off. 

Okay.

Yang continued to apply the aloe and placed bandages on top. She moved to her back seeing a particular nasty one. Uuhhhllll. 

Can't be that bad. 

Forgot you were on here a moment. Does it hurt? 

Only a lil aaaahhhhhh! Okay, a lot now. 

I'm gonna keep an eye on this one for a few days. 

Yeah...uuuh...sssuurree... 

You okay? 

Yeah...no...it stings.

I'm gonna place a bandage on it. 

Okay. “Aaaahhh! Ha-ha! Wwhhhaaaooo!”

“I still make you scream more during sex.”

“Now is not the time for jokes Yang!” She gritted between her teeth. “Sssss Damn!”

It's good. She kissed her neck.

That shit hurt, kiss makes it better. 

Of course it does. She kissed her shoulder. No lewd intent, I promise, I want you to feel good. 

It's working. Now for your legs. Jeez, what the hell did they do? 

They may have forced them apart. 

Oh they're in for it! She growled. 

Yang! 

Can't control my thoughts. 

I know. 

The hand rubbed along her cheek, Yang moving into it. I love you. 

I love you. 

No, I love you more than I ever say, I say I love you more in my mind than aloud. 

I know you do, I see it in your lilac eyes, it's when you say nothing at all.

You pick that up from on of my songs didja? 

Umm...maybe a little. Continue with that aloe of yours. 

Maybe I should, don't want you to get too comfortable. 

The stars forbid.

Yang kissed her and cupped her cheek. You need to stop taking after me. 

Is that a challenge? 

You are absolutely perfect in every way. I love you. 

I want to hear you say it.

“Blake Belladonna, I love you. I see you, I see though you, I see into you. I see you.”

“Yang!” Blake fell into her. “I love you!”

If you weren't injured I'd lay you on your back and kiss you like it's not midnight in a few hours. 

 

If you weren't on the edge of this bed I'd push you on down. 

That could be arranged, but I need to heal your legs. 

Damn it Yang! 

She dripped her fingers in the aloe. Can you move you leg, not like that, that.

“Aaaahh!”

I'm gonna fucking kill those fuckers and light their asses on fire! 

Too hot. 

Sorry...

Don't be, it's cute. 

Not as cute as you. 

Is your mind always this...uh...romantic isn't the right word. Gay? 

When it comes to you, yes. 

Ssssss. Blake hissed. 

You okay? 

Yeeaaassss. 

Liar. She laughed. Puncture your claws in my back, this one's gonna hurt. 

What do you-? “Aaaahh! Shit! Son of a bitch fuck!” Once the pain subsided she was panting. “Aaahhh...Yang...”

“I'm right here. I ain't going no where. That's the last of them. I didn't realize I made you that sore.”

“You should've told me the area. I appreciate the warning. I'll do it my damn self.”

“Feisty.”

She glared. “Don't.” 

Yang cut off her aether then Blake's, tossing them on the bed before scooping her up and walking back down to the library easing her down in the seat the gently placed her head in her lap. As Blake continued to read, she couldn't be notice the characters name changed. She didn't mind as she liked the sound of Blake and Yang over the characters that were hard to pronounce. She inched her head upward and noticed a device, similar to the ones she downloads the audios on her scroll. A hand moved her head back to the original spot and kept it there. Yang tried to fight against it but failed. Grunting in displeasure. She began grunting, sighing and being as childish as possible. The hand moved from her head

“Excuse you? I'm trying to read and you are being rude.”

“I'm just trying to see what the device is before you so rudely pulled my head down messing up my hair.”

“Don't concern yourself with such Remnant matters.”

“See and now I want to concern myself with 'such Remnant matters.”

“Fine.” She sighed. “You can listen to it in your free time.”

“Sounds like you need to take a cat nap then.” She booped her nose.

“You are my sleepy dragon.” She stuck her finger in the ear, Yang squirmed in her touch.

“At least you didn't wet it. Don't. You still have marks and I won't hesitate...yes I will.

Blake ignored her and continued reading. Yang noticed she started to slur her words and the hands fell a few times before shooting back up. Yang got up stopped the recording. Carrying Blake to the other couch blowing out the candle thanking her dragon for night vision cuddled next to her and drifted off.


	46. Testing the new dragon

Yang woke to the sun pouring in through the stain glassed windows. She tried to stretch remembering the weight on top of her. Damn it kitten. I can't even listen to your audios. Or...can I? She tried shimming herself to the edge to push off realizing that wouldn't work and gave up. At least I can try to look at pictures in the ceiling. And people looked at my crazy when I wanted titanium ceiling under a mix of popcorn ceiling. Contractors gave me a hard time over it too until I...did I offer money or was it pounding people? Oh, I see a butterfly. A music note over there. A tit with a nipple in the middle, or a galaxy with a white center. She scratched one of her girlfriends ears with a purr escaping. I'll be expecting my punishment for the last twenty four hours this week more than likely. She found designs until she felt stirring on top of her.

“Hey pretty kitty.”

“Hey. Coffee?”

“Sure. I'll be back.” Yang shimmed of the couch purposefully hitting the floor then getting to kiss her forehead and left. Ensuring to put on a sweatshirt and pants before heading out the door to find commotion on deck. She immediately turned her eyes red. “What's going on here?”

“Captain Sir!” Neon saluted “We were wondering why there's only half of us on board today? We heard a disturbance last night but was told not to interfere.”

“That's because half of you decided mutiny is the best choice. They are being dealt with. Those who did not survive were fed to the sharks. What other questions did you have, you lowlifes?”

“What was their crime, Master-Sir?”

“They tried to rape and kill one of their own in the middle of the night. Now, I have better things to do and in dire need of coffee.” She growled remembering the night before. “Excuse me!” Remembering her manners. She walked to the kitchen pouring a mug of coffee and hot chocolate. Sauntering back to the library, changing her eye color. “You my love, have caused quite the commotion up top. Wondering where half their mates were. And here I thought I was the one with the dramatics.”

“You did go a little overboard with the fight and light show. You were the one who banished them.”

“Only because you were the cost of it.”

“I noticed you didn't leave and know you scratched my ear, so what did you do to keep your mind occupied?”

“Look into the ceiling, what do you see?”

“Tile with popcorn.”

“That's what it is, not what I asked.”

“I see holes in every which way, no pattern, rhyme or reason.”

Yang took her pointer. “Now where-butterfly.”

“Normal people would say you belong in an asylum.”

“You're not normal?”

“No.” She laughed. “One, I fell in love with my captor who just so happens to be a dragon, two you can read the star so I guess that would be you also read into popcorn ceiling and three, it's just another way of looking at the world.”

“Sap!” They both giggled. “How's your bruises?”

“Better, laughter really is the best medicine.”

Yang rubbed her head into other who rubbed back purring. Blake instinctively moved her head under her chin and Yang licked feline ear.

“Eek.” She froze unsure of what was happening. “Are you exploiting my weakness?”

“I think so...depending on if that means what I think it means from earlier.”

“Exposing, using my weakness against me.”

“Yeap!” Excited and grinning. “Is that not okay?”

“It's not unwelcomed.” Yang continued to rub their heads together removing her head from the top to her human ear. “You know what comes next right?”

“Yes, one it's too early and two, you have injuries that need recovery, including the one between your legs.”

“I can take it.”

“Like I'm gonna let you.”

“Yang Xiao Long, is that a challenge?”

Yang scratched her ears forcing her to fall limp. “Now it is.” She was grunting through her teeth trying to fight but her will was zapped away. “You can't win all the time, pretty kitty.” Blake forced her eyes open and scratched one of her arms. Yang pinched her ear and she yelped.

“Let go.”

“No, not until you're healed. Nice to you know you're feeling better.” She sucked the bleeding scratch.

“I'll bite you.”

“See now you've really gone into the cat mating thing. I tempt you, without really meaning to. You take to the next level, we fight, we mate, we sleep, repeat. Speaking of which, you need to eat.”

“You...could...just...end this...and skip...to...the...end...” She gritted through her teeth trying fight against the sensations against her ears.

“We're not going to the end. You're not in heat anymore. There's not need for this.” Blake forced her head to turn and bit near her elbow. “C'mon that's not nice.” Yang bit her ear.

“Ow. That wasn't either.”

“You bit me first.”

“If you just...stopped fighting...I wouldn't need to.” She scratched her leg with her claws.

Now that her semblance was active, she pushed her girlfriend down on all fours, brushing her hair aside and bitting into her neck as she pushing herself in. “Yang!” Yang smiled when she was all the way in and stayed there. Blake tried to move her hips but were stopped by hands. “Let go.”

“You may have incited this, but I'm in charge.”

“Yang!” She growled. Yang bit the back of her neck. “Aaaahhhh!” Yang wrapped her arms in front of the others and started fucking her, starting slow then building speed. When half her speed was built she drew hot breath on the back of her neck. “Yang!” She was close. Yang slowed down teasing her. “Stop teasing, I don't want this to last long.” Yang bit the back of her neck again. “Aaaahhh. I'm not a freaking cat.” Yang bit slightly harder. “Fine! I'm part cat!” Yang licked the back of her neck where she bit sending shivers down her spine. “You're not a cat. Why are you doing this?”

“Dragons coax their prey. Reeling them in to want more. Most can't take it all the way, unless it's forced. I bet I can even go deeper, that is for another day.”

“I want it all!” She cried.

“Not this time.” She smiled.

“Yang, stop fucking teasing and cum already. Aaaahhh! Stop bitting me.”

“Next time, it's your ear. I'm running out of spots on your neck.”

“You are so going to get it next week.”

“I can't wait!” Yang's speed was Tai Chi slow only adding to the teasing.

“Hhhmmm. Yyyaannnggg. Aaaahhh.” Slivers trailed down her spine with a lick. She sighed wanting to get this over with. She lowered her arms her head two inches from the couch.

“Good girl.” Yang pounded into her with speed, now that she realized her position. 

“Yang! Ah! Yang! Yang!”

“Bbllaakkeee!” Yang pulled out after cumming inside. When she calmed down she started to talk. “What was that about? You came once and that's it?” She was concerned. She could always please her lover more times than once. 

“What about you? Teasing me, bitting my neck, being overly dominate, acting like a cat, are you...were you...mocking me?” She asked defensively.

“What? Blake no, why would you-? No. I was coaxing you like a dragon, as you say 'exploiting your weakness'-I would never.” She sat her right side up careful of her injuries and embraced her. “I don't want you thinking that way. Yes I call you cat names, but that's all they are. Are you okay?” She felt guilty and wanted to calm the other. 

“Yeah...just sensitive I guess.” She felt a twinge of guilt. She knew Yang never thought of her as less than an equal when she started to be her normal self. 

“After everything you've been through, you have every right to be.”

“Wait. You're not-I'm overreacting?”

“No, I would never say that.”

“There's a story isn't there? I sense it. You're not saying it. I want to know.”

“Damn it. You never tell a female she's overreacting, even if she is. My mom-”

“Raven.”

Yang groaned. “Raven, told me that's a fast track to a fight and possibly the end of a relationship. But after everything with me, us and last night, your injuries, you're probably on edge and why you're acting weird. Not to mention your heat cycle ended yesterday. Are you really feeling okay?” She felt her forehead.

“Yeah...I think so. Maybe just tired. We did go at it yesterday. You don't think...pregnant?”

“It is possible, if the Plan B didn't work. We could...test it.”

“I feel like I'd be a waste of money...again.”

“Hey, look at me.” Yang lifted her chin and they stared into each others eyes. “You're okay. We're okay.”

“Yang...”

“I'm right here.” Yang nuzzled their heads together, “I'm not going anywhere.”

“That's what scares me. You willing to die and defend for what you think and know is right. I'm a coward, I run, I ran from the Ilia, Adam, The White Fang and my family.”

“You're stronger than you realize. I am a dragon and you haven't run from me. I know I scare you. Yesterday for example, Weiss and Ruby listened when I told them to back off. You...you didn't show any fear. The time in the library, some fear but it didn't stop you. The only time you were scared is when you saw me die come back alive and have a dragon that stood at least fifteen feet tall. You were more shocked than anything. Blake, you're not a coward. You're still here.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” They said in sync before laughing.

“C'mon, let's get you something to eat.”

Yang washed her penis in the shower. They changed into bulky clothing grabbing something to eat before going back to the cabin. Sitting on the bed in comfortable silence enjoying the company, stealing glaces at each other. Once finished Yang got up and picked up the pill from the sink and offering it. Blake took it immediately. Yang brought the dishes outside the door and fetched her coloring material. Blake rested her head in her lap. Yang laid on her back, her head and neck slouching to allow her to rest as she read.

Yang gasped in surprise when she felt a hand slowly stroke her hard shaft. “Bbllaakkeee.” She moaned.

“Yes?” Her voice sounding innocent.

“Please finish me off.”

“Only cause you asked so nicely.”

She took the head in her mouth flicking the tip with her tongue. Yang was moaning and felt smirks against her member. Her coloring msterial covering her face. Blake had the same idea as she removed it from her hands. Yang was slime in her hands, throwing her head back, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Blake lightly bit forcing their eyes to meet. She waved a finger back and forth. Yang let the moans escape her mouth knowing Blake didn't want her to be quiet. Yang panted into a mess as her mouth traveled up and down she shaft only taking inches then easing more into it. For all the times I teased. Fuck! This morning! She's...fuck.

“May I...scratch your ear?” Blake twitched her ear in response. Her purrs brought Yang that much closer to the edge. She took her arms off the ear for a moment and took off her robotic arm then continued to scratch her ear. Blake bobbed her head working her way down. Yang noticed her gags and dug a spray from the nightstand, offering it. “Spray it down your throat. It'll help. Few squirts should help.” Blake trusted her and did so. Enjoying the flavor, she spayed five or six times before Yang snatched it from her. She rolled her eyes and continued where she left off. She noticed her throat go numb and was able to take more of it.

“Aaaahhh!” She threw her head back and panted. This only encouraged Bake as she played with the orbs in one hand. “Sssshhhaaa.” She choked. “Rrrrraaaa.” She panted as the other hand stroked along her base. “Fffuuuccckkk. Bbbblllaaakkkeee. Ssssshhhaaa! Mmmhhmmm.” Teeth lightly bit down. Her pants became ragged as her heart escalated and her brain jumping to the worse conclusions. She just laid there and forced herself to take it. Swallowing hard as every inch of her was accepted and she removed her hand from the ear gripping the sheets with white knuckles. She wanted to chastise Blake for her smirk but was panting to furiously for words. “Ggggaaahhh.” Blake was wondering what more she could do to drive her partner of the edge. With her other hand she quickly drove a scratch from her thigh to her knee. “Cumming!” She creamed and moments later Blake took it straight to her stomach her hand rubbing to gather as much as could while sucking it. “Fuck! Blake! Aaahh! Ha-ha. Ah! You're-great.” She said weakly before slumping down on the fabric which she grabbed again as her mouth continued its assault. “Ah fuck!” Summoning every lewd thought to end this as quickly as possible. Another thought hit her. She wants me sensitive, she wants me flaccid just to make me hard again and in pain. Just like she was, just like when I go down on her fuck. I can't win. With her sensitive after the last orgasm all it took was another scratch. “Ccuummiinngg!” Blake already knew. Once she was complete, she rolled off the bed crashing to the floor. “You win.” She panted.

“I'm not done with you yet.”

“Blake... let's be reasonable.” She was sliding away. 

“I am rational. Libra you say, the scale of balance. Vengeance is also a balance.” She moved closer.

 

Yang moved back with every step, then bolted to the bathroom locking the door. “You can't beat red wood”.

“You can't stay in there forever. You have nothing to do.”

“Fuck!” She kicked the wall before sliding down against it. “I can look into the popcorn ceiling.”

“How long 'till you get hungry?” Her voice sing-song.

“Long enough I won't be sensitive.”

“I will win Xiao Long.”

“Eventually Belladonna, eventually.” The door isn't titanium. It's freaking red oak wood. She smirked, her face turned to horror as the door was being kicked in. Her mind panicked, she calmed her breath, using her will for force emotions away. She opening the door before anymore damage could be done to it and kissed her lips leaning into her as she backed slowly.

“Now that is more like it.” She turned and pushed Yang onto the bed and assaulted her appendage. Yang faked being in pain as it grew hard. “Sensitive! It hurts!”

“There's just one way to cure that isn't there?”

“Fuck! Hurry it up.” She faked pain behind her smile.

“Nah, I'm going to get our aethers.”

“Stop freaking teasing.” She smirked while Blake turned away.

“Oh...like you do?”

“The opposite.” She started stroking. 

“Tsk, tsk. And here I was to help you with that painful erection. Pick a number.”

“Wait. Let's not get-” She gulped.

“Pick a number.”

“Five. Can't you wait 'till next week? I need to steer us back on course.”

“You taught me how to navigate, I got this.”

“But I got contracts, you don't know where the dangers are. Next thing you know we'll be getting shot at by forts or other ships in the areas, you don't know their trade routes, where they like to lurk. Ah! Blake don't-ah-do this-ah-! ”

“This is happening. It is happening. I forgot something.” She placed the aether on herself then threw the other at Yang, who put it on and turned it halfway and leaving it. She earned a slap and turned it all the way. “Lock you hands in place.” She demanded.

“But-”

“Now!” Yang obeyed. “Good.” Blake continued her whips knowing the fear going on in her brain. Blake stop this. We'll be reaching land at night and I need to be at my best for night land nav. 

You think I care? This is my twenty four hours with you. 

Adam could get away by then. 

That's a risk I'm willing to take. 

Blake, stop this. 

“Safeword?”

“Keep going.” She sighed in defeat. Her mind focused on pain instead of her erection until Blake whipped against it. “Shit!” Why'd I have to take off my other arm? Blake are you in there? Is this you? 

Who else could it be? You're the one with the split personality. 

Used to, you helped make me whole. At the least...go until I pass out...please? My semblance is much alive. 

I intent to. I want you to burn completely, even if you burn the bed. Active your full dragon. 

Hit me harder you wimp! Aaaahhhh! Keep going! Rrraaahhhh!

After an hour, Yang summoned her full dragon semblance. As the whips came, she focused on controlling its movement. Her dragon arm pinned her lover to a wall. “Blake. What's wrong?”

“Let me go!” She struggled trying to get her hand free and her feet on the ground. 

“No. I want to know why. I want to know what's wrong.”

“Yang...I want you. Your complete dragon.”

Yang tried to place the pieces together. After about a minute her dragon let her go. “Another hour should do. I want number thirteen.”

“Alrighty then.” She went back to the closet. 

Are you absolutely sure? This thing-. 

Yeap, I want it to hurt, I'll try not to get any blood on the sheets. 

And here I was supposed to scare you. Not the other way around. 

Keeps the relationship interesting.

“Aaaahhh! Fuck yes! Sink those blades into me! Rip it out of my skin.”

“No...” I can't...not yet. 

It's fine, the blades would only speed it up, especially if you got up stuck and forced to pull them out. She smirked. 

That does give me an idea. She walked over to her slicing her nails into skin before below her chest down her muscular stomach. Leaving slight blood trails.

“Aaaahhh! That's more like it.” Blake whipped the area for good measure. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Yang called her semblance forth using recent confusion and pain. When it wasn't enough, she used used the pain of nearly losing her beloved which proved plenty. Her dragon layed where she did, perfectly solid. Blake went over to her and straddled right between the legs. I can't quite control this, you have to use the other safeword. 

I'll be fine. 

No you won't this will hurt. 

Okay.

Yang wasn't convinced. Dragons will do what they do, restrains won't work. This is my mind and body, sometimes they fight, if it gets too rough you have to use it. Say it.

Knowing she wouldn't let this one go. “Bumblebee.”

“Proceed gently.” Yang was anxious, Blake trying to take a cock that wasn't meant for a human, but for another dragon. She focused on maintaining her dragon's form. The girth was at least six to eight inches thick. Yang tried containing her lust, dragons are not patient.

Blake tried sitting on it and her body resisted it at first until she forced it past the head and came instantly. “Aaaaaahhhh!” Her walls were stretching to accommodate the visitor nothing was leaving her. Yang was struggling not to flip her over and force it inside her, she didn't have good control, but basic movements. It look a little of pouncing but Blake's body allowed half of it.

“Rrraawwwrrrr!” Blue flames shooting into the ceiling.

“Aaaaaahhhh! Aaaaahhhhh!” Blake screamed as she was being torn. 

Both of them moaning, but the dark haired beauty even more so. You're holding yourself back, let it happen. 

No, this-I'll hurt you. 

You want it all the way inside me. 

Not like this. Yang gripped chain causing it to bend into her grip. 

Just take me, rip me. 

No, this won't be like our first time. 

Do it! 

Keep tempting me and I will hurt you exactly how you want. You're freaking bleeding. 

I know you'll take care of me. Yang closed her eyes her predicament getting the best of her. The chain shattered in her grip hearing the metal clang she opened her eyes, dark yellow had replaced the whites, eye color blood red and the pupil turned into a slip.

“You want a dragon. I'll give you a dragon.” Her voice a deep roar.

She was forcing her way in tearing the opening to accommodate her. Blake was screaming in pain and tears feel from her eyes but she didn't care. Her smile sinister as she saw the outline in her stomach pushing down on it causing more pain. She had to back up slowly to get her momentum to push forward, only getting centimeters at a time. The dragon held down her arms keeping her from squirming too much. Tears streaked her face as she was forced to enduring the brutality. Her dragon's thoughts of nothing but sex pain and breeding. She wasn't sure if her dragon was even comprehending hers as her insides were on fire due to the heat, pain being forced open and regret thinking this was a good idea. The dragon was turned on even more seeing her prize try to get away, her legs flailing her to get her out. It took nearly three hours to get near hilted. She smiled when she felt the most resistance yet.

“No...” Blake cried weakly.

“What might this be?”

“No...please...don't...” The dragon lightly prodded it. “Aaaahhhhh! It hurts!”

“Those were only love taps. What have I come in contact with princess?” Her laugh low and villainous.

“My uterus.” She cried.

“And pray tell what that might be.” Her pointed teeth displayed in her grin.

“Where the...babies are...grown...”

“How would you like to be filled with little dragons, like the baby maker you are? Monsters fighting for dominance inside you. Fighting 'till there's only one survivor. Fighting while you scream in pain your insides being hot and bruised while our dragons fight to the death.”

“No...!”

“Yes!” She backed out to the head. “No amount of bracing will prepare you for this.” She was about to push forward full force. 

Blake was scared of her dragon. Thinking of no other options, she's glad Yang nstilled her pain of the safe word. “Bumblebee!” She screamed.

The dragon pulled out going back to her normal self, confused at first. “Blake I...Blake?” She looked down at her loved watching her cry as blood poured from her opening, her wrists pinked burn marks, the air smelling of blood, sex and burning skin. She looked down at herself seeing she was the cause. “Blake...” Her face turning red in some areas as her tears dripped on her stomach. She wanted to hold her and comfort her, but she was a dragon, something to be fear, the cause of her pain. She wanted to leave but that would only make things worse. She pulled Blake to her pillow and she laid down beside her. She pushed three fingers to her chest feeling familiar pain but nothing like it was before. Yang I asked for this. She forgot she had it on. 

No...not it's not. I lost control, I let myself be antagonized. It wasn't right for me to put you in danger. 

What's important is you got your control back. 

It was wrong of me-. 

Don't! I won't let you blame yourself. Yang I-.

No! Don''t...My fault. I'm sorry I-. 

No, the fault is mine. 

No, you're the one bleeding and panting and crying because I hurt you.

I asked you to. 

Not like this. Can I hold you? Only if you're careful. The scratch on my back hurts along with my entire body aching. She turned both aethers off, set them on the nightstand. Putting on her robotic arm, her left arm holding her hand as Yang laid stomach down, tears falling into the pillow. Blake didn't have the energy to squeeze reassuring her, not that it would help. She twitched her ears twice, no response. Her heart shattered with her, wanting to be held, she asked if she cold hold her, ears rubbed, and her body heat comforting. Instead, just a hand laying on top not interlocked her fingers.

After some time, Yang removed her hand, resting on her forearms. She kissed her forehead with her eyes closed. “I'll be back.” She whispered. 

Don't leave me. Blake thought, unable to say words. Yang had taken the aethers off. Yang washed her face in the bathroom, putting on her regular clothes and sulked out the door. Turning her eyes red and walking proud pretending everything is fine. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some ice with a plastic bag. She came in the bedroom and sat on the bed. “This is gonna be cold and most likely hurt.” She placed an aether on Blake and turned her own on halfway. She swallowed take a piece of ice between in index and middle and rubbed it on the outside of her folds first letting her adapt. Her body shacking and mouth hissing. She forced herself to stay focused as she put it in the opening moving it in circles, going deeper each time. Her walls were clenching against it wanting to get it out. Yang took it out seeing how much was left, only a third left. Blake's thought were hurting her, hearing hear pain. Yang grabbed her hand with her robotic arm. “Hold onto me.” She pushed the ice inside and lifted her legs so it was melting inside her. She weakly screamed as her legs were lifted and the foreign object was cold sliding inside her. After a few seconds, Yang eased her down and kissed her tear stained cheek. She took another piece of ice from the bag. Not again... “No, not this time.” She took it in her left and used her heat to melt it, letting the drops fall on her neck, chest, stomach and legs then rubbed the water in. “I can't get a read on your mind, are you okay?” With you here, I am. Turn yours on. “I don't want to. You'll be telling me it's okay when it is not. I know you're thinking, this is no okay. Open.” Yang grabbed the last piece and she melted the ice water into her throat. Thanks. “It's the least I could do.” She said sadly. Her voice grunted she tried to speak. “No, no, please don't...think.” Hold me. Yang closed her eyes looking painfully away from the golden orbs, lowered her head down above the smaller chest and relaxed her body. Yang...your skin is cold. She turned on her semblance lightly. Blake began shivering. That made it worse. She got off her body feeling her biceps. “Didn't think it was possible.” When she turned on her semblance black flames danced on her skin, ice cold to the touch. She turned it off wrapping her fingers behind her head staring down into the bed. “Great. Now I can't warm you up.” Sunshine, come back to me. “That's it.” Yang opened the window allowing the sun and breeze enter and she tucked the cat under the covers and layed next to her. It's not the same. “As long as you're warm.” Keep me warm. “Right now...I can't.” Snuggle with me and I'll show you. “You were shivering, because of me.” Only you can keep me war, everything else is a comfort. You're the cure. “I'm the cause, the cancer, I should've...never mind. You are my greatest weakness.” And you mine. Scratch my ears. “The instant you shiver, I stop.” Then I guess you better keep me warm, my Sunny dragon. She smirked with a challenge. “We'll see.” She smiled back, turning on her semblance. “Better?” Little chilly but getting warmer. Scratch my ear. “Sure.” She rolled her eyes. “One moment.” She grabbed the book and her paper with a hole, sat back down on knee trapped her hand with the paper and the book while the other scratched her ear. Yang struggled to read, her mind confusing letters. Blake didn't mind as she relaxed under the blanket purring contently. Yang changed the names to fit their characters. Don't ever leave me. Yang scratched her ear harder trying to balance the book while reading and focusing on Blake, the paper making it hard. She tossed it on the night stand and focused with her finger beside each letter. Halfway through she grunted in frustration forgetting what she was reading about due to too much focused on the letters. She gently put it on the nightstand, Blake's ribbon as a place holder. Forget the page. I want you to wear it. “Oh alright.” She smiled. Yang opened a book and started coloring with scratching the feline ear. “Get some sleep.” I want to enjoy this longer. Get your scroll, I wanna play a song. Everytime we touch. “Good song. Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. Blake...I love you.”

“I...love...you.” She weakly coughed.

“Hey, hey, save your strength.” She smiled. “Rest, get better sooner.” I guess.


	47. Blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Yang was leaning on the back on the crows nest. Blake leaning against her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. She stood up looking around using her heighten dragon eyes. “What is it?” She heard behind her. Yang summoned her dragon wings and flew around area. Blake noticed she hoovered in a certain area flapping her wings. Yang nearly crushed the wood of the nest as she landed on the rail. She scooped Blake in her arms teleporting to Ruby's room. She chained Blake to the wall.

“There's a thing as knocking-! Ah...” Weiss stopped and fell on top of Ruby covering herself.

“Brace yourselves.” She sternly told the two in the room. Before Blake could protest she ran out of the room. Going on deck “Battle stations port side!” she yelled and everyone got into place. Target acquired. Now to extract information. “First mate to the helm!”

“Aye Captain!” She saluted.

Using her wings and staying out of sight while her crew was getting ready to take down the fort she would take out the defenses, not that they could harm her ship. She ripped the White Flag Flag from the pole taunting them then destroying their defenses as the fort was being bombarded with cannon ball fire.“Come get me you bastards or surrender!” She knew the leader was on the other side of the fort hiding away. She took out all the lesser members, rendering them unconscious. Blake wouldn't want to see her kill anymore. Her aura knocking away stray bullets and teleporting to them before they could fire another round. Once most were on the ground or surrendered it took a few beatings but the door finally opened.

“Please don't kill me!” He shook on the ground.

“Tell me where I can find Adam and your life will be spared.”

“I can't...he'll kill me.”

“And I will do much worse to you in order to get what I want!” She whispered roared.

“Okay...okay...he's in Mistral.”

“Mistral is a big place.” She circled him. “I need specifics.”

“Haven, the Academy there.”

“See? Was that so hard?” She picked him up and threw him against a wall knocking him out. She grunted hearing familiar footsteps behind her. Her body sarcastically turning around.

“I'm tired of playing this do you trust me game. Do you not trust me? This is the White Fang, I know more about them, I was part of them-!”

“Which is why I wanted you far away from here as possible.” Her anger rising. “I didn't want you recognizing anyone or being recognized. I didn't want you having flashbacks.”

“What are you really saying?”

“I didn't want you to see this! I didn't want you to get hurt! I didn't want to go all out dragon crazy in front of you or accidentally hurt you! I needed you safe!”

“And keeping me chained in your boat does just that?!”

“I also didn't want you to see this part either.” She walked outside. “Raven Branwen.” A red and black mixed portal appeared in front of her.

“You called.”

“Adam Taurus is in Haven, specifically focusing on the Academy. Can you deliver this message to 'her' please?”

Raven took the note reading it.“Good work here, dragon. Let's get this fucking clear. I'm not your fucking owl! But..since its you, and you're only days away, I'll see what I can do. I'll see you when I see you.” Raven turned around about to walk through a newly opened portal.

“Good luck Kragen.”

Raven turned around looking at her daughter. “Fair thee well Snapdragon.” She disappeared.

Blake sighed trying to calm her seething emotions. “The fuck was that about?”

Yang turned to her ship. “Nothing I feel like explaining..here.” She said looking around. “You wanna fly back?”

“Pass.” She said coldly. Yang pulled out her dragon flag replacing the fort with it. She opened her wings gliding downward. Once close enough, she rolled on the deck going to Ruby's room knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

She stood outside the door. “Just wanted to say thanks. See ya later.” She turned going to the cabin plotting their course. Blake enters slamming the door shut.

“The fuck was that about?”

Yang ignored her going outside to the helm and sailing toward Haven. Going back inside. “Raven told me where I can find him, I helped with specifics.”

“I hate her! I hate her for everything she did to you.” She sat on the bed her hands in her face.

“And I hate him. I hate him and everything he did to you.” She snapped back. Blake looked at her seeing the similarities. Yang sat next to her calmly. “I wish I could hate her...she raised me. In her own way, she loves me, yes possessive and messed up...but she still cares about me. She still puts me second, herself first.”

“Then why reveal his location?”

“Cause she wants me...all of me. If it makes you feel better, she probably hates you too, even more than Ruby.”

“It kinda does, but also in a scary way.”

“Don't worry my queen, I will protect you.” Yang turned to her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Blake leaned kissed her. “I know you will.”

Contract is done here. I'll send the message to my contact. She has an informant keeping a close watch on Taurus, wants him dead as much as I do. I should be hearing from her soon. “Yang, the note you gave Raven, what was it?”

“An old friend of yours I located. Wants Taurus dead almost as much as I do.”

“What old friend? I don't know anyone.”

“You did at one point. She's on the Belladonna side and wants your dad to come out of retirement.”

“Stop being cryptic!” Suddenly the portal opened and a figure appeared on board. “Ilia...?”

“Captain was it?” She said to the blonde. “...Blake?...”

“Geez! Raven took her damn time. I'm gonna owe her later...You know you can hug her, right? She's really there, she won't break.” Yang whispered helping her to her feet. Once they hugged embraced each other, Yang went down the library smiling. Not sure if it's a good idea to mix past and present, but she needs support and someone who understands besides Ruby and Weiss. Besides, I'm not going anywhere near Adam unless I have her help. She cursed herself for forgetting her crap upstairs. She tried reading and only succeed in a headache, laying on the couch going to sleep.


	48. Weird

When she woke up she tried to stretch and felt a familiar weight on her, running her hand through the ebony locks. She smiled, politely removed the Faunus setting her on the couch, somehow not waking her. Went upstairs and found Ilia sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed. “Hiya.”

“Hi, is it weird?”

“Is what weird?” She sat next to her.

“Having me around knowing me and Blake were...a thing?”

“Ah. I see she hasn't told you my childhood...” She got up and fished out half a red handcuff. Yang left for a bit and came back with a black cuff. “I know this is going to sound really weird, but in order for people not to mess with you, you have to wear this.”

“What?”

“Did Blake tell you what she went through with Adam?”

“Yeah...sort off...she didn't tell me everything. Just not sure if it was...wait..does this have to do with the cuff?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, imagine what Adam did to her, but multiply it by ten and have it go on for thirteen years. That's me and if you don't wear it, the crew will try to...rape you. At least the more aggressive one since I had to kill a few for wanting to kill Blake and ended up banishing them. Giving them as an offering. I only talk like this if I'm nervous so I'll shut up now.”

“What the hell!? You're joking! You're freaking joking!”

“I'm not joking, completely serious. I can open a wall in the library if you want so you have a space of your own...Away from that, at least until Adam is dead and you can leave if you want. Just be aware of your surrounds and understand you will have to fight should you chose not to wear it.”

She sighed them reluctantly placed it on. “Happy?” Her voice a dead pan.

“This is your safety, not mine.”

“Where's yours and is that why Blake has a gold one and her choke...collar...” Her eyes narrowed. “What is that about?”

“I'm the captain and I can kick anyone's ass. Blake has a gold because she is mine and mine alone. Like how I have...not going there. Anyway...I got her a present of a ribbon because she told me she used to wear one and I wear it on my arm-”

“I noticed that...get to the collar.” Her eyes narrowed. “Slut.”

“Oh! She told you that now did she?”

“Yeah...explains the childhood.”

“The collar, she used to wear a plain black one and I got it for her as a present and she told me she wouldn't accept it unless I had it modified...”

“You two are really weird and deserve to be weird together.”

“Hey! I'm not that weird.” A voice shouted below. “And what did I tell you about leaving me? But since you kept our guest occupied, I'll let it slide...Slut.”

“Ah, ha. Girlfriend's got jokes. Just t let you know Blakey, I am the jealous type. Come on Ilia, let me show you possible sleeping areas.”

“Not in here you don't. She could stroll up the stairs and see and hear stuff she should not to mention the 'section in the library'.”

“Yes dear...I'll give you a tour Ilia.”

“No. You. Don't. I'll give her a tour.”

“Geez, possessive much.”

“No, just watching you get jealous.” She smirked. “Is it working?”

“Maybe I should've kept her cuff gold.” She said quietly to herself. “As long you don't share a bed, and you come back to mine, I have no reason to be jealous. Besides,” she smirked andBlake's eyes widened in fear “we both know I fuck you better.”

“Yang!” Blake screamed. Ilia clenched her stomach laughing. Yang smirked watching them leave.

“Don't worry...you have...no...reason...to worry...” Ilia laughed as Blake attempting to keep her upright going out the door sending glares at Yang and a brief smile that said 'I agree with you'. Yang almost missed it, but it was there.


	49. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they really?

The sun comes through the window, Yang stretched as not to disturbing the woman beside her. She let window open feeling the warmth and breeze come in before sitting on the bed listening to her audio recordings of their books. It always brought happy tears to her eyes. She colored, nearly finishing another page. She left stirring next to her and smiled as two eyes looked into hers.

“Hey.” She smiled

“Hi.” She smiled weakly. She stretched, then felt queasy and dizzy. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Yang rushed behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back. After she finished she brushed her teeth and Yang held her against her body sitting up right against a wall. Yang's new sense of smell she knew and she cursed herself for it.

“Maybe...we should get you a pregnancy test?”

“Yang...we-we already know.” Yang tried to read her but couldn't.

“It's my fault, I should've known-remembered. Taking Plan B on a regular basis when it wasn't meant to be that way.” She felt disappointed in herself. 

“Yang, it's not your fault.” She was wondering why Yang looked so disappointed. “This is a good thing for us! I thought you'd be happy.”

“I am...it's so sudden.”

Blake got up yelling at her. “I wanted this for you...for us!" She started pacing. "I thought you wanted the same thing... I guess not. I thought you'd be happy about this, happy for us! I wanted this! You know I wanted this and you've denied me over and over again. Then when it happens, you are disappointed like you never wanted this. How could I fool myself?” She started to walk away sadly. 

“Blake.” Yang stood up and hugged her from behind. “I'm sorry, just the...news...so sudden, I'm still in shock...I want this...I want you...our child or children.” She whispered in her ear before licking and nibbling it.

“No...” She wrapped her arms around the other set leaning back into her.

“It's for comfort, nothing else.”

“Sure doesn't feel like it...not that I mind.”

“We'll get an ultrasound done in two months, just to make sure everything's okay. I will be with you through every step. You're still healing, your aura and aloe only do so much.”

“And I you. I've healed plenty.” She scoffed.

“I need to travel to shore and grab somethings. We'll reach Mistral about a day, if not several hours.”

“I wanna go with you.”

“Of course.” She smiled. “What I'm getting is for you. It'll help you through the early stages.”

“What is it?” She puzzled.

“You'll see.” Yang winked and stepped in front of her and listened to her stomach. She smirked knowing she wouldn't hear anything yet.

“I'm not far enough along for you to actually hear...your smirk says you already know that and just teasing me. Of course, now I'll have two kids at minimum, you and these little ones.” Yang further teased by rubbing a finger along he stomach grinning. “Okay, that's enough. Let's head to to shore and close the window.”

Yang stood up. “How about you guide us, Miss. Navigator?” She closed the window.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes and smiled. She started explaining when hands wrapped around her stomach. We're somewhere along here. Shore is this west, unless we're somewhere between Menagerie and Mistral, highly unlikely. Using the protector lining it up.” She lined her butt in Yang's crotch leaning over the desk. To her disappointment Yang sighed and back away slapping her ass. “Hey!”

“Don't tempt me with that Bellabooty.”

“We need to travel one hundred and eighty degrees exactly. From there, we can find our location. Taking the compass and walking outside.”

Yang stopped her. “Not like that you're not.”

“Riiggghhhtt.” Once changed they went outside. “Adjusting the helm, locking it in place, and done.” Her pride was ruined as she suddenly felt seasick and threw up over the rail staying there.  
Yang shook her head brought her inside against her weak protests laying her on the bed and cleaning her mouth with a rag. “If I wasn't so joyous, I'd hate you.” Yang laid next to her.

“I'd hate me too.”

She shivered. “It's cold, Yang warm me.”

You're cold because of me. “I'm gonna get breakfast. You 'craving' anything?” She smirked.

“Leaving me already? You knock me up and just take off. I thought you were different. The nerve Xiao Long.” She said dramatically. Her stomach growled, both of them laughing.

“At least I tell you I'm leaving. And no, I need to prepare for those late night snack runs. Seriously, you want anything?”

“Just the usual, no eggs, oh and some...” She stopped seeing Yang's face. “What?”

“So it begins.” She sighed. Blake threw a pillow at her and they both laughed. “Some what?”

“Bagel, blueberry with strawberry spread, stop smiling, a blueberry muffin, Xiao Long stop.” She laughed. “Just go and leave your shit grin outside the door when you feel like coming back.”

“Yes dear.” She walked out the door before she could be chastised. Yang collected everything she needed and stopped outside the door. I've been a façade or have split personalities for over nearly two decades. What's another couple years? It's not all fake. If the baby even survives, if Blake even survives. Here goes nothing. “I'm back. Here you are, your royal hiney.”

“Ha, ha. I carry your offspring and you just got jokes up the ass...that's not funny.” Yang started eating. “Am I vibrant yet?”

“Anymore than usual? You're still in the early stages.”

“How do we really know?” She turned her eyes away. 

“Whoa, whoa, it's too soon in the development for your emotions to be everywhere and doubting yourself. One, you threw up this morning doing everything that is regular before hand. Two, you asked for things that you never have before, yes, while it's not unusual for you to get them, but to ask is different. Three..” She rubbed the back on her neck.

“Yes?”

“You...ah...smell differently. Not in a bad way at all. I mean...”

“Yes?” Her eyes warning.

“Your sex pheromones are turned off.”

“You're saying I smell unattractive?” Her anger started to rise. 

“Blake what has-why are you-?” She sighed. “You are very much attractive...I didn't mean to offend you. You smell pregnant, that's all.”

“You avoided my stupid trap. You are too good.” She narrowed her eyes slowly taking a bite. 

“You set me up?” She beamed. “Did I pass?”

“Yeah...barely.” She rolled her eyes.

“As long as I passed.” She said with a sigh of relief. 

“You did it again. How do you avoid them?”

“I'm used to deal with women on a regular basis, some more high maintenance than others. One particular pain in my ass I'll never forget. I made all the mistakes at first. When she got pregnant, I avoided all her traps and she got emotionally happy, crying tears of joy, hugging me telling me she...never mind.”

“It's okay to tell me.”

“Telling you might emotionally upset you causing harm, not telling you could result the same way.”

“She loved you, didn't she?” She asked with her ears flat, conveying more than what her face would say.

“Yeah...she was my first love and heart brake, six months pregnant and my mom took her through a portal. Adam's not the only reason we're going to Mistral, but ninety percent of it.”

“So what? You're going to look for a lost lover a long time ago while you got this one pregnant? When were planning on telling me? And what am I going to do if Adam kills you?”

“Sh...” Yang rubbed their heads together.

“Not...this...again...” She fell into it purring.

“Adam's not going to kill me, injure maybe, but nothing I won't be able to heal. I want you! I don't even know if she's alive or what happened to her, or the baby. Yes, she was my first love, but you are the only one I want.” She kissed her cheek. “If she's alive and I find her, nothing will happen, I just want to know what happened. If I find the baby and not her, depending on the circumstance would you be okay...?”

“Of course, we'd have to turn the closet into a kids room.”

“Not the closet, too close, and so is the trap door. Maybe...somewhere in the library? I have several empty sections.”

“Okay, as long as books aren't destroyed. How old?”

“Somewhere around six.”

“They'll be able to read...something. If they didn't inherit your dyslexia.”

“I'll cut them out their own paper and hope they got their mom's brain. If she is alive and the child isn't, it'll be like I never showed up. If they're alive, I'd like to be a visitor if that's okay, a stranger kind of thing.”

“But you'd want more. You would want to be a mom to make all those years up.”

“No amount of time together can make up that empty space of abandonment.”

“Yes, but they child deserves to know you if they want to.” She stroked her hair.

“A visitor, just asking and answering questions if they want me in their life. Not a mom, never to them, just someone visiting and filling the void slightly.”

“I'm okay with everything. I trust you. I'm nervous you'll leave me for a past...the past.”

“That's all it would be, the past, a painful reminder of what was. You are my bigger, brighter future, no painful reminders, no painful strings, just us and..” She kissed her stomach “this or these little ones. Once Adam is taken care of, we can visit your mom and tell her the news. Ruby will be the first to know. I'd rather wait a little bit, if that's okay.”

“It's fine, what's with you and waiting?”

“I just want to make sure it sticks to your wall before we get happy and excited, sex wise, it makes it better. Blake, I really don't want to ask this question because I fear the answer. If it comes down between saving you or the child slash children, what would you want me to pick?”

“You already know the answer.” Her heart dropped, slowly closing her eyes and looking away. “Nothing's going to happen.” She cupped her cheek forcing her to look at her. “Nothing is going to happen.” She said sternly. Yang embraced her wanting so badly to believe her. After several miscarries and a death of both mom and child, results were slim.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Blake picked up the book and recorded her voice as she read. Yang placed her head in her lap keeping a hand on her stomach knowing nothing was happening yet. The thought excited and scared her. Thinking of what a cat would do, she licked from where her shirt ended down to the lining of her pants, over her navel, earning her a book to the head. “Hey, it's a hard back.” She laughed, Blake groaned.

“If my eggs pick up your jokes, I am punishing you.”

“Yet you didn't even want eggs this morning.”

“You're incorrigible.” She groaned.

“And prey-egg-nant.” Blake groaned and continued reading. Yang rubbed her belly.

“Stop! One of my feline tenancies is I don't like my belly being rubbed...unless I'm stomach up and even limited.”

“You'll need to get used to it.” She kissed the belly eliciting Blake to gasp and her stomach poked out wanting more of her lips which she gave.

“...Stop...I'll...scratch you..”

She held up her arm. “How about a bite?” She continued to kiss the area.

She growled, hissed, then bit her forearm.

“Aahh. Much better.” She relaxed in her lap, taking a hand and having it stroke through her golden mane. “Mmmmmm.” I could get used to this...hopefully. I just gotta suppress my urges, some fucking how. I'll worry about it later. I like this story, my favorite chapter is next. I should mess with her and see her get flustered. Here we go...couple more pages...bingo! Yang innocently ran a hand up her leg like in the story. No reaction. Her hand traveled up her side brushing the side of her chest. A handful of hair was pulled, causing her to yelp and pull her hair back. Blake kept expression stoic as she continued to read, never ceased to amaze her. The hand released her hair. She paused the recorder and sang. “Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take. Baby, when you touch me, I can fell how much you love me, and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps gettin' better. I wanna spend the rest of my life. With you by my side Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do. Baby, I'm amazed by you.”

“You sap.”

“I love you too.” She kissed her.

Once they reached land, Yang walked out her eyes red. “Alright mother fuckers! When we leave you are allowed one captive per person. You'll see the flare, dismissed.”

“Why continue to pretend? You can be you.” Blake whispered in her ear wrapping her hands around her.

“It's easy to be feared rather than respected.”

“What happened to the hard path to take?”

“I'm not ready to go down that road yet. Especially after your almost death.” She took her to a general store in the town. She strode to an isle with bracelets and packs of gum. “Pick a flavor.”

“Uh Yang...I have a bracelet that I prefer much better over this ugly thing and I don't chew gum.” Wearing her confusion.

“Oh, oh, oh.” She laughed. “You're funny. This isn't ordinary gum. Seriously pick a flavor.”

“I feel like this is an alternative to pick a number.”

“Nowhere near. The only thing they have in common is they both help. Seriously, pick or I will chose for you.”

“That's sounds all too familiar.”

“Okay, ginger it is.”

“No! I want mint.” She complained like a spoiled child.

“See?” She laughed. “Was that so hard?”

“How did you-? Never mind.”

“Awe, come on. You don't have to roll with it. I make a bad choice saying it's okay when it's not and you quickly make up you mind on the flavor.” Yang paid for it and slipped the bracelet on. “Chew on this.” She passed her a piece of gum. “This helps with your motion and morning sickness. You either won't feel it or your symptoms will be mild.”

“How did you-?”

“You're no the first, but you will be the last.” She spots a familiar figure in the distance. “Blake, will you go to the ship please?”

“Yang?”

“Please. I'll catch up with you later.”

“Okay.” Blake sauntered off. 

Yang follows the figure trying to make sure it was her. Skin a little lighter and her hair is darker, the crest on the back of her shirt gave it all away. She followed her through the crowd throwing on her sunglasses, trying to blend in knowing she, unlike her fiance, fails. Raven's tricks seem to work slightly. She saw her go inside her apartment. She's alive. What the fuck am I going to say? Hi? Remember me? How have you been since I last saw you dragged through a portal disappearing from my life forever? She exhaled willing away her emotions. She walked to the door to knock when she heard all too familiar footsteps. “Didn't I ask you not to follow me?” She whispered.

“Yeah...”

“Fine, only 'cause I know where she stays. She was my first love, the one who disappeared from me. I didn't think she'd be alive or even that I would spot her. She probably noticed me first and led me here. All that time searching for her, she didn't want me to find her...'till now. How many times I've walked down this street. Please, go back to the ship, I don't want to make this more awkward than it already is.”

“Come back to me, my Sunny Dragon.”

Yang kissed her forehead. “Always.” Yang knocked on the door, exhaling all her anxiety. A small child came to the door. “Is your mom home?” She was a little taken back by red eyes.

“Mommy! It's for you!” 

“Coming.” As she appeared into view Yang swallowed. “Junior go to your room and watch T.V.”

“Yes mom.” He disappeared into the house.

As soon as he closed the closed the door the woman walked up to her and punched her square in the nose. “I probably-I deserve that.” She burned her nose to stop the bleeding. She felt arms embrace her and she hugged back. “It's good to see you too...Em.” The dark green haired woman didn't let go for minutes, only hugging tighter as if she was an illusion that would disappear. She exhaled and let go, pulling her inside and gestured her to take a seat.

“I see you still remembered your manners, you blonde bimbo.” She smirked. 

“They were beaten into me and I haven't been called that in years.” She laughed.

“That's the truth. What took you so long?”

“I tried...once I got my own ship, I tried to find you. I've been to Mistral more times than I know. I've walked this town more time than I care to remember. You led me to you. You finally wanted to be found. Seriously Em, what happened? I want to know everything.”

She set the wine glass in front of her. “You first, your arm? I don't remember that.”

“Awe, come on, I asked you first.”

“You answer me or you leave.”

“Emerald, please, don't be like that.” Her voice was low. “I-I tried to follow you and after a second time, Raven sliced it clean off. She...forced me to earn this one.” Pointing to the metal.

“Really? You scarified yourself trying to come after me?”

“I felt I had to. I was the reason you were in the mess you were in.”

“Who was the other woman following you?”

“How is it you knew I was following you and someone was following me, following you?” She paused. “Her name is Blake, she's my fiancé.” Yang poured more wine.

“Really? You always have to say it more complex than what it is. What about Raven?”

“I finally beat her in combat with her help, of course. Tell me about you. What happened?”

“After I went through the portal, my stress levels sky rocketed and I was having the baby right there.”

“Did the child-?”

“Why are you here?” She shot back.

“I wanted to see what had happened to you. I wasn't sure if you were alive or dead. I wasn't sure if the child survived either or what had become.”

“And what now?”

“Knowing you're alive...I feel better-it's a relief to know what finally happened and your life is good now.”

“And what if the child lived? What would happen to you then?”

“If the child survived, I'd like to be a visitor, that's all. To fill in any questions, to fill that empty space if even only for...temporary until they find someone worthy enough to fill the space completely.”

“What if she's already here?”

“No Em, I can't...unless you mean someone else. What we had was great, but it's in the past. A reminder of the hurt, we clung to each other, I won't be happy.”

“Good answers. I feel the same way...for the most part, intentions are good. You were honest in all your answers and because of that, I'll allow you to meet your son.” Yang's face dropped. Emerald smirked. “Don't act to surprised.” She laughed. “Some sperm and egg were bound to stick. His name is Diamonte and he's is in room. After I had the baby, I stole what money I needed, created illusions, some of them of you. Never could replace the real thing. I got a job working on the docks. Got this place and never left.”

“Of diamond...Em, I'm glad-happy just knowing you're okay.”

“Question.”

“Shoot.”

“Is your fiancé always so possessive of you?”

“I can see it. Why?”

“She's watching the house.”

Yang dropped her shoulders, rubbed middle of her forehead with three fingers. “Probably doesn't help I told her a little bit about you and more than likely she's pregnant. Had morning sickness, then stepped outside on the rocking ship and became sea sick.”

“And it's not because she's a cat over water?” She asked sarcastically. 

“No, we've been together for a couple months. Getting married maybe over the next year if not wait longer.”

“So where's her ring?”

“Around her neck along with a nice bite mark. After I left Raven, I became crazed with anger, rage, and guilt I started punishing myself and when I rescued Ruby, after seeing me injured a couple times, barely standing, she helped 'punish' me. I continued to let Raven have her way with me because I missed it and Ruby could touch land or a couple hours without being attacked..”

“I know you love your sister, but all that? How is she?”

“She's good. Has a girlfriend of her own. She stays on my ship with me in her own little room. How's your son?”

“Diamonte! Come down stairs there's someone I want you to meet.”

“Emerald you don't have to-.”

She smirked not taking no for an answer. “You can ask him yourself.”

“Yes mom?”

“This is Yang, she helped me create you.”

“Nice to meet you, my name is Diamonte Sustrai.” He held out his hand.

Yang got up from her seat into the kneeling position on the floor. “Nice to meet you Diamonte Sustrai, I'm Yang Xiao Long.”

“Mom, when you say created? …I'm confused.”

Emerald explained. “Diamonte, she's your other half, your other mother.” 

Yang held a finger up, about to hear him protest and he didn't speak. “I am technically, but I have no right to your heart and don't deserve to be called your mom.”

“But you are?” He was confused.

“Yes, but I haven't been in a part of your life, nor will I ever truly be part of it. You might see me every once in a while, and that is only if that want. I am here to ask you questions as you ask me questions. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. I don't want you having an empty part of you, not knowing what your other half is like. I can walk out the door and you will never see me again if that is your wish.”

“Thank you mom-.” He turned to bot of them. 

Yang held up a finger. “Call me ma'am, Miss. Yang or Miss. Xiao Long.” She requested. 

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded. “I have questions and lots of them!” He said excitedly jumping slightly.

“I'm sure you do. I have questions for you to.” She smiled rising to her feet. “Why don't you go run along unless your mom needs anything?” She looked back at Emerald. 

“Yes ma'am. Mom you need anything?”

“No thank you.” He hurried off.

“Anything I need to apologize for?”

“You still ask that question? And no, you actually handled that really well. I'm almost impressed.”

Yang sat back in her seat. “Awe, come on Em, don't try to hide it. I know you were.” She smirked. “He looks like a mix between us. I didn't want to assume anything when I saw him. Bright, red eyes, short, spiky, light green mane with blonde highlights, light almost tan skin, perfect teeth, my freaking smile, your dimples.”

She rolled her eyes. “I guess...What'd you want to talk about?”

“If it's okay with you, I'd like to take him to a park, get some ice cream get to know each other better. Show up in a couple days, if I'm not too battered from my fight with Adam. I don't want to rush this. I was thinking of being an aunt, Yang Branwen, a sister, kinda glad you saved me the lie.”

“I'll let him know you had to leave and will be back tomorrow morning around nine-ish?”

“Nine. Please have him bring any toys he likes, I don't have any at the moment. And won't have any toys his age for a while.”

“He prefers music and coloring.”

“I can't imagine why.” She finished her drink. “I should probably go. That's for having me over.” They embraced each other. Yang broke away rested their foreheads together, missing her while at the same time making Blake jealous. “You raised a perfect gentlemen. I couldn't have done any better.”

“Thanks, he could've been ours. Still could be...” Emerald went to kiss her and Yang moved back.

“Em… I'll see you tomorrow.” Yang closed the door behind her and exhaled. “Emerald knew you were spying on us. You mind showing yourself and we can walk back?”

“Fine. I'm right here. What was with the forehead touching?”

“It was to make you jealous for spying.” Yang took her hand leading her back. “Do you trust me?”

“Yang?”

She exhaled. “Do you trust me?”

Blake stopped walking and looked at her. “Yes.”

“Then why follow me? Why spy? The second time you've done that, if not more, if not, you look for me, follow me to places you shouldn't be. I trusted you with Ilia.”

“Because it's them I don't trust. Look what happened with Pyrrha, yourself, Neo, Velvet. I don't know her. She forced you to have a child. Me and Ilia didn't do that to each other.”

“A them, huh? Come on Blake. It wasn't all bad, that was the norm. Still is in a sense. Yes Raven treated me like crap, doesn't mean she still didn't raise me, she in her own way accepted me and I care about her and again in her own way she cares about me.” Her eyes pointed toward her feet. “I have a son.”

“What!?”

“Yeah...I told him I'd see him once in a while. I don't want him getting comfortable or used to me. A lie would make it better saying I'm his aunt and can tell him about his mom, but lying would only make things worse. He tried calling me mom and I wouldn't let him. Why right do I have? None, no right. With you...us...I can, I'll be there. No one is going to stop me. I ask again. Do you trust me?”

“Yes!” They interlocked fingers as Yang took the lead walking, instead of going to her ship, she went to a hillside cliff overlooking a playground as she sat down and pressed her chest against her back. “Similar to the time in Menagerie.”

“That's the idea. May I rub your stomach?”

“No.” She said quickly. “You can scratch me ear.” She purred into her touch.

“There's a carrot top that can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk. A little, amber eyed blonde with shoes on wrong cause she like to dress herself. And the most beautiful girl holding both of them. Yeah the view I love the most, is my front porch looking in.”

“You are so irresistible.”

Yang smirked. “What can I say? You're purr-fect.”

The hair on the back of neck stood at attention. “Yang do you...?”

“Yeah, I feel it too.” She sniffed the air. “Let's get you back to the ship. I'm not trying to get you into a fight. This is between me and her.”

“I can help...”

“Not unless you wanna get yourself hurt. If people stare at you weird, you're talking to yourself, she creates illusions. Go sit on the bench, make sure you are in public at all times. I'll talk to her, this is my fight.” She growled at the air.

“Yang...”

“Go!” Yang stood up summoning her dragon in the form of flames as a warning. “Emerald! This is between you and me!”

A figure stepped into view, a small familiar boy. “Miss. Xiao Long you're scaring me.” He said nearly in tears.

Yang cooled down and softened her tone. “Diamonte? What are you doing here? You need to go back home.”

“I wanted to get to know you, watch from the shadows. Is she why you're not with my mother? We could be a family!” He cried.

“Diamonte...your mother once had my heart. I changed and I know she has too. I am not the same person. I just wanted to make sure your mom was okay. And now that I know she is and you're being taken care of, there is no reason for me to continue hurting you and pretending everything is okay.”

“No!” He yelled charging toward her with a fist out ready to punch.

Yang took a fighting stand and dodged his predictable punch pressed two fingers on the back of his hand sending him sliding into the ground. Yang knelt down beside him. “Look here young man.” She scolded. “If you are going to start a fight, you have to challenge that other person first. Let them know what the fight is about before you go charging in and being reckless.” Her arm stung a little from her memory. “That's how you get hurt. Let me show you.” She stood up walked ten feet behind where he laid. He got up stood his ground, wiped the tears in his eyes, anger filling them. “Diamonte Sustrai, I challenge to a fight because you need discipline and self-control. Do you accept?”

“I accept!” He shouted. “If I win, you and my mom are going to be together and we are going to be a happy family. Should I lose, I won't ask you again.”

“Good lad, learning quickly. I refuse to fight based on the first condition. The fight is unfair because you are outmatched and I don't make bets I don't intent to keep. I ask a counter bet. I will give into whatever activities you want tomorrow, as long as it is within reason. No loss of property, damage, life, limb, or eyesight in particular.”

“I accept!”

Yang nodded and smirked, Diamonte replied with the same action. This kid got all the bad traits of me and Emerald, even got my stupid smirks. Yang taunted him by moving four fingers waving back and forth 'come at me punk'. He charged with a fist only for it to be blocked and punched with his other hand and Yang pressed her palm down on his fist sending him flat. Yang jumped back a couple feet.

“Fight me like you mean it!” He yelled. “Punch me!” He got to his feet. Slight skid marks and bruising, his clothes dirty.

“Like I said, you are outmatched. I'm not going to hurt you, the ground will.”

“Is it because I'm you son you're going easy on me? Fight me mom!”

“First off little man, I have no reason to be in your life and the only reason I am is so you don't have an empty void full of questions your mother is not comfortable answering. Second, that's Miss. Xiao Long to you. And third, I have at least two other lessons to teach you. Both of which you are getting, but not quite enough. Come at me again.” He ran full force his anger getting the best of him as he launched punches, Yang swept his feet out from under him falling to the ground. He huffed lying there a little bit before getting up. Yang jumped to the side trying to avoid the wood line. “Again.”

“No! You come to me!”

“Very well.” Yang jogged forward her fist ready to aim at his head. He dodged it but failed to see the palm push on his stomach sending him back.

“Fight like you mean it!” He ran toward her readying a kick and she grabbed it and his other leg supporting his body weight and swung him around. Once he looked dizzy enough she laid him on the ground on his back. He tried to get up but kept falling down his world around him spinning. 

“Come at me.”

“You can barely stand. I refuse to fight someone while they're down on the ground. Get to your feet!” She demanded. He tried to obey his head wobbling around. “On your feet!” She yelled.

“That's enough!” Blake and Emerald yelled. “When did you-how did you?” They stared at each other.

“Looks like you're both sneaky. And no. I am teaching him a lesson.”

“What lesson is that?” Emerald demanded.

“To always get up. Even when it looks like you can't win, even when things look bleak, the ability to bounce back the most important one. Rise boy!” And he struggled but he rose to his feet. “What do you want to be when you're older?”

“A superhero, defending those who can't help themselves.”

“Never forget that. What are you?”

“A little boy?”

“No, what are you?”

“A superhero?”

“Say it like you mean it! What are you!?

“A superhero!”

“Shall we continue?”

“Yes!” He ran at her getting in a few punches and kicks that Yang let him have to build his confidence, nothing biting past her aura. She pressed two finger tips to his forehead sending him back. Again and again he rose, the last attack he was trying to stand on shaking arms and knees but failing. “Do you think your enemy will care you will not stand?”

“I can't stand.” He corrected. 

She shook her head in disagreement. “That's because you think you can't. Force your body to do what your mind says. Stand.”

He grunted and was able to stand slouched forward arms hanging limp and panting furiously. “Atta boy.” She came at him and she weaved under his arms joining her fingers and extending them just enough to press against his neck. “That's enough. You win.”

“But I didn't beat you.”

She knelt down and looked him in the eye. “A true hero doesn't always need to win a fight. Sometimes, it's the strength of heart in everything they do.” She pressed her fingers to his heart. “You struggled but got up when I told you to. You noticed I blocked your predicable attacks and switch styles, you also noticed when you were riled up and angry, it make you reckless falling into the attack. By doing so, you learned to control your anger, discipline your emotions and using that strength into attacks. Yet in your anger, you held back your emotions enough to challenge with your words terms and conditions, the bet if you will. Tonight, I want you to go home, take a shower, get ready for bed and make a list of all the activities you want to do tomorrow. Go rest up kid, you earned it.” She smiled widely. Diamonte hugged her sending her back slightly.

“Thank you Miss. Xiao Long.”

“That was all you, kid. I wish I learned those lessons sooner. Now go on scram, get outta here.” She ruffled his hair and pushed him away laughing, wiping the water from her eye hoping no one saw it and confused it for dirt.

“Yes ma’am!” He ran to the playground.

Yang turned to Emerald. “Punch me if you want. It's the best apology I can come up with.”

“I saw the whole thing. I followed him. You didn’t...I’m glad you took the approach you did. But…was it really necessary to ruffle him up like that?”

“I tested his anger and I’m relieved.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’s not a dragon.”

“I saw your semblance, I don’t remember it having a form, or at least a clear one.”

“It turns into a physical one I can fight with. I’ll leave you be. I should go.”

“Yang…thanks…”

“Thank you.” She threw up three fingers as it was a force of habit and then turned it to two realizing what the symbol meant. She turned to Blake wrapping her hand around her waist and walked down the path back to her ship.

“You were really good with him. I almost can’t wait.”

“Easy kitten, we’ll have our turn.” Blake grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. I really hope you're not a dragon little one, otherwise Blake and I are going to blame ourselves.

The corners of her mouth turned up. “Maybe we should start coming up with names.”

“Woman, if you don’t slowdown. We’ll have plenty of time for that. Let’s get you relaxed.”

“I’m excited. I don’t wanna relax. I’m happy and jumping for joy on the inside. ” Yang scratched her ear. Blake swatted it away. “Not this time.” She removed the hand on her stomach.

“How about, since we’re on the beach, we get our feet wet.”

“Just our feet?”

“Yes, no pranks, no skinny dipping, no picking you up and running in. Just our feet watching the sun.”

“I’d like that...Emerald’s still watching us.”

“Let her. The only connection we have is a brutal past and a child.” They took off their shoes and let the water brush against their feet. Yang had both arms wrapped around her stomach her chin resting on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of lavender as the dark hair whipped her skin. They stood there watching the sunset. When the sun was completely down, Yang scooped her into her arms summoning her wings and flying into the sky soaring around the town. People pointing at them in wonder.

“A whole new world a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming.”

“A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.” Yang landed safely in the crows nest, taking a few times to slow down enough to land. “I still have no idea how you do that.”

“Me either.” She sat down and Blake sat between her legs. “I just kinda fly with it.” Blake chuckled. “She laughs! Finally!”

“Don't get used to it.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

“If I remember correctly, Ursa Major?” She asked pointing it out. “Because that's the big dipper. Then Ursa Minor, Little Dipper. Leo, right there. Over this way, Draco? How am I doing so far.”

“Got 'em all. Now Orion the hunter is easily seen by his belt.” She took her finger and pointed three stars diagonal.

“I see it! That's his bow and arrow!” She said excitedly.

“Another one, Sagittarius, bottom half horse, top half man, bow and arrow in his hand. He's there.” Yang guided the outline with her finger.

“Hhhmmm, okay...yeah, I see him! If you had to pick a constellation for our child or children, which would you pick?”

“Out of the horoscope ones, I'd pick Virgo. She's there.”

“Why Virgo?”

“A beautiful woman, with a kind heart and cares about those around her, maybe more than she should.”

“What about Draco, like you?”

“No, they can't replace my star, just yet. I need to live first. My star dies, I die. I already have justice right in front of me. Aquarius is okay, right there. A water bearer once worship and praised for the water they gave, then fear because of a monsoon that flooded the land destroying families and killing crops. To me, I think it was a misunderstanding. I should should show you the section for this, huh?”

“I wouldn't mind it. In a sense, the stars remind me of your popcorn ceiling but organized. Staying in the same place and staying the same no matter where you are, stories told, not random designs. Shooting star! I call it!” She bowed her head making a wish. Yang was glad Blake couldn't see her smile. She didn't want to ruin the moment saying there is no such thing and it is only meteors passing through. She stroked her hair instead. When she was done she rested her head against the much larger chest. Yang scratched her ear and her other hand was placed over the pale stomach. She gently rubbed the area.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Ophiuchus, the serpent bearer.” She lied. I can pretend, right? Pretend I'm okay with this. She seems to be buying it. How could I be so stupid? I was a facade or having two different personalities, or at least a voice in my head for about two decades give or take. If I lie, what if I turn that way again? 

“What about it?”

“It's located between Serpens and Hercules.”

“I mean not like the cartoon movie, but like Mythology?”

“Yeah, the movie got it nowhere near right. Zeus is the father, but he fell in love with a mortal. Hera hated him as his stepmom. Zeus was a drunk, lying, conceded, manipulative, bastard. His father Chronos, was eating his children because there was a prophecy that one of his children would defeat the large Titan. His mother replaced him with a rock and Chronos ate it. He defeated his father and self proclaimed his place as King of the Gods, freeing his brothers and sisters. In any and all mythology. God, creatures, demi-gods, who's your favorite?”

“Toughie.” She thought for moment. “Venus maybe, or Persephone, Medusa maybe, griffins are cool, my favorite, mythology creature, dragon. What about you?”

“Hephaestus is cool, but his story isn't and building thunderbolts for Zeus makes it worse, Hades misunderstood, Aries is a cruel...chimera is my favorite.”

“Who’s that?”

“A creature with a lion head and the front part of its body a lion and front legs. A goat head on the back behind the shoulder finishing its body and a snake head and body for the tail. Burned its land with its fire breath.” She moved sitting up with her hands locked behind her head looking into the sky. She jumped little as a head rested in her lap, the ears twitched and she rubbed her hands on both. She pulled the hand that wasn't being held in place as the other was slapped away. “Easy kitty. I'm going to go to sleep and prepare for tomorrow after I talk to Ilia.”

“I'm going with.”

Yang sighed. “As long as you sleep in my bed not guilty I will be okay. I see your smirk. I admit I'm a little jealous. We're going to be talking about Adam and see what she can find out. She can talk to him without raising suspicion.” Yang stood up and Blake jumped in her arms and Yang jumped down releasing her on the deck.

“You could've held me longer.”

“I know.”

“Mood killer. How long are you gonna make me wait?”

Yang ignored her not wanting to start a fight going down the steps removing her cuff and playing lien in Cardin's hand for his teeth.


	50. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

Yang popped her head in checking on Ilia. “What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be drinking or something.”

“Nah, you weren't kidding. This is party city. You need something?”

“I wanted to set up a trap. I brought bait, cat in the trap.” They laughed looking at Blake.

She glared at them arms folded. “Ha ha ha. I forgot how to laugh.” Her voice deadpan.

“Oh, you thought I was kidding?” She laughed harder.

“That's not funny.”

“You're right.” Ilia burst out laughing “It's hilarious…you thought…we were...kidding?”

Yang was brought down with her. “Someone...who thinks...like me.” After laughing, she sighed calming herself. “In all seriousness we need a plan. But really Kitty, we need Lizard to contact him and you're gonna lure him out. We fight, I win, too easy. What can you tell me about his fighting style?”

“He has a red-”

“No offense Kitty, but he might've changed it over the years.”

“Hm!” She folded her arms with her head in an upward pout. 

Ilia shook her head. “No, same style, too stubborn to change.”

“Kitty, I am sorry, please accept my apology and tell me everything you can about this fucker.”

“Only because you asked so nicely. I will tell you everything about him and there is a way to make it up to me, but later. He uses a sword, less advanced technique from your mom. His strikes are powerful, but slow. Avoid using Ember Celica for your shotgun shells. He stores the energy you put into it-.”

“And uses it as kinetic energy. I got that part when I fought him years ago. If it's the same style as you say Ilia, the issue is he likes to run.”

“He's not the only one.” She glared at Blake.

“Kitty, let it go, let it go. She's not worth a cat fight.” She stepped in front of her and calmed her like Blake does with her.

“Only because you asked me to. He always has his lackeys and his second is always by his side. We can take him out easy enough.”

“Perfect. You mentioned Haven Academy, what's he doing there?”

“He plans to blow it up sky high. Says he's looking for something. He won't have that many around him because of the explosion and he doesn't want to draw too much attention.”

“Sounds like he's working for someone.”

“Want me to find out who or just pound him?”

“Pound him!” They both said.

“Lizard, I'll ask you the same thing I asked Kitty. Would you like to finish him off.”

“Kill him? No... I used to look up to him until you told me he hurts people and what he almost did to you. But Blake...that's unforgivable and not my kill to make.”

“Kitty, have you changed your mind?”

She sighed closed her eyes. “I want to, but I don't know if I could.”

“Good! His blood will be mine to shed.” She sighed closing her eyes and lowering her head. “Don't celebrate a victory before it is won.” She quietly said to herself. “Thanks for that fortress info. I was itching to win a battle. I like taking them down. You were right, the appointed officer, weakling. Gave him up in no time.”

“I heard about that nice calling card you left. A dragon, huh? Similar to the flag on yours.”

“Same one. It means I own the place until they take it back which won't be long.”

“Yeah...you left everyone alive and nothing they can't heal from. Where do you get that kind of strength?”

“Right here.” She wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulder. “Without her, everyone in there would've been dead and I would've burned the entire structure.” She winked. 

“I didn't help her take it. She chained me to a wall and took it. I just convinced her killing isn't always the answer. You may have to kill his second too, along with most of the White Fang who don't surrender.” She stared into her lilac eyes with a form of sadness but understanding. 

“I promise you, I will give them a chance to surrender and again after Adam's death.”

“Or yours. I can't lose you. Not ever.” She embraced her near tears. 

“Hey.” Yang whispered in her ear. “I'm not going anywhere. Now isn't the time for this. You'll draw him out by taking a tour of the academy. He won't want to detonate the bombs when he wants to kill you himself. Lizard will say she spotted you entering, leading him out and I challenge him, too easy.”

“You're really not going to challenge him the way you taught Diamonte are you?” She was nervous knowing Adam took cheap shoots.

“What kind of guardian would I be if I don't lead by example? Even if he's not watching. I can't give him a chance to surrender otherwise if I take him by surprise. That’s a coward’s way out. Oh and Lizard, when you refer to me, call me Captain Sir, not any other name.”

“Wait! You're Captain Sir? The Captain Sir? Our once friend? I thought Raven was joking.”

“So...was I the only one who hasn't heard about her? Even my parents knew.”

“Did she hurt you!? Wait! And you love each other!?”

“Yes, but nothing like Adam.” She lied. “We just kind of just fell for each other.”

“Yeah...pretty much. Once she helped me brake my façade of Captain Sir that is. Go team.” She said unexcited. “I'm gonna go prepare Ember Celica. Don’t stay too late.” She pecked her then pinched her butt, Blake jumped and meowed. Yang bolted up the stairs before she could be scolded.

“Sir!” She yelled.

Yang loaded her weapon with new shells and polished the armor. “Stupid scratches, can’t get these out.” She went to her workshop in the library melting metal and filling in the scratched. Cooled the metal in dry ice leaving it solid. She painted over it in yellow paint. She dawned her weapons and smashed them together fire erupting through her.

“Sexy.”

She looked behind her and smiled. “Hey you! Glad to see you didn’t keep me waiting too long.”

She sauntered up the stairs. “Someone told me not to.” Her smile friendly and flirty. Once Yang was in arms reach she pinned her against a shelf. “Alone at last.” She attacked her lips.

Yang pushed lips back returning the kisses. When she girlfriend moved to her neck she paused. “Blake, we won’t be alone.” She panted.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“I have to pick up Diamonte tomorrow.”

“Damn it Xiao Long! I have done nothing but and wait. Ever since we found out I’m pregnant you’ve been avoiding sex. I’m still in the developing stages as you say. I want to have fun while we can. You always have to go and ruin it. Not this time!” Blake continued the assault on her lips her hand moving over her body.

Once they reached her chest Yang pinned her to the shelf and Blake struggled to break free from her grasp. Yang moved to her human ear and whispered. “No. Not ‘till months after your pregnancy is over. I refuse to lose you or this child because I have no self-control. I have to be up early tomorrow to pick up Diamonte and hang out with him. You can hang out with Ilia, Ruby and Weiss or someone else. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“At least Ilia would give me sex.” She mumbled.

Yang brought her mouth to her ear controlling her anger not to slam her against the wall. “Don’t tempt my jealously like this. I promise you, you will regret it!” Blake gasped when she saw her red eyes were raw with anger and lust. “Do I make myself clear Belladonna?”

“Yang…I was only joking.”

Yang sighed pulling away from her closing her eyes and looking away. “Blake, I’m sorry. I-It was wrong of me to threaten you.”

“What’s gotten into you?”

Yang turned away from her grabbing the railing. “Jealous, protective, possibly possessive and because of it, I am becoming the person I hate the most. I’m sorry. I need to go.”

“No…Yang, wait. It was wrong of me to tempt you and throw Ilia in your face like that. I triggered you.”

Yang kissed her forehead and leaned on it. “I shouldn’t try to turn you on knowing we’re going to remain this way months after the child is born. It’s wrong of me to do so and I’m sorry.”

“You don’t mean to. The slightest thing you do arouses me. I want you, all the time, next to you, near you, inside me, all the ways possible all the time. You respect me and give me alone time so we don’t snap on each other.” She pecked her lips. “I’m jealous of Diamonte and Emerald and your connection with them. I want us to have a children, I want us to have each other. I want this.”

“Do you want me to walk away from Emerald and Diamonte?”

“For my own selfishness yes, but for their sake no. He deserves to know you and ask questions and decide if he wants you in his life. With Emerald…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish.

“You want us having as little contact as possible?”

There was reluctance in her answer trying not to make it seemed rushed. “...Yes…”

“I can understand. You and Ilia need chances to talk alone, but my mentality tells me to always be there watching. That’s where trust comes in. I trust you.” She pulled way and leaned against the railing. “That’s why it upsets me when you follow me or don’t listen. When we were together, it came to Pyrrha tying me down, you were asleep, the taverns or General Stores for contracts you follow me, Emerald’s. I asked if you trust me, you say yes, but your actions say you don’t. Was it because of that time with Velvet when I couldn’t quite control myself and we weren’t a thing, Coco, Neo? What is it Blake?” She was curious, not angry to know.

“I don’t trust myself!” She shouted near tears. “Every time I get close to someone, I run, I hide like a coward. It’s not you I don’t trust. I don’t trust me.”

Yang turned and embraced her. “Was that so hard?” She whispered as the other cried into her shoulder.

“Not as painful as you telling me your name.” She laughed.

“Or that one time Ruby knocked me out cause because of my pain level.” Blake laughed. Yang picked her up and brought her to the couch laying under her and she set an alarm on her scroll. The ebony haired woman nuzzled her head into the robust chest. Yang scratched her ear and purring started as her body relaxed. “I love you more than anyone or anything.”

“I love you.” An arm wrapped around her waist holding her close.

“Now you can’t run. No matter where you go, I will find you, I will track you until I bring you home, back to me, to my heart.” Blake flicked her ears in acknowledgment. “That’s my kitten, mine.”


	51. Mother and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent day of Yang and her son Diamonte Yanging out!

Yang woke before her alarm stretching and moving Blake on the couch she turned off her alarm went upstairs and got ready for the day. She grabbed her keys starting Bumblebee and sped off to a General Store. She picked out a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads and departed. She had ten minutes to kill and rang the doorbell figuring going over rules wouldn’t hurt.

Emerald opened the door and left down the hall taking a seat at the isle. Yang let herself in and sat across from her. “Hi?”

“Hey.”

“What are your rules?”

“Don’t hurt yourself or others, don’t hurt him and have him back before five.”

“Em…What’s wrong? I know that look and that tone.”

“I hate having you here. Yes it’s nice for you to be part of his life, but to have you here and you moved on…it hurts.”

“You’re not the only one who agrees. Which is why I don’t plan on staying that long or sticking around. Just enough so he isn’t completely lost. At the same time, I feel like he might fear being abandoned. A constant in and out. Will I hurt him worse than not knowing? At the same time, he and I need to come to that agreement too. As long as he understand I’m not his mom nor do I plan to be. Just a guardian or visitor in his life.”

“You say everything you mean and with conviction. That’s one of the things I liked about you. You’ll do right by him. Even if it hurts us. You’re learning already. Making sacrifices for ourselves in order for our children to live better.”

“I don’t want to think about that.” She heard footsteps running toward her, stood up turning toward them and smiled. “Hey little man, you ready to go?”

“Yes!” He ran to the door and opened it allowing them both to exit.

Once the door was safely shut. “Don’t tell your mom. I got you something holding out the helmet and safety gear.

His eyes lit up. “My favorite hero! How did you know?”

“It was a lucky guess. Diamonte, meet Bumblebee. Bumblebee, Diamonte. “Where to first?”

“Ice cream for breakfast!” Yang sat behind him and he gripped the wheel pretending to drive. “Woo! This is awesome!” He shouted over the wind. Yang smiled. Just like me and Em-Emerald. He’s what six? He needs to have a father figure in his life. Someone to guide him. Right and wrong. Em, I hope you find somebody for him to look up to. Even if a neighbor. Diamonte was shouting all the way and learned to lean with the turns.

They arrived, Diamonte got a triple scoop of Neapolitan. Really kid? Yang got a single scoop of vanilla. “Cheers.” They clashed their scoops together. Shit! Totally forgot I was lactose and this kid is going to be jumping off the walls.

“Let’s play a game. You ask me a question and I answer or chose not to answer by saying so and ask you a question and you answer asking me a question.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll start us off. How old are you?”

“Seven, my mom said I developed a little faster than normal.”

“Now you ask me a question.”

“Do you love her?”

“Your mom, no. The other woman, Blake, yes. What grade are you in?”

“Fifth, I skip a couple grades. I think I understand this game. Will you ever love my mother?”

“No, we will always be imperfect. You deserve to have a constant in your life. Don’t focus on bringing me into your life. Focus on yourself and your mom. When’s your birthday?”

“October fourth. When’s yours?”

“It’s July second. Your horoscope is...Libra…just like Blake. Anyway…Libra is a scale. A measurement of good and evil. Good and evil people can do bad or good things, one mistake shouldn’t define them, but it does. Anyway…in ancient time Pharaohs, kings were measure on the Libra scale based on the deeds they did, good and bad. If the heart was lighter than the feather, they went to paradise. If not, they were to live eternity in suffering. What’s your favorite subject in school?”

“Wow! That is neat. Libra…a simple scale yet so powerful. Science, what was your favorite subject in school?”

Yang swallowed unsure how to answer. “I was homeschooled my birth mom found it silly for me to learn about random subjects and taught me basics. My favorite is horo-What’s your favorite genre of music?”

“Rock and Rap. What about you?”

“Rock for the most part, sometimes I’ll listen to rap or rap metal.”

“My mom hates rock. Has me turn it off. Oops I spoke out of turn, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I just did it to start a conversation and not answer questions about myself to not know about you.”

“Do you…do you love me?”

“Diamonte…Yes, I love you, you are part of me as I am of you. As long as you think of me, I will be with you. I will die protecting you. Why do you ask?”

“I heard the conversation you were having with my mom. I want you in my life. But if it makes it hard-.”

She hugged him. “Don’t worry about your mom, okay? Don’t worry about me. We are here to worry, protect and care for you, even when you don’t think you need it. You mom is tougher than you know. She can get through anything. It’s our job to worry about you. Not the other way around. Do you understand? Are you fully understanding and going through with what I’m saying?”

“Yes ma’am. Can I meet Blake?”

“That is between your mom and Blake. If your mom isn’t comfortable with it, if Blake isn’t comfortable with it, it won’t happen.”

“Miss Xiao Long, I like you. You don’t make promises you can’t keep. You don’t treat me like a little kid. You’re upfront and honest with me. I’ve been let down by empty promises.”

“You deserve the truth, you talk like an adult, you act like an adult, and I’m going to treat you like one. Granted, ice cream for breakfast is a kid and adult thing to, but your behavior, the way you ask and answer questions says you are a bright, young man. What’s your least favorite subject?”

“Reading. It’s like I see words but my brain mixes and confuses the words and letters.”

“Oh poor kid. You get that from me. I’ll show you want can help.” She got a napkin folded it and used her teeth the cut out a center. “Try this. It’ll help you see one word at a time. Blake actually showed me this trick when I was younger. I didn’t have the patience to keep at it. I think you do.”

“Really? A napkin with a hole in it? Thank you…?”

“You’re welcome. Don’t judge simple things until you see how it works. Look into the sky, what do you see?”

“Blue and clouds.”

“Alright. You see that one there?”

“Yes?”

“I see two hands about to meet collapsing the area below them.”

“I don’t…”

“That one there, I see the bottom part of Mimar.”

“I see it!” Clapping his hands together. “Let me try. That one looks like the east part of Atlas but facing the wrong way. I see the hands now. This is so much fun. Thanks mom…oh I’m-.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m only here for a short while. I’ll disappear for a little bit and come visit when I get a chance. Between you and me, most people aren’t accepting of someone having two moms or two dads. People fear what they can’t understand, kinda like the Faunus. I wouldn’t tell any of your friends about me if possible.”

“I understand. Do you…do you have to go?” He asked with a sadness in his eyes. 

“Diamonte, I won’t be a constant in your life. I just want you know me so you feel you aren’t alone. I want to answer any questions your mom doesn’t know or can’t answer. Do you have any neighbors or any role model to look up to?”

“There’s Mercury, and he and my mom get along really well.”

“But?”

“He’s really pushy and he kinda ignores me and makes fun of me a little too much.”

“Have you told him to stop?”

“Yeah but he just keeps doing it and calls my squirt because I’m short. At least with you calling me little man I can understand because I’m shorter, younger and man makes me sound like an adult. Also with kid, I get because I’m still a kid. But the way he says it...it’s patronizing.”

“Look at you using your vocabulary. I listen to audio books. Instead of reading, I listen to someone reading to me while I color, or listen to music. You feel like he looks down on you?”

“Yeah…like I don’t really matter. I’m not sure if my mom sees it.”

“Believe me, she sees more than you realize. Have you tried giving him a chance like you have with me? It could be because he doesn’t see you as his flesh and blood, but someone he is stuck with because he might like your mom.”

“He likes her, and she likes him. I just feel like I’m in the way.”

“Don’t you ever say that! Do you understand me?” She hugged him tightly. “You are never in the way. You are the result of the best thing that ever happened to your mom during her darkest time. She loves you. She only tolerates me and Blake because of you. She showed me where you were because she wanted me to see her and meet you.” She let go and forced him to look in her eyes. “You are the best thing in your mom’s life. Okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled.

“That’s the smile I’m looking for. C’mon what’s the next activity you little turd?” She playfully nudged him.

He was laughing “Stop it that tickles. Fishing! I’ve always wanted to fish.”

“Really? I have a pole some bait and coloring materials you can use while you wait for a bite. We’ll have to sail away from land a little ways out. Let’s go.” She parked her bike in the usual spot on the boat.

“Yay!”

She hoisted the anchor sailing three miles away taking two poles showing him how to tie the hooks and the best way to cast or drop it down the edge. “Now reel in the slack and place it in the cup right here and start coloring, or looking into the clouds and listen to the line. When you see the bobber go under, yank it and reel it in. Does your room have tile, popcorn or a smooth ceiling?”

“It’s smooth. Why do you ask?”

“If possible take little balls paper about that small and glue them randomly to the ceiling. You can look at the shapes. Look ya got one. Wait for it. Yank it! You got it, reel it in! A flounder. Look at you go kid! Put it on deck. Gently with your foot, keep it in place. Take the hook out and put it in the cooler of ice. You caught us lunch.”

“Really?” He was super excited.

“Yeah. Put another piece of bait back on don’t hook yourself. Squid works the best, the fish can’t nibble it like they can with worms. I’m proud of you.”

“But I haven’t done anything.”

“You have. You are a young gentle man who minds his manors, listens to those around him and does the best he can with the resources available. Your mom did amazing!”

“Even if you have to leave, I’m happy I could meet you. Yours is going off.”

“All you buddy, show me what you’ve learned.” Yang bit her tongue to keep her mouth shut and let him do his thing. Her eyes watered up when he finished. “That’s my boy.”

A few fish, clouds and hours later, it was lunch time.

“Depending on the type of fish is the way you cut it. If you’re ever confused, use your scroll to find a video on it. With flounder, you take it lay it on its back and thinly slice here and here. You see those? Those are the fillets, which is what we cook to eat. Don’t eat raw otherwise you’ll get sick. Now since we are without a fire, I use my semblance that you saw to cook almost instantly. Grab yourself a plate. Bam! All yours son. Now, what you never wanna do is waste this. You can leave it outside of other creatures to eat or” she slid it in the water “have underwater creatures eat. When you touch the water on the beach with your feet, at least two hundred creatures know you’re there. You can research on what uses you can use. Now these small pin fish slice like that and fillets. Dump the rest in the water. Cook and presto. You try it. Don’t cut yourself. It takes practice, keep at it. Next one. Look at you go Mr. Cook. Now, take our food inside and we’ll wash our hands. They set it on the table downstairs. Lemon, salt, pepper, water and enjoy. Here’s to…” Broken relationship?

“The day together!” Lifting up his glass.

“The day together.” They clang their glasses together. Kid has better manors than me. “Do you know how to dance?”

“No. Isn’t that girl stuff?”

“Not at all, as a matter of fact, you can impress a lady with how well you fight, with manors of course even if you lose, treat your mom and dance. It’ll help when you grow.”

“Then I’ll learn when I’m taller, taller than you.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Yang couldn’t help but notice he was copying her movements, eating and drinking when she would. She held the glass to her lips and pretended to drink while junior actually drank his empty and was confused when her glass wasn’t finished. “Gotcha.” They laughed.

“Excuse me.” He darted upstairs to the bathroom.

“Glad to see you’re having fun.”

“Hey babe.” She hugged her.

“Of course you have to smell like fish.”

“You want the rest of mine?”

“Yes! I am starving.” She sat down to eat.

“I’ll leave you be, I don’t want junior to get a bad impression.” She kissed her forehead.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Yang went upstairs. “Hey bud. What’s next?”

“I want a puppy.”

“You want a puppy, let’s get a puppy. Don’t look disappointed when I get you one.” She headed back to shore. She took him to an arcade.

“What are we doing here?”

“Getting you a puppy.” She inserted money into the claw machine and on the second try she won a small red dog with a black nose. “What’d I tell you!” All too pleased with herself.

“Wow! I’ve never seen anyone win one of these.”

“Hey squirt. Whatcha doin’ here?”

“Oh…hello Mercury Sir. She’s my-”

“Guardian, Yang Xiao Long.” She stretched her hand and he put his hands behind his head.

“What’s with the arm?” She raised a brow. Rude ass mother fucker. Emerald we need to talk.

“Sacrificed years ago trying to save someone I cared about.”

“Trying? Sounds like you sacrificed it for nothing.”

“It was worth it.”

“For the squirt’s guardian, I’ve never seen you around him before.”

“Just stopping by every so often. Making sure Diamonte's okay.” 

“I take care of him plenty. It’s that right squirt?” He poked him with one finger his body did a worm.

He was staring at the ground in a submissive gesture. “Yes Sir.”

“I would appreciate it, if you would use two fingers instead of one. It won’t cause his body to rock off balance.”

“What do you know about balance? He’s fine. Ain’t that right?”

“…No Sir, I have told you multiple times it does hurts and you don’t stop” This is the same happy go lucky kid? Why’s this guy got him scared? I’m here, I got your back kid.

“Awe, c’mon you know I’m only playing.”

Yang poked his back a little bit urging him to keep going. “No, when you play around it hurts. I don’t like it and I don’t appreciate it. Could you please not poke me so hard?”

“Okay sorry.” He didn't sound sorry. 

“Thank you. We were just on our way out.”

“Good. I don’t know you Miss Long and I don’t like you. I don’t want you hanging out with my boy.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Mercury, it’s Xiao Long.”

“What?” He shrugged

“My last name, Xiao Long. Diamonte can hang out with whoever he wants. If it’s with the wrong crowd that is his choice.”

Diamonte spit at Mercury. “You’re not my father.”

“Oh, but I will be.” He chuckled. Yang pulled out her scroll and secretly recorded him. “You think I care you’re not my son? No, I want your mother. She is absolutely smoking hot. If I have to settle with a bastard like you to get to her, so be it. I will be your dad. You will be going to military school in Atlas kept as far away from us as possible while we create your half siblings. Your father left you, you are and forever will be a bastard.” Yang put her scroll away and was about to step in with her right foot forward.

Diamonte beat her to the punch. “Mercury Black, I don’t like the way you insulted my other half without knowing the facts, degrade me because I was raised without a father and you never, ever insult my mother as nothing more than a figure. She is a personality, a person not some inanimate object you get to make goo goo eyes at. I challenge you to a duel, outside now.”

“You, challenge me.” He scoffed. “Let’s do this. They both walked outside Diamonte taking a fighting position and Mercury with his arms crossed.

“Come get me!” Diamonte yelled. Yang smirked she knew Mercury was going to win but the fact Diamonte was willing to fight for what is right and do it the right way made her swell up with pride. Mercury will be surprised by this fight! Other half, huh? You catch on fast, my son.

“Whatever. Let’s end this.” Mercury walked towards him coming in with a punch and instead found one connecting with his gut. “Alright you little brat. You mean business, huh? So do I!”

Yang wanted to intervene and was shaking from anxiety when enough would be enough. A couple punches made it through Mercury’s aura but not much damage. She stopped others from intervening. Diamonte kept getting up to be knocked down. Mercury’s next attack was not a spar but the intent to harm. She walked in front of Diamonte eyeing Mercury “Hey! Foul move, that attack sent him flying.”

“Yang…” He got up. “I got this.”

“What are you?” She asked him looking over her shoulder.

“I am a hero!” He smiled.

“Go sit down, live to fight another day and watch me burn. Mercury Black, I challenge you to a fight. Not only did you insult the Diamonte Sustrai, you insulted him when his other half couldn’t raise him, and you insult his mother by looking at her for nothing more than an object but he challenges you in a fair fight and you knocked him down and continued to beat down an opponent on the ground. That last hit was meant for an adult to absorb. And-”

“Finally! A real challenge let’s do this.” She blocked his attack and pushed him backward. “What the-?”

“I wasn’t finished talking. Let’s make a bet, if I win, you will stop poking Diamonte and stop calling him squirt. If you win” When you lose “I will walk away from your presence if I see you.”

“No dice! I will you walk out of squirt’s life forever.”

“Can’t do that. I counter deal. You win I will hang out with Diamonte near my ship and on the beach away from you and Emerald.”

“Fine by me. Let’s do it!”

“Took the words out of my mouth.”

Yang’s body burned with her semblance her eyes turning red. He charged sending a kick which she blocked and punched his other leg in the air flipping him. She jumped back and in a crouching stance charged sending another his same leg to kick and Yang predicted the other would kick, she blocked one with her hand and her leg and punched him in the gut sending him flying back. He panted getting up.

“A worthy challenger.”

He charged with a fist, Yang knew it was rouse and he pulled back going for kicks again. She punched him square in the chest leaving back to skid in the street.

“I’m not even breaking a sweat.”

“Come at me then!”

Yang teleport in front of him leaving flames in her wake and right hooked his cheek a crowd of people moved as he fell on the sidewalk. “How’s that arm for ya?” She mocked.

He growled stumbling to his feet, spitting blood on the sidewalk, his pride being challenged. “Again!” he shouted.

She jogged to him slow motion faking a punch to send a roundhouse kick to his ribs breaking a few. He struggled to ride to his feet only making it inches off the ground before falling back down. “I refuse to fight someone who can not stand. Admit defeat and move along.”

“Gg...ah...gah...nev...er...”

A voice came out of nowhere. “Mercury Black cannot stand, Yang Xiao Long is declared the winner.”

Yang turned shocked and scared. “Emerald?”

“Em...rald...” Mercury chocked.

She walked over to her son. “Diamonte are you okay? What were you thinking? You could've been hurt?” She turned to Yang and stared yelling. “Yang Xiao Long! What happened!?” 

Diamonte almost spoke but Yang held a finger reaching for her scroll and showed her the video.  
“I'm sorry Em.”

She sighed. “Thanks for making sure he was okay. What happened to him?”

“Go ahead Diamonte. Tell her what happened.” She requested in a soft tone.

“I did what Yang said and challenged him. I lost-”

“He fought dirty, hitting you with the intent to do harm. I challenged him after and you saw the result.

“I saw the whole thing, actually.” She admitted “I wanted to hear the truth. You really have changed. Blake is lucky.”

“I only changed because of her. Diamonte actually has a question to ask you about that. I'll let you go so you can tend to his injuries.”

“Yang Xiao Long! Where do you think you're going? You started this mess.” Her voice lowered “You may as well finish it.” She smiled.

“You okay big guy?”

“Yeah. I can make it.” He gave a thumbs up.

“Good.” She picked him up and put him on her shoulders. “Just because you can walk, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you. No pulling the hair. That is my only rule.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“You still have him call you that? You're so good with him. Almost like it comes natural.”

“Not natural, protective instinct. I have to. I'm gearing up for a fight, possibly tomorrow. It's the fight of my life. After that, I may go to Menagerie. I'll stop by every once in a while. Nothing consistent. What are you gonna do about him?”

“Leave him with the rest of the trash. We were never a thing. Companionship is nice, but as a role model for our son-”

“Your son.”

“Diamonte has no reason to be around him...neither do I.”

“Em, I'm not sure if you know this, but you have your life together. You will attract someone who has their life in order and maybe a kid or two with them. Promise me you won't settle for another Mercury or dick bag asshole.”

“I've missed you.” She hugged her.

“Em...” She didn't hug back. She felt someone watching and looked on a near by roof smiling to her fiance who disappeared.

She broke away. “I promise.”

Yang smiled. “You have any aloe?”

“As much as this little boy likes horsing around yes. I can't believe you let him hold a knife and cut a fish himself.”

“That's your problem, and mine. We need to let him live and be a kid. No manners all the time, cuts bruises, fights, and just living. As long as he does it the right thing, I can't be mad. And he won't fear things if he understands how to use them.”

“Like your pistol and sword? Yeah...don't think I didn't see those when I saw you.”

“Mommy, it's like Faunus, people fear them because they don't understand them. A weapon is the same way. I held a fist, I feared getting punched until I learned how to hold it the right way and attack. I want a sword.”

“Hey junior, I got you a puppy, depending on what your mom says, maybe when you're twelve.”

“Oh no! Don't put me as the bad guy.”

“Em, that's the last thing I would do. You raised him to be a gentleman. I would never invalidate your word. It's law.”

“Can I create two of you? Have one for myself?”

“They're still doing research on human clones.” She laughed.

“I know...it's just-.”

“I know what you mean and you know what I say.” She set him down as he headed inside. Yang followed her inside making sure she had permission first. “Where's your aloe little man?”

“Right here, bandages here.”

“I'm not sure to be impressed or scared.” She removed his shirt and warmed her fingers before applying the healing mix. He winced a little but no complaints. She moved his pants and continued. Once finished she started on his back. Standing up and doing a once over. “Let these heal for a day.” She sighed. Then wait before you go off in fights.”

“Yes ma'am, may I go now?” He was moving restlessly after staying still for too long.

“What are you?”

“A hero?”

“What are you?” She repeated louder.

“A hero.” He spoke.

She shook her head. “What are you?” She raising her voice.

“A hero.” Matching her tone.

“What are you?” Nearly yelling.

“A hero.”

“What are you?!” She yelled.

“A hero!”

“What are you!?” Standing tall and yelling.

“A Hero!” He yelled back.

“Good lad.” She hugged him lightly. “Never forget that! I'm not sure when the next time I'm gonna see you is. I have a fight of my own coming soon.” She placed their foreheads together staring into his bright red eyes. “I want you to know I love you. I care about you. You are a hero. Repeat it every night before you go to bed. The more you don't feel like one, say it louder. Wake the neighbors, force them to acknowledge you are a hero. If you ever need me, call me.” She placed her scroll number in his hand. “I can't promise I will be there in that instant. I promise I will try my best to get to you as quickly as possible if it is an emergency. I promise I will do my best to answer my scroll and get back to you as soon as I can. Never, I do mean never, worry about the time. Day, night, sun, moon, clouds, stars, I will be there if you need me, even for something minor. Do you understand?”

“Yes ma'am. I love you too.” He held her close and she lightly embraced him.

Damn it! Stupid union cutting ninjas. “I want you to promise me you will protect and love your mother no matter what.”

“I promise.”

“Good lad.” When he let go she walked away going to Emerald and staying in the doorway. “If that Mercury guy or any other douche bag shows up and you need help, my scroll number is the same.” She slowly started to walk away.

“When are you coming back?”

“I don't know. Depending on the fight, could be never, could be next month. Don't wait for me. You will attract someone with their life together. I know you don't have it, but have patience. In the meantime, I'm pretty sure your prince needs a bedtime story. He will be the one placing the queen's crown on your head until you find someone who will.”

“Good bye, Yang.”

“Good night and goodbye, Emerald.” She walked herself out. I really don't love her. Yes I miss the feelings, but that is the extent. Do I love Diamond? Yes! Do I wish he wasn't born making my life simple? No! Now to go back to the woman I love. She grabbed her bike and sped to her ship.


	52. Blake surprises Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sex scene. BlakeXYang

She found her Faunus recording her voice for the audio books. Yang stood in the doorway lovingly looking at her girlfriend who paused her recording staring at Yang.

“What's wrong?”

“I love you.” She said heartfelt.

“I love you too. Sit with me.”

“I just want to stare at you a little more.”

“Right...cause that's not creepy.”

Yang sauntered to her and leaned her body above her partner's and gently kissed her lips. “Not creepy at all.” She rubbed her hand against her belly and laid it still, she didn't feel anything but it felt off.

“Is something wrong?”

“Emerald mentioned something. She said in six months she gave birth which is usually expected at nine or ten months, although not uncommon, but he was fully grown. Diamonte is two years above his developmental age group. Raven also mentioned it. I wish I would've listened at the time. I cannot have a successful child unless it is more human or Faunus than dragon...unless I mate with another dragon. I mean...I know it sounds crazy...but it would explain all the miscarriages.”

“Yang, do you know how incredibly strange you sound?”

“It is weird, huh? Must be my imagination.” Her scroll beeped. “Blake, I gotta fly.” She kissed her forehead. Rushing outside summoning her wings and flapping to the house. She landed in the street. “Hey asshole.”

“Ah, it's you. The hero who saved that little shit. You weren't in his life before or even hers until today. What do you care about them?” He said angrily.

“Mercury, go home, you're drunk and leave them in peace.” She sighed. “Please.”

“Oh sure. I'll go home. After I get laid and impregnate her with my sperm.” He slurred.

“You are disturbing the peace. Let me take you home and you can sleep whatever hangover you'll have.”

“Sleep sounds good.” He stammered toward her. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? I was dealing with him.” She came out wielding a baseball bat. “I don't need you to play hero.”

“Em, he's drunk and he needs to go. I hurt his ego and pride beating him in a fair fight. 

“Where do you live?”

“On the other side of town by the stripper joint.”  
She wrapped his arm around her shoulder hailing a nearby cab paying the driver. She took him to his place and he immediately crashed on the bed. She looked around. The smell was putrid enough with the trash and bottles and gnats in swarms over the toilet. “Geez Emerald you know how to pick them.” She closed the door walking out. As she walked down the stairs three men started following her, drunk and aggressive. She turned to them catching them off guard. “I am not giving you free hand out money. I am also not looking for a good time. I am also not looking for a fight. Stand down now you you shall be intact.”

“We'll take out chances. Get her!”

They surrounded her and charged. Knocking teeth and shattering bones in all of them. Undecided what to do, she left them there. Should've taken their money and put it in a tip jar for someone. Yeah, but that would've caused their crime to skyrocket.

“So you play hero on the streets too?”

“Fuck! No, they followed me, I asked them to stand down, they refused, I stood my ground, result end of story.”

“I see what she likes about you. Doing shit like this...it makes women attracted to you. I know how you feel and I respect that. You know how I feel and you stomp all over it.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to be with your first family, your real family.”

“I can't. I don't love you. Yes, at one point I did. Someone else has my heart and your son wants to meet her. I told him to run it by you and I would ask her. I also told him if you weren't comfortable with it, or she wasn't either, then it would be a no. Emerald, if you want, I can walk out of his life and yours. You'll never see me again. Makes it easier on you.”

“Yes, but I want you around for his sake. He loves you. I heard it myself. And this battle of fate you mentioned, what if you don't come out of it alive?”

“You'll be okay, if not better off. All he has, is a day of memories and someone to show him how to live and die, he will be fine.”

“What about...?” She couldn't bring herself to finish.

“She has family in Menagerie and her parents love Ruby and Weiss. They will be fine.”

“You say that, but will they really? Think about that hero, before you die like one.” She shoved her shoulder disappearing into darkness.

She spouted her wings and went to the ship where her queen awaited her. “Hey.”

“About time you returned. What took you so long?” She stayed in bed covers over her.

“Drunk asshole you saw me beat up disturbing the piece. He texted me and she yelled at me.”

“How was your day?”

“Nearly perfect.”

“Nearly?” Yang scooted next to her. The scent of lavender overwhelming her senses causing her heavy breathing.

“What's wrong?” The corner of her mouth turned up.

“Paybacks a bitch I'm gonna regret.”

She laid on top of her, kissing her lips then traveled down her neck. Her hand stopped when she felt the familiar touch of lace and sat up straddling her between her legs. With the sheets no longer concealing them, she could see her gorgeous figure only complemented by spaghetti strapped blank tank with lace that did little to cover her chest and flowing solid black material covering her stomach. Her eyes traveled down, matching revealing black lace underwear to match. She was lightly panting, swallowing and licking her dry lips.

“I was almost afraid you would take it off before you could see it.”

“I almost...wanna...keep it on.”

“Almost?”

She lifted up the silk showing of her flat stomach at her hands ran over her sides along her curves. She leaned down kissing and taunting the area drawing moans, gasp and groans with every bit of contact. It then struck Yang as odd that she didn't feel her bulge, smirking she used pink dust and never went back to blue. She pushed herself upward playing along her collarbone. Leaving a trail of kisses down her chest. She enjoyed the view a little longer before sliding the fabric off. Sighing in contentment at the sight before her, her pants lighter.

“I've missed you too.”

She played with the area licking circles before sucking on the tender flesh as she flicked it with her tongue inside her mouth, the body beneath her aching for more. She moved to the other side repeating her actions. Once complete she removed her own top, crossing her arms and trowing it off across the room. She planted kisses down the tone stomach.

“Yang.” She groaned.

She slid the lacy undergarment off, fingertips brushing along her muscular legs. Moans escaping her lips as her back arched pulling her head deeper into the pillow. Yang teased her inner thighs leaving love marks. She taunted the skin with her finger slowly dragging it back a forth on the outer folds.

Blake groaned pushing her body into the finger wanting more and being denied. “Yang...”

Smirking, she opened her up licking the pink skin, each stroke ending with the clit. She admired her work savoring the sweet nectar in her her mouth. Darting her tongue inside the awaiting opening quickly causing quiet vocal to become become loud as she heard her name and claws biting into her skin. She nibbled the clit then started dragging her tongue along her favorite spot. The hands on her back clenching at each stroke. She sped up her pace into flicks ready to send her over the edge and her finger vibrated the clit. Smiling as her name was being echoed throughout the room. The body being pleasured tightened before releasing the flow of nectar which Yang wouldn't let go to waste and cleaned her out.

Yang forced herself to back out removing her pants. While Blake took a much needed breather. She tried getting up to repay the favor but her blonde wouldn't let her.

“Yang let me-”

“No.” She sighed. “This is about you.” She half lied.

“You always make it about me you selfless dragon.”

“Because you are my world.” She leaned down kissing her neck and moving to her shoulder. She teased her finger on the inside of her folds getting her wet once more.

“Yang...” She groaned.

“Hm?”

“Just...put it...”

“Not yet.”

Blake groaned. She brought her face between her legs again and brought the vibrator to her clit lapping her again. She arched her back and grunted against the contact. In minutes Blake came again Yang had to pin her legs to keep her from moving as she yelled. She held her breath to calm down from her high and heavily panted.

“Now?”

She smirked. “Now yet.”

Blake yelled. “Let me return- Oohh.” She was pushed against the covers. She was about to get up again until Yang shoved two fingers into her causing her to fall back.

“I win.” She darted her fingers in and out as she pleasured her partner. Her breaths got used to the pattern and she switched. Playing with the sensitive flesh of her breasts, curling her fingers vibrating her fingers along the spot. She came as hard as her body would let her.

“Now?” She panted weakly.

“Not yet.”

“Good...too...tired...”

Yang teased by sliding her fingers inside her core. This caused her to hiss as her breath hitched. Though she wasn't complaining Yang stopped as she was at her limit and cuddled next to her.

“Where...is...it...?

“Resting.”

Blake pulled away from her anger in her eyes. “You fucked her, didn't you?!”

Yang sat up and her face was a mix of shock and hurt. “I would never. What I meant was I changed my sex. I don't have a penis. Haven't since we saw Emerald. That's why I denied you in the library. My desires are nonexistent with my gender. I would never cheat on you. If it counts, it was only the time with Pyrrha and Velvet that I told you about. I thought...” her voice changed to sadness “I thought you trusted me more than that....”

She walked down to the library to her workshop closing the door hoping Blake wouldn't know her spot. Yet she was with Ilia all day or could've been. Yes I missed the time with Emerald, but that's all she was, memories. Blake is the present, my...future? We'll see... She slumped down against a wall resting her head in her arms. What if I have to chose between Diamonte and Blake, my son and my pregnant fiance? She thought long and hard about her choice. It has to be Blake. Diamonte has lived years without me and will live years longer without me, I even told him I am a visitor in his life. Blake...the love of my life. The one person I don't want to live without until I have to. I want so badly to be angry with her, to accuse me. A split personality. I can't make excuses even if true. Never replace an apology with an excuse, even if it's a legit one. “Who would've thought the best advice would come from my mom? My birthmom...I want Summer back, my real mom. If I hadn't been born Tai would've left her and got with Summer. He could've had two Ruby's. “The fuck is wrong with me?”

“Absolutely nothing. Damaged, broken, having autophobia because of it, nothing is wrong with you. It's me and my trust issues with myself that push you away.” A voice on the other side of the wall.

“I can't use context clues.”

“Fear of abandonment doesn't have a definition, but fear of solitude or being alone does.”

“Is there nowhere I can go to be alone, as you say purposefully push myself away?”

“Nope. Guess that means you're stuck with me. You mind opening the wall?”

She started to open it. “I guess that means I must be the luckiest bastard in the world.”

She wrapped her arms around her. “I'm sorry for assuming the worse. Jumping to conclusions.” She started to cry.

Yang pulled her body into hers. “I guess I need to fuck you hard enough you can't stand.” Blake laughed smiled. “There's that laugh I miss. Put those hormone induced tears away. You know how it makes me feel watching you cry.”

“Tell me it's okay.”

“Blake, baby girl, girlfriend, fiance, lover, my world, it's okay. You're right though. I've done it before. Its happened before, the infidelity and I've rubbed it in your face.”

“No, we weren't together. I was in heat and in dire need of release. One round was enough for me, not for you. The time with Pyrrha was against your will and you stopped it. I would've smelled her on you. Same with Emerald, I smelled her on you, but not her...you know. And I smelled the aroused asshole on you too.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“There's only one scent I want me right now.” She sprinkled some blue dust on herself and pinned against a wall kissing her furiously and was met with the desire. She tried to turn the tables but the brawler wouldn't budge instead taking both her wrists in one hand and her other explored her body. Yang pulled her underwear down letting her erection escape. She tried to wring herself free but only succeeded in banging her back against the wall, grunting in frustration at how strong her brawler was. Yang hand was almost between her legs when she crossed them. She smiled at her challenge and used her more muscular leg to forced them apart pinning them to the wall.

Blake shook violently with every word her head yelling as resistance was futile, as her hair whipped herself and Yang's bodied. “Na-noo! Let go! Na! Uh! No! Get it out!” She tried flailing. “Aaaahhh! No!”

“I need to make sure you're all nice an wet.”

“Well pull your hand out and find out.” She pulled it out finding it covered grinning. “Now let me have it!” Yang grinned maliciously. “Whatever the fuck you are thinking, don't fucking do it!” Yang let her hands go and put hers between her legs forcing them apart more and placed her head between them eating her out. “Yang! Stop! Agh! Aah! Ooohhh! Fuck! I'm gonna-Aaaaahhhh! Nnnnoooo!” Her legs collapsed held up by Yang's arms. Yang placed her tired body on the ground and used her hand to tease her and get her to cum again. Her other hand kept her body pinned. “Stop! That's sensitive! I don't want that!”

“I know. I need to make sure you can't use your legs this time.”

“Ah! Fuck!” She back arched then slammed down as fingers continued to violate her. “I can't cum anymore! Too much! Eerrrraaahhh!”

“Cum for me.”

“Yyyaanngg!” As her high came down she was left a wet dripping sweaty mess. 

Yang licked her hand clean. “A-Yang-zing as always. Can't fight back now can ya frisky kitty. This is so much fun.” She smirked lovingly.

“You're...you're gonna....gonna geh....get it.”

“What's wrong sticky kitty? Yang got your tongue?” She supported her head with her first.

“Na...no...”

“You look like a cat that got into the cream in all the wrong places. Squirty kitty.”

“St...stop...”

Her grin widened. “Pussy cat.”

“Fa...fak...you...”

“Oooo, you'd love that, huh? Having your kitty pussy filled.”

“You're...ruining...this...”

“I've already ruined it. A few more jokes and you should be ready to fight.”

“What?”

“You'll see what I mean, my kitten ready to have kittens?”

“You...oh-fish...officially...ruined...this...” Yang placed a hand on her stomach and started rubbing. Blake growling at her. Yang leaned down and licked her stomach top to bottom. Yang stared at her the entire time, grinning. She licked from the opening of the slit to her clit and Blake tried to lock her head in but she moved too fast.

“Now where's those cat-like reflexes?”

Blake was beyond pissed and started moving toward her. Yang was too quick supporting her by her legs keeping them spread as her back hit a wall. She slammed her down on her shaft the other growled and meowed as it filled her. Yang bit her on the neck and she came.

She spoke when she found her breath. “Final fucking-ly! What's it take to get a good fuck around here?”

“Well, a few jokes and everyone on the ship fucks.”

“Not as good as you.”

“How do you know that?”

“They don't scream like you make me. I'm usually quiet.”

“Speaking of.”

Yang stared at her stomach watching the imprint as she rested her head against her collarbone. Blake wrapped her hands around her shoulders for support, cursing and yelling. Yang started slow transfixed on the movement as it slide in and out. Blake pushed on her shoulders lifting herself up and Yang rushed her back down. Their movements speeding up faster bringing them both to climax. Blake let go as Yang continued pounding her insides. Blake held onto her bringing her closer as she climax when she was done Yang came inside her pushing herself as far in a possible with each thrust. Blake let go extending her euphoria. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as Yang placed her front on the floor. She figured she would take advantage of this and continued fucking her using her hips to gain momentum and go as far in her as possible. She continued as fast as possible and a few minutes later finished inside her causing her back to arch as gasps and moans escaped her mouth. Being sensitive from finishing twice, she was able to hold herself back for a few minutes before coming inside her for the last time then collapsing on top of her. “My...sweet...baby...Blake.” Brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear laying on top of her chest. Mine.


	53. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake goes too far

Yang woke up, the sun breaking through the window. She sighed in contentment lifting her head and rising. Yawning with a bit of fire mixed with a roar. She picked up their clothes and Blake taking her upstairs laying her on the bed tucked in. She put on her clothes researching all she could on Taurus. Taurus...Taurus...bull...bull horoscope. She rushed to the library to the non-fiction more specifically astrology focused on her destination already knowing where it was. She picked it out and turned the pages. Force, strength, momentum...his semblance...

“So you finally figured it out. Dragons aren't from fairy tales. Why do you think I call you the Guardian of Draco?”

“What the fuck is this? I can't kill a star! He'll be reborn...he can change, reshape and be a better leader.” She sounded hopeful.

“No one really knows.”

“Is it all of them? Does every star have a guardian?”

“Most. Why do you think you were attracted to your red headed slave but had no feelings?”

“Super strength, warrior...Hercules?”

“Hm hum.” She nodded. “Gender bends have been known to happen.”

“And Blake...?”

“Mortal. Not everyone you meet is special.”

“You?”

“I don't feel like telling you that.”

“You gave birth to a dragon and lived. What are you?”

“You're funny.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Why are you asking me? You already know the answer.”

“Because you're my mother. You're supposed to have all the answers.”

Raven chuckled. “I'll leave you to your research...how are you reading?”

She sighed and mumbled “I look at the pictures and reach each word with my finger.”

“What was that?” Leaning her ear closer pretending she didn't hear.

“I look at the pictures okay?” Her attitude of a teenager not getting her way. She hated admitting she had flaws.

“That's what I thought.” She passed through her portal.

Yang continued reading putting each book back to grab another mostly from the mythology section. Not liking what she trying to read but understanding her enemy. “Fuck!” She slammed the book down before putting it back. If the constellations are real... She got up from seat grabbing another book. Hades...Hades...here. Geez... Somehow I have one of these. How...? Fuck it! She rushed for drawer pulling out a solid gold coin. She walked outside and jumped to the very top where no goes because it's inconvenient and there's nothing there. She pulled her knife from her boot holding it in her robotic palm.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing? And why weren't you snuggled to me? You know how I feel about that.” Blake glared at her with her hands on her hip. 

“I swear you two have a way of sneaking up on people.” She mumbled. “I am about to do the craziest shit I have ever thought about. But until this morning, this doesn't seem crazy. It seems like a good explanation. I was doing some search on Taurus-.”

“You mean Adam Taurus?”

“No, Taurus, the bull constellation. Think about it, Draco, Taurus-”

“Libra.”

“Mortal.”

“Diamonte?”

“Probably a mortal too, just a stronger one.”

“Still doesn't explain what you're doing.”

“If I do this right, it'll summon Hades.”

“What the fuck!? No. No!” She shook her head moving closer to Yang. “Absolutely not!” She grabbed the knife from her hand.

“You're judging a god.” Simply stating.

“And you've gone bat shit crazy. He's a myth, not real. Why in the underworld would you want to summon Hades?”

“Would you like the half truth romantic answer or the truth?”

“False romantic answer, make it brief.” She crossed her arms.

“To make sure your soul is a peace when you die.”

“That would be cute if I wasn't shocked by this whole thing. What's the real reason?”

“To find out what would happen to the Taurus once he's dead.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She grabbed the cutlass from its sheath, her pistol, knife and walked away.

“The fuck Blake.”

She pronounced her hip sway. “You already knows what happens. What were to happen if you died? You told me the answer. I can't believe what my love life has become.”

“Guess you can count your lucky stars.”

“Not funny.”

“I know, it wasn't very bright.”

“Ggaahh.”

“You're fading from view.” She walked inside shutting the door in her face. “Awe, come on.” She opened the door. “Don't be star struck.”

“That is it! Go to your closet! Your debt is being paid. Forget the fight, you're mine!” Her eyes narrowed looking straight through her not even looking as she laid the items on the desk.

“You're so fucking hot.” She licked her lips.

Blake groaned then jumped back on the bed laying flat. “Come get me.” Yang jumped right on top of her kissing her lips hungry for more. Blake quickly rolled on top of her and restrained her hands. “Payback's a bitch ain't it?” She restrained her ankles removing her arm setting it on the nightstand before swaying her hips walking to the closet retrieving the rope and tying her hand ignoring her protests. Walking to the closet retrieving her dom outfit.

“Now wait, Blake let's be reasonable here. I mean...come now I still gave you what you wanted. Oh shit! You're wearing that? My apologies your majesty.” She shut up before she made things worse.

“You talk to much. If you're going to run your mouth.” She sat on her face. “Put it to better use.” She tried to quietly moan as Yang took her time knowing she loved eating her out. Blake groaned as she came legs giving out suffocating Yang who continued her work knowing how sensitive she was until she hopped off. “You might've captured me dragon, but you are captive in your own castle. How does it feel?”

Yang licked her lips. “Tasty.”

Blake slapped her. “I said feel!”

Yang's eyes lusted. “Hunger.”

“You'll get your fill. Now for your reward.” Blake unzipped her pants letting the shaft free rubbing it in her hands even thought it was already hard as Yang groaned in pleasure. Blake lowered herself onto the fuck stick and after taking the first half she came unexpectedly, her legs collapsed taking the entire member when it was supposed be be a tease, only prolonging her orgasm. Yang held herself back not given permission to come. She calmed her breathing and thought of Weiss and her snooty attitude, holding off her desire. She opened her eyes as claws ran down her stomach groaning in pleasure. “What's wrong dragon? Cat got your tongue.”

“Yes, Master. May I please cum?”

She thought about the request teasingly as she rode her. Yang flattening the pillow as her head shot back. “Yes you may. Oh my, that was fast.” Yang came instantly not holding anything back as she wasn't sure the next time she would cum would be. “Thank you Master.” Yes! I've missed this. The fun hasn't even started.

When she finished Blake hopped off going to the closet rolling out the rack, a wheel with pictures and numbers as well as clamps and an white oval looking thing. “We're going to play a game. I'm going to spin the wheel and whatever number I land on is the number I use to whip you. These numbers are halves, these numbers are doubles. Is your mind understanding so far?”

“Yes Master.”

“Queen is enough you simple minded dragon. The pictures represent the area I hit. We'll start out with ten and increase in intervals of five. You will count your lashes. Repeat your safe word.”

“Keep going.”

“Good.” She spun the wheel and stopped it precisely. “Oh look at that. Your chest right of bat and a double nonetheless.” She mocked. Blake undid her restraint removing her jacket and shirt. Yang could fight her with one hand but let it happen. So much for my audio. She's busy making fucking wheels and spinners with pictures and numbers. She grabbed the proper whip. “You have something to say, say it.”

She tried not to break character. “My last captive created an audio to record her voice so I can listen to her. Queen prefers wasting her time on ways to torture me.”

“Of course your simple mind wouldn't understand.” She paused for a moment. “I had slaves create this for me. I would never waste my time on minuscule stuff especially on a disappointment of a dragon like you bowing to a mere...how'd you put it...'mortal'.” She started slapping her with the whips. The words hurt her worse than the lash. “One.” Remembering her mom saying something-. “Two.” similar all the time. “Three.” She tried to shake-. “Four.” Her thoughts and kept failing. “Five.” She closed her eyes calming her breathing. “Six.” She focused on the environment around her. “Seven.” What she lover was wearing-. “Eight.” Mini scale? What the fuck does that mean? “Nine.” Minuscule? She felt a lash immediately after opening her eyes daring not to speak.

“What number are we on?”

“Nine Queen.”

“Seems your dragon mind understands something. What was so funny?”

“Minuscule Queen. What does it mean?”

“Small, tiny, like your brain and penis.” Yang tried to hide he smile and smirk, her face turning red. “You have something to say. Say it.”

Yang was panting a smile attempting to lie. “Thank you for letting me cum Queen.” She received a lash.

“Liar. What number are you on? And what is so funny?”

“Nine Queen and I am happy my small penis pleases you.” She exhaled calming her breath.

“Barely.” She narrowed her eyes knowing she was telling the truth but not what she really want to say. She was impressed by it.

She continued whipping her as Yang counted aloud feeling much better after that laugh. She noticed her mood improve since not closing her eyes or trying to remain calm but looking into the ceiling with a smile. She smirked and grazed her nipple a sharp gasp and smirk seen on her face. She traced over the lines left which caused gasps every strike. She stopped when she got to twenty.

Putting the whip away and retrieved nipple clamps with a chain placing them on as she rode her dick. Slowly lowering herself to tease. Yang grunting and moaning trying to calm herself as not to overwhelm her partner with lust. A scratch across her stomach. “Don't grit your teeth.” She warned.  
Yang panted flames dancing on her tongue as she breath came out in moans. “Much better.” Just when she was almost hilted she rose up again starting from the tip down. I am almost never teasing Blake again. This shit is ridiculous. “Beg for it dragon.” She contemplated her options. Wait 'till Blake gets tired of waiting and takes it anyway. Aaaahhhh! Sharp claws.

“Please Queen, I want to be inside you all the way. Please Queen! I want to cum inside you!” 

She obliged lowering herself all the way and riding her. She felt her orgasm nearing. “You are allowed to come only after I do. Understand?” 

“Yes...Queen...” She tried holding herself back biting her tongue causing it to bleed. 

“You're so bothered your tongue's bleeding. You'll be allowed to cum soon dragon.” She tried to hold herself back as long as possible pushing Yang to cum first. Wiggling the nipple chains causing as much as pleasure as possible. Blake! If you don't hurry the fuck up! Ah shit! Weiss! Ah! There's a bitch if there ever was one. A scratch across her stomach. Ah shit finally! “Aaaahhh! Yeeesss! Thank you Queen!”

“You're a thorn in my side.” She walked to the wheel spinning it again then stopping it at a precise location. “Lookie there. Doubles again. Lucky number thirteen to your stomach.” Yang gulped knowing exactly what to expect. Her favorite whip with the flesh tearing rods. On my stomach? Blake you can't be serious. It might hit something and tear it open. That's what you want, isn't it? “You have something to say. Say it.”

She calmed her breathing putting her words together. “Queen, my stomach, not to my back?”

“I don't want you moving around.”

“One.”Fucking knew it! “Two.” You don't want me to face Adam! “Three.” Don't tell me! “Four.”You still care about the bastard? “Five.” I can understand. “Six. Ah!” Adam, “Seven.” my mom...abusive, “Eight.” but we care about them. “Nine! Ah!” Not all times were bad. “Ten.” The fuck! He needs to die! “Eleven.” He will hurt someone else. “Twelve.” His cause is honorable “Thirteen. Ah!” His methods are not. “Fourteen.” She turned her head when footsteps angrily left. She return with both aethers. Fuck!

“I have no patience.” She put hers half way one and Yang didn't resist knowing it was futile.

Good thing you're the one fucking me then. Shit! My mind talks more than my mouth. Where were we? “Ah! Fifteen!” Damn that hurt! “Sixttteeennn! Sh!” Shit! Fuck! “Seventeen!” At least my mind “Eighteen!” is distracted on pain. “Nineteen!” Focus on pain. Fuck! “Twenty.” I will throw these in Poseidon's ocean. “Twenty one!” Shit! “Twenty two!” Who the fuck are you? “Twenty three!” And what have you done “Twenty four!” to my girlfriend, “Twenty five!” fiance “Twenty six!” Blake Belladonna! “Twenty seven!” Fucking! Fuck! “Twenty eight!” I can count? “Twenty niinnneee!” and think “Ttthhiirrttyy!” in my sleep. “Tthhiirrttyy oonnee!” You need to cheat to win! “Thirty-” gasp “two!” She got it stuck on purpose! “Thirty three!” I always win! “Thirty four!” “Thirty five!” “Thirty six!” She smirked her face challenging. “Thirty seven!” Come at me! “Thirty eeeaattee!” Watch me burn! “Thirty nine!” One left female! Fourty!”

“I counted thirty nine.” She smiled. “Start over.” Holy shit! “One!” You bitch! “Two!” You fucking bitch! “Three!” I won “Four!” And you fucking “Four!”

“Miss count start over.”

That was my fault. “One.” I fucking won! “Two!” And know fucking know it! “Three!” At least my mother played fair! “Faaaooorrrr!” Cheap shot... “Five.” “Six.” “Seven.” “Eight.” Blake struck her harder. “Nine...” “Ten...” The fuck is going on? “Eleven...” Yang stay with it! “Twweelllvveee...” Come on dragon! “Thhhiirrtteenn...” Semblance...? “Foouurrtteennn...” Why the fuck isn't it working? I should be burning! She was losing conscientiousness. 

“Bumblebee! Yang? Yang! What's going on? Yang stay with me! Fuck!” I ain't goin' anywhere...Blaaakkyyy...her body fell limp. Her eyes widened in shock though she should've been surprised when a familiar portal opened. Yang blacked out.


	54. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wakes up in the hospital and throws a fit to get her way.

Yang's eyes fluttered opened. What?-Where am I? “Hey...you're awake!” Arms curled around her.

“Hey...you...” She said weakly.

“Sh...don't talk. Use your brain. Aether.” I love you. “How can you still think that after what I did?” Because it's true. She squeezed her hand.

“So you're finally awake. Shesh. Took you long enough to heal too.”

“What” She chocked.

She pointed to her head. “Three way aether connection.”

What happened? “What's the last thing you remember?” You, me...game...spikes. She glared at her. Cheater. ...Darkness...Here...you, me and Raven?

“She ruptured your appendix.” Slight anger and sarcasm I still had an appendix? I thought people were born without those now? “That's what you can't believe?” Raven said putting her palm to her head. “Believable.” Blake says words similar words except I had to find out what they mean. I awake I think I can...where is my arm? “I cut it off years ago.” She laughed. I wasn't asking you. My metal arm! I feel naked without it! “Sweetheart...that is the least of your worries. We had to throw a shirt on you last minute while I teleported us here.” Damn...I do deserve that. She looked at Blake. Karma's a bitch. I am not taking you swimming anymore. She tried to laugh but sounded like she was dying.

“You didn't feel any pain? Your semblance didn't work. It's my fault. I stepped out of line.” She was near tears. No...my thoughts got the better of me and I unfairly compared you, knowing it hurt you.

“Well it has been a nice reunion. I'm gonna go.” Are we too gay for ya? “...Yes...” She walked out turning her aether off.

How's your mom? 

Yang...

What happened? How long have I been out? Taurus...guess you got your wish. 

Yang... 

What's wrong? 

My mom was pregnant with three. 

Was? She has two. 

Oh...I mean...oh...how's she taking it? 

Not well. 

Hey! This isn't the end for us, okay? What'd Raven tell you? How long was I out for? Your belly! Starting to show I mean very little but it's not as flat! Blake...how long was I out? Three days and she only scolded me on using proper procedure. 

You're lying! She had to of said more than that. She sighed. One question at a time. What happened? 

When I struck you...I ruptured your appendix and you nearly bled out. I saw blood from the whips, but I saw the dark blood and I knew I did something wrong. I couldn't read your thoughts while you were in surgery. I thought I lost you. She hugged her tightly with tears falling now. You have pleasant thoughts when you sleep. 

What did Raven tell you? She...after we rushed you here, she sat me down and told me there was a proper procedure for everything and asked me if you told me what to do and how to go about it. I said yes and she asked me why I broke it. I vented to her about everything I was hoping to save for you while in the bedroom. She said you are not romantic at all...the gayest of them all. We actually laughed together. 

I'm glad you two are getting along. You're looking radiant. We should get an ultrasound for you while you're here! I can't wait to see them! I confess I was unsure at first, but I'm excited. I guess my mom already knows? 

She...told not to get my hopes up. A human carrying a dragon child is dangerous for both. You won't be able to see anything, at best tiny sesame seeds. “It's still a small bump. The bracelets and gum work well. I missed my first heat cycle, other wise I get headaches, dizzy, I have some cramping and my chest is getting bigger, more sensitive.” 

I wasn't going to say anything. 

You don't have to. She kissed her forehead. I also have this weird craving... Oh no... Yeah...I was in the cafeteria with Weiss and Ruby. Ruby was sucking on a dill pickle a little too inappropriately and Weiss had jelly with some bread or something. 

Blake...? It's a dill pickle cut in half with a jelly filling...grape in particular. 

Oh...um...wow...That's great! 

No! It should be disgusting. When was the last time you ate one? Few hours ago, I've been trying to hold of until so I could kiss you. You know...without it being all weird. Yang tried to lean forward to kiss her but failed and Blake fell in the kiss for her. I also texted Diamonte and he and Emerald came to visit you. Diamonte thought you lost your fight. He was disappointed but glad you stuck it out. I told him it wasn't that fight, but another one....the fight for your life, not of your life. 

Yang smiled. Only because of you, my Queen.

A knock came out the door. “Mrs. Xiao Long, visiting hours are over and Mrs. Yang Xiao Long needs her rest. Feel free to come back tomorrow around eight.”

“Thank you. “I'll see you tomorrow.” She kissed her forehead. 

“Good night, Mrs. Xiao Long.” 

Blake could feel her smirk. It was a cover in case they wouldn't let me in. Fiances aren't quite family. I told them you were trying to go over a fence with barbed wire and then tried to climb and electrical one. They didn't believe me and I told them what were were really doing and I guess my clothes explained it. Told it happens sometimes, inexperience with bad weapons. 

Fuck! Now everyone is going to passing by my room giving me weird looks. It's happening already! When can I fucking leave!? Why's it always three days?! 

Yang! Calm down okay? 

Okay. I just really miss you. And I know we're talking but I want you next to me. I want to lay my dragon ears on you stomach, sesame seeds or not. I need you! You'll be fine. It has been three days like this. Yeah! And the minute I wake up you have to leave. 

Yang. She giggled. You need your rest. You can't talk properly, you can't move and you've lost quite a bit of blood and in dire need of a tan. You're paler than me. 

I'll be fine. Lemme just disconnect this and this. 

What the fuck are you doing!? 

Fuck! The cavalry of white coats. “Get the fuck away from me!” 

Yang?

Her scroll rang seconds later.“Is this Mrs. Xiao Long?”

“Yes?”

“This the Trinity Hospital calling your wife is trying to burn down the hospital and any doctor or nurse who comes through the door attempting to calm her down. Do you mind coming down? She says she'll only obey if you are there.”

“I'm on my way!” Yang! You need to rest not set the hospital on fire. She didn't get a response. She saw the glass on the doors of her room burned

“Mrs. Xiao Long I presume?”

“Yes.”

“Please head in.”

“Get the fuck-!” She was getting ready for another fireball. “You came back.” She beamed.

“And throwing a temper tantrum to get what you want was a good idea? You, my dragon,” she kissed her forehead “are incorrigible.”

“I...got...what I...wanted...didn't I? I saw that fucking needle! Get the fuck away from me!” She squirmed from the nurse from the other side of the room.

The nurse backed off. “Mrs. Xiao Long, may I see you for a moment?”

“Da...fuck!” She coughed.

“Yes ma'am.”

Yang reached her hand for Blake. “Don't...leave...me...”

“I'll be right outside the door.”

“Fine...” She huffed. She tried to listen and even with her good hearing she couldn't see anything but lips moving and nods.

Blake came back in. “Told you I'd be back.” She walked closer.

“What was...that about?”

“Just telling me how stubborn you are and what not.” She cuddled next to her. “And how much you need your rest.” She stabbed the needle in her arm. “Good night Yang.”

“Bitch!” Her body fell limp.  
______________________

Yang woke to the sun and heard a familiar voice reading aloud.

“Told you I'd be back.” She kissed her head. “How ya feeling?”

“First off...take off...your jacket...hands...where I...can see...them...all...times!” Blake shook her head and continued reading. “Toots! To answer...your...question...I'm...weak...and pissed...”

She set the book down and pointed to the device, aether. How fucking dare you fucking leave me, sedate me and take off! Glad you came back but shit! Blake turned her aether halfway and read where she left off. Have you nothing to say? What if the roles were switched? I'd fucking take you home with me and let you rest.

“I don't deal with adults who act like children and throw tantrums to get their way. It's not cute.” 

Where the fuck is Blake? 

“When'd you notice?” The way you hold your book for one, the kiss on the forehead, Blake does what I ask no matter how upset I am. You smell way different, at least try lavender perfume, your body heat, your hair didn't tickle my skin, the ears aren't right. 

“Stop criticizing me, at least I tried.” She slammed the book on the table. 

And the one that gave it all away was the way you said tantrums, it's temper tantrums and Blake thinks it's cute when I get angry over her. 

Emerald cut off the illusion. Thanks for stopping by Em. Where's Diamonte? 

“He didn't want to see his favorite hero injured or fall, he's spending the day with Blake. He told me you told him to ask me if it was okay and when I asked her, she thought it was going to be weird and I what made up her mind was when I asked her what you would want. What happened to you? Doctors mentioned some barbed wire and an electric fence.” 

Blake and I were playing a game...where...ah...she accidentally ruptured my appendix. 

Emerald narrowed her eyes but it also displayed shock. “Quiet bookworm wife? When were you going to tell me that?” 

We're not married, engaged yes. She just wanted to make sure she could be family to visit me. 

“Oh!” She sounded a little too happy. 

Em... 

“No, I get it. You two...” 

This game is similar to one of Raven's. She stood up angry.

“You're fucking joking!?” 

No...I missed it Em. I missed getting beat on, whip, bleeding, most of it. 

“What the fuck!? After everything we survived you still wanna go back to it?” 

No! We go until I pass out and my semblance fades. She rushes it when I use my safe word. It's different, she's not as brutal as Raven at all. There's not hot boiling water in my injuries, she's not slicing up my insides and and she's not fucking me with mine or her weapons.

“That is still your safe word!? What the hell happened after I was thrown out?” 

We don't go as extreme as Raven did. I don't die...well usually. This is a first because she switched up a pattern. I upset her, she let the lash sink in before pulling it out. 

Emerald was pacing around the room trying to take this all in. “We're talking about the same person right? Your girlfriend slash fiance Blake, quiet shy bookworm, Blake? Who doesn't hardly talk to anyone or even socialize? She does this to you because you asked her to or is she secretly like Raven?” 

No! We are talking about the same person, I asked her to beat me. She almost left me because of it. She didn't want to do it. The gold diamonds around her neck allow her to do so, her and her alone. I piss her off on purpose to get a reaction out of her so she had scenarios to beat me with. 

“Wait!” She scratched her head. “The Yang Xiao Long I know would kick anyone's ass, except Raven for even thinking about doing anything-.” 

I'm not the Yang Xiao Long you know. I turned into Captain Sir and before Ruby offered, I went to Raven to get beaten at least once a month. “Ruby stopped by too...Wait! Short, cute, innocent silver eyed girl? Your sister?!” 

She cried everytime after because she hated it. She'd rather do it than Raven, even if it meant sacrificing hours on land. 

“Yang...If I would've known. I should've showed myself sooner.” 

It wouldn't have changed anything. Yang knew in her heart it would've. Captain Sir was almost as bad as Raven. I almost broke, and raped my girlfriend before fighting Raven to save Ruby. After being knocked out for three days I tried becoming normal. My personalities fought but once Blake accepted Raven's role, I became whole. We are equals to each other so there's none of that. The only thing that is the same is the less harsh version of Raven's favorite game. If you revealed yourself sooner, Diamonte would've been in danger and become worse than me, possibly as bad a Raven. 

“Shit Yang. How'd our lives get so fucked up?”

“I...beat you...in a fight....took you captive...and...” She wheezed. 

“That is the past. It wasn't all bad. I understand now. I am your past. Blake is your future. I'm happy she saved you or at least trying to.” 

I still owe her, I think this lowers my debt ceiling a little. 

“Ruby and Weiss are here. I'm gonna go. See you around. Survive your next battle. You nearly taught our son how to live at least for a day. Don't teach him how to die.”

“He'll...die before me...”

“What's that mean...? You didn't!? No...Yang...please tell me you didn't!” She pleaded. 

“At first...I didn't...it helped my dragons combine...I can save others...”

“By sacrificing the life you could've had.” 

Blake tried to convince me at first, to take it, until I told her she might live without me. I knocked her out summoned Raven and she tried to stop it. I pushed her away and Raven shot me in the chest. I died then came back. Again...she almost left me because she saw my full dragon semblance that was solid. 

“Are you sure she'll stick around? She seems like she wants to leave you a lot.” 

If I asked you to beat me until I pass out, what would your reaction be? 

“Okay fine. Good point.” 

You watch me and my mom fight, I insert poison into me, you watch me die then become a fifteen foot fire and flame monster with arms, legs and a tail and you're scared as hell of me. Would you come back? 

“Good point. Are you sure she won't leave you?” 

She has her reasons not to, one of them is the sex life. 

“Again...good point. I'll leave now before this gets awkward.” She set the aether on the table and left.

“Bye...Em.”

“Yang! You're finally awake! Blake told us what happened yesterday.” Ruby rushed to her sister.

“There are people on life support here and you almost burned the place down. Because your girlfriend had to leave due to visiting hours being over. You are such a big baby.” Yang tried to hide her facial expression with a smile.

“Sis...I know that face...what are you hiding?”

“Can't...tell...yet...”

“I guess I'll put on your hair until you do.”

“Don't.” Yang tried to swipe her hands away. “I'll...give you a...hint. Itsy...bitsy...spider.”

Ruby started singing “The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout-” Yang cut her off and joined her on words 'up the' and 'spout'. Weiss gasped in surprise knowing exactly what it means.

“Should've...remembered...you know...fancy terms...”

“Yang Xiao Long! Are you serious? You're not even ready! Neither of you are. I mean Congratulations! Congratulations!”

“We'll never...be ready...we don't know...if it'll...we'll be successful...her mom lost one...out of three.”

“Ready for what? I don't get it. Lot one of three.”

“Nonsense Xiao Long. Ruby you dunce! Up the spout. You've never heard it?”

“Nuh uh. Stop making fun of me. I didn't go to any fancy Atlas schools.”

“Up the spout is referred to having a bun in the oven.”

“Okay...I'm following...bun in the over a reference to pregnancy...Yang! Wait you can't have children...Blake! Yay! Yang!” She hugged her sister. “I'm gonna be an aunt!”

“We hope...everything goes okay...Kali...lost one...she still...has two...human and dragon...dangerous...”

“Yang, of course everything's going to be fine. As long as you don't mess up. Speaking of, who was that green haired chick?”

“Emerald...we...Raven...I lost my arm...Diamonte, my son.”

“Wait! You had a kid?! By her? You scored her? She's at least five notches about your league. But, you did score Blake. She's at least three higher body wise, but demeanor, out of your thermosphere. 

I know I don't. 

“You were-are against pregnancy, over-exaggerated with it. How'd this happen? 

I kidnapped Emerald after beating her in a couple fights, I raped her and got her pregnant. When she lost the baby, I was there to comfort her and we actually liked each other. I was still conflicted, but I did have compassion...I guess. A few years later, we tried again, this time willing and another miscarriage. A year later, she raped me and got pregnant. My mom banished her through a portal at six months. The baby was fully developed and she was near giving birth which she did after going through it. The stress and everything else got to her. I tried to go to her and Raven cut off my arm. I went looking for her many times. She wanted to be found on her time. She had our son Diamonte who's with Blake today. She still loves me but I think after everything I told her, I think she realized we changed too much and have grown apart. I keep in touch with Diamonte so he doesn't have this empty void wondering who he is or unanswered questions about me.

“Yang...I didn't know that was how you lost it.” Ruby saddened.

“I thought she would've at least told you. Wow. I'm shocked. Her-a kid, Blake-pregnant. It's a lot to take in.”

She doesn't know yet. I wanted Ruby to know after Blake and I.

“Aw sis!” She hugged her. This child wasn't planned. But if you and Weiss wanna try-

“Fuck no! We have no plans and we can't live on your rape raving, traveling, pleasure cruize forever.” 

Didn't think so. If this baby makes it through, I'm gonna build a house large enough for all of us. Like the on in Patch. 

“No! You and Blake will have this child stay at the Schnee mansion.” 

Weiss, that's the thing, Blake can have anywhere from two to five if not more. Her face lost all color. “Weiss? Weiss?” We are not raising children in the toxic environment of the Schnee's nor on the ship. Blake and I actually talked about it before she-we got pregnant. I'm gonna build us a home simple at first then go from there. There will always be a place welcomed for you two. I didn't build the ship, but I did make modifications .

Weiss broke from her stupor. “It is up to you two. The manor is always open. I will be accepted back as second oldest child and they will listen to my demands.”

“I appreciate it...Weiss.”

“We should probably go so you can get some rest, let's go Ruby.”

“Bye sis love you. Congratulations!” They set the aethers on the table.

“Bye Rubes...love you...and thanks.”

Yang tossed and turned trying to sleep. Without a certain someone, it was difficult. Yang got her scroll and typed a message. 'Miss you. Hope you're having fun.' Her heart leaped thinking about her and her body swelling with pride that she was pregnant. Minutes later she received a message. 

'Fishing with Diamonte, his jokes about cats are like yours.' It ended in a sigh and dead pan emoji face. 

'He has my DNA, that's your fault for fishing.' Another beep. 

'What me to call and put you on speaker?' 

'No, I'll leave you be so you can have more time together.' She sent it then read the other message she received. 'All he talks about is you and how you are his favorite superhero. Taking care of Mercury without fighting him. He asks questions about the Faunus but he mostly asks questions about you. He picked the sunflowers in your room.' 

Yang smiled with joy and wiped a tear away. 'Let him know I love him and I love sunflowers and ask him how he knew they were my favorite.' 

'He said he knew you loved him the day you met when he came out of his room looking at him like he was an adult instead of treating him like a small child. Letting him make his own adult decisions instead of the decisions made for him. The things you taught him never learned from anyone else and wants to know more. This sounds wrong, but he told me to tell you that you are his favorite [non-school] subject. All he wants to know is you and you are his hero.' 

'Dang Blake, that actually hurts my arm chest area with emotion and pain. The second thing I'm gonna do is hang out with him once I'm outta here. Let him know to make a list of every activity he wants to do.' Another message. 

'What's the first?' ending in a smirking emoji. 

Yang typed back and eggplant emoji, cat emoji, volcano emoji and the word comma.

'Here I am hanging out with YOUR son, and you got me hot and bothered! I want you badly. Just know I groan in frustration. He says hi'. 

'I said hey. You could drop him back with his mom. You know where to find me. You're already hot...' fire emoji 'so now you're bothered my frisky feline mate.' 

'Are you hard?' 

'I can be.' 

After about five minutes she receives a picture. Her face in shock as she stares at the rack of her girlfriend in a revealing lacy bra. 'How about now?' Yang wants to tease and push her to the limit. 'I've seen better' Another bing. She licks her lips as she is staring at the lacy black underwear worn not that long ago. 

'Now?' 

'Not doing anything for me.' She was laughing at how hard she was lying. Another ding. Yang threw her head back on the pillow as she stared at her bare chest, her nipples slightly hardened. 'And now?' 

'You're nipples aren't hard enough for me. I think you need a lower shot.' Another message. “Aaahhh fuck! That did it! Resist Yang, resist.” 

Another note 'This is all I got.' 

Her voice cut out several times and mostly came out as croaks or inaudible. She was looking at her girlfriend's pink core, the folds not in the way. “Oh! Fuck!” She tried to think how she was getting away with this while fishing with Diamonte. 'It might help if I saw all of you in one picture.' She challenged. She threw her head back trying not to touch herself. Three minutes later. Yang gasped as her folds were pulled apart showing herself off, slightly slick while her nipples were completely hardened and shiny. 

'And now?' 

'Doesn't compare to real deal. Maybe if I shoot some fire balls they'll give us a honeymoon suite.' Yang snapped a picture of her chest and hard nipples from not wearing a bra as well as a dick pic. And sent it. 

'Telling him I have to go see his favorite hero as she is acting crazy staring at white walls doing nothing.' 

“Fuck! Yes!” She beeped for the nurse who was timid walking in.

“How can I help you Mrs Xiao Long?”

“Can you please...unhook me? Is there a private room?”

“I can't unhook you but I will roll you up to the sixth floor.”

“Thank you...much!”

'Sixth floor.' 

'Omy. I can't believe we're really doing this.' 

'Soon I'll be inside you as if I never left' 

'I love you, especially when you talk dirty' 

'Four days worth of pent up energy waiting to be released' 

'Oh yes Yang' 

'I already feel your hot breath on my neck as you squirm beneath me unable to hold back your screams as your filled' 

'Because am beyond turned on your grammar needs work' 

'But tell me my sweet do I bother you? Do I make you feel hot and bothered? Tearing my clothes off as you ride this hard cock' 

'I can't fucking take it!' 'Room 613 ;) at the end of the hall double doors. Don't keep me waiting. Are your thighs rubbing together trying to control your headed arousal?'

“Yes!” 

She rushed to her attacking her lips removing the stupid gown as Yang's attempted to slide her jacket of, mostly turned into rubbing but got it off. Her buried her face in now the C cup breasts licking and sucking through the bra as her hands unclipped it. Blake gasped at her attacks holding her head closer as she licked and sucked on the ear. Yang's hand caressed her side laying her flat as she undid the pants sliding them down evenly on each side an flung them somewhere. She took the underwear off with her teeth and started eat her out driving into the core. Blake tried not to be loud as she was tongue fucked and her clit was rubbed against the nose. Blake was so close to the edge waiting for release.

She knew she was close and backed away causing whimpers to be heard as she removed her pants with Blake's help as she was impatient letting her bulge spring free and Blake could see and smell the pre-cum on it. Yang was centimeters away from the top of her body looking at the begging eyes. She leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“See what...you do to me. Your turn.” Yang advanced it inside slowly to draw out her yells that she tried hard to quiet. Once bottomed, she forced in and out humping her as fast as she could.

“Oh Yang! Please! Keep fucking me! So bad, so hard! So hot!” Aaaaahhh! Oh Fuck! Yyyyaannnggg!”

She let her down easy and laid back bringing Blake on top of her to ride as she was feeling pain. Blake was grinding her hips not being on top in a while and felt every inch. She didn't bounce but swayed and rocked her hip as she was driving Yang crazy knowing she was near the edge.

“Cum for me.”

“Gah! Ah! Bbbblllaaakkkeee!”

Blake threw back her head arching her back as she was filled and still continued ride her cumming after she finished.

“Ah! Uh! Oh! Nnnaaa! Yaaannnggg!” Her legs were shaking as she fell on top of her. “We're just a bunch of horny teens aren't we?” She panted.

“You...said it.”

“Your voice is so much deeper and hotter!”

Yang flipped their positions not done with her yet and watched as her expanded chest and stomach bounce from the impact. Taking her hand and groping her chest. Her mouth went to the other licking, and slightly biting the nipple.

“Yang! Suck on it!”

Yang didn't suck but put her mouth over pulling it. Blake was satisfied and wouldn't push. Yang went back to her ear.

“You...like my...voice. You...like this...Getting all wet...for me...Watching...your body bounce... your inflated tits...my queen...cum for me...”

 

“Yyyyyannngggg! Aaaahhhh! Hhhhaaahhhh! Yes! Ah!” Her body shook as it was being filled her orgasm lasting longer. Yang laid back on the bed their legs on top of each other and she was still inside her her dick flaccid. She was going to wait for Blake to make a move. Both were too exhausted to move or do anything. She was debating about staying inside her hoping to be knotted or not.

She did the one thing she was good at. “I was hard...when you said...hot and bothered.”

“First Diamonte...now you...”

“The pictures...fucking icing...on the cake...like your juices...”

“Stop.” She groaned.

“And...your eggs...”

“Bumblebee.”

“Come now...Yang in there.”

“Safe word, applies in every situation.”

“Count your...lucky stars-.”

Blake got up and retrieved her underwear forcing it in Yang's mouth and relaxed on top of her. Yang licked at the underwear's middle tasting her. She put her palm on the belly lightly pressing. “They're the size of seeds. You can't hurt them.”

“Them?” Her voice muffled.

“Multiple. We talked about that happening.”

Yang took the underwear out. “Yeah...it's...unbelievable.” Her heart filled with joy and she sighed in happiness. I didn't think I could be this happy about have my own. Diamonte. Blake. “I want...to name...the boy or boys.”

“I like that idea.” Yang awkwardly used her hand to scratch her ear purrs vibrating though not as loud. “Definitely getting your arm. This is as awkward as it feels, and I like being held.”

“I...love you...too.”

“I didn't...”

“There's many-.”

“Aethers. I can't listen to that voice of yours. How'd it get sore anyway?” Blake got up and started getting dressed in what she could get away with.

“Yelling, screaming for you...the pain...lack of water-nectar-” Blake groaned “mostly yelling...at doctors. Think one...of them did...something...” She croaked.

“Yeah...not sexy anymore fetching the aethers then you can make your long romantic speech that makes me want you again.”

She reappeared five minutes later her face a little flustered. She gave the device to Yang who put it on. “Half the hospital was looking at me as I passed. No doubt they heard me. I was even quiet.” 

That was you being quiet? 

“Was I really that loud?” 

Thankfully yes. I'm glad I could satisfy. 

“It's not even that! I was quiet during sex with anyone else. I mean it was only two and not a fair comparison but still...right?” 

Have you met me? Everything I do is not a fair comparison. That's not their fault. I was born into it. Even in Menagerie when we were younger, to me you were moderately loud. I only did the motions of what I saw and knowing the pain, I was going slow with you. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I'm glad you got to be my first.” She rested her head on the chest that she was almost large enough to compare to. “I'm glad you taught Ilia too. If Adam would've been my first, I would've regretted not taking you up on your forced demand in Menagerie.” 

I thought about just taking you anyway. Mostly Ilia to avoid hurting you but I figured she would've put up a bigger fight. All more exciting. But I'm glad things turned out how they did. How is Ilia? 

“Well...she was ready to execute the plan before I beat you near death. A little upset that it's delayed.” 

I think it's kinda funny. Why hasn't Adam left yet if he's still here. It's been about a month right? “Maybe...you don't think...you do...but you don't want to.” 

You and I both know we jump to conclusions. She is innocent until guilty. 

“I'm glad you think that way. My thinking is, why not attempt to kill a dragon, capture her lover, his ex-lover, and make off with a greater reward and position in the White Fang. I know you're thinking it too.” 

We can't prove anything. Why do we have to talk deeply after each time in bed? 

“Cause we're horny and can't stand to be away from each other so we only talk after sex.” 

That...I can't argue, I agree. Gah! I love you cuddling me, I love feeling you against me. I need to stop my mind but I'm always this way with you.

“All the time?” 

Yes! It's so hard to resist you. It's not even sex. Sex is great, but you, challenging me, pushing me, loving me despite me being deadly and dangerous. I love you! 

“I love you! You are m strength, are my heat, you are my light, you chase my darkness away. With you all my worries disappear. I love you!” 

Totally want my other arm right now. 

“You'll be alright. You can move your arm now. Kinda taking you time.” Yang only rubbed it. “Excuse you! Remove your hand.” She pushed her hand away only to have it come back. “Pardon you!”

“Bite...me.” She smirking challenging.

“No, cause that's what you want.” She took the hand and wrapped it around her side holing it down. “Ssstttooppp...tthhaatt...tttiiccckklleess....bbbuuummbbll-hhhaaahhhaa.... bbbuumbbblleebbbee! Sssttoopp! Yyyyaannggg! Sssaaffeewwwooorrddd!” She scratched her arm only encouraging her. “Yyyyaaannnngg!” She bit her and she stopped.

“Aaaahhh.” She exhaled a sigh. “Much better.”

“Hey your voice it's nearly back.”

“Semblance aspect. Something small, love bite. Can this get infected or cause rabies?”

“That's not funny, I hope it gets infected just for your poor joke.”

“I'll be a mat! No arms...to hold you...”

Blake laughed harder than she should've of. “That's...not...funny. Where am I...getting my heat...and cuddles from?”

“Guess I won't...have the upper...hand.” She laughed.

Blake didn't and stared at her with sadness in her eyes. “Don't say that. Even if you're joking. It's not true.” She kissed her lips and laid her head back in her chest.

“I'm sorry Blake. I didn't...mean to...upset you.”

“It's okay Yang. I really didn't want to laugh at your mat joke but it was funny.” Yang laid her head sideways and rested her chin in her hair. “Yang? The thing you said easier about love. What was it?”

“There's more than one way to say I love you. Have you eaten today? Have you taken your meds, have you drank water, what do you need, is there anything I can do? Those questions.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Maybe an...hour ago. You?”

“Diamonte attempted to try to heat up some fish. Without your semblance...he nearly burned himself and your ship. I brought him to the kitchen and showed him...the proper way. What did you have?”

“Go team! Pussy cat and she was delicious. Last time you drank water and how much?”

“Should've fucking known.” She groaned. “Before I left, whole water bottle. Last time you took your meds?” She stayed silent. “Yang? You still have your aether on.” She poked the stitches.

“Um...I...haven't...”

Blake sat up glaring at her. “Yang Xiao Long! You mean to tell me you haven't taken your medicine?! What are you thinking?” She hugged her. “How dare you!? I need you to take them...I need you to get better.”

“I am...getting better. Every minute you're here.” She stroked her hair. “You are my medicine.”

“And you are my stubborn, grown child, my incorrigible, dragon. Speaking of....I've been doing a little research and we can get an ultrasound-”

“Eight weeks. Know the birth...hear the heart...at twelve...know the genders...regular check ups...as necessary. I've done this before...Most of the time...not making twelve.”

“Yeah...I'm just so excited!”

“Me too.” She kissed the top of her head between her ears.

“What's the best foods for them?”

Vegetables mostly, grains, you'll need those for energy and gaining weight.” She received a look. You'll need to even if you don't want to. As much as I like your stomach the way it is, to support healthy bodies they need room to grow. Then you have your fruits, good to have and take but secondary. Meats, I place them above fruits. I need to cook you a steak, not a semblance one either. A grilled styled T-bone. Her stomach growled. You wanted that to happen.

“Yeap.”

“Dairy, important, during a certain stage, your back is going to be hurting. My heat helps the muscles but you'll be arching your back quite a bit to support your stomach weight. The very, very important part. I will never let you forget this. Cravings! I don't care what night, day, week, none of that. You will wake, kick, me, bit me, scratch me, whatever it takes to wake me up, get me moving and get you exactly what you need. You will not go hungry, not indulge, not eat as much as you want, never, I mean never, settle for less! You are to be satisfied at all times, aches and pains excluded. First comes a body pillow to support your aching back.

“Wow! I didn't know you had so much passion for something you weren't ready for.” She snuggled closer.

“Only because...of you.


	55. What would mother do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang indulges Adam in a fight. 
> 
> Warning: Mutilation

Two agonizing days later, Yang was finally released from the hospital between Cardin's teeth, her hospital bill and all her time relaxing her funds were a little short. She decided it was time at capture Taurus and bring him in alive, after she made a few modifications.

“Hey Blake, would it be okay if I hang out with Diamonte and said good bye to them today?”

“Goodbye? You're still going through with this? This senseless mission.” Blake was defensive and insisted her fiance get some rest. 

“Yeah, before I decide to fight Adam. He's still here. I think he's coming for me too. It's not senseless. If I can keep him from hurting one more person, one more Faunus, it will all be over.”

“What if you're wrong? They'll make him a martyr, fight stronger because he is gone. A more dangerous second will take his place.”

“You're scary, but not kill people because it's entertaining. I don't plan on killing him. If at all possible.” Blake was taken back. “I want to bring him in alive...modified, but alive.”

“Modified? You know what? I trust you. Spend sometime with them.” She smiled. “Come back to me?”

Yang kissed the back of her hand, lips and slowly kissed her forehead staying for a few moments, leaned into her ear and whispered. “Always, my queen.” Blake gasped from the heat, a little turned on but mostly a sensitive spot.

Yang walked out the door and arrived to the apartment knocking on the door seeing it partially opened. “Emerald? Diamonte?” She entered. The place looked like it had been torn apart. Some furniture destroyed and everything thrown every which way. “Emerald! Diamonte!”

“About time you showed up!” Two men appeared in front of her both wearing White Fang masks. “We got bored waiting for you. Adam has your wife and kid. If you wish to see them again, come to Haven Academy tonight, eight sharp. Just you and him, one on one.”

Yang was burning on the inside her semblance just under the surface. “How many men does it take to deliver a message?” Her tail whipped one bribing him down by her feet.

“Brother!”

“Stop or he dies. I will meet Adam tonight. His fight is with me. I won't fight him unless I see them alive, well and free, no harm coming to them. Those are my conditions. Do you understand?”

“Yes!”

“Good!” She kicked the member at her feet to his brother walking out the door out of sight before flying away to her ship. Once inside she slammed the door startling her girlfriend.

“What?!” She was startled. 

“He kidnapped them!” She yelled grabbing her bracelets looking over her weapons. Clearing the weapon, shells and anything out of place. “I went by their place, it was a wreck, they destroyed their home. Two White Fang guys told me to fight him at Haven Academy tonight at eight. I made them understand I wanted them free and unharmed when I meet him. Bastard even had the audacity to call her my wife. I'm roaring Blake. I am a calm angry right now. I am not sure if our once friend is behind this but I am using everything I have on Adam. I'm going to mediate in my safe room. My scroll will be on alarm set! You're staying here! I will not risk your safety!”

“Let me in your safe room. I'll be quiet I promise.”

“I have no doubt you will.” She smirked. “You start sweating, you feel any type of discomfort, you leave!” Her voice level but angry. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

Yang opened the door getting in first to provide Blake a way out. She got the alarm on her scroll set for an hour earlier. Closed her eyes and thought about her movements, his movements, best ways to fight, block, punch without getting hot headed or reckless. Her eyes flashed opened upon hearing her scroll. She saw Blake was still in front of her. She swiped her finger along her forehead, only a ligt sweat, nothing beading or dripping. 

Blake skidded out Yang behind her. “Don't act so surprised. You kept really calm. If anything it's your normal body heat.”

Once they got upstairs Yang pinned her against the bed kissing her roughly. She laid her palm on her stomach and chained her wrists to the bed placing Gambol Shroud next to her. Yang kissed her forehead. “I love you!” She walked out.

“Fuck you!” She cried against her chains. 

Yang arrived at Haven Academy early to survey the land, area and arena. Hoping to spot Emerald and Diamonte and save them if possible. She meditated within herself for twenty minutes and stepped into view. “Adam Taurus!” She called out, nothing. “Adam Taurus!” She roared. Then it struck her. She used her wings to get to her ship where she saw her sister, Weiss and thankfully Blake fighting the White Fang. She landed on deck in the kneeling position and roared fine into the sky. Everyone but Blake backed away. “Adam Taurus!”

“Right here.” Said the red-headed bull Faunus. “Didn't think you'd leave my traitorous darling behind, chained nonetheless. Unlucky for me, she can pick locks.”

“You are the traitor to humans and Faunus alike. Killing and kidnapping innocents and to bring what? Bloodshed and ruin! Did you minions tell you my conditions?”

“Yes and here they are.”

“Yang!” Called Diamonte running up to her arms spread.

She knelt down and held a finger waving it back and forth. “Not yet kid. I have the fire of a thousand within me. I need every ounce of it.”

“Fist bump for blue powerful flames then!” She held out her fist and didn't strike but absorbed his punch, inhaling his emotions.

“Words of advice, my son. Never celebrate a victory before it's won. Pick your battles wisely. You can lose every battle but win the war because you waited until your enemies weakness is revealed. Never let pride and ego blind you from doing what's right.”

“Yes ma'am!” He ran to Blake. She rose. Emerald walked in front of her. “Kick his ass or I will! It won't be any fun if I get involved!” She passed by. “Kill him dragon!”

“Adam Taurus!” She yelled. “I challenge you at Haven Academy as soon as possible. You hurt and shed the blood of the innocent, human and Faunus alike! You kidnap them to get what you want! Years ago you tried to have your way with me and when you couldn't win, you ran! You hurt the woman I love making you less of man! You kidnapped my son who is innocent in all this and his mother! That is what I can not and will not stand for.”

“You're on!”

They walked the time it took to get to Haven. Yang noticed upon her speech some of them dropped out. When they arrived Adam tried getting in a sneak attack and Yang pushed his body away.

“Have you no common battle courtesy?”

“Cheating means wining.”

“Then you've never truly won.”

“Kick his ass mom!” He shouted with a fist.

“Diamonte!” Emerald shouted. Yang focused her attention on Adam, but smirked at junior. “Don't encourage him! 

He gets that from you. She walked the necessary paces backwards.

Weiss stepped forward and her voice quieted the crowd. “Ready.” Yang dawned Ember Celica while Adam had his blade, Wilt. “Set.” Yang could almost swear he has absorbed hits. “Go!” Adam expected her to charge and when she didn't he charged at her unsheathing Wilt and using his semblance to strike. She dodged and aimed for his face which he block and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back. She gasped as she felt the stitches.

“I see you got your voice back blonde. I had one of my boys try to poison you when I heard you were in the hospital. Guess the Death Stalker venom didn't work.” Yang tried not to laugh but failed. With his pride hurt he yelled. “What is so funny!?”

“I took...Death Stalker venom...to become stronger...you...you actually....saved my life...!”

“Grrraaahhh!” He charged again drawing his sword. Yang grabbed hers and blocked trading body blows until Yang used her fire and enveloped them in ring of flame disappearing. “You dare hide from me?!”

He jumped forward through the flame only for his gut to meet metal and blast felt throughout his body. He went to slice with his blade only meeting other metal and she pushed them away from each other. Her body burned with strong fire wanting to rush and end this but her will holding her back. He got up and blocked the bullets coming to him absorbing the energy, they both smirked. Adam ran to her once again focusing on his arms as his sword moved like a blur. Just like her mom taught her. What she forgot was the leg movement and he tripped her up. She fired her sending him and herself back getting to her feet. Thanks to his aura, it only sent him back with no harm. Both charged Yang blocked his sword pushing it upward turning her body as her arm swiped a punch away and elbowed him to the face and kicked his gut putting her whole body into vulnerably coming off the ground. He was sent meters away but not before he could get a slice on her leg. When he got up she ran a finger over the cut tasting the blood. She used her flames to heal it.

“The fuck are you?”

“A. Mother. Fucking. Dragon!”

“Get him mama!”

“Yang!” Both Emerald and Blake shouted. They looked at each other and whispered 

“It's true though.” 

“Don't encourage her Diamonte. He is just like her.” She rolled her eyes. “Kids!” 

Adam charged at her foolishly and she back flipped before shooting herself forward sending punches to the face, chest and stomach. Her punches did no more than graze the skin and put distance between them. Yang would not charge learning from many pasts mistakes with her mother.

“Adam, let us help you!”

“You will do no such thing!” His pride hurt.

He swung his blade and Yang ducked blocking the sword as it came sparks flying into the ground below. Paint on her gauntlets were chipped if not removed. Yang rolled back purposefully and jumped to her feet.

She roared into the sky burning fire all around her.

“How?!” Adam asked himself with anger.

“She did it?” Blake whispered shocked and amazed. 

Diamonte asked.“Did what Blake?”. 

“Blocked his semblance. One that is strong enough to send giant robots giant robots in pieces.”

“Cool!” He was amazed. 

Some of the White Fang members backed off in fear.

He shouted just the same charging his blade scraping against the ground in sparks. Swing up against her going every which way turning into a blur. She focused on his arms and legs, dodging kicks his time after learning from her mistake. Every time he could've stepped back and take a breather as he made mistakes of opening. His stubbornness and pride getting the best of him. Her aura was strong but her injury was still healing and she didn't want to tear the stitches yet. He got a couple superficial scratches in. She kept up her defense saving another piece of advice for later. She was used to fighting against a sword but was still out of practice from not training as much as she should of. Her thoughts turned to Blake and she shut those emotions down. She was so focused on keeping her emotions at bay she couldn't stop the scratch as it cut deep her missing anything important. Her aura now in the shape of a flaming dragon the wound burned cauterizing it with the imprint of a thin scar. The bullet fist went into his chest too focused on his attack leaving his chest with a bleeding hole. Shit! Now I know how this works. Blake is gonna be pissed. Shit! Emotions... She held up her gauntlet for the White Fang to see, blood had splattered on it, and she got the desired result as they backed away.

“Cowards!” He yelled.

“Let us help!” Came a female voice.

“Silence!”

As her enemy neared, Yang raised her left hand toward him before he slashed she fired a bullet forcing him to block it and she flipped behind him and punched his back sending another bullet. His sword had spun around in time to stop it and their weapons connected as they traded blows. Yang's burning his flesh while he either left a bruise or thinly sliced her skin. Yang got an attack through sending him back skidding across the ground. She had to will the slice in her leg away and look strong. Another piece of advice for you...son. She willed her emotions away, knowing better. As Adam tried getting off the ground, the White Fang members continued to fire on her anything and everything her aura was weakened as she blocked and sway as many stray bullets as possible. Deciding enough was enough she summoned her full body dragon and roared blue flames warning them. They stopped their fire. Adam got up to face his enemy.

“You mess with a bull, you get the horns. You think...just because your semblance turns into a dragon...you are one...think again!”

“You mess with a dragon, you get burned.”

Adam had his semblance ready to strike again as he came towards her. She absorbed the impact with her gauntlets. His semblance had taken in the form of a bull. The celestial beings going at each other. Horns connecting with scales and claws connected with hide. Sword connected with gauntlet and gauntlet connected with sword. His bull did not look solid or as detailed as Yang's dragon but could still do solid damage. Yang let her emotions control her through her aura burning the bull in blue flame. His bull disappeared as did her solid dragon, now reduced to flame. She had punched him in the gut and he repaid her by opening up her stitches. They both road in pain. Yang closed it up with her fire not wanting to bleed out. Her aura was fading and she was low on rounds but it looked like his was too. Just gotta hold him. I'm sorry if this kills me Blake. Adam charged her and she charged him. He released his semblance Yang had met the blow as non fatal as possible as her prosthetic went for a punch. Their weapons clashed once more, her first sliding over his sword. Her hand shuttered as Wilt scraped along her gauntlet and metal arm. She sent her other hand into his rib cage hearing the cracking over their screams as she sent a round into him, doing a one eighty switching their positions and knocking them both to the ground. Adam rose slowly and painfully to a kneeling position. He forced himself upright laughing at his enemy on the ground as his comrades cheered.

“Giving up already? C'mon Yang I thought you were stronger than that!” At those words Yang began to rise black flames surrounding her this time. The intent to kill and harm. Her metal arm was dead weight no longer working as she tossed it aside.

“How?” His face of disbelief and anger. The members charged forward and Yang brought most of them down as other backed away. “Fire!”

She blocked every shot toward her and she didn't have much aura left she used this new found spark to take the rest of them out. Realizing he was no longer holding them back from fighting she removed the black bow from her wrist and tied it in a bow around her neck.

“She's mine to finish!”

She focused the flames into her missing arm causing it to become solid. As he came for her she parried each attack falling back on hurt legs. Weapons brushed against each other white hot sparks emitting after contact. Each attack now fatal as she concentrated on her enemy. Blocking a blow that was meant for her neck. Her injuries hurt as she ducked and weaved his attacks, mostly the injury in her side. One broke through sending a light gash of scarlet on her arm. The black flames healed it but she still felt pain everywhere. She continued blocking his movements, keeping her emotions in check. They had done three sixties around each other. Yang noticed his speed slowed but skills still sharp. Adam continued to slice at her. Yang reacted too late but focused on an opening as the sword cut into her thigh. She punched straight into his chest as her last shell exploded. He stumbled back sheathing Wilt as she stepped back ready. She gestured for him to attack knowing his semblance was coming. She roared letting every pain in her past hit her at once her flames a burning mix of black, red, orange but mostly yellow. They charged at each other making contact as Yang had Wilt in her hand and slammed her foot to his chest grabbing his weapon from his grasp. Adam raised Blush for its holster tried to point it at her when she kicked it from his hand. She kneeled down and broke both his wrists as he cried in agony. She turned her weapon into the bracelets as aura and semblance completely faded. She punched him in the face breaking his jaw bone. “Every animal deserves a clean kill no matter what they've done, that is what I promised. I never said anything about torturing the living.” She spat blood on his mask carrying him inside the building out of sight as three on lookers watched her.

“Diamonte, couple pieces of advice before I send you away. Every animal, I don't mean human or Faunus, I mean worse than Mercury that do terrible things for their own pleasure deserve a clean kill. Every animal deserves a clean kill. The best offense is the best defense. Your enemy will tire and eventually make mistakes. I will visit you before I leave. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Take care of him Em.”

“You know I will.” She took Diamonte out.

“Blake, you may not want to see this.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Make him the man he is. You hate it when people look at you differently because you're a Faunus. I hate men. Any and all, born into it. Can I take him? I want you tell me everything this mother fucker did to you! Explicit detail! Leave nothing out!”

“I'll see you on the ship then? Don't change into whatever black dragon that was.”

“I won't, I'll be there.” As Blake was leaving, she broke both his ankles, sending a cringe down her spine. “That answers me enough. Now to heal your injuries. She tore off his shirt using her flame to cauterize any bleeding smiling maliciously as she was hurting him. She heard someone enter the room. “Look ,if you're going to tell me to stop-”

“Keep going.”

“Hey mom, you catch the show?”

“I did, very impressed but disappointed.”

“When are you not?”

“When I'm fucking you.”

“In front of my enemy! Really? Whatever.” She finished his wounds between first and second degree burns in some areas. She felt his ribs. “Well, I guess I'll have to re-break them.” She grabbed him on both sides and twisted his body as he screamed in anguish. “Stop being such a baby it's just a few ribs. Yeah...not good.” She sent a fist into his cage hearing them crack through his scream. “Better. Now you need a doctor to reset it.” She put his clothing back on.

“Whatcha thinking about sweetie?”

“Whether or not he needs his nipples or if I should burn then slice them off.”

“Keep them, it makes for better torture. You are more sadistic than what you have her believe.”

“Only because that black dragon, or my other side or whatever has some nice ideas. What's next? Oh yeah...Blake told me about that fucking scar you gave her.” She picked up her own sword as his was elsewhere. “It was about three inches deep wouldn't you say? But at the same time, you are larger than she is. Five inches.” Stabbed it into him as he chocked on his screams his voice fading. She pulled it out and wiped it clean against his clothing. “You also cut my stitches free and it just so happens to be on the same side.” Her smile evil as she burned his skin, with what little black flame there was and leaving it over the area as he howled. She heated her sword until it was red and stabbed five inches into him again this time closing on its own. “What else?...Ah yes, have you ever hurt anyone with your horns? Bleeding, scarred beyond repair?”

“No.” He mouth.

“Ya know? For some reason, I don't believe you.” She grabbed his horns. “Have you ever hurt anyone with your horn Taurus?”

“No.” His voice squeaked.

“Fine then. What else...ah yes...I told Blake I'd turn you into the man you really are. I just don't have my equipment.”

“Whatcha need darling?”

“Starting out, a chastity cage.”

“Here.”

“What do you I owe you for this?”

“Torture him, although based on that, it might take a couple days. Let me know when you start after putting it on.”

“Yes mother.” In an obeying voice. She pulled his pants down. “You rape women with this?” She laughed. “This is even smaller than my sister's. Hers is seven maybe eight, mine's twelve and Blake can't get enough of it. My girlfriend worships my cock. All you had to do pal, was treat her right. Speaking of...” She slapped him so hard he fell to the ground. She picked him up by this throat and set him in the chair. “You slapped her in front of an audience. How's it fucking feel you piece of shit!?”

“Yang!”

“Worse possible fucking timing.” She gritted through her teeth. “Can I help you?” She didn't turn back. 

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Taking vengeance that someone else doesn't want. Making fate my own!”

“No, you're not! You're becoming that of which you fear.”

“And you know what? I really don't care, because I'm not. I'm enjoy this!” She smiled at her victim.

Ruby gasped in shock. “You know what? You don't deserve her! No wonder why she was worried. You don't deserve to have him in your life either!” She took off in rose petals. Yang continued where she left off placing the lock on his balls.

“You're not going after her?”

“I've got a toy I'm occupied with right here. A fucking ugly one, but a toy nonetheless. And he is never going to have another orgasm in his life. Now then...” She pulled his pants up. “The White Fang looked up to you because you're a Faunus. And like you said...you mess with a bull you get the horns.” She pulled out her sword heating it up.

“Wait!”

“What now?” She said annoyed her body language dropping. “Oh...hey Ilia. What can I help you with?”

“Not me. Blake. She needs you.”

“That reminds me...how did Adam know about Diamonte?” Careful with her words.

“I told him everything. This is my fault.”

“Not entirely. I was planning on facing him or leaving like Blake suggested. I was going to leave until I find out my-Diamonte and Emerald were kidnapped.”

“So you finally found her. About time.” Yang was fuming. She wanted to say zip it, but not to her own mother who can take her back in her weakened state. “You wanna say something? Say it. I dare you!”

“No ma'am...” With the sword heated she got to work sawing of the horns at the base. Relishing in whatever screams he had left. “Now, now Ilia. This fight was going to happen eventually. He was the who messed with my family, not you! Sure you provided him the intel, but he still did the action. I'll deal with you later. You're not worth my time right now.” She threw one of horns to the side as trophies along with his mask. Adam had tears of pain and humiliation running down his face. 

“Family? So she did successfully have your child. Diamonte, huh? My grandson.”

“Don't you dare hurt him!” Yang seethe

“I would never. But you will, even unintentional. People think and maybe even you think you're not as bad as me. But in some cases, like this one, you're even worse. Turning a Faunus physically into a human.”

“Which is why he's going to the kingdom he's most wanted in and I'll collect his reward money for bringing him alive. It said nothing about maiming him or bringing him back unharmed.” She finished sawing off his other horn. Standing in front of him and looking at her work. “What else do I want to do?” Placing her hand over her chin. “Right! You broke my arm fucker! I'm gonna break yours!”

“Yang!”

“Fuck! Can I go ten minutes without being interrupted? Holy Remnant! Yes, Blake?” 

Blake walked up to her and embraced her. “Stop this. This isn't you. Come back to me.”

Yang tilted her head wondering why she didn't feel anything, then she realized. She lightly pushed her away. “Nice try Em. Not the real thing.”

“How'd you know?”

“Doesn't matter. I'm going to break this guy's right arm.”

“No you don't. Now!” She felt hands grab a hold of her and tried to push them off when ice surrounded her lower half. She roared in anger having no semblance to melt it and cursing at everyone. Until she saw the only person who mattered right in front of her tears in her eyes and tear stained cheeks. Everyone left them alone dragging Adam with them. Raven left deciding this was no longer interesting.

“This is what I was afraid of! You're supposed to protect people. What if someone cropped my ears?”

“You haven't' done a damn thing wrong! Anyone who wanted to or tried to crop your ears, I would kill them!” She growled.

“My point exactly!” She shouted. “We're supposed to be enjoying a new life together. Why fill it with hate and anger at the very start?”

“He deserves to know what his victims felt!”

“Like you did!? You were raised to torture, maim and kill. What makes you so different?”

“I am a dragon, a monster! Born and raised to be a monster. The only difference being he was raised to hate humans because of his oppression. I was taught to hate, destroy, kill, and take. We're not different! We fight on different sides in our own messed up way. He's missing horns, I'm missing an arm.”

“You're changing...or at least trying to.” She walked over to her and cupped her cheek. “Come back to me.”

Yang rested her head in her hand. “This is me. Always has been, always will be. You've known this. He hurt you.”

“You're not balance or fate, justice or whatever. You don't get to decide people's fate or what happens to them-.”

“And if I don't do anything, nothing will happen. People who are appointed to be justice, they don't know all the crimes and they get away with murder if not always in the literal sense.”

“Let's just get him to Menagerie. My dad will decide what to do with him. You need to see my mom.”

“Sounds great and I love you-too, but I'm out of flames.”

“Don't worry about it.” She used her semblance creating a fire clone and melting the ice then used another clone exploding it and throwing Yang against a wall to break her out of the ice.

“Thanks.” She tried standing but failed. “Get up!” She yelled at herself. “What are you? A dragon!” She started rising. Repeating herself. “What are you? A dragon, a fire breathing monster!” She roared getting to her feet.

“You're not a monster!” Blake ran to her embracing her. Yang winced in pain. “You're not a monster.”

“You're blinded from the truth. You see only what you wish to see.” Yang hugged her back.

“No. You're just convinced that that is what you are. The same way you convince Diamonte he's hero. You'll eventually believe it.”

“That's harsh Blake. Using my own words against me.”

“You need to hear it.”

Yang broke free attempting to walk to the door. Blake went under her arm supporting her body. Yang tried to jerk away but she wasn't having it. She groaned in frustration and let her win. They got inside and Yang smirked seeing her enemy strapped to the pole.

“Don't.” She warned with a glare.

“You don't even know my plan, what I have in store for him.”

“I know that smirk anywhere. Whatever it is, unless it's me, not good.”

“You had your fun. My turn.” She walked toward him and was knocked on the bed and restrained. “The fuck Blake!”

“You told me vengeance wasn't yours to claim. Prove it!”

Yang closed her eyes and meditated thinking. “I claim it because you won't!”

“And that makes you noble right?” Sarcastic tone. “Taking revenge that isn't yours when forgiveness is the harder road. You know how hard it is for me to see you talking to Raven like you're friends? You tell me all these bad-negative things about her and expect me to be okay with it. Yes Adam wasn't in my life as long and he wasn't as brutal, but it still hurts. Yes, we both care about the people who hurt us and we might hate them, but not everything was bad. I challenge you to get rid of the poison in your blood called revenge and cleanse it with forgiveness.”

Yang sighed calming down knowing she was right and there was a challenge to take the hard road. “You are so lucky I love you too much to hate you. If I could, I would. May I have at least two requests? One being he wears the cage around his balls long enough to prevent him from ever orgasming ever again with a painful erection and once complete I slice them off ending his sex drive for the rest of his life. As well as possibly hearing how I much I make you scream for me when we have sex. The second is I place bronze handcuffs on both him and Ilia strapped to the barracks strip poles while everyone who wants a piece of him can have it. Used like the toy he is.”

“You can't be serious? Blake, my darling. don't let her.”

“Shut up!” Yang yelled. “You had your fucking chance, she's my darling girlfriend.”

“Sloppy seconds is what you got!”

“Can you two shut the fuck up?! I'm trying to think.”

“Isn't thinking dangerous for you?” He sneered. Yang was about to interject but Blake kicked him in his bad ribs, causing him to scream.

“Wuss.” Yang snickered. 

Blake poked her injury of where her stitches were and she gritted her teeth against the pain. She pushed hard trying to get her to cry out. All it did was make it sound like she was angry so she stopped and Yang panted getting her breathing back.

Blake thought for a moment trying to find loopholes. She couldn't find a way out and a counter deal seemed better. “Adam and Ilia are restrained naked in the closet. Adam has the cage on his balls and penis and a phallus of my choosing is in his ass. Ilia has phallus of my choosing restrained inside her, not turned on and not moving. They can't see us but they'll hear us having sex.” She blushed nearly from embarrassment. “However soft or rough.”

Yang thought for a moment, shocked Blake was even okay with something like that in the first place. She did her best to ignored Adam's pleas no matter how distracting and Blake kicked him until he stopped. She wanted so badly to say something but Blake's eyes warned her. It wasn't as rough as she wanted it to be, but she'd take whatever Blake would give. “The phallus in his ass, I want it turned on and doing whatever functions it does for five days not being allowed to orgasm, I want them entered dry. I say them because I don't want him getting used to one size. I also want them gagged. Last thing I need is them ruining a moment. I want to slice off his balls and penis after he can no longer orgasm then put a bronze handcuff on him. Same with Ilia except when she ends hers keeping it on for five days..”

Blake thought for a moment. “Is this what it's like negotiating with Captain Sir? I agree to your terms and conditions.”

“Pretty much, I've never had a client complain too much...as long as I got the job done.”

“You're Captain Sir?! Impossible! You were my idol.”

“Well that explains the shit you did. Glad I beat you senseless.-” Blake gave warned her with her eyes. “What I mean to say is...that yes I was Captain Sir and Blake had never heard of me at first and she changed me for the better, only taking vengeance on people who deserve it. Ow! Woman, that's old talk meaning my queen. The dark haired woman you saw is Captain Branwen, my birthmother.” She turned to Blake. “I wasn't expecting you to come up with a counter offer. I had to get what I wanted on the table and try to find middle ground something we are both satisfied with. Now that you've agreed, can you undo my hand so we can shake on it?” She went over to her hand and shook it. “No, you have to spit in yours and I have to spit in mine then we shake on it.”

“If we weren't dating, mixing our saliva that is absolutely disgusting. You do this everytime...?You're going to have this regular handshake and be happy.”

“That's not how a bond works. The saliva mixes together and the string connects us. And yes, it is required everytime. I wash it afterward when I'm outta sight. What do you take me for?”

“Is this what you’ve become, my love deciding people’s fates and fucking them over?”

“Blake, did you hear something?” She smirked. 

She smiled “I think that was just the wind.”

“Fuck you Belladonna and Sir.”

“That's Captain Sir to you, you lone voice in the desert. Only because this is you, if we make out connecting our spit. And if you just so happen to get turned on...”

“You dare turn my darling into a sex object?”

“You’re telling me this!? You of all people!? Can we please gag him now before I'm tempted to stain the nice floor in red wood.” Before she could continue lips found hers and Yang felt saliva drip into her mouth and tried to reciprocate, but gravity got in the way just happy they were connected. Blake pulled away and Yang swallowed their spit. “Better.” Blake released her binds and Yang bounced up as best she could and kissed her lips back. Breaking away attempting to stand she stumbled to Adam and kicked him. “You didn't know a good thing when you had it you mother fa-I'd call you a Faunus, but you're missing horns.” Blake kicked her in the back sending her forward. “Ow! Shit!” She rubbed her back. Adam was seething in and trying to break out of his restraints. Yang stumbled around pulling out a red handcuff and went outside. Blake helping her move around with curiosity.

“Dang it Blake, can you at least make me look strong?” She spray painted the cuff black. “There. Not even I can touch him. Don't give me that confused look. You are the hierarchy here. I'll let you claim your second out of three greatest assholes.”

“Who’s first and third?”

“You're stuck with me and you called me an ass first, so, I'm obviously number one as it should be. Third is Ilia.” She jumped up and nearly doubled over, her will power keeping her up. She attempted to look strong going back inside.

Blake slapped the cuff on him and dragged him by his ear to the barracks cuffing him to the pole and placed took Ilia by surprise doing the same thing on the other pole. Yang was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling when she entered. “Ya know...I don't think I've ever really paid you back for healing me when I was injured.”

She knew where she was going with this. “You don't owe me anything. I'm happy to help.”

“Come now, my hero.” Her finger traced along her collar bone and above her chest. “There must be something I can do.”

Yang was too caught up to calm herself and be modest. “There might be one thing...”

Her eyes fluttered as her hand swiped across her cheek. “Yes?”

“Can I-may I kiss you?”

Her heart swelled when asked for permission, this time more than usual. She leaned down and kissed the chapped lips smoothing them with her tongue as Yang moaned at the touch. She pulled back and a hand swept stray hairs out of the way behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

“That was a hell of a kiss.” She whispered. “Any chance I could get more?”

“Should I go get our guests?” She went to get up and a hand grabbed her. “My, how the roles reverse.”

“I like this. You and me. Right here and right now. Would you mind if I recorded this? We don't even have to do anything. Just the way you look at me like this, the way you kiss me. I'll remember it, but I want to keep it.”

“I'll record it for us.” She grabbed Yang's scroll typing the password that is the same as hers. Then used the ribbon that was around her neck to hold it in place as she set the recording looking down at her injured dragon. Yang brought the hand to her cheek again brushing it with her thumb. She leaned down kissing her soft lips, glistening from the saliva of her tongue. “Mhm, much better. Your lips aren't so chapped.”

Yang had butterflies in her stomach as Blake normally did things fast and greedy. She was slow, taking her time and enjoying the moment. Yang stared into her eyes feeling safe to lose herself. She woke back up when the eyes slowly closed. She closed her own eyes shaking her head.

“What'd you see?”

“Same scenery as always. This time is was you, me and the stars. We held each other slow dancing with fireflies. I picked up your legs and you were laughing already having your arms around my neck. You kissed me before laying your head in my chest and we stayed that way.”

“Can you show me?”

Yang slow got up using the bed to support herself. “Don't worry. I can do this.” She got Blake's scrolled and played a slow instrumental song. She held her arm out ushering her forth which she did. Placing her arm around her waist and arms wrapped around her neck slowly swaying to the rhythm. Her injuries causing hitches in her breathing but she didn't care. What she didn't know, was whether she could support herself and her girlfriend one armed and injured. She waited 'till the music stopped hooked her arm around and the hands around her neck tightened. Her legs buckled under her sending them both to the floor. Yang's voice crocked falling on her back and Blake's soft landing on top her making it worse, her head softened a landing with her natural heated pillows.

Blake was chuckling with concern. “You big oaf. You need to take it easy. No one asked you to do all that.”

“When you've got the most beautiful woman in your arms-arm” she laughed “it's hard to resist.”

Blake kissed her and layer her head back in her chest. “Nearly complete.” The hand scratched her ear. “Complete.” She purred. She slapped her hand away getting up to stop the recording and laid her back down. Getting comfortable and purring as hand scratched her ear. She wished the other hand could wrap around her, keeping her safe and warm. She felt the hand slow then stop hearing light snores. She brushed the messed up hair behind her ears and drifted to sleep.


	56. Sex hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang have fun and a serious conversation

The feline woke up tired and grumpy and realized she was the first of the two to do so. Not completely surprising, but a rarity. She felt the hardness between her legs and started rubbing her tired eyes. She had read about this before but wasn't sure how it would turn out. Unzipping her pants and letting her sex free for its confines, she rubbed it lightly making it hard then put her mouth on the head circling it with her tongue as the woman beneath was lowly moaning. She started bobbing her head up and down slowly and her hips were naturally reacting wanting inside the hot, wet entrance. When she nearly bottomed out, her eyes went wide and she coughed and spit waking the brute with a scream. 

“Ah! Blake! Are you okay? What happened?” She received a slap in the face. “Ow! What was that-” she looked between her legs and dropped her head in shame. “Fuck.”

“Fuck is right missy. I try giving you a blow job and something nice to wake up to and how do you repay me? You urinate in my mouth! Absolutely fucking disgusting and unbelievable!” She walks away closing the bathroom door and starting the shower. Yang followed behind her and peeing in the toilet, trying to be as small as possible. She attempts to walk back out when hands grab her clothing and strip her down. “And where do you think you're going? You've still got a problem you need help with.”

“I’m not going anywhere, but inside you.” She pinned her to the wall kissing her roughly. Until she realized her mistake and broke the kiss. Rushing to the sink spiting, brushing her teeth and Blake followed suit laughing and brushing her teeth. “That's not funny. I will not understand why women torture themselves to get back at those who wrong them.”

“Not all of us can fight and win every time. We use our sexuality to our advantage. Something you know a little bit about. Speaking of… I think it's time for your monthly wax. But first,” she led Yang in the shower “I need to look at your injuries closely.”

Blake was lightly kissing her, hands holding her hair behind her ears as the water ran over her body. When they broke the kiss to breathe Yang met forehead to forehead staring into her eyes. “You’ve been looking to my eyes a lot more lately. Anything I should be concerned with?”

“No. Your eyes…gold eyes with the dark ember complimenting your pale complexion praised with the black pupil, when the sun hits it, a black oval slit. Your white circles perfect to match.” She kissed her lips slowly and held for a few seconds.

“Do you always have to be so...gay?”

“You and Adam are too straight for me.” She laughed.

Blake kissed all the faded scars she could see on the shoulders all the way down her stomach. Yang's breath hitched at every brush of contact. Blake stood back up and inserted the penis moaning as it filled her. Yang gasped in surprise before breathing into it helping her ride it with her arm.

“Blake, I'm gonna-”

“Do it.”

“Aaaagggghhhhh!”

“Aaahh! Hhhaaa...per...fect.”

“But you didn't-”

“This is about you. I'm taking care of you, like you do for me.” She got the soaping suds across her body careful of what she touched and where. Yang winced every so often and yelped when the suds tickled where her stitches used to be. Once Blake was finished she changed the water to a mist and soaped herself down and focused on her hair.

“The water won’t break me.” Pretending to be tough but grateful for the mist.

“You don’t have to pretend in front of me. I can see it in your eyes.” She moved her head to get a better angle. “It’s written all over your face. Every movement, every step, I see it. The pain, it is taking your being not to collapse. You had a celestial battle and used the last of your semblance to heat up metal.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Only to me. To Adam and everyone else, you look strong ready to fight again.”

Blake switched their positions letting the shampoo out of her hair and focused on Yang’s who was leaned against her and nearly limp except for her legs, somehow keeping her standing. Blake massaged her hair and head with the soap Yang’s body vibrated with some kind of human or dragon made purr. She moved their bodies shaking the shampoo out. Once finished she turned off the water chilling to the cold as her heater was out of commission. Grabbing a towel drying herself before gently patting the other body cold to the touch. She struggled carrying Yang to the bed trying not to grunt and gently set her down tucking her in.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

She snuggled in next to her staying a few inches away. “This is about you.” She grabbed her recording device and her book reading aloud. Yang tried to stay awake as long as possible listening to the soothing voice. She placed her hand on her leg and started rubbing and quickly removed it when Blake shivered in her touch grunting in disappointment. She was hoping to have some remenace of her semblance, but nothing. She closed her eyes and meditated within herself hoping to find the root cause. Her hand was moved comfortably above her head and her legs spread. She felt the area between her legs warm with the scent of honey. She thought a candle was lit and the warmth was her erection and the hands rubbing on her body.

“Aaaaggggghhhh! What the fuck!?” She sat up in pain. Then felt another tear. “Aaaaaaahhh!” She opened her eyes and saw yellow ones smirking at her. “The fuck Blake!? Warn me before you-Ffffuuuccckkk!” She screamed again and tried to move and found she was restrained and felt another tear. “Sssssshhhhiiittt!” She screamed.

“Just a couple more…smaller areas.” She smirked.

“I can do it myself! Holy shit!” The burning not going away.

“Just because you can, does not mean I’m gonna let you.”

“We need time away from each other. You use my words-Aaaaaaahhhh! The smaller areas hurt the worse. Ah, come on Blake. Circling around the area. Please don’t do this!” She pleaded. “You got the front, back and both sides leading to my butt cheeks. What more do you want?”

“All of it gone.” She tore all the strips off and pressed her hand against it for five seconds as Yang screamed. “What a baby.”

“Easy for you to say! You shave!”

“Hey! You don’t complain about the nicely shaved heart make just for you. Maybe I should’ve left enough room for a design.”

“Less hair for you to strip. Aaaaaahhh!” She said through her teeth. “Maybe a Belladonna crest.”

“I hate you.” She striped another area angrily. “Always, always, always, being so gay I can't stand it or making me want you even more when I am trying to be the one taking care of you.” She stripped another area. An idea for later came to her head.

Yang gripped the chain crying out at every rip, cautious not to break it and repair it like the other one. “I won't apologize for caring about y-aaahhh!”

“I don't want you to!” She ripped another piece. “I like it and it makes my heart flutter ever time. I try to make it about you, but you always flip it around.” She was finished and felt her body heat nearly back to normal. “Not this time.” She took the remaining wax and slowly poured it on her from her breast down her bikini line.

“Fuck!” She groaned.

“That's the idea.” She rubbed her clit and slid her hand alone her opening.

“Blake, please don't tease me like this.” Blake smirked.“I wasn't going to. I was getting myself ready for you, but...” Yang rattled her chains “No, no, Blake, please! I need you!”

“Oh, I have no doubt.” She got up and started kissing her partner for several long minuets. She felt the hard erection and went to throw the covers off and they were sticking. Yang yelped a little at each pull. “The wax...” She bowed her head.

Yang stared in shock and horror slight anger. She burned what semblance she had hoping to liquefy the wax or burn the blankets. Blake tried to pull and got some of it as Yang gritted her teeth head shot forward in pain. “Just burn it. I'm immune to fire.”

“You'd think I'd let you get off that easy?”

“Go record your voice. I'll take care of this.

“Fine...” She got up and went down to the library.

While Yang was alone she tried to quickly peer the covers off getting inches at a time before she had to stop to breath. When she got to her nipple and penis it was the worse. She tried a couple time and her hand refused to move. Swallowing hard she tore it off trying not to scream and failed with tears running down her face. She got to her other nipple and forced it off. With the pain in her penis and nipples the rest was easy. She pushed the covers completely off the bed and undid the restraint with the key Blake foolishly left nearby. She had the key in the lock about to be set free when Blake walked in.

She leaned against the doorway with an eyebrow dropped and raised with her head cocked. “Really?”

Yang beamed at her innocently. “At least I didn't start touching myself.” She turned the key and set herself free. “Now can we start please?”

“Sure.” She rolled her eyes getting undressed and got on top of her kissing her again. “You are really smooth.”

“Yeah...with my injuries that shit was fucking painful, my nipples and penis still burn. Is my debt paid yet?”

“Almost.” She trailed kisses down her body leaving bruises at her neck, collarbone, down her breasts and played with the flesh making them feel better then stomach. Yang was moaning and hitting her head against the pillow, back slightly arching as she did so.

 

She got on top of her kissing her lips and leaving kisses down her body. She played with the shaft leaving kisses on it. “I only want to orgasm at least once.”

As good as she felt she wanted to make sure it happened. “Sit on my face. I want to make sure it happens.”

Blake groaned and did so. She immediately gasped as the tongue licked inside her folds and flicked her clit as moans escaped her mouth. Her moans when from whispers to a voice as it went inside her drawing it out. “Aaaahhhhh! Yyyyaaannngggg! Mmmhhhmmm! Sssssaaa! Oh! Yang! Yang! Yang!” Her body jerked involuntarily wanting more. A few minutes of Yang focusing on her sweet spot, she came. Yang held her legs down getting every drop she could. Once she did, her hand released and Blake removed herself and put it inside her no longer teasing with how well she was pleasured. She was riding it slowly and precisely seeing what best worked for Yang. Yang grabbed her scroll and Blake looked at her funny. “No pictures.” She warned.

“No, a specific song.”

I mark it so good they can't wait to try I-I-I-I me-e-e. I mark it so good. Man, these guys tryna buy I-I-I-I me. They love the way I ride it. They love they way I ride it to the beat. How I ride the beat, I ride it. They love the way I ride it. They love they way I ride it to the beat. How I ride the beat, like a mother fucking freak. And I won't stop, don't stop. Get it! Get it! Imma pinch down the middle. Baby hit it! Hit it!

Yang came first halfway through not holding back and Blake followed. Yang's plan was to cum inside her so many times her stomach would expand and flow out of her at once. Yang pushed herself up and kissed her lips running her hand,along her bare back. She moved her hand over her shoulder and down her breast almost large enough to compete with her. She came while pinching her nipple and drawing out moans. Blake yelled in her mouth and arched her back as she was filled. Yang moved her fingers to her clit and rubbed vigorously causing her to throw her head back as she came. Yang held her close letting her rise it out in comfort. She turned her body and lowered herself to the ground resting on her shoulder blades. She would've questioned her movements if it didn't feel even better as she continued to ride her. Blake was the first to cum this time followed by Yang immediately after.  
Blake was a hot, sweaty, panting, sticky mess. Yang loved looking at her this way. Blake grabbed her arm and helped her back on the bed and their foreheads rested against each other taking a break. Blake's arms wrapped around her neck as Yang's arm held her opposite side.

Yang steadily kissed her being slow and gentle. Not completely filled with lust, she remained comfortable. “Have I given you your daily reminder of how beautiful you are?”

“Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it, again.” Her cheeks turned a light pink. 

“You are absolutely amazing.” She kissed her lips. “The most incredible woman I've ever met.” Kiss. “Your absolute beauty makes goddesses jealous.” Blake felt flutters in her stomach from her nerves. She moved Yang's hand from her side to her stomach. Yang kissed her lips then her neck driving her to whimper. “I want you to turn around.”

“Yang?”

She swiped strands of hair sticking to her forehead. “Turn around and ride me wild woman.” She whispered. 

“In a moment.” She got up and Yang watched as all the fluid flowed out of her sighing in happiness. She went to the cabinet in the bathroom to Yang's surprise and came back with a pill and water which Yang eagerly took recognizing it. Blake lowered herself and it slipped inside quickly. Yang laid back and slapped her ass. Blake yipped straightening her back and nearly freezing in place. Yang grabbed her hip and slid her back down and Blake did the rest moving in circles. Yang leaned forward and slowly back ward finding the angle she liked best. She rested on her nub of her arm and used her left hand to stimulate her clit. With all the stimulation Blake came quickly and Yang followed behind.

They orgasmed for hours, Blake almost twice as much as Yang. Both were tired panting and done. Yang was half stiff and manged to convince Blake to let her come again which she did quickly and painfully. Yang had fully view of her belly and she looked three months pregnant. She wrapped her arm around her butt supporting her as she got to her feet. Blake weakly fell into her for support. Yang pulled out all the way and smiled as the fluids rushed out of her. Pressing on her stomach to get any remaining juices out. Blake felt lighter in her grasp. Yang collapsed back down on the bed and Blake fell with her snuggling close as her head listened to her rapid heart rate.

“See what you do to me.” She panted. “It beats for you.”

Blake picked up her hand and placed it over her tummy. “We beat for you.” Smiling she finally had a counter.

“I told Ruby and Weiss and they're happy for us. I meant to tell Ruby first, but Weiss ended up understanding first and I had to break it down for Ruby. We should start to build a plan.”

“If we can keep off each other long enough to build one.” She smiled kissing her dragon with half glazed amber eyes then licking her neck tasting her sweat. 

“We will. Eventually, it will hurt you too much.”

“I'm a big girl, I can take it.”

“You will be screaming and begging me to take it out. Even the most cum addicted whores can't take it.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“That isn't a challenge-fine you know what? Fine, sex speeds up your delivery anyway. And I bet my dragon cock would open you enough you wouldn't have to experience labor that long. First time moms can go through it for days. Usually after that, hours. I did research. I will try to answer any questions you have, my dearest.” She kissed the top of her forehead.

“I believe it. How's your injuries?”

“What's the doctors assessment?” Yang winked. 

“Smooth skin,warm body and slight wincing here and there. You'll be fine in a few days if not sooner.”

“Good.” She inhales the scent of her conditioner laying her head back and relaxing. “Is there anything you have doubts of or need reminding of?”

“You've pretty much covered everything.”

“I'm missing something. You said pretty much instead of a definite yes.”

“I can't think of anything so you've covered everything.”

“No I haven't.”

“You haven't?” She blinked.

“I haven't told you what a wonderful, caring person you are and what a number one mom you'll be. I also haven't told you, that your glow is brighter than that of the stars that shine.”

Blake's face turned a bright pink but loving the attention. “What about my Sunshine?”

“The sun is smaller and doesn’t shine as bright as those in the distance billions of light years away.”

“You have covered absolutely everything. How to say I love you, without saying the actual words.” Yang held her closed for several long minutes. 

“Okay…” Blake looked into her “although fainter, you held on tighter. What’s wrong?”

“I'm ashamed to tell you. But you won't give me a choice.” She sighed. “Ruby reminded me last night that I don't deserve to have you in my life and she's right. Not only that…but to willingly have our children. I don't deserve any of this, any of you.”

“You said reminded. Does she do it often?” She voice betraying anger.

“No, she said that out of anger, but she’s right. And only that once. I look at you and remind myself I don't deserve you and you still have me.”

“I'm almost scared to ask. How often?”

“Almost everytime I look at you and everyday and I randomly start acting affectionate.”

“Yang Xiao Long!” She didn't raise her voice but with concern. “How much is almost?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“About…ninety percent….” A face grin spread across her face.

“You need your reminders too. That’s too much.” She rubbed her head into her chest. “I-What are you so insecure for?”

“That one day you’ll realizing I'm nothing more than a monster. And you’ll walk away. Even…with yesterday…”

“Oh Yang...” She nearly cried holding on tighter. “You have to tell me these things. I want to comfort you as you comfort me. You always force me to ask you and it turns out to be really sad. You make me feel inadequate like you don’t trust me.”

“Like you, I don’t like talking about my insecurities. I don’t like feeling weak. I need to always be strong. With you around, it’s really hard to be strong when my legs want to give out just by looking at you. At the same time I don’t want you looking at me like a weakling.”

“You beat me in a fight, you beat my father in a fight, you beat Raven in a fight, and you beat Adam in a fight. Tell me how you’re weak?”

Yang rubbed her ear not having an answer. “My mom didn’t go full power. She partially let me win and that last punch, was a cheap shot.”

“Cheap shot or not, you still won. Now come on, we have to shower and open a window.” She got up bringing Yang with her. Yang felt her strength renewed and her injuries not as bad. She thought it might’ve been due to her after glow. 

She opened the smaller window above the bed and followed her lover to the shower. Before Blake could step in Yang seated her on the edge of the tub with her head between her legs. Admiring the view of her work with a smirk. “Feeling ambitious are we?” She said in a sarcastic uplifting tone. “Not happening.” She closed her legs, stood up and let the water wash over her. Yang stepped in behind her and scooped her up supporting her back on her nub. “Yang stop.” She gasped. With her legs open, Yang fingered her pussy making her gasp and moan. It was spontaneous which as liked and it wasn’t completely unwanted, but her body was done cumming. Yang was determined to get one more orgasm out of her and sped of her movements. Blake’s legs were flailing as she was screaming in pleasure panting for breath. Without the ability to hold her properly, the fingers inside her were holding her up and stretching her walls. She added another finger to her swollen pleasure and after a minutes, her whole body tensed before collapsing with the aftershocks.

Yang slowly freed her hand and Blake moaned as they slipped out of her body. She ran her fingers under the water and soaped her legs and sore pussy. Blake couldn’t move or talk and was but the nub of her arm and shouler, panting and gasping as her sensitive flesh was soaped down.

“Now I feel strong, and you are glowing even more than before.”

Blake couldn’t speak or protest against her words. Yang laid her in another area and she flinched at the coolness of the bottom. She soaped herself quickly and rinsed, turning the water off and using her semblance to dry them both. Blake attempted to glare through pants as her full arm went between her legs but relaxed a little more when but squeaked when her butt was groped and the other arm went under her head and lifted her up.

She laid her on the bed getting on top and kissed her lips over and over. Blake let out groans of displeasure not wanting any more attention. Yang stopped for a bit smiling she could please so well. She trailed kisses from her collarbone to stomach and only received more groans. When she got to her navel she laid her head on top and listened to a rapid heartbeat. Blake slightly groaned hoping she would know she had overstayed her welcome, but Yang didn’t care she stayed there enjoying the view.

“Just wait until you start expanding.” She laughed. “Then you really won’t like me.” Blake rolled her eyes and groaned. “A couple more weeks and we can get a sonogram done. We’ll be able to see them!” She happily grinned. Blake ran her hand in her blonde’s hair weakly. Yang tried her best at a purr but it sounded like a growl. Blake rolled her eyes but appreciated the gesture as Yang responded with her usual shit grin. “I need to find more words in the dictionary to describe how amazing you are.” Blake rolled her eyes. “There’s something I need to tell you. Something I did research…I knocked up was pregnant as it was a lot of the reason for the miscarriage. When you asked me to…suck on your nipples, I couldn’t. Your body is creating this clear fluid that the children need to boost their immune system. And you’ll create it for a week before it turns into actual milk. When I was inexperienced, I did that many times trying to get to the breast milk and she ended up losing the child because of it. She didn’t blame me because she had no idea herself…I mostly blamed myself.” Her hand tucked hair behind her ear and stroked her hair lovingly. Yang tried to reach up and grab her hand with her right arm, forgetting it was a nub and she snickered. She held the hand stroking her with her left hand and kept her there. Blake’s fingers stroked her hair while being kept in place. “You are so gay.” She laughed then reached up to kiss her lips and laid her head in her chest while Blake rolled her eyes. “I love my little kitty.”

“Gay.” She whispered.

“She speaks!” Yang excited. “So all I gotta do it make cat references and puns?”

“No!” She groaned and pinched her ear.

“Okay, okay.” She laughed. Blake went back to her hair. “Would it be okay if I let up the night flare let everyone know when we leave and go see Diamonte before we go.”

“Yes.”

“Are you-?”

“Yes! Go.”

“Thanks dar-thank you sweetheart.” She kissed her lips, forehead and between her ears scratching one of them and kissed her tummy. She changed into her full gear and headed out.


	57. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang hangs out with Diamonte who is followed by his mom and followed by Blake

She knocked on the door and Diamonte answered with a smile on his face. “You’re all better!” He jumped into her and she struggled to hold him with one hand and let her nub support him.

“Diamonte, who’s at the door?”

“Ma-Miss. Yang!” He corrected.

“Well...you gonna have her stand outside or you gonna let her in?” Emerald stood in the hallway.

“Yes mom, please come on in.” He gasped “You got your arm back!” Yang closed the door. She was really confused by what he was talking about until Emerald cleared her throat and she looked at her and understood. Yang winked at her to say thanks.

“Sure did buddy! How’s it look?”

“Freaking awesome! You can’t even tell it was destroyed.”

“Diamonte, you were about to show Yang the list of activities you wanted to do today.”

“Yes mom.” He sped to his room.

“Have a seat.” She gestured to a chair. “I can’t have his favorite hero have any weaknesses or at least show them. Every morning and every night I hear him talking in a mirror and telling himself he’s a hero. He’s even doing better in school and is standing up to bullies, even if he losses, he gains their respect. I guess I have you to thank for that.”

“I’m glad he sees me in a good light, he really shouldn’t, otherwise he’ll ask what I would do and it would be the complete opposite of what I would do.” They laughed. Diamonte came running out of his room looking upset.

“Mom, I can’t find it.”

“Did you look everywhere?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes ma’am.”

“If I walk in there and find it you are not getting ice-cream for breakfast, again.” She glared at Yang.

“I’ll try one more time mom.”

“He did keep it a secret. Moms know everything. You can’t hide anything from us.” Her voice was a whisper. “Aand the fact there was ice-cream on his shirt.”

“In that case, I am nervous.”

“What about?”

Yang sighed. “Blake’s pregnant.”

“Oh…congratulations.”

“You don’t have to fake it Em, it’s me were talking, even if I have changed.”

“You have changed, in a lot of ways for the better, in some, like what I saw with Taurus…worse. What’d you two do with that guy?”

“I offered to torture the guy, turns out Blake had a counter offer and we worked out negations. She was a pro and even kept me on my toes. How’s things with you?”

“I’ve been good. I’ve been drinking more wine lately as Diamonte only talks about you and he asks me nonstop questions. I think he has a record of everything written down somewhere.”

“While normally I’d be flattered, I’m actually kinda scared and a bit creeped out.”

Diamonte came running back. “Mom! I can’t find it!”

“You sit here and entertain our guest and I’m going to go find it.” She left and return a minute later. “Told you I’d find it. You two go have fun and no ice-cream.” She glared at Yang. “Or any sweets.” She warned.

Yang shook her head and followed him out. “Closing out all my loopholes in a single sentence. Harsh.” She mostly said to herself closing the door behind them.

“What’s a loophole?”

Her face in shock, she didn’t want to be responsible for any mess. “You’re our son after all, you’ll probably find out anyway if you don’t already use them. I will get in serious trouble with your mom. She’ll know I told you. A loophole is someone telling you to do or not do something. For example with the ice-cream. Your mom said no ice-cream, so I thought hey, I’d bet you would like chocolate or vanilla fudge instead. Which would have been a loophole, a way to get around something. When she said no sweets, that means no types of desserts. Closing any loopholes I may have created. Does that make sense?”

“Yes. So my mom telling me to clean my room and instead I don’t do it because she never gave me a time limit, that’s a loophole as long as I do it later.”

Yang froze realizing her mistake and gritted her teeth in a smile looking at the sidewalk. “Ya-yes, that would be a loophole.” I’ve created a monster. I’m a dragon, what else would I create? Hopefully kittens. Oh gah, kittens with dragon tails. Could you imagine? Nope, not how biology works. It could turn out to be a bull for all we know.

Diamonte was smiling the entire time sitting there recapping and telling Yang how she was and how amazing her fight was. He was asking her as many questions as he could taking a mental note in his brain. Yang reciprocated each question asking one back in return, homework and learn as much as she could. In his excitement he asked a difficult question.

“Where’s your mom and dad?”

Yang stiffened. “What has your mom told you what happens to us after we die?”

“She said either reincarnation or moving on to paradise or a bad place depending on our actions.”

“My father died and he has passed on along with my stepmother, the woman I consider my real mother. My birthmother took me in after they died and raised me since I was five.”

“Wow…I’m so sorry.” Yang rested a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be. You should never have pity for the dead. They are at rest.” She smiled. “It is the living you should pity because they have to continue living and picking up the pieces. It was a long time ago. Wounds heal and even though scars are still there to remind us, they fade. Similar to the wound you had, it wasn’t physical, but it was there, how you always wondered about me and didn’t bring it up to your mom because she felt sad talking about it. And even the one you currently have, me being around and talking to you, but never there for you the way you deserve. Did I get any of that right?”

“A lot of it yes, I asked once about you and she told me to not to bring it up because it made her sad and angry. She didn’t want to think or talk about it. What happened?”

“Your mom's carrying around the scar too. It hurt her to talk about and open up. Not everyone is comfortable opening up to someone and seeing them weak. But in truth, it makes them stronger and they grow closer together. Just like when your mom helps you with your injuries against those bullies. With the story I’m about to tell you, you have to promise you won’t tell her or even mention it to her. Pinky promise.” She held out her pinky and he wrapped his around.

“Pinky promise.”

“The truth is, I already knew when your birthday was. It was the day I lost your mother. My birthmother didn’t want us to be together. Her semblance sent your mom through a portal and when I tried going after her, she cut off my arm. I tried looking for your mom but I never found her until the day I met you. Your mom is one of the strongest women I know. I don’t want you look at her in any other way other than love and respect, okay? She raised you all by herself and she did a fantastic job. I couldn’t do it if I were her.”

“Wow! She’s amazing! Just thrown through a portal and forced into a world with me. You tried to save her and you couldn’t. Wait…your birthmom…”

“Your grandmother….yeah…we have a bit of a messed up family. You are the best that came out of it and you are worth every minute of it. Your mom would tell you the same thing. We are both really proud of you Diamonte and you should be too. Your mom is the hero you don’t realize you have or even need.”

Diamonte hugged her having a new appreciation. “Thanks Yang.”

She rubbed his hair then hugged him back. “You’re welcome scamp.” When he broke free she grabbed his shoulder and knelt down. “I wanted to let you know I’ll be leaving tonight and I’m not sure when I’ll be back. I want you to take care of your mom, okay?

“Okay.” He said sadly. 

“She might look strong, but being a hero, she won’t show any weaknesses to the one who needs her the most. On her days when she looks a little more down than usual, give her a long, strong hug or let her know that you’re proud of her too. Don’t tell her I told you this either. She’ll freaking kill me. Most importantly, the only time you can ever, and I mean ever enter another persons room uninvited is if they’re crying. Any other time, unless retrieving an object that you have permission to get, not acceptable. The next person your mom wants you to meet, don’t judge them too hard. Give them a chance to know them first. Listen to your gut, alright?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good lad.” She hugged him and he slowly hugged back. “I’m gonna miss you, but as long as you think of me, we’ll be connected in our hearts no matter where we are. When I have scroll reception, don’t be afraid to call or message me. If you need anything, I’m here for you.”

“Okay.” He stared at the ground. 

“Cheer up. I found a loophole your mom didn’t think of.” His eyes beamed at her. “Only if you’re hungry that is?”

“Maybe in an hour?”

“Perfect.” She led him along. “Where to first? And no, not fishing. We can do that while we eat, if you want.”

“Arcade!” He beamed in excitement. 

“Alrighty then.” She opened the door for him and he went straight to the claw machine. She rolled her eyes with a smile. “All you buddy.” She inserted the coins.

“I got this!” His enthusiasm matching his smile. It took a couple tries but he got the chaos stone. His heart dead set. The next thing he wanted was a black cat. He struggled with it and felt bad Yang was spending money on him but she wasn’t worried about it. He got it by the stomach on his first try. When Yang thought he was done, he wanted the dragon. She would limit herself this thinking she wouldn’t be able to get it herself. It was larger and thin, meant to slip through the cracks.

“I’ll give you four tries with that one.” He was dead set, focused, using all this powers of concentration anything to get the dragon he wanted. Watching him Yang got an idea how to get it. “May I?” He let her pass. Her eyes narrowed focused. After a couple turns she was able to tilt it getting it on the side and picking it up just to have it fall.

“Oooohhh! So close! You got this ma-you got this!”

Way to torture your kid, him wanting to call you mom but you refuse to let him. Breathe and focused. She got it on the side and lifted it up, she got the claw and knew it would stay, a little too well.

“Get me the prize you stupid machine!” He complained banging the glass with both hands once. It shook, but the dragon still stayed. 

“No need to get upset. If your mom asks, I didn’t tell you anything.” She shook it a little bit and it fell in the box and Diamonte rushed to get it hugging it close.

“Thanks ma-Yang.”

“You’re welcome Diamonte. Anything else?”

“No ma’am.” He rushed to the door opening it for her.

“Thank you young man.” She smiled. 

“You’re welcome! Just repaying the favor.” He smiled. “What was the one food you mentioned?” He laughed clutching his three friends.

“This way.” He keeps wanting to call me mom. I can’t do that to him. I’m not the person he needs me to be. I don’t deserve it. I can’t and won’t be a constant in his life. He was fine before me, and will be afterward. “Can you bring Bumblebee on your next visit?” He asked.

“Not a problem, as long as you still have your helmet, pads and gloves.”

“Yay!” When they arrived he crocked his head to one side confused. He remember one of her talks about judging and opened the door.

“Thank you sir.” She opened the next one.

“Thank you ma'am.”

“You're welcome.” Yang held up two fingers to the waitress then mentally kicked herself as that was something Sir did instead of being polite and talking. Once she sat down she took his menu away. He was silent but she knew he had questions. “Any allergies?”

“No.”

“Good, all you have to do it pick a drink, whatever you want as long as you don't tell your mom. I already got your order.” She smiled with a wink.

The waitress came by. “Welcome, may I get you two started on something to drink and possibly a start on appetizers?” Yang gestured to Diamonte.

“I'll have a sprite.”

“And for you?”

“Root beer and we're also ready to order. Two chicken and waffles. Extra confectionery sugar and syrup on the side, thank you.” She handed her the menus. “Now your mom can't be too-don't look down kid, but she's watching us. Would it be okay, if told you some inappropriate jokes and see how long it takes her to get over here.”

“I got you.” He winked. It killed her on the inside how much he was picking up from her in the short time they spent together. “The more inappropriate the joke, the funnier.” He raised his voice higher than normal.

Yang's face was a mix of shock, laughter and surprise. “You have two ducks in a pond. One duck says to the other duck hi my name is Richard. He says are you quacking me my name is Richard too.” Yang snickered and Diamonte had no idea what it meant but was laughing anyway. “No movement yet, huh? So the teacher asks Johnny why he brought his cat to school and Johnny says, my dad looked at my mom and said he was going to eat the cat when I left for school.” Yang laughed and Diamonte faked laughed not understanding the meaning. “Anything?”

“Not yet.” He whispered back.

“Time for the big guns. A husband was trying to come up with a password for his computer and his wife was standing over his shoulder. He typed the word rooster and the wife died laughing when the computer said it wasn't long enough.

He was laughing not knowing the meaning. “Here she comes.”

“Dang! I still had one more.” She whsiepred before turning chipper. “Emerald, hey, nice of you to walk in. What a surprise, join us.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “That is the fakest smile I have ever seen. I would appreciate it if you would not tell my son inappropriate jokes.”

“I'm not just your son.” He shot back. 

She glared at him. “Are you-!?” Yang gently grabbed her by the shoulder.

“Do you not remember what I told you earlier today?” She said sternly. “She raised you by herself and I know she did not raise you to talk back to her. You will apologize or I will leave because I don't tolerate rude behavior.”

“I'm sorry mom.”

“It's okay, Diamonte.” She whispered to Yang. “You handled that really well.” She whispered.

Yang shrugged it off. “Well I mean... it took long enough to get your attention.” She received a glare. “Come on Em, sit with us.”

“Only so you don't tell any more of your rude jokes in front of him or any of these nice friendly customers.” She joked but was happy with the gesture. The waitress came with their food. “I should've known. I knew I should've said no sugar. Now he's gonna be bouncing up walls. Of course you have to be the cool one.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I'm leaving tonight and I won't be in his life all the time. Of course I've gotta be the cool one.” She whispered to Emerald. “Or at least until he tires of me or you find someone good for him and you.”

“Stop putting yourself down like that and eat.”

“Not until you do.” They both followed the old rules. 

“It'll get cold.”

“Then I'll eat it cold or heat it up with my fire.”

“You bull headed stubborn bull-dragon.”

“And a good looking one too.” She winked. 

“You and your teasing. Suddenly I feel really glad it's Blake dealing with your lame jokes.”

“She rolls her eyes at me when I asked if I could say cat jokes while she couldn't move.”

“You did not!? You're horrible.” She laughed.

“You mean I'm-”

“Don't you dear!”

“Tear-i-ble.” Diamonte laughed and Emerald groaned.

“Don't encourage her. If he picks this up from you, I am never talking to you again.”

“Then I can make all the jokes I want.”

Emerald glared at her. “So, you were the one in the fight, yet she can't move. How did that happen?”

“I still got it!” She winked at her and dived in when Emerald got her food.

Her eyes shot wide and she covered her mouth not to curse. “Just so you know, she's watching me, watching you.”

“She's walking funny isn't she?”

“Yeap.”

“Would you mind if I got her attention?”

“Nope.”

“You understand I'm playing around and it won't mean anything?”

“...Yes...” She sighed.

“You-?”

“Yes.”

“Is she close enough to hear us?”

“No.”

Yang took her hand and slowly kissed the back of it before bringing it down looking in her eyes the whole time.” Is that doing something for her?”

“A little, her ears twitched. Maybe you need to try harder.” She challenged cupping her cheek.

“Oh, I've no doubt.” She rubbed her hand along her arm warming it up. “And now?”

“She's really close to walking in.” Yang pat her knee and drawing it up on her thigh and rubbing it. “She's pissed.”

“Good, she's hot when she's pissed, but only at me. Oh hey gorgeous! Didn't expect to see you here.” Diamonte laughed seeing what she did not able to hear what they were saying and for the glare pointed her way. Emerald moved and Yang moved Blake next to her. “Diamonte, you know Blake and Blake, Diamonte.” She was still laughing. “If you wanted something, all you had to do was ask.”

“And if you wanted something, all you had to do was send me a message or call. That was the fakest, smiling-smirk I've ever seen from you Xiao Long.”

“I know, I hope Diamonte picks it up. “

Emerald and Blake glared at her while Diamonte was trying to be still but circling his body while laughing. “Don't encourage her.” The said in sync causing Diamonte to laugh harder and Yang laugh too.

“That time was your fault. I don't even have to try.”

“You're horrible.”

“Oh no!” Emerald said Diamond laughed harder knowing what was coming.

“You mean I'm-”

“No!” They both half shouted.

“Incorrigible.” They both groaned while Diamonte laughed so hard his face was red and his stomach hurt. “Don't die little buddy. No one else finds them funny.”

“Cause they're not. I mean someone has to laugh.”

“You're just mad because it's not you…who’s gonna die laughing.” The waitress came by and Blake ordered something. “Glad the cat didn't get your tongue.” Diamonte had Sprite go through his nose and he laughed and cried as it burned.

“Stop killing him!”

“You're just mad I can't wake the dead.” He had tears falling from his eyes laughing so hard.

Blake jerked her head back in her seat and reached into Yang's jacket pocket putting lien on the table. “Someone's feisty. Ready for round two?” Emerald looked at her in shock and horror that she would be so bold around her son.

“What's round two?” Diamonte asked. Blake and Emerald looked at him in shock. It was Yang's turn to laugh as she snapped pictures.

“Please excuse us.” Blake grabbed her blonde and led her outside and pulled her into an alley. “The hell is wrong with you?” She glared whispering in a hushed tone.

“Finally got your attention, did I? I knew you were following me following Emerald. I can smell you a mile away.” She sniffed her neck and pinned her against a wall kissing her. “Ever since sitting down I've been fucking hard.” She whispered in her ear before moving to her neck again rubbing her crotch against the other.

“If you wanted something all you had to do was ask.” She moaned and looked around. “Not here.”

“Well obviously not here and asking was too easy. I just want an appetizer.” She let go breathing on her neck inhaling lavender.

“Yang...I can't do this. All of our...previous actions…I’m sore.”

Yang used the wall to push herself way. “You wanna go back inside?”

“Yeah...”

“Well that was fast. And you left her breathless.” She cocked an eyebrow.

“She always leaves me breathless. I apologize for my earlier behavior.”

“Bridge underwater. I thought you two left for good.”

“This child just needs a stern talking to. Someone to show her who's boss.”

“Speaking of boss, will you excuse me?” Yang went to the bathroom. She pulled her pants down and got her scroll going through the messages Blake send her of her time in the hospital and started furiously masturbating. After ten minutes and cumming several times she heard the door open.

“Yang?”

“Here.”

“You okay?”

“No.” She opened the stall and Blake walked in closing it behind her and stared at her in shock. “It won't go away. I don't know if it's the Viagra or what?”

“You're girth is thicker and you're long, horny, possessive, and you can't stop...Congratulations on your first heat cycle and in male form nonetheless. Usually females go into heat as males can fuck when they want.”

“You're fucking joking! Aaaaahhhhh! That's three.”

“And you're still hard? And you're using my pictures!?” She grabbed her scroll putting it in the leather jacket pocket. She got on her knees and slapped the hand away and started sucking. Yang bit into her arm quieting her moans. Blake worked quickly knowing how frustrating heat can be and she was trying to pass it off like it was nothing. The first heat is the worse. Yang came in minutes. She was frustrated by how hard she still was. Blake stood up removing her pants lower and Yang pushed it in her vagina, pushing her against a wall with both hands against it as she leaned into Yang. She bit into her arm to muffle her cry of pain and pleasure as she was still swollen and her usually gentle partner was not gentle. Yang was fucking her fast and hard not caring if she enjoyed it or not, focusing on getting off and breeding. Her mind too far gone to know she was pregnant. Blake came first and Yang right behind her. Yang learned in and whispered in her ear.

“Can I fuck your ass?” Although more of a demand than a question.

“No...” She was nearly crying at the idea. Yang was rough and she didn't want to be torn with her cunt already sore.

Yang fucked her pussy again a little rougher than before because of what she was denied. She inserted two fingers in her ass taking her by surprise and Blake came again as hard as her body would let her. Yang added a third finger and moved them around. She smirked knowing she felt more pain than pleasure by the gesture and vibrated her fingers as she dick fucked her pussy. Blake was hoping she didn't have her fingers in there stretching her out to take something larger than she wanted. It brought her back when Adam would rape her repeatedly. She hoped Yang wouldn’t do the same and was scared. Yang came inside her again and pulled out as she was finally flaccid. She licked the back of Blake's neck and held her as her senses came back to her. She rubbed their heads together and not getting any response she licked the back of her feline ear. Which sent a shiver through her waking her from her thoughts.

“Blake...” She rested her head in her shoulder. “Baby...what's wrong?”

“Your heat cycle…the roughness...it-memories.”

Yang understood and helped her with her pants then her own. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. This is you. I love you. I'm being ridiculous.”

“No you're not.” Yang embraced her and Blake was shocked hearing words that she wasn't crazy. “I was rough with you. You're right. I'm sorry I hurt you.” Yang broke the embrace kissing her forehead.

“You don't think I'm-”

“You're not crazy. I don't want you ever thinking you are. I'm sorry I was rough, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm-”

Blake wrapped her arms around her. “You're in heat. You can't help it. Your first cycle. You tried to play it off in the alley trying to hold back and you couldn't. You went to the bathroom and tired to end it.”

“It's not an excuse to hurt you. Especially since you've been hurt before.”

“You didn't hurt me.” She spoke quickly hearing protests. “You didn't hurt me. You still had some self-control. Better than most humans and some Faunus I know. What I do know, is with our activity earlier and now I can't keep this up. You need to have sex with others… Emerald still has feelings for you-”

“That's the reason it can't be her. Only you and you alone. I'll do it myself no matter how painful it is.”

“Let's go back and discuss other options later. You have three maybe hour hours until it acts up again. At two and a half hours, I'll be on the ship.”

“I won't hurt you. You're swollen and whatever else already. I won't-”

“You have to.”

“I won't.” She held her tight.

“I won't break.”

“I will never make that mistake again.”

“You never have before.”

“I almost did. I have an idea though. And only if you're okay with it. Here's some lien, you can buy yourself a female version of Viagra.”

After some silence. “You forgot to add a part.”

“What's that?”

“And get yourself ready for me.” Yang turned her head to a wall, ashamed. “Say it.”

Yang turned her eyes red spinning herself around to look into her golden eyes. “And get yourself ready for me.” And Blake was walking away Yang slapped her ass earning a yip and a glare which she returned with a smirk saying 'you know you liked it'. Yang returned to the table and finding them about to leave.

“Yang! You're back. We thought you left? Where's Blake? What happened to your arm? Oh, never mind, guess I didn't see it.”

“Blake had to leave. We still have time for a few activities before I have to leave. Give me and your mother a moment alone please.”

“Sure.” He walked away.

“What the hell happened to you two?”

“Since becoming a dragon-Faunus thing-person, I have a heat cycle and I'll have to leave in a few hours.”

“What?! You can't just-! You're human! How does-? That explains the jokes…knowing we were following you and get our attention. You haven’t changed much.”

“I don't know how...I'll have him home in two hours then I'm leaving and not sure when I'll be back.”

“Gawd, I just want to kiss you right now and make you take me.”

“I'll see you eventually. Diamonte has my number when I have reception. Let me know if you need anything. And do yourself and Diamonte a favor. I've moved on.” She grabbed her hands. “You should to. Get rid of all the douche bags and find yourself someone who looks at you like the queen you are besides Diamonte.” She kissed her forehead and left Diamonte trailing behind her.

“And the only person who does is with someone else and walking right out the door. I should've come to you sooner when I kept seeing you walking up and down the street and even in the market place dozens of times.” She walked out the door watching them leave. “We've could've been a perfect family.”

Yang was smiling as Diamonte was running circles around her. “Your mom wasn't kidding with all that energy. What's the next thing?”

“How about the playground? I want to listen to your music. Blake says it's amazing.”

“Does your mom allow you to listen to music with bad words?”

“No, unless she doesn't know the song and it plays.”

“Alight, this is my favorite song. Feel free to dance to it, get all that energy out.”

You're standing to close to a flame's that's burning hotter than the sun in the middle of July. Sending out your army but you still can't win listen up silly boy cause I'm gonna tell you why. I burn! Can't hold me now. You got nothing that can stop me. I burn! Swing all you want like a fever I'll take you down.

“Whoa! Awesome! What else?” He was excited jumping around and punching the air.

“Hang on now. Funny story. I was in a...place this one time trying to make a deal with this guy named Junior. Long story short, they played this song when I beat him, his army, his bodyguards and his rocket launcher. I punched him through a wall and nearly burned the whole place down.”

He slowly gasped with stars in his eyes. “That is so cool!”

“My second favorite song.”

That was before but not anymore I've left it behind. As much as I lost, once I'm across I'll find~. I found the strength to grow so much more. A whisper to a roar. No more crying, it's time for me to soar. Feel like I'm finally unbroken. Feel like I'm back from the dead. My strength back and confidence growing. Out of my way 'cause I'm armed and ready! Ready! I'm ready! Ready! Ready!

“Whoa! I get it because your arm, but it's back! You fixed it! Why'd you skip part of the sing? What's a Strawberry Sunrise? Another one, another one!” He shouted dancing around.

Yang rubbed her forehead in her hand. “I see why your mom was against sugar. I had to skip part of it because it was inappropriate. And it's a drink. This next one is my third favorite.”

“I want a Strawberry Sunrise can we please get one?”

“When you're older.” She laughed.

Born with, no life, into subjugation. Treated, like a, worthless animal. Stripped of, all rights, just a lesser being. Crushed by, cruel, worthless human rule. When it started all we wanted was a chance to our lives. Born in darkness, taking everything we want and we will rise. From Shadows, we'll de~scend upon the world. Take back what you stole. From shadows we'll reclaim our destiny. Set our future free and we'll rise. Above the darkness and the shame. Above the torture and the pain. Above the ridicule and hate. Above the binding of our fate. 

“That opening was really slow but once it picked up! Wow!” He stood up on a bench and pointed at Yang. “Intruder identify yourself.”

Yang stood up and walked away and he ran to the opposite side of her. He came at her with a playful fist and smile showing he was joking. She grabbed it and tripped him to the ground tickling him.

“Mom stop that tickles.” He laughed until Yang stopped and looked sadly at at her. “I'm sorry I know-”

“Diamonte...it's really okay.” She brought him to his feet. “I know you've been wanting to call me that all day. It's just that I will never be completely part of your life. A part of it and you, yes, but never fully. How about this, and only if you're okay with it. You will never keep a place in your heart for me as your mother. Maybe...more like the cool aunt or a guardian. I'll let you call me that if you can guarantee me that.”

“I can do that, mom.”

“Another thing, when your mom finds someone she likes, give them the proper chance they deserve and you will stop calling me mom. When the time is right and you've moved on from me, you can call them mom, dad or whatever, okay?”

“Okay.” He sadly nodded and hugged her. “I love you.”

“You beat me to the punch.” She held tighter. “I love you too. Now where we're we...Oh! Right!” She started tickling him again and he squirmed at her touch. He fell back panting and looking at the sky. “What do you see?” Yang laid beside him.

“It's not what I see but what I don't see. Like, why is the sky blue?”

“When the sun hits down on an invisible barrier, some of the light gets through and it bounces on the ground, roofs, and us and shoots back into the sky. The light that travels the farthest, is blue. They don't teach you this in school?”

“No. They mostly teach us how to survive like the world is dangerous.”

“They're not wrong. The world is dangerous. Humans, Faunus and Grimm are the worse dangers. A danger to everything and everyone around them, but mostly a danger to themselves.”

“But you're not dangerous.”

“Try telling that to the guy I fought.” They laughed. “It's a matter of deciding who or what the danger is and the good or harm they cause, part of picking your battles wisely.”

“When am I going to get my semblance?”

“When you're ready for it.”

He stood up walking ten feet away. “Yang Xiao Long, I challenge you to a fight. I want to unlock my semblance.”

She stood up and sighed walking ten feet away. “I accept your challenge, but understand that is not how a semblance works. Yes, it could be unlocked during sparring but it will come when you least expect it. Don't get your hopes up. Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Go!” They both shouted.

They ran for each other and Yang skidded to his side and lightly tapped him on the shoulder and stood behind him where she poked it. “Never let an enemy get behind you. She said as he turned around to deliver another blow. With him focused on attack Yang tripped up his feet. “Still off balance.”  
He got to his feel smiling, calming himself and taking his time. He went to attack and Yang spun into him picking him up with her hand on his stomach and balancing him on his nub before setting him down.

“No fair!”

“I know.” She winked and walked back. Getting into a fighting stance, even if a spar was getting her blood flowing and she was worried she'd have to end it soon. He came and she tried to trip him. He jumped for a fist attack and she used her palm to push his fist aside he went for a kick and she pushed it sending him rolling. “You're doing really well.”

“Thanks mom!”

They continued going for an hour and Diamonte was panting and tired. “I'm sorry Diamonte, but I have to end this. I have…issues…to sort out. I hope you'll forgive me.”

“I understand, kind of. I'll miss you.” He ran up to her hugging her.

She got his stuff animals from her larger pockets. “I want to hear their names next time I see you, if you still want that.”

“Yeah!” He nodded excitedly.

They walked toward the complex. “Emerald you can come out now.”

She stepped into view. “How did you know?”

“Your semblance must be drained.”

“It's no big deal.” She shrugged off. “You want me to take him back while you deal with your 'issues'.”

“Nah, I have some time.” Walking next to her she wanted to wrap her arm around her hip but it wasn't there and she wasn't her lover. Diamonte grabbed both their hands with his.

Emerald started at the beginning. “The strands in your eyes. That colour them wonderful stop me, and steal my breath. ”

“Our song...” Diamonte and Yang said at the same time and she held back her emotions.

Yang started the next line “And emeralds from mountains that thrust towards the sky. Never revealing their depth. And tell me...” She couldn't bring herself to finish loving Blake.

Diamonte seemed to notice and took over. “And tell me that we belong together. Dress it up, with the trappings of love.” She rubbed Diamonte’s hair earning a laugh.

Emerald continued. “I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows, of heartache that hang from above.”

Yang and Emerald continued. “I'll be~your crying shoulder. I'll be, love suicide. I'll be~better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life.” 

Yang took over. “And rain falls. Angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed. And you're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive, and not dead.”

Emerald continued “And tell me that we belong together. Dress it up, with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows, of heartache that hang from above.”

Yang and Emerald continued. “I'll be~your crying shoulder. I'll be, love's suicide. I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life.”

Yang took it away. “And I've dropped out. I've burned up. I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, I turned on. Remembered the things that you said~.”

Diamonte finished as they arrived. “I'll be~your crying shoulder. I'll be, love's suicide. I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life.”

She kissed Diamonte's forehead as he sadly went back in. Yang met foreheads with Emerald and closed her eyes, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “Thanks for keeping appearances with my arm all day. You need some rest.” She kissed her forehead and broke apart. “Diamonte has my number if you need anything. If you still have it...” She walked away several feet.

“What if I can't move on?” She said sad and angry. Yang stopped dead lowering her head. “I love you!”

Yang turned around her eyes scarlet. “Those are hypotheticals! You can't love me...at least in a way romantic way! You can move on, you just chose not to! You need to stop living in the past...” her voice lowered “and what we had... Build a future for yourself but most importantly for your son.”

“What if I can't?” She was nearly in tears.

“Then I will make my mission to never see you two again until I know you do!” She voice low but stern. “And make sure you can never, ever, fall back to me!” Yang's chest was heavy with emotion and pants. Emerald was horrified. “That is the only way Diamonte will move on from me. He needs to see you move on first. I am and forever will be a stranger in your lives.” Her eyes turned lilac. “Good bye, Emerald.” She turned away and though her voice was faint she heard it. “Goodbye, Yang.” At least we got to say goodbye, this time. They both thought. 

With no more distractions she focused on walking fast back to her ship, wiping a few tears from her eyes. I had to say it. Her pace slowed. I had to hurt her. I always hurt the people I love. Emerald, Ruby, Pyrrha-well I didn't love her, Blake, Diamonte, and now our future kids, I'm gonna hurt them too. I bet Raven had no intention of hurting me when I was first born...or maybe she did…I don't want to find out. Blake! Blake is the one who matters to me. The woman I love and care about. I don't know if this is my heat or the fact just the thought of her makes my blood rush. Let me focus enough to get us back to Menagerie, then I'll show her how much I love her and what she means to me. She was lost in thought she forgot she could teleport


	58. Heated Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gives into lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 400 Pages left to go. Thanks for staying with this and I hope you enjoy the story so far

She went inside the cabin ignoring everything happening around her as she set their course for Menagerie, walking back out and determining their path. Walking back in, her heart seemed to stop.

“Well, are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to do something about this?” Yang closed her eyes quickly composing herself but all she could see was scene before her and nearly gave into her lust. Blake's hair covered her naked body like in a beautiful painting. She was restrained to the bed except for one hand that she was circling around her clit. What turned her on the most 'Fury' to human standards a dragon sized cock that she somehow fit in her ass. “How long are you going to keep me waiting?”

She opened her eyes bright red with raw lust and walked quickly to her mate sliding of her jacket, kicking off her boots, and stripping her shirt. She grabbed her neck, turning her head and whispered in her ear. “I'm in charge here.” She hot breath making her nerves jump in her skin. Yang started kissing her neck and leaving slight blood bruises claiming her as her mate. “Mine!” She moved down her body leaving marks everywhere. She had to swallow and think twice before playing with her nipples and suppressed herself to licking them. Once completely hard she left bruises across her stomach and left her hand there knowing how much she hated it. Yang removed her pants and underwear and straddled her legs between her head. She pointed her stick in Blake's mouth who shook her head. Her eyes flicked to the side of the bed and and she evilly smiled moving between her legs and shoved it forcefully inside her and she screamed out in pleasure pain. Yang relished her scream and stayed there all the way. Gyrating her hips in a circle as she cried out. “It's nearly in your uterus, isn't it.” Her laugh malicious. And she jerked her hips forward loving each cry. She pulled back and jerked inside her again. Deciding with enough playing, she continued her motions rapidly. Blake came as her body's pleasure overcame her pain. She back arched upward as she did so prolonging her orgasm as the still rod kept her straight. With the lubricant assisting her, she was able to go faster and harder, wanting to hurt her and know she was inside hitting every nerve ending she could. Blake came again wiggling around as much as she could with the restraints. Yang came inside her turned on by watching and feeling her move. She screamed as she was filled her stomach slightly bulging before the shaft and fluid. Yang pushed down on it as she struggled. Yang was pumping in and out of her only moving an inch or so to move faster. Blake shook her head from side to side feeling another building of pressure. Yang pressed on her bikini line and she screamed as she came again. The pressure of the shaft and her hand too much pleasure pain. Yang came inside her again watching her stomach expand. “This is how you'll look with my offspring, kitten.” Yang was lost and given completely to lust. She took her hand off her stomach and pulled the dildo in and out of her ass while she continued fucking her. Blake again from the over stimulation. Yang undid her restrains to pulled her to the edge of the bed and continued fucking her. Her stomach and chest bouncing as she was brutally fucked and all she could do was take it. Her movements sped up watching completely turned on and she came again. She pulled out of her and pressed on her stomach with a gasp and the fluid flowed out of her like a waterfall. Her stomach nearly going flat except for the baby bump. Yang turned her over pulling the dildo out of her ass slowly to listen as she gripped the bed. She went to the bathroom washing it and bringing out the mirror. “I see you can't move. This pleases me as I'm not done with you yet, princess.” She mocked. She placed the mirror in front of her face leaning against the bed and the dildo shoved in her sopping entrance and she whimpered as it did so. “What's wrong kitten? Did I keep you waiting too long?” She violently shoved her penis in her ass, Blake cried out, gripping the sheets and biting on them as tears fell. Yang laughed watching her in the mirror. As much as it spurred her on, she would go slow and enjoy this. Enjoy her scream, yells and any other vocal sounds of pain or pleasure she didn’t care.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Her rhythm staying the same as Yang pushed into her. She closed her eyes lowering herself into the bed as far as she could. Yang pressed her body against hers and with her hand eased the covers out of her mouth. She then licked and kissed the back of her neck as animals do to comfort their mates. She kissed the lumbar of her back and licked all the way to her neck. She gasped and shivered and moaned into the stimulation. With her body more relaxed Yang continued her motions going fast and slapping her ass with her thighs. Blake cried out when her ass was slapped by her hand a couple times. Yang wanted her to cum despite the lack of stimulation to her pussy. Luckily she didn’t have to wait long as Blake’s body came hard but her juices were little. The dragon comforted her princess as she was brought back to reality. “I can’t do this much longer. I can’t take it.”

“Just a couple more times.” She reassured. “Can you do that for me?” Blake nodded. The dragon was going to have her way even if she shook her head. The dragon resumed her pounding and with her other hand slid the massive dildo in and out of her. The dragon smiled as she was being overfilled and over stimulated. The dragon came inside her feeling the other dildo against her wall and Blake arched her back upward into a seal position as far as she could as she orgasmed and slammed back down to the bed going limp. The dragon knew her mate was at her limit but she was not and continued her motions going as hard and as fast as she could. Her ass a bright red from all the slamming of her hips. The dragon came twice fucking her as hard as possible before collapsing on the crying woman. She and the dildo stayed inside her. She stroked her hair and continued licking her neck.

Blake panted and mumbled something Yang didn’t understand and licked the back of her ear making her gasp. She mumbled a little louder and Yang still didn’t understand and brought her ear closer. “Out.” Yang slowly pulled out of her and Blake grabbed onto the covers. Yang slowly removed the dildo and threw it on the floor.

Yang moved the mirror out of the way wondering where it came from or why it was there. Her partner looked like a complete mess. Faint breaths, hair everywhere, cum dripping out of her and a puddle on the floor. Her knuckles white as she continued gripping the sheets. She lightly tapped her hand and slid under her grasp allowing her hand to relax and moved to the other. She sat up on the bed with her back resting on the headboard and her partner with her head in her chest. “Do you want me to stop holding you?”

“…No…ca-dle.”

Yang layed herself flat against the mattress with Blake on her chest. Yang then heard some muffling that got her attention. “Did we have guests?” It was retorical as she could smell them.

“...Yes...”

“Dear gawd. You really are the best Blakey.” She tried getting up to free them of prying ears but Blake weakly held her back. “Okay. I'll stay, right here with you.” Yang didn't know what happened but with the state Blake was in, it must've been bad. She closed her eyes and meditated within herself and Blake stopped her. “I don't remember anything past me taking off my boots and the state you're in scares me. But you didn't pass out which is incredible.” Blake snuggled closer to her. She was terrified and Yang did hurt her, but it was unintentional. She didn't know what she was doing. Adam was self-aware. “Blake it scares me that you won't recover fully in a few hours.” Blake pointed one finger to the closet. “Seriously? I can be rough with them?” She nodded. “You're really okay with this?” Another nod. “You don't think it's cheating...wait...not as long as you know about it and you're okay with it.” She groaned liking the idea of them ending up worse than Blake, not if it hurts what they have. “As partners, will our heat cycles match.” She nodded. “Get some sleep okay? I'll stop bugging you.”  
Yang began to hum a song just for them as she scratched her ear slowly earning a purr. She decided the notes were too high and sang the lyrics and she watched Blake smile.


	59. Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake have fun with each other and their guests

A few hours later Yang woke up hard and in need of release. She threw her head back wanting to go back to sleep and back to her wet dream. Blake's naked, hot, body right in front of her didn't make things better. She forced herself up putting on a bra and shirt and only pants and got several condoms. She turned her eyes red and went into the closet looking at both her victims and smirking.

“Now, let's see what the cat dragged in.” She evilly chuckled staring directly at Adam and his nice punctuated ass. “I see Blake was nice enough to try to prepare you for me.” She chuckled as she yanked out the toy which was thin and ten inches long and slapped the cage around his balls a couple times earning squeals. She dove straight in as far as she could. Adam was crying at his violation he was unprepared for. He tried to look behind him but for to look in a nearby mirror and was horrified when he saw she had a real penis. The dragon had to back up and push inward over and over with how tight he was. He screamed through his gag at each thrust. After what felt like an hour to both of them she was finally in all the way. She backed out most of the way noticing his walls clamping were she previously was before causing his cries of pain as she shot inward. She kept up this pace until she came. She then went inside him and kept her momentum fast and hard as she slapped his ass as much as she wanted. Once his butt was red and black and blue where she slapped, she came inside him again and felt his belly. Not as inflated as she would've liked, but was still happy with it. She pulled out of him and watched the juices flow out of him. He panted and sighed in relief thinking it was over. He was still scared as she was still behind him. She summoned as much pain as needed have complete dragon semblance. She smiled at her twenty inch cock and Adam's face was nothing but pure horror turning a shade of sheet white. He prayed to the priestess that it wouldn't go inside him. He tried pleading through his gag and he went pale when the dragon's evil smile with pointy teeth was her response. She lined herself up and he was screaming before it began. The dragon turned her head to the closet door seeing her princess dressed. She sat on the floor as it hurt to stand. The dragon grinned, she watched as Adam's hope of being rescued by his ex died. When all hope was stripped from him she pushed forward and he screamed like a girl. The creature couldn't fit the head inside at first and ripped him open after a few tries. Pushing forward was not helping as he was really tight and it was almost painful. Jerking it in slowly his body was opening up wide enough to the six inch girth. He dragon continued and looked at her princess every so often seeing a smile on her face. It felt like three hours to Adam when it was all the way in; he knew he would never be the same if he survived. The dragon came inside him after a few thrusts and watched his stomach expand. She pushed on it and he cried out in pain with no where for the fluid to go but up. The dragon observed her princess's pleasure. “You can get blue dust for you and pink dust for him.”

She smiled and knew where this was going. She didn't want to risk losing her babies because of a gender switch and instead cleaned Fury and placed a harness on herself. He didn't understand what was happening and was even more confused when the cage dropped. Blake was under him and would relish his screams. He felt something prod at something completely new at his body. He attempted to look down but a hand held his neck up. “Tell me what it's like to lose your virginity painfully.” She thrust herself in as he screamed in even more pain as his hymen broke. Blake was pushing against Yang and his walls. She was thinking if she could take it, so would he. Not to mention all the times he raped her, but others. “How does it feel asshole?” He couldn't respond but in the forms of yells as his screams were dying down in his throat. Blake was able to find a rhythm with her dragon that they didn't get in each others way. Once they did Blake, saw Adam's cum on her shaft. “You like this don't you? Two women fucking your female body.” Yang followed after and the raven haired woman playing with his bulging stomach like a cat toy. His body flinched with every swat. “I should let you give birth to dragon babies, huh? Oh...” Her face shot up with glee. “You talked about how you wanted some bull and kitten Faunus, now's your chance. What do you think about that?” The dragon was surprised with how dominate she could be. There were times she wanted to be in charge and took it or let Yang lead purposefully. 

She came inside him again and her semblance disappeared. Yang was still hard and without the dragon cock inside him the fluids came out around her shaft and Blake pushed on his stomach releasing them. Yang pulled completely out amazed by how much was flowing. “What happened this time?”

“You dragon fuck him. Wanna switch spots?”

“Gladly. Can I cum inside?”

“He told me he wanted bull Faunus, maybe with a mix of both, he'll get a kitten or in there somewhere.” He tried protesting through his gag.

“In prison, he would identify as male and I'm sure the inmates would love him. Maybe your dad would give him a kitten.” She pushed inside him finding him lubricated and met resistance toward the end pounding until she was hilted. “Dang Blake! Did you do a good job at fucking him or what? How many times did this girl cum?”

“That's all you fucking her from the ass. Jeez he's loose, but his walls clamp down.”

“Awe, come on Blakey, don't give me all the credit.” She bought his hips down with her hand and with the new angle Blake was tearing him even more. They matched each others rhythm, one in, one out, continuously raping him. Yang came inside him and he squealed as he was filled and feared getting pregnant if that was possible. He tried to beg for mercy anything for the torment to stop. “Once more should do it, Come on Blakey, all we got.” They moved rapidly in sync giving him everything. Feeling his tight walls and Blake's temporary phallus, Yang came inside him again and he scream his last as she finally went flaccid. Blake slapped his ass for good measure. Yang fell back on the floor panting and Blake though in pain from their session yanked her from under him and layed her head on top of her chest. She moved her hand to her stomach and pressed on it. Yang was only able to feel her heart beat and she loved how it was still beating. “When we get a sonogram,” she panted. “I want their heart beats tattooed and yours. I want to hear them anytime.” Blake smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head. “After we dump this red headed chick off, I'm getting an arm to hold you with from Atlas.”

“Sh. Sleep, my dragon.”

“I...feel wide...awake...”

“You wanna put on a show here?”

“No. I want you to myself.”

“Good...I'm sore.” They both laughed and Blake kissed her. “We'll get...the sonogram...in Atlas.”

Yang ran her hand to her ear stroking it calmly and she purred. She could hear Adam protest. Probably about how that was his ear, or how Blake is his. She glared a smirked at him and his jealousy. “What do you think about calling her Angelina? Or maybe Addison, bi-gender, or-” A finger was pressed to her lips.

“Later. Don't ruin baby names.” A sneer came across her face. “Don't. Yang. Don't.” Her grin widened. “Whatever your thinking stop. As a matter of fact...” She got up and her gait was funny as she came back with the aethers. Placing them both on their heads and turning them on.

Baby names. We can announce your pregnancy and get Angelica jealous. 

Stop with the names. Picking a name is hard enough knowing friends and enemies. We don't even know the genders yet and quit smirking like that. 

You wanna make me?

No. No. Yang stop. Your hard again!?No, that was just my hand. Scared ya, huh? Ow! Okay I get it! Ow! I will fuck you and it will hurt. 

Okay fine I'll stop. Blake leaned down and kissed her. I would so love for you to show my dad you can hunt Narwhals, sharks and whales! He won't believe it. 

Okay, but first things first, we have to see your mom and tell her the awesome news. 

Of course. Blake kissed her again. 

Why are you affectionate all the sudden? 

I am really sore an can't give you what you want from me. 

Blake it's okay, I am technically cheating on you. 

Then I'm technically cheating on you to after what we did to Ashlyn. 

So much for nothing thinking of-ow. You don't have to slap me.

“Hey Ashlyn, how do you feel about being pregnant, and being a Faunus, you can have twins or triplets.” Her grin complete with her face expression. Blake groaned into her chest. “Oh, Blake's pregnant loser.”

“Yang!”

Listen to her stupid, muffled protests. 

That crossed the line. 

You need to cross it to know where it is kitten. Speaking of which, now that you've calmed down enough, faint, really faint, but there. You'll be passed eight weeks by the time we leave Menagerie and get to Atlas. I haven't even been pregnant that long. I know, they'll be completely developed by the time you reach six months, relatively. There's something else...because I'm a cat Faunus, it's unlikely but in one or two rare cases, I can have kittens as early as three months. Yang dropped her face in shock and froze looking at the far wall. She scratched her forehead. Please say or thing something. 

I'm in shock. 

Clearly, what else?

I'm unbelieved. 

That's not a real word. 

That's how shocked I am. 

Good or bad? Shocked. 

That's not what I asked. 

Good, one thing I won't have to hear you complain often or deal with your weird- Her stomach growled cravings that long. Only down side, I won't be taking care of you as long as I would like. 

The only downside? 

Only one, my love. 

Please, don't say that...he used to...

Blake, my lover, my fighter, my heart, my Blake. 

Blake smiled as Yang held her cheek. You always make me feel better. 

If I don't, I'm not doing my job as your lover. 

You're so gay. 

You should meet my girlfriend, she's the gayest but she doesn't know it. She kissed between her ears. I love how your heart flutters when I do that. 

I didn't think you noticed. 

'Course I do. I'm not completely oblivious. 

I never said you were. Yang started getting up and her girlfriend fell into her arm and stub. She sat her on the bed with her book and she recorded herself reading. She took both aethers and set them on the nightstand. Yang went to the kitchen fixing herself and Blake food and got an extra plate of pickles and jelly, shaking her head. She passed Ruby on the way.

“What's with the pickles? It's breakfast.”

“Blake's craving is pickles and jelly.”

Her face in disgust. “What was the weirdest?”

“The weirdest one came from a movie; spaghetti, maple syrup,-” Ruby was already making a face. “candy and marshmallows, preferably melted and someone thought it was delicious and wanted it.”

“Forget I asked. Are you okay? You look like you're glowing, but pale.”

“Yeah, just need some sun. Oh! And also” she leaned closer “Adam or Ashlyn might be pregnant and I'm in heat.” Her face completely dropped. “How are you, sis?”

“Much better knowing I'm not complicating my life.” Her voice neutral. “Weiss is good too.”

“I'd better be going before mama cat gets worried.”

“Take care. Go hunting, get some sun.”

“In about six days or so when I take Blake's dad, Killer Whale is perfect to tell him I knocked up his daughter. That way he won't be too upset with his life in danger.”

“Not with one arm you don't. How about Tiger or Hammerhead Shark? And I would not use the word knocked up.”

“Bull shark?”

“Not with one arm!”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes then turned them red when she saw someone. “Hammerhead it is.”

“Good luck, sis!”

“Anything that helps get dad's blessing is a bonus for me. Thanks sis, see ya around.”

She walked through the door with her plates and stared lovingly at her lover and sighing in content, until she glared at her and demanded food. Yang laughed and shook her head sitting it down next to her.

“You remembered no eggs, blueberry bagels and my craving! You are the best!” She kissed her before her cravings took over.

“Of course! Only the best for you!” She started eating and looked away as she started on her cravings first slicing the pickle in half. “I'll be right back.”

“What's wrong? And where are you going?”

Yang left before anything could be said she returned minutes later. “I had to to set full sail because of how quickly you went through the jar, we'll need more.”

“Are you calling me fat?” She sounded angry offended.

“No, it was an observation with how well your pregnancy is coming along.”

“Curse Emerald for training you to say the right things.”

“You want to get offended?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“No... I mean yes-I mean-.” She didn't know what she meant.

“It's okay to be indecisive. You want to be offended, but at the same time, I'll hurt because it's offensive.”

“Yes! Okay that's creepy. Our aethers are gone and you know what I was trying to say.”

“I'm your girlfriend, it's my job.”  
_____________________________

Hours later Yang felt her heat active and groaned in frustration. “This has to stop. I can't take it. How do I get this to stop!”

“Cut off your balls.”

“Not happening until we decide no more kids.” She banged her head against the head board.

Blake unzipped her pants and wanted to take it in her mouth but she could still smell Ashlyn. “You need to shower before you take me, Ilia or Ashlyn.”

A thought hit her. “You could join me and help get rid of your sore spot.”

“Not when your lust takes over. I will not be on the receiving end.”

“Okay.” Yang got up and headed for the shower soaping her body. She air dried herself and put on a fresh change of clothes. She looked at Blake and forced herself to close her eyes and look away as she changed.

“What's wrong?” She was concerned.

“Your outfit compliments your body shape and I want nothing more than to tear if off.” She headed for the closet deciding she would take Ilia. “Blake, can I impregnate her?”

“No. She was just the messenger who had or has a crush on me.”

Yang zipped her pants down and licked her lips. “Using you fingers how many people have you had sex with? Five? Being in the White Fang how many rapes?” She reluctantly held up two fingers. “Was one Adam slash Ashlyn?” She nodded. “Us being friends long time ago, what would you consider this? One finger rape, two fingers sex?” One finger. “You're in luck. Blake's right and you are the messenger. I will make you enjoy this.”

“Don't break her!” She shouted from the other room. 

“I don't plan to.” She rubbed her hand over her folds wanting the clitoris to present itself. Ilia tried moving away and yelling her protests after she saw happen to Adam. “Sh. I won't break you like I did Ashlyn. It'll hurt if you let it. Relax. You can trust me. I'll be gentle...at first.” She relaxed on her knees behind her and rubbed her clit in circles, the chameleon still protesting. Yang felt her fluid through her folds and deemed it safe to continue. She opened them with her hand and slid a finger inside.

Blake thought for a moment if she wanted to be in Ilia's position. Her desire said yes, her body, hard no. Yang could specifically smell her arousal and didn't give her a choice as she stood up and with her nub pinned her neck to the bed as she hastily removed her pants. With one arm she struggled but Blake thankfully helped her. Yang smirked in delight. “Use your safe word like last time and I should be able to stop.”

“Keep going.”

Yang got to work removing her underwear and split her folds apart and licked as much smooth skin as she could ending in her clit being flicked. Once her juices were lapped up she rushed her tongue inside and started fucking her. Without her vibrator she had to make sure she came and sometimes she struggled but she was determined. Her eyes turned as she tongue fucked her.

“Ah! Aaahhh! Oh! Oooo! Ah! Yang! Yang! Yang! Aaahhh! Yaaannggg!” Blake screamed her name, one syllable leaving her lips. Yang used her thumb to circle her clit. “Ah! Yang! Don't stop! Keep going!” Yang gently bit on it and lightly pulled it. “Aaaaahhhhhh!” She screamed as she came. Yang helped come down from cloud nine and puled herself away, a little too hard and she collapsed with the floor. “Keep going!”

Yang walked to the closet smiling as Blake was still screaming at her. No longer having the patience she did before she switched the dildo in her ass for a thicker one as she screamed muffled cries as it went in dry. Blake stomped in and forced Yang on her back and sat on her. Yang shook her head and held Blake's thighs down on her face as her legs shook from the over stimulation. Yang drove her tongue into her and used her nose to rub against her clit as her hand played with her breast slapping it a few times over the erect nipple then lightly twisted it in her fingers lightly pulling her flesh. Yang licked up all her juices as she orgasmed. To Blake's surprise Yang wouldn't let her move as she kept her thighs pinned continuing to torture her sensitive insides.

“Aaahh! Yyyaannggg! Sssttoopp! Tthat's sssennssiiitttivvee! Ssttoopp! Bum-Ah! Aaaaaaahhh!”

Yang slapped her ass hearing her about to use her safe word and she came again. This time Yang would let her get up but her body remained upright but limp. Yang smirked and went for another round and held her thighs down for good measure as she continued eating her out.

“Ah! Yang! Yang! Yang! Ah!” Her voice weak but her body bounced with every word. “Aaaahhh!” She cried when Yang slapped her ass. Yang exhaled hot breath into her entrance and she came again, crying out as she did so.

Yang rolled on her side so Blake was on the ground panting . Yang pulled away from her. “I don't need that vibrator after all. Or you were taking it easy on me. Either way...you want this?” She pointed to her erection and when she got no response she rubbed the tip into Ilia's entrance. “Enjoy the show and noise did ya? Don't answer that, your body did.” She slowly plunged into her letting her get used to the intruder. “It's been a while, huh?” Inch by inch she filled her. She quickly pulled out forgetting something. She ripped open the condom and placed it on. “You'll feel electric jolts.” She placed it back in and felt her body shake every so often. She was nearly hilted with a few inches left when she felt the most resistance and Ilia screamed harder as she prodded it. “Oooohhh...”

Blake knew why she was screaming and sat up in horror as her dragon nearly did the same to her. “Yang don't! Don't break her.”

She grunted in annoyance. “I told you I won't, so I won't.” Yang closed her eyes and smiled. Blake having no idea what she was thinking until she slipped the dildo out of her ass placing it in her pussy and eased herself into her ass hurting her but in her case not to an extreme extent. Ilia screamed at her violation but both of them thought she was being over dramatic with how slow Yang was and the condom still wet. Yang decided she was done being nice and pushed as far as she could as fast as she could. Her screams became shrills and Yang moved the dildo in and out of her pussy causing double stimulation until Blake took over and circled her clit. Her body came despite what her mind said at how good she felt. Yang was finally all the way in and Blake slowed her motions as Yang fucked her hard and fast. Cumming inside her and Ilia followed behind her. “She has a crush on you, I wanna see you fuck her next time. And if you weren't so sore, I'd be fucking you, so hard, so bad.” She gyrated her hip only moving an inch or so but her pace rapid as she came. Ilia felt an electric shock and came again. Yang pulled out slowly deciding she was physically done even if her body wasn't and removed the condom. Laying back on the ground with her crotch sore. “Blake...I can't do this...no energy...Ah!” She yelped in surprise when a mouth sucked on her head, tasting Yang and whatever flavor the condom had if any. Yang threw her head back against the floor and moaned at her pleasure. She was sensitive and it hurt, but it was worth it as Blake took inch by inch trying to force it despite gagging on it. She placed both her hands under Yang's butt and thrust her hips up as a nonverbal sign. “Fuck!” She did as asked and Blake's tight throat along with the gagging turned her on. “Blake I'm gonna cum!” Blake played with her balls like cat toys and felt them tightened and took as much of it in her stomach as she could. Rubbing her shaft to squirt more inside her as yang cried out and banged her fist against the floor digging into her own palms instead of her lover. Blake didn't stop and despite Yang's sensitivity she wanted payback. “Blake...let's not...aaahh..ggeett...hhaaassttyy...” She moaned bucking her hips into her mouth. “Oh yes! Blake! Yes! Fuck! Oh! Ah! Blake! Blake! Blake! I'm gonna-Ah! Oh! Kitty play nice! Ah! Bbbllaakkkeee!” She felt a slap against her butt and a lighter one on her balls then came into her stomach again. “Ah yes! Fuck! Blake!” She screamed her name coming down from her high and going limp, her eyes back to lilac. She panted breathlessly and Blake laid on top of her favorite spot as Yang held her.

She wrapped loose strand of hair around her human ear before scratching her feline ear. “You are the most amazing, awesome, incredible, strongest, woman I know.” She panted. Ashlyn was heard muffling and Yang kicked her sore ass. She got the idea and remained quiet.

“I know someone even stronger.” She rubbed her head in her chest her purrs echoing. “You.” Yang blushed not really knowing what to say. “No words this time.” Yang placed her hand on her stomach. “No clever puns?”

“I know, it's un-fur-tuna-ate.” Blake laughed and the other two groaned. “I wish I was bull-uffing.” Blake laughed harder. “But came-Ilia can't take it.”

Blake full on chuckled. “There's the Yang I know.”

“I know I'm so claw-ever. Let me shout it to the world over my bull horn. The cat can't change her spots, but this chameleon can. I know, I'm incorrigible.” Yang kissed her forehead.


	60. Announcement

Yang was a week over her heat cycle when they arrived in Menagerie. She had Blake hold Adam and Ilia by the leash for obvious reasons as someone who looks human would be called racist or otherwise. Yang knocked on the door when they arrived and Kali answered it she smiled and hugged her and rushed to Blake and ignoring Adam and Ilia.

“Come in girls, I'll go make us some tea. Ghira, your daughter's home.”

“Coming!” His footsteps nearly ran as he embraced the two. 

“And her girlfriend brought an offering present hoping to have your daughter's hand in marriage.” Blake shouted. Earning a shocked look from everyone in the room. Yang beamed as how bold Blake was and nervous hoping she wasn't quite serious. 

“Coming!” He shouted again his footstep echoing faster. “Well as long as she's been away it's about time.” Yang's face dropped and she covered her mouth her hand. He stepped into the room hugging Blake tightly then Yang.

“Hi Sir-Ghira.” She said against her teeth.

“It feels like you've been gone forever.” He released them. “Now let's take a look at-” He looked at Yang surprised. “You took him down and somehow brought him back alive?” He was shocked.

“She lost her mechanical arm but she did it.” Blake smiled with pride. 

“Didn't he have horns last time?”

“I uh...may have...gone overboard once he was defeated.” She scratched the back of her head.

“Excuse me? I'm surprised you didn't just kill him.”

“Blake made me promise I would deliver a clean kill, but I never said anything about the living suffering. Oh! I also used dust and her name is Ashlyn and she's pregnant! Yay!” She gritted the last part through her teeth barely clapping. 

“What?” He was in more shock. 

“She still identifies as male can have as many children as possible in prison. Blake wouldn't let me break Ilia, she's mostly unharmed, just an accomplice.”

“That would explain why both of you are glowing more than usual. Let's wait for Kali before you go on.”

Yang rubbed her temple knowing there were at least two more things to tell him. They sat at the table and the prisoners were tied in a corner. Yang sat next to her girlfriend to hold her hand to tell them the news earning a crocked eyebrow from Ghira not sitting in the Alpha seat. “Not this time Ghira.” She said nervously squeezing her hand tighter. She was so grateful Kali appeared in minutes looking radiant.

“Welcome back you two, we'll do question by question. Where did you go?”

“Mistral to Haven academy after I got information and took down a White Fang fort leaving everyone alive.”

Blake finished up. “By herself as she tied my to wall while her sister and Weiss were getting it on. How have you been mom?”

“Some days better than others. We're expecting one boy and one girl. The one we lost was a boy, cat ears. We named him Dougal as he would pass on. Tell me about this fort.”

Yang spoke. “Now wait I wanna hear about those two.”

“Fort first.” The parents said in sync.

Yang started. “While at the bar here, I found three girls gossiping about the White Fang. I asked if she knew the traitor by the name of Blake Belladonna and one was livid at her name. I explain the situation that Adam had hurt Blake on more than one occasion and asked how she could help. I told her I wanted justice and she told me where a fort was and the captain would know. We take long to get to Mistral because I was at half sail and we were on the crows nest and I took Blake inside Ruby's room and chained her to a wall and brought the fort down without killing anyone and changed the flag to reflect my dragon. I imagined it was changed after we left. Blake escaped, yelled at me and told me I had trust issues and what I didn't want her to see, was me summon Raven because I Raven Adam was in Mistral and I gave her the coordinates and she yells at me saying she's not a messenger for me and Ilia comes on deck in order to get closer to him. I try to give them some peace as former lovers...all of us in the past...Anyway... I'm outta breath.” She huffed a breath as she was talking fast and nervously seeing their faces. She took a sip of tea. “We get to Mistral and-” it turns out I have a son with a past lover. “we fight, I win and in my vengeance, I sawed off his horns right then and there and kept them as trophies.”

“That's all you did?” Kali asked suspicious. 

“No...I had my first heat cycle, changed his gender and got her pregnant, her name is Ashlyn.” Kali's face dropped in shock and she blinked as Yang talked really fast. “Once she has my child, I'll make sure he never orgasms again with a cage around his balls for five days. Ilia's here because she was feeding him information about me which I suspected but wanted to give her the benefit of a doubt.”

“He also kidnapped Yang's former lover and her son, of whom I was jealous of.” All their mouth opened and the parents stared at Yang and Yang at Blake. “I'm also pregnant.” They were both shocked trying to process everything but hugged the pair and congratulated them.

“Fuck! I was going to tell your dad on a hunting trip.”

“You were going to take my on a hunting trip, with one arm? Against what?”

“Killer Whale at first,” his jaw dropped and he closed it “then Ruby talked me from Narwhal to bull shark to either Tiger or Hammerhead and I would've chosen Hammerhead with the clear water and brown coloring, easier to get.”

“You hunt sharks, and what are Nar-walls?”

“Whales, and Narwhals are the whales with the horn coming from its tooth.”

“I have so many questions.” Ghira ran a hand over his face.

“Dad, it's insane, she goes on this small row boat. It was my first trip and this crazy chick decides to hunt a Humpback Whale. The thing tried to crush and swallow us. If it weren't for Ruby, I thought she'd tried to kill me. She throws spears at them and when they hook, they tug the boat until she cuts the line when they try to drag us under or the rope snaps. They tire themselves out bleeding to death. Dad, you should go. It is insanely crazy-cool!”

Yang blushed and her parents look like they've seen a ghost. “Kali, weird question, but may I feel your stomach?”

Before could speak, Blake interrupted her. “Not until you feel mine.” She moved Yang's hand over her belly.

“That's right...you two are expecting. Forgive us, this is a lot to take in. Blake, sweetheart, are you sure these adventures won't strain your emotions and cause you to lose the baby?”

“I trust Yang. She would never put me in harms way. She also tells me about the stars and how to navigate. I started recording my voice for her audiobook so she always has it.”

“Isn't that sweet?” He awed. “So Yang, with the new change of plan, what's going to happen?”

“We haven't discussed it yet, but what I hope to do, is turn the closet into a nursery” Blake looked at her dumbfounded “save as much money as possible on contracts, missions or odd jobs wait as long as possible until I have to sell the ship. Move to Menagerie and stay here. Living domestic life for as long as I can.”

“You two have a lot to discuss.” He added noting the look on Blake's face. “When is the wedding?”

Blake shot her a glare expecting her to answer appropriately. “A year at the least, four at most.”

“Four years? That is nearly too long of a wait.”

“That's why I was thinking one, maybe two years. Travel the world and let Blake decide her favorite spot or spots for our honeymoon.”

“Well, we have a guest house if you two would like to stay here.”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Blake shot up and Yang flinched at the idea so soon.

“You two do have a lot to discuss. Now Yang, you asked about touching my stomach. I assume Blake already told-warned you?”

“Yes Mi-Kali.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Mhm.” She hummed and Yang quickly put her hand on her stomach feeling some movement and stared in wonder and quickly pulled away after a couple seconds.

“Does she still scare you?” Blake whispered.

“Yes...” Yang admitted whispering.

“And me?”

“More than anything.” She held her cheek and kissed her. Yang held her hand and Blake forced it over her stomach. “So how have you two been? White Fang needs a strong fearless leader.”

“And you are just the woman for the job.” Ghira said.

Yang blushed scratching the back of her head nervousness. “I couldn't I might have a heat cycle now due to being part dragon...but um...I look completely human. How about the old leader to set them straight?” She smiled nervously. “Get back to the peaceful protests, end the violence...or at least only make it to certain companies. We do have a Schnee willing to cooperate.”

“I'll have to think about it.”

They all sat in a comfortable silence. Yang stealing glances at her radiant girlfriend when she mostly thought she wasn't looking or noticed. “Can I help you?”

“No. You told me eyes are attracted to movement, my eyes are attracted to my beautiful girlfriend.”

“Gay!” Her voice deadpan as they both laughed.

“So Kali, do you have a due date by chance?”

“Not sure yet. I assume Blake told you about cat gestation periods.”

“She has and I wasn't a full blown dragon during that time so it could be six months. Or at least that's how it was...previously.” She scratched her head trying to avoid using the term baby mamma. “But she was also over come with stress being thrown through a portal by herself, I tried going after her and that's how I got this.” Lifting her nub slightly. “My mom-Raven” she corrected getting a glare from Blake “cut it off as I tried going after her. But she's happy now.”

“Lies...” Blake mumbled. The parents looked at each other not sure if they should leave. “You know she's not.”

“Could she be happier? Yes, but she chooses not to.”

“Cause she still loves you.”

“She waited too long, years too late. I've moved on. I passed by that street several times a month looking for her, for at least three years and gave myself a reason to search the entire island. Her semblance is an illusion, what is real or not real. She knew I was there, even if she forced me not to see her, the flares, the fights, she didn't want to be found and I gave up. I've moved on. I have the best person in my life and about to expand my family. I would never give that up.”

“I hear you guys singing that song walking back. I want a song just for us too.”

“I already gave us one. One you heard most recently. You have any plans tonight?”

“Seriously? How do you go from lightly arguing and building me up to be some kind of goddess saying I'm more important that anyone and go to asking me for a date?” She pants a little bit and smiles. “I'd love you too.” The parents had left the room feeling uncomfortable.

“I've still got it.” She smiled. “And it's okay to feel how you feel-.”

“Just call it what it is, insecure.”

“Because that would put you down and that's not the only emotion you feel-.”

“I hate it when your spot on.” She wiped tears from her eyes.

“If it was me, I'd be jealous, and insecure, and sure I would be on the front burner, but knowing there's even a back burner to fall back on would make me feel like second fiddle.”

“I hate you.” She laid her head into her chest wrapping her arms around her.

“If you hated me, you would've moved back here a long time ago.” Yang stroked her hair.

“I want your arm back. The flesh to stroke my ear while the other plays with my hair and rubs my back.”

“It's gonna get hot.” She warned. She used her semblance to manifest a hand and lightly stroked her hair, her injured wing rubbing her back and her other wing holding her close as her human hand stroked her ear. Blake was comfortable with the heat and being comforted every type of way. Her purrs almost as loud as the crackling flames. Yang stopped and glared her at making noises from the corner of the room through her gag. Blake saw where she was looking and pushed her down kissing her lips. She brushed her hand along her back staring into her eyes from the floor. Stroking some hair out the way behind her ear.

“I see you.”

“And I you.” She kissed her slowly and gently. “What did or do you see?”

“Movie night?”

“Yes. But what about-?”

“Okay Blake,” Yang shouted loud enough for them to hear “I'll leave Ashlyn and Ilia here and collect the reward later.”

“You're such an ass.” She laughed kissing her.

“And a fine one at that.” Yang got to her feet, lifting Blake to hers and went back to their ship.

“The Secret of Anastasia.” Once at the last song Yang held her cheek looking into her eyes. “I will be with you, wherever you are. Distance can't keep us apart. I'll keep believing, not matter how far. You'll be with me in my heart. Though all seems lost as night descends. I'll keep you safe from the cold.” She turned herself into a heater. “When morning comes another darkness ends. We'll be as one, 'till we're old. We've been together a life and a day. But we've a new day to start. We'll make forever, we both know the way. You'll be with me in my heart. You'll be with me...in my heart...”

Blake had tears in her eyes and held closer to her. Yang wrapped her hand around her. Blake pulled away slowly and greedily attacked her lips.

“You sure?”

“More than anything.”

Yang gasped feeling the butterflies and tingling in her stomach with her touches. To make her feel better she went into the nightstand and lit a candle of cotton candy since neither were in a rush. Yang got on top of her, moved her lips down her neck licking everywhere she could and kissing the past marks she left. Her hands swept both jackets, shirts and a bra away.

“When these kids come, you're gonna need support.”

“Don't I know it.”

She continued moving her lips down her body listening to her gasps and moans. When she got to her navel she created a makeshift arm to assist with the button and slid them off taking her underwear with it. She kissed and sucked her inner thighs leaving marks on both sides.

“I'd kill to see you in a bikini.”

“I guess I'll need one specifically for your eyes only.”

“Oooo...” She moaned her head forward.

She smiled seeing the fluid leak from her core. She stuck two fingers in feeling how wet she was and teasing her, surprised to not hear any complaints. Yang lined herself up and pushed in slowly rocking her lips. She would make this last, she would be gentle and make love to her. Her lips connected to the others and they breath into each other panting hot breath and moaning. Yang moved a little faster demanding the pregnant body to cum. Blake dug her nails into her back as she came trailing blood and Yang rocked it out.

“How many times are you going to force me to cum?”

“Force?” She smirked. “As many times as you'll let me get away with. Or being inside you, rocking your body making you feel good until you've had enough and force me out.”

“Oooohhh! Gggaawwwdd! Yyyyaannggg!”

“You're my queen, my yin, my hero, my woman and I am your dragon.”

“Aaaaaahhh!” Blake gripped the sheets as she came, her words and breath on her skin too much. Yang put her head into her chest and Blake stroked her hair. She smirked in her grip and sat up placing both of Blake's legs on her shoulders hitting a new angle her legs stretched out past her shoulders and her back arched pronouncing her stomach as she came. “Neh! Eh! Ah! Gah! Ah! Eh! Yyaannnggg!”

Three hours later Blake came numerous times and she told Yang she didn't want to cum anymore but still wanted her to keep going. She was so wet and used to having it inside her, she could hardly feel it. “Yang I want you to go super saiyan.” She looked at Blake confused. “You know...” She blushed “dragon...”

“What if I-?”

“Safe word you remind me of every time.”

“That's what you-?”

“Yes!” Yang shook her head thinking it was a bad idea with her pregnant. As long as I don't reach her uterus. She thought. She pulled out hearing a whimper as she left. She summed her fire dragon, not a solid form and almost went in. “Full dragon!” Blake demanded. She shook her head and summoned her full dragon. Her eyes bright red and full of controlled lust. She slowly pushed inside her not wanting to hurt the woman carrying their children. “More!” She yelled begged and she pushed farther in and stayed there letting her body get used to it as she rocked her hips and pressed her leg to her warm body hitting a new angle as she came. “Stop playing around and get yourself inside me and cum!” She demanded. Yang's eyes turned scarlet, her lust completely taken over as she flipped her over and thrust into her hard and fast and as much as her body would take. The dragon smiled lightly prodding her uterus causing her to scream. “That hurts! Stop or I use my safe word!” The dragon still had three inches left and used her tail to cover her mouth and held arms. She pounded as hard as she could as Blake screamed into her tail trying to use her safeword. It took a couple tries but she was in and Blake cried physically and verbally at her violation attempting to use her safe word to be heard. A shrill left her as the dragon came large amounts inside her continuing her motions. She forced herself into her uterus all the way sighing as she was finally inside and was roughly fucking her.

Blake continued to cry, there was no way this was her Sunny Dragon killing her on the inside. Brutally raping her as sex and blood filled the room. Even though it was the physical dragon, Yang's body was still visible in the middle of it and her dragon smiling at finally being able to get in all the way.

“You kept me from enjoying this last time, princess, not this time. I learned my lesson.” She growled in a low voice. Blake was hoping she would send the bed flying away, anything to keep her from enduring the pain. She hoped nothing would happen to the children inside her as she went through this. What would become of me and Yang, my Yang to my Yin, my Sunny Dragon, my Sunshine. Her mind wanted to tell her it wasn't Yang, it was her dragon but as she felt her stomach expand due to the hot seed, she knew it was Yang and her dragon causing her pain. Being so rough, and so filled it turned on her body and mind and she and the dragon came at the same time. After her high the dragon lick and kissed her neck reassuring the Faunus as much as she could she slowly pulled out as her juices leaked onto the floor creating a sizable puddle or cum and blood. The dragon laid her head on the pillow and cuddled Blake into her holding her close with her arms and her tail wrapped around them.


	61. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang deals with the aftermath of what she's done

Yang woke up wondering why she was alone and why half the room felt empty. Her nose picked up the scent of blood and cum. “Blake?” She panicked, then calmed herself as she was overeating. She got off the bed and found the source of the smell at the foot of the bed and panicked when she saw how much blood there was. She lifted up the covers and saw the sheets where she and Blake laid had it. It looked as though she had her period from the first time. She realized she need to pee and opened the bathroom door. She looked inside the toilet and her heart sank. Blake had been bleeding profusely but she dropped to her knees seeing two embryos with ears and one looking human. She cried for a little bit but she really needed to be there for Blake. “Blake!” She shouted and received no response, why wouldn't she respond, she did this. She caused this to happen. She fished them out of water and placed them on the counter. She looked in the tub ready to shower and sobbed seeing more blood nearly washed away. Is she even alive with how much blood she's lost. She flushed the toilet and ran the water down the drain before stepping in and showing as quickly as possible. She got dressed and her heart went to her feet finding Blake's clothes missing in the drawers. “Blake!” She whaled hoping for something. She didn't leave. She couldn't leave-she could-did she? Yang forced herself to look back at the bed and on the pillow her heart and body cried. Gold and black cuff with her audio recording, favorite book with a note on top, the collar. “No! Blake!” She cried and screamed. Bringing her arm to wipe tears away and realized her bow, her favor was missing from her arm. “Bbbllaakkee! Nnnaaaoooo!” Once she composed herself enough, she gently took the letter and it was the Belladonna seal. How long have I been asleep for? She laughed cried to herself as her dyslexia took over. She went for the oval paper and was happy it was still there. She read the letter and put it in the dresser before crying again. “Not again! Blake!” After her sadness dissipated, she meditated. When she had blacked out while in dragon form. She wanted to know exactly what Blake was keeping from her at that time and why she ran away this time. It pained her to see it, she forced herself to. “I'm animal! A blood thirsty beast! Taking what I want! I'm happy she left! She doesn't need me! She finally realized it!” She sat on the bed crying. “I wish she would've seen it sooner. I wish she would've let me this this instead of telling me not to worry. I wish last night didn't happen. I should've...” Her tears depleted and she realized she was angry. Her semblance burned and she rushed around the room teleporting as she smashed the wood not harming the titanium underneath. The bed that was nailed down now flipped over. She hand splinters where she punched and blood on her knuckles she didn't care as every last piece of furniture was destroyed. “Aaaaaaahhhhhh!” She roared the last of her energy gone and her legs buckled to the floor. It was then she noticed the bag of gold coins in the corner. I'm not welcomed there. Every Faunus probably hates me. I can't blame them blame, I hate me. She heard and smelled the familiar scent. “I don't want any visitors right now. You can say I told you so. Please go away.”

She glanced around the room “As you wish.” Before disappearing through the portal.

Yang looked at the floor or her soundings, the puddle mere feet from her. She felt empty, hollow and robotic. She grabbed a sharp piece of wood and cut it into her leg. Just as she feared. She felt the pain, but it didn't phase her. Nothing I haven't gone through before. She got to her feet taking out a quill and using her blood as ink and began writing.

B,

Sundown, proper burial. Lighting raft on fire as they sail away. She used her nails to draw more blood. Here is a sail with a candle to guide their souls, also a lantern to light up the sky and lead them to paradise. She had tears staining the paper. As their mother, you should name them so people know what to call them when they get there, three names, gender hasn't developed. This is my fault and I don't blame you for anything and I know how you are. None of this is your fault!

Goodbye,  
Y

She went out to the town with the note in an envelope and her seal of wax on it. She bought a drink, a lantern as she would make her own, a bow and twenty arrows and candles made for sails. Going back to the bar and ordered a barrel of whiskey to be brought to her ship.

“You think you can take it Firecracker?”

“Not now Qrow.”

“Uh oh, what did you do this time?”

“I got the woman I loved pregnant, turned into a dragon when she asked me to, went a little to far and raped her and she lost out kids. I'm doing a ceremony at sundown and that's just today. I made her jealous by seeing my ex and our son while in Mistral. While there, I sawed off her abusive ex's horns, turned him into a her and got her pregnant on purpose. ”

“Shit kid, I'll leave you be. If you need a drinking partner, call me. I'm the god of bad luck, but shit.”

“If have reception...sure. Catch ya later.”

“Whiskey make it a double and keep 'em coming. These are for you Firecracker.”

“Thanks Qrow. I'll be as wasted as you after sundown.” She took her things and left for her ship.

She went to Ruby's room and knocked on the door only for Weiss to answer.

“Who shit in your cornflakes?”

“Not now Weiss. Can you give these to Blake?”

“Why not give it to them yourself?” She looked concerned now seeing the sadness and almost sounding like a robot.

“She never wants to see me again. I can't blame her.”

“Yang...come in, sit down. I know we don't get along well, but I'm worried now.”

“I just need to be alone. Please give those to her.”

“Yeah...I'll go right now then.”

“Thanks.” Yang slunk back to her cabin using the wood from the furniture and creating a makeshift raft she got her arrows and used paper to light them on fire before taking aim and firing. After five missed shots, she calmed her breathing and was getting closer to her target, not trying to get too excited.

“It might help if you light it on fire as it sails away.” A voice behind her said. “It's still traditional.”

“Should've thought about that sooner. Thanks.” She turned around to see a familiar brunette. “Coco?”

“Hmm?”

“Sorry, I just didn't think you'd be nice to me after how I behaved. I'm sorry about what I did to you.”

“It's okay. You know why, you didn't break me and you didn't do anything to Velvet she didn't want. I'm only being nice to you cause I want to know what happened the night more than half of us disappeared, including Velvet.”

“There was a coup, a mutiny. They were jealous of Blake and kidnapped her and I saved her before she fell off the plank to her death. I killed a few, sent a few more overboard but the majority went to Raven.”

“Damn it! I told her not to! That bitch! Did she go through the portal?”

“Yes, although shes probably wishing she were dead. I got shit to do. I'll see you round.”

“Before you go, who's blood is that?”

“Physically, it's mine.” She walked away before saying anything more. Mentally and emotionally it's Blake's. Physically, it's mine, Blake's and our children. An accurate representation of what I am. My mom should've drowned me. Grabbing pieces of wood with splinters in her palm she didn't care. She went to her work sanding the splinters down. She took out her knife and started shaving the left over pieces.

“What the hell do you do this time!?” A voice behind her said.

“Nothing I haven't done to someone else. Ow.” She voice cold almost angry before she cut her palm.

“Weiss told me you were upset and Blake came to me, Sun and her family for comfort. Weiss and I passed each other. I'll ask again. What the hell did you do this time?”

Yang's eyes were red as she looked down at her sister. She wanted me to fuck her like a dragon, that's what I did!” Her voice was broke and cut off. “When I reached her uterus...she asked me to stop or she would use her safe word...my tail...muffled her mouth...I fucking raped her Ruby! I held her arms down! She bled! She cried the entire time as she bled! She...her children died because of me! I will never forgive myself!” She yelled into the ceiling. “I don't deserve her, or anyone in my life!” Her voice lowered. “I'm working on their memorial now...three...triplets...two with feline ears...” Her voice chocked.

“Yang...I-” Her voice quiet.

“Just go away.”Yang said quietly turning back to her work. Ruby walked out with nothing to say but sadness in her heart as both of them were hurting. Yang sliced her hand and fingers a few more times, mostly accidental. It was nearly sundown by the time she finished.

She walked out with the raft ready to go. The wind carried her scent but she didn't want to be seen. She went back inside and cupped Blake's children in her hands and put on her hat for special occasions. She placed them on the raft getting her fire dust ready and burned the candles ready to sail and the lantern to fly. Once the sun was down she sail them away and burned the raft placing her hat over her heart. She let the ship with the candle float away and saw another join in the distance. Her scent was gone now and when it was nearly dark, she sent the lantern in the air. Walking back to her cabin she saw another one come from Blake's room. “I love you.” She said to herself. She walked to Ruby and Weiss who looked at her sadly. “I want you two to be with Blake. She needs people she can trust.”

“Yang, what about-?”

Her eyes turned red. “Not the first children I've lost, I'll be fine. I can't trust myself around you. I'll hurt you. Go!” They both ran mostly how she growled.

She spent a good week trying to be by herself and Ruby would check up on her. She looked horrible, she didn't shower for a week, her teeth were well rotted and she slept on the floor. The more splinters the better. She saw Blake looking at her and holding her nose telling her she needed to shower then they would talk. That's what she did but when she got out, she thought she saw Blake and went to hold her but it was just her mind. She got her scroll and played sad songs. This last one was sad but had a heavy beat.

“I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate. I never needed anybody in my life. I learned the truth too late.” She danced aggressively toward the door. “I'll never shake away the pain.” She shook her body mostly her arms. I close my eyes but she's still there. I let her steal into my melancholy heart.” She closed a fist around her heart wishing it hurt like it did when she was separate people. “It's more than I can bear.” She looked out the window. “Now I know she'll never leave me, even as she runs away!” Yang felt her presence behind her and turned out but it was another illusion. “She will still torment me! Calm me! Hurt me! Move me! Come what may!” Each exclamation point slamming her fist to her thigh. “Wasting in my lonely tower.” She spun on the pole. “Waiting by an open door.” Her hand held out as she saw another illusion enter. “I'll fool myself she'll walk right in.” Her fist over her heart. “And be with me forevermore.”

She heard someone enter but not through the door. “Hey mom, I was just having a pity party.”

“Since you're already freestyle dancing, despite all these holes.” She held out her hand. “Would you like to dance?”

“How can I say no?” She grabbed her hand and Raven played their song. “You know there is another version to this song? Much darker, a girl sexually, verbally, mentally, and socially, controlled by her overbearing, overprotective mother.”

“Well I don't speak the other language to find out.”

“Will you sing to me anyway?”

“Sure.” She rolled her eyes. “I heard what happened. Qrow told me.”

“Stop! Just...just say I told you so.”

Raven didn't answer as she stared to sing. “You have your will in your palm, so plant your dreams and wishes now. You must grow strong.” Raven twirled her. “No room for wilting flowers. Will you stay? Or will you go? The choice is yours it's yes or no. Voices whisper in your ear there's nothing in this world to fear. So, will you stay? Or will you go? The choice is yours it's yes or no. Voices whisper in your ear.” She brings Yang close to her. “There's nothing to fear.” She let her go for a bit. “Rise and take flight darling! Let's soar high. For the first time in forever you're alive. Don't you forget that! Rise and take flight darling! It's your time! There's no room for wilting flowers here. Smile and wipe away your tears.”

Yang smiled as Raven wiped her tears away. When the song ended, she wrapped her arm and nub around her neck and placed her head below her neck. “She's not coming back. Is she?”

Raven looked around then to the notes and money left in the corner. “No.” She didn't want to get her hopes up or tear them down.

“Take me.”

Yang kissed her mother's lips as she used to. Raven kissed back, unlike Yang who was hesitant about things, Raven was dead set. Raven threw her on the floor and stripped her pants quickly. Yang was used to it going in dry with her practice in case her mother ever took her back. Yang reached into her jacket pocket threw the condoms out. She was surprised when Raven took one and placed it on herself then when inside Yang who practiced keeping her asshole loose in case. Yang's palm bled as her fist clenched her mom was giving her pleasure filling her up. Something I'm unfamiliar with, with...no...not now. “Aaaaaaahhhh!” Unbeknownst to them Ruby had opened the door to check on her sister and she silently closed it and ran to Weiss crying and saying her sister was back to her old self.   
“Aaahhh!” Yang whimpered when she mother pulled completely out but she felt her fully inside with her heat as the condom was gone and Yang got her wish. “Aaaaahhhh!”

Despite what she said Raven knew Yang didn't really want this. He body language and everything said otherwise and she refused her. She held her as Yang crawled in on herself feeling dirty and used. Raven helped her shower as she did many times before and she was completely limp and not feeling anything. “What have you done, my little dragon?” Her voice whisper and concern, referring to her knuckles, cuts and splinters. Raven shook her head knowing yelling or anything wasn't going to work. She didn't what to give her what she desired most. Once finished Yang's semblance dried herself. “May I go home, master?”

“No. You want to come home because you are hurting and want to feel pain. This is the exact reason why I will deny you what you want.”

Yang did the one of two things she was good at, puns and pissing people off. She smirked and her mom slapped her for whatever she was thinking. Yang felt pain and pain was better than nothing. “Well fuck you too.” Yang spit on her. Raven punched her in the solar plexus but only left her out of breath. “Is that all you got?” Raven tripped her up sending her to the floor with her sword against her neck. Yang pointed the sword into her neck and a light blood trailed slid down. She smiled feeling the warm liquid drip down her neck. “Just like Tai and Summer. Do it!” Raven put her sword away much to Yang's dismay.

“You want to die, that is why you must live. Don't let the venom gift go to waste.”

“Kill me damn it!” She yelled getting to her feet. “You're the only one who can or will.” Raven sliced the air and went through the portal, it closed before Yang could get through. “Bitch! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!” She got a wicked idea and changed into her clothes including a bra.

Going to Ruby and Weiss's room while they were gone and packed their belongings. With several bags of things, she set them outside the house and rushed to leave as someone was coming to the door. No doubt a cat Faunus could smell her, but which one, she wasn't willing to find out as she teleported back and everyone was nearly off her ship as she kicked them off. She signed for her barrel bringing it on and sailed away. She did her calculations determining she would be a couple degrees off not being on land.

She went to the crows nest and she faintly saw Ruby bursting into petals toward shore and she smiled waiving goodbye.

She got a incoming call from Ruby and ignored it. Ruby sent her a message 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

She typed back 'Something I should've done a long time ago.' 

'What are you trying to prove?' 

'I have nothing to prove. I'm a dangerous dragon I hurt people I love and all of mine and Blake's nightmares came true.' 

'We know you're going to Atlas, we'll follow you!' 

'With the route I'm taking your not :) Going straight through lil sis. The Bermuda Triangle of Remnant!' 

'You don't mean Crusher!? He'll kill you! Yang this is crazy! COME BACK! We love and miss you!' “Yyyyaaaannnggg!” She called out as loud as she could. 

She received a call from Weiss again ignoring it. 'YOU DOLT! YOU STUPID IDOTIC DOLT!' 

'Aw, miss me already Ice Queen?' 

'Blake is your Queen you mother fucker!' 

'You're not wrong especially after what Ruby saw ;)' She barely made her voice out as she swayed her head humming happily. 'A good captain always go down with her ship :) Goodbye, Ruby, Weiss, Blake.' Ruby tried calling her and she lost reception and cursed. 

Yang hopped down smiling at the idea. All her misery and pain would be over and she wouldn't hurt anyone else. Dying like a hero to get rid of Crusher. Or so she convinced herself of her foolish suicide mission.

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice behind her said.

She spun around shocked and scared. “Blake?”

“Who else would I be?” She asked sarcastically.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything.” She tried to hug her but she disappeared. “Fuck! My mind's playing tricks on me! Again! She's not here! She's safe! Away from me! In Menagerie! Ruby, Weiss, Blake! They're all safe!” She heard a familiar portal open. “Hey mom..” she swallowed hard. “Back so soon? Ready for round two.”

She looked absolutely livid. “What do you think you're doing?” She wanted to hear her lie.

“I'm going defeat and destroy Crusher...or die trying.” 'Diamonte, I love and miss you. Take care of your mom for me. I'll always be proud of you no matter what.'

“What exactly are you trying to do?”

“I told you what what I'm doing. I'm going to defeat Crusher.”

“No, you're going to die not even trying to beat Crusher. Is that what Blake would want?”

Yang flinched at her name. She tried to lie. “Yes it is! Going down like a hero. She's better off without me! I hurt her in every way imaginable. I never want her to see me again. The closer I get to death, the closer I get to seeing her all more. She's right over there. She's not real.”

“Why don't you go hug her and find out.”

“Fine.” Her voice like a child. She tried hugging Blake and again she was a figment. “See? Not real.”

“What if she's still on board and that's a clone?”

“She's not here! I don't smell her, I can't touch her. She's not real!” Yang was shouting and panting.

“Then turn back and go to her, the real thing. I'm sure she'd be upset and blame herself if you died recklessly.” 

“She's better of without me. She'll have Ilia, and Adam slash Ashlyn. I may as well give you Adam's reward money. I won't need it where I'm going.”

“I'll be damned if I sit back and watch the daughter I raised determined not to break or die suddenly give up because of some girl.”

“She's not just some woman, Pyrrha was some girl, Penny was some girl, Nora was just some girl similar to me and we were a catastrophe. Damn it Yang.” She cursed herself for her unintentional pun.

Raven raised her eyebrows. “You're going to kill yourself because the girl you want to be with might never want to see you again and you tell Emerald to move on and here you are about to kill yourself for Blake's honor? Wow. Someone bring out the greatest hero award. Do yourself a favor and go back to Emerald then. She'll take you back.”

“After I told her to move away from me? She'll wait for me. That's not what I want.”

“And what about your son? Watching his hero going and taking on Remnant's largest sea monster in the hopes of killing her.”

“You didn't want to be part of my life until you kidnapped me. You could've taken me back as a baby and leave Tai and Summer alone.”

“I could just kill her for you.” She laughed.

“Don't. You. Dare.”

“Then abandon this foolish mission.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Bitch! You know what? Fine. I'll point to land and I'll go around him and get my arm from Atlas.”

“Or you could just say please and turn this vessel around.” She somehow had a brief case behind her back.

“I'm not turning around. I thought you wanted me alone? No one to love, no one to love me.”

“You are stronger because of the support behind you. Much stronger now than before. Even with trying to get to Emerald. Go back to her if not Blake. Don't spend time alone. You're weak.”

“Will you please leave?”

“You'll ask me to leave without asking for this arm first?”

“I've lived without it for years. What's a few weeks?”

“Here's your arm anyway. I'll be back in a couple days and if I don't see you on land, I'll assume you're headed to Crusher. Fix your cabin while you wait it's a mess.” She left through the portal.

Yang mocked her in a childish voice. “Clean your room it's a mess.” She spun around. “You're not real! Go away.” She punched her imagination. “You left me! I still have your choke...bracelets, book and audio recording. Stop punishing me.” She sat down. “You're not punishing me...I am. I already know what's gonna happen. I can try anyway... She took her pistol, cocked it and pointed it to her throat. She saw Blake's hand on top of it, her amber eyes pleading. She pulled the trigger and a bullet meant to crush a palatine was stopped by her aura.

“Don't being so dramatic.”

“I can't. It's the only way I can see you. Even if you're not real.”

Blake sat in front of her. “You really wanna help? Fight the White Fang. Adam is captured. The moment he-she is in prison a rescue team will come for him...or me...you and I both know I'm safe with you. You even said so yourself.”

“Damn my mind is really good at coping and talking. No wonder I kept you for as long as I did. Fine then. I can keep you safe at a distance while helping the world. I guess it's what I signed up for. With the whole dragon thing.” She went to her room and did her calculations knowing she'll be a few degrees off and it was better than way and made her adjustments. “I've been meaning to make adjustments to this place anyway. I never told you this, but I found it really awkward to see the bedroom before the dinning area.” She laughed. “Even if your not real, you still help me feel better. Thanks Blake.” She picked up all the splinted pieces of furniture taking everything out before going to the deck and lit it on fire. “Now watch me burn.” She gazed into the fire. “Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin. This burning desire, is turning me to sin!”

She sat around doing nothing but listening to music and coloring waiting to arrive at the fortress talking to her imaginary Blake. She ignored her feelings of guilt as Blake made her feel bubbly and like a little kid.

“So, what's the real version of you doing right now?”

“Why don't you call and ask?”

“...She won't want to talk to me and even if she wanted, we're away from reception.”

“We'll the forts only a few miles away, you might have scroll service, and lots of missed calls. Just at least let Ruby know you're not going on your stupid mission anymore.”

“You got it babe!” She ended with finger guns and a wink. “Should I kill them? Make it easier for the Black Fang?”

“Blake Fang?”

“Yeah, the White Fang but the faction that is against violence, Black Fang.”

“What do you think I would say?”

“Leave as many alive as possible and those that won't surrender, give them a clean kill.” She sighed her voice deadpan. 

“Right!” She winked.

Yang looked at her scroll seeing numerous missed calls from Ruby, Weiss, several from two unknown numbers and one from Blake. “You knew didn't you? You knew you'd call me.” Her voice hurt and angry, the guilt flooding back.

“You can't avoid me forever.”

“I can try.” She swiped at the imaginary Blake as she shifted to the wind. She decided to call-text Weiss. 'I'm okay, not going to see Crusher anymore. Taking down forts of known violent White Fang activity. If Blake's dad' she deleted it 'If Ghira needs help taking down the forts, or anything that doesn't involve his daughter, let me know.'

“His daughter, really? Don't you mean your girlfriend and girlfriend you let beat on you? I mean I might as well have been your fiance. But hey, I'm only the daughter of the Chieftain, you were one of the only few people who didn't see me as such. No you just kidnapped me and try to break me because of my body.”

“You're still his little girl no matter what. And I made that mistake. I told you I wouldn't and I did.” Her tears were falling. “I broke you. You left the necklace and choke collar. You left me first. I wouldn't have left you if you kept the necklace on. I would've given you space, yes. But you left me. Everyone in my life does, sometimes by choice. I had to leave Ruby and Weiss.”

“You didn't have to do anything. You could've stayed.” She voice nearly angry.

“I see what you're doing.” She smiled. “You're trying to get me riled up and angry before going in.”

“What?”

“Guess what princess, I'm already angry enough without you trying to shout at me. I'll see you in a bit.”

“Wait...what about the part where you're suppose to kiss my forehead before doing something heroic? Letting me know, you're coming back.”

“You're not real. Did you kiss mine before you left? My brain wouldn't know.” The figment disappeared. She anchored down and her scroll was ringing. It was Ruby. “Damn it Weiss.”

She left it on the ship and used her semblance to teleported near the fort. She got a look around and knocked out members left and right. When others noticed some of the ones knocked out she decided to make herself know.

“Surrender now or die!” She roared. They opened fire on her and the bullets where bouncing of of her. She took them out and their guns let her know of their locations. One of them would not accept defeat and kept firing and she walked up casually took her knife from her boot and sliced his throat. She went through two double doors of wood where the commander was. He wouldn't go down without a fight unlike the last guy and tried to burn their blueprints before she shot him in the chest. There was blood on the map of other fort locations but nothing she couldn't read. She changed the flag before leaving and went to her ship.

“You approve?”

“Yes...still sucks.”

“They made their choice kitten, don't sweat it.”

“I'm not the one sweating nor do I purposefully light myself on fire. I could've snuck in there and they wouldn't notice.”

“I'm not you. Excuse me while I take this call from Weiss. Hello? “

“Yang!?” She hung up hearing Ruby's voice.

“That was really rude. She just misses you. Can you blame her?”

“No, and the name is Captain Sir.” She adjusted her hat. “I will embrace what I can't change. Hey...don't look upset. Maybe it's really Weiss this time...Captain Sir.”

“What the fuck!?”

She hung up. “Not answering my scroll anymore unless it's texts. Hey don't shake your head at me. I told you I'd leave the three of you in Menagerie and I did, you can't be mad at me...Well actually you can, don't give me that eyebrow smirk.” 

To Diamonte when she received a text: 'Hey kid, just wanted to see how you were doing. I was lost and confused for a moment. I'm good now.'

Weiss: 'Captain Sir? The fuck is wrong with you? Ruby misses you! Stop making her cry and come back!' 

'Blake left and I don't blame her' she deleted it 'I am the reason Blake left. I hurt her. My eyes won't turn back to lilac and I see her everywhere. I may as well get used to this now for when I live centuries without her.' 

'Don't you fucking say that! You are not Captain Sir anymore! You are Yang Xiao Long! Turn that ship around and go to Menagerie! Blake needs you for Adam's trial. I will give you a subpoena and force your ass back!' 

'You have to find out where I'm going to be Ice Queen ;)' 

'STOP CALLING ME THAT! BLAKE IS YOUR QUEEN BEE NOW GET YOUR ASS HERE AND COFORT HER BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN EMERALD'S POSITION!' 

'Good! Then at least it would mean she moved on'

“Stop sighing at me like that! I'm not answering her calls just to have Ruby on the line. It's that unknown number again...hello?” Loss of reception. “Ah well...” She layed on the deck staring at the misty clouds letting the ship head north. “I wish I would feel you on my chest again...I'm...sorry...” She cried. “Look at me...apologizing to someone who isn't even there...when the real person who needs to hear it, is miles away.”

“I don't...she doesn't have to be 'miles away'. I call myself a coward and here you are The Great Yang Xiao Long, The Fierce Golden Dragon, running from me-her.” 

“What do you want me to do? What would you want me to say?”

“Why are you asking me? You already know the answer.”

“Yeah...but I mean when should I reach out?”

“I-she called you didn't she?”

“Yeah...but...”

“All you can do is call. If she answers, talk to her.”

Yang went to her barrel and downed as shot. “I'll need that for courage.” She went to her scroll turned on her roaming data then went to her contacts found Blake and called. When it got to the first ring she quickly hung up and sunk to the floor. I can't do it!” She started crying in her knees. “Not after what I did...” She sent a text to her. 'I'm sorry I hurt you in every way possible. If you blame yourself, I will come back just to slap you.' She deleted the end part. 'If you blame yourself, I already can't forgive myself and it'll just make this worse.' She deleted it. 'If you blame yourself, I won't forgive myself' She turned off her roaming data.

“Was that so hard?”

“It was. I really...really hope you-she doesn't message back.”

“You'll find out at the next fort speaking of which, where is it?”

“You really don't wanna know. But since your in my mind, you already know and I'm gonna tell you anyway. On the opposite side of Haven. I might use my semblance to go from one side to the other to go visit...them...”

“Oh yeah sure! Visit them! Technically you're single and you can do whatever or whoever the fuck you want to, right!?”

“It's not like that. If in my mind you're jealous. It'd just be a day visit, then back at it. I probably won't see them months after.”

“And what about me? When are you going to actually see me? Not some fantasy you wish was here. The real physical Blake.”

She cringed hearing her name. “I'd say when I forgive myself.” She took another shot. “But that's never going to happen.”

“What if, and what if, she forgives you?”

“She shouldn't. I wouldn't.”

“You're not her. You are the one who would die protecting her just as she would live for you and keep you grounded. The only way to know is if you ask. Do you forgive me? Then you'll know.” Yang took a double shot feeling her drunkenness. “And you'll destroy yourself with alcoholism. Great, just what she needs. What if she's pregnant with a dragon offspring?”

“She's not. She lost three and was not ovulating because of it. I know how this shit works.” She words slurred. “You just want me to go see her. Not happening yet. I think six months is good.”

“You finally have a time line. Six months going from fort to fort traveling the seas by yourself. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Hey...quit” hiccup “mocking me princess...”

“I am your queen and you are nothing but a drunk drone.”

“Put me in my place then, your Majesty.” Blake disappeared. “No one told you to leave. I didn't say you could go, Belladonna! Fuck...” She took her last shot setting an alarm for tomorrow morning on her scroll and put the gray metal arm on completing her stub. Sulking down to the library and seeing the couch she going to sleep on when she had a flash back stroking Blake's hair or ears while she read to her from her chest. She heart panged and she gripped it almost feeling her purrs. She went back upstairs and with blankets made a makeshift sleeping bag. “I got it. You put me in my place.” She closed her eyes and all she dreamt of was her raven haired, car Faunus.


	62. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides to try another mission that won't outright kill her

She woke to her alarm and a massive headache. She laughed thinking about the time she put on her first show. Her other ones were just as great, but that first one caught her by surprise with now she deals with...frustration...

“All the places your mind goes? She won't do it. She's sad if anything, maybe mad...no...no. You are not getting her mad on purpose to try to get make-up sex after what happened.”

“I can dream. Let me check for land, we'll-I'll be approaching.” She walked outside and she saw land mass but no fort yet. She got her scroll and say she had reception. No messages or calls. “Good. Maybe I should call that unknown number back. Nah.” She colored to her hearts content and hoisted the anchor. Using her wings and taking the rest of the way she came in clobbering but noticed something was off. Their uniforms were different.

“Yang Xiao Long, the boss wants to talk to you.”

“The fuck?” She walked over to the guy with the bull horn and walked in only to met by Weiss. “Oh no...”

“Leave us.” She commanded. “Oh no is right Yang Xiao Long! You have completely disappeared and left your girlfriend a crying mess. Even worse than before you left. I have been told to bring you in by any means necessary. You and I both know you can take me down, this entire fort and walk out here without so much as a scratch. I would appreciate it, if you came willingly.”

“I caused her pain...I am the reason. I am no better than Adam, in fact, I'm even worse. Let's just say, Ruby knocks you up, rapes you so bad you lose the children and expect everything to be okay. Would you want to see her?”

“If you're worse than Adam why is he behind bars and not you.”

“Because I haven't turned myself in. I violated her, I broke her, and I promised her I wouldn't and you're avoiding the question.”

“And that is why you can also fix her. I am not Blake. She needs you, even if she doesn't want you at the moment.”

“I can't-I won't. If she needed me why didn't she approach when I caught her scent?” She was angry.

“Because Blake is moody, anti-social and would never make the first move. If you're not going to come quietly, then may I have a hug at least...for Blake.”

“Yeah...” She walked towards her and once close enough Weiss grabbed both her wrists and cuffed them behind her back. “The hell? My special cuff? Seriously? You play dirty Schnee!”

“When going against a dragon, you have to. Guards! Lead us to your ship and we will see you the rest of the way.”

Yang had a plan. “This way...” She walked slowly. “Can some of them at least switch out the flag?” Weiss moved her hand gesturing to the pole. With several gone, it was easier to focus on the complex device. Like her dark dragon remembered the combo and was able to get one but pretended to keep messing with it until she got the other one loose and flew away hearing Weiss curse and try to jump on her using her glyphs. Yang was able to manipulate her body and dodge as Weiss went into a tree. She hastily brought up the anchor and going toward Vacuo.

She was holding her stomach due to the laughing pain. “Oh Blake! You...should've...seen...the look...on her...face....She...she though...she could catch me...”

“Was it so bad what she wanted?” Her voice sad and angry. “I mean you haven't fully seen her in what, month? Why are you avoiding me-her?”

Yang was serious. “You know exactly why. Like me, needs time, it's been what two weeks? I knock you up, rape you, and force you to have a miscarriage because I was hurting you. Would you really want to see me?”

“Yes!”

“Only one way to find out. If Ghira has people at forts looking for me, he won't expect me to come back to Menagerie willingly.” She smirked with her mouth and eyebrows.


	63. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang visits Menagerie going through with her plan

Yang landed in Menagerie, but it was off from her destination. Groaning in frustration she changed course and arrived thirty minutes later. She parked on the desert side trying to be avoided as much as possible. She wrote a note, using an actual pen.

Bee,

I would like you to me where we first met, tonight, maybe eight...if you feel like it. There's something I have to say and possibly a few things I want to ask, only if you want to answer them. I understand if you don't ever want to see me again. I'd be okay. The belladonna flower means beautiful woman is also called deadly nightshade and is good for medical properties. I parked behind the desert in case your nerves win and you feel like you won't make it tonight. If you're not there, I won't be angry or blame you. You did nothing wrong. Just know you are loved. 

Sincerely,  
Yang

P.S. Please oh please don't tell anyone I'm here!

She folded the parchment and plucked a belladonna flower and a lavender flower. She went to the side of house and she didn't hear anything in Blake's room. She used her tail to get to the edge of the window and placed it there until the wind blew them in. She cursed herself then left before she could be spotted. Then made her way to her ship and talked to her imaginary Blake.

“That was subtle.”

“When have I been one for subtle? At least I got you to smile, even if it's not you. It's nice to see it. Oh! I'll be back, I have to go get furniture...not here. I can't risk being seen.”

“Who are you talking to?”

Yang's heart went still as she turned around and there she stood. Bags under her eyes, her figure skinny no longer lean and eyes red and puffy along with her nose. “My mind created a version of you that has been keeping me company.”

“You're still funny. I saw the note just fly in and randomly fell on me along with the flowers. Thanks.” She half smiled. 

“You have nothing to thank me for.” She said sadly looking away. “Would you like a drink?” She waved her hand. Red eyes met amber. “I'm sorry!” She nearly chocked. “I'm sorry I hurt you, more than once. I meditated...I saw everything. Blake...I'm so sorry.”

“It wasn't-I provoked you.”

“No! The fault is mine you didn't do anything wrong. I hurt you. No apology in the world could make up for it.”

“You said you had something to ask. I have something to ask you first. Why are your eyes red?”

“Since the day...when I woke up without you they've been this way. I can't get it to stop. I know we're not okay, and you will never be okay, but is it possible...never mind it's dumb.”

“Ask anyway. You tell that to me all the time.”

“Can you-will you-do you-think you'll ever forgive me?” Blake turned to the ground unsure of her answer. “Do you blame yourself?”

“Yes.”

“None of this is your fault. I want you to keep believing that. I lost control, I hurt you. Everything is my fault. You don't get any blame in this.”

“And look who's talking!? Taking the blame that's not entirely hers! Talk about selfish and one day just ups and leaves! Nothing but a goodbye note!” She shouted tears running down. “I'm supposed to be the one to run away, not you. And you just abandon Ruby and Weiss here with me. They're not you! I wanted and needed you!”

“There it is! The reaction I was looking for!” She shouted back wanting more. “Yes it's my fault I hurt you. I stayed here a week in misery. Drinking and talking to a figment of my imagination. You could've taken them back, but you didn't. You left me because you realized I'm dangerous and I'll only hurt you.”

“Yes you stripped me of my dignity, yes you're the reason our children are gone, and yes I left. I was scared.” Her tears and sobs flowed freely.

“Are you still?”

“What?”

“Are you scared of me?” She clarified.

“No.”

Yang aggressively stalked closer to her. When she was an arms length away Blake reflectively reached for her weapon. “That's what I thought.” She walked backwards seeing Blake relax more with every step she took back. “It's not that you won't forgive me for what I did, it's that you can't. You probably do, but you can't. What I did does not deserve your forgiveness.” She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She wanted to say I love you but couldn't and instead thought of something else. “When was the last time you got eight or more hours of sleep?” She grinned.

“What?” Blake was confused.

“When was the last time you got a full night's rest?”

“The night before I left.”

“Just say it how it is. The night before I hurt you. The night before I went and fucked us up! The night before I messed you up. You didn't sleep that night. How could you? The one who hurt you forced you to cuddle.” She paused waiting for something and nothing. “Do you have anything else for me?”

“Yeah...Ruby said you messed up the cabin. I want to see it.” Yang opened the door letting her in and she stood away from it not wanting to trigger her. “Where's all the furniture? Why is there a makeshift sleeping bag?”

“I...destroyed it all. Split the bed in two before it rolled onto its side. Then broke everything else before using it for their service and burned everything else.”

“Yang...no...”

“You can see the burn mark on the deck. I've tried sleeping on the couch in the library but I couldn't bring myself to. So, I created a sleeping bag on the floor.”

“I can't stand to see you do this to yourself.”

“I can't stand to see you cry for the pain I caused. I can't stand the calls and texts telling me to talk to you. I hate myself...you should too.” Her voice chocking at the end.

“I can't hate you. I try to but I can't. I'm going to touch you and I don't want you touching me.”

“I know.” She had an ah ha moment and walked to where the bed once was and restrained her hands.

“I wanted to feel you without restrains. I wanted to see...even with the red eyes if you could restrain yourself. But I know you. You can escape anything you create.”

“Try telling that to Weiss when she tried to use my own cuff I made against me at the fort.”  
She slowed pressed both palms above her chest and laid her head there. Yang hissed from her sensitivity “I'm sorry...just not used to being touched.”

“When was the last time?” She said sweetly rubbing her head.

“The day I left Menagerie.” She broke away from her and Yang was working on undoing her chains.

“What happened?” Surprised she wasn't the last one.

“My mom fucked me. When's his-her trial I keep hearing about?”

“What?! Did you...want her too?”

“Yes, but I knew I wouldn't enjoy it. She knew that too. I asked her if I could go home, back to her and she told me because I was hurting and wanting to feel pain she would deny me that. About this trial.”

“Yang...it's next week, in front of my father's house.” She started walking away. “I'll still meet you tonight if you want.”

“More than anything.”

“I really wish I could hate you.” She closed the door behind her.

“I hate me enough for the both of us.” She whispered and slunk down on the floor. She brought out her knife and and drug it across her palm forcing it bleed and held it in a fist. “Upon this wound, I make a promise to you, Blake, I will not transform into my dragon unless you ask me too or in case of emergencies being life threatening, death, limb eyesight, and any other emergency.”

“Don't be so dramatic. You're still here, huh? How do you think that went?”

“It could have gone way better. She would've taken you back if you kept it upbeat, could've gone way worse.”

“I wanted her to yell at me. I wanted her to show me how angry she was with me. I wanted to see her pain because she's so...vulnerable around me. Even that night was the worse I've seen her. How much time should I give her before trying to win her back?”

“Ask her tonight when you see her. All you had to do was try and she came back.”

“I hate that she's been so hurt in the past and even now, she finds the smallest of things impressive. What should I do tonight? I want to show her how much I love her but after what happened...No, not physically. I will make her see it. No! Too soon.”

“You know your eyes turned back to lilac when she touched you.”

“That's was why it felt foreign.” She walked up to her figment and started into her eyes. She sighed deeply, disappointed. “You're not real...there is nothing in or behind your eyes.” She was hit with a random thought. “Ghira might have people placed at random forts looking for me right? I bet the plans are in his meeting room.”

“No! That is the opposite of what you should do.”

“I'll sneak in” They glared at each other “don't look at me like that. I can be sneaky, I just chose not to.”

“Like with the note and flowers?”

“No, that was an miscalculation, a push of wind. I'll take a picture on my scroll and bam! High five...never mind. I'll walk Blake back to her house tonight and I strike.” She wanted to look nice for tonight and turned on the straightener and showered drying immediately and using mint cologne...she fired several rounds of Ember Celica. “Gunpowder.” She started on her hair and changed into her suit. Deciding to take Bumblebee and an extra helmet meant for ears in case.

“Hope you don't plan on getting laid.”

“No, I just want to spend as much time with her as she'll let me get away with. But that reminds me.” She took the pink colored dust. “No distractions.” 

“All of this for her. She's gonna love you. I know I do.”

“See, little things, impressed. This isn't that big a deal.”

“To me and her it is.”

She checked her time seeing she had thirty minutes left. She decided for it and took her keys only to see her as she walked up. She took her helmet off set it on her bike.

“When I said I'd meet you later, I didn't think you'd go all out.”

“You're looking exquisite in your purple dress. Would you like to have a seat so you don't get sand on it?”

“Only if you take me around the beach and when I tell you to stop somewhere you'll do so. Deal?”

“Deal.” Yang reflexively spit into her hand with the cut stinging. She smiled to hide the pain and held it out only to have Blake shake her head. “Sorry. Old habit.”

“I don't want you to say that word anymore.”

Yang handed her the helmet and her heart smiled as it had breathing room for her ears, black in color and her white crest on both sides. She grabbed Yang's waist and they sped off. Blake squeezed a hand into her letting her know which way to go. She yanked both hands and they came to a stop. Yang hopped of killing the engine and helped her Faunus off. They stood a few feet from each other the wind blowing the tall grass behind them and the fireflies glowing around them.

“I could stare at you for hours.”

“Nothing you haven't done before.” Blake pulled out her scroll. “I want you to dance with me.”

Yang held out her hand and bowed. “May I have this dance?”

“You may.” She played a song. “'Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life. I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine.”

“I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die.”

They sang together. “You know I'm telling the truth. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Blake hugged herself into the person she loves. As much as she wanted to hold her back, Yang held her hands behind her back. Seeing her eyes closed Blake held her cheek and forced her to look in her eyes. Yang only saw the fear, hurt and pain she caused and yanked her head away in sadness. Blake accepted her challenge and tried again. Yang saw a possible future with her. She was on her knees talking and rubbing her far along pregnant belly and Blake's body language was annoyed and she had both her palms on her lower back.

“There is hope and light...lilac eyes.”

Yang turned away keeping herself from crying. “Blake, I don't know what you want or need, but tell me if this sounds accurate. Time away from me while you think things through and spend sometime on them. You call me, text me when you want me to visit. I'll be there as quick as I can and if I can't, I'll call you. I want to have a six month timeline of this. I don't want you to get over me which is why I want to keep you close, but at the same time you need your space.”

“Six months is good...but you have to be the one to talk to me first. I noticed your little stunt.” She laughed. “Letting it ring and hanging up on the first ring. It's cute when you're nervous.”

“Blake...” She wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, kiss her lips hold her until the sun comes up or until they're found.

“Ask.” There was a small smile. Not hurt or anger.

“Will you kill-kiss me please? Wow!That was really bad.” She cleared her throat. “Will you please kiss me?” Blake brought her lips to hers. The warm familiar but the memory of hot breath and she pulled away panting. Yang reflexively tried to hold her but with her hands held together she wouldn't let herself, looking down in shame bitting her tongue. She doesn't want to hear the words I'm sorry either. It'll be a year if not longer until she's 'normal' and even then, she still won't be the same.

“Yang...when was the last time you got any decent sleep?”

Her heart thudded in her chest hearing those words without the magical sound. “Before you-I messed up. I try to sleep but all I can think of is you. You may physically be able to leave me, but you will always be with me. I see an imaginary version of you all the time. Similar to my other dragon when we were apart but that was in my head. At least...I get your figment to laugh and smile, but her eyes don't compare. Yours light up and glow. Do you want to get something to eat? Pick where you want. My treat.”

“I'd lo-like to.”

Yang hopped on her bike and Blake followed. She took Yang to one of her favorite places, a bit of a hole in the wall, but flavor is important. They sat down and ordered in silence not really sure what to say. Yang decided if she was going to get Blake to talk, she would have to speak first. “When was the last time you ate decently?”

“Maybe a few days ago. My appetite isn't what it used to be. I eat the bare minimum for a few days then eat more a couple days later. Don't look at me like that.”

“Why? You're killing yourself because of me.”

“And you nearly went on a suicide mission trying to get yourself killed.” She blushed lightly. “I appreciated your text letting me know you weren't going to do it. Ruby took it really hard and trying to comfort me at the same time. Weiss was our steady foundation. I could ask you when you ate something decent. You're losing your abs.”

And you've lost your baby bump. “It's my fault your like this....I eat here and there. Mostly drinking whiskey. Bought a whole barrel before I kicked everyone off.”

“You sound really proud of that.”

“Maybe a little...” The waiter came back with their food and they started eating.

“For someone who scarfs down their food, you are eating really slow.”

“One, I control my will power not to scarf it down, and two, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave again.”

“You're leaving? You just got here.”

“I have other forts that need taken down. The harder ones are in Atlas. That's at least a month long journey just to get there. And destroy all the forts will take longer and that's even if you want me back after eveything.” 

Would you even want to come back?”

“Would it help you reach out if I sent you a message everyday turning on my emergency broadcast...or would I make it worse?”

“Like you would even get it with scroll reception.”

“I could. I haven't worked it in years because it could give away my location. But, to talk to you and make sure you are okay, it would be worth it.”

“If we weren't hurting each other...I'd...” She couldn't bring herself to finish.

“I can see it in your eyes. I understand what you're trying to say. And it's not hurting each other, I hurt you.”

“And in doing so you're hurting too. You still make it about me. What about you? You're either absolutely selfless or completely selfish. There is not in between. Will you please at least consider staying?”

“No...the longer I stay, the more I'll want to be with you when you need space, the more time Kali, Weiss, Ruby and Ghira find out I'm here and kick my ass. With the bullheads, I wouldn't be surprised. You need space.-”

“What I need is you.” She tried not to shout. 

“And because I hurt you, you won't want me the way I want you. Being a dragon you and I both know I take what I want eventually. You will never be the same person you were before all this.”

“And you forgave Emerald for what she did. I can forgive you the same way.”

Her heart reacted hearing she could be forgiven and tried to extinguish that hope. “Emerald and I were together for years, you and I were months.”

“Yes...but how much time did you really have together considering you both had a master you had to obey and couldn't do anything?”

Yang closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She's right. I forced myself on Emerald too and I was forced to watch her be taken unwillingly by complete strangers. Calculating all that up. “A little over a year...”

“You've spent more time apart than you have together. If it was anything like the time we spent, I can see how she fell for you.”

“You're not an Emerald. You are Blake Belladonna, the one and only. The purpose behind the forts, take out your-our enemy and take on their master. Don't say anything. I see the desire in your eyes. It will only bring back painful memories. You're still healing.”

“I wish I could hate you.”

“Me too.”

“I don't want anything to happen, but I just want to know you're there. Will you come home with me tonight? I don't know when or if I'll see you again.”

“For you kitten” she touched finger tips and Blake held her hand smiling at her nickname. “always. There's something I have to do first.” Blake's face portrayed sadness. “I might need your help.” Her ears perked up. Yang smiled at her. “The last White Fang fort I went to, Weiss was waiting for me. I think your dad might have others scattered across the realm waiting for me to mess up and be tired. I think he has the plans in his study.” Her smile turned into a smirk. “Being on your dad's most wanted list...being sneaky is not my thing. But...someone who belongs there and isn't suspicious...”

Blake had a smirk across her face. “As much as I want you to stay, you are right. It's the best way to take back the White Fang and your theory on Adam having a boss can't be that far off. He would never be that smart. He's too...bullheaded.-”

“Gawd I missed you.”

“I'll send you the plans on your scroll, me getting involved will not raise suspicion on wanting you back. I missed you too. Let's get out of here.” She walked and talked. “My mom said she had to go somewhere and wasn't sure when she'd be back. I'd imagine it was one of the forts...I see what you did. You saw Weiss and assumed most people were away looking for you and you came back to the last place anyone would expect.” She shook her head laughing. “The flaw here is that they left someone behind in case you did come back.”

Yang stopped dead knowing what she was talking about. “Shit.”

“The one grieving the most. The one who could've surprised sneak attacked you and sent all the bullheads back in a couple hours.” She winked. “You're lucky you've convinced her it's better this way.” She hugged her. “Just come back to me, my Sunny Dragon.”

“Always.”

With everyone gone except a few guards to keep close watch on Blake, Yang was able to clearly see their plans in the study. She took a picture on her scroll. “How about when you take the White Fang back, you call it the Black Fang.”

“No, then they'll know you came back.” She took Yang into her bedroom and Yang was about to sit on the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Getting comfy.”

“What have I told you about cats and heaters?”

“Are you absolutely-?”

“Get up here or I restrain you. Help will arrive in minutes, Ruby in about an hour probably less.”

“Okay...” Yang smiled about to hop in next to her.

“Nuh uh.”

“What?”

She walked over to her. “You still have your clothes on.” Slowly she pulled Yang out of her clothes and shocked her wore a bra.

“The fighting you know, I need support.” Blake turned around lifting her hair and Yang unzipped her dress. Fighting herself upon seeing her bare back as her dress fell to the floor. “You opted without a bra.” She exhaled sharply.

“Roles reversed.” She turned around and Yang tried so hard not to look at her as her pants came undone. The marks she left nearly gone. “Cyst gender, huh? You've really gone all out.”

“You are worth it.” With their clothes gone the blonde laid facing the wall so she wouldn't be tempted to leave without saying goodbye, or at least disturb her when she woke up and tried to escape. She could also be the little spoon and wouldn't mind. Blake layed at the edge and snuggled next to her heater feeling her warmth. “I'm not going to try to touch you unless you put my hand where you want it.” She whispered. Her breath going into the pillow to try not to trigger her.

“Scratch my ear.” The brute turned over. “Mhm...” she moaned as her hasn't been touched in so long, she purred instantly. “Hold me.” Yang moved her arm from her ear to below her chest and her mechanical arm stroked her ear sending her instantly to much needed sleep. Yang drifted sometime after.

Yang woke to a scream and panicked. Blake shot up in bed next to her. Panting, tears and sweat gleaming off her skin in the moonlight. Yang covered her up when they heard footsteps from some of the guards and explained it was a nightmare and she was okay before they even entered. Yang let the covers go balled herself in the corner of the bed. She could've probably guessed what it was about. Waiting 'till she calmed down to ask.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” She shouted cried. “Hold me and ear.” She twitched it.

Yang wrapped her arm around her and scratched her ear pressing her chest into her back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don't want to. But you deserve to know.”

“Don't use my words against me. May I kiss your shoulder?”

“Yes and it was that night, your-dragon...”

“My dragon and I am a reminder of your pain. Don't remind yourself. I do that enough for the both of us. I hate myself enough for the both of us.”

Blake took her palm. “The other cuts, splinters and bloody knuckles I got. This one is fairly new.”

“I made a promise to you. To both of us.”

“This again!?” She shifting turning around and slapping her. “Stop being so dramatic with everything.” She returned into her arms and heavily sighed. “What did you promise and how did you get your arm so quickly without tipping off Weiss?”

“The promise was I would never summon my dragon unless it was an emergency or you asked me to and my mom got it for me while trying to convince me what I was doing was committing suicide.”

“Stand up. I want to see it.” Yang threw her head back and inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly through her teeth. She got up standing in front of her and only summon the fire outline. “All of it!” Yang twisted her head and did as asked. Yang would be in control this time. She reached for her knife in her pants looking at Blake's scared face and threw it on the bed next to her.

“Put it to my neck!” She growled. “Hold it to my neck and show this dragon you're in control.” When Blake didn't move she grabbed the knife and held it to her own neck. She saw pain in the amber eyes and lightly cut into her neck and felt the warm liquid flow. Blake stood by and ran into her knocking her into wall and holding the knife anger reflecting her face. “Show me who's in charge.” She challenged. Blake forced the knife from her hand and threw it to the ground and kissed her. Yang's semblance died.

“I'm in charge!” She growled and threw Yang to the bed. Getting on top of her and kissing her hastily and Yang stole kisses back. Her claws traveled down her body and she scratched from her chest to her stomach line and some lines of blood leaked through. That's right kitty cat! Make me bleed! Make me bleed as much as you did if not more! Blake scratched the top of her thighs and on both inner sides. Yang hissed through her teeth at the pain. She felt her claws go into her wet entrance and she cried out in pain as her insides were cut open. It hurt and wasn't a turn on at all as Raven had done that before. Red eyes glowed at the unwanted building pressure inside her. Blake bit down on her nipple and she came onto her digits. Blake licked her fingers of cum and blood. Her tongue licked the scarlet trail up to her neck and she panted with exertion. “I'm in charge. Now your turn.” Her eyes narrowed and focused. Yang spread her legs open and wasted no time going straight into the core. She took her time building the pressure and Blake let her know she was going too slow with a scratch up her back. She yelled into her pussy and the vibrations brought her closer and Yang worked faster and she came and Yang licked every last drop. Finishing her task as Blake couldn't handle the sensitivity, she laid her head in her chest and attempted a purr as her hair was stroked. “I'm in charge.” She panted. Yang rubbed her head in her chest as she was taught as a sub.


	64. Fractured Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

They both woke up about the same time and Yang tried to move away but remembered her scratches and rolled herself off her partner landing on the spot beside her with a wince. Yang was not going to be the first to talk until the feline had coffee and she was not feeling up to walking.

“Guards! Coffee! Two cups!” Blake demanded and Yang threw the covers over them as they came with the coffee. The coffee helped with her energy and she used her semblance to heal the scratches. “Oh sure now you use it after getting your blood on my sheets.” She laughed. “Are you okay? I'm sorry-”

“I can't say that word, neither can you. I am absolutely wonderful. Last night was the best thing in what felt like a century. Thank you Blake.” She partly lied. She felt good and better, but it brought painful memories with it. 

“Glad I could help. Are you sure you don't want to stay?”

Yang thought for a moment. She really wanted to but they won't be the same and sometime away would be good. “So...while everyone is out looking for me, I'll need some help picking furniture for the ship.” Blake's eyes beamed. “That's if your not doing anything today?”

“Let me look at my schedule but...I'm pretty sure I could squeeze you in. Are you going to be okay walking?”

“Yeah...I burn, the fire and aura heal my injuries. I have to ask. Are we okay? I mean...what are we?”

“We...” she thought for a moment. “We are two people who care about each other too much to let the other one get away. As friends, we are okay. As lovers we are okay. As anything else...there is damage to repair, but nothing we can't handle together. Why do you ask?”

“Heat cycles...just wondering if we'll match like you said and if we don't have each other...I mean...I'll be jealous if you...I'll understand...and I'm used to...you know...I could try solo-” She stammered nervously.

“That's enough out of you!” Her voice low but demanding. “If you're going to continue talking, put that tongue to better use.” She straddled the blonde's face between her legs and Yang held her down at her hips. Using her nose to play with her clit as she darted her tongue in and out before going in and licking her sweet spot repeatedly. “Ah Yang! Yes! Aaaahhh! Aaahh! Aaaahh! Yang I'm...Aaaahhhhh!” Yang rolled her over and brought her head into her chest. “Your turn.” Yang squeezed her head keeping it there. “Excuse you? Not fair.”

“I'll remind you. I have little to no arousal in this form.” Yang pulled away and started getting dressed or they would never leave the room.

The ebony haired woman rolled her head. “Fine. We are getting your other form back.”

“Oh?” Yang smiled. Before Blake could get a shirt on her walked behind her holding her under her chest inhaling her scent and bit her on the shoulder and sucking on it leaving a bruise. “Mine.” She whispered and pulled away.

“And your not aroused?” She turned around and asked.

“No, I just wanted to do that for fun. All your other hickeys healed. I needed to leave at least one.” She finished getting ready and got her knife from the corner of the room and put it in her boot. “I know it doesn't mean much, but will you at least keep this on hand, in case of emergencies and I can't reach you in time.” She held out a black cuff with spikes on it. “The last one had five, this one has twenty, five per spike. It'll put my mind at ease knowing you have it.”

“Yeah...sure...okay...no golden one?”

“Like you said, as anything more than friends, we're not okay. Sub and dom roles included.”

“So what? We've been reduced to what...? Fuck buddies with feelings?”

“I wouldn't even go that far. Feelings yes, great sex yes, buddies...maybe? Let's go before I'm found, please. I am really trying to avoid fighting and any and all members of our families.”

“Yeah...”

“Will you want escorts on your outings Miss. Belladonna?” The captain of the guard asked.

“That won't be necessary thank you.” She grabbed Yang's hand blushing. As they walked outside she asked. “Do you think they heard me?”

Yang laughed. “I think everyone in a three house radius heard you.” Her face reddened with embarrassment. “Don't worry about it too much. I think you got everyone including the local whores jealous.

“And some Faunus would take that as a racist statement as some can't help heat cycles.”

“I don't care what some Faunus would say. I only care about what you say.”

“You need to stop doing that. Don't give me that innocent, questioning look, you know exactly what I mean.” She let their hands go.  
__________________

Yang was absolutely dumb founded. “Ten pillows? What for?”

“Decoration and since I wouldn't be next to you, you can cuddle with them. Plus, they help with depression.”

“Explain to me why I need curtains?”

“They match the comforter and pillow set, keeps the sun out and mostly privacy.”

“I live on a ship!” She face palmed. “Nobody can even see through the windows even close enough. Blinds too? Woman...and I mean in the old fashioned my qu- woman kind of way...shouldn't have said that...anyway I don't need half of this. You are so lucky I love you...Shouldn't have said that damn it.” She kicked the floor. “Oh no! I draw the line at carpet! For what?”

“Green for the library, at least enough for a trail. I like the painted footsteps, but it's cheesy. A welcome mat-.”

“No! I have an image to keep up. A welcome mat is a not go!” She make a foul gesture with her hands.

“Fine. Shower liner and a black bath mat.”

Yang face-palmed. “You'd think I'm married.” She mumbled to herself earning a glared and put her hand over her mouth forgetting her ultra hearing. “I need to stay away from you. I thought we were here for a bed, maybe a sofa, a couch, a nice table...not luxuries.” Her brows furrowed. 

“These aren't luxuries, they are necessities. You have been single and in charge for way too long. If you don't adapt now, you never will. You'll get into little fights all the time because of it.”

Yang threw her head back. “Can we please get these after ordering the furniture, by the time they make it, ship it and whatnot it'll be a while.”

“I see your point and because your tone has reason and not complaint you are right. After that, we can look into installing a towel rack.”

Yang's face dropped is disbelief. “ Did she just tell me I'm right? I'm engaged. Congratulations to me. Not in a relationship and I'm due to be married. Delivering Adam was a present to her dad to ask for her her hand. What was I thinking? I don't think I was. Definitely wasn't and you know why? Because I was so busy trying to fix the problem when I should've talked about it because she wanted to. Women are expensive.” She didn't know she was talking to herself and Blake heard every word chuckling to herself with her palm when over her mouth. “Dang it I'm talking to myself again. Tables perfect. Wait, what do we need a six person dinning table for? That'll be down the road. It's just going to be me and maybe one other person. Bar table and stools are good.”

It was Blake's turn to face palm. “Actually, that's not bad, as long as it's installed in that top area nobody goes. And we'll compromise. This coffee table can be in front of the couch for movie night and this table used for dinning with these king sized thrones you used to have.”

“Oh no. I still have the chairs, only the former bedroom was messed up...” Her face wasn't playing. “We'll need extra chairs she said in defeat. I mean I-I'll need...forget it. Nightstand or nightstands rather, with a candle...oh...you win if you stop looking at me like that. I'll look for a new desk and I'll let you pick out the dressers..” Yang rolled her eyes with the smirk she's receiving. “I'll do nothing but complain about them. What color scheme...you know what? Why did I even ask? I've been spending way too much time you with.” She hastily sped walked. I'm going to be using the desk, I'll make it oak wood. It'll stand out with everything wood legs and black tops. No. I will make it an adult sized bright yellow desk. I know I used wood for everything last time, and it was kinda bland. She blankly stared at the desks. Why did I leave? The desk has to match the dressers. Ah! This woman is infuriating.

“Do you need any help?”

“Ah...no thank-yes I do. What color do you want the dressers to match the desk?”

“Depends on the best type of desk that is practical and fashionable. Dressers you can order as needed. Desks, there is a limited selection. This one is good for writing without worrying about carving it into the desk or...leaking blood onto it.”

“I didn't realize I didn't have any ink and I was bleeding at the time...” She had her hand behind her head and a sweat bead down her temple. “Seemed like a pretty good idea at the time considering I was using a quill.”

“You have those? I've only ever read about people using them.”

“If you never mention to anyone about the reason why we're here, I give you one with ink.”

“How do you get it exactly? Nobody hardly writes with quills anymore.”

“That whale we hunted, I can crush the bones, and mix it with water. It won't be a pure black color, but it'll work.”

“You really do use everything...why didn't you use that before?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I didn't think about it.”

“How about this one?” She smirked knowing the answer was going to be no but needed something to determine middle ground later.

“That yellow top doesn't match anything and...why do I bother? Here I am trying to help you and you turn this into a negotiation. Fine. This one.” They continued back and forth and ignored the desk they both considered middle ground until they ran out of options and picked it.

“Now that our energy levels are down, let's go fight over dressers and nightstands.” Her stomach growled.

“After we eat. My treat this time.” Yang was too tired to argue and paid for everything they wanted using Adam's reward Lien and had plenty left over. She was sorely confused when they were back at the Belladonna mansion. Blake put on a apron and gestured Yang to sit on the counter to watch. “You're not the only one who can cook.”

“With the way your mom and dad work, I never doubted.” Getting a good look at her Bella-booty Yang whistled causing her to blush.

“Is this doing something for ya?”

Her shoulders dropped and sighed. “No, I just looking it.”

“After this, we are getting you back.”

“No we're not. That is the last thing you need. You're still...healing.”

“And how would you know that?” Her voice raised. “You're tongue only goes so far.”

Yang kept calm. “I'm pretty sure I've eaten you out enough to know. Your canal is wide and has issues clamping down. It was painful for you to orgasm because your walls couldn't milk me like they wanted.”

“You can't prove anything.” She voice challenged.

“I don't need to. I might've not seen you in a month, but I know how your body works.”

Blake laughed “You have spent more time with male anatomy than as a female. How would you know?”

“Uh...” she said like it was obvious “my childhood, and I know your body inside and out.”

“This still isn't doing anything?”

“No...usually when I smell you it does something, but not like this. I have an idea an you're gonna like it until it actually happens. I keep teasing you, making you all turned on all day. Before we finish for the day, I grab my dust and I tease your body for the longest until I know you can't take it anymore. I used the dust on myself and further tease you helping you build up with all the sadness, anger, stress, grief, and everything you felt for the past weeks while holding back your orgasm until I force it out of you and you have the most intense climax ever.”

“Is that even possible?” Her face in wonder. “You already caused me to have a large orgasms?”

“I cause you to have a large amount, not one giant one. You'll be feeling stress free immediately afterwards. I know it sounds like a lot of teasing, but it is required.”

She smirked at her. “Then I guess you better get started.” She winked.

Yang hopped down and slapped her ass, when the Faunus stood upright arms wrapped around her stomach and hips grinded against her butt. As she moaned at the friction and put her hands on the stove holding herself she felt another ass slap and it motion stopped and her brute walked away. “Indeed I shall.” She pointed finger guns at her and sang. “Hey, hey good lookin'. Whatcha got cookin'? How about cookin' something up for mmeeee?”

This is going to be a long day. She thought to herself. As she walked into the room with the food and Yang gestured for her to sit in her lap which she did. After a few moments and seeing her normally hungry garbage disposal not touch her food she became concerned. “You're not going to eat?”

“I'd thought I'd skip the main course and go right to dessert.” Licking her lips. Blake threw her head back into her shoulder laughing. “Long day?” She nodded. And Yang started eating. She still finished before Blake and rubbed her hands across her inner thighs then one hand to her crotch. “My, my” She clicked her tongue as Blake moaned “I knew you were sensitive to heavy petting, but all this for me?”

“Ah. Yes!”

Yang clicked her tongue some more and stopped. “You aren't even in heat yet.” She whispered in her human ear with hot breath. “We have an audience...”

“Let them watch. They look at me like I'm a piece of meat anyway.”

“And a fine one at that.” Her hands rubbed her sides.

“Yang...” she gritted between fangs “I don't know how much more I can take.”

“You're gonna need a lot more.”

“What?” Dumbfounded voice. “How much?”

“The whole stress of a month, including all the sexual tension I'm going to give you.” Kissing her neck and removing her jacket at the shoulder planting a kiss before putting it back up. “They can all smell your arousal. But they dare not come near with your alpha around.”

“My dragon.” She corrected. “Tonight, I want you to cum inside me.”

“Purrfect.” She purred.

“Oh...take me away.” Yang grinned ear to ear and got to her feet pulling Blake out of her fantasy. “Excuse you? Wait...”

Yang brought her to the room she used as a ballroom and pinned her to the wall keeping her legs on the inside as she furiously kissed her lips and kept both wrists pinned in one hand bringing them above her head and her other hand went under her shirt groping her breast and playing with the hardening nipples. Once both were hard to her liking her hand slipped between her skin and undergarment fingering the folds and rubbing the outside of her slick core. She puled her hand away earning a whimper. “My, my Blakey.” She licked her fingers clean. “

“You still don't feel anything?” Blake broke her wrists free and slipped her hand into her pants finding no type of arousal and pulled her hand out examining it to find nothing. “How? You're driving me crazy! You look human, but you're Faunus now or at least in some form. How do you feel nothing?”  
Yang shrugged, exaggerated a frown and pulled away until Blake slammed her against the wall. Making out with her and repeating her actions with her breasts but fingered herself instead and when she was close Yang pulled her hand out and licked her fingers. Blake was furious about being close and being denied what she desperately wanted and it didn't help her fingers were being seductively licked cleaned. “And you still feel nothing?” Her voice even.

“Nope.” Exaggerating the p. “You got your guards all worked up too.” Seductive voice. “Imagine what they would do to you if I wasn't here and you were in heat.”

“I...I...don't want to.” She whimpered.

“ I think you do.” Her grin malicious. “Slamming your body down onto a table with your pants around your ankles. The sounds of them letting their precum cocks free as you drip onto the floor with arousal.” Blake's body shook at the idea and Yang kept her steady against the wall. “Entering in and out of your loosened hole caused by me. And what do they do...they enter your tight asshole or your mouth as you chock on their fresh seed. And the even braver ones give you the release you need entering your pussy like the cat you are.” Yang reiterated by shoving two fingers into her and she gasped at her touch. “Watching your belly get full after being used many times being tossed around like nothing but a rag doll. Others touch themselves while waiting to use you. As the last ones finish, the first ones get hard again cum inside you for round two and the rest follow. I bet they're outside this room listening to us and touching themselves thinking of you.”

“Urgh!” She screamed. “Yang stop!” Yang pulled out of her. “Don't arouse and scared me like that.” She embraced the teaser.

Yang kept her back lightly against the wall but didn't hug back. Blake rapidly let go and Yang pushed herself back several feet knowing she was having a flashback. She instinctively held her knife to her throat and looked directly at Blake who held her palms over her feline ears. “Who's in charge?” Yang asked. Blake's face betrayed anger and she walked towards her gripping the knife and threw it in the corner and replaced it with her nails.

“I am.” She kissed her. “All that...leaving me breathless and panting, as I squeeze my thighs rubbing them together you still feel nothing?”

“Very, very little. Was the scene too much?”

“Yeah...I just have that fear now that, that's what'll happen with my dad gone.”

“We could set up a bed on my ship, just a single one and you can stay there until he comes back. I will make sure you send him a text letting him know to come back.”

“I like that idea.” She pulled her body into the warmer one both hands above her chest. “You're so warm. Lightly hold me.” Yang wrapped her robotic hand around her waist. Blake pulled away and her hand became uncurled.

“We should go get that bed now.” Yang led her out and throughout areas of the house they could smell sex and heard little muffles.

“You still feel no-never mind, why do I ask?” Yang beamed innocently. “We could just stay in my room tonight since you're not leaving until he gets here. No sense in wasting money on a bed.”

“Finally, you see reason. Everything else I uselessly spent money on today.” Blake slapped her. “Okay fine. We uselessly spent money on.” Blake walked up to her and bit her neck then sucked on the blood. “Okay, it was money well spent. And to answer your question” She slipped her hand down her pants “not feeling much of anything.” Blake sighed and drug her back to her ship going to the workshop and grabbing the blue dust and put it in Yang's jacket so she's not tempted to use it. Yang grabbed her and let her the smut section. “Pick your favorite book with your favorite sex scene. Read to me while I arouse you all the while.”

Blake sat on the couch and started reading as Yang stared with neck kisses leaving hickeys. “Shouldn't we do this in my room.”

“No because the anticipation will increase and every step you'll rub your thighs together.”

“Sexually satisfied rating ten being highest. Negative two. Aaaaaahhhh!” Yang pinched her nipple turning her on. Her thighs rubbed together wanting friction to sooth her.

Yang knelt between her legs and spread them open seeing the dark spot between them, inhaling her scent. She felt herself between her legs and she wasn't even the slightest bit wet anymore. She slipped the black shirt up over her breasts and the black laced bra with it and nibbled on her sensitive flash as Blake gasped and moaned leaving bruises everywhere and between them. She left her stomach alone and let her cold silver robotic hand between her fold rubbing what she was sure to be fluid. She pulled them apart with her fingers and Blake struggled to continue reading. She turned on the vibrator against her pussy until she heard the loudest moan and assumed it to be her clit. She turned it to medium and saw the tell tale signs of her orgasm and stopped, removing her hand. Blake's hips begged for more friction sliding back and forth.

“Is this really necessary?” A half begged moaned left her lips.

“How big do you want your largest orgasm to be?” 

“As much as you'll be willing to give and as much as my body is willing to take.”

“Good. One more round of teasing here and you''ll be set.”

“This is really not doing anything for you.”

“No. I checked before I started teasing you. There's nothing now.”

“I hate you.”

Yang grinned. “You wish you could. Don't feel bad kitty cat. I've always been this way.”

“Is it possible you could be an asexual female but a sexually active male?”

“Let me see, a means without, sexual relates to sex or gender, so...possibly? Could be my childhood. No...because once I became transgender, I became sexual. Weird, huh? Continue reading before you lose too much of it.” She stuck her hand between the folds again this time plunging two finger into her and turning the vibrator on moving her finger to find her weak point. “Keep reading.” Every time she stopped Yang pulled out and would only continue if she did. When she was close Yang stayed her course for a few seconds then pulled out, leaving her breathless. “Let's go.” She set the book on the couch and as she expected Blake was trying to walk with her thighs rubbing together. She grabbed condoms and Plan B in case. To the eyes of someone else it would appear she had a dominate walk owning the space in the room if it wasn't for her flustered checks. “You're looking mighty hot and bothered. Probably alerting every Faunus here by the way they're looking at you.”

“Stop! There's no one even out here.”

“I'll bet they're in their houses right now and as you pass are touching themselves thinking of your Bella-booty as you pass.”

“Stop!” She groaned.”

“What's wrong my hot little kitten?” She slapped her as causing her to yip. “Mighty aroused aren't you?”

In her frustration Blake grabbed the dust vile and spilled it over her. “We'll see who's hot and bothered now. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

“Oh she will!” Yang smirked.

Once in her room Yang pinned her to the wall attacking her lips and forcing her tongue inside and grazing over every inch of her mouth with her tongue. She pulled apart and a strand of saliva connected them. “Remember what I said. Every sorrow, every pain, every anger you've felt in our time apart or even before that save that for when you are about to explode and fight against your orgasm. Don't let yourself orgasm, that's my job.”

“Stop talking.”

She pulled her into her body tongues fighting each other. Yang went for her ear only to be slapped away as her clothes came off and so did her partner's. Jackets, shirts and bras first then shoes kicked aside and Blake smirked in their kiss feeling her stiff rod. Yang pushed her body upward against the wall with her fingers inside her pulling and pushing out. Yang went for her neck leaving marks at every inch. She moved her to the bed, continuing her movements on top of her chest and all around before going for her nipples licking and sucking on them. Placing kisses across her stomach moving to the inside of her thigh. Leaving marks on both sides and getting the sweet taste of her core. Yang had to hold her back a few times as she wanted to cum. When she calmed down she began to eat her out savoring her sweet juices slowly starting on the outside and sucked on both inside folds to her liking then darter her tongue in and out feeling her worm underneath her and kept her legs held down at her hips. It brought the dark haired beauty closer and when she was close Yang stopped again only building her aggravation. When her breathing was normal she darted her tongue inside again specifically running along her g-spot. Her walls quaked from sensitivity as she hollered moaned trying to get away but the hands that held her wouldn't let her. Once she was close Yang pulled away at the last possible second.

“I hate you!” She growled. “Finish me off. Finish what you started!”

“Not yet.” She poked her nose and Blake tried to bite her finger. “Nuh uh.”

She waved her finger before sticking two inside her as she yelled in pleasure almost cumming there and then. Yang knew this and didn't move. When she felt her hips move her pulled out letting her whimper and mewl. She bucked her hip repeatedly looking for the friction she was desperate to have. Yang licked her finger in front of her causing her to growl and bite her neck.

“Aaaaaahhhhh! Yeah that's it kitten!” Once she released Yang pushed her back down and stuck her fingers inside her again and pushed in and out. With her other hand, she kept her pressed down by her collarbone. “That's it Blakey! Fight me!” She felt her about to orgasm again Blake knew what was about to happen and tried to squeeze her thighs together only to be stopped by toned legs on the inside of her thighs. Yang pulled out started licking her fingers when Blake joined her licking her digits and marking her neck after licking up the nearly dried blood that ran down. Blake kissed her lips gently submitting to her companion. “Good kitty. You're nearly ready.”

Yang lined herself and pushed in slowly not wanting her to cum or it would ruin everything they've done. She hissed and bobbed her head gripping the sheets as it moved painfully slow filling her. She moved her hips wanting to take it faster but hands held her thighs and she forced herself to relax feeling more at ease and aroused with every inch. Once all the way in Yang stayed there painting as it was slow and she hadn't had sex with anyone else. She closed her eyes and focused on her mission. Denying Blake another orgasm or two. She slowly rocked her hips and it was a long time for Blake and she nearly came if Yang hadn't stopped.

“How much longer?” She gritted through her teeth. 

“If you asked me months ago, I would've said once or twice, now, maybe three or four more times.”

“Aaaaaaahhhh!” She bit the other side of her neck. And was surprised when a hand grazed through her hair instead of a reprimand. She fell back feeling more relaxed. Yang dared to lay their bodies together and thrust into her knowing it could trigger her. The blonde decided it might be time and sped up keeping her arms over her shoulders and used them for momentum. Yang kept it up for ten minutes feeling her about to cum and went slower. Blake threw her head back into the pillow wanting this to end, wanting to get the release she felt she deserved. Seeing her anger building more Yang pounded into her receiving a surprised gasp at first then her head met the pillow and her white knuckles gripped tighter. Feeling her walls clench sporadically Yang completely stopped and slammed her palms on her hips keeping them still. The cat Faunus hissed her at her and bit the middle of neck drawing blood. She released and Yang saw the anger and feral instincts in her eyes. She sneered back in anger roared at her showing her who the dominate one is. Blake growled at her accepting her challenge. Yang slammed back into her going as hard and fast as she could. Blake fought her as hard as she not wanting to let her win. That was when her words sank in. Every sorrow, every pain, every anger you've felt in our time apart or even before that save that for when you are about to explode and fight against your orgasm. Don't let yourself orgasm, that's my job. That's what Blake focused on. Her dragon wouldn't let bring her over the edge so easily. She fought second, every pound every pound against her g spot. Yang relied on her semblance to keep her energy going. She had to slow down a couple times but she would never let Blake win. She told her she was going to have to biggest orgasm of her life and be stressed free on her sister's life she was going was force her over the edge. They fought each other for over an hour neither one complying to the others will. Blake felt like her insides were burning with how hot she was. Yang could only bring fire to the area she touched, she was sweating as beads dripped down her head and droplets covered her entire body. The dragon kept up her fast and steady pace and could feel Blake about to orgasm. Blake wasn't having it and her mind refused to comply with what her body wanted. About thirty minutes later Yang could feel her body completely freeze and used her semblance to go all out as she was going to explode. Her mind refused to give in but her body took what it was given and staying in this state for a minute Yang held her down as she screamed louder than ever before into the night. Her body trying wriggle and move away from the over simulation. Her orgasm lasting over two minutes and Yang slowed down as she relaxed. Her body heat now more intense than Yang's, almost feverish. All her worries, and troubles disappeared with her after glow. She could feel it coming off of her in steam. Yang pulled out of her and coated her in her juices. The was when she heard large footsteps enter the house. She quickly put pants on shoes without tying a shirt and jacket as the loud familiar steps went to Blake's room. She covered Blake in her covers as the door opened.

“I knew you'd be back!” He growled. “It was matter of time! Come on and fight you coward!” She kissed Blake's forehead flicked her wrist to say goodbye to him used her tail and ran out the window. She teleported to her ship leaving flames in her wake and and sailed away and he tried to swim after her realizing it was too late he swam back cursing. She grabbed her scroll. 'Looks like your dad's back. No need to worry about the guards.' She didn't get a response back. If I were her, I'd be too tired to move too.


	65. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets an unexpected visit

Yang woke the next morning as the sun was rising and her body refused to stretch as there was usually a weight on her she looked and though she could feel the weight, no one was there. “I didn't even refill the capsules.” She yawned stretching rubbing her eyes of sleep, grabbing her scroll and dumping the last vial she worked on of dust away not trusting with how tired her was. She saw no messages and told her she would make her feel more comfortable by texting first and she was usually the first one up. She sent a coffee emoji and wouldn't expect anything for the next couple hours. “I fucked her to sleep.” She sang song then got back to her dust. She received a message and an angry one. 

'WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY IN MENAGERIE SIS! >:( I AM SO MAD AT YOU!! THE WHOLE HOUSE REEKS OF SEX BECAUSE OF U!' 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. Oh Ruby. 'I would've stayed if Ghira didn't chase me out. It's not my fault the guards were listening or purposely smelling Blake as fucked each other.' 

'I will get to the bottom of this! Come back right now!' 

Yang sighed. 'Love to, believe me, I would love to- Blake promised I could fuck her ass I want to get back. 'Not yet, there is something bothering me that I have to figure out first.' 

'Where are you that you have scroll service? Is your emergency broadcast on?' 

'I'm- the fuck do I say? I know! 'off the coast of Vacuo and my emergency broad cast isn't on ;)' She could almost hear Ruby groan in frustration. “We're terrible people.” She continued on her dust. “And done! Reload and clean the toys.

She went down the stairs and was grateful for the ventilation between the canons, and the openings. She changed all the sheets soaking the old ones in the net of the water. She smiled seeing dolphins swimming with her. She took a picture sending it to Blake. 'Dolphins are the only creatures other than humans and Faunus who have sex for fun ;)' 

'You need to do a better job keeping your scroll passwords secret. This hack was easy. This is Weiss by the way. Got your location dolt ;)' 

In horror, Yang turned off her scroll and turned ninety degrees toward Mistral and changed her flag. She brought the sheets up deciding to let them air dry another time. She rearranged the deck moving barrels to lower deck and half sailed it not wanting to be suspicious. She hid in her cabin cabin cursing herself. “Don't look at me like that.” She glared at Blake as she passed. She checked her boots making sure not to leave a trail to the library and hid herself in another corridor talking about being a kids room. She stayed extremely still and quiet she doesn't know how long at first in nervousness then falling asleep. When she woke up her heard voices and footsteps.

“Definitely her ship alright. No crew members, a huge library, same rooms, still the same just with wet sheets now. Yang! Where are you?!” Ruby's voice called. “She's not in her lab and not in her safe room.” She gasped. “Why is there so much blood in here? Yang!?”

“Can you guys just give us a minute?” Her heart leaped hearing the familiar voice. Even, calm and collected, her angel.

“Sure.” They all said.

Once the library door was closed she started singing. “'Cause I'm gonna love you. The rest of my life. You know I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine.” Yang moved the false door open silently as she continued. “I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die.”

“You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you.” The finished together.

Blake turned around and jumped into her. “Yang!” She cried tears.

“We just saw each other last night.” She held her up by her butt.

“I know...I just wasn't sure when'd I see you again.”

“I missed you too Blakey. I am never texting you again when I go on a one woman rampage.”

“I couldn't help it.” She wiped her tears. “They took my scroll while I was sleeping and they hacked it. They saw the message you were off the coast of Menagerie and you text Ruby Vacuo, they picked out a general location and when you sent the dolphins, they figured it out. They woke me up all excited and jumpy. I was too tired to understand with how fast Ruby was talking and Weiss broke it down slowly. Also...a White Fang flag usually has White Fang members aiming at Atlesian airships. And you need to show me you latest hiding spot. Let's go join the others and get you on course my Sunny Dragon.”

Yang heavily sighed. “Your dad is going to want to beat me up along with Weiss and Ruby. Also...you still smell like sex. She kissed her lips. Is your mom jealous?”

“And you must be complete female by not being aroused. After you deal with whatever consequences, how about we shower and make like dolphins. My mom was glaring at me the entire trip here. My dad was absolutely livid and would not shut up about how much you made me scream. I didn't text him or tell him where you were. He knew how you would think after running into Weiss and came for me looking for you.”

“I knew you wouldn't rat me out kitten.” Rubbing their noses together. “Not on purpose anyway.” She eased Blake to her feet and how shaky her legs were and continued to hold her. Going up the stairs and set Blake down on the bed in the closet cursing herself for not thinking of it sooner and sleeping there. She closed and prepared herself.

“Mind telling us what that was about?” Kali glared.

“Just some alone time between friends.”

“And what about last night?” Ghira growled.

Yang scratched the side of her head, then neck and top of her ear. “She is healing physically and now better mentally. It's like that thing where you've been friends long enough and a relationship does work, but you're still friends so you can fuck each other. That's kinda...I'm shutting up.” Her face embarrassed. 

“How so...?” His expression of angry.

“The jist of it being she's now in charge and is no longer afraid of me or my dragon.”

“I'll say. How'd you manage that?”

She thought for a moment deciding how to answer. “Upon her request, I turned into my full dragon form and held out my knife when I told to show my dragon's who's in charge. When she didn't move because of the pain I caused. I held it to my own throat and told her again when she didn't move, I lightly cut into it and she held it to my throat thinking about killing me when she threw it to the other side of the room and took charge, even replaced it with her own claws...That was the night before...The blood on her bed is mine.”

Ruby looked at her palm and slapped her. Surprising everyone but Yang. “Again with the self-harm shit?” Again surprising everyone but Yang at her language. “Seriously!? It gets old.” Ruby backed away and Kali gestured her head to the library and she followed Yang down.

“I want to know from your point of view what happened.”

“Blake was pregnant and wanted to have sex with my full dragon. So we did. I gave into my full dragon. When I woke up, Blake is gone and I smell sex and...blood. I go to the bathroom because I had to pee and before I get there, there is a sizable puddle of cum and blood. I lift up the sheets and Blake had been bleeding all night. Feeling sick with myself I got to the toilet and there is nothing but blood...” She started crying “...and three tiny little bodies.” She pauses collecting herself. “I scoop them out and place them on the counter. I called her name and I look on her pillow and there sat the necklace, the collar, a note and the gum along with her bracelet that helped with her morning sickness and being sea sick. All I remember is crying. And her bow...gone from my hand...all her stuff...gone. She had sex with my dragon and when I did I lost consciousness and wanted to meditate and find out what happened but she stopped me and told me not to worry. I meditated on it and...” She started sobbing again. “I forced her to take it...twenty inches into her uterus...she was only seventeen inches. My dragon came inside her...three times. Expanding her stomach...causing her pain...pushing on it. She tried to use her safe word...I covered her mouth with my tail... pinned her hands down unable to use an alternate safe gesture...I killed them! I hurt her! I raped her! Not just physically, she trusted me! I raped her mind, I raped her emotions, I raped her spirit! I raped her! I destroyed all the furniture and everything in. I used the wood to build a raft to send them a hero's farewell as it burned. I candle into the sea to light their way, and a lantern to lift their spirits into the sky. One for myself and one for Blake. I picked up her scent in the wind. I didn't blame for her not wanting anything to do with me. I brought a barrel of whiskey and sent everyone off the ship and I left Weiss and Ruby and had suicide on my mind. My-Raven tried talking me out of it and she wouldn't let me come back knowing I wanted to feel pain again and it was my figment of Blake that snapped me out of it. Since then, a one woman rampage against the White Fang.”

“That's quite a story. Blake blamed herself thinking it was her fault this happened. You forgot to mention the part where you doubled check with her to make sure it was okay.”

“I should've listened. It's not okay.”

“She's forgiven you. Can you forgive yourself? Can you look her in the eyes the same way without seeing the pain?”

“I can look her in the eyes and not see the pain I caused. But to forgive myself...I will try. It's so much easier to take the blame than move forward. Taking the harder road” she sniffled. “right.”

“Talk to her and she'll talk to you. She's more chatty in texts.” She smiled.

“Vivid and straight forward.”

“She told me about the shopping trip.”

“Oh...” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Listen to her and heed her advice. Maybe when you become the hero of Remnant, we'll bring out the fine china for you.” She laughed.

She scratched the top of her head. “So that's really a thing? I thought she was joking. And please don't. I feel awkward enough without feeling that special.”

“No, it's true fine china is real, same with the iron, pillows and everything else. Do you love her?”

“More than anything.”

“Talk to her, show her, and most importantly, be gentle and patient with her. After what Ghira told me what happened last night, I have no doubt she's gotten over her fear of you. She's still glowing from last night. How'd you do it?”

“I teased her and denied her countless times. I told her to take all of her pain, sadness, anger and everything else to fight me the entire time. I forced her body to orgasm. Your husband won't be any good at it. She chose me...again. These fang marks are hers. Took her about an hour and a half just on the sex part, the teasing took all day. Speaking of day, when's your due date?”

“Next month. What do you suggest moves it along quicker.”

“The most effective methods are stress, but you risk your life and the children's life, drinking a certain oil supposedly, exercise, acupuncture, acupressure, membrane stripping which I can help with, spicy food, red raspberry left tea, nipple stimulation and there's sex, yes it is going to hurt and it is better to have Ghira cum inside and lubricate you even while you go into labor. This not being your first time, should move rather quickly, but it has been years. The best method is to have it come naturally as there will be less complications and better brain development. Is there anything else?”

“That is all I have. Keep her close and fix up the cabin, you'll get splinters with all that wood.”

“Yes ma'am.” They headed back upstairs and the parents left taking the airship.

“Weiss, your turn.”

Weiss slapped her on both cheeks. “How dare you leave Blake and Ruby!? You know how long Blake cried for? Every night after you left. She blamed herself for you leaving. She had every reason to leave you first. You've stayed!” She punched her. “You should've helped her heal! And don't even get me started on Ruby! Attempting to commit suicide! What the fuck were you thinking?! I had to be there for Ruby to pick up the pieces. She was a mindless zombie for weeks without you, her big sister she looks up to. What have you to say for yourself, you daughter of a bitch?!” She yelled.

Yang gave her a smug look. “You're not wrong.”

Weiss was about to slap again her but Ruby stopped her. “Weiss that is enough. Pain is exactly what she wants. If Blake won't give it her, then I will. Anything else?”

“I am satisfied and if you don't beat her up too much...I would like to have fun with her.” Yang knew that could either mean sex or pain.

“Yes ma'am.” Her silver eyes narrowed focusing on her prey. “Any last words, as Captain Sir?”

“Do you want me to keep my clothes on or off Little Red Riding Hood?” She mocked.

“On! And I will bring the pain.” She strapped Yang to a bench lying on her back. She walked over to Blake and whispered to her and she hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Here's what's going to happen, you filthy whore, you are going to treat me exactly like you treated Blake.” Her eyes angry. “If you cum inside me, I will cut off one of your balls.” Ruby undid her restrains.

Yang gently pushed her into a wall and whispered into her ear. “It takes a lot to turn you on. My little sister.” She said seductively. She backed away and offered her hand. “Would you like to dance?”

“No.” She crossed her arms.

Yang smirked at her challenge. She leaned against the wall looking at Ruby. “Miss Rose, what would you like to do?”

“I want to dance with a real gentle woman.”

Yang walked away changing into a nicer T-shirt and pants and walked back in. “Miss. Rose I presume?”

“Yes?”

“Would a young lady like your self want to dance with me?” She bowed offering her hand.

“No.”

“Oh? May I be inclined as to why?”

“Don't feel like it.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be here if you change your mind.” She walked to Blake holding her in her arms and played her their song.

“I like the attention.” She laid her head in her chest. “I can dance with you, but why?”

“I give my attention to someone else when she asked for it, she'll get jealous. If you don't mind me using you.”

Blake kissed her lips sliding her hand around her neck. “Not at all. I do agree with Ruby on the pain thing though. What'd my mom talk to you about?”

“She wanted to hear and know my side of what happened that night and asked if I asked me if I loved you.”

“What'd you say?”

“More than anything.”

“Lay me on the bed.” Yang went to the closet laying her on her back and their lips hungrily met each other.

Yang paused when she felt a poke and looked over to see her sister tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Yang shot her eyebrows up and Blake and turned to Ruby. “Miss Rose, how may I be of service?”

“Ask me to dance.” She said through her teeth.

Yang hid her smirk by pressing her lips together but stayed in character. “Miss Rose, would you like to-?”

“Gladly.” She voice flatly interrupted as she took Yang's hand and forced her on the dance floor and Yang turned on the disco ball and played two songs for them blending into each other.

Come stop your crying it will be alright. Yang wiped her eye even though there were no tears...yet. Just take my hand, hold it tight. Yang offered her hand and Ruby put a death grip on it. I will protect you from all around you. She twirled Ruby around and brought her body into her keeping he close. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you save and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry.  
“Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always...  
Don't listen to them. 'Cause what do they know? We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong.”

“Gotta be strong.” Ruby echoed.

“I may not be with you but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together 'cause.”

Ruby joined her at the chorus “You'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forevermore. Oooooo you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always.”

Yang solo standing behind her. “Always, I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over you shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there. Always.” Yang whispered in her ear “Always.” Yang felt eyes on them and saw Blake leaning against the door way with a smile. Yang wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips but she had an engagement to Ruby, who got jealous of her attention drawn elsewhere and kissed her. Blake covered her mouth to laugh. “My apologies Miss Rose.” She cleared throat “I got distracted. Will you forgive me?”

“This once.” She glared. 

“How about I make it up to you with two more dances?”

“I accept.” She forced Yang's face to hers and whispered in her ear. “Stop making goo goo eyes at your girlfriend.”

Yang gritted through her teeth. “We're not that far-”

“Not from what I hear. Now play the next song and dance with me.”

“Yes, Miss Rose.” Blake had no idea what they were whispering about, but it was hilarious to see Ruby be dominate and she had to stifle her laughs.

Put your faith in what you most believe in. Two worlds one family. Trust your heart. Let fate decide, to guide these lives we see. A paradise untouched by man. In this world blessed with love. A simple life, they live in peace. Softly treat the sand below your feet now. Two worlds one family. Trust your heart. Let fate decide, to guide these lives we seek. Beneath the shelter of the trees. Only love can enter here. A simple life, they live in peace. Raise your head up. Lift high the load. Take strength from those that need you. Build high the walls. Build strong the beams. A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here. No words describe a mother's tears. 

Yang thought immediately of Blake and regretted the song choice. She didn't seem too bothered by it, but Yang knew better. Ruby seemed to notice Yang's distraction but it was sorrow in her eyes not the love before. No words can heal a broken heart A dream is gone, Blake left the door way into the closet but where there's hope. Somewhere, something is calling for you. Two worlds, one family. Trust your heart. Let fate decide. To guide these lives we see.

“Ruby I don't mean to-”

“Go to her.” She understood a little bit, nobody told her the details other than she miscarried. 

Yang rushed inside and sat next to her. Blake held her hand but that was it. Yang kissed the back of her hand. She wanted to joke, she wanted to see her smile, but now wasn't the time. “Aethers?” She whispered and she nodded. Yang slowly let go of her hand brought the aethers when Blake didn't grab it, she slipped it on and turned it all the way and hers half way. “I'm sorry.”

Don't. Her thoughts warned with pain. I can't...

“It's okay to cry. This is your loss.” 

It's just as much my loss as it is yours. 

“I don't deserve to grief. It's all my fault.” 

If I didn't- 

“I lost control! I gave up control! I should've known..” Tears ran down. “I should've known. No apology in the world will bring them back and it's my fault!” 

Blake started crying and pressed their bodies into each other. Their heads resting in each others shoulders. Ruby watched in the door way as the small family grieved she wanted to join them but wasn't sure. Yang waved her wrist an a no sign and she left them alone. Yang held her as tight as she could without squeezing. 

I forgive you. Can you forgive yourself? 

“I'll tell you what I told your mom. I will try my best and with you here, it helps. If it's not too much to ask. I want to hear you say you forgive me. I just need to hear it.”

“I forgive you, my Sunny Dragon.”

Yang let her tears run freely and pulled her head in close to her body. “Blake, my guardian angel. Thank you.” She felt like a weight she had no idea she'd be carrying release and she took a deep breath exhaling. Her pain was still heart wrenching but it felt easier have Blake in her arms. Blake flicked her ears and Yang brought a hand up and scratched the closest one while a hand rubbed on her back. “What's their names?” 

“I was hoping you would decide with me. I picked a few out, but I wanted you to have input.”

“I don't deserve-”

“You were as much their mother as I am-was.”

“Am.” She corrected. “As long as you think about them, they will always be connected.” They shut off their aethers.

“I was thinking either Sage or Stormy?”

“Sage, I would like that for one of the cat eared fetus.”

“There were cat ears? I couldn't force myself to look that them...without throwing up. I almost flushed them...I wanted to forget it all...Leave it all behind.” She painfully admitted.

“I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm glad you didn't...” Yang started crying fresh tears and sobbing. “Two of them had cat ears...one looked human.”

“There were three...?” Flesh tears leaked.

“Yeah...Blake...there was so much blood...how did you survive?”

“I felt weak and pale when I walked home. My mom knew roughly what happened immediately and I cried into her right there in the door way. It felt like hours before I could even get words out. I couldn't see you, visit you without thinking-”

“I know...that's why...I left. I left to give you your space. I left to grieve on your own, on my own. I dealt with it through fighting...I couldn't come back...not to the mess I caused.” She wanted to argue with her brute, but she was right and she wanted to truly forgive her, but she felt herself and mostly her blonde was to blame. What about the other two?”

“Don, D-o-n if it's a boy or D-a-w-n if a girl, dark warrior.”

“The human looking one?”

“ I thought so too.”

“Jade or maybe Justice?”

“I...” She stared into the ground.

“You opinion matters. I have others I think you'll like, S(o,u)nny with and o or u, Adrian meaning dark, or Ashton, dark tree enclosure.”

“I like Adrian-Ashton. I mean it's long.”

“I purr-fur Ashton, Sage and Don Xiao Long.”

“Blake...no...Belladonna, you carried them.”

“You gave them the best farewell.”

“Ashton, Sage, Don Belladonna.” Yang had her middle ground decided.

“Fine, Sage Belladonna, Ashton and Donovan Xiao Long.”

“No. Ashton and Sage Belladonna and Donovan Xiao Long. Final offer.”

“I can top it, my final offer Ashton, Donovan, Sage Xiao Long Belladonna.”

“I tried reversing it and it doesn't slip out very well. I agree.” She hugged her Faunus tighter. “Thank you Blake...for continuing to let me be a part of this, them, and you.”

“You are their 'father'.”

“No...You're their mother, I was just the sperm donor.”

“Stop putting yourself down like that.”

“I'll try. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Stay here with me. Give me time and try to understand when I want to be alone.”

“I'll better understand if you have an aether on, that way not matter what your mouth says, I'll listen to what you want and know it's real.”

“I think...I can do that.” Yang helped move her head into her lap and stroked her messy hair and rubbed her arm. Yang started humming an unfamiliar tune and with down low, deep and slow it was with a sad undertone she didn't want to know the words. Curiosity killed that cat right? “Yang, sing it to me.”

“Fuck...She was my once in a lifetime...happy ending come true. Oh...I guess I should have told her. I thought she knew... She said I took her for granted. That's the last thing I would do. Whoa, I'll never understand it I thought she knew.... I thought she knew my word revolved around her. My loved light burned her her alone. But she couldn't see the flame, only myself to blame I should have known...”

Blake was sobbing. “I hate...you...know all these...sad songs...and...”

“Hey, hey...Blake, it's...I'm right here. I won't go unless you want me to. I'll always keep in contact with you as long as you're alive. Even if you tell me to go, and your hands beg me to stay, I'll stay. If your lips tell me you love me, but your eyes say hatred, I'll leave.”

“I could never hate you.”

“You wish you could. I'd be so much easier, right? Hating the person who put you through so much pain and sorrow, only to love them.”

“How did-do you-?”

“Same with me and Raven. I want so badly to hate her for every wrong she did. She still gave birth to me and she made me stronger because of it. Same with you and Adam, you can't hate him because not all the times with him were bad. When there were good times, it was like basking in light, but when it was dark...it was the darkest. It's how they get you to stay longer, make it seem like you're crazy. Which is why even if it seems like you might be overreacting to something, I will always validate you. That's all I ever wanted, someone to tell me I'm not crazy and it's not just me.”

“I'm the same way. Someone to understand. This isn't right and why do you put up with it?”

“Because we love the people who hurt us. Me and Raven, you and Adam, I hurt you-”

“And you ask me to hurt you-.” Blake sat up.

“That's different-.”

“No it's not! I asked you to hurt me, we both went overboard, we accidentally hurt each other.”

“You still blame yourself for that?”

“Yeah...”

“Even though I've forgiven you and I don't even care about it?”

“Yes... I nearly killed you.”

“I and I nearly killed you. I killed three innocent lives-.” She was slapped to the face then kissed resting their foreheads together. “Are we bad for each other?”

“Don't say that...” Her eyes filling with water. “We're just two people who've been in abusive relationships hurting and we're learning to overcome that through each other. Of course we're going to be hurt and in learning we'll hurt each other.” She held her hands. “We're stronger together. Divided-”

They finished. “We fall.”

“Exactly. Don't leave me again unless I know where you're at or you're safe.”

“The over dramatic suicide thing was that bad, huh?”

“And the self-harm for no reason.”

“You are reason enough. Ow! Will you stop slapping me? Gall-lee. It hurt bad enough when Weiss started it.”

She stood up and started pacing. “And what are you going to do when Ruby and I are dead!? Just say screw it, I became a dragon for no reason let me go jump off a cliff and hope I die. I'm going to go take down Crusher and I hope I drown or get eaten!” She froze and looked at her smirk. Her eyes narrowed and sat down leaned into her. “Of course, you just wanted to see a reaction out me, huh?” 

“No. I love that you still care.”

“Stop being romantic. It pissed me off to slap you now you're doing it to...really? Now? Of all times?”

“No? Oh gawds no Blake! No! Not now!” Her face went flat seeing her smirk. “Of course you're just teasing me to make it even. You can try kitten.” She bopped her nose and Blake wrinkled it. “No matter what lifetime, I will always be the master teaser.” She kissed her lips. “Besides, I don't have a penis.”

“That explains so much.” She walked out of the closet

Yang looked at her hurt and confused as she left. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“You sound like Weiss.” She called.

“Please don't compare us. That's not fair to her.” They laughed. When she heard her shuffling around she became concerned. “What are you looking for?”

“You really can't...” she paused looking for her words “seeing you and Ruby, how good you were with her before my emotions...and with all your romantic bull crap I promised you something and I'm going to deliver it. Just...as long as your gentle. It's been a while...”

“Oh...” She got out from the closet. She turned her eyes red and winked at her. “You mind uh...getting yourself ready for me?” She went down to the library.

“It's even hotter when you ask.”

“Well imaginary Blake, Captain Sir Xiao Long, hopefully I won't need you for a while.” She said out loud going to her workshop and getting two pinks and two blues. “In case Blake wants to try something new. And I'm explaining myself to myself...again.” She went back up to a naked Blake in the closet starting to pleasure herself with Squirt while trying to fit a twelve inch dildo in her back door. She stood in the doorway watching. Blake noticed her a few minutes after and she stopped laying everything down.

“Still didn't anything for you?” Yang sprinkled the dust on herself. “I should've known.”

“Awe, don't feel too bad Blakely. It was a good show. Just doesn't compare to the real thing.” Blake tried not to show it, but she still had the pain of their conversation in her eyes and she told her to get ready hoping to be in lust mode like she wanted. She turned the aethers on, hers half way. Blake looked at her confused. What are you doing?

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

No “Yes!”

“That's what I thought.” 

I hate you! I want to please you and follow through with what I told you I was going to do. I want to enjoy just but I just feel like I won't. 

“You said next time you saw me. You didn't say when. It doesn't have to be immediately. I don't want it to either. Not if you aren't going to give into it one hundred percent.” She removed the aethers and put them in her jacket. She kissed her forehead staying there for a few seconds. She moved her head up to kiss her mouth conveying a message she's glad she understands. “You still smell like lavender, me and sex. Are you going to be okay going to the shower?”

“I should be fine.” She half smiled. Yang's head slowly dropped seeing the pain. “What?”

“You're not being completely honest.”

“I have an idea. Go outside and drop the anchor, come back in here, undress and I'll show you.”

“Okay...” She kissed her forehead then started licking it and sucking it until Blake pushed her away laughing. She dropped the anchor and Ruby and Weiss were still angry with her and they didn't Blake which was good or bad in their minds. “I promise you two will have your revenge when we reach Mistral if not before.” She yelled over the waves. They continued to glare.

She went back inside and found it funny the window was open thinking nothing of it as she stripped her clothes. She saw the rope hanging down went to investigate. She heard running behind her and moved out of the way laughing at Blake hit the water then jumping in after her.

“I hate you!”

“Every time you say that I'm going to assume it mean mean I love you.”

“Awe, I love you too.”

Yang laughed at her teasing. She stared holes into her dark haired beauty then began to sing when she noticed. “I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me.” Yang swam grabbing rope in one hand and Blake swam into her arms. Yang's hand rubbed across and down touching every inch of skin.

“Mmhhmmm...Why was I so opposed to this before?” 

“Because I forced you. You were worried about sharks. Did you know they actually nip out of curiosity at first?”

“Like this?” She nip at Yang's earlobe.

“Something like that. Remind me to put a deck out here so we can sit and watch the sunset.”

“Yang, we were right about me needing space and you needing space and being here with you, even though it was forced, I love it. It's just...”

“Too much to take in at once.”

“Yes. I love how understanding you are and how you complete my sentences. I love you and you still the greatest thing to happen to me. I feel like we should take it slow this time.” Yang couldn't look at her. “Baby, what is it?”

Yang forced her tears back. “Where will you spend your time?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

“Will you want Ruby and Weiss with you?”

“I was going to let them decide. I prefer Weiss, she gives the best advice, but I don't want to separate them.”

“I want them both with you. I have my mind.” She swiped a strand away. “And the figment of you in my mind.”

“There's something else you want to ask. What is it?”

“Damn...” she whispered splashing the water “other people?”

“You can. I don't-.”

“That's not fair to you! I'll abstain. I was planning to because...because I love you. I was wondering if I had to bash any heads.”

“What is it you want to say but hid it with a joke?” Her eyes soft and concerned.

“If you move on-.”

“I won't be able to. No matter who my dad tries to pair me with. Unless they treat me as well as you do, they got huge shoes to fill. And now that he has higher standards, not just anyone will do.” Yang smiled at her and looked at the sun set in the distance. “I also researched shooting stars” Yang froze “so you knew... and you didn't want to spoil it.” Yang beamed innocently. “Stars burn out, explode or become neutral while meteors or comets are the ones that pass the atmosphere. These 'shooting stars'” She signed. “But of course you already knew that.”

“I didn't want to to ruin it for you, how'd you find that out? Though all of Remnant only cared about survival?”

“They do, but I'm resourceful, and there is the scroll network that allows me to read books. You should share this knowledge with the world. I mean those book will only survive for so long.”

“I'll have time for that later.” She kissed her lips and held them there for a bit before pulling away. As the sun was nearly set Yang was getting all prune. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah...” She held on as Yang walked back up semblance drying them. “That was so much better. The salt really does help. Why do you keep looking at me that way?”

“You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and I missed you.” She heart pounded causing slight pain. Yang walked over kissing her lips precisely and let her hands run down her arms holding her hands.

“Are you trying to get me into bed? She whispered.

“No, I just like holding and kissing you. I was planning on spray painting my new arm and letting Ruby and Weiss beat me near death while it dried.”

“You really weren't...?” Yang shook her head and rested their foreheads together for a moment kissed her between the ears and broke away. She stopped her from going to far and she saw the desire in her sad amber eyes. “Doesn't mean I still don't want it.”

“Blake...baby...” she kissed the back of her hand. “Not tonight okay?” She winked. “I'll need someone taking care of me after the skirt squad is done.” She smiled.

“What is it you really wanted to say?”

“I can't because you're still sad and grieving and that would be taking advantage.”

Blake raised her voice getting slightly angry. “What? But when your mom does it to you it's okay? You know what?” She interrupted before she could interject. “That's fine! You're going to need me in top form taking care of you for what we are about to do.” Yang grabbed the pink dust from her jacket and switched genders. Blake stormed out grabbing Weiss and Ruby letting them know it was time.

Yang smirked in a sweatshirt and pants by the closet door. Weiss was the first to walk up to her grab her by the neck and force her backwards against a wall and restrained her.

“No using your anger.” Ruby warned. “Unless you want her to die. You'll get more slaps in maintaining it. Once she's passed out, game over. So sis, Yang Xiao Long, here's how this game is going to work. Blake will strike you with rods on your upper arms and rest and use thin wood to draw lines in your palms and feet. I will be striking you with belts, whips and whatever else. Weiss will do the same with your legs. Once complete, leaving no place untouched you will be forced or orgasm and we will continue until you pass out. When you wake up we will behave similarly to your back and legs but with different devices. I will explain later.” She walked over grabbing a ball gag. “Any questions?”

“What do I refer to you as?

“This chick” pointing to Blake “Master, I'm Mistress one and her, Mistress Two. Any other stupid questions?”

“Mistress One, can I not orgasm please?” She begged through the gag. Being forced to orgasm in her cyst gender had proved too much for Yang. She was glad it was the magic wand instead of the handle of Gambol Shroud or a fist. 

Ruby smirked with chuckle catching the other twos attention. “No!” Worth a shot. Yang rolled her eyes with a shrug. “Ladies, take your time with your hits, don't let your anger control you. Get ready.” They got their devices. “Get set.” They prepared for the impact. “Any last words?”

“Go!” She said through the gag.

Ruby whipped her hard. “You don't tell us what to do!” She whipped her again. Blake and Weiss struck her too. “Go.” They drew back their devices evenly and struck in time with each other, their hits precise. Blake was using something small so the area she focused on was left in red lines if not black or blue immediately. Not wanting to repeat her past mistakes, she started from the top and worked her way down hitting her sensitive flesh every so often. She smile seeing her trying to fight off her semblance. Ruby started with a belt leaving lash marks of black an blue across her skin. She made sure used have the metal part strike and if it left a scratch making her bleed that's how it was. Another thought struck her as she moved her way down her stomach. Weiss used a pom pom device striking her legs as hard as she could to dive the pain home. Every so often striking her pussy at different angles.

Yang was drooling and yelling in a pain twinged pleasure she loved so much and absolutely missed. She was was over stimulated, but what bothered her the most was being forced to cum in her female form. She absolutely hated it. She hated how it made her body moved around like crazy trying to avoid it. She hated feeling the pleasure build in where her ovaries used to be and she hated squirting it out all at once as it made her hips buck. That was what worried her the most. Everything else she could take. The only silver lining, it brought her closer to passing out.

Her eyes shot open in fear when she heard the familiar vibrating sound of the magic wand held by Weiss as she pushed it into her clit. She screamed against the gag not wanting to feel that pleasure. She tried to move and the restraints did their job holding her still. All three of them smirked at what they were doing. Ruby most of all know exactly why she hated this so much. Weiss turned the vibration up and she came her body trying to flail every which way. She didn't let up until she was finished. Yang was left panting as they all left the room. Blake drew a wink at her before walking out.

I really hate them right now light dragon. 

You and me both shadow. Ruby knows exactly why we hate this. I guess we really deserve it. Ah! These things sting. 

We're gonna be up a while, huh? 

Yeah...especially since my aura is already working on healing them. She lit herself on fire healing what she could. That'll slowly use my semblance and aura. I hope it prolongs this instead of using it all at once...but the orgasms...I can't-

We'll take turns. Can you undo the restraints? We can get the the drawer for dust. 

They know where the workshop is. Yang was nearly defeated. I have to...play their game...They'll make it worse! Genius!

She tried working on her binds when the door opened and three figures walked in like they owned the place. “Good evening Master and Mistress One and Mistress Two.” She tried to speak through the gag and earned a slap to the face from Ruby.

“Did we tell you to talk pet?”

“No Mistress One.”

Ruby undid a few restrains. “Lick my boots clean slut.” Blake shot her eyes open learning something new that her videos didn't show. “Your Master says you know how to use your tongue. Show me what it can do.” Yang got to work cleaning the top part of her boot with her tongue starting at the toe and working her way to her ankle. She licked to the rim and into the groves. Crawling behind her to get the heel. She wanted to tease by licking her exposed skin when there was none. “Good enough, back to your station.” She barked and tied her up again. Ruby was at her legs this time, Blake at her stomach and Weiss at her chest. “Begin.”

They continued to follow each others rhythm and Weiss struck her neck a few times during her iterations. Blake was perplexed, everything she read and watched was good but watching Ruby and Weiss, she was still learning. She thought maybe she needed to watch Raven and her brutality, but Yang only described the things she liked and bought the things she wanted specifically. Raven's methods would only push her overboard. Ruby was mostly aiming her sensitive inner thighs, it didn't stop her from aiming for her pussy or feet. Weiss stopped when she was done putting down the device and grabbed the stick and drew lines in her palms. Yang attempted to keep her hands still as the stick scratched over it and reopened her promise to Blake, a steady stream of blood going to the floor.

“Oh! Don't think I didn't notice you used your semblance to heal your last set of injuries conserving your aura. Burn that bi-atch!” And I'm the one who sent her to the hospital? Blake thought. I've had to of been doing this longer than Weiss, right? How is she that much better than me? She doubted her own abilities and wondered why Yang never said anything.

Weiss further impressed her by moving to her feet and scraping in middle of them. Yang tried to move her feet away, but it was futile as she yelled in pain. When she was done with her lines she tapped into each foot rapidly moving downward and Yang was gasping in pain having a white knuckled death grip.

Her grip loosened when it stopped only to tighten again as Ruby put the vibrator over her intending this to be agonizingly slow. Yang tried arching her back anything to make it stop. A painful memory flashed in her mind and her semblance roared with fire and heat intensity and Ruby sped it up knowing titanium will keep her down unless she burns through it before she cums and she wouldn't be able to. Yang's body froze before squirming and cumming all over the floor. Her semblance died down as it was taken away.

Again they all left the room. That little bitch! I can't believe she did that?!  
_____________ 

 

“Blake, when it's just you, don't force her orgasm in female form unless she specifically okays it. What your safeword is, she'll use it to let you know to stop. Don't touch anything female specific either.” Her voice warning. “It sets her off big time.”

“Okay? Is it the reason why she doesn't get turned on?” She asked quizzically with her eyebrow raised. 

“Yes...you know that much, huh?”

“Only through a great deal of teasing. And why shouldn't I be alone if she's restrained?”

“Only with titanium, you can't have her burn through it. It'll take a few hours, but with her new dragon strength who knows long it would take. I wouldn't be surprised if her next one was full dragon. You guys know you safewords in case?” She asked. 

“Yes.” They both said in sync. Weiss took everything Ruby said to heart while Blake was still confused. 

“For whatever reason, it makes her obey and stop, maybe something Raven instilled. I don't even want to think about it.”

Blake decided to speak up before someone was in danger. “If the dragon knows you're going to use it...she'll cover you mouth and restrain your hands.” She ended sadly. 

“What?” They both said in shock.

After some silence, Ruby took chance. “Exactly why we have to proceed with caution unless we change her, which we will not do. ” Ruby reminded turned to Blake with concern. “Blake, are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah...just need a moment...and get some payback.” She walked toward the door she felt a large amount of heat and stopped. She slowly and quietly opened it. She found Yang still burning. Her semblance had dragon form but was nothing but fire.

“It's payback time Little Red!” She roared.

“Enabler!” She yelled and Yang froze her semblance stopping. Ruby cautiously walked over to her. “Yang?”

“Huh...?” She was dazed and confused. “Ruby?-What...?” She tried moving her wrists. “Oh...I didn't hurt anyone...” Looking to Blake. “This time.” She softly smiled before turning to Ruby. “Why did you...?” She couldn't finish.

“To set you off. And to remind the people who care about you how dangerous you can be. Plus you've been hiding your emotions, you needed that.”

“You dunce, what did you do?” Weiss asked with a punch to her arm. 

“This idiot stuck her fingers in me!” She yelled displaying her anger. 

They all paused as it didn't seem like a big deal, but to the talk she just gave them, it was bad. Weiss acted first to break the silence. “Ruby!” She knocked her on the top of her head. “And you were just telling us not do be alone with her in female form forcing her to orgasm.”

As they argued, Blake knelt beside her and gently whispered. “How long?”

“Huh?” She stared at her confused. 

“How long have you been divided?” Yang looked away. “I know that voice, that growl, those...malicious eyes...” Her voice started to rise. “How long have you been divided?” This caught the attention of Ruby and Weiss who stopped.

“Since the day after I hurt you.” Yang said near tears unable to look at her beauty. Her eyes and voice softened as she started to speak again. “The day you rightfully left.” She reminded her. “I kept seeing you everywhere, and you talked back to me. I couldn't touch you, but you were there in my mind. And in the lab last night, I saw my other half. Not physically as tangible, but talking a few feet away. Agreeing we needed you back...if you wanted to come back on your own. My mind's been separated since the day I hurt you. The synapses, nerves in my brain were separated. I turned into Captain Sir so I wouldn't need to take my medicine for depression and anxiety or even something to ease my sleep paralysis. That's why I was drinking, to feel something, it's why I wrote you that note in my own blood. I was bleeding anyway and used a piece of wood to have more blood to work with. That's why I wanted to die, why I was so happy about it. I would finally feel something again. And we talked about you needing your time. That's why I didn't tell you...I didn't want to force you to stay.”

“You can't keep using this as an outlook, me...Weiss or even Ruby, we won't be here as long as you. Who are you going to turn to then?”

“I'll have Vernal, Raven's second or when she becomes first, she raises and people get paid to do this. Raven turned to her as more of a daughter.”

Blake's voice was soft and she was near her own tears. “Why didn't you tell me? What happened to that? We've been over this.”

“I didn't want...I didn't want to force you stay...It's not fair to you. You need time.”

“You're right.” Tears streamed down. “I do need time.” She stood up and headed for the door. “And when you feel like you can talk to me and be open about everything without hiding it, you'll know where to find me.” 

She couldn't stand another heartbreak and let Blake walk through the door. “You want the truth!?” She yelled. Her semblance heating up and she finished undoing her chains. “I love you! I don't want to lose you! I need you Blake Belladonna! I can't live with myself with what I did! You wanna know what I did? I physically raped you! I emotionally raped you, scarred you, left you unable to trust people! I mentally raped you, wounded you so you have to second guess not only me but everyone around you! I killed our unborn children. And you...” she laughed evilly “you want to accuse me of trust issues, you told me you've forgiven me, look me in the eye and tell me you do.” Blake knew she couldn't do it and there was no pretending, they both knew it. “My point exactly! You wanna mark up the map and get lost going to Menagerie, be my guest. I was going to wait 'till we landed in Mistral to figure out where we ended up. If our families didn't interrupt my course, Adam's secret base of operations could've been destroyed by now! Burning to the ground! You want the truth my mother scarred me for life and you bringing it up all the time doesn't help, it only opens old wounds! I used to take depression and anxiety medicine to cope with everything until I turned into Captain Sir and embraced it. You held me together, you make me better! I hate taking medicines when I should be fine on my own! I hate that I have trust issues! I hate that I hurt you!” She lowered her voice. “Most of all, I hate myself and I what I did to you.” She was catching her breath panting, flames still sounded her, but she calmed down and her flames died. “Maybe...we're just two different people trying to force something to work. Maybe...we're experiments for each other, not soulmates like we thought. That way we can be better for our actual mates. And if you wanna leave and never see me again, I don't blame you. I was hoping to give you stress a night. I was wrong.” She looked at Blake to see if she had anything to say. “I wish we could've worked things out. I'm sorry.” Yang walked to the bathroom wetting a wash cloth and going to her quiet spot cleaning out the blood. She hopped inside and cried.


	66. A Much Needed Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Sex and Double Conversation

“So that's it? We're gonna be separated for as long as we live?” Her alternate sat in the vent across from her.

“Yeah...”

“I can't blame her either. A dragon with no control. We can't control our dragon, how can we expect someone else too?”

“I don't know...”

“Hey,” her voice light with a smile “when you're done crying, we'll talk about summoning Raven and learning about how we agree to save the world.” She gestured with her head. “You still have that card.”

Yang felt a little better. “She did always remind us that she would raise a dragon to save the world for a secret organization, huh?” She wiped her tears away.

“She did in a sense, but you need to grieve first to completely focus on the misson.”

“Thanks, but I think I'm happy to have a distraction to cry. Thanks.” She half smiled. Her alternate self nodded before disappearing. She hopped out of her vent she was surprised to be greeted by Weiss. “Ah...hi...”

Weiss groaned and grabbed her wrist pulling her to the couch. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you are going to answer them as fast as you can. Would you die for Blake?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Would you lie to her?”

“Not intentionally.”

“Do you love her?”

“With my last dying breath.”

“Do you want to be with her?”

“Yes!”

“Then why aren't you with her?”

“Because I want her to see me for how she helped me develop into not the broken down person I was or the dragon that hurt her and keeps hurting her. We both have our issues when it comes to trust, it doesn't mean I don't trust her. I just don't want to tell her everything right then and there and she's the same way.” She lightly panted talking fast.

“Look...” she rested her head in her palm “until you get a proper bed, go to the former bedroom and sprinkle some blue dust on yourself go into the closet and do what you're good at.”

“Making puns?” She asked confused.

“I'll make sense when you get there. Now go!” She pushed her out.  
____________

Did we miss something? 

I'm more confused than you. Yang headed up the stairs and sprinkled the blue dust. The overpowering scent of lavender hit her nose. She noticed it as she entered, but this time it was overwhelming as she felt herself harden. Are you weirded out too? 

Yeah...

She walked into the closet and she swallowed and panted as she saw Blake reading a book on the edge of the bed with one leg over the other reading, she could clearly smell the Faunus's arousal. Blake dropped her book rushing to her and their lips met Yang was pulling her into a hug with her hands but the brunette had other plans as she ripped off her clothes and Yang followed suit meeting her lips again and breaking contact with every piece of clothing to be fighting for dominance again. The brute threw her on her stomach and ripped off her pants and underwear and Blake shot up not wanting to go down without a fight and scratched her claws into her arms. Yang bit her shoulder and slapped her ass. Her claws dug into her side and she was picked up and thrown on the bed as Yang undid her pants. She charged at the blonde who spun her around bent her over the bed and started fucking her. The cat kicked her shin and forced her to fall back on the bed and rode her. Yang slapped both ass cheeks and rolled her on her back and roughly thrust into her. She yelled as claws when into her back and pinned them above her head in her metal hand as the other roughly explored her body. With her rough thrusts and pinching and playing with her chest she came inside her and Blake meowed and bit her neck as she came. Yang used her hand and pushed her head back as the fangs scraped across her neck she could feel the blood trickle. She flipped the feline on her back pinning her with her body and holding both her arms. She wanted to make sure she would be as rough as possible. 

“This reminds you of that night doesn't it? The night I gave the best fucking of you life. Holding you down while I rutted you like the heat induced cat you are. You enjoyed it, didn't you? You came for me multiple times. Cum for me now.” 

Blake growled and screamed trying to get her off anyway possible. She refused to submit, she will fight. She rolled her wrist around trapping the human hand and rolled her body over. Her back was on the fading abs and she dug her nails into her side scratched downward doing the same to the other side once free. Spinning so they were stomach and stomach and she held down riding her and she came. She waited until she was complete pushed both of them forward and Blake landed on her back and Yang held her head to not injure her. She left go of her once they landed and pinned both legs down with hers both arms down with hers and she came inside her again and she squirmed to get free out of her grasp as she was forced to take the hot seed again. Figuring there might not be any harm Yang used her semblance to get her cock size to sixteen inches, only enough to hit the edge of her uterus. Blake squirmed and yelled as it hit her. Trying to get up but found she could she refused to submit even as she came again. Trying to dig claws into her wrist to set herself free. 

“You like being brutally fucked don't you pussy cat? You like it rough, don't you? Oooohhhh yyeeaaahh!” 

Blake tried to reach up and bite her but it was futile. She was flipped over on her stomach and pinned again. With her body spinning with the shaft inside she came again as she was fucked. She was tired at this point and didn't have the energy to fight back. Yang didn't want this to end and wanted to help get all her frustration out. 

“I always win. Maybe after I finish you I'll give Ruby and Weiss my undivided attention. I'll fuck your dad so hard he'll have to admit it likes it up his ass. I'll even continue breeding and fucking your mom like the baby maker she is. Having my children and grandchildren. I'll own your entire family with leashes and collars. Treat them like the animals they are. Sub human babies.” 

Blake was fed up and moved her arms struggling to break free and wiggling her body. Yelling and growling. 

“Cum for for me baby.”

“No!” She hissed trying breaking free and slammed her back into her stomach. Moving her arms so she had to adjust her position and rolled them around so she was on top riding her. Blake grabbed her throat squeezing enough for lack of oxygen but not enough to pass out. The bruiser would let her enjoy this for a few minutes as she came. She flipped them over going as hard and as fast as she could as the leaner body pounced to the motions. Yang's semblance was completely done and Blake came again and was spent. She came with as purr as Yang licked her neck nuzzling her. “I'm fine. Continue.” Yang had other plans as she laid the submissive one on her stomach and fingered her ass. “Aaaaahhhh! Be gentle.” She softly moaned.

“I'm only doing this to claim you. I won, you are mine and I yours. I will be gentle and I will take my time. I will force you to enjoy this.”

“Aaaahhh! You don't have to force me to do anything...” She swallowed “I am enjoying this. I'm yours.” She moaned and her back arched as a third finger was added. “Aaaaahhh!” The fingers moved around inside her loosening her up. “Aaaaahhh! Only you can make me feel this good.”

“You're damn right.” Yang gentle laid herself on top of her body and licked her neck sending a shiver and rubbed their heads together earning a purr. 

The Faunus shot her head back wanting more sensation as their heads got closer together. Yang eased a forth finger inside. “Am I ready yet?” Blake wanted more of her. 

“I'm a tease, you know that. Of course you're ready. I'm just enjoying fingering your ass.” She loved how her body backed into her fingers taking more of her. Not wanting to hurt her, she slowly pulled fingers out. “One day.” She lined herself up.

“One day what?”

“One day, I'll fist you.” She slowly rocked her hips forward.

Blake leaned forward with the motion and moaned at the action and the thought of her entire fist somehow fitting into her ass. “If you're gentle...it could be today.” She tried to give an incentive.

“Not today kitty cat.” She stroked the oil colored hair reassuring as much as possible and she inched forward and backward. Yang could feel their distance with how tight she'd become. She's grateful her dragon thought about breeding over claim and didn't take her ass or she would have broken. She was half way in when a thought crossed her mind. “Blake, you've been taking this like a trooper. Will you cum for me?”

“No..too tired...you'll clench my walls...It feels really good...You're doing amazing.” She panted. She gripped the floor leaving claw marks as it hurt, but the pleasure Yang gave her overridden any pain. 

She reached down licking and sucking the back of her neck Blake purred and continued slowly rocking with her lover opening her up. Her body relaxed more as her neck was played with and the blonde pushed as far as she could listening to Blake as she moaned and grunted. She wanted to be completely taken no matter what her pain. She remembered in her bedroom and would back into as much as she could and her partner would ease it in. She laughed remembering Yang teased her because she wanted it in fast but stopped her and forced her to take it slow. She got on all fours and slid herself back as much as she could taking a few seconds break to pant and start again. She felt her chest against her back and tried meeting it only for Yang to understand and their bodies met. She was only able to take two inches and stopped. When she tried to push back Yang put her hands her ass stopping her. She moved back before going forward.

“Yang...I'm losing patience, just shove it in already.” She said through her teeth.

Yang wanted to ask if she was sure but wouldn't believe her for a second. She pulled out to the head and slowly inched forward to the nine inch mark.

“Sssssss! Aaaaaahhhh!” Her back arched her back as it was pressed inside.

While her back was Yang cupped breasts massaging them feeling the resistance her body wasn't willing to give in just yet. She felt her body relax more as she continued slowly rocking her hips pressing more of herself inside. Her hands went to her shoulders rubbing them and bring their bodies together lightly kissing and sucking the pale flesh.

“I've missed you!” She gasped at her touches.

“I've missed you too.” She whispered in her human ear and kissing her neck with love.

Blake lowered herself to the floor in a submissive position as she relaxed again and purred and hands expertly rubbed back, switching from warm and chilly. It didn't take long for Yang to hilt inside her once she relaxed and pulled mostly out and slowly pushed all the way in. Her lips let out sighs and gaps at each movement. Once they turned to moans, Yang sped up going slightly faster as her comfort took first priority. The raven locks were swept aside and she lowered herself onto her back and whispered.

“Will you cum for me now?”

“Yes! Ah! It's so sexy when you ask!” Her moans were breathless, almost whispers. 

Yang brought the vibrator to her clit starting slow and she slightly wiggled into it. Her other fingers gently pressed inside her moving around. Her hips sped up her movements as she was being stimulated in multiple areas. She moved in a circle for a bit as Blake hissed through her clenched teeth. It was too much but it was just what she needed as she came, yelling into the floor with Yang's name leaving her throat. She was brought down slowly as always and with her walls clenching Yang came inside her.

She slowly pulled out and was surprised to find she was half hard. Not wanting to over stimulate her kitty cat she layed on top of her back and helped her relax. The scene was all too familiar with her but her body was too tired to push the dragon off of her and she began to cry. The blondes attention was snapped as she nuzzled her head.

“Baby...what's wrong?”

“I...can't...” She couldn't finish and Yang couldn't understand. She thought for a moment and got the aethers. Get off of me! Her thoughts a roar like that of a man scarring her half to death. 

“Whoa...easy...there.” She smirked. “Kitty” Yang was defensive. “What's wrong?” She laid down flat in front of her with curiosity and meeting her eye level. 

You...dragon...I can't. I can't move, you on top....Too painful. Yang understood and she closed her eyes looking away, as she curled in a ball hating herself. She opened and looked at the hand that held hers not able to bring herself to look in her eyes. Yang look at me. 

“I can't...” She told herself and they both knew it was a lie. 

It's not that you can't, but that you won't. “I can't do that either...” Yes the memories are still there, and yes it is still painful, but I forgive you. 

Yang's eyes shot up and she looked at her. The amber glazed eyes twinkled into her lilacs as she stared at her own reflection. Drawing herself back to her eyes.

“I forgive you.”

Her eyes welled with tears and she wiped them away before they could fall. “Can I-may I hold you?”

“Mhm hum.” She hummed. The brute sat up and dragged her body into her arms staring down in her eyes as she swiped her hair behind her head and humans ears. 

You'd be good at holding a child. 

“Not now...” 

Do you think...? 

“No...Don’t get your hopes up. You're not...your body's still...Your heat cycle changed.” She stammered trying to lightly say her words. 

How do you...? 

“Your arousal, it's the same. I have a sensitive nose remember?” She tried to half smile but Blake looked sad. “Hey...” she gently rubbed her face “one day.” The sat in some silence. 

“Yeah…” We had our chance. I hate Emerald for giving you something I want. I wanted to give you that something first. 

“You’ll get your chance. And I’m not with Emerald am I? We just got done with a fight prepared to leave each other. We’re not ready for this.” 

Her face shot up in shock. Totally forgot it was on. She laughed. 

“So did my victims.”

“Yang…” I want to go back to Menagerie, don’t want to leave you, but this place…so many memories good but the bad ones…they… she trailed off.

“Over power your mind and taint the good ones?”

“Yes!” Thankful she understood. 

“Why do you think I wanted to rearrange the place? Granted,” she said quickly “I wasn’t planning on destroying it in the first place. I wanted to make it us. That’s why I wanted to give you time. We hurt each other with who we were before we met and we can be better by taking a short break and meeting how we are in the future. Partially why I threw six months on the table. We can still see each other, just not be together until we move past this.”

“All that for me?”

“You’re worth more than you realize.” She kissed her lips.

“All your complaints…”

“Was a ruse to lead you off course. Mystery book, murder case.” She felt a sudden urge want to take over. 

You want to be bred, I’ll breed you! The voice roared.

“Yang what’s wrong?” She said worried. “Bumblebee!” She said in case.

“Just an urge. A voice in my head. The dragon.” She panted.

“Why do safewords get you to stop?”

“It’s a conditioning method. Like that guy who would ring a bell and would feed the food and when he rang the bell and no food the dog expected it and would start salivating, like that. Raven forced me to read books like those, I mostly understood pictures. Behavior training type deal.”

“What exactly did she put you through?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Yes and no.” I’m freaking terrified to find out. “I'm not sure.” She admitted.

“It’s partially why being a female sets me off. I was over fucked, forced into certain situations and just down right…”

“You don’t have to say anymore. But, we switched genders, how I did I not set you off when we…” Fucked?

“For one, I knew you weren’t used to being in male form and would orgasm quickly, I also hadn’t had anything in real there for years and that stimulated you, but mostly you wanted to try something new and I trusted you.” The Faunus let her eyes down. 

Now you got me feeling guilty like I don’t trust you. 

“Don’t feel bad.” She cupped her cheek, I broke your trust, I don’t even deserve your forgiveness and I never deserved you. I’m just happy I got to know you at all.” 

Yang…don’t… 

Yang's eyes shot up. “Oh shit! The anchor's still down.” Blake chuckled with a fist under her lips. Yang asked. “Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?”

“Three, no longer…less is preferred.”

Yang booped her nose. “You got it.” She winked and kissed her forehead. Set her down gently on the bed stepped over her and put on a sweatshirt and pants and went outside. I wonder if Ice Qu…Weiss will want some kind of reward for Blake and I being back together. No, she just wants to make sure we stay together, right? Not going back to Captain Sir that is incentive enough. She lifted the anchor and they were on their way again. I don’t think she wanted to say it, but we’ll spend more time together with it down. She head a caw and looked up to see Raven. “I’m back…nearly back to my old self. Your favorite daughter’s around if you’d like to talk to her.” The raven flew away. “No? We’ll that’s just rude.” 

Favorite daughter? You’re the one she favors. You defied her and she loved beating the shit outta you. 

So you’re not her favorite because you actually submitted to her? 

Pretty much…that’s why she made a dom, only a sub to her. 

That was abuse! 

Call it what you want, you’re just mad I listened and obeyed her.

She walked back inside and found her lover reading where she left off. Yang rested her head on her arm then her chest when she moved it and curled around her elbow around her neck. “I love you.” She said at the spur of the moment not really thinking and blushed.

“I love you.” She whispered back then hit her on the top of head with her back of her book and Yang tried to pull away the cover her head but the elbow held still. 

“What was that for?”

“I thought I told you three minutes. You took five.”

“Oh no! It’s already starting!”

“What?”

Yang covered her mouth with her hands. “You’re become the psycho girlfriend slash ex-girlfriend. Ow.” She laughed feigning pain as she was hit again. Yang got between her face and book and started kissing her.

“Excuse you!” She sounded annoyed but loved it. “I’m trying to read.” Yang surprised her, slipping her shaft inside and it hardened. “Excuse you.” She moaned and it slid in and out of her. “How long have you been thinking about this?” She pulled her closer and it went in farther.

“Since my urge. I wanted make sure you had your strength back.”

“Best make-up sex ever.” Her body was pounded. “Aaaaahhh!” Yelling as a hand pushed on her bikini line adding pleasure. Her claws dug into her back causing blood to seep through her wounds. Yang slowed her movements mesmerized by the bulge entering and leaving. “Still teasing, are we? You hardly ever slow down.”

“Not teasing, I just like how your body reacts.” Her fingers traced her stomach where it was inside her.

“Aaaahhh! Ssssss! Oooohhh Yannng! I like how you make me feel. Pleasing me. Turning me into the slut I really am. I like what I do to you, what you do to me. You can’t leave my body to pull out anymore because I feel good to you, squeezing you, milking you for that hot fertile seed.” 

“Do you want me speed up? Make you cum for me. Make you cum like the cumdumpster you are?”

“Oh yes! Yang yes! Fuck me!”

“Breed you and force you to have my kittens over and over again? Litters of them as that’s the only thing you slut pussy is good for.” She didn't think about it until it left her mouth at the spur of the moment.

Blake noticed but didn't mind at the moment as she was being fucked. “Fuck yes! Oh Yang! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooohhh! Fffffuuuccckkk! Yyyyyaaannngg!” She came first her body trembling and she held on to Yang to keep her grounded. Yang a few seconds after yelling as she filled her. Both panting trying to catch their breaths. Yang still stayed inside her as their mouths met.

“I really bring the cat out of you.” She smirked.

“What can I say? You get me roarin’.” She rubbed their noses together.

“You mean I got you mewling.” She challenged. She groaned having no comeback. “Keep at it kitten.” She poked her nose. “I’ll get you there.”

“You always do.” She kissed her lips precisely slowly getting more. You always get me there.

“I like the lewd reference.”

“Aaccckk. You ruined it.”

“Oh…” Yang bucked her hips into her.

“Hey! That thing is still inside me.”

“That thing?” She sounded disappointed with her voice but there was no hiding her smile. “And that’s the way you like it.”

Uh huh... Her mind moaned. “You’re not…wrong…” She blushed. Are you sure I’m not ovulating. I really want to right now. Ah! Fuck me!

Yang slammed into her at the last words and kissed her neck. “I’m sure…” 

Fuck! I forgot about the thing again. 

“All my victims do.” 

Fuck. 

“That’s the idea.” The blonde smiled. 

She slammed her hips forward wondering if she’d become hard again. It caused her to moan which is good. Yang had an idea and tried it one time. “This is going to sound crazy. It’s worked before. I want you to ride me. I’ll hold it steady.”

What? Her face matched her voice. 

“I’ll hold it up and it’ll brush against you pussy lips against it.” Blake was even more confused but Yang continued. “I tried it once before. I make you feel good right? Show me.” She laid down and held her dick erect. Blake straddled on top as it brushed against her pussy and clit.

Ooooohhh! 

“You don’t have to pretend in front of me. Show how I make you feel even without it inside.”

“Mmhhmm! Uuuuhhhh! Yyyyaanngg!”

“That’s right! All yours.”

“Mine! Oh fuck! Ooh! Ah! Mhhmm! Ah! Ooh fuck! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Yang!”

“Cum for me.”

“Ah! Oh! Yang! Yang! Yang! Yyyaanngg! Aaaahhh! Oooohhh!” She slunk down into her. Not the hardest orgasm, but still an orgasm, I'm impressed.

“I still impress you, good. That show you put on, I'm fucking hard again.” 

I'm still sensitive, can I breath first? “Oh this load isn't going in.” 

What? Blake asked in shock and disappointment.

Yang started masturbating with Blake in a weakened state. “Ah! Oh! Blake! I'm gonna! Aaaahhhh!” She stroked harder covering Blake's face and body with her cum. 

Are you in heat? 

“Trust me...you would...know...if I was...” She panted then paused. “I...just really...missed you. I couldn't...give you...the sex...you...wanted last time.” She panted. 

You could just turn our aether on. 

“Can't.” 

Why? 

“I wanna take...Viagra and... fuck you...with lust.” 

“That bad?” 

She turned her aether. I wanna lean you over the bed and take you. I wanna fucking be on your sides with me grabbing you leg and fucking you. I wanna force you on your stomach with you ass up and pound the fuck outta you. I wanna fuck you in any and all positions. Pound you past soreness. Pound until you can't take it. Make that ass, pussy and tits vibrate. Fucking fuck the fuck out out you. She turned it off and licked her lips then swallowed. “I still...wasn't...done...I di-didn't get to toys.

“Geez.” She scoffed, “Do I turn you on that much?”

“Only you.” She assured. 

“How about when you heat cycle hits?” She threw her head back on the floor and panted sighed. “Can you wait that long?” Yang nodded. “I don't believe you.”

“For you...I will.”

“That I believe.” Blake kissed her and she broke away and groaned in pain. “What's wrong?” Her face expressionless. “You're hard.” She sighed and look it in her hand pointing it to her mouth. She licked the tip and Yang winced in pain. She grabbed the bed behind her and when the head was in her mouth she started to bend the metal forgetting it wasn't titanium. She dug her nails into her palms causing them to bleed as the tongue lapped and her head bobbed. She just wanted to keep her thoughts from winning. She pulled out her handcuffs and the chain went between the bar. She was thankful it was nailed down as much as she was squirming. 

It's so hot seeing you like this. I might make your fantasy now. 

“Please...no teasing...I don't wanna hurt you.” She panted. 

I'm hurting you. Her face smug. 

“You might...have some...idea.” She gritted through her teeth. Blake was hilted and bobbed her head a few times. She knew Yang was trying to keep herself from cumming and played with her balls. “I'm cumming!” She tried at fight. Blake could feel her balls tighten and with her other hand stroked it drinking and sucking every last drop. She decided to get revenge and when Yang went flaccid it was even better as she continued at lick, suck and rub on her. “Aaaahhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Nnnoooo! Gggggaaahhhh! Bbbblllaaakkkeee! Kkkeee-aaahhh fffffuuucckk!” Using her safeword wouldn't help and Bumblebee was meant for Blake. She didn't care she wanted this to end “Bbbuummbblleebbeee!” She screamed and Blake stopped. She panted and tears ran down from her sensitivity and pain. She panted heavily and swallowed. She spotted the Raven in the room and she could say her thoughts freely. “Fuck you!” She spat.

“Excuse you!” Blake said. I will suck you off and leave you to hurt.

“Not you...Raven!” She eyes narrowed where the bird was and she watched the feather fall glaring at it.

“Oh? You sure a bird didn't just randomly come in here when the window was open? “You feeling okay? You might be over sexed.”

“It was her!” Her voice a growl as her eyes turned red. “She was mocking me outside. That's why I took longer getting back to you.”

I know we had just talked about trust. Why didn't you tell me? “What'd she say?”

“She didn't say anything. She wanted to make sure I was feeling better. I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell you.”

“Okay...? What'd you tell her?” 

That her favorite daughter's back and her mind is broken again.

Shut up! She doesn't need to-secrets right

After not receiving a response. “Yang?”

“Huh? Oh right sorry...I told her I was feeling better... Do not let any of this dictate what agreed. I told her I was nearly back to my old self. Meaning the person I am when I'm with you and Captain Sir. I also told her her favorite daughter was back if she's like to talk to her.”

And you expect me not to let this dictate our relationship? “...okay...” At least she's more open.

“We're still on or taking a break, okay? I know...this is weird for me too.” She tried to hold her forgetting the cuffs.

Blake laughed as she tried to undo them failing a couple times. She instinctively went for the key except when she tried to get up the area between was sore. It was Yang's turn to laugh. “Aaahhha” She cried when her dick was squeezed. 

Oooooo! I wanna fuck you again. 

Her dick painfully became hard. “Fffuucckkk! It hurts!”

“That's what she said.”

“Now's not the time for jokes Blake...wait...”

“Oh no! No! No no no and no! Yang no!”

She got her hands free and moved on top of her. “I'm gonna bang you so hard you'll purr.”

“Yang please no!”

“What's wrong pretty kitty? Dragon got you tongue.” To emphasis her point Yang licked her tongue and at first Blake was fighting back but then enjoyed the session. Yang broke free. “Pawfect” She purred.

“No...” she cried and scratched her arm.

“I'm not a scratching post you know.” She bit her. “I knew I could get you high on sex. I didn't realize I taste like cat nip. Nip, cause you bit me.” Blake groaned in frustration trying to break free from her grasp. “Don't you like it when I make you mewl?”

“Yes...but...”

“No butts. Speaking of butts, mine aren't cat toys.” Yang thrust inside her into the seal position and Blake cried out as it was forced in her sore opening.

“That's the second time! Warn me before you do that shit!”

“I thought you had cat senses.”

“I do!” She tried kicking her legs but it only brought more pleasure.

“Then why didn't you land on your feet when I threw you on the floor earlier?”

“Uurrgghh!” She groaned as she came as hard as her body would allow her and cried more as she filled again. “Sssttopp!” She said as her breath came back. She had had enough. Yang laid on top of her nuzzling her with it flaccid inside her. “Get it out.” She didn't listen and rested her head between she breasts. Her claws came down on her back and Yang bit her nipple. Slashing down her back and Yang pounded into her painfully becoming hard again. “Sssttttoopp! Get it out!”

“That's what she said!” When she went to scratch her again she pinned her wrists and used them for momentum pounding her harder. “Fuck! Ooo! Ah! Aahh! Stop! Aaahhh! Aaaaaahhhh!” She mewled as she came and Yang came with her. “Sssttooopp! I don't cum anymore.” She cried. “Bumblebee.” She said sadly. Yang pulled out of her and laid between her breasts. 

You miss their larger size don't you?

“You're purrfect.”

“Say what you mean.”

“Yes I miss them. Yes I miss how they were. Yes it's my fault they were taken away.”

“Was that so hard?”

“It was rough, but you're easy to talk to. You see through my jokes. The only woman who has.” 

What about Emerald or even Pyrrrha?

“Emerald only groaned and I didn't tell many jokes with Pyrrha, and the ones I did, she faked laughed. Neo put a hand to her mouth to make it look like a giggle, but she couldn't make any noise. It got boring after a while. With you, you laugh on the inside and groan on the outside or you roll your eyes or actually laugh. You don't mind the cat jokes either when any other Faunus would be offended.”

“Like the Faunus with the tail?”

“Neon, yeah. She used to make fun of me because she like rollerblading and told it it would take me while to learn since I was 'top heavy'. I showed off and got it down instantly. Then I...never mind... You're going to have me tell you anyway. We made a bet and I won that's how she became my... part of my harem. I used to pull her tail and push her onto me. I used to be so brutal.” She shook her head. 

“You used to call them names, did you remember everyone by first name?”

“Yeah... I always ask before taking. If I'd forget, I would ask Ruby or hear someone else use it.”

“When you got your ship, who was your first sub?”

“Does Ruby count? I mean she wasn't a sub necessarily but still part of it.”

Totally forgot incest was okay... “Yes. First thing you did was find her?”

“Had to. Went back to Patch looking for her. Found my uncle wandering into a bar and since he'd been taking care of her, he told me where she was. I rushed to her. She was so excited to see me. Even in our years apart, we knew each other. As promised our reunion was cut short as I rushed Ruby out the window Raven hot on my...heels.” 

You were going to say tail, weren't you? 

“Yes, but now that I have a tail, I can't say that. Ruby was so confused and she recognized her as the woman who took me away.”

“Who was your favorite sub?”

“You, until you became an equal then higher than me. But enough about me. I wanna know more about you. School, your time in the White Fang, tell me about Blake Belladonna.”

“I was an ordinary kid 'till I met you. I started my heat cycle a month after you 'left'. Ilia and I were sexually active helping each other out. With me being my quiet self, my mom introduced me to the dildos with the artificial cum. It helped me not stay pregnant and kept the horny boys at bay. Middle school and high school were the worse with hormones. School wasn't too bad, made good grades, beat a couple guys up who couldn't keep it in their pants, usual stuff.”

“You do anything fun like skip class or smoke” she had a shit grin “cat nip?”

“No...nor could I. Have you met my mom?”

“Good point. Was she pissed you had your virginity...at a young age?”

“While not uncommon for some Faunus, she was pretty livid-upset. She felt I was way too young. She wanted to kick your ass until she found out you were just a kid too. A human one at that. That's when she became really concerned. She thought I might've been forced at first. I mean, a girl with a penis, blow anyone's mind. I still remember going into middle school and you were in my thoughts every heat cycle imagining what you would look like and how you would take me. You were the only one who engaged me when you bit me and I bit you. When it was really bad, I even wanted you to breed me. And...you're hard again.”

“Am I better than you imagined?”

“Yes. Do you wanna...?”

“No. You used your safeword.”

“But you need release.”

“I wanna hear more.”

“Okay... We had one girl fall down during graduation rehearsal. I wanna hear about the good things of being home schooled.” 

“Like you said, a plethora of useless knowledge I can share with the world. Let me think...I learned about the stars and Greek mythology, not too much on Roman. Told me about the planets and showed me by sneaking into an old observatory with a super telescope, that was astrology. Math was the worse, she beat me so many times with word problems related to no matter how dense the material, as long as there is air, freely flowing through it, it'll float. Put a hole in it that is ten centimeters thick and how long until a ship made of wood that is three hundred cubits in length and seven hundred cubits high sink? Try to even convert those measurements into measurements used today was a pain. Then you wanna get into numbers with letters. Nope. Anatomy was the most interesting, yet painful. I was physically beaten in math, but anatomy, more sexually painful. I used to be really bad at sex according to her standards. Hunting was my favorite subject, the one thing I was good at. Hunting all types of ocean creatures and visiting the Grimm in zoos. If not purposefully attracting them. The only reason the Grimm didn't come with all the things going on is because you drive someone to want to cum at some point, forcing the pleasure because their body wanted it. They didn't come after me when I left is because I was happy thinking about dying. She compared me to a Grimm a lot, mindless, only after killing and fighting. The toughest lesson was fighting something with the same brain capacity if not smarter than your own. A human but tougher is Faunus, the night vision was the worse, a couple almost got away because I was fighting them with my eyes blindfolded. Cooking and cleaning were an absolute bore. Definitely proved to be an effective punishment over being beaten, if not homework and projects.”

“We were told most Grimm were now in cages but still needed to protect ourselves in case and civilization started coming back as well as some of the animals thought to be extinct. Where was the observatory?”

“Mhm... guess.” She grinned.

“Atlas?” Shook her head. “Vacuo?” Shakes head. “Mistral?” Head shake. “Vale?” No? “Mimar?” I'm running out. “Lantis?” Shakes head. “Vert? That's all the places left besides...Menagerie?”

“You don't even know your own island? Geez, named every place on Remnant but your own.”

“How the hell does Menagerie have an observatory?”

“Ah...the desert.” Like it was the most obvious conclusion.

“Nobody goes there because we've been told it's dangerous.”

“Ah, yeah...but those before you.” She blew a raspberry then relaxed in her partner again rubbing her chest. 

Aren't you supposed to be the dominant one? 

“I like being held too. It comfort me knowing you'll never leave.”

“Not without waking you at least.”

“Exactly.” She body relaxed as sleep threatened. Blake ran a hand through her messy hair and Yang hummed with actions. Showing her contentment she licked her breast. 

Isn't that a submissive thing? 

“I like being vulnerable sometimes. Quit judging me.” She turned off their aethers and threw them to the nightstand before nuzzling back down.

“How is it we are so wrong for each other?”

“We're not wrong. We make it harder than what it has to be. Pushing the harder way through. Did you and Sun ever you know...?”

“No, oh gawd no. I hate to keep him away with a stick whenever I went into heat and my dad kept him away. He told him he wouldn't be able to keep him away after we were married and it was expected I bare an heir. I hated the idea with someone I wasn't in love with. I thought I could convince myself to. He was really understanding of the whole thing when he wasn't in heat. He was like that best friend you could count on. There was only you, Ilia, and Adam, you kinda, Ruby, then you again and forever.”

She kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. “I love you.” The laid her head in the crock of her neck.

“I love you. If we're taking a break in a sense, we really shouldn't say those things.” Yang kissed her lips. “Even...if we...mean it. Mhm.” Yang laid her head back down in her neck and traced lines with her finger over her collarbone. “Mmhhmm. You should stop before you get painfully turned on.”

“I should stop.” She kissed her cheek.”

“How do you wanna take me?” She moaned.

“Not yet, but whatever you feel like giving.”

“How about my ass?” She kissed her.

“I'll go slow and be gentle.”

“You always are, except when I tell you otherwise and you always obey the safeword.”

“I've even been conditioned to stop half way through.” She bragged.

“That's not something to brag about. Now shut up and sleep.”

“Yes mom-dear-Blake agh.”

“Did you just-?” She raised an eyebrow. The blonde made snoring noises. “Good night.”

“Sweet dreams.”

“Nothing but the best with you here.” She kissed the top of her head. “What am I going to do with you? Are you positive you aren't in heat of some kind?” She waited for a response. “Yang?” She looked her to see her grinning with her eyes closed.

“We'll deal with it tomorrow. I'm too comfy to care and you're too tired.”

“You know you could turn me back on with a flick of...right?”

“Not worth it.”

“It's right in front of your face.”

“Don't push this Blakey.”

“Why?”

“Fine! You wanna be turned on, fuck me then!” 

She moved her head over her nipple and blew hot breath onto it before sucking on it and twisting her other one. Her vocals were near a yell and she was being pleasured again and her lubricant was flowing out of her. Yang deeply inhaled her scent and almost took it when she remembered she could take her ass. She stuck it into the wet hole going hard and fast and it took her almost no time to squirt girl cum on her shaft. She moved to her asshole poking her head in and slowly rode her. Her walls cooperated letting the intruder in while at the same time squeezing her wanting her seed. “Oh...I see your body still missed me.” She smiled. “I wasn't even gone that long. Maybe I'll sleep inside her tonight.”

“Don't...you...dare...” She panted through her teeth.

“Kitten,” she rolled her head “don't fight me. We both know you're enjoying this. Go with it.” She leaned down licking and sucking her nipple and she let her moans escape her mouth. To further please her, she pinned her legs with her opening them more and put the vibrator on her favorite spot.

“Oh! Yang! No!” She tried to wiggle fighting. “Yang stop!”

“Not until you cum my queen.” She said out of habit though she shouldn't of. 

“Fuck!” She sighed quickly grabbing onto any thing she could. Yang used her free hand to play with her other nipple. “Oh fuck!” She yelled trying to fight her impeding pleasure. “Haven't I cum enough?”

“No, you're gonna cum for me again. You know why? I was just fine with sleeping, but I will not turn down a chance to fuck you. Especially your ass. You know why I chose you back in Menagerie? You never submitted until I had to force you to. Even then...fighting me 'till the end. Basking your afterglow, bask in the fever of your body and I fucked you. Fight me Blake. Until the very end. Cum for me.” She whispered that last part in hr ear.

“Na-no-oh-gawd no-no-nnnnoooo! Naaaoooooo!” She screamed as she came her body wiggling every direction possible trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure. “Fffuucckk...” She kept repeating as she was brought down. Yang kept fucking her ass wanting to last as long as possible. She gave Blake the easy route cumming with her. This time it would be of her own accord. “Get it out! I'm done!” She struggled.

Yang moved back over her ear. “No. I'm not done with you. I'm gonna fuck you to sleep.”

“Nnnooo...Yang please...I'm done...” She said with worry.

“If you were really done, you'd stop crying about it and take it.” Yang blinked hard and pulled out at her realization. “Shit! Blake I'm sorry! I should've stopped. Fuck!” She stood up and screamed kicking the wall before punching it breaking the wood as metal echoed throughout the room. “Why didn't I fucking stop?” She cried. She couldn't turn back to her Faunus partner. She couldn't look her in the eye as she went flaccid. She punched the wall again with everything she had as her eyes were red.

“Yang?” She punched again her sweet voice. 

Turn that sweet little girl into someone like you? You monster! She heard Blake's voice echo from the night she hurt her with lashes. I'm not done with you. You wanted my cum so bad. You're gonna get it! Her mom's sinister voice. Mommy stop it! I don't... I don't want it anymore! Haven't I cum enough mommy? I'm done! Get it out! Please mommy I can't take it! Yang's pathetic voice cried. She could barely make out Blake's voice calling her. 

“Yang!? What's wrong? Yang! Yang!” Blake walked on sore legs and was shaking her. 

Yang backed away in strides. “I...I...ah-I need to stay away from you.” She escaped the closet. “I'll only hurt you again.” She grabbed a jacket and slipped on sweat pants and made her way down to the library.

“Yang...” Blake's weak voice called from the closet knowing she couldn't go after her.


	67. Who is the Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as they appear

No no no! Why now!? Of all forsaken times! I have to stay away from her. 

“You know we can't.” Her other half said sadly steeping in front of her so Yang froze. 

“No! We have to!” She yelled back. 

“She makes us complete.” 

She argued. “At what cost!? Huh? Her life!? Her safety!? Her sanity!? We'll break her at this rate! Not again! I can't do it! And you wanted to break her since day one! Bend her to your psychotic will just like your whore of a mother!” 

Sir face palmed. “Raven is another subject for another day. She was trained, just like you. She maybe better or worse than her father. Just like you, it's not entirely her fault. Now, getting back to the important woman at hand. You really think I want her to break? I love her too!” She admitted “You think I want this for her? We are only like this because of her. We would've never beat Adam, become whole, become a dragon if we didn't. I want to protect her as much as you do. You,” she glared pointing two fingers “you cross the line to find out where it lays. I know where that line stands, I can make sure not to cross it. Near it, kick sand over it, sure, but never cross it. Your memories are triggered more than usual. Meditate on that, the reason why.” 

Yang was livid “How can you just stand there and lecture me?! How are you stand there remaining so calm about everything!? What gives you the gods given right to say these things!? This is wrong! None of this is okay!” She began to be and Sir put a calm hand on her shoulder. 

“You're right.” She said sadly. “None of this is okay. But that doesn't mean we can't make it okay. You've been in control too long. You need to rest. Let me take care of her. I can be the solid foundation for both of you. You have my word I will not hurt her, your-our sister, her girlfriend or anyone unless you say so or someone hurts them first.” 

Yang cried tears. “I hate you so much right now!” 

Sir smiled. “I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll let you spend a few days with her when we land back at her parent's house. We'll both say our goodbyes, for a while at least. I promise we'll visit her, maybe monthly to keep monkey boy away from her and we be there for her as she and or we experience heat. Both of you need the time heal. Lifetime scars can take a lifetime to recover. Like you said, I didn't experience much of mother's punishments because I willfully obeyed and in doing so, don't have as many scars and wasn't with her as long as you.” She released her hand. “Get some rest.” She assured and she disappeared.

“Blake? Baby, you okay?” She jogged to her. Blake noticed her voice was deeper. “What were you hoping to accomplish by walking?” She laughed scooping her up and looking into her eyes she tried to fight but was too weak and their conversation eased her mind only so much. She fell on the couch with Blake on top of her. “You need to rest. I know you're worried about Yang, but she'll be okay.” She checked to make sure she was okay from her soreness. “I know you heard most if not all our conversation, what questions do you have?”

“Is Yang really broken?”

She winced not wanting to lie. “Yes, just no where near like before. Having you here helps keep most of our mind together, but there's still cracks. She thought I disappeared, but I remained dormant. When you're gone, if we don't die first, we agreed to put the world first as your dying wish. What else?”

“How can I help her mind?”

“Going to Menagerie after we take down this supposed fort on the other side of the island. You need to heal, she needs to heal. Time away isn't bad as you both will miss each other like before.”

“Did you mean it when you said you loved me?”

“Yang and I have the same emotions, she expresses them...mostly. I don't so it's easier for me to say goodbye and detach even if it hurts. I mostly look at the logistic aspect of it. But yes, I do love you and I mean it when I say I'll do everything I can to protect you.” She sniffed the air. “You're supposed favorite daughter's here now.” She called. You may as well come out.” Only a feather fell. “Why does she keep spying like that? Seriously. I know we beat her and since then she's been inviting herself knowing she can't do anything to us, but is this really necessary.” She turned back to Blake. “Sorry, Raven was watching us like before. Please continue.”

“What set her off?”

“A bad memory. Similar to yours, our mom fucked her past her point and wanted her to stop. Raven didn't and when she couldn't get hard anymore she restrained her and turned on three machines. A five inch long but three inch wide dildo for her mouth, a twelve inch cock for her pussy and a sixteen inch cock in her ass. She left her there all night. She passed out from exhaustion many times. Too spend and Raven fucked her into the next morning when she woke up and slapped her everytime she didn't clench her walls or tried to fall asleep. Hearing you telling her to stop set her off. At first, she knew you could've used the safeword and chose not to, but that next go round, too much. I told you I'm not the bad guy Yang makes me out to be. Yes, I admit it was wrong of me to try to hurt you. I was hoping to make her stronger by taking out the person she loved as in Raven's mind. Turns out, I'm glad I didn't as she became stronger. Raven's idea was twisted in doing so, mine was too. I'm sorry about before.” She kissed her between her ears.

Blake scratched her head. “I can't believable I'd be saying this, but I forgive you.” Sir gave a smile. “You still going by Captain Sir?”

“I don't know...I gave it to myself when I went to a club looking for information from a guy named Junior. I told him to call me Sir when I grabbed his dick and started squeezing. It came to me from that. I asked Raven if I could change it and she let me. Seeing as shes no longer my...” She thought for a moment and cleared her throat. “Considering Yang gave you the necklace, maybe you should give me my name. Raven is still Yang's owner outside of the ship and can do what she wants but won't because she knows I'll fight. She still owns her until I sexually beat her at her own game. What else do you want to say? I'm not like Yang where I'll keep asking. I'll ask once and done, but I'll know something's wrong. And I won't fetch aethers like a lap dog to find out.”

“I don't think I have anything. I'll ask if I do.”

“Good. You need to sleep. May I stroke your ear?” Blake gave her a questioning look 'what do you need my permission for? Yang always lightly touched it.' “I'm not Yang. Please don't confuse us. I will ask unless I see it flick or you give me permission.” She flicked her ear. Bringing her human hand to it lightly stroking the top and her thumb was touching the inside skin sending her a wonderful new sensation she purred to as Sir worked lower.

Blake drifted to sleep, but woke a few hours later laying up. This is Yang's body, but it's not her. It feels foreign. Not in a bad way, but not Yang. “What's wrong?” The voice next to her spoke.

“Can't sleep.” She crossed her arms as if cold. “How did you...?” She was hoping Sir would answer for her.

She sighed raising an eyebrow. “I'm not going to let you off the hook either, even if I know what you're talking about. I'll let you have one freebie and I'll let you decide how you want to use it.”

“How did you know I was awake?”

“I felt you get up. I'm alert all the time and a light sleeper. Do you need coffee?”

“No...thank you...?”

“Please ask, I'm not going to answer unasked questions.”

“How did you know I need coffee?”

“You're not a morning person.” She tempting her to ask the next question.

Blake fell for it. “How do you know that?”

“You're a cat Faunus, cats are nocturnal. Creatures of the night. Hiding in the shadows only felt if their victim feels like their being watched and only seen by their eyes, if at all. Yang was cruel forcing you to wake up in the mornings instead of being up at night. Am I spot on so far?”

“Everything's true, or at least I like to think of myself as sneaky. But Yang isn't cruel!” She defended her. “She gets me coffee in the morning to help me wake up.” She felt protective.

“She would've been just fine as a night person, you...not so much.”

“I'm starting to regret ever sleeping next to you.” She gave her a back off look. “Yang basks in the light of morning.”

“How does the moon shine?” The brute asked.

“What?”

“How do you think the moon shines?” She stared up at her.

“It glows on its own. I miss Yang. She doesn't ask these questions I don't know the answer to.” Her rubbed her fingers on her temples.

“The sun shines on the other side of the world and light that isn't covered by Remnant is given to the moon. It's white in color therefore reflects shining that light. Which is why she can be a night person. What do they teach in schools?”

“Not useless knowledge that's for sure.”

“Okay...?” Blake rolled her eyes. “We'll be reaching Mistral about midday. Anything you wanna do?”

“Yes. While Yang is away I'll be reading to her by recording my voice.” She got up and pretended to walk strongly.

“You're wasting your time.” Sir lifted herself off the couch with a stretch. 

“Excuse me?” Sir didn't speak but waited for her question. “How so?”

“She's been keeping things from you and lying to you.” Sir claimed outright.

“Yang tells me almost everything and if she doesn't there must be a reason for it.”

“Almost...?” She crossed her arms looking smug without the smile.

“What's she hiding?”

“Like you said, she'll tell you when she's ready. Question is, will you be?”

“Stop with the riddles and tell me!”

“Follow.” She got up and walked Blake to the smut room. “What do you see?”

“Books, walls and a false wall.” She stared at her confused. “What do you see?”

“Cameras that capture your energy signature keeping an eye on you in particular and your heated moments.”

“What?! You're lying. Yang asked for my permission before doing that and it was only once.” Sir pointed to two cameras capturing different angles. “No! She would never hide this from me!” She calmed down. “Our relationship is none of your business. I want to talk to her!” She demanded.

“It is my business when it could jeopardize the three of us and most importantly your relationship with her. Before I let you talk to her, follow, there's more you need to know.” She pointed behind a false wall. “That is where she was hiding when the family came by. That's where she talked about keeping Diamonte. There are other spots I will show you later.” 

Blake's mind was racing. Why would she keep this from me?Why hide this? Why am I hearing this from Sir and not Yang? 

In the dining area Sir pointed to a few more cameras. “This is where she wants the future bedroom with you. Follow.”

“There's more?”

“Darlin',” she turned to her sadly “you have no idea who you're in love with.”

“I'm starting to think so too...” Blake hated she agreed with someone who was supposed to be her enemy.

Sir pointed to more cameras capturing every angle. “Every movement, every sound, captured. There's more in the closet, bathroom, barracks area, kitchen and around the deck, turned on by movement and locking onto your DNA. I have more to tell you. Bur first, your questions.” She turned around to the terrified Faunus who was hugging herself. “You feel naked and exposed, correct?”

“Yes, but why?” She had tears in her. “Why would she do this? How did I not see?”

“You had your eyes focused on the one person who matters to you. What do you know about a program called Be Right Back?”

“It's and experimental project that allows people to talk beyond the grave.” She didn't entirely know about it.

“It is experimental yes, here's how it works. It records your voice, the way you talk, everything about you. Everything she's recording will be put into a computer and she will messages like she's talking to you.”

“No!” She yelled.

“Her obsession will get worse. She'll start talking to you through a computer with your voice on the scroll. It'll escalate to wanting to see you. She'll buy an organic human flesh thing that will feel real, if she's crazy enough, she'll send your skin cells, body heat among other things to get this fake thing to be just like you. It'll be like you never left and she'll never have to grieve. She might make one for Ruby, but it won't be exactly like her.”

“You're kidding me right?! Sir please tell me you're joking!” Sir shook her head sadly. Blake felt completely exposed, hurt and betrayed. “How long have they been installed?”

“Several days now.”

“No!” She cried. “Yang wouldn't. She didn't know when I'd be back. Why are you telling me this? Why do you care?” She was becoming angry.

“I don't want you two to end things because of trust issues. We both need you and she talks about starting fresh. See how long it takes her before she even tells you about it without asking. Also because I love you to much to watch you be lied to. To see you how you are now but stuck with someone you know nothing about.”

“No shit! There can't be more! You love me? How are you so calm and not angry or anything?”

“There is more and unlike Yang who literally wears her heart on her sleeve, I suppress my will, my anger, happiness, everything. It helps me think clearly. That way I can use my semblance when needed.”

“You're like a robot, but how are you so good in bed?”

“I allow pleasure to come through, allowing the other person to always have the first squirt. I wouldn't go as far as robot. I am human, however, I don't show emotions unless I allow myself to. Yang tries to but she makes mistakes. Now, when you're ready for the next portions.”

“Portions? Like multiple?”

“Buckle up buttercup, it's a bumpy ride. Would you like to sit?”

“Yes but only if there isn't a camera around.”

“Follow.” She took Blake to her vent. “Sit. Yang wasn't lying when she told you Adam tried to rape her and Raven sent Emerald through the portal. The stories are connected.”

“What?” She voice a whisper. “Can you please change your eye color to lilac, the memories they...” Her voice trailed of until she remembered her words. “They are painful.”

“Reminders of the past that will hold you back until you learn to overcome them. I will not so you know the difference between us, plus Yang will be able to see as the eyes are hers. I will not allow myself to be confused for a Yang. The first time Yang and Adam met it was how she described. He tried to rape her as an offering present from Raven to work out a business deal. Negotiations went south and she was pissed at both of them. Raven knew Yang would escape and attempt to chase after him. Fast forward a few years, Emerald's pregnant ready to give birth. Yang foolishly chases after Adam and Emerald is telling her she's satisfied with what she has. Yang destroys several forts with my help hunting Adam down. She mostly burns them down with everyone inside burning alive after she tortures the captain for information.” Blake listened absolutely horrified with image. “She sails his location in Vale, and tries to foolishly fight evenly with her sword and relies on her semblance and Ember Celica. A straight forward charge in anger, and Raven saves her from death. Her arm is the cost of her foolishness. She almost allowed Adam to successfully rape her when she got a better idea. ”

“She told me Raven did it! Why would she lie? ….She told me she wouldn't lie.”

“Because of what happens next. She still blames Raven for it as she could've saved her arm but chose not to. ”

“No! I don't want to hear it!” She placed her hands over both sets of ears shaking her head vigorously wanting to drown out her voice.

Sir reached for her hands and gently removed them but continued gently holding them. “I will stop if you want me to. Food and drink?” She offered a break. 

Blake sighed. “Continue...” Her sad golden eyes explained. 

“Yang only wanted revenge even more and wouldn't listen to reason. Raven takes away the one person who kept her together.”

“Emerald...”

Sir nodded. “Raven told her this is the price for being stubborn and not listening. She forced her to watch as she was forced through. Emerald was crying and Yang blamed herself for what happened. Emerald blamed herself for not stopping her sooner. Losing Emerald broke her spirit. Her Heart of Defiance and hair burned no more, but became limp. She completely submitted, having no purpose in life. Who starts rising and taking a physical form?”

“You...”

“Before I formed, it began with her talking and arguing with herself, similar to what you saw on the beach but it wasn't me. She rationalized to cope, someone there to talk to, a figment. I started talking back and arguing with her. At first in her mind then she pretended to see me, an exact replica of her with red eyes. I become real to her and start taking over her body helping her cope. Suppression of will training begins. No matter how hungry, thirsty or whatever desire I have, I will not give into it. About a month of training it took. I savored what little water I had and could not take a sip. Even if I hadn't had a drink in days and marched all day in the desert. I lost at least a cup size or two and had bronze skin and several broken bones. Fighting several alpha grim with no Ember Celica. Yang still struggles with this today and struggled during training. I endured it for both of us. This is why I am 'robotic' as you say.”

“Raven did that?” She questioned but it was rhortical and received no response. “Why?”

“What is a dragon to become if they go in headstrong during every fight?” The question was rhetorical. “She lost one wing or arm, why not another, if not her life? Who will save the world then? Raven wasted enough time on one dragon, to raise another was a waster of time. Yang was jealous of Vernal as Raven treated her like an equal daughter. That is as far as I go I don't want to overwhelm you in one night or one sitting. We still have time together. Would you still like to talk to her?”

“No...I'm tired of the lies. She'll only lie more to hide hers. I only want the truth. Is that too much to ask? Thank you..Alpha Draco.”

She simply nodded. “She feels it's a lie if you don't ask about it. Not that you would think about asking if the person you love is watching your every move and taking and deleting sequences from her scroll and putting them into a computer to make an exact replica of you. Or asking hey, is there anything you wish to tell me? With the name, you're original. I like it. I am Draco, the Alpha isn't necessary. Thanks...Blake.” She half smiled.

“I will get emotions out of you yet.”

She smirked with flat eyebrows. “Sounds like a challenge.”

“You're on.”

“Would you like me to kill the cameras?”

“No. I want revenge.”

“What'd you have in mind?”

“I want you to do something sexy to me that Yang's never done before. I want her jealous when she looks at the cameras.”

“Hmh.” She snorted through her nose happy with the idea. “I'll follow you out.”

“I am kinda blocking the vent, huh?” She chuckled and started getting out.

“You make a better door than window, I have no complaints on the view.”

“I didn't see the point of clothes.”

“I know you're used to Yang, please try not to say her name.”

“You can gag me if you want? I saw the mouse gags in the corner.”

“Very well.”

“You two are really different. You carry yourself with confidence almost as if you were wearing the jacket the end would turn into a cape...The brown coat with the flaps at the end...” She realized. 

“You're right, used to be part of my signature look. Get on the bed and get yourself ready for me. This will take a few minutes.”

“Yes Draco.” Draco slapped her ass earning a yip as she went to the closet with Sir behind her. She brought out a heart shaped item with a wick and focused on her fingertip. It lit blue and she lit the wick. “What's that?”

“Something you will enjoy in a good way. Would you like me to take Viagra?”

“Yes! Ride me until morning. I don't care how sore I am.”

“Very well.” She left filling a cup of whiskey with a shot and took the necessary amount. She couldn't help but smirk as she was going to be having sex with the woman she's wanted all night long. She downed another shot and walked back into the closet. “Did curiosity kill the cat?”

“Yes but all it was, was a candle.” She smirked. “But...your smirk says...otherwise.” When it the liquid was to her liking she brought it over her body. “Wait won't that burn?”

“No, I promised my counter part I would not hurt you, you wanted to feel sexy, do you trust me?”

She sighed knowing she hasn't lied to her. She went from trying to kill her to telling the truth to wanting to please her. She nodded. “Yes.”

She poured it over her body starting from above her chest to her bikini line. She found it was maybe three degrees above her own body temperature. Sir set it back down and got on top of her. Blake thought she was going to eat her out. She moaned as her tongue licked from her stomach where the wax was and planting kisses licking and eating the wax as she went. She licked her nipples in circles drawing out her moans. She slowly pushed her shaft into her wet entrance and started slowly rocking her hip forward.

“You're not much of a tease.” 

“You told me until the sun came up. I'm not going to waste time when I had you patiently waiting.” She kissed her lips and she moaned into them as it was pushed farther into her. “I'll let you have to first one to get the edge off.” She angled her hips lightly pushing against her g-spot with slow motions. She slowly sped up bringing her closer to her orgasm listening her her moans.

Blake couldn't help but feel like it was some kind of trick that Yang would pull. But as she felt the pressure build she couldn't help it. “Don't stop! Please don't stop! Let me cum!” Sir kept going speeding up wanting her to get off. Demanding she cums. She went fast in and out but wasn't pounding just vibrating. Blake felt pain from her soreness and it sent her over the edge. Yelling as she came and her orgasm was prolonged as she was filled. She was brought down slowly by her euphoria.

“I told you I would let you have the first one.” She kissed her forehead. “Tell me when you want me to let you cum again. Otherwise, I will continue riding you.”

She got the candle and poured it over her nipples and into her navel. She leaned down her body and licked from the bottom her chest to her middle licking the lavender tasting wax. She moved to the other side but worked from the top down.

Blake threw her head back into the pillow panting. “You're not Yang, you're better!” She moaned. Sir shook her head and started eating the wax in her bellybutton. Her hips continued at rock forward and Blake lowly moaned with the stimulation of the warm wax and hot tongue added. Her stomach jolted upward, meeting Sir at ever brush of contact. She loved how she took her time everything and not rushed to make her orgasm as much as possible but let her enjoy this fully conscience. “I wanna cum for you!” Sir kissed her lips lasting her with her tongue grazing against the soft, red, skin. Her hands grazed over her chest rubbing against her skin with her thumbs slowly circling her nipples as her hips sped up and they came together and Sir continued to shoot her seed into her as she screamed in pleasure. “Ooohhh! Mmhhmm! Yyyeeahhh! Oh Draco! Ooohh!”

She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she said her name in pleasure. “I'm going to turn you on your stomach.” Her voice soothing and to Blake it was a turn on as she warned her in a soothing way. Sir pulled out and she flipped on her stomach willingly. She was really hoping Yang didn't break her with how compliant she was. She'd have ask her later. She got the wax and the raven haired woman gasped as it went in a zigzag down her back and up her spine. And in the fashion Sir licked up the middle of her back first and planted a kiss on the back of her neck and middle of her shoulders. “You skin is soft and smooth.”

“Ooohhh!” She mewled not used to hearing those compliments.

She zigzagged her tongue up her skin making her shake which she loved instead of the violent shakes she got with Yang. To make her partner feel better, she licked upwards on her back starting on one end and moving to the other. She planted kisses down her spine.

“Oh yeah...! Ooohh! Sir! Sir! More!”

“Will you cum for me?”

“Yes! Let me have it! Oh! The essence of your glorious shaft! Hard! Please harder! I want it!” Her body froze for a moment before trembling on the shaft and she was able to free move as she was filled. Instead of moving away she wanted to be closer, not having the pressure of being pinned. Once she was filled Blake removed herself getting a head tilt of Sir but she left her do her thing. “Your turn.” She licked her lips in a seductive manner.

She didn't argue as long as she would feel what she wanted as she was gently pushed onto her back. She closed her eyes and moaned as Blake went all out with licking her cock clean before planting kisses all around it. After her kisses she licked again. “Mhhm!” She hummed. 

“I want to hear you. Don't keep it in your throat.”

“Aaaaahhhh!” She let out a throaty moan and her legs lightly shaked. “Oooohhh!” Her voice escaping her throat. “Bbllaakkee!” Her voice a whisper. “Ooohh!” She panted in pleasure pain as she was lightly bit. “Oh! Oh! Oooohh! Aaaahhh!” Blake wanted her to be louder and scratched along her inner thighs only leaving pink lines. “Aaaaahhh! Aaaaa! Ooowwwhhh!” She took the whole thing in her mouth and scratched on top of her thighs then played with her orbs. “Mmmmm! Blake I'm gonna cum!” She smiled and kept the head in her mouth rubbing it up and down wanting to taste her. “Aaagghhh! Gaaahh! Aaaahhhhh! Aaaaa! Aaaahhhh! Hhhhhaaa! Oooohhh! Oh!” She went limp panting for breath. “You...are...unbelievably astonishing.”

Blake smiled as she loved being compared to a star. “Just returning...the favor.” She lightly panting licking the inside of her mouth savoring the flavor. Blake leaned on top of her grabbing her dick and sticking it in her ass riding it at her own pace. Sir kissed her lips and entered her tongue tasting both of them. This was unfamiliar to Blake as Yang did that before hand and kissed her neck so she wouldn't have to taste herself. She moaned as every inch of her mouth was willingly violated. She moaned louder has hands massaged her shoulders down her collarbone and onto her breasts. Both her mounds and not just rushing to harden her flesh again. She broke away moaning out loud as they tickled her sides and scratched her back. She flicked her ears and leaned into the touch purring. “I wanna cum.”

Sir slowly raised the vibrator from her slit up to her clit starting on the lowest setting then moved to medium rubbing the circles around it and when she body was shaking moved to the highest setting staying on it completely. She came fast and hard at her stimulation squirting girl cum on Sir's thighs and her pubic region. Draco turned the vibration low as she finished and came inside her and Blake moved up and down getting as much to shoot fast and hard into her as possible. She collapsed on top of her and Sir slowly moved her hips to her going all night. Blake kissed and licked her neck.

“Hickeys are a go.” She reassured. “Easy with the killer fangs.”

“Killer fangs?” She blushed at the compliment.

“You could rip out my jugular if you wanted.”

She found it so sexy the way Sir complimented her feline trails as an acceptable cat call. “Tell me more.” She whined.

“Your eyes stop hearts just by glaring at them.”

“Oh! Yes!” She rode the cock faster.

“Your claws are lethal cutting an artery and watching your enemy bleed out.”

“Oh! Sir! What else!?” She rode it harder rubbing circles around her clit.

“Your stomach it so hot you'd melt skin.” She came with as shaking mess squirting her cum on her stomach. When she came down from her high she licked it up with her tongue. “Your tongue shreds my skin like a grinder.” Blake kissed her moving their tongues together only dancing around and not fight as one tongue would rub the other. They broke away panting for breath, a string of saliva that connected them broke off. She puller Sir up to a sitting position falling backwards on the bed and Sir controlled their fall. She continued to ride her with her legs straight until she wanted to stop then bent both knees over her should as she wanted to cum. She held one leg bending at the knee over her shoulder and they both came together. She had them on their sides and faced her back wrapping around her stomach and she wanted to stop. Sir fucked her in a wheel barrel position and they came together collapsing with her hand down and her ass up Sir got the perfect angle and Blake had another orgasm immediately after. She helped her up keeping the shaft inside and fucked her from behind and again she came instantly wanting to stay their longer and it took her five minutes before she came. Blake thought this was the perfect vengeance as every position Yang thought of fucking her in Sir was doing and she was even gentle with the toys an vibrator to her clit and a dildo in her pussy as her ass was slowly fucked. She loved it. She even asked Sir to put one in her mouth and she was triple penetrated. The one in her mouth was a harness that went around her head holding it in place as she lick, sucked and played it muffling her screams as she time and again. She banged on the bed and she stopped everything and unhooked the harness. She pushed her ass back on the phallus and wrapped her wrists around her buttock to bring the alternate blonde closer and she moved slowly making sweet love to her rear. She grabbed it and massaged it. At first Blake was expecting and ass slap but relaxed and the finger rubbed into her. She came again as the sun was coming up and she pulled out slowly.

“I should've...taken you up...on your offer...when Yang denied us...kittens.” She turned around interlocking their fingers in the air above her chest. “I want them with you.”

“You don't even know me.” Her voice a mix of happy and sad.

“Last night told me everything I needed to know.” She hugged her. “You love me, you care about me and what happens to me. You showed the truth.”

“How do you know I didn't make any of this up?”

“You told me-promised me you would never lie to me or have reason to.” 

She kissed her forehead. “You win.”

“Giving up just like that?”

“It's winning as long as you put your pride aside waving that white flag if it keeps you and the other person together. I don't give up with just anyone.”

“Could be why Yang and I have so many issues...? I didn't think I could want anyone else...I was wrong.”

Sir sighed. “Something you should know. No, something you have every right to know.”

“What'd she'd do?” Her eyes glaring.

Sir stroked her her cheek then going behind her human ear helping her relax. “I wasn't kidding about that glare.” Blake moved into the touch laughing.“There's that smile.” She grinned wider. “You remember when she talked about you two being away from each other using other people during your heat cycles?”

“Yes...?”

“She wanted to see Emerald on this stupid quest away from you. It was selfish of her to think of having sex with Emerald and trying to get your permission. I'm sorry, Blake.”

“No!” She pulled away. “She's the one who should be sorry! You can't help her! She's even more manipulating that Raven! No wonder why we're not working! She's basing out foundation on sex, not trust.” She started crying. “Does she even love me?”

“Yes and very much so. The problem is, she's sees you as living for her when she'll die for you.”

“But...I'll die first.” She spun and cried into Draco. She half expected to be comforted automatically but was glad she wasn't.

“That's part of the problem. She needs to reverse her way of thinking.”

“She should've done that stupid training! We wouldn't have so many issues! I want to talk to her!”

“You have every right to be angry-.”

“I hate how calm you are! Thinking rationally. Of course I'll regret yelling at her. I just feel so angry!”

“What do you want to do about it?”

“I want you to fuck me in the shower. Angry shower sex.”

“Would you like me mad as well.”

“Please! That would be so fucking hot! Literally.”

Draco summon anger to match how pissed off her partner was. She turned the water to luke warm having the water spray them everywhere and pushed her against the wall fighting for dominance with their tongues. She picked her up by her legs and set her onto the shaft and started roughly fucking her. Using the anger of her semblance to set them both off. As sensitive as she was Blake came first and Sir didn't stop and she had another orgasm having a large one and her fluids sprayed.

“Roughly pound my ass.”

She obeyed and thrust it in her in one go going as hard and as fast as possible she rubbed her clit and stuck two fingers inside and the heat was too much as she came. Her continued to have her ass thoroughly rammed coming over and over again. Her inside were producing little to nothing and she came one last time and Draco roared coming inside her. She was too tired to move as cum leaked out of her. Draco forced herself to get the soap and was their bodies downs. She was extra careful with the spot between her legs.

“How are you still moving?”

“I force myself to. That's why I asked Diamonte what he is. It gives him a reason to stand and continue fighting. That was the only thing Yang picked up in our training.” Blake tried to but she was too sore and tired. “I don't expect you to. Not with as many times as you've come in the past twenty four hours alone.”

“Your body still came nearly as much.”

“Old body, refreshed mind.”

“I have a favor to ask.”

“Anything.”

“When you go into heat and if Emerald is there and I am not, I want you to fuck her, not Yang.”

“We won't be apart for at least the rest of the week. Would it make you feel better if I sexually broke her?”

“Define.” She grabbed her curiosity.

“Unlike you, Emerald has one orgasm and she's screaming wanting it out. If I take to long or she's about to have another on and she doesn't like how it makes it feel. I force her to come two or three times in an hour then pull out, she'll be begging for me and only me. Everyone else is one shot and done, Yang included.”

“That actually makes me feel better.” 

She nodded and washed their hair. Shutting off the water, she stood a distance away and blue flames surrounded her and she walked closer to her lover drying her off. “Look in the mirror.” She half smiled. She wiped the fog away and laughed as her hair was fluffy and nearly looking like an afro. “You look like that everytime.”

“Why do you sound sad?”

“Because Yang doesn't know how to treat a blessing when she's got one. She angers me.” Her fists clenched. 

“When did you know you loved me?”

“I'm thinking...how do I put this...” Sir thought for a moment recapping. “Yang loved you the moment she saw you under that tree. She loved because she wanted to know you, but she didn't want to follow through with Raven's orders and hurt you. At first I only loved you based on her feelings. I would see your fear and you were afraid of me. I wanted to convince you otherwise but never got the chance as she pinned me as the bag guy. Yang never told you this, but when you vulnerable and she couldn't have sex with you, she had me take over. You enjoyed every second and I did too. That was when I knew I wanted you for myself. I knew I loved you because I let Yang have you. I let you be happy with her despite how I felt. You feared me and with everything you were told, saw or convinced of, I wouldn't blame you. When Yang and I bonded and became whole, she pushed me to the side but I saw what I could. The way your eyes lit up, the smile on your face, you were happy. Sure I would be with you in some form, and I wanted you to look at me that way. But you would never love me as me, only as Yang. 

“That was decades ago. How did you know? She let you have sex with me?! She's betrayed me! More than once...? How could she...?” She hugged herself for comfort.

“Raven told me I could take any girl I wanted and I wanted you, but I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to leave you be until Ilia caught me staring Yang and I were just starting to become separated. She let me have sex with you because she couldn't give you what you needed.”

“While telling me this, I expect you to hold me and instead you keep your distance. Why?”

“Because of shit I say, I sound similar to her, a hug would only reiterate that. But I want to comfort you as you are hurt.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Blake laughed as she was picked up in her arms and kissed steadily, precisely, and slowly as it lingered. She carried her to the closet setting her down on a bench and changed the sheets tucking the Faunus around the crisp fabric and laid right beside her. “Hold me.”

“Cuddle into me and I will.” Blake moved into her and without being forced into it, she found to be most comfortable. “Move my arm to your liking.” She found she actually liked it down her chest onto her stomach, and between her legs.

“Thanks for tonight. It was really unexpected but I enjoyed it.”

“You're welcome, Blake.”

“It's weird to hear you say it like that. Not in a bad way but...” She couldn't think of the words.

“In a way you're not used to hearing.”

“Yes! Wait...was that my freebie?”

“No, you didn't ask. You were confused on how to put it into words without it becoming an awkward situation. You should rest.” She kissed her cheek. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” She yawned.


	68. Chapter 68

Sir woke with a roaring yawn realizing it was midday. She tried to stretch but the Faunus next to her made it clear she wasn't dreaming before she fell asleep. She laid next to her contently, watching her chest rise and fall as she was curled in on herself. You really don't know how to treat a good thing when you have her. She would make the most beautiful mother. In a year or two Blake. I promise, when we get this whole thing figured out, we'll get married and settle down. Even if I'm not Yang, your happiness comes first. I will be the best friend that supports you. All you have to do is ask for me. I will fight Yang to get to you. “I love you.”

Blake started to stir and turned her body toward her heater. “Hey...”

“Hi.”

“How long have you been staring?”

“Maybe thirty minutes.”

“You didn't leave?”

“No.” She scoffed. “Why would I do a stupid thing like that?” Her expression 'what the fuck kind of question is that?'. 

“It's nothing.” She kissed her.

Draco wasn't going to push it knowing exactly what she was going to say. “How's your legs and the area between them?”

“Legs are sore and it hurts to move. Between my legs is swollen and it hurts.”

“Would you like to me get you dust to fix it?”

“You're...never mind. Please?” She kissed her forehead and went to the drawer beside her and sprinkled her in blue dust. “You're just right there and you still...I need to stop.”

“You don't have to explain anything. I understand.”

“How? You're not the one seeing it through my eyes.”

“Do you have plans for the night?”

“No?”

“I'm going to get us back on course while you decide if you have plans.” She kissed her forehead and dressed into her full gear.

“You wear a bra?” She asked surprised.

“Yeah? I need support. Neon used to make fun of me for being 'top heavy'” She looked at her funny. “She was other cat Faunus.” She tried to ease her confusion. 

“It's nothing.” She blushed.

“Uh huh...You are really cute when you're flustered.” Her mouth hung open in surprise and what sounded like a yelp left her mouth. Sir hummed chuckles at her response.

“What's so funny?” She tried to hide. “Wait you're laughing?”

“Your response to my compliment. It's almost like you never got one before.”

“I've gotten compliments.” She defended but stared into the bottom corner. “They just weren't as straight forward.”

She kissed her lips then forehead again “I'll be back in ten minutes.”

“Three!” She demanded.

She raised an eyebrow “Ten.” She shook her head. “I can't check our exact coordinates and change course in three. Even if I used my semblance to teleport leaving flames in my wake.”

“Forget I said anything, it was a joke.” She is definitely not Yang. She's so serious. I see why they need each other. They're polar opposites. I like them both in their own way. Sir, is so much more grown up and mature. The person I want for me while Yang is childish and throws temper tantrums. Sir, won't show emotions unless I ask her to and Yang literally wears her heart on her sleeve.

“Rrriigghhtt..” She raised an eyebrow and left. The hell did Yang do to her? She can't take a compliment. Has Yang even complimented her on anything? We need to have a chat. It didn't take her long to find out where she was on the beach near a dock she visited many times. She went back inside knowing their location. “I'll back, I'll be there in five minutes.” She went to her map. This would be so much easier with a desk. Gotta travel south east at 158 degrees. She went to Blake. “Hey cutie, do you want anything while we're stopped? It'll be two days before we reach our destination. If...Yang's guess is even right...” Her voiced trailed off. And I feel like its not. It would make sense for it to be on the other side. We could try both. I'd be quicker going to this side anyway.

“I don't need anything thanks.” Sir sent a message to Ruby. 'Hit land. We'll stay here for at least two days if that's okay? Lien card is right inside the door. Please be quick about retrieving it. Blake and I need to talk.'

She walked into in the closet and sat on the bed next to her. “When was the last time Yang gave you a compliment?”

“The day before you two argued. She told me I'm beautiful. What does this have to do with anything?”

“I'm getting there. Were you two having or about to have sex?”

“Yes...”

She shook her head. “She doesn't give you proper compliments. That explains why you blushed earlier.”

“I don't understand.”

“As I feared. She sat next to her. “She bases your relationship on the sex. It's the only thing keeping you two together. You can't take a compliment unless it's before, during sex or after sex. And the way you reacted when we made love, she teases you. She can't tell you how she feels without teasing.” She had to keep her anger in check as she explained. “Does she do anything with you without teasing?”

“Yes... She teases the majority of the time, but she tells me how she feels...but only after I ask.”

She wrapped her arm around her side. “It's worse than I thought.”

“Will you explain Jekyll and Hyde to me?” She thought it was similar.

“How about a movie or two? I'll explain after. There is only some romance. Most is mature despite the low rating.”

“I'd like that.”

Draco picked her up and leaned her against the wall where the bed used to be and brought snacks watching both movies.

“Yang is Jekyll, the obsessed one that is childish and ambitious the true villain. His counter part, you gets the girl and Jekyll kills her because of it...You're Mr. Hyde...Draco...” She hugged into her. “I'm sorry I compared you to the villain-”

She stroked her hair. “You have nothing to apologize for. It's a general misconception that Mr. Hyde is the villain.”

“Yang made you seem like a monster. You're really not. You care and banish your emotions but show them other ways she won't. Was she switching you the entire time? Your names how you act?-”

Draco cut her off. “Sshh. We are broken. We were taking some forms of each other but are now separated as different people. You won't be happy with just me or happy with just Yang. We don't deserve you and we will give you one hundred percent of ourselves to you when connected. I want you and Yang to date a least a year before you think about bringing children into this world.”

“I told you. I want them with you, I want them to be yours.”

“When we are completely whole and we have been dating for a year if not more, then yes. I want you to be happy and not make a rush decision. You don't know me that well, yet.” She laid her head on top her hers. “Why do you keep pressing for children?”

“I know it'll keep us together. I want to get to know you. I want to love you for you.”

“We'll be miserable. I'd be obligation, not a willing commitment. I want you to put it on the back burner for at least two years.”

“That long?”

“The longer we wait, the better the future we can plan, the better future we provide.”

She groaned. “You're right. I trust you.”

She wrapped her arm around her waist and Blake leaned into her enjoying the comfortable silence. “What kind of music do you like?”

“Rock, some metal, a little jazz and depending on my mood rap, R&B and hip hop.” Sir played a song she might enjoy keeping the volume low just in case.

I'm so fed up with everyone around me. No one seems to care. I'm just so far gone and nothing's gonna change. I'll never be the same. It's always do this, do that, everything they want to. I don't wanna live that way. Every chance they get they're always pushing me away. It's never enough, no it's never enough, No matter what I say. It's never enough, no it's never enough. I'll never be what you want me to be.

“Can you turn it up please?” She listened until it was over. “How did I not know about this side?”

“She wanted you to see what she wanted you to see. That's why she hid so much. That's why I want you to take your time. She can only hide so much before you see the truth.” She played another song similar to it.

This is it! This is where we make a stand, you and me, time to face this man to man. I can't you see we can not go on? It's me against me again! I'm sick on the man I am, within fighting me, making me fall down again. I commit, I commit your suicide now death will bring you in. Sitting here at my graveside, I've never been so alive! You pull the dead man out of me! I am not what I was, I'll never be what I was! You pull the dead man out of me! 

“I know this one. It's a good song. Should I leave? I mean leave you and Yang. I'm confused.”

“As we currently are, yes. Her temper tantrums and lack of control over her emotions will hurt you.”

“Damn...” She was dismayed by her bluntness. “That was harsh and you said us, as in you and Yang? ” She tried to read her.

“Yes.” She nodded. “I'd be better for you to move on.”

“Your lack of emotions make it really hard to read you.”

Draco continued to explain. “I'd be heart broken and I wouldn't want you to walk away. You have to chose what is best for you. As long as you're happy in the end, that is worth it.”

“Your voice is completely void of any emotion, but your words say you care. What if I'm happy with you?”

“Then I want to go slow and do this right.”

“Even after last night?”

“Last night was revenge. I enjoyed it and so did you. Can we leave it at revenge and not look too much into it?”

“I don't...want to...”

Her voice was happy as she was smiling. “It happened, we connected and we felt something for each other.” She kissed between her ears. “I still want to do right by you.”

“You can start by scratching my ears.” She moved behind her and was in between her legs resting in her chest. She cupped the ears rubbing them then scratched the outside and her finger inside rubbed. Her body fell limp rumbling with purrs. She expected to be teased about purring like a cat from over stimulation. “Is it bad I expect you to tease me?”

“Yes... What would I tease you about?” She was really suspicious of her behavior and questions. “Is everything okay?”

“My purrs. My body going limp and how I'm relaxed.”

“If you didn't purr I would be concerned. I growl and roar, that's not different from purring and screaming in pleasure. If you didn't, I'd need to find a new hobby.” She glared. “What did Yang do?”

“It's nothing.” She said quickly. “How are you not aroused? I'm sitting here naked and you haven't touched me once inappropriately trying to turn me on. You're still clothed and you're not turning not turning on 'cheesy' love songs trying to get me into me. I can't... I don't understand. You're supposed to be like this...”

“Your body is sore and you haven't given me any indication you're aroused. For this reason, I would not arouse you while you rest. You sitting next me like this means you are comfortable around me. I can't stand it when she insists everyone has their own special song. Just listen and enjoy the music without trying to arouse your sore girlfriend. And what I'm supposed to be is the monster Yang had you convinced I was.” Her fists were clenched in some areas as she spoke and her voice raised. She sighed, calming herself down. “I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. At first, I was trying to take you then kill you. And I knew you'd see me as nothing more than a monster that you could never love and I behaved as such. But when I was tied up and you came back willing to take my offer. I knew I had a chance to make it right. To make you so see me for the monster I was made out to be. If you want, there is a fantasy of yours I nearly fulfilled and you'd be a willing participant.”

“You know about that one?” She blushed. “What about your promise about hurting me?”

“It's a fantasy that involves pain, so therefore, it'd be pleasure. As long as there is nothing permanent, black or blue, I don't see any indication I hurt you.” She smelled something in the air and took several whiffs and smiled.

“Yeah...that speech weirdly was a turn on. Aaaahh! Let me go you brute!” She was thrown over her shoulder and bent over the bed with her hands cuffed. “Stop this. What are you gonna do to me?”

“Make you submit.” She loudly took off her belt.

“No. I don't want that.”

“I'm not going to rape you, yet.”

“What are you going to do?”

Breaking character she whimpered “Are racial slurs allowed?”

The thought strangely arousing coming for a human turned Faunus. “Yes.”

“Don't be such a dumb animal. I already told you. I thought cats had good memory.” Draco folded the belt in half and spanked it across her butt. There was no sound as it was a test.

“And I thought dragons were supposed to be strong.” She shot back. Feeling her pride slightly hurt but smiling because it was a game she whipped a little harder and got a whimper. “Is that all you got?” She challenged. The belt snapped across her butt leaving it slightly pink. “At this rate you'll never get me to admit anything.” An admittance game? This could be fun. She brought the belt down harder leaving her red. “Ah.” She hummed in her throat. She kept it at that strength for a little bit testing as it could make her cry out if done enough. She went a slim harder and the sound left her throat. “Ah.” Draco kept the hits the same but struck faster. The sound she made turned her on as it sounded like they were having sex and she was pounding her from within. It gave her an idea and she spread her legs and lightly hit her pussy a few times. “Not there please! Not there!” She cried.

“Oh. So your voice does get louder. You must not want it because it turns you on. I see your juices on this belt.” She sneered and hit her ass harder. Leaving it dark red now but she took her time with each hit this time as her voice was louder. “You feel like confessing now?”

“Never!” Her ass was whipped harder. Sir let the belt go in full length and hit her back. “You don't like my Bellabooty anymore?” She mocked.

She folded the belt back. “Oh. So getting your firm ass slapped does turn you on.” She face froze until she yelled at pain pleasure. “I suppose that's not what you want to confess though.” She kept her slaps even enjoying her yell, watching her juices leak to her thigh and smelling her scent.

“Is that the hardest you can hit?” She had enough teasing “Aaaaahhhh!” She screamed.

“Still not going to confess?” She hit her again.

“Nnaa-oo!” She chocked. After about ten strikes she had enough with tears coming down her face. “Okay I'll tell you!” She cried. “Just make it stop. Please make it stop.”

“I'm waiting...”

“I confess I'm a slut.” She mumbled. “Ah. Make it stop.” The belt came down lightly but with the marks it was sore.

“I can't hear you.”

“I'm a slut.” She whispered. “Ah.” She whimpered. “Stop, please.” The belt struck again harder.

“Still can't hear you. I don't have sensitive hearing like your flee infested counter parts.”

“I'm a slut.” Her voice softly left her lips. “Ah!”

“Speak up you dumb animal.” She mocked. She slapped the belt harder again.

“I'm your slut!” She cried pulling her head back to the sheets then facing the wall. She panted. “I confess I'm your slut.”

Draco threw the belt in front of her face. “See. Was that so hard?” She let her pants fall down.

“I said my confession. What more do you want?”

“Isn't it obvious? Cats and memories it just a tale.” She told herself. “I’m helping you with your arousal.”

“No wait, please! Not my ass! I don’t want it in my ass!”

“Oh.” In realization. “And here I thought as Faunus wanted to mate and get knocked up, not even knowing who their sperm donor was. At least with me, you’ll know who you the ‘father’ is.” She slowly plunged it in her vagina.

“Nnnooo!”

“Aaaahhhh.” She sighed in contentment pushing all the way in. She stayed still letting her know who was in charge.

“Get it out!” She tried flailing her legs only receive a slap to her sore real. A thought crossed her mind and she inserted two fingers into her ass pulling in and out. “Nnnoo…” She started moving nearly all the way out and pushed forward at a comfortable pace while her fingers played with her clit and ass. “I’m gonna cum.” She panted. “I don’t wanna cum. Stop, please.” Begging for mercy only to be denied as hips slapped her ass and with the pain she came and seconds later she was filled. “Nnnnooo!” She screamed. Staying for a minute or two after their high she whimpered as it left her. She felt her ass cheeks pulled apart. “No. Please. Not my ass.” She let her spit drip down to her opening. “No, please don’t!” She went in slowly pushing all the way inside. “Oh gawd! No! It hurts! Stop!” She flailed her legs. “Ah!” She yelled receiving another slap. Draco rested on her back licking and sucking the back of her neck. Her body shivered and she moaned as she was nearly claimed. She pushed in and out her with the same pace as her pussy and placed the vibrator over her clit. “No...please…”

“Pleasure can't be one sided now.”

“No more...please...no more...” She turned the vibrator higher. “No please, no!” She yelled.

“You've kept me waiting for too long. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this. Hearing your whimpers, your pleas, yells, screams and cries were worth the wait.” She turned it up higher and within a minute she came screaming. Draco bit down on her neck keeping her still as she came inside her. She screamed as she filled, her body feeling dirty and used. 

“I can't take it anymore. Please stop.” She cried.

“What happens if I continue?”

“No...I'll do anything just please no more.”

“Anything? Then take this like the good girl you are.” She moved inside her rapidly.

“Nnaa-nnoo!” She tried pulling away. Anything to get away. “Ow! Ah! Stop!” Her ass was slapped once on each cheek. “Ah! No! Stop! It hurts!” Her hips were grabbed on either side and her ass forced on the shaft as it was push deeper. “I wanna go home! Just let me go!” She cried.

“Oh sweetheart, don't you see? You are home. You're my pet now.”

“Nnnnooo...” She cried. Groans stayed in her mouth as she clenched her teeth and held tightly to the sheets.

“You ready to cum again?”

“No please no! I don't wanna cum anymore. Pull it out! It hurts!”

She could feel herself about to orgasm and she wanted to please her prey first. “But you make me feel so good. For taking this like the good slut you are, you deserve a reward.” She put the vibrator to her clit on high speed. Her body shook and pulled away as the stimulation was too much. She cried as her ass was slapped. Her placed the vibrator on her clit again held her still. Her walls clenched and it proved too much and she came inside her again.

He back arched as she was filled. “Nnnnoooo!” She yelled as she came squirting as much as she could. When they both finished she stayed in for a little bit and pounded their bodies together letting her know who was boss. “Ow...stop...you're not hard anymore.” Blake's body went limp. Sir leaned down and bit the sides of her neck, claiming and engaging her.

“You're mine. Always will be.” She panted a whisper in her head. She kissed her cheek. “Bumblebee.” She whispered easing out.

“That was amazing!” She panted. “Not as extreme as how Yang likes it, but not too soft either, just right. Leaving nothing permanent.”

She smiled at first. “How Yang likes it? I thought that was a one time thing with you and Kali and her punishment for getting her pregnant.”

“No... She gave me the necklace so I was no longer her submissive, but her equal and became her queen. She gave me permission to beat her once a month. How much were you aware of?”

“No...” She whispered. “That was never supposed to happen.” Her voice rose. “I knew she created me as a way out. I didn't think... She actually enjoys it?”

“What are you freaking out and surprised for?” Questioning with a worried look. “You don't like it?”

“I don't! I absolutely hated it! It didn't happen much, often or even brutal with me, but I fucking hated it!” Her voice reverberated through her teeth. She sighed. “Yang wasn't truthfully honest with you. She created me as a way out yes, but only to obey Raven. Yang defied her every step receiving punishment. She made me as someone to talk to, at first. Then I started taking over and did as I was told. I never got the beatings, Yang did. Raven broke her...”

“What are you saying?”

“She enjoys being abused, and used for what purpose she's needed for. Raven broke her. We thought about burning to necklace once free and Yang assured me we should keep as remembrance of why we hated Raven, everything she represents and everything she did to us.”

Then why does Yang talk to her so casually?”

“Yang talks to her!?”

“You two need to have a serious conversation.” She almost sounded like Weiss. “Yes. Almost like Raven never did anything wrong. I'm glad I'm not the only one freaked by this. When we nearly broken up and made up with make up sex, she told me she hated how I brought up Raven and her wrong doing.”

It took everything in her power to remain calm. “Where's the necklace?”

“Since she destroyed the furniture I don't know.” Sir stormed out and checked a corner with a bunch of paper. Under it she found what she was looking for. She started to burn attempting to burn the necklace. “Stop!” Blake ran out and hugged her from behind. Her aura protecting her from the flames only burning her pink.

She stopped. “Why?” She wanted to hear her reasoning and turned to face her. 

“Because we could sell it or give it to someone else.”

“Fine.” She tossed it. Calming down she turned around picked her up and laid a raspberry on her stomach. Blake laughed and groaned as her stomach was touched. She set her in the tub and turned on the water laying behind her. “How in Remnant are you walking?”

“I force myself to.” Both laughing, except Draco in her throat. “I know Yang has my heart, even with her betrayals.” She lightly purred as her hair was stroked. “But...I wanna make room for you, push her out. I want to love you back. You make it so easy. My heart belongs to Yang, Draco.”

“Don't.” She warned rubbing her cheek and she leaned into it. “When we're evenly connected, you'll have the best in us. Going by the name of Yang and everything you like about both of us will be there. As well as everything you don't like. How are you feeling?”

“Sore to be expected. I don't think I want sex for the rest of the week. I got enough of your emotions to show I can finally read you. How are you feeling?”

“Satisfied. I got the woman I love in my arms glowing from our after sex and she wants to love me back. She's trying and that's all I can ask considering you heart belongs to another.” She smiled and scratched her ear when she saw them twitch.

“Turn on your semblance.” She flicked her ears again. “You missed one. Oohhh.” She lightly moaned.

“That was sexy.” Blake blushed a smile and they sat in comfortable silence. The water level dropped exposing their toes. “We should probably get out.”

“We should...or...we could lay here and enjoy each others company.” Sir let the rest of the water drain. “Hey!”

“We'll get all prune with the water in here. Besides,” she wrapped her arms under her chest “I'm enjoying the company.” They sat there for an hour.

“This place brings back so many good some bad memories. With you here, it's not so bad.”

“We can leave if you want?”

“Do you know what happened with...?”

“If you want to talk about it. I don't know much of anything.”

“I do.” Her voice cracked. Sir suppressed her emotions. “I was so into the moment of her using her semblance to get farther into me. I wanted her dragon cock. She even asked twice if I was okay with it. I'd taken it before and when I used my safeword the last time, she stopped and came back to me. But this time...” She started to sob. “She pushed it...past my uterus, stretching it...when I tried to use it, she covered my mouth...She flipped me over and had me bent over the bed...She went all the way inside...” Full sobs and tears. “It was too painful...I wanted it to stop. I could smell my blood...She forced...me to cum...I was screaming in pain. I couldn't even slam my hands down she was using them for momentum. I thought they were going to tear. I tried...I tried so hard to block it out. I wanted it to end. She wouldn't stop. She came inside me...It hurt so bad. I was filled. I could feel the fluid slosh inside and it bloated my stomach. I was so worried about losing them. She continued to drive into me she forced me to cum again. The pain...I coldn't take it...She came inside me again. That's when I felt it. My walls, they collapsed. My stomach bloated...her force....laughing at me...mocking me...I couldn't. She forced me to cum I don't know how many times. When she pulled out it flowed out of me..I thought our children along with it. When she was still hard I thought she was going to put in my ass. All she wanted...was to...breed me. When she stuck it back in...it hurt but I guess my body was used to it by that point. It still hurt and I went limb. When she came in that final time, she bit my neck, claiming me and the fluid finally drained. She forced me to cuddle beside her. Wrapped her tail around me. I couldn't sleep. How could I? I wanted to so badly. When her dragon form left As I got out of the bed I felt cramping type pain and I could hardly stand. I rushed to the toilet and threw up. I sat down... I let it all out. There they were floating at the top. I sat against the wall and just cried. I don't even know how long I was there. When she snored, I came to and tried to shower letting everything wash away. But it didn't it hurt to move I forced my self to change and left. My mom...she could smell it all over me and helped carry me to my bed and I just cried. She told I had to leave. I took off the necklace and choke collar. I told her about my bow as she lost my favor and everything else. For a whole week I didn't see her...didn't talk to her. And I assume she knew what happened because she can talk to her dragon. Next thing I know, she just ups and leaves. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Then Ruby tells me she wants to commit suicide and I tried calling her. She let me know she was okay, but Raven fucked her!” Both were absolutely furious. 

She let Raven fuck my body?! I'm kicking this bitch's ass! 

“She disappears for a month. A month! She was probably busy fucking Emerald to care. Then I get a note saying we can meet. And what is it written in!? Blood! Scarlet, red blood. I mostly blamed her...I also blamed myself. Even if she told me not to.”

She was stomping all over her emotions. “She didn't fuck Emerald, or see Diamonte. When she was going to end her life, she did text him and when he replied confused she wrote back. You need to get your bitch under control.”

“My bitch? So what's that make you?”

Her tone serious. “Blake's bitch two.” Blake bust out laughing gripping her sides from pain. “I don't get what's funny.” She laughed harder.

“That's...so great...”

“I'm completely serious.” Blake laughed the hardest she ever laughed in a long time. “Um...are you okay?” She only laughed harder. At least I can make her laugh. That's a plus.

“You are...the...greatest person ever.”

“And human-Faunus?” She half smiled.

“And Faunus.” She corrected. “I don't think I've ever laughed like that. Thank you.” She wiped a tear from her eye. 

“I was serious though.” She kissed her neck.

“That's what made it funnier. Why are you so serious all the sudden?”

“Yang was fucked by Raven. My body! Fucked by Raven willingly! Without my consent! My other half is weak. Let he hurt emotional state get to her. But that's not all...” She heavily sighed and Blake stared contently.

Blake groaned. “You really hate her.”

“I'd kill her given the chance, but if buy her you mean Yang, I'd beat her ass.” Her voice, low, angry and cold that made even Blake shiver. “She's still stronger than me and I wouldn't stand a chance unless I cheat and that wouldn't be fair.”

“Do you have plans tonight?”

“Other than taking care of the woman I love. No.”

“Will you teach me read me the stars?”

“Yes. Do you wanna see about game night with Ruby and Weiss in the meantime?”

“Risk on Remnant.”

“Very well. Unfortunately, I am comfortable where I am. Excuse me while I force myself up.” And force she did as she groaned getting to her feet and bringing the Faunus in her arms. She set her on the closet bed. 'Ruby, Weiss, game night, Risk on Remnant.' “It's a shame you'll look sexy in my clothes.”

“A crying shame really. A want a sweatshirt that smells like you...before sex.” She smiled. “Thought I wouldn't mindafer, as long as it smells like you.”

“This one's my favorite.” It was a dark blue hoodie with the burning heart design in white and gave her black sweat pants. “Why is everything in here bright yellow or pumpkin orange? Are you trying to stand out on purpose?” She heard Blake laugh. “Sorry, that was for my head.”

“I like it.”

“Finally!” She scoffed. She pulled out a plain black sweatshirt with black sweat pants.

“Are you trying to blend in with the crowd?”

“Only to the audience of one.”

“I have something for you too. It's in my jacket.”

Going to her jacket she reached in both pockets. “Blake...” She whispered bringing out her black bow. “Your bow? ...Me... Unworthy of such a queen...” She wasn't sure she could suppress her emotions as Blake got under her hard exterior. I see why she loves you. She went back to the closet and sat on the bed next to her. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“You said you wouldn't ask that question.”

She fought back the tears as they swelled in her eyes. “Will you put it on please?”

“It's that what a lady is supposed to do?” She smiled. “The king asking for his ladies favor for luck.”

No! A voiced screamed in her head. 

“Excuse me, I have to fight.” She told Blake quickly going to the mirror and seeing her other self reflecting back. 

“You smug bastard! Blake is mine and mine alone! That favor belongs to me!” 

Sir kept her emotions in check. “No, it belongs to Blake and she decides who it goes to. You lost it the instant you gave into your dragon.” 

Yang continued to scream and curse at her and her fists pounded the mirror.

“Is everything okay?” She heard a call from the other room.

“Yang's pissed.” Her voice dead. “I'm going to have to fight her on the inside to get her to stop.” She opened the window and freshened the room not knowing how long she was going to be. She went to the closet and sat beside her and kissed her forehead. “I have to mediate and fight Yang on the inside as she's trying to fight me now. I don't know how long I'll be. I'll be in here mediating. Weiss and Ruby will be here soon. Are you going to be okay?”

“Can I hold your hand or stay with you while you fight?”

“I can't stop you, but I prefer not because it'll encourage Yang and with her reckless behavior I can't see you because I lost.” She kissed her head slowly then picked her leaning her against the false wall where the TV was and placing the board in front of her. She deeply kissed her as the other love birds walked in.

“Are we disturbing something?”

“No, I'll be back. Blake will explain everything.” Turning to the closet.

“Sir!” Both on their guards ready to fight. “Blake are you okay!?”

“I haven't felt this good in I don't know how long.” She admitted to them. 

“Alright Yang. Let's do this. She criss crossed her legs and sat down immediately closing her eyes banging her fists together.

“Fight me!” She yelled and attacked only to be pushed to the ground.

“Still off balance.”

“Just like mom always criticizing me!” She falsely jabbed twice. And Sir kneed her in the gut. Yang lost her breath as she was sent flying with a punch to the throat.

“You wanna talk about mom? Let's talk about mom. Mom was the best baker of chocolate chip cookies.” Each verbal word presenting an attack.

“Mom taught us how to cook.”

“Only to get women into bed. And our real mother never got a chance to.” She parried.

“Mom gave us pleasure beyond this world.”

“Mom never forced pleasure nor took our virginity making us feel dirty and used. Mom read bedtime stories.”

“Mom rightfully punished us for stepping out of line.”

“That was abuse. Mom chased or nightmares away.”

“Mom made sure we didn't have nightmares being our only nightmare.”

“Mom showed what love looks like.”

“Mom taught us how to fight.”

“Mom wiped our tears away and healed our injuries making them feel better. And mom never had the chance too before she was killed by your mom!” In her anger, Yang landed hit in but nothing past her aura. Nothing compared to the bruises on Yang who used her semblance and anger now to fight.

“Our mom was Raven Branwen!” She charged.

“Summer Rose!” She pushed her fist to the side and landed strikes and blows across her body. “Still you learn nothing. No wonder you were her greatest disappointment.”

Yang got up attacking again forcing Sir to use her bright blue semblance. Their semblance dragons fought each other and they were in the middle of their bodies fighting each other.

“Blake is mine! I saw her first!”

“And you raped multiple times now! She was uncomfortable when we were kids even if she consented.” It was a matter of getting Yang riled up and angry wanting her to be spent past her limit so her interruptions were limited in the future.

“I didn't rape her it was my dragon's lust!” She charged.

“It's your dragon that you should be working with by now. Like me and Draco. We are completely in sync understanding each other. What did you think I was doing while your were trying to keep me from the outside world?”

“You don't love her!”

“You have no clue how much I do!” She earned a hit in her anger. “You emotionally abused her. You physically raped her. You lied to her. You want to cheat on her with multiple people and ask if it's okay.” She landed a hit with every sentence she wanted Yang angry.

She roared and attacked landing hard hits now.

“You have cameras and a program waiting to use when she dies.”

“Fucker!” She yelled continuing her assault.

“I told her I wouldn't lie to her like you did! I fucked her in every position you dreamed of and did more with toys!” She was feeling the force of Yang's blows as she was hit. “I used the massage candle on her and licked it off her body! She wants to push you out and give her heart to me!” She was being reckless. She needed to keep it together and calmed down. “I fulfilled her fantasy.”

Yang charged and flipped at the last minutes going behind her and punched breaking her aura and sending her flying. Yang was running on steam. “I'm gonna force her be mine!”

She got to her feet imposed by her will. “She could've been ours by now if you hadn't hurt her.”

“Shut up!” She screamed charging and trying the same move again only to be kick in the stomach. She landed on the ground and couldn't get up.

Sir looked strong but was limping on the inside as her legs wanted to give out. “Lights out Draconequuis. I will be the one protecting her from now on, mostly from you.” She inhaled a gasp as she woke up from her meditation.

“Yang or Draco?” Blake asked worried.

“Draco.” She panted back. Her mind hurt from all the internal fighting. She tried getting up but her body was numb. She forced herself up and stumbled into a few walls. She rested against the wall regaining herself.

“You okay?”

“Yeah...Yang's gonna be out for a while.” She walked in seeing Weiss and Ruby with half smiles hiding their worried expressions. She raised her right hand. “I promise on Blake's life I, Draco, will not hurt you or you descendants.”

“Good enough for me.” Ruby shrugged going back to the game.

“Who's winning?”

“Ruby.” Blake and Weiss's voices dead pan.

Draco sat beside Blake and lifted up the card she should use next. Turning the tide as Blake understood the game and took out Weiss leaving Ruby left. Eventually, they beat Ruby as she cried and Blake gave her the winners kiss.

“It's okay Ruby...We'll get 'em next round.”

“Oh no you don't Ice woman, you're on my team.”

“Hey!” They all looked at her.

“Only to make it fair. Geez...possessive much.”

“Like you've any room talk.” Her tone sarcastic .

“Yeah, based the the marks you left.” Ruby joined. Blake blushed wondering if she could've covered up better.

“Easy...I only share my bed with one woman in this room. And she's not demanding all the time nor is she my sister.”

“Hey!” Weiss was defensive.

“She's not bossy all the time.” Ruby defended her.

“Maybe we should start the next game.” Blake voice even.

“And this is why she keeps me grounded.”

Sir moved next to Weiss and together they took down their forces with a well deserved fight. Reluctantly, she kissed Sir earning all their surprise. “What!? I thought that was a thing?” Not wanting to be outdone Blake kissed Ruby who blushed.

“At this point we may as well play spin the bottle.” Sir. Ruby was happy she went with that instead of a joke about Weiss missing her. “Ruby, why the long face? I'm sorry, the kiss didn't mean anything and the bottle was a joke.”

“It's not that...” Weiss said.

“Don't worry about it! It's dumb...” Ruby falsely assured back.

“Blake, you wanna go to library?” Sir offered. 

“No. You have to stay, it's consensual. Ruby said.

“Fuck.” The bees whispered at the same time.

“That's the idea.” Ruby nodded. 

“Huh?” “Excuse me?” Blake and Draco said.

“Ruby wants hints and tips on how to please me better without saying Sir or Yang's name.”

Sir rolled her eyes and head. “So...the first thing is-”

“No, like an action sequence.” Ruby spoke up. “Specifically tailored to Weiss.”

“Fuck.” She said under her breath. “No.” She crossed and uncrossed her arms in front of her shaking her head. “Did I mention fuck no?”

“Yang would've been okay with the idea.” Ruby looked smug.

“I'm not trying to anger Blake or anyone, but sis, you have no idea.”

“You're kidding?” Blake's voice flat with slight anger. “First Emerald, now Weiss? Who else? Did she even think about me while we were having sex?” Her voice calm but angry. “I'm okay with it. I want revenge!” She clamped her teeth.

“Putting emotions aside. Are you?”

“You said you weren't going to ask that. I going to enjoy watching.”

“The question is do you really-?”

“We'll discuss this after.” Blake offered. 

She walked to Blake and let a kiss linger on her lips. “You are the only one for me.”

“I'm gonna take the dust and show me after.”

Sir turned to Weiss and stood up walking to the side. “Where do you spend the most time having sex?

“In our room?” Weiss questioned.

“No, shower, floor, table, bed-.”

“Bed.” They both answered.

“First thing, Weiss was used to being treated like a princess for so long, she couldn't cope with being treated like a fuck toy. Ruby, no offense, but you probably treat her like a princess again and she doesn't want to give it up. You also have to keep a pattern of fast and hard when you pound her. You'll gain stamina as you continue. Game on.” She said. “Schnee, get your small little ass in the closet.”

“No.” Her voice short and punctual.

“I don't ask twice.” She walked over grabbing a hand full of her ponytail so it didn't hurt as bad and drug her to the closet.

“Unhand me you brute!” She tried slapping her hand away. Everyone followed her in.

“As you wish, princess.” Mocking tone as she unhanded Weiss at foot from the bed. She put her pants to her knees. “Suck me off slut.”

“No. I don't even know where that's been.”

“It's clean.” She walked over getting a mouth ring shaped like a dog bone. “Open bitch.”

“Excuse you-!?” Her words cut off as the gag was placed in her mouth.

“Ah.” She sighed. “Much better without you talking.” She folded her arms. Sir stuffed it in her throat reaching the back as her eyes watered and she gagged on it. She slightly pulled it out letting her catch her breath. Suck me off.” This time Weiss rubbed the shaft with her hand and it became stiff as she licked the tip with her tongue. “Much better.” She bobbed her head up and down taking more of it. Once hilted Sir demanded. “Play with my balls.” Weiss hit them with her hand thinking not much damage could be done. Sir grabbed the back of her head grabbing her hair and forcing in roughly in and out of her throat. Her eyes watered as she deep throated the large cock. She pulled away letting her have some air so she didn't pass out before beginning again. She looked to Ruby who was taking mental notes of everything. She felt herself nearing her orgasm and pulled out. Weiss grabbed her throat supported by one hand chocking and gagging.

“Force her to swallow your cum.” Blake's voice flat.

Like I can't smell your arousal from here. You probably want it instead and I'd give it to you. Sir sighed knowing she was right. “Suck me off.” Weiss did of her own accord starting slow again but hilted in a minute. “You're an okay cock sucker.” She rolled her eyes and earned a slap on the back of the head pushing her further down it it. The former Heiress gently played wither balls. “Oh Blake...” She moaned. Displeased, she squeezed tightly earning a double slap. Trying to bite down but couldn't. “When I start cumming slide your mouth forward and back if not leave the tip in your head and stroke with your hand. Either way, you will swallow all of it. Don't let a drop go to waster you former heiress slut.” She closed her eyes leaning back as she relaxed again. “Mhm...Blake...” She moaned. She felt a sense of urgency. “I'm gonna cum.” Her balls tightened. Weiss moved her head to the tip rubbing her hand across it. She felt the seed enter her mouth and spit it out on the floor as more covered her body. “So you wanna play games, huh? Let's play.”

She bent Weiss over the bed and pulled her cheeks apart. “You still like it in your ass, don't you?”

“No please. Too big.” She spoke through the ring.

She spread her ass cheeks apart. “Ruby your gonna want a side angle while I rape your little snow angel.” Both her and Blake moved to opposite sides of the bed. She slowly pushed in and Weiss yelled uncomprehending words. “Oh yeah...you like it in your ass. There it is, that resistance.” She slapped her ass and her front part came off the bed as she yelled. “Blake, can you come here please?” She walked over to her and as she rotated Weiss screamed as it was at a new angle tearing her. Sir kissed her and rubbed her slightly red ass through her pants. “You are incredible.”

“What does this have to do with the training?” She whispered.

“I wanted to touch your butt. I wanted to show that Weiss is a fuck-toy...and not the only person who has my attention, the kiss was extra.”

“You got my attention moaning my name while getting a blow job from someone else.”

“She was trying to get it over with. You my sweat, make me feel the best. You give the best blowjobs.”

“Just cum and Ruby and I can leave!” She demanded through the device.

Sir slapped her ass on both cheeks. “I'm making out with my love while a got my dick in your ass. Can you blame me for prolonging this? Besides, I don't think Ruby is turned on yet.”

“I think we can help her.” Blake positioned herself on the bed with Weiss between her legs and started making out with her blonde as she pushed farther into Weiss.

“You want me to force this slut to suck you off?”

“Oh.” Her eyes have lidded. “So you noticed.”

“Your scent was a dead give away as you are leaking precum and it's hard to ignore that bulge between your legs. I wanted to feel it for myself.”

“As long as you don't get jealous.” Blake teased.

“Honey, I have nothing to be jealous of.”

“I'm right here!” Sir flipped her over with the appendage still inside her. She started making out with her lover helping her out out everything but her bra. “My eyes only.” Blake aimed herself to Weiss's mouth and lowered herself until completely inside.

“How does an extra person help with my training?” Ruby asked.

“Improvise, you're welcome in here anytime, strap a harness over her head and force it in her mouth. If she still gives you issues, put a larger one in her pussy and keep it on or used a clit clamp. Speaking of...” She put the vibrator over Weiss's clit. On the highest setting torturing her and she tried to wriggle free and away from it but couldn't. The sight and sound proved too much for Blake and she came without warning surprising the former heiress as her pupils shrank screaming into the device. Sir turned on by what she was seeing came in her ass pounding as the squirts went as far in a possible. Weiss screamed more as her body was filled and she came.

After everyone was done and they calmed down. “So...I was going to have Weiss suck me off again this time tasting her asshole, but I think Ruby gets the lesson. Before borrowing anything, please oh please, by the goddess Athena knock or open it slightly to make sure you don't walk in on us.”

“Who's Athena?”

“Goddess of wisdom.”

“That does sound like a wise thing to do.” Blake’s voice flat with a blush.

“Great. Get the fuck off of me!” Weiss yelled through her gag.

Sir pounded her ass a couple times and only a syllable left her mouth before stopping. We're still in the game.” She smirked.

“Freezerburn!” She exploded.

“That's more like it.” They both pulled out Sir pulled her pants up. “I liked these too.” She mumbled. “Ruby, what are your questions?”

“Well...I got the change of taking the dominant role. You answered my multiple penetration question. Why is Blake's ass red and why does she have a dick? I thought you were supposed to be the on being beaten on?”

Both of them blushed unsure what to say. “Wait. Beaten on? How do you know?”

“We'll discuss that later.” Blake assured her. “When Yang started asking about my fantasies, I told her I almost had one completed my second day here. So out of revenge, we fulfilled it.”

“How long ago was that?” Ruby asked.

“Revenge?” Weiss asked.

“Today.” Sir said.

Blake voice was filled with sadness. “Yang is not who I thought she was.” Sir held her in the side hug tighter not wanting to say too much. “And neither is Draco.”

“Draco?” They both asked confused. “I thought there was only one.”

“Yang is Draconequuis, I am Draco. We weren't sure when or how to tell you. I'm glad the cat's out of the bag, no offense.” She finished quickly.

“No pun intended?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“No pun intended.” She kissed her lips.

“Okay? While that's great and all. Still doesn't answer why Blake has a dick.” Weiss and her attitude.

Sir stayed silent not wanting to answer that. Blake said it for her. “We'll show you.” She passionately started kissing her leaning into her and she leaned back. Ruby and Weiss started doing the same thing.

“Please be gentle.” She requested wanting Blake to feel in charge and turned on.

“My blue dragon, I will.” They lowered themselves to the floor Blake on top and she slid the sweatshirt off kissing her gently and moved her hands over her chest playing with the breasts. 

She heard Yang's voice in her head. They're not cat toys, kitten. She wanted to groan but instead her eyes were filled with determination not to let Yang ruin this. “What's wrong?”

“I will not let Yang ruin this.” She kissed her back harder raising her body.

“Mhm.” She moaned opening her mouth and their tongues meeting. Sir wanted to fight and purposefully lose and Blake's wanted to dance and they stuck with that. They pulled away panting for breath. “You don't have to let me win all the time. It does get boring.”

Sir smirked. “Okay.” She pushed her down getting on top kissing her. She gently pushed into her ass at which point Blake was moaning. She started going slow then sped up going fast but not hard. She stopped suddenly earning a groan then a gasped as her penis entered her canal.

“Wait. You don't tease?” Weiss asked.

“Later!” Blake growled wanting to be filled with pleasure. She rocked her hips and Sir followed matching each others movements. Moaning loudly as they filled and moved into each other.

“Can you guys keep it down? It's hard to develop a rhythm with you two moaning twice as fast.” It wasn't a question but a demand.

“Get your own room then.” Sir said.

They didn't leave but continued and so did the blonde and raven haired hair woman. Blake tried to hold herself off for as long as possible and both of them knew she was nearing. Blake slowed down Sir sped up wanting her to finish. She gripped her claws into the muscular arms and streak of blood come down and she tried to fight it but came screaming. Ruby right behind her then Weiss. Sir played with the pale chest and came and Blake mewled as she was filled. Sir collapsed on top of her kissing her neck. I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me. She growled hearing Yang's voice.

Blake was nervous thinking she maybe in heat or possessive. “What's wrong?” Still concerned.

“I will not let Yang ruin this for us.”

“What'd she say?”

“She started singing that Truly Madly Deeply song I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me.” Her voice dead with no emotion. “But there is the velvet sky and I did tell you I would read you the stars.” She said hopeful. 

“I wanna lay here, basking in your warmth.”

“Gay!” They heard two people call from the bed.

“Tell Yang I said hi.” Ruby said.

“She says she wants to fuck you.” They gave her questioning looks Ruby and Weiss peering over the bed. “So when she jokes with her stupid puns making you all groan and roll your eyes, it’s okay. But when I do it, it scares you.” She couldn’t look at Blake as she felt sadness. She carried Blake in her arms unable to look at her. She set her on the couch in the library.

She pressed her palm against her cheek. “You already know what I’m going to ask. Are you going to answer?”

She held her hand back. “I just need a minute.” She inhaled and exhaled deeply suppressing her emotions. They wanted to beat around the bush and ease her into it but it wasn’t the best thing. “Yang wants to impregnate our sister.”

“What!?” She was completely taken back to shocked to answer.

She allowed some emotions to come through. “What I tried to pass off as a joke. She wants to have sex with Ruby and get her sister pregnant… while you two are still together. She has all these lustful thoughts of you and other people but doesn’t want to lose you.”

She hugged her and started crying into her shoulder. Sir barely ran her hand through her hair. “Does she even think about me at all? Does she even care about me at all? I don’t want to believe you. You told me you would never lie to me or have a reason to. Do you even have any flaws?”

“I do. Instead of holding you tightly and comforting you, I’m forcing myself to back and limiting myself to only stroke your hair. Instead of letting my emotions come through and ease you into this. I hit you with a baseball bat of truth instead of-.”

“That’s enough!” She yelled. “Please stop.” She sobbed. “You put your emotions aside to think logically. I understand your reasoning. You don’t want to hug back because that is a Yang thing to do so you stroke my hair instead and not going straight for my ear. You didn’t want me slowly freaking out and getting even more upset so you outright say it. No emotion behind it so I can process it all, then slowly explained. It still hurts and I hate it!” She emphasized the last part.

“I would’ve told you sooner if I thought about it and like I said before, I didn’t want to overwhelm you all at once. I’m-.”

“An you?” She yelled. “Just so perfect! When I mention you even fucking Emerald, you wanted to sexually break her and keep her needy wanting more. You are completely over her. Don’t apologize for something that isn’t your fault. Do you…” She had a hard time finishing. “Think about sleeping with other people?”

“Just raping Adam, Neo can’t do that to, Phyrrha or Velvet cause they would enjoy it and occasionally raping Raven forcing her to have a child she doesn’t but that’s not fair when I just want to kill her. If that counts. Everyone else but you annoy me, especially Weiss and the fact Ruby chooses her and sometimes Ruby voice annoys me. With you…never mind.”

“I wanna hear it.” She voice soft.

“With you, it’s a mystery. You keep me on my toes. You know how to sneak up on me, you like the same music I do. You like the dancing and the old fashioned stuff. I love just staring at you and when you let me scratch your ear and you purr it’s a calmness that washes over me. And you let me scratch both,” she said happy and excited as much as a robot could be “I am the luckiest person in the world to be with the most beautiful woman in the world. The only one I bow to, the only one I will intentionally lose to, the only one I love…romantically.” Her heart filled with passion and she was lost in it when she felt a lick on her cheek. “I forgot where I was for a moment.” Placed their foreheads together looking into her and inhaling her scent, her warm breath.

“You’re still hard from earlier, we should do something about that.”

“Or, we could lay on the couch.” She shrugged, not wanting to take advantage.

Blake started lay back and moved to get comfy. “You could put it inside me and show me how much you love me.”

Sir swallowed hard and tried to calm her nerves. “I won’t be taking emotional advantage?”

“Not it I want it, not if I want you.”

“Okay. I trust you.” She slowly laid on top of her and slowly inserted herself inside as far as she could. Using her hands to grip the edge of the couch and slowly thrust in her. She slowly kissed all over her neck and collarbone. Blake yelled in pleasure caught in complete bliss.

“Oh! More! Uh! Oh! Ah! Oh! Yang!” She caught herself surprised and expected some adverse action. She was testing the waters to see how she would react. Instead she was kissed, their mouths met and she slowly opened hers expecting reprisal. Her tongue danced along her stiff one attempting to draw it out. Asking her to move to show she wasn’t mad. When she still didn’t move she light bit her bottom lip and pulled. She smirked seeing her fear and let go.

She whispered in her cat ear. “Yang wishes she could make you feel this good. Dance with me.” She dove her tongue in her mouth and Blake relaxed knowing she wasn’t mad. She reached her hand behind her back and started rubbing relaxing her lover even further. Their tongues danced together and Sir caught her moans. Now she can't say anything. She was faking with the way she said it. I love this chick. Her thrusts were slow yet powerful, catching every exhale as she was hilted. She was inside her pushing for an hour until she came and Blake dung her nails into her back, not drawing any blood. Once she came down she rested her head in her chest leaving herself inside her. Nails stroked her blonde locks and she let out a low rumbled. It sounded like a growl, but it was her way of purring. “I knew you were faking when you said Yang's name.” She calmly said. “You just wanted to see a reaction out of me. I rather enjoyed it. Please don't try that with Yang, I doubt she'll take it well.”

“Why do you feel I'm better with both of you connected instead of just you?”

“Yang goes by her emotions, not always bad, not always good. I go by logical thinking. You deserve better than both of us. I base my emotions on yours. You need someone to love you freely without holding back while at the same time, thinking how each decision effects each person including herself and not rush head first.”

“You can't love me freely?” Sadness in her voice.

“Not the way Yang can express it.”

“But you just made love to me.”

“Because I match my emotions with yours. And while I do love you, I can't express it the way she can.” She looked at her and sadness filled both of them. “I know it's not what you want to hear. I don't blame you. This is our fault. Separating our minds creating a new person to deal with everything. You deserve better.”

“I deserve less. Every hurt you've told me about Yang is everything I deserve-.”

“My queen,” she interrupted softly “you sell yourself short. My queen bee,” she rubbed her head into her chest “you deserve the endless sky, the every dept of ocean and the very will to fly. Don't sell yourself short. Don't settle for just me or Yang, let us combine and give you the endless sky you deserve.”

“I don't deserve any of that.” She argued.

“You're worth more than you realize. Just because you're a Faunus and as once part of the White Fang, doesn't mean you don't deserve love. Just because you experience racism and feel you are undeserving of love, doesn't mean you really are. You deserve all the love in the world no matter what you've done.” They laid there enjoying the company of each other for an hour. Sir rubbing her check and neck while Blake stroked her hair. “Do you want me to read you the stars?”

“I'd love that.” She got up and held her in her arms. When they got to the dinning room area they could hear Weiss and Ruby going at it. This time Ruby was the more dominate one. What surprised them the most was Sir's name being called from Weiss's mouth here and there as they dressed and Blake took pink dust. Being as silent as possible they crept out the door walking in silence.

Sir held her hand taking her in the opposite direction of the mass. “You can see better over here without the sails in the way.” Blake sat between her legs leaning into her as her hand was held.

“Why don't you hold me close to you?”

“That's Yang's thing. You want to review what you know?”

“It's different from here. The Ursa minor and Major, Big and Little Dipper, Leo the Lion under that, Draco over there-.”

“Part of the Draco galaxy with it's own moons.”

“I didn't know that. Hercules there...,Orion the Hunter is about there.”

“Right here.”

“Sagittarius...somewhere...here...?”

“Right there.”

“Virgo...somewhere...”

 

“Right there.” She kissed her neck.

“Aquarius...?”

“There.”

“Euphrates...?”

“She told you about the river of trapped souls, did she?”

“Yeah... Ophiuchus is there.”

“The constellation of serpents.”

“That's all I know or remember.”

“Right there above Hercules is Pegasus.”

“The Pegasus? The winged horse?”

“Exactly, and you already know the ancient translation. Aries is there, a ram and the Greek God of war. Cancer is there, between Leo and Orion. Gemini or the opposite twins sit there.”

“Ironic that you're not one.”

“I read into stars, not horoscopes. I believe there is some kind of fate that connects people, but destiny, a path that is chosen for us, I don't buy into it. Our past is part of us, but it doesn't define who we are or what we do. What do you believe?”

“I miss having these deep conversations. Before I met you, I used to believe in some kind of priestess who watched over us. Now, I'm not so sure. I think we chose what we become but no one interferes with lives. Until you...the one who tries to right the wrongs and erase the worse of their kind.”

“A monster knows a monster.”

“You're not a monster. You take away monsters. Just look at Adam or whatever her name is.”

“That's where your wrong, only a monster can kill a monster. Murder isn't justified. I didn't do anything to him, except defeat him.”

“No. I don't believe that, you will make the world better.” She snuggled close to you. “You already do.”

“I've also tainted and darkened your world.”

“You've also made it better and brighter.” Blake took her arms and forced them under her chest bring herself closer to her body heat.

“Blake, I love you. I'm not affectionate like Yang.” She played with her midnight locks.

“You don't have to be.” She purred into her.

Threw her head against the back of the wall. “Ah.” She sighed in contentment staring into the sky. Blake cleared her throat getting her attention and twitched her ears again. “Sorry, like I said before you keep me on my toes.” She kept her hands occupied leaning closer to her and licked the back of her feline ear.

“Ah.” She shivered at the unfamiliar touch. “Are you trying to turn me on after we just had sex?” Her voice annoyed.

“No. I was keeping you on your toes. I'll stop-.”

“I didn't stay my safeword now, did I? Oh!” She gasped as the mouth exhaled hot breath over the tip of it before entering. “Oh shit!” She yelled as saliva dripped down the back. Her breath was hitching into a pant with how good she felt. Her cheeks were flush as one eye was shut tight and the other half opened. “Why are you doing this?”

“To make you feel good. Is it working?”

“Yes, but I mean are you trying to get into my pants again?”

“I'm really not. I just like you squirming and panting because and for me.” She moved to the other appendage driving her crazy as claws latched into her arm. At this, she used her blue dragon wing to move her hair out of the way and licked along her neck.

“Bite me.” She moaned when nothing happened “Bite me!” She continued shaking as her tongue moved around. Her claws tightened drawing blood. She lightly bit down on the back of her neck. “You call that a bite? Bite like you mean it!” She let go drawing her head away then came forward biting her neck with everything her human side had. “Aaaaaahhhh!” She yelled claws digging deeper. She moved her hands under the sweatshirt and rubbed her back. “Your tongue felt so good I wanted you to to bite me. You unlocked my animal instincts. Making me comfortable-.”

“It's something I started researching, to help our cycles merge. I talked to my dragon about a lot of this heat cycle stuff. I'll only go into heat about once every three months, even with a male appendage. It will be worse and more active than a Faunus. Possibly quite painful with the amount of ejaculation and I'll be even more aggressive. Me and my dragon talk and understand each other, We're both on the same wavelength and we won't hurt you beyond what you can handle. Like me, my dragon is bi-gender taking on both traits with whatever gender I am. It understand safewords and our language and has taught me the tongue of the ancients. Do you want me to let you cum so you're not on edge?”

“No. I'll only want more. Why aren't you taking a chance to go all the way? Even knowing I can take your dragon.”

“Something at rest, stays at rest. Something at play stays at play until tired or runs out of momentum. Meaning, you had your play and wanted to relax, it will only make your instincts worse as your heat will be erratic all the time and never in sync. When it has the chance to know the pattern, we should match up by the time I'm in heat again.”

“How long are we going to abstain?”

“Whenever we both give into it. Three days is preferred.”

“That's not fair! You can will it away or use the pink dust and once every three months, lucky you.”

“You got me, but it is fair when all I gotta do is smell your skin, listen to you pant, or even deal with your teasing. I'm not Yang, I won't tease you. I'll try to be there when you go into heat to help our bodies line up. Once your next heat flares I'll visit around that time.”

“I know you don't tease. No masturbating either.”

“And so it begins.” She waited for a response when she got none she continued “That one there is Cetus, sea monster. You'll have a laugh with this one, Puppis.”

“Sounds like puppies, I don't like dogs.” She curled around herself.

“I will fight every dog that ever comes at you to make you feel safe and it means poop deck.”

“What?” She giggled. “You're lying you said you don't tease. It looks like a poorly drawn mouse with an upside double front head. But poop deck? Who calls it that?”

“I wanna say Mayan culture. There's Canis Major and Minor.”

“Like the plant?”

“No, that's cat nip, I mean like a dog.”

“Excuse you?”

“I'm just teach you the stars. Maybe they'll come and haunt your nightmares and you'll have no choice but to dream of me rescuing you followed by a wet dream.

“You just said you don't tease.”

“I'm not teasing my being hypothetical and Yang helped come up with that one. Way, way, way down there is Lupis.”

“Meaning...?”

“Wolf.”

“Go fuck of somewhere. Did Yang help with that one too?”

“That was me. And I'd fuck off somewhere if I had someone to fuck off with.”

“So you do tease. Jerk.”

“I just wanted to get more than laughs and moans out of you.” Furthering suppressing her emotions. “There's Lepus, it means hare as in rabbit.”

“There's no fluffy tail, it's long. Lupis is wolf and Lepus is hare. That's a lot to remember.”

“I think that's enough for tonight. I'm going to bed. We'll reach the fort by midday roughly. And Blake, there's something you should know.”

“Is it about Yang?”

“No, it's my greatest flaw, the one you didn't want to hear earlier. I want you to hear it from me and not Yang. I want you to know, I love you. Being around you, I almost feel comfortable letting what little emotions I have free. The way I feel for you and about you is not like Yang at all. I love our time together but I am mostly a 'robot' in everything we do...including sex.” She let her words sink in waiting for a response. “I love you and I love being with you in everything. It's not the love you think of when Yang shows it. I'm sorry I can't show it in that type of way. When Yang and I were mostly connected I was feeding off her emotions when I had none. You deserve better.”

“I think...I think I already knew that. It hurts to hear it.” She held herself tighter. “I suspected something, but it still feels good. I hate hearing the truth, but your honesty is what I need. Yang loves the idea of us, but her thoughts say otherwise. You are trying to show emotions but are unable to because of the training to control your emotions. You aren't reckless. It hurts to hear you say that, I appreciate your honesty...”

“I'll be in the library on the couch.” She released her arms from around her and slowly got up and turned to face her before going out of view. “I'm sorry.” She said to herself. “I'm not any better at loving you than Yang.” She whispered before walking out slowly.

She could smell the air in the room, sensed they still might be on the bed and tip-toed down the stairs entering the false wall. “She's probably curling in on herself feeling dirty and used thanks to me. Way to go dragon. Shadow dragon!” She wanted to scream a roar but kept herself from doing so. She sat with her legs crossed meditating into herself thinking about everything that led her to this point. She mostly focused on her battles and battle strategies. Thinking about new techniques to try or different methods of attack. A strange scent caught her attention and she tried to focus but it greatly distracted her. She opened her eyes and started to stand.

“So you're finally awake. I've been wanting to talk to you specifically.”

She jumped to her feet assuming a fight stance as the familiar voice sent a shrill down her spine. “You need to leave.” She tried to remain calm.

“You have no need to fear me here, my shadow dragon.”

“I am not your dragon. I am not afraid of you. You need to leave.” Her voice calm and stern.

“You're jumpy, and even though you control your emotions, I can see it. Is that anyway to treat your mother?”

“Summer Rose is my mother, always will be!” She lowered her voice. “You killed her. You are not welcome here.” She bared her teeth with a growl. 

“I just want to talk.” She shrugged with her arms in the air at her sides innocently.

“We'll talk tomorrow, even ground, two hours after midday.” She face angry and her fists clenched.

“I will see you when I see you.” She sliced open a portal. “At least Yang is always happy to see me, even before I even claimed her.” She walked through the portal.

She stumbled back unsure how to take what she was just told. Blake said they had sex but...I am not going back! With Yang there is no even ground! Blake won't be safe, neither will Ruby. The fuck were you thinking!? She wanted something to punch, something to release her anger. Yang! The person who did this!

She sat back down and meditated finding her bruised from before. She used different techniques after each charge beating her to the ground with ease. Yang's eyes glowed red and she yelled bringing forth her dragon and they were back at it again. Yang was more spent but was fighting with everything she had. “You let her claim you!” She punched. “Sex was one thing but this...!? What are you going to tell Blake? This is my body too, you had no right to pull that shit!” She punched her in the face several times before she flew back. “You think about sleeping with everyone you meet and getting her permission like it's normal but will get jealous if she even thinks about sleeping with someone else. She's more than enough and you don't make her feel that way!”

“You're lecturing me!? I have no emotional value! Blake, I love you.” Her voice mocking. “But I feel absolutely nothing!” She yelled. “Have you even told her?”

“At least I told her outright instead of going behind her back and installing cameras knowing she's going to be back eventually and my head isn't so swelled it can fit through doors. Raven broke you, forcing you to enjoy your beatings. Involving Ruby and Blake was too much!”

“I tried to keep it to myself, but Ruby saw me and instead of going to Raven, Ruby insisted she do it!”

“You could've found other methods.” Draco shot back. “And you're thinking about adopting Zwei from Qrow to have something to take care of while you wait for us to merge and she gifts us with a child or children. We could have that when she goes into heat. She hates dogs!” She pointed out.

“She's scared of them and it was just a thought!” Yang defended herself. “I didn't want to stereotype her. I have no intention of a dog after tonight knowing how she feels.”

Draco crossed her arms. “And you don't want her getting jealous of a cat.”

“We haven't discussed animals as she will gone in two weeks.”

“That's what you said last time and she stayed. Thanks to your stunt with your dragon with your crazy fort escapade, we might actually be going the wrong way. I'd make more sense if we went to the other side.”

Yang shot back running out of a defense. “I would've given us children next time she's in heat.

Sir simply stated. “I fulfilled her fantasy completely.”

“That was mine to fulfill!” Yang charged only to be flown back. “You're just mad because I can show her more love than you ever could.”

“Take. That. Back.”

“Make me.”

She grabbed her throat lifting her from the ground as she struggled kicking her legs into her but getting nowhere. “At least I can love her without wanting to cheat on her.” She smiled watching the light leaving her eyes. “At least with you gone, Blake will be happy with me and I can absorb you and your dragon. I can be the person Blake needs me to be!” Her skin started to pale and her lilacs filled with tears as they paled.

She was forced out of her meditation by being pushed to the ground watching Yang on her knees coughing and gasping for air while holding her throat. She was looking into a pair of concerned golden eyes. “Hey.”

“What happened? I called your name, tried shaking you and you were so lost. You looked so angry like you wanted to kill. Your fire burned.”

“I almost did...Yang...”

“You almost killed her!?” She slapped her. “That's my job!”

“Then it's a good thing you pushed me awake.”

“What happened to going to bed?”

“Raven...was here...” She couldn't look at her. “I asked her to leave, eventually she did...You and Ruby aren't safe if Yang gets free.”

“What do you mean?”

“She'll kill you.”

“You and Yang beat her.”

She pushed her emotions away as she wanted to cry. “When you told me they had sex, I didn't realize how...Raven's claimed her...again...”

“What? How? No! Is that why you wanted to kill her? You said I need the both of you and you're right. I need you both. You are emotionless and Yang is a liar... not who I thought she was. But she she show me the love you have for me.”

“She was in control way too long.” Her voice sad.

“I want to see her! I want to beat the shit out of her!”

“I already did that and she needs to rest to survive at this point.” Her words quick.

“Rest to survive? How bad is she?”

“I was chocking her out before you pushed me down.”

“You nearly killed her! I mean you said you were close I didn't think you were that close. I want to see her. I want to make sure she's okay.” Her voice sad.

She sighed. “She needs to rest.” She was trying to avoid them meeting.

“I want to see her for myself I want to make sure she's okay.”

She slowly exhaled closing her eyes. Pale lilacs stared at Blake as she was panting. “You wanted to see me?” She half chocked. 

“What the hell did she do to you?”

“Beat the shit out of me from what she tells me she told you. I guess she beat you to.”

“Yang...” She looked away.

“It's okay...” She brushed her hand against her cheek. “I love you.”

“You need to leave.” She said angrily pushing her hand away.

“Blake, what's gotten-?”

“You need to rest.” She was calming down.

Her eyes turned red. “Are you okay?” Concern crimson eyes staring back. “I heard your emotional distress. What'd she do?”

“She told me she loved me. Does she? With everything she did?”

“She loves you and she doesn't want to lose you. I feel the love she has for you.”

“Then why don't you show it?” Her eyes narrowed and her voice angry.

“I'm incapable of letting me emotions get the better of me.”

“Right, so you 'don't feel anything'. Do you even care about me at all?”

“More than you'll ever know and more than I can ever share. I'm sorry. It's my fault you feel this way. I should've let Yang tell you everything when she was ready.”

“What if she wouldn't? What if she never did? I would be thinking she'd be at peace about everything. Then bam, an artificial body that looks exactly like me that doesn't shows up and she is never the dragon hero the world would need.”

“Are you going to okay?”

“Yeah... Just not right now.”

She tried thinking of anything she could to comfort her. She was think about holding her arms open and she falls into them, but that's a Yang thing. She sat behind her and pushed her hair aside and trailed soft kicks into her neck.

Blake purred as her mate relaxed her knowing it wasn't going to go any further. She patted her head as it rested on her shoulder. “This is going to be a long couple days.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“For what?” Her confusion heard.

“For upsetting you.”

“Of course, I'm sorry I-.”

“Ssshhh. There will be none of that. You have every right.”

“You keep saying that-.”

“And I'll keep saying it until you feel validated.” She looked up into the ceiling.

“What are you looking at?”

“I'm thinking about something I think you would like. I'd like it to be a surprise if that's okay?”

“Is it a prank?”

“No.”

“Does it involve water or a dog?”

“One dog, one wolf, and one river, but they aren't three dimensional and they can't hurt you.” She was reluctant about saying yes. “I'll let you see the other ones do, only you're okay with it, I'll add them.”

“Okay. Does it involve someone getting hurt or killed?”

“Only if fall, which I won't.”

“Okay...?” She was still unsure.

Sir rubbed her back scratching down the middle and her purrs help them relax. “Are you angry, sad or upset?”

“Not anymore, thank you.” She smiled.

“I'm glad.” Sir got comfy and her purrs were sending her to sleep. She let her eyes drift close. “Whoa!” She woke up feeling her body hit the ground. “Blake...? You okay?”

“Yeah, I was trying to be nice and get you to the couch but I could hardly lift you.”

“It's okay.” Still half dazed “Here.” She got to her feet and carried Blake setting her on top. “Better?”

“Much.” She flicked her ears then began to purr as she was scratched. She then laid face up and grabbed her other hand letting it rub her stomach. “Am I driving you crazy?”

“Like you wouldn't believe.” She forced herself to stroke slow and only one direction. “You're so cute.” She whispered.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

“I thought that was in my head.” Blake laughed then turned sideways having enough of her stomach and purred harder as her back was scratched and she arched into it. She drifted to sleep without anything more to say.


	69. Explainations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers, or some plus unexpected visitors

Next thing she knew she was struggling for breath as pound after pound hit her in the chest. Her eyes to shot open when she saw Blake had hit her in the chest. Her body was cold with sweat and she was panting. It was only a nightmare. She calmed herself down.

“Are you okay?” She nuzzled into her.

“Nightmare. I'm better...thanks. Sorry I scared you.”

“Don't be. I felt you shaking and sweating and I tired shaking you awake calling your name and I hit you a couple times then I had to pound you. I hope I didn't hurt you.”

“You got me awake and that's what matters.”

“Will you tell me about it?”

“It was about Raven sexually abusing us, Yang and I, again trying to kill you. Yang being completely defenseless to stop her and I tried to take over, but I was powerless to stop her and she slit your throat... just like my mom and dad.”

“Why do I always have to die in your nightmares? I mean I compliment that both of you love me enough to not want to lose me, but it makes me question if I'm going to die. It gets a little tiresome after a while.”

“The point is, you're here, right here in my arms and you're not going anywhere nor is anything going to happen to you because I won't let it.”

“You sound like Yang.”

“You are the only middle ground we have.”

“I've heard that before to.” She smiled rubbing her head below her chin in a submissive cat gesture.

The affection aspect is there for the both of us. You so amazing. Her hand traveled absentmindedly to her back and she purred lightly. It brought a smile to her face. Her purr became louder when she twitched her ear and rubbed into the scratch. “Absolutely incredible. I love you more than you'll ever know and more than I can ever show.” She said to herself

“Did you say something?” She hear every word of her whisper but sounded like she was talking her herself again.

“I was talking to myself, again. You probably caught every word and pretended you didn't.”

“I was just...” blushing while her ears folded “you know...don't finish my sentence. Just know that I know you know that I know you know what I was trying to say.”

“I know. It's cute when you blush.” Blake was speechless not having any comeback. “What time is it?”

“I'm not sure.”

“And my scroll's in my jacket and I am too comfortable to move.”

“I'll get-hey.”

“You're not going anywhere. I'm comfy only because you're here.”

“So you're the controlling one then?”

“Fine, leave me, leave me on the couch to be cold and alone plagued by nightmares.”

“You sound just like Yang, Miss Dramatic.”

“That's it.” She picked her up getting to her feet and blew a raspberry into her shirt stomach.

“Hey, stop.” She laughed. “Put me down.” She got her jacket going back to the fern green couch and laid Blake on top of it and she laid on top of her. “Not what I had in mind, but no complaints.

“I can't get enough of you.” She rubbed her head in her chest.

“That's enough of that.” She blushed. “They're not as big as yours.”

“Which makes them more comfy without the fear of suffocating.”

“Why are you so emotionally affectionate all the sudden?”

“I'm trying to show my love for you in a language you speak... and the affection helps the heat cycle match up.”

“There are other ways you could show me.”

“I'm going to make good on what I said earlier and shower.”

“And leave a poor abandoned, stray alone on the couch-you're gonna leave me? Without a goodbye or forehead kiss? The cruelty.”

“I was hoping you might join as I'm really bad at getting every strand of hair and I can't reach my back.”

“O-o.” She followed behind her with her arms wrapped around her torso.

She was feeling self-conscience about her abs with Blake's arms wrapped around them. “I'm going to the gym.”

“Oh no you don't!” She grabbed her tighter. “What happened to not teasing?”

“I wasn't, I have a gym here and I was thinking about going to it after I showered but what was the point if I was going to sweat again.”

“Are you trying to turn me on and leave my body begging for you at being denied?”

“No.” She was confused. “I'm serious.”

“So am I. What a pity? You're going to the gym afterward getting all sweaty that just to shower again.” Her tone sarcastic.

“You sure sound like it.” She lifted her arms as Blake took the sweatshirt off. She bent her knees to the ground and took off her sweatpants revealing her shaft. “Blake.” She gritted through her teeth “Don't do that.”

“What's wrong? Is my stroking too much for you?” Using her baby voice.

“Yes.” She grunted pulling away starting the water and Blake came up behind her and started stroking more. “You need to stop.” She back her butt into her pushing her off and pinning her to the wall. “What is wrong?”

“So my teasing is working?” Draco sighed letting her go and getting in the shower wetting her hair. “It's not the next day yet. I bet I'll look even cutter with my head between your legs.”

“Yes but by the time we're done, it will be well after. As tempting as that is, I like this. Being with you in simplicity. You're not even aroused, just teasing. Easy with the claws.”

“Telling me what they can do again?”

“Scratch lines of blood into my arms if not pound into my bones with scratches. Maybe Yang should be afraid of you instead of the other way around.”

“Aren't you afraid?”

“Terrified.” She kissed her slowly.

“You sure don't sound like it.”

“I am shaking on the inside, willing my emotions.” Her voice sincere.

They continued to shower teasing with jokes and scrubbing each other down. Once done, the blonde with red eyes stepped out drying them both with her blue flames. “Gym's in the library past the vent. You'll hear the music.”

“Won't you be tired after working out?”

“I want to be tired and I want to get my abs and arms more defined again.”

“And what do you expect me to do by my lonesome?”

“Whatever you want within reason. I trust you.” She put an orange tank top and basketball short over her undergarments. “This body would do with keratin.”

“So you're the one who reads, not Yang.”

“I try to, it hurts my head after a while.” She kissed her forehead and went downstairs finding her favorite punching bag. She listened to the music on her scroll starting with push ups. Starting with one handed knuckle push ups, open palm one handed push ups, then two fists, two open handed diamond push ups getting angry over the shape and doing more, hands at her sides and wide arms. She did reps of thirty taking a two minute breaks before staring again. She moved onto her favorite ab burner. A stationary upright piece of equipment that has her lean against it. Her upper body going into one hundred and eighty degrees and coming back up. She did one hundred in one go. Moving to the next one at an inclined sit up position completely one hundred in another go. Her skin glowing as it was beaded with sweat. Moving to the treadmill at a five percent incline running at an eight minute thirty second two mile. She ran faster as the song made her angry. The one Raven and Yang danced to but from the daughter's perspective. 

Ich mochte starker werden. Weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist. Es ist ratsam, welke Blumen zu entfernen. Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm. Du flusterst mir in mein Ohn. Du fragst mich, ob ich deine Hand nehm. Ich hab keinen Grund, dicj abzulehnen. Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm. Du flusterst mir in mein Ohn. Du fragst mich, ob ich deine Hand nehm. Du flus terst mir. 

(I want to get much stronger. Because our world is so malign. It is wise, to remove withered flowers. You ask me if I'll come with you. You whisper in my ear. You ask me to take your hand. I have no reason to refuse you. You ask me if I'm coming with you. You whisper in my ear. You ask my if I'll come with you. You whisper to me.)

You bitch! I have every reason to refuse you! I hate you! I hate what you've done to me! I hate what you turned Yang into! Ihate you because I'm two separate dragons instead of one! I hate you broke Yang and forced her to enjoy the brutal beatings she got as an outlet instead of using the gym! “I hate you!” She roared running faster as the song played.

Ja ich bin viel starker, als ich je gedacht hab. Fliege hoher! Laufe viel schneller! Verglss die Wahrheit nicht! Ja ich bin viel starker, als ich je gedacht hab. Ichentferne welke Blumen. Wieso siehst du so traurig aus? 

(Yes, I am far stronger than I thought. Soar higher, run much faster! Don't you forget that! Yes I am stronger than I thought. I removed withered flowers. Why then do you look so sad?)

“I wanted to be stronger, but in my own way without your interference. You removed the flowers you thought made me weak instead of having me do it myself! Trying to force me to kill Emerald. When you tried to convince me to kill Ruby, drew the line! I hate you!” She huffed as she finished running. “A seventeen thirty, not bad... Shit.” She left burning footprints on the treadmill.

“Who are you yelling at?”

She stared in shock though she shouldn't have been surprised. “Raven, pretending she's there.”

“I've never heard the language before. What is it and what is the song about?”

“The language is from the old days, it's German roughly translated from Japanese. The background is about mother who is possessive and controlling of her daughter. So much so, she molests and rapes her and occasionally beats her. One of the English translations, it is from the mother singing to her daughter wanting her to become stronger telling her to rise and take flight as she's alive. In this version, it's from the daughter's perspective saying she wants to be stronger and the mother whispers in her ear if she'll take her hand and follow as the daughter has no reason to refuse her. The daughter eventually gets control and stands against her mother saying she's stronger. Raven forced us to listen to the English version from her perspective and called it 'our song'. I found more versions that describe the daughter's point of view in a darker setting.”

“You mean your view?”

“Yes, except I have every reason to refuse and hate her. She killed my mother.”

“You look like your ready to pass out. Are you going to be ready to take down that fort tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I was going to get another two mile in on bike but if that fort is there, I need to be ready. Maybe I'll bench press after to relieve my semblance.”

“I got you some water.”

“Babe, you didn't have to but appreciate it.”

“I thought you might.”

“You are darn cute when you blush.” She kissed her and sipped the water.

“How are you not downing it with how sweaty you are?”

“I've been trekking across a desert over twenty five miles in a day with the sun beating down with nothing but a canteen to last me three days. I could only take a sip whenever the person training me with my moms supervision, would give me water to spare, same with food. That's why you don't see me rushing it. I had to go slow or get beaten physically beaten then it would be taken away.”

“I guess I wouldn't have emotions either after all that suppression. I'd make me feel better if you just took it in one gulp.”

“I would risk making myself sick doing that.”

“I'd take care of you.”

“I have no doubt you would. Which is why I would like you on standby if a fort is here. I hope I won't need back up.”

“Wait. You're not going to chain me to a wall so I don't fight?”

Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Why would I do that? When was the last time you fought with Gambol Shroud? Or even without a weapon?”

“Probably since Yang and I officially broke up taking my anger out on what few Grimm are left, the desert Grimm I've been told were too dangerous and after seeing one of them, I didn't risk it. I didn't want to risk the whole harpooning thing you do either. That and me on the water by myself is not ideal.” She rubbed her arm and looked away as she explained the water. “I wouldn't know how to skin and use all the parts anyway.”

“I know there's that whale I'm running out of, might use the rest of the bones to help the coral reefs. Maybe hunt a bull shark next, aggressive and unpredictable.”

“Only if I come with you.”

“In that case, maybe a tiger shark.”

“What? You don't trust me?”

“I don't want to risk you getting hurt because it got close and took a bit out of the boat. I lost one vessel that way. I still managed to kill it somehow.”

“You're starting to smell and in dire need of a shower.” It was also a turn on. 

She followed her out. “I'm following you.” Stepping into the shower shampooing and soaping each other as before in content silence. “You're so hot.” Sliding her hands down her sides and walking closer so their foreheads met.

“Was that meant for your head?”

“Yes. Didn't want you thinking I was lusting over you.”

“I know you're not, if it makes you feel any better I think you're hot too. Figuratively and literally.”

“Flatterer.” She kissed her lips slowly. “So soft.” She shut the water off and stayed with their foreheads together. “I love you.” She whispered.

“And I you.”

“Be still my heart.”

“Did you steal that from Yang?”

“She stole it from me. I doubt she knows what it means. Your sweet voice makes my heart stop.”

“I want to feel your muscular body on top of mine.” She wrapped her arms around her neck as she was picked up and set on the couch as weight laid on top of her. “Not what I had in mind, still no complaints...It's probably better this way.”

“You have no idea how hard it is to refuse you.”

She stroked her hands through the gold hair. “You should probably rest for tomorrow.”

“I'll try.”

“Try?”

“Yeah, after that nightmare I'm...” she hated admitting her fears but Blake deserves the truth “scared-afraid to and of sleep if that makes sense? No matter how tired I am, unless I fall asleep accidentally, I might refuse sleep.”

“That bad?”

“I'm scared of losing you. Even more fearful I won't be able to protect you. I know you can take care of yourself, I'm still worried.”

“I appreciate you caring and letting me know how you feel instead of trying to hide it. I know it can’t be easy.”

“It’s still hard, but you make it easier.” She rubbed her head closer. “And with no emotion value, the words come out easy.”

“I thought with me around it would be easier for you and Yang to connect. Why force me back to Menagerie and risk splitting even more? Why risk killing her?”

“We need to work on getting more common ground. We both love you and want the best for you...” Her voice trailed off. “Yang thinks she’s the best for you. We need to focus on the world. You are our world, but we don’t know how you we have you for. We both need breaks to meet as who will be in a few months before trying again. Mostly you and Yang. You don’t want to think about it, but I look like her and you have internal hurts with both of us. I want you thinking about us in a positive light, missing us and thinking of the good times no matter how long it takes. Even if you’re happy with someone else, we’ll be happy for you.”

“I can’t be happy with anyone else, I hate us even separating in the first place.”

“If I let Yang have control right now, could you honestly be happy?”

“Yes!” She said quickly drawing suspicion as silence and confusing looks followed. She had to be honest with herself. “No…I don’t want to be without you.”

“And what do I keep telling you? As long as you think about us, our hearts are connected. Why do you think I tell you about new stars?”

“To help me read them?”

“Yes, but also on those nights you can’t sleep and there’s no signal or you don’t feel comfortable calling even with my emergency signal on I’ll be there as you read the night sky yourself. Read yourself to sleep. I won’t disappear immediately after arriving.” She chuckled lightly. “I’ll say hi to your mom and let her beat me to a pulp or try not to cause her any undue stress.”

“All the little things you do to make me fall for you even more.”

“I see you sitting on your windowsill staring at the night sky. I’ll let you borrow a few books too. Another reason I stayed close to Menagerie, for me, for Yang a different reason. You can see all the stars I point out from that hill you two sat on.”

“You were there for that?”

“Little bit, I helped Yang train Diamond even on what to say. Who do you think gave her all those speeches? She just hugs you and comforts you without words.”

“That does make sense.” She thought about it. “I want to stay, but everything you said so far makes sense. I hate that you’re right. Promise to visit when you can.” She wrapped her arms tighter.

“Me and Yang?”

She thought for a moment. “Yes as long you two are both connected, if not, just you. What will you do in your time away?”

“After you experience heat, I'll go to Atlas and take down the tougher White Fang forts. I wouldn’t doubt Adam’s escaped by now even if pregnant or is somehow still behind bars. Yes, I helped her out, even helped impregnate him with a half dragon. I don’t think he’ll die, being Taurus and all.”

“You are absolutely insane.” She smiled. 

“I know.” She smiled. “You’re even crazier for being with me.” Resting her palm against the Faunus cheek. “I guess you drive me up the wall and I take you to the ceiling.”

“Speaking of ceiling, when are you going to go through that plan of yours?”

“I think I changed my mind on the location, but I could do both locations. The other being your room, no dog, no wolf and no water” she added quickly “and nothing that can hurt you.”

“I trust you and the fact it's my room, add the dog, wolf and water. You said they can't hurt me.”

“As long as I am around, nothing will hurt you, not even Yang. You say stop I will be watching through Yang's eyes. You say Bumblebee, I will take over. If you can't say it, I will take over.”

“You voice, so aggressive, passionate and deeper, it's a turn on.”

“You need to look in the mirror more and hear yourself. It's more than your purrs that drive me crazy.”

“Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn't the most gorgeous woman in the world stop distracting me?”

“Maybe I would if this red lipped talker would be quiet.”

“Is that a challenge?” Her voice rough kissing and licking her neck.

“Stop...that...that tickles. Are trying...to tickle...and turn me...on?”

“No, but if it's working I won't complain.”

“Okay, okay, stop. Stop.” She huffed out of breath.

“I still leave you breathless.”

“Shut up. You're so hot.” They laid in silence but something was tugging at Blake. “I have a question that's been bugging me. When you were in Yang's head you seemed so evil and malicious taking what you wanted. How are you this dragon that is even better than Yang?"

"I am what Yang wanted to be. How she imagines herself becoming or who she wants me to be, which is me or some parts of me that aren't permanently embedded. She couldn't be strong enough to go through the training herself, so she forced me to as she was stronger than me at the time. I did it when I became my own persona like I am now, she had no control of who she wanted me to be. I became who I wanted to be, somewhat. I want to love you the way Yang is able to show it, the stupid training is holding me back. When I-when we set up our deal it brought us closer and that was when I began to change into my own person with little effect from her. I am my own person without a body. I was never meant to exist. I used to only be what Yang wanted to be. Once we setup our deal, we need to work together again and tried to become the person that is better suited for you."

She let her words sink in as it was a lot to take then something jumped at her. “Better suited?”

“Believe it or not, you're out of our league. Weiss even said so. I'm inclined to agree. It might take years, as long as I'm your partner, I will help you gain confidence, if I'm not, I will be around if you want me to and ensuring whoever you chose treats you right.” She licked her neck lovingly. 

Tears flooded her eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you!? I only want you. You're out of my league. I want you to be there with me through everything. I don't want anyone else. What's it going to take for you to believe me?”

“Hey. Don't cry. I do believe you. I just want you to be with the best person there is. Even if it's not me. And right now, it's not.”

“But you're honest, you tell me what's bothering you even if it's not easy to talk about. You're only flaw is your lack of emotions, I can live with that. You're harder to read, but I can read you easier.”

“I can't knowing I'm not the best for you.”

“Shut up! Just stop up. I don't want to hear it. I want you and that is final.”

“Blake,-.” 

The cat Faunus stood firm. “This is not up for negotiation.”

“I believe you.” She smiled, though her smiled were mostly half smiles. 

She stared into her eyes. “Do you?” She asked with a stern tone.

“With everything.” She wrapped her arms around her pulling them closer.

“You're so warm.”

“Your dragon, huh? I like it. I would've been offended if you said Sunny Dragon. I knew you were faking when you said Yang's name. You just wanted to see me react. You're cute. I think that's the sun keeping you warm.”

“You wish.”

“I don't actually. You'd be getting your warmth from something or someone else.”

“You need to stop.”

“Yang is saying I hate you and mine and I need to stop. I like it.” After sitting in silence for some time enjoying each other’s company. “Well, I guess I better get ready.” She started getting up.

“Wait.” She sighed letting her fingers wrap into hers. “Stay with me a little longer.”

“Okay. But don't let me fall asleep.”

“I will.” She smiled. “You need it.”

She sighed. “I'm getting up.” Arms held her down. “What?”

“Stay with me.”

She was concerned. “Why are you being so clingy?”

“I want you to stay here, in my arms.”

“While that is one of my favorite places to be, I have to get ready, and you should to. You're not going to get better with Gambol Shroud overnight. This would be good practice, even if there isn't a fort there.”

“Stop talking.”

“May I scratch your ear?”

“Ears and yes.” She slowly reached up scratching behind her ears. As she hoped her arms slacked and she laid her head above her chest listening to the source of her purrs. Her arms limped to her sides as she relaxed. The blonde was getting closer to her goal and only scratched with one hand to see if she would noticed and it rubbed the side of her rib cage. She moaned and her body involuntary moved upward at the touch. “Don't stop.” She whispered.

Fuck. This was supposed to send her to sleep. Not whatever this is. She slowed her scratches and stopped the rubbing on her side. She used her arm to slowly bring herself up and lightly stepped onto the floor. She tip-toed across the floor being quiet where Yang was noisy and felt safe once she entered the future bedroom. Getting dressed into her normal attired and reloading, checking and cleaning and clearing Ember Celica preparing for battle. Finding it nearly midday, she grabbed Gambol Shroud leaving it by her clothes and went down to the library. Her partner standing and narrowing her eyes in her direction.

“You said you wouldn't leave me. I woke up cold because my heat source was missing.” Her voice cold with a tinge of anger. “I guess you're no different from Yang.”

Those words hit her hard but she remained calm. “I was getting ready, I needed to. You wouldn't let me up. We'll be there soon. We might be able to see it from here if we're not spotted first. Gambol Shroud is by the clothes you came here with. I didn't want to risk waking you.” She tried to kiss her but was pushed away. She kissed her fingertips and then quickly touched her forehead with the kiss before they were swatted away. “I'll see you outside. I love you.”

“I guess.” She rolled her eyes. 

Turning around and her jacket midair as she walked away. Being difficult for no reason. Wait...there might be something deeper. Even though I told her I had to go she wanted me to stay. Am I thinking too far into this? Her dragon told she didn't need wings to fly and tried not using them only to crash to the deck a few times. She used used her blue dragon wings to fly around. She thought she might've saw something in the distance. She used the wood to jump off and her wings to fly higher. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She could hardly make out missing trees in a surrounding area but a very small fort could be seen. She flew back landing in front of the cabin with a bit of a crash and rolled into it. “Maybe forty people at most.” She said to herself dusting herself off. 

“Where at?” A voice her called. She flew around tying all the sails so they were going with the waves at no sail. She landed on the rail catching her balance and moved inside it slowly walking toward her. She pinned her to the mast with her body and held her wrists gently at her sides as she slowly kissed her. She stayed until they both were lightly panting for breath. “What was that for?”

“Hoping it's a good enough apology for right now. I'm sorry I left-.”

She held a finger to her lips. “You don't have to apologize for anything. I-.”

“I didn't validate your concern.” She said quickly. “I told what I was going to be doing but I should've grabbed my stuff and risked waking you as you slept. I now you have your reasons and why you say and do things. You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm sorry I was too caught up in this rather than worrying about your feelings and concerns.”

“I was being difficult for no reason. You told you needed to get ready and I should've listened. I should've let you up and do what you needed to do. We could've passed it or been spotted.”

“I'll have time for that when you're safe at home.”

“When I'm with you, I'm home. Home is where the heart is and it is with you...and Yang.”

“Your heart is split like me and Yang are split. I promise my queen” she kissed the back of her hand “your heart will be whole.” She kissed her forehead and let down the anchor.

Blake fell into her and hugging her. “I love you.” She finally admitted. She let the weight roll off of her as she sank into her, held up by her strong arms. “I love you.” Emphasizing each word as tears began to fall. 

Draco held her closer. A genuine smile crept across her face. “I love you, my future.” 

“I haven't heard that one before. Nothing about me being a cat?”

“Not unless you want me to. Seemed more like Yang's thing.”

“You have some idea.” She wiped her tears.

“Come on, let's go show these hypocrites what it means to be a monster and their worst nightmare.” She summoned her wings and without hesitation with Gambol Shroud at her at back she jumped into her arms as she pushed off the deck. Weaving her way through trees using her dragon sight until they were about a mile away and walked the rest. “How do you want to do this?”

“I get a choice?” She was surprised.

“Yeah...” She needed to stop looking at her with confusion. “You are the sneakier of the two of us. I’m really starting to hate Yang again. I was thinking you could easily use the captain as a hostage and any who dare to try to shoot you I take them out so they have no choice but to surrender. Issue is, like the other ones, we need those on your father's side to come in and claim it so they can't take it back. Yang never thought of that part when she went in.”

“You take them all out, I'll call in the Calvary. They'll be happier to hear from you than me. There's scroll service here though faint. Hey!”

Draco picked up her in her arms as she was trying her kick her way out. She set her down and slapped her ass as she walked away. “Hump.” She vocalized and walked away with a smile. “I told you I would get your emotions to show.” She called out behind her.

She shook her head. “You certainly tried.” She whispered to herself being her attention to the fort. “Maybe it's time I modernize the ship so it's more of a small cruise ship than pirate. Nah. I'm sure this captain is wanted somewhere and has lien stashed away somewhere. No, Blake wants him alive. He'll be worth more alive. Yang didn't even kill the last guy. That fort is definitely back to White Fang.” She was able to sneak in undetected without knocking anyone out though it took longer. Plenty of brush and trees for cover. She slowly opened the door just leaving it cracked. 

When is a door not a door?

Now's not the-.  
When it's a jar. 

I need to focus. Her eyes widened as she was Adam developing his baby bump quickly talking to someone else.

“I don't care what it takes. Get this thing out of me. It keeps me up at night. I causes me pain. It's not even Faunus. Look how quick it's growing. It's not right! This isn't right! I came here because nobody would expect a small White Fang fort to be here. Get this thing out of me!” He yelled kicking his feet. She snuck in and hid behind pieces of furniture while they were occupied.

“It's okay my great leader. I can't promise this won't be painless, but it will be out.”

“Anything!”

Oh no you don't! That's mine! Having no idea where her possessive nature came from she leaped onto the doctor pushing him away as her feet landed on his chest and held her dagger to Adam’s throat. 

“Do it! I can't live like this! Not after what you did to me!”

“I'm only partly responsible. I'm Captain Sir, we haven't officially been introduced. The person you knew is... someone else pretending to be me. You're coming with me.”

“Don't take me! Don't ake me back to prison! Please! I beg you! They keep putting their dicks inside me and use me like a toy!” He started crying. “I can't go back!”

“I only said you're coming with me. I didn't say where.” She tried to pick him up, her strength failing her from the gym and used her dragon arms and wings flying to the ship not caring as arrows were being aimed at her. Several nearly landed but couldn't hit with her semblance and aura protecting her. She strapped him down in the closet with very little comfort. “With how far along you look, I say maybe three weeks, five at most.” I can't do this to Blake. It's been what? Five weeks and five weeks left. “I’ll be back Ashlyn.” Walking outside and flying back to the fort as the cavalry was arriving she was knocking out the guards left and right and finished as they entered taking down their flag.

“Yang?” She heard a voice behind her and was hugged from behind by a very pregnant Kali. “I'm glad you two worked things out.

“Mrs. Belladonna-.”

“Kali.” She glared.”You know this. Now turn around and give me a proper hug.” She turned around closing her eyes and embracing her. Kali broke away first. “I'm so glad you two worked things out.”

“Me too.” Her eyes were still closed.

“Why are your eyes closed?”

“Please don't freak out.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I'm not Yang.”

Kali was laughing. “Of course you are. Now open your eyes and you can see I'm ready to burst any day.”

She slowly opened her red eyes. “I'm Draco.” She bowed. “Formally known as Captain Sir.”

“What!?” She yelled catching everyone's attention. She gasp and held her pregnant stomach. “My water broke!” Without hesitation she scooped her up and brought her in the closet on the bed laying her against the headboard with a pillow at her mid back.

“Just relax, it’s okay.” She called Blake. “Babe, emergency, your mom's on the ship about to go into labor. Your dad's there? Good. He can kick my ass later. I love you. See you soon. Bye.” She turned her attention back to Kali. “Don’t start pushing yet, you’re still having contractions.”

“I’ve delivered a baby before, you know.” She said through pain.

“I've helped deliver before. It’s been a while for both of us. I didn’t mean to cause this. Try to relax for now. Would it be okay if I warmed my hands onto the small of your back?”

“Only if you think it’ll help.” She did so and it helped calm her a little bit as the contractions became worse. “You are never doing this again.”

“That wasn’t me, not that it matters. Blake!” Her voice the most excited she’d ever heard.

“Hey.” She kissed her. What can I do?”

“Can you please get me two wash cloths, one dry, one cold water wet and several dry towels?Please and thank you.” She turned back to Kali. “You’ll move farther along if you get up and start dancing.”

“It'll hurt worse. Get these outta me!” She screamed. Draco removed herself and knelt between her legs looking at her. “Don’t do anything down there!” She yelled more at the woman than her pain.

“Mom, Yang is not who I thought she was. She wanted this to happen to since she met you and I-we fell for it. Let her help. She knows what she’s doing.”

“Mrs. Belladonna, please. Let me have a look. I want to know how far you’ve dilated.”

“Mom, please let her help. I trust her.” In Kali’s mind. You also trusted Adam and you also trusted Yang, but I guess we all did. When Blake didn’t get a response she added. “I trust her more than Yang.”

“Fine. You get my permission then you leave? What kind of joke is this?”

“Mrs. Bella-.”

“Kali!”

“Kali, I’m just washing my hands.” She turned the hot water all the way up and used the soap lathering for thirty seconds then soaping all the way to her elbows and washing them. She came out burning her hands to dry them. She crawled between her legs. “You ready?” She nodded. She inserted her fingers.

Just then Ghira came in and saw them. “What it this!?”

“Two centimeters. Kali, if you don’t do more like walk or dance, this can take three days.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one in labor.”

“You’re right. And I never will be, Raven made sure of that.” She calmed herself. “It’s been a while since you’ve given birth. Hey Sir, you’re in time.” She backed away giving them so space while she washed her fingers.

“I’m gonna kick your ass after this!”

“I look forward to it. But unless Kali does more than just lay there you’ll be exhausted after three days of staying awake. I’m going to start the coffee.”

“I’ll go with you.” Blake offered rushing to her. She waited once they were outside and forced herself between her arm and her body looking up at her. “Is it that bad?”

“Your mom is still in a relatively good mood. Her contractions aren’t bad. But yes, childbirth is the worse pain in the world a woman can every experience. Sometimes compared to a bladder infection I’m told is pretty close second. Yes getting kicked in the balls hurts, but the pain will go away and it is only for sometime, childbirth is way longer. You're body is basically tearing from the inside out. That’s why back in the old times men, although few were actually scared of getting their wives pregnant because they didn’t want them to die during childbirth, it has been known to happen. The choice was either save the mother or save the child. If they chose the mom, the baby would die. If they chose the baby they would cut the mother open and she would either bleed to death or die of infection.”

Once in the kitchen she learned against a wall. “I don’t know if I’m ready for all that.”

“That’s why I wanted to wait and so did Yang for a bit.”

“Tell me, did she lose our children purpose?” She nearly yelled.

“No.” She shook her head nears tears at the accusation. “No, she didn’t. She just gave into her dragon’s lust to breed you not knowing you were already with children. What were their names, I mean if you named them?”

“Ashton, Don, D-o-n if a boy or D-a-w-n if a girl, and Sage Xiao Long Belladonna.”

She swallowed and held a fist over her heart wanting to feel emotions. “How old would they be?” She whispered.

“thirteen weeks. At the rate they were developing, fifteen weeks. We would've had sonograms and she would've had a tattoo of their heartbeats to listen on their scroll.” She walked to her lover’s outstretched arms and they cradled her as tears fell from her cheeks.

“A mom always knows.” She whispered.

More tears fell. “Yang set up a nice memorial for them. Lanterns in the sky to light their way. Mini boats with tea candles to guide their souls on the water and their bodies sent down a burning raft.”

She took the credit for that did she? She just wanted to dig them a proper grave and call it a day. “I’m glad I could help.”

“You?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “In certain ancient times, a mother dying of childbirth was as equal as a man dying in battle since women weren’t allowed in war. Any dick could make a baby, but only a woman could conceive a child. I wanted to give them a warrior send off.”

“So their names, ages, you already knew?”

“I wanted to hear it from their mom.”

Blake cried harder into her. She was comforted with stroking of her hair. She smiled and a thought hit her but she didn’t want to ruin what this was. When she calmed down and washed her face in the sink she was handed two coffee cups and Draco held three. She figured now was good time to ask. “How did you grieve?”

“Three tears and lots of meditation even my dragon grieved. Wrapped around me in a circle and wept. I tried to stop her. I was pushed away, pushed out with no way to stop her. Yes I wanted to wait, for kids, but I didn't want to lose them. They were part of you.” 

“There was nothing you could’ve done. Now come on, we got birthdays to celebrate soon.” She opened the door and Kali was attempting to dance and Ghira was mostly supporting her by her wrists. Blake hid her face behind her girlfriend’s shoulder as she tried not to laugh as how much pain her mom looked. “Maybe you should turn on the disco ball.” She failed behind her laugh.

“Good idea.” She turned on the disco ball and set the cups on the nightstand. She heard the door shut and followed Blake outside where she was clenching her sides and laughing.

“Did you see her face? She was absolutely pissed! Ow! Oh! My stomach! I can’t breathe.”

“I disagree.” She smiled laying her against the floor of the deck. “She’s trying, Ghira’s forcing her but she’s trying.” She waited until Blake calmed down. “I should go check on her again.”

“Wait!” She grabbed her hand in a hurry.

“What’s wrong?” She knelt down next to her.

“I want… this is hard to say. I know… I know I’m not pregnant… but I… I use my freebie.”

“This doesn’t count. I think I get what you’re asking. You want to be in Kali’s spot with the checking?”

“Yes.”

She picked her up setting to her feet on the floor in the kitchen as she cleaned a table and laid her on top. “Lay back. Bend your knees. There ya go.” She removed her pants and she yelped as the cold air hit her. Draco washed her hands in the same fashion as earlier. “I’m going to stick my fingers inside.” She put two fingers inside all the way. Blake was panting by how turned on she was. Draco pulled her fingers apart in a scissor like fashion. Blake yelped as she felt something pop or open at the surprised gesture. She groaned as the fingers slipped out. “Four inches.” She licked her fingers.

“I think you need to double check.”

“This is where we eat and you two are having sex here!?” The both froze. “Unbelievable! Let’s go Ruby!”

“We weren’t having sex.” Draco called after the platinum blonde.

“Not yet anyway.” Her eyes half lidded.

“We agreed-.”

“I have needs, you have desires.”

Draco panted finding it really hard to refuse her desires. “Kali needs support.” She convinced herself and helped Blake with her pants. They walked back inside and Draco went straight to the sink washing her hands and elbows again, burning them dry.

“You could probably save water and soap by burning them.” Ghira spoke laying a tired exhausted Kali back against the bed.

She was between her legs again. “Not worth the risk. I’m going to-.”

“I got it, just do it!” She demanded.

Irritable, she’s getting there. “No wonder Yang’s afraid of you.” She stuck two fingers in pulled out and placed three fingers in. Still finding it loose she placed a forth finger in. “Six centimeters, three more to go.”

“All that! All that dancing and all this pain and this is what I get!? More to go. I can’t take it.”

Draco kneeled beside her and took her hand with her mechanical hand. “Kali you are doing great. You are moving along greatly, in less than thirty minutes you have made it where you are almost ready to meet your darlings. Don’t discourage yourself. You have made and amazing mother to Blake. You have learned from your mistakes and ready to be an ever better mother to your children. I’m gonna move behind you and heat you lower back.” Even seeing how much pain Kali was in. Blake wished those words were said to her. Even though her mom has been less than unpleasant through the whole thing Draco was still nice to her and encouraged her to keep going.

The words swelled her heart and brought her some comfort. “Thank you!” She screamed as she felt the next contraction rip through her and the heat on her back helped but only minimal, she was more moved by the gesture of it.

After an hour passed, she washed her hands again preparing to do the same thing. She brought out towels and laid them between her legs. Blake couldn’t help but be more jealous as her partner was looking more at more intimate parts of her mom than her. She knew she shouldn't be and felt guilty in the pit of her stomach. Draco stuck her fingers in and felt she was ready. “Kali, I need you to take shallow breaths. Almost sounding like an ape. That’s it.” Her voice calm and even. “After each push do that or the baby will be sucked right back in. You can start pushing.”

“Aaaaaahhhhh!” A horrified scream left her as she pushed.

“Good Kali, good, just like practice. Push.”

“Oooo-Aaaaahhhhhhh!”

“That’s it Kali.” After sometime of pushing. “I can see it crowning. Keep pushing Kali.” She pushed with a scream. “One last good one.” The child came out crying and everyone was relieved she wrapped it in a towel and wiped its face as quickly as she could “Congratulations, a boy.” She gave him to his mom. “Would you like to cut the cord?”

“Not me. Ghira?” She said tiredly and panting. 

“Yes.” She brought out her knife and presented it to him. He uncovered a little bit and cut it handing her knife back.

She took the cord and darted quickly to the kitchen freezing it. She didn't expect company behind her with a raised eyebrow. “In case they want to keep it. Some parents do.” She walked just as quickly back to Kali as another one was coming. She washed her hands and sure enough Kali was screaming again.

“Get it out!” She screamed. “Sir!”

She grabbed another towel even though one was already there. She slid between her legs again and laid the towel flat. “Shallow breaths and push.”

“I can't!”

Draco shot back. “You can, you just won't.” She used her anger and screamed as she pushed. “Keep going Kali. You're doing great.”

“Shut up!” She yelled as she pushed.

“It's crowning.” She whispered. “Two more Kali. Count with me. One.”

“Oooonnneeee!”

“Breath. Good. Two.”

“Ttttwwwwoooo!”

“One more good one. Push.” She didn't. “Push.” She said louder. Nothing. “Push!”

“Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

The baby came out and she checked for breath. “Shit.” She panicked for a moment then keeping calm. She spanked the child and nothing. She spanked harder the second time. Nothing.

“What's wrong? Why isn't it crying?”

“Please give me space. Stay where you are.” She sucked the fluid out of its nose and mouth spiting it in the nearby towel and started upside down chest compressions. She did fifteen and open the mouth and exhaled inside. She saw the chest rise but nothing. She kept at this even as Ghira put a hand on her shoulder.

“It's no use.” He said sadly. 

Draco was determined, dead-set. “I won't give up. Clear.” She rubbed her hand furiously on its back in a back and forth motion.

“Yang, it's okay, it happens.” He assured.

“No! I'm not Yang and this doesn't just happen.” She flipped it over doing the same on chest and stomach after two minutes and spanked the child and stopped determining brain damage was done and there was nothing she could do. Sadly, she wrapped it in a towel ready to prepare a burial. 

“Wwwwaaaahhhhh!” It cried bursting into sobs. 

“A baby girl.” She quickly gave her to Kali. Along with her knife and Kali carefully cut the cord and Draco disappeared in a burst of flames and appeared in the kitchen freezing it before going back.   
She held back the water in her eyes. Ghira was next to Kali who held both of them in her arms. The little girl stopped crying being comforted in her mother's arms. She felt a hand on her shoulder and covered her hand with it getting to her feet.


	70. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching, Blake/Yang sex, and confessions

She was about to walk out when she suddenly she remembered. “Adam.” She quickly went into the bench unrestrained her pregnant body and carried her to the library and restrained her with the cuffs under the couch.

Blake followed behind her. “Do I want to know?”

“Found him in the fort wanting an abortion and after hearing what Kali went through, can't say I blame him. Let's go to the vent and talk I know you have something to say while we leave the new parents alone.”

“You should be with them.”

“Anastasia might be my DNA, but she's not mine.”

Blake was concerned. “Is it that easy for to detach from responsibility?”

“No, of course I want to be there. Kali needed that immediate bonding time because that is how mothers get attached, those few precious little seconds. That's why I was in a rush to hand them over without looking at them. Same thing with Ghira, it's easy to detach if there's nothing to attach to. Let's talk in the vent.”

They reached the vent and Draco climbed first. “What happened to ladies first?”

“You should be able to leave when you need to or want to. I saw how you looked at me when I was helping Kali through everything. That will be you one day.” She assured. 

“It's just that moment. I wanted so badly for you tell me all the right things when I'm annoyed and irritated and it calms me down. Teaching me how to do things like the breathing and telling me I'm doing great when I'm irritated.” She started to cry. “I almost had those. Those moments. But I wouldn't have met you otherwise and I doubt Yang could bring the little girl back to life. I know they're grateful you didn't give up. She will be too one day.”

Draco let her words sink in, feeling her emotions but unable to show them. “What else do you feel?”

“I feel guilty because I shouldn't be jealous when I was the first to jump at the opportunity of Yang getting my mom pregnant. Did she want this? The whole time?”

“When she met you mom and only told you about the kitchen incident. She knew your mom would hear you two and was counting on her joining in. She didn't know she was in heat at the time. If she could get you to agree with sex in your room, Kali would hear everything and she would come in and you would watch them and she knew you would agree and would be on-board agreeing to get her pregnant.”

“The betrayal... It feels like my heart dropped to my stomach, the part that belongs to you wanting to ascend and the majority wants to drop.”

She slid over to her and kissed her lips. “And now?”

“Easier to breath. Do it again.” She pressed their lips together renewing kisses. “Here.” Draco turned her head confused. Blake started removing her jacket and shirt.

“Oh no. No. Not here.”

“Why? It's sound proof.”

“It'll heat up way too quickly.”

“Kitchen then?”

“Blake...” Her voice a whispered moan.

“Draco...” She groaned. “I need this.”

“You're fine.”

“I need you. Please.”

She was seriously considering her options and started to meditating when she came up with an answer. “We need to head back to Menagerie for your mom and dad and siblings. It's take a day and a half.”

“Half-sibling and you're not leaving until you fuck me.”

“Your aggressive nature is a real turn on. Not here. I don't like the fact Adam's nearby.”

“You're right. We'll make him watch.” Her eyes seductive. Draco threw her head back and tightened her hands around her knees. “What's wrong? Am I bothering you?”

“You have no idea.” She attacked her lips and pushed her head to the vent floor and pushed her body flat.

“I want mhm him to watch.”

“Alright. But I want him smelling your arousal first.”

“I'm already aroused.” She whimpered as a hand brushed across her inner thigh and tapped her sweet spot between her pant legs. She started rubbing her body and was moving with it trying to get the friction.

“You are now.” She held both wrists in one hand and the flesh arm traveled the length of her body.

Her eyes closed and her brows twitched feeling the wanted contact but not at the right place. “What about-?”

“Sh. I don't tease. Let me take the edge off first.”

“Okay. But I want him to watch you removing my clothes.”

“I can do that.” She held her wrists with the other one and slipped her metal hand down her pants. Blake gasped and panted as it slipped between the fabric. When it was turned on and placed over her clit her body moved with it from the over stimulation. A hand kept her arms pinned and a weight pressed on her body keeping her down. She turned it higher and she was yelling as she felt her nerves spring to life. “It hasn't even been that long.” Hot breath over her human ear said.

“Stop being so cruel-aaaaaaahhhhhh” The vibration turned higher and her body tried moving away as her clit was sensitive. “I-I aaaaaahhhh. Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!” She came screaming her legs trying to flail and her body worming as she was coming down. She kept the vibration high until she was quacking from sensitivity and stopped it completely. She licked everything off her fingers right in front of her and she groaned wanting more. “Let's...stay...here...” She panted.

“Too late.” She picked her up in a bridal carry ten feet from Adam and laid her down. “You miss sex with her? I'm gonna show you what a real dick can do. What you see now? Ha. That was just the vibrator.”

She started kissing her lips with passion and they kissed back. She heard muffles of protest, easy enough to ignore. She kept her wrists pinned above her head along with her body. Her hand traveled her body and rolled her over taking off her jacket. She slapped her butt and she yipped but was rolled over again. She left marks along her neck and shoulders claiming her. The protests grew louder still ignored. She lifted her shirt up just below her chest left a mark on the spot she hates the most maintaining eye contact with her prisoner.

“Yang, enough with the stomach.”

Draco lunged and placed her free hand over her neck. “I'm not Yang, nor will I ever be a Yang.” Her voice piercing. “You are mine and I will do what I want to you.” She leaned closer to her ear. “You are mine.” She kissed her lips and rested their foreheads together. “I'll consider your request.” She moved to her stomach and bit down leaving a bit mark. Blake hissed at the puncture wound. She stripped her of her black shirt leaving only a lacy bra covering her. “You really wanted wanted this, my queen.” She unbuttoned her pants and slid them down and Blake helped kicking them off. She smirked seeing the redhead. “This is what she wants, she's willing to corporate. Not have have it forcefully taken. She wants this. She wants me.”

“Stop the taunting, I'm right here.”

She turned her attention back to her. “Yes, you are. But you also don't make the demands.” She bit her neck. She slid her hand down her underwear using her fingers to pull apart her wet folds and letting her arousal fill the area. She knew she could smell it but how much he was struggling hearing his chains rattle. She rubbed her hand up and down drawing moans from her lips. She inserted two fingers and pulled them apart and she gasped at the familiar sensation. Her thumb flicked her clit back and forth as her fingers drew in and out. She forced her walls to stay open as she felt them clamp down. She picked the pace and Blake came in minutes. 

When he came down, Draco dragged Blake's hands to Ashlyn's legs. “Let this prick know how good I make you feel.” She removed her underwear. “Heart shape just for me. I saw you eating those pineapples earlier.” She licked each fold and started licking her clit in a circle. Blake gripped tighter and Adam who squealed through his dildo. With her tongue all the way in she started on the lower case alphabet and she came half way though with the same letter being repeated. She drew blood as she came. Once she calmed down, she started leaving more marks on her stomach.

“Sssttop.” She forced on hand on her stomach keeping her pinned as she continued the lower case alphabet. “That'ssss ssssensssitive. Stop. Ah. No. Not again. Stop. Please I'm gonna-.” She let out a howling scream as she came on an uppercase letter. When she came down she finished the alphabet and her walls were trying keep her tongue in like a dick.

“That's even without my dick asshole.” Draco pulled Blake away leaving claw marks across his legs. “I'm still better than you in every way.” She helped dress her several book cases away at a dead end.

“No...I want-.” She panted.

Draco cut her off. “You're too tired and you need to rest. We'll have fun later.” She kissed her forehead assuring her. “I needed to take the edge off.”

“I'll...have it...until...”

“Honey, don't worry about it.”

“Does this...count?”

“No. You won't use your freebie this way.”

“What...about...you?” She tried to grab her dick.

“Hey, hey, easy. I'm fine. I promise I still have it.” She slid her hands down her arms. Facing her eyes as they stared at the floor in disappointment. “This is about you.”

“Doesn't feel like it.” Just like Yang denying me what I want.

“Why do you want it so bad? Especially after what happened upstairs?”

“You paid so much careful attention to her. Not just her but an intimate part of her, not just the part, but the moment. It was so precious to be part of a new beginning like that and you don't even want it. And what is Diamonte to you? Will our children be treated like this? Just something to be tossed?”

“Hey,” she whispered “I don't want it because those are not my children to raise. They are Kali's and Ghira's. My DNA yes, but not mine to raise.”

“Yang-.”

She interrupted. “Not Yang's either. Everyone knew the risk going into this except Ghira ...kind of. She could've taken Plan B and ignored this whole thing. If you ask her if she regrets her decision by not doing this sooner, she'd tell you yes. In the moment, it sucks, that's an understatement, absolutely unbearable, it could and has killed. Does she regret that night? Go ask her, I'll bet she'll tell you no right now. While in labor or giving birth, she'd probably tell you yes, most definitely a yes. But if you ask her in a few days, she'll tell you no. 

Diamonte is a different situation. He was planned in a sense, unexpected and I lost him. I wasn't even sure he was alive. I tried so hard to find Emerald sending up green flares everywhere, walking everywhere. I made my feet bleed looking for her many times. I wanted her and to be with her. I would've traded this life to be with her. Diamonte didn't know about me just I existed, I'm a stranger to him. I probably passed him somewhere and thought nothing of it looking for Emerald so badly. She didn't want to be found. After years of looking, I gave up. That's probably when she wanted to find me no longer seeing me around. Diamonte will never know me as a parent, but as a guardian. With you, things are and will be different. Once I have the money to retire which will be a year, most likely two as I do nothing but capture forts, capture monsters and capture them again and again before they're killed by myself without a crew and hunt ocean creatures using and selling their parts the rest helping the corals grow and I may see them rise as I age.” She smiled. “I will be there with you are for you. I will support you no matter what.” Blake flashed quickly hugging her. She stroked the ebony locks comforting her. “I love you to.” She continued holding her. “We'll be engaged for a year, married, buying a quiet plot of land and I'll build a house with blueprints we agree with. You are my present and my future.”

“You are making it really hard to want to leave. I know you need to sort things, but what if I was quiet? You wouldn't know I was here.”

“I can't ignore you no matter how quiet you are. I can smell you, I'll hunt you, I'll taste you and it will never be enough until I get you. You are my biggest distraction without even doing anything.”

“Why don't you and Yang start the merging process now?”

“With your family here? Taurus here? You here? No can do, baby.”

“You can, you just won't”

She smiled at the challenge. “I cannot accept. It is not that I won't, but it is that I can't. I can't.”

“Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that?” Draco bit her neck. “Aaaaahhh.”

“Don't test me.” She warned. “I will tear you apart.”

“I think I like the sound of that.”

She calmed herself and walked away going to her vent and sealing it shut with hot flame. She wanted to punch the walls. She had no idea why she was angry. Why she snapped at Blake. She calmed her breathing and meditated.

Darkness surrounded her and she sat floating in the center of it all. “Aggressive instincts.” Her dragon circled her speaking in ancient tongue. “She was challenging you, testing your alpha instincts. Her scent triggered you, your body was reacting and your mind plagued by it. You would've been consumed and possibly made good on your threat.” 

“If that was you stopping me, I thank you.”

“You stopped yourself, your instincts did not get the best of you.” Her darkness was starting to be lit by stars and galaxies. “You should show her who's alpha. Otherwise she will continue to challenge you. Until you do break.”

“I know how to handle this.” Her center alight with color now at her realization. “Gratias, ago amice.” (Thank you, my friend). The dragon bow their head and disappeared inside her. She heard slamming and kicking at the entrance. She kicked it with her foot a few times as a warning and it stopped she kicked it open. She pinned the brunette to the wall. “I told you, you are my greatest distraction.” She kissed her hard. Thinking she saw reason she kissed her back. She held the back of her and pinned her body to the ground. She undid her pants and stripped her of her upper clothing. Keeping a hand over her throat she wet her hand and stroked her shaft. She tried getting up wanting to take it but no matter how much she struggled she couldn't. Watching her turned her on and she came all over her stomach and chest.

“Nnnooo.” She pitifully whispered.

“I'm in charge.” She continued stroking and seeing her defeat she came all over her chest.

“Stop wasting it.” She struggled.

“It won't get you pregnant and you'll only pee it out. Seems no matter what you'll waste it.”

“Let me swallow it then. Let it fill me.”

“Okay.” She stroked some more aiming for her face. She smiled as her mouth opened wide wanting it. Being sensitive she came all over her face and in her hair.

“You better bend me over next time you pull this crap.” She clawed the wrist at her neck before they were held down.

She leaned close to her ear. “You pulled it first. You wanted it, I gave it. Are you aware of your place?”

“Yes.” Her voice condescending.

“I don't believe you.” She grabbed all her hair and bent her over the couch behind Adam. He turned around and watched. “Tonight, we try something new. Shit I gotta meet my mom.”

“What!?” She groaned in frustration. “You have me bent over a couch half naked in front of my ex covered in your cum excited for where our roleplay was going to next. And you think about your mom? What kind of sick bastard are you?”

She walked away turned around and winked. “One of a kind.”

“I've been waiting for this-Gah!” She screamed.

She all but teleported outside looking on her scroll at the time. “Thank goodness, I got here early or this could've been a disaster. She had thirty minutes left. She sat on a rock and waited. “I wasn't even expecting that roleplay she wanted. She definitely let her wild side loose. I'll have to make it up to her. That was so embarrassing. Right in front of Adam-Ashlyn. I don't think I can face her without my face going beet red. Oh shit!” She whispered and Blake came outside with her black shirt on and no bra. “You need to stay on deck.”

“Why? Are you suddenly scared to lose me?”

“I'm always scared to lose you.”

“So, you wouldn't mind if I jumped off the plank.”

“I would greatly mind.” She walked her near it and walk on it. Where have I seen that before?”

She pretended to jump. “I'm gonna jump.”

“I'll make this up to you if you do.”

“How?”

“By trying something new.”

“Will it hurt and what is it?”

“As long as I go slow and you're not greedy it might hurt you. And what's the point of the surprise if I tell you? If you're going to jump, you would've done it by now.” She heard the portal behind her and turned around suddenly serious. “You wanted to talk?”

“Not here.” She pointed further up the hill.

“Fine.” She followed behind.

“You remember why forts and castles were built on hills or surrounded by water?”

She rolled her eyes. “Hills because they can shoot down their enemy before they got tired getting to the top. Water because they would have to cross it and risk being eaten, getting swept away or soaking wet making their armor weigh more.”

“Good girl.”

“Don't say that, please.”

“Still remember your manners.”

“When they're beaten into me, I tend to remember things better.”

“Such hostility. What have I ever done to you?”

“Create someone who isn't meant to exist.”

“Sounds cruel when you put it like that. Do you regret existing?”

“I speak truth and honesty. No bullshit no matter how much it hurts the other person. And I do because Yang would be better whole and not brokn.”

“I remember quite clearly. Broke a couple young hearts doing that.”

“They learned an even greater lessons. Did you want to talk or not?”

“We are talking.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Fine. Have a seat.” She pointed to a rock and she sat on her own. “Adam's escaped-.”

“He's on my vessel showing his pregnancy from me. Doesn't want to go back to prison and he has about five weeks to go.”

“Okay. Do you believe in fate?”

“Guided to make the right choice, yes.”

“Do you think everything I did to you I wanted to do?”

“You have given birth to Yang who created me in order for her to survive, you broke her. Congratulations.”

“What do you mean?”

“She beats and punishes herself. She didn't go back to you because she wanted to. She missed you beating her. She misses you. If it weren't for me, she would've gone back to you. Ruby beat her then Blake. You got what you wanted.”

“That wasn't my intention. What if everything I did, I did to make her stronger. The dragon she was born to be. She will recover from being broken.”

“Only if we merge.” She made it sound nigh impossible. 

“You will because you are stronger together. Everything I did, I did because to overcome adversity, you need to be beaten down to your worse and built back up.”

“You're telling me you did this out of love?” She wanted to laugh.

“Yes, but also because you and her are the only ones capable of saving the world from itself. You say all the time you defy the gods because they don't do anything. In a sense, you're right. So they have children with monsters who will save the world.”

“You've gotta bullshitin' me?”

“What about your puns? You'd say Taurus in this case.”

“Yang would, I don't. Are we done here?”

“There is a war coming. And when it does, here's a card. Call this number and if you really defy the gods, you'll give them a call. Whatever it is you're doing or plan to do, keep going.” She opened a portal.

“Using Yang's safeword against me.” She stood up. “You say gods, you taught Roman and Greek mythology specifically, didn't you?” She mouth a single word. Raven glared at her as walked though and the portal closing it behind her. “That answers my question. Everything makes sense, kind of. I know who you are now. She teleported to Blake leaving flames in her wake. “Blake I'm sorry...Why are you-? Oh no.” She stifled a laugh. She turned on her semblance drying her.

“I jump off the plank just for you and where were you? Walking up the hill with Raven disappearing from sight you have so much to make up for. -.”

“I was going to fist your pussy or ass.”

“Wow...I was not expecting that...” She stood frozen. “I guess I should've since you did talked about fisting me.”

“I ruined it. This was about us and I completely ruined it. I knew I should've told her three hours from the sun's peak.”

“You mean noon?”

“Yes, crap, I'm talking like them. I need to go.” 

“Don't.” She pushed against her shoulders. What's going on? Talking like who?”

“I need to compose myself after my talk. My emotions are getting the best of me.”

“You're not even showing emotions.” She was confused. “You are void, you face expressionless, your mouth is the only thing emotion about you and voice is almost human sounding. Not quite robot anymore.”

“Exactly. Talking like people did in ancient times when verbiage location didn't matter. Compute does not. Or peak of the brightest burning star. At least, the one closest to us. It doesn't matter.” She shook her head. “I need to control myself.”

“You are controlled. You are completely cooled. You have no emotions even remotely close to showing. How do you feel like you're losing it?”

“I feel out of control. You are my greatest distraction. This is why I can't do what I need to with you here. Please, excuse me.” She tried backing away from her arms to go around.

“No.” She grabbed hold of her. “Not yet.” She stayed looking at her concern. “At least...while you're out of control, go say hi to your children.”

“I will say hi to your siblings.”

“Half-sibling.” She corrected. 

“Only if you want to look at him and her that way. You should hold them too, then you'll see them as siblings.” She lifted the anchor and turned one eighty releasing the sails. “About a day.” Answering an unasked question. 

They held each other close walking in slowly and seeing they were all smiling. “It's been so long I forgot how much their mouths hurt.” Kali was breast feeding.

Draco fetched two long wash cloths. “Use these as diapers until we reach land.”

“He's ready to be burped if you want to.”

She swallowed hard. “What's his name?” She put a makeshift diaper on him and held him.

“Duncan.”

“Duncan Belladonna.” She held him over her shoulder and lightly pat his back and he burped once, leaning forward and back getting his stomach moving he burped again. She went back to patting his back more. He yawned and when she rubbed his back, he went to sleep. She continued to hold him. She could tell this one was Ghira's, Blake's full sibling. 

“You're really good with him.” Blake held her blonde from behind.

“He's had a traumatizing day.”

“Why don't you lay him down?” Kali offered on a pillow.

“Can't. I don't want him getting an indent on the back of his head because he was laying down too much. It's good to hold them.”

“And how would you know that?” The voice asked behind her.

“Reading.”

“And how's you know about dilatation?” Ghira asked.

“I've delivered before, mostly my own, but the mothers and children were taken from me everytime. I never even knew their names. The moms would never let me be in their life because of my upbringing and how do you explain to a child you have two moms through a dust infliction. I never got to this part.” She fell in love holding the little rascal. “Duncan.” Shaking her head and not allowing her self to get too attached. She offered him to Blake who held him like a natural. “Do you practice holding blankets at night and rocking them?” She smiled.

“No. Quit being weird.”

“She's been burped. I imagine Duncan might have more in him.” Kali offered her little girl. 

She nearly shed a tear. We almost lost you. I don't think I could go through that again. That's why I tried so hard to save you. I didn't realize you were mine at the time. Your blue eyes like my dad and your furry blonde ears and midnight black hair. My little pain in ass. I'll try not to spoil you more than your brother. “What's her name?”

“Well...” Kali held Ghira's hand as he spoke. “We already have our Blake and we were thinking you might name her.”

She was in shock. “Me? I-I don't think-.”

Blake put a hand on her shoulder. “Don't think. Just name.”

She thought only for a moment. “I like Anastazja, ending in z-j-a, it means resurrection.

“Maybe just s-i-a.” Blake offered. 

“Anastasia.” Ghira and Kali said. 

She smiled rocking her to sleep. After a few minutes, a thought came to her. “They won't imprint on us will they?”

“Still too young, although possible.” Blake smirked.

Draco had a worried expression on her face and handed her back to Kali and she went to the library in a hurry. She heard footsteps behind her as she rushed to her vent sitting down in the back and trying to take time away. “Can I please be alone?”

“I'm your greatest distraction. Tell me you didn't want that.”

“Less than four years.”

“I can't wait that long. You say engaged in one, married in two. You engaged us by claiming me. I don't want to wait that long.”

“May I please meditate to get my emotions under control then we can talk?”

“No. That's why I wanted you to hold them. You say you do it to control your emotions, but you're not any different.”

“Once reunited, engaged for six months married a year later.”

“No, engaged for three, married in seven moths, kids one year after.”

“Kids two years after.”

“Deal.” They both spit in their hands and shook. “You can go back to meditating” she smile sly “only after you fist me.” She shook her butt about to crawl out of the vent. “Ah!” She was dragged back and laid flat.

“You're mine now.” She pulled her pants to her knees and held a hand on her back lubricating her fingers in spit. She stuck two roughly in her ass knowing she can take it. She added two more dry.

“Oh gah.” She made fists with nothing to grab onto or claw. She moved her fingers in and out roughly. “Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah.” The pattern building as the fingers darted in and slowly pulled out. She went as far in as she could without her thumb and moved along her insides stretching them. “Ooohhh. Aaaaahhh. Stop. You're hurting me. Please stop.” She bit her neck. “Gggaaahh!”

“I own you, you don't get a say in what happens. You followed me remember. You wanted to be bent over, here it is.”

“Not like this. I didn't want it like this.” She whined. She covered her hand more saliva. “It's cold, your too hot. Get it out.”

“But you're really into this, I can tell. Despite what your mouth says, your body is allowing me access. You're almost ready.”

“No...” Her voice whispering and shaking.

“Yes.” She let saliva coat her thumb tucking at the side of her knife hand and with her other hand held the vibrator to her clit on medium.

“Stop! No!” She tried wiggling around but it only caused more stimulation. Slowly, her thumb was added. “Gah! No!” She yelled. “Stop! It hurts!” She went all the way to her wrist. “Aaaaahhh! Aaaaahhhh! Aaahh! Aaaah! Oooohhh!” She panted. Both stayed still allowing her body to adjust. When her walls weren't holding on so hard she moved her fingers around. “Oh oh on! Stop please!”

“But you love this. You love me tearing you, ripping you and filling you with my body.”

“Not like this. Take is out. Please.” She begged. She split her fingers apart feeling along her inner walls. “Aaaaahhhh! No please no!” Tears sliding down her face.

“You're ready.” She closed her hand in a fist. Blake yelled as she felt the bulge in one area. She stayed still allowing her to get used to the size. Then moving back and forth slowly.

“It's too much! I can't take it!”

“You don't want to, but you are taking it. I will make you realize your place.”

“I know my place, just please get it out. Stop this.” Her hand moved faster. “Aaaaaahhhhhhh!” A piercing scream ran free as she came and her walls held tight to it. She let the vibrator down slowly and took it away keeping her fist still as she came down. “Bumblebee.” She cried having enough.

“Breath in.” And she extended her fingers. “Exhale. When you're ready slowly breath in loud enough for me to hear.” She slowly pulled out removing her thumb and knowing she could handle the rest pulled all the way out slowly. She laid on top of her licking her neck and ear. “You were amazing.” She kissed her wet cheek.

“I don't know if I could do that again.” She was disappointed in herself.

“If you want next time, we'll use lube. If not, you're okay and I am just fine. I enjoy pleasing you. It hurts, but as long and I have you and you don't hurt yourself, I am the happiest, luckiest person in the world.”

“You always know how to make me feel better. I can't move my lower half.” She helped her with her underwear then pants and stayed next to her scratching her ear when she saw them twitch.

They heard a muffle yell from where the couch was. “I'll go see what our pet wants.” She kissed her cheek. “You going to be okay for a bit?” Her voice soft.

“Yeah... be back soon.”

She kissed her forehead. “Soon as I can.” She crawled out and walked liked she owned the place toward Adam. She removed enough of it where he could talk. “Yes?”

“I have to pee!” His voice became muffled as it was shoved back in.

She rolled her eyes helping him out of his restraints and grabbed onto his harness leading him to the bathroom. “Do your thing.” And he did reluctantly at first as he was being watched but couldn't hold it. Draco washed her hands after their anal play. As expected, he only peed a little bit. He went to pull up his pants but was stopped and she threw him a towel. “Your bladder will continue to be like that until the baby pops out. The towel will keep me from constantly doing this while saving my floors.” He got it tied around him feeling exposed. She gabbed the head harness and filled several cups of water and handed several to him as she roughly tied him where he previously was. “You're not drinking enough water. You must really want this child out of you.” She heard muffles and saw he agreed. “What you heard from Kali giving birth, is nothing like what you'll go through. Oh no.” She slightly laughed. “If I had to guess, you have one child and it probably looks human, maybe bull or other Faunus feature. This here” she laid a hand on his belly “is a mini dragon. You might bleed to death giving birth.” She walked back to Blake crawling next to her.

“My heat source has returned.” She said sleepily. “You didn't have to be so mean to him.”

“After what he put you through, he deserves worse. Letting him die would be mercy.”

“What are you going to do with the child when it's born?”

She stroked her hair. “Adoption.”

“What if we kept it?” She sounded hopeful.

“We're not ready for a child. Where's it going to sleep, diapers, entertainment all of those factor in? We'll be departed soon.”

“I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind-.”

“I won't ask that of them. This child deserves a loving home. Not when we judge it based on a rape because of what I did, or even coming from your ex.”

“We did, you, me and Yang. We wanted him to pay. Has he got the vengeance you wanted?”

“Not nearly. He hasn't been broken and begging to be filled with dicks yet. Maybe when we get back to Kuo Kuana, with your permission and after your heat cycle, we'll ease his pain and induce labor.”

“How would you do that? Everyone says Menagerie. How'd you know the precise location?”

“I try to study and pay attention to the woman I love.” She rubbed their heads together. “The most effective method, sex, or rape in this case.”

She thought about it for a moment considering if he really deserved this. “Give him your semblance cock and even if his water breaks, keep going until you go flaccid. You and only you.”

“Do you want me taking Viagra beforehand?”

“No. Not that bad if there's a possibility she'll bleed to death.”

“Okay.”

Blake rested her head back against her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you most.” Kissed her neck.

“Mhm.” She hummed. “Will you sing me to sleep?”

“Past you falling asleep but staying asleep. “Moonlight Densetsu. It's a foreign language. 

Gomen ne SUNAO janakute. Yume no NAKA nara ieru. Shikou kairo wa Shooto sunzen. Ima sugu aitiai yo. Nakitaku naru you na moonlight. Denwa mo dekinai midnight. Datte jonjou doushiyou. Haato wa mangekyou. Tsuki no hikari no michibikare. Nando mo meguriau. Seiza no matattaki kazoe uranau. Koi no yukue. Onaji kuni ni umareta no. Miraku romansu. Why can't I tell you all of these feelings? It's so much easier when I'm dreaming. I think my brain's about to short circuit. I really wish I could find the words. And now I'm crying under the moonlight. I wanna call you up but it's midnight. What should I do with all of these feelings? In my kaleidoscopic heart. The light that shines down from the moon will guide the way. And once again it leads me to you. The constellations sparkle in my dreams. And so I wonder if it's a blessing. As if by fate, we're born on the same planet. Just like a miracle romance.” She hummed the same thing with the next verses over and over lulling her to sleep.

She held her closer once she was asleep. She tried closing her eyes and sleeping but she wasn't tired. She thought about going back and holding the twins but thought better of it. She sat up and meditated thinking about her recent fights and techniques to improve. Thinking about her conversation with Raven and how her life up to that point made sense, even though it was still wrong. She thought about going and seeing the twins and if she would feel differently spending more time with them. As if on cue, she heard one of them crying and went to check. She found Duncan wrapped in a towel in Ghira's arms as he burped him. She was about to head downstairs.

“Would you like to hold him?” He offered. 

“I shouldn't...” But he was already pushed into her arms. “You probably want to kick my ass later?”

“That is Yang, not you. Still, you did kidnap her and force pleasure on her.”

“You can kick my ass for that too if you want, Baghira.”

“How do you know that?” He was in shock. 

“I have methods and I know things about people. You are the beacon of unity for the White Fang since their factions split. I wasn't sure of you at first, but now I see the qualities of a great leader in you and what it takes. What I don't understand is how you balanced it with your family?”

“It was difficulty. Kali did better than I ever could. She was my solid rock and kept me grounded helping me see what is truly important. When we had Blake, I finally understood what she meant. Blake is my little girl and always will be. I was really nervous about her staying in the White Fang when we left. That's another reason I chose Sun, I could mostly control his actions and I knew he'd never hurt her. You on the other hand. I didn't like you for that reason. You love her and willing to fight for her. You helped Kali when she was most vulnerable and for that you have my thanks.”

“I was just helping. She did all the hard work. You're not mad about one of the twins not being yours?”

“That was Yang. Though you two look alike, the eyes set you two apart, but the way you are carry yourselves and the questions you ask, that is what I see differently. You don't joke with puns or act like a child. Did you really want to kill me that day?”

“At the time, yes. I am what Yang wants or needs me to be. At the time, she needed me to be the bad guy so she could get away with doing things like impregnating your wife. When we started becoming whole, I could be my own person and everything I've done or experienced is who you see.”

“And I'm not disappointed Blake has stuck with you.”

“I should probably get back to her. He's your-”

“Our son and I will take him.”

“He can't be mine. I won't be a constant in his life.”

“But fall in love easy with Anastasia. We figured you might which is why we left the name to you. She looks like you and you saved her.”

“No parent should ever experience a loss a child. That is the greatest grief someone could go through. They're both yours, I was just the sperm donor.” She handed Duncan back.

“Don't put yourself down like that. You helped improve our sex life kinda and Yang did this, not you, also if this was going to happen, I'm glad it was sorta you.”

“Let me know you two need anything. Food is at the bow...front down the stairs to the port...or left side.”

“Thanks.” She walked back stairs going back to Blake and meditated once more.

Before she started a voice interrupted. “Where'd you go?”

“I heard Duncan crying and wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“When we leave, you're gonna leave me with a crying children and babysitting duty.”

“At least we’ll spend a few days together. It might change your mind.”

“Is that a challenge?” She nuzzled closer.

“No.” Taken back and holding her closer.

“Good. I’m not changing my mind.” Sir started humming the same tune to send her to sleep and Blake joined her until she was too tired and fell back to sleep.

She sat up and examined the business card Raven gave her. She looked at the number and debated calling. Not yet. Once Blake and I part ways. I still can’t believe Kali was crazy enough to fly in her condition. The stress of me seeing her must’ve pushed her to the edge. She shook her head putting the thought out of her mind as she flipped the card over and over. The number being fourteen digits long, four digits longer than normal. She found it strange it said accounting instead of something…well anything else. What caught her attention the most, were the words written “The dragon has been activated? What in Remnant? Do you know?” Asking her dragon she summoned next to her. It shook its head. She spoke in the old language. “What do you think of the kids now and in the future?”

“That is not for me to say. This is your life, I just live here.”

“You deserve to be happy too. Instead of being trapped all the time and people see you as a-.”

“Nothing more than a monster because of perception.”

“Yeah…I guess we’re more in sync than I thought. I thought dragons could never get lonely.”

“That’s because they’ve never been loved nor do they know love.”

“And the people that do end up getting hurt.”

“We protect them, but we also cause them suffering.”

“Magister est stutus.” She groaned. (The teacher is a dufus or idiot.)

“That’s because they don’t learn from their mistakes or learn from their discipuli.” (Students.)

“Why did she fall in love with a mortal? We’ll only hurt her. Stutus!” (Stupid) She slammed her fist into the wall disturbing Blake only enough where she groaned. Her dragon wrapped her tail around her arm and lowered it. “Gratias tibi.” (Thank you). Her dragon bowed its head.

“Amoris bonum est, dolor est dilectio, praesertim amor caecus.” (Love is good, love is pain, and mostly, love is blind.) Her dragon disappeared inside her.

“You got that right.”

“Your dragon has a free mind to move on its own? What language were you speaking?”

“Stercore. (Shit.) “It’s Latin, one of the ancient languages my dragon taught me. My dragon has a free mind and will. We spent so much around each other we're almost the same. How long have you been awake?”

“I haven't gone to sleep since you left.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” She was slightly hurt and angry.

Avoiding the question. “What was that card you were looking at?”

“Something Raven gave me. I'm not sure what it is. “The dragon has been been activated with a fourteen digit number.”

“I didn't say anything because I wanted to know you would stay this time. What were you and your dragon talking about?”

Basically you don't want to talk about it because you get attached to people and have abandonment issues.“I was asking what my dragon thought about kids in the future and it wasn't for their say and people we love, we protect them but they end up getting hurt. Dragons live in isolation for the most part because people fear them because of the perception given which is fair because the people who love us get hurt because of us. Love is good, love is pain, and love is blind. I was also calling Yang stupid for falling in love with you.” Only leaving her feelings out.

“And you slammed you fist to the wall because...?”

“That's how it started. She fell in love then I did based on her feelings and I tried so hard to convince her to leave you. And when she did, it was for all the wrong reasons. We were so close to merging, almost being one. But she went and messed it up. Instead of giving into me or staying on her guard, she givens into her dragon. An entity that doesn't understand because it is under developed in some areas and over developed in others, lust being one of them. That was all that dragon knew in that moment. Losing you, even before that...I hate to admit it, but we need you. You complete us. Please stop crying. My dragon won't hurt you.” 

“It's not that. That was a heart felt speech. Even with your dead pan voice, I can tell the emotions behind it. Your dragons eyes are kind but fierce. The way you both were talking sitting next to each other like friends. Yet the anger that filled you both and when you smashed your fist tucking its tail around and relaxing you. I know your dragon won't hurt me.”

“Good. There's this fantasy I've been wanting but I didn't want to bring it up until I knew how you felt.” She turned away. “Especially after everything that happened that time.”

“What is it?” She laid her hand on hers. The other wanted to intertwine their fingers but wanted her to be able to pull away if necessary.

“Remember when that panther chased after you to mate with you?”

“Yes?” Her confusing showing. “I'm not mating with a panther if that's what you're getting at.”

“Oh no, I'd beat the panther's ass for that. That would tear you, but not anymore than what I would. I mean in full dragon form, I'd chase you, catch up, mate with you in this form, semblance form then dragon form.” 

“That's pretty wild. As Yang would say, untamed and uncut. Will I be safe?”

“Safewords apply, my dragon understands our language and knows your body is not meant to take a dragon. I won't relinquish control if you don't want me to.” She intertwined their fingers offering reassurance. “You will completely safe. Pick a word to let me and my dragon know why your limit is on how much you can take.”

“If you had to pick a safeword what would it be?”

“I've never been asked to pick. Yang's would be vanilla. I guess I'd choose chocolate then.”

“No, pick something based on you, not Yang.”

“I can't pick names, or entities.” She continued thinking.

“Is it really that hard?”

“I've never been given a choice on a safeword. It was chosen for me. I think I'll pick steak.”

“Tuna. That's mine. When I can't take anymore. I think...” she crawled closer to her “we should practice.”

“Good I thought about taking you while you slept or pulling your pants down and covering your pelvis and legs in my cum.”

“You should've taken me while I slept.”

“Noted for next time.” She kissed forcing her to her back taking off her shirt and bra undoing her pants and slipping them off.

“Someone's eager.”

“Babe, you have an idea soon.” She took off her underwear not quite seeing the wetness she wanted she kissed her neck traveling to her breasts and sucking on them.

“Don't tease me.” She gritted through her teeth.

“I don't tease. I'm getting you ready because I didn't like what I saw.”

“And now?”

She slit two fingers past her folds rubbing the area. “Not yet, I have an idea.” She moved between her legs and played around her folds and her clit with her fingers and tongue.

“Please let me cum.” She cried. She held the vibrator to her clit on medium setting. “Oh! Ah!” Her body shook. “Yyyaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhh! Dddrraaccooo! Aaaahhh! Hhhaa! Aaahh! Ooo. Ah.” She sighed at the end. “Thank you.” She huffed.

“You have nothing to thank me for. You're ready.” She took off her own clothing as fast as she could and attacked her lips as she slid in.”

“Ssssss. Aaaaahhhh!” She slid it all the way in slowly as her other hole was still gaping and stayed hilted her kissing her and playing with her breasts. “Will you start moving?”

“Not until you tell me the word when you're completely full.”

“Tuna.”

“And the word to stop?”

“Bumblebee. Ah!” She started moving and Blake's exhales matched her rhythm. “Oh! Ah! Ah Ah! Faster. Ooooo yyyeeeaaahhh. Haarrddeerrr. Ffuuccckk. Oooohhhh.” She kept yelling. Phase two.”  
Draco slowed to a stop only halfway in using her semblance to grow a few inches in girth and size. “Yyyeeeeaaa. Oooohhhh. Fuck! It's so big.” She slid in and out slowly allowing her body to adjust. “Oh. Ah. You're so gentle.”

She smiled at the compliment. “You feel so good.”

“How good?”

“I want to make you cum and your walls squeeze me for everything I've got.”

“Do it! Ah! Oh!” She whimpered and her head fell back letting her body react. “Aaaahhhh! Ooooohhhh! Don't stop! I'm cumming! Aaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaahhh! Aaaaaaahhhhh! Aaahhaa! Aaaahhh. Oooohh. Aaaahh. Ah fuck.” She plunged a few inches inside. “Aaahh.” She barked. “Easy.”

“You like it a little rough.” She slid further in.

“Oohh. Oooo. Ssssss. Aaaahhh.” She backed out a little bit and shoved into where she was. “Oooohhh. Oooowww. Ooooo. Oooohhhh.” She repeated to process of sliding in a little to pull out to shove herself in were she was. When she had two inches left hands gently grabbed her wrists getting her attention. 

“I got it.” She kissed her lips slowly guiding herself in and out by inches.

“I'm gonna cum.” She held her wrists tighter and Sir went faster in and out and flicked her clit with her left hand. “Aaaaahhhhhh! Hhhhaaaa! Aaaaahhh! Uuuuggghhh! Aaahh.”

“Oh yeah.” She started kissing her again completely hilting and allowing her walls to adjust to the size. “You did it.”

“That's the easier part. Please don't be so rough with your dragon.” 

She smiled. “I won't be. It'll be rough enough on your body without me forcing you to take it.”

“I love you.”

“And I you.” Resting their bodies together as they kissed over and over. She moved down her jaw line and into her neck then moving to her ear as she slid mostly out to move back in. They separated as Blake whimpered as she felt it leave but loudly vocalized as it filled her ending in cursing. “We need to do something about that filthy mouth of yours.” And covered it with hers as their tongues danced along one another. Draco was humming and Blake was gasping and breathing into her mouth. She could finally feel her walls relax more and her vocals were going down as she was getting used to it. She pounded toward her cervix knowing it will most likely be violated but was still and inch short but wanted her to get used to having something large inside her. “You want to take half of it in when I expand or you want it all out then take as much as you can?”

“Leave half of it. I want both of us to hear and feel me tearing.”

“That sounds hot. What was the word when you've taken enough?”

“Tuna.” Draco smiled and slowly pulled out all the way which caused Blake to whimper and look at her in confusion as the shaft left her.

“I need to close these.” Closing the false wall and the entrance to the vent. Getting back to Blake, she would've tackled her if she wasn't on the ground. Kissing her lips as she pushed herself halfway in.

“Aaaahhhhh...” She moaned as the appendage filled her.

“Ready?”

“Do it.” Determination in her voice. She summoned her dragon form and it immediately took affect on Blake as she left out a blood curdling scream. “A-ah! Aa-hh! Eh! Mh!” Her voice became barks and her body tried moving to get it out but only caused her more pain as it stretched.

To Blake's gratefulness, Draco stayed where she was and both of them could see the outline of where it was. She wanted to test the waters and bucked her hips forward not moving inside but causing her lover to whimper in pain. As time ticked, she began to wonder if she should continue to hurt and stretch her like she wanted or if it was possible for her walls to relax. She pressed centimeters slowly inside her as it was difficult for her to move. The obsidian haired woman barked, whimpered and rapidly turned her head from one side to the other as she tried taking it. She was determined to take as much as she could. It hurt worse than before, but she didn't have a gaping asshole at the time either.

“Do you need me to stop?”

“Keep forcing it.” She chocked. Sir shook her head and her dragon copied her movements but did as requested. Her whimpers turned to grunts as it painstakingly pushed it's way forward. When she took sixteen inches in length she taped her wrist getting her attention. “I need a break.” She panted.

She laid their bodies together and could feel the sweat her body produced trying to take something far too large. “You were in heat last time the second to last time you took this.”

“Yeah... I forgot how large it was.”

“Who's in charge?” She asked.

“I'm in charge. You were there for that?”

“I think I would be when there is a knife held to my throat and it cut into it a little bit.” Blake giggled but it only caused her pain. “I'm sorry.” She rubbed their heads together. “I don't mean to.”

“I know, that's one of the things I love about you. I'm ready. Ssssss. Uuuuhhhhh. Oh oh oh oooooo. Careful.”

“That's your the end of your uterus there. Anything seven centimeters and up is the worse pain. My tip is probably about six. But as you take more, the thicker it gets. Don't force yourself.” She reassured her licking her lips before kissing them.

“That would explain the amount of pain.” She hoped she didn't have to explain from that day as she stared at a corner of the wall.

“Hey.” She brushed her cheek. “Who's in charge?”

“I am. Bring it dragon.” Her cocky grin turned into anguish as she pushed passed her tighter opening and she miraculously came adding to her pain. She was breathing like her mom. Her dragon slowly continued. “Tuna!” She screamed at eighteen inches in. “How much more do you have?”

She wanted to say don't worry about me but she asked a direct question she wanted a direct answer and probably wouldn't let it drop. “Two inches.”

“Force it.”

“Are you fucking crazy?” She was shocked. “You're breathing like you're about to give birth, which you're not, you physically can't take anymore and not to mention when I orgasm it's going to hurt you.”

“Stop being a baby and do it, shove it in.”

She threw her head back thinking she created a monster or that her and Yang broke her. “Your safeword-.”

“Keep going.”

“Fuck me.” She whispered and placed her hands on her shoulders. She forced herself inside as she pushed her down and her body kicked at first but went limp as she took it. She winced smelling her blood leak out of her. Her body won't adjust to the size. 

The most help you could bring her is by cumming inside her and filling her. 

Yes, but that is exactly what she wants. She's already bleeding and she's drooling just by taking it. I think I just broke her mind. She didn't even scream. 

Cum inside her and give her mercy. 

Will I get her pregnant this way? Filling her womb directly? 

No, she's not ovulating or in heat as you say. 

With her dragon's reassurance she moved as quickly as she could without pounding. Keeping her motions the same she turned her thoughts to all their previous sessions of sex. Fisting her ass was the first one and the night she had her in all types of positions double and triple penetrating her taking her time and she came an unheard of amount of times and both of them experiencing using wax for the first time. She got what she wanted and came inside her and another scream left her. When she was done she pulled out and watched it leak out of her as her stomach was almost back to the normal size. She lightly pushed on it forcing the bulge out. Masturbating at the sight before her she covered her pelvis and her stomach in cum. Moving up to her chest and face doing the same thing. It took her longer as her face turned red along with hitched breathing but left her a mess. She fell right beside her holding her hand before going to sleep.


	71. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets someone important and there's sex after plus useless knowledge

When she woke, there was a weight curled on her chest. She brushed her hair aside of the messy feline. She woke to a yawn and smiled at the simple gesture. “Evening.”

“Evening.” She eyes conveying all the love her smile can't express. “Thanks for not... you know.”

“I told you I would never hurt you unless you wanted me to.”

“Does that count as my freebie?”

“No.”

“When will it?”

“Never.” Blake lowered her eyebrows in confusion. “It never did. I only said that to build your confidence level in saying what you mean.”

She laughed. “You're great.”

“Have you met you? You're impossibly wonderful.” She wrapped her arms around her. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore and in pain like you wouldn't believe. It was all worth it.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it. You are incredible. Let's get our clothes and we need to shower.”

“I'm not sure you can hide my face before my dad sees it.” She laughed then pained laugh.

“I guess there's one solution.” She licked her face and the cat Faunus licked her tongue.

“Mine.” She smiled.

When her face was mostly licked clean except for her hair, she dressed herself then partially dressed her lover in pants and her jacket opened the vent and false door with Blake in her arms.

Ruby was outside. “There you are. Oh gawd!” Her eyes watered and she plugged her nose. “We've been looking for you two. You've been busy, we wanted to play a game but-.” She was near throwing up.

“We're gonna go shower.” Sir said awkwardly heading upstairs straight for the shower and locking the door. Not wanting to hold back she was making out with her while undressing her.

“You know there's no round two right?”

“Painfully aware.”

“That's my line. Did you just...?” She was about to say no to defend herself, but then she would be lying. No pun intended? That's a lie too. “You did.” She mischievously grinned. 

Draco held her breath trying to find the right words. “It's painful for me to wait.”

“Nice cover story Xiao Long. But you waiting is no where near the pain I feel.”

“It's Branwen actually, but I wouldn't mind Xiao Long. You wanted to take it.”

“Stop!” They heard yells from the other side. “That's gay!” They heard the younger siblings call.

“So are they, technically.” Blake's dead pan voice.

“Yeah, but we show off.”

“I forget we're not alone.”

“I know. We need to find ourselves alone again or at least separated.” Showering with your hands occupied proved difficult, but with an extra set of wings, it made things easier as well as the floor. She turned on the bath so they could soak in each others presence while the warm water helped her stretched openings heal.

“You and Yang are starting to become one again aren't you?”

“I'm not sure about that.”

“Sure you are. You squeezed me tighter and Yang does that when something is on her mind. What's on yours?”

“I'm gonna miss this. Miss you. Our time together. Learning to live without you.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” She forced a laugh.

“Not yet. You will and I won't be able to follow. But I'll see you in the night sky every night.”

“And I'll be shining down on you.” Her breath hitched and she willed her tears away. “You're experiencing emotions again. You and Yang are trying to connect.”

“We've got a long way to go.” Her voice deadpan.

The feline groaned. “Don't force them away. Embrace them, they won't kill you.” Silence filled the room. “Cat got your tongue?” She threw her head back attempting not to smile. Her stomach clenched trying to hold back a laugh. “At least someone else find's Yang's puns fun-punny. She held her eyes and mouth shut trying not to laugh. “I know I'm just a purrfect princess.” She breath a breath of relief. “So that one didn't get you. How about you'll bang me so hard I'll purr.”

Draco took the words out of her mouth. “You do that already and when you cuddle to me closer when you sleep. Those are the best purrs.”

“Nothing?” She shrugged. “Tough crowd. No wonder Yang struggles. What's another one?”

“The fact that you're pawfect?”

“Did-did-eh-what?”

“It's still not funny.”

“I will get you to laugh.” Her eyes narrowed with one goal in mind and her determination set. “I bet you could find me with a laser pointer.” She teased. Sir rubbed her lips together nervously. “We could go in the crows nest and you can watch me got crazy for cat nip.”

“Drugs? Really?”

“Damn it, I will get you...with these claws.”

She made a sneeze type sound. “Those could cut my throat.”

“I guess that makes me the cut throat pirate.”

She gritted her teeth and as she exhaled she calmed down. “I will get you. You will stay here until you end your puns.”

“Don't leave me bumblebee.”

Sir exhaled a sigh. “How can I say no?” Blake got an idea and used her arms to face her and purposefully dilated her eyes and folded her ears. “Definitely can't say no. Please no more puns.”

“Paw purrincess pwease?”

“Definitely not.” She got up and dried herself using her semblance drained the water carrying Blake in her arms and only warming her body temperature. “Great. We can't walk out stark naked. I miss being alone with you. Perfect-.”

“Purrfect.”

“Two towels left. I don't have the right cattitude.” Blake raised her eyebrows. “I know I'm not meownificent.” Blake was giggling as these were new. “I'm glad I could purrsuade you otherwise. Hey Blake, stop grinning in amewsement.” Blake had a wide grin as she was already working on the robotic blonde. Draco set her down and wrapped herself in a towel then Blake. She grabbed some clothes they went to the library going to the smut section closing the door. “I thought for sure the towels were going to fall off.” She started dressing herself then Blake. “I'm going to go get these washed then replace the empty ones.

“I bet you miss having a crew that did that for you?”

“Or at least with you, I don't have to worry about a towel, with your parents around, I do. Your mom I'm not worried about. Your dad, not happening. Maybe I should ask your mom if I'm bigger than he is.”

“You're being competitive, Yang.” Her sing song voice.

She groaned through her teeth and made a sound like she was dying only to sigh. “I'll be back.”

“Without kissing my forehead? No you don't.”

“After the puns you made, yes I do. Then having me make puns so you'd leave me alone is worse.”

“Yang Xiao Long!” She yelled as she closed the wall behind her.

“Oh no.” She groaned. “She's right. I hate she's right. I am turning into Yang. I'm starting to feel again. Can't happen!” She told herself turning around and kissing Blake on the lips and forehead before leaving again.

“Are you okay?” Kali asked as she came up the stairs.

“I'm fine.”

“Is Blake okay?”

“Sore, but other wise fine.” Her voice and face suspicious.

“I only ask because I heard her making cat puns which Yang does enough of then I heard you make puns which is unusual.”

“Yeah, she was trying to get me to laugh and when she wouldn't drop it, I reciprocated.”

“By using Yang's puns? That is her mistake.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better now that I don't have bodies inside me keeping me awake at night or pushing on my bladder. Do I wanna know why Blake is sore?”

“Um... is your husband around?” She whispered. 

“In here. I don't wanna hear it! Images are bad enough!” He yelled.

“I'm going to be washing these among other towels if you wish to walk with me.”

“Don't be putting ideas in her head!” He called out.

“You might actually like them.” She called back. In a hushed tone. “I know Blake does.”

“I heard that!” He growled. “You wanna fight or not?”

“I don't fight guests aboard my ship and as captain, I don't lose.”

“How many guests have you had?”

“If you don't count the crew, six and a half now.” Kali gave her a look 'half a body?' Ruby, Weiss kinda sorta, Blake, Kali, you, and the twins. I will be taking my leave now.” Kali followed her out. “What do you know about fisting?”

“Um... What?” She never heard the term before. 

“Okay...make a fist and then shove it up someone's ass... I went slow with Blake I promise but that's the idea. You could put it in a vagina too.”

“Blake like's things in her butt?”

“Once she got used to Yang, and she wanted Yang but was too sore to take her how she usually did. Yang was slow and used lube and eased her into it. She doesn't like it there all the time, just as an occasion. Another reason she's sore is because she wanted to experiment with my dragon's equipment after she saw me and dragon talking just like you me, but in ancient language. She wanted to take it but not in her . I let her know my dragon knows safewords and knows anything that is not a dragon can not take a dragon fully nor should they.”

“Your dragon sounds civilized.” She was skeptic. “How does that work?”

“My dragon works more like an entity, a being inside me that was unlocked when I took the poison that works with and helps me. It is only a part of me and needs me in order to survive the moment I-Yang look the poison, the moment we died our dragons brought us back to life and have been passed down from generations. We got one dragon that was split into two smaller ones because Yang and I are two different people starting to become one. I was actually wondering why my dragon was turning a lighter blue color instead of black.”

“Now when you were talking about doing anal... Could you-?

“Not in your current condition.”

“Oh no. Just tell me how it works.”

“Common mistakes with the first time, using saliva instead of lube, an actual tube. Also the giver is so eager to give they don't care how much they hurt that other person. Sometimes much so they never want to do it again. The giver needs to feel and listen to the other one's cries and moans. They can sometimes be confused. Feeling their walls gives you and idea if one should continue or pull out slightly if not all the way and try again. Don't beat yourself up if you can't take it the first time. You'll respect the other person that much more, make sure they know that. You'll be more willing to try again with more determination the next time around. This will surprise that other individual. Depending on how long it is until you try again, always have a bottle of lube.”

“How do you know this?”

“My-Yang's first time with vaginal and anal almost split my body in half. It some case you may feel that way.”

“How'd you know it was tearing you apart?”

“We were seven, my-” she cleared her throat “Raven was thirteen inches at the time and took all my but my male virginity, now she's sixteen. I also took partners, few willing most by force. The willing ones were honest and told me they were nervous and tried stretching themselves to try to take me that way. Some, couldn't I didn't force it. When one of them told me they appreciated me not forcing it they wanted to try again and really soon. They wouldn't let their determination falter or disappointment get to them. As long as Ghira is slow, you'll be okay. Always say your safeword before doing anything. It really helps to relax knowing you won't be afraid to use it and your partner will stop.”

“Is that what you ask Blake all the time?”

“Yang did it all the time. I only do it before we do something crazy or new.”

“How'd she take fisting?”

“She couldn't take it very long. I eased her into it but once I made that fist and slowly went in and out, she was done but forced herself to keep going until she orgasmed. Also, if you decide to do that without me around, make sure he brings it back to a knife hand, fingers extended and joined before pulling out. I really don't want him hurting you.”

“I appreciate it the thought, but I think I know why she wanted you to fill her uterus. I'm not saying she does,but do you think she wanted a dragon baby? Something you haven't had yet.”

“No no no.” She was shaking her head the back of her fingers to her forehead.

“What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy.”

“She's not ovulating for one, two, we talked about waiting and sticking to a relative timeline and three, having a dragon child the first time around could and most likely will kill her. She needs to start with small multiples first. Love her to...death but what is she thinking? She still needs to heal.” She was frustrated in the question but sad as she needs to heal. She turned when a hand touched her shoulder.

“I see a little bit of Yang in there. I think she has healed and she wants you to see that. She wants this for both of you. Talk to her about it. I could be wrong.”

“No offense Kali, but I hope you are.” She opened the door letting the Faunus in first.

“What did you tell her!?” Ghira yelled from the other room.

“Nothing she didn't ask about.” Putting the towels back and going back to Blake who was reading then reading aloud as she came closer.

“Hey Sunshine.”

“I'm not Yang.” She said calmly. 

“I know. You brighten my day.” She smiled. 

“Blake, I need to ask you something.”

“No, you're going to hold me. Then you're going squeeze me tighter and I'm going to ask you what is wrong.” It was a demand in a calm low voice as she continued to read.

“No. I'm not Yang. I won't dance around.”

“You're raising your voice and pacing. Tell me that's not a Yang thing to do.”

She growled to herself knowing she was right. She calmed herself down. “Ow. What was that for? That is a quality hardback.” She picked up the thrown book and set it on the nearby table.

“I want you to have emotions. You're not calming yourself this time. Now get over here and hold me.”

Everything in her told her to fight back. This is Blake, we love Blake, we don't challenge Blake. Yes we do! “No. I'm sitting right here.” She sat on the other side with her arms folded. 

“You know damn well I can't walk.” She wanted to smile seeing her change but she had to keep it up.

“Exactly. Why did you want to have sex while I was in full dragon form? Pushing past your uterus and stretching you beyond normal? Why did you want me filling you?”

“Oh no. Not until you cuddle me, then I will answer your questions.” Neither moved Blake glaring at her, Sir staring back until she decided to meditate only to have the same book thrown.

“This is a quality paperback. I would appreciate you not wasting it and throwing it at me. These are are to find and preserve.”

“Yang? You still in there?”

“She was never around. That was me. Are you going to answer my questions?”

“Fine. You win.” She said sadly. “I wanted to show you I've healed. That I could take it. I didn't ask you to cum inside but you just knew. I'm happy you stopped after one and let me rest.”

“That's all?”

“Yes.” Skeptic voice. “Why?”

“I felt I should talk to you because I thought might've wanted to get pregnant directly through your uterus, but you're not ovulating.”

“Oh...” She sounded sad surprised. “I just wanted to show you I've healed, that I could take it. We don't have to leave each other, you're nearly whole again.”

“We've talked about this.”

“Yes we have.” Her voice rising. “You think we need time apart and at first I saw your reasoning. What if you're trying to keep us apart? You say I complete you. This is true. What's the real reason you want me to leave?”

“So when I get you back you'll come home to something and someone different. The best of both of me and Yang. I will come home to you as you will change. New beginnings.”

“I don't believe you.”

“I've never lied to you nor do I have any reason to and I told you I wouldn't.”

“I want to talk to Yang.”

She sighed relinquishing control. “Blake!” Yang ran and hugged her. “I've missed you.” Where do you think you're going? 

She asked to see you, I will be meditating but always near. 

You're always meditating.

Blake hugged her back. “I've missed you. What's wrong?”

“Sir's just being a pain in the ass.”

“What's she saying?”

“Mediating like she always does.”

“I wanted to ask you about that. Why does she really want me to stay in Menagerie while you two go and sort things out?”

“She wants you to see the new furniture when she feels everything is in its proper place. She also wants us to connect better spending alone time together and figuring out what that business card means. What she really wants to do is spend three months saving part of the world within itself so we are in sync with each other. Six months was an estimate. Growing and developing as one. She's worried you'll get hurt or feel like you'll be ignored if you stay, which you will be as we'll be focusing as one. At least with your parents, you'll have family and your community of books or any you want to borrow from the library here. She does want to see you at least once a month and help with your heat cycle. Why do you ask?”

“She's not trying to keep us apart?”

I can make you look like the bad guy again. 

She already thinks I am, do your worse. 

Were you just angry? 

Determined, why do you think I meditate? It keeps my emotions in check and keeps me thinking clearly.

“Yang?”

“Oh yeah right. I'm sorry everything I said, those were my plans. She's trying to keep us separated hoping we fall out of love with each other. That way we'll be alone and isolated like a dragon should be. Unable to hurt you or anyone else.” 

Good, she'll hate me know exactly what I deserve.

“I want to talk to Sir.” She sounded angry.

“She's meditating-whoa hey. Hey.” Lilac turned to red. Let me back out! Yang was throwing a tantrum.

“Is it true?”

“Yes.”

“What's yes? Part one or part two?”

“I'm going to lie so you hate me and say part two.”

“So you're going to try to cover it up telling me you're lying by saying part 2 when you and I both know it's part one. Why do you want me to hate you so much?”

“So it's easier for you to leave me. You think I want to leave you? You don't think I see the same reasoning you do? It bothers me everyday, after every moment I spend with you watching you sleep, being by your side at least if you hated me I wouldn't have a reason to come back to see you.”

“I could tell Yang was bull shiting about keeping us apart. When I heard it from her I believed you. I'm sorry-.”

“Sh. You have nothing to apologize for. Love is tested by the people you love so they know where that line is when they cross it.”

“Stop sounding so sad.”

“I have no emotion, you know this.”

“No,” cracking voice “even when you sound like you have no emotions, I spent enough time with you to know the difference.” She held her hand. “I doubted you and you said you wouldn't lie and you haven't you just left out the new memories, and furniture part, Yang went into boring details, but yes, I understand. I'm sorry for doubting you. Will you stop looking so sullen? I feel guilty enough as it is. I just thought of myself and how I felt I didn't think about how any of this effect you.” 

“You're allowed to be selfish. You've been though too much.”

“Will you at least lay your head on me?” She laid next to her holding her close. “Better.” Sir started humming the tune. “What language were you singing?”

“The language of the samurai.”

“Actual ninjas who perform seppuku.”

“Yeah...”

“You have to teach me.”

“Are you busy now?”

“Kinda...” She rolled her eyes. “I'm next to this comfy dragon and I have a gaping asshole and vagina that makes it hard to sit.” She lit up her finger tip and drew a symbol.

“I recognize that one. Love.” She extinguished the flame offering her wrist to Blake and attempted to draw the symbol. She helped her correct it. She then drew the elements.

“Earth, Yin-Yang body parts are spleen and stomach represented by the color yellow, sweet flavor, sensory organ is mouth, emotion is pensiveness, body part is muscles, and the climate is damp. Earth controls water, and promotes metal. Fire, heart and small intestine, bitter taste, sense organ is tongue, color red, emotion is joy, body part is pulse and climate heat. Fire promotes earth, water controls fire, and fire control metal. Water, kidney and urinary bladder, color black, salty taste, sense organs ears, emotion is fear, body part, bones and climate is cold. Water promotes wood, controls fire and is control by earth. Wood, liver and gull bladder, green color, sour taste, sense organs are eyes, emotion is anger body parts are tendons and climate is wind. Promotes fire, controls earth, and metal controls wood. Metal, lungs and large intestine, color white, pungent taste, sensory organ is nose, emotion is sadness, body part is skin and climate is dry. Metal promotes water, controls wood and is controlled by fire.” 

“That is a lot to take but I understand the control and promote a little bit, colors I'm confused what anything else has to do with it. Maybe we could start with chakras I know there's a lot of them but I understand the basics there. What's your weakest chakra?”

She smiled. “We'll get there. Do you want to take a break and lay here, enjoying the company of each other?”

“No, it's nighttime. I'm wide awake thank you.”

She smiled wider. “I thought you might be. First one, is the Crown Chakra found at the top of the head. The colors are purple, silver, gold, and pale lilac. The element is air and the focus is to connect us with higher realms, the Divine; to help us have faith.”

“I'm starting to doubt my knowledge in chakras.”

“Mind if I get something that could help?”

“Kiss me first.” She kissed her lips then forehead. “Gets me everytime.” She retrieved a coloring book, colored pencils and a pencil sharpener to her confusion. “A chakra coloring book? How did you-? Wow.” 

“Earth Star Chakra.” They read together Blake continued alone. “Black or brown color chakra color. Found below outside the physical body twelve to eighteen inches below the feet. The focus is to connect DNA origins, past lives and karmic issues. This particular crystal Hematite is light gray to black. This next one reminds me of Weiss like a snowflake, an Abalone, rainbow colored colored. Throat chakra, light blue in color element air or weather at the base of the throat and focus is verbal expression, speaking your truth clearly. Definitely Weiss.” They chuckled. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“No fair. Infinity times infinity.”

“I still win.”

Her expression flat. “Just this once. You express your words, can't be your weakness.” She flipped the next page. “Heart chakra, color green and pink. Aren't those opposites? Element fire and water. Okay...going back to the elements, water controls fire. Water promotes wood and is controlled by earth, the emotion is sadness? No that's metal, fear. Color black, salty taste and ears.” She twitched her own in confusion. “Fire promotes metal, is controlled by water and fire...”

“Fire controls metal, is controlled by water, and promotes earth. Like a forest fire, the ground is more fertile so it comes back better. Fire forges metal together, Ember Celica or Gambol Shroud.”

“Emotion is joy, sensory is not nose, color is red, climate is heat and the body part is pulse.”

“Heart small intestine, bitter taste and tongue.”

“That one confuses me. What was waters body part?”

“Urinary bladder and kidneys.”

“Right, the fluid. Flows like a river or stream.”

“Anyway...” She rolled her eyes. “Located at the center of the chest and the focus is help us feel joy and love, compassion for us and others. Again, not your weakness. Sacral Chakra, found five inches below naval, orange color, element is fire...interesting, connecting to creativity, sexuality, and passion for life. Wulfenite, again, a snowflake looking one but the colors, gold, orange and red. I'd guess that's what you and Weiss would look like together.”

“That stuck up princess? I could never. Bless Ruby.” Blake chuckled. “No to mention, that one mentions fire. I don't think Weiss would know joy if stuck around her all day like a lost puppy dog...Ruby.”

“Mmm...Ruby's more of purity, but I can see joy.”

“Blissful ignorance.”

“No...she's been introduced to some extreme circumstances someone any of our ages don't go through normally.”

“When's anything been normal here?”

“Never.” She laughed. “What's wrong?”

“Yang, she said something. You won't find my weakness in this book. You are my greatest weakness.”

“Let her know she's a big a sap.”

I hear that. “She already knows. That was a sappy thing to say. Maybe we should head up stairs, see if they want to do family game night.”

“I like it here. Maybe play spin the bottle. See where that goes.”

“Definitely not. Kissing your dad, is not on my list of things to do.”

“That would be hilarious.”

“The same way you kissing your mom.”

“Not funny, awkward. Are you teasing?” 

“No.”

“You're blushing!” She said excitedly.

“No.” She scoffed.

“Yes. You two are connecting.”

“You are so weird, so strange, and so mine.” She bit her neck leaving another mark. She eased any pain by sucking on it forcing a bruise.

“Aaaahhhh.” Her breath hitched. “I don't think there are anymore more ways that you could claim me.”

“There are a few more, but that would cause you excruciating pain and it's not worth it.”

“What's one of them?”

“This goes way beyond kinky. One of them is literally cutting you a new asshole.”

“The fuck!?”

“Another one is whatever Yang wanted you to do to her based on what Raven did, you going through the exact same thing. And looking at all those devices in the closet, not happening. It didn't see a brush that would laced in your ureatha a she would claim you by cleaning it. I don't see her forcing water in your throat and forcing you to hold your bladder either. Nor did I see her throwing hot boiling water on your skin after lashing you. What I didn't see and I'm actually grateful for was an electroshock therapy or conditioning.”

“You'll have to explain.”

“When a behavior you want to see is exhibited, you force an orgasm, if not, you strap them down to a table or cuff them and painfully zap them.”

“That doesn't sound too bad when you're not Raven's pawn.”

“It's bad no matter who's doing it. Clit and nipple shocks are the worse.” 

“Okay now it sounds really bad.”

“The worse one was-.”

“No no no no. No.”

“I-we had to hold ourselves up in order to not be shocked by the table underneath us while being forced to orgasm.”

“Fucking hell! What did I just say? That's horrible. I don't even want to know how long you were left there.”

“However long it took until the shocks were worth relief. As I got stronger, the longer I could hold it. She actually had to sit in a chair from being tired of standing.” She giggled at the memory.

“That's not funny.”

“It's not, just something simple I didn't recognize at the time. Another claim is carving our initials in your as she says, Bellabooty.”

Blake cleared her throat. “Soul Star Chakra, six inches above the head, white in color, air element, connection with the Higher Self, Angelic Realm, and the Divine portal through which spiritual energy enters the aura. Selenite, clear white? Why would they put this on a white coloring book page then. In the middle, those look like dinosaur eggs.”

“Only in video games.”

“Third eye chakra, between the eyebrows, indigo blue or velvet color. Air element, surprise, connect us to our intuition, becoming clairvoyant and this Blue Diamond looks like stars. Clairvoyant?”

“Someone who claims to predict the future or has a supernatural ability.”

“You've looked at this before. Higher Heart Chakra? Between the heart and throat, or Thymus Chakra. Pink in color, finally, element is water, not air, Experience unconditional Divine love; conscious awareness of connections with all life. Rose quartz are real? Pink in color, not red?”

“Pink roses mean gratitude or appreciation. Roses have been used to express meanings since the time of V-Aphroditie and her counter part as goddesses of love among other names.”

“Is there anything you don't know? Who's her counter part?”

“There are many things I don't know. If I don't know, I find out. I can't say her name or it'll summon her. But it's the second planet away, the one you saw that night. Ah, my favorite, Solar Plexus Chakra.”

“How do you know? You have issues reading.”

“The location on the person here, abdominal region, yellow in color, fire element, enable power, taking action, turn dreams to reality or manifestation.”

“That more so describes Yang.” Draco sighed and turned a bunch of pages before getting to the last chakra.

“Root chakra, base of spine, pelvic floor, and first three vertebrae. Element is earth, makes sense, providing stability, security and structure in life.”

“Finding out how your enemy works and hitting their weakest chakra point can easily bring them down faster. Hitting too much or too hard can kill them.”

“I couldn't figure out yours.”

“Mostly likely the higher heart chakra. Yours, probably root chakra, when was the last time you were able to ground yourself?”

“Most likely? And that's a good question.”

“As one grows, their chakra weakness can change, but there is always a chakra weakness. And as you said, a chakra can describe a person.”

“And I thought Yang just colored just to color.”

“She does, but she also does find objects, I'm at a deeper level.”

“I want to talk to her.”

She gave up control. “Hey baby.” She kissed her lips possessively and bit her neck roughly.

“Hey.” She pushed her head away.

“Don't send me away like that again.” She laid her flat and set her head in her chest clinging tightly. “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you to.” She stroked her blonde hair. “The bite isn't necessary.”

“I know I just hate sharing you even if it's myself.” You're not meditating for once? 

I just want to watch. 

Then watch the only woman you love get taken from you. 

She's not taken from me, I was never meant to exist. 

Stop putting yourself down like that.

I speak truth. 

The truth hurts.

“What's wrong?”

“Sir's just being a pain again. Talking about how she's not meditating and I brought up the fact I'm taking you back and she's watching and I'm not really taking you back because she was never meant to exist making you mine and I told her to stop putting herself down.-”

“She's only been gone for a few seconds.”

“It feels like years when you're watching the woman you love be happy with someone else.” She held close to her not wanting to let her go. Even with her betrayal she couldn't stay mad. Those were just thoughts. “What's wrong?”

“There's somebody you should meet.”

“Not like this, this is so... drag, dark blue, just why? I can understand you, it looks good on you, but this isn't me.” Yang checked her clothes. Blake chuckled and until that moment forgot she was in too much pain to move. “You coming?” Yang said from over her shoulder.

“I can't move.”

“Shit Blake.” She carried her in her arms going up stairs and taking her to the kitchen. “The whole family's back?”

“Yeah...” She was set on a counter and Yang grabbed the aloe pulling her pants down.

“Holy shit Blake. You were bleeding out of both holes? The hell happened to you?”

“You know I like it rough.” She winced as the aloe was applied to her ass.

“You need to rest this for a couple days.” She pushed her folds open. “Golly! Who the fuck did this to you? You were violently ripped opened. And you can't say you like it rough, this is a different level.”

“I like my dragons.”

“What!?” She yelled in shock. Her jealously wanted to get the best of her and take her as she was no matter how much it hurt her but she didn't want to lose or hurt her lover and pushed the thoughts aside. “After everything...you still...?”

She held her hand when she look sad. “I wanted to prove to myself and Draco that I was healed. I'd moved on that I'm in charge and I can take it.” Yang pulled her pants up and set her head in the crock of her neck. Blake held her closer. “I did say I wanted to you to meet somebody.”

“Can it wait?”

“No. Take me back to the room.”

“Okay.” She picked her up and set her against a wall.

“Mom, dad, Yang's here. She needs to meet the twins.”

“Okay, okay.”Ghira came out holding Duncan and giving her to him.

“He's so precious. Duncan...He has your eyes and ears.”

“You should meet Anastasia.” She handed him to Blake and Kali and brought Anastasia. She gasped looking at her. “She was almost still born until Draco brought her back, her name means resurrection.”

Yang cried holding her. “Your ears but my color fur, blonde ears. Her eyes like my dad, they turned blue as he got older. Maybe they'll turn amber as she ages. She's so precious.” My Anastasia. No, not mine, Kali's and Ghira's. “Anastasia.” Blake's still against the wall. She gave Anastasia back to Kali and Yang wiped her tears sitting next her placing her head in her shoulder. “Ironic, isn't it? Based a song we danced to from a movie, The Secret of Anastasia.”

“My parents let Draco name her.” Fresh tears leaked from her eyes. Did you know when you named her?

I really had no idea. 

Ah! 

Blake asked concerned. “What's wrong?”

“Just a bit of pain left of my heart. Only a moment.” She rubbed an area below her right chest.

“And your rubbing your rib.” She moved her hand away. “Why do you think that is?”

“Emotions. Anastasia and...we...we should've had our own on the way.” 

“Sh. You've been blaming yourself for too long.” She stroked her hair.

“And the blame is mine to take. Please don't send me away unexpectedly.”

“I'll try not to.”

She misses you, Yang. She's touching you, we don't have that same connection. 

You could, all you have to do is lay your head against her in some way and feel her embrace. Don't let her come to you, go to her and she'll know what to do. 

You make it sound easy. 

You want to try it? All you have to do is keep still, bonus points if you pretend to be sad. 

Yang willingly gave up control and her body hitched feeling the weird contact. Stop being so weird about it. 

Like I can help it. What if she asks me a question? I can't talk like you do.

“You're breathing got heavy. What's wrong?” 

Fuck! 

Tell her the truth, you're good at that. 

“Yang?”

“Yang wanted me to feel your contact.”

“Oh. How does-?”

“You sound disappointed. I'll switch back if you-.”

“Stay. At least for a little bit.”

“Okay.” 

Was that so hard? I know you say we have to leave her and all of us understand, but it won't get any easier. 

She is your greatest weakness and my biggest distraction. We won't focus if she's around or she'll feel like we're ignoring her. She won't feel loved causing depression and anxiety on top of her issues with her past. 

I get it, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. 

It won't, be we can be the person she wants, both better halves of ourselves. 

Will you be okay if she finds someone better? 

I'll want her back, you'll have to stop me from doing something crazy to get her back. 

You can stop yourself now, maybe not completely, but you are capable of it. 

“I'm back.”

“Did Draco have enough?”

“Yeah, I think she was trying to figure out how to purr with low rumbles..speaking off...”

“My parents are in the closet please, oh please don't.”

“Paw, but you're just so purrfect.”

“Damn it!” A yell came from the other room belonging to a certain male figure. Yang swallowed and set Duncan in in arms, picked up Blake and ran straight for the library. “You better run.”

“Ghira! Now you've made the twins upset again.” Kali scolded.

“Just because you find them funny. Using her Faunus heritage as jokes.” He growled.

“You ran, from my dad?” Her eyebrows raised. “You beat his ass before.”

“That was before I...he has more motivation to pound me and I can't blame him. What the hell is this lady doing here?! Oh shit! She's got like three weeks left. I wasn't gone but a day. What the hell happened?”

“Long story short, Draco went to the fort and found her about to have an abortion brought her back. I called in the cavalry to take over the fort my mom convinced the doctor she was six months pregnant which was true, she saw the red eyes assumed the worse and the stress made her water break.”

“I could not. There is no way I could've saved your sister, I would've been as much help as your dad if not worse.”

“She helped her dilation to know when to push and gave my mom advice on birthing as well as encourage her. She somehow saved Anastasia from being still born. She never mentioned it, but she would leave in the middle of the night to check on them. What was she doing?”

“She sounds amazing. With newborns, it's uncommon, it happens, she wanted to check that they were still breathing as they hold their breath or stop breathing on their own.”

“She tries to pass it off like it's nothing. It's so weird to think of them as my siblings and your son and daughter.”

“That does sound really weird when you put it like that. But Ghira and Kali will do amazing as parents. They did right by you. Anastasia is my my DNA, Duncan is your full sibling.” She held her cheek. “Will you read to me?”

“Sure. I threw this one at Draco twice.”

“She didn't yell at you? That book was so hard to get. I almost lost a game of Mimar Hold 'Em and had to walk stark naked on the beach. Luckily it was the other guy that lost. Of course she cheated during the first few rounds.”

“She did what!? What kind of crazy life were you living?”

“Crazy, single, bachelorette life.” She rolled her eyes.

“When we get to Menagerie, you're going to show me.”

“I'd love to.” She kissed her deeply. “Only if you're not afraid of getting burned.”

“I basically live with you and you set yourself on fire on purpose.”

“That is not the type of burn I mean. But okay purriness.”

“I missed your stupid jokes.”

“I've missed you.”

“And someone else did to.”

“Ignore it. You can't-.”

“You do say I give the best blow jobs.”

“I'm enjoying this.” She grinned.

“You want me, I'm right here.”

“You are, but I want you just like this, lying here.”

“Let me show you how much you mean to me. I know you want me.”

She swallowed. “Okay.” She switched their positions letting Blake lead. She felt her desire grow stronger as she undid her pants. “Geez.” She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth at the sensitivity.

“I haven't done anything but set it free.”

“That's because it's you.” She held her hands behind her back in an attempt to restrain herself and she stroked it to enlarge it to full size. “Er.” She growled.

“You are really sensitive.” She planted it with slow kisses. Yang was panting through her nose. “Stop trying to be quiet.” Yang let our growls rather than her usual moans of pleasure. Blake thought she might've been had to be afraid of her dragon taking over.

“Don't worry.” Sir's voice came out. Surprising both of them.

Blake was reassured with Sir nearby in case something were to happen, but it seemed like Yang was gaining self-control. She licked from the base to the tip and Yang shivered and Blake realized she was growling but a low rumbling, almost like a purr but a dragon version of pleasure. She asked herself if she was turning more dragon than human. She took the tip in her mouth flicking the end with her tongue and Yang's body bounced from the pleasure. She kept her still firmly holding the base as she wiggled at her touch. She bobbed her head taking more of her length as she traveled down her tongue licking the sensitive underside as she went. 

“Stercore Blakey. Gah!” (Shit) “Fortuna Blakey! Fortuna!” (Fuck). Yang kept repeating. Blake had no idea what she was except 'for tuna'. The her body moving and the way she said her name she didn't care. When she was able to hilt she continued her up and down motion and rubbed her balls with her hand while the other stroked. “I'm gonna cum! Bbbblllaakkkee!” She yelled as her balls tightened and Blake let it go straight to her stomach. When she got every last drop she continued her motions as she was still hard. “Sensitivo! Sensitivo!” She cried. “Sensitive!” She yelled clenching her fists. “Aaahhhh! I'm cumming!” She cried painfully as her next orgasm filled her stomach only slightly tasting it. “Prohibere! Obsecro ira! Please stop! Sensitive! Aaaahhhhh!” She screamed as she came again and Blake let it slide along her tongue before swallowing. She stopped when Yang went flaccid. “Fortuna stercore.” She panted. When she received confusion. “Fuck shit Blake. You're so good, too good!” She smirked in response and laid on her chest as her hair was played with. “How do you feel?”

“Full and you?”

“Over satisfied.”

“What's with the new language?”

“My dragon's been teaching me. Starting with cuss words first as they get my attention.”

“I've missed being called Blakey.”

“I've missed calling you Blakey, I've missed holding Blakey, but mostly I missed my Blakey. May I scratch your ears?” 

“Ear, and you don't need my permission.”

“Sure I do I mean, it seems rude.”

“Not when you do it.” She flicked her ears. “Mhm.” Humming as she sensitive organ was touched. “Was it water element that represented ears?”

Yes. 

“Yes.”

“How do you-?”

“I was trying to learn from my dragon and I think water best represents your element.”

“Do your dragons have names?”

“I'm Draconequuis and Draco is Sir's. When we combine, our dragons will be Draco and our name Yang Xiao Long.”

“You should go back to your studies. I'm starting to see you two connect.”

“I like it here. We won't be able to stay like this forever.”

“Yes but then we can be together sooner and love each other longer.” She reasoned.

“Three months is still three months, we'll try to visit monthly. I'll have a vigorous training once we leave. I just want this, I want you even if it's just for a little bit.”

I hate this. I'm not even supposed to exist. I hate watching this. Knowing she's right there and I can't touch her. Watching her be happy with what feels like someone else. I need to breathe. Calming down. I don't exist. I am a figment of Yang's imagination. I don't have a heart even if it feels like I do. I don't exist. I don't exist. I don't exist. She kept telling herself over and over as she sat and floated in the darkness completely oblivious to Yang. She's happy. I'm happy for her. She convinced herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any songs you like or want the name of, let me know what some of the lyrics are and I will send it to you


	72. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake Yang and Draco don't want to leave one another. Draco and Yang make a promise

Yang was helping Kali anyway she could but changing the twins was her biggest problem. She tried not to let it show, but Anastasia had her heart and everyone knew it. She tried to hide it from Blake most of all but she knew.

“We'll be reaching land soon. I'm going to go to the crow's nest while we wait.” She kissed her lips then forehead.

“See you in a bit.” She said sadly knowing their time together was coming to an end.

“Hey,” she grabbed her hand “of course I'll see you a bit. I love you.”

“I love you.” They shared slow lingering kiss. Despite still having feelings for Draco, she loved them both. 

She took her chakra crystal coloring book and sat in the nest watching the sun rise. “Draco, you still here?”

You called. 

“These crystals that match up each chakra, are they real?” 

Yes. Each of them correspond with the chakra. That's why some of them are the same. You can study each type based on the crystal and guess which chakra it belongs to. 

“Where can I find these and why are you sad?” 

We’ll have to mine and research where to find them. I imagine Weiss can show or tell you where some mines are on where to look. I'm happy Blake will be with her extended family and giving us a chance to connect. 

“Ah. You don't want to see her go either.” Yang pieced it together. 

Fuck you. Her voice deadpan. 

“Hey! You got to spend time with her while I was figuring things out. Oh… You're upset because you want to spend more time with her and I'm here instead.” She didn’t respond but scowled on the inside. “Is it wrong of me to say that you’re upset because I’ve spent more time with her altogether?” 

Yes, and I almost hate you for it. Her voice reflecting anger but only slightly over the dead pan. 

“Hit the nail on the head.” 

Nobody says that anymore. 

“I just did.” 

Great, great, I'll send you a medal. Get back to studying, Draconequuis. 

Yang spend as much time as she could studying and coloring each rock the way it was supposed to be with the aura colors surrounding. She memorized and repeated what each focus was. Later, she would be intent on meditating and applying it to herself. She stopped when she heard the impact of someone jumping to the top.

“Have room for one more?”

“Only for you.” She smiled setting everything aside and opened herself and the certain cat Faunus took her seat between her legs. Wrapping her arms around her and holding her close as her chin rested on her should inhaling her lavender scent watching the sun rise.

“The sun rise is so beautiful.”

“I’ve seen prettier. You need to look in a mirror more often.”

She blushed at the compliment. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Yang relinquished control and willingly let Sir take over hoping to strengthen their bond as she wasn’t touchy-feely. 

What the fuck Yang? Yang? She allowed herself to relax again and crossed her arms over her chest holding her closer and tighter. “What’s wrong?”

“Just missing you.”

“I’m right here.” She held her arms back and felt the difference. “Draco?”

“Yang sprung that on me too.” She rested her eyelids on her shoulder. Blake rested her hand on top of her left hand. “I’m okay. We’ll be better for you.”

“You have to visit.”

“Of course.” She moved her chin over her shoulder. “We’ll spend time with you.”

“You said up until my cycle ends.”

“A promise is a promise.” She moved her hand down and groped her breast.

“Ah.” She groaned. “Are you trying to turn me on before we reach land?”

“No, I wanted to feel you and hold you. If was trying to turn you on, I’d rub your inner thigh.”

“You have your other hand.” 

“I know.” She whispered. Then kissed her cheek leaving trailing kisses all the way from her ear and down her neck.

“Stop.” Her voice a hushed whispered as she hissed through her teeth.

“Is that doing something for ya?”

“Yang?”

“Still Draco, although suggested by Yang.”

“Tell her to stop teasing.”

“There will be plenty of time for teasing later.”

“Not during my cycle.”

“Never, that shit is rough. There is no one more dangerous than a female Faunus in heat, a   
pregnant female Faunus and a female who's children are in danger. I would never tease you in heat.”

“You know I like it rough.”

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You just gave Yang a list of ideas of what to do with you.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No, it’ll be fun.”

“Fun for who?”

“You and Yang. You just have to stay here until we can unkink you to last a month.” She kissed her neck.

“Ssssss. Aaahhh.” She moaned at the idea. “That sounds so sexy when you say it like that, except, thanks to you I’m still in pain.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait, won’t we.” She held back a grin grabbing and rubbing her inner thigh.

Blake threw her head back. “Please stop. You said you don’t tease.”

“You drive me crazy. You can blame Yang for all these ideas.” She grabbed her crotch rubbing to get the friction.

“No no no.” She moaned. Sliding a hand under her shirt and bra rubbing her chest feeling her nipple become erect. The dark haired woman gasped feeling the contact. She thought about using her safeword but Draco would push her past the brink unless Yang took over. She could ask for Draco. 

An evil smile lit up for face. “I can feel how wet you are through your pants.”

“Stop.” She whispered whined sounding like she was near tears.

“But you don’t want me to, do you?” She licked her neck and Blake was gasping and inhaling through her teeth.

“Ah. Ah. Oh. Stop, please. I can’t. Oohh. Hhhuu. Mmhhmm. Make me yours.”

“You already are.” She slipped her hand through her pants brushing along her slick folds.

“Agh ugh. Mhm. No.” She lightly shook her head.

“Should’ve used your safeword.” She whispered in her ear then circled her clit with her finger. Blake meowed in her throat at the contact. Her hips were moving causing extra friction her breath drew into pants as she was getting closer. The licks, nips and kisses along her neck were helping her get there, but there was one more thing she wanted. “Beg for it.”

“Please Sir, please, let me cum. Use the vibrator. I want you to make me cum.”

“As you wish.” She used the medium setting of the vibrator and her body tensed and jerked and she came mewling. Draco licked her hand clear of her fluids. “Did you enjoy that my pretty kitty?”

“Yes.” She whimpered a pant.

“Glad you didn’t use your safeword?”

“Very. You didn’t tease.”

“I’m not one for teasing. Once I get you revved, I won’t stop unless you tell me to.”

“Was that one of Yang’s ideas?”

“No, she wanted to have sex with you but knowing how sore you were she wanted to play. I gave something for both you. Hearing you as you try to be quiet is worth it.” She removed her hand from under her shirt fixing it to its original position and kissed along her neck.

Not sure where she was going with this. “Bumblebee.” She whispered, still panting. 

“Relax, I wasn’t going to make you cum so soon, maybe tomorrow.” She massaged her shoulders and moved to her arms. Blake relaxed more as she was putty in her hands. Sir lifted her up and placed her butt in her crotch. “Don’t get my pants wet.” She jokingly warned.

“It's your fault if they do.”

“I just like seeing what I can do to you without penetrating you.” Blake turned around giving her half lidded eyes with a smirk. “Oh no.” She lunged pinning her down.

“What? I can't return the favor?”

“No. I just like making you feel good.”

“Fine.” She voice disappointed. “Let me up.” She got off of her and once her hand was free Blake grabbed her dick.

“Ooohh.” She groaned in pain and forced herself to swipe her hand away and keep her pinned. “That freaking hurt.” 

“Baby.” She said like she was exaggerating. 

“I'm gonna show you who's the baby in a minute.” She lifted her up and bent her over the rail. Both her hands slid under her bra fondling her breasts.

“Wait, stop, my safeword-.”

“Was gone the moment I told you no.”

“Bumblebee.”

Draco stopped and removed herself sitting back down. Blake didn't move as she still hung over the edge. “Are you okay?” She stood behind her.

“Yeah. Just hurts to move.”

Draco picked her up and sat her back between her legs. “I'm sorry. I went to far.” She stroked her hair. 

“No, I should've listened.”

“I'm just happy you're okay.”

“Are you-?”

“Just fine, no harm done. Don't worry about me kitten.” She wrapped her arms just below her chest and started humming.

“What's the name of the song Moonlight something?”

“Moonlight Densetsu.”

“Is that our song?”

“I don't believe in only having one song. I hum this one for a particular reason I don't want to share just yet.”

“You have your reasons. Wakarimashita, I understand.”

“Ohio, domo Arigato” (Good, thank you very much.) “You learn that from reading?”

“I watched some T.V. when I was younger with Ilia I liked reading so we watched shows in other languages. I also found some interesting music on your phone.” She turned to smirk. “Mr. Roboto.” 

“Eh... I did tell you to go through that. I'm not even upset, I got nothing to hide. As long as you didn't delete any video footage or those pictures you took for Yang's eyes only.” Blake's face turned beet red. “I wanted to do something with that later with Yang, I blocked her out.”

“I didn't touch it. I can understand why she did it, but she hid it and still continues to hide it. When I asked for her, I wanted her to tell me. Nothing...”

“She'll explain when she's ready. It's my fault for jumping in.”

“No. You just wanted the best for me and for me to know the truth. I love you both...just differently and for different reasons. That probably doesn't make sense.”

She nodded. “It does. Just how I love Anastasia and Duncan. But in my experience, parents always love one child more than other. Even with all the hurt and anger she caused you, you still spent more time with her. I can understand.”

“Then you don't get it! I love you more!” She yelled. “It's always been you.” Draco's body stiffened unsure of what she was hearing. “Yang tried to force things. Picking out songs, dancing, dinners. You made it simple, you made it flow. Yes I love Yang even though all the hurt and yes I spent more time with her. But she calculating everything. You just let it happen, you made me relax more without all the pressure and teasing and yes Yang gave me some great tips, but it has always been you Draco.”

She held her tighter. “It can't be me.” Her mouth dry no matter how she tried swallowing. “It can't be me.” Tears threaten. “It has to be Yang. I don't exist. I'm not real.”

“You're real to me. You are a person just trapped inside the same body as someone else.”

“I kidnapped you, I tortured, I hurt you, I -.”

“You were doing what you were taught and Yang was there along with you.”.

“I nearly killed you-.”

“You also wanted to give me something I was denied. You haven't lied to me, you haven't kept secrets, you didn't run away, you haven't given me any scars beyond repair. And until recently you haven't hurt me unless I asked you to. I love you.”

“Blake...” She had to fight back, she had to keep her emotions from overwhelming. I'm not real. “I love you. I will do anything in my power to protect you and keep you safe.” Fuck! Did I just make a promise I'm unsure I can keep? “As long as I am around you and you are alive, in this form or in another life I know it's you, I will keep you safe.”

“I don't doubt you will. You are real. You're not a puppet. You're mine Draco, you're mine.”

“Belonging to a Faunus mortal,” she brushed her hair “who could ask for more?” She spun her around hugging her from the front and they rested their heads in each others shoulders. “This is my Faunus, there is none like her and this one is mine.” She laughed. “I'm never letting you go. Not now, not ever. When I return to you, officially, I want to be complete. To be the person you deserve. Even knowing I don't deserve you.”

“I don't-.”

“Yes you do!” She growled. “You are out of my league, you have everything going for you.”

Blake interrupted. “What's the point if I can't share it with you!? The sunrises, the sunsets, moon and stars. What's the point if you can't be there with me?”

“I'll always be with you. We'll look up at the same night sky. We'll look at the same sun, the same moon and I'll try to look at the same stars with you. Depending on what hemisphere I'm in, Moonlight Densetsu.”

“I want to come with you. I know what we agreed and I agreed with you. I don't care if you ignore me, I don't care if you-.”

“I care about you. You don't need to be ignored. You need be loved and given support by those around you. That's what you need the most. Besides,” she laughed “I couldn't ignore you if I wanted to.” Blake chuckled. “That's my steady foundation. Wipe those tears away, show 'em who's boss.”

A mischievous thought crossed her mind. She reached back for her boot and placed the knife to her throat with a smirk. “Who's in charge?”

Draco's smile just as sinister back and summoned her full blue dragon semblance. “You are.”

“Damn right.” She slid the knife aside and attacked her lips. Her hand slowly descended from her cheek down her neck and over her shoulder. When she got to the end, she placed her hand behind her ear gazing into her scarlet red eyes and rubbed their noses together. Draco pecked her nose with a kiss. Blake pulled back chuckling. “I love you.”

“I love you most.” They both groaned as the ship touched shore. “I should've slowed down the sails.”

“Too late now.” She said sarcastically. 

“I could turn it around really fast before anyone notices.”

“My parents won't appreciate that.”

“I got lost, in your eyes.”

“Okay Yang, you sap.” She playfully slapped her arm rising from her seat painfully and Draco followed. Blake leaned over the rail. “I don't want to say goodbye.”

“This is a beginning. A new one for us.” She held her from behind. “I'll be here for sometime.”

“Only until my cycle is over, and then what? You're just going to leave me like Yang did?”

“It's not like that. You know that.” She tried not to be defensive. 

“It still hurts.”

“It's going to hurt, even sting. You're stronger than this. It'll be a short while. Not when we have the future being better together. You can grow and develop and show what you've learned about chakras and stars, the music you've learned, maybe different dance styles. We'll meet as different people.”

“I hate you.” She turned around and cried into her shoulder. “I hate you for saying all the right things. I hate you for knowing what to say. I hate you for being you. I hate you for leaving. I hate you.”

“I hate me too.” Draco traced a hand to her side and the back of her head as she cried in sobs. They stayed there for what seemed like an hour as the sun climbed higher. Blake was nearly calmed down. “Like one of my sunny days.” She murmured.

“Huh?”

“The day my parents died. It was sunny day like this, no clouds, no rain. When Raven took my virginity, it was a sunny day. When I nearly was forced to take someone else, it was a sunny day. The day I cause my lover to cry, a sunny day.”

“Is that why you prefer the moon?” She sniffled.

“To shine in my darkest hour, and now yours. Call or message me if you need me. The emergency hot spot will be on. Let us know who you want to talk to. We're not leaving right away.”

“Just until my cycle ends.” She voice a whisper of malice.

“You'll get tired of us before then.” She winked. Blake scoffed at the gesture. “Or...I could wait until Adam gives birth as I really don't want to deal with him and I have no place for a crying child. That's what, five weeks give or take. That's roughly what? Two of you heat cycles. Oh, then that third one mine starts and it's going to be bad.” She pretended to think. “I guess I'll have to stay longer. What a shame?”

Blake smiled holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. “Crying shame.”

“There's that smile.” She wiped her streaks away with her thumb.

“You'll leave the second day after my cycle. The sooner you two connect, the sooner we can be together.”

“My solid foundation, the voice of reason.”

“Those are your-.”

“My voice of reason.” She softly kissed her lips.

“Mhm. Kiss me like you mean it.” Draco pinned her to the mast and kissed her over and over worming against her body. “Ah! ha.” She gasped feeling her heat and passion rising as it caused friction. “Mhm. Ha. Sss. Oh.” Blake panted.

Draco rested their foreheads together. “Did you feel the meaning?”

“Almost. Slide your tongue into my mouth and fight for dominance while you stick that vibrator down my pants and make me cum.”

“Not in public darling. Your parents are walking out.”

“I want them to hear me as I scream for you.”

“Not when the whole town will hear you scream like my little whore you are. Those screams are reserved for my ears only.”

“Oh.” She had an amused expression. “Your little whore, huh? What's that make you?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Your best human sex machine.” She licked her lips seductively.

“Oh that tongue.”

“Yours is great. But let me show you what mine can do.” She pressed their lips together and when she mouth was open to breath she slid it inside surprising her Faunus. When she was moaning into her mouth she slid her hand into her pants pressing the vibrator to her clit and turning it to medium. Blake tried to break away to breath but Draco continued to assault her lips keeping her quiet. Blake's body was moving to get more friction bringing her more pleasure. Draco's other hand slipped under her shirt and bra caressing her breast in her hand and rolling the nipple between her finger. Her walls were clamping and releasing sporadically. Draco turned the vibrator up her body tensed at the hyper stimulation and shook as she orgasmed hard being held up by Draco as she screamed into her mouth her legs giving out. Blake panted as they broke apart trying to calm and steady herself. She licked the juices off her metallic savoring her flavor.

“Yours is pretty amazing, even if not for the purpose I intended the second time.”

“Oh. You're finished already? I was going to take you inside and show you what it can really do.”

“Please don't. I've had enough for now.”

“For now, she says. Later though.” She licked her lips. “I want it right from the source.”

“And you'll have it.” She said with determination not really thinking with what she was saying with how tired she felt. “Just let me rest and catch my breath.”

“Great idea.” She picked her up jumping down and plopping her on the smut section library couch and laying on top of her chest. “Cat nap.”

“Before we do, I have a question. If you could be any animal or Faunus type what would you be and why?”

“Easy. In female from, a hyena, they grow penises, it's actually an over grown clitoris, but infertile and will only recede it if they find a male mate worthy, or submissive. Males are the lesser in the group, similar to elephants but their gestation period is two years. In male form, lion, fighting for fun, killing competition and having sex four times a day to mate. I'd switch off mates once a year. No hunting, lazing back while the females do all the work and roar at the cubs for annoying me and having the queen roar back a warning. Also them biting as I pretend to howl in pain and encourage them to fight. What's that smile for?”

“It's... You already know why.”

She smiled stroking her hair. “Tell me anyway.”

“They way you were talking about the queen and the cubs, your face lit up.”

“One day.” She rubbed their heads together and she forced a light rumble sound to escape, a dragon version of a purr. Blake felt her stomach flip her mate was courting her. “What would you pick?” She licked her neck and laid her head in her chest. 

“If you were a male lion, I'd want to be the queen of your Pride. If you were a female hyena, I'd still want you to mate me as a female.”

“If you weren't torn,” she kissed her lips. “I'd mate you right now.”

“I'd let you fuck me.”

“Maybe I should put you in a coma so you can heal.”

“You'd still take what I said before and fuck me while I slept.”

“Damn right I would. I'd take you however I want, whenever I want.”

“My aura and the aloe help me heal fast, but not that fast.”

“I know. You need to stop liking it rough. I'm starting to think we sexually broke you. But you're our special woman, you can take it.” She licked her neck.

“Stop being so aggressive.”

“But you like it rough.”

“Not this much.”

“Then let me show you how gentle I can be.” She went to unbutton her pants.

“No. Not yet. I want to enjoy your company laying here.”

“How the roles reverse.” She laid her head back into position and Blake brushed a hand through her mane. “How the roles reverse.” She let out a yawn.

“Tired?”

“No, just really comfortable and... tired.” Blake chuckled. She tucked stands of raven hair behind her ear holding her cheek. “You are my greatest distraction and weakness that I can't get enough of.” 

“I can't hate you, no matter how much I say it or how much I want to, I can't. When I say I hate you and give you reasons, I really mean the opposite.”

“I know. It's cute to hear you say it and finally able to finish sentences.”

“That's because you joked about me getting one freebie and when I asked if any of them counted you just shrugged it off.”

“I love you kitten.”

“I love you dragon.” Draco moved her head up and down getting comfy for a nap. “How is it your favorite spot if you keep moving?”

“Maybe it's all these layers of unnecessary clothing.” Draco reasoned.

“Or maybe it's just a dragon thing to do.” Blake shot back. 

“Then let me try your stomach instead.” She joked.

“Don't you dare.”

“Then all these articles” she was able to take off her jacket and shirt but Blake was putting up a fight about her bra “of clothing.”

“No.”

“Fine.” She plopped her head on her stomach.

“Get off!” She tried kicking.

“Fine! She snapped up and sneaked her way back unclasping her bra and tossing it aside.

“Excuse you!” She laid her head on her breasts again. “Excuse you!”

“Ah.” She sighed. “Much better.”

“Excuse you! What if somebody walks in?”

“Then they have every right to be jealous of this body I'm laying on.”

“Yang?”

“Still Draco, sweetheart.”

“Incorrigible.” She rolled her eyes.

“Except I'm metamorphosing with our personality.”

“Definitely Draco.” 

“If you don't mind, I'm taking a nap now.”

“I'm a distraction, remember.” She started kneading her scalp.

“As long as your easy with the claws and don't make my scalp bleed, we're cool.” She sleepily requested.

“Whatever you say honey.”

“Nicknames suite you better.” She yawned.

“Go to sleep already.”

“Yes dear.” Blake was reading aloud while kneading her scalp sending her to dream land.  
_________________

When she woke she yawned and stretched and Yang's idea popped into her head as her lover was sleeping. She took her erect nipple and started lightly sucking on it like a child and acted like she was sleeping doing her best to rid of her smile. She couldn't believe her ears in Blake was moaning lightly at first then purring. She wanted to get and aether to find out what it was and hopefully she'd remember when she woke up. She moved onto the other one when Blake was starting to get restless and stopped purring. Her purrs picked back up again, but she started waking.

“Draco?” She asked sleepily. “Draco!” She shouted pushing her head away.

“Ah. Wha-What?” Pretending to act tired. “What was that for?” Blake was beet red trying to put words together. “Well?” She tried acting impatient.

“You were sucking on me.”

She looked at her saliva cover nipple. “Oh.” She tried to hide her smile but failed.

“Faker!” She hit her with the book.

“That is a genuine First Edition hard back.” She claimed defensivly. “It was a good idea. What were dreaming about?”

Blake froze. “I...uh...” She cleared her throat. “....Eh...ahem...” She couldn't bring herself to talk about it.

“Funny. Seriously though.” She held her cheek. “You can tell me. You were purring. I've done that before with you awake, but I haven't heard you purr to it.”

“It was nothing. Just a dream. I don't remember.” She tried to shrug it off. 

“Blake, please.” She pleaded. 

She sighed. “I had a dream, this is going to sound stupid. I was... I was breast feeding.”

“Oh Blake.” She held her tightly. “It doesn't sound stupid at all. Boys, girls, both?”

“First was a boy, the second I couldn't tell.”

“Did he have a name?”

“I don't know or remember.” She wanted to break down crying knowing in a few months that where she would have been. Blake subconsciously gripped her arms tighter and Draco held the back of her head having her eyes go into her shoulder and she cried. 

Draco started humming. Don't be disappointed. Don't let your heart break. Don't spend another minute, in this way. In this way. It's ok~ay. Dry your eyes now, baby. Broken wings won't hold you down. You'll take flight soon, baby. You'll be lifted up. And you'll be there~. The humming helped her feel better as she continued to cry.

I knew I shouldn't of listen to you. 

I didn't mean for this to happen. 

You didn't mean for that to happen either! 

'Bout time you get emotions. 

Draco stopped before thinking something she was going to regret. 

Say it! 

No. 

You wanna connect, you gotta be honest. 

You don't want me to say it because it's not true. 

Maybe I deserve to hear what it is you have to say! I-! 

You deserve to hear it but I won't say it! Her voice growling. 

Be a woman and say it! 

I wish you would've disappeared the day you left her! I wish you would've controlled your lust and not give into it, to your dragon and hurt her! I wish you'd never been born! 

And there it is. Tears filled her eyes. The honest truth. I tell myself those words from time to time. A reminder of what mother reminded me of everyday. All the hours of pain, labor and useless sex, just for a pathetic weakling like you, I wish you'd never been born. Later became I wish Vernal was my child. She obeys, she listens, she's better than you. 

Sir wanted to take her words back but the damage was done. Yang pressed her so hard to hear them. 

She's right though. She cried. She does love you more. I can't blame her. I've lied, I had an opportunity to tell her everything and I didn't. 

Draco walked closer to her and embraced her. She tried pulling away. You love her. You would've told her in your own time. It was wrong of me to overstep. 

Not as wrong as it was of me not to trust her. 

You do trust her, you don't trust yourself. You're speaking in another language fluently. It's time you start trusting yourself again. I will want to talk with you and your dragon when you learn more. 

I guess I better get back to studying. She wiped her tears. You have a girlfriend who's about to slap you awake. She turned back to Blake.

“Hey, easy.” She whispered blocking her wrist.

“You wouldn't wake up or answer I got worried. What happened?”

“Yang and I are bonding.”

She hugged her. “That's amazing.” 

“We had to have an argument, but it worked. She was talking to me in fluent Latin.”

“Wow.” She wiped her eyes. “Finally. Can I talk to her?”

“I think you should.” 

Sad lilacs appeared. “Hey...”

“Yang!” Fresh tears fell as she embraced her. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Blake...” Her eyes water as she swelled with pride hearing those words. “I don't deserve it.”

“I'm Libra remember? What I say goes.”

“Blake!” Tears fell as she hugged her back. “I'm sorry. It was my idea. I shouldn't of... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

“I forgive you. Can you forgive yourself?”

“I'm trying, I really am. It's so hard.” She sobbed. 

I forgive you. 

I don't want to even ask. 

Trust her and mention it. 

“Blake?”

“Yang?”

“Draco thinks, you and I should raise mine and Adam's child unless her wants to care for the child or we location someone who does.”

“What? Yang that's-.”

“I know.” Yang thought she was crazy for asking. “But, just until we find a family or wean it on formula only.”

“I don't know.” She was unsure how to feel. This child was part of Yang. She liked that bit, even if Adam was an asshole. 

She held her hand. “You've got time to decide. Just a temporary thing. If you can't, we won't.”

“I want the three of us to raise it, with my parents help if need be.”

“Three?”

“Draco too.”

Draco sighed putting her fingertips to her forehead. How do I get stuck with your problems? Oh right, I don't, I inherit them. You are not implanting a child into anyone other than Blake Belladonna. We already agreed waiting two years after marriage. 

I know, I know, geez, oh I wanna fuck her so bad right now. 

The fuck is wrong with you? She just got done crying and so did you. She's healing! 

I want that baby maker open. 

That's it, I'm taking over, and of course I inherit your boner. 

I want to bend her over this couch right now. 

Go to you corner and talk to Draconequuis!

“Ow! Geez!” Blake slapped her and was taken back when lilac turned to red. “Yang and I were talking about it and how I inherit her problems. Instead of slapping, maybe pinch my under arm.”

“Great, but are you going to do about that?”

“From Yang,” her voice dead “she wants your baby maker open for business and fucking you while you are bent over the couch.”

“What'd you say?”

“That she's crazy as you two just finished crying and you're still healing. And since we've landed I think we should talk about birth control. ”

“Bend me over the couch and fuck my ass.”

She rolled her head. “How can I say no?” She really wanted to, but with Blake being so needy and demanding, it was hard to say no. 

She rose her body so her arms were in a plank position on the cushions while she supported her legs with her arms. She let her saliva slide and lubricate her hole then spit into her hand rubbing her dick.

“Taking our time are we?”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“This is not what I had in mind when I told you to bend me over.”

“I'll get there, you know I like switching positions.”

“Aaahh! Oohhh! Drraaccooo! Ooo!” She pushed her head into the cushion.

“Yes my darling?”

“You make me feel so good.”

She leaned forward kissing her back. “Not as good as you make me feel.” 

Starting slow but powerful nearly leaving her only to push inwards. “Aaaahhh! Oooohhhh! Mmhhhmmm!”

“You like that?”

“I love it! Faster! Wwaaa! Aaahhhh! Fuck. Aaahhh! Make me cum. Please let me cum.” She held the vibrator to her clit and turned it to medium as she pounded her faster and harder. “Oh!” Her body stretched and started shaking. “Draco!” She screamed. “I'm gonna cum! Let me cum please!” She turned the vibration higher letting her know she wasn't playing around. “Eeeeaaahhhhh! Drrraaaccccooooo!” She screamed as she came forming a small puddle of drips as her body continue to shake. She stayed inside her as she was calming down.

“You ready to go again?” She asked with concern.

“One more.” Wanting to say two but unsure she could handle it. “Cum inside me.” She gently pulled out and Blake whimpered as it left. She bent her over the couch and inserted herself in. “Ooooohhh! Aaaaahhhhhh!” She screamed at it was roughly entered but she got what she wanted as she was filled. “You masochist!” She yelled.

“What's that say about you?” She placed the vibrator to her clit on the lowest setting.

“Mhm. Mmmmm.” She tried fighting it. “Ah.” She yelped as her ass was slapped and roughly played with. “Ah.”

“I had to even it out, odd numbers bother me.”

“That explains why Yang chose two and not thhrrreee! Gah! Oh!” She tried to grab a hold of something as her ass was roughly pounded.

“Say her name in my presence again while I'm the one fucking you.” Her hips leaving her ass red. 

“Nnnuuu! Aaaahhh! Ffffaaa! Ssss!” She struggled as the vibrator was turned higher.

“She chose six because because we are a monster and our lucky number is six. You on the other hand were going to hold up two and she copied off of you. She wants six children but wasn't going to be selfish. She wanted to make you happy.” She came inside her again and Draco fingered her pussy with the vibrator on her clit. 

“Ggggaaahhhh! Stop it! Gah!” She slapped her ass this time Blake prepared for a second slap and when it didn't come, she relaxed and then it came and she came with it taking Sir with her. “Ttttaaahhhh! Eeeerrrrgggg! Ah fuck!” She relaxed as she came down. Draco laid on top of her kissing her neck, shoulders and back. “You're not mad?”

She slowly pulled out. “I could never be mad at you. I just pretend to. As long-” 

Heh Long. Yang laughed 

“as you don't repeat her name like a mantra while we're going at it. I like being rough with you a little bit.” She turned her over and started kissing her passionately. “You're such a good kisser.” They broke off panting.

“I think you just did that opposite.”

“I love you too much to care.” She rushed to kiss her but let it linger staying there for several moments.

“You're a pretty good kisser too.”

“Good because I can count on one hand how many people I cared about.”

“What!?” Blake was taken back. “And you've done how many?”

“I couldn't tell how many were consensual as they were enjoying it after sometime or kept coming back.”

“My point exactly. You need a hobby.”

“Meditating and reading or being read to, listening to music and working out as well as informative coloring are my hobbies.”

“Let's not forget sex.”

“Sex is a pleasure.” She kissed her lips again. “But we make it a hobby.”

“Are you trying to get round two?”

“Not this soon.” She kissed her again. “Let's shower, change, and light up the town.”

“You can light it up just by looking at it.” She yelped as she picked up. “But what about my parents? I'm still half naked.”

“Good point.” She picked up her pants. “If they're not gone by now, I'm fucking your mom awake and stretching your dad's asshole.”

Blake lifted her head in shock. “You're trying to joke, aren't you?”

“At least Yang and I both have that in common.” Blake chuckled, Sir shook her head. She slowly opened the door listening for any noise. “Hello? Perfect.”

“Can you say purrfect?” Rolling her r like Yang does. Sir groaned. “Indulge me?”

“I'm not Yang.” She told herself. She held her breath ready to say it but exhaled instead. She turned on the water setting her feet on the floor and kissed her. “Purrfect.”

“You didn't roll the r.”

“I don't think I'm physically capable of doing that.”

“Yang can do it.” She challenged.

“Purr-plur-pur.” She took a drink of water with it still in her mouth. “Purrfect.” Blake clutched her sides laughing. Her face when into shock as the water was spit on her. “I win. Now I've got you call wet.” She grinned.

Blake was not amused on the outside but happy to see a playful side of Yang come out. She took off her clothes then played a song careful of her sensitive Faunus ear. Rushing to remove Blake's clothes setting her in the shower and kissing her lips as she laughed. Blake calmed down kissing her back and wrapping her arms around her neck.

“You always win.”

“Damn right I do.” 

Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway... What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in in hole. Just give her back to me, you know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So baby, what if I can't forget you?

Draco lightly bit her neck following up with a lick. 

So baby, what if I can't forget you? (What if I can't forget you?) Collide invisible lips like a shadow on a wall and just throw, oh no...

Another song played.

Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping. Left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains within the sound of silence. 

Draco sound feel Blake shiver against it and based on her ear movements, she could tell it was from the music. She slightly used her semblance, entrapping them in a blue flame. 

In restless dreams I walked alone. Narrow streets of cobblestone. 'Neath the halo of a street lamp. I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed with the flash of a neon light, that split the night. And touched the sound, of silence. 

And in the naked light I saw, ten thousand people maybe more. People talking without speaking. People hearing without listening. People writing songs, that people never share and no one dare disturb the sound, of silence. They stood in silence for a minute as Draco was trying to read Blake. She had goosebumps on her arm and felt her spine shiver. She kissed her lips to break her out of it. 

“That was... just wow.”

“The song or the kiss?” She teased. 

“The song. I want to hear one that has been bothering me on your scroll but I haven't had the chance to listen.”

“Do you remember the name?”

“Well I mean one was Jekyll and Hyde, but it was Remember Everything.”

She swallowed. “That one.” She let out a heavy sigh. “Okay, but if I start heating up or cooling down or start acting weird, snap me out of it.”

“You have my word.”

She thought of Summer, not Raven. 

Dear mother, I love. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. Dear father, forgive me. 'Cause in your eyes I just never added up. In my heart, I know I failed you. But you left me here alone. If I could hold back the rain. Would you numb the pain? Because I remember everything! If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets? Because I remember everything! 

When the song finished, they were finished with the shower. Draco stopped the music using her semblance to dry both of them. Blake only had to put her hand on her shoulders to snap her out of the past and into the present. 

“You have...a very interesting music choice for love song. Are you really going to burn my name into your throat?”

Draco smiled at the subject change from the first song. “It's a very tempting idea like you wearing the collar I helped Yang make. Do look so surprised.” She scoffed. “Her flames could only do so much. My stronger blue flames made the process go faster. She was determined to do it, why not. It took her way too long to summon me and talk. I waited too long, but I wanted her to start.”

“Please don't burn my name into your throat. That's romantically creepy. Also for the next person who comes in your life.”

“Sh. One of Raven's favorite methods was using a scalpel and slicing her initals into their victims butt.” She held her close. “You're the only one. You will always be the only one. I won't burn my throat.”

“You'll be lonely.”

“Dragons live in isolation for a reason.” She assured. 

“Don't stay that.” She rested her against her collarbone rubbing against it with her other hand rubbing her arm.

“Blakely.”

“Yang?” She looked into her eyes.

“Still me. We're closer to becoming one in understanding each other.”

“See? You do need me, don't leave me.”

“Of course we need you. That was never the question. We just need to understand one another. You'll be okay. We won't be gone that long and there is a thing as visits. Come on, get changed. We're going to see your parents since we've been avoiding them in close quarters.”

“Fine, but you have to let me know you're leaving and not just take off.”

“I would never. Besides, I promised Yang she'd get to say goodbye.” They changed and Blake didn't talk but she couldn't hide her sadness. They were about to walk Blake stopped outside the door. “What's wrong?”

“I want you to bring your bike.”

She turned and held her. Blake didn't have to say anything knowing what she was thinking. “I promise I'm not going to leave you without you knowing and without saying a verbal goodbye. Come here.” She took her hand guiding her to the beach. She brought out her knife from her boot and held it flat in her palm. “Who's in charge?”

“I am.”

“Exactly.” She gripped it in her right hand. “I promise,” she brushed it across her palm making it bleed and held it in a fist as the blood dripped into the sand “that when I leave, we will say our goodbyes right here, in person, on the beach.” She didn't have to clean the knife as it made a clean cut and placed it in her boot.

“You don't have to be so dramatic.” She hugged her.

She held her back. “For you, I do. I want to help build your trust level and relieve your anxiety and chase your fears away.” They stayed for a moment. “Let's go get Bumblebee.”

“A walk could do us some good.” She sadly smiled. 

“Bumblebee, I insist, she needs the exercise and we might need a trailer or something for all the furniture and everything if it's ready.” They started their walk back up holding hands. “Also I'd like to get Adam a baby monitor so when we're out, we'll know when he's going into labor. I also need to talk to your mom and see if she's willing to breastfeed. I mean, formula is good, but breast milk is able to prevent sickness but producing better white blood cells. People had wet nurses who gave birth to keep producing breast milk for royal children but as far as I know, it didn't do any harm.” She glanced at Blake. “And I'm going to stop talking.”

“It's cute you care.”

“Of course.” She handed her Faunus helmet. “I mean just because he's an abusive asshole, doesn't mean the child will be. Adam became a monster, he wasn't born one. I don't want this child going through that.” She hopped on her bike and it sped to life and Blake grabbed onto her shoulders then under her chest wanting to be closer. “My favorite non living vibrator.” Blake blushed and she sped off going anywhere and taking as many detours as possible. What should've taken three minutes, took fifteen when they finally arrived. She cut her engine and helped Blake down. “I felt your grip loosen about halfway through. Diamonte learned quicker leaning with the turns.” She laughed as Blake shot her a glare.


	73. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Draco spend time with Blake. Draco spends time with Anastasia. Blake and Yang open up and there's sex but not long or drawn out like before. This is a short fight

They walked in. “Mom, dad, twins I'm here!”

“Is Draco or Yang with you?” He growled from another room.

“Not anymore.” She whispered in Blake's ear knowing how protective her dad could be. 

“Draco!” Blake called back. 

“Draco, in my study, five minutes.”

“Yes Sir. Damn that feels weird.” She held and kissed Blake. “It's been fun, I love you and it's been nice knowing you.”

“What?” She laughed hugging her back. “You beat him before even without your teleportation and dragon strength.”

“Yeah, but this time I'll deserve it and I'll let myself get punched. I'm gonna say goodbye to the twins.”

Blake rolled her head. “You are not going anywhere. Don't be so dramatic.”

“Fine, let's fuck in your room and piss him off.”

“That'll be over your time.”

“I can make you cum in two minutes, if you don't fight me on it.”

“Shut up. I'll see you when you get back.” She kissed her lips. “Let me know how it goes.”

“You know I will.” She kissed her forehead and let a kiss linger on their lips. Her thumb brushing under her eyes holding her cheek. She broke the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Draco!” He roared with impatience. 

“Moving Sir.” She held her hand kissing the back of it and let it slide apart as she walked to the study. “Draco reporting, Sir.”

“Take a seat.” His glare and voice cold. She sat in the chair. “How do you enter?”

“Friendly.” Her voice calm.

“Why did Yang leave?”

“She hurt Blake and when she saw her stuff gone, she waited around for a week, afraid to make the first move. When she got nothing, she was going to Crusher the Kraken, with the intent of fighting and dying. Raven and a little bit from myself talked her out of it.”

“Why did she avoid Weiss?”

“She wasn't ready to face Blake or the consequences.”

“How did Yang hurt her?”

“It was mostly accidental. Will you promise me you won't you hurt anyone or anything if I tell you? Promise me you won't ever mention it to Blake?”

“Yes.” He said skeptically. 

“Don't do it!” Blake burst through the wall that fell down. “That's between us.”

“Blake, I just want to know what happened.” He said concerned in a light tone. 

“I don't want you to know. That's between Yang and I.” Her eyes filled with tears.

“I can't help with what I don't know. What about Draco?”

“Draco is Yang in some form.”

Say it! Tell him what happened! 

No! Draco clenched her teeth trying to fight. 

My turn. 

“No!” Draco yelled as she lost control. 

She stood up and yelled. “I raped her with my twenty inch dragon cock ripping her uterus and caused her to miscarry three of our children with the only intent of breeding her! Filled up her stomach so much she was inflating. I nearly made her bleed to death!” Both Belladonna's could tell this was Yang with her emotional level and no self-control. 

Fuck...

“Oh now you show up doing the exact thing I told you not to! How could you?!” She ran away crying.

That's it! Draco ran after her. She waited a little bit outside the door. “Blake.” She knocked. “It's Draco this time.” She stood outside her closed bedroom door listening to her cry. “I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her. She beat me... I tried... I couldn't stop her. My promise to you still stands. I'm going to be in the study talking to your dad... I'm sorry.” Yang's the one who walks into a woman's room when she's crying, not me. She turned to walk away.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” A faint voice came from inside.

“I do. I couldn't stop her then and I couldn't stop her now.” She walked away slow and sad. She heard one of the twins cry and immediately went to them seeing Kali already there she was turning to leave.

“Would you like to hold her?” Kali offered. “That's all she wants.”

She sighed knowing she shouldn't but couldn't resist. “Hey.” She smiled. “You're gonna be a fussy little girl, aren't ya?” Anastasia smiled back. “We should go to the hospital and have two Birth Certificates made.” She poked her nose with her finger and she held it. Kali left the room in silence. “You're so strong.” She laughed remembering a song. 

“Come stop your crying it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my hear. From this day on, now and forevermore. Always.” Anastasia yawned going back to sleep and Draco put her back into her crib. She nearly jumped as a figure stood in the door way.

“You're really good with her.” She sniffled. 

“I wish I could be better with you.” She set Anastasia in her crib and walked toward her still on the nursery side. “What do you want me to do?”

“What do you mean?” She stood confused. 

“Do you want me to hold you, hold you hand, carry you, kiss you, how do I comfort you?”

“Hold me.” She squeaked. Draco held out her arms and embracing her as she cried. She carried her back in front of her room door letting her down as she cried more. Brushing a hand through her oil colored hair and an arm draped across her side. She calmed down and broke away opening the door to her room walking inside and leaving it open. “You coming?”

“Not yet. I want to finish talking with your dad.”

“How do you know he wants to talk to you more?” She sat on her bed.

“He hasn't interrogated yet.”

“How do you-?”

“Because my internal alarm is ringing alarm bells and I'd want to know if I was in his shoes and Anastasia in yours.”

“She imprinted on you.” The cat Faunus smiled. 

“Don't say that. I only want two little people imprinting on me as I imprint on them.” She traced her fingertips over her partner's stomach. 

“You'll have to make that seven because you imprinted on Diamonte.” She smirked. “To make it even, you have to imprint on Anastasia too.”

She threw her head back and sighed. “Diamonte is human, not Faunus. Do you really want six?”

“I mean... not initially, but I might come around to the idea.”

“You're right, two is enough for me, but we stop at five as that is the only odd number I'm okay with.”

“Why five?” She grabbed a book from her shelf.

“I'm just weird. I'll let you read. Remind me to get something for you later.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you most.”

“Damn it.” She whispered a hiss. “You got me.”

Draco smiled walking in and kissing her forehead before leaving. She was still shocked to see Ghira still sitting there reading. “Sir?” She knocked. 

“Come in. Ghira, please. Tea?”

“Yes please.”

“I appreciate your honestly and telling me. Even if Blake didn't want me knowing.”

“That was Yang. I tried to stop her. She's gotten stronger from all her meditating. I don't know if I can win in a fight against her anymore.”

“You beat her in fights? She beat me.”

“You two tied. I was the reason she was able to stand. We physically fight each other on the inside. Sometimes for control or other times when we disagree on something, we try to talk or we just fight.”

“I want to fight you now.”

“Please don't say that. I am much stronger now that I have full dragon semblance.”

“Outside on the beach five minutes, no weapons, just fists.”

“Yes Sir.” She bowed her head after standing. She walked out and went to Blake's room closing the door behind her. “Hey.”

“Hey. Do you have something for me?”

“I do, but it's not the first thing I was thinking about.” She set the book aside getting on top of her and kissing her lips. One hand slipped through her bra and the other through her pants. “Will you cum for me?”

“Yes.”

Draco continued kissing her lips and dominating her tongue while her hands continued to assault her body. She tuned on the vibrator and felt the moan enter her mouth. Blake gave into her dancing with their tongues now. She turned it up and Blake's body shook as she felt the stimulation from everything and yelled into her mouth as she came. Draco checked her timer.

“Two minutes thirty seconds. A few seconds to enter your room now a minute to bath in your afterglow with you until I have to fight your dad.”

“What? I thought you two were past this?”

“I told him I'm stronger than Yang and he wants to fight me.”

“Ugh.” She groaned. “Is that what this was about?”

She nodded her head thinking. “Yes.”

“What am I going to do with you?” She laughed.

“Marry us and have our children.” She kissed her.

“I like that, except you two will be one.” 

“Yes we will. Excuse me darling, I have a fight.”

“Kick his ass.”

“Never celebrate a fight before its won.” She kissed her forehead and found him along the beach. “Sir, reporting.”

“Aren't you excited?”

“I'm dead all the time. It took Blake a little bit to try and read me, even longer before I had to stomp my emotions out. I've gotten better about displaying them.”

“This is you displaying emotion?”

“Yes, I was trembling in your study.”

“At least Yang had enthusiasm.”

“She let it show.” She retorted and smiled. “Happy?”

“That is the fakest smile I've seen.”

“Yang wore it better.”

They walked ten steps away and faced each other taking up their fighting stances. I know how this guy moves, I know how he thinks, he won't stand a chance. I almost feel bad. “I'll make it even and not go super dragon.”

“Then I will force you to go super dragon.”

She annoyingly shook her head and he ran toward her. She ran toward him and as he was about to punch she slid under him and jumped kicking his back and slamming her self back with a punch before he could turn around. Patience, he won't go down yet. He ran back toward her pretending to jab an uppercut which she saw through dodging that directed before the other fist could touch and he tried punching her with a straight fist and she pushed it to the ground and kicked sand in his face before backing away.

“Fight me like you mean it!”

“I am. I don't take head shots nor do I kick an opponent while they're down.” He got up dusting himself off and walked toward her. Shit. I can't read him. She ran toward him and when he didn't raise a foot or fist she slid to the side. He continued his walk and she decided to play mimicking him. He was going for a punch expecting her to dodge, only to meet his fist and they both knew what the other was thinking. An image of Blake crossed both their minds. 

“You win.” He said.

“What?” She sighed. “I'll let you see my dragon then.” She backed several feet away and summoned her full dragon and separated herself from it and they moved as one. She reverted it and teleported in front of him.

He gave her a hug lifting her off the ground. “There's no one I trust more to protect Blake.”

She sighed and tried her best to breath. “I'm glad you trust me with your daughter's life.” She said through struggled words.

He set her down. “As you trust me with yours. You keep yourself calm and cooled. I know what you did in your time. I can smell her on you and you didn't make it obvious during that time.”

“I wasn't going to upset you before our fight and I wasn't sure how it was going to end. There's also something else, I don't know how long I'll be staying here. Blake is already aware. I will be leaving and we will be saying goodbye before then. This little escapade is to help Yang and I completely merge. Blake gets the best and worse in both of us. I don't know how long I'll be, I will try to visit monthly. If she does decide to move on, will you make sure they're the best for her?”

“That's very selfless. You are the best for her.”

“So far.”

“Are you going to give her the engagement necklace back?”

She rubbed the back of neck nervously. “Oh...That wasn't an engagement necklace.. but it was an arrangement. It's over now.”

“Speaking of, what are your intentions with Blake?”

“When I officially come for her, I will do everything I can to make her happy. I want to go slow engagement, marriage then kids.”

“You do know plans falter, right? Especially when it comes to kids.”

She nodded. “Of course.”

“What happens if she get pregnant before then?”

“Should she get pregnant before then, we will raise them maybe here or a little place off the coast, or a remote area.”

“How are you going to put food on the table?”

“Do what I can when I can and give her the best life possible. Even if it means being gone for a little bit until we can retire.”

“That's what I'm talking about.” He slapped a hand on her shoulder. “That is the most emotion I've heard from you since meeting you.” She smirked. “Still got the smirk, huh?”

“Smirk stays and so do the puns.”

“The puns, really?”

“I hate them too.” She admitted. “Blake made me say one before meeting you.”

“What was it?”

“She asked me to say purrfect with the r rolled and I did it with water in my mouth. I can't do it like Yang.”

“Is Yang okay?”

“She's... getting better. She still can't forgive herself. Don't tell Blake I told you this, but when she meditates or after her study time she forces herself to watch what she did over and over.”

“Secret's safe with me. Is she okay with you two?”

“She doesn't want to be, but she knows I'm what Blake needs until she gets better. Whoa.” Her body rolled back a little bit and she felt dizzy stopping in her tracks. 

“What happened?”

“A confession. It's been happening a lot lately. Yang and I are becoming more into one. She has to tell Blake.” She said in realization. “Blake has to know.” She mostly said to herself. 

Fuck no. You better not! 

She forgives you, you have to be the one to tell her. I'll take you to her and the rest is all you. You resist, I'll start the conversation and I will shut down. 

Fuck you! Fuck you! I never should've created you! I should've faced everything by myself !

And I'm not supposed to exist. When this happens, you will call her and tell her what you need to for us to connect. That is out middle ground, connecting for Blake. 

I fucking hate you! I can't deny you speak sense. I fucking hate you!

“Ghira, I have to go.”

“Go get her, dragon.”

With that she teleported off leaving fire in her wake. “Blake!” She rushed in the door being careful not to break it. “Blake!”

Blake ran out of her room worried. What is it? What's wrong?”

She hugged her, deeply kissing her guiding her back in her room backwards and shut the door behind her. She sat her on the bed and knelt looking into her eyes and trying not to get lost. “I could get lost in you.”

“Don't get me with a laser pointer.” She joked.

“Yang has something she has to tell you.” 

Fuck you! She was staring into her red eyes but it was Yang. “Blake...” She hugged her close as tears fell.

“Yang...What is it?”

She knew there was no way to avoid it now and decided to go for it. “I can't... I've tried... I've tried so hard. I can't forgive myself. I can't forgive myself for what I did to you. We were so close to having a family. I fucked it up. Blake, I'm so sorry. After my training, I force myself to watch what I did everyday many times a day until my dragon forces me to stop. I can't do it. I can't be your Sunny Dragon. I'm the shadow dragon, Draconequuis. I hid cameras hoping to not grieve for you as I'll have you back in some way, but she won't be you. It's true everything Draco told you is true. The other women taking them willingly. I only want you Blake. I'm sorry about everything. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. I'm broken.”

“Yang... I've already forgiven you for everything.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Can you forgive yourself?”

“I've tried... I can't.” She sobbed. 

“You can, you chose not to.”

“I wish you were wrong. It's so easy to hold onto the hurt and pain.”

“Come with me.” She led her outside to the courtyard. “These three rocks represent our children. This rock represents your dragon, this one is you, this one is me and this one is the event, this one is leaving, this one is with Raven, this smaller one,,Draco and this one is everything after. With everything in your hands, channel all your emotions everything you think and feel put it into these rocks.”

Yang did as requested and her emotions crushed the rocks into dust. The dust got into her cut but she didn't care. Everything that happened, everything she did, everything she felt she put it into the rocks.

“When you're done, look at it then throw it.”

Yang had finished and her eyes burned red with the pain and anger then back to lilac then faced away with her promise and turned her eyes red as she was exhausted. She looked at the now dust and threw it to the wind. She felt all her worries, fears, pains, emotions, blame and guilt fly away with it. Blake came in front of her and engulfed her sending her slightly back.

“I forgive you.”

Yang sighed as the weight completely dropped disappeared from eyesight and she hugged her back. “My angel...Thank you.” 

That went better than I expected. We are Draco and Yang now. She merged, taking over her right side. 

They broke away and Blake was taken back. “One red, one lilac, how-?”

“We merged, for the most part.”

“Finally.” She sighed hugging her again.

“We're still incomplete, but getting there.” They said in sync. Draco's voice a lower octave than Yang's. 

“I almost want to push you out the door to speed up the process.”

She laughed. “I made a promise. After your cycle, after Adam has the child and depending on where we're at in the month after your cycle.”

“Only the first part was the promise.” She broke away hold her hands.

“I know, we still want to be there for you. And a little bit for Stazie.”

“Stazie?”

“Anastasia. We love Duncan too, we love Stazie more.”

“At least you're honest.”

“That's what we're going to be from now on. No more secrets, half truths, or lies.”

“I didn't think I could love you more, but I do.”

“That's because your heart finally merged. The love you share for both of us is one.”

“Can you please pick a color? Looking at two different eye colors like that, lilac and red it's...”

“Heterochromia, makes you uncomfortable?” She switched to red.

“Yes.”

“That my angel, was your freebie.” She kissed her lips.

“How'd your fight go?”

“I got a kick and a punch in by going under his legs and getting him in the back. He charged again and I sent him into the ground and kicked sand in his face. After a false uppercut and me dodging, he started walking toward me and making me feel really uncomfortable. When our fists collided, we understood what the other wanted and he said that I win.”

“When you said between his legs I was thinking you went for a cheap shot.”

“Oh no. That shit hurts.”

“What did you two understand?”

“You flashed though our minds. We wanted what was best for you.”

“That... you sap.” She punched her playfully.

“I still got it.”

“So are you only Yang or... how's that work?”

“How's what work?” They asked confused. 

She groaned. “Are you completely Yang or Draco or what?”

“I'm both Yang and Draco, we speak, think and act s one. Draco is right and Yang is left.”

“So, now I don't have to feel guilty about having sex with one over the other?”

“No, although, I wouldn't mind going through all those positions you went through with Draco.” Yang spoke.

“And I wouldn't mind making love to you until the morning like Yang.” Draco was next. 

Yang finished off. “And maybe I'd like that smack that Bellabooty too.”

“Oh my gosh you two are incorrigible.”

“Definitely waiting 'till your heat cycle kicks in.”

“Oh my gosh.” She groaned flattening her ears. “Yang was bad enough, but Draco, you too?”

“We're purrfect.”

“Oh, now you want to roll the r.” 

“And you...” She picked her up.

“Excuse you?”

“Go back to your room.” She plopped her on the bed. “I'll be back.” She kissed her forehead.

“And where do you think you're going?”

“Got you bothered, have we? We're getting your gift I wanted to bring you earlier. Five minuets.”

“Make it three. You better teleport!” Blake was stern unwilling to negotiate. 

“You got it.” She rushed to her ship leaving flames in her wake and she got what she was looking for. She hurried back to Blake and shut her bedroom door quickly. “What's my time?”

“You left me alone in the first place, too long.”

“Good point.”

“A book...wow... how thoughtful of you.” She said sarcastic with an eye roll.

She smirked removing her boots, pants and shirt and sat between her and the wall opening it up. “It has all the constellations with pictures, names, locations and where they are in the hemisphere. That way you never get lonely.”

“Yang... Draco...” Her heart swelled. 

She held her hand. “Just Yang, from now on. Now we can see the same moon on those nights you can't sleep. Sitting on the window sill star gazing and finding them in the book.”

She held it close to her chest. “Yang... this is really thoughtful.”

“Consider it checked out with the return date of when I come for you.”

Blake feigned a smile laugh through sadness and embraced her. “I don't want to wait for the stars. How about a nap?”

“Cat nap it is.”

“Yang...” She groaned with a smile. “It's good to have you back.” She cuddled into her.

“I haven't felt this way in a long time.” She held her. “It's good to be back. I love you.”

“I love you most.” She grinned finally winning.

“Not possible.”

“You better believe it. Now I have all of you to love.”

“I still love you more kitty cat.”

“Keep dreaming.”

“When I dream of you, I definitely will. You never leave me.”

“Do you think you'll see other Blake again?”

“No. I'm nearly complete, if I see other Blake, that means I have got more to repair. Good day sleepy kitty.” She couldn't lie to her, not anymore. She was planning on slipping away once she was asleep. Build her trust. “I'm not actually ready for a nap, but I want to be. I don't think I'll get any sleep. I was thinking about going and picking up some of the items we picked out.”

“You mean I picked out and you complained about? We both know you can't color coordinate. I'll go with you.”

“Thanks.” She smiled kissing her forehead. “You're the greatest.”

“Um... I guess. Doesn't a forehead kiss mean leaving?”

“Not entirely, I love you but I don't lust over you with a lip kiss.” Yang got up putting her clothing back on and without her heater nearby Blake got up not feeling comfortable. “Hey, come here.” She wrapped her arms around her. “Don't look so sad. We're going to get everything and start fresh, starting over. It's going inside the cabin and I'll arrange it to surprise you. Draco thinks similar to you in these situations. She'll help me out.”

“What I said before, with Emerald... I-.”

“Bridge underwater. You are the only one I want. I might say hi, but nothing more.”

“How are you so understanding?”

“Because I've been in a similar situation to the one I put you in.”

“You didn't put me in any situation. I chose to be here.”

“Not at first.” She laughed.

“I chose to stay.” She intertwined their fingers.

“I will never understand why.” She kissed her cheek.

Blake whispered into her ear. “Because that's what love is.”

Yang picked her up and held her as close as she could. “What would I do without you?”

“Here's hoping you never have to find out.”

“I should've chose to die right beside you.”

“Then you never would've become a dragon.”

“What's the point of living if I have to live without you?”

“Protecting others and doing what is right.”

Yang gave up knowing she lost which caused her to smile. She kissed her kitty cat and set her down. Taking her hand and leading her outside. They got on Bumblebee and some the items were ready. They attached the cart to the bike and drove off. Blake loosened her grip and leaned with her on the turns. Yang threw everything inside and set some frames against the wall. She pinned her against the wall and started making out with her. She stoked her hand by her ear and watched it flick giving her permission scratch. She was gentle working her way on the side then moving upward rubbing on the other side. She broke away and placed her ear above her heart listening to her purrs as they panted for breath.

"So, Stazie?”

“Anastasia, I have a couple nicknames picked out.”

“Like what?” Curiosity killed the cat

“Ana, Stacy, Stazie, Asia and anything else I can come up with.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I wonder if you picked her name for the nicknames.”

“No, just picked one that at was fitting.”

“She's going to be so confused.” Blake laughed.

“She'll get it.”

“You mind getting off now?”

“Actually, I do mind.” She kissed her pressing their bodies together.

She could feel the smile against her lips. “Stop.” Blake pushed her off with a smile.

“Ah, you know you've missed my teasing.”

“Sometimes I wonder why.” Blake walked outside with Yang tailing her. She grabbed her hand and they walked back to the Belladonna house. You finally trust me. I knew I'd get you there.

“You can stop smiling now.”

“I can't help it when I'm with you.”

“Sap.” Blake whispered rolling her eyes. Yang wrapped her hand around her waist pulling her closer. “Mhm.” She groaned in her throat.

“Not my favorite vibrating sound, but one of them.”

“Yang!” She yelled blushing.

“I still got it.” She winked.

“Shut up.” Blake turned redder.

“Aaww come on, cat got your tongue.”

“That doesn't even apply.”

“I could tell ya which cat has mine.”

“My mom.” Blake's voice dead pan joking. Yang's face froze in shock. Her face squinting at the thought. “What's wrong? Cat got your-?”

“Don't.” She squeaked. “Please don't.” She shuttered. “You win, just please stop.” She was near gagging. 

“Why does that turn you off?” She was smug. 

“I don't want to think about what your mom tastes like with her mouth or anything else.”

“Does the thought haunt you?” She teased. 

“I'm surprised it doesn't haunt you.”

“I was too busy thinking about teasing you” her face reddened “by now it does. Ew, ew, that's too weird. Uuuggghhh.” She shuttered.

“I can't look at your mom, I'm gonna head back.” She turned and a hand stopped hers.

“No you don't. We're going and watching the sunset.” She guided Yang to the second story overlooking the balcony. Her arms crossed on the rail as Yang stood behind her resting on her back. 

“This was a good idea. How is your body healing?” She kissed her neck.

“Already?”

“Yeah. I wanna watch the sun go down. Then I'm make love to you until it comes up.”

“Ooohhh. Ssssss.” She inhaled though her teeth. “Mmmmm.

“But first, you have to tell me if anything hurts.”

“Nothing.” She said a little too quickly. Yang wasn't convinced and pushed on her bikini line. “What are you doing?” She didn't respond and continued palpating her stomach. When she got halfway Blake hissed. “You know how I feel about my stomach being touched.” Yang went higher under her breasts and pushed harder. “Ah.” She light exhaled hoping for a whisper not having Yang hear as she tried to fight back the pain.

“That's not nothing.”

“You won't go that high.” She assured.

“You're still healing.”

“I'll be fine. I like it a little rough.”

“No. If it hurts just by me pushing on it, it'll be worse with something inside.”

“Then show me you love me and take me anyway. Make me yours.”

Yang wanted to, she wanted to give her collar back, but she gave herself to Raven, Raven owned her. She'd have to fight her to get Blake back. “No, you need to heal first.”

Blake started to become aggressive. She knew she couldn't fight Yang head on she'd be sneaky and wait 'till they were alone. “Make cum then. Touch my body like you did before the fight.. Put your hands all over me.” 

“Have it your way.” She took off the bow and gagged her with it.

Yang let her hands wander across her body. She kissed her neck tossing her jacket inside and moving over her shoulders. Her hand slipped under her shirt and bra pinching her sensitive flesh and licking her tongue down her neck. Her other hand slipped though her pants and she lightly turned on the vibrator. Blake was moaning through the gag trying to be as quiet as she could. Noticing this, Yang turned the vibrator up. She screamed at first then calmed down as her body adjusted and she was moaning in to a pattern. Yang dove her fingers straight into her core moving them around. She screamed into the gag at the extra stimulation she felt. It wasn't long before Blake's legs shook underneath her and she came, her orgasm being prolonged as Yang continued to violate her. When she calmed down, she pulled out her adjusting everything back into place as it never happened. She licked her fingers clean and continued to hold her steady. When she finished, she removed the ribbon and Blake helped tie it back on her. Yang looked around and was surprised nobody saw the display.

“Did that satisfy you?”

“For now. What about our heat cycles matching?”

“Fuck it. They'll match when we're together for good. I'm not wasting time.”

Blake turned around and wrapped her arms around her neck staring into her eyes Yang held her waist staring back and getting lost. After holding her eyes open for as she could she blinded slowly waking Yang from her daydream.

“What'd you see this time?”

“Just you and me staring into each other.”

“That's it?” She was disappointed.

“Hey,” she calmly whispered resting their foreheads together “we'll extend our family.”

“I know. I just wanted to hear about us dancing, our children playing, or something.”

“Sh.” She whispered pulling her head into her shoulder. “We'll get there.”

“I know... It's just...” She intertwined their fingers. “I'm tired of waiting. Why wait? Why not start when we're finally together?” She pleaded into her lilac eyes.

“Blake...”

“Yang.” 

“Because we need to create a solid foundation for ourselves first.” She looked away sad. “I still have to fix the mistake I made and sever myself from Raven.”

“Do you mean that battle you were telling me about?”

“Not this time. I have to take her by surprise. You're in danger until I do. That's why I can't give you your necklace or anything back. Anyone I claim, she does too.”

“What about all these bit marks and hickeys you keep leaving me with?”

“Property wise, I mean, cuffs, necklaces, anything physical I give you.”

“When I'm in season, give me your sperm, I'll give you a baby when you come back.”

“Blakey, no.”

“Yang...” She lowered her head and gently shook it. “You keep saying I won't be around as long you so why not do this?”

She sadly exhaled. “I want to give them their best chance, I want to marry you first, the talked about timeline.”

“Accidents happen.” She raised her voice. “You taught me rules are meant to be bent, lines are meant to be crossed.”

Yang gritted through her teeth. “We have them for a reason. A guideline, a solid, steady, rock foundation. That comes first before we get something we aren't ready for.”

“Something we'll never be ready for.”

“At least, we'll give them their best chance. We can't play with human and Faunus lives, not innocent ones.” Her eyes pleaded with the golden to drop this.

Blake had a plan. “Fine.” She was unhappy but pretended to be more so as her blonde held her. “Let's go look at the stars now that the sun is down.”

“Okay.” She picked her up carrying her back to her room and laid her on the bed. Yang took off her jacket and boots. She sat on the window sill with Blake wrapped in her arms staring at the book then the stars matching most of them correctly.

“Blake?”

“Yes mom.”

“Would you mind helping me?” Though she asked the question, it wasn't a question.

“Coming. Be back.” She kissed Yang's forehead then lips slowly and hopped on her bed and leaving. Yang got to work on her plan... Well, Draco's plan to surprise her. She had her hand on the ceiling putting up the last one when Blake walked in.

“What are you...?” Her voice trailed off as she looked up. Her heart leapt as stars large and small lit up her ceiling. She circled around, recognizing a few of them. “Yang...” She rushed and jumped into her arms tears of joy streamed down her face.

“The northern hemisphere, that way if you contact me, and I'm in another hemisphere, you'll know what stars I'm looking at.”

“I hate how much I love you.”

“I love you most. I told you the wolf, water and dog won't hurt you... unless they happen to fall which is unlikely.”

“You're making love to me under these stars, but first, dinner is ready.”

“Good, I am starving.” Then she groaned.

“What's wrong?”

“I don't want to sit in the Alpha seat.”

Blake said sternly. “Alpha Yang Draco,” Yang jumped in fear then groaned “you will be sitting in the Alpha seat, no if, ands or buts.”

She groaned higher pitch. “Yes dear.”

“And no more groaning, you're an adult, it's unattractive.”

“The way you said my name is unattractive. I'm just happy it wasn't my full name.” Blake took note to get that from her later. She walked out of her room with Blake in her arms closing the door. She set her down in her usual spot and took her seat. The parents were already there and started eating a little bit. Yang forced herself to eat slowly remembering one of Draco's rules during her training.

“So what'd you girls do today?” Kali asked.

“We did a little bit of shopping and picked up a few things, took Bumblebee for a bit of a spin and Ghira and I didn't really have much of a tussle. I am mostly connected into one so I am Yang and Draco though not fully connected yet.”

“You forgot to add the part where you had sex with my daughter in two minutes before our fight.” Yang's mouth was completely agape. “Though I'm still not happy about it. I realize she lost her innocence a lot time ago.”

“Dad!” Blake yelled face going red and ears folded.

“Oh, that's not a thing? I thought we were that far already.”

“Impressive.” Kali looked at a stun Yang.

“Mom!”

Yang cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable with a blush across her cheeks. “I'm going to turn in.” She faked a yawn. “I feel tired all the sudden.”

“You're not going anywhere.” Blake's voice warned as did her glare if her clenched fist wasn't enough. She had a death grip on her fork.

“I'd listen to her.” Ghira suggested through his teeth.

Yang decided to make things worse. “Then don't forget I made you orgasm on the balcony as we watched the sunset.”

“Yang!”

One of the twins woke up from their nap with all the noise and woke the other one. “I call it.” Yang rushed out of her seat going to the nursery. “Hey, sh.” She held one in each arm sitting on the floor. She rocked them. Duncan fell back asleep and Yang put him in the crib. Anastasia kept looking at her with tired eyes refusing to go to sleep. “You got my stubbornness.” Anastasia yawned. “Once upon a time there a fierce and mighty dragon. She would travel from land to land taking and pillaging who and whatever she wanted.” She closed her blue eyes as she yawned then opened them again. “One day, there was ruler who was tired of her taking what she wanted and offered her a deal. He would give her his only daughter who was a princess if she promised not to attack the small village of Kuo Kuana. The dragon was so overcome with her beauty she couldn't refuse and she had many other lands to chose from with many neighboring towns. The ruler promised to gather as many troops as possible requesting the help of the queen in defeating her. All of the knights tried, but none succeeded.” Her eyes were closed but she wasn't completely asleep. “There was knight who felt like the princess was his to claim. They were engaged to be married before she was taken away from him. During the time of her kidnapping, the princess began to care for the dragon as a friend. In the knight's rage, he got the farthest by cutting off her wing. Like all the others, he was killed under her might. The princess cared for the dragon and ran down the stairs worried forcing herself to watch the horrific scene. She stayed with the dragon throughout the night. Okay kid, you're asleep, we'll finish up later.” She put her back into the crib and she cried again. Yang picked her up and she stopped. She let out a sigh. “You're not gonna let me go, are you?”

“You imprinted on her.” Came a voice from the doorway.

“Fu-shi-dang.” She whispered at Anastasia imprinting and Blake sneaking up on her.

“I told you, you're good with her.”

“Maybe I should've had Kali or Ghira save her.”

“My mom was too tired, worried and panicked. My dad was trying to console her so you could focus and he would've accidentally crushed her. He wouldn't know what to do.” Yang slouched further against the wall. Blake held her brother sitting next to her.

“Did he imprint on you?”

“No, probably a mamma's boy.”

“I was daddy's girl. Granted, Summer loved me and she never let it show in favoritism even when Ruby was born and hers. I don't know how she did it other than being super mom.”

“You miss her, huh?”

“Yeah... I can't do this. It's not fair to her.” Referring to Anastasia. “She needs Ghira and Kali to raise her because I can't be there for her. I thought I'd be easy. This whole imprinting this makes it harder.”

“I imprinted on you.” Yang stared at her doing a double take. She knew it was possible but didn't think much of it. “It's true. The day after you kidnapped me and when you... I orgasmed, I started to. It was more of a master-submissive imprint kind of thing, but it was official with you were inside me. It only made it worse when I went into heat. You said I wouldn't be able to leave, and you were right. I wanted to, but I felt this connection, and I wasn't sure what it was until I saw it with how she is with you.”

“Blake I... Is that part of why you didn't leave, because you couldn't?”

“A little.” She didn't want Yang to feel guiltier. “I imprinted on Adam a student-teacher and that's partly why it took me so long to leave. You have nothing to apologize for. When you left, I couldn't sleep, eat, or do anything. I felt so helpless knowing you were gone and never coming back and when Ruby mentioned a suicide mission, I lost it. The anxiety and depression, it was a lot. Thinking you were going to kill yourself because of what happened. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. You can't do that to her. Don't leave us.” 

“I have to connect-.”

“Then do it here! Away, on a hill or at the Observatory were we know not to bother you.” She started raising her voice and upsetting the twins.

She set Anastasia in her crib and sat next to it. “This is about self-discovery, what I'm going to do when you're gone? I can collect as much money as I need to help us build a future together. Something you can retire on as I cleanse the world of true monsters, monsters that go bump in the night, monsters that could hurt Ruby, her, you, the people I love and care about. Monsters need to see justice for their crimes. The people will judge them, I just bring them in.” Her eyes slight burned.

“You can't stop everyone and only put us in more danger by building a name for yourself.”

“A name doesn't build overnight. In six months, maybe a couple of people will whisper of me, but none shall know me. I was Captain Sir, I built that name to whispers in a year, mostly due to the Branwen name from my-Raven.”

“I can't convince you, but I can at least help her. Slowly, start breaking away from her. Like what you're doing now, from holding to sitting next to her. Then you can leave for a few hours until she starts crying for you again. The switching between you and my mom until my mom takes completely over. When you do leave, you can't see her, talk to her, nothing. It'll bring her right back to day one.”

“Will it be the same for you?”

She sent her a glare. “I wish you would think about leaving me little by little.” Her voice slightly angry.

“If it makes it-.”

“It won't.” She hissed. “I've spent more time with you, I've grown to care for and about you but mostly, I've learned to love you. The more time I spend with you, the better.” She put Duncan in his crib and sat next to her with her head on her shoulder. “I still can't believe you told them we had sex on the balcony.”

“What'd your mom want?”

“She had a few questions and to help set the table.”

“Did she ask you about anal sex?”

“Yeah...Wait how'd you-?”

“She asked me too.”

“She is so embarrassing at times.”

“What'd she ask?”

“Mostly if it hurt.”

“What'd you say?” She was curious to know how Blake felt about it. 

“If done properly, the pleasure overcomes the pain and makes it feel that much better. I guess we better get back to joining them.” 

“Yep, let's go back to awkward family gathering. I was too young to make my family feel this awkward.” She started getting up but struggled and fell back. She forced herself up and brought Blake up with her going to their spots. Yang was still hungry but Draco forced her not to eat as part of her training since she left the table and feigned to be tired.

“Aren't you going to eat?” Ghira asked, mostly because he made it and was offended.

“Draco won't let me.” She sighed feeling hungry. “Says it's part of my training.”

“And so it begins.” Blake rolled her eyes.

“Huh?” Both parents responded.

“When I was training, I wasn't strong enough, or rather I didn't want to go through it and forced Draco to as she was weaker at the time. She become stronger, resilient and learned how to control her emotions. She ate roughly once every three days and was forced to eat slow, same with water and marched through a desert for at least twenty kilometers a day... And there just so happens to be a desert behind us.” She mumbled to herself. “And I can't use Ember Celica to fight. Because I excused myself, she won't let me eat.”

“You can't be serious.” Kali said.

“Mom, she's dead serious.” Blake toyed with her food annoyed by the whole thing.

“That was a horrible joke.” Ghira slid in.

“Not as tearible as mine...” She groaned. “And that just earned me twenty two kilometers just for being me.”

“I wonder if I can get you to thirty by the end of the night.” Blake thought.

“Your teasing sucks, but you'd know a little something about sucking.”

“Yang!” Ghira glared and Kali laughed. 

“And I'm at twenty four. I'm going to my ship.” She tried to excuse herself. 

“Go to my room!” Blake demanded.

“Why? So I can-you know what, never mind.”

“Say it!” She glared. 

“Nope. And I just got twenty three for not saying why. Fine, so I can fuck you. Let your parents hear me make love to you.” Ghira was fuming even though her knew, he still didn't like it and the way she said the f word instead of lovemaking like Blake was just a way to get her off. Kali already knew what was going on as she had joined in on the fun before, but she didn't like Yang using the f word either when referring to Blake. “Twenty five? Twenty six! For each parent and to make it even.” She went to Blake's room without a word. “Twenty six, just for being me? Just for my puns.” She paced around the room annoyed with herself. 

Draco explained her reasoning. “Why do you think I don't joke anymore, why I'm more serious?”

“Oh, you don't want me to joke? Not my intention. How does this help us merge?” Her stomach growled. 

“By being resilient, controlling yourself. I will break you and make you reach rock bottom, but I will build you up just to crush you again until I can't crush you anymore.”

“I hate you.”

“Not yet you don't.”

Blake walked in concerned hearing her talk to herself. “Who are you talking to?”

“Draco.” “Yang.” They said in sync. 

“That explains the change in voice. I want to talk to her.”

“You already are.” They replied back.

“Can you turn your eyes a darker red?” Yang blinked and was slightly angry but difficult to tell the difference. “Does Yang really have to go through this?”

She cupped her cheek. “Only if you want her to get stronger and for us to be completely together, we have to understand each other.”

Blake still had concerns. “That desert has wildlife and Grimm-.”

“Far stronger than anywhere else in on Remnant except The Cut, if it exists. I am completely aware. I did it before, I can do it again. I will make her understand what I went through.”

“Without Ember Celica?”

“Believe in us, I beat up Ursa Majors with broken fingers and broken ribs without Ember Celica and with one arm. I took down a smaller Grimm that emerges from the ground, Ground Dweller, as they are known. I beat a kymera. I even melted dragon Grimm that are taller than my dragon, juveniles around forty to sixty years. Even with broken bones. I told Diamonte he's a hero because I told myself I am a dragon. That was the only way I still continued to stand after getting knocked down. I didn't actually say when we'd start training.” She kissed her.

“I'm in charge.” She picked up Gambol Shroud and used the ribbon to tie her legs and her ribbon to tie her hands.

“I knew you weren't okay with it.”

“Shut up.” She slapped her. “I will leave you here until I go into heat and I will force you to put kittens inside me that way when you come back we'll be here for you.”

“That's an obligation, not love. I told you I was staying for your heat cycle and maybe number two.”

“Shut up.” She nearly cried and undid her pants letting her shaft free. She was going to do this while in heat, but she didn't want to wait.

She sighed knowing there's not much she could do. Using fire to melt her ribbon is easy the ribbon of Gambol Shroud is not. Even if she pushed Blake off and try to undo the ribbons on her legs, Blake would pin her arms down and have her way. But the way Blake was taking care of her and stroking, it was bliss.

“It's all yours Blakey.”

“You're damn right.”

She heard a click on her balls and they were squished. She looked down and they were caged, she was unable to orgasm unless Blake allowed it. She laid back and her body went numb feeling like this before and all the memories came flooding back. She stared at the door like she did in previous days wishing for a hero. She tried to snap herself out of it telling herself this was Blake. She loved and trusted Blake. Her body felt so good being ridden but being unable to cum unless allowed to. She didn't notice Blake stop and force her to look at her. She saw herself in her eyes saw what she felt hallow and numb. Blake released her but the damage was done. She tired getting her attention by slapping her and pinching her underarm but Yang continued to stare at the door. Blake called Kali in and Yang didn't even acknowledge her presence. This is Blake, you love Blake.

Snap out of it. 

I...can't...

You can't or you won't?

I... tried...

Meditate.

Yang did. Kali left telling her she'll have to wait until Yang comes to on her own. Blake cried into her chest as guilt plagued her and she felt she should've known better. Yang went through all her past memories associated with the device. Until she was fact-to-face with Draco.

Can you really forgive Raven for what she did? 

She broke me, I created another part of me just to survive. She's my mother, I still love her and I don't think she could completely help it. I have forgiven her and I may harbor negative feelings, but I forgive her. 

See, it's the same way Blake has forgiven you. She still feels sadness and possibly anger, but she has forgiven you. Wake up!

Yang gasped and snapped out of it. Blake kissed her and laid her head back. She tried saying her apologies but Yang wouldn't let her. She kissed her back wiping her tears away. “Don't worry about it.” She smiled wrapping her arms around her keeping her close. “Just bad memories.” 

“Don't scare me like that.” She sniffled as Yang wiped tears from her eyes. 

“I can't promise anything. When you cage me, I'd like to keep one hand free if you wanna try again.”

“Not tonight I ruined the moment.”

Yang decided for a cuddle session.


	74. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confronts Raven after sex with Blake. Blake rationalizes in an important decision

She woke to the sunshine pouring in. Looking over her shoulder, she didn't see Blake, not thinking much of it. She the looked down in her arms and Anastasia was gone. Panicked she looked into the crib and found them both gone. She searched the house and found Blake and Kali in the courtyard with the little one ones in their arms. She sighed relief and went close to the door wondering if their conversation was private. Deciding it wasn't, she let her presence be known, thought they have sensitive cat ears that can hear everything.

“There's the hero of the night.” Kali said. Yang stiffened with heat coming to her cheeks and she regretted going outside. “Don't be so modest, have a seat.” She regretted it even more as Kali placed Anastasia in her arms.

“I should-.” Kali gave her a raised eyebrow and she didn't protest. She sighed lowering her head in defeat. “Hey Stacy.”

“Oh yes, one of many nicknames I'm told. If I'd known, I wouldn't have left you alone with her.”

“You couldn't of known.” Yang said quickly. “I didn't have it in me to tell you we were about to lose her again.”

“Maybe you should take her with you.”

“No! I can't!” She said quickly. “Adventure life has no place for her, yet. I need to get better by myself for Blake and for her.” She voice nearly a whisper. “I... I'm only her guardian, not her parent.”

“Sure could've fooled me.” Blake said sarcastically. “That was a nice little speech you said last night.”

“Ooh no. I thought you were sleep.” Her face starting to turn red. “I just wanted to see if she purred.”

“Oh you found out alright.” Blake rolled her eyes. 

“Girls, it is too early in the morning to be fighting.” Kali glared at them.

“Yes mom.” Blake and Yang said in sync. “Yes Mrs. Kali.”

“So, girls, when are you going to try again?” She paused for a moment. “I'd like grandchildren.” 

“Oh uh...” They both said at the same time blushing and facing away from each other.

Yang decided to speak. “Two years after we're married, which is one year after our engagement and six months when I return to Blake officially, if she'll have me.”

“Of course I'll keep you.” She smiled. 

“And my heart flutters.” Yang held a hand over her heart. 

“How's the emotions thing going?” Kali asked. 

“Good, I am honest about my feelings now and I don't joke as much. I don't joke about my feelings anymore. I tell her how I feel and what I'm thinking. I'm better and Draco helps a lot too. She never hid or lied to Blake about anything and I'm glad for it.”

“So what happened to your training this morning?” Kali continued.

Yang froze and she help but feel she was being interrogated. “After what happened last night, Draco said I was already scarred for life and we'd pick it later.” Yang blinked into another thought. “How are you walking?”

“Painfully and like there is a stick up my ass. Thanks for leaving me by the way. When I clearly told you not to.” She glared. “Scarred for life? Ha. You were probably upset you couldn't take my anal virginity.”

“Um... six months ago, yes.” She admitted. “Now, definitely not. I'm lucky I don't imagine you getting pounded everytime I see Blake. You two look similar, but there are a lot of differences.”

“You know, before you came, I had issues trying to get her to sleep. Now she takes naps everywhere.” She referenced to Anastasia. 

The conversation seemed one sided with Kali and Yang. “It'll help too, you know, when you leave, get her a toy that looks like a dragon and has your scent all over it.” Her voice filled with spite. She handed her brother to her mom and walked out nearly slamming the screen behind her.

“Oh no. I'll go check on her.” She handed Anastasia to Kali and followed after Blake. Not hearing her cry she knocked on her bedroom door. “Blake?”

“Go away.”

“May I come in?”

“You're gonna do what you want anyway.” She walked away defeated. “What?!” Blake screeched surprised to see her at her window. “I have a door!” Her hand outstretched pointing to it.

“I didn't take that as an invite. You going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to make you purr too?”

She sighed. “It's nothing new, and nothing you haven't heard before.”

“May I come in?”

“You do what you want.” She laughed. Yang landed on the floor and laid her head above her chest staring into her amber eyes innocently.

“Tell me anyway. I won't argue.”

“I don't want you to leave. I agree with why you have to, but it doesn't make it easier. I really want children of our own. I know it sounds crazy, but seeing you and Anastasia, I want that. What if you're the same way with you and Adam's child? I can't stand seeing you happy with another child when I should be the one to provide you with sunshine, stars, all our own. The center of our universe.”

“You will always be the center of my universe, kids, they are planets rotating around our galaxy. They will pack and leave orbit eventually and if not, we'll get tired of them and kick them out. You, you're stuck with me years after.” She rubbed their noses together.

She lightly smiled. “Thanks Draco, I feel a little bit better.”

“Good.” She wrapped her arms around tucking her in with them. “She only gives me the words to say. The rest is me comforting emotion of holding you.”

“I know.” Her head rubbing against hers to become more comfortable with her mate.

“Draco thinks because you're becoming more irritable lately, that your cycle might start next week.”

“Close to it.” She closed her eyes relaxing twitching her ears and purred as one of them was rubbed. When her other hand rubbed her arm she twitched her ears again and two hands scratched her ears as her purrs became louder. Something originally reserved for Draco. Yang relaxed on top of her laying her head at the source of the vibrations and closed her eyes.

Kali came in later to check on them and her smiled seeing the two together. Hearing about their sexual tensions reminded her of times with Ghira when she was younger. She really wanted them to be better than them and work things out. She silently closed the door leaving them be.

Yang woke to the sun at its peek, stretching with a yawn. She laid her head in Blake's chest and would wait for her to wake up. She reached and grabbed her headphones plugging them into her scroll and listened to her music. Three song in, she woke Blake with her humming not even realizing it. Blake stroked her blonde hair getting her attention. “Hey.” She kissed her lips, laying her head back down.

“Hi.” Blake sleepily replied.

“Coffee?”

“Tea.”

“Got it.” She kissed her forehead rubbing her thumb across it and walked out. She went into the kitchen preparing her caffeinated jasmine tea and made green tea herself. She walked into the nursery to check on Ana and Duncan, mostly Ana and Kali was holding her as she was feeding. Yang let her be and gave her cup to Blake. Her heart was torn when she heard the little girl crying. Kali burst into the room with the crying infant.

“I heard your footstep and since she saw you, she wants you.” She set her in Yang's arms. “She still needs to continue eating when she's had enough attention from you.” She walked out wanting to slam the door but not wanting to make her upset.

Yang sighed, but Ana made it all better with her goofy smile. She sipped her tea setting it on the window and bopped her nose. She looked confused at first and sneezed, when she saw her guardian smile, she smiled in return as Yang continued bopping her nose. She twitched her ears and Yang rubbed her pinky into one of them and she purred. Yang wanted her to know what ear twitched meant, something she would get used to. “Blake, I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“You're watching this and she... she's not even ours. I see your smile, but there's a hint of negative emotion. 

“She's just a starter.” Blake convinced herself. “We'll have our own family.” She smiled down at the infant. It was true, she did feel a little jealous. She looked like her mom and she could see Anastasia being hers and Yang's, but she wasn't.

Ana started to yawn after slightly being fed. “Time to finish your dinner.” Yang brought her back to Kali. She started to walk away only to cry as Yang was leaving. “Dang.” She sat by the rocking chair unable to leave. She started humming Twinkle, Twinkle, little star in an uplifting and fast beat as not to send the infants or herself to sleep.

Blake stood in the doorway watching the scene before her. Yang held out her arms gesturing Blake to her but she stayed where she was shaking her head. Yang let them down in disappointment making a slapping sound on her thighs. “I haven't heard the continuation of it.”

“Then the hunter in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark. They could not see where to go,  
if you did not twinkle so. Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. In the dark blue sky you keep, and often through my curtains peep. For you never shut your eye. Till the sun is in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. 

I know there's more, but that's what Summer sang to me and mostly Ruby.” Blake slank into her arms sitting down with her back to her. She didn't talk about Summer often, but when she did, it was usually associated to her childhood in comparison to the children she wants and in sadness. Yang kissed her neck and held her.

Kali handed Anastasia to Blake who rested her over her shoulder and patter her back burping her. Yang placed a kiss on her tiny forehead. She used her bib and wiped away anything she was spitting up before it ruined Blake's clothing. Kali wanted Blake to get attached like Yang as to not harbor any negative feelings toward her sister but she didn't want to force it. Stazie moved her arms over her shoulders and wanted to be held by her guardian.

“She can't get enough of you, can she?” Kali laughed.

Yang wanted to joke back or laugh but she felt sadness. The infant was attached to her and she was attached in a protective way. She wanted to be the person who could be there for her, someone she could count on, but like Diamonte, she could never be part of her life like she wanted. “Unfortunately not.” Sadness in her voice. Blake turned forcing Yang to hold her and she smiled feeling better as her smile grew. Her little ears twitched and she rubbed one with her pinky. Blake's twitched and she adjusted her arm and scratched Blake's who leaned into her hand. Stazie smiled wider hearing another purr surround her and similar to Yang it helped calm her. 

Yang stopped scratching Blake and stood up handing Anastasia back to Kali and she grabbed Blake's wrists going back to her room. She laid her on the bed and Yang's head was above her chest and scratched her ear listening to her purr. “I'm getting you pregnant. I don't care anymore.” Slight anger, but mostly possession.

Blake was taken back by her sudden change. “What about your plan-?”

“Fuck the plan, plans get fucked up anyway.”

She was trying to use Yang's logic against her. “What about their best chance? We won't be ready?”

“We'll figure it out as we go, we won't ever be ready.”

“A steady house, income, job, what about you merging and being better?”

“Fuck all that. Like you said, I get you pregnant, you and the little one or little ones will be waiting for me. You were right to want it and I want to give it to you. We're not sure how much time we have. Why are you fighting me now?”

“Because everything you said makes sense. I wanted it out of jealousy. That's not how I want them to be raised or even conceived.” 

“When you're in season, you'll want me to cum inside you and relieve you anyway. I'll get you pregnant, I will stay with you and never leave you, even after they're born.” Her voice an aggressive, possessive, growl.

Blake felt like she didn't have a choice in the matter. “What if it's just one dragon?”

“Then I will tear you open so you can give birth to a dragon.”

“No! I don't want that.”

“Then you will conceive multiples, I will make sure of that. Your just have to drop more than one egg. Maybe a dragon will show up, but it'll kill its siblings if not absorb them.”

She was becoming terrified of her girlfriend. “How do you know that?”

“Why do you think I can change the color of my eyes with my semblance? Why do you think I created Captain Sir to look like me but different?”

Blake's pupils shrank as her eyes opened in surprise. “No.” She tried backing away only to be pinned by her wrists.

“I absorbed my twin, my identical twin. Just you wait pretty kitty, I'm gonna impregnate you and I'm gonna make you want it. Your sensitivity only helps and when your in season.” Her laugh of an evil chuckle. “It'll help even more.” Her yellow-orange semblance was turned on, focusing on her tongue and the flames made it look it like a serpent as it licked her neck. Blake struggled in pain, even with her aura the fire burned. “That's enough!” Draco's voice yelled through knocking the blonde's body off the bed onto the floor as if she was kicked. Draco stood up fists held tightly yelling in Blake's general direction but more the wall past her. “Control your fucking dragon or I will kill you both!” Blake stared in shock as this was the most emotion and conviction she's seen Draco display. She stared into red eyes as her body knelt down on one knee before the bed. “You okay?” Her voice concerned she didn't want to touch her after what happened, but held her cheek anyway. Blake nodded unsure what to do or say and learned her head into the touch. Kali had rushed in looking concerned but when she saw them she walked backward slowly and closed the door behind her. Blake moved her head gently to the other side looking at the pink mark on her neck where she was licked. “I'll be back.” She kissed her forehead and return with ice and a cold wet rag. She used the rag and dabbed it on her neck. She hissed at the cool sting but it helped relieve the lingering heat. She held the cube in her hand focusing her semblance into the hand that held it and it dripped melting onto the burn. Blake hissed at each drop. Draco was quiet focusing on the mark. She was being over dramatic but secretly wanted to care for her the best possible way. She was also worried about heat blisters forming but when she initially saw it, it didn't worry her. “Your aura is strong.” She finished and kissed the area. “I'm sorry about-”

“You protected me.” Blake hugged her head into her chest. “You protected from yourself, from Yang. Draco, thank you.” 

“You have nothing to thank me for.”

“And you have nothing to apologize for.”

“I will never hesitate in protecting you again. I don't care who it is.” She smiled. “Even against yourself.”

Blake moved her hands under her arms wanting her to rise and had her head rest in her chest. Despite red usually being associated with evil, darkness, and at first reminding her of Adam, she felt calm and protected by her blue dragon. Not letting anyone or anything harm her.

“Yang is still learning to be one with her dragon. She hasn't meditated enough and was in control too long. I'm not trying to make an excuse for her. It is a fact, but what she did, it was wrong.”

“Is it true what she said? About being a twin and absorbing them.”

“A theory and speculation from what Raven told us, along with a picture of a sonogram. Not exactly sure what happened. If what she says is true” she hesitated “then yes.” She paused letting it sink in. “Yang created me based on what she thinks her twin would look and be like. She can't change physical attributes, but she can change it in her head. She imagines me with black hair, darker than yours and red. A little too much like Raven for my taste. She can't change her eyes blue like her-our dad and can't change her hair black like our-Raven. But she imagined I would be what Raven wanted.” They heard Stazie crying from the other room sensing her distress.

“You better get that.”

“I wanna stay here. Besides, she needs to wean off me slowly from her imprint.”

“You're not Yang and you should spend time with her. Go!” She pushed her away. 

“She can tell the difference?” Draco smiled. Blake threw a pillow at her. “I'm gone.” She smiled getting up protecting her head with crossed arms and kissed her forehead. She went to check on her. “What's wrong little one?” She picked her up from Kali who offered her. She held her sides flying her around the room like she was flying a bullhead. She laughed and giggled holding her arms out. “See?” She cradled her in her arms. “You have nothing to cry about.” She saw her cheeks turn pink and groaned darting to the nearest toilet lifting up the seat taking her diaper off and set her ass low as she could go without touching the water. When she finished pooping she held her breath wiping her butt with her blue dragon wings as her arms held her still she flushed the toilet and placed the old diaper in the diaper genie. She washed her hands and dragon wings in case and she hissed as the water felt cool to her touch despite the steam. She played with her wings so she wasn't worried about her legs kicking as she placed a diaper on.

“That was over dramatic.” Blake said in the doorway.

“I agree.” Draco walked to her keeping her body pinned in the doorway with hers. “What is it with you and doorways?” Draco kissed her soft lips. “Should I be jealous?” 

“Maybe I like watching you.” Stazie cried as her attention was drawn elsewhere. “You should get that.”

“Fine, but I'm bringing her near you.” She picked her up and carried her cornering Blake again with her body and Anastasia gripped her shirt pulling her head closer. “If you were old enough and strong enough, I'd take you outside and take you shopping for a favorite toy. Blake, as her big sister, will you take care of her for me when I decide to go?”

She had a sadness in her amber eyes. “Of course, and please don't call me her big sister. This situation is weird enough. Come on, give her to my mom or set her in the crib and we can pick out several toys for her and get baby monitors for them and Adam when the child or children decide to come. We should probably check on him anyway since we haven't been back in a while.”

“I've asked Ruby since she can't touch land while Raven still owns Yang. I'm actually surprised I haven't seen her yet.” She looked up toward the window. “I have no doubt she's watching me, waiting for something, she's a predator with patience.” Her eyes narrowed at the window lost in thought. “The most dangerous kind.”

“Okay? Now you're scaring me and Stazie.” The infant was fidgeting at the tone of her voice. Blake took her and rubbed their noses together and set her in her playpen. “Now we can go.” She dragged Draco out the door by her arm as she started to cry.

“Four baby monitors later, and several toys later, including two yellow and blues dragons, a little cat plushie I insisted on among other things and it only took two hours.”

“Is that a complaint?” She asked irritated.

“Not when it's spent with the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“You get your sappiness from Yang, don't you?”

“Now that I can experience some form of emotions again, she gets from me. I wish she didn't limit songs to people, but like you say, she's incorrigible.”

“What's wrong with picking out songs that remind people of a song?”

“The way she does it, it's limited. I like picking out multiple songs for a certain person and they can pick or just flow with the music.” Draco was expressionless and hard to read. It was how she felt. Nothing to feel for the moment.

“So, explain Bad Moon, then.” 

She froze for a moment. Her eyebrows were flat and she tried not to smile as she tried to find the words to explain. “I think of using my semblance and burning on top of a hill yelling all emotions and frustrations or working out punching things, it used to be partying and taking some unsuspecting victim in a club... Lately...” it was faint but there was a pink blush across her cheeks “I want to watch you pole dance that still somehow stands in the room, bend you over as I dominate your body and dominate you while your face is down and ass it up hitting all the spots you like.” She continued walking keeping her head low and past Blake who's face was more flustered than hers.

“I wasn't that good, was I?”

Without looking at her and keeping her head low she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Honey, you did more for Yang, than you'll ever know. I've never felt her sweat or heard her pant so bad except when she having sex. You put yourself down too much.”

“You know...” her face reddened “I have been feeling really stressed out about this whole heat cycle, pregnancy-twin babysitter-sister thing, Anastasia and watching Yang care for her. It's different from you and the thought of you two leaving me alone, I could use some stress relief.”

“I told you I don't tease, but I will try my absolute best to sexually pent you up until you can't take anymore and dominate me, forcing me to sit in a chair that's not there unable to touch you as you sweat your pretty little ass off.”

“Then let's get a cheap little couch that's already there in stock. Loveseats and single person chairs can come later when we pick out a color scheme.”

“You are so sexy.” She turned her face away in shame and kicked sand with her boot. To Blake, it looked like she wanted to say or ask something. “I'm getting there. Please give me a little bit.” She inhaled as deeply as she could and exhaled dragging her breath out. “My body is still hard from earlier with Yang and her plans for you. I'm hard from watching you talk about domestic life and the way your eyes lit up as you walked all around the store in a bit of a tizzy, a very well hid one, I want you.” Her desire in her stomach seemed to flow like blood to her cock making it pulse.

“Yang wanted to-?”

“Force herself on you, yes. That's why I stopped her. I heard you scream and her thoughts...” She placed her hand to her temple wanting to block the memories, feelings and emotions she had of her own selfishness and desires.

Blake grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers and smiled. “You don't have to explain anymore.” Her smile full of understanding, her eyes gleaming full bring amber in the sunlight, her pupils reduced to slits, and she could see twinkles in her eyes with the way the sun hit it. “I'm yours.” She could help but stare lovingly into her eyes. She tried to pull her back to the ship as it was closer. Draco held her back. “What's wrong?”

“Stay with me, like this for a little longer, just like this.” She pulled her into her arms and Blake stared at her confused. “It's just, your eyes are completely a bright yellow with no amber in them, one solid color with the sun hitting it. Without the sun, amber shows up at the bottom with yellow on the top. In darkness, they are completely amber. You're so beautiful.” She swiped hair behind her ear and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

“It's my eyes that get you, isn't it?” She asked gazing into her scarlet ones with a hand over her ear, her thumb trailing the blonde hair behind it. Draco nodded bring her hand over hers slowly blinking. “Yang said my eyes get her too. She used to see a future of us together when she looked in them. I haven't said anything, but I noticed that she doesn't talk about it anymore. I thought she could still see it...until recently...” Her eyes welled with tears threatening to fall. 

Draco drew her body close to hers holding her head and stoking her hair in one area as her other hand rubbed her arm and her back. Blake let the silent tears fall and allowed herself to be comforted, she thought she would be used to it by now coming from a family of huggers, but her time in the Fang, they said they were family, but everyone was cold, distant, and not touchy-feely like she was used to. They talked about a future with only destroying humans, blowing something up or other terrorist acts. It still felt foreign to her but it was all the stress relief she needed. Draco stayed silent not having any words and it seemed Blake didn't need or want words. After sometime, she picked her up and Blake rested her eyes into her shoulder.

She began to gently sing. “If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad, today? If you're not the one when why does my hand fit yours” she entwined their fingers and she saw the corners of Blake's mouth turn into a smile “this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return, my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand, at all? I'll never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with. I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway I can stay, in your arms?” 

“You're here now aren't you?” She stared into her eyes a small smile on her lips.

“And I'll keep you in my heart, even if I'm not in your arms or you in mine.”

“You still got a problem that needs solving.” Her finger traced her abs she's been working hard to maintain as she eyes stared half lidded.

“That will go away on its own.” She wanted her, but not after she just finished crying.

“It'll be painful when it does.” Her voice caring and even. “Besides, let me do this for you. I want you to make love to me. I don't care if I cum once or ten times. I want this.” With no more convincing needed she carried her back to the house and Blake continued to whisper in her ear and the butterflies fluttered harder. “I want you making love to me. I want you washing away my worries and troubles, forget the night and the Bad Moon, sex me to sleep. Make me feel so tired I forget what stress is. We can stay up all night with the stars in my room or outside, teach me about the other hemisphere. I've forgotten it.”

When she opened the main door she couldn't wait and kissed he neck all the way to the edge of her shoulder. Blake held her hands into fits gripping her clothing tighter feeling her own butterflies. Draco eased her back on her bed with her legs spread hanging off the edge and she was leaning over her several inches apart staring into her golden eyes rimmed with amber in the darkness of her room. She touched forehead to forehead wanting to express her love without words. She could feel it course between them and their eyes closed as they met in the middle and kissed. It was slow shallow but it picked up the pace. Her lips traveled back down to her neck kissing previous bruises and in between them. Some of them were starting to fade only to be replaced by another one. Her hands slowly started taking her clothing off and her kisses continued across her shoulder and below them. Blake felt the knots form in her stomach as she moaned at the contact of her hands and kisses. Draco removed her own jacket and shirt matching her lover. Unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off she did the same to her own. She heard a cry coming from the other side of the house and it was her daughter. She froze for a moment but resumed wanting to pleasing her lover.

“Give her a toy.”

“Good point.” She moved the bag outside the room not wanting the smell of sex to waft into the soft fabric.

“Not what I had in mind.”

“I care about pleasing you the star of my universe, the one I orbit around.”

“Oh!” The knots in her stomach tightened. “Kiss me.”

Draco leaned down and kissed her lips. Without the pants in the way she could clearly smell her arousal. “Blake,” she said between kisses “I want to try something I haven't done before.”

“What's that?”

“I want to slowly savor your taste, I want to eat you out, if you'll let me.”

“Okay.” She nodded. “Just know, once I orgasm with your tongue, that is it.”

Draco removed her bra sucking on her pink flesh and coating them in saliva and planted kisses down her stomach. She removed her last article of clothing sliding it down her legs adoring her heart shape. She saw the nearly faded marks on her thighs and kissed both sides not quite touched her center. Blake was going crazy wanting to be touched at her core where it ached with arousal. Draco slid her wet folds apart and Blake gasped at she felt exposed to the night air. She kissed the inside of both folds her clit then the opening to her slit licking her lips.

“Oooo.” She sharply exhaled at the new feeling. Yang had kissed her there before and sucked on the inside of them, but never kissed her joy buzzer. Draco repeated the kisses holding her hand. She gripped it tightly moaning. “Oooohhh. Draco...please...yes...mmmm...more...”

She slowly licked the inside of her folds and ended in the clit. She rolled her tongue around in her mouth tasting her. Yang was right. She does taste amazing. Even with all the fucking. I can't imagine how much better she'll taste when I leave and come back leaving her nearly innocent again. “I'm going to make this last as long as possible.” Draco wasn't kidding even if it meant she would between her legs for an hour holding off her orgasm as she would be sensitive afterward. With her outside licked cleaned she circled her clit with her tongue drawing out breath between her teeth making it sound like a hiss.

“Oh Draco! Oh yes! Oh fuck! Aaahh! Ah fuck!” She moaned her body moving like a worm involuntarily her knuckles white from gripping her hand.

Draco stopped as she was getting too excited and wanted to be slow. She licked the outside of her slit and her tongue slid in moving vertically as she entered driving Blake crazy again. She moved slower so she wasn't moving or gripping her hand as hard. She was still breathing through her teeth at her treatment. Draco started circling her walls with her tongue and moving all erratic directions preventing her from orgasming and drawing out as much natural lubricant she could savoring her.

“Just start with the alphabet.” Blake gritted through her teeth impatiently. She felt like she was being teased and wanted to cum but also wanted Draco to do what she wanted with her. She moved toward her g-spot starting with lower case glyphs to Blake it felt random and sat up at an angle. “What did I say about the alphabet?” She rose her voice impatiently.

“Darling, please. It's the phonetic alphabet.” She pleaded wanting to be inside her longer and driving her up the wall. Blake laid back down relaxing again knowing it wasn't random anymore. It turned her on knowing her partner enjoy her so much and wanting her to last longer and it was something new to both of them. She loved that she cared so much and tried not to do anything Yang had already done.

“Oh Draco! Right there! Yes!” She tried to guess what letter she was on but with her strokes it was hard to tell as she kept repeating. Draco rubbed her nose to her clit and her body lifted and fell back on the bed at the extra stimulation. She felt herself close and Draco massaged her breast with her other hand and her robotic thumb rubbed her hand that held hers. “Oh Draco! Please! Don't stop! Let me cum! Please let me cum! Oh! Oh!” She felt the familiar build up of pleasure and on the verge of release and held her hand tighter. “Draco! I'm cumming!” Her body tensed and she screamed and her body shook as it washed over her. Draco removed her hands and held her legs down keeping her still as she milked every last drop from her. She pulled out not wanting to hear her safeword and let her rest moving her body completely on the opposite end of the bed. Placing her head over her heart, she felt it beat fast because of her and listening to her pants because of what she could do to her. She let her rest and recover her breath until she got the go ahead to continue. “What letter was that?” She panted.

“T for Tango.”

“Ironic. Do it again.”

Draco was a little taken back by the request knowing from Yang that she was sensitive and even used her safeword if Yang overdid it, which she did quite often. Blake was too polite to say anything after she beat herself up for forcing Blake to use her safeword in order to get her to stop instead of stopping when requested. She dragged her legs over the other side of the bed and reached out her hand for Blake to hold.

“Keep me held down.” She insisted causing Draco shook her head. “Only use Tango on my favorite spot. No vibrator. Make me cum again.” She felt a very riled Yang surge within her and held her back in her mind determined to piss her off and make her reckless as she would use her anger and force Blake to cum for her.

Wasting no time, she clamped her thighs down and apart driving her tongue right in and repeating the same word over her g spot. Her walls tried clamping on her tongue wanting her to stay and her whole body tried inching away from the over sensitive stimulation but was unable to. All of this going on was driving her crazy and she screamed at the top of her lungs panting yells leaving her and she screamed higher pitched as she came again. Her body shook hard bucking to and away from her tongue. Draco licked every drop and coated her walls in a circle of saliva not leaving any juices to be devoured behind and pulled out.

Blake found herself unable to move and stared at the ceiling panting as the glow in the dark blue stars lit up her room. Draco pulled her body back and rested her head on the pillow laying against the headboard and laid her extremely tired lover on her chest and covered them in a blanket in case one of her parents walked in worried. She rested the book on Blake's stomach opened to the northern hemisphere page ready to teach when Blake could focus and get out of her sex haze. To her surprise, Blake closed the book setting it aside and attacked her lips tasting Draco and mostly herself. She never quite understood what the big fuss was with her taste. Yang and Draco made it seem like a big deal, but she was the only person they did oral on and Blake's first willing oral on a male organ was Yang. 

“You still have a problem and I have four solutions, but I’m giving you one option. Make love to me under the stars and make me to cum an inhumane number of times.” Remembering a story similar to this one in one of her books. Two Faunus laid under the stars neither one aware of the others feelings until one gathers their courage to say something. They shared in their moment which escalated orgasming before she got to the end of the section.

She leaned down close to her ear. “I don’t have to force you to do anything. Your body will give into me.” A shiver chilled down her back and her breaths hitched hearing her promise. Draco kissed her lips, slowly precisely savoring the contact. “I’ve never made love to anyone before.” Wanting Blake to feel even sexier being her first.

“Oh gawd.” Her body rising her meet hers then falling back on the bed.

Draco continued slowly kissing her lips pissing off Yang even more. She kissed down to her neck and slowly inched herself inside her. She inhaled hisses as it filled her no longer fearing the pain she was afraid she’d feel but feeling the pleasure consume her being. Draco’s ear was close to her mouth listening to her voice and feeling her body language of what she wants. When she hilted she stayed there a little bit continuing her kiss her lips. She rocked her hips forward not pulling out but going deeper then backing out slowly. Blake was exhaling into her mouth loving every second she was on top, her body less than an inch away from her own. Though the movement was small and slow she loved how it felt inside her. She broke away panting and moaning. Draco wanted to continue listening to her and started kissing her neck again. The blonde barley bit down on her skin only leaving a red mark and continued kissing down her body. Blake grabbed her hair and forced her to look into her eyes bringing her head up and kissing her lips closing her eyes as she brought her down as her head fell back into the sheets. Draco pulled out a little more and went faster wanting her to cum for how cute and sexy she was. After a few minutes of this Blake mewled as she came sounding the cutest Draco’s ever heard. She slowed back down to rocking resuming her lip kisses and Blake ran her hands all through her hair and all down her back leaving pink lines with her claws barely scraping the surface. Wanting to feel her claws and possibly making her bleed she pulled out few inches farther and shot back in. Laying her ear near her mouth to listen and her chest making contact with the smaller figure as they rubbed against her body. Blake was losing it again. Hey eyes were closed shut her claws gripping onto her back for something to grab onto to. Her body shook panting a yell as she came again. Draco came a few seconds after she did and she mewled again as she was filled with her hot, sticky substance. She stayed still basking in their moment together not wanting to move or continue. Her eyes, even glazed over were the most gorgeous she’s ever seen. She didn’t think she could ever get enough of them. Not getting lost like Yang but smiling as Blake looked back at her with smiles. She was losing her composure with how Blake was looking at her. She’d never seen it before and wondered if she’d missed it sooner. She thought back when Blake said her wanted to have her kittens. At the time, it was out of spite for Yang. Now, she looked at her like she really wanted this to happen and together, just the two of them. She kissed the back of her hand moving down her arm and back to her neck wanting her to feel the love she could only show as physical intimacy for the moment. She moved slowly in and out of her speeding up her movements every so often. 

She continued the love making even as the sun was coming up. She felt herself about to cum for the last time and wanted Blake to cum with her. She had marks and bruises going down her biceps from how hard she was grabbed by the Faunus for how good Draco made her feel. She wasn’t sure if her back was bleeding but knew there were some well-placed scratches.

“Blake, I can’t hold it much longer…I’m gonna cum.”

“Take me with you. Rut me, pound me as hard and as fast as you can. Don’t stop.”

Draco pulled as far out as she could adjusting her body to get a better angle and slammed into her. She clawed at the air from the sudden pleasure-pain and Draco stayed still until she calmed down. When she did, she did it again only without stopping and Blake growled through her teeth at the rough treatment. When Adam was rougher with no reprieve, it made her want to cry out in pain. She would’ve if he didn’t slap her or she forced herself to stop by covering her own mouth so she wasn’t slapped. Her body would feel good enough to orgasm once the pain stopped, but he was never gentle. He was even worse when she was in heat when and be more aggressive almost teasingly so. With Draco, it was different. She was bigger than him and she made her feel like her ‘special girl’. Her stomach was trying to rise from the bed as she felt the impeding pressure about to be released. Draco forced herself to hold off putting a malicious thought into her head and forcing Blake to come like she wanted. Her legs were kicking on either side of her and her arms wriggled around on the bed looking for something solid to grab onto to. She felt Yang burn inside her and it motivated her to keep it held off until Blake came first. Blake screamed into the morning as she came hard and her body bouncing on the bed. Draco wasn’t far behind and burst her seed inside her prolonging Blake’s orgasm as she continued pounding her hard but slow. Blake feel back on the bed completely drained and Draco on top of her basking her glow and body heat. She was about to pull out when Blake wrapped her arms around her back keeping her still. Draco rested her head in her neck and held her hand on her biceps panting hot breath on the bed. She didn’t want to say the three words again as not to overdue it, but kissed her forehead hoping Blake would understand. The cat Faunus not originally one for words completely understood and twisted a piece of gold hair in her finger. Her dragon tried her best to purr as her kitty played with her hair.

Blake smiled. “You know you can’t purr without water in your mouth.”

“I tried.” She kissed her cheek setting her head back down and swiping hair from her face sticking with sweat. “The moonlight reflects off your body beautifully, my goddess.”

“Stop.” She said in a whispered groan moving out from under her turning sideways to face her. Her hand held her cheek gazing into her red eyes. Despite the color that usually represents evil, she saw kindness and love reflecting back. She looked like Yang, but everything about her was almost completely different even with her expansion of emotions and poor jokes.

Draco rubbed her thumb against her cheek wiping her orgasmic tears away. The sunlight reflecting in her eyes was something, but moonlight and how dilated her eyes were, were the true beauty, even if her eyes were glazed over. She kissed her forehead licking her lips with the taste of her sweat and smiling back at her. The moment was ruined however, when she saw a glimpse of something move in the window sill. Her red eyes alert and narrow with her eyebrows flat as they darted toward the movement. Her eyes shrank at fear and realization a black bird with red eyes found its perch.

“What-?” She was cut off when Draco forced her head into her chest and her words cut her off.

“She’s mine! Get away from her! I’m not Yang!” Her voice between a growls, snarls and a yell. She was protective of Blake and would do anything to keep her safe. The bird flew inside and Raven stood several feet from the bed. Draco spun around standing up and facing her not even caring she was naked. Her teeth bared in aggression, fists clenched and her knees slightly bend standing between Raven and Blake ready to fight even if she lost.

“Stand down Draco, I’m not here to fight.” She growled through her teeth in response and when she opened her mouth a hiss resounded. “What did I just say? I’m not here to fight.” Raven said more aggressively and the blonde responded by roaring. Her hands opened as if holding a ball shaking as she closed them into fists.

Blake gently placed her hand on her back. “Stand down Draco.” Her voice stern but gentle in a whisper as her finger traced circles in her back relaxing her tense body. Draco straightened with her fists still clenched and Blake massaged them as they relaxed.

“The bitch has you trained well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were her bitch.” She spit. She was jealous but wasn’t going to show it as she used to be each others universe.

Draco barred her teeth again growling clenching her fists ready to strike her down this time. “Stand down Draco.” Blake stated firmly this time. Her reaction was almost immediate as her body relaxed. Blake raised herself from the bed on her knees and hugged her from behind wrapping her arms around her neck. Draco could feel her hard nipples press against her back and she relaxed completely closing her eyes, letting her head fall back and rubbed against hers. “What do you want?” Blake asked and her red eyes snapped open to where Raven stood as she lost herself for that moment.

“To let you know I acknowledge Yang and... Draco was it? I used to call Yang that.”

The blonde interrupted her. “You mean mock her with it.

“As two different individuals,” Her voice full of annoyance at the interruption. “But, I still own her. You put that same choke collar, necklace and anything else on her, she’s mine.” Draco growled raising both her arms to block her from getting to her lover. Blake gently pushed them back at her side. Her head never left her should as her amber eyes continued to glare at Raven. “Funny, Yang seemed nicer about my visits almost as if they were welcomed. But, she did let me claim her.” She smirked like Yang does when she’s won.

Draco’s body shook wanting to mount Raven and show her who claims who. If it weren’t for Blake keeping her at bay, she would’ve. She wanted to push Blake off and dominate Raven but she didn’t want to hurt Blake with the scene either. Almost as if reading her mind Blake whispered into her hear but looking like she was licking and biting it to be subtle and trying to make Raven jealous. She inhaled as if turned on by what she was doing which she partially was.

“One last round, mother?” She forced the words knowing who her true mother was.

“Oh.” Raven smiled knowing where this was going and knowing Blake must’ve said something to change her mind. She spent a little too much time near her ear and figured with the change in Draco something happened. Her thoughts of domination were the same as her daughter, or some shell of her. “This'll be interesting.” She started making her way towards her but was stopped with a gesture of her hands.

“No weapons, lay down your swords, knives and whatever else you have. You can clearly see I’m not hiding anything and I need to trust you’re not. And please back away.”

Raven back away several feet and started removing her sword, daggers, knives, boots but not her clothes. She stepped toward her and Draco shook her head dissatisfied. “You’re not going to be happy unless I completely undress, are you?”

“You’re damn right.”

“Fine then, but she leaves the room.”

Draco yelled emphasizing each word. “This is her room!” Blake placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

“It’s okay.” She whispered.

“You better come back or at least peep through the door.” Her voice stern in her ear. Blake put on a hoodie and sweatpants out of Raven's view. “Don’t block her way.” She growled at Raven.

When Blake shut the door behind her, Raven started removing her clothing. “Much better, I thought-.” She couldn’t finish as Draco sped behind her and knocked her on the bed as Raven was busy getting her shirt off, her face was covered and she struggled with her arms trying to get it off as she was bent over the bed. Draco kept her legs apart with her own and since she was in charge, used to dominating she felt skin and no underwear. The blonde inserted herself into her vagina and immediately became hard. Raven had somehow figured out a way to have both parts with the dust she used to have a dick or vagina. Raven screamed bloody murder at her violation as she was torn not having something inside in over twenty years. Finally calming down enough to get her shirt off to feel her arms stretched on both sides and her wrists pinned. She screamed as she was pounded into.

“I wonder if you can still have children.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” She screamed shaking her head.

Yang was enjoying this. “Don’t worry mom, you’re cumming first. You like the way I’m dominating, don’t you? Your own daughter filling you as her girlfriend spectates.” She lowered her head to her ear, whispering. “She’s in the window watching us. Watching me dominate you. Your own flesh and blood. You’re the goddess of fertility, yet you take away my fertility. I wonder if you took away your own.” She smiled widely. Her mother continued to wiggle her body trying her best to escape. She could feel Yang inside, her head having mixed feelings about what was happening. She looked at Blake every so often with her cheshire smile and eyes to match. She focused on Raven mostly so she wouldn’t escape from her grasp. Eventually Raven was too tired of fighting and let her body give in. This surprised her the most and she focused on her even more knowing not to let her guard down. Blake couldn’t help herself at the sight and hopped down from the window landing on the bed and went to a corner and started touching herself. To help her along, Yang forced her on the floor on all fours and Blake got a side view. She didn’t let her guard down for a second and slid Raven’s wrists back near her hips and her head rolled to the floor. Tears flooded Raven's eyes as her body was giving in and loving it while her mind hated it. It was a confusing need within her. She gasped a scream as she came and Yang loved her scream and came inside her which caused Raven to scream harder knowing what the sperm could do to her. She stayed inside her hoping to torture her. “How’s that for the goddess of love, sex, fertility and whatever else?”

“I hate you!” She roared through her teeth. “I’d wish you never been born!”

“Ha. Nothing I haven’t heard before.” She slapped her ass causing her to yip in pain. She could hear the smile in her voice “If it makes you feel any better, you were really tight. I imagine I was the last thing to come in out of that body of yours.”

“Yang?”

“You got that right momma.” She slapped her ass again. “Draco finally convinced me on every reason why I should be the one doing this to you. She saved Blake as the last reason and finally convinced me. Now, I’m still hard. I’m gonna take your fucking ass.” She slipped out of her.

“Don’t you fucking dare! Yyyaaaanngggg!” A blood curling scream left her as her ass was penetrated for the first time since she left her father. Blake watching the scene panting and she came quietly. Yang just inserted her head unable to fit more. She pulled out a little and pushed herself back in this time halfway. “Yyyyyaaanngg!” She screamed. “You are so dead!” She yelled. Yang now had two different eye colors as they became one and pulled out a little more just to force themselves back in this time going all the way. She could smell the blood that was leaving her. She stayed still letting her know who was in charge, nearly dominating her. Raven struggled under her, but every movement tore her even more. Yang wiggled her butt tearing her mom further as she screamed in frustration. “I hate you!” She would’ve slammed her fist if they weren’t held down. Yang started to move roughly pounding her as she screamed in anguish. More blood streamed onto the floor.

“You’re so tight.”

“Of course I’m fucking tight nothing has been in there in years!”

“I love hearing you scream.” She held her wrists behind her back squeezing them in one hand and turned the vibrator on over her clit as two fingers entered into her. Raven tried to buck her off and get her out but it caused more stimulation which her body wanted. After several minutes she gave in and let Yang do what she wanted as tears left her eyes, pain and frustration being released. “This was not how you imagined this, was it? How long were you watching me and my girlfriend?”

“Fuck you!”

“Oh, but I’m the one fucking you.” She turned the vibrator higher and her body tried to buck her off again but failed and all she could do was take it.

“Please stop.” She would try anything at this point for this to stop.

“Like you would to me?” Raven’s eyes widened in fear knowing things were somehow about to get worse. Yang and Draco bit her neck where her pulse was and turned the vibrator up at the same time. Raven cried out in a new pain and she came on her fingers. The two felt her walls clench she decided to give her what her body wanted and came inside her ass claiming her and letting her know who was in charge. Blake yelled a second time as she came with them. She stayed still as Raven came down. She pounded a few times to get her point across and released her, wiping her hand on her skirt and pulling out slowly with a pop.

“I hate you.” She collapsed with tears. 

Yang slapped her ass. “Love you to mom. Blake is mine.” She smiled and walked to her lover kissing her lips. Blake held her hand in the back of her hair pulling her in closer. Yang turned around and watched Raven struggle to get up. “Maybe next time I can use my semblance and my dragon cock and put a real dragon inside you.” Raven sent her a glare turning into a bird and flying away. Her wings were really crocked as she was flying struggling to stay airborne as she had to flap instead of glide. Yang turned back to Blake and kissed her again. Without Raven there to watch anymore she pushed Yang away on the ground. “Blake what the hell?” Yang said offensively slight anger.

Blake stood up and glared down at her. “Where's Draco?”

“Blake...” Yang felt saddened.

“I want to see Draco.” Her voice stern, not wanting to wait any longer.

Yang sadly gave up control and concerned red eyes looked up at her. Draco stood up in the spot Yang was pushed at unsure of what she wanted. “What do you want me to do?” Her voice calm, inviting and curious as to what needs or wants Blake wanted her to fulfill.

“Shower first.” Her voice low and calm, but sad. 

Draco followed her out making sure her parents wouldn't see her naked form. Once safe inside the bathroom Blake kissed her lips wrapping her hands around her neck. “Baby, what's wrong?” Draco held her cheek. “Even your kiss sadness lingers.”

“Why?” The word came out in a shaky tone. Draco stared at her confused of her meaning, the one time she wanted to understand her sentence she couldn't. She waited for Blake to continue talking. “Why does she get everyone else pregnant but me!?” She yelled and tears fell from her eyes. Draco understood and crossed her arms over her back holding her close as she cried. “My mom, Adam, almost Ilia if I let her, hell, now even her own mother of whom she hates. Nearly everyone but me!” She started sobbing now.

Draco didn't have any words nor did she want to stay any words until her anger dissipated. She took off her sweatshirt as she started sweating and held her close again as her sobs continued. It was about thirty minutes until she calmed down enough. “Raven is going to drink as much water as possible to pee the sperm out and take Plan B. She is going to do everything right to not get pregnant. As for the others, I won't defend her but I see my own reasoning.”

“What's your reasoning?”

“With Adam, he hurt you and we wanted to hurt him back, even for one night and make sure he couldn't hurt others. That would be my reasoning. Ilia, she is the past. A memory and see if she was the same as she was years ago, which she's not.” She shrugged. “With Raven, she just wanted payback at that point and crossed a line. Even artificial sperm would've been better. With your mom, that was a heat of the moment decision. I know I keep saying that we choose you and want to take our time because of that, but you'll get tired of the excuses and get tired of feeling hurt that you will think about leaving. That's what scares me the most. When we we're together, I used all my strength and power to fight her back almost the entire time until she gave up. That's why I couldn't stop her when she she came in Raven.” She stroked her hair with the human hand. “I'm sorry-.”

“No.” Her voice stern resting their foreheads together. “Yang should be sorry. Not you. You have your own reasons for letting things happen and I can understand, I saw you smiling the entire time and even grinning. I could only sense part of your fight here and there knowing you were winning. I've thought about it. This isn't a spur of the moment decision but... I want to leave Yang. I'm tired of all the pain, the lies, the excuses.” Draco slouched her head away looking to the door. Blake rubbed her chin and forced Draco to look at her. “I don't want you to leave me.” She was taken back. “You have your reasons and you explain or don't even have to explain the things you do. I saw and felt your anger as Raven talked to you and how she talked about me. That's why I let you do what you wanted to do since you saw her. I don't want you to leave... even as I leave Yang. You said so yourself that artificial sperm would've been better. You see reasoning. Not anger, spite, malice, or even revenge you cast that aside even if it was hard. You feel the same way I do when it comes to Raven. Raven, the way Yang and sometimes you would talk about her. It bothered me how cool Yang was about it.” She held her tighter and closer. “Please don't leave me.”

She thought about the words to say not wanting to break any promises. “My journey still stands as do my visits. If someone else is around making you happier than I ever could, I will leave you and your relationship be. What happens in the time I'm gone, stays with you and you don't have to explain anything. But, what you were saying with Yang and Raven, I notice how you try to avoid him and have nothing to do with him, but he comes as a thought to your mind. Is it correct to say a ghost that haunts you?”

She thought about it. “That's...accurate.” Her looked up to see a small smile of understanding.

“I jump right into anger and as you saw, protective mode. I'm sorry I called you mine when I don't own you and Adam-.”

“Stop right there. Don't apologize for that. I love how you jumped right into beast mode to protect me even when she said she wasn't there to fight.” Wiggling her head into her body drawing out comfort and purring. “You calmed down at my words and touch. Even if you had to force yourself to.”

“I didn't force myself to calm down. That's what you do to me. Your touch, your words, lips and your kiss. It's an added bonus in loving you. Nothing does me in like your purrs.” 

“I know. Is that another reason you love me?”

“No, that is an unexpected courtesy gift that came with my angel.”

Tears of happiness and joy streamed down her face knowing she wasn't loved for her purrs alone, but Blake herself is, what she loved most about her. She saw every flaw inside herself and judges herself too hard, constantly second guessing herself. With Draco, she was constantly reminded she was perfect and thought she hated to finish her sentences on her own at first due to embarrassment, it helped her build some confidence within herself. Something that Adam took from her. She grabbed her shoulders and jumped up and Draco caught her in her arms supporting her. She twitched her ear and purred louder smiling wider as they were scratched.

“I don't think I've seen you this happy.” She smiled.

“That's because a weight I never knew I was carrying has been lifted. I feel free. Free from Adam, free from my past, and free from Yang's lies and half truths. And Raven can't touch me or claim me anymore. I don't have to worry about her. You might look like Yang, but you are almost completely opposite, your eyes being the main physical difference, but it's the way you carry yourself, they way your jacket flies behind you like a cape, you walk with confidence but you're quiet.”

“I want you to bite me. I mean hard enough to break skin.” Blake placed her mouth over several spots on her neck and shoulder until she found a fleshy area of skin and bit down with her fangs “Aahh.” She half moaned into it kissing Blake on the forehead.

“It's your favorite color.” The mark was red with bites and slight blood droplets poking out.

“You're my favorite color.” She turned on the shower and adjusted it to what Blake liked and stepped in. She hissed as the water hit her back forgetting about the scratches from earlier.

“Sorry about-.”

Draco kissed her cutting her off. “Don't apologize for something we both enjoyed.” Her smile wiping Blake free from her fears drawing out a smile. “There it is.” She lifted up her chin. “The smile that says it all.” She grabbed the soap washing her dick first. Blake had been polite in not mentioning the smell.

“I did tell you to leave it inside me.” Hey eyes full and sparkling amber.

“After we shower, you can show me how much your body misses me.”

“I miss you right now.” She kissed her lips holding her head in place.

Draco smiled and poked her nose. “After my kitten.” She rubbed their noses together.

She half smiled shaking her head and lightly groaned in disappointment. “Okay.”

They continued their shower scrubbing each other down and washing hair. Draco put water in her mouth and gurgled it when Blake played with her hair relaxing both of them. She spit it out as she heard Blake laugh and laughed with her. “Better than burning my nose.”

“You light yourself on fire and stuff going through your nose burns?”

“Yeah. That is a different burn.” She turned off the water drying both of them and they wrapped in towels setting Blake's clothes in a hamper and pulling the sheets off and replacing them. Losing the towels, they fell next to each other in bed. “I wanted to see how much you missed me.”

Blake closed her eyes completely relaxing as she rolled on her back slowly with her head laid back exposing her neck. Draco got on top and knowing she was dry inside she slowly pushed in and Blake gasped to life as it inched inside her. “Ooooo. Aaaahhh.” She moaned in whispers. Draco hilted completely inside and laid on top of her. Her head over her heart listening to the steady beats. Hands played with her long blonde hair and she reflexively went for her ear but pulled her hand back. Blake took her hand and guided it to her ear and she purred as loud as her could. She took the robotic hand and did the same thing with her other ear. Draco was hesitant at first but followed. “Aaaahhhh.” Blake completely relaxed at her touch as Draco relaxed having her hair played with. Her kitten purred louder and felt it reverberate through her chest. “Mmmmmm.” Draco closed her eyes and let her hands stay on her ears moving lighter with every stroke. The Faunus noticed her hands stopped moving and saw she was sleeping. “Good night Draco.” She whispered. “I love you.” She kissed the top of her head. She stirred slightly, but nothing more.


	75. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than one monster is beaten, more than one victory is won. 
> 
> Smut, hurt/comfort 
> 
> Might not see any new chapters until October due to moving (see bottom for notes)

Draco woke up to what she guessed was around ten judging by the position of the sun. She woke smiling as last nights events came back to her. Her lover sleeping peacefully beside her. Deciding not to wake her, she stayed as still as possible. She looked over every bite and every bruise that was left on her neck, shoulders, stomach and legs.

I hope these aren't permanent. I need to stop marking her before they turn out that way. I doubt she's mind it though. She pushed away the thought of Yang as most of them are from her. I won. She chose me. Blake Belladonna chose me over Yang Xiao Long, I can't believe it. I Draco Branwen, I thought I didn't even stand a chance. She bore a smile of love for her Faunus. She left Yang. Draco closed her eyes calming her thoughts. She can call back on Yang anytime and Yang will do anything to have Blake take her back. With her insecurities, she will. I'm not even real but I'll be damned if I sit by and watch Blake suffer more than she already has. Damn my lifeless soul to hell or some version of it if Yang is the cause of anymore of her suffering. I'm going to keep her happy. I'm not losing my moon because I was busy counting the stars. Ah geez, I've got a completely hard wood right now and she feels so good. She gently laid her head back down and closed her eyes meditating and not sleeping.

“Congratulations, young Draco.” (Dragon). Her blue dragon said sitting cross legged in front of her balancing on its tail across from her with its thumb and index touching with the fingers outstretched, palms to the sky and eyes closed. “You got the girl of your dreams and you're freed from your mother's untimely visits and most of your nightmares. What are you going to do?”

“Stay and keep Blake happy.”

“What about your journey?”

“It can wait or never happen.” She sat on her determination. Yang may have been stubborn, but Draco was determined. 

“You can't keep her at bay forever. She will get stronger.”

“I don't doubt it which is why I'm going to stay diligent.”

“What about becoming complete or being the person Blake needs.”

“I want to be selfish and say Blake and I don't need Yang. Blake and I understand each other.” She sighed with a pause. “I know you're right.” She stood up in the blackness. “Yang's not good for her. She doesn't want Yang. I don't want Yang.”

“See? Even now, you are still conflicted, yet remain nearly emotionless still. She's gotten better at reading you.”

“Because she was around other people the same way. She needs to feel the raw emotions Yang has for her, yet controlled enough where that love isn't scattering to other people of her past.” Her darkness lighted up into stars. “I really hate this. I want Blake to and for myself. I want to give her what she's desperately been asking for, ready or not. I want a life with her.” A claw rested on her shoulder. She turned to it but still looking down at the black bottomless ground.

“You won't go away when you and Yang merge. You will become part of each other. You will fight and be frustrated when you start training, but you will be better and stronger because of it. Going into this Blake knew you were broken. She may not have known the extent of the damage, but she probably saw a little of herself in you watching Yang internally struggle.”

“She compared us to the dragon that kills, takes and rapes whatever and whoever.”

Her dragon knew best and asked obvious questions. “Does that bother you?”

“Yes.” She said quicker than what she would've liked. “Of course it does.”

“Was or is she wrong?”

“No.” Her head bowed in shame. “That's the part that bothers me the most. She wasn't wrong. I am a monster and will always be a monster.”

Her dragon lifted her head to face her. “Do you think I'm a monster?”

“No.” She scoffed thinking it was the sillies thing in the world. “You helped me see reason. You were the one who talked to me when everyone else went away. Once we took the poison and you were unlocked as an entity inside us, I didn't fight Yang for control anymore. You helped me realized I loved Blake and I wanted her for myself. You told me if you love someone, you let them go and if they come back, that's how you know. I love her too much to lose her or let her go now that I have her. I know Yang and I will combine and I'll still be there, but I still can't help but feel like I'll disappear. So now, you aren't a monster, you are my amica, socius, et dominus.” (Friend, comrade, and master.) 

“You don't have to be either. You chose what you are. I've been seen and known others who have embraced the darker side of a dragon, phoenix, bird and whatever else. What you did was close to the worse I've seen but you didn't burn the villages trapping men, women and children inside the flames hearing them scream as they burn as you raped a mother in front of their child and then raping their children. I've been part of that and it bothers my conscience though I had nothing to do with it and no control over it. And the person doing it was kind hearted at one point but pushed too far over the edge. It started with vengeance then escalated as they killed and liked killing.”

“You're never mentioned that before.”

“That's because it was many generations ago in ancient China.”

“More than likely a woman forced against her conceived his child or children and passed from there. Did he die right before you were passed to me?”

“Not exactly, he's not your relative. Have you read of a person called Thunderbird?”

“I don't think so.”

“He had a semblance like yours that called up thunder from the skies and similar to you teleporting where you leave flames in your wake, he used lighting going from one area to another. He was a hero and saved many lives, even preventing several more Great Wars from unleashing.”

“Sounds like a hero I'd like to meet.”

“He actually trained you at your mother's request. You went through the same training he did with pros and cons learning from his mistakes. You had it better than he did as he was learning.” 

“What'd she have to do to call in a favor like that? I know she has connections, just didn't think they'd run that deep. Is he my many great grandfather's?”

“You should ask her.”

“Not worth it, thanks though. How did you come to know the other entities?”

“We meet every ten thousand years so or at random when the master of the bodies meet up. I lived inside you when you met Thunderbird, just couldn't talk until you injected the poison and unlocked your dragon power.”

“That does help me feel better. Is it you who gives me the words to help others?”

“That is you. You should see and talk to Yang before her heart becomes dark with dejection.”

“I don't want to end up like monsters centuries ago. Thank you Magistrate.” She closed her fist and covered it with an open palm bowing. Her dragon repeated the action. Her galaxy was shown with all color again. She woke herself up and finding Blake still asleep. She wanted to tie herself up not to hurt her in case Yang broke free but she was still inside her. She closed her eyes going back inside herself. 

She walked around in the blackness leaving her own space to travel to another. “Yang?” She called out looking around. “Yang?” She heard sniffling and walked toward her. Her dragon feet ahead of her hissing as she approached. She was coloring and listening to sad music. “Yang.”

“Go away!” She yelled. “Congratulations! You won! You always win! Why sit here with the losers? You have the woman of your dreams to please with your dick still inside her.” She cried the tears flowing freely. She sat next to her turning off the music and humming in its place. Yang was too angry and unapproachable for words. “Why are you here?”

“Wondering why you're still wearing that slutty outfit that makes your already big bust stand out like a sore thumb.” The corner of her mouth went up slightly but were replaced with sniffles. “Seriously, your wearing the black booty shorts, which I doubt you're wearing underwear, a yellow shirt that just covers under your bra line and is just high and tight enough they don't come loose showing off all your glory. You're not even wearing a bra exposing your nipples to the world.”

“I've lost my world. She's right. Everything she's said about me is true.”

“It doesn't have to be.” She stood up offering Yang her hand. “Do you trust me?”

“I hate you.” She took it getting to her feet glaring at her.

“Let me show you something.” She walked to her bright universe section which glinted back into stars as Yang arrived making her feel worse. Draco took her hands and showed Yang her first vision of when she looked into Blake's eyes, the black figures and house with a yellow back ground turned into color. A wooden two story building in the background surrounded by trees and fresh green grass. She was hugged Blake in first person view swinging her around and watching her laugh. All around them she saw a mixture of Faunus and human children surrounding them. In the background her galaxy burned bright with color again at Yang's realization and happiness.“We can have this. We can connect. We can be the person she needs. You and I both have our flaws, but we can limit them and make our strengths that shine bright.” Her galaxy turned into stars again. “I know what she said last night, but she has insecurities, if you showed her a different you, us, she'll take you back. How many times do you think she thought about leaving Adam before she finally did? She probably doesn't even know or think about. She's a forgiving person like you said. And just because she's been hurt before and prone to being hurt again, we can still be there for her. I am incomplete, even if I do make her happy, it won't be enough, she needs your love, attention and affection, I rely on your love for her for every hug, every kiss, every pun, and every tender moment because I can't do it myself. That love that burns for her will run out and we'll be left broken and alone.” She moved her hand across the screen showing the scene dark, no leaves on the trees and the color of the sky being gray. The the cabin surrounded by Grimm thought be extinct with only her bright burning red eyes inside. She showed the scenes side by side. “Will she ever truly be happy with someone else?” She smiled when Yang flicked the dark screen away and expanded the color scene of everything around them. “I can't do this without you. Before I become unknotted with Blake, I'll tell her the truth and we'll leave today.” She started to walk away. 

“No!” She shouted turning to her with her fists clenched and her semblance surrounding. “We made a promise to her! We vowed that we would not leave until her cycle ended and depending on where in the pregnancy Adam is, after next cycle. I know she doesn't want to see me and I know you'll take care of her... Just...” Her flames died down and she closed her eyes lowering her head. “You should let her be the one to break his water. That's how you got over your fear.” She winked and skipped away smiling. Both universes glowing in rainbow rings or stardust, blue and purple stars glowing around them planets surrounding them as comets and meteors travel. Yang was happy at accepting until training began.

“I promised I'd take care of her.” She whispered herself and disappeared. She woke up still on top of Blake and still hard. Blake was still asleep and she figured she'd maybe been gone an hour as time travels differently, to her it felt like twelve.

She pushed slowly into her and she hummed moans to the rhythm of her movement. Someone's having a good dream. She could pull out a little bit more freely as she was becoming wet lubricating both of them. Her movements were slow and she wasn't hard. She was halfway out when Blake woke up. She laid back on top of her inches away from her. She gently kissed her giving her a good wake up call. “Salute.” (Pronounced Sss-ahl-way in Latin.)

“Mmm.” Draco licked and played with her ear. “Aagghh. Too early.”

“Im 'adhæsit.” (Stuck)

“What?” She said groggy and half asleep she looked down and saw her halfway out. Blake glared at her and pushed her back in. “Gggaaahhh.”

“Aaaahhh.”

“What're you saying?” She was still confused. “You owe me for waking me.”

Speaking in ancient tongue is our thing.“What were you dreaming about Miss. Mmm?”

“That's none of your business.” She blushed. Where's Yang when you need her for teasing. Oh. She licked and sucked the nipples of her breasts. “Stop.” She groaned. Draco did just that the laid her head between them looking into her golden eyes innocently. “When I say stop it means keep going.”

“Didn't get the memo, sorry, might've got lost.” She smirked. “Probably between your moans.”

“Your voice is dead serious but you're trying to tease.”

“I'm really not teasing. Are you going to tell me about your wet dream?”

“Only if you make love to me afterward.”

She pulled out slightly, which Blake groaned to, ensuring her cycle didn't start yet and sniffed her. She wasn't anymore aroused than usual and her dragon instincts to breed didn't kick in and deemed it safe. “I will.”

“I was dreaming that you were making love to me and got me pregnant and even when I was six months pregnant you made love to me the entire time filling my womb with cum and fertile eggs, producing kittens.”

“That does sound really sexy.” She was already rocking her body as she made love to her. “Ooohhh, darlin'.”

“Ooohhh fuck yes. Aaaahhh. Tell me how much you love me.”

“You are a quiet bookworm sitting in a tree lost in your romance and smut books. Your friends were character books or long dead authors. I come along and introduce you to a world you've only read about. Your quiet nature suddenly becomes loud and your instincts to mate kick in. You become more needy, more hot, and more bothered than ever before.”

“Oh Draco, oh Draco yes!”

“Even now, you cry out for me. Your long dark flowing hair only compliments your pale skin, your teeth having the ability to kiss or kill me ending me in a single bite.”

“Oh fuck! I'm so close!”

“Your claws and hand able to snap my neck and leave me bleeding out but you control your killer instincts with such grace, power and majesty.”

“Aaahhh shit! More!”

“All these features are only complimented by your eyes, able to stalk and kill your prey in the moonlight. You stop your enemies dead by glaring daggers.”

“Ooooohhh.”

“And what brings it all better in a pretty bow than your sensitive ears, scanning three hundred and sixty degrees, keeping you on your feet and toes, always alert always listening. Even now as you cum for me.”

“Dddrraaacccooo!” She was caught off guard with the ears, usually compared to cute to hear something different was a turn on, but her last sentence drove her over the edge as she came. “Ooohhh Draco.” Draco continued her slow movements as she came down. And bringing her down turned her on and she came. “Aaaahhh. Ooohh Draco, my Draco.”

“Blake, my Blakey.” She kissed her forehead and moved her head by her ear.

“Sex me back to sleep.” 

“We'll sleep as the sun continues rising.” She panted turned on by her request. They heard Anastasia crying and she groaned. She kissed Blake wanted to ignore the infant knowing she's have to leave.

“That's for you.”

“Come with me, please.”

“You got this.”

She kissed her lips and forehead promising to be back. She put on a sweat shirt and sweatpants and went to her crib. Kali just finished changing her. “Convenient timing.” She smiled knowing she didn't have as much of a problem as Yang did. She handed the fussy child to her and she brought her back to Blake's room.

“What?” Blake was she shocked leaning back on the headboard. “This is not what I had in mind, no where near it.”

“I see how you look at us in the doorway. I was already up and this saves you the trip.” She reached her little arms out to Blake who held her and Draco held Blake. “You're good with her.” Repeating her words back to her. She kissed the back of her head and massaged her shoulders. “You're getting baby fever again, is that right?”

“Like crazy!” She held her wishing it was her own. “We're waiting, we have to wait. Give them their best chance.”

“Who are you trying to convince?” She kissed her again.

“Myself...” Her voice low, nearly hanging her head in shame. 

“You're convincing me too. I want to get you pregnant.”

“Yet you checked to see if I was in heat this morning.” She turned back glancing at her in confusion.

“It's easier when you're not holding an infant like a natural mother. I know you can't technically breastfeed her, but...could you..could I...?” She was blushing not sure how to finish even if her words were monotone. Blake was laughing knowing what she was asking and wasn't going to let her not say the words. She smirking grin matched her sinister eyes as she tried finding the words. The pink blush was adding to her pleasure of watching her struggled. Draco exhaled finding the right words and trying to avoid looking at Blake as she stared at her with a Yang type of smirk. “You can't produce breast milk yet, but could I watch as you pretend like you're feeding her? Only if she'll take.” Draco added quickly.

Blake shrugged her shoulders. “Sure.” She smirked rolling her eyes. She held the infant to her exposed nipple and immediately latched on. Blake gasped at the new feeling and felt pain with ever suckle. “Is it supposed to hurt like this?”

“Yeah. She might do what I haven't been able to and leave a hickey.”

“Eeerr.” She gritted to her teeth rocking forward careful of her hold on the child. “Gah.” Draco tried taking her away but Blake held her closer determined to keep this up wanting children of her own. She felt a certain pleasure wash over her, it helped ease the pain a little bit and she relaxed more.

“That's why we have pacifiers. Even if they're not being fed, something to suck onto helps comfort them. Unless you're Raven squid was an option. I don't even know if she wanted me to breastfed. Somehow, with the sonogram, I don't think it was my dad. I know my mom's writing and it was foreign. Could've been my dad's, I don't know.”

She blinked in confusion. “First off, squid!? Like the sea creature? Second, you are dominate over Raven now. You could summon her like before and ask these questions instead of wondering and she'd have to answer truthfully.”

“That's...easy, I'd get one word explanations if I summoned her now after last night. I want to wait until she feels like talking to me again, she'll open up a little more.”

“But like me, she doesn't talk a whole lot-.”

She raised her voice near a yell. “Don't compare yourself.” She hugged her close resting her head in her shoulder. “Please don't...you're not her.”

“You don't have to because I feel it in your touch, but you do anyway, which is still appreciated. You'll learn the truth. Even if you decide to wait.”

“And this is why you're my angel. You remind more of my uncle.” She kissed her again and rubbed her pinky to Stazie's head. Almost as if on instinct to the new born she reached out her hand and held her. Instantly, like a snap of a finger her heart melted. Blake started purring as the pain subsided and she loved the sensation. Overcome with what she was seeing, hearing and feelings, she collapsed her head on Blake's shoulder. Why did she have to take this away? I couldn't stop her. 

Because at the time, that is not what you wanted. Her dragon reminded.

They didn't deserve the fate they got. She closed her eyes and within herself she sat across from dragon meditating.

“You didn't want kids as you feared the cycle would continue. Blake comforted Yang on this theory as well.”

“That doesn't mean they deserved to die. To be buried in cum, to be torn apart from the wall and being...” She stopped trying to find the words.

“Say it.” The voice was not stern or demanding. Wanting Draco to confirm what they already knew verbally.

She wanted to yell, to scream to be hurt, but everything was calm. “To be send in the sea on a burning raft.” Her voice was sad and steady even as she wanted to cry but couldn't.

“And you're right. No innocent life should be claimed like that. It's not that you didn't stop her, it's more you couldn't stop her.”

“I'm just as much to blame! I tried to stop her but I couldn't! I wasn't strong enough!” Tears dripped from her eyes at the admittance and the loss. 

“Not entirely, you didn't give into instinct and still don't. You calm yourself and instead of pushing it aside like you could've moments ago, you came in here to deal with it. Talk to your partner, she'll help you through this. You and I both know with the new child it opens the wounds faster than they can close. She will heal, but it will always hurt.”

“I think I know how... Damn it Yang.” She snapped back.

“Enjoy your nap?” A sweet voice next to her ear said. “I've been trying to get you up and so has Stazie. I figured you'd come back eventually.” 

She's so happy right now. How can I take that away from her and ruin this? Her smile is everything. She's happy. The truth. I won't lie to her. Rip off her smile. That sounds so cruel. 

“Hello?” 

Should I put up Stazie for this? No, we can all comfort each other. “Ow.” She received a flick on the nose. “Sorry, I was thinking.”

“About what?” She asked with concern.

“I was meditating and I... I was thinking about... talking to my dragon about... that night...” She turned a song on with her scroll. 

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. After all this time, you're still with me it's true. Somehow you remain, locked so deep inside. Baby, baby oh baby, not a day goes by.

“And?” Her voice turned to sadness but concern lingered. The lyrics nearly filling her eyes

“I take responsibility for what happened-.”

“It wasn't your fault.-”

“I couldn't stopped her!” She stood up her voice raised and fists clenched causing Stazie to fuss. She sat back down next to Blake comforting Stazie. “I couldn't stopped her...” Sadness in her voice and she kept her head turned away. “I didn't try hard enough because I didn't want kids at the time, I didn't want to repeat the cycle of abuse. They didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve any of it, this, or me. You, Stazie, it feels so real, so natural. It was all taken away. And I was worried about two dragons fighting that I didn't try hard enough to stop it. I was just pushed aside and kept from interfering. Every red flag was raised every piercing scream was heard and I...” Her fists clenched again and her eyes burned a brighter red as she growled. “Icouldn't stop her.” She was angry at herself for not trying hard enough with Yang and Blake's relationship wanting to let them be at much as possible and stayed silent when Yang was her own person and she was hers.

A hand rubbed her shoulder. “I don't blame you for anything.” She gripped her chin and forced her to look into her eyes. “The cycle would've been broken, you don't treat me that way, you don't treat Stazie, my mom or even Yang the way you were treated. Two dragons fighting could've lead to the death of one of you.”

“I would've won.”

“If I saw you, with the stress of everything then seeing your red eyes during that time, I would've freaked out and probably lost them anyway,”

“We don't know that.”

“Yes we do. I would've lost them with all the pain and stress I under. I didn't want to lose Yang and now that I know you, I don't want to lose you either.”

With not other arguments to comeback with she shut off the music, and rested her head on her shoulder again and rubbed her back and held her side as a head rested on hers. “Thanks.” She whispered barely audible.

“I'm your angel remember?” She smiled and her hands tickled the infants tummy and she was confused at first then gave into the tickles as Blake was smiling. “Gochi gochi goo.” Stazie smiled as the hand tickled her.

Draco smirked “Gochi gochi goo.” Doing the same thing to Blake's stomach, which she received a glare for. “That's not a thing?”

“Not to me.” She would've done the same to Draco, but she was wearing her sweatshirt and she claws might rip through it.

“How about this?” She scratched her ear and immediately Blake gasped and started purring. “You know, when I first scratched your ears that day, I really didn't think you could purr.” Blake stared her wide eyed shock. “I was making fun of you. It's still one of the cutest things in the world.”

“What's the cutest?” She asked out of curiosity.

“This.” Draco placed Stazie to her nipple again and Blake gasped at first but tried to get used to mouth again. Draco continued to scratch her ear then moved her pinkie to Stazie's who also purred. She smiled looking at the cutest scene in the world. “If only she were ours...” She whispered mostly to herself.

“We could baby sit for a few days and pretend she is.”

“It won't be the same.” She rubbed their heads together comforting both of them.

“But it'll be something.” Her voice low and quiet seeing her reasoning but really wanting this.

“We can try.” She kissed the side of her head. “You are amazing. The best in the universe, you are my universe.”

“And you mine.” She kissed her cheek. Draco rubbed her back letting her know how she feels in her touch instead of saying the words. She played a song on her scroll and Blake laid her head in her lap with Stazie curled in her stomach. “She's so tiny.” 

Not when she was coming out of Kali. Yang teased and Draco shook her head. 

“What is it?” Blake looked at her with concern.

“It's noth-another voice in my head.” She whispered stroking her hair. Blake was going to ask more but listened to the song. 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all.

“Keep playing relaxing love songs and you'll send Anastasia and I to sleep.”

“You did ask me to send you to sleep.” She stroked her hair behind her ear as she lightly purred. “Both of you could use some rest.” She scratched lightly behind her ear.

“What about you?” Her body turned looking up at her partner and holding her cheek.

Her hand covered hers. “I don't sleep much.” The smaller woman stroked her cheek with her thumb. “You need it more than me. I'm not going anywhere.” She scooted her back to the wall moving her and Stazie. “I usually meditate on anything and everything.” She looked down and say Blake was already asleep with Stazie cuddled between them. She let Yang take over knowing she couldn't do much. Yang was bored without a coloring book as the music continued playing. Unlike Draco, Yang loved naps and stopped the music closing her eyes and sleeping.

Her eyes started fluttering. I want to leave Yang. The words echoing in her mind. She saw a repeat of that night. After forcing her to cuddle getting to the bathroom with her stomach in pain as she held it walking funny. Covering her mouth as her fertile eggs left her body. “Blake.” Yang whispered trying to reach down and touch her as she body was floating on the ceiling. Blake sat against the wall crying. Her dragon snored and Blake quickly dressed walking in pain from being torn. Her body paler than the moon. 

I'm tired of all the pain. The voice filled her head. I'm tired of all the lies and excuses. 

“Blake.” She whispered calling for her. Blake walked out the door and Yang's body touched the ground and she ran after her. She opened the door and found herself in the spare bathroom watching Blake wrap her arms around Draco lifting her head to kiss her. 

I want you Draco. 

“Draco isn't real.” She said about to go inside but the barrier stopped her. The scene changed Yang was in the back of the isle watching. Blake was in a white wedding dress with Draco in a tuxedo and trees of cherry blossoms surrounded them losing their leaves as the winds blew. 

She heard the preacher ask. “If anyone sees any reason why these two shouldn't be married to say their peace.”

“I object.” She raised her hand waiting to be seen.

“Without further ado, the rings.” Ruby and gave Draco the ring and put it on Blake who gasped and tears filled her eyes seeing it for the first time.

“I object.” Yang called again. “I object. I object. I object.” She fell to her knees crying and slammed her fist on the ground.

“You may kiss the bride.” At this Yang rushed to Blake so close to touching her only for her to drift away from sight.

“I love you Draco Belladonna.”

“I have a family now. I love you Blake Belladonna.” They shared a slow, intimate kiss. 

“Bbbllaakkee!” Yang shouted and the scene turned into the one Draco showed her on the screen of everything gray and black with Grimm surrounding. She woke up from her nightmare. Stazie cried at her yelling and Blake immediately shot up to look at her being the cause of her disturbance. She winced not exactly liking the way she shouted in her sensitive feline ears. 

Remembering Blake walked out she turned her eyes red and let Draco take over. You fucking idiot. Draco called to Yang.

“What's wrong? I heard you scream and-.”

“Sh.” She cooed stroking her hair and rubbed Stazie's ear as she calmed down. “Just a nightmare. Relax.”

Blake started to lay back down and a hand encouraged it and twitched her ears. She purred as it was rubbed the way she liked and Stazie calmed down again listening to her purr. “For the record, I'm not going back to sleep.” Her voice was stern and she pulled her hand away from her ear now that Anastasia was calmed. She waited for Draco to tell her, concern and a glare met her red eyes.

“You'll be upset with me, and I'm okay with that. I was meditating thinking for what seemed like an hour in Remnant, maybe it was two. I felt like I was leaving you alone because I couldn't sleep. I let my other half take over.” Blake's breath flared through her nose and her eyes into daggers but didn't say anything and let her continue. “She was the one who had the nightmare.” Blake slapped Draco leaving a white hand print that turned pinked across her cheek. Draco groaned in pain for a little bit knowing she deserved but just as but stayed silent waiting for her to talk. When Blake said nothing but continued to glare she continued. “It was about that night and how she wanted to console you but was unable to. Saw us on our wedding day and she was in the isle watching and tried to say she objected but was unheard and saw us kiss, losing you forever and that's when she screamed. I showed her what life would look like without us connecting when you picked me. I consoled her yesterday about it not wanting to celebrate and be bitter when she will be strong enough to take over. I don't want her making you hers by force. I promised her I wouldn't hurt you and I would protect you, even if it was from herself. After I talked to her, she skipped merrily away back to her own bright galaxy.”

Blake continued to glare getting up from her lap and put her own sweatshirt on and sweat pants removing Anastasia and taking her back to her nursery. Draco was nervous as she was a calm angry which is the worse kind. When she came back into the room she shut the door and closed the window. Oh fuck. “You told me the truth too late. You sat on it, you waited. Why?”

“Because I didn't want to mention her around you. Both of you are hurting each other.”

“No!” Her voice wasn't a shout but it was a firm. “She hurt me. She lied to me, she used me and now you let her back into my life without telling me. She doesn't get the pity party. Unacceptable.”

“You're still hurting and healing. You love her, even if you're angry, sad and have negative emotions about her. Am I wrong?” She paused wanting Blake to think on it. “Do you love her?” She waited for Blake to think on it with a pause. “We need to connect, lilac eyes will come back in your life.” Her voice was calm and understanding. 

Blake was angry and she would hold onto it. She understood what Draco was staying and she still loved Yang. She didn't want her in her life. “Don't you ever pull some shit like that again without telling me first. Am I clear?”

“Crystal. I'm sorry I-.”

“Not another word.” She was near tears with her frustration. She wanted to hug her and release them but she was the cause of it.

Draco knew she couldn't talk and had no idea how to comfort her. She found a sketch pad nearby with a pencil and to Blake it looked like a doodle. She left it on the bed and walked out. Blake could see her sadness but to everyone else it was the same stoic look she wore. Draco kissed her forehead and side stepped out of her way. Blake nudged her as she left. She wanted to stop her, grab her hand and keep her from leaving. Her arms remained crossed looking at the bed. She heard the door shut along with the front door. She bent her knees holding herself as she cried.

Draco returned to her ship, stepping on deck just outside the cabin door. She sent Ruby a message. 'You're free kid. Enjoy land. -D'. She went inside with all the boxes and took her knife out cutting price tags off and organizing the place. Washcloths, setting up a rack in the bathroom for them with a drill. 

“None of this matters if Blake leaves us.” A voice come behind her.

“I know.” She bowed her head staring at the ground that she fixed up. 

“So what? Now you decide to busy yourself and not focus on the woman crying in her room?”

“She's better off without us. Who was I trying to fool? Thinking I could fall in love and have it last?”

“Now's who's being dramatic? This was one fight.” She raised her finger and voice. “One fight. Blake and I have had more than that. I promise you that and it took a lot longer for her to leave.”

“I know you have.”

“You helped her understand reason, even if she wasn't open to it or didn't want to hear it. You kept it short and simple. No long drawn out explanation why. And that question. Whoa!” She put her hands to her head indicating mind blown. “You and I both know she still loves me and I appreciate you letting me take over and hold her and Anastasia, but I don't want to see her off. You didn't get in the way of Blake and I... I won't get in yours.” She started to fade. 

“Don't you get it?” She rose facing the lilac blonde. “She needs both of us. Yes I can keep her around longer and your nightmare can come true of us being married, but that last part of it... that can and will come true.” Her voice pronounced every word at the end. “The love I borrow from you, will burn out because you will move onto solitude and loneliness and I can't give her that love you can.” She paused letting the words sink into Yang and herself. “She needs both of us. You, to show her love and affection that I can't, and me to control your burning heart of love to solely focus on her. As well as controlling your emotions among other things. That's why you think of other people even when you're with her. You have all this love inside you that you want to share with everyone and I will be there focusing it on the one person who matters. Like a campfire int the woods. Keeping everyone warm. Your love is like a fire. It needs to be focused in a fireplace with her being kept warm.” She paused and her voice grew soft. “If she sees us for who we truly are or decides we're not worth the trouble and picks someone else...” She huffed a little out of breath and as far into emotions as she can go. “We have to connect for Blake's sake.” Her back against the bathroom door. The sooner, the better, the longer we wait, the more we all suffer, the more you and I will lose. If it wasn't for my promise to her,” her knuckles rested against her forehead “I'd leave her too and come back as one person, but we'd still be two people with unfinished business. Once we came back and knew where Blake stands when it comes to us, we'll either be apart of finally one. I don't want to leave her, but I don't want to wait and force her to suffer any longer. Why am I even talking to you? You faded away halfway through.” 

“You are worth the wait.” A voice came from just in front of the door. She got up turning her eyes to the door and stared at her in shock. Blake walked closer to her rubbing her arm and staring at the floor. “You were talking to me in a sense, I'm not suffering, I'm choosing to be with you. I'm sor-”

“Stop. Just stop.” Draco cut her off embracing her. “I'm the one who should be sorry, you're right I should've consulted you I should've-.” Blake cut her off kissing her lips and staying for a moment. They slowly broke apart. “How long we're you standing there? I couldn't see you through the mirage of Yang.”

“I walked in when I heard Yang's voice and saw her lilac eyes talking about having me see reason.” She shrugged. “It worked.”

“How long until you came here?”

“I cried for maybe an hour. I knew you wouldn't come to back to see me like Yang would so I finally got the courage to see you. I saw your sketch.” Draco stared at her wide eyed with how her smirk showed. “A sailboat?” She laughed then became sullen and her hands rested about her chest. “The words you wrote, you're not wrong. I still love Yang. I want to see her eyes again when you two become one. I don't want be around her or her around me before that. That way when we see each other again,” she swiped a strand of hair out of her face and swiped it around her ear leaving her hand there “I'll know it's you.” She slowly kissed into her and she slowly kissed back. “I relinquish you from you promise to me.” She started to walk out.

Draco gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. “Which one?”

“How many are there?” She asked curious.

“One of not hurting you or your descendants, and the one about leaving.”

“The leaving one. You are free to leave, Draco.” She pulled herself away sad.

She could feel Yang's instinct inside her. “Not like this I can't.” Blake turned and looked at her half way across the room. “I can't leave you sad like this. Besides, your heat cycle starts soon and I still have a fantasy to fulfill.” She smiled at Blake who smiled back. “If I'm gonna leave, I'm gonna make sure you're happy and I leave on a good note. That way you won't even have a second thought about the wait. I will come back to you” she kissed her “and for you.”

“I know you will. And I'll be here,” she kissed her “waiting for you two.” Her index traced down her jaw line. “Depending on how things go,” hey eyes half lidded “maybe some little ones waiting for you too.” 

“It sounds so sexy when you say it like that.” She kissed her. “Oh.”

“What's wrong?”

“My other brain had a good idea you'll like.”

“Her name is Yang and she had a good idea? Does it involve teasing?”

“The biggest tease in the world.”

“How will I like it then?”

“It involves you, Yang and I. I've been thinking about my training, but I haven't figured out Yang's. I have to get emotions back in a sense. What better way to do that than spend the most time with the woman I love with the family I love?”

“She... has a point. How long?”

“Not sure, I'll need retraining when I finish with Yang. This is easier than traveling only to come back and have training only to be emotionless completely.”

“And Yang procrastinates?”

“You got it.” Her face and expression darkened. “Yang, please don't make me say it.” She told herself. “Ugh, eerr, purrincess.” Her voice husked and forced.

“Um... A for effort.”

“Just say that was bad. Ugh, Yang no. That was terr-i-ble.”

“Yeah.” Blake swallowed. “I'm not sure if that was better than Yang or a worse pun.” Draco cringed as another thought came. “Oh no...What now?”

“That's your pun-ishment.”

“Oh no...” She lightly sobbed laughs.

“Please Blake, make it stop.” She placed her hands over her ears hoping it would stop. “I don't wanna be in the cat house. Uuuggghhh.” She cringed at the pun. “I can't do this. I can will just about anything away, injuries, emotions, appetite and whatever else. What I can't will away is this blonde in my head with all her stupid jokes. It was hard enough to ignore when I'm meditating.” 

Yang's voice spoke up. “More like-.”

Draco and Blake “No please, no.”

“Medicating. Huh, am I right?” The groaned in response. “You're turn Draco.”

“Don't the first three count?” She asked Yang.

“Nope.” She exaggerated the word.

“Yang, no, please no.” She pleaded in her head and Blake feared what might be coming. “Pwease make it stop pwetty paw purrinces.” She said in a cutesie voice that make her gag and she ran to the bathroom forcing herself to throw up. 

Yang interjected. It wasn't that bad. 

It was bad. 

“You mean it was-.”

“No...

“Horr-i-ble.”

“Why do I know you? Blake you should leave. This is bad. I can't make it stop.” She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. “Why? No!” Draco yelled. “Does the cat have your tongue?” Draco gripped the sink annoyed. She tried willing her emotions away but found herself unsuccessful as she panted. “I'll be back.” She sat down and appeared in her center. She went to Yang's galaxy wanting to do her harm.

“Oh hey Draco, nice of you to-.”

“Oh no. I have had enough of you and your puns.”

“Medicate and check yourself in.” She groaned. “You wanna connect, take my pun-ishments.” Draco was fuming out her nose and grabbed Yang by the throat.

“Say one more pun, I fucking dare you!”

“I don't have to, you have emotions coming back.”

She let Yang go and returned to Blake. She hugged her hoping it was her emotion in some form shining through. She pulled away and stood back a couple feet. “Slap me.”

“What?” Blake laughed confused.

“Hit me, please.”

“No.” She took a step back.

“Looks like kitty's got no claws.” She laughed then Blake slapped her hard enough she fell to the floor. “Yang, I fucking hate you.” She felt a sting in her cheek and pressed her palm against it seeing blood.” She burned herself closing it. “I think that's enough training for today.” Her voice back to monotone.

“You're telling me.” She shook her hand as it tingled. “Ah.” Slight bit of pain shot through her.

“Let me see.” She got up and examined her hand. She licked the blood off her fingernails and kissed her palm and the back of her hand. Good, maternal instincts of caring for others. “Better?”

“Much.” She attacked her lips with hers and pulled on her sweatshirt bringing her closer. She let go and slowly pulled away.

“You okay?” Wondering where her sudden aggression came from.

“Yeah. No more puns please.”

“No more today.”

“Today?” She said with her brows furrowed an annoyed expression.

“Have to continue training. Maybe they'll make Anastasia cry.”

“Please don't torture that poor child, even if she can't understand you. You should spend time with Duncan.”

“That's an idea. But I got a better one.” She took her hands and pulled her forward as she went back against the wall and displayed the TV getting her scroll and playing a movie as Blake sat in her lap. She wasn't really paying attention to the movie but intertwined her fingers and Blake's together, rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand. Her finger were long, slender and she had nails clear nails that could slice. Her other hand stroking through her hair.

Blake didn't notice her movements until she was softly purring. The movie hadn't started but she was already getting more affectionate than what she was comfortable with. “If you're trying to get in my pants, can you wait 'till we get halfway through the movie?”

Her movements stopped completely letting go of her hand and moving her to her side. Blake couldn't explain it but she started getting fidgety having her heat source and lover nearby but she needed something more. She placed her head in her lap and twitched her ears. With nothing being done she twitched them again. She turned her head looking at her dragon. Her scarlet eyes were glued to the screen. “Ahem.” She cleared her throat. Her dragon looked down at her and she twitched her ears. They were rubbed, but not the way she liked at all. There was almost not feeling there. She reached behind her and grabbed her hand forcing her to scratch harder. She purred lightly and let go expecting the same motions. Her purring stopped when she hardly felt her movements on her ear. “Excuse you?” She sat up angrily staring at her dead in the eyes. Draco was distracted by the TV. “Excuse you?” She repeated herself. Draco moved to where she originally was. “I will not be ignored. Scratch my ear or I will cut one of your balls off.” She glared. Draco was amused by her threat but not willing to test that theory scratching her ear the way she liked. Blake purred into her touch but it was becoming too much and moved her hand down her back. She nub of nails were perfect. She rolled onto her stomach and Draco pulled her hand completely away. Blake grabbed her hand and held it onto her stomach lightly. Her hand barely grazed her stomach knowing the sensitivity. Blake rolled back over watching the movie and twitched her ears purring when it was scratched. Draco nodded knowing exactly why she was acting weird.

She moved away kissing Blake on the forehead. “I'll be back.” She said going to the bathroom.

“Wait. What about-Agh!” She groaned. “Never mind.” She sat back against the wall folding her arms. “I'll watch it myself.” She angrily continued to watch the movie. Later, noticed a scent sneak into the room coming from the bathroom. “Draco?” She knocked on the door. From inside Draco was smirking like Yang and turned on the shower. “Oh hell no!” Blake burst in taking off her clothes in a hurry and joining her. She looked down and saw she had masturbated and came without her. She had no idea what came over her as possession set in. “Just because I said to wait does not mean I don't want it.” She squeezed her penis and Draco squinted her eyes shut and in pain. She let go and they showered in silence. Draco dried them off with a towel and Blake was surprised but didn't complain. The Faunus went to the seat and Draco went into the closet with towel still in hand. She sat down next to Blake with the towel at her other side. Blake predictably laid her head back in her lap and immediately twitched her ears. To her annoyance again the touches were feather light only purring lightly. “Excuse you.” Her voice sounding more like Weiss to Draco's annoyance. She scratched harder not annoying her any further. The movie had ended and Blake was happy she saw most of the familiar movie, still annoyed but her lovers disappearance only to please herself while she was left out. “Why did you leave me? You know I could've-wanted to help you. Why leave?” She eyes and voice sad as she looked at her.

“Because today is a tease itself.” She swooped the raven hair to one side as she explained. “I know you would've help and you were teasing me.” She paused for a moment. “But I'm not sure if you realize that you're courting me.” She let her words sink in and had more to say but Blake looked at her confused and wanted her to explain more. “You're more agitated than usual, cuddling more, begging for attention and forcing it when not given, letting me touch your stomach freely as you were on your back. I have reason to believe your cycle starts tomorrow, if not soon.”

“It makes sense now.” She wanted to be angry at being denied. “You're not-we're not going to have sex, are we?” She stared down at the floor sadly.

Draco lifted her chin up. “I didn't say that. I wanted to talk to you before it happens, without any distractions. I want to know what you want to do before your heat takes over. Fantasies, if you really want to get pregnant, I mean really, really think about it and if there is anything fun or exciting you want to do or enjoy. I want to know before your killer instincts kick in and the fight begins.” Thinking it was the fight with her heat.

“What fight?” She was confused by her meaning and her expression show it. 

“You fought Yang last time you went into heat and she beat you. Her body claimed yours as you mated. I know I'm similar in appearance, I'm not Yang. We will fight each other as your instincts will kick in finding someone who can beat you in a fight.”

Her voice was even and calm as she spoke. “You always win. As far as wanting to get pregnant, I know that's been a subject we talk about, especially recently,” she laughed at the last part “I don't think I'm ready. We're not ready, we'll be closer one day, not now.”

“Noted. Fantasies? Whipping, teasing, scratching, biting, claiming, rape, clamps with forced orgasms being done to you are about as BDSM I'll get anything. Or light whipping with forced orgasms after a section of your body is finished.” 

“I like the idea of fulfilling yours on the last day. No teasing whatsoever.” She started getting up on all fours. “If I'm a bad kitty you can spank me with your hand preferably.” She wiggled her butt giving her half lidded eyes and licked her neck.

She exhaled sharply through her nose trying to control her thoughts by slowly inhaling. She sat Blake straight up and slowly kissed her. Her eyes closing as they met. She felt the fireworks explode all around their kiss. They broke away wanting more.

“Not what I had in mind.” The Faunus said. Taken by surprise a little bit with the slowness and feeling behind it.

“You're the one courting me.” She held the paler cheek. “Lead the way.”

Blake understood the slowness and intensity. This was a courtship for her, a mating ritual before her heat starts. Sizing up a potential suitor. She didn't want to give into her heritage and wanted something humans do or did, still self-conscious. She got up slowly offering her hand. “Dance with me. Right here, right now. I don't care about-.”

Draco took her hand slowing getting to her feet and pecked her lips. “You don't have to explain anything.” She played a song that seemed appropriate for the ballroom. She bowed offering her hand with a smile Blake responded with a courtesy taking her hand as she was led halfway in the room. They started dancing to the beat. 

And I'd give up forever to touch you. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breath is your life. Sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight. And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies. Yeah, ya bleed just to know you're alive. And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

When their hands met and they walked in a circle Draco decided to talk to her. “I know you don't want to give into your urges, but you should consider it.”

“What?” She scoffed. “And show you the animal I really am? Ah, no thanks.”

Draco pulled her in close and Blake rested her hands above her chest and heart. Hands held her waist keeping her in place. Her red eyes conveyed a seriousness. “Do you think I'm a mutt? Half human, half dragon?”

“What?” She scoffed again. “No,-.” Blake was at a loss thinking where this was going and trying to explain.

“Then why would you say you are?” Slight anger was in her voice

“Because I show it-.” She was raising her voice.

“You don't show anything other than being the most desirable woman in Remnant if not the universe. You let me give into my dragon. You let me act like a beast,” she swiped her hair holding her cheek and her eyes now held love and softness “a blood thirsty, sex crazed dragon. There is nothing wrong with acting more like who you are. I've told you before, screw society, screw what's proper-.”

“Wait.” She interrupted holding up a finger. “That was you?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Speaking through Yang, but yes.”

Blake moved herself closer. “I thought you didn't want us together. You said you wouldn't interfere with what Yang told me and you haven't, but that didn't mean you had to bring us closer.”

“You are our best chance at being whole.” She held her cheek. “And maybe accepting part of you like I do, will lift a burden you didn't know you had.” 

“Tell me how you feel about society and rules.” She smiled knowing.

She knew what Blake was doing and decided to roll with it, counting on Yang's emotions a little bit. Slight anger coursing through and fire in her eyes. “Society has done nothing but suppress people, and Faunus. Just because you don't look, act, or dress a certain way, or fit into these little boxes of labels you are called a weirdo, outcast or worse. Fuck society, fuck their rules, they can all burn for all I care.” Her eyes softened as she gazed into the amber with arms wrapped around her neck. “Starting new and hoping the next generation will be better than the one before.” She lowered her flesh hand and intertwined with Blake's fingers. Her eyes sparkled as Draco looked closer. There was a want and desire but also confusion. “What's on your mind?”

She exhaled quickly unsure of what to say. “Suddenly, I don't want to wait. I want to build the next generation with you.” Unable to meet the kind scarlet staring back. “No.” She looked back her her, her voice was stern. “They deserve their best chance. We will wait. We'll be even better, stronger, and solid, a solid foundation. We fix ourselves before we ask that of a helpless child. That is my final decision. No matter what I say, not matter what I do. We will wait.”

“Okay then.” Her hands held her ears and she kissed her forehead. “Then it's settled.” She intertwined their fingers staring into each others eyes.

“What do you see?”

“I...” She wasn't sure if she should use Yang's reference. “I see you.” 

Copycat. Ooo that was even better because it wasn't planned-.

Yang, just stop.

“I see you. I see stars in yours, glinting and shining.” She inhaled. “Speaking of which,” breaking free from her grasp “you owe me the northern hemisphere.”

“Yes I do.” She picked her up and they shared a kiss Draco rubbed, squeezed and gave her ass a single slap as Blake covered her ear with her hand. They broke apart after several minutes gazing lovingly at one another. “Let's go see those stars.” She set her to her feet. Blake continued to look into her eyes, not moving, a small smile on her lips with a light pink blush. “Whatcha thinkin' about?”

“I...” Her voice started low and cut off as her blush grew redder. Draco led her to the floor and they sat across from each other.

She held her cheek comforting her. “You have nothing to be embarrassed of.” She reassured her.

Blake was still nervous, she didn't know how to put how she felt into words as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered. “This is my...our first heat cycle of mine...together and...” Her looked at the floor as her face reddened. Draco placed her hand on top of hers and rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand with a smile lettering her know it was all okay. “Could you...” she swallowed hard “gentle?” She hid her face in her hands feeling embarrassed about talking or bringing up her cycle first. Draco gently moved her hands away intertwining their fingers. Blake closed her eyes not wanting to see as she spoke with confidence now. “Not matter what I say, no matter what I do. I want to know that nothing will hurt. Almost like the way you... make love to me.” She squinted opening slightly. A hand brushed through her hair and she reflexively twitched her ears and relaxed when it was and she purred rubbing her hand into it.

Her voice was soft as she tried reassuring her. “I'll be gentle no matter what. I won't hurt you. You have nothing to be embarrassed of. Even if you attack me, I won't hurt you.” She let the words sink in continuing to comfort her. “Don't be afraid to give in. Even humans have instincts, some more obvious than others. Don't hide part of you.” She leaned forward placing a kiss on her lips. “I want to love every inch of you, inside and out.”

“For right now though, considering I have only sometime before I start.” She hopped to her feet, grabbing her hand and stepped outside stopping at the motorbike. “I want you to drive.” She threw her the keys and put on her helmet. Draco smiled shaking her head and go on. Blake tapped her shoulder forcing her to turn around. “Helmet. You can't die on me.” She leaned her head back groaning, putting the kickstand down and placing her helmet on and sped toward the Belladonna house.

When they arrived they heard Stazie crying. Not worrying too much she set her helmet down and stopped at the door and Kali opened it and handed her the crying infant. “She's been crying since you left you asshole.” She walked away and went to her bedroom nearly slamming the door.

Draco rubbed her face and placed her pinky near her hand which she grabbed. She almost stopped crying. She stepped inside more allowing Blake in. “Come stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry.” She sang. Halfway through the child stopped crying and used another finger to scratch her ear and she purred relaxing. “Poor thing. I'm sorry. You just got caught in the crossfire. I will wean you away from me little by little. I'll come back and I'll be complete little one.”

“Come on.” Blake grabbed her arm leading her into her room. They laid beside each other with Stazie's head in Draco's chest. “That one is Hydrus, water snake. Perseus, he was the son of a king and queen. When the king died, someone else claimed his place wanting the queen. He was abused by his stepfather depending on the story and he escaped one right going after Medusa, because his stepfather would leave them alone if they killed her. She was once the beautiful woman turned into a gorgon because the goddess was jealous of her beauty. Anyone who looked into her eyes were turned to stone. Her head was full of snakes and she was turned ugly and vanished from sight. Perseus sought to kill her and turn his stepfather to stone. He was given a shield that he could use to locate her without turning to stone by looking in her eyes as well as a mirror that he used to turn to herself to stone by looking into it. He chopped off her head putting it in a sack and when he presented it to the king he looked into her eyes and turned to stone.”

“Quite a story. What's another?”

“Camelopardalis, giraffe. Calpricornus, goat. Piscis Austrinus or fish.”

“Another story.”

“After this one, Horologium, grandfather pendulum clock-.”

“Not that kind of story.” She got up taking Anastasia to her crib came back into her room and closed the door. She sat between her legs and grabbed her hands rubbing her inner thighs. “The one about the cat princess who wants her dragon daddy inside her. Deciding the princess was too needy for her she forced her to cum with her artificial claw. Her sixteen inch cock throbbing as she pushed the princess onto the floor and painfully taking both her holes.” Blake kicks her pants off and her pussy is wet as the heavy petting continues.

She stimulated herself by rubbing her butt against her cock. They moaned in pleasure together as they both felt her harden. The dragon continued the heavy petting with slaps, rubs and grips to her inner thighs. Blake tried moving wanting her core touched. “Oh dragon.” She moaned, “Please take me. Let me cum.”

“I don't listen to mortals.” She dipped her fingers in her pussy. Blake gripped her thighs wanting something to grab onto. Her fingers pumped in and out, curling against her g-spot that made Blake heavy pant against her teeth. She turned on the vibrator to medium knowing her partner was unwilling to orgasm unless she was taken. Blake yelled in pleasure wanting to fight the pleasure but failing as it overcame her. She kept the vibrator there and moved her fingers hoping it would be enough to send her over the edge. Blake gripped harder as she was pushed closer she was near and both of them knew it. She turned the vibrator to high and she fought as first and screamed as pleasure consumed her. Blake panted as she caught her breath, which is was grateful her partner waited. But she shifted uncomfortably as she licked her fingers and sniffing over her shoulder obvious she was smelling her juices. Blake didn't want to be eaten out but wouldn't complain if she was, as long as her dragon took her and stretched her the way she wanted.

Draco activated her semblance and blue flames surrounded her. Blake let out a raspy exhale as she felt it grow against her body as well as the heat. She hoped that her aura would last long enough to protect her as her dragon was about to roughly fuck her like she wanted. Draco threw her to the floor and she landed face down with her hands several inches in front of her. She gasped in fear as she was mounted she tried to use her hands to get up but the weight on top of her was too much. Draco laid her flat with her body on top of hers. Blake struggled to get up but couldn't. “You're more irritable, begging for my attention, becoming more cat like.” Her voice dark and sinister. Blake hissed at her. “That's more like it.”

“Ugh. Stop.” Her feet kicked and arms squirmed reaching for something to grab onto. She lifted her lower body and to her pleasure Blake did the same trying to get up. She lined herself up and pushed forward hilting in seconds. “Aaaagggghhhh!” A low pitched scream left her. “Ugh!” Her body fighting the movements as she was pounded into. “Ah, uh, oh.” The last word said in realization as she was enjoying it now. “Oh yes. Oh fuck! Dragon please. Oh please.”

“You've been getting closer to me. Flaunting that ass like you want me.”

“I do want you. Please.” Her hips moved back matching her movement as it was pushed deeper.

“Tonight, you're all mine.” She moved her hair to the side licking her neck.

With her sensitivity from their earlier session, she came in minutes. “Uuuaaaaahhhh!” She yelled squirting her juices. Draco still continued to pound her. She grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back adding leverage as she was near her cervix. She came inside her and it entered into her womb, Blake came as she was filled and the roughness turning her on. She loved how Draco could make love to her one night and turn around and dominate her the next day. Blake's head was pushed down to the floor and her body involuntary moved upward. She cried out as a new spot was hit. Within minutes she came again and Draco seconds behind her prolonging her orgasm. She slowed down and came to stop. Slowly pulling out and entering her rear. Blake yelled as she was torn from the girth being two inches wider than normal but appreciated her lover starting slow and allowing her to adjust. Draco was without lube and hoped their cum provided sufficient lubrication for what she wanted. She noticed Blake was touching herself rubbing circles around her clit. She yelped her hand was slapped away but moaned and low vibration and fingers played with her pussy. She wasn't fast or hard, enough to take the edge off the pain in her rear. The door opened and Kali entered watching hearing her daughter yell in pain. She crossed her arms at the scene before her, still by the door. She watched how slow and precise Draco was, not intent on hurting her, but allowing her to get used to the new size and Kali noticed a change in girth and how much farther back she was knowing she was longer with blue flames surrounding her. She also noted now her pussy was played with.

“Does it hurt sweetheart?” She asked with curiosity. 

“Mom!” She yelled in surprise not noticing her before answering her question. “...Only initially.” She stated through her teeth as she slowly moved in. “Once she allows me to get used to it she pushes further in and at first it hurts, but it feels good. The added pleasure in my vagina helps with the pain. Oh you're amazing!” She was lost and broke character. Kali raised her eyebrow with her hand on her chin taking note of this. It was agonizingly slow the watch but Blake was enjoying it and Draco would be too. She didn't think her husband would have the patience to move that slow when he wanted sex.

“What other methods would you two suggest?”

“Oh Draco yes!” She yelled as she pushed further in. She was getting used to her girth, now it was the length. She looked at the floor while she answered her mom. “You could always borrow Draco, or Yang.”

“Blake, no.” She shook her head not wanting the idea. “It would set back Yang's progress.”

“Or possibly speed it up as she learns-Ugh! Control.” Her head shot up a little as she grunted in pain.

“We're not doing that.” She slapped Blake's ass for the idea. She yelped in pleasure. “Kali, may I suggest butt plugs and dildos first. You've seen the closet, you can borrow what you want to start with or what you like.” 

“What if,” she raised an eyebrow “watching your gentleness makes me what to try it?”

“You are being gentle.” Blake added. “Despite my outbursts, it feels really good. You go agonizingly slow, but you-Agh! Make sure I enjoy it and don't make it agonizingly painful. I really won't mind-Ah!” Her ass was slapped. “Just fuck me already. Oh! Oof! Ah!” She barked and her head moved with each pounding. She was used to her girth and length and she moved at a moderate pace. “I said fuck me.” She moved faster and pounded harder but not at the speed she could've. “Make me cum.” She demanded feeling good unaware her mom was still watching their display. She turned the vibrator on medium and moved her finger in and out curling in on her favorite spot. She bowed her head gritting her teeth as she was close. Knowing Blake was still fighting her, she would make her submit and pounded her faster and harder like she wanting, reaming her. “Draco! Draco! Draco!” She called out her name at every slap of her ass against her hips. “Dddrrraaccoo! Aaaahhh Ddrraaccoo! Drrraaacccooo!” She screamed as she came and she came harder than she ever did before as her entire body shook and was unsteady Draco supported her with the full length still inside her. She licked her fingers clean as Blake came down from her sexed crazed high. “Aaahhh! Aaahh! Uhhh! Ooooo... Ooohhh!” Her body went limp and she laid her on the floor. She stopped her semblance and pulled out of her slowly. She leaned down with her ear close the panting mouth drooling on the floor. She licked the back of her neck and nuzzled her head. Blake tried to pull away and she lowly growled at her.

She whispered in her ear. “Go with your instinct.” She rubbed their heads together again and Blake froze unsure of what to do. Time seemed to still for a minute as she decided her options. Listening to Draco she rubbed back a lightly purred. She shivered as the back of her feline ear was licked.

“Rrraw. Rroow.” She meowed moving her head closer to her and purring louder.

When she lifted her head high enough she licked her cheek. She moved her head closer as the blonde hair tickled against her cheek. Blake reached her hand up and started wiggling her hand through it. Draco relaxed more and sat beside her mate as her fingers tangled within her mane. Blake narrowed her eyes in Draco's direction but was more so glaring at her mom as she could smell her female pheromones and took it as competition. Blake hissed in her general direction and her claws bared ready to strike. Draco blocked Blake's view of Kali and kissed her lips allowing her to relax. She rolled her onto her back and exposed her shoulder to her mouth, gesture of saying 'I'm yours'. Kali left the room as nothing would happen and she and the complaining neighbors would hear. Blake bit her flesh as hard as she could drawing blood as Draco roared in pain. Yang would feel some kind of pleasure but this was purely pain. Blake licked and sucked around the area releasing pleasure. Draco kissed down her neck and nested her head there relaxing and possibly sleeping. Blake went down with a cat nap. “If I start wiggling under you,” she started to give warning “my cycle has started.”

“I'll be here.” She nuzzled their heads together, comforting here. “You did awesome.” She reassured letting her know it was okay to let loose.

“Only because you were here.” She purred louder and Draco sharply inhaled listening to the relaxing sound as it reverberated through her chest. Suddenly the sound stopped. “Did I really make cat noises?”

Draco nodded. “It was sexy.”

“Did I hiss at my mom taking her as competition? And I bit you! I make you bleed and...” She shamed herself hiding her face from view as it burned pink.

Draco gently peeled her hands away, kissed her forehead and stared at her with a smile. “You haven't done anything I haven't done to you.” She leaned down kissing her cheek and resting her head there.

“Do you...do you think...I...inside me...that counts as being my mate and we won't have to fight?”

“That won't count and I really want to fight. I want you to scratch me, bite me and try to force me off of you as I take you anyway.”

“You're into that rape fantasy, aren't you?”

“I love the idea of thinking I'm raping you, hurting you and make you to cum despite your situation. I cum inside you force to bare my children.” Her voice was dark but she licked her neck assuring her she wasn't going to hurt her. 

“What it is with you and my neck?”

“Biting and sucking, I claim you, licking you, I comfort you.” She did it again. “I wasn't lying when I said your skin tastes good.”

“Why not groom me then?”

“Not yet my mate.” She whispered in her ear. “There will be a time for that. When I used my semblance, did I burn or hurt you?”

“It was fucking hot.” She raised her voice with a smile. “I mean both literally and figuratively. I need you to use it more.”

“That” she kissed her cheek “I can do.”

“What's with you and all the licks, kisses, head rubs and signs of affection?”

“Bouts of Yang here and there, mostly instinct of comfort toward you. Yang is usually the one warming everyone, the mother of the group if you will, except for lack of maturity.”

“It was working... until your voice changed back to monotone.” She said disappointed. She was going to lay with Draco on the floor taking a nap, but how quickly her voice changed, changed her mind. “How about a shower? Then you can do that thing with my mom.”

“I don't want to. We've been going all night and I'm tired.” She wanted to slam her fist on the ground next to Blake's head hoping she'd get it. “I only want you.”

“Where's Yang?”

“Blake...please don't-.”

“Yang!” She shouted and closed eyes appeared cupping her check.

“I'm here Blake.” She smiled and rubbed her thumb over her cheek.

“Yang, why do you-?”

“You said you wanted to see my eyes when we were connected so you knew we were back for good.” Sorrow filled her voice as she continued to speak. “Please don't...it could set back my training.”

“Or improve it.” She said with determination. “But...if you don't want to-.”

“I do!” She shouted sitting up straight. “That's the problem... She's not you, as I'm not Draco, but she's still...”

“Hot enough to bang?” Blake finished her sentence, her voice even. Yang simply nodded. “Go get her-after you put on pants.”

“Your dad-.”

“You own the place, may as well use the women in it as you desire, while you can, dragon.” She said with a smirk and wink that Yang couldn't see but as her hand rested on her cheek she felt the smirk.

“Who are you and what have you done to Blake Belladonna?” She smiled resting her forehead on hers an rubbed against it. She got up turning around and looking for the discarded pants.

Yang, please don't do this. 

I'm taking your advice and embracing my inner dragon. 

No you're not! This is-.

Who I am. Just how Blake is a-.

Don't you dare say say anything negative against her! It's an unrealistic comparison. 

I'm doing this. Lead, follow or get out of my way. 

She opened the door and closed it behind her going to the place Kali would most likely be. “Kali?” She called knocking on the door. She didn't get a response. 

She's on the ship. 

How do you-? She walked toward the ship barefoot. 

She wants to explore anal we have toys. 

Why are you-? 

Lead follow or get out of the way. Since you're doing this, may as well get it over with. Promise me, that handheld vibrator is for Blake and Blake only as long as she's with us. 

I promise.

She walked inside the cabin and she could smell the sex. “Kali?” She called. “It's Yang.” She walked into the closet seeing her struggle with tears in her eyes. “Oh Kali...” She went for a bottle of lube putting it on her fingers then taking out the toy and replaced the small dildo with her fingers rubbing the inside. She shivered at the coldness and moaned. “You are looser, but still uncomfortably tight.” She added a third finger adding to her pleasure. She helped ease her comfortably, her walls relaxed as she did. Yang added a fourth finger and she gasped in surprise and felt pain override pleasure but Yang stayed inside her moving around and she relaxed getting used to the feeling. Yang pulled her fingers out. She doesn't whimper like Blake. She lubed up her shaft and squirted some in Kali's now stretched hole. She slowly pushed inside not resistance for the head but as she continued Kali cried out in pain and her walls held tight wanting her out. Yang stayed where she was for minutes then moved in and out only to the one spot until she relaxed more. Slowly she added more inches and Kali was at her end with tears flowing out of her eyes. Yang moved in and out slowly only going half way. She placed the dildo she was using for her vagina back in.

“Oooooo.” She gasped as she was double penetrated by two cocks for the first time. “Put one in my mouth.” She wanted to be filled. Yang slowly pulled out and grabbed an average sized dildo letting her mouth adjust to the size then used the harness and placed it on her head, strapping it in place.

She went to her ass again slowly going in halfway and pulling out. Her breaths, moans and cries caught on the shaft inside her mouth as she finally was able to take it in her rear. She knew she wasn't all the way in but she still took it and was proud of herself for it. Yang stroked the half that was out hoping to cum inside her. She turned the vibration in her pussy higher and a cry of pleasure ripped through the air. Unlike Blake, Kali didn't seem like she would cum anytime soon. This seemed like it would prove a problem as Yang hadn't had sex in a while unless Raven counts and Kali was tight. She found it difficult to hold herself off from cumming, her body still sensitive from her time with Blake, even though it wasn't her. She stopped stroking with her hand and went as fast as she could and turned the vibration on higher. And other cry of pleasure was heard. Yang wanted her to cum proving she would please her and rapidly pushed the dildo in and out of her sopping wet entrance. It was obvious Kali was trying to hold back. With her the walls clamped on her member, listening to Kali and smelling her juices Yang came inside her and Kali followed after, both yelling in pleasure. She slowed the vibration in her pussy as her juices dripped to the ground adding to the small puddle. Yang slowly pushed forward as more lubrication was added and slid out just as slow. She found her walls to be tighter wanting to keep her in. When she reached ten inches she found resistance and stopped as Kali cried out more in pain. Like before she was slow adding more pleasure as the pain was fading. Kali let her know she was enjoying this with the sounds she was making through the shaft in her mouth.

Draco was doing her best to block everything out. She didn't care if Blake said this was okay. To her it wasn't it was never okay. Her heart and being belonged to the one she loved, she felt her body should to. “Blake let Yang take over so she could do this. I don't want this. But what say do I have? I mean...” she scoffed “I'm not even real. Blake wanted me, not Yang. I don't want to leave on a sour note, but I can't stay, watch and listen to shit like this happen. This should be Blake. I want to go back to her...” She sat with her head in her knees curling her arms around her legs. Her universe was completely black with not even the speckle of stars surrounding her. She was thankful her dragon wasn't talking or around her that she knew. “I need a drink.” She stood up, but this was her mind and she was not in control of the body. Sadness had engulfed her. “How could I ever look at Bake the same again? I don't think I could. Her beautiful amber, sparking eyes full of hope for and with us. And mine... the betrayal and harm I've caused.” She kicked the solid black ground.

“You haven't done anything wrong.” A wise voice came from ten feet away. “This is why Blake sent you away, so her mother could enjoy this and why she picked Yang over you. She knew Yang could do this and you didn't want to.”

“For good reasons. How does this help in our training? Is it a setback?”

“It doesn't help with her training nor is it a setback.”

“And she wants us back sooner. I was hoping to accomplish this in three months, maybe six months will be required, if not more.

“I only said it doesn't help with her training. It helps with yours. You've displayed love and affection, now you will display sadness when you see her again. The other part without her was anger.”

Draco turned her back to an invisible wall and slouched down. “I don't know if I can even look at her the same anymore. I promised to stay for her cycle... I have an idea. Thank you teacher. Now there's two issues left, both involve more feelings getting on with my training. Sounds like their finishing up. Take care.” She fist bumped her dragon and it disappeared.

Yang had just finished and Kali was too sore and tired to move. She went into the shower soaping every part of her getting Kali's scent off her, mostly for Draco's sake. So what's the plan now? 

I don't want to tell you that. 

Why not? 

Because I'll be feelings emotions that are more...complex and you'll be needed for the second portion. If Blake doesn't ask for you before then, you'll know and enjoy it. 

Stop sounding so sad. Yang was in her usual outfit and knocked on Blake's door allowing Draco to take over. “Blake?”

“Who is it?” She called inside.

“Draco, or Yang, whoever you want me to be.”

“If it's Yang close your eyes or wear the bow over your eyes.” Draco entered her room and inhaled with a smile looking at her.

“What?” She was tying her hair back.

“You look absolutely stunning.”

“I'm just wearing my regular outfit.” She was confused but there was a hint of anger in it.

“And it compliments you well.” Blake continued glaring at her and deciding her hair wasn't cooperating she decided to leave it down. “What's wrong?” She kept her distance from the Faunus.

“You already know.”

Draco was confused with her attitude and how much more complicated she became. “Is it because of what happened with your mom?” She was genially concerned.

“You tell me.” Her voice was cold and her glare kept strong.

“You told me it was okay for Yang to-.”

“You were supposed to stop her, convince her it was wrong.” She folded her arms. “So much for your training.” She said heartlessly through her teeth.

“You said you wanted it to happen.” She was becoming angry but calmed down. “You called Yang on purpose so your mom could fulfill what she wanted.” Her voice was sad. “I hated every second of it. I didn't want her to do it but she thought that's what you wanted and wasn't going to pass up the opportunity... Which you already knew.”

“That doesn't make it right. Once again, she lustfully cheats on me, go fucking figure.” She was angry and threw her arms in the air and they landed at her side as if giving up.”

“If I knew you'd be this upset,” she raised her voice “then I would've stopped her. You approved it, said it was okay and encouraged it. You know what?”

“What?” Her arms were folded and she interrupted before she could finish.

“I know how to make it up to you and improve my training and free your psyche...” Her voice lowered. “If you would follow me back to my ship please.” Blake angrily stopped following her back to her ship leaving heavy footprints with each step. She led her to the library. “Wait here.” She said at the entrance. She went to her shop grabbing blue dust and came back to Blake blowing it on her. She sighed. “Now you can get over your nightmare and fuck a baby out of Adam.” She pointed toward him. “And, you can get back at me for the whole cheating thing if it helps you feel better.” She looked at the floor kicking it in shame. She turned around and was going to leave.

“Stop.” The dark haired Faunus nearly said in tears. “I'm sorry-.”

Draco quickly appeared in front of her with an angry expression causing her to freeze. “Don'tchu dare apologize for something you didn't do. I told you how I feel about that shit.” She wasn't sure if she should've added a hug. “Do what you need to. I'll be in the gym when you finish.”

“I didn't mean to over react. I'm-.” Draco gave her a glare when she sensed she was going to apologize. “You did what I told you and I gave you the impression it was okay. Why are you letting me do this? Hurt someone I once loved.”

Draco just looked over her shoulder. “To help with my training and feel more emotions.” She walked away to the gym not wanting to watch.

Blake stood there confused. Not sure if she really understood what she meant, if she was serious about fucking Adam until he went into labor or if it was something she said to do but didn't want her to follow through. She followed her to the gym. Draco was listening to hard rock music of someone screaming into the mic which hurt her feline ears and she folded them with her hands to her scalp. She walked behind her as she did curl ups on a push up bar.

Draco saw her on the way down and got off pausing her music. “There's no way you finished that fast.” Her voice was monotone even.

“I wasn't sure if you were serious or saying that because you don't want me to go through with is as a test to what I put you through.”

“Not a test.” She shook her head. “I want you to do what I told you to and fuck a baby out of him. We'll worry about details as he spends the next days in labor.”

“How do you...? Do you really...? I'm not sure I can...”

“I know because he used to be a male and it's his child. I want you to do this.” She looked down at her with sad but understanding eyes. “This will eliminate your demon as you turn him into nothing. You have to.” She grabbed between her legs and rubbed a little as she became hard fast.

Not being used to it, she panicked as she felt turned on and wanted something to fuck. “Ah shit. Draco, please take it away.” She cried out almost as if in pain.

She rested a hand on her shoulder. “Not until you do what you need to. Don't stop until you become flaccid.” She went back to the curl up bar starting from the beginning. The sweat glistening on her body already made her want Draco and wanting to forget what she told her. She tried to kiss her as she went down for a rep. But Draco glared at her and pointed to Adam's direction. She turned her music back on knowing it hurt her ears and Blake hurried out. 

Why are you so mean to her? She just wanted to help. 

I did it for my training. 

And what's hurting her got to do with anything? 

I need to feel betrayal, I need to feel the anger and sadness that go with it. 

That's what this was about? 

She stopped, hearing Adam scream over the music. Exactly. 

So, what you told her about her demon-?

Is also true. This helps both of us. Stop your complaints, it gets better. She got down and saw Yang walk in a semicircle in front of her.

“Who does it help exactly?”

“You and Blake.”

“How?”

“Patience.”

She slammed her fist into the wall and yelled. “I don't have fucking patience. Tell me or I will-!” She wanted to say cut her own ball off but that was Blake's threat and she didn't want to do that to herself.

“Don't worry about it.” She moved onto jogging and Yang stood in front of the treadmill with her arms crossed over it.

“Just tell me and I'll leave you alone Draco.” Her voice stern, unwilling to bend.

“Wait for it, okay?”

Yang turned up the speed so she was running. “You're going to tell me now.”

She took out the emergency stop and stopped the machine. “Leave me alone, please.”

“What are you avoiding?” Her voice was still her stern knowing she needed to open up. “Even as you hear him scream knowing what's going on. What are you avoiding? You're workout is more intense than usual.”

“Between the two of us, someone has to keep it going.” She got on a bike and started pedaling. “I'm avoiding my emotions.”

Yang pushed her off. “What do you feel?” She raised her voice. 

“I feel anger after you pushed me off the bike.” Yang grabbed Draco's arm pulling her to her feet and walked to where they were in eye shot Blake raping Adam.

“She's fucking someone else. What do you fucking feel?” She rushed her back into the gym.

“I feel anger.”

“Punch me damn it! Fucking fight me! I was with Kali-!” She dodged a punch. “Nice shot. Let it all come up.” Draco was throwing her punches and Yang was guarding against them. She got even angrier as Yang was bringing up everything that happened within the last couple hours. Punching hard her Yang had to dodge or try to deflect. After sometime Draco was panting tired all her anger being used up. “What do you feel now?”

“I feel hollow, empty, a shell of a person.”

“Not what I was going for. Blake's about to walk in, smelling of sweat and sex. How does that make you feel it wasn't you?”

“I feel...sad, sorrowful, it's...emotionally painful. I feel hurt and betrayed even though I set this up on purpose hoping to wield this result. Why do we even have emotions? Why can't we move on away from them?” Yang started humming a specific tune Summer used to sing making them feel better but it was a sad song. 

Though the winter blows bitter cold and bright days are done. There's a season we'll soon behold, when we'll all laugh in the sun. Though we danced and sang through the night, now those nights are none. Now those nights are none. Soon they'll come a new morning light. We'll sing and dance in the sun.

“Stop. Yang...please.” She pleaded with the lilac eyed blonde. Yang only hummed louder. “I said stop it.” Her voice was becoming stern. She hummed as loud as she could. “I order you to stop!” She yelled then internally cursed herself for remembering the movie line being the same.

Yang started singing. “Though the fate had torn us apart and we don't know how or when... With the dawn I know in my heart, we'll be together again~ain. I've known you a life and a day, but we've just begun. Come with me I'll show you the way, we'll soon live free in the sun. We'll soon live free... In the sun~.” Draco bowed her head into knees as Blake approached and as tired as she was, ran to her sitting down next to her and wrapping her arms around her. It made the betrayal worse being comforted by the one who hurt her even as she asked her to. She snaked her arms around her embracing back and held her eyes in her shoulder she didn't want to cry, she needed to shed a tear or several. But she felt there were no tears to hold back, they weren't coming. On the inside Yang thought of the one thing that could make her cry, the loss of their children and Summer. Being in Draco's head, thinking the thought Draco shed a tear and it dripped onto Blake's shoulder. She didn't want to sniffle but forced herself to. Yang left her and Blake alone.

Blake continued to hold her and once the tear was shed she slowly broke apart staring at the floor. Blake held her chin and forced her to look at her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I did this so I could have a rollercoaster of emotions, first feeling angry, then sad and betrayed. I wanted you to do what you did so I could express more range of emotions, it worked.” 

“Says the one who didn't want to talk about it.” She smiled and pulled her to her feet. “Let's go see how he's doing.”

Draco held her hand back. “After a shower, he could be at this for days.”

“That long?” She asked surprised. She knew she said it before, but she shrugged it off not thinking it was realistic as her mom's was fairly quick considering a three day timeline.

“I would guess two, maybe three days, not any longer than that. He's not going to be getting up and dancing like Kali though so it'll take longer. It'll be enough time to get them formulated and find a home. He's off to prison, again, get the reward or whatever and save up.”

“What if we raised it?”

“Blake.” Her voice was soft as she intertwined their fingers on both hands. “We talked about this.”

“I know...it's just...what if I can have what you and Anastasia do? I want that, I want some part of you I can hold onto while you're away.” Her voice low and sad as her head was hung low.

She took a breath thinking she couldn't blame an innocent child for what Adam did to her and she smiled. She lifted Blake's chin to look into her eyes and slowly kissed her lips. “You're better than me. I can't raise a child by myself.”

“I know.” She smiled holding her cheek. “We'll start together, then when it's time for you to leave, I'll take care of everything.”

“I'm not doubting you, are you going to be okay raising a child by yourself when I'm gone? Between the us and the twins, your parents hardly get any sleep. Bringing in a new child-.”

“I'll make it.” She moved forward slowly wrapping her arms around her, eyes closed shut into her shoulder. “I love you, more than anyone and anything. You are amazing.”

She stroked her cheek with her hand. “If you change your mind while I'm gone or you find a nice family, I won't be upset. You're absolutely incredible, my Blake.” She leaned down and kissed her lips. 

She was walking away headed to the shower. Blake followed grabbing her hand. Before they walked out Blake let go. Draco stopped and stared at her with curiosity. Blake headed to the lab and sprinkled the pink dust on herself and Draco shook her head and didn't start walking until Blake held her hand. They stole glances and smiles at each other. Once inside they held each other in an embrace with their bodies pressed against each other, stealing pecks of kisses. When they finished, Draco swiped her hand behind her ear holding it to her cheek. Blake rubbed her head into it with her eyes closed, a light purr in her chest. Draco closed her eyes and hummed hearing it. Her fingers traced the back of her human ear and Blake brought the hand to her feline ear purring louder.

Draco smiled. “I love how comfortable you are around me.” She laughed. “I remember when you couldn't even look at Yang when she had red eyes.” They both laughed star stuck in the others eyes. “It was a mistake to try to kill you at first, I'm sorry for that. I can't live without you Blake.” She held her tight and Blake returned with a tighter hug.

“You were just doing what you thought was best. I used to be so scared of you. A lot of my fear went away with you being tied up, hopelessly.” She broke apart but mere inches from her face placing her hand on her cheek. “Your offer made me less afraid of you, you saw reason and you weren't just a hopeless, killer-rapists. It would've been a win-win.” She held her hands tightly. “I'll be wanting to mate to get pregnant soon if you want...” She smiled.

She smiled. “You told me that we would wait. No matter what what you said, no matter what you do, we would wait and that's what I'm going to do.” She leaned in close to her ear. “And that's what I'm going to do, torture us with waiting.”

Blake groaned in her throat. “Don't tease me.” She scoffed. Breaking away. She nearly reached for a towel but they spent so much time talking and staring at each other that they were dry.

“You can get two towels, I don't want his blood leaking into the floors.” Blake laughed and grabbed the towels. Draco went into her closet and picked out clothes for her and Blake.

“I guess I should get my stuff again, but there's no point depending on when you leave...” She stared down as thoughts left her mind. She became angry and slammed her fist on the dresser. “Why did you let me do that?! Now you won't be staying very long! I start tomorrow and Adam's having a baby.” She started to cry and slouched against the wall curling on herself. “I'll have one cycle with you.” She cried. “You're going to leave and I won't...I won't see you for another month if not longer. We'll spend more time apart than we have together. Why would you let me have his baby early? You knew this would happen.” She got up and squeezed her into a hug. “I won't let you go! You can't leave me!” She started sobbing in her chest. “Please... not again... I can't take it.”

“You'll be fine.” She whispered and brushed her hair sticking to her wet cheeks behind her ear holding her back. “I'll always be with you. My training here has come to an end. I wanted you to no longer be afraid of him in case he escapes again. Thanks to you...” She started losing her voice “I can feel emotions again, and Yang will learn to control hers. We'll be back for you, my queen. We have to return because Yang might not be able to feel anything when I'm done with her.” They laughed though Blake forced hers. “You'll be okay. I've been weaning off Stazie, she'll miss me, but she'll have her big sister.” She kissed her forehead.

“It's still weird when you say it like that.” She smiled. “And here I am getting emotional and my heat is starting, and I want us to have a night together where my heat isn't a factor. A special night, just the two of us.”

Draco smiled having ideas. “Would you like simple, or fancy?”

“Maybe a bit of both.”

“Let me ask you question or questions and I'll check on Adam while you think about it. Would you like something on the ship, or in Menagerie? It could be the entire island, not just Kuo Kuana.” She took the towels and left Blake to ponder while she went down to check on the 'guest'.

He was shaking with a pained laugh. “The fuck do you want?”

She set the towels by his legs. “Just checking on you. How do you feel?”

“I feel like there's ants and needles being poked from the inside out. Why would you let her do this to me? I hate you. She fucking raped me and forced me to have this baby early.”

She knelt down next to him “You said you wanted it out. You raped her first, I don't want to imagine or know how many times. I'm glad Blake was okay with this. I let her do this because she was afraid of you. When she sees you trying to give birth, she'll see you for the little bitch you are. You can hate me all you want, I really don't give a shit. I hope those horns tear you and leave you with one gaping vaginal-asshole. Maybe you'll shit during birth.” She released the chains on his feet. “This way you can dance and it'll help move things along quicker. The first child takes the longest, when you're mated with again and get pregnant, it'll move quicker.” She played songs of rock mixed with pop to help him out.

She went back upstairs. “He's no where near ready.” She smiled knowing he was partially getting what he deserved. “I'm gonna keep him in female form for the rest of his life.” She held Blake taking her by surprise. Her hands threaded through her hair as she was holding her, keeping her safe. Blake held her back and had tears of joy and relief streaming down her cheeks. “He can't hurt you anymore.” She whispered. “I'm right here, you're safe. You don't have to avoid him anymore.” She reassured her.

Blake sniffled. As she finally felt free. “It's finally over, the fear, the nightmares, my past with the Fang, it's all over. I'm free. With you, I know I'm safe, right here in your arms and you... You're amazing.” Her hands stroked her blonde mane. They stayed there holding each other neither one wanting to let the other go. Reluctantly, Blake pulled away first and led her to the library hand in hand. They walked past Adam and Blake could finally glare at him. She no longer bowed her head in fear but had the strength and confidence knowing she now owned him, there was nothing her could do about it. Draco squeezed her hand tighter with her reassuring smile which she returned. When they were out of sight Blake hugged her again, her head rubbing her chest. “I'm just so happy. I can't express it, nor contain it. I mean I'm...I'm finally free!”

Draco had a laughed smile remembering what it was like when she was finally free. “Come with me.” They quickly rushed out of the library passing Adam in the first stage of labor. Draco let the anchor loose. Blake looked at her confused as she danced around the mass and bars. She let all the sails free going with with the wind on the fastest travel. She led her to the front and stood her on the rail as she grabbed her hips coming behind her. She used her body to keep the other steady while stretching her arms over her head. Blake felt the freedom and the wind wash over her. “Wwwooooooooo!” Draco screamed to the air.

Blake followed her cue. “Wwwooo!” She was a little shy but feeling like she felt at the release of it. At first yelling, but then she screamed really meaning it. “Wwwwwoooooo! Wwwooooooo!” She smiled and laughed and more as fresh tears started. A little from the wind but mostly for the happiness and freedom she felt. Her breath was the most relaxed it had been in a while. She spun around kissing passionately the person who gave it to her, her freedom and confidence back completely without fear or reprisal. They lingered for too long in Draco's mind but she didn't care. If she was going to be lost, she was going to be lost with the woman she loved. She stepped down and Draco turned the wheel around going half sail and returned to her kissing her more. Blake started moaning. Draco let her hands travel through her hair and down her back. Blake did the same except playing with her hair.

She slowly broke away not wanting to escalate and give Blake the wrong idea. They continued looking in each others eyes playing with the locks of hair. Draco slipped her hand free and Blake tried to and yanked a couple times and sighed. “I'm tangled.”

“I'm sure Yang has a joke for that...and the moments gone. She sang get tangled up in me. Let me see if I can....nope.” She sat them both down and she spun around hoping Blake can get her hand out before they reach land. “Ow. Ooohh.”

“You okay?”

“Keep...I'm fine. Just try to get your hand out. I'm tired of hearing cat jokes, string, yarn, hair claws and being tangled in each other.”

“Is that why you keep sighing every two seconds?”

“Yes. I don't mind us being tangled like this, it's the jokes that come with it I can't stand.”

“I got an idea, play along.” She whispered in her ear. “Well...guess I can't get my hand out. I think we'll have to cut it. Shame too, I liked you have long, golden, flowing,unbrushed hair.” 

“It'll grow back.” She winked at Blake as Yang had now stopped the jokes. “I think I have scissors inside somewhere... No,” she pulled out her knife “use this.” She handed it to Blake.

“Stop!” Yang's voice yelled from the body. “I'll stop, just please, don't cut my hair.”

“Fine.” Blake said flatly giving back the knife.

“Blake, you are a lifesaver.” Her head fell back into her lap and she relaxed. Blake's hand was freed by the moment and she waved it. “Hey, you hand's finally free. About time too, I thought we were going to have to cut it.” She got up and stopped the sails as they approached land and let down the anchor.

She approached Blake. “I'm going to check to see how far he is.” She walked away and heard Blake get up and was suddenly thrown off by hearing her run and hit forward when she was hugged from behind. “Are you okay?” She rubbed her arms.

“I'm going by instinct and it say to keep you close.” Draco smiled tearing her arms apart slightly and turned out picking her up in a bridal carry. She went inside and set her to her feet just before the entrance.

“How ya feeling?” She spoke over the music.

“This is agonizingly slow. Just speed this up...please.”

“Only you can do that guy. If you started dancing, it'll bring you farther along. I'd suggest a brisk walk, but I don't trust you.”

“I don't dance.” He growled.

“That's why this thing is going to last a while. What do you feel?”

“Same as last time, no changes.”

“Maybe you need to be torn open again. I'm really not trying to have you in here for three days. I'll let Blake decide your fate.” She grabbed her side walking to the closet and laying on the crisp, clean, freshly made bed. “Have you decided here or on the island?”

“Here.” She smirked. “I want to see what you can do.” She grabbed a book from the library and started reading aloud. Draco placed her head in her lap imagining the scenery. She smiled as she heard the names replaced with Blake and Draco. Her body relaxed and after being emotionally exhausted.

Several hours later, she felt Blake jolt every few minutes and her words were slurring. She got up and turned to see she was tired and near the brink of sleep. Blake lazily smiled. Draco set her head down on pillow, leaving a bookmark and set it on the night stand and cuddled up to her as she slept. Laying in the bed she didn't realize how tired she was from feeling things and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, wanted to let you know I will be moving from the middle of the states to an island. My stuff will be packed on Tuesday and I won't have the computer I'm using for a month as it has my stories pre-written on it. My stuff will come around September. Not sure when I'll have Wi-Fi or how often I'll be able to post, if at all. Don't expect anything until around beginning or middle of October as I'll get my stuff around September. To make it up, I made this chapter sixteen pages longer than my usual twenty. If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I will try to get back to as soon as I can. I get notifications through my e-mail in my phone and I may have to use that. I hope you all enjoy the story. I posted this today as tomorrow and Tuesday will be busy for me between selling my vehicle and getting the house packed up and cleaned for movers. Thank you for understanding even if you don't like it.
> 
> Any feedback s welcomed.


	76. WhiteRose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I attempted a WhiteRose chapter. Fluff and kept at PG. I make no promises on WhiteRose smut. I love my bees and I support WhiteRose, but they hard for me to write. I tried. I had to include my bees in there too, but only for a small portion. This is before Blake decided to leave Yang so we are clear on that. It's not that long and there s a lot of dialog. This was requested and I decided to try it out before my computer gets packed up due to the move.

“Ruby, it's time to get up.” Weiss tried to get her partner out of bed. 

“I don't wanna.” She complained pulling the covers closer.

“Ruby Rose honestly. Do I have to take your cookie collection again?”

“No! Not my cookies!” She exclaimed still unmoving from the bed.

“Ruby, you have to the count of three to get out of bed. One, two...” Ruby slid to the floor. “You are such a child.”

“It's not my fault Yang and Blake keep us up with their constant lovemaking.”

“Yes, while I agree your sister has... or is addicted to her partner and they are not quiet, that doesn't give us a reason to stoop to their level.” 

“Alright Weiss I'm up.” Ruby removed herself from the floor. “Good morning.” She kissed the platinum blonde on the lips.

“Eck! Morning breath. Ruby brush your teeth.”

“Whatever you say Weiss.” She went to her personal bathroom showering and brushing her teeth. “Come on Weiss, let's get breakfast.”

“My lovable dolt.” 

Ruby made them breakfast and it's been silent since everyone left. Ruby is happy for it as her sister has been changing for the better. 

“So Ruby, what's on today's schedule?”

“Well, Yang told me she's taking Blake back to her parents house, so the place is ours.” 

“I'm surprised those two can't get enough of each other. They spend every second with one another.”

“They could say the same for us.” 

“True.”

“Oh my gosh!” Ruby exclaimed. “Yes! She did it!”

“What?' Weiss stared at her confused.

“Yang beat Raven! I can walk on land freely! I knew you could do it sis!”

“What about their battle?”

“That was a physical battle. Apparently it came from Draco, but still! Weiss, let's go, there is so much I want to do while we're here.”

“Ruby, we have all month because of her training.”

“I know, but I have something special in mind.”

“Lead the way my precious dolt.” She smiled and took her hand.

Ruby pulled out a picnic basket and used her semblance to go out the door. Before she got to land, she tapped it with her foot unsure. She took two steps and saw nothing happen. She took ten steps and deemed it safe. She used her semblance to go to the far side of the beach away from everyone. Set out the blanket with the basket on top. She glanced around and squealed with no sign of Raven. 

“Ugh.” Weiss felt sick after Ruby dragged her around. “Why do you always insist on using your semblance?”

“The same insistence Yang uses for her wings or teleportation.”

“Remind me to feel sorry for Blake later.”

“Oh Weiss.” Ruby chuckled. “You already feel sorry for her. She's in love with my sister.” 

“Good point. I do feel sorry for her kind of. She doesn't have the adorable dolt I do.” 

Ruby grinned wider. They watched the scenery in silence as the sparkle of diamonds danced on the blue water. The sun was overhead, but the nice ocean breeze cooled off the beach. 

“Thank you Ruby. This is nice.”

“I know I'm not rich and you're used to the pleasantries of Atlas, but I like spoiling you when I can.”

“Actually Ruby, I like this better. My dad would just throw money at me, you actually make time and spend it with me. We make memories not isolation.” 

“Awe Weiss.” Ruby was feeling all bubbly inside. It wasn't often Weiss said anything sappy but when she did, it always meant a lot to Ruby. “Let's eat.”

Ruby chattered away and Weiss smiled not having it any other way. She was always happy to hear Ruby talk. When she didn't, she knew something was wrong. “Ruby?”

“Hm?” She hummed with a mouthful. 

“I don't think I properly thanked you for letting my mind heal. Thank you!”

“Awe Weiss, you don't have to thank me. Your love is thanks enough. Thank you for taking a chance and loving me back.”

“Of course Ruby.” She smiled brightly.

They settled on the beach for an hour gazing into the scenery. Ruby laid back on the blanket and took in the clouds. She started giggling. “Weiss look. It's a boot.” 

“What are you looking at?” She asks with concern.

“The clouds. Yang and I used to do this all the time, except we would look at dots in the ceiling. And place pictures together.”

“And you haven't driven her to the nuthouse? I am baffled.”

“Awe come on Weiss, it isn't so bad.”

“It's all about perspective Ruby. For example, I see a holiday hat, not a boot.”

“Oh yeah, look at that. Have you seen Dead Poet Society?”

“Who hasn't seen Dead Poet Society.” She smirked. “Oh captain, my captain.”

“Huh? Guess I'm the only one.”

Weiss was taken back thinking she was going to saw something romantic. “We are so watching it when we get back.”

“Okay. What's it about?”

“I don't even know why I bother explain anymore, you will see when we watch.”

“Awe Weiss, you're no fun.” She pouted sticking out her bottom lip.”

“Ah!” She scoffed sounding hurt. “I am plenty of fun!”

“Oh Sir! Oh please more!” Ruby mocked in a moan laughing. 

“Oh hush. That brute of your sister broke me... she's good in bed.”

“Clearly.”

“Hey! I haven't yelled her name in a few months.”

“I know Weiss, it's fun to tease you.”

“You are your sister are so much alike, but you are my adorable cookie monster dolt.”

“Awe Weiss! I love you too!” The ice princess simply rolled her eyes. “Have you talked to Winter recently?”

Weiss let out a sigh. They both knew how she felt about her family with Winter being her support. “Not lately. Last time I talked to her, my father has Whitley-.”

“You mean Shitley.”

“Though it is rude to scrutinize one's name, it is actuate, Shitley.” She smiled “As heir, but refuses to have him take over because of his spoil behavior and know she'll run the company under due to his lack of knowledge when he can have other people do it for him. I'm not sure if he's looking for me or not. I haven't turned on my scroll much in case.”

“Weiss, you could always use mine. Or Yang's. She'll turn on the emergency broadcast for you. She may not seem like it, but she teases you, that means you're family to her. Maybe one day, we could be more than adoptive families.”

She smiled. “I'd love that Ruby. One day, when this is all over and we're settled. Away from Atlas except visiting...maybe.” 

“For Winter's sanity.”

The platinum blonde smiled wider. “For Winter's sanity.” 

“So ah, you ready to go on with the tour.”

“Lead the way Miss Rose.” Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's.

“We could walk this time if you want. It'll take a few hours.”

“It has been a while since we last walked like this.” 

“It is nice.” 

They held hands swinging in time with each other. They walked in silence along the path enjoying the scenery and company. It was near sunset when they arrived. 

“We're here Weiss.” 

“Wow Ruby! This is amazing!”

“Draco helped me get a dragon's eye view and the lagoon is ours. I know how the saltwater bothers your hair.” 

“Ruby...” She nearly had tears in her eyes as she hugged her dolt. “This is the best ever.”

“I thought you might like it.” She smiled. “Come on, let's watch the sunset before we head back.” 

They sank in the water up to their shoulders and watched the sun go down. Weiss looked up to stare at the stars.

“Weiss?”

“Hm?” She turned to Ruby.

“I can tell you some of the stars if you want. Or we stare at them.”

“Tell me about the fireflies caught into the net of the void sky.”

“That one is Ursa Minor and Major are there. Draco is there and Leo is there. To the left is bearded hat.”

“Excuse me?”

“See, there's the hat and that's a beard.” Weiss smiled at her own names. “Below it is double kite.” 

“I see. Two small triangles.” 

“To the right is umbrella. Then box with legs. “Then you got that one that looks like a boot.” 

“I love you Ruby.” She said randomly as she explained.

“I love you too Weiss.” Ruby continued drawing the names and shapes of each star. She was slightly shaking from the cool water.

“You ready to head back?”

“Sure.”

Weiss gripped her hand tightly giving her the go ahead for her semblance. The brunette zoomed to where they left their picnic basket and whirled to one of the spare rooms in the Belladonna house. They popped in a movie. Weiss was being spooned by Ruby and enjoying every minute of it. 

Weiss smiled hearing Ruby lightly snore. She turned off the T.V. and snuggled in.

When they woke, it was bright and sunny out. Ruby setup a hammock for the two to relax in. Weiss read a book aloud playing with Ruby's hair. She loved how soft it was and convinced her to grow it out some. 

Ruby was smiling while listening to her read as they swayed in a soothing motion. Kali had brought them hot cocoa because Ruby is Ruby and Weiss wouldn't have it any other way. Kali had known Blake didn't have many friends and usually stayed to herself. She was happy to indulge her guests as long as possible. 

“Thank you Kali.” 

Thank you Mrs. Belladonna.”

“You're welcome girls. Please let me know if I could get you anything. And Weiss, Kali please.” 

Ruby looked a her scroll when she got a text from her sister in some form. 'You two wanna play truth, dare or drink? -D' “Weiss, Draco wants to know if you want to play truth, dare or drink.”

“As long as it's nothing awkward, and purely innocent.”

'Sure. As long as it's PG.'

'No Problem. We'll meet at the Belladonna manor.' 

The two arrived hand in hand and they sat in the living room across from each other. “Here's now we'll play. Youngest starts first then it goes left. You can pick truth, dare or drink. This is my best whiskey.”

“Fair enough. Is Yang playing?”

“Uh...” Draco replied looking to Yang.

“No.” Blake put her foot down and replied sternly. “She'd just make it awkward.”

“I agree with Blake.” Weiss pointed out.

“I'm the youngest so I'll start. Draco, why are you here and not Yang?” 

One glare at Blake told her answer. She poured herself a shot and drank. “Sorry sis. My other half is a sensitive subject right now. Can you try to avoid using her name?”

“Okay. Sorry I-.”

“Don't apologize for something you didn't know. Weiss, you're turn.” 

“Blake, truth, dare, or drink?”

“Truth.”

“Most embarrassing moment.”

“When I was dating Ilia, I was about fifteen. My parents sat me down and we had the safe sex talk, except my dad was...giving advice on oral...and my mom was nodding her head in agreement.” Her ears were pinned and her cheeks were flushed. 

“Weiss, truth dare or drink?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell me your most embarrassing moment.”

“At a piano recital, I tripped on the stage in front of at lease a thousand people. My heels were too big.” 

“Weiss, truth dare or drink?” 

“Why is everyone picking on me? Truth.”

“What's your best memory?”

“That's all you've got? Best memory...” She thought about it. “The first night I truly felt like myself since getting kidnapped and Ruby being there for me.”

“That is really gay.” She pointed out.

“Oh hush you. You're one to talk you blonde brute.”

“That's my other half not-.” 

She stopped when Blake turned her head to face her with an eyebrow arched. “See, Blake confirms my case.”

“Ya-Draco. Truth, dare or drink?” 

“Dare sista.”

“I dare you to fly me around Menagerie.”

“Menagerie to too large of a continent, how about Kuo Kuana?”

“That's what this place is? Yes, that. I dare you to fly me around Kuo Kuana.”

“As if I didn't have enough problems.” She kissed Blake's forehead. “I'll be back.” She front carried Ruby with her legs tucked around her waist and held on. She summoned her semblance to take dragon form and launched herself in the air. 

“What about your wings!” She held a death grip on her. 

“Ha. Yang has the wings, not me.” She circled around until she felt comfortable. “Hang on kid, I wanna try something.” She flew higher. “Let go, I'll catch you.”

“What!? Are you crazy?!”

“I promised Yang I would protect you. Trust me.”

“Okay...” Ruby slipped from her grip and slowly fell. She spun facing the ground with her ands and legs outstretched. 

Draco drove after her. “Hey Ruby.” When she saw silver eyes, she flipped and Ruby laughed copping her. When they were closer to the ground, She had Ruby on her back. The young woman cheered with her arms outstretched. Draco spun keeping her in place. They traveled from one area to another and landing in front of the Belladonna house. 

“Again!” She cheered like a child. 

“Easy.” Ruby slipped from her back. “We still have to get back to our girlfriends.” 

“Ah!” She pouted and stepped inside. 

“Looks like you two had fun.” Blake smirked seeing their wind blown hair.

“I told you I would keep it PG.” They took their respective seats. “I believe it's Weiss's turn.”

“Blake, truth, dare or drink?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to purr.” Blake narrowed her eyes and took a shot. 

“Ruby, truth, dare or drink?”

“Dare.”

“You dolt!”

“Ruby,” her grin all too smug. “I dare you to kiss Weiss outside along the curve of the path publicly.”

“You jerk!” Ruby led her outside. 

Ruby gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “There. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. 

“Ruby you dolt!” She pulled her in and gave her a real kiss. “There, let's go.”

“Hey, it's that girl that was riding that dragon!” They heard someone a distance away say. 

“Oh my gosh, she's okay!”

The two ran back in for safety. They slammed the door behind them as they saw Blake and Draco slowly breaking their lips apart. 

“What's going on out there?” Draco asked. 

“Well, your dragon has caused quite a stir and people thought Ruby was in danger.” 

“Damn it! I was hoping no one saw us, but that was a calculated risk.”

“Try telling them that.” Ruby shot back sitting close to Weiss. 

“What is going on out there?” Ghira stepped into the room. The brothers are calling for an emergency meeting. Something about a flying dragon being spotted.”

“My fault Ghira-.”

“No Ghira, I dared Draco to do something about flying now the whole town is in a tizzy.”

“Dragon semblance, should've known.” He stepped out. 

“Blake, truth dare or drink.”

“Truth.”

“You scared of a little dare?” She teased. 

“No, I just chose truth.”

“When'd you first learn how to dance?”

“My mom taught me and she got bored with my dad always working, so we danced all the time.” 

“Blake, truth, dare, or drink?”

“Truth. I'm not risking against the sisters.”

“What's your biggest kink?” 

Instead of answering, she took a shot. “I swear you two are trying to get me drunk.” Draco banged her head against the table. “Hey, there's no need for that I'll tell you and you only if you really want to know.” She whispered in her ear. 

“It's not that. Remember the last time you were stressed out and took shots? That's what was going through half my mind.”

“Wait, what happened?” Ruby asked curiously.

“That is not PG.” Draco covered up. “Nor is it rated R or XXX at the start of it anyway.” 

“Anyway!” Blake interrupted. “Weiss, your turn.” 

“A drunk Blake is something I'd like to see, however, I want to know more about this quiet mysterious bookworm that would rather drink than answer questions. Blake, truth, dare, or drink?'

“Dare. Keeping it PG-13, I dare you to reenact how you loss stress.” She sighed holding her fist to her head thinking about it and took another shot. 

“Geez, I got my work cut out for me tonight.” Draco commented. 

“Weiss, truth, dare or drink?”

“Truth.” 

“What's your favorite kink?”

“We already went over this Belladonna. One night stand, pretending I don't know the person. I thought cats had good memories.”

“She's part cat!” Draco defended. “You don't let your name define you, don't let one of her best features define her. People forget those types of things.” 

“No need to get all defensive. I'm sorry Blake.”

“It's okay Weiss.” She assured. She took Draco's hand. “It's really okay. She didn't mean anything by it.”

“I know. I'm sorry I snapped Weiss.”

“It's fine, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I'm good.” She smiled at Blake gently squeezing her hand back. “I'm good.” 

“Blake, truth, dare, or drink?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Weiss on the lips.”

“Seriously?” She raised an eyebrow then whispered in her ear. “That's not part of your voyeurism, is it?”

“No, part of it, but different reason.” 

“Okay. I trust you.”

“I know you do. Otherwise you would've chosen dare.”

Blake leaned over and kissed Weiss who pulled away but Blake held her held and kept her in close for a few seconds. When they backed away, she saw the look on Draco's face that she was searching for. 

“Alright!” Ruby exclaimed. My turn. Draco, truth, dare or drink?”

“The last dare was fun, I pick dare.”

“I dare you to French kiss Blake for fifteen seconds.”

Blake stared into her eyes and Draco stared back and they pulled closed. When they were centimeters apart, Draco squinted her eyes for a second then pulled Blake closer. They opened their mouths and both were gentle getting a feel for how the other was as they danced.

“And...time.” She cut off.

“What is it?” Blake asked concerned.

“It's my other half she told me to tease you by pulling away when we were centimeters apart and take a shot. That's why I pulled you closer. I know that only answers part of your question. I'll answer the other part when we're alone.” 

“No!” Ruby slammed her hand down on the table. She grimaced and it tingled. “Go ahead and tell her.”

“It's you turn Weiss.” She deflected.

“Draco, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She sighed already knowing what was coming.

“I dare you to tell Blake or all of us what is going on in your head.”

“The shot, having someone else in my head to tease, my issues with humans when you compared her to a cat, Blake drinking knowing what's going to happen later, and watching you two, it...it triggered all this...I don't even know if anger is a proper term, maybe rage or primal rage, but I feel so angry about it and it bothers me. It's something so small, and it shouldn't. But it does. It's hard to explain so I imagine it's harder to understand.” 

“No.” Blake squeezed her hand. “I get it. It's your protective nature. Not helping with other things going on, but I get it.” She smiled to assure her. Draco smiled back and was going for a head rub, but instead, Blake put her head under her chin and folded her ears. Naturally, the dragon moved toward her neck before nuzzling against her head. 

“Don't lose yourself into purring.” She whispered. 

“Not with those two around.” 

“Ahem. Blake, your turn.”

“Ruby, truth, dare or drink?”

“I don't like the look on your face, truth. I mean dare.” She changed her mind seeing the Cheshire grin.

“Nope, you picked truth. Who's the best bed mate you've had?”

“Gah! This is easy. Weiss, she let's me do what I want how I want.”

“Clearly I've asked the wrong question.”

“Blake, what do you mean by that statement?” Weiss asked.

“I should've asked who fucked her the best.”

“We all know the answer to that.” She glared at Draco.

“Years of experimenting, different techniques, I know how to please. That part is not entirely my fault. As long as I please the one who matters.” She at Blake. “She told me to wink at Weiss or Ruby.”

“Lucky for me, you don't tease.”

“This voice in my head says otherwise.” 

“Hey.” She whisper. “You're doing great. Beat her up if you need to.”

“Thanks Blake.” 

“Well, I think we should call it a night, what do you think Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“Well, of course. We'll see you two in the morning. But, go to your ship if all that crazy nonsense.” 

“Whatever you say kid.” She gave her a two finger salute. 

“Yang, Blake.” Ghira called. “I'm sorry, but you shouldn't leave. The whole town is in a panic thinking a dragon is going to burn the village.”

“That's alright Ghira, I have own method.” She held on to Blake jumped into her arms holding her back. “Hang on.” She went out to the courtyard and held her as close as possible. “Is your aura up?”

“Yes.” 

The pair disappeared into a burst of flame with a trail in their wake. 

“Well Ruby, what do you want to do?”

“I just want to cuddle with my Weissicle.” 

The two went to the spare bedroom and snuggled together as they slept.


	77. WhiteRose Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhiteRose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to give you some chapter update. I am in Hawaii, but not even my first week here and staying in a hotel, we have a hurricane on the way. Granted, one hasn't hit since 1992. I will update you guys before power or anything goes out. I promise I will stay safe, quit worrying, moms! I hope mom aren't reading this. Won't judge if you are, hell, I'm the one writing this. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy.

Weiss wanted to show Ruby how much she loved and cared about her, especially with the day they had with one another. Ruby had abandoned the blue dust. 

“Ruby, I love you. I don’t ever want you to feel like you aren’t.”

“I love you too Weiss.” 

She leaned into Weiss brushing their lips together. Ruby's hand held Weiss’s cheek. Their kisses were slow, taking their time This was a tender moment they wouldn’t let sip away. Weiss laid Ruby on the bed insisting she’d start this time. Her hands stroking down her chest tenderly. She learned how to easily remove her corset now with plenty of practice. They weren’t as sexually active as the other two, nor did they they didn’t tease or make jokes about it. Weiss kissed down to Ruby’s neck and onto her shoulders. She left a mark on her arm that could easily be hidden. Moving down her collarbone. Her hand reached under her skirt playing with the sensitive area. Her mouth then attacked one of her breasts latching onto the nipple and sucking on it. Ruby was always quiet with their activity. Weiss kissed and teased her stomach trailing kisses downward. Ruby was gasping and her limbs were moving as if she was swimming in the fabric of the bed. Her mouth moved down between her legs. She slowly and antagonizing slipped her underwear down showing off her prize. The blonde licked her lips and kissed her folds. She slid them apart and licked in an upward motion collecting the accumulated fluid. She teased by then kissing the inside of her thighs and Ruby wriggled in her grasp. 

“Weiss, please. Don’t tease me.” The brunette whined. 

The blonde obeyed and continued to lick her pussy. Her tongue dove slowly inside and the smaller woman’s breath hitched as she was entered. Weiss took her time stroking randomly but slowly. Ruby’s fists gripped the bed sheets tightly. Weiss took her time licking her g-spot. The young woman hummed and moaned at the attention. She was close, but needed extra attention. She used her fingers to prod her entrance expanding her walls with her tongue already inside. She licked along her spot while her fingers wiggled and moved around feverishly demanding the young Rose to cum. She continued her slow mensurations taking her time. Her fingers moved along inside her, touch all her favorite places. It was easy to tell by listening to her breaths. 

“Mmhhmm! Weiss! I’m gonna cum!” She strained. 

Weiss worked double time receiving all the encouragement she needed. Not even minutes later did she see the tell-tale signs or her approaching orgasm. 

“Aaaahhhhh!” Ruby whimpered as her body spot out her fluids in her lover’s face as she came. 

The blonde licked her face and fingers causing the woman under her to blush. 

Ruby panted trying to get her breath steady as Weiss continued laying kisses on her body. She loved when her love squealed in surprise by their flipped positions, catching her by surprise. Ruby was lathering kisses all over her body now. She easy removed her top and skirt. Ruby left her own mark below the collarbone. She smiled like a predator squeezing her sucking on her chest. Rolling the peaks around with her fingers and tongue. Ruby continued kissing her as her fingers explored her core. 

Weiss breath was heavy and she called out Ruby’s name. Her touch sending electricity through her back causing her body to shoot upwards. "Ruby!” She cried when Ruby's mouth wasn't on hers, swallowing her moans. 

Her fingers shooting inside and resting for a bit before curling them against her. Her mouth never left her partner except for breath. She loved tasting herself on Weiss’s lips. Her blue eyes shot open when she realized how close she was surprisingly quick.

She shot her head away enough to speak. “Ruby! I’m close!” She grunted through her teeth. She tried to hold herself off longer but it was no use as Ruby knew what she liked. “Ruby!” She called her name as she came. It wasn’t a large orgasm, but it was surprisingly quick.

Weiss was able to recover quickly and took control allowing Ruby to cum two more times before she was spent. 

When they woke up, Ruby opted mostly to stay in bed as her legs were sore and she didn’t want to hear any of it from her sister.


	78. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one type of heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm alive. I'm posting this to let you know that. The hurricane that was supposed to happen, all I got was rain and it wasn't even enough to drown in, maybe one inch on the ground. This is a long chapter to make up for the soon to be busy life of mine as I will be starting work. Tomorrow, I will be getting the house and everything after will roughly fall into place. Hope you guys enjoy, not sure when I'll be able to post again.

Draco heard Blake moan and woke up to feel her hand was in her crotch. Though she barely touched her, she could feel how aroused she was. She slowly removed herself and wiped her hand on the sheets. She turned to the other side and Blake spooned her. It was weird as it only happened with one other person and she felt used and dirty after but Blake's touch had a familiar kindness and she was able to drift into darkness. 

An hour later, she felt a pang inside her and her eyes shot open. Her body was covered in cool sweat and she couldn't move. 

Sleep paralysis. She thought to herself. 

That's all she could do, think and blink. She wanted to hum in some hope Blake would hear her, but her vocals didn't work. She used to be terrified when it first happened, but now it was strictly annoying. She tried wiggling her fingertips as they were less effected but even they and her feet couldn't move. She slowed her breathing though it felt like there was a weight crushing her. When she could finally move after several minutes, she turned in horror but relief washed over her it was only a nightmare and Blake was safe. She felt the pang again and when she sharply inhaled for some control, she knew exactly what caused her nightmare. If she didn't leave, it was going to come true. She quickly went to the library to check on Adam and sent Blake a message. 'In the library. Had a nightmare. Had to leave to make sure it didn't come true. I love you, I'm sorry.'

She knelt down beside him and he was only lightly covered in sweat. “Same as last time bitch.”

She patted his body down getting rid of the sweat and walked back upstairs. Walking through the door is she could smell her in the darkness and knew her heat started. She didn't want to rape her as she slept or have a rough wake-up call to her horny girlfriend. Blake and Yang talked about how she wouldn't she wouldn't mind, but that was them, not her. She got Adam several cups of cool water and placed it down beside him. She went to the lab and sprinkled herself in the pink dust. She put blue dust in her pocket for Blake when she woke up. She didn't want to wake her up from her dreamland with a boner or an unwanted dick inside her.

She walked to her smut section and started reading knowing Blake would be in the mood when she woke up. Ten minutes into her reading she heard the familiar footsteps echo in the room. She got up from the couch and came into view. They walked silently to the couch out of sight.

When they sat down, Blake could still see some fear in her eyes and her skin was pale and clammy when she held her cheek. She knew something was wrong but unsure what it was. “Is everything okay?” She asked with concern in her eyes as her libido didn't kick in yet. 

Even in her current form, her impulses kicked in and Blake being so close and so concerned she had to fight back her lustful dragon. “No.” She said through her teeth to control herself. “I had a nightmare where I raped you in your sleep and you woke up screaming because I hurt you. I woke up I had stupid sleep paralysis again and when I turned over I knew why.” She said quickly and was panting furiously. She slapped her hand on her thigh and gripped a little too tightly. Pain overcomes fear when she found herself unable to move. “You started your heat cycle and I want you.” Removing her hand as she panted through her nose trying to calm her thoughts. Breathing made it worse as she could smell the lavender and her arousal, intoxicating her senses. Eyes wide and pupils narrowed exhaling through her nose looking straight ahead.

Blake was coming to from her cold wake-up and processing everything she was saying. She looked at her partner who was trying to control herself. She got her attention and grabbed between her crotch. Her eyes went wide when she didn't feel the familiar bulge she liked so much. 

“Not this time. This way we won't have to fight.” Able to put words together and sound stern. She pulled out the blue vial of dust, handing it over to her partner. “This ones for you, if you want it. You sprinkle it on me, I promise you'll regret it and not in a sexy kind of way.”

Blake took it rolling it over in her hand. She wanted to use it on Draco and they both knew she thought about it. She heeded her words and put in her pocket for another time. She grabbed her hand a squeezed getting her attention. “You have toys upstairs.” She stated wanting her inside with more than her hands.

At her realization, her eyes went wide and both practically ran up the stairs with Blake giggling as she led her upstairs hand in hand with Draco smiling behind her. 

Once inside the dark room, Draco pinned her to the wall with her body hungrily kissing her. She could feel the hotness of her breath inside her partner's mouth. Their tongues fought against one another in each others mouths. Both breathing through their noses not breaking the contact as they moaned into each other. Draco feeling aggressive pick her up and threw her on the bed. What little restraint she had, she picked out Baron which had a release lever of artificial cum from the shelf and hastily took off her clothing and put the harness on. She got on top of her lover before she could take her clothing off and slipped off her top. She roughly kiss her lips and neck and her moans grew louder as hands explored the top part of her body. The moans were driving her crazy and she could feel the desire in her stomach. She wanted to tear her pants off but grabbed by the ankles and yanked them off in one go Blake slid down from the force. She could clearly see and smell her arousal. The white of her eyes turned yellowed, the bright red changed to scarlet red and her once round pupils narrowed into slits that only her dragon form could take. 

There was no stopping her now. She climbed back on top of her and spread her legs. She used her semblance on her tongue as it grew. She licked the outside quickly and hastily before diving in and Blake yelled at the heat with how good it felt inside. She twisted and wiggled around inside her. Draco wasn't even looking for her g-spot she demanded the woman below her came. 

Blake's legs started to push against the sheets and her knees were bending in the air. She tried closing her legs from the stimulation, but the dragon wrapped her hands around her thighs and kept them apart. Her tongue continued to explore her insides and with how far it had gotten inside, her body shook as she came screaming in pleasure. When she completely finished, the blonde wasted no time in inserting the fake shaft. Blake mewled at the initial thrust into her. Draco's breath heavy with desire upon hearing her cry as she went back to attacking her lips and her hands travel to her chest. Using her chest for momentum and she gave another thrust and hilted completely inside her.

“Rreereeeewwww!” She squealed and panted. The dragon stilled as she continued to mewl and squirm getting used to having it inside her. “Rrraawww! Rrraahhh. Aaaahhh.” She continued to pant breathlessly. She kissed from her neck down her shoulder helping to calm her. Instinct told her to lick her neck to reassure her which she did, repeatedly. Blake was calming down as she breathing started to normalize. She kissed Draco's lips calmly wanting her to continue as the fire inside her was still burning with desire. Draco moved slowly as not to hurt her but Blake slapped her ass with both hands leaving them there and pushed the shaft into her at a faster speed. “Oh yes! Oohh hhoo!” She cried out as her head sank into the pillow as her body was ravaged. The stronger and faster she went the more relief she felt. 

Draco was rough with her and she was glad Blake enjoyed it. She wasn't sure anyone else could handle it. She was glad she took time away from Blake to prepare or she would've hurt her. Blake would need lube as her insides would be rubbed raw. Draco knew this in some form of her mind but she was too far gone in her lust. The sounds, meows, cries and yells that filled the room were absolutely driving her up the wall as she continued pounding her. Blake flicked her ear and her purrs added when scratched, banging her as fast as possible as she purred. It wasn't long before Blake came, scratching down her back and leaving a blood trail. A mantra of meows leaving her as her body wiggled to the sides, shaking from over stimulation. Draco licked her neck giving her some reprieve before continuing. Blake kissed her lips excitedly telling her to continue. She panted at first as Draco continued but she grew more vocal and left more claw marks in her muscular arms.

When she came for the third time, it was all her body could take. She wanted more. Her insides were in pain from the rough treatment, body covered in cold sweat as she shook uncontrollably. The dragon released the lever coating her insides white and pulled out slowly causing Blake to whimper with a pained grunt. She covered the shaft in lube noting all the little cum spots from her lover. She poured some into Blake's sore opening and it helped sooth her a little bit. Her breath was coming back to normal and her tremors stopped. Draco's eyes returned to normal as Blake could stop and her heat had subsided, for now. She licked her body clean and the sweat and added a salty taste to the sweetness of her skin. Blake moaned and purred at the gratifying treatment as opposed to the roughness she previously experienced. Instead of claws, fingertips ran along her back and she occasionally winced from a deep claw mark. The cat Faunus grabbed her chin and brought their mouths together, opening her mouth granting permission as their tongues danced along each other.

It wasn't a need as it was before, but desire. She wasn't in heat, but she wanted more. She didn't care she panting breathlessly. She didn't care how tired she was, she wanted more. “Keep going.” She whispered in her dragon's ear.

She smiled. “And you wanted me to be gentle.” She loved gazing in her eyes before rubbing their cheeks together. “This time, I will be.” She whispered the promise in her ear.

Blake gasped as it was slowly brought into her grabbing onto her shoulder blades for support. She cried in pleasure when it hilted inside her. As she said, Draco was slow and the lube helped cool her insides even as she felt pain. With the slow movement, it took longer for her to cum, but that was what she wanted, to have the moment last as long as possible. She came again and Draco felt herself closer. She pushed hard, getting the stimulation in her slit that she needed. Blake cam again and brought Draco with her in her scream. She touched the release lever and Blake instant sooth as the fake cum flow inside her. 

She held the blonde close, arms crossed across her back, keeping her there. “That was...intense.” She panted. Draco pulled out and Blake gasped leaving a small wet spot between her legs from the cum mixture.

Draco laid next to her panting. “You were...amazing.”

“Probably not as good as you.” She kissed her lips and licked them wanting to taste her body.

“You got me to cum...in female form...that wasn't forced...Best mate ever.” She closed the distance holding her safe in her arms. “I really mean it.” She pushed her hair out of her face. “I couldn't control myself and you let me do what I wanted. Once your pheromones calmed down, only then was I able to. You got me out of control Blake.” She kissed Blake who slowly looked down after. “Why the sad face?” She brushed her hand with her cheek.

“You'll leave after this is over and I won't be driving you crazy anymore. You'll be driving me crazy from missing you. If you make it back in time for my next cycle, then you'll leave.” She turned over facing the wall. “Maybe it would be better if you left and came back when you're complete.” She pouted. 

“Is that what you want?” She was concerned and tried to hide sadness in her voice.

“I wish...” She started crying. “I wish you didn't have to leave at all. I understand why you have to, but it doesn't make things easier. I mean...what's better? Apart the entire time, or visits often?”

“Better being the visits, easier being apart the entire time.” She stroked her raven colored hair. “I wish I didn't have to do this either. You'll be with your family, you'll have Weiss, Ruby, maybe even Sun. You're in good hands.”

“Yes, but they won't be you.” She said a little angry and hurt. “If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours, this way?” She sadly sang intertwining their fingers. “You should check on Adam.” She stated not wanting to be alone, but angry, sad and hurt.

“Is that what you want?” She was familiar with this trap and she wanted Blake to answer truthfully. 

Blake was silent thinking about it. “No, I want you to stay. I'm just hurt and angry and sad and I'm on my cycle.” She started sobbing. “And I'm just so emotional right now. And-” She stopped when she felt a shift.

She wrapped her arms around pulling her in. “I'm right here.” She kissed the back of her head. “I'm right here.” She said slowly. She held her long after the sobbing stopped. Blake turned to face her and Draco wiped her face with her thumb. She smiled. “You're so beautiful.”

Blake started crying fresh tears. “I just got done crying and here you are comforting me with silence and you just throw that out there having me cry again. I hate you.” Draco kissed her forehead, her smile not fading and she hummed a tune of a course. “Which one is that?”

“The song is called 'I'll be' and it's by this preapocalyptic band.” 

Blake laughed. “I think everything you've been singing and humming has been 'preapocalyptic . Would you sing it to me?”

“Almost all songs anyway." She started singing, although not as good as Yang. "I'll be~ your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be, the greatest fan of your life. The strands in your eyes. That colour them wonderful stop me, and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains that thrust towards the sky. Never revealing their depth. And tell~ me, that we belong together. Dress it up, with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows, of heartache that hang from above. I'll be~ your crying shoulder. I'll be, love suicide. I'll be~ better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest, fan of your life.” She paused for a bit. “I love you most, Blake Belladonna.”

“No fucking fair.” She laughed. “I love you too, I guess.” She rolled her eyes and kissed her. “I want you to use 'Fury' next time.”

“I love how crazy you are. Baron has rubbed you raw and you want something bigger.”

“As long you go slow like the end with Baron, it won't hurt. If I can't have the real thing, Then I want to make sure I can't feel the difference. Oh! And you should definitely put something in my ass. Maybe...even my mouth...”

“Next thing I know, you're going to be asking me to tear you open a new hole and fill that too.”

Blake beamed. “Can you do that? Ripping me a new asshole.” They laughed jokingly.

“Finally, I say a funny joke, or something you don't look at me with horror and even better, you play along. You're the best.” Rubbing their noses together and kissed her forehead. She sighed in happily as she felt synapses in her brain connecting.

“You can check on Adam now.”

“I thought I was the only one authorized to ruin moments, besides, Yang, I'll be back.” She kissed her forehead, then pecked her lips. Not getting enough, she repeated her kisses staying longer for each one and deepening them with gentleness rather than need. 

Blake smacked her with the pillow. “Just go.” She laughed. Draco changed and kissed her again before leaving.

She walked down the steps. “Can you just induce this and make it move father along!? I'm tired of this pain.” He hissed at her. 

“You deserve so much worse than this. I hope every male and female in Menagerie or no matter where you go, finds you, fucks you and impregnates you. I should give you as a peace offering to my mother, Raven Branwen.” His eyes shot up in horror. “The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I used to be so much worse than what I am now.” She knelt so they were eye level. “The old me would keep you, beat you, break you into submission before breaking your mind. What they do in prison,” she scoffed “is mercy. Even what Yang did was mercy. I might look like her, but I'm Draco Branwen and I would have done so much worse if given the chance. I would've shoved your own weapon in your asshole and forced it in your pussy to make you orgasm when I fuck you with it. I would've used a small scrub brush and inserted it into your urinary tract so if feels like you're peeing gasoline for a week. If you would've pissed on the floor beneath you, I would've forced you to lick it up. I would have sliced your nipples off since you wouldn't need them. I would've-.” 

“Shut up bitch!” He spat. “You talk about everything you would've done, why not do it now?”

“Quiet you!” She kicked his chest just enough to send him to the ground and place her boot on top. “If you would've let her, Blake could've changed you for the better. She has a pure heart like that and you just took it, and squeezed it into ashes. Leaving a shell of her former self.” As she was walking away, “I hope the child has a horn or two and rips you a new one.”

“Fuck you!” He screamed. “Gah!” He yelled as he was brought into the next stage.

“Baby's comin'.” She smiled evilly walking upstairs he scream a curse at her again before she went back to Blake who was reading. 

She rested her head in her lap. Not having her scroll to listen to own books, Blake read aloud as it was a reflex at this point. Draco came between her and the dusty pages stealing a quick kiss before going back to her lap. “If you want, you can read pages of things you want me to do to you.” She rubbed her inner thigh.

Her expression was always neutral and stoic when she read. “I wouldn't know where to look. I haven't read this one before.”

“I should buy you sticky notes so you don't feel bad dog earring the pages.”

Blake froze completely still. “You know about that...?”

“I mean, it's hard to miss when you buy another copy of it just to dog ear those pages and not the ones in my library. I have looked on that small bookshelf of yours.” Blake cleared her throat. “The books changed to more smut being visible and no longer hiding, as well as the same books I see you pick up over and over going back to certain pages.”

“You notice all of that?” She used the book to cover her reddening blush.

“Aren't I supposed to? Would you like to me stop?”

“No!” She said too quickly. “I mean...I...” She paused taking a moment. “I would like you to continue. It's cute and hot that you care at the same time.” She rubbed her thighs together trying to be subtle about how turned on she was by the thought she cared so much and took notice.

“Would you like to have sex?” The corners of her mouth turned up.

“Yes!” Again yelling all too quickly. Blake bit the inside of her lip. She sounded a neutral as possible but her body said otherwise crying out for it. It wasn't her heat, it was desire. She handed the blue dust vial over. “Be gentle with my ass.” She blew the dust on her partner careful not to get any on herself.

“Oh baby.” A hushed whisper leaving as she came between Blake and her book again with lingering gentle kisses. Blake set the book on the nightstand with a bookmark. She was immersed into the kisses moaning as her hands rubbed against her muscular back careful with her scratches from earlier. The blonde felt her nervousness and backed off the bed and Blake groaned thinking she was teasing. She set herself on fire healing the scratches closed and climbed on top of the cat Faunus attacking her lips again. Her hands doing the same, guiding down her chest and up her sides and she shivered at the loving touches. Blake rolled onto her back before she got too comfortable. Draco massaged her back listening to her gasps. “I'm new at this, tell me what you like.”

“What?” She scoffed not believing what she heard. “Okay...rub along the shoulder blades-ooo-yeah...um...fingertips down the baacckk. Ooohhh. Lotion hellpppsss. But you don't need it. It'll drive me feral.”

“That's not a bad thing.” She mused.

“Ooo. Not now.” Her face was completely buried int the pillow and she gripped it tight feeling nothing short of wonderful.

“Do chops help?”

“Not really. You can add pressure with your palms on the lower back. Aaaaahhh! Oh fuck! Okay, I can't wait any longer. I don't care about lube, take me dry.”

She stopped her menstruations much to Blake's disappointment and got the bottle of lube. “I'm not going to hurt you.” She put it in her hand and on herself then her lubed fingers coating her walls.

“Sssssss. Ooohhh. Ooooohhhhh! Aaaaahhhh! Yyyyeeesss!” She was in a seal position as it was eased inside her. “Aaahhh shit! Ooohhh fuck me.”

She pressed her body against her back, massaging her shoulders as she slowly rocked her hips making love to her. She swiped her hair out of the way kissing her neck and licking her pulse.

“You can suck and bite, I won't break.”

“I leave marks on top of marks. I want to make sure they go away before I leave anymore. They are healing nicely though.”

“You are definitely marking me before you leave-. Ooooooo! Was that last push necessary?”

“Yes, I have to let you know who your daddy dragon is at the moment.”

“Oh shit. I think you just uncovered a kink.”

“You liked getting fucked by your dragon daddy?”

“Oh fuck yes! Oh daddy! Fuck me! Ooohh fuck me, daddy, with you big giant dragon cock. Aaaawww. You're so big daddy. Oh! You're tearing me. Finger me daddy. Ooh shit!” 

Draco slid her fingers into her core feeling the liquid slide down her fingers. She pumped in and out a meticulously. When she curled Blake yelled into the pleasure. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck me harder, daddy!” She whined. “Daddy! Oh fuck, fuck daddy, I'm gonna cum! Make your dirty whore cum. Dddaaddyyyy! Oh fuck! Aaaahh!” She body buck forward and back involuntarily on the shaft she squirted on.

“Your daddy dragon fucking you and making you cum like the whore you are?”

“Oh fuck...yes daddy...” She groaned.

“I'm gonna make you cum again.”

“Fuck daddy...not this soon....please.” 

The blonde pulled her fingers out and audibly licked them by her feline ear. She switched hands having her robotic fingers inside her. 

“No please...” She kicked her feet a little bit.

“But I like making you feel good. Don't I make you feel good?”

“Yes...but please...” She whimpered.

“Okay. I'll just stay here on top of you until you're ready my busy bee.” 

Blake pushed her body forward and back desperate for the friction her desired. She cried out as the fingers moved inside her and stilled. Still hypersensitive from her post climax. 

“Nice try my little cum dumpster. That little stunt has me wanting you more.” 

She increased momentum leaving her butt pink but nothing too crazy as her fingers moved inside her. Blake gritted her teeth fighting against it. She turned the vibrator on the lowest setting against her clit. Blake couldn't hold back letting the moans cries come through. She moved to all fours hoping it would ease some of the stimulation but it made it worse turning her on as she felt dominated. To make things worse, her dragon guided her lower body on the pillow and had access to plunge deeper and hit her g-spot hard.

“Ggaahhh! Aaaaahhh!” She screamed through her teeth trying to hold back from cumming. “Ah!” Her ass was slapped adding to her pleasure. “Aahh!” Her other cheek was slapped. The hum of the vibrator grew louder and vibration against her clit made her scream in ecstasy. Her entire body shook and she collapsed onto the bed continuing to shake. The dragon slowed, but continued for a minute. She finally stopped and panted trying to control herself but was having difficulties. She licked then bit her neck and she found it easier as instinct told her for her mate to stay still. When she calmed down she was able to talk. “That was too intense. I almost used my safe word that second time.”

She let go. “But you didn't because it felt too damn good.” She leaned in close and whispered. “I love what I can do to you.”

Blake shivered at her voice and the horrible idea she might continue. “You're the only one who can. Please, no more for a while.”

“You're right. We'll have maybe two hours before this begins again.”

“Can you remove yourself first so I can go back to reading?” The blonde shifted and she hissed at the new movement. Her book was laid in front of her but was still on her back and inside her. “Seriously? Please remove yourself.” Blake warned.

“You know you don't want me to.” She moved back and forth a few times which she hissed at first then moaned. “See?” She got comfy against her back again.

“Mmmmm.” She groaned. “I hate you.” Blake continued to read the story aloud.

An hour passed and she was rubbing her thighs together as the familiar flare shot through her. “Agh! I fucking hate you! Aaaaahhhh! Don't pound me like that! Aaaahh! Ooohhh fuck shit! This is what happens, you stayed in my ass now my body wants you more and since we decided to wait on pregnancy, you won't cum inside me and relieve my ache.” She complained.

“I'll just have to make you cum until you forget about it.”

“No... Please don't. That's too many.”

“Awe, come on Blake, please.”

“Okay...” She said sheepishly.

“You're not okay with it...” She started pulling out.

“Ooohh, please, just let me cum.”

“Shh. I'll take care of you.” She when to the plastic drawers and pulled out a stress ball going to the shelf grabbing 'Fury' and 'Half Pint' with harnesses. She put the stress ball in her hand. “Release this when you want me to stop.” Putting the ball in her hand. She plugged herself in her ass and moved in a circle. “Where do you want me and where do you want Fury?”

“I changed my mind on Fury. Since you like my ass so much, you can stay there. You're a pain in my ass anyway. I want the one with all the functions in my vagina.”

“Oo. I gotcha.” She slowly pulled out and put Fury back on the self. She got a smaller light pink one with looking one with a remote control. She slowly slid back in her getting as close to her body as possible even as they were pressed together. Blake groaned and gripped the sheets as it was slid back in her. “This is Talent, Talent meet the hottest woman in the world and soon to be quite literally the hottest and wettest.” Blake blushed thankful she couldn't see. “Here's the remote, please squeeze the ball, not the remote. Drop the ball when you want this to end. This button is all the vibration functions, I'm not sure how many there are, I know it was more than ten. This one changes the movement and the smaller one plays with your clit differently at each push. I could do it myself if you wanted me to, but I'll be busy grabbing your hips for momentum.”

“I said gentle! And why not put Talent as your vibrating finger?”

“Ooohh, Blake likey.” Blake rolled her eyes and blushed. “I like having different vibration settings and I could use my fingers, but I just want to focus on your ass. It makes it less complex and not as many bugs to worry about if something goes wrong. My arm is used for punching, pleasure comes second.” She placed it in her vagina and secured it with tape for reasons. “You activate Talent, I'll be feeling her through your walls and it might urge me closer to orgasm.”

“Can you stop messing around teasing me and just fuck me already. Geez, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were...Yang?”

“Oh shit. Figured it out did we?”

“What the fuck!? Draco this isn't funny!”

“She actually planned this out. You can't see my eyes and I get to fuck you.”

“Yang, you better pull out of my right this second!” Her voice was a stern command. “When did you two even switch?” She asked in a yell!

“As soon as Draco smelled your arousal, which was shortly before you rubbed your thighs together. She said this could help with my training and not lose myself completely, she'll be watching and will take back control.” She strapped Half Pint in her mouth. “Blake, Half Pint, although I think you've met. Safe word same as always, and it's not keeping going. Since you can't say it because your slutty ass likes being fucked so much, bang on the bed, preferably with your remote hand, or just drop the ball. Either way works.” Blake tried talking to tell her to start already but it came as muffles. “I can't understand you when you have something other than my glorious cock in your mouth.” She laughed. “I forgot something.” She took off her black bow and placed it on the nightstand. Blake looked at it sadly and Yang saw her ears pin back. “I haven't earned that back yet. You can't see it, but I winked and pointed a finger gun at you.” She inhaled deeply taking in her scent. “You smell amazing.”

She licked her back and started moving forward slowly. Blake turned the vibration on and it was steady slow movement. Yang moved the pillow so her drool wouldn't be on it. Blake wanted to experiment with all the the functions and shifted though the different vibration levels she screamed intensely as the third push was as strong as Yang's vibrator on high. The next were different rhythms, so more intense than others. Her body jerked when she found one she liked. Next was the different movements. She squealed as she felt it rotate in a circle. Pushed again and it moved the other way. It wagged back an forth on the next push then it moved at the eight different angles wagging as if looking for that g-spot and her body jumped and she quickly pushed the next button as if was found and she wasn't ready for it.

“Oh mamma, do that again.” Blake sent a glare to the wall unable to turn around.

She moaned louder through the shaft in her throat as Yang sped up. She kept it on the low vibration setting to Yang's disappointment. She wanted to feel the Faunus shake under her and inside her. Her moans were more than enough to tell Yang she was pleasing her lover. To her surprise, she could feel her walls clench down and yell as she came. Yang kept up her speed getting as much out of her as she could. Blake didn't get any rest or reprieve which she saw as good and bad. Her orgasm wasn't as intense and she could keep going, but she would need breaks. Have the stress ball helped as she would be able to drop it and have a break before continuing. She sped up the vibrator to Yang's pleasure as she felt it vibrate her cock.

“Blake, you feel amazing.” She received a hum in response and the vibrator was turned up full speed. Both of them jumping in response to the sudden change. Yang pounded her as fast as she could as she felt herself near but wanted Blake to cum first. The pulsing against her cock was too much and she tried willing it away. 

Too much stimulation going on for you to do that. Focus on her hair. She took Draco's advice. 

The smell of lavender and the way her hair flowed was what she focused on and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion by the way her body moved as she hit it from behind. Everything turned back normal speed as she felt her walls clamp and Blake hollered as Yang hilted every time with a pulse of breath leaving her. She didn't slow down even as her body demanded it and she came, filling her as far in as she could. Blake matched Yang's speed as they drug out their climax together. 

They slowed down again and Blake's body was covered in beads of sweat. Like Draco, Yang licked her back and she loved the way her skin tasted. She couldn't get enough and would kiss area, run her tongue over it then start sucking before biting down and pulling. She admired her work on making new marks. “Your favorite color.” She could hear muffled protests. “Sorry I don't speak gag.”  
Annoyed, Blake turned the vibrator to the second speed catching Yang off guard. She yelled as Yang jumped in surprise tearing her ass even more. Yang recovered quickly and went back to pounding her with medium setting, even after she turned it down. Blake decided to keep it at medium as she was close to another orgasm. She didn't want to have another hard orgasm so soon when she would not be satisfied with stopping. After a few minutes, she found herself really close and turned on the vibration to her clit and it sent her off the edge. Yang spoke when she came down. “What? You don't like what I can do to you anymore?” Blake glared, she could feel it but not see it.

They continued like this trying all the settings at all the vibration levels. About halfway through Yang and Draco switched out as Yang came three more times and when she was hard after the third, one, it was painful. Draco finished her all the way through determination and focusing on a certain point helping her out. Blake came a serious amount of times and Draco was unsure if she was anything left in her body to squirt. When Blake had her umpteenth orgasm she dropped the ball and Draco came inside her for the final time and they rode it out together.

Draco collapsed and she removed the shaft from her mouth. With her airway not longer trapped, Blake panted breathlessly filling her lungs to full capacity. She chocked on air when Draco slowly pulled out of her and she removed Talent from inside her and moved everything to the floor for cleaning later. She lifted her body up enough to turn on her side next to Blake. She wiped the hair sticking with sweat away behind her ear.

“I love you Blake Belladonna. You are the most incredible woman. You don't have to say anything. I love you so much. I don't want you to ever feel like you aren't. Just nod or shake your head lightly at this next question. Is your heat satisfied, even if you're tired.” Blake nodded still panting heavily but calming down. Draco kissed the top of her head. “Would it be okay if we soaked in the tub for a bit as you cool down?” She nodded. Draco picked her up and set it lower than lukewarm which was fine by Blake as she dragon could heat it up and she needed it.

“How...are you...” she swallowed “not...tired?”

“I'm exhausted and my body feels like it's shaking and my knees want nothing more than to buckle. Sheer will power and saying it's all in my head can do a lot.” She gazed into her eyes nearly white in color with how glazed over they were. “Are you feeling okay though?”

“I'm...fine....”

“Don't lie to me Blake. Please let me know if that was too intense.”

“I'm fine....it was...intense.” Draco decided the conversation could wait and eased her in the tub coming in behind her. “Day two.” She stiffed a laugh.

She kissed the top of her head. “That's not funny. After this, you're getting some sun. I don't if you wanna soak you feet, read a book, outside, you are getting sun.”

“Sun...” She smiled.

“Monkey boy? You've spent too much time with Yang. Aah! Geez! I feel aching. I think I locked my knees in place. Is your dad a chiropractor by chance? I'd say your mom, but I feel like she would break me on purpose.” 

She shook her head. She took a headrest on the side of the tub and placed it around her neck. Feeling the water was too high she lowered it not wanting Blake to accidentally drown for sinking or being rudely awaken by her splashing for air. She laid back down and easily went to sleep with Blake curled on her chest.

“I love Draco. I'll give you your bow back.” She kissed her cheek and drifted off.

Draco woke to smelling a familiar scent. Her eyes shot open and a deep growl came from inside where her dragon was sealed. She felt in front of her and Blake was gone. She drained the water drying quickly as she rushed out of the bathroom. She saw Blake thrusting Fury inside her moaning and panting ferociously. Before Draco or her instincts could do anything to hurt her, she pressed the button and artificial cum filled her relieving her.

“Way to spoil things party pooper. Here I was hoping you'd wake up and take me. Why are you pacing around like that?”

“I-I woke up, you were gone-I panicked because my dragon's lust was wanting to take you, I didn't want to hurt you or I... I did the thing.” She sat against the wall hands folded over her head. “I wanted to still want you. I don't want to hurt you. That last session was too much and here you are with Fury.”

Blake was facing her near inches apart. “You're hard.” She grabbed her penis stoking it.

“Oh no, Blake.” She grabbed her hand. “Please don't. I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't. Don't use your semblance and don't go full daddy dragon on me.” She winked.

“I won't.” Blake sat with both knees on either side and lowered herself onto her shaft her entrance already wet. “Blake...pregnancy...get it out.” She gritted through her teeth.

“Oops.” She placed three fingers under her chin and continued riding her. “You feel so good I can't stop.” She teased. Draco used the dragon's lust as will power and pushed Blake off of her going for a condom and slipping it on. She went back to where she was and sat down. Blake was pissed at being shoved rudely off. She dug her claws into the rubber and shredding it. Draco felt her semblance heating as her claws scratched through to her penis which would've bled if the flames didn't heal it. “Screw the no semblance rule, this is hot.” She took the entire rubber off and Draco rolled out of the way dodging her. “Draco...stop teasing me.”

“Only when you agree I won't cum inside you. Aaahhh! Aaaggghhh!” Her eyes shut hard as she felt the room spin and she felt the pang again. “No!” She yelled fighting her primal instincts. She focused on something else. Disappearing in the bathroom and locking the door. She started masturbating thinking of Blake physically hurting her, hearing her scream as she took the full dragon. The banging on the door helped motivate her and distract her. After a few minutes of imagining Blake scream and try to move away from it she came squirting it all over the walls. She panted as she became flaccid. Another bang and she woke from her post high. She opening the door and Blake attacked her lips smelling what she was doing and trying to get her hard again. Draco kissed her back and took her where the the ceiling chains were and hooked one of her arms. The other claw scratched her deep as she tried to get away.

“What the fuck Draco!? You don't want this? You don't want me?” She asked sadly nearing tears.

“I want you more than anything. That's why I'm not going to physically hurt you.” She quickly dressed as Blake was trying to set herself free and cuffed her other wrist since she was an escape artist. Listening to Adam, she felt another pang of desire and ran to the library lab. She quickly sprinkled herself in pink dust and felt the desire ebb. She checked on Adam. “How do you feel now?”

“I want the baby out.” He said through his teeth. “This shit hurts.”

“What do you feel?”

“The nails in the stomach passed. Aaahh hhhaaahhhaa! Oooooohhhhh! Yyyyeeehhhh!” After several minutes of him yelling it finally stopped but he was breathing heavy.

“And that sounds like stage three of five still. Still, you're moving quicker than anticipated. 

“It's night time you bitch! How is this moving quick?”

“I thought you were going to take three days of labor.” She patted his body down clearing the sweat and filled up the water cups again. She didn't look at her but she could hear Blake seething and rattling her chains. She gave the cups to Adam and left him alone, smiling as he screamed. She went into the closet cleaning all the toys in the sink and setting them back refilling the capsules. She pulled one out that was small but would inject her with what she needed. She focused all her attention on Blake still avoiding eye contact, even with her heavy breathing and glares. She locked her thighs on her shoulders and thrust the toy inside her, and released its contents. 

“Cum inside me. Don't rely on those stupid toys.” She kicked her legs angrily. 

“They're not stupid if we can avoid you getting pregnant.”

“But that's why I have a cycle in the first place. I'm... It's going to happen, I want it to be yours. Please Draco, don't be like Yang and take this away from me.” Draco unlocked her carrying her to the bed.

“You told me that no matter what you did, no matter what you say, to never cum inside you during this heat cycle. I'm going to keep it that way.”

“I changed my mind.” She held her cheek her eyes pleading. “Please...”

“Get dressed, you're getting some sun.” She stood up and turned to the dresser pulling something out for Blake.

“I'm in heat, remember? This outfit is too skimpy for me. Black little boy shirts with most of the cleavage cut out and my stomach showing off.”

“Yang used to wear that with ankle boots. It'll be a little big on you. We don't even have to be seen in public. I was going to sit in the area Yang tried to called Hades. I'll cock block every male on this island if I have to in order for you to get some sun.”

“I'd actually like to see that. I'm getting turned on just thinking about it.”

“Blake...” She covered in face in her hands. “Pick a spot and I'll do what I need to.”

“Okay then.” She got up excitedly. “Let's stop at my house and I can pick out a few dog ear paged books.” 

Draco smiled. Of course you would have us walk all the way through town. The neighbors are pissed at us already, why not make it worse? At least the media leaves us be since that incident with Ruby and they can't identify me. 

“What are you thinking?”

“That you would purposefully have us walk all the way through town and with the neighbors pissed at us for noise complaints, why not add fights to the list. Your dad is a well respected leader, you're changing if we're going in public.”

“Better idea. I'll change,” she went into the drawer and picked modest clothing out “we buy me a bikini and I show it off while we get my book.”

“Not with all those marks you don't. You might as well be dating a vampire. We go into town, get you a bikini, we come back here and lay in the sun.”

“You refuse to come inside me, we go with my plan.” She winked. 

“Fine I'll-.”

“And no Plan B or any contraception either. Yang already pulled that shit.”

Draco groaned not seeing how she could win. She lowered her head in defeat. “Let me put this baby monitor to use.” She grabbed one and placed one by Adam and went back to her difficult female. 

They headed to a department store. “Of course, first thing we walk into on an island clothing store... bikinis.” She tried to smile. “I'll let you pick and decide, show me what your top three choices are and we'll go from there. I need to pick out more outfits that say me, not Yang.”

Blake grabbed her arm roughly, nearly leaving a mark and whispered. “Don't leave me alone. I can't be alone at this time. You said you would beat up anyone, I need that.”

She saw the plea in her amber eyes. She was desperate for protection. “Alright. I'll stay to protect you. So help me if any bastard looks at you like a piece of meat, whistles, or anything else, I will lose my fucking shit.” She yelled in a whispered.

“I love you.” She smiled. She loved it when Draco was passionate. It was one of the few occasions she displayed emotion. 

“I love you most. Please look around and show me your top three. I'll be watching.”

“Wait. You don't want to see what colors look good on me?”

She sighed heavily. “Blake, I have a confession to make.” Her cheeks pinked. “I would love nothing more than to see you pick things out, but I wanted to separated because I hate clothes shopping. Almost as much as I hate Raven. I don't want to rush you, but I will look out for you. I know you like to pick up everything glace a couple seconds and put it back. The colors I would suggest for you are, dark black-.”

“Wow!” Blake's eyes widened. “Someone who finally understands the different shades. You are my soul mate.”

She smiled and continued. “ Scarlet red, dark purple or nearly black, please don't pick plumb-.”

“You understand colors for a masculine, alpha type.” She noted. 

“Okay, please don't get turn on. Even a navy blue or a lighter version of a dark blue would look good, but not as good as scarlet red.”

“What about yellow, with maybe three Heart of Defiance's, two on my chest and one where my-.”

“Ooohh.”

She scratched her eyebrow. “Please pick something out.” Blake turned with mix of a smiling smirk. Draco kept her distance pretending like she was looking, Blake's safety is number one. She turned the baby monitor volume at a low setting and timed Adam's contractions. He's still at level three. She felt something was wrong and turned her head up in time to see two guys approaching her.

“Hey cutie, did someone mark you and leave you alone?”

“Yeah, come with us and we'll show you a great time.”

Draco growled as she got closer. “Ah...no thanks I have-.”

“Why don't you back away from the lady? You're making her nervous.” Her eyes turned a darker shade of red but she was calm.

“Ah, were not making you nervous, are we sweetheart? Everyone knows a female Faunus in heat is asking for it.” The comment set her off as he reached out his hand to grab her cheek but Draco grabbed it and squeezed it. “Aaaaahhhh.” He screamed in pain.

She jerked her head to the side with a crazed look in her eyes. “Now, are you going to leave her alone or am I going to break your wrist?”

“Oh now you're gonna get it.” His buddy said going for a punch and Draco met it with her other fist with his and there was a loud snap of something shattering. His wrist splintered back into his arms and his arm bone slid past his elbow dislodging it. He howled in pain running out the door. She could see his tail tucked between his legs and he was some type of canine. 

'Scoundrel.' She told herself knowing it was racist, rationalizing it was okay in this case, knowing it wasn't. 

The guy she had a grip on went for a punch and she stopped it with her palm grabbing it like she held a ball and snapped it upward separating his wrist from his arm. He howled and tried to pull away but his other hand was stuck. She smiled evilly and crunched it in her hand shattering the bone into fragments and let go. He ran out the door after his buddy and he was some kind of bird Faunus.

She turned back to Blake. “You okay? Did I go overboard?” She asked worried. Before Blake could answer, she heard someone nearing. 

“Excuse me Miss.” She heard a voice behind her. “That was really brave what you did. Most females stay indoors as not to attract attention. To see a human protecting her Faunus friend is amazing.” She couldn't smell a difference.

Draco could see she was petite and cute with glasses. She inhaled and thought about her words. “Thanks, I just wanted her to get some sun from staying indoors too long. I told her I'd beat everyone up on the island just for looking at her a certain way.”

She giggled. “That's so sweet. I'm Heather.”

“Draco and this is Blake, my-.”

Blake chimed in getting a little jealous to what seemed to be flirting. “I'm her fiancée.” Draco calmed herself and tried not to turn pink. Thanking whoever it was only her ears. “She's actually a Faunus, she turns into a dragon.”

“I've never heard of a dragon Faunus before. I know it was rumored one was spotted a few days ago and another one months ago. I don't mean to be rude...” She was shy about asking.

“It's not really a Faunus feature, but my semblance turns into a dragon, yes. That's why I am a mix-matched sort of individual.” Draco looked Blake silently asking for permission. She received an eye roll and a eventual nod. “This way, I don't want to burn the place down.” They went outside. “Stay right there.” She stepped a couple feet back and since she'd been feeling her dragon every glace she stole at Blake today, it was easy. There she stood in the middle of her blue, fifteen foot dragon with a long tail and neck standing tall.

“Whoa.” She said impressed too shocked to say more. Draco recoiled. “Your fiancée is lucky. I hope I run into you two again. Thanks.” She walked off with a smile. 

“Take care Heather.” She turned to walk inside but Blake was outside watching and ensuing her own safety near Draco. “Do I already know what's wrong?”

“Yeap.” She emphasized the p sound in a bitter tone.

“I'm sorry I care about you enough to protect you and other people watch and I get their attention. I'm sorry if you felt I was looking at her for anything more than someone random. I was not because she's not you. She's not my fiancée.”

“Oh. So you agree then?” She raised her eyebrow. 

She took her hand. “Of course I do, it looks unofficial without an engagement ring. Nothing and no one will ever come between us, nor will they ever have the chance to. The only way I'll leave, is if I see someone else take my spot and make you happy.”

“That will never happen. I couldn't nor wouldn't have someone replace you or Yang. I love you both and if you think taking time away to connect will make me happy, then I have to agree. I don't know what it's like in your head. In mine, it has negative thoughts of how things can and will go wrong.” 

“I know you do. That's why I assure you as much as I can, for as long as I can without going overboard. I know we did this at night with the moon being out, but we can do the sun thing tomorrow.”

“Actually, I'm glad it's night. May I get five bikinis and we can leave?”

“You spend my money how you like cutie.” She winked. Blake scoffed and they headed back inside. She quickly picked out the colors Draco suggested and the yellow one would be custom designed. Draco tried catching up to Blake at the changing room, and trying not to leave her side but with her flashy, display people and Faunus were asking about it. Some even said they had a friend who saw a yellow one on the beach months ago and asked if they knew each other. Another said they saw the yellow one flying in the air not long ago and asked if she had wings. She tried being polite hating the spotlight. “Excuse me. I-yes. Excuse me-.” Blake was laughing in the changing room while she waited outside for her. Glad someone finds this amusing. I'm about to lose it if they don't back up. Blake laughing is the only thing keeping me sane. “I'm not sure if I identify as a Faunus being able to turn into a mythological creature. No, I am not a creature of Grimm. I was born with red eyes.” Blake just about died with laughter at questions. “I'm not single, no. My fiancée is in the changing room.”

“Why aren't you with her?”

Because ya'll are asking me questions like the press and won't leave my ass alone. “She likes privacy.” Blake please hurry. “My boob size? That's too personal. My dragon had nothing to do with my size.” She saw Blake leave and immediately followed. “Please tell me they fit.” She nearly pleaded.

“I have to go one size bigger on the butt.” Draco sighed a laugh not sure if she could take much more. Blake laughed and went to the check out line. “Kidding. This crowd is starting to bug me. Is that a news crew outside?”

“Oh fuck no. We're staying in a hotel until they leave us alone. To talk to someone who has questions and you do a little display and this happens. Blake, I'm sorry but I really can't do this. Yang loves the spotlight. This is her scene.” She paid for everything and they left in a hurry. Blake held her hand silently telling her to stay as she hates the spotlight too.

“How about this? I use my semblance and hide in the shadows escaping and you fly away. Once we lose them, we'll go back to your ship.”

“No, you're coming with me.” She summoned her dragon holding Blake tightly and bent her knees before pushing off the ground into the sky losing the crowd. She flew past the houses toward the Observatory. 

Blake noticed the new flight pattern of the up and down movement. “Draco!” She held on tighter. “You better use your wings and fly us!” She was distressed. Her claws nearly puncturing her skin with her grip. 

She opened the door and Blake stepped through the door to the observatory. “Should be safe here. Now everyone thinks I'm famous. Great...this ruins my fort adventure. Now they put a face to a name, now you will be in danger.”

"Don'tchu ever, ever fly without your wings again!" She nearly yell when they landed. "I was scared." She embraced her dragon now that she was on solid ground. “You say leaving is the best option.” She sat next to her. “Is there no other way?”

She put her hands over her face and lowered them. “I've honestly been thinking about that. I may have found a way.”

“Really, what?”

“Promise me you won't interfere, come looking for me or have someone else look for me or Yang? Pinky promise.” 

“I promise.” She curled her pinky with the other.

She sighed and blocked Yang from knowing. “I blocked Yang so she-.”

“That secret?”

“We'll be wondering through the desert and mountains for a month in Menagerie. I'm going to have her think you're dead and she won't want to live anymore. Can you give Yang another black bow, she'll think it's the original. I'm going to cover it in blood and leave it torn and tell her you died.”

“Sure, I'll scratch it up a little bit, and may as well use my real blood right? So it smells like me.”

“It's not that serious. You don't have to-.”

Blake grabbed her hand. “The more believable the training the sooner you can come back to me.” She hugged her and brought her in close. “Please be careful, no one knows what's out there.”

“I do. Creatures of Grimm that can come up from the ground and attack by eating people. Another type is a dragon. You have others that-.”

“Okay stop.” She nearly had tears in her eyes. “Stop before I tell you it's too dangerous and I try to keep you from leaving.”

“It will be dangerous, but I will come back for you. I'll look bronzed as well as skin and bones, but I will be back for you my angel.”

“I guess my family will have to have a buffet style banquet when you return.” She smiled trying to hide the sadness.

“You'll have to. My ship will be parked all the way south of here. If not kept where it is now.”

Blake hugged her again and held her tighter. “Promise you'll come back to me.”

Draco held her head into her shoulder and gripped her body tighter by her waist. “I promise.” She broke away. “And to prove it.” She took off Celica and placed it on Blake. “I'll come back for her and for you. Blake, once we or she comes back, there's more training to do. When I think it's safe, I'll leave and head to Mistral. I need to destroy the last of the White Fang Forts that are known. I'll probably visit Emerald or Diamonte, if you allow me.”

“Of course. Family is important.” She smiled. “Let him know I said hi and...” She sighed. “You have my permission to do whatever you need to do to help Emerald or yourself. If you fall back-.”

“I'll let him know.” She held her hands with a small smile. “You are my family Blake. As weird as it sounds, you're family, other than Ruby, is the closest to a family I've ever known.” They smiled at each other leaving nothing unsaid and non verbally communicating what's already been said.

“I love you.” They said at the same time with a chuckle. Draco leaned close and Blake did the same and they slowly kissed letting it linger before pulling away slowly.

“I was hoping to go skinny dipping in the dark, but I guess the paparazzi ruined it.” 

“If it's any consolation, I'd love to see them on you.” Blake smirked and removed her clothing. “Oh not mamma, no bra.” She panted. She suddenly felt her desire to take her and her body pounded sending her to the ground “Aagghh!”

“Draco?” She knelt down where she laid.

“Blake, get dressed and run.” She said through her teeth.

“I'm not leaving you.”

“You have to.” She struggled to fight the urge. “My dragon-Aaaggghhh. Run. Get away. I've been...fighting it all day.” She gritted through her teeth. 

She placed a hand on her. “That's because your dragon is attracted to me. Don't fight it. Let the instinct take over.”

“I'll hurt you.” She said lighter nearly letting it consumer her like Blake said.

“What's the worse you can do? Fist me?” She half-laughed.

She let her dragon's lust nearly take control, only planning to fight if necessary. Her eyes changed as before and she got on top of her not spending much time with kisses. She forced her legs apart using her long tongue and going straight in. Waving her tongue once inside drawing out more of her fluids. Please use your safe word Blake. You're going to be sensitive after the first one. The tongue continued playing with her insides going as far as it could. Her body wriggled as it was a lot to take without being properly prepared. Without her heat, her body would not take kindly to the violation. Also without her heat she would not be in this predicament. The dragon having no patience, turned the vibrator on medium and held it to her clit demanding her to cum.

She clawed the ground for anything to hold onto. “Oh shit! Fuck!” She tried kicking her legs away to avail. The dragon amused with her prey, turned it higher. Blake was not prepared as fast as her dragon expected her to be, even with her in heat. She screamed loudly trying to move but was held into place. Her head kept coming off and meeting with the ground as well as her back and she grunted in breaths. It seemed like hours passed as she continued to receive culling's and forced to cum. She yelled as her body was hit hard with an orgasm shaking continuously as it lasted for a minute if not longer. Her heat was at full blast now. The dragon slowed but didn't stop as her body continued to shake, the tongue licked her insides dry and she was sensitive and kept calling out for release only to be denied. Her body didn't care as it was releasing the pheromones that made her want to mate. In her mind she worried the dragon wouldn't stop if she used her safe word. The dragon worked her tongue faster and turned the vibration higher. She screamed from the sensitivity and came again. The dragon licked every last drop and her prey's eyes were watered from post orgasms. The dragon stopped, feeling her safe word was near and crawled on top of her. She forced her fingers in and Blake yelled. Draco had not given completely into her dragon and was just as concerned as Yang was but she could talk and move her hands to use a safe word or gesture. She added another finger fucking her as far deep in as she could. Blake was now feeling the pleasure as her natural lubrication was there. She yelled when she came. The dragon added another finger adding to her climax and her orgasm turned bigger. She didn't want to place her entire hand inside her and held the vibrator to her clit she screamed as she came and she felt her heat fade away and the dragon calmed down no longer intoxicated by her scent. The dragon form died down and Draco licked her hand clean.

She dressed Blake no longer concerned with the bikinis. She took the bag and carried her to the Belladonna house avoiding everything and everyone. Once inside Kali heard the door close and embraced the two hearing about their day on the news and asking questions mostly related to if they were okay.

“We're fine Kali, Blake's... just a little worn out. I'll get her to bed.” She tucked her in and kissed her forehead and the back of her hand. “Blake, you the most amazing person ever. I won't ever let you go.” She placed Blake's hand over her heart. “I don't know anyone else who puts up with the bullshit you do and takes the things you do. I love you.” She listened to Blake's heartbeat.

“I love you most. You make me feel amazing, not just during sex, but all the time. I want to be amazing because you make me feel that way.” She squeezed her hand. “I love you. Check on Adam, you know what a baby he can be.” She forced a laugh.

“I will and I promise I will join you soon.” She kissed her forehead. Walking backward to take her all in. She opened the door and closed it.

She turned around to Kali who reheated the tea and Draco explained the situation to her, Ghira joined them later. “Ghira, Kali, please tell me what those guys said. Every female who leaves the house and is out and about during her cycle wants it. Please tell me that's a not thing or a way of thinking.”

“Why does it bother you?” Ghira asked. “Sure the kidnapped Faunus served you and were having intercourse with each other, but why does it bother you now? You don't look like a Faunus like that woman said.”

“It bothers me because Yang had low self esteem gathered attention by wearing short shorts and tops that barely contained her chest. She could defend herself no problem, but most males and even some females licked their lips when they saw her on the ship or in one of the kingdoms. She relished in the attention, even if it was bad. Some were bold enough to try and touch her. They never won. Only Raven did as her dominate. Watching the Faunus growing up, they didn't want it, they didn't deserve it. Even the ones I captained, most trusted me despite how I treated them because I left them alone or when comforting them when they had issues with some getting too close. I told them their opponents weakness and how to exploit them. It's how I was with every individual. Eventually, they found someone they trusted enough and would defend them and help them. It's always bothered me, but that's how I grew up. To hear random strangers saying that female Faunus in heat is outside and about want it, it bothers me, it infuriates me. Even when I was younger. Is this a thing? Part of the rape culture I never realized? Just because I don't look like a Faunus, doesn't mean I don't feel for them. I have heat cycles now, I have lustful urges, I can see in the dark, I can hear just as good and I can...smell things I have haven't before. They're lucky I just broke their bones. I should've broken their dicks. Strapped them to a chair that held their parts and lit a barn on fire. It's either them or their disgusting sex drive.”

“That's enough.” Kali's voice was stern hearing her rage in passion thought it was more hidden than Yang's. “That is normal culture, not just here in Menagerie, but across Remnant.” Draco nearly slammed her fist on the table but stopped it with her other hand holding the bottom of it. She breath in deeply and her nails cut into her palm. “Hey,” Kali put a hand on hers relaxing it “don't worry about them. It's unfortunate, but you learn to get used to it. It's sad, but one in four female Faunus are raped before they turn eighteen.” Her hand shook with fury.

“One in six for males.” Ghira added. “It doesn't make it right, but believe it or not, it's mostly humans that start it. Faunus that it happens to, they do it to others to get the power back that they feel they've lost and the cycle keeps repeating. Don't get me wrong, we're happy you were there for her because of what could've happened, and she can defend herself, but her cycle doesn't help her concentrate enough to fight as well as she can. It doesn't stop them entirely .”

She was angry, she had no idea who or what to be angry at. How it started? How it keeps happening to others? Most of the sex she had was consensual, the rest of it, she raped them not even caring. That person was a daughter of someone, a son of someone, granted a prick, but still someone. Any of them could've been Blake from the very beginning. Her head started to spin thinking about it. Where she put most of the blame, was herself. What happened today, she was part of that culture, knowing it was wrong but doing it anyway. Kidnapping others and forcing them against their will, breaking them as if they were toys. Granted the guys would've taken her and had their way, but she kidnapped them and sometimes made them feel better afterward by staying with them instead of leaving them. That is what Yang originally created her for. To burden all the wrongs she did and not feel any slight bit guilty. Why was it only catching up to her now? Could it be Blake wasn't around? She never had to think about it before today? Or something else? She was lost in thought.

The Belladonna's tried to get her attention back calling her name and snapping their fingers in her face. Her skin started to pale feeling sick with herself. She wanted other people to pay and sit in the chair as the barn burned, but it was also her who deserved to sit there. Taking away what Blake wanted most and for the DNA to be theirs. She suddenly felt a head on her shoulder and warm embrace surrounding her snapping her back to reality. She shook her head and turned to what disturbed her. “Blake?” She whispered softly. She held he back so hard never wanting to lose her. The parents left them alone. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Tears trickled down.

“What are you saying? You're... Draco.” She laughed a little wiping a speck of water away. “This is a first. It's nice, but I don't want it to happen often. What are you sorry for?”

“I hurt you, I did things to you. Yang we... We hurt you. We never should've hurt anybody. I'm sorry. I... I thought I was past this... I'm not. I hurt you and there's no way I can ever take it back-.”

“Draco. Look at me.” She held both of her cheeks and forced her to look at her. “Listen to me. I've forgiven you. While you made your own choices, you had to learn what the right thing to do is. I don't blame you completely. I'm glad we met, okay? Even if it was under worse circumstance, I wouldn't change a thing.”

“I would. I would change everything. I would have chosen you to be mine when we were kids and never taken anybody and dealt with the consequences. I would've left and found Ruby and kept her safe. I would've introduced myself before your engagement and convince you to runaway with me. I never would've and never should've hurt you. I'm so sorry.”

“Like my dad would've ever accepted you.” She chuckled. “And me? All I do is run. Kidnapping is the best effective method, especially on a ship where I can't go anywhere. I've forgiven you for everything. You're trying to right your wrongs. Erase the sins of others and delete the worse scum on Remnant before they hurt some little kid and turn them into a monster. I wouldn't change a thing.” She squeezed her as tight as she could reassuring her this time. “I love you.”

“I love you most. You really are amazing. The best friend, girlfriend, lover, fiancée and significant other in all of Remnant.”

“Kiss me and make me yours.” They faced each other and slowly closed the gap between them lingering their kiss and pulling apart slowly. “You feeling better?”

“Much.”

“You already know you have to leave. Make Remnant that much safer eliminate the worse monsters in the world. If we're a target because of it, I know you'll do everything to protect me and the people you love. Don't draw too much attention to yourself.”

“Never.” She slowly kissed her again.

“Did you ever check on Adam?”

“No. I was interested to talking to your folks. I didn't mean to concern you and space out like that. How bad was it?”

“They were calling for you and Yang, waving their hands and snapping their fingers in your face. I think my mom tried shaking you and when I heard them. I panicked when I saw you, you were so angry with your clenched fist staring at the table like you wanted to break it. I knew you were thinking too hard or meditating in a very dark way so I ran to you. That's when you came to. Now check on Adam before you get distracted again.”

“Okay.” She turned on the baby monitor and heard him scream. She timed his contractions. “He's still at level three. You have anything you wanna do in the meantime? I'll check at sunrise.”

“I have an idea of what to do while we wait.” She looked at her with half lidded eyes. Wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Blake, you don't have to do this. I know I was rough and I probably hurt you-.”

“Stop talking.” She kissed her lips leaning into her and nearly knocking her over. In truth, she was sore and the short walk from her room to the dinning area nearly left her limping, but she wasn't going to pass up any opportunity to be fucked senseless. Draco pushed back not wanting to fall over. She broke away and picked her up and Blake laughed as her arms were wrapped around her neck. She set her on the bed and closed the door. “The neighbors are going to complain again.”

“Let them. When they've got the most beautiful woman in the world, they would want her crying out in ecstasy.” She leaned down over the bed with both arms gripping the edge renewing their kisses.

Blake pulled her onto the bed getting on top and pressing their bodies together. She held her cheek, slowing the kisses but lingering longer. Draco opened her mouth to invite her mate inside. Blake took her time in exploring her mouth as Draco and Yang do with her, going over every groove, the front and back of the teeth, gums and every inch of skin. Draco was making a low, throaty moan with every swish of her slow moving rough tongue. Her hands massaged the dark haired woman's back nearly pulling off the sweatshirt, letting her know she was pleasing her if her moans weren't enough. Blake moved her hands through the golden hair massaging her head, which she was rotating her head to feel her soft touch. The red eyed woman repaid her by lowering her hands to her butt grabbing the flesh and kneading them. Blake started moaning and lightly purring. The cat Faunus lowered her hands down the hem of the sweatshirt her hands going under it and sliding it off. Draco held her arms out to help her partner who tossed it on the floor.

“Much better.” The corners of her mouth turned up staring her her bare chest.

Draco slid her sweatshirt off feeling her soft skin. “I agree.” She raised her head stealing kiss after kiss. Blake lowered her head kissing down her jaw and into her neck. She found her pulse and gave her a love bit. “You're adorable.” She managed without moaning. She continued traveling down to her breasts sucking the pink crowns and flicking it inside her mouth with her tongue. “Ooohhh Blake.” She moaned as her kitty was started driving her crazy. She moved to the other one and Draco inhaled a hiss through her teeth. “Aaaahhhh!” She loudly exhaled.

Blake continued to travel downward over her stomach. Every kiss she made Draco sharply exhaled at the contact. Blake swiped her own pants off first then hastily slid her partners off. Her hands pulled her legs apart and she started licking the outside. Draco tried to keep her legs still but they were squirming at the contact trying to keep her moans in. Blake took that as a challenge and no longer able to take it, her voice sounded like a croaked coughing laugh. She tried harder taking a long lick and flicking her clit. “Oh shit!” She yelled not used to gentle menstruations and the lick on her clit was too much. She couldn't see with her eyes shut, but she knew Blake was smiling as there wasn't contact after. “Oh fuck.” Her body shook after another lick. She was panting her breath was hitching and she was shivering after every lick. Blake was amazing but she wasn't sure she should or could continue like this. Blake was going to get her to the edge she wasn't sure how she would react. Her thoughts grew worse if she was going to put her tongue inside. She swallowed trying to put her thoughts together before speaking. Another lick and she became undone all over again. “No.” It came out as a squeak. Blake had finished the outside when Draco could finally piece her words together with a bit of a break. She was about to speak when Blake dove her tongue in at the source. “Gggaahhh!” She croaked a scream and breathlessly panted trying to get used to having something inside her, not less having it feel as good as Blake made her feel. Her entire body tensed and she grunted through her teeth and her shoulders took turns rocking off the bed with her back. 

Blake wanted to continue and make her partner feel good but she was already sweating and her body temperature was dropping catching her concern. She took her tongue out and tried on to sound disappointed. “Are you okay? We don't have to-.”

“Blake.” She interrupted. “You're doing great.” She reassured through pants. “I'm not sure I can handle this. You make me feel really good... I'm just not ready.”

“Is there anything you want to try?”

“Yeah. I'll try to stay as still as possible and try not to freak out. Maybe start with two fingers, then after my freaking out is done,” Blake chuckled as she continued “you could try using your mouth on my clit but if I move too much, maybe just stick with your thumb or finger. Please mind the nails. I'm not particularly into being cut open.”

Blake laughed harder. “I'll try. I filed them this morning after I left deep scratches.” Draco nervously exhaled nodding to continue. “We don't have to continue.”

Draco swallowed hard and released a heavy, short breath licking her lips. “Please continue.”

Blake moved back to her kissing in helping her relax. Draco tried moving her tongue inside but teeth blocked her way she backed off sticking with kisses. Once she relaxed, Blake slid her hand down nails gliding down along her skin and used her fingers to let her know she was there and she wasn't going to rush or let it hurt. Slowly she sank her fingers in and inhaled. Unfortunately, Draco was sucking air out of her lungs and she struggled to break away, she was stuck like a suction. When she was able to break away, panting and gasping for breath with coughs. She sat up trying to rub her back and she felt nails cut into her. She lowly groaned raising her head with her teeth pressed together. She eased herself back down. “Are you okay?” She croaked with a a cough.

“Y-y-yeah.” Two heavy coughs. “I'm fine. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah.” She whispered. “Just not used to getting the air sucked out of me. It's always been the opposite of getting too much air and forcing it out of my nose.”

“Sorry. I was taught to always suck in air to keep from... in this case yelling in pleasure.”

“Which is why Yang had me breath in first with anal sex?”

“Yeah, same with the toys. Now, if you don't mind....” she kissed her lips slowly and adding to it. 

“Right.” She whispered leaning into her and slowing curling them careful of her claws.

Draco was moaning into her at every stroke of her fingers. She exhaled sharply and Blake knew she found her g-spot. Not wanting to get this over with too quickly, she skimmed over it every few strokes to drive her crazy. She moved her head to her chest and started back on her nipple. Draco threw her head back cursing into the ceiling. She was getting closer. Blake doubled her efforts moving her head between her legs and flicking her clit with her tongue. At every flick, Draco's back arched of the bed before coming back down. Blake started sucking on it and she gasped with her eyes shot open wide. Draco had no choice but to loudly moan almost into a scream to stop her body from moving erratically. She could feel Blake smirk between her legs knowing she won. She didn't know it was a challenge. Her thoughts caught off guard as she felt unfamiliar pressure in her back and stomach. She knew what it was as she felt like she had to pee. “Blaaakkee, I'm gonna-Oh shit-Ah fuck! Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaahh! Ooohhh! Aaaahhh!” She continued with each exhale of breath rocking her hips violently in Blake's face as the foreign sensations continued. She was gasping for air by the she finished and she was grateful Blake stopped instead of going another round.

“Holy shit Blake!” She breathe as the cat Faunus climbed on top of her and rested her head in her chest. Draco pulled her up on shaky arms and licked the fluids from her chin. She set her back down on her chest and lightly scratched her ear not wanting her to fall asleep. “You're so getting it after I rest for a bit.”

“Draco,” she said calmly “you really don't have to.”

“After that, I owe it to you. I haven't felt that good in this body ever.” Blake's eyes widened in shock. “It's true. You're mine.” She held her closer. “I'm yours.” She kissed her forehead. “Besides, deny it all you want, I can smell and feel how wet you are on my stomach.” Blake could only respond with a blush and tried to hide her face making herself seem as small as possible. “Awe Blake, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, it's cute.” She relaxed a little but not much. She lightly scratched her ear again and she completely relaxed stretching out before purring. “There you go.” She let her stay like that a few minutes. “Alight, your turn.”

“Could you be gentle? Last night and earlier was kind off...” Her voice and eyes trailed off. 

“Of course, what I have in mind, nothing will go inside you.”

“Huh?” She was confused and went to move.

“Nuh uh. You're still on top.”

She sat Blake up on her thigh and held her butt moving their bodies in opposite directions. At first, Blake felt really weird but she felt her own wetness and it sooth the roughness she felt and first and started moaning. Draco then sat up and kissed her lips moving down her neck then back up and she moaned louder. Kisses then lowered to her chest and she took her nipple in her mouth sucking and drawing circles around it. She flicked it every so often and pulled it away causing pain pleasure. Blake cursed under her breath. Draco's other hand played with her other peak in a similar manner pinching and pulling. Blake cursed and moaned even louder getting closer. Draco smirked and her hand traveled to her ear scratching at the base and she purred in pleasure. Suddenly, her juices exploded on her thigh and her body continued rocking as she yelled in pleasure. She fell over when she finished and Draco made sure she didn't hit anything solid on the way down.

“Holy shit that was good.” She heavily panted. “Damn!” She yelled pulling herself closer to her mate. “How'd you know?”

“I didn't.” Blake raised an eyebrow. “I hoped for the best and it worked. I'll give you a little break before we go again.”

“Again?” She was taken back. “I still owe for the all the times you-.”

“This time, I hope it's both of us. You don't owe me anything, okay? You deal with enough bullshit, you deal with Yang and I, and you have you're own problems. I know I hurt you recently and you take it like a champ.” She cupped her hair off her face. “I don't care about having an orgasm because most of the time, in this form or in any form, I don't care as long as you're sexually satisfied.” She kissed her. “I don't want to over do it. I know my dragon form and my instincts can be a lot, but no matter what, you stay by my side and help me through it. You really don't know how amazing you are.”

“You're amazing in yourself. You take care of me, love me, spend time with me, show me you care, you do and say little things, you pay attention to little things I do and notice even more so when I try to hide it, you even do things you hate because you want to see me happy.” She held onto her tighter. “You are my world, my Remnant, my universe, my everything and I love you.”

“I love you. And I'm going to prove it to you.”

“What are you-Ah! Stop!” She screeched laughed as she was dragged to the middle of the bed. Draco spread Blake's legs and scissored hers with her own. “Ooohh hhoo.” She threw her head back in pleasure. “How do you-?”

“I'm guessing.” Draco smiled with her teeth and Blake scoffed.

Draco started moving, erratically at first trying to figure out what Blake liked best. After a minute, she found her rhythm and two started grinding against one another for friction. Blake was moaning and on every exhale sounding like a bark. Draco was humming her moans aloud. Both continued matching each other causing more friction and bucking their hips closer together.

“Draco, I'm gonna cum.” She stated quickly.

“Together.” She replied back moving faster.

“Oohh. Oh Shit! Dracooooo! Wwwwaahhhh!” She came creaming squirting all over Draco who came squirted back.

When they calmed, Draco rested her head in Blake's chest lightly scratching her ear and Blake played with her hair. Blake smiled at her. “For someone who's guessing, you sure seem like you know what you're doing.”

“Listening to you is easy and that's how I know.” She poked her nose with her other finger.

Blake smiled with a slight blush shrugging her shoulders then relaxing as the hand on her ear scratched the way she liked and she rubbed her head into it. “I've noticed you're becoming a little more like Yang, do you feel any different, synapse wise?”

“I do, we're connecting and bonding more on the emotional level and spiritual level meditation wise. The physical aspect is not going to be fun, at first with all her complaints, but then she'll see the good and fun. When we get back, we'll see you before going to a doctor about our broken bones.”

“Stop saying that.” She slammed a pillow in her face. She turned the other way folding her arms. As if on cue, they heard Anastasia start crying. “You gonna get that?”

“Your mom has it handled.” She moved the pillow and found she was upset. “Aw Blake.” She held her closer. “It was a bad joke, Yang has a lot of those.” Blake chuckled a bit. “She says they're not... I'm gonna cut it off there.”

Kali walked in holding the infant. “That's the I want my dragon and my toy isn't good enough cry.” She sniffed the air. “And use some air fresher. It's bad enough when we both smelled Blake on you earlier.” She plopped the baby on Draco who moved the covers to hold her into her chest. She yawned and started sucking on her nipple and she grunted through her teeth in pain.

Blake rolled over and shifted into her form, cuddling into her with her arm wrapped around her ensuring not to crush the tired child. “You better come back to me alive. I'll be doing the same thing looking for you, dragging you back, reviving you to kill you, only to revive you.” Kali came in and sprayed the the room seeing the open window wasn't enough. At least they were quiet this time around. She nearly slammed the door walking out.

Both shuttered feeling the tension and Draco tried to lighten it as Stacy started to fuss. “Okay.” She giggled. “I'll come back to you in one...physical piece.” She kissed her forehead.

“That's not funny.” 

“This is promise you and Stacy.”

“Don't you dare cut your hand.” Holding her tighter so she couldn't leave.

“Not this time.” Her other hand stroked through her black curls. “I'll be okay, and so will you.”

She giggled a bit to hide her sadness. “I'll keep that in mind. With all the extra sex we've been having, it's not as strong as it usually is, my urges. It's not a complaint.” She added quickly. “The mom look is a good look for you.”

“You wear it better.” Draco kissed her forehead and turned Stacy to Blake who held her. 

Blake scratched the back of her ear listening to her purr. “I love you, Draco and Stacy.” She squeezed her tighter before relaxing.

“I love you, both of you.” She kissed between her ears. She saw them flick and scratched one the way she liked. A small purr erupted from her chest. She saw both of them flick again and gently scratched with the mechanical one. Sensing her uneasiness, Blake pressed her mechanical harder at the base. Her eyes were getting heavy but she tried to fight for as long as possible. It was when she started humming, her willpower was nearly lost.

“What song is that?” She asked sleepily.

“Wings.”

“It's sounds...peaceful.” She yawned.

“Yeah...” It's actually a really sad song. “The melody is sweet, lyrics are sad.”

She sighed. “Screw you.”

“Not in front of the child, but you'd like that wouldn't you?”

She sighed. “Something at rest, stays at rest.” She used her words against her.

“Not if aroused or turned on.”

“And you judge me for saying things in front of her.” She put her hand up as if to stop her. “Stop acting like Yang and let me sleep.”

“Okay, okay.” She kissed the top of her head. “Good day.”

She yawned. “Good day.” Humming after. She let her eyes close hearing a new tune. She decided not to question it this time. It was soft and made a good lullaby. She sensation in her chest turned from pain to a comforting feeling and the purring of both of them helped.

When Blake fell asleep, she stopped scratching but Stazie continued purring as Blake does sleeping next to her every night. It nearly brought a tear to her eye but she fought it, not willing away her emotions, but fought the tear. “I'm sorry.” She whispered and apology. “I should've stopped her. Maybe I'm not as strong as you or I would like to think.” She heard a little protest from her daughter that said otherwise. “You don't think so? Your sister is one of the strongest, if not the strongest person I know.” Blake tried to hide her smile shifting a little bit as she listened. “Take care of her for me. I know she's supposed to be there for you it's just...take care of each other.” She received a little coo in response drifting to a deeper sleep. “I'll always love you, but Blake comes first. I hope you can understand on day, even if you're angry at me for it. Kali and Ghira are your best chance.” She kissed between Blake's ears again and rested her head on hers attempting to drift off. She half opened an eye feeling a hand stroke her hair. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Do you always make little speeches like that before bed?”

“It's a first.” Blake held her cheek sliding her hair back behind her ear. “Go to sleep for real this time. You deserve it.” Blake nodded closing her eyes and sleeping.

Draco couldn't sleep not feeling tired and she wished she was. She watch the color of the sky fade from sunset to the stars twinkling. Something to do with nighttime and her dragon, but it wasn't desire. Just feeling awake and rested, or something bad was happening or going to happen. She checked on Stacy and Blake who were next to her, Duncan was fine. She put on clothes and left Blake a note said she wanted to check on something and put the time she left. She went around the house and found nothing unusual. She went to her ship knocking lightly on Ruby and Weiss's door finding them sleeping during a movie. She shook her head having no idea what it was. She checked on Adam and other than his screaming, he was fine and still in stage three of contractions. She found nothing wrong only earning paranoia. She decided to check in with Diamonte. 'Hey bud, how’s things going?' Not wanting to leave Blake alone for more than she had to, she teleported back to the Belladonna house and crept back into her bedroom. Moving Anastasia, she sat against the headboard stroking a blonde and black set of feline ears. Blake smiled in her sleep lightly purring but she disturbed the sleepy infant. Normally, she would cry at the disturbance but having her ear scratched by her dragon was pleasant, as long as she wasn't expected to wake up.

“Where’d you go?” A tired voice came beside her. The brunette was normally cranky at the thought of waking up but her ear being scratched pleasantly helped.

“I couldn’t sleep because I felt something was wrong, turns out I was just paranoid. Go back to sleep, Blakely.” ` She received a message from Diamonte. 'Everything is good. Mom is dating someone but I haven't met her yet.'

Blake decided she was going to defy her request in the most obvious way. She stared stretching dramatically with a loud yawn. “I’m up. Could you make me some tea, please? Then we can talk about it.”

“Was the cat stretch and yawn really necessary?” She smirked.

“About as much as these claws ripping your skin if you don’t get me my tea, Draco.” Emphasizing her name to make her understand she’s not Yang. 

“Whatcha feelin’ up to my frisky feline?”

“You know exactly what I like, but good thing you asked because I’m craving Herbal.”

“Craving?” She raised an eyebrow. “One herbal tea coming up.” She kissed her forehead and Blake kissed her lips after.

“Thanks baby.” She half grinned.

“Don’t thank the baby yet.” Referring to Stazie. Blake chuckled. As she was leaving the room, Blake took her time getting up and ready for the night. “I'm just paranoid, that's all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” She offered wanting to talk but barely slinging words together.

“I'm just paranoid. There's nothing to talk about.” She kissed the top of her head between her ears reassuringly. “Go back to sleep.” She picked up and held the precious child in her arms crawling next to Blake to help her sleep by scratching her ear. Blake smacked her hand away determined to wake up. “Blake really, it's fine, you don't have to get up.”

She waved her hand dismissively deciding she needed to. “Caffeinated herbal tea please.” She glared to get her point across.

She sighed knowing it was a losing battle. “Coming right up.” She left deciding she had already lost and there was no sense in arguing. While waiting for the water to boil, she sat and played with the little child laughing and giggling. “You're so cute and well behaved. You have to get it from your mother, you're not fussy, you don't cry much, you're just a happy go lucky child. You've got the world going for ya.” The water finished boiling and set the tea bags in before sitting back on the floor. “Stazi? Whatcha lookin' so sad for? Oh. I know.” She got her dragon from her crib and she held it but didn't interact with it. She got the other dragon and didn't reach or touch it. “Okay...” She got the cat and started giggling and laughing again. She went back to the kitchen sitting on the floor and interacted with her until the tea was ready. She was smiling but it was sad knowing she was better off with her family. 

A dark thought crossed her mind. Sensing her distress Stazie reached for her wanting to be held closer and made a small noise. “Sorry little one. Just a moment. I was thinking about your grand-my birthmother and how I'm not any better than her. I mean... I try to not think that way. My father took me away from her at young age, she could've tracked me down and taken me back and disappeared and as messed up as it sounds, I kinda wished she would've. It would've avoided all the lives she destroyed by doing so and just taking my life and crushing it.” Stazie tilted her head. “Yeah, I know it doesn't make sense. I'm happy I got to know love and everything, but I would've turned out worse than her.” She smiled brightly. “But I got you and Blake out of it so I'd do it all over again. I promise you, I won't ever take Ghira and Kali away from you like my parents were taken from me. Or even separate you from your true parents.” Stazi smiled again seeing hers. “Come on, I think the tea's ready.”

A voice came from behind the corner. “You're not her. You don't have to worry about that.” The figured leaned against the corner with her arms folded.

She rushed to her feet from being startled. “Why do you always sneak up on me? Almost always the worse of times.”

She defended. “It's a good thing I do. I feel like I don't assure you enough. I know I don't have a way with words like you. I was just wondering what was taking so long and I went to check on you. Do you always think dark thoughts? Even when you meditate?” Slight anger covered by her curiosity.

“Not as often as I should. Once I do, I always try to leave my thoughts clearer than when I left, seeing the lights and colors. I thought I put it behind during my last training but I guess haven't. I don't want to leave you to mediate on those things because I could be out of it for days. When I start, I don't know when to stop.” Her eyes shot up to her. “How long have you been standing there?”

“About five minutes.”

“You don't have to hide in the shadows anymore. You're home, you're safe, no one... besides me will hurt you.”

“You don't hurt me. Whenever I'm around you, I feel alive, I feel like I can fly, you chase my darkness away to let the sun shine.” She sat down beside her hugging both of them. “Even more so in your dragon form.”

“Speaking of darkness, I should check up on Adam.” She went to get up when a hand stopped her. “Blake, you don't have to worry.”

“Just... stay with me.” Her hand slid down her arm and Draco sat beside her following the movement. Red eyes pleading with dazed amber waiting for her to talk without asking the question. Realizing this wasn't getting anywhere, she placed Stazie in the smaller arms and held them both from behind.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, but you should hear it, so yes. I know you try to avoid calling me all the pet names Adam used to call me and while it's appreciated, I want you to use them. I know it's going to pain me at first, but you got used to it, my dragon.” She chuckled. “I want the same thing. I don't want to be burdened by my past. Like you said, you didn't realize you still held onto it, even years later. I'm going to be better for you while you're gone. I want to be better for us. You, like Yang, keep assuring me and I know I don't express myself with words unless they're colossal but I want you to know I'm there with you and for you. To support you no matter what. And I know I can be a little pushy at times.” She looked directly at Anastasia. “I just want you to know I'm going to be with you, I'll be here waiting for you. I know you talk about another person coming into my picture, but it's always been you. I only want you.”

Draco held her tighter. “I just want the best for you and I want you to be happy.” She kissed her neck and rested her head there.

Blake smiled wider. “I'm the happiest when I'm with you.” Draco rubbed her hands against the smaller arms slowly as if keeping her warm.

As if to ruin the moment, Stazie's cheeks started to turn pink and a foul smell and sound were heard. “Awe man.” Draco was about to take her.

“I got it this time. Just check on the tea.”

“Thanks dear.” Her arms crossed squeezing her stomach before leaving and going to the tea. She poured Blake's tea and poured her own wanting jasmine. She added a drop of honey and one sugar cube to her own. She placed the set on the dinning room table and went to check on her girlfriend who was washing her hands. “Everything's set.” She draped her arms over her neck and down her stomach holding her as close as she could.

“If your hands traveled any lower...” Her voice a challenge.

“Not in front of kids.” She let go walking out of the nursery with Blake trailing behind. They sat at the table sitting next to each other facing at staring at one another, letting the unspoken words be felt though their touch and seen with their eyes. 


	79. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars, rough sex, conflict, escape and how do I tell her
> 
> Smut, hurt/comfort and hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday, but my Wi-Fi was spotty at best. Happy Labor Day!

They slipped off to stargaze. 

“I think you're ready for a real challenge. Where's Hydra?”

“You call that a challenge?” She laughed . “Right there. It's one of the biggest ones.”

“It would be a challenge if that was who I was looking for. The almost square looking one next to it is Sextans.”

“Sextans? Meaning?”

“Sextant, main star Alpha sextantus an instrument used frequently for observation. I couldn't tell you who, but it's almost square shaped.”

“There, by Hydra?” She pointed to it and the outline of stars in disbelief.

“Yes.” She took her finger pointing lower closing one eye. “Crater, looks like a sideways capital H with pincers instead of being straight.”

“Crater? Like a giant hole in the ground? Yet one of the tiniest constellations?”

“No, Crater as in cup.”

Blake scoffed. “Cup? As in something we drank our tea out of?”

“Don't question Crater.” She defended. “They don't pick their names.”

“It's just...hard to believe. Something that can mean something so large, named after something so small, so insignificant, yet so helpful.”

“That's why I like looking at the them. They say the universe is infinite, a unit of measure that is undefined with no way of us comprehending it. Yet, we mean nothing to the universe and absolutely everything to the people around us and how we effect their lives. For example, Yang does something that affects you, that has an impact on your parents that the neighbors become involved and suddenly everyone on the island is effected. They call their friends across the world and it dominoes from there.”

“I think the best way we can measure it, is love, undefined, intangible, incomprehensible, but seen, felt and knowing it exists. Congratulations, you made my brain hurt.” She massaged her fingers to her temples. “Hey!” They were slapped away and Draco replaced them with her own and she leaned into it purring. Draco held her tighter. “Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?”

“I was thinking about how much I'm going to miss waking up next to you purring next to me or go to sleep hearing you purr.”

“Are you determined to ruin each and every moment with sadness?” She flicked her hand away from her head.

“You're the one who asked.” She jokingly argued.

“You're the one who held me tighter knowing I pick up on it.” She grinned protesting back.

“I can't help it, it's because I don't want to be without you.” She held her closer above her chest with both arms and her head in the crock of her neck.

“You don't have to be.” Blake held her arms. “But we both know it's only for a little bit and you'll be better for it. Just like waiting on a child.”

She kissed her cheek. “We'll be better for it. The trapezoid there with the stinger is Corvus, meaning crow, similar to my uncle but his is with a q.”

She turned her head to look at the side of her partner's face. “Anything you want to talk about?”

Turned and smiled at her, holding one side tighter and lightly shaking her. “You always know. Corvus means crow, like my uncle but with a Q. He took care of Ruby and I never got to pay him back for it. He told me not to worry about it as he knew I went through some kind of hell with how I went from sweet and innocent to someone who didn't use words and just had a bad attitude all the time. We drank and forgot about all about the past last time I saw him, kind of. It was mostly Yang, but it was nice. The time before that, it was just me being... difficult. He's Raven's fraternal twin. He also turns into a bird, crow if you will. He has some great stories too. I need to stop. Now's not the time for that.”

“It's okay to miss the people you care about, even the ones you shouldn't. Like you said, they're connected to us. They don't define us, but are part of us and they helped shape us.”

Draco kissed her cheek and held her tight. “And you say I'm the one with words.”

Blake chuckled. “They're your words, not mine. What else is there?” She lifted her head back to the stars.

“Well, on the other side of Hydra, the three stars there that look like an incomplete triangle, is Antlia, meaning air pump. Guided by the main star Alpha Antliae.”

“Going from Crater meaning cup, Corvus, crow, now Antlia, air pump.” She voice in shock. “Who comes up with these name? These poor stars light years away, and they get crappy names.”

“Just like human and Faunus, huh? Destined for greatness and can do great things, then get names like Hashtag, Phelony, Uteraz and so much worse.”

“Dougal?” Draco's expression went blank and her body limp. When her parents were first deciding names, they chose Dougal but ended up choosing Duncan. Dougal being the one they lost. “I know you don't like it. I know you're too polite to say anything, you try spending time with him, but you love Stacy more. You've told me this. I know you don't want there to be favoritism and why you're getting away with it now, but it's gonna be harder as they grow up.”

“Which is why you spend time with him too. I mean, he's cute and his feline ears are too, he just reminds me a little version of Ghira. I know you and your mom have similar features, but you're not the same at all. Stacy is a mix of what we could have. Dark hair with blonde feline ears, sharp claws, happy and excited with blue eyes that may change-.”

“Change to red when she's upset. There is just something unsettling about walking to her crib and looking down at a normally happy baby with a neutral expression and red eyes staring back at you like she's possessed.”

She laughed. “I wonder if that's why Raven let my dad walk away with me, I was a possessed angry child.” Blake covered her mouth to not laugh as that wasn't supposed to be funny. “You're allowed to laugh at my expense. You're not being rude.” She spread her arms behind her and her legs out staring up. “I finally made a bad joke you can laugh at and you don't take advantage of it.” The feline Faunus snorted through her nose and shook her head. “Anything else you wanna learn?”

Her body fell back into her and Draco laid down with her. “Just to sit, stare and think. Think about all these terrible names these stars were given and slap the scientist who created them.” They laughed. “That last song you hummed that sent me to sleep, what was it?”

“It's called Cold.”

Blake waited for her to continue wanting more details. Realizing she wasn't going to speak, she heavily sighed and asked the question. “What's the chorus?”

“Now, it's cold without you here. It's like winter lasts all year. But your star's still in the sky. So I won't say goodbye. I don't have to say goodbye.”

“Is that even sadder than Wings?”

“I had to made fun of Wings in order not to cry. It is more upbeat and positive, but still sad. I heard Cold and I nearly cried. They're both from our timeline. Just thinking about Summer and my dad.” Her anger started building with slanted eyebrows and clenched fist. Digging her nails into her palm causing bleeding.“And how they were mercilessly taken away from me and how the one person I want dead I can't even kill. I couldn't even win a battle against her without you there to distract her.”

“Hey.” Her voice sweet and gentle taking her hand and she immediately relaxed. “Revenge isn't always the best option. You say that what happened you'd have it happen all over again because that's how we met. It bothers me when you say the opposite, almost sounding like they were alive because their deaths bothered you. Don't get me wrong, what Raven did was brutal and nobody should witness that, but it still bothers and eats you up inside.”

Her voice back to a dead pan with no emotion as she focused on the stars. “And you didn't deserve what I did to you. You didn't deserve what Adam did, you didn't deserve any of it-.”

“Yet it still happened. I joined the White Fang because Adam was my idol actually doing something about it as the peaceful protests weren't working. I was foolish enough thinking I could win against you and save those being taken.” Draco tried to protest. “I could've brought Sun and we might've possibly brought you down. But I don't regret joining the Fang if that meant I attended Beacon Academy before it all went to hell with the White Fang invasion and with no where to start, going back to Menagerie and staying here avoiding it all. I mean, if you want to go after them on your quest, by all means if it helps you. But don't do it because of what Adam did to me, what he did to you, do it because of all the people and Faunus he's hurt that couldn't defend themselves and he's going to continue to inspire others to do the same thing he did. Revenge isn't the answer.”

“I know you're right. It's just easier to place the blame elsewhere and to hold onto something instead of letting. It also helps to have a path made for you instead of moving on and creating your own. Revenge isn't a proper answer, it's just easier.”

“When have you been known for taking the easy way?”

“Since I left or rather tried to leave my old life behind.” She folded her hands behind her head. “Guess the past caught up to me.”

Blake turned to face her. “I sure did.” She kissed her lips and laid her head back down in her chest. Draco stroked her hair and saw her ear twitch. She ignored it as she was content with her hair. Blake twitched her ear again with a small groan. “Excuse you?” She said annoyed.

“I'm happy playing with your hair.”

“And I'd be even happier if you played with my ear.”

“Oh really?” Draco sat up which cause Blake to sit upright. She started scratching and rubbing at first. The took half of it in her mouth flicking the tip of it and rubbing on the outside of it. She gently pulled on it with her teeth knowing her fetish. 

“Ah fuck.” She moaned. “That's not what I meant.” She whined. “Don't stop.” Draco's hand slipped down to her pants asking for permission. “You better gag me first. The entire island will be effected by what we do all in one night then the fast word to spread to Vacuo and everywhere else.” Draco untied the bow from her arm and Blake lifted her hair and opened her mouth as it was tied.

“There is something sexy about you wearing your bow wherever I want you to.” One hand snaked through her the sweatshirt caressing her tit. “No bra my little angel. How long have you been wanting this? Was it the nursery or before then, my feisty little kitten?” She received muffles of moans. “I don't speak gag, my love.” It wasn't a tease like Yang, but move of a loving comment. “At least when something other than me is in your mouth.” Her other hand slid under her sweatpants and pulled her robotic arm out. “This can't be just from now. I know I can do things to you, but this?” Disbelieving. Blake was bashful trying to hide her face. “Don't be embarrassed.” She licked her hand. “I like it.”

She kissed her neck. Her metal hand slid down her pants while her other hand squeezed and played with her breast. Blake closed her eyes leaning her head back into her as she was in bliss. Two fingers slid along her inner folds and the cool metal warming up. When Draco heard squishing sounds determining she was ready, she slowly inserted her two fingers not want her to be too loud even through her bow. Her fingers slid in and out of her core. Blake was trying not to rush the foreplay as Draco didn't tease but she was wanting more. She took her hand and pushed it in as far as she could go and her eyes shut. 

Draco took the hint and moved her fingers around inside her scissoring and hooking along her g-spot. Blake spread her legs more and couldn't keep quiet with her favorite spot being touched, nearly yelling into her gag as her head shot forward then back. Draco stopped her fingers much to the brunette's displeasure until she felt her index to her clit preparing herself and bit down on her teeth to keep quiet. Draco turned it on and she hummed loudly with her body and head shooting forward as far as she could with her arms holding her back. When she relaxed getting used to it, Draco moved her fingers inside again. Blake almost came right then and there. Draco sensed this and moved to medium and pulled on her pink crown causing pleasured pain. 

Blake came undone. Her legs shot straight out and she screamed into the gag with her body shaking. Draco held her close and still helping her ride it out. When she finished Draco didn't move her hands and kept them where they were. With her body functioning, she realized what has happening and wanted more. Draco inhaled smelling her pheromones that her dragon sensed and she felt the familiar pang. This time however, it wasn't overwhelming like it was in the past. She could continue doing this without hurting her.

“Ready for round two?” Blake nodded. “It's gonna be a long night.” Dragging out the word long.

After Blake came numerous times, they losing track of time and orgasm. Every time Draco asked if she was ready for the next round. She stopped when Blake shook her head indicating she was spent. Her body heat was kept insulated through the sweatshirt and she pulled it away as it stuck to her body. The blonde could smell and feel the heat radiating off of her. She pulled her pants away from her body as much as possible letting the cool air in. She didn't want to remove the gag yet until Blake calmed down from her panting.

“Your dad would be pissed if he knew we were going at it all the time.”She smiled. “At least your mom's okay with it. Even if you did marry Sun, I don't think I could've let you go even if I want to.”

Blake took off the gag now that she calmed down. “Not that I could've left anyway since you dominated me and not that I would've wanted to leave anyway.”

“Wait. So, what you're telling me is, a girl who runs away to solve all her problems or at least tries to, doesn't want to run from her biggest problem?”

“I guess so.” She brightly smiled. “I have to stop running eventually, right?”

“Yeah.” She let it sink in and thought about it deeper. “And you don't run from your challenges anymore, you embrace them and taunt them.” 

“You taught me how.” She purred rubbing her head into her partner's shoulder, neck and head.

“Let's get you inside and we can both shower.” Blake held her hand stopping her before she could get up and tied her bow around her arm again. “I'm glad you don't hide your ears. They're one of my favorite parts about you.”

“Sap.” Her voice flat. “Let's go before we spend the night out here...not that I'm complaining.”

“I really don't want your dad wondering why we spent the night on the roof, instead of your room, which does sound worse. If he smells you, we're gonna fight all over again. I really don't want to do that again. It's one thing knowing it's going on, hearing, seeing and smelling his daughter covered in the moments of the romantic night, different story. I really don't want to fight your old man again. It was embarrassing the first time...not Yang, I mean...you know what I mean. Stop grinning like that. I'm not finishing it because you know what I mean. Stop.” She smiled and got up before she could embarrass herself any further with Blake still grinning as she pulled her up. She scoffed and carried Blake in her arms jumping down and landing lightly until she landed on the ground floor and went to Blake's room getting new clothes and stepping into the shower. They stared into each other stealing kisses reminding the other how much they are loved, needed and appreciated.

They dressed and snuck back into the bedroom changing the sheets and washing them. Draco turned on the baby monitor and timed the contractions. “It's near baby time.” They put on socks and boots and snuck out the door holding hands along the beach and going to the library. Listening to him scream before they arrived.

“It's about time you two decided to show up! Why'd you leave me alone for so fucking long?!”

Draco wiped his sweat off with a towel and refilled his water adding a bit of salt to stay in his body. “I was occupied and had my hands full.”

“Well they're about to become fuller!”

Draco slapped him. “Don't you dare start pushing. You do that and I promise you will be going to the emergency room because something is torn. And if the doctors ask me who to save, you can bet your life it won't be you. Now, stay still.” She poked her fingers in his vagina feeling the opening of you uterus. He yelled at his violation and received a slap. “Save your strength and yells for when you start pushing. I can't wait to put you through hell. You're at six inches fucker. You got another three to go. I might make it four.”

“I'm already in hell. Nice place isn't it. I got my rapist captor and my ex who is now a rapists.” He sneered.

Draco smirked back. “You think you are. This is nothing. You're still living. You did this first, I call this justice.” She felt a hand on her should give a squeeze. She turned to Blake who wore a face of concern. 

Draco stood up and took her to the gym. “What's wrong?”

“You don't have to treat him like that. He's already going through the worse pain in the world.”

“And I won't stop until that fucking shit bag pays for what he did to you and many others.”

She held her hand. “What did we just say about vengeance?”

Draco inhaled and exhaled deeply. Her eyes snapped open. “I won't be the one making him pay, the inmates will. As long as he identifies as a male, I have no issues. I'll wait 'till he loses his baby belly to hand him over.” Her head turned to his direction. “That fucker will pay.”

Blake now knew she had every right to be concerned. This was not the same person she was with moments before arriving. Her eyes were burning as if wanting to see a blade run through Adam's throat and her eyes coated with it. Her face was angry divulged of any other emotion. She kissed her wanting to see the Draco she knew was still in there. Draco kissed her back but it was heavy nearly sending her back. She was nearly afraid but knew she would listen to her. They broke apart and she continued staring into her eyes. “Bumblebee.”

She shook her head and looked at her confused. “Wha-why-?” She didn't know why she used it. She scratched her head completely confused. “Why would you use your safe word?”

“I wanted to make sure you were still in there that you would listen. I wanted to make sure one hundred percent sure I had nothing to fear.”

“Blake.” She held her other hand. “You have nothing to fear.” Blake could see the sparkle in her eye. She spoke the truth and no matter how angry she was, this was her. She nodded and they went back to Adam.

“The fuck was that about, you dykes.”

“None of your fucking business. I'd call you a bull, but you have no horns.” She smile sinister.

“Because of you, you fucking cunt.”

He received another slap. “Keep it up, and I'll either keep you as a trophy, give you to Raven or send you in water.”

He screamed as another contraction came. “You wouldn't dare send me to the sharks.” He spit at the challenge.

She bent her knees so they were face to face. “Is that a challenge? The place I was thinking was the underwater prison is Atlas.” She jerked her head and wore the look of a someone about to say something evil and crazy. He was terrified. “I perfected the place before I fucking left as a teenager. If I decided to send you down there, tell Cinder the dragon says hi.” His eyes shot up in fear. She popped her neck on both sides before standing back up and relaxing her face before facing Blake. 

He screamed as another contraction hit. “Blake. You have to listen to me. Your girlfriend is fucking crazy. I'm not saying this out of jealousy, you have to leave.”

She held both of Draco's hands glaring down at her once abusive ex. “I spent too much time running Adam, I'm not leaving. I should've left you but I thought I was the problem. I should've never come to you or your proposed idea of the White Fang. It was even worse of me to leave my family thinking you wanted me for more than just some prize as the chieftains daughter, the previous White Fang Leader. You gaslighted me. You told me those deaths were accidents. My father stepped down because of you and Sienna Khan's idea of the White Fang. Violence and death was not the answer.” She stopped as another contraction hit him and he screamed. “She listens to me, expresses her concerns and validates mine. She doesn't call me crazy or think I'm overreacting. She doesn't... rape me when she's in heat or make me feel worthless. I'm not leaving her and she's not leaving me. She shows me what love is.”

“Then ask her-A-ah!” He continued screaming. “ Ask her about the underwater prison, ask her who Cinder is, ask her how she beat her, or better yet, ask her how she left.” He panted in pain.

She glared at him. Keep your fucking mouth shut asshole. 

She wanted to kick and punch him but that would make things worse. She looked at Blake who gestured with her head to the bedroom. When they walked up the stairs Draco gently grabbed her hand and let her to the bed in the closet. Draco had exhaled closing her eyes and looking at the floor. She wanted to be honest and she had every intention of telling her the truth to this story but she couldn't look at her if she was going to tell it.

“Look, you don't have to tell me anything, your past is your past, mine is mine-.”

“No. You should know, I was hoping you wouldn't find out, but here we are. I know there are things you keep hidden from me from your time in the White Fang. While I keep things hidden from you from my past with Raven among other things. Yang and I were after contracts, feeling cocky one day, I decided to try to take the best of the best. Her name was Cinder Fall. Have you heard of her?”

Blake thought for a moment. “No.” 

“That's because she's that good at what she does.”

“And what is that?”

“Her last attack, she worked with Adam and his White Fang and Roman Torchwich until he disappeared, they took down Beacon Academy.” Blake's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open slightly. “A school filled with hunters and huntress unable to defend their beloved school. She's never been caught, works in the shadows and let Adam do all the spotlight stuff. Yes she's wanted and people know her, but she's good at not getting caught. I'm happy I was able to warn Junior before the guy let her 'borrow' a few guys and he was able to keep his nose clean.”

“Anyway, Yang and I went after her, she embeds fire dust in her clothes and fire ink on her skin so she burns and that is her ability. She was just unfortunate I'm partly immune, granted, it still burns. She was really skilled and almost killed me. Raven of course, saves the day and decides to cart us both in the middle of the lake in Atlas. Only the worse 'monsters' go there. You never hear about it because no one escapes. You might get free, but the pressure of the water if you don't take a pod, you explode. Glyphs keep you tired all the time and you can't use dust, semblance, aura or any powers. Cinder was at a complete disadvantage and I was used to willing things away. I forced myself to move. I took my chance and I beat her every chance I got. I didn't want to do it too often as they would keep us separate and I would lose my fun. The guards punishments of pepper spray, taser, being beaten was nothing compared to what Raven did and it was easy. The rubber bullets were the worse as there was no aura to protect you. Even rubber, hurt like you wouldn't believe. Solitary confinement is a whole other level. That's when you could feel, see and experience the paranormal activity. Ghosts, demons, you name it, you were probably looking at it. Spent one night in there, took out a few small Grimm they held as pets to eat trouble makers, never again. I was nearly beaten because the glyphs never disappeared. Yang had to rely on me as I could suppress everything. We were both scared shitless. I got back at Cinder and it was great, like I said, revenge helps get you started on a path, even if not the right one.” 

“Eventually, I became bored of my plaything, and decided on a jail break. There weren't too many guards as there weren't too many prisoners, maybe ten, just the worse kind of hero or villain and only the best kind of guards to suppress us. I started up trouble, lighting a fire the old fashioned way in the cafeteria as a riot broke out. Couldn't use my semblance. They sent in reinforcements through pods as everyone was in a panic. I hid in a narrow long opening watching as more guards pasted. Acquiring one was easy. Found out I was down there for six months. No sunlight ever got through to tell you day or night. I healed from all the bullet wounds without the glyph interfering as soon as I hopped a pod. Found out who was loyal to me, Pyrrha being one, and kidnapped the rest and broke them before sending them back to their families or keeping them. People still don't know me unless they're the darkest. If they wanted you dead to get to me, you'd be dead already. I'm not worried too much about a reputation except with public, especially on the dark side. To most people” general population “they've never heard of me. The ones in the underground do. Even then there's different levels. The one where no light shines are the worse one to worry about. The wannabes are annoying. Headstrong, looking for a fight or looking to kill me, only to be killed. That's when you would get caught in the cross fire.”

Blake tried to let this all process thinking to herself about how her girlfriend was in the slammer, but not just any slammer, the darkest one no one escapes and she tried to take down the woman who burned her school and destroyed it along with the White Fang and Adam. Of all the questions she could ask, one comes to mind. “Who's Junior?”

“This guy I ran a contract with, he's helped me out a few times and I help him. Cinder was my only failed contract. She wasn't a contract really, just saw a wanted sign for her and it was a lot of lien. You're the only person besides Raven who knows this. Adam at least knows who Cinder is or something to even know a story like that. She has an ultimatum for telling him something that.”

“Okay...” Blake was soaking in everything she was saying. “Do you...like...have a tattoo saying you were there?” 

“Oh no. That would draw way too much attention to the underground world. Only if you were proud of going there would you get one.” Her voice darkened. “That's if you escaped.”

“Have you considered getting a tattoo that you can control through you semblance?”

“I have, just wanted approval from Yang or wait 'till we were connected, but most importantly, something you're okay with looking at for the rest of your life. It'll be a dragon, but there are different types with different designs. For example, my semblance dragon is from the eastern tribe, not typical with wings and can magically fly, a serpent creature with legs. This is a discussion for another time.”

“No, continue.” Blake was interested and it was a more cheery topic. She had skimmed the books in her library about dragons, but not much was found. Plus, she wanted to lighten the mood.

“In the eastern culture, they brought rain which helped the agriculture, how people lived during that time. Whenever it would become a storm, they sacrificed food and incense to appease the dragon. Dragons that breath fire, were known to bring judgment down from the heavens. The dragon that I am.”

“The dragon that held a princess captive and destroyed castles, army's, families and took gold, those were known as the western dragons. Not all of them are evil as they are made out to be, they have two horns coming to a sharp point, head-like this.” She brought out her scroll and showed an evil dragon with wings that could fly. A typical dragon, or Blake's original interpretation of a dragon. “I did a lot of mediating while trying to sleep. I borrow the wings from Yang's dragon because I don't trust myself enough to fly without them. Except for maybe a couple times I knew the rush would help.”

“I'm not sure I'd trust you either. I still get nervous with you having them. Oh!” She said excitedly. “Lets look on the news for any new development about what people say about it. Lisa Lavender.” 

“There is no sign of the woman with the dragon traits. We do have an interview with her that can be found on our website as well as a video of her flying away with fire surrounding her and with a victim in her arms being carried off. There is still search for both her and victim who has not yet to been identified-I stand corrected, the victim has just been identified and appears to be Blake Belladonna.” A close up of Blake appeared in Draco's arms. “Authorities are still searching as we speak. That is all I have on this story as news develops. We have no idea how or why someone has the ability to transform into a mythical dragon and it seems there are reports of a yellow dragon as well if you have any information-.” They cut it off.

They both started laughing, with Blake nearly breaking into tears. “I'm surprised I even made it on the big news. Fifteen minutes of fame. Find the interview online because I'm such a danger to the community. Sound the alarms, everyone panic.”

“They make me look like I was taken against my will. I was surprised, but it wasn't against it...Wait. How the hell did they know who I was? My parents. Oh shit!” She called her mom. “Mom, you have to get out of there the media-wait... they're there already? I'm on the ship. I'll stay hidden. Love you bye. Damn!”

“You can keep watching these shenanigans, I'm going to the person who was actually taken against his will. Fuck! How are we going to get him past anywhere to go to the hospital if needed or even get formula to feed? Shit!” She sat back down next to Blake. “I didn't realize it would cause a problem this big.” She felt her scroll vibrate and saw a message. 'I'm outside. May I come in?' “Fuck...as if things can't get worse.”

She showed Blake the message. “I'm going down stairs while you deal with... that. How many fingers is it until he's ready to push?”

“Let's see.” She examined her fingers s they measured differently from her own. “Four about this far apart.”

“Thanks, feel free to save me when you're done.”

“I will.” Blake disappeared and she typed back. 'Yes, I guess. I won't do anything.' The door gently opened and closed. “I think that's the first time I've ever heard you not slam a door.”

“Spare me the sarcasm. What happened at the department store? Better yet, what were you doing in the department store? Getting you to go was like pulling teeth.” 

“I am aware. Perhaps if I had some pain reliever for the headache every time I went, I'd be fine. My question first. Tell me by the grace of somebody you aren't pregnant.”

“I'm not... Or I shouldn't be...Too soon to tell.” She shamefully admitted but did well to hide it.

Fuck. Curse Yang and her bad choices. “My girlfriend wanted a bikini because she is paler than usual from not being in the sun and she wanted to show off to me and this was the only time I could get away with it. So, we went shopping.” She hung her head in shame.

“So, how does the media get an exclusive interview of you with your fiancee?” She corrected.

She sighed. “These two guys were...” her feet pranced around “they...” she trailed off and Raven did hide her annoyance, but Draco knew better “she was in heat and they wanted her. I fought them off and this woman tells me how brave I am and how most humans ignore Faunus. Blake was a little jealous and told her my semblance turns into a dragon. She asked questions, we go outside-I show her-she leaves-Blake and I head in-she picks out the clothing and they ask me questions while she's in the changing room. More and more people start showing up with cameras and video recorders. We rush outside and tried think of a plan, not having one, I fly away.” She inhaled a breath from talking so fast.

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Isn't it a little too convenient she's the daughter of the previous White Fang Leader, the daughter of the chief of Kuo Kuana, no less the ex-lover of Adam Taurus?”

She inhaled and exhaled deeply thinking about her response. “I don't have to explain myself to you. If you have nothing else, it's time for you to go.”

“Does Yang have anything for me?”

Yes. 

“No, she doesn't not.” 

Liar! 

Shut-up, we're only in this because of you're dumb ass decision. “Before you go.” She went into the mirror cabinet and pulled out a pill. “Take this.” She tossed it. “I promise it's Plan B. Hopefully it's not too late.”

“Very well. I took one earlier, I'll let you know of the results.” She created a portal and stepped through.

Please don't. Draco thought. 

Yang appeared in front of her. “The fuck was that? I don't need to explain myself, Yang has nothing to say. I have plenty to say thank you.”

“Like what? Oh mommy I'm sorry, I love you, I miss you!” She mocked in a baby voice before turning angry. “And as it turns out, I have a mommy fetish I like to say during sex. Was that it?” Her fists clenched at her sides.

“Just that first part.” She sadly admitted. 

“No wonder why Blake doesn't want to be around you.” She nearly shouted but her emotions remained in check. “You're not ready for her, if you want to find a way to worm yourself back into Raven's heart so she's part of your life. No wonder why you wanted to impregnate her.”

“Like you are? Emotionally incapable of feeling anything. You're starting to hide things from her like I did. At least I forgive Raven for what she did, I did not mean to cum inside her. I just wanted to claim her. And at least I forgive her. Tell me how that's been working?”

“I have been trying.” She said through her teeth. “I have been accepting emotions and pushing them away so I can think clearly. I don't hide cameras from her. I don't lie to her and last I checked, I'm still more honest with her than you are. I squeeze or tighter on purpose so she'll ask what I don't want to say blatantly. You were exactly forthcoming about the prison in Atlas either.”

“Oh here we go with the big words again.” She waved her hands in the air walking in a circle. “I'm Draco and I just think I'm hot shit when I don't have any emotions to feel with and borrow someone else.”

“I'm Yang-.” She stopped herself. “This is a childish fight I am not getting into. Seems like you've been watching me more than meditating.”

“Well yeah.” She scoffed. “You blocked me out of a conversation with Blake and I want to know what is was. No! I have every right to know what it was!”

She kept calm. “I'm finished if you could kindly-.”

“Oh!” She walked in a circle exaggerating the word. “I see. You want to shut me out again by not answering my question and by telling me you're finished. Okay.” She nodded and puckered her lower lip out. “I see how it is. Enjoy banging my girlfriend, you're fiancee in an hour or two anyway.”

She disappeared. “Yang... Yang! It's part of training. Damn girl, rushes and just assumes.” She turned her head. “How much of that did you hear?”

She stepped into view. “When you were explaining how the media happened.” She looked down and rubbed her arm with her other hand. “Draco...” She sighed unsure of how to start. “I know about my status and how you can use the White Fang and daughter of the chief-.”

“Don't.” She rushed to her holding her. “I didn't feel like explaining myself to someone who wouldn't understand or describe something that's infinite.”

Blake broke away and Draco held both her hands.“Maybe she understands all too well. She just wanted to draw your emotions out and try to exploit it as a weakness.”

“I wouldn't put it past her. You being the daughter of the chief, that's a lot of stress for our future leader, if it stays in the family.” She smiled. “The White Fang, it gives me all the more reason to turn it into the Black Fang, controlled and able to control the zealot faction. There will always be the extremists, but it can be controlled as long as they stick to some type of schedule for a robbery, break-in whatever it might be specifically in areas against Faunus. People won't get hurt and it will satisfy them with equality. But you,” she held her cheek “you have never been part of that. You are you, you are Blake Belladonna, the love of my life and my reason for living. I love you and that's not going to change. White Fang, Black Fang, Princess of Kuo Kuana, those are just titles that don't matter to me. You, Blake Belladonna, woman, person, Faunus, you matter me. You are my everything. You're all the matters.”

Blake beamed at her with a plastered grin. “I was going to say you didn't have to explain it to her and that I believe you when you say you love me, but to hear you make a whole big speech about it, it pretty... hot.”

Draco lowered her head with a huge grin biting the inside of her bottom lip. She started laughing in her throat and chuckled as it came out. “Of course, there's that too.” She stared at her partner. “You are the prettiest creature I've ever laid eyes on and will continue to be.” 

“Okay, either take me, or check on Adam.”

“I like option one, but option two is more urgent.” They heard a scream come from inside the wall. She bobbed her head. “Option three. We have sex while Adam is watching.”

Her eyes grew wide then normal. “Option two, you ruined the moment.”

“Good. It was a really hard choice.” Blake punched her playfully. “Ssss. Oooo. Ow. My semblance is activated and I need to burn off this extra heat.” She joked. 

“Shut up.” She opened the wall before anything could happen.

Draco crouched between his legs and stuck her fingers in. He wanted to yell in pain and his violation but the burn on his cheeks say otherwise. “Only seven. I'd suggest you get up and dance or walk to speed it up, but you are far beyond that.” She turned to Blake going to the far side of the library. “He's at level four, horrible pain and his screams do sound like feminine shrieks. Don't want to hurt you ears too bad. Part of me wants to ask permission to tear him open to nine but this is far more satisfying. It lasts far longer. ”

“What if he won't open to nine?” Concern in her voice.

“Then he'll have to be taken to the hospital where they'll cut him open. It's risky enough with how far along he is. It'd be dangerous to move him. But don't let him be your concern.” She placed a hand on her shoulder. “You look so cute when you're concerned, even if for the wrong person.” She kissed between her ears. “Your hair smells good.”

“Thanks.” She blushed.

“Come here you.” She picked her up and took her upstairs to the closet and laid her down. She pressed their bodies together and gently kissed her. She then sat her up and sat behind her with Blake between her legs and massaged her shoulders.

Blake leaned back purring and leaning into her touch. After sometime she spoke. “You know, you don't have to do all this, all you have to do is ask.” She pulled off the sweatshirt revealing her bare skin feeling the skin on skin contact.

“I don't want to do that. I want you to fall asleep so I can surprise you when you wake up.”

“You're going out?” She asked surprised. “Even with all the press?”

“I can get around them. Unlike Yang, I can hide. You asked me to keep my eyes red as not to confuse me with Yang. I can turn them lilac and still be me. Throw on my shades and a... disguise that I have and strut out the door. I know you don't like being alone, I won't be long.” 

“I don't mind being alone, I don't like being without you.”

“You'll be alright. I'll be back before you wake up. Just relax, lay back when you're feeling it and let me take care of you.”

“Mmm. You always do.” She let her mind wander to cloud nine relaxing at her touch. Each pulled of her skin relaxing muscles and she purring louder. She leaned back completely falling into the woman behind her who laid her on her stomach. She massaged and slightly scratching the area focusing on her sensitive spine. “Mmhhmm.” She hummed gripping her fists tighter before relaxing. Draco decided to use lotion and squeezed some in her hand rubbing together and warmed them before continuing. “Ah geez.” Jumping slightly at the warmer contact and the relaxing scent sneaking into her nose. She snuggled closer into the bedding. “You know how to relax a girl.”

Draco chuckled in her throat. “Only when it's you and you deserve it.”

“You spoil me.” Her arms folded under her chin and she turned her head the side.

A small smile slowly appeared. “Only because you're the queen of the castle. You turn a lonely fortress of where I hide from society into a home that has me wanting to stay.” She rubbed their heads together and when the lotion was soaked in, she scratched her ears sending her to a peaceful sleep. “Goodnight Blakely. I love you. You're the best event that's ever happened to me. Reuniting with Ruby is a close second, but second. I'm sorry for the pain I caused. I hope you're asleep this time.” She continued rubbing her ears for five minutes after just to be sure. She kissed her between her ears. “I'll be back.” She closed the door and went to check on Adam.

“Isn't the cat supposed to drag you in?” He said through his teeth and fists as a contraction was leaving him. “Hey!” He yelled at being violated again.

“She's getting some much needed rest. As you know, I'm an exhausting person. You're at seven centimeters. I'll continue to monitor you when I come back. I fucking hate you for mentioning the prison. I'll deal with that later.” She spit the promise at him. 

“Can't I just start pushing!?” He exclaimed rather than asked after screaming from a contraction.

“You do that, and I will personally cut you open with my hunting knife because it's the best I've got and take this baby out of you. I've never done a C-section before and more than likely, I will 'accidentally' cut something I should've of and leave you to bleed out. Or, just wait for you to push until you ultimately die and I'll save the child from suffocating. Your move.” He screamed as another contraction closed in. “Sounds like you're nearly ready. I'll be back for you, hornless bull.” She closed the wall tightly behind her.

Grabbing her glasses, she turned her eyes lilac and changing into her regular outfit. She snuck into a nearby drawer, pulling her hair back with Blake's former bow and grabbed a black wig. She did a once over in the mirror and turned her eyes red. She shivered and bent her knees breaking contact as she looked at the spitting image of the woman she hates the most. She turned her eyes back to lilac and went out the door.

She tried to walk like Yang with no real purpose, or rush and acting like she didn't own the place or know where she was going, but with her usual getup, it was difficult and flowed with it. She could easily tell who the spies were as they blended in too easily. 

Should've taken Bumblebee. Geez, people see a dragon, and they freak out. It's no different from horns, ears, tails and whatever else. Geez, a fucking wanted poster? Nope, this was fan made. Whether a good or bad fan, I have no idea. 

She arrived and looked around the isles for what she was looking for. 

“It's crazy, isn't it? People acting like they've never seen a Faunus before. I mean it's rude to just assume someone looks human when in fact they are Faunus.” She could tell the person was a female Faunus without any features talking to a human and someone with Faunus features.

“You're telling me. And to just bombard her and her fiancee like that. I mean this place could've been their honeymoon, but count on the media to ruin the peaceful community.” The male Faunus stated.

“I don't know. Do you really feel safe knowing there's a dragon saying here? She breaths fire and her entire semblance is a blue fiery solid dragon. Fire isn't meant to be solid. What if she decides to burn the village?” The human panicked.

“Pff, as if.” The first Faunus said. “Don't be ridiculous. Maybe she was looking for peace and quiet without judgment. Besides, if she wanted to burn the village, she'd of done it already. Besides, the chief isn't worried and that is his daughter being flown away, I'm not worried.”

“That's true.” The male male said having nothing to comeback with.

She found what she needed and payed leaving as to not appear in a rush.

I can't stand humans. 

You used to be one of them. A voice shot back. 

Yeah, but I didn't act like that toward Faunus, in fact I actually looked up to them because of their abilities like claws, night vision and I still hated humans. 

No, you just used their heat cycles against them and mated with them. 

You're right, it's the male species I can't stand. Bunch of weaklings. 

She made her way back to Blake taking off her glasses, and gently putting her wig back, untying her hair and scratching her girlfriend's ears to hear her purr again and have her in dream land longer.

She went down the library with her bag and checked on Adam. “You're at eight, almost there.”

“Fuck you! You don't have to put up with this. When I get back to normal, I'm going to rape you and force you to get pregnant while I watch.”

“Jokes on you dude, I'm spayed. I can't get pregnant. You can try to rape me, let me know how that goes for you...or wait...you're here. I have no sex drive in female form which is what I'm in now. I can still please Blake better than you ever could.” He screamed being hit with another contraction.

She brought out her bag and used her semblance turning into a dragon without wings and pushed off the ground tightly shutting her eyes with her fists held close to her chest. When she didn't feel herself fall but stay in midair she opened and focused on a point straight ahead. “Okay...” She breathe assuring herself. “I got this. I am the eastern wingless dragon.” She lifted her head up and slowly moved to the top almost like she was swimming. “The sun rises in the east, sets in the west so this way is north making this the northern hemisphere.” One by one she got the items from her bag and stuck them to the ceiling. “I'm so glad Blake isn't here to see this and freak out. One stressed person is enough.” She moved south to the other side of the library doing the same thing. “Okay.” She panicked for a moment. “Now to get down.” She would've laughed if this wasn't her, but Yang was laughing enough for the both of them. “I've fallen farther. Doesn't mean it's not going to hurt and I can't exactly use Ember Cel- to slow my descent.” She turned her head down and slowly swam toward Adam moving like a shark side to side. When she was six feet above the ground she turned her body upright and deactivated her semblance bending her knees as she landed.

“Was that suppose to impress?” He spit.

“Nope. Just practicing flying without wings.” She inserted her fingers again. “Not quite.”

“Make it stop!” He whined.

“Not yet.” She left and washed her hand in the sink before going back to Blake. 

She lightly scratched her ear laying next to her on her side facing her. “You're so peaceful when you sleep.” She whispered. “As if nothing and no one can hurt you. You're so beautiful. You don't even know.” She took out earbuds only using one and listened to a book on her scroll. A thought bothered her and she paused her book and went into the footage connected to the cameras. She looked through it and deleted footage that wasn't important. She turned Blake over on her side and pulled in.

“I don't know how I'm going to sleep once you leave.” She said tiredly. 

“You know what's going to happen? I predict you will be kept awake unless you sleep next to a heater or have a heated blanket next to you even then it won't work. You will be falling asleep anywhere and everywhere because you'll be too tired, you'll have headaches, be lethargic and you will be forced to leave the house to get some sun and not mope around.”

Blake nodded turning her head to the side. “I can see that happening. Is Adam ready?”

“Almost. He'll be ready by sunup.”

“That long?”

“Yeah, I surprised he's moving this fast to be honest. Guess he's lucky.”

“That's lucky? I mean, I know you said three days, but it still seems long.”

“Come on,” she offered her hand “let's go walk on the beach. Help clear your mind.”

“I have a better idea. Change into nothing.”

“Okay...?”

Blake pushed her out while she undressed the closet. “Open the window, it's too nice out to pass it up.” Draco opened the window and let the breeze and the sound of the rolling waves relax her. She heard footsteps approaching but didn't think anything of it. “Oh shit!” She yelled as she was pushed into the water below. There was a splash next to her.

She chuckled and smiled then swam to her. “This is nice.” She kissed her.

“Thought you might like it.”

She does know some species of sharks are attracted to splashing. Stop. We're too close to shore for anything to bother us. “You're so pretty in the moonlight. You're in your element.”

“Other than the water.” They stood with only their necks exposed in the sand. Blake wrapped her arms around her neck and Draco held her in her arms. After staring into each other too long with loving gazes Blake broke the silence. “I love you. So, so, much.”

“And I you, my love.” She dropped Blake's legs and Blake held her self up with her arms bringing their bodies closer.

“It's sexy the way you say it.” She bit Draco's bottom lip and pulled it away. “You say I'm amazing, but have you ever met you? When was the last time you looked in the mirror?”

She turned away ashamed. “It was a little bit before I left and I shuttered and turned away from the image.” 

“Draco, you shouldn't.” She hand ran down her cheek. “You are this incredible, amazing, significant individual and you don't realize it.”

“Just how you don't realize how beautiful you are. I don't have to see to know that. You have warm eyes, a big heart for people you love and share it with people who don't deserve it and a pure soul. You might be guarded, but you don't share it with just anybody. You might as well have a white aura surrounding you for how pure you are.”

“That was going overboard. You, my fiery dragon, might as well have flames surround you because of your warm heart that you share and it brings warmth and light and is triggered by positive and negative emotions. It feels like hot wax, but it doesn't burn. And like the stars burn on fire, you shine brighter than any of the stars galaxies away.”

“I love having deep seated conversations with you. My rock, my reality, my solid ground and the person who keeps me from flying to close to the sun and burning. I wish there were more words I could to express how I feel but all I can say I love you and that isn't enough for me to express.”

“It's more than enough. You're too hard on yourself.”

“Look who's talking.” After standing and staring at each other Draco noticed Blake's lips were starting to turn blue and she was trying to hide her shivers. “You cold?”

“A little.” Draco shook her head with a smile and supported her as she swam to the back of the ship and pulled them both up. She dried them and Blake instantly felt warm and dry. “Thanks for that.”

“It was a good idea.” She closed the window and wrapped her hand around her waist and kissed her forehead. The sky was starting to turn brighter. “It's nearly sun up.”

“Almost a whole twenty four hours. You should check on him.” She pecked her lips and Draco pecked back and deepened it with every kiss after.

“Mhm. I don't want to leave you at the moment, even ever.”

Blake pulled away slowly and backed up. “I'll be down in a little bit. Get dressed before you go down there.”

Draco sighed and pick out a yellow tank top with an orange burning heart. And black shorts. 

Hey that's mine! You're gonna mess it up with his blood. 

I know. She smiled and brought down more water glasses with towels and refilled the old ones. She stuck her fingers in again and he yelped.

“Alright, ten centimeters. Congratulations, no hospital and you'll recover quicker. “Shallow breaths and push as hard as you can.”

He did as she said and gave it a push. “Gggaaaahhhh!” He screamed in pain from being torn from the inside. He took a deep breath and felt his efforts go in vein as it was sucked back in.

“Shallow breaths guy. Push!” She commanded. He did an other scream followed.

The sun was completely over the horizon and he had been in pain and torn from the stub of horns. The infant came out crying and she clean it off and handed him the child. “Congratulations. It's boy. What are you going to name him?”

“I don't want him.” He pushed the child back to her.

“It is because he has horns on his head?” The child was cute with pale skin, red eyes, and iguana scales. 

“No!” He yelled with all the energy he had left. “I never wanted him in the first place.” 

She held him nearby knowing he would change his mind. “You carried him. He moved around in you. You sure you don't feel some kind of attachment?” He shook his head. Deciding that tactic wasn't working, she tried another. “This little boy is the best way to get people to trust you again, to prove you've changed.” 

He was seeing her reasoning and thought about more for sinister schemes and how pleased others would be for the unsuspecting child as he grew. He began to hold the child and he stopped fussing. 

She turned to Blake who didn't like her idea but the child is innocent and he could change. “I'm headed out to get formula and whatnot if you want to come with.”

Blake shook her head and disappeared downstairs. Draco changed into her usual outfit with sun glasses, and lilac eyes. She groaned tying her hair back putting the wig on. She did a once over in the mirror focusing on everything but her eyes so she didn't have to look at herself. She walked out and was thankful there was a bar open early in the morning. She sat down in a stool. “Whiskey on the rocks.”

“Rough night or early morning?” The cute bartender asked.

“Rough life.” She chuckled. “But early morning. Thanks.” She let the taste set on her tongue and let it go down like syrup.

“You know good whiskey when you see it, huh?” She asked. “You new around here?”

“You could say that. I've been here a few weeks and I visit every so often. Not every place is as peaceful as this with beautify scenery.” She tried not to lie but didn't want to make herself seem like the dragon. 

She's cute with her pink tank top and cut off denim shorts and pointed ears. 

Yang, now isn't the time. She was passed another glass. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome. This place is nice. I bet that's why the dragon Faunus chose this place to try and hide from the world she might've been shut out of.”

“Yeah, is there any new development on her or the damsel in distress?”

“Nothing has been said and with the way the chieftain is, he doesn't seemed too concerned for his daughter so I'm not worried either. A Faunus is a Faunus and if she doesn't hurt anyone, then no one should be worried. The chief probably knew she was here as he knows everyone who's new, human or Faunus, but most Faunus. Humans aren't used to the subjugation I guess.”

“You can tell I'm Faunus?” She was almost surprised.

“Yeah, it's easy when you have a good nose. You have a good energy about you too.” She leaned in close. “Nobody usually comes in this early and I can close for a few hours if you want...?” Her eyes fluttering trying to be seductive. She slid another glass to her.

“No thanks, you are cute but I have a boyfriend and he's probably worried.” She gulped her third glass.

“Shame.” She traced her finger across the flat surface. “He's a lucky guy. Let me know if things don't work out.” She winked. 

“Will do and thanks.” She laid down the money including tip plus extra. She was about to leave when a familiar figure walked through the door.

“Raven-Ya-Firecracker?” He was confused by the dark wig and lilac eyes. 

“Uncle Qrow.” She said awkwardly.

“What brings you here?” They took their seats.

“I...um...I found a child abandoned this morning and decided to take him in for a bit.” She whispered in his ear. “I'm not Yang, but her alt personality.”

“Gotcha. First rounds on me.”

“I just had three so you better catch up, old man.”

“Old man? Who you calling? I can still drink you under the table.” He took out his flash and leaned close to her ear. “I saw the news. The hell were you thinking? You got people watching and looking for ya.”

She knew but figured she'd ask anyway. “What kind of people?”

“The worse kind. Now that they know the dragon is loose and will bring judgment on them, they will eliminate you. You better leave soon that they know where to look. Your fiancee's in danger too. They'll use her to get to you. And they don't exactly use Bullheads to announce their presence.”

“That explains why I've seen more of them gathered. Look, I have this training I have to do in the desert. They know I'm here and I doubt they'll expect me to stay knowing they're onto me.”

“This training is not worth your life or hers. Look, these people are bigger than the one's you faced. Cinder will make what she did to you seem like child's play. There are people stronger than her, stronger than Raven.” He was trying to protect his niece without bringing up the fight in all of Remnant. “You need to be careful.”

“It'll make our lives better by bringing Yang and I into one.” She said firmly.

“There is desert elsewhere it's just a matter of where. The arctic tundra of Solitas, the deserts of Vacuo, the forests of Vale, mountains of Mimar, I mean Anima has everything but vast deserts. Go there to train. What's this training anyway?”

“Going to the other side of Remnant, is exactly what they'd expect. It's walking through the desert destroying the harder Grimm with my bare hands and not using Ember Celica. Only eat and drinking just enough to survive.”

“You can't be serious. Last time you did that, you nearly died. Go to Atlas, dress warm enough to not feel the bitter cold and surround yourself in a new environment.”

“Look, I've got-I didn't have the venom before and now I do. My mentor made sure I didn't die. He does the training every so often too. I should go.”

“Firecracker, wait.” He sighed. “Stay. Promise me you'll come out of this thing alive.”

Yang was Firecracker, Draco was not, but she decided not to correct him. He knew it was her because of her lack of emotions that Blake can read but hard for everyone else. “I promise, not just for you, but for... my girlfriend.”

“Way to catch yourself. Heard you beat Raven and badly too.”

“Please tell me you weren't there.”

“I wasn't. I wouldn't intrude on anything like that. I saw Raven shortly after and she was walking like she had a stick up her... you know that I mean. How's freedom feel?”

“That wasn't our fight. I was freeing Yang from being forced to go back to Raven. It's coming though. Just not sure when-Oh! What's this mean?” She pulled out the business card.

“Raven give you that did she? The underground world requires underground fights and underground hero's. Saving the world from the the dangers they don't know about. Legends, stories, all that jazz. Don't call unless you're ready for it. You can't exactly drop out until you finish the mission you were given to accomplish. Failures and resets aren't allowed. Your girlfriend will hold you back. Keep destroying forts and taking out the White Fang to start with as you've been doing a little bit. Adam escapes and just disappears while pregnant months ago and you just so happen to find an abandoned child and take him in. All too convenient. You did the right thing, but they'll only get in the way for what we need you for.” He took a sip. “When you feel like joining us that is. The ones on the other side are the ones we're fighting. These are the ones looking for you. I'd call them human, but their leader is not. I'll tell you more when you feel like joining us. This is the reason Beacon was destroyed.” 

“Is Raven part of this?”

“She was, until she went dark and started playing by her own rules and completely left. But you should be asking her these things, not me.”

“You're right. After my training, I'll do one mission.”

“Careful what you wish for. You could be gone for months at a time.”

“That's the idea.” She sighed before taking another sip of whiskey.

“Why savor it? It's going to have the effect anyway.” He refilled his flask.

“A man with no refined taste, disappointing. Especially coming from you.”

“Hey... You're starting to sound like your mother.”

I look like her, why not play the part? “So,” she took another sip “what's new with you?”

“Ah you know, fighting bad guys, saving the world, checking on my niece. How is she?”

“Ruby's good. I haven't talked to her in a couple days. Probably busy with her girlfriend as I am with mine. Speaking of, we should see about game night. I'd invite you, but that'd be weird.”

“I wouldn't want to go anyway if all you girls are gonna do is gossip, talk about boys or girls, paint each others nails and do each others hair and make up.”

She rolled her eyes. “That's total what we do. Half the time it ends with sex.” She was being sarcastic it was truth. 

“If you and Ruby weren't my nieces, I'd totally be down for that.”

“Thought you might. Don't go creeping in slumber parties. I was raised in a special circumstance but I imagine all other slumber parties are normal and boring.”

“Yeah...Well, I should probably get going. Wanted to warn you and give you a heads up that people are watching. Call me if you need anything.”

“Will do. See ya, you dusty old Qrow.”

“Take care Firecracker. It's good to see you smiling again, even if it is a half smile.”

He paid for his drinks and one round of Draco's. Draco paid for her other two shots and stumbled out the door trying to walk straight. She was doing pretty decent for someone who wasn't a heavy drinker. 

She bought the formula, bottles, pacifiers and diapers until she could figure out what to do with Adam. If I drive my ship, is that considered a DUI?

Only if you get caught. 

That's no fun if there's no one to chase me. 

She went back to her ship walking upright and appearing to be completely normal.

It's too early for this. By midday, I'm gonna have a hangover. 

She took her wig off, turned her eyes red and snuck down and opened the wall to the library quietly. With the formula set up for drinking. She observed her and Adam talking like they were life friends. She clenched her fist when Blake covered her mouth to chuckle at a joke he made. Draco hid out of sight and listened to them talk several book shelves away. She exhaled a breath and clenched her fist. 

It's not her fault. He can't hurt her. She's mine. Unlike me, she can forgive him. I could learn something here. 

She heard Blake walk closer and she stayed out of sight listening to the sound of the couch being dragged. She saw her looking up at the stars on the ceiling completely relaxed and out of Adam's sight. She quietly gave him the warm bottle and walked over to her girlfriend. She quietly walked behind her and didn't want to scare her.

“Hey.”

“Hey!” She said excitedly sitting up. “The stars are absolutely amazing!” When Draco got closer she sniffed the air. “Have you been drinking?”

“Yeah...”

“By yourself?”

“No, talking to the bartender and then when I was going to leave I ran into my uncle. He gave me a warning and told me to keep you safe as dangerous figures know I'm going to bring judgment to them and they'll use you to get to me. Also...” she sat next her taking her hand and sighing “there's been an altercation to my training.” She waited to hear a response but continued when she didn't receive one. “I may do it on the other side of Remnant because I've done desert training but not winter.”

“No...” Her face horrified. “He recommended it didn't he?” She glared with anger in her voice.

“Blake...”

“No! Absolutely not!” She stood up and started pacing as she was yelling. “He gives you a warning telling you to keep me safe from enemies you now have and then tells you to do your training in the winter desert? No! I refuse! You're not leaving. How will I even know you're alive near Atlas? What about the prison there? What about Crusher or Cinder? You're not going!” She folded her arms as if that was that and her final say before sitting next to her on the couch.

“I get it. I understand you're worried, but I've done desert training.” She wrapped her hand around her shoulder. “Winter training would be good. I'd have to do research on it and ask experts, but I'll be stronger. Like you said, I could write a book on it for the next dragon or Thunderbird. Find out what works and what doesn't.”

“No. Another way of saying you're going to get yourself killed.” She shook her head. “You're not leaving the island of Menagerie. I already don't like you disappearing in the desert nearby...but this...no. Weiss is an expert. She could turn the desert into winter and you'd be safe. Even against the larger Grimm.”

She closed her eyes pained that this was turning bad not that she could blame her. If the roles were reversed she'd be against it too. She moved her arm from her shoulder to her wrist. “To active Celica, pull your hand back slightly and make a fist.”

“Oh, so now you're going to change the subject. I can't believe you.” She got up to walk away. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Draco talk.

“I don't know what else to say. I'm at a loss for words and I know I can't win because I won't have your approval. This isn't easy for me either.” Blake continued walking pushing open the wall with anger. Draco closed her eyes and lowered her head as she walked away. 

Go after her. Make sure she's safe at least. She's still in heat. 

“Right.” Determination filled her eyes and she rushed after her to the best of her ability, watching from a distance.

When she arrived at her house, Draco waited minutes behind her before entering and hiding out in the nursery. She picked up Duncan as Stacy wasn'tt there, neither were her blue or yellow dragon plushies. She held him close to her chest. “Hey you.” He's got Kali's eyes and dark ears. “This awkward. I have no idea what to say or if I should even talk. They say kids have the best advice. I'm just gonna wing it. Here it goes.” She huffed air out of her nose. And I'm making it worse. She exhaled another breath. “So, I just got in a fight with your sister. Yeah, I've got a double personality so imagine you and your sister, Sta-Anastasia sharing one body but you take turns controlling it. That's how it is. In hopes of connecting us, I was going to do some training maybe a month long in the desert and I'll be close enough to keep your big sister safe. The thing is, I've done my desert training and it was suggested to me that I do winter training if not forest or exposure training in other areas. I'll be drinking icicles if I don't get my tongue stuck to my canteen. In the desert, I didn't have to worry about the water evaporating because of the lid. I was just drinking hot water. Will I really learn anything new or be able to become whole if I do it again?” Duncan cooed as if to respond. “I don't speak...baby. I can speak Latin fluently, I can sing several songs in German, Japanese, Spanish and one in Italian but I don't speak tiny human. Maybe Kali can translate. Moms...” she sighed “good and bad, moms know everything. You sister would've been amazing if given the chance.” Duncan cooed again and began to drift asleep. “Yeah...good talk.” She put him back, turned around and sighed when she was someone standing in the door way. “Hi Mrs. B.”

“Just Kali please dear. Duncan says you need to do whatever you feel is right to both protect Blake and connect yourself in training. Even if it hurts both of you in the process. I'm glad you're communicating and putting Blake first, but you need to do what you need to.”

“Thanks Kali.” She half smiled and started to the exit only to have Kali block it completely. “May I pass?”

“Depends. Where are you going?”

“Uh...” She combed a hand through her hair and thought. “Under the shade tree.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Are you going to leave again?”

“I haven't said goodbye and I made a promise I would. I'm not leaving while Adam is healing from having a baby and Blake is still in heat. I'm not leaving her in her most physically vulnerable state.” Kali let her pass. “Thanks. See you later Kali.” She was near the front door when she heard a familiar door slide open. She paused for a moment feeling her gaze. She wanted to stare into her golden eyes but she couldn't stand seeing her sad. At least with anger she would take the yelling and be able to remain calm. With sadness, she would be at her mercy and want to fall to her knees and hold onto her. She sighed shaking her head and walked out the front door.

As she told Kali, she sat under the tree listening to music. She could feel pictures being taken and most avoiding her as rumors spread about her fire and torching people alive. Something inside her snapped and she suddenly felt angry with no idea why. She could feel her dragon just under her skin. She changed songs from sad to anger. Her eyes snapped up and there was a growl in her throat as Sun approached. It dawned on her that she was smelling his scent in the wind and didn't recognize it until she saw him. She got to her feet and stood up.

“How does it feel being exposed like the dragon you are?” He laughed.

“Should've known it was you getting the media involved and bothering the Belladonna's. What exactly do you want?” She didn't bother hiding her glare or the venom in her voice.

“I want Blake and I want you to stay away from her. You're a dragon. You're not good for her. You hurt her more than I ever would. I never called the media. I would never hurt Blake like that, fiancee or not.

She calmed down not letting her emotions get to her. “She doesn't love you. She never wanted to be with you. Your engagement was based on convenience and what Mr. Belladonna thought best. So while I may hurt her, at least I make her feel something. You're married with a child, Blake can't be yours.”

“It's only for convenience.” He growled baring his teeth fists held behind him. “You wanna go? I'll make the entire island see you for the monster you really are.”

“Blake wouldn't want us to fight so I will stand down, but only for her. Besides, to settle something like this, I'm used to dueling. But in your case, I'll fight you the old fashioned way.”

“Blake's not here now. It's just you and me now, monster.”

She twisted her head her anger getting the best of her. “Fight until the other person can't. These are my Terms and Conditions.” She spun and the wind and sand twirled around her.

Sun paused for a moment. “I win, you leave Blake and never return. You win, you can keep her.”

“Deal.” She readied her fighting stance and he did the same with his staff.

“What? You're cocky enough not to bring a weapon.” He laughed.

“I gave one to Blake so she could defend herself. I just need my fists to beat you.”

They both stopped hearing a loud groan nearby and froze. Draco groaned in turn and sat on the ground expecting the fight to be stopped, much to the confusion of Sun. 

“You two are at this again? Really? Wasn't it bad enough the first time around?” She complained.

Draco answered her question. “When you've got multiple people who care about you and want the best for you, fighting for you is worth it. I'm surprised I haven't busted more heads honestly.”

“I don't know what it is with you two but this ends now. Truce, shake on it.”

Draco stood up spit in her hand and held it out. “Truce.”

“That is disgusting!” Sun stated back away a little bit. Blake growled in her throat matching a glare. Draco tried to hide her grin. “Okay, okay, truce.” He used one finger and shook the edge of her middle finger. “And they say Faunus are disgusting, humans are way worse.” He walked away.

She glared at monkey boy as he was walking away. “Hey.” She half waved unsure what to expect.

Her ears were folded and her hands held together in front of her walking slowly with her head and eyes on the ground. “Hey, I...um...oof.”

Draco had no idea what to do. She let Yang advise her. She rushed to her and cut her off with a tight embrace. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I upset you. I'm sorry about this whole thing and I want to be better for you and connect without leaving but I don't know how and-.” 

Blake held her tightly back resting her head in her shoulder. “I love you.”

The words were music to her ears and still held the same meaning and purity. “I love you.”

“Now shut up and kiss me.” They pulled a few inches away and their lips met with the other in a rush but the break away was slow. “I hope they got that on camera.”

“More than likely. I can imagine they asked Sun for a comment. They've been watching me since I left your house. You wanna watch it and maybe renew it on the ship?”

“For a novice, you did pretty well hiding in the shadows during day light. And yes, my Terms and Conditions are only if you're out of sight and take me away without being seen.”

“You got it.” She picked her up summoned her dragon semblance using the pain she put Blake in recently. It wasn't enough so she thought about how she watched Yang hurt her. She decided to go without wings terrifying Blake and she grabbed tighter completely unsure. She jumped off the ground and her dragon's body moved like a worm toward the desert line opposite of the observatory. Blake still had a death grip and her skin was turning pink but she wasn't as fearful. Once out of sight, she moved to the other side hiding with the mountains. She set her down and Blake still held to her tightly. She was shaking and Draco was holding her body weight. “You're okay.” She whispered in her ear reassuring her. When Blake still didn't move, she raised her hand to her ear and slightly scratched. She loosened into a tight hug and slowly broke away. Draco received a slap.

“What was that?! Are you trying to kill me?! No wings?! Moving up and down like crazy that would cause motion sickness! Not to mention my back was to the ground! Do you realize that yes I typically land on my feet, but I hate being on my back...?” Draco was trying not to smile. “While in the air. It's too early for your mind to already be in the gutter. It wasn't okay the first time, not okay the second time.”

“I'm not the only who's first thought was make-up sex the moment when she saw me under our tree.”

Blake blushed a light pink then it went away and she furrowed her eyebrows. “How did you know that?” She asked with high suspicion.

“Well, for one, you my dear” Draco picked her up and Blake made a cute 'epp' noise then wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around her waist “are still in heat and you're miserable because of it. Second, I know how you are. You've been thinking about this since I teased you earlier.”

“Oh, do you now?” She kissed her lips staying in place as seconds passed.

Draco waited for her to separate before continuing. “Yes, and that only proved my point, my little song bird kitty. And thirdly,” her voice dropped to a neutral tone “it was a guess.” Blake dropped her face in shock with a scoff. “It was a guess, or a hypothesis, but an educated guess nonetheless.” She smiled and Blake kissed her again deepening it.

Draco held her up with one hand under her butt pinching grabbing every so often making Blake moan or yip while the other went under her shirt went across her back touching every inch of skin. “Do you have blue dust on you by chance? I want to fulfill that fantasy of yours out here.”

“Someone's feeling frisky.” She grinned. “Yes I do. Are you sure you want to got through this soon with the early stages of your heat and the-?”

“I'm a big girl. I can handle it.” She smiled back gripping the collar of her jacket tighter and yanked their fists closer.

“I'll wait for the dust to take effect and I'll give you a head start.” She set Blake to her feet and held to her wrist to have her not take off yet. She kissed her. “For luck. Make a fist and bring it back or up near your body to activate and when you're ready give it a strong punch forward and it'll fire. A solid hit won't hurt me, but will slow me down. Any questions?” Letting go of her wrist, she turned toward the village and Blake took off with a smile and a familiar warmth between her legs at the excitement. She smiled to herself thinking Blake was the cutest thing. She lifted a flap of her jacket open to an inside pocket and sprinkled the blue dust on herself. She couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. “Should've brought Gambol Shroud to make this more interesting. Hopefully next time.” She counted one hundred and eighty seconds to herself then turned around and headed to the direction about where she last heard her footsteps and sniffed the air.

She grinned and chuckled to herself. “Someone was feeling aroused before they left. No need for perfume in this case.” She headed in the direction of her scent with a slight rush in her step. She stopped for a bit listening to the surrounding area. “Tricky kitty knows how not to be followed. Going around in a pattern so it's not a straight direction. This is fun.” She ran straight through it then made a right jumping over crevasses as if jumping from rooftop to rooftop then pausing every couple seconds to sniff and listen. Her aura felt something. She heard the familiar shot of Celica being discharged behind her and rolled. Her target taking off and running. When she got her feet, she ran after her, jumping over a crevasse and stopped not seeing or hearing anything knowing she was hiding. She sniffed the air and turned behind her. Looking down in the gap, there was a cave. She smiled and jumped right for it only to have her partner jump out and jump from wall to wall out of the gap and take off again. Draco chuckled at how much fun this was and how hard she was making it. Deciding she wasn't going to do all that, she used her semblance and flew out running after again. This time, she could see her in her sight and ran full speed she was about ten feet away. She stopped when Blake turned around and fired. Draco slid to the side to dodge. 

Ten shots left. Let's see if I can only get her to use five in total. 

She was lost in thought as another round exploded and she dodged running forward closing the distance between them. She jumped and went through her realizing too late it was a clone. “Fuck.” She laughed skidding on the ground she quickly got up hearing the footsteps run away again. She ran until she lost sight of her and paused. She sniffed at the air again. “Here kitty kitty. I just wanna play.” She walked around toward the direction of the scent. She turned a corner and she was in front of her she figured it was a clone and turned around spotting her. She tried being quiet watching her try to get out sight. When she was five feet away, she pounced and Blake turned her head just in time to put a clone in her place distancing her but not by much. She got up and ran to her again with only three feet between them. She caught up and tackled her to the ground.

“Let me go.” She laid flat on her stomach struggling to push herself up with the weight on her.

“Never again.” Draco's voice was stern . She pushed her hair out of the way kissing and licking the back of her neck.

“What are you doing?” She half demanded and tried to hide the moan as she felt wetness between her legs. “My father will come for me. He is the King of Menagerie and the Leader of Celtic Knights, trained to kill the worse of monsters.” She protested going with foreplay.

Draco rolled her onto her back pinning her fists down. “Tell me princess,” her tongue hissed “have they ever killed a dragon before?”

“Dragons aren't real.” She argued. “Only a existing and dying in fairy tales.”

“Oh.” She said slight surprised. “I think you'll find I'm quite real. My name is Draco and it means dragon.” She turned her head to face her shadow. “Even my shadow is a dragon.” She moved her hand back up to her fist.

Blake's eyes shrank. “Impossible.” She said in disbelief.

“I'd ask for your name, but I think princess suits you quite well.” Her eyes traveled down her body. “Pale complexion that matches your amber, yellowed-eyed, gold beauty only to be brought out by your black curls. Adding to your cuteness level of having a hot body, is two feline ears. I've lived for thousands of years and have yet seen such a beautiful creature. Mermaids are the second and there is a gap. I will enjoy ravishing you.” She kissed her lips renewing each kiss slow and methodical. Blake moved her head struggling against her. Draco pushed down on her stomach depriving her of oxygen. “I will make you want it.” She inhaled through her nose and exhaling hot breath into her prey who licked the inside of her mouth desperate for air. She released her hand on the stomach and she was coughing a little bit. “I didn't think you wanted to go that far this soon. Who am I to deny you?” She said it with love in her voice

She removed her own jacket then the princess while coughing more. 

It's my favorite shirt I love her wearing. She planned this in advanced. Maybe not the foreplay-Ah she's amazing.

She kissed her lips again and released her wrists only to have them pinned above her head, fingertips brushing her stomach and sliding to her breasts and over her arms removing the garment completely. 

You're so beautiful. 

Blake was biting back through her teeth with little barks of protest. Her head moving upward leaving her neck exposed. Draco decided to go for the open and exhaled her hot breath over it, turning it a light pink.

“Please stop. It hurts.” She complained with a cry. Draco denied her by focusing her semblance on a dragon tongue and licking up and down her neck in a single motion. The princess clenched her hands. “It burns! Stop! It's like fire!” She cried as it did burn, but thanks to her aura, it was like hot wax that only reddened her skin. 

She gazed at her lovingly, trying to have malicious intent she couldn't play the part to the full effect she wanted. She loved her too much and it was obvious in her eyes. “But your skin tastes so sweet.” She moved across her neck to the other side and Blake yelled with renewed cries of anguish. 

When her neck was red, her breath over her chest leaving it pink. She continued with her dragon tongue moving lower in a vertical motion over one tit licking up the salt and sweat. She grazed over the nipple which Blake renewed a cry of pain. Draco felt like she was playing her part better without the distraction of her eyes. She took the crown in her mouth and started sucking on it using her hand to squeeze while the other play with her other mound. Blake moved her arms in a comfortable position now that they were loose from the dragon's claw. Deciding she had enough of that one, she moved to the other one enjoying her renewed cries of pain. When both were completely hard and red to her liking, she held her hands down again and moved over her stomach. Licking her skin from light pink to a dark pink and even her sides. 

She cried out even more having an area she didn't like being touched, continuously licked over and over. The Faunus tried cutting her nails into her captors wrists to tell her move along but it wasn't working and only made her semblance burn more as she bled. She gave up knowing her dragon wasn't going to stop until she did so and knowing she had won. 

The dragon let her hands go and licked the blood from her wrists then burned the area healing the wound closed. With her hands, she removed her pants along with her underwear in a few pulls. She moved to a kneeling position so only Blake's back was on the ground and legs over she shoulder. Draco could look down and into her hazy amber eyes while hitting her favorite spot better at the improved angle. She licked, sucked and bit the inside of her thigh as there was little to no bruising and Blake hated teasing. When she was close to her wet center, she moved to the other side earning a yell mixed with a low groan. When complete, deciding she spent enough time teasing and dove her tongue straight into her. 

Blake screamed as the heat entered her with no time for her body to adapt to the fire that rushed inside her already scorched core. “Turn it down! It's too hot!” Her legs kicking. She could feel where the tongue touched her walls sizzling the sensitive flesh.

Draco turned her semblance tongue off wanting to taste her as she couldn't do that with the fire evaporating her. She ran her tongue over the princess's favorite spot flicking the area only to draw out more fluid. 

With mercy shown, the princess relaxed more and let the wonderful sensation wash over her. She would fight Draco as hard and as long as she could while she was being devoured. 

Draco sensed her willingness to fight with her eyes of determination and how her walls suddenly contracted and released quickly. She sucked on her clit drawing out her screams of pleasure.  
The princess tightly closed her teeth together fighting to the best of her ability. Draco cupped her breast with her hand massaging it and used her index to play with it. While she was close, she'd have to do better, and better she did. The vibrating finger was brought to her clit and punches were being sent to her, but nothing to bite past her aura. She turned it on and at once the cries were renewed. The fists stopped only to be brought close to her victim's body and turning white. Blake's will was strong and she kept fighting, but it was a losing battle. The vibrator hummed louder and her body moved forward involuntarily getting closer to the tongue that continued its violation. Her body tensed up and she was close Draco turned it up driving her all the more crazy and she orgasmed with her lips getting closer to her face, juices leaking out of her only to be lapped up. Draco continued and her body shook with how sensitive she was. She yelled and squirmed wanting to stop but her body demanded otherwise now that her arousal was full blown, there was no more fighting.

“Stop!” She yelled. “I'm sensitive! I can't take it anymore!” Her eyes were glossy but only a little as water from her orgasm filled the corners. Draco knew she wanted more as once was never enough. Even with her legs kicking out, she was determined to continue. The princess grunted through her teeth fighting her even though it was futile. Her hips without her permission were bucking into her dragon's face as her tongue continued its violation of her most sacred area. “Let me go!” She tried thinking of another way out of this but her body was aroused and she didn't want her to stop. With her mind being overrun along with the extra stimulation, she came again screaming.

Once she got every drop, Draco set her down gently and pressed their bodies together. Her head nuzzled in her chest listening to her pant. “I'm not done with you yet. Consider this a break.”

“Just...get this...over with...” Her breath heavy and angry. “Finish...me off...so I can...go home...” Draco licked her chest. “Nuh...” She chocked. “Uh...” She exhaled. Draco moved her human ear licking and sucking on it. “Nu...no...” She moaned. Her tongue went inside her canal. Her eyes went wide, body tensing and teeth grinding together. She pulled out of her ear. She was going to make her cum with her fingers but had enough teasing her prey. Blake had a fetish with her feline ear being bitten and pulled. She found out recently and went for it. She cried out with the hot breath and the pointy teeth against it.

She would make it up by having her cum once with each different sized penis. She released her penis from its confines and Blake inhaled the scent her body demanding she have it. Draco pushed it in going all the way in one pushed as she screamed. She stayed still letting her know exactly who was boss. After a minute she started moving, fast rapid and forcing it to pound inside her when she hilted. Hearing the words of stop, it hurts, or ow being used over and over as she yelled when their bodies slammed together. After five minutes of the roughness, she came lubricating her raw insides in feminine fluid. Draco stayed still not wanting to cum inside her even as Blake squeezed her walls trying to get the liquid that would ease her heat instantly out of the shaft. When she felt she was ready, she summoned her semblance. Blake screamed as she was being ripped with the added girth and torn with the extended length.

Blake grabbed the back of her head and brought her ear close her mouth with slight anger in her eyes. To Draco, the anger was like a fire and she was taken completely by surprise. She didn't want to break character completely. “You better be fucking gentle in your dragon form. You can tear me with the girth but you will not be ripping me with you length. Are we fucking clear?” She stated through clenched teeth.

“Crystal.” She replied in a single word and found herself released. A single sweat drop falling from her forehead down her side at her nervousness. In her mind, Blake may as well have said fuck your fantasy this fucking hurts and I can't take it. She hated her mind that way, and wouldn't hold it against her the rejection. If the roles were reversed, she would not be as strong as her lover and even the semblance was a lot. Blake's safety is always number one no matter what it was.

She slowed her movements drastically making love to her body and she loved the way it moved with her. “That doesn't mean to stop being rough. Geez.” She rolled her eyes at the ruined moment.

Draco was determined to get it back and gave her what she wanted. She yelled in pleasure representing her mind break. Her body relaxed and fell completely back enjoying her dragon's cock, how it felt and how she used it to make her feel sensational. She could hear herself pounding her now as it echoed. 

The flames surrounding her shaft and burning her walls. She loved feeling the pain mixed with pleasure only her dragon could bring. Her thoughts of her current situation mixed with her heat were driving her crazy and she came again.

Draco was really contemplating what she said and hoping she might change her mind. She pulled out almost all the way and went full dragon. Again, Blake screamed in pain as she was being ripped opened with her head coming off the ground and her arms holding her upper body up a few inches. When she calmed down and quit squirming, she slowly entered as far as she was allowed and slowly pushed out like before. 

All of Blake's cries were of pleasure and tears streamed to the side of her face from her orgasms of being torn twice. Blake was in bliss laying on the ground relaxed. It wasn't long until she came again. Draco slid the entirety of her shaft out as her walls felt so damn good and her screams were bring her there. Blake yelled her protests with anger in her eyes on how her body demanded more and she craved more.

Draco turner her on her stomach and again pushed their bodies together. She lifted up her rear and Blake subconsciously did the same. With her hands on both sides, she easily penetrated her with renewed cries and screams leaving her. She went as far as she was allowed her and panted for breath when she got there. The dragon's gigantic fifteen foot body looming over the small Faunus, three times larger than her mate. 

When Blake was used to being filled at the new angle, the dragon moved slow again. Blake didn't want to admit it, but she felt disappointed in herself that her dragon didn't cum. When she felt herself close, she rushed her movement and back the shaft completely inside, tearing her insides, screaming at the top of her lungs as she orgasmed and tore. Draco winced hearing her scream and felt herself really close now that all of her was engulfed. She wanted to pull out but her walls constricted her preventing her from moving quickly. She licked the back of her neck trying to relax her enough so she could move. Her instincts suddenly hit and her want over powered her need to cum inside. She moved back and forth by centimeters wanting to breed.Doubt still in her mind considering pregnancy but it was wash over with Plan B. But being directly in her baby chamber brought second thoughts about the drug. 

Blake's walls still held true even as she was heavily panting a few inches off the ground supported by her forearms. She felt her dragon trying her best to move and still hurt but she forced her self to slide along her shaft. Whimpering in pain as she did so and Draco summoned every inch of willpower she could muster and started pulling out.

“You better cum inside me damn it!” She yelled slamming her fist on the ground in frustation. “I did not go through all this pain just so you could fucking pull out! Get back in and fucking pound me!”

She wanted say she hurt her but couldn't as she was given this opportunity and it was not going to let it go to waste. She grabbed her hips and slammed herself back in and Blake screamed in agony her walls held her shaft still but relaxed ever so slightly as she began rutting her. Blake continued to scream and her body was jerked forward every time she hilted. Her nipples scrapping the ground and the sensation turned her on. The pounding her ass against her dragon's body wasn't anything short of desire. She could heard the sound of them making contact as the two met as one. She felt pride and accomplishment as she took the full dragon. Her fists still clenched as he body was rocked forward. She was certain the fluster in her cheeks was permanent for their session. 

After a while, Draco came inside her filling her with every drop she could expanding her womb as she took the hot seed. When she finished, she stayed still as instinct told her, but shook her head knowing that was best for pregnancy. Deciding there were other methods to avoid it, she stayed still plugging the exit. She slowly pulled out and with her lover on her stomach and her opening free, she could see the mix of cum and blood freely spilling out and she was flat on her stomach again.

Blake painfully laid flat on the ground. Her body looking like she tried to climb the mountain instead of laying flat on it.“Do it again.” She meant that in her normal voice, but with the way she was panting and how she was screaming earlier, it came out as nothing more than a whisper that Draco hardly heard.

Her eyes went up in shock and her dragon's head curled back as her head nuzzled the dark haired woman's. “What if you get pregnant or you die giving birth to a dragon?” Fear and worry concerned her more than her request, instincts and desire second at the moment. She very much wanted to do as she asked but she could not ignore her thoughts and care.

Blake smiled and rubbed her head back. “If it happens, it happens.” She was too happy and worry free about it in Draco's mind. “After you finish, roll me over. Finish me and yourself off.”

She winced hearing it and shut her eyes but laid on top of her and did it again. With both their bodies as flat as possible. For a mountain, the surface was surprisingly smooth and didn't cut. She grunted hilting inside with every thrust. Blake let out yells as their bodies met and her ass was slapped pink. With Draco not holding back, able to do as she pleased, she came inside quickly loving how she screamed and how her walls clamped down on her milking her for every drop. She stayed inside, licking Blake's neck who groaned at each lick. She slowly pulled out and the puddle between her legs became much larger as another load flowed out. 

Her heat was satisfied getting the results but her body ached with pain. She grunted as her dragon's claw turned her over and laid on top pushing all of herself inside. Blake screamed with what little voice was left in her throat as she was being torn at the new angle.

Draco stared into her face as she was causing her pain. Her eyes were glassed over dulling in color. She had fresh and old tears stains on her cheeks. Her body drenched in sweat with light burns of pink and red. The sight before her turned her on and what she could do to the Faunus she let claim her. She came inside her again and went flaccid. She stayed inside and licked her cheeks as well as her neck, shoulders, chest and stomach. She nuzzled her head with hers and Blake accepted rubbing back. She pulled out and kept her dragon like semblance laying on her side facing her lover as she gazed into the sky.

“If you get a bad memory, I need you to tell me. I'm playing off instinct right now.” Her claws pulled her in close and away from the puddle. Blake whimpered in pain as she was moved. Draco was cautious, she wasn't getting scratched by the ground. Blake's back was against her chest. Her head rested in her shoulder but her dragon's tail and head curled around her. 

“Draco.” She let out a soft whisper getting her attention. “Roll me over.” The dragon obliged. Their legs tangled with one another as they held each other close staring into each others eyes. Her hand tucked her hair behind her ear and out of her face, traveling upward to her ear and barely touched the fur asking permission. “You don't have to ask.” She cuddled closer. “As long as we're alone, the answer is always yes.” She scratched her ear with a smile and happily sighed hearing her purr.

“Your voice is adorable.” Blake closed her eyes and smiled at the flattery. “How are you feeling?” She wanted to hear the honest answer without any distractions or anything getting in the way.

“Sore, everything but my arms. I still feel burning on my neck, chest and stomach and well as inside me. I feel like my insides are torn and I feel lethargic, like I could sleep for days.” She yawned at the end of her sentence then hummed as if getting ready to sleep.

“Anything I should be concerned with?” She wanted to hear it before she let her fall asleep.

“Just,” she yawned again smacking her lips “just the possibility of getting pregnant.” She smiled at the happy thought. She didn't think Draco or Yang would leave her if that happened and she would be happy with both. The thought of a little dragon or kittens crossing her mind. She grinned at the idea and faded to sleep.

“You're so cute. But I have to be the bad guy this time.” 

No, let me. I'm the bad guy, let me take the fall. Tell her you lost control. 

Draco sighed. I can't let you do that. I can't be the good guy all the time nor you the bad guy. Let's agree to get her dressed and take her back to the ship. We'll need to act quickly as we entered her uterus. That was me and I take responsibility. 

Yes but... I agree. Was all she could say.

Draco deactivated her semblance and dressed her lover. She used only wings as not to draw too much attention as she crossed the town line. She landed on her feet with Blake cradled in her arms. The Belladonna house was closer And she snuck in through a side door without the press noticing. She went to Blake's room and gently set her on the bed. She quickly disappeared out the door and teleported near her ship just out of sight to some nearby trees leaving flames in her wake. She got Plan B storing it in her inside pocket and checked on Adam.

She gasped in shocked when she didn't see him or the child. She banged her head violently against the wall when she remembered. She undid it so he could move while in labor, but she failed to clip it back on. Or did she just loosen them so she could dance and help her out. She banged her head against the wall again as she failed to remember. She decided he might've not been able to slip far off and disguised herself to go look for him. She turned her eyes lilac, tied her hair back and put on the stupid wig. She exited through the back way trying to avoid the crowd. Count on a reporter to spot her.

“Excuse me ma'am, do you know what happened her? Why these flames were left and why they go to the chieftain's house? Is it the dragon people we saw?” She asked questions one after the other shooting them off as if rehearsed and wanting to get this done quickly.

She changed her voice to a soft and sweet tone as it might be recognizable. “I don't know the answer to any of those questions. Please excuse me.” She sauntered off and released a breath of nervousness and a crowd had gathered. She cursed herself for doing that directly outside their house as people were gathered.

She scoured the entire town in search from him. She couldn't pick up his scent which bothered her the most. She hid a bit away and teleported to the mountains. She used her dragon semblance without wings and used the sky for a beat on the bastard. She flew around for an hour in every direction as he wouldn't be able to get far in his post-pregnant state, being recognizable and with a new born infant. 

Fuck! She cursed herself.

She went back for her disguise and entered the Belladonna house using a back entrance. Again, cursing her teleporting outside their home directly the first time. She decided to go ahead with her original plan. 

She filled a cup of water and opened the door to her lover's room and shut it behind her. She filled her mouth with a little bit of water and inserted the pill which she swallowed. She undressed herself then Blake cuddling next to her under the covers. She started purring again feeling her human heater next to her. “I love you too.” She whispered kissing her forehead and closing her eyes for some much needed rest. She tried to sleep at least. Knowing Adam was out there terrified her if he was going to go after Blake again.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep for when she felt some rustling beside her. She blearily opened her eyes to find Blake slipping on a bath fuzzy bathrobe and rushing out of the room with a funny gate. Tiredly, she slipped on her tank top and sweat pants and followed. She was in the bathroom throwing up. She moved her hair out of the way and rubbed her back reassuringly. With her other hand she rubbed her eyes of sleep and was starting to wake up. Blake had stopped as she suddenly felt better. She grabbed Blake back between her legs with her back to the wall and lightly scratched her ear. “You feeling better?”

“Much.” She rubbed the sleep out her eyes when a thought hit her. “You don't think I'm pregnant this soon, do you?” She was excited and cheery at the prospect.

“I don't think so. Could've been due to the trauma.” She didn't want her getting her hopes up just to see them crushed. “Let's get you back to bed.”

“Wait.” She leaned back farther preventing Draco from getting up. “What about a pregnancy test, just in case.” She voice was a sing song tone.

“After some shut eye?” She said with a yawn. “Waiting won't make a difference.”

“It'll just be a quick in and out.” She protested. “I'll drink some water and you when you come back, we can see the results together.” Draco raised her eyebrows. She was way too enthusiastic. Getting crushed was going to hurt that much more. That, and she needed to tell her about Adam.

“Alright. Fair enough. Promise, promise me you won't keep your hopes too high.” Her voice was flat but pleading.

Blake stood up and looked at her. “Too late.” She happily walked out or tried to. Draco stood up quickly and supported her, or carried her back to her room. She grabbed several large cups and filled them with cold water. She put a sweatshirt on to replace the jacket tired her hair back again and grabbed the near by wig. She was at the backdoor when she turned her eyes and put it on adjusting it in the glass reflection. She went out the door and went to the nearest pharmacy picking several up for later if necessary. She paid the lien and snuck back in. By now Blake was in the bathroom trying to hold her bladder. She nearly tore open the box and relieved herself. Draco sat against the wall and Blake against her with the timer going for the countdown. Draco nodded off waiting and jumped as the alarm when off. Blake rushed to her feet too excited to worry about the pain. She heart sunk when it read negative. And Draco was behind her holding her steady.

“You're right. Just the trauma.” She was disappointed. “You're right. It was too early. You tried to tell me not to get my hopes up and I did.”

“Hey,” she whispered “you'll make a wonderful mom. It's too soon to tell. I bought more tests when we wait a little bit to know for sure.” She allowed happiness in her voice so her lover would cheer up.

“You're right.” She smiled. “Can you take that wig off and change your eyes back? You resemble Raven and Yang a little too much.” She said flatly.

“How do you know I'm not Yang?” She took the wig off and set it down gently untying her hair and Blake tied her bow on her wrist all too eager.

“Your voice is different. It's getting harder to tell, but you are Draco and you let me down easy instead of yanking me from my dream.” She turned around and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her lips. She brushed her teeth while her love was out. “Now, I believable somebody wants to take a nap while the sun is up.

“I think we should have a shower first.” She turned the water on and adjusted it to near where her partner liked it. 

Washing a certain area, will also decrease the chance. I'm sorry Blake, you're not getting pregnant this time.

They kept their arms wrapped around each other smiling their entire time. Draco took extra caution to let the soap and water try to rinse out any fluids that might have been sticking. “Ooh.” She felt the fingers give her extra attention and it surprised her. Her eyes smoldered and her lips drew a smirk. “Is someone expecting a round two?”

“No.” She smiled. “I want to take care of you. You are starting to become like me and trying to hide how sore you really are. You don't have to hide it. It's just me.” She gave a soft smile. Draco dried herself off then used a towel for Blake. She rubbed every part of her dry and dried her hair by frizzing it in the towel. Blake laughed as she was being tickled with the towel. Draco laughed with her but mostly at her disheveled hair. She wiped the mirror so Blake could see herself and laughed at the image. Draco chuckled staring at her the entire time.

Blake's laughed turn into a small smile. “Look in the mirror.” Draco winced as if in pain with her eyes closed. Painfully, she turned her head to the mirror. “Open your eyes.” She held her breath then let out a deep, heavy breath. She slowly opened but wasn't focused on her reflection but rather her forehead, giving the impression she was looking at herself. “What do you see?”

She sighed again gripping the edges of the sink. She didn't have to look into her reflection to know what she saw. She forced herself to look into her own eyes. She gritted her teeth fighting back pain. “Raven!” Her voice hoarse with roughness to it. “I see myself and all my past mistakes. I see every flaw I've ever made, I see the people I hurt, I see every marking, defect, line, bruise, and tiredness on my body as well as on the people I've hurt.” She grimaced closing her eyes and turning her head away from her partner panting with sweat beads dripping. “That's why I see.”

“That was even worse than what you told me.” She voice was soft. She held her cheek with a gentle, angelic touch. “You want to know what I see?” It was a rhetorical question. “I see someone who loves me and those she cares about unconditionally. I see someone who did their best with what she had. Yes she made mistakes, but she's a better person because of them. She's never lied to me and is truthful about everything.” Draco felt a protest rise in her own throat and she wanted to come clean about why she felt sick but Yang wouldn't let her. She needed to tell her about Adam, and that added to her guilt. It was as if there was a pressure there, as if something was keeping her from speaking. 

If she's going to hate one of us, it's gonna be me. Yang's eyes were red matching her growl. 

All Draco could do was listen as Blake continued. “I don't see flaws and defects, I see beauty that brings out the best in you. I see you. I love you.” She finished and closed her eyes to kiss her lips.

Draco felt the release of pressure on her throat with the only intent for her to say it back. “I love you.” Her voice hoarse and water filling her eyes. She turned to the wall went into a coughing fit after. She pounded her chest to get her breathing right and Blake rubbed her back.

“Are you okay?” She was surprised and concerned. “I didn't know that it affected you that much.” She was smiling to herself.

She would have to lie. Yang would force her to lie. 

No! She told herself and tried to speak truth. 

Yang took over forcing Draco to watch so she would be the one Blake hated. “...It was...” She gave deep, throaty, fake coughs that seemed real. “...really...touching...” 

No... Draco whispered hearing the lie and Blake not knowing believed it and believed it came from her. Fuck! She wanted to scream she needed to tell her the truth but Yang... Yang was determined and dead set on Blake hating her. Yang let Draco take over now that she was no longer being supported by the wall coughing rigorously and getting up. 

Blake let Draco carry her back to her room, towels covering them with her wig in hand and put it on a chair so the hair flowed toward the floor to avoid tangles. The towels soon joined the floor with their clothes. They cuddled into each other again and Blake fell asleep first purring with her partner nearby. Draco held her close and listened to her purrs as they relaxed her. She sighed contently and drew her attention to the other heart. The beats pulsing, like music to her ears except she felt it throughout her body. She felt guilt.

Yang, I have to tell her. No secrets. I'll give her this last good dream before I yank it all away. 

I told you! Let me do it! 

I took control blocked your vision and forced it in her throat and made her sick. Not to mention I let Adam get away!

Don't make me choke you out again. 

I won't let you take the fall for something I did. Okay...

Yang accepted sadly. She's gonna hate both of us and never want to see us again after this. 

But it's the truth she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few more conflicts to add and I think I'm nearly more toward 1,200 pages in total. But it might be 1,000 I lost track. I'm in the transition of a few chapters transitioning into another huge conflict. After that and the aftermath of that happens, We'll be closer to the end.


	80. Secrets, Lies and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Draco yawned a near roar as she woke up. Based on how dark the room was, she guessed the moon was up. She remembered everything that happened in the bathroom as well as Adam's escape and needed Blake to hear the truth. Her body was stopped and frozen. She felt the orange flame burning inside of her. She closed her eyes and was face to face with Yang. Her yellow and orange flame burning around her and stopped a foot above her head.

“Yang, please-.” She pleaded for Yang to hear reason. Anything to get Yang's heart to open up.

She was so angry. So pissed. Nothing anyone, not even Draco could or would say that would justify or overshadow her reasoning. “No!” Her flames burned brighter and higher with a deep, seeded growling yell. “I'm going to tell her a lie and she's going to accept it!” Her voice deep, vengeful and almost hateful. “If she's going to hate one of us, it's gonna be me!” The air around her cracked as she moved her stance to dig deeper into the void ground for stability.

Draco knew they had to switch out. She's been without Blake too long and Yang too much with her dragon. “Yang, we'll switch out. Don't use your semblance or feel any kind of anger. Go ahead and be the one holding her. Turn your eyes red and she'll think it's me.” She stepped aside willing to give up control. 

Yang's flames stopped burning but she was still angry. “You're not going to tell me to calm down?” She walked fast and lined their faces up.

“No.” She closed her eyes shaking her head. She was calm and she closed her eyes proving she wasn't scared “As long as you don't burn her or hurt her, which I know you won't do, she's all yours and when she wakes up, you can tell her when you're ready.” Yang was more relaxed and no longer angry. Her voice was nearly crackling. “You and I both know I promised not to lie to her and I refuse to tell her half truths or keep secrets. If she asks to speak to me, to get the truth, I know you'll lie to and tell her I'm not available.” She sighed. “Please don't do this and let me tell her.” Yang stiffened and balled her fists again and her face scrunching with anger. “I won't stop you for doing what you want.” She held her fist and relaxed with her tone and body relaxed and Yang relaxed with now open palms. “Do right by her.” She stared to walk away.

“Draco.” Yang turned calling behind her. Her voice normal and everything around her normal. Draco turned around that Yang had her attention “I won't deny her from wanting to see you and get the truth if she asks for it. If she wants to see you and asks for it, I want you to tell her these exact words as they won't be lies.” She drew up her pointed finger with flame at the end of it. “I promised you I would never lie and Yang won't let me say otherwise.” Underneath it was a large x marking it as a promise. She said the words as well as let the fire continue to burn the letters. Draco ingrained the image it into her mind and the words resound in her ears replaying it over and over. “I expected you to fight me and come at me with anger and hated. To see you come at me with understanding and some type of love or acceptance is different.” She was confused by it all. “You can stay with her. Give me a heads up before you tell her and at least make it seem like a fight for control, if not fight with me some so she can see the power struggle. And if it means anything, what Blake said about the mirror thing, it's true.” She walked back to her side looking almost as majestic as Draco in her jacket.

“Yang.” She spun without tripping over her own feet. “Before you go, I have something for you.” She stepped closer to the other blonde and put the jacket on her. “Let it troll behind you like a cape. You have the attitude and the walk for it now. If you feel comfortable wearing the entire outfit, do it.” She was going to open her eyes and get back to Blake.

“Draco wait.” She called out again and it seemed as if their conversation wasn't going to end. “What do you think I've earned enough to wear?” She wanted to know what her alter ego thought as she felt like they were maturing and being a little more joking with one another.

Draco wrapped her hand around her chin looking Yang over as she walked closer. “Your Latin has increased and I wouldn't be surprised if you spoke fluently now. The jacket you've earn. The boots, you walk into an area and act like you own the place picking fights, just use ankle ones for now. Not everything is about fighting. At least, until you're ready.” She continued to look her up and down. “Plain orange tank top the covers every speck of cleavage and” she sighed “you can show off some of your abs, I guess.” She flicked her wrist in defeat. “Show me more maturity or what you've learned and we'll see.” She turned to walk away. “You sure you don't want to be in control for a little bit?” Yang nodded and turned away, disappearing into the blackness.

Draco opened her eyes and held tight to her love. 

Yang. Why can't I just tell her the truth? I know you told me why, but it is my responsibility, my mess. I'll make right. 

Draco continued to watch her breathe. Watching her chest rise and fall. She placed her palm over her heart and felt the light calm beats. She counted the rhythm in her head and the time on her fingers for fifteen seconds and found her to be in range.

“What are you doing?” She nearly jumped in surprise. Her voice was tired with a hint of a whisper and her eyes were still closed trying to flutter open. She was mentally groaning at the idea of getting up. Draco held her closer hoping she would fall back asleep. Honestly, she was surprised she could even talk, no less put words together that were comprehensive. “That...doesn't” she hummed “answer my question.”

Draco kept her hand where it was feeling it speed up. She kissed her forehead. She wanted to explain using as few words as possible. “Counting your resting heart rate.” She spoke clearly and waited for a response not wanting to overwhelm the exhausted Faunus.

“And?” Her voice hoarse with a touch of a whine to it.

“Normal, thirty six beats-.” She almost explained the math but it would be too many words and not enough brain function for an early rising. “Tea?” She offered.

“Earl Gray please.” She yawned and stretched with pleasant hums. A small smile appeared as she faced her partner. Her eyes were glossy hiding her normally bright color of yellow and burnt orange.

She kissed her forehead again letting the meaning say what words would overwhelm the senses and overstimulate the brain too much. She dressed in only her jacket and sweatpants. She left the room closing the door behind her. She opened the inside of her jacket and sprinkled pink dust on herself not wanting to repeat any mistakes when her body acts up without her permission. She went into the kitchen and boiled the water. She sat on the counter left alone to her thoughts while she waited. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Stacy cry.

She jumped down and rushed to the nursery comforting the crying child. Duncan started to cry but calmed down since Stacy stopped crying from being held. She started to sing her lullaby in a higher pitched note than usual. “Come stop your crying it'll be alright. Just take my hand,” Stacy grabbed her finger that was offered “hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry.” She started to drift back to dream land. As Draco was singing she was hearing the sad piano version play in her head. The orphan human who was raised by gorilla's found out his parents were of a different species and his mom who raised him was not his biological mom and he chose his species over her. She winced and put her knuckles just above her heart as a sharp pain hit her her thinking about it, and how it related to her and Stazie. 

How Summer was the one who raised her even though they were unrelated and how Raven took her away forcing her choice. How Stacy is her DNA and she wasn't going to be her mom except biologically and how the decision to stay with Kali was not hers to make.

She also thought of the other child she had that was forcibly taken from her without a goodbye as many others had. 

She felt her stomach clench in a short dull pain but it wasn't bad. She let her mind wander more as she stared hard into the floor thinking about Summer Rose. All the happy memories of how her house was a home. The laughs and smiles. She could hardly remember any tension in the house, maybe a few fights but nothing big. She could never be mad at Summer enough to say she wasn't her mom. Summer was and always will be her mom. She shook her head and set the child in her crib next to her brother and placed a dragon on either side of her. She went back into the kitchen and poured the tea. When she set it down she half smiled hearing footsteps. “I can hear you.”

“Good because something smells amazing.” She held her from behind. Draco turned around and they rubbed their noses together with their arms wrapped around each others necks.

“How are you walking?” She asked amazed and picked her up holding her by her butt pinching and squeezing it.

“Hey!” She laughed and rubbed foreheads. Her legs wrapped around her waist. “My aura heals just fine and my body is nearly used to tearing like that so it heals faster. It still hurts don't get me wrong, but the fun far outweighs the pain.” She stopped smiling and laughing feeling the absence. “You got rid of it?” She asked sadly. “Why?”

Draco placed her forehead in her chest looking at her stomach. “Because I didn't want to hurt you or keep tearing you anymore than I already have.” She said sadly. She wanted her voice to be void of emotion but she didn't focus on doing so. It used to come to her instantly, now she had to think about willing it away.

“Don't I get a say in that?” She pulled her head from her chest and rested their foreheads together. 

Her eyes were closed as she couldn't look her in the eyes. “Yes. I...I didn't want to hurt you.” She looked up and smiled. “But...” She bounced her up a little making her smile “I still have more dust.” She rubbed her noses together. She carried the tea back to her room while Blake held onto her. She pushed open the door and laid her girlfriend on her back so she let go. She placed the cups on the shelf and closed the door. Handing her cup to her lover, she took a sip of her own. Blake almost took a sip. “Wait!” She scoffed with a laugh. “It's hot. You'll burn your taste buds.” She chuckled.

Blake shot her a look of a challenge with a smirk. “You make that sound like it's a bad thing. What if I want to burn my taste buds and possibly my entire mouth?” She laughed at the idea.

She ran a hand through her hair. “I can't stop you from doing so. Just know I warned you and it is a bad idea.” She took another sip with a smile. Blake blew into it and quickly took a sip not getting much but swallowing quickly as it burned. She felt a little roughness and put up a front as not get an I told you so. But this was Draco, not Yang. “It burned your tongue, didn't it?” She was all too pleased in her smile and tried to hide her eagerness failing on epic proportions. Blake was glaring back at her. “On second though, don't answer that. Next time my tongue is on yours I'll know.”

Her partner's head shot forward and a chuckle came through her throat as Yang was the one with the jokes. Her face turned serious as she thought this could be Yang. “Yang?”

Draco raised her eyebrow. “Would you like to see her?” She scratched her head.

“No...I...I...” She stammered unsure of how to say her thoughts. “I thought you were her for a second with your sexual joke.”

“Oh...” Her face and mouth opened with feigned sadness. “So suddenly, I say a funny joke that makes you laugh and I'm confused for Yang?” She shook her head down and clicked her tongue. “Unbelievable. And here I was hoping I was the funny one.” She said disappointed. She heard a protest and stopped it. “No, no really, it's okay Blake, I get it.” She tried to sound hurt. She heard Blake about to explain herself. She burst out into a chuckle with a huge smile. “Blake, really it's okay. I understand. I don't know where this is coming from either.” She drank her tea slowly and held her hand. She had sadness and guilt plague her as she wanted to tell the truth.

“What's wrong?”

“I tried to tell you something, but Yang...she choked me and prevented me from saying the truth. I promised you I would never lie and Yang won't let me say otherwise.” The words came out sounding rehearsed. That was her warning to Yang that the guilt would continue to eat at her. 

Blake was confused and took another sip now that it cooled off a little bit to have her words sink in. “What are you saying?” Before she could respond, there was a fighting going on her head. She set the cup on the shelf and got to her knees on the floor holding her hands with her hand. “Draco?” Blake put a hand to her back. “Draco what's wrong?” She pleaded. Draco fell to the floor and stilled a moment. “Draco?” She tried shaking her.

Her eyes turned lilac when they opened and she rubbed her head. “Ooo” She groaned “That bitch can put up a hell of a fight.” She closed her eyes and turned her head. “Hey Blake, long time no see.” She said nervously. “And I do mean literally.”

Blake seethe. “Where's Draco?”

“Hmph. Figures, no hi, no hey Yang it's good to see you too. Alright, fine, have it your way. You know why you got sick and thought you were pregnant? It's because I took over our body while you slept and gave you water and had you take Plan B and I shut Draco out so she couldn't watch.” She opened the jacket and pulled out another vile of blue dust and blew it on Blake before she could scoot away. “And now you won't be.”

“You fucking bastard!” She yelled and slapped her.

“You're not wrong.” She smirked pissing Blake off more.

She felt the appendage between her legs grow.“Damn it!” She hissed and scratched her cheek making it bleed. “You always take this away from me!” Tears welled in the bottom of her eyes. 

Yang this is my punishment to take not yours. You went too far! You always do!

The dust was your idea, just in case. 

“Why Yang?!” Tears threatened to fall. “Why do you always do this to me?” She held her face in her hands. 

Yang gave up control letting Draco take over. “Blake, it's me. Can-?” Her voice cut off. “May I hold you?” She only sightly nodded. Draco wrapped her arms around her holding her close. She wanted to say she was sorry but that's not what she needed to hear. She swallowed knowing Yang told her the lie and she went along with it because Yang wouldn't let her say otherwise. A tear fell from her eye as she listened to Blake sob and she felt hopeless just holding her letting the tears run down her arm. 

“Why does she always do this to me? To us?” She sobbed.

Draco swallowed shaking her head. She fought back tears of her own. This is my fault Blake. I need you to know that but Yang won't let me say. I should've just fucking told you and took the fall. Be damned the consequences when you deserve the truth. Yang I can't-. 

You have to or I will kill you and take Blake for my own, like a dragon. 

This isn't you. She tried pleading. 

It is the best way to make her stay. She'll forgive me eventually. 

Yes and then what? We tell her the truth and she gets mad again and officially never wants to see us again because we lied. Not to mention what you just said sounds like Adam. She would be unhappy and leave eventually. 

She won't, because I threatened you and admitted to choking you. As far as she's concerned, you're the good guy and I'm the villain. 

She would've understood if I explained the pill and my way of thinking if you would've let me. I would've helped her see my reasoning. She loves you. She initially planned to take your entire dragon and then tried to back out only to force herself to take it. She loves you Even knowing her life would've been in danger, she would've granted you a child. She would've done the same for you if you didn't leave. 

We both know why I left! I'm happy she forgave me enough to come back. You tell her the truth, you die. She left. 

Draco shook her head. Coming back to reality, she held her Faunus adjusting her position so her head was in her chest with a hand on the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist. She started singing hoping to ease some pain as words words and apologies wouldn't help. 

“When I first saw you, I already knew. There was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find. Angel of mine. How you changed my world you'll never know and even now you helped me grow. You came into my life. Sent from above. When I looked for hope, you showed me love. I'll adore ya 'till the end of time. Angel of mine.” 

Blake sniffled and pulled her head from her chest looking at her and smiling. “There it is.” She kissed her forehead. She held her cheek with a focused faced wiping her tears away with her flesh hand. Blake laughed with how focused she was maneuvering her thumb. Draco chuckled in her throat hearing her laugh. “Music to my ears.”

“And to think” she laughed “I once saw you as a murderer.” She laughed wiping her other cheek in her arm. 

“Yeah...” She held her head in her shoulder feeling like she was lying. “I can't do this.” She got up and started dressing.

Blake just stared at her confused and hurt. “What?” She scoffed with pain in her voice. “What can't you do?” Draco ignored her looking at the wall. Blake pushed her against it. “Answer me.” She said with anger.

“I can't lie to you and expect Yang to do it for me.” She felt the pressure tight on her throat. “The pill was me.” She chocked in a high pitched voice. “The dust...my idea...” She was starting to lose conscientiousness. Yang let go and her body was being supported by Blake. She coughed vigorously.   
“Yang threatened to kill me if I told you.” She coughed.

“Wait...” She said sadly near tears. “You're the one who gave me the pill?”

“Yeah...” She squeaked felt light headed the room was spinning and she was seeing double.

“And the dust?” Her voice low and quiet taking in the shock.

“My idea, Yang's execution.” She was starting to lose conscientiousness.

“Were you going to do it?” She wanted to know.

“No, like you said, whatever happens, happens and I would've given you that option.” Her body fell limp.

“Draco.” She laid her on the ground and started shaking her. “Draco?” Red eyes opened. “Oh Draco she hugged her told her close.

“Wrong dragon.” Blake gasped and threw her body and herself away. “You said you wanted to see lilac eyes when I returned so you'd know it was us, so” she shrugged “here I am with red eyes.”

“Where's Draco!?” She demanded yelling at her.

“I told her I'd kill her if she told you the truth, which, she did.” Yang shrugged. “All it takes is a snap of the neck.”

“No!” Blake cried with tears running down her face. “I want to see her!” She screamed balling her fists.

Yang laughed. “And you told me you loved me first. At least we now know who your heart belongs to and where your loyalties lie.” She knelt down to look her in the eyes. “Now tell me princess, knowing what you know, do you forgive her?” She let her ponder the question as she stood up and walked back and forth in a line continuing to talk. “After all,” she laughed “she never lied to you. The pill, she gave you water then the pill as you slept, hoping you wouldn't get pregnant. But she didn't think I'd actually work. It has over a ninety percent rate on the first day, however we went right into your uterus with the dragon cock you like so much. She didn't want that just yet. But, I'll admit she had a good motive. She didn't want to miss a single moment with you and the child slash children. If she left and something bad happened and she wasn't there, it was her fault or she felt like it would've been. The dust thing, it was her idea. She did have more dust in her jacket but she wanted you to heal before hurting you or making you bleed and tearing you further. She really wasn't going to use it without consulting you first and letting you understand her reasoning wanted to use it and she would've told you about the pill too. You would've consoled her, letting her know it was or wasn't okay and she should've talked it over with you first and blah blah blah on how you appreciate the truth and everything. She would've rather died than live with a lie that I helped covered up. If you're going to hate somebody for it, I figured I'd be the target and scapegoat so your relationship stays stable. But she wanted to tell the truth even if you hated her. So princess, I'll ask again.” She knelt down. “Do you forgive her? And don't just say yes because she's gone.” She added quickly. “Really think about it.”

She really just wanted to jump and say yes but after hearing everything and understanding her reasoning. She was upset with Draco, but they could've tried again later. She didn't have to die. Blake put the thought out of her mind and focused on if she could forgive. She stood up and felt her throat was dry and she swallowed hoping to wet it. “I forgive her. We could've tried another time and like you said, the pill isn't always accurate.” She raised her voice and started shouting. “But that doesn't mean or give you the right to take her away from me!” She was seething now with her knuckles going white. “I once told you that you were the dragon that does good and does things for the right reasons as is the protector of humanity. I was wrong! Draco is that dragon! And you are the one who does what they want just because you can!” She huffed wanting nothing more than pound her into the ground but it was a losing battle.

Yang shrugged. “Who says she's dead?”

“What?” Blake was taken back and confused. 

“I said all it takes was a snap of the neck. I didn't say I snapped her neck. I just wanted to see if she'd tell you the truth even if I killed her. It was a test. Congratulations, you passed. She's just passed out. She'll come to eventually.”

“You mother fucking bastard!” She shouted storming closer.

The corner of her mouth turned up in a grin while the other remained neutral pissing Blake off more. “Your mom had no complaints.” She smiled. 

Blake scratched her across her cheek again with a yelling growl and watched the blood streak. She continued huffing. Her eyes filled with unbridled rage. 

“I guess her jokes are funnier than mine.” Blake punched her in the stomach. “Someone's been doing their chakra research. Unfortunately for you, you activated my semblance and I need to burn it. But before I do, there is something she didn't get a chance to tell you. Last night, Adam escaped and he took the child with him. He could be anywhere in Menagerie, if not another continent after being picked up from his superiors. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?” She walked closer to her and Blake walked back in fear. 

Her eyes shot open wide in surprise and fear as Yang approached her with fire burning around her. 

She picked out a pink vile within her jacket and blew it hard enough to land on Blake even as she fell back on the bed. “She said she wouldn't hurt you, and she also she said she would stop me if I tried to.”

“You're damn right I would.” The voice came out of her mouth and she punched Yang out of control as her physical body hit the ground. She panted heavily still feeling some effect. She back away from Blake so she wouldn't be scared. “Are you okay?” She nodded too quickly. “Are you hurt? Did she do anything?” She wanted to look her over but the fear in her eyes told her no.

“Are you really...you? I mean...you're really-.”

She knelt down making eye contact to ease her fear. “In the flesh.” Blake hugged her. “She wasn't going to hurt you. She just wanted me to wake up faster, to be there for you. Sensing your panic and Yang's malicious thoughts.”

“Why is she so cruel?” Her voice pained. “She wasn't like this before.”

“Because... You remember when I made jokes that brought Ruby, Weiss and you horror? That's basically her way of joking now. She needs to spend time with you so she remembers who she is. She's turning into how I used to be-.”

“And how Yang used to be?” She soft nod with understanding. Draco nodded. “Almost completely opposite. What did I get myself into?” She turned her head sideways into her chest staring at the wall.

“I know. You knew we were a challenge, you didn't realize how much. I'll be here if you need me, but I think Yang should take over.” She tried to reason and after the shit she pulled, it was going to be difficult. “She's spending too much time with her dragon and needs other social groups.”

Blake pulled back with her arms straight complete shock on her face. “What?” She laughed. “Oh... I get it. This is a joke.” She continued laughing. “You got me. That was funny. For a second-.” She saw the seriousness of the expression on her face. “No. No.” She laughed nervously. “You can't be serious. No!” Her face turned serious and she got up walking a few feet behind her. “After chocking you and making me think she killed you.” She rubbed the side of sides of her head with two finger tips. “No! Absolutely not. I refuse!”

“It'll help-.”

“I don't care.” She was completely dismissive of the argument not hearing another word. “Not happening.” Her tone stern as if that was the end of it. Draco gave a defeated sighed and Blake ran into her arms. “I'm not losing you again.”

“You'll never lose me. I'm right here.” She hugged her back tightly. After staying for several minutes they broke away. 

“Adam really escaped?” She asked scared. 

She nodded. “He did. He took the child with him. It looked like his cuffs were a little smashed, but otherwise as if not struggle to get them off.” She didn't want to expect the worse and say she was negligent in not chaining him properly, but inside she knew it was something else.

“It's my fault. Before you joined me on the couch. I could feel your eyes on me as you watched Adam and I talk. He talked about a new life, seeing his old ways. I didn't believe him, but now that he had a child and with his belly I figured he wouldn't do any harm-.”

“Blake.” She wanted to be angry. “You let a dangerous criminal loose. I know I'm one to talk, but he will come after you. Because he gave natural birth, he could recover quicker and be on the move faster.” She held her close and tight. “What were you thinking?”

“That it was possible he changed for the better.”

“Blake, I really hope your right. I know you want to see the best in him, but I don't think there is anything there that is redeemable.” She continued to hold her close, worried about her safety.

Draco knew there was nothing she could do now and focused on something else. “Now, the night is young. What do you want to do?”

“Look at the stars, duh.” Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And then...” her index finger traced a line above her chest “let the moon and the stars work their magic and I'll show you how much you mean to me.” She licked her lips.

“How about we eat first?”

Blake's stomach roared. She laughed it off nervously. “Sure.” She rolled her eyes. Both finish dressing. “How much dust do you have left in your pockets?”

“Three blue and four pink. I carry five of each.”

“Why so many and how do they not break?”

“I... For situations since you can into my life. I made them and I reuse the vials.”

“That's a lot of vials. Where'd you find the time?”

“I got bored, easily distracted and I got tired of...the same...and the desert of Menagerie and Vacuo have the finest grains of sand in the desert perfect for glass and you're laughing at me.” She tilted her head.

“Not laughing, just smiling widely. How'd you get so creative and know how to make stuff?”

“Videos helped, also I was taught how to build and make stuff. My fire burned the wood and I broke glass often so I had to learn to repair it. One of Raven's teachings. But enough about me, what have you learned, like how to drive bullheads, or any crazy shit you've done, anything like that?”

“Well, I know how to pilot bullheads.”

“Fancy terminology.” She pointed out.

Blake grew suspicious that she didn't use it but waved it off. “Ilia was a bad, but fun influence. You would've been so much worse and I probably would've been pregnant by now with your child if you stayed.” The blonde nodded agreeing. “I smoked catnip a few times but nothing crazy. I stole dust from trains-.”

“Okay, enough about you being a rebellious teenager that really hasn't done anything bad. What's the craziest thing you've done since you were a kid?”

“Um...” She rolled her head thinking. “Does senior skip day count with me being a freshman? Or pretending to be sick so I didn't have to take a test?”

“What's senior skip day? What's a freshman?” She tilted her head confused. “Based on the second question I don't think it's that serious.”

“Right. So a freshman is a high school or college newbie, their first year of a new school. Senior skip day is a day where all seniors, four years in high school skip school.” She sighed in defeat with the best she had. “Wait. I have done graffiti to shops marking them with spray paint because they wouldn't allow Faunus. One time I did break the windows and knocked down all the shelves.”

“See?” She clicked her tongue. “That's what I'm talking about.”

“Craziest thing you've ever done that doesn't involve pissing Raven off on purpose.”

“Fall in love with you.” She said sweetly and way too quickly preparing her answer while being specific as not to be judged with Emerald.

“That's such a sap of you, while at the same time, that's really gay.”

“In both senses of homosexual and happy, yes, yes I am.”

Blake hugged her and kissed her. “In that case, I claim Stockholm Syndrome where I fell in love with my captor.” She laughed at the idea sounding completely crazy.

“You can't help who you imprinted on. It was a master-submissive type relationship from what you told me. You can't chose who you fall in love with.”

“Ain't that the truth.” She kissed her again and slammed her chest playfully walking away. “Come on. We've been asleep for a few hours and I am close to not being able to resist much more.”

“Trouble is-.” She grinned.

“Hey!” Blake laughed as she was pulled back in her strong, warm arms.

“I won't be able to resist you much longer either.” She inhaled emphasizing the scent she was giving off. 

“Then let's not waste time. We've got stars here, and” she gasped feigning surprise “imagine that. They're right above my bed.” She grinned widely.

“You wish.” She picked her up with her hands on her butt and carried her outside. Blake laughed and kissed her. Forgetting the media was watching the house until they flashed cameras and recorded live video feed of the two. “Ah shit.” She grew her wings and flew near the beach into the nearly by trees.

“Nice goin'.” She said sarcastically.

“I want so badly want to say it's not my fault, but it is. And now all of Remnant can see the Bellabooty I like so much. I was hoping to keep it to myself.” Blake pushed her head down in a bush. “Hey.” She sniffed the air to pick up any near by people which was a mistake as she only picked up Blake and became half hard. Used used her aura to sense if anyone was around and felt no one. “And my wig is at your house.” Flatly stating the obvious.

“Let's move.” She said dryly walking out. They both were on the area on the ship that didn't get much use. The sides provided perfect cover for not being seen. Their hands were wrapped behind their heads with a foot away from each other gazing at the stars. Blake shivered at the air a little bit and scooted closer to her heater. When they were nearly touching she yelped as she was surprisingly grabbed and relaxed on her buxom chest. Arms wrapped around her and she instantly felt warm. She turned sideways laying completely on her with her head nuzzling into her chest with purrs resounding.

“Sounds like you're ready.”

“You might have some idea. I want you to bang me well past purring.”

“Well, who am I to refuse you.” She smiled and picked her up jumping down the gaps instead of taking the stairs. She opened the door walking to the closet and threw her onto the bed. Blake was rushing to undress herself while her partner did the same. 

While Blake was busy, she sprinkled pink dust on herself and threw her jacket aside. She picked a harness and a size Blake would like and set it at the foot hoping she wouldn't notice in the moment. Her insides would now be the same as if she was never touched. She struggled getting the bra off. “Stupid thing.” She grunted. “I forgot what it's like wearing one of these.” She struggled. She wanted to freeze but Blake's attention was already on her with her ears pointed up. To her pleasant surprise, Blake didn't think much of it as she continued to struggle wiggling in the opposite of sexy. 

“Come here.” She waved her. “Ah. That's because you were silly enough to go with a three prong.” She shook her head with a smile. “Always go with two or something you can easily slip out of. Al thought, with recent circumstances for the next several days, you could go without undergarments.”

“Ah, of course.” She turned around and rubbed their noses together. “Miss expert.” She kissed her lips intending to stop but she couldn't get enough and deepened it with more. She couldn't stop herself as her tongue entered her mouth holing her cheek. Blake was falling back with her head on the pillow as she was bringing her body down. They were moaning into each other as their tongues rubbed against one another.

Blake was not one fore teasing and was ready to go. “Give it to me.” She demanded. “I want it now.” She was lightly panting and sweating.

“I'm going to go easy at first. Your body is how it was when we first met.”

“Hurry up.” Her legs kicked off the bed a few times impatiently. She didn't bother with the harness and grabbed the shaft and slid it inside her. “Ooohh. Aaaww fuck.” She moaned. It felt different, almost cold. She opened her eyes moving up slightly and saw her hand was moving. “Draco, what the fuck!?” She yelled. Even as she fell back experiencing the pleasure.

She was going to say something but stopped. “I'm not missing a single moment if I were to get you pregnant.” She glided it back and pushed in again.

She drew out Blake's moans. “How are you-Aaahh-going to get-Ssss-.off?”

“In this form, I have no sex drive. I just like watching what I can do to you.” The corners of her mouth turned up.

Blake held her fist tightly bringing her head forward only to shoot it back onto the pillow. “Can you at least put the harness on?” She asked with one eye open to watch. “I want to continue kissing you while you nail me.” 

The blonde put the harness on while working her hand then took it out listening to her love whimper. She put it in front of her face and licked it clean. Which Blake gasped and blushed moving her eyes to the corner. She put it on the harness and turned on the vibration before setting it back in. She gasped as it moved around inside her. She instantly came with how sensitive and needy she was.

“My, my Blakely.” She turned the vibration higher and she grunted fighting the sensitivity of having just came. “Maybe we should've done this in your room.” She joked.

She kissed her lips and they melted into each other. 

Oh I've missed you. The blonde thought.

She rolled her hips forward slowly at first. Once her walls were used to having an object inside, she pounded harder and faster feeling Blake bounce at the impact. All of Blake's yells were being absorbed in her mouth. At first, Blake was screaming in pain with her body being newly female again and not used to being nailed. After more natural lubrication flowed, she started feeling hot and wanted her to keep going. It didn't take her long her to cum again and screamed into her awaiting mouth. She didn't slow down or give her a break only to have it last longer and be more powerful. Blake grunted screams into her mouth as she walls quaked when she finished as she didn't slow down. She started to back up using her arms to slide back only for her shoulder to be gripped and pushed down as far as the shaft as it was allowed. She cried into the mouth from her orgasm and there was no break for her to relax as she continued. A hand left her shoulder and went to her ear and start scratching. She was purring from her chest and brought her closer to another orgasm and she was jerking her head from side to side with short grunts trying to fight. 

If you don't slow the fuck down! 

When their mouths broke apart, she screamed into the ceiling as she came. Her legs straightening out lightly flailing and her hands gripped the sheets too slight as they spread out. “Rrraaahhh!” She cried after screaming. She let her ride it out then started to slow. She placed a hand over her sweaty chest and felt her heartbeat racing and she took rapid and shallow breaths. Tears flowed from the corners of her glassy eyes from her last orgasm. She wiped them away with her thumb and started moving slowly with her hand still scratching her ear. When Blake relaxed and calmed down, she picked up her pace and started roughly fucking her again for another two orgasms before slowing down. She was going to continue until she banged on the bed or said her safe word. She started nailing her at a moderate pace but slamming into her every time, watching her body bounce she she cried out in pain. The blonde had no doubt she was bleeding even if she couldn't smell her blood, which she did. She would make it up to her.

It took her a while to cum at the contact her brute was nailing her at. A quiet scream left her lungs as she came for a final time. She was assisted in riding it out. “Bumblebee.” She panted in a soft tone that was almost a whisper. She released the lever coating her insides to relieve her heat and pulled out and unstrapped the harness. She observed the phallus seeing a mix of blood and girl cum. She licked the tip with tongue and swirled it around. Blake whimpered seeing she had no fear and feared she might want more.

“Even your blood tastes pure.” She fell with her head mere inches from her core. She raised her hands and massaged her inner thighs. Her goal was to draw more fluids and make her want to cum one last time.

“I said Bumblebee.” She said in fear backing away using her arms.

“I'm just making you feel good.” She claimed innocence. 

Don't do this to her. You were rough with her already. 

She likes it rough. 

Not to the point of bleeding and you forced her down on the shaft and forced her to cum! 

She came and she liked it. She could've used her safeword but she didn't. 

That's because she was busy screaming when you forced her down on it! Why did I ever think this was a good idea? She paced back and forth in her mind. You look at the stars with her, you loved her first you had sex with her and hurt her. Blake was right. I should've fucking listened when she told me not to trust you and let you have control. This is my fucking fault! 

Blake groaned shutting her eyes and looking away as her body wanted more against her will. “You win okay?” She had tears coming down her face. “Go ahead and eat me out.” She cried. “Do what you want.” She had given up. She was defeated and scared. She laid back down and stared up at the ceiling hoping it would end finding designs to distract her from what she was about to endure.

Are you fucking happy!? You're making her cry, dick wad! That's it I'm taking over! Yang stopped her from taking control. You bitch! 

That's what your mother called me many times. She smiled with sinister intent. She smiled knowing she'd won. With her cockiness, Draco took her advantage and took control once more. You were supposed to help her! Not do what you just did! She sat Blake upright and held her. “I'm so sorry. This was my fault.” Blake cried into her chest feeling reassured. “You were right. You got hurt because of me. I said I would never hurt you and I broke my promise.” 

Technically I hurt her. 

“Shut up!” She yelled. “Shut up and go mediate on happy moments while I fix the damage you caused once again! That's all you're good for, getting the people we love hurt!” Yang chuckled evilly in her throat with a grin to match and disappeared. Draco panted over Blake's shoulder near tears but held them back. She was breathing but she felt like she wasn't getting any air.

“Draco?” Blake titled her head up to face her. “Draco?” She said more concerned and laid her on her back. “Draco!” She was panicking now. She had too much adrenaline to realize how much pain she was in. She slapped her lightly as she continued. “Draco!” She screamed in fear. She covered her mouth forcing her to breath through her nose which she did. She was calming down and returning to normal. “Oh Draco.” She uncovered her hand and dove head first into her chest feeling her breath and listening to her heart.

“I'm right here.” She stroked her hair. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry. You were right and I should've listened.” She slammed her fist hard against the bed wish it was solid for that moment. “I should've fucking listened. And...” her voice chocked “you got hurt because of me. Because I gave Yang control hoping it would help her stop this nonsense. And you got hurt. I said I wouldn't hurt you-.”

“And you didn't.” She was calm. She grabbed her hand and she relaxed into her touch happily sighing into her angelic touch. “You told me you thought it was a good idea and it was. She didn't do anything I didn't want.” She rationalized.

“No.” Draco said horrified as she defended what just happened. “This is your cycle, this is not you, Blake. There is no excuse for what happened.”

“No.” She reassured. “I'm thinking clearly. I know why you did what you did and you stopped it before it happened-.”

“You were too busy screaming as she forced you on it to say it. That doesn't excuse-.”

“I could've used my safeword sooner if I felt I was in danger.” She held her cheek. “ And I wasn't.” She said softly. “It was rougher than I wanted and hurt more than I realized, but there was a warning saying my body would be like it was almost intact.”

“I...” she paused for a half second “made sure Yang told you that so you knew the risk.”

“You're always watching out for me.” She smiled holding her cheek.

“I have to.” She rubbed their noses together. “You're the damsel who keeps putting herself in danger by dating a dragon.” She rubbed her sides where her curves caved in, complimenting her figure.

“You know,” she chuckled with her eyes half down with a smirk “I still need to be finished off.” Her eyes shot open as she looked at her partner. She shook her head and smiled with a huff out her nose not believing what she was about to do. “Woo.” Blake laughed as her legs were pulled so she fell back on the bed.

Draco had their foreheads touch looking deeply into each other. Through the haziness, she could see the stars in her bright yellow eyes. Blake pecked her lips wanting her to start. Draco smiled and deeply kissed her lips. Blake pushed her tongue in her mouth tasting herself mixed with the faint metal taste. She left her mouth and kissed down her neck and straight line from her chest to her stomach. She laid flat on the bed and pulled her snatch as close to her face as possible. “Can I use my dragon tongue?” She asked before she burned her partner's blood dry and surprise her unpleasantly. “To cauterize the area.”

“Sure.” Her voice flat and she rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Not for too long.”

“You know all the right ways to drive me absolutely kitty.” She smiled looking at her face from between her legs.

She groaned at the poor joke. “Hurry up before you ruin this.” She crossed her arms expressing her annoyance then smiled as her dark mood was lifted. “You know how to chase away my darkness.”

“And you keep me from flying too close to the sun.” She wrapped her arms between her legs spreading them further to allow better access. “Ready?” It was more for reassurance.

“I guess that means were purrfect for each other. Now drain me like the vampire you secretly are.” She purred. 

Draco thought. That was Yang actually but you said not to ruin the moment and that definitively would. 

“Ready.” She laid back comfortably relaxing completely.

Draco started on the outside licking as much fluid as possible in one motion on the inner folds. The blood added a nice sweetness to it she always liked when she bit a little too roughly sometimes. She didn't want it happening often or at all as it hurt the Faunus but she would relish this rare moment. She didn't leave anything on the outside. She slowly slid her tongue inside. She loved the metallic taste mixed in with her cum and natural fluids. She pulled her tongue out to savor it in her mouth as she loudly smacked a couple times before going back in. She licked all around her walls drawing as much fluid as possible hoping to bring the blood down to taste. She cursed herself at the thought. When she tongue couldn't go any farther, she tapped Blake's thigh to give her a warning. Blake deeply breath preparing for it. She nodded at the red eyes from between her legs. Draco's blue dragon flame lit up inside her and closing the wounds for good as if it never happened. Now she smelt of burnt skin but it wasn't too bad to Draco either. She retracted her semblance and rubbed her nose on her clit causing her to moan. Her human hand rubbed up her side and kneaded her breast. Her moans became louder and higher pitch as she teased the hard nipples with her fingers. Now that Blake was all hers, she flicked her tongue on her g-spot and moved back over it never leaving for more than a second. She felt her walls start to quiver as she was yelling Draco's name over and over. The dam broken with a yell and she swallowed as much as possible, licking any fluid from her mouth. When she was done exploding, she stopped and laid her head in her chest soaking in her afterglow. She timed her heart beats and was proud of herself.

Blake was calm again after a few minutes. She started getting up. “Your turn.” She smiled.

“No.” She put a hand below her neck halting her and would only push if she eased herself back down. “Please don't. I don't feel anything.” She smiled with a mix of sad and happiness in her scarlet eyes. “This night is about you.”

“You always make it about me.” She argued. “Draco, please, I want to do this to and for you.” She requested.

She closed her eyes and looked away. “Blake, please don't.” She plead. “I won't stop you, but I don't want anything but to lie here with you.” Blake turned her head to look into her sad eyes with a reassuring smile then wrapped her arms around her heater who kept her warm. “You always make me feel good when I'm inside you and I want you to know that. I...” She turned her head away in shame unable to look into her eyes. “I also feel like I don't deserve it after what happened earlier.”

“You do.” She forced Draco to look into her eyes. “You are my dragon. Yes, difficult at times, but you always make things about me and you explain to me your reasoning and why you feel something is right or wrong and have a strong conviction and stand by it.” She was powerful in her speech. “Was it wrong? Yes, but you wanted to see and believe the best in Yang. We both did. Don't let kindness blind you, okay?”

“Who are you and what have you done to Blake Belladonna?” They laughed. “My jokes can be funny.” She laid her head back in her chest. “I hope you'll let me change your last name one day.” She murmured barely audible. 

Blake heard it as she had a tendency to talk to herself. “What was that?” She asked.

“Oh... uh... nothing.” She said quickly with a blush. Blake raised an eyebrow catching her in a lie. “I mean... It-it wasn't nothing. It's just not something I want to tell you or ask you because I'm not-we're not ready for it. Ha.” She grinned nervously laying her head in her chest to avoid any further discussion on it. 

Yang Belladonna does have a nice ring to it. Dragon pretty lady? Lady Dragon pretty? Pretty dragon lady. She laughed at the though. Makes me sound mean. Not a bad idea as long as it keeps people away. 

Blake shook her head and combed her hand through her golden locks. If it's any consolation, she thought to herself. Blake Xiao Long sounds better then Yang or Draco Belladonna. As long as it's not Branwen, I'll take it. Draco tried to best to purr but it came out as growls which Blake giggled. She stuck to a hum instead and it sounded like an alarm clock vibrating. She stopped completely and started sucking on Blake's nipple catching her by surprise. It was a pleasant feeling that caused her to purr. Draco fell asleep listening to her purr still sucking on her teat. Blake would soon to join her thinking about what she said and what their life together would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I appreciate you all for reading and keeping up with the story I hope you all enjoy it and not just follow it to see how it ends. So, in maybe about ten chapters or so, I'm going to be fucking up their lives pretty badly. Not as bad as when Blake miscarried because of Yang type bad. I am writing that part now and deciding the direction I want to take. You may or may not see a work attached to this, and that is because I am not sure if I want to include Yang and Draco's journey as they travel to heal Yang's fractured mind. If you want to leave it up to your imaginations, that is fine, if you have ideas or things you want to see on the journey or in the story, let me know. If you have any predictions, feel free to comment. You guys are awesome. Stay BMBLB!
> 
> Also, I am rereading the past chapters and editing them. Even though I read them over I don't know how many times, I see a bunch of mistakes in punctuation and grammar. I am working on editing those as I continue to post this. 
> 
> I'm going to try to post this on Saturday's instead of Monday's. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Also for work, sometime mid-October-mid-November for two weeks, I will not be able to post anything as I will be without electronics. Don't worry, I will have pen and paper for ideas and stories. 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or anything you would like to see ore or less of (besides my typing mistakes) before I mess up their pretty good lives, please let me know. 
> 
> This is a guestimate, possibly less than 20 chapters (Maybe 1200 pages altogether) left for this specific work, but I plan to have a longer part two like this to continue the story with the bees. 
> 
> For inspiration, some of this came in dream form and inspired me. I used other works incorporated in it. The ending is already written because I planned at stopping this at 20 pages and it escalated. So that part is done. Parts I planned, the beginning with Sun and Blake together, the panther Grimm, Blake losing their children in a graphic way, just wasn't sure how. The part about Yang killing the captains and taking their flags. Yang having a cutlass and gun and sailing the seas. Figured pirates worked. The library in the ship, wanted to include some Beauty and the Beast elements. Yang's vibrating finger. Raven kidnapping Yang at a young age, didn't plan on any deaths there until later. Yang reuniting with Ruby and jumping out the window. For Emerald and Diamonte. I was planning on having on of them die. Either Emerald or Diamonte would answer the door and tell Yang where to find one of them. It would be on top of hill with their headstone. In the end, I kept both of them alive, and glad I did. 
> 
> Also, Draco is not pronounced Draco from Harry Potter. It's Draco as in Dragon. Not sure if that mattered. Just wanted to include it.   
> **SPOILERS**
> 
> -Wanted to have Emerald in a shitty relationship. You will see that later.  
> -Also wanted Emerald in an abusive relationship.   
> -Also will include dirty texts later on. 
> 
> -Have some ideas for part or work 2. I need to write it down it down.


	81. This Isn't Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Yang leave for their journey of connecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gents, short chapter, 8 pages instead of the usual twenty. This next part is up to you. Would you rather A (alpha), have the blonde come back in the next chapter which is already written and will have bits and pieces of Yang's journey in it? Or B (bravo), learn about the blonde's journey which might take a little bit for me to write and have a different work set-up for it? Or option C (charlie), you as the reader decide. Please let me know in the comment section. I will have this count until next Saturday and may post Monday. 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, let me know as well. As of right now, I am going back through the chapters and editing the many mistakes I see.

Draco's eyes shot open. Just a another nightmare. Fuck! She mentally cursed herself. If Yang hadn't fucked everything up. She attempted to move. Sleep paralysis. She tried to move her fingertips and toes, but they refused to move. She could move them in her mechanical arm which helped in her body waking up, but the rest of her refused to move. She would lay still until it passed. After several minutes and jerky movements, she carefully got up as not to disturb her love, got her scroll, headphones and coloring material before sitting up in bed. She sat up next to Blake coloring the throat chakra lost in her thoughts. After an hour she became frustrated and stopped. She started meditating.

“You called.” Repeating the words Draco said when Yang summoned her.

“Why did you do it?” She asked calmly and straight forward. “Why did you hurt her knowing she was vulnerable? She didn't even know it was you. You were doing well at hiding it at first.”

“I couldn't help it.” She shrugged.

“Bullshit!” She yelled. “I'm having nightmares of you taking over and hurting Blake again and I'm powerless to stop you.”

“I wasn't planning on hurting her. Believe me when I say that. I really didn't want to. But the smell of her sex, the pheromones she was giving off, it was too much so I did what she wanted and I nailed her hard. Yes, I agree it was too hard considering she wasn't used to her body going back to normal. I didn't mean to hurt her.” She started crying. “I didn't want to. My dragon...it's too much.” She walked to Draco who opened her arms, embracing her. “I can't be as strong as you and ignore it all.”

Draco's hand was on the back of her opposite shoulder and other across her back holding her close. It was as if Yang was a daughter being comforted by her mother figure. “Fuck it all. We're beginning some form of training and self control today.” Her voice was stern. “When you're ready, let me know.” She turned soft and caring. “For right now, rest, take time alone and focus on yourself. You care about others too much and put them before you. Take time to yourself, as much as you need. I'll let Blake know we'll be staying here. I want you to think about someone. Her name is Yang Xiao Long.”

“What?” Yang lifted her head confused. 

“I want you to think about who she is. What defines her? Is it her puns, her warm personality, is it the way she beats people up for looking at her girlfriend like some kind of mutt or a piece of meat, what defines Yang Xiao Long? Really think about it Yang. I'm not going anywhere and call me when you need me. If it's during sex, at least let Blake cum first and let her ride it out before hand then I'll talk to you. Otherwise,” she put a hand on her shoulder with a small smile “I'm here for you anytime. Don't talk to your dragon, don't listen to your dragon, don't do anything with your dragon. Figure out who you are first.”

She opened her eyes and felt better about her conversation with Yang. She continued to color the throat chakra expressing her thoughts in color with the corresponding stone. It concerned her Blake was no longer purring, but she also wasn't cuddling next to her. She was an inch away from her so Blake could still feel her heat. Another thought crossed her mind and put her hand on her chest counting the heart rate with the time. It struck her as odd that her heart rate was faster today. Almost too fast. She scratched her ear putting some of her aura into her and listened to her purr. She watched as her entire body relaxed not even realizing how tense she was. “I bet she was having a nightmare too. Fifty lien says it's about Yang. Twenty-five says Adam.” She whispered and cursed to herself thinking Yang spending time with her would help but only strained their relationship. “We're definitely not ready for a child.” 

I'm a lot to begin with. You and Blake can handle it just fine. 

I'm not leaving you to resent me on the sidelines. You created me, without you, there's no me. You created me to help you and that's exactly what I'm going to continue doing until we are one. 

Draco...I-. 

Just stop right there Yang. Go think about things, okay? Her mind spoke to soft to assure you her she wasn't angry. 

Yeah...thanks...

Draco listened to a few songs on her scroll, Blake started to stir listening to her humming. She twitched her ear feeling tickles and not registering what it was. Draco felt her stir but would wait until she spoke first. She scooted flat on the bed staring and smiling at her beauty. Blake smiled back tiredly and rubbed against the hand that held her cheek with purrs. She brought it to her ear and closed her eyes curling into herself. To Draco, this was unacceptable and laid her head in her chest. Blake was trying to fight sleep but her blonde made it hard. She put one arm on her stomach and above her collarbone and forced herself up. Draco's hand stayed on her ear but didn't move. The Faunus shook her head getting the hand away from her weak spot. She stretched with a yawn and smiled down at her lover who was intent on keeping her in bed.

“Morning.” She spoke softly.

“Morning is improvement. I will turn you into a morning person, yet.”

Blake laughed. “Keep dreaming.”

“She comprehends words.” She said in excitement and Blake threw a pillow at her. “Hey.” She caught it and brought it to the bed and scoped up Blake in her arms and rubbed their noses together. “How'd you sleep?”

“Peacefully. You?”

“Like a log. But waking up to you never felt so real.” 

“Vise versa.” Draco sat her on the edge of the bed taking several steps back and took in her entire beauty. She was saving the image in her head instead of her scroll. “You are so beautiful.” Blake felt the heat rise in her cheeks. “I had a nightmare and I was up a little bit before you.” The dark haired beauty stared into her eyes knowing she would tell her the truth. The blonde took a breath. “Yang took control, I was powerless to stop her and she hurt you.”

“You two need to hurry up and combine and stop fighting.”

Draco sat next to her. “I wish it was that simple.” She kissed her forehead wrapping and arm around her. “Breakfast?” She asked for a subject change.

“Mhm.” Blake nodded.

“Anything in particular?”

“No, just the usual.”

Draco returned minutes later with food for both of them. They sat and ate in silence, neither one having anything to say. “I...” Her voice was shaking for the first time in her life as she held back tears. “You want us to combine. I think today I should leave.” Her voice was a shaking croak as she explained in very few words. 

Blake knew this day would come and she tried to prepare for it, but it still left her a gaping hole. Silence tears fell from her eyes. “I was thinking the same. I mean, not today in particular, but soon.” They both knew it would come to a tragic end until they were reunited. She stared into crimson eyes. “Promise you'll come back to me.” She wrapped her arms around her. “Both of you.”

“Blake.” Draco held her back. “It'll only be one of us. The best of both of us, the best for you. Your Yang will return stronger than ever. Take care of yourself, okay?” She simply nodded in her shoulder. “Both Yang and I love you. No matter what happens, don't ever forget that.”

“I love you, both of you.” They slowly pulled away from one another. 

Draco stared into her eyes before giving her a half smile and kissed her forehead wiping away the tear stained cheeks. She held her again and the embrace was reciprocated. “I love you.” She said again. She couldn't help how she felt. 

“I love you.” Blake replied into her shoulder. 

Draco picked her up, bridal carrying her and slowly danced to a slow rhythm. Blake wrapped her smaller arms around her neck and placed her head in her chest listening to her heart. She pulled closer unable to control her emotions as more silent tears fell. Draco placed a kiss between her feline ears and nuzzled their heads together as she played a tune.

Hush your cries. Close your eyes. Stay with me. Let's just dream, quietly, of what might be... Calm your fear. I'll be near. To you I cling. Rest my friend, time can mend, many things. I don't know the answers. Tomorrow's still unknown. But I can make this promise. You won't be alone. 

I don't know where we should go. Just feeling farther from our goal. I don't know what path we will be shown, but I know that when I'm with you I'm at home. Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home. 

There's a quiet place. In my embrace. A haven of safety where, I'll dry your tears. Shelter here, in my care. But even when we stumble and someday when we fall, what I will remember. That I had you through it all...

I don't know where we should go. Just feeling farther from our goal. I don't know what path we will be shown, but I know that when I'm with you I'm at home. Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home.

The taller set her love down and dressed as the brunette did the same. They maintained the silence even as they walked to the Belladonna house hand in hand. She was thankful the media left them alone and eyes of scrutiny let the be. Probably due to Ghira's insistence. They got to the entrance and Blake was about to walk forward and open the door but noticed Draco didn't follow behind and she slowly turned staring into her saddened red eyes. 

She tucked a strand of hair behind her human ear and kissed her forehead. “No matter what happens, I'll always love you. I will be with you. All you have to do it think of me. I'll come back for you, I promise.”

“I know you will.” Blake tried to hold back her tears but grabbed onto her and sobbed into her shoulder. Draco stroked her oil colored hair to comfort her without the extra stimulation on her ear. After a few minutes, the ebony haired woman pulled away and wiped her tears on her forearm and went inside as the dragon followed her. Blake went to the bathroom sink as the blonde was saying goodbye to the parenting Belladonna's. 

Kali knew what was coming as they watched the couple sadly enter, not announcing their presence like normal. They both heard Blake sobbing outside which got their attention. Draco hugged the mothering Belladonna first. As their shared daughter was crying. She seemed to know that her mother was leaving. “Goodbye, Kali. I promise I'll be back for her.”

“You better.” She held her closely. “I'll kill you myself if you don't.” She warned.

Draco smiled and snorted not doubting her but the fact she cares so much and it wasn't necessary. They broke away and she received a tight squeeze from Ghira. She grunted and didn't fight against him but struggled for breath. When she was set down, she hugged him back, not as tight. “Take care of her.” She whispered. 

“Of course.” He nodded. “My promise still stands. If she finds someone who at least stands a chance, someone she cares about and cares about her, she can move on, she will. And if she does, at least make sure you visit her before you leave her for good, even if her feelings for you haven't changed.”

Draco nodded. “Of course.” She broke away as Blake was coming out of the bathroom. Tears still threatening to fall. Draco took her hand and led her outside on the beach where she promised she'd say her goodbyes. They stood apart as hands were held gazing into each others eyes, amber meeting crimson. Draco pushed her hand down and Blake pushed herself into her again memorizing her scent of roasted almonds, sunflowers, honey and gunpowder. Draco switched to Yang. 

“This is so you don't have to look into my eyes to know it was me. You will see lilac when I am whole. I will return to and for you.” Tears fell from her eyes. 

“You better.” More tears fell as she sobbed. After countless minutes passed, Blake broke away and her partner's eyes blinked red. 

Draco hit the release lever and her metal arm came unattached and handed it to her. “I'll come back for this when I come back for you.” She held it out and Blake held it like it was the most precious thing in the world, yet was quizzical because of the Grimm and concern of fighting with one arm. “And this.” She zipped up the jacket and struggled but removed the tank-top handing it to her lover. “Something to help you and your sister to sleep at night.” She half smiled bringing her foot to meet her left hand and held out her knife. “I won't need this either.” She also handed over Ember Celica in bracelet form. 

Blake let more tears fall and held the knife to her neck and roughly kissed her. Their lips collided and they stayed together renewing their kisses for several minutes, hands sliding down the others back before breaking away. 

“I...” She glanced away sadly. “I won't be able to have any communication with you while I'm out there. Part of the training. On my way there and back I will. I will call, message and contact you as much and as often as I can.” 

Blake felt like her heart shattered. Her love being gone for months and she won't be able to talk to her for any reason. “What if I'm in trouble? What if I need you? What if-?” She spouted off questions worry.

“Sh. Sh.” Draco sooth. Holding her close and stroking her hair. “You'll have Ruby, Weiss, your parents and most likely Sun to protect you. They will help you. You will get through this. I will be with you as long as you think of me.”

The hysterical woman sadly nodded. “Is it possible, I miss you already?”

“Yes, but that's only because you're thinking about me being gone already. Remember that sad song? Not a day goes by.” 

Blake backed away, eyes filled with determination and tears as she nodded once. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll come back to me.”

Draco nodded and huffed through her nose filled with the same determination. “You got that right.” She brought her fist back and came forward and Blake met her fist bump. It wasn't hard, but it was enough so they knew what the other was thinking and smiled. Draco turned to her ship as Ruby and Weiss were departing with their belongings. 

Ruby ran to her, not nearly bursting into petals but quickly. Draco left Yang take the left side as they embraced the younger sibling. Ruby was off the ground jumping into her embrace. Her feet didn't touch the ground as they hugged. The sight brought a smile to the cat Faunus for the love and care they have for each other. Yang set her down and ruffled her hair. “Take care of her.” She gestured to Blake. 

Ruby simply nodded. “Mhm.” She hummed.

“And yourself.” She smiled as the sisters broke away. 

Draco and Yang walked in front of the Schnee. “Take care of both of them.”

“What? No threats this time?” She raised an eyebrow. 

The dragon scoffed. “No threats needed. Ruby asked politely for me not to threaten you. Plus, it's unnecessary. Take care of Ruby as she takes care of Blake. As far a Schnee's go, you're the okayest Schnee I know, besides an okay Winter.” 

“Yes, Sir... Yang...?” She was confused what to call her as she saluted. 

Draco returned her salute with the stub of her fight hand. 

“And as far as a person with a split personality go, you're okay.”

They both half smiled. “I'm Draco, but Yang will return. 'Till then ice Schnee.” Draco glanced back at her Faunus lover. Blake who wore a half smile staring into her. The brute turned back to her ship holding up her middle, index and thumb. The true meaning of 'I love you'. Blake sniffed and smiled wider upon seeing it. 

She pushed the ship into the water which required her semblance to replace the strength of her second arm and sailed away pre-planning her coordinates as not to drag this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option A, the cat and dragon unite?
> 
> Option B, I write a new story about the blonde's journey which will take longer to post and will be part of a new work?
> 
> Option C, you as the reader have a different idea and option so you decide?


	82. A Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang comes home. 
> 
> Home is where the heart is and her heart is with Blake.
> 
> Yang's training of willpower and Thunderbird, her mentor comes from Heart of Defiance which I reference as inspiration. Good series. Nobody that matters dies because I was concerned with Major Character Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Horizon Zero Dawn Frozen Wild references. More connects at the end of notes.

Blake's birthday had around two months after her dragon left. Her heart truly missed her. They missed Yang's entirely, though she probably planned it that way, the asshole she can be. Blake called her nonetheless, wishing her happy birthday and Yang wasn't having none of it. She didn't want to hear it. 

Blake wanted nothing more than to see her again. They had talked for the two weeks it took her to Solitas, but she didn't know when her Sunny Dragon was coming back. She hadn't heard from her since. She tried pushing out all the dark thoughts of her being injured, laying face down somewhere in the snow, she's never coming back or dead. Yang had told her it took two weeks to get out there, and she maybe out there for a month, possibly longer. It bothered her nerves greatly. It had been two weeks over the month. Ruby had assured her she was okay, but how did Ruby know? Maybe some kind of sister connection. 

She ate her favorite dinner around midnight, as everyone knew she wouldn't be asleep and didn't want to put it off. She quietly sat at the table with her family including Ruby and Weiss when a small cake was placed in front of her drawing her attention. She tried to smile, she tried to pretend she was happy, but she couldn't. They could all read her face and didn't even sing as they presented her with a cake and a single candle. They smiled, Ruby's was sad but sincere as she missed her sister but had to be there for Blake. It was the longest they had been separated since being reunited. Weiss helped to be there for both of them. 

“Make a wish.” Her mother urged with a half smile. The wax from the single candle was getting close to making the cake taste bad. 

Blake closed her eyes inhaling air and blowing out the candle. Everyone knew what her wish was. There was no need to ask. Sensing her emotional stress, Anastasia reached out her hands for her sister while cooing. Blake held the little girl who reminded her of her love. Her yellow feline ears, eyes turning red when she was upset and she cried with red eyes shortly after her blonde mother left. Her baby cheeks reminded her of Yang's features and her ability so punch or kick something she doesn't like. It took hours if not days at a time to calm the hysterical child. Emotional like Yang.

Even as Blake held her, the little girl brought her a genuine smile with her blonde Faunus ears. Even glancing into the red eyes for the second they were there, helped. They all had their slices and everyone else joined the chatter. Blake's feline ear twitched and she peaked over her shoulder at a sound as if something was opened then closed...from her room. She tried to tell herself she was paranoid and listened to the group. She heard the noise again but it was louder this time. Kali, Blake, Anastasia and Duncan's ears twitched at the sound. 

Her mom gave her a gentle smile. “You better go investigate.” Blake couldn't believe her eyes, but it looked like her mom almost winked.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. “Yeah... Guess I better...check that out.” She slowly rose from the table handing over Anastasia. It almost sounded like Ruby was squealing as the young cat Faunus walked to her room skeptically. It was easy enough. She opened the door and only noticed the window was open. She shook her head and went to close it.

“Happy Birthday, Kitten.” The voice unmistakable.

She froze for a moment and caught her mostly familiar scent. When she turned around, she couldn't believe her eyes as they widened in shock and love. 

The blonde just gave her a smile, waiting for the shock to wear off. 

Blake's face was starting to turn pink as tears fell from her eyes. As she ran to her scarlet eyed blonde embracing her. “Draco!” She exclaimed.

“Yang, but yes.” She held her tighter with one flesh hand and one fire hand from her semblance. “I'll turn them lilac when I am truly yours again. 

“I've missed you!” She expressed through tears. 

“We've... I've missed you too!” Silent tears fell from her eyes.

They held each other close for long minutes. Blake noticed her scent was mostly roasted almonds and honey but no gunpowder or sunflowers. The scent was replaced with something cold like ice. 

To Yang and Draco, Blake's scent remained the same except for her shampoo which was the same type she used. She smiled to herself as Blake tried to bring as much comfort to herself as possible. The scent of lavender still present. 

As Blake held her, she couldn't help but run her hands over her leaner body. She lost a cup size in her breast, her muscles were still present but smaller and her body was leaner. She pulled away with concern eyeing her blonde. “Yang!? What-What happened?” She was truly concerned. 

“Training.” As if that explained everything. “Self-control of emotions and pure willpower. It's okay Blake.” Her heart beat just saying her name. “I...” She swallowed hard trying to stomp on her emotions. “I still have more training but when I come back, I will be yours again.”

“Yang.” She cried. “You can't just show up and leave me again! I can't...” More tears fell as she sobbed. “I can't take it.” She embraced her again burying her face in her chest. It was almost the same size as hers now. 

Yang and Draco waited until until her sobs slowed. “Hey.” She said quietly. “You're not supposed to cry on your birthday.” 

“I don't care. You're not supposed to leave the people you love.” She shot back in a chuckle. 

Yang could only hum in agreement. She loved her and she missed her but she needed to fix herself and still had more to do. “You're right, but you're supposed to fix yourself before you jump into a relationship and expect the other person to fix you. It's not fair to you. It hasn't been fair to you. Now.” She held Blake's cheek with her left palm, and wiped her tears away with her palm. “I believe I have a birthday woman to please.” She kissed her forehead and Blake moved for her lips as they renewed their kisses, each one hungrier than the last. “Do you want to do this?” The brute asked between kisses. 

“Yes.” A simple one word response. She wanted to say more, but she felt guarded. She knew she shouldn't be, but she left her once and she was going to leave again. She wanted to tell her she wanted...she wanted to feel Yang inside her, ravishing her as far deep as she could. 

Yang kissed her with renewed fever licking her lips asking for entry. Without hesitation, Blake opened her mouth and two tongues danced around each other. Both of them moaning into each other. 

Then came the impatient pounds at the door. “Yang! Come say hi to the rest of us!” Ruby interrupted the moment. 

The two groaned with impatience. “Coming.” Yang and Draco said over her shoulder. 

Blake's eyes went wide a moment before narrowing. “Wait. She knew you were coming? My mom knew you were coming!” Her voice was rising. “Did anyone besides me know you were going to surprise me?” Anger filled her. “Yes I am happy for the surprise and my wish came true but you didn't even let me know. I so badly wanted to see you. You didn't even let me know! You let them know first.”

“Blake...”

“Don't Blake me.” She turned around and crossed her arms. 

Yang held her from behind and exhaled hot breath over her ear as she spoke. “How about I meet you on my ship parked in its usual spot and you get yourself ready for me? No one will interrupt us.”

Blake tried to control the shiver going down her spine and her breath hitched as her blonde knew exactly what to say. Blake left her room hiding her red face from her family as she walked out. 

Stazie proved to be as impatient as Ruby and Yang as she wanted to held by the hearing her mother's voice and showed it by cooing and crying for her. Ruby got hugs first and they stayed for several minutes until the fussiness of the child proved too much. 

“Sh. Sh. I'm right here.” Yang and Draco told the little girl. “Gosh you're getting so big.” Stazie's grin matched hers. She held her close until giving her back to her mother to hug everyone else and the child was being fussy the entire time not being held by the person she imprinted on. “Okay. Okay. I get it.” She chuckled. “You missed me.” She took the child back. “I missed you too. But, I have to meet someone else who missed just as much if not more.” She feebly explained to someone who doesn't understand. Though with her tone of voice, Stazie matched sadness, ready to wail at anytime. “Kali, could you?” She offered the child to her mother who groaned knowing she was going to have a hissy fit as soon as she grabbed her. 

Yang and Draco rushed out the door teleporting in flames to her ship and tackled her love in her arms roughly kissing her and she kissed back. “Now, lets get you in your birthday suit.” She said with hunger. “I want you anywhere and everywhere.” Skin to skin was not close enough.

Blake's breath hitched hearing those words as they both worked furiously to remove her clothing. “Please tell me you have blue dust.” She moaned as they worked to remove the blonde's clothing. Yes the blonde was good with her fingers and tongue, but there was nothing more intimate in their minds than bringing the blonde and dark-haired beauty together than having Yang inside her, reaching her farthest depths. 

Draco and Yang led her into the closet throwing her on the bed, covered herself in blue dust and attacked her lips again. When she felt herself go hard, she placed a ring around the base of her cock so she wouldn't cum too quickly being without her love for so long. Blake was so wet for her and wanted to eat her out but the brunette wanted her lips. 

Yang inserted two fingers into her and Blake almost came right then. Her head arched back, her back arched up and the voice that left her lungs made Yang want her more. With her mate being gone, she went back to masturbating while in heat an once was good enough before Yang found her again, she had to cum repeatedly. Her vaginal walls and clit were swollen and sore. The next day hurt even more. To have her mate finger her, it felt foreign. She came a minute or so afterwards as Yang curled her fingers on her g-spot as she pumped rapidly and circling her clit. 

Draco and Yang wanted so badly to thrust into her in one shot but thought unwise. Yang controlled herself and inched inside her as Blake gasped after being so long without her as she stretched to accommodate her. 

If she didn't want her so much, it would be painful. Blake pulled away to pant as ten inches seemed to be her limit. She refused to accept this and nearly screamed and she forced herself to take the rest. 

Yang forced herself to still and rubbed her clit in circles to soothe her Faunus. Her self-control she fought so hard for and part of the reason for leaving, was dwindling with every second, testing her willpower. She wanted to completely pound her senseless. Blake mentioned the idea of Yang putting a kitten in her before she left, and she didn't care if it was a reality at this point. Blake wasn't in heat, but for the moment, she wished she was. She wanted to give Blake everything she had and wanted.

She felt her lover relax and she moved slowly making love to her body. The dark haired Faunus held tightly to red-eyed Yang not using her claws as it would activate her semblance. Even though they barely started, Blake came again in a matter of minutes and Yang grunted in pain as she wanted to follow behind her but the lock kept her from doing so. 

She missed Blake so much as was going to show her just how much by prolonging this. She grunted as her member twitched wanting to release the soldiers inside her. Even as slow as she was going. Blake couldn't believe she took this before and they would be even rougher. 

Slowly, Yang sped up and pulled all the way to the head before sliding back in. Blake moaned as felt it move back inside her. The sound was too much for Yang and she wanted to cum so badly. Her body begging for release she refused to give. She hilted inside her and switched their positions. Blake was on the top and slowly grinding her hips coming up a little bit before going back down. Yang reached up grabbing her breast and fondling it, loving the touch and grunted again as her body was denied to cum as she shot her hips up to thrust into her. 

With Blake in charge, she was able to set her own pace. She angled Yang on her g-spot and came in minutes. Her walls squeezing Yang for all she was worth. Yang grunted in jealousy as she was desperate to cum. 

Blake felt bad as she could feel it pulse inside her. She liked teasing Yang as Yang teased her, and she tried using the cage once instead of the ring, but Yang was in pain as she continued to deny herself pleasure. Giving Blake everything she had or wanted. 

When Blake reached for the ring, Yang bucked her hips upward sending Blake unbalanced into her chest. She chuckled as the woman fell face first into her heated pillows. Yang smirked and rested her hand on her ass cheek keeping her still. She thrust into her as Blake panted into the fast movement gripping her partner for stability. It hurt, but Yang was still gentle and she didn't want her to stop. She wanted Yang to have her way with her. Yang pushed hard into her and roared past her shoulder wanting so badly to cum but didn't want to end this yet. 

An hour past and Blake was on her back completely exhausted. She didn't know how many orgasms she had without Yang even cumming once. Yang had noticed her exhaustion and slowed to love making. Blake still wanted her to continue and she switched to Draco. When hilted, she used Blake's shoulders to thrust into her, she licked the woman's neck tasting her skin and sweat. The cat Faunus breathing hitched as her dragon moved down her body licking her chest and stomach. After soothing her partner, she rubbed their heads together. 

“Yang, please...don't stop.” She panted. 

Seeing she didn't want to stop, she had an idea. “Would you like the female libido supplement?” Draco asked not even bothering to correct her as when she will be whole, she will be Yang. 

She nodded furiously not trusting her words of how desperate she was. 

Must to the displeasure of both of them, she pulled out and walked to the bathroom. She brought out a pill and cup of water. Blake took it immediately and Draco was back inside her.

“Ooohhh!” The feline gasp as she hated being without her. 

The dragon roared taking her again. 

After fifteen minutes Blake felt renewed with energy and ushered her dragon to keep going. Normally the pill took thirty minutes, but with Blake's already activated libido and her heart beating furiously, it took a shorter time. The dragon pounded her with everything she had and Blake was loving it. She now understood how she could handle to the rough pace. She gripped her partner, holding her closer screaming into the ceiling as she was consumed in pleasure.

Two hours later, the dragon had calmed down and was tired. Blake's supplement had worn off. She undid the ring and pushed into her. She started slow wanting to orgasm after her lover did then sped up their pace. Listening to her and the bed was too much and she had the largest orgasm of her life and she pushed into her as far as she could. Blake came after she did at the now unfamiliar feeling of being filled. Yang was still going with spurt after spurt. She could see her partner's stomach expanding. Yang felt herself coming down and bit hard into her lover's neck engaging them once more as her aura connected them. Yang collapsed on top going limp and both were too exhausted to move and fell asleep. 

Blake woke up first and tried to move but felt a weight on top of her. She panicked for a moment until she saw her dragon snoring softly. She smiled as Yang nor Draco left her. She combed her fingers through her hair. Red eyes peered back at her.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Coffee?” She gave a throaty chuckle.

“No.” She replied slowly.

Blake sadly groaned and held her closer. “Do you have to go?”

“Only if you want the progress made, lost.” She kissed her forehead. “We'll be gone for a month this time.” She rubbed their heads soothingly, earning a small purr from her lover. Her entire body relaxed hearing it. 

“A month too long.” The dark haired beauty complained. “I just got you back.” Her one hand went behind her head to bring them as close as skin to skin could get. 

“I know.” She wrapped her arm around her. “I missed you too. I missed you so much. Yang did too, she's still sleeping. I've been up for an hour or so.” 

“Thank you for not leaving.”

“That would be the worse wake-up call to give you.” She gave a small smile. 

Blake flicked her ear. “Aaaahhh.” She moaned and purred at the sensation. 

“Mhm.” Draco hummed laying her head in her chest getting as close to her voice box as possible. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Please don't leave me again.”

“Blake...you know we have to. I don't want to either. We could spend twenty four hours together since I got in early this morning.” She compromised.

Blake held her tighter not wanting to let her go again. “Well, at least I understand why Ruby asked me a few days ago if it would be worth seeing you again for a moment before you had to leave again or staying away until you came back.” She nuzzled closer. “I wish you would've let me know. I liked the surprise, but I would've rather known.”

“Kitten, I know how you are. You would've counted down the days and been so excited then disappointed as I would've had to leave. You don't deserve the emotional roller coaster that our relationship has been. I promise when Yang returns, you will see her lilac eyes again and she will be yours, even if you moved on.”

“I can't move on.” She cried. “I won't move on. I want you and Yang.”

The blonde smiled. “And you will have us. The best parts of us. You will have your Yang.”

“This next time, don't let anyone know you're coming. I want it to be a surprise when I can keep you.”

“I promise.” She kissed her forehead then lips. 

“I want you to spend time with Anastasia, Ruby and everyone else. Of course I want to be there, but...I can't move my legs. Cut that stupid grin out.” She playfully slapped her arm. 

Draco and Yang picked her up and started a shower. It was hard to support her with one hand, but they managed. It took a while without her cybernetic and not relying on her semblance to replace it, but neither of them would have it any other way. The relished the time in each others company. 

Yang dried them with her semblance, dressed and gave Blake something she could have as she wouldn't be wearing the blue sweatshirt anymore. “You still look sexier in my clothes.”

“Stop. These say on. Stop with your grin. “ She furrowed her eyebrows. “Draco, I mean it.”

“Just Yang. Draco and I are nearly connected. We prefer Yang. But in dragon form, you can call us-me Draco.”

“Yang.”

She carried her to the Belladonna house teleporting in a burst of flame and leaving fire in her wake. Yang opened the door, feeling welcomed with Blake in her arm and her nub. She set Blake on the floor in the dinning area so she could be part of the social circle. She heard Stazie crying as her favorite person was home and carried the child. Bringing her to Blake's arms as well as hers. 

Yang called Ruby who showed up with rose petals around her. She hugged her sister and Weiss trailed behind. 

“I've missed you so much!” Ruby buried her face in her shoulder. 

“I missed you too, Ruby.” If not for her control on emotions, she could've cried. “Thanks for looking out for Blake.”

“It's what you would've wanted.” Yang smiled and looked at Blake, who wore the same smile. “How long are you staying?”

“I'm not sure. I still have my emotions, surprisingly, but not sure. When I leave, I'll be gone for a month.” Blake gave her a scowl and she could feel Ruby frowning against her. “I'll be leaving Pride the Second here. I may or may not need a crew when I get back. Just a regular one, nothing horrible like before.” They all smiled. 

“Count me in!” She said without hesitation breaking free from the embrace. 

“If Ruby goes, I go.” Weiss added. 

“C'mere snowflake, you get a hug too.”

Weiss partly smiled and weighed her options if she wanted a hug from the brute or not. Yang being as impatient as she was, stood up and pulled Weiss in. “Don't touch me.” She complained but they both knew she didn't mean it as she hugged back. 

“Snowflake is better than some of the other nicknames you've called her.” Blake smirked. 

“I was running out.” She broke away from Weiss to hold Blake. “I have my angle, queen, princess, kitten, kitty and every other sweet name right here. Snowflake seemed like a better option.” She kissed her cheek.

“So sis, what are you going to do while you're here?”

“I imagine most of the furniture and everything else is ready. Weiss, would you be able to decorate everything and use any extra lien for anything necessary? I'm not good at interior design. Blake is almost as close to you in that sense of decorating.”

“Not a problem. I will make sure everything is set for when you leave.”

“I haven't done this before, but here.” She handed Weiss a key to the cabin. “Keep it away from my dar-kitten. I want to surprise her and it'll surprise both of us. All the stuff in the closet, get rid of most of it.” They all stared at her in shock. “I want all the extreme stuff out. Anything normal extreme kinky couples have, I want.” She whispered in Blake's ear before kissing her cheek. “I won't need it anymore.”

“I'm glad training went so well.” Blake whispered back. 

“So sis, where did you go for training?”

“The tundra of Solitas.” She said all nonchalant then narrowed her eyes. “The Cut.” She grinned.

Weiss stared at her with the most shock and a gasp. “You went there? In the winter time? Where it is most dangerous with Grimm no one else ever lives to tell the tale? And not to mention the freezing temperatures with one arm, no Ember Celica and what type of clothing? The Frozen Wilds?” Weiss sat next to them amazed. “I want to hear all about it.”

“What's the cut?” Ruby and Blake asked.

Weiss explained. “The Cut is the most dangerous part of Solitas, almost as bad at the prison in the lake that hardly anyone knows about and no one escapes alive. The environment and exposure to the worse type of Grimm. These Grimm have special abilities that make a Nevermore a walk in the park. They look the same as a Deathstalker, Ursa, Basilisk, Beowolf, Boarbatsk but are much harder to kill. You faced them and killed them? They are Daemonic compared to other Grimm. I want to hear everything.” 

Yang wanted to say the Grimm in Menagerie are almost as bad in their own way but has never seen Weiss so excited. “Alright, I'll tell you a little bit.” She stroked raven hair. “I really don't want to freak Blake out. She definitely won't let me go otherwise. And those rumors aren't completely true. Only two people have escaped from the lake prison in Atlas that I know of. Those type Grimm don't exist there, they guard the entrance. The Grimm are much worse than that I assure you. They have the special abilities that make them not angry but primal rage they control and have purple instead of red eyes, Daemonic as you mentioned. Those Grimm are far more dangerous than the normal type. The first Grimm I faced was a modified version of a Razor Tooth. I almost turned around deciding it would be too difficult otherwise. The locals called it a Baron Felfriemd, like a huge mountain lion. Probably about six hundred pounds of muscle. The next Grimm actually found me. It was a Kitsuninja. That one took me a while to kill. It actually reminded me of Blake's ninja fighting style. It got in a couple scratches. I've never seen a Grimm flip so much, not just to avoid, but also climb higher and plant itself into the sides of mountains with it claws. It's only one at a time as they don't travel in groups.” She chuckled and kissed her cheek. 

“So while there, I came across this tower. I was curious as why it was there. There was a Griffon attacking it. Naturally, I attacked the Grimm.”

“You didn't. They always come in packs.” Blake narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah, I forgot that tiny detail. Thank goodness for my teleporting of a semblance. I knocked this thing down from the sky. Another one came out of nowhere and knocked me into the snow. I beat the crap out of it, but it tried to go low so a Baron Felfiend could attack me at the same time. If I tried to focus on the Baron Felfiend, the Griffon would attack by diving to to me. I focused on the Griffon first. Mostly taunting it toward the sky. I manage to rip a wing on and bashed its head until it was smoking at we crash landed to the ground. The other one was waiting for me. As well as a Razor Tooth. The Razor Tooth was easy, but it would keep its distance while the Baron attacked me. It would slash right where my location was with fire at its paws, or attack going past me leaving a fire trail. Only when it attacked past me did I finally beat the small panther up. The Baron, I never dodged so much in my life and I'm immune to fire. It threw one one of its exploding spikes at me, and I threw it right back. I missed the first time not having the ability to aim, but when I got it in the flesh, and it exploded. Oh, that shit was angry. I knew I fucked up. Not only did it not throw any spikes, but it used its claws a fire more often. The fucker almost ripped opened my shirt if it weren't for what aura I had. I stopped avoiding knowing its movements and beat the shit out of it, mostly under its chin and tail. Sorry Blake. I know how sensitive they are. I pulled on it and I could almost see its wide eyes as I threw it into a tree knocking both down” 

She took a breath before continuing. “I totally forgot about the tower during the fight. I was too tired and almost rested under it, but I forced myself to climb it. Remembering my willpower training. Nearly slipping a few times. When I saw the message, it was too distorted and corrupted. I'll be fixing it for later to view it. That was day two of traveling.” 

“Weiss, how bad is it?” She slowly turned to the platinum blonde fearful of her answer. 

“Ruby, I won't say anymore because you and Blake have lost all color, but just be grateful your sister is a dragon and she managed to survive...somehow. I do want more details though.” She looked at Yang. “Where's your next adventure?”

“The desert of Menagerie. No.” She said quickly raised her hand upright and flat. “No one here is coming with me. No one will observe me. If one of the Grimm out there sees you, I might not be able to protect you.”

“You're going out there again?” Blake turned to face her with worry. “Tell me about the Grimm. I've seen a large dragon circling the sky while exploring one time. I avoided it after that.”

“The larger one is a dragon. Even a pack of legendary warriors with silver eyes and special abilities have never been able to take them down with ease. I tested against a dragonet which is a foot taller than me, a juvenile is two feet taller, again easy, but I barely survived against a young adult. I lost against that one. Next is adult then Wyrm fully grown. The one that circles Beacon. The panther one that attacked you in Vacuo, that is a Razor Tooth, native to forests. Glad I got it before it did anything. It's hungry all the time. I didn't mean to kill it at the time, but I'm glad I did.” She held her tighter and kissed her cheek. “Perfect Manticore is difficult and didn't bother fighting it. Hellion was a hell of a fight and it was about the size of two of Weiss.” She paused. “No pun intended. Perfect Juggernaut Manticore was too much and avoided it. Much larger than its other half. Muryo was okay, not as much of a challenge as I thought. The Cut is much worse than Menagerie desert. The most dangerous types of Grimm are hard to find which is good, but sometimes they can find you. Both dangerous don't get me wrong.” 

Yang continued. “Menagerie, I mentioned the dragon which is too much. I might be able to take on a young adult now. King size Manticore, still difficult. Kymera should be fun since the poison of the snake is flammable coming from the sheep head and moves like a lion with its head. A Mergel or ape will no doubt be a fun challenge. Apatosaurus, with the red lightning from the horns won't be too hard, armor plated back and spiky tail almost like a small dinosaur. Even an Irvibane or crocodile looking Grimm will be easy. The hard ones are an Alpha Ground Dwellers, not messing with that giant centipede and the large dragons. ”

“Geez sis, what's the hardest Grimm you faced?”

“Perfect Juggernaut Manticore harest one I've faces but harest one I've seen but haven't face because I didn't want to die, despite what you guy think, Wyrm Dragon. I don't ever plan on facing one. The one that impresses me but wasn't a Grimm, FAS-FSP5 Khopesh or Deathbringer. I can beat it, but it takes almost everything I have. At least with Grimm I know I can't beat I stay away from but Deathbringers are something else entirely.”

They all stared in shock. “I thought those were rumors, legendary.” Weiss explained.

“Tell that to the one I brought down in Solitas and another in Menagerie when I stumbled upon it. Flamethrower, grenade launcher, gun turret, swarm launcher, heavy cannon turret... I mean this is a machine is meant to kill. The name fits, no pun intended. Six muscular legs, and upright body and broad shoulders. Fire is a weakness. I can overheat the thing easily and expose its weakness. I'm happy I never faced one in The Cut as they aren't Daemonic, being machines and not Grimm. They can't be reasoned with or even brought to any side but death. Kills anything and everything that moves. I've seen it take down a Nevermore with a few hits.” 

Weiss was surprised. “I want you to write a book and tell me about all these different types of Grimm including FAS-FSP5 Khopesh. This is important knowledge that can't be lost. I never thought I'd say this, but you are a walking encyclopedia, and adventure book. You can't let this knowledge go to waste. I know Atlas designed the Deathbringers, but of course dolts manage to lose control of them. They killed a lot of Grimm before control was lost, but now they rot or just simply kill.”

Blake gave her a smug look that said 'I told you the same thing', but there was also worry and fear in her eyes. Yang was slightly filled with anger. “And do you know how much of humanity will be lost if people even go looking for these Grimm and machine? I shouldn't even be alive. People are told an area or areas are dangerous because of Grimm. There is a good reason for it. If I grew up in Menagerie believing the desert was dangerous and to never go exploring, I admit my curiosity would get the better of me. Luckily, I would run into weak ones before running into something more dangerous and back off.”

The platinum blonde argued. “This is why you should share it. Remnant should know what is on this planet. The more they understand, the less they fear.”

Yang and Draco argued. “Look at how that turned out for Dr. Merlot.” Weiss knew him being from Atlas before his exile. “Scientist studied Grimm, habits, temperament, why they wanted to kill humanity and turned the Grimm strong. He is the reason Daemonic Grimm exist. He is the reason Deathbringers were created. He created Deathbringers deciding he couldn't find out how to control the Grimm and tried to eradicate them. The Deathbringers are no longer under control and kill for the sake of killing. These are only the creatures on land. I don't even want to think about what lurks in the water. Even the Sea Feilong, or water dragon was a bit much. Crusher is absolutely huge and nobody knows exactly how large. I've seen a Blade Jaw and I barely fought it off with Ember Celica. I've explored the lands, but I refuse to explore the water. I've faced seen most if not all type of land Grimm and I even count Irvibanes as part of land. They stay in shallow water and bathe in the sun.” She whispered in Blake's ear. “Speaking of bathing.”

“Keep dreaming. I am sore as hell.”

“I would love for Stacy to be sucking off of you right now.”

“Can you not?” She growled giving her an elbow.

She turned back to Weiss and Ruby and spoke in normal volume. “But Weiss, I will write you details about each Grimm I faced. Abilities, what they look like, get pictures from my scroll and weaknesses. For this groups eyes only.” She narrowed her eyes to convey her message. “If Miss Scholar wants to edit it, make it sound smarter and give it to a publisher, I'll allow it. I'll write as much as I can while on breaks. You get the credit for it and if it happens to go somewhere, I ask for ten percent.”

“Pff.” She scoffed. “Don't sell yourself short Xiao Long. Use it to retire or something. “Sixty percent.” She insisted.

“Twenty.” Her eyes narrowed. 

“I think we agree at thirty.” 

“Are you okay with spiting in ones hand and shaking on it?”

“Ew no! I see you aren't sophisticated even with this adventure of yours. This is if I can even read your penmanship.” 

“My best deals were made spiting into my hand and shaking on it.” Yang argued. “I mean technically mine as in Draco, but still.” She stuttered. 

Ruby interjected. “Smooth, real smooth.”

Yang cut in. “Yeah, yeah. I'll be taking my time so it will be neat.” 

Weiss had her arms folded. “I accept. Your offer.”

“No, we shake on it.” She couldn't hide her smirk. 

“Fine, if you insist.” She held out her hand. 

“Fifteen percent!” She shouted quickly grabbing her hand.

“No!” Weiss was furious. “We agreed thirty. Damn it Xiao Long. You are getting thirty and no less! Possibly more.” It wasn't negotiable and she pouted smugly crossing her arms. 

“I mean, I'll be getting most of it anyway after you and Ruby...pass on. But your descendants will get it anyway.” She subconsciously held Blake tighter. “Think of it as Schnee legacy. No one knows what happened to her and suddenly she emerges with a book.” Blake held her arms back knowing what she was thinking as she leaned into her. 

“It has been nice to stay invisible. Hardly anyone knows who I am without my crest. My hair is a giveaway and people suspect, but without my crest there is no confirmation. A mystery would be nice. I have my own book as I can tell my story of what happened to me. People would buy that. Rich people or news anchors in particular.” 

Yang smiled shaking her head. She kissed her lover's neck. An idea struck her. She pulled the sweatshirt out and had Stazie underneath sucking off of Blake's nipple. She groaned in pain but couldn't deny how good it felt. Ruby and Weiss gave her funny looks then looked at each other but shrugged. If Blake didn't mind it and it brought no painful reminders, they were okay. Yang smirked checking under her sweatshirt every so often at her little girl. Blake was definitely a natural. She whispered in her ear. “Soon, my...Blakey.”

“Adam is removed from my life. I refuse to let him continue to rule my life. Call me what you want.” 

“My darling, love of my life.” Yang kissed her neck again. She reached into the sweatshirt to scratch Stazie's ear. A soft rumble could be heard. 

“Aaww!” Ruby exclaimed. “She purrs!” They already knew Blake does, so more than likely Kali does too as well as Duncan and it runs in the family. 

“Please don't bring it up as she gets older.” Blake mentioned. “She could be embarrassed about it. Right now, she'll bat your hand away if you're not Yang or my mom. She used to do it to me, but with me being around Yang and her so much, she allows it. Don't do it when she's older. It's still sensitive and a sensitive topic.” There was a sligth pink in her cheeks.

Yang whispered to assure her. “It's okay Blakey. No one else has to know.” She kissed her cheek.

“We're going to go.” Ruby gestured to Weiss. “We'll get the furniture... and everything. Yeah.” She nodded awkwardly. “Let's go Weiss.”

“But Ruby-?”

“Let's go Weiss!” She smiled nearly rushing out the door. 

“Still keep an eye on her for me. I love her too much to lose her.”

“Of course Yang.” She hugged her sibling from the side as Blake had her front. 

“Same with you Snowflake. I need someone to keep the cookie monster under control at least a little bit.”

“Of course Yang.” Though they said the same thing, the way they said it was different. Weiss was polite and etiquette while Ruby said it with conviction and promise. “Promise Ruby, Blake and I will have a chance to say good bye before you go.”

“I promise on one of Blake's seven lives.”

“Seven?”

“Yeah. She lost one with her dick ex and lost one Yanging around with me. Seven.”

They all groaned hearing her pun. “I guess those stayed. You really don't deserve her.” Weiss walked out.

“I know.” She kissed her cheek and her feline turned so they shared a soft lingering kiss. When they broke apart, Yang held her and Stazie closer with her head resting in her shoulder inhaling her lavender scent. 

“How have things been since I've been gone?” She asked lowly wanting the truth s it was the three of them and only two understood the conversation. 

“Quiet. Ruby has been a little uptight about me going anywhere by myself. Weiss missed you more than she lets on but she's been there for me and Ruby. The shirt you gave me helped but it doesn't compare to the real thing. My mom and dad have been there for me and I sometimes sleep with Stazie as she reminds me of you and we help each other sleep. My parents have been supportive about the whole ordeal. Sun was a little aggressive while I was in heat without you here but he wouldn't do anything. He tried to convince me to be with him instead as he wouldn't leave me. There were moments...I...I thought about it....not sure when you'd be back.” Tears fell as she admitted the truth. “I'd rather be with you. And when it was two weeks over the month I didn't hear from you...I was worried.”

“Sh. Sh.” She cooed. “Don't cry. You know what it does to me. I'm sorry you have to go through that. I promise I will be back. I will be back for you.” She kissed her to assure her. “Even if you do chose Sun, I won't be upset with you. As long as he makes you happy, I'll be okay.”

“I'll be waiting in the meantime. You make me happy. I don't want anyone else. Tell me more about your adventure.”

“So this one time at band camp.” They chuckled at the memory of when Yang first told her about her past. “Nah. The Cut was difficult but in the snowy mountains, there are plenty of places to hide. I had to use a bunch of rocks to climb up to it. There was a path leading up. Lots of wall hooks and whatnot. Little hard with one arm I'll admit. When I got there, there was a Grimm waiting for me. It looked like a snow version of a Razor Tooth. The one that attacked you. It was different. It was maybe six hundred pounds. The locals called it a Baron Felfiend. White with black spots. Sharp nails. The worse part was, it hard purple eyes. Daemonic for sure. This thing could charge at you from twenty meters, not just lining up the shot, but moving part your location to attack. The worse part was the way it scratched or clawed, its paws held fire. It burned the ground where it tried to charge you at. Rolling to the side was the best best option. It shot exploding barbs at me when I wasn't in range. That was the welcome party. I almost turned back because of the injuries I sustained. I won't lie, it did nearly kill me. It was strange. The path was lit by blue dust crystals. It was supposed to be cold, but I didn't feel cold. And I mean it wasn't for the lack of trying. The air was thin up the mountains, snowing and the volcano. It was going off the entire time with smoke. It lit up the sky in an orange and red. I'll show you.” She showed the picture from Blake to see. 

“It's pretty, but in an unsettling sort of way.”

“I agree Kitten. When I got there, they sounded a horn announcing my presence. There was an entire village living up there. They reminded me of the people who live in the mountains in peace in Mimar, but they were different. They weren't friendly as their counter parts. They had some sort of ritual. Their comrades had fallen to Grimm. Normally they would burn their dead, but their bodies couldn't be recovered. They did this really cool dance with a Nevermore mask. When they finished, the shaman roared into mask. They had three bodies on sticks... more like hay. The called three Nevermores. The shaman called out to them and they lifted their bodies into the sky. Sending their souls to paradise. I'll take you there one day and you can see it for yourself. But idiots. After the Grimm killed their best warriors, they wanted revenge. I couldn't blame them, but they killed more than half the party. They rallied to try it all over again. Most thought I would die up there with one arm. I avoided most of the Grimm, that and they were tall and easy to spot. They blended in well with the white bone and black skin, but were loud when walking. Feet crunching in the snow.”

Yang smiled. “I watched the stars wondering which ones you were looking at on my way there when you fell asleep while talking to me. The campfire kept me warm but I couldn't linger for too long. There were a few hard Grimm, but nothing I couldn't hide from or beat up. I was mostly traveling. Meditating was mostly out of the question. I could, but I had to be aware of my surroundings. My body temperature dropped and I started shaking. That's how I knew it was time to move on. I saw mountain goats and badgers. I had fun but I would've rather been with you.” She cuddled closer. “You wanna go back to your room?”

“Mhm.” She nodded. She felt how thin Yang was. “Maybe you should get some left over cake.”

“Blake, I'll be okay.” She felt the Faunus grimace even though her back was to her. She would not accept no as an answer. “Would you like a slice while I'm up?” Blake shook her head. “I'll be back.” Yang kissed her between her ears. Blake sighed in contentment at her words knowing she'd be back. She hated how cold she felt without her, even for that short minute. Yang returned with two slices and placed one in front of Blake. She removed the little child who fell asleep sucking on her with a little purr as Yang held her. The blonde placed the plate on the table and she was used to eating left handed. Blake wasn't having it and fed her dragon who licked the fork provocatively.

“You never did show me what that tongue can do.” She smirked.

Yang could see the hunger in her eyes. “Not in front of the child. I have been in a freezing tundra surrounded by snow and used my dragon breath to turn it into water. Not to mention, I didn't have you there. Can you blame me for being thirsty?” She teased. 

“I guess not.” She fed Yang the second slice which she tried to reject. Draco and Yang swallowed the bites and kissed Blake allowing her to taste her delicious cake. “What were saying about my room?”

The blonde took the sleeping child to her shared crib with Duncan and Blake was already in her room on shaking legs removing the sweatshirt. Yang shut the door behind her and removed her own top and pants. She decided without a bra as she was back and would stay with her Faunus until it was time to leave again. Her lips attacked before she could slip her tongue in, they needed to talk. 

“Blake, before we start, there's something I need to tell you.” She stuttered between breaths.

“Tell me after.” She insisted deepening the kiss. 

She gently pushed her away and backed up. “I can't. I promised you truth and you deserve it.” Draco smiled on the inside. “I can't do this with a guilty conscience.”

“Yang?” She stared at her in confusion.

“Something happened in Anima, in Mistral.” She stared explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I did add some more parts than intended about Yang's journey. If you want more or have questions, let me know. So, to keep track of all the Grimm and not contradict the story, I wrote it down in my notebook as well as the story. 
> 
> For some Horizon Zero Dawn fans, yes you may recognize the way I described the way a Baron Felfiend attacks and realized hey, it's a Scorcher. That was the effect I wanted to go for. Frozen Wilds=Yang's journey in Grimm form. Oh snap, Daemonic, where have I hear that before?
> 
> Later the Desert of Menagerie, Oh snap, a Wyrm dragon hey isn't that similar to a Thunderbird (no not Yang's mentor). 
> 
> If you're a single player gamer and haven't played Horizon Zero Dawn, I recommend it. I beat it 3.5 times. Once on medium, hard (thinking it was ultra hard. Then Ultra hard. I did about half on easy mode before I switched to medium and haven't gotten to the DLC in Ultra hard. My stuff comes Tuesday so I may start playing that again. Love the Seeker Facepain


	83. Mistral Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes to Mistral before and after her journey. She recognizes a familiar face, but not for the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update before I leave for a month and won't have anyway of contacting people, but no guarantees.

Yang knocked on the door not sure what to expect. She could smell another alpha scent and it seemed familiar like a flame but she wasn't sure where and an eerie feeling darkened.

“Coming.” Said the cheery voice from the inside. The familiar mint haired woman opened the door. “Oh-ah...hey.” The red eyed female half smiled.

“Hey. I'm happy for you Em.” She smiled through her shades. 

“Diamonte is in his room if you want to hang out with him?”

“Actually, I was hoping to talk to you first, if you have a moment.”

“Darling, who's at the door?” A cold familiar voice called. 

Yang could recognize those footsteps anywhere as they approached. Yang gasped hearing her voice then growled with narrowed eyes. Her fists clenched ready for a fight as her eyes burned red. She cleared her throat coming into view. She tried to remain calm but was failing. 

Her amber eyes burned upon seeing the familiar blonde. 

Emerald figured they knew each other but how or why she didn't know. “Do you two know each other?”

“No.” They both shot back quickly as they lied. 

“Right...? Cinder this is-.”

“Captain Sir.” Yang interjected. 

Emerald was even more confused and blinked twice to make sure she heard correctly. “...Captain Sir, this is Cinder.” She moved out of the way to let Yang in. “Please come in, Captain Sir.” It didn't slip off her tongue easily as she only heard the rumors but didn't think her once love was Captain Sir. Burning hair, red eyes, dragon like tendencies, it made sense. With the two fire wielders, tension was high and the air hot. She could almost feel herself sweating. 

Yang stepped inside still eyeing the other woman. Even with her new dragon powers, she wasn't sure she was a match for Cinder. “Thank you.” She said through clenched teeth narrowing her eyes. She forced her body not to shake in anger. “Nice to meet you, Cinder.” She held out her hand.

“Likewise.” Cinder took it and they squeezed dominantly before letting go.

“I'm going to get us all something to drink.” Emerald left for the kitchen.

Sir and Cinder sat down at the same time. “What the hell are you doing here?” She asked in an angry whisper. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She replied coolly. 

“Emerald and I share a son and he told me she moved on. I didn't think she'd picked worse than Mercury.” She growled. 

“I didn't think she'd mate with a weakling like you.”

“But your pussy loved me, or do you not remember Atlas?”

“I remember perfectly. You forced yourself on me only because you were stronger against the glyphs. How will you-?”

Yang could hear her footsteps and interrupted. “So Cinder, how is Mistral treating you?” She asked cheery with a painful smile as Emerald came into the room. 

“The weather is okay, I much prefer the winter sky in Atlas.”

“I like the sunny skies of Vacuo myself. But Vale has a nice breeze and plenty of shade.” She pointed out. “So Emerald, how have you been?”

“Pretty good. Cinder has been amazing.” She kissed her cheek only to get a reaction out of her previous lover thinking it might've been jealousy. 

“That's great.” She forced a smile. “I'm happy for you.” She wasn't lying about that, just someone worse. 

“I imagine you want to talk to Diamonte, but first my conditions. Absolutely no sugar rushes! And candy does not constitute as a meal.” Emerald warned. “Diamonte!” She called. 

He came rushing out of the room. “Coming mom.” As he stepped in he gasped. “Miss Xiao Long!” He ran to her, giving her a hug. “I missed you!”

She hugged him back and she wished she had her other arm. “I miss you too. How have you been?”

“Great!” He replied too quickly hoping she understood code.

“That's great.” She nodded breaking apart and patted his head instead of ruffling his hair knowing she understood. 

“How about you two hang out for a few hours. Have him home by five.” The red eyed woman negotiated. 

“Thanks, Em-erald.” She tried to hide the nickname. “If you don't mind.” She smiled at the young man. 

“Not at all! Let's go!” He was out the door with Yang behind him. “I felt all the heat all the way in my room.” He whispered. “What was that about?”

“You first. What do you want to do today?”

“Fishing?” He asked politely. 

“Fishing it is. We're going for a different fish today. Promise not to tell your mom or have her find out in some way.” 

He raised his right hand. “I promise.”

She helped him activate his aura and they teleported to her ship. Yang sailed a little farther out and caught sight of her prize. She lowered him into the pontoon boat and she used her dragon semblance to form an arm. She rowed to her prize. Once in sight, she hunted it. Throwing spears past its thick skin. A hammerhead shark that tried to rock the boat over knocking them both into the water. She hauled it up and taught him how to skin it, cook it properly and use every part of it. “While we're out here, what do you think of Cinder?” She asked as she was mentoring. 

“She seems nice, but there is something off about her. I can't place it. I feel like she's controlling my mom without actually controlling her.”

The bitch hasn't changed her stripes. “You feel like your mom is siding more with Cinder than with you?”

“Yes!” He nodded eagerly. 

She tried to be reasonable. “It could be she agrees with Cinder about certain methods. I know things don't always make sense when it seems like you're the one being punished. Did you give her a chance?”

“I have and she hasn't given me a reason not to trust her but...it seems like she grips my mom a little too aggressively and she's too scared to speak her mind with Cinder around. I don't know Miss Xiao Long. She hasn't done anything to me, but I'm scared of her. At least Mercury was annoying and called me names.”

I'm scared for you and Emerald. 

“How are you and Blake? Is she here?” He looked around excited. 

“No. She's in Menagerie, Kuo Kuana. I'm on an adventure of self-discovery and came alone. I'm on my way to Solitas.”

“Cool! Can I come?” He asked excitedly.

“No way!” She smiled. “Maybe, maybe when you graduate college, if you go to a school designed for hunters and huntresses. I need you here to protect your mom. I appreciate you telling me about Cinder.”

“I felt the heat. Do you two know each other?”

“Don't tell your mom I told you this. I trusted you with the ice-cream and rightfully so, I feel I can trust you with this. W knew each other a long time ago and not the best situation. You're willing to give her a chance, so am I. As long as you're mom is happy, I am happy for her.”

“Miss Xiao Long...” He looked down at his shark meat. “That's the thing. I don't think she is. She's trying to move away from you and I think Cinder is taking advantage.”

“Kids are more perceptive than what you're given credit for.” She mumbled and let out a heavy sigh ruffling his hair.

He laughed swatting her hand away. “What happened to your arm?”

“I gave it to Blake so she would have some part of me with her. I'd told her I'd come back to her for it. I'll need it, but I can't rely on it. I can't be as reckless as I was before, going in headstrong for every fight. I use my semblance to create a solid arm of my fire semblance. I focus my semblance” of pain “in that area, see the shape in my head and create it. I'm probably boring you with all this information.”

“No way. It's awesome! I've heard stories of people losing part of themselves and don't come back from it. It'd be cool cool to have one.” He looked at his own arm. “But I don't want to think about it when I see they way people look at you because you're different.” He remembered everyone eyeing her in town.

“There's nothing wrong with it, as long as it doesn't get you down. The only thing that bothers me now about it, is that I can't feel another persons warmth. Just pressure or resistance.” She smiled. “I thrive off of people hating me for doing better than them and trying to bring me down to their level.” She smiled wide and he reciprocated. “It gives me motivation to do better.”

They watched the clouds picking out shapes and what they look like. Yang checked her scroll as the sun was getting low. “Time to head back.” She steered back to the city and as promised, drove him back on Bumblebee. He cheered as he was living dangerous only wearing an overgrown helmet on his head. Yang was slow and careful driving back. She told him to wait short of the door and she listened with her enhanced hearing for anything. Deciding it was safe, she knocked on the door. 

A long, haired brunette, female with amber eyes answered. She welcomed Diamonte in then glared at Yang who only narrowed her eyes back before letting herself in. She hated her sense of smell as she could smell Emerald on her. Her hatred burned bright but she kept it at bay. “How was your day?” She asked being polite. 

“Better than yours I imagine. Cut the pleasantries and let's get this over with.” She shooed the little boy to his room with a turn of her head.

“What? We hold hands, call a truce and sing kumbaya?” She half joked. 

“No, I mean a fight, using our might.” Cinder won those battles. 

Yang smirked trying to make herself stronger. “No way. I want to give you a chance. Prove to me you've changed and you're good enough for Emerald. For now, I call a truce.” She offered her hand.

“Don't you mean if Emerald is good enough for me?”

She slammed her fist on the table not able to help she's riled up. “That's exactly what I mean!” She folded her hand behind her head relaxing as Draco took over. “You haven't changed a bit. I want to give you a chance. I am learning to control my emotions, to change. I refuse to let Emerald chose between the two of us. Yes, I want to be a small fragment in Emerald's and Diamonte's lives and I'm willing to compromise as not to completely be shut out.”

“You will find I am quite in control.” She chuckled. “Emerald and Diamonte are in good, 'hands'. You had your chance and you didn't take it. Or, do you wish to challenge me?”

“Accepted.” She seethed. 

“No.” Emerald interrupted. Yang grumbled as she didn't hear her footsteps. “Captain Sir, I chose Cinder. You had your chance and you chose someone else.”

“Emerald, that's not what this is about. She is dangerous, more so than Raven.”

“So, you two do know each other. I want to know how.”

Yang sighed and Cinder shook her head. “Don't.” The brunette warned. 

Yang nodded with understanding. “You know what Em? You are absolutely right.” She stood up to straighten her coat. “What you two do is none of my business. Take care of her and Diamonte, Cinder.” Her name a bitter taste in her mouth. “Catch you on the flip side.” She saluted a finger gun and took her leave, leaving behind a very confused Emerald.   
_______________

“That was when I got there the first time.” Yang continued. 

“You mentioned most of that in your messages and the conversation we had. That wasn't much of a surprise. I appreciated your honesty. But,” she smirked “you forgot to mention the part where you were sexting me. It made me so hot and horny.” Yang could feel knots in her stomach as Blake pushed her body up against hers. “The dirty things you said to me and I imagined what you were doing to me. It got me so hot and bothered I masturbated to you and imagined you inside me and I came.”

“Then wouldn't you be happy to know that when I got to Pride the Second, I furiously masturbated thinking of you. Pounding into you as I relieved my stress. Even as I heard your voice through my scroll and saw your face I was touching myself.”  
________ 

Yang: 'Hey babe, I miss you.'

Blake: 'I miss you more. Are you alone?'

Y: 'I'm at Emerald's to visit Diamonte, nothing more.'

B: 'What I told Draco still stands.'

Draco: 'I'm not having sex with Emerald. I want you! -D &Y'

Yang: 'Imagine if I was in your bedroom. Kissing your lips, trailing down your neck and rubbing my hand between your legs through your pants while the other scratches you ear'

Blake: 'Yang, I need you. I miss you so much!'

Yang: 'I guess you better kiss me like you miss then then ;)'

Blake: 'Yang Xiao Long! Take your sweet ass to my bedroom right now!'

Yang: 'Ooo. So my sweet cheeks are going to be punished by sweet cheeks *Kissy Face'

Blake: 'Not those sweet cheeks. Your sweet ass cheeks'

Yang: 'You have a beautiful Bellabooty'

Blake: 'Damn it Yang I need you right now! Please tell me you are secretly in Menagerie!'

Yang: “Ooo. Is Kitty hotter, bothered and wet?'

Blake: 'Oh fuck Yang! Fuck me! Emerald had her chance. I need you!'

Yang: 'Pulls top over chest and sucks on pink crowns.'

Blake: '*Gasps and moans into touch. Calls out your name.'

Yang: 'My name on your lips is so hot. *trails kisses over sensitive stomach sliding pants off.'

Blake: '*Impatiently takes pants and underwear off. Removes the dragon's clothes.'

Yang: '*Sucks on both inner thighs inhaling sweet nectar.'

Blake: 'Oh fuck Yang! Stop teasing!'

Y: '*Smirks against pussy and licks the outside feeling her body heat rise and taste the essence on the outside'

B: '*Legs and core involuntarily move closer to dragon's face begging to be touched. “Oh fuck!”' 

Y: '*Dragon teases licking the opening and ending with the clit. Sucks on clit.'

B: 'Stop fucking teasing!'

Y: '*Slaps breast to get point across. “This might be your domain, but you are still my prisoner. I am in charge here”'

B: '*Whines and submits to dragon wanting to speed things up.'

Y: 'Good girl. *Dives tongue in and brushes again g-spot a few times before licking walls.'

B: 'Gaps, moans, comes undone and has no self-control.'

Y: 'That's a good pussy. *Draws glyphs with tongue purposefully missing g-spot.'

B: '*Shivers and near tears from being on edge for so long waiting for the dragon to have her way.'

Y: 'Oh! You've been waiting a long time have you? Then, I guess you better cum. *Lowercase glyphs directly touching g-spot.'

B: '*Withers, shakes, spasms screams and orgasms bursting in spurts coating the dragon's face. “Even without you here, this bit of contact helps me. I miss you.”'

Y: 'I'm not done with you yet. *Kisses queen and shoves two fingers in pussy.'

B: 'BUMBLEBEE! Lays flat panting, sensitive and once is enough.'

Y and D: 'I miss you too! I'll come back for you, I promise.'

B: 'I know you will! *Tackles dragon and kisses her to repay favor.'

'Keep going. -Y' 

'Bumblebee. Little dragon is resting. -D'

B: 'Draco, you're no fun. >:(' 

D: 'I like pleasing and seeing what I do to you. I got to go. I promise Emerald is off limits as I only need you.'

B: 'How bad? ;)'

Y &D: *Sends two links of different songs and versions of 'I need you' and 'I need you now'.  
______________

“You know, I actually cried after listening to both of them, especially the first one. I need you like breath, like rain. Baby, I need you now.” Blake admitted. “I never did return the favor now did I?”

“Before you do, there's something else you should know. Something that happened on my way back to you. While I was visiting them.”  
____________

Most of Yang and Draco knocked on the door. “I got it.” She smiled hearing Diamonte's voice on the other side. “Yang!” He said excitedly wrapping her in a hug and she hugged him back with her arm. 

“Yang... What a...nice surprise. Come in.”

Yang hugged Emerald briefly as she entered. She could smell Cinder clearly and said person appeared and they glared at each other. “Cinder.” She tried to smile.

“Yang.” She said too smug. 

“Mom, I'll be in my room.” Diamonte ran off with the tension too high. 

“Oh look see? Now you scared him off.”

“Pretty sure you did that indirectly first.” Yang retorted.

“Yang, if you're not going to be nice, you need to leave. Cinder told me everything.”

“I hope it was the truth. Anyway, if Diamonte isn't too busy, I'd like to hangout with him. If that's okay?”

“Diamonte.” She called. “Yang wants to see you.”

“Coming!” He raced out. “Let's go.” He was all too eager to get out of the house. 

“Wait just a minute.” She glared at Yang. “No going deep sea fishing. No more sharks, no hunting of ocean and safe land creatures only. Only doing things where he is safe on his own. I can not believe you too him and hunted a shark! With one arm! And you're not even left handed! I am still pissed at you for that. You're lucky you get to spend anytime with him at all. If he even tells me he's at risk of being in danger without you there, you will surrender all visitation rights.”

Yang sensed the threat but she wouldn't keep them apart. It was mostly for show. “Got it. No dangerous stuff that he can't handle on his own. Should've made him promise not to tell you that.” She tried to hold back her laugh and turned to hide it better as they walked out the door. 

“Yang! You are a bad influence. No keeping secrets from his mother, and no loopholes.” She warned.

Yang gave her two finger salute and closed the door behind her.

“What's today's loophole?” He whispered.

Yang beamed at him. This kid is definitely mine. “Depends on what do you want to do today?” She handed him his helmet and protective gear ignoring his question.

He beamed right back. “Depends on the meaning.”

She chuckled. “You'll see when you get farther away.” As they approached the park, Yang knelt down and talked to him. “She said anything you can handle by yourself.” She grinned. “How would you feel about killing your first Grimm?”

“Wow! Really!?” His eyes went wide.

“I promise you will be safe. It will be small, but you will win all by yourself.” His shit eating grin matched Yang's. “Then let's go.” She hopped on the bike and he jumped on placing on his gear and they rode off to a good hunting spot. When they arrived, they were near a wood line.

“It's about three hundred meters from her. I want you to practice for a bit. Stand right her. Take this.” She handed him her pistol as her favorite revolver was harder to use and slower fire rate but stronger recoil. “Cock it back then let it go forward to chamber the bullet. Aim with the two in the front sights and rear sight, don't close your eyes. Line up the shot with the dot at the end of the barrel and aim straight using the front sights to stay on the path. Slowly squeeze with controlled breathing and fire when you're ready. You should hear a metallic click letting you know it's controlled.” She put a mark into a tree with her fist. “Aim for the middle of the blast.” Yang corrected his stance so he would be balanced after the recoil. He took it slow learning about discipline and hit a little below the center. “Nice shot!” She encouraged. He cocked it back and fired again only slightly off center. “All natural shooter right here. Control the trigger squeeze. Listen for that metallic click.” She smiled. He calmed his breathing, relaxing his body, repeated the shot and got the bullseye. “You're ready. The blast should attract them. She taught him how to reload using the magazine. “Keep it pointed down as we walk. Because Grimm and not animals, you don't have to be quiet.” 

They walked in the woods and at two hundred and fifty meters, she found their target and able to get the jump as they weren't spotted. “This is a Sunstealer. It looks like a large beetle. Aim for the eye if possible, but as long as you get its head, you'll be fine. The body is armor plated. Show me something.” She whispered and backed away letting him take the lead. “Don't rush your shots. Waste of bullets.”

Diamonte adjusted his position and fell short of the eye but injured it and got its attention. He cocked it back and stood his ground firing again as it approached catching it in the middle of its large eye, leaving two left on the left side. He fired again aiming for the mouth as it was about to take flight. The last shot, he fire its underbelly and it was left disintegrating. 

“Whao! Look at you!” He gave it back to Yang who replaced the bullets and put the safety on before they walked out.

“Oh my gosh! That was incredible! The adrenaline rush! It tried to fly and it couldn't! I shot it in the eye! That was incredible! I wanna kill another one!”

“Patience. Don't get cocky. Once step at a time. You were incredible.” She ruffled his hair. 

He whooped and cheered as he beat his first Grimm and the youngest person at his school to do so. “Thanks mom! ...Oops....” He covered his mouth. “I mean-.”

“Don't worry about it. How are things between you, Cinder and your mother?”

“Cinder is possessive and doesn't allow her to do anything fun. She grabs her too tight and she yelled at you when Cinder was the cause of it too. It's not fair.” 

She shrugged and nudged him as they made their way to town. They stopped by the arcade. “No claw machine today.” He jumped at a fighting game and Yang inserted lien for him to play. She turned to a gray haired individual and pulled him aside. “What do you want?” She glared.

“Look, I know I was a douche bag before, but I've changed. I wanted to apologize to Diamonte and Emerald. That new chick she's hanging around with is bad news.”

“I know about her. I can smell you, you have changed. Wait until he dies in the game and I'll let you talk to him. Can't have distractions.”

“Thank you.” Mercury smiled and got closer watching him terminate level after level. He got to the boss fight and groaned as he lost. “Hey Diamonte.”

“Hi Mercury, Sir.” He looked at him sheepishly.

“Just Mercury. I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I was mean to you and said some things about your mom. Neither of you deserve that. I'm sorry for my behavior and I would like to try again if you let me.”

“Mhm.” He thought about his answer and looked like he cleaned up. He shot a look at Yang who shrugged as he could make his own decison. “Apology accepted and it will take more than an apology to come back. Show me you've changed.”

He smiled at the challenge. “Gladly.”

Yang chimed in. “Great! Because there's something I need you to do. Show me you've changed by hang out with Diamonte for a time. I will be back for him. I have some unfinished business to take care of. Bring him back in two hours. Nothing less, more is preferred.”

“Mom.” He whined.

“Junior, trust me.” She winked.

“Okay...” He groaned and walked with Mercury.

Yang rode her bike back to Emerald's place. This time hearing faint whimpers and screams from outside the door. 

I hope you know what you're doing. Draco relayed. This is crazy but I will be with you to assist. 

Thanks. I'm not entirely sure this is a good idea either. At least with our left hand, we'll have a chance. 

We will win this, don't let her egg you into a real fight. 

I know. Yang took a breath preparing for whatever might come, then knocked. It angered her more seein Cinder opened it with a smug grin. She could see and smell that she used her fire ability. “What was that about?” She glared. 

“We had a bit of a disagreement. Are you finished here because I have things to do?” She nearly closed the door only stopped by Yang's foot.

“No. I have a bone to pick with you and I'm not leaving until Emerald is safe.” She let herself in. “I tried to give you the benefit of a doubt, but I knew you wouldn't change.” 

“Is this another challenge?”

“Yes, but different. You and I both know we knew each other before we were dumped outside Atlas's walls. You were the only person who broke 'her' aura, but you still still lost to her. I want a battle similar to the ones she does.” 

Cinder was her mother's favorite pet before Vernal. Yang challenged her often out of jealousy burning each other, Yang losing every time. Then Cinder turning it sexual which was the worse. Cinder broke easily and Yang still continued to fight against Raven every so often. She hated sharing her mother. Acts committed in front of her were the worse. Raven only had patience for so long. Their feud one day drew the line and she threw them overboard in Atlas. Cinder was a dangerous wanted criminal and had extra security around her all the time so it was no doubt Yang took her advantage over Cinder and beat her when the guards were off duty. Yes she had her dragon to help her fight, but she wasn't going to risk Cinder winning. Both familiar with the way Raven does things.

“I don't have any of that dust if that's what you mean.”

“We don't need it.” She took off her jacket. “We do this in our cyst genders forms.” She explained. 

“You want to do this now?” She folded her arms slightly surprised. 

“Absol-fucking-utely.” Cinder made a gesture with her head that said 'follow'. She led Yang back to the bedroom. Yang internally growled as the smell of flame grew tenacious. Her anger boiled brighter as there were areas burned. 

Cinder sat on the bed and gestured for Yang to take the chair. “So, indulge me. How does this work?”

“I was thinking that might depend on you. My idea was to strip half naked and masturbate, first one to cum loses and loses the bet. Rules are no touching anyone or anything but yourself. ”

“Bet? You've already lost. I was thinking we do something a little more, aggressive and more...hands on.” She smiled. 

Yang smiled on the inside as Cinder celebrated a victory before its won and she knew exactly what other woman had in mind. 

“Yang? What the hell do you think you're doing here?” Emerald burst open the bathroom door. “Where's my son!?”

“Sh. Relax Emerald.” Cinder cooed. “We're just playing a little game.” Her eyes narrowed to Yang. “So you are Yang, I knew Sir was a lie. Hiding your true self, how...noble of you.”

Yang narrowed her eyes back and it didn't take a genius to know that Cinder had burned her and she had been crying using different temperatures of water to cool it down. “Saving your life and possibly Diamonte's.”

“No one asked you to do that. Cinder has been a blessing since you decided to tell me you moved on. Just because she left you doesn't mean I want you. You're too late and I'm not a fall back plan.”

“That's not what this is.” Her eyes never left Cinder's. “She used to be my mom's pet. She's dangerous and she hurts you. That's not love, you and I both know love doesn't hurt. People hurt each other unintentional, but love doesn't hurt. She didn't leave me and I haven't left her. She has nothing to do with this and only because I still care about you and Diamonte, do you have anything to do with this. I am doing this for payback. What was your idea, Miss. Fall?”

“That we fight control for dominance in a...sexual nature, forcing the other one to orgasm and the first one to do so loses.” She smiled. 

Yang knew she was strong and without Cinder's flame. “Rules, no using fire, the surrounding environment, no semblances, no using power that isn't your own, and no safewords.”

“Yang you are absolutely insane.” Emerald pointed out.

The blonde ignored her. “Bets, you win, I will walk out and nothing will change. I win, you turn yourself in to Raven. She wasn't pleased when I came back alone. Thankfully I escaped first.” Yang went back to Raven after escaping Atlas because she still belonged to her. udging the look on Cinder's face, she left Atlas and left Raven behind which she doesn't take kindly to.

“No, I win, you are my obedient pet for the rest of your life. You win, I will turn myself in Raven.”

“Both of you are crazy. Yang, don't do this. I don't need your help. I don't need your protection. Cinder is amazing. She's kind, she's-.”

“You may not want my help, but Diamonte does. You may not think so, but he sees if not hears everything.” She turned back to Cinder not thinking of any loopholes. “Do you agree to the terms and conditions because I do.”

“Yes.” 

Cinder jumped up, taking the blonde by surprise and pinning her to the wall attacking her mouth. She quickly forced her tongue inside and Yang fought back switching their positions. She may have taken her journey coming back beaten, battered, and skinny, but she felt stronger. Cinder knocked her feet out from under her and forced her to the floor and slipped her hand between her folds thrusting two fingers inside. Yang grunted and acted as though she was in pain. 

“You like it when mommy fucks you like this?” She chuckled knowing the blonde had a mommy kink. 

One all fours, Yang grunted and panted. “Fuck you!” She chocked. Her walls spasmed as she couldn't help but leak lubricant. She tried bucking like a horse to get Cinder off of her, but her grip only tightened around her.

Cinder sped up with her body saying she was close. This was ridiculously easy. Yang butterflied kicked, flipping their positions so Cinder was flat on the ground moving to all fours with Yang on top of her. She removed her underwear under her scarlet dress and fingered her. Cinder cried out as she was entered and struggled as hard as she could against but it was futile. She still continued to struggle every step. “That's right bitch. I can smell how close you are. I gave you false sense by clenching and unclenching my walls. You like being dominate, but for you to be dominated feels even better.” Yang put a finger in her ass and sped up her movements. “You like it when you're fucked into submission. O-o, you're getting wetter with every word.” Both of them knew how close she was and Cinder struggled with everything she had, even though the blonde had one arm, she was stronger despite how easy it looked to beat her. “You missed me fucking you like this with my penis. You miss Raven's daughter, mommy's little girl.”

Cinder could feel herself close and with every true affirmation. She tried to hold herself off, but that last sentence and the hot breath against her ear was too much. She hated losing and it seemed like an easy fight. “Ah fuck!” She cried as she came. Yang helped her ride it out as she collapsed and her tongue sticking out on the ground. 

Yang fixed her outfit and hauled Cinder outside. “Raven Branwen.” She called. Almost immediately after said woman showed up. “I've brought you a present.”

“To what do I owe her. I'm surprised you took her down.” Yang kept her held down as Cinder was coming back to her senses. 

“Think of it as a thank you gift for leaving everyone I know and love alone. She's all yours.” Yang pushed her to Raven who grabbed her. 

“No!” She cried as her bet was lost. She planned to beat the crap out of Yang and escape and never see Raven. 

“I knew you'd cheat so I brought you to her.” She knew not to reverse that even though it was true. 

“I appreciate the gift. This one and the other one you gave are quite enough. I will have fun with them. Are we done here?”

“Yes, I hope you enjoy.”

“That I will, dragon, that I will.” She sliced open a portal and stepped through. 

Yang went back upstairs to see an angry Emerald. “I don't need you saving me. I don't need you to rescue me. I don't need you.” Yang could sense the stress in her voice and hugged her. Emerald cried into her letting all her bottled up emotions free. Frustration, anger and stress. “I hate you. I hate me. I should've never pushed you away. I should've let you find me.”

“To be fair, you're the only mother who didn't.” 

“But I'm also the only mother who didn't lose your child because of my stubbornness. I should've risked revealing myself, knowing you could've changed from the person you were.”

“Sh. Don't think about that now. There is someone who has changed and wants you in his life. He's hanging out with Diamonte now. He stopped drinking, stopped the partying, he has resolve in his eyes and he could be good for you.”

“Who is he? You left our son with someone else!” She pushed the brute away. 

“Sh. Em. It's fine. He's fine.”

“Don't you Em me after that!”

Diamonte let himself in and invited Mercury inside. “Mom!” He yelled to both of them as they group hugged. He bobbed his head looking for Cinder. When he didn't see her, he went upstairs so the adults could talk. 

“Yang.” Emerald whispered in her ear. “That scene before was hot and I need release.”

Yang smirked. “I have a better idea. Wait for a moment.” She went to Diamonte's room and came back. “Think of it as nearly a threesome. Diamonte has his headphones in and will for the next two hours.”

“Two hours. Yang, that is too long.” Emerald complained. 

“I know.” She whispered something to Mercury. Yang led them back to the bedroom and pushed Emerald on the bed. “Alright Merc.”

“Mercury, what the hell!? Yang!”

He undid her pants and his own kissing her lovingly. He pushed himself in with no objections. Yang had to admit the sight before her was hot, but it didn't arouse her. Cinder did absolutely nothing and it's amazing she didn't freeze on the spot. 

“Oh gawds!” She cried into the ceiling. 

“Alright guy, let her orgasm.”

Emeralds red eyes went wide. “Mercury, Yang don't. You know how I feel about this.” 

He took off her shirt and bra fondling her breasts. He continued a moderate pace as an orgasm shot through her and she yelled into the ceiling. Yang could tell Mercury was close and she slapped him. “You gotta do this for the next hour.”

Both their eyes went wide in surprise. “Yang, please. Don't do this. Mercury get it out. I had my go, your turn. Hurry up and cum, just not inside me.”

“Merc, don't do it. She just wants to end it. She's one stop and good. Don't let this end you've got fifty minutes to go.”

“Fuck you! Both of you!” 

“Alright Mercury, when she hits forty minutes, let her cum, heh-heh, close, but don't let her orgasm until the hour is over. Pull out of her, then cover her in your juices. She'll be all yours.” 

He smiled at the idea but the act was a pain. It didn't help he was getting slapped every time he sped up or was close. 

“Ah! Oooo! Gah!” Emerald continued to fight in his grasp. “Yang, I only agreed so I could have you.” She pleaded. 

“I know, but now you'll have another dick you like and he'll be good for you. This is how you'll get over me.”

“I hate you! Both of you!”

Mercury continued to pound her not allowing himself to finish as he was determined to prove to Yang he deserved her. He changed for the better. He wanted Emerald. She was the best person in his life.

When the hour was near, Emerald was giving. Kept on edge. 

“Alright Merc, give her everything you've got but don't cum inside her.”

Emerald moaned, gasped and pushed herself closer to Mercury. She gripped him tight and was about to let lose when he was hit with another slap. He helped Emerald down. “Blondie, I can't pull out.”

She slapped him. “It's not that you can't, it's that you won't. Pull out you buffoon.” 

“Aaahh.” He grunted but did it and came all over Emerald's face and breasts. 

“Why did you listen to her? It was supposed to go inside me.” Emerald complained exhausted.

“My work here is done.” She swiped her hands in a vertical motion before leaving. 

“Thanks blondie.” He smiled. 

“Pleasure is mine.” She knocked on her son's door and didn't get a response with his headphones in. She slowly opened the door and entered. “Hey kid, I'm taking off. Be good for your mom and give Mercury a second chance, even if your mom chooses someone else.”

He ran up and hugged her. “Mom, thank you for everything. We'll be in good hands as long as you come around and Mercury will stay in line. I love you and I'll miss you. Even if we didn't spend the whole day together.”

“I love you too, bud. I'm going to miss you. I'll visit when I can and let me know if you need anything.” She kissed his forehead, and bent down to his eye level and whispered. “A loophole is something like when your mom said no snacks with sugar, I got you chicken and waffles with confectionery sugar because it was a meal, not a sugar snack. That was a loophole. Like when your mom told me no putting you in danger. Yes a Grimm is dangerous, but you weren't in danger because I was there with you and I taught you how to fire a pistol. That is a loophole.” She grabbed her jacket, took a glimpse back at her almost family and walked out.  
__________

“Is there anything you can't do?” Blake asked amazed. 

“Not leave you with the hope of my mind no longer being fractured.”

“I mean... I love you Yang. You've always put me first. Speaking of...” She smiled with a certain intent. 

“Oh no you don't! You first!” 

She pushed Blake back against the bed and lifted her legs onto her shoulders. She had a nice view of her pussy and golden cat-like eyes. She inhaled a whiff having a sensitive nose and could smell her arousal. She licked the center of her folds not quite grazing past them.

“I forgot how much you tease.” Blake moaned her complaint.

“Like Draco usually says, I'll get you there. I'm not giving you a freebie to take the edge off.” She grinned. 

“Yang, stop talking and continue.” She stated impatiently. 

Yang continued to lick until she saw the sensitive bud. Only then did she realize she wanted her arm for the vibration setting in her index finger. “Blake, where's my arm?”

“It's right there.” She teased pointing to Yang's left.

“You know what I mean.” She stated annoyed. “The other one. The one you like so much.”

Her face was flush thinking about it. “Ruby was doing maintenance on it. Now I know why she was impatient to get I in the first place. She wanted it to be ready before you got back.”

The blonde groaned in annoyance. She sucked on the sensitive bud of nerves drawing a gasp from her partner. She pulled the folds apart with one hand and licked the outside. She hummed in approval as she forgot how sweet she tasted, even with the cake she had earlier. She licked all the outside wetness and over the slit as not to let fluid free and each lick she flicked her clit. She dove her tongue in causing Blake to lose the air in her lungs. She started twisting it in different directions and Blake shuttered and breathlessly with Yang's name on her lips. She twisted and drew her tongue in and out while sucking on her clit to cause the woman she loves absolute pleasure.

“Yang...! I'm close!” Her walls were squeezing Yang for everything they had wanting to keep the object in. 

Yang was filled with determination to get her off and inserted two fingers into her as her tongue continued twisting in opposite directions. 

Blake's legs shot straight out as her body tensed, rocked by her orgasm. Yang kept going drawing more of it out. She licked the outside testing the waters. The look Blake shot her said she was done. She moved to her neck kissing her before she relaxed and fell in the crock of her neck.

“Where'd you learn that?” The dark haired woman panted.

“I did some reading while I was away.” 

Blake's facial cheeks blushed crimson. “Ninjas of Love?” She asked still panting. 

“No. Surprisingly, it was a bio written by a pornstar.” Her cheeks flushed but she held back her emotions.

“I need to borrow that book.”

“It's on the couch in one of our favorite rooms on Pride the Second.”

“Yang.”

“Huh?”

Blake surprised her by rolling on top of her. She stroked the shaft with her hand a few times and Yang gasped at her touch. She licked from the base to the top. Yang inhaled sharply. “How are you moving?”

“I force myself to.” She replied with half lidded eyes.

Yang grinned then kissed her lips before laying back down. The cat Faunus flicked the tip with her tongue drawing out Yang's pants. It was pointless to ask Blake to quit teasing. She put the tip in her mouth. Yang wished she brought the spray to numb her throat. 

“Blake, I don't have my spray you don't have to-Aaahh!”

Blake cut her off with a love bite. “I'm in charge.” She smirked. 

Yang smiled back and shot her head back as another shiver raked through her spine. Blake was clearly showing her she had no control for the situation. She moaned as Blake took the head in her mouth and continued playing with her tongue. She grinned as she teased her lover getting pay back. Yang panted through her teeth trying to maintain some type of self-control from her training. Draco assured her to let go as this was a moment to let loose. She could feel her dragon growl inside her, but it was in pleasure. She was in charge of her dragon. Going against the Echo Minotaur taught her that. She challenged it but barely survived as it's sword nearly pierced through her body after her aura was depleted. 

“Gah!” Her head shot off the pillow as Blake's head bobbed along her shaft. She was definitely woken out of her daydream. Blake had taken most of it and gagged as she wasn't used to it. “Blake really it's-Ah! You're in charge.” She followed up quickly. Blake had lightly dug her claws in her balls and squeezed. She released and Yang sighed in relief as she was safe, for now. She swallowed hard and decided to let Blake be in control. The gagging noises bothered her but she dared not to challenge her kitty-cat. She tried to control her body's movement when her hips came up to meet the wet, tight awaiting mouth but failed every so often as Blake gagged more. Yang couldn't take it anymore and brought herself up and flipped her lover around so she was on all fours and slowly inserted the shaft letting her know who was in charge now. Blake gasped and clenched her fists. She let out a grunt of displeasure as she felt she failed to make her cum and was no longer in charge. Yang slipped in and out slowly kissing and sucking her neck. 

“Oh Yang!” She inhaled with a gasp as her fists clenched. 

Blake naturally let her head fall to the bed in a submissive gesture raising her butt. Yang grabbed her hair, jerked her head back and attacked her neck. “Not this time.” She whispered into her ear. “You're my equal.” 

“Yang!” She gasped. “Aaahhh!” She exhaled a heavy breath as hot breath was released on her human ear. 

She wanted her dragon to take control and shove head into the mattress but she was stubborn and didn't let her go. Her voice echoed off the walls as Yang thrust into her with steady movements. She was held up by the hand wrapped around her. Yang came inside her moments later with the spasm of her walls. They both moaned as one filled the other. Yang kept up and Blake wanted to roll onto her stomach like a cat until she got impatient and started again. 

“You are so sexy.” She whispered hot breath against her human ear. 

With her words, Blake came again feeling even more turn on with Yang right behind her. 

“Ooohh.” She whispered moaned into her ear. “Do that again.”

Blake could only pant as more fluid coated her shaft. Yang let her hair go and Blake was on her forearms and cried out as Yang hit her g-spot at the new angle. She called her name over and over as she became louder. “Yang. Yang. Yang! Yang! Yyyaanngg!” She came again with her back arching and her head coming a few inches higher. Yang came inside her holding her close as she filled her as much as possible. Something feral came over her and she scratched the blonde's hand and rolled onto her stomach as a mix of their fluids leaked onto the bed. 

“Now...you'll never...leave me.” She panted. “My bed...smells like...you.”

“Oh Blake.” Yang laid on top of her holding her close and kissing her neck. “I love you. All you have to do is think of me and I'll be with you.” 

“I love you so much!” She kissed her lips in a calm manner loving every second and every renewed kiss. 

They broke away for breath and Yang kissed her forehead snuggling close. I'm never leaving you again. I missed you too much. I wish I could say this out loud but that would be an empty promise. When I see you, I will tell you. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” She smiled and kissed Yang's forehead. 

She inhaled her scent sharply. “I want to kiss you saying it over and over again because it's the only way I can tell you how I feel but I don't want it to be tiresome. I can't describe how deep my love for you is.”

“I know you can't.” She chuckled. “You're not good with words. But you tell me without meaning to, you show me whether you realize it or not, and I can feel it every time you touch me. Draco did say you had nothing but love for me and she would help you control it by funneling it to me only as not to be overwhelmed.”

“That's pretty accurate. When I'm with you, I don't care if I explode because of it. I want you to feel every inch of my being dedicated to you alone.”

“Then I'd be the one exploding.” She smiled. “I'm almost tempted to keep you here so you don't have to leave.” She cuddled closer to her heater with their hand and legs intertwined. “Tie you up with the ribbon of Gambol Shroud and keep you.”

Yang smiled but she knew she couldn't stay as much as she wanted to. “That may be the kinkiest thing you have said.” Two tasks she once thought impossible awaited her. Loving someone and then being able to leave them. Things with Nora, a woman with a bubbly personality and boundless enthusiasm, were like a fire tornado. When it was good, it was good, but the thunder-fire duo were self destructive. That was once Nora was broken and only worshiped Captain Sir. Even broken, her personality didn't change. She had a dark past, she could swipe it from her mind. The closest she had was Ruby but that wasn't a relationship of a long-lasting romance. Even the years spent with Pyrrha, that wasn't love, that was pleasure. Blake has been the long, brightly burning flame that will not die and to leave her, that would be pain. Raven played messed up emotional games, but to willingly leave her love was the worse. Even before she didn't know Raven, she felt left behind and felt she wasn't wanted. She didn't think she was capable of love or feeling as what she feels for Blake. She loved how Blake lightly purred when they were sleeping together. This time, it was louder than usual.

The second, surviving out in the desert of Menagerie once more. When she was forced in the desert to survive, even with her mentor, she thought the task impossible. Now, she's using it for training with the hope of understanding and fully combining. He mentor admitted he did the training every once in a while. 

Blake groaned as she didn't mean it as kinky. She felt safe, she was safe, right here with her dragon who would protector. Yang licked her like a cat would affectionately and Blake snuggled as close as she could to her heater purring louder. “I love you so much.” She whispered not expecting a response as she rubbed her head against hers. She didn't feel tired but indulged her lover watching her sleep. The low rumbling mixed with her steady breathing was hypnotizing. Yang watched her sleep as she was distracted with her thoughts and beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I had other ideas for a work I posted, then showed it to my friend who said it needed to be darker and made a mature rated version for it and made the entire work darker. I read and worked on the editing of this throughout the weekend. If it doesn't make sense I apologize. I'll be in class throughout the week and the next week I will be gone for a month with no cellphone or internet. Not sure if I should post another chapter to hold you guys over. I started drinking my wine when it came to the ending of the sex scene so if it's a little slurred or good, you know why ;). 
> 
> Speaking of idea for another work. Thought about creating another one. Completely random off of an idea of a video I saw. Not sure if I'll go through with it.
> 
> Thank you guys for making it this far on my journey. I tried going back and reading certain chapters of my work and I cringe a lot because of a spelling mistake or the way I wrote. There are a lot of errors and I appreciate you guys bearing with me thus far. 
> 
> I have more coming at you. I'll try to update this for the next chapter next weekend, but with all the packing after I bought everything I needed yesterday I'm not sure if I'll feel like it or have time. 
> 
> In other news, I'm playing the new Assassin's Creed Odyssey and I highly recommend it. You don't have to play the others to know what's going on. All you need to know is that there is a First Civilization that created humanity and it's Templar knights v.s. Assassins. Assassin's haven't been born yet. 
> 
> I'll try to post another chapter before I disappear off the grid for a month.


	84. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course there is sex, extended training from Thunderbird (OC) from BattleMage 15 Heart of Defiance. I got this training and effects from another story and thought it was cool to add. Enter the Dragon. There's also hurt and comfort and some bad puns. She wouldn't be Yang otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to be 10 pages, but I turned it into 27 because I will be gone for a month with little to no contact with the outside world for reason as Winter would say "classified" with a return date of unknown and "classified". I am still pissed I will be missing the premiere of Volume 6. When I return, I will have much to catch up on. I will also be updating this as well. I hope this satisfies you readers until I return. If you are interested in editing the story and I can drop ideas by you for spoils, please leave your e-mail or some way I can contact you. I will return before December 1st and where I am going "classified". Hopefully I will update before then. 
> 
> Side note, it was expressed deeply that many of you loathed Yang, and I don't blame you. I never intended her to be the villain, but here we are. There is a lot of shit I didn't plan and it happened anyway. Like I said, It was supposed to be 50 pages. HA! I'm funny. You have not seen the end of Draco as I am told some of you also like her. She has very little involvement now as Yang is margining into one.

The sun had gone down when Blake had woken up. “Hey.” She nuzzled her head closer. 

“Hey you.” She reciprocated back only half asleep. “Coffee?”

“Tea.” She replied. “Use one of my shirts. I want it to smell like you.” 

Yang smiled and slipped a smaller shirt on. Blake was lucky she lost weight or she might've stretched something out, not that she would've minded. She sauntered into the kitchen making tea and she decided to hold Stazie while she waited. “Hey cutie.” The infant opened her eyes slowly and let out a small yawn. Yang scratched her ear as she sat the child in her lap. She giggled and purred moving closer to her fingers. She knew Blake was nearby with her scent and sang a song that represented both of them. 

“One day you will realize. The stars you are chasing, shine bright deep inside you. But will you ever let it shine from within and cast, all of your fears aside you'll see the light. But un~til that day comes. My Dearly Beloved, be strong, I shall be there. Always here beside you, so keep your held high. The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms. But you belong in mine. We are one within a dream. So, hold me close and count the stars with me. All our scattered memories, I will find the pieces, one by one.” She smiled as Blake came into view. “Hey hot stuff.”

“Yang, I just woke up from a nap. My hair is everywhere, I threw something on and you try to be cute with me.”

Stazie smiled up at Blake. “But you're hot no matter what you look like. Especially with your after sex hair caused by me.”

Blake's face blushed. “Must you say that in front of her?”

“When you and your mom tag teamed to tease me, your mom said they don't understand language. So, the term hot, is not language but the way I used it, implies something else. Something this cutie can't understand, yet, but is here because of it.”

Blake sat between Yang's legs and held Stazie while Yang held her. She sighed in contentment as she missed moments like this and leaned back into her. “I missed you.” She said sadly. 

“I know.” She replied just as much emotion. “Not as much as I missed you.”

Tell her about the training! Draco insisted through clenched teeth. 

“I'm not leaving yet. I'll be here in Menagerie for bit. I know you'll be okay. You've got this this little cutie, Ruby, Weiss and your parents. You even have support from people you don't realize.” 

“Did you sleep at all?” She asked with the change of subject and to say 'I love you' without saying it.

“Tried to, but couldn't so I was fixated on you the entire time.” She didn't want to miss a single moment after being with her love for so long. 

“That's not creepy. Did you scratch my ear while I slept?”

“No.”

Her brows furrowed. “Please tell me you used me while I slept.”

“...No...”

“I know we talked about it before, I was just wondering.”

“Someone have a wet dream? I thought you might've been aroused. The thought crossed my mind, but no.”

“Next time. When you get back and we have our own celebration. You'll...rock me to sleep like always and then make me feel good in my sleep.”

“Definitely next time, my sexy kitten. I'm gonna eat you out and wake you up with my tongue inside you.” 

“Priestess that tongue.” Blake was glad her face was away from her as she blushed. “Tea's ready.” She prematurely went over to the stove. The blonde placed her head on her shoulder and kissed her neck with her arm wrapped around her. 

“Yang...I... I can't do this.” She tried to leave but Yang held her still.

“Talk to me.” She whispered in her ear. “You want me to tell you everything, talk to me.”

“I can't be this close to you knowing you're going to leave.” Tears left her eyes even as her back was to Yang. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and face her and Anastasia held her tighter, sensing her distress. “I don't want you to go. I have a child in my arms and one you sometimes insist I breastfeed. You're holding me close to you and the scene is domestic and it feels so right, but it's wrong. Everything about it is wrong.” Yang held her tighter knowing where she was going with this as she sobbed. “This isn't our child, we lost our actual children.” She didn't feel Yang was squarely to blame. “This isn't our house, this isn't our home. This isn't our life. I can't do this with you. I need you. I need you to stay. I feel so alone without you. I can't do this with you.” She pulled away, leaving to go to her room and Yang swallowed hard watching her go. 

She's emotionally distressed. She didn't quite express everything but we already know what it is. It felt oddly domestic to her to have everything she wishes for the future, but none of it being hers-yours. I'm happy she told us she's still mourning without trying to play guilt. She wants us around, but the loss still tears her, as it does us. She wants the life her parents have with us. She'll miss you when you're gone, but it's for the better. 

It doesn't matter Draco. It's my fault. It's my fault she lost them. You told me not to give into my dragon and I did. I gave into my lust plenty of times before then, but that was before I unlocked my dragon. She felt her anger rising. You warned me about how dangerous dragons are and I didn't listen. I took it for granted. Sh clenched her fists tightly. You take over I can't do this, not with her.

Draco held her ground stern. No. You don't get to walk away because things get hard. Go fix her some tea and sit with her. If nothing else, be with her. You don't have to say anything. Your presence alone speaks volumes. You're not walking out that door and you're not leaving her. Not like this and not until you do the training you read. Having her take care of you for that will help.

Yang fixed them tea and walked to her room using her dragon's arm and tail to hold everything.

Draco asked. What happened to not walking in a lady's bedroom unannounced? 

The exception is when she is crying. Yang knocked on the door. See, it wasn't unannounced. 

“Come in.” She heard the faint murmur. 

She placed the set by Blake's bedside and simply held her. The cat Faunus thought she was done, but sobbed more, completely engrossed by the embrace. Yang let her cry. She didn't hum or stroke her hair, she simply held her with her flesh and dragon arm. 

It took a while for the Faunus to calm down, but she didn't care. “You didn't leave?”

“I couldn't. You are upset and it wouldn't be right to end on a sour note.” 

Never stopped you before. Blake thought knowing she would regret saying it out loud. 

“That, and Draco wouldn't let me.” She stroked her hair and hummed. 

“Sing to me.”

“Somehow I know love will find a way, to a brighter day, in the sun. Somewhere I know that she waits for me, someday soon she'll see, I'm the one. I won't give up on this on this feeling, and nothing could keep me away. 'Cause I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.” Blake chuckled knowing they were meteors. “'Cause I still believe, believe in love.” 

“You believe in destiny?” She raised an eyebrow. “What happened to we make our fates our own and all that?”

“It's just a song, one thought might cheer you up. I believe the song is truthful, but that part.” 

“I'm pleased you still use songs to describe your emotions, but tell me what's on your mind now.”

“Of course.” She smiled with a nod. “There is training I would like to do before I leave. It will painful, but worth it. I'll need your help to get me on my feet. This, and I can be with you before I go to the desert.”

“What type of training?” She was excited for Yang to stay, but nervous about what it implies. Especially if she's asking help on her feet.

“I was doing a bit of research on the person who was my mentor, his semblance that is similar to mine. He fired up his semblance so much, he moved at the speed of light. He could see pressure points, blood vessels, chakras, all of it. He described it as if he was swimming and everything moved in slow motion.” She was excited.

“So what's the catch?” The feline was skeptical, not that Yang couldn't blame her. 

“He charged his semblance, but at the same time not doing any damage to his aura and overpowered it.”

Quit stalling. Draco warned.

Blake was still waiting for her to finish. “I need to over power my semblance without taking aura damage. The best method he found sticking a fork in a light socket.”

She was against the idea. “That sounds childish. No. You're not doing that. I don't care what cool abilities you think you'll get. What if your heart stops? There are so many things that could and can go wrong.”

Yang knew there were risks and that could be one of many. “That's the thing, there is an ex of mine. Her semblance is that she gets stronger when she's struck but lightning. I could use her semblance to charge mine.”

Blake saw where she was going with this. “No, absolutely not!” She was dismissive. “An ex? On yours or Raven's ship? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Mine, we didn't last long. We were a fire tornado devastation mix, and no, not if this will help me get stronger. This could be good for me, for you, for us, a stronger dragon. I won't die, you saw me get shot in the chest while I was in agonizing pain and live.” It is possible but likely not going to happen as it didn't with him. “The worse that can happen, is I pass out, sleep for a couple hours and have a massive migraine.”

“Define couple hours.” Her voice stern.

Yang knew what she meant. “Maybe, maybe a day.” 

“Maybe a day? Possibly longer?” She narrowed her eyes. Yang tried to hide it, but being the terrible liar she was, she smiled nervously. 

“No, absolutely not. I refuse for you to be knocked out more than a day.”

“Blake, I love you. I want to spend time with you. We can do this together. I won't die. I'll just be taking long naps with headaches. You can jack me off as much as you want or need.” 

Blake had an idea. “Fine. How is this going to work?”

“She can be involved in getting zapped with electricity or I can get zapped with a light socket of some sort. I just need it to be pushed pasted my semblance. It doesn't have to be today. I just wanted you to know about it.” She kissed her forehead and inhaled her familiar scent. “I missed you.”

“I missed you.” Blake stared down into the tea with a solemn expression. “I'm sorry about earlier. I-.”

Yang held her close. “No. You have every right. I can be inconsiderate and insensitive. Not thinking about how you might feel but being impulsive especially when it comes to Anastasia. I know you're still hurting and will continue to hurt.”

“You don't have to say her full name just to separate yourself from her.”

“It's not fair to you. None of this is.”

“I don't care. I want you. It just hurts sometimes, but the good times, they outweigh the bad. And, I wasn't completely truthful before. I told you about Adam before. He was sweet, kind and he wanted the best for the Faunus. That was the part of him I fell in love with. But Sun, he supported the White Fang cause, like my parents, with the peaceful protests and everything. It seemed like he knew what was best and how to change things. Adam was pushy and wanted me to be with him. I told him I like Sun only so he would back off, but it only got worse. Gradually, he was changing, little changes and slip-ups as he would call them. Knock someone out here and there, break something here and then it turned into destruction of property, robberies and murder. Sun left before my parents did. Adam threatened to tell my secrets to everyone if I didn't stay with him. Don't say anything or I won't get through this.”

She took a breath. “There's a reason I'm good at pole dancing. I used to do it to earn income for the White Fang, to provide resources. I enjoyed it as it let off steam and I was supporting our cause, but Adam grew jealous at anyone other than him looking at my body. He made my life hell and the abuse began. He would do and say anything to make me stay, his threats very much real. He only wanted me.

When I left, I already knew Sun and he knew my parents had engaged us, but I couldn't love him like he did me. His exact words were 'You're free to leave me, but please don't deceive me.' I played with his emotions so badly. I didn't even mean to.” She sobbed. “I wanted to love him, but my love for him was only platonic. When we first returned, he wanted our engagement to be official. I couldn't go through with it. By that time, I loved you. He was so hurt and conflicted, and he tried to understand, but he couldn't. I couldn't explain it myself. Nothing justifies what you did and I shouldn't love you, but I do.”

“You don't have to explain anything. I understand.” She received a shocked express from Blake. “It's like me and Raven in a sense, but she couldn't force me to imprint on her like I forced you to do. Despite the years of abuse, all the things she did wrong to me, she's still my birthmother and the only one I'm going to have. As much as I want to, I can't hate her. She was there when I had no one else. She taught me how to survive and become stronger. At the same time, she also broke me, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't leave her.”

“I love how understanding you are, but I hate that you understand.”

She said sadly. “I'm the one who did this to you.”

“You're also the one who loved me and the one I love. What you did, wasn't completely your choice. You're leaving to fix the mess Raven cause and heal yourself. I'll be here, waiting for you when you get back.” 

I half wish you wouldn't. Yang thought to herself as she kissed her forehead. “When I get back, we can plan our life together. We can go where we want, no one to stop us. Just you and all of me.” 

“It's romantic when you say it like that.” 

“Oh no. Miss. Romance has been awakened. I guess you'll just you'll just have to familiarize yourself with more mushy, 'well-written romance'.” Code word for filth or smut. 

“Yes well...” she cleared her throat to try to hide her blush “I read everything I borrowed, but there is still more for me to read. Then maybe while you're training,” she gave her a sly smile with half eyes “you can show me what type of bachelorette life you used to lead before you became reclusive.”

“With scrolls, it's hard to find libraries and I try not to be picky, I don't really know a good book when I see one which is why I try to get as many audios I can find. Hardbacks are good, but ones with audios are hard to get. Not everyone wants to record a boring history book or a theory on dust or something like that. I try to find a good female voice to read good parts of a book to me, so my hands are free, that part, is really hard. 

As far as bachelorette life, seeing as I only need a electricity without using my aura, Atlas has the best games, but they are high class and that's where you get big on money. Vacuo, has a decent money, but most are job offers or property. Anima has decent money and party life. That is where we should start. I hope I get laid with same woman every night.” She kissed her lips an Blake could feel the smile against her mouth. “I only bring as much lien as I'm willing to spend so that way if I lose, It's not devastating. That is where skinny dipping or mud wresting or hunting Grimm come in. You can only cheat if there are three or more people at the table, including yourself, no worth it. That's where you get challenged. And I'm going to stop there.”

“Continue.” Blake had laid her head in Yang's lap as her hair was stroked. She didn't twitch her ear as she wanted to maintain control. It was still an intimate moment, but she didn't want to be overwhelmed.

“The challenge is a gun duel.” This got Blake's attention. “No using aura or semblances to protect yourself. Though usually the bullets cut through it anyway. Both parties walk ten paces away with a gun holstered, partly why I have mine, a revolver. The one Diamonte used was a pistol similar to yours. On the count of three, you pull out your gun and the fastest shot wins. Loser is dead. Winner takes everything that belonged to the other person that they had on them.”

“Did you...? Have you....?” She let the rest of the question remain unsaid.

She stared down with sadness. “I had to learn the somehow.” She couldn't deny it, the memories still left her with shame. “I've only done it a couple times. Sometimes it was for contracts and it was the best way to get to someone without being suspicious. If we ever get a chance to go up again Jacques Schnee, I will take him down. High class, high steak poker game, high bets. I don't know too much about him, personally, but I'd like to get the real heiress on the throne. Weiss is the best. Winter turned it down, she didn't want it. Shitley is a victim himself, but an asshole nonetheless. Weiss is the chance for change. I'd need a ninja partner in crime to help with that one if not others. I'd be a step closer for Faunus equality. She's learned to respect the Faunus since we met. Winter refuses it, and Shitley is exactly that, a spitting image of his deranged father.” She smiled. “O-o. If you're going to be with me, you're going to have to wear something nice and would probably look nice on the floor later when we celebrate our victories.”

Blake smirked reaching up and kissed her before laying her head back down with light purrs. “That will be a time for celebration. Right now, I know you're trying to tease me. You also have to remember, that is if Weiss wants it.”

“Of course.” The red-eyed blonde nodded. “It is rightfully hers.” A nice way of saying I took her away even though she told me it would've happened anyway because she and her father did not always agree. 

“Hey.” Blake kindly reached her hand up to hold her cheek. “You weren't exactly yourself.”

She stared at the corner of the room. “Still doesn't make it right. The hurt I've caused, Adam, Ilia, everyone else, Weiss, Ruby...you. It's not right.”

“Sh.” She soothe. “That was then. You're better now, a good different. You can move past it. The past is in the past for a reason. You can't steer forward if you're always looking at the stern.” She smiled. 

Yang adjusted herself to moved behind her and pulled her close. “How do you you always know what to say? And don't say the usual answer because I do the same for you. How you always know what to say is beyond me.” She kissed her temple. “I love you much.”

“Best birthday ever. I love you.” She kissed her lips. Yang held her tighter. “When are you going to take off?”

“I wanted to spend time with you. The Atlas atmosphere has turned me cold.” Yang relucantly pulled away. “We could leave with Weiss and Ruby in the evening and head to Anima. After we learn all the tricks, hideout in Mimar. There's no record of civilization there. I'm not even sure Grimm exist there, but it could be like the desert of Menagerie, strong Grimm, hardly any civilization. Could be there is no civilization because of Grimm? We move our way into Solace then Atlas start from the bottom to the top and build a name for ourselves. The ass-hat Schnee won't challenge just anyone. Plus, I'd like to pick up some famous art pieces in auctions, show off wealth to get his attention.”

“Sounds like you've got a plan.”

“I've been planning to take him down for a while, I can call on a few loyal people to help me out in a pinch.”

“Will you read me the stars?”

“This way, my queen.” Yang opened the window and Blake held on as she flew to the roof. They spent the rest of the time star gazing.

Yang wasn't sure if she should continue training in Menagerie then go forth with the plan. She checked her scroll and she had a few minutes until midnight. She let out a heavy sigh sharing the same sad look her partner gave her. 

“You should go ahead with the overpowering your semblance training.” She was trying to convince Yang to stay instead of leaving. 

“If I don't leave now, then I'll feel I'll never leave.” Blake hung her head in sadness. “However,” Yang continued explaining as Blake looked hopeful “Grimm are even more dangerous at night and waiting until sunrise is a smart move.” She saw Blake smile. “But.” She playfully joked earning a scowl from her lover. She beamed innocently. She wiped it off her face and took Blake's hand in hers to convey seriousness. “I will wake you and say goodbye before I go. You don't have to force yourself to stay up. I can see the tiredness in your eyes.” Yang kissed the back of her hand. “I promise when I come back, we will go through with the plan. In the meantime, use the games on your ship to place a gamble and play with the others using play money. This place is good for starters as long as you avoid the shady places.”

“I don't want to sleep then you sneak away and I won't see you. But I will take your advice.”

Yang rested their foreheads together. “I promise, Kitten. I will say goodbye before I leave. I will even wait until you are fully awake to make sure.” She comfortably held tighter and raised her right arm as much as she could without the other part. “I, Yang Xiao Long, promise to not leave without waking you up if you are asleep and saying goodbye before I go.” She concluded with a kiss. 

“No more blood promises?”

Not in front of you. She imagined other people gathered around them watching. “Not when we're alone.” She cupped her cheek. “There's no need for dramatics.” She kissed her forehead.

“You should probably get some sleep for your adventure tomorrow.” The raven haired woman reasoned with a sad smile. 

“I should, I don't want to miss a moment with you. I missed you too much.” Their foreheads were resting together with their left hands interlocked. 

“Did you imagine the other me being with you?” 

“No.” She shook her head. “I wanted to. That would only slow me down from healing proving my mind is damaged. Did I think of you? Every single day. Did I want to imagine you were there with me? Absolutely. Would I stay out there longer because it was a set back? Yes and I didn't want to be away longer than I had to be for my comfort.” She held her cheek bringing her face closer. “You are my greatest weakness and my biggest distraction.” She slowly kissed her. 

“One more day, one more time-.”

“No!” Yang swiped her arms vertically holding back her tears. Blake looked at her hurt. “Not that one, this one.”

“And I'll gently kiss kiss your lips.” She gently brushed their lips together. “Touch you with my fingertips.” Her left fingertips gently brushed down her cheek. “ So turn out the light and close your eyes.” She kissed her forehead knowing she would close your eyes. “I'm already there. Don't make a sound.” Her left index finger was placed over her lips. “I'm the beat in your heart.” She paced her palm over Blake's heart. “I'm the moonlight shining down.” She waved her half arm over the fragments of moon. “I'm the whisper in the wind. And I'll be there 'till the end. Can you feel, the love that we share? Oh, I'm already there. We may be a thousand miles apart. But I'll be with you wherever you are. I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. And I'll be there 'till the end. Can you feel, the love that we share? Oh I'm already there-ere-ere. Oh I'm already, there~.”

“Yang.” She sniffled holding her close. “That was beautiful.” 

“I've got one more, if you want? This one was more of Draco's than mine.”

“She really means hers, I am her.” Draco's voice came from Yang's mouth. 

Not cool.

Blake chuckled. “Please.”

“I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping while you're faraway and dreaming. I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, babe. And I don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I still miss you, babe. And I don't want to miss a thing.”

“That was really beautiful.”

“I'm glad you liked it.” She rested her head in Blake's shoulder on the verge of sleep.

“Don't get too comfy.” She smiled. 

“Too late. I could fall asleep just about anywhere.”

“How much sleep did you get?”

“Too little. Always had to take small naps so I could be alert and wake up instantly if there was danger.”

“Just like a cat?” She smiled. 

“Just like a cat.” Yang repeated. She let out a loving sigh. 

“I love you.” They laughed as they said it in sync. 

Blake whispered in her ear. “Can I keep you?”

Yang smiled. “I'm already yours, just let me be whole and I can give you everything I am.”

Blake adjusted to hold her personal heater better and began to purr as she felt safe. Yang completely went limp listening to her as her golden hair was stroked. Her breathing calm and relaxed into her shoulder. She knew Yang was asleep after a few minutes, most likely due to her journey. She didn't want to disturb her by placing her back in her room, but she felt like she needed to do something. She eased Yang back against the rooftop, went to her room to grab a pillow placed it behind her head and rolled Yang on top of her in her favorite spot. Thought they'd done this many times before, she couldn't help but blush. To make matters worse, the woman on top of her rubbed her head against her cleavage a few times getting more comfortable. Blake let out a low embarrassed hum but it was complimented with a smile as the brute laid on top of her lightly snoring. Yang's words came back to Blake. 'I lightly snore when I'm most comfortable and you purr in your sleep when you feel safe'. She smiled at the thought and continued to stargaze until she feel asleep.

Yang blinked as she felt the sun against her eyes. It was weird as she was used to feeling cold and the sun would be hidden in the clouds. She dramatically stretched and smiled at the woman underneath, remembering everything yesterday. She kissed her lips and could feel the low rumbling. She brought her back inside with Blake subconsciously holding her close. 

She listened to her audio feeling sick. It was the next addition to the Woman's Murder Club. A six year old little girl was kidnapped in a van with her nineteen year old babysitter who was shot in the head as her body was found in the sea. The police were talking to pedophiles asking them what they knew as they had no leads, just that the little girl was alive with the kidnappers promise of her never seeing her parents again. The pedophiles comments toward seeing a picture of the little girl made her gag. One even went as far as to say she was 'delicious'. Another perp raped his own daughter and served ten years, his daughter was now sixteen. Even though this crap happened to her, just listening to it made her sick, having her own memories. Even though the story was fiction, it was all too real. She had to pause it several times on her journey just to get through it. Even though it was fiction and it was book six out of thirteen as far as she knew, she didn't want to miss the detective stories. She knew the guy was writing more works. She had to pause it again and decided to mediate. Starting out, her universe was dark with some specks of stars. 

Blake was waking up and surprised to see Yang next to her, with yesterdays memories coming back. She rubbed her head into Yang and realized she was meditating. She stretched out waking herself and her body up and would go make some tea for them. 

Yang was too lost in thought she didn't hear Blake come in, nor smell tea. All her senses dulled. Blake pinched her underarm to get her attention and nothing. She tried roughly poking, her muscles twitched, but that was it. Deciding it was time for the big guns, she plugged her nose. A minute had passed and Blake began to worry. Suddenly, Yang's mouth sharply inhaled a breath of air, sucking it in to receive oxygen. Her eyes shot open and she waved with smile. “Hey there, Blakey.” She said in a funny voice as her nose was plugged. 

Blake rolled her eyes and let her nose go. “I made you some tea.”

She grinned. “Thanks.” She took a sip. “Geez this is better than mine.” She took her time forcing herself not to guzzle it like she wanted to. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you. How'd you sleep?” 

“I imagine better than you as my back wasn't to the roof.”

“I've slept on worse. I mean snow is comfy when it's soft and not crunching, it's just cold. But, it is easier to hear Grimm.”

“Where's that book you'd said you'd write?”

“It's in a pack on the ship...” Her face turned to embarrassment.

“Yang? What aren't you tell me?”

“So, your tea is great and it is deliciously amazing and better than what I've had in weeks and-” She spouted off quickly as not to lie to her.

“Yang. Quit stalling and tell me.”

“I brought pens and sharpened pencils with my knife and the book I wrote in is mother nature proof, but I had so much information, I used all the ink in the pens and then I used all the quill ink and lead in the pencils...don't freak out.”

Blake narrowed her eyes. “I promise nothing.”

She let out a breath. “You remember when I wrote that note after everything that went down an it flew in through your window and...and...” She couldn't bring herself to finish as she was stumbling and talking like Ruby.

“You did not? Yang Xiao Long please tell me you didn't.” Yang swallowed hard and nodded sheepishly. “Let me see.” 

Yang held out her calloused hand. “I used the tips of my fingers to draw the most blood while closing up the injury easily without any scars.”

“I can not believe you. Did Draco go along with this?”

“She wouldn't of, but she owed me. I found out what that secret conversation she blocked me out from. I can't believe you let her cover your bow in blood so I would think you were dead!? I can't believe you two! Plus...Weiss wanted a book, right? I wasn't going to let research go to waste.”

“You're avoiding the question. I'm almost scared to know what you would do for me in any extreme case, and we did that for your training benefit and I can see it worked.”

“Well, I gave a limb for someone I cared about and loved. There are worse things than death. For you, if you wanted that book I would've sliced my medial cubital vein.” She used Blake's hand to slice where the forearm and bicep separated under her elbow. “I've would've risked bleeding out but it would've been worth it.”

“That's not funny!” She nearly shouted. “I don't need you getting yourself killed like that for a book.”

“Blakey, I somehow managed to survive The Cut, it's going to take more than that to kill me. I promised you I would come back to you in one piece and I have. I still have my poor jokes. Now my puns need some revival.”

“As much as I disagree with you, they are part of you.”

“Without them, I'd just-”

Draco pleaded. “No.” 

“Fall apart.” She chuckled holding up her arm. “And that earned my twenty two kilometers.” She said in defeat. “Now I remembered why I stopped with the puns.”

“How many did you get the first night?”

“Well, all the ones I had with your parents I forgot about those which added over forty by the time I even landed and I almost didn't. The trek was slower being in a new area and walking with caution.” That wasn't the only reason. “There was actually a whole village that lives there that I wrote about. I'll let you read it while I'm away and Weiss can borrow it to get notes. I'll just get a new notebook and bring more ink obviously.” 

“Obviously.” Blake snuggled close. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Yang rubbed against her. “I still need to become stronger.”

“You just got back. Ask me in a couple days.”

“Fair enough.” 

Yang kissed her lips with tenderness and gentleness. Blake pushed into her and Yang renewed the kissed moving to her upper lip. She inhaled sharply as her left hand brushed against the paler cheek. She broke away only slightly out out breath. 

“Is there anything you wanted to do today?”

“How about a family game night? Including your parents?”

“I'd like that. You can go into details about your adventure.”

“Just because I went on an adventure doesn't mean you did. What'd you do while I was gone?”

“Help my mom with the twins to distract myself, practice with Gambol Shroud and stargaze.” She smirked. “I've also done a few odd jobs and simple contacts that I could narrow to the island. I also helped take out the White Fang fort on the other side of Menagerie with Ruby and Weiss. My dad helped turn it into the Blake Fang.”

Yang held her closed with a smile. “That's amazing. I'm proud of you.”

Her heart swelled hearing those words. “Thanks. It's nothing compared to what you're doing or going to do. I'm proud of you Yang.” They shared a simple lingering kiss. 

“You wanna spar?” Yang offered. 

Blake smirked. “Mountains in Menagerie.” She grabbed Gambol Shroud and handed back Ember and Celica as well as her arm she pried from Ruby, who insisted it wasn't ready yet. “Give me a head start, dragon.” She winked and ran off.

“That I can do.” She started a time for five minutes and she planned to teleport there once outside. She closed her eyes only to think. Before she knew it, the alarm went off. 

She ran out the front door bursting in flame and found herself on the mountain with flames behind her path. She sniffed the air getting faint traces of lavender. She smirked and ran towards the trail. Lucky in the mountains, the wind wasn't much of a factor as she followed the trail. She ran up, down and avoiding cracks where she could easily sprain an ankle. She had been used to the atmosphere pressure change and even had fun sliding down. Much easier than snow. She thought. She rolled at the bottom, she lost the scent trail but knew she was nearby. She fired two shots and realized her folly. Blake didn't have her ship to reload Ember Celica so she had less bullets. But it had the desired effect as she saw a flash of black. She turned and her footsteps were silent as she tried running away. 

Blake used several clones to steer her off course. But couldn't run much longer as the air was thin and decided to hid behind a corner. She smiled as Yang ran past her going for a clone. She readied her weapon preparing for a fight as she heard Yang's footsteps pause. As the seconds passed, she was becoming antsy. 

Yang smiled down at her. She had removed her shoes, used to stepping on worse. She jumped down preparing to land on her. She saw her pupils shrink in shock as she landed on a clone. Blake fired several shots that either bounced off Yang's aura, stopped by her arm or blocked with her weapons. The dragon continued approaching with a smile on her face. 

Deciding bullets weren't enough, she threw her sword connected to her weapon at the dragon. Nothing that bit past her aura as it connected with her gauntlet over her shoulder. She wasn't even sure if Blake was sparring anymore or if she meant to draw out her dragon power. It both aroused her and inspired her. Did Blake intend on bring the dragon out? She reached out to grab it, only for it to be drawn back. 

Blake charged her with her swords ready. Yang charged back. When her gauntlet connected with one of the blades, she felt the power and energy of her strike. It sparked her mind that Blake intended to kill. She knew she couldn't win but was willing to make this interesting. As Yang was going for a strike she felt something slice against her aura to protect her. Blake had somehow backed away and was going to sweep Yang's leg. Before she could tie Yang down, she back flipped avoiding the ribbon altogether. Thinking she let down her guard, Blake went for a strike only to be met with two shots, one in the chest and the other in her solar plexus. Blake seemed to have slipped but out the corner of Yang's eye, she saw her and quickly raised her cybernetic to take the hit from her weapon. They were at a stalemate with their weapons scarping sparks off each other and dealing blows as the sword swished around in a blur. Yang used her sixth sense to know where the weapon was going to land. Before she could grab it, bullets pelted off her aura once more. Yang finally found her opening and punch Blake in the chest with her clone turning to stone. Yang pulled her fist out and saw Blake trying to run away again. She sent two shots after her, catching her off guard as she tumbled, weak on aura as she tried getting away. 

Now why did she have to overdue it? Yang asked herself. We're just sparring.

She slowly stalked her prey after tying her boots and catching up to her quickly. Blake made an attempt to run, only to be met with a metal hand and Yang with a clone. She heard Blake scuffle several meters ahead and tried to get her again, this time rolling down on of the mountainsides. She pinned Blake on her back grabbing her throat with her metal arm. Her eyes shot up as metal pressed against her skin. Yang snapped it away causing a crimson stream to fall down her neck, but used her semblance to burn and heal it. 

“Get off of me!” She struggled trying to punch through her aura. 

“A pretty woman like you? No way.” She pinned Blake's wrists above her head and let her hand sweep down her body feeling every piece of clothing and every curve of skin. She leaned down and whispered in Blake's ear. “What's your safeword?”

“Bumblebee.” She whispered back. 

She squealed as Yang exhaled hot breath over her human ear with a light bite, drawing her gasps. Her tongue licked the outside and Blake strained her teeth together as she expected the tongue to wonder in her canal. She didn't have to wait long as she could feel the saliva dripping into her ear. Yang moved onto her feline ear lightly biting it as it struggled to avoid her mouth but slicking and folding. She gently pulled on it when there was no escape from her dark wet tunnel. 

Blake moaned as she loved her fetish. She was reluctant to say sooner with how sensitive her ears were and it took her a while before she was used to them being touched with anything but fingers. Yang let saliva and her tongue travel down her feline canal driving the Faunus crazy as she squirmed under her. 

She tugged on her ears again listening to her grunts of pleasure. She kissed her nose and went for her lips again. She could smell the Faunus arousal. She felt her dragon's need to mate, but hissed it away. She moved down her neck and her free hand and wings assisted in removing her top layer of clothing. She left her bra on and left marks along her collarbone and her pushed up breasts as the woman under her hissed at her captor. Yang snarled at her resistance baring her teeth. Blake growled back as her feral instincts kicked in. Yang bit down on her neck with an aura twinged bite marking the Faunus as engaged to her. Blake yowled back and mewled as the dragon used soft menstruations of her tongue on the bruise. The raven haired woman began panting as the dragon was driving her crazy with need. Yang removed her bra and exhaled hot breath over her nipples before licking and sucking on them. She gazed into her partner's eyes to make sure she was comfortable. 

The cat eared Faunus was trying her best not to moan, but the more the dragon played with her, the harder it became. The blonde left several marks then marking her stomach smirking as Blake met her with every point of contact. The dragon removed her boots and pants kissing the inside of her thighs and leaving marks. She could feel her dragon under her skin and fought it off with a growl. She pulled underwear down with her teeth staring into her amber eyes. She loved the sight of her breasts bouncing freely as she panted. Yang rotated the mound in her hand while flicking her clit with her tongue. She licked the outside finding her smooth and wet. She tasted absolutely amazing. And Yang savored her taste licking the sensitive bud, she smirked as she squirmed with each agonizing lick. Yang inched her tongue in her opening. 

“Ugh!” Blake's body tried to buck upward. Her walls squeezed the dragon's tongue and she struggled against her violation attempting to move away. 

The blonde grunted and moved her knees over her shoulder to stare down at her and stimulated a new spot. 

Blake's eyes shot wide and she sharply inhaled with the new angle. Unlike before, the brute took her time licking her insides. She moved along her walls twisting her tongue around and flicking vertical. She was drawing out more fluid while keeping the Faunus from her much needed orgasm. She slowly traced the alphabet in lower case letters. Each time she felt her walls clench tighter she completely stopped until she relaxed before continuing. Blake was nearly crying in sexual frustration. She forgot how much Yang loved to tease. Her hips bucking in Yang's face against her will as she was desperate to get off. She could feel the smirk against her pussy as Yang stared on the capital letters. Her head shot off the rocks and her back arch as Yang kept her still by her hips. Panting, grunting and shouting her frustrations. Her impatience growing as she started the phonetic alphabet. When she got to tango, her breath hitched and Yang continued furiously bringing her to the edge. Blake didn't bother fighting as her body tensed then screamed as her orgasm rocked her. It was one of the most intense ones she'd had since Yang came back and was assisted in riding it out. 

She removed her legs from her shoulder allowing her to rest and she sprinkled blue dust on herself. She kissed Blake lovingly and assuring. She tried not to break character, but she couldn't help it. Blake was so beautiful, even with her panting as she tried to to control herself with her hair sprawled out everywhere. The after sex hair style. All Yang could do was admire her and keep her thoughts to herself. She was thankful Blake was too out of it to notice. She licked her neck attempting to stay in character. She felt herself grow hard and bit into Blake's shoulder as she slowly entered her. Blake yelped with the contract of teeth against her skin and clawed her dragon's shoulders and arms. Yang hummed as her tight walls convulsed around her shaft as claws sunk into her skin. Every time felt like the first time, no matter how rough or gentle they were with each other. Yang stared slow, earning a glare. The dragon wanted to take her time, but felt this was not one of those moments. She sped up at a moderate pace. Blake's eyes were challenging her for the roughness she enjoyed. To make up for it, Yang hit her slow but hard as her body was hit with shock waves as the two became one. Her walls squeezing her involuntarily as she exhaled in time with Yang's body. The dragon kicked it up a notch staying still then using her semblance to grow her cock in length and girth slightly tearing her partner. She moved at a moderate pace and didn't slam into her as hard which the princess was very grateful for. Her claws didn't draw blood down her her arms like before. After several minutes of Yang rubbing against her g-spot, Blake convulsed as she came. She wasn't yelling or screaming like before which means her body was taking on the extra tension. The dragon kept her steady helping her ride it out. After letting her princess calmed down, Yang pulled halfway out asking permission. Blake took a deep breath in and exhaled and reluctantly nodded. Yang shook her head and started kissing her lips lovingly. 

“I won't give in. I promise.” She whispered in her human ear and removed her jacket, shirt and bra. She could feel Blake relax more with every kiss. She pulled away and nodded. 

Yang growled summoning her semblance in the form on a dragon. Blake screamed in anguish and clawed into Yang's shoulders from the tearing and heat. Her body shooting up and back down uncontrollably. The dragon smiled as the princess was hers. Between screams and pants, the raven-haired woman didn't think she'd be able to calm down. She loved the feeling of being filled but it torn everything inside her and forced her uterus to expand. Slowly, the dragon started moving to ease her pain with stimulation and rubbed her clit. Her shadow dragon's wings opened with victory and her tail snaked happily. The yellow beast licked her neck to calm her as she was still grunting in pain as a few tears leaked from her eyes. She licked her salty tears and brought her head closer to her mate. She started moving faster to test her reaction. Even though it hurt, the princess was loving every second as pleasure consumed her. She gave into it and after several minutes, the dam burst open and the dragon used her wings to hold her down so she wouldn't tear herself even more. She came hard and fast with all the stimulation and pain she was brought. Her hand continued to rub her clit as she let her down. The dragon didn't realize how close she was and roared with fire on her breath as ropes of cum coated her walls and expanded her stomach more than the shaft inside. The princess's orgasm lasting longer. 

The beast slowly pulled out watching in amazement as her creampie left a puddle between her legs from the gaping hole. Blake gasped and panted as it flowed out of her. She watched as her stomach shrank where it was before. The dragon tenderly kissed her more to relax her before she moved to their favorite position. Blake tried to sit up, but it felt like the stiff rod was inside her and grunted in pain. The dragon smirked and adjusted her prey on her front so her chest was on the ground and her ass up. She smiled staring into her glistening slit and licked the entrance tasting both of them. She placed her claws either side for balance and easy penetration. She pushed forward and the dragon roared in victory while Blake yelled from her pain. She couldn't deny how good it felt and her dragon was really into this as she mated her. Her slow motions were off to a good start as the princess adjusted to the new angle with her dragon hitting new spots. The dragon's claw traveled to her breast bring her princess closer as her fingers, rolled and pinched the sensitive flesh. The dark haired beauty cried out with her forearms against the mountain as she came. The dragon came shortly after she did squirting her with everything she had. Her belly sinking down toward the rock as she was filled. All too soon however, Yang noticed her aura color being visible before shattering. 

She stopped where she was pulled out not wanting to cause further harm. Blake's body sunk to the ground too exhausted to moved as the mixture of cum and blood flowed from her. She didn't want to end their session, but she wasn't sure if she could handle the heat without her aura. 

“Bumblebee.” Yang stopped her semblance and held her Faunus girlfriend. “You okay?” Blake simply nodded too tired to respond. She stroked her hair away from her sweating body swiping it behind her ear. Yang grabbed their clothes dressing them as she heard footsteps echoing and wasn't sure how close they were. She paniced for a moment then calmed her breathing. She let Blake down and decided to investigate. She was relived to know it was humans and Faunus seeking the roar of the dragon that probably echoed through the town. She scooped Blake up and nearly teleported when she remembered she was out of aura and the flames would burn her. She hid away in a crevasse Blake used to hide earlier. She transferred aura to her beloved. She seemed to calm down more and was probably healing. She pushed Yang's hand away indicating she had enough. Lilac eyes stared in amber ones concerned and she nodded brushing it off. 

Yang teleported them near the beach and ran to her ship collapsing in the bathroom. “Let's get you out of these. She started stripping Blake then herself. 

“You're just excited to get me naked again, aren't you?” She smiled weakly. 

“I am happy having you anyway I can get you. I'm happy you're in my life.”

She slapped Yang's arm playfully. “Sap.”

Yang beamed and started the water. “You able to stand?” She asked innocently knowing the answer. Blake glared at her. “Fair enough.” Yang started the bath and let her lover feel the temperature. She smiled with a nod. Yang let her sink down first before stepping in behind her. Blake hummed as Yang's hand rubbed across her skin. “Like I said.” She whispered in her ear. “Not my favorite vibrating sound, but one of them.” Blake gave a disapproved hum she didn't mean. “I ought to give you my aura more often, I've never seen my kitty so playful.”

“Yang, stop.” 

Both sat in quiet, enjoying each others company. When they finished, they dressed and Blake decided if she wanted a playful kitty, she was going to get one. With Yang's aura, she found herself able to walk as not as painful she thought it would be. She walked into the closet laying on the bed. Yang crawled on top of her and kissed her. Blake's fingers combed through her hair as Yang sighed in contentment. Since she's relaxed, Blake decided to tell her her plan. 

“Yang?”

“Hm?”

“You how you told me you planned on using electric conductors to add to your semblance without depleting your aura?”

“Yeah.” She was out of it as Blake was the best pillow. 

“You know how you told me Raven used to electrocute you with the table if not her own tool?”

“Yeah.” Blake was doing a nice job putting her to sleep she had no idea where she was going with this.

“What if... Well since she raised a dragon...” She was wavering off. “We had Raven help during your training?”

Yang's head shot up in surprise. “No, no, absolutely not. She could take advantage of you. No. She goes no where near this, near us. I could be knocked out and next thing I know...” Her voice dropped as she held her tighter. “I could lose you.” 

“But what if it helps you?” She softly reasoned.

“No. I don't trust her. I trust her as far as I can throw her without my dragon form and that doesn't mean punch. You are too precious for me to lose.”

“Alright, but if you come even close to dying, we have Raven's help. That's not for debate.”

“Fine.” The blonde rolled her eyes and groaned resting her head in Blake's chest. “I won't die though.” 

“My dad sent me a message.” Her pupils shrunk. 

“Blake?”

She showed Yang the message. 'You're lucky the town only heard Yang roaring in the mountains. Tell her to keep it down and the fire is highly unnecessary. Blake, I am not happy about this. I understand I can't stop you, as much as I really, really want to. Just be careful. I still don't like your girlfriend, fiancee or whatever she is.'

“I can't help it. When I'm banging the most beautiful woman, I can't keep quiet.”

“Yang!” She face palmed. “Incorrigible.”

“You love me.”

“Sometimes I wonder how.” She smiled and kissed her forehead. “Get up, time to train.”

Yang was up in a flash already stretching. “How do you wanna do this?” 

“With electric dust here, I can shock you with electric clones while Weiss uses dust.” 

“That does sound rather shocking.” Yang was nearly dressed with Blake beside her. “Will we need a lot though, I mean to have an effect? A light socket sounds more effective and controlled with an on off switch and quicker.” Blake gave her a malicious grin that made her think twice. “Uh... Blake?” She started backing up slowly and fell down on one of the machines. Though Blake was in front of her, She noticed it was a clone because she was restrained. “Oh shit. Blake? Bumblebee.”

Amber eyes narrowed and her grin grew. “Doesn't apply here.” Blake plugged something into a wall and blew pink dust on her blonde. 

She swallowed hard. “Blake, I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous. Should I be scared?”

“Terrified.” She chuckled in her throat, closed her eyes and shook her head. “I had this planned when you mentioned this training. This way, you don't have to see an ex and I can monitor you. It's my turn to take care of you. You always take care of me, let me do this.”

Yang nodded. “I trust you. I love you.”

“Stop talking like this is goodbye. I love you too.” She started the shocking device. “You ready?”

She nodded with determination. Blake shocked her and she could feel it charging her semblance without any damage to her aura. She felt like she was in a deep meditation and she felt like Draco with absolutely no emotions. She felt strange, but it continued. It seemed like all too quickly, her semblance was fully charged. A few minutes later, it was becoming too much and Blake stopped. Blake released her bonds. Slowly, Blake helped her to her feet and she was met with a shock. It was painful, she continued to pull her up. 

To Yang, everything moved in slow motion like she was underwater. She couldn't hear anything. She stared at her lover in shock. She could see all her chakras, pressure points, muscle movements and blood vessels. Her head was absolutely swimming. Blake's voice was like a horn, loud and slow. 

“Yang, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She fell back on the seat and passed out.   
_______________

Yang eyes fluttered open and she found herself comfy on a bed. Her head pounding with every movement. She felt nauseous and curled in on herself in order not to puke. She had no idea what time it was, or what day it was. All she knew was that she was fighting her stomach. She heard the door open. She weakly turned her head. She smiled seeing the most beautiful woman ever. “Hey.” She spoke weakly hoping Blake wouldn't talk in a normal tone but whisper.

“Hey. How ya feel?” She whispered. Yang's skin had paled. Hey eyes were blurry and unfocused. She held herself in a ball. Her voice was raspy. She almost seemed like she was having a hangover but worse.

“Whisper, thirsty.” She managed.

“Got it.” She got up and winked.

She grabbed it with shaky hands and Blake insisted on letting her sip from it. She finished half of it. She still felt sick. “Thanks.” She smiled. “I feel nauseous and tired.”

“I'll let you sleep.” Yang feebly grabbed her hand.

“How long was I out?”

“Less than a day.” She turned when Yang still didn't let go.

“Stay.” 

Blake smiled and spooned her dragon. Yang didn't want to get up or leave. Her head pounded too much and in Blake's arms, she was comfortable. She quickly faded to sleep.

When she woke, she felt normal other than a slight headache. She realized she was calm and she knew why. Blake had been purring and it was the best sound in the world. She still felt tired and turned to face her love. She kissed her forehead and she slightly stirred but fell into deeper sleep as arms wrapped around her. Blake smiled in her sleep and she purred louder as she felt warmer next to her space heater. 

When Yang woke, she noticed amber eyes staring back at her. She smiled rubbing her cheek and kissed her forehead. 

Blake hummed and smiled. “How are feeling?” 

“Better. My headache is gone. How about you?”

“I can't feel my legs so I assume pretty good.”

“Can't feel them as in the rough sex or slept wrong?”

“The first one.” She smiled. 

“Guess I should've thought about that before we started training. My turn to take care of you.”

“How was it...? The training?” She was hesitant to ask. 

“At first, it was cool. I felt like my semblance was being charged. Once it became overpowered, I saw....I don't even know how to describe it. It was like being in one of Draco's deep trances. No emotions behind it. When you stopped, I was your veins, muscles, heartbeat, chakras, pressure points, I saw everything inside you. It felt like everything was in slow motions, like being underwater or being in a fishbowl. It was weird, but it proved one thing.”

“What's that?”

“That you are just as beautiful inside as you are outside.”

“Sap.” She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“As long as I'm your sap, I can live with that.” She rubbed their noses together. “But also, I had the most intense migraine of my life. If it wasn't for you whispering, I felt like my head was going to split in two. My stomach was queasy and I had to fight the bile behind it. Having you here, it's the best.” She smiled. “Sleep is amazing.”

“You were so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you.”

“You almost sound like you want to try again.”

“Not this soon. I just got you back.” Blake intended to drag this out as long as possible for Yang to stay longer. 

“I told you I wasn't going to die.” She smiled. 

Reluctantly, they both got out of bed and decided to start their day. Deciding nothing was going to go wrong, they played Risk on Remnant at the Belladonna household. Ruby and Weiss vs. Blake and Yang. Yang was whispering all the pointers to her love. They beat Ruby and Weiss, and as tradition, Blake kissed Yang's cheek-but was met with her lips. Ruby gave a small pout and Weiss rolled her eyes and kissed her dolts cheek to have her smile. 

“I thought only winner's get a winning kiss?” She teased.

“Well, you might be okay with Ruby being a pouter but I'm not.”

“You see her more than I do. You're the one doing her so whatever makes her happy.” She winked.

“Hmph.” She tried to hide her blush and Ruby covered her face with her hood. 

“Let's switch. Me and Ruby verse you and Blakey.”

“No way. Weiss and I hardly know how to play. It's a guaranteed loss.” She wasn't going to bring up the winner's kiss which is weird since they're siblings and not lovers. 

“Ruby hasn't won a game in I don't know how long.”

“Two years and you let me win once, so never.”

Yang felt guilt. “That's my point exactly.”

“Fine, but you two are not getting winning kisses from one another. I can't speak for Blake, but I recently got over that.” Weiss included. 

Yang and Weiss switched sides. Yang controlled her laugh as she whispered in Ruby's ear who beamed at her and nodded. 

“Whatever you just told her, don't. You are bad enough of an influence as it is.” Weiss stated.

Yang smiled putting a thought away for later.   
____________

“No fair you two lost on purpose.” Weiss pointed out. Blake glared. Count on her blonde to do this. 

“Winner's kiss ladies.” Yang smirked as Ruby laughed. 

Weiss huffed and Blake knew exactly what her partner was thinking. She wasn't sure how Weiss felt about it but when Weiss turned her head, Blake pecked her lips. The white haired woman turned away in a hurry and blushed.

“What's wrong Snowflake? Cat got your tongue?”

She felt her pride in danger at the challenge. “I'll show you.” She turned back to Blake and she nodded confirming her thoughts. Their lips met and opened their mouths so their tongues met.

Ruby dropped her jaw in shock. Yang clapped. “That's what I'm talking about! Monochrome in the house and that's Checkmate.” She knew she'd feel a hint of jealousy but just as easily to pass. “Keep it Teen now.” She joked as they continued to kiss.

Yang and Weiss switched sides when the shade of red left her. “I still kiss better, right?” She whispered in her feline's ear.

“You jealous?” She smirked.

“Nah. Like I said. As long you're in my bed at the end of the night, I don't mind.” She tried to push it off. “Only a little.” She admitted.

“You're still better.” Blake assured her. 

“How you can be so sure?” She moved closed and their lips met and Blake opened her mouth as their tongues danced around. They heard a cough as the other end from the platinum blonde and slowly broke apart. 

“Definitely better.” Blake whispered.

“Now, where were we?” She turned to the board as if nothing happened. She heard Stazie crying. “Save my seat.” She kissed Blake's forehead. 

Kali came out to greet them with the crying child. She passed her to Yang and her eyes went back to blue instead of the red. 

“We should go, right Weiss.” Ruby turned to her.

She seemed confused at first then understood her code. “Yes, we should go. We'll see you two later.”

“Wait what about our game?” Yang tried to reason. 

“Youknowhowitgoes and loveyoubye.” Ruby spit out in two words as she rushed Weiss out the door. 

“Did we miss something?” She turned to Blake who looked just as confused.

“Um...”

“That's okay. Ghira,” Kali called. “let's play a game with the girls.”

“Okay.” His footsteps lightly touching the floor. “I see Yang finally took the alpha seat without being told. Risk on Remnant, good game, I haven't played in years.” He was still pissed at Yang for earlier. 

“Yang, I think you should teach my dad how to play.” 

“Okay.” She and Kali switched spots. 

Yang was to occupied on how to play, she didn't realize until they won, all too easily did she realize what Blake did. “You sneaky-.” 

“Ah-ah. Don't forget the tradition of the winner's kiss.” She said smugly. 

She glared with pink in her cheeks. “These are your parents, not Ruby and Weiss I'm sure they're probably not interested in these kinds of things.”

“Contrary. Why don't Blake and I show how we did it in the old days.” Kali offered.

Yang held her mouth closed and Ghira was just as shocked but half expected it. Not sure what they did in the old days, Yang observed with poor little Stazie in her arms. 

Blake seemed just as shocked but recovered quickly. Kali held her cheek as they came closer. Their lips making contact and staying as it deepened before they broke away. 

“Get it!” Yang cheered. 

“Your turn.” Kali reminded. 

Ghira and Yang shared a look, neither one comfortable with this. She turned to Blake. “This is for that joke isn't it.”

“No. I will not be subjugated because of some inside joke. This is highly unnecessary.” The big guy stated.

“Ghira.” Kali warned.

“Yang.” Blake repeated in the same tone.

Yang could feel her stomach lurching at the very idea. The way Blake said her name reminded her how scary Kali could be and Blake was taking after her mother. Ghira and Yang shared a look again before turning to their significant others. They turned back to each other and as they got closer, Yang realized she couldn't do it. This was one challenge she could not overcome. She kissed her pops cheek and back away. “Okay, where were we.”

“What's wrong? You're not scared are you?” Blake teased. 

“W-what...? N-no way. We'll do that next time we win.” She will admit later that Blake kissing her mom was pretty hot. 

They kept their partners and Yang purposefully lost like Blake tried to. If it wasn't for Yang knowing how to lose better, she would have been on the receiving end. 

“Damn it Yang.” Blake cursed her. “You attacked your own Army on purpose.” She turned to her mom and they shared another hot kiss. 

“You kiss your mom with that mouth?” Yang swallowed and with her legs going numb, she decided to stand up and stretch. “Well, that's four rounds. I think we've played enough and I would like to do something with my life today. Not that I don't enjoy this family time, four hours is a little much.”

“Yang.” Blake glared. “Sit. We're not leaving until you win.”

She let out a small whimper as Blake could be as stubborn as her and she was definitely taking after her mother. “We'll be here all night in that case. You may as well get used to kissing your mother.”

“You might as well act like you don't enjoy watching us.”

Yang could feel the the burn and turned away from Ghira before he could do or say something as she wouldn't deny it. “Like you don't enjoy it either.” She teased back. “I see you getting into it. Incest isn't all that bad now, is it?” She covered her mouth as she said too much. 

Draco and Blake face palmed with Blake facing the floor. “Mom, dad, will you excuse us for a moment.” She tried to dispel the awkwardness. 

Yang was thankful for the interruption as she handed off the infant to her mother, not even daring to face Ghira. “I don't like you.”

“Glad we agree on that.” She followed Blake to the courtyard. 

“What the hell was that? Teasing is one thing, but that? Yang, what am I going to do with you?” She rubbed her temples. “That was so awkward. While I admit it was nice kissing my mom, it was weird. You didn't have to go too far in mentioning what you and Ruby do. Granted I knew from the beginning and my parents might suspected, but you didn't have to confirm it.” 

“I know what I said was out of line. I have terrible social skills, you know that. Restaurants, embarrassing you in public now in front of your parents. I can't face them. I've never been so red in front of them before. I can't look at them in the face. I knew we should've left after that second game. I'll be on the ship, I can't face them like this.”

“And you'd rather them think you're a coward who can't stand by her words?” Her hands on her hips as she challenged her.

“Not in this case. I want to take them back, but we both know I can't. Oh this is bad.”

“You think?” Draco added. “No way, everything is just fine.” Her voice sarcastic and deadpan coming out of Yang's mouth.

“Nobody asked you.” Yang retorted.

“Nobody needed to.” She turned to Blake. “You think it's possible to head inside and ignore this?”

“You could try. I mean Yang won't turn her eyes lilac until you combine completely. You could try. She held Blake's hand taking her to the open room. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“I want to dance with you if that's alright?” Draco stated. 

She smiled and nodded rolling her eyes. “Sure.” Their song started playing. 

It didn't start this way. It happened just one day. You smiled at me and I saw you, differently. Now I'm a tremble just to be. Apart of you as we. Begin a life that's sure to never end. 'Cause I'm gonna love you. For the rest of my life. I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine. I can't live without you. 'Cause my soul would die. You know I'm telling the truth. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you.

Draco took her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. Amber eyes met scarlet. They side stepped each other knowing their movements and rhythm. She smiled twirling Blake around before pulling her in close. They paused holding each other close but far enough to gaze into each others eyes. Draco cupped her cheek leaned down and gently kissed her. Blake pushed back, returning the kiss. Red eyes staring intently into amber when they broke apart. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They went back to the table with the game and saw the other two had left. Draco packed it up and held Blake's hand taking her back to her room. Draco removed her jacket and boots and laid on her bed. Blake laid on top of her as they held each other. 

Draco stroked her hair and Blake twitched her ear. The blonde continued to caress the dark hair. Blake closed her eyes relaxing into the touch slightly purring. Almost immediately, Draco sighed with a smile. They stayed comfortable for the rest of the evening and well into the night.   
__________________

Yang practically begged Blake to continue training the next day. Blake tried again after a week and found Yang was more resilient to the shocks waking up a few hours later and didn't feel as sick. After a few days, Yang wanted to go again. 

“Blake, please. I'll be fine. It's been three days since you shocked me. I'm getting stronger. I don't have as many side effects. My semblance absorbs it without effecting my aura. Imagine in battle seeing my opponents slow movements, pressure points and weakest chakra. I could defeat anyone stronger than me.”

“Yang, I don't want to. You were asleep for a few hours last time and you had a headache. I don't want you to go through this again.” She wanted to put off her training as long as possible.

“Blake, if you don't, I will. Thunderbird did training similar to this and he's the best of the best.”

“No one has ever heard of Thunderbird. No one knows who he or she is.”

“He, he is one of the greatest hunters if not hero's out there. His semblance is similar to mine. He was my mentor. He taught me how to survive when I was hopeless and in despair. He showed me my semblance is powered not by taking hits but pain, physical, mental emotional or otherwise. I still have much more to learn.”

“If he's so great, then why don't you seek him out then? Tell him you want to continue.”

“Because I wouldn't be with you if I did. I want to do this with you. If I went to him, you wouldn't be able to come and I've already spend two months without you. You will be in the cabin helpless to do or say anything. He is a man on honor, but might hurt you because I love you and he lost his love. He's unpredictable and can come off as cruel.”

“He nearly killed you.” She raised her voice.

“He saved me. He wouldn't kill me. He knew I could take it. He gave me purpose and meaning.” She lowered her voice realizing she was losing it. “Why are you against this?” She asked softly.

“I don't want to lose you. I want to postpone training to spend more time with you. The more you're trained on it, the sooner you'll leave. And-.”

“The sooner I'll be back, Kitten. I will still be leaving in three weeks whether I'm finished with this training or not. Will it be a pain in the ass to restart? Yes, but I'll be better prepared in the desert. I might be able to take on a Ground Dweller or an adult Grimm Dragon but I'll be better. Please Blake, let me do this with you.”

“Alright, just be safe and don't leave without letting me know.”

Yang took her knife and scraped it against her palm raising her fist and letting blood drip to the floor. “I promise I will not leave without letting you know.” 

“Damn you and your dramatics. Now I have blood on my floor.”

“At least it's mine. I'll be a stain in your room instead of a thorn in your side.” She smiled.

“Ugh.” Blake opened her mouth and sucked on her blood.

“Whoa! I didn't think you were into this kinda thing.”

“It's not bad.” She ran her tongue across the scratch. “Sweet with slight metallic tang.”

Yang kissed her running her tongue through her mouth. “I'm tempted to try you.”

“Oh no Xiao Long.” She backed up. “You have had made enough marks which I bleed from and you taste from. You have had enough taste, whether my skin or blood or...juices, you taste me enough.”

“It's not my fault I love marking you enough to bruise and bleed. Or the fact you taste really good.” Blake raised an eyebrow. “Okay, well, it is, but what if I want more? It's been a while.” She smirked leaned in closer. 

“It's been a week at most.”

“Not true, two days.” She grinned. “What if I want more?”

“No. You are part vampire. My vaginal fluid and my blood what's next my liquefied earwax?”

“No, earwax is nasty. Your happy tears aren't bad.” She smiled wider. 

“Incorrigible.” She stated slapping her arms at her side in defeat. 

“You know you love me.”

“Sometimes I wonder how.” She smiled not meaning a word of it.

“I love you too. Come on, you find me electrifying.”

“Ugh.” She smiled as Yang laid on the wood floor as not to electrify the bed.

“I know, shocking.”

“I can already see the sparks coming off of you.”

Will you marry me? “You are in-spark-ational. 

“Alright, let's get these circuits buzzing.”

“Flicker me on.”

“When did these become sex jokes?”

“Why? Does it switch you on?” She beamed.

Before she responded, she kicked Yang forward into the light socket with the fork. She started buzzing and filling her semblance. As last time, she felt her semblance without taking aura damage. She nodded to Blake as it was filled up all the way. Once again, it was overflowing. Blake kicked her away. Yang slowly stood and was able to see everything from veins, her heartbeat, chakras and muscle movements. She could feel the headache coming on and though she was in slow motion, she knew Blake was running to her before she collapsed.

When Yang came to, she had a splinting headache, but nothing like before. Her love was resting beside her. She kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered awake. 

“Hey.” Her voice quiet and high pitched. Yang thought it was the cutest thing. 

“Hi.” She whispered back. Yang stroked her hair and Blake twitched her ear. Her stomach felt queasy when she moved, but nothing like before. She reached over and scratched her ear. Yang hummed lowly as Blake purred relaxing both of them. “How long was I out?”

“Eighteen hours.” She whispered back. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” Blake brushed her blonde hair away from her face and behind her neck. She pulled Blake in closer and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mess with our bees one more time, until I thought of another idea just to mess with Yang alone. No spoilers, but what they will go through after Yang's training in the desert was originally planned. Just not sure how to roll with it quite yet. The other part, well, with Adam I wasn't sure if the child should've been stillborn but I decided to have him keep the child. I have an idea of where that will go, you've read this, no where good. I am so messed up. I was thinking to write this for fun, not therapy for the darkest parts of my mind that I refuse to show people. I'm glad many of you enjoy the story. I was honestly going to be on my desktop and collect viruses (instead of dust, I'm funny) That is why there is so much written on it. Thank you for reading past the spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy!


	85. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang spend time together training, as a couple and training with a fun ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!? That's right, me! So happy to be back. A month in Louisiana, away from home and my family, I am happy! I'll try to update this weekly as always.

Yang loved spending time with Blake and training was going even better. She woke with mild headaches and no stomach sickness. She and Blake sparred every so often to test out the new ability as she felt fatigued after use but not beyond passing out right away. Two weeks into training and seeing small improvements. Unfortunately, more training meant more exhaustion, all stressed nearly released and almost no sex.

She saw Blake coming at her in slow motion. She registered the look of shock on her face with how fast she moved and went for a false jab to see if Blake could block her. She barely had time to block before Yang swept her leg out from under her. She jumped back as that was all the strength she had before she felt tired. Her semblance wore out and she fought for consciousnesses. Blake shoulder straddled her back inside and she passed out on the bed. 

Yang woke in Blake's lap as she was reading. She moved her head as not to startle her partner. “Twelve hours.” Her voice even before she asked the question. “What do you want to eat?”

You. “Cheese and crackers with a light fizzy drink.”

“Nope. You have had that every time you complete training. You have eaten that at least three times a week for two weeks. That will hardly hold you off. You still haven't gained all your weight back. And I'm still wondering if you haven't popped everything that was dislocated or broken back into place or fixed.”

“Blake, I'll be fine. It's nothing I haven't done before.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Back to back?”

“That's why I'm here for a month. To rest, recuperate and spend time with you.”

“A month is too short. I'll just make you something suitable and you need to see a doctor.” She adjusted herself for Yang to remove her head from her lap. She kissed her forehead. “I'll be back.”

“You don't have to worry about me, though it's appreciated.” She smiled. 

Blake turned back to smile at her before she left the room. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She watched as she closed the door behind her. Once deemed safe, she slowly brought herself up. Yang slow moved to the kitchen on shaking legs and watched her start rotisserie chicken. 

Blake turned to the doorway. “I thought I felt a shadow. Shouldn't you be resting?”

“Shouldn't you be in bed with me relaxing?” The tables have turned.

“Okay, let me ask you this.” She glared. “When was the last time you ate?” Yang thought about it. The brunette was all too smug the longer she took doing the math. “Too long, you need to eat. Go back to bed, it'll be a while before it's ready.”

“I'm not leaving until you're with me. I missed you too much.”

“You're such a baby.” She smiled with an eye roll. Blake set a timer on her scroll in case neither of them heard the familiar high pitched ring indicating it was done. 

Yang gently held her hand leading her to the bed. She laid her head in Blake's lap. “The biggest baby.” She snuggled getting comfortable.

“Are you going to sleep, again?”

“No, I'm just really comfy and I want you to read to me.” Blake smiled and picked up her book and read where she left off. Her other hand stroked the blonde's hair. Yang closed her eyes and imagined the scene of lovers turned enemies. “Now that's a katakana.” 

“That doesn't even apply here.” Her voice dry. 

“I know. I've been waiting a while to say that.” Blake could only shake her head with a smirk. “There's that smile.” Yang placed her hand over her lover's heart and counted the beats. 

Blake continued reading until she heard Yang humming. “What are you doing?”

“Counting your heart rate and it's cool. You're so calm and lost in thought. I was humming our song.”

“What happened to not having a specific song due to limitations?”

“That's Draco's thing. Our song is I'm gonna love you...only if you want that is.” 

“Of course I do. I love you Yang. I still can't believe you changed it from that other song we used to have.”

“I love you and that's because it seemed to fit during that time. This is it, I promise.” She wrapped her arms around the Faunus back and rested her head on her lap against her stomach.

“Yang.” She groaned. “You know how I feel about my stomach being touched.”

“It's not my hand Kitten, just my head.” Yang turned her head up to view the stars of the northern hemisphere. 

They had heard Anastasia crying and it was her 'I want my dragon and my plushie isn't good enough cry'. Kali barged in and placed the infant on Yang's lap before steeping out. She giggled and cooed playing with Yang's breasts. 

“Hey, hey, hey, easy with those. Those are sensitive.” 

“Why don't I see you pretend to breast feed her for once?” Blake teased and turned a page.

“Because that's what mothers do. I don't birth them, nor can I naturally breast feed them. You on the other hand, it's cute.” 

“Are you sure you don't want to have the real thing before you leave?”

“Tempting, but no. I like staying right here, just like this. We have time.” The blonde lifted up her shirt slightly and planted a kiss above her belly button. "I don't want to miss a single moment.”

“Ugh. Yang you know how I feel about that.”

“I know.” She smiled. Stazie was resting her her head in her chest. “Your eyes are just so cute with your black hair and blonde ears. So cute and lazy, very lazy.”

“Ahem. I'm right here.” The older cat Faunus warned. 

“Aw, come on Blake. You're hot, but your ears add to your cuteness level.” She reached for her ear to scratch it only for Blake to intercept it. “What?”

“Is that all they are?”

“What?” Yang couldn't believe her ears. “No, Blake you know this. Your ears aren't what you are, but part of who you are. You let them define them for so long. Yes it's part of your personality, but they helped bring us together.” 

“Sap.” She brought the hand to her ear and purred as they strategically scratched the places she liked best. Stazie cooed from Yang's nub and reached her arms for Blake. Blake held her with both hands and held her close to the rumbling of her purrs. Stazie purred hearing her purr. Blake encouraged her by rubbing her pinky along the feline appendage.

Yang smiled at the scene before her wishing Stazie was theirs. Every time she saw Blake with Stazie, she wanted to fertilize her girlfriend. Granted, not every moment with her was peaceful, if ever there was peace, but Kali and Ghira were the best parents for her. Yang only got the quiet moments with her, unless she cried for her dragon, of course. Blake's scroll had gone off indicating it was time to eat. "Yang..." She groaned as her blonde refused to let her up. "Yang, I have to get the chicken." She set Anastasia in Yang's lap and while the blonde was distracted used her semblance to escape her grip. "Blake..." Yang whined. "Come back!" "I'll fix out plates and I'll be back." "Ugh....Fine..." She pouted, not meaning a word. Blake came back with their plates and Blake helped Yang by taking her sister so Yang had a free hand to eat while balancing her plate. Yang was making faces and giving little pieces for her daughter to eat. She's had a couple fangs come in. “Hey Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking, after we eat, since she's old enough to go outside, maybe we should go on a walk, just the three of us.”

“Like a family?”

“Something like that.” She got off her lap taking both plates in one hand. Blake rose with Stazie in her arms. They exited the bedroom and Yang threw away the food while Blake packed it away for later. “Kali, Blake, Stazie and I are going on a walk.”

“Good, take Duncan with you.” She called back. 

Yang took Duncan from her arms and walked outside. As they were walking, the town was too preoccupied with the babies to really care about Yang being human or even recognizing her. 

“Aw! You two make a nice couple.” A female deer Faunus approached. 

“Thanks.” Yang responded. 

“What are they're names and how old are they?”

“This is Duncan, Anastasia and they are six months.”

“They're so small for six months.”

“Twins usually are.” She smiled. “They'll grow, sooner than I want them to.”

“Of course. I won't keep you, nice talking to you.”

Yang bowed her head with a smile and kept walking. “You couldn't do it either.” Blake stated. Not a question or even accusatory, but an observation. 

“Of course not. I mean... look at them Blake. They look so much like us. Almost a perfect combination of the two of us. It would've been awkward if I had told her otherwise.” She planted a kiss between her Faunus ears. 

“Let's go sit on the hill.”

The domestic scene it is. Yang thought to herself. They sat on the familiar incline Blake held her siblings while Yang held Blake. She kissed the back of her head and rested her chin in her shoulder. “May I scratch your ear?” She whispered in her ear.

“The answer will always be yes. But, the request is appreciated.”

She smiled and Yang lifted her hand and ran her fingers along the appendage. She kissed her shoulder and rubbed their cheeks together listening to the familiar purr. With the twins in her arms, they reciprocated with purrs of their own. Yang shut her eyes and swallowed her tears as she sighed happily. They spent hours in contentment, watching the sun set.

The moment didn't last however, as they heard what sounded like a mechanical bird in the desert line. “Grimm dragon hatchling, maybe five to eight human-Faunus years old. Still working on it's roar.”

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you almost had sympathy for it.”

“I mean, only a little. Nobody knows too much about them. Do they hatch from eggs or just appear and age with time? Is it a learned behavior or instinct? Will I kill the Grimm when I see it or let it live?” Blake nudged her with her elbow. “Kidding, totally kidding. It will grow into an adult otherwise and pose a threat. The only good Grimm, is a dead Grimm.” She kissed her cheek. “You ready to head back?” 

“Yeah, We've been out here for a few hours and they're getting fussy. Even purring won't hold them off.”

“Alright.” Yang was about to reach for Duncan when Anastasia was gently put in her arm. They walked back in silence, enjoying each others company. 

When they arrived to the Belladonna house, they dropped the infants with Kali and Ghira. 

Yang led her partner to the door. “Blake, do you trust me?” She offered her hand.

“I remember what happened last time when you said that, but I do.” She took the offered hand. 

“Good, would you accompany me for dinner?” 

“It'd be my pleasure.” Yang couldn't help but smile. She walked along the beach until they came to the right place.

When they arrived, Blake covered her hands with her mouth. In front of them, was a darkened private reserved table with candle lights. “Yang, this is amazing! Thank you.”

“Come on, let's take our seats.” 

“What's the occasion?” The corners of her mouth were turned up.

“It's been a while since I took you on a date. Shame on me for waiting so long.”

“Yang, I love it. Now I feel like I should do something.”

“Don't sweat it Kitten, I love you and I want to give you the world.”

Blake took her hand. “I already have it.” Yang smiled back at her. 

The waiter came around and gave them their drink order of water and wine. “Wait, I didn't order anything.”

“Don't worry about it. Yang's got you covered.” She gave her love her signature wink. 

“You're always taking care of me.”

She gripped her hand tighter, but not constricting. “Well yeah, if I don't someone else will. And I will never-I mean never let that happen, as long as you are mine and I am yours.” Her thumb brushed the back of her hand. 

“How'd you afford to rent this place out anyway?” She looked around in awe. 

“I wanted to test out my strength after time in in winter tundra. There was this guy that was bothering my uncle for a while. He poisoned him a while back. A Faunus with a scorpion tail. His name is, not was, is Tyrian.” She emphasized she didn't kill him. “My uncle said the guy was a real stinger in his side. Get it, cause he stung him.”

“I'm not amused.” She took a sip of the red wine. 

“Anyway, he was fast, faster than most. I thought my punches getting to him, and when they guy decided he had enough fun watching me suffer, he stung me.” Blake smiled shaking her head. “Yeah, joke was on him. I became stronger. The Deathstalker venom wasn't much and all I needed was a scratch, but his tail injected more venom, less potency. He was wondering how I was surrounded by flames and instead of becoming weaker, I was stronger. Long story short, he is alive spending time in the Atlas lake, and he can't sting anyone any longer. Once I captured him, I turned him in for a reward. That's how I could afford this, that and savings but that is for later use.” 

“Why do you do that?” She was slightly angry. “Any Faunus you deem as an enemy or threat, you mutilate and take away what makes them different. What identifies them as a Faunus. Are my ears next? Are you going to crop them? What of someone figured out how to rip your dragon from inside you?”

“Blake, no, I would never crop or ears and I will hurt anyone who thought about it. You haven't killed anyone and I know how you feel about me killing others even if they deserve it, so as hard as it was, I kept him alive.”

She became defensive. “You don't know that. I was in the White Fang for years.” 

“If you have, it wasn't intentional. It was probably some plan Adam came up with and didn't tell you all the details. I only did it because that's how he slowly killed people. He would sting them and watch them suffer for days until they died. Believe me, the guy was deranged. He had the most heinous laugh. He watched people suffer because it was fun. He had a serious screw loose. I only cut off his tail because more people were in danger with it. If I don't have to in the future, I won't take away Faunus features.” 

Blake sighed. Her hand never left, but this was all too familiar to her. She made Adam suffer, she even convinced her to go along with it. It still bothers her conscience. Adam had said similar things, but his actions spoke otherwise. She deeply sighed again. She wanted so badly to believe her, but it was difficult. “Promise me something.”

“Anything.” 

“Promise me that unless absolutely necessary, you will no longer mutilate what makes a Faunus physically a Faunus, unless you absolutely have to. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you did it because you had to. Not because it was fun, but because of necessity.” 

Yang stared at the steak knife for a moment.

She saw Yang eyeing the knife. “Don't you even think about it. No knife, just look me in the eye and promise me.”

“Blake Belladonna, I, Yang Xiao Long, promise you that I will no longer take away any features of what makes someone a Faunus unless absolutely necessary. Taking away the scorpion tail of Tyrian Callows was necessary for the safety of everyone he came in contact with. He is psychotic and deranged. He's beyond mental help. I did it in one swing and ended it quickly. He has his tail, just not the stinger.”

“Okay.” She nodded once and smiled. 

Yang sighed. It hurt Blake didn't believe her, but after everything's she's been though of course trust issues were normal, for both parties. They hadn't seen each other for the past two months and Yang was going to leave in two weeks. They talked on Yang's way to Solitas, but that was different. 

“You told me the guy was deranged, how so.”

“You know those people who have that crazy look in their eyes?” She nodded. “Not only did he have that, but he also had the laugh. He saw me without my arm and kept making jokes about it. Even after my aura was gone, he kept kicking me on the ground and leaving bruises just because. He said he would enjoy watching me suffer and that was when he stung me in the back. He was easy to find. He found me before I found him. He cut himself and bled on purpose because I couldn't get a proper punch in. He is crazy. I'll et you call uncle Qrow if you want.” 

“I believe you Yang.” She nodded in understanding. 

Time to change subject. “How was everything while I was away?”

“Lonely and boring. I really missed you. Parts of me still miss you, even when you're here. I was mostly stuck on babysitting duty, but my parents needed the break. At first, I was struggling like crazy. Once my mom showed me a routine or schedule, it became easier. Ruby and Weiss were helping, but it was...entertaining to watch them struggle.”

“There wasn't a day I didn't think about you. I almost didn't want to wake from my dreams knowing it was the only time I could see you without my scroll.”

“You're here now, that's all that matters.” 

“You're all that matters.” 

The food showed up and Blake was not disappointed with how well her lover knew her. In front of her, almost made her drool. It was a large bowl of freshly cooked tuna with no lemon and no salt, just to her liking. 

“Please let me know if you need anything.” The waiter walked away. 

“Yang...this is...I mean...” She was too excited for words.

“Dig in.” She smiled gesturing with her fork. 

Blake didn't need to be told twice and it took her every ounce of self-control not to chock or stuff it all in her mouth. It was better seeing Yang take her time. Blake chuckled watching her stab it on a fork and tear into it with her teeth when she gave up. Of course the juice was drip down her chin. “You really need to get your arm back from Ruby.” She grabbed Yang's plate, moving her bowl aside to cut up her steak.

“I know. It's terrible. She said she's fine tuning it, but I think she's adding extra features. Since I've been without an arm for years and a few recent months, I am used to not having it, So, remembering Ruby has it and gave it back only to take it away again after a glitch, it'd hard to remember she has it.” Blake slid her plate back to her and enjoyed her tuna. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Blake had a mouthful and of course Yang would choose that moment to ask her a question. She tried to swallow it quickly and Yang was laughing at her expense. “Take your time kitten. The fish is going in your stomach and I'm not going anywhere until you do.”

When she was able to swallow her mouthful, she spoke. “You may have mentioned it a few times.” 

“Then I haven't said it enough. I love you how you cut the bites twice as small as I do.”

“That's because you take a large bite and chew for a long time and nearly chock trying to swallow it.”

“That's what you said.” She didn't even try to hide her grin. 

Blake's cheeks were turning a bright pink. “We are at the dinner table. Do you mind not joking about the bedroom?”

“Depends.” She talked with a full mouth. “Will it be quicker to get you into it?”

“Incorrigible.” 

“You know you can't resist.” She gave a playful wink pointing with her fork. 

Blake rolled her eyes happy to see her Yang was there. “Have you seen or heard anything since Adam's escape?” 

She didn't want to talk about this yet. "I tried listening for rumors, but it seems like he just vanished I was hoping Tyrian Callows would know. He seemed to know who I was talking about, but since then, nothing. Don't worry, I didn't torture the guy for information. Cutting off his tail sent him into despair and that was enough for me. Hopefully he's off the edge of a cliff somewhere in an unmarked grave.” 

“Hey.” She warned. She didn't like him either, but she could try to improve.

“I still have no idea why you defend him.” She didn't say it in a hurtful manner. It was more curiosity.

“Same way you still continue to defend your mother.”

“Touché Lady Belladonna. Touche.” She smiled as she was matched. 

Blake reached out and held her hand. “I've really missed you. I was afraid you would leave as soon as I saw you.”

She gripped her hand back. “I missed you, and I love you. That will never change.” Her face portrayed sadness. “I appreciate you helping me with my training.”

“But?”

“But, I will have to leave again. This time a month.” She wore a smile having better news. “I will be in Menagerie. As soon as my training is complete, my goal is to be connected, that way there is only one Yang Xiao Long, The Golden Dragon. Your Golden Dragon.” 

“But, what if-.”

“We will cross that bridge when we get there, if we get there.” 

“I know you talked about calling that agency after. What's the story there?”

“I was too much in a rush to get back to the Birthday girl to care. When we leave Menagerie, I can give them a call and let them know the dragon has been activated. I'll need a first mate that I trust to watch my back.”

“Ruby's been doing that for years, I'm sure she's perfect for the job.” She playfully smiled. 

“Eh. She'll be too busy with her own girlfriend to worry about me.” She rounded the joke off. 

“Is that why you asked about Ilia? Possible first mate?” She smirked. 

“Nah, I was thinking someone more down to earth.”

“You can't get anymore grounded than Weiss.”

“Yeah but she'll be busy with Ruby and she'll let me have the truth without sugar coating it, a reflection if you will. I was thinking of someone, possibly with more feline features.”

“Isn't Anastasia a little young?”

“She is, but not who I was thinking.”

“I don't think my dad would ever leave Menagerie.”

“Definitely not. Your mom isn't a candidate either.”

“I mean, sure he was born first, but even Duncan is too young.”

“I guess that only leaves one feline Faunus left.”

“Sienna Khan?”

“Oh ho ho.” She laughed then became serious. “No. I guess I need to make it more clear. Would you, Blake Belladonna, join me for a voyage across the seas, possibly just the two of us and go on missions across Remnant to save the world?”

Her fingers rubbed across her scarred knuckles. “I'd never thought you'd ask. I'd love too.” She said with all the love in her eyes. 

Her demeanor completely changed from playful to seeing the love in her eyes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“I'll let you keep thinking that.”

“How do you know who Sienna Khan is?” 

“I think my uncle may have mentioned her. Maybe Adam from years ago. Possibly Raven. Either way, leader of the White Fang.”

“How do you feel about her? I mean you're not exactly born Faunus, you don't have features, your senses have improved but you're still human with a dragon sleeping inside of you.” Blake stared at her with confusion.

“I think Ghira was a better leader. Not because I'm biased because I'm not. Well...slightly biased, but I have reasons why your father is a better leader. Don't be offended as I might know more about him than you.” Blake gave her a look that said 'oh really?' “Ghira, or Baghira as he used to be called, used that alias for a reasons unknown while he was the leader of the White Fang years ago. The Faunus wanted a new leader as what they were doing wasn't working. They didn't have patience.

This is a theory, but it's happened throughout history before the apocalypse. If more Faunus, including Ghira himself were arrested for protesting peacefully, then maybe something would've changed. The only thing that would've changed it quicker had the Faunus remain peaceful, was if your father wrongfully died. He would've been made a martyr. Granted, even in death the White Fang would've gone violent much more quickly killing people back. Ghira willingly stepped down as he no longer felt he could relate or influence the others with talks of peace. 

Sienna Khan or her alias Shere Khan, used to work with your father on missions. Even as the leader, one thing I respected and will about your father, is he is a front lines kind of guy. He will not endanger lives unless he is there calling the shots and putting himself at risk before he puts someone else in danger.

Sienna sees that the peace talks and protests got them nowhere. She feels violence is necessary and tries to convince your father so. Not meaning people die exactly, but no sympathy for humans if they do. Robberies, destruction of property, arsenal, and other crimes against humans who oppose Faunus start to bubble. 

Along comes a subordinate who takes Sienna's words one step farther. If humans see us as monsters, why not become monsters. Or something to that effect. Thus the Grimm masks are born and the violent faction of the White Fang is born. He feels that humans have sat back and watched Faunus suffer without doing anything. Humans are all categorized as one group. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't see the damage he's causing is both is dividing humans and Faunus even more as he kills both sides. The White Fang now stand more divided than ever. And in the chaos and confusion, they will want to look up to a new leader or a past leader to keep them on track. 

But unfortunately, I have heard more about Adam. I'm rather surprised you haven't.” She stated sadly.

“What is it?”

“Not sure what or how it happened, but the White Fang look up to a younger leader. Turns out Sienna's pet or subordinate was the death of her.” Yang sat up straight looking her dead in the eye. “Sienna, she's... she was murdered.”

“What? When? How?” She tried being patient, but she wanted to know. The leader of the White Fang is dead and she had no idea, no less murdered.

“I don't know the details, I imagine she fought valiantly and no one knows if her guards were there, but....Adam killed her. He's now the leader of the White Fang.” She whispered slowly and calmly. She got out of her chair and walked slow to Blake who looked like she was going to have a panic attack. 

“What?” She tried to process the information. “No. No! She can't be! Adam-!”

“Sh. Blake, I've got you. It's okay.” She stroked her hair to calm her down and Blake held onto her tightly.

When she settled, she eased the blonde away. “We have to do something. Adam is out there and he's free and.... and he has a whole army at his side. Yang, we have to do something. We can't just sit around and do nothing.”

Yang took a deep breath. “Blake.” She paused for a moment. “That's exactly what we're not going to do. To beat someone like Sienna Khan or Shere Khan as her alias identifies, he's gotten stronger. It's not just his ambition he fights for anymore. It's for something another reason.”

“We can't just sit around and wait for his next move. Now is the perfect time for a offensive. Now is the time to attack-.”

“We go in and attack without a plan, we could die. I don't know about you, but I couldn't live knowing something happened to you because of foolishness. I don't want to lose you because of a rash decision. We have to come up with a plan. We have to wait and think about it. I need to become stronger before we face him. Training with Gambol Shroud wouldn't hurt so much either.”

Blake hated how much sitting and waiting made sense. They needed a plan. Yang was strong and invincible in her mind. She couldn't and wouldn't lose. She took a deep breath and let herself be comforted as she tried to relax. “I don't want to sit around and do nothing. We're like sitting ducks.”

“Are you going to flick me on the nose for that pun?” She asked.

“I was the one who said it.”

“But you wouldn't of if it weren't for me. Pretty kitty.” Her playful smirk matching her predatory eyes. 

“Don't think you're that special.” She rolled her eyes. “And don't call me that.” A darker thought hit her. “So does that mean you're doing your mountain and desert training or speeding up the overpowered semblance training?”

“I'm not doing either because to speed things up is dangerous and risky. Risk outweighs the benefit. I'm not trying to die before I'm ready to fight. We'll keep the scheduled training. For two weeks, we'll keep going with the semblance overpower. After that, I'll spend a month in the desert of Menagerie.” 

“You can't leave me alone knowing he's out there.”

“Blake,” She leaned over and kissed her between her cat ears. “You have your mom, dad, Ruby and Weiss here to protect you. They will watch out for you. You'll be safe.”

“They're not you. I need my dragon. You beat him once, you can do it again.”

“Kitten, I have to become stronger. There's no telling what he's learned or how much stronger he's gotten since our last match. I promise you as long as I am around, I will protect you. I'll take the blood oath if you want me to.”

“That's not necessary. But what about while you're gone. Even four against one, they won't be able to beat him.” 

“Sh. Blake, it's okay. Ruby and Weiss have been training, we've been training, so it'd be five against one. I don't think Sun would let anything happen to you either. Six against one is pretty good odds. Ghira and Kali would do everything to protect you. Your dad can fight.”

“You don't know Adam like I do.”

“I didn't meet the Adam back then, but the Adam now, I've faced him. I've beat him. Ruby and Weiss can do a number on him. Your dad can finish him off, if not you.”

“Like you said, he's gotten stronger since he beat Sienna.”

“Fun fact, did you know Sienna is a colour?” She needed to change the darker topic or lighten the mood.

“I didn't, but the point is, he'll come after me. Everyone here will be in danger because of me. I-.”

“And they'll do everything they can to protect you. They care about you. They care about what happens to you. I know you said you're a runner, but don't run from them, especially your parents. Don't break their heart again. You're they're daughter. They love you unconditionally, but that doesn't mean you running won't hurt them. Specifically when it comes to your dad. Your mom can assure him all she wants, but he'll continue to worry. He might turn grey before you return again. Besides, how am I going to take you on an adventure when I can't find you.”

Blake's smile turned up a quarter inch.

“There's that part smile. You'll be okay. Repeat after me.”

“I'll.” 

“I'll”.

“Be okay.” They said together and Bake smiled more.

“You always know what to say.” The dark haired woman smiled and held her hand.

“Only when words come easy and I know they'll ease your mind.” 

“Thanks Draco.”

She chuckled in her throat. “You're welcome.” She kissed her forehead. 

They ended dinner on a good note and walked back toward to Belladonna house.

“I just thought of an idea if you wanted to train some more.”

“Sure. This time, I'm here for you.”

They walked outside admiring the clearing of the landscape. Most of the trees were knocked down from their previous sparring sessions.

The blonde turned to her partner. “What'd you have in mind?”

The brunette faced her from a couple feet away with a smirk. “As you know, I can have my clones disappear in thin air once they're attacked.” Her smile grew wide. “What were to happen if I added dust to it?”

“That, my dear lady, is an excellent question. Let's find out.” Yang threw an obvious punch but tried to be quick to catch her off guard.”

Blake smiled and avoided her punch with a shadow clone. She returned with a punch of her own and Yang blocked it with her forearm. She turned her arm to punch her head. Not having much space for speed or momentum, it was slower. She suddenly found her fist caught in ice. Her partner had adapted her shit eating grin in her own Blake way. 

Yang growled and burned her hand, to melt the ice. She found that the ice lasted longer, it was colder and she was struggling to break free. She even went as far as to kick the ice clone in an attempt to free her hand. “Eeerrr!” She bared her teeth becoming angrier as the cat Faunus smiled. 

Not waiting too long, Blake stared attacking. All Yang could do was attempt to block with her feet, or face the impact as she continued her attacks. She groaned in pain as she found herself on the dusty ground.

Since she couldn't get her arm free, she used the momentum from her trapped hand to bring herself off the ground and kick into her opponent, catching Blake by surprise. She wore a grin that matched Blake's earlier one. She still struggled to remove her fist as the feline took her time getting to her feet. This pissed Yang off even more. As Blake went to attack, Yang's arm went on the defensive and blocked her punch. Her eyes opened wide when she found that not only was her hand free, but she had managed to lift the Blake clone smashing it into pieces. 

Blake's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered. Back flipping from her opponent. Her smile grew wide as a thought hit her. 

“Will you hit me? I came out here to train too.” She restrained from attacking in anger and put half her strength into a punch. Lilac eyes shot up when she was met with a fire clone. She could feel the burning on her skin, but leaving no damage. “Ah!” She was thrown back as it exploded a second later. “Eeerr!” She growled in anger walking fast toward the other woman. She was mad as she could still see the clones smile from where Blake was seconds ago. She tried not to let anger get the best of her, but her partner was avoiding dealing damage. She barely made a dent in her semblance from the explosion, and hitting the ground shortly after. Yang decided she had enough of chasing her. She reached out her hand and with her four fingers, made a 'come' motion.

Blake readied for her next attack as she ran towards her. She raised her fist aimed at the side of her ribs. She smirked as Yang was prepared to obtain damage in order to hit Blake with her fist. She used pure white dust this time on her clone and it immediately disappeared to the wind. 

“Arg! You're so frustrating.”

“It's like you actually want to hit me.” She teased. 

“Oh. I see how you want to be hit now. Don't you Belladonna?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Yang! Now is not the time.” 

“I can't say I blame you. You know I get off on this.”

“Another time Yang.” 

She jumped over Yang's head. When the blonde went for a punch Blake used blue dust and disappeared behind her. 

“Bleh! Ugh!” She coughed. “You got my hair wet!” She complained. 

“Love you too.” She winked. 

“Oh, you'll pay for that.” She charged being careful not to be reckless.

Blake smiled and dropped used yellow lightning dust. She heard the sound of electricity and fear spread over her body and she inhaled. Slowly, she turned around. 

“Belladonna!” Yang screamed. 

Blake would've laughed if she wasn't so afraid. Her blonde's hair was burned in some areas. It stuck straight up like a mad scientist. Sparks at the end of it burned. Seeing her blood red eyes made her want to roll over in laugher if it wasn't for fear. She sprinted as far and as fast as she could to escape the brute. 

“Get back here!” She yelled. Yang refused to hold back this time. 

Blake could smell her burn from her semblance. She knew she fucked up. They would laugh about this one day, but today was not that day. She heard Yang behind her and used another form of dust. 

As Yang tried to grab her, she disappeared in a form of steam. She stayed still listening to her surroundings. “Using fire and water are we? You already used water and air as well as their combination for ice so things cooled down for us. You know what's left don't you?” She waited for a response and continued when she didn't get one. “Time for things to get heated. Fire!"

Blake moved from hiding position. Now was not a time to become aroused from her words. Pun intended or not. She sprinted as she felt Yang's aura flair behind her. She threw a purple dust crystal at her feet. She smiled when she saw Yang take the bait as her feet sank into the ground.

“Belladonna!” 

Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate Yang could actually see how close she was to her target. She used what little dust and semblance she has left to escape. The angry blonde still hot and on her trail. She smiled when she had an idea. Using her clones, she stroked through the blonde's aura as much as possible. 

Yang knew what she was doing and smiled wider. She let her aura down as they were punches and overcharged her semblance.

Blake knew something was wrong but couldn't place it. Is she letting me charge her semblance on purpose? Only too late did she realize her mistake. 

Yang beamed and she was now fast as Ruby. She tackled Blake in her arms and since everything was in slow motion to her, she rushed to her ship as it seemed Blake was heading there unconsciously. What her girlfriend hadn't anticipated, was that Yang took longer to pass out. She was able to restrain the struggling Faunus in the closet bed. She put her scroll and her book nearby so she could use it moments before the blonde climbed on top of her and got comfy for sleeping before passing out. 

“Damn it!” She cursed as she couldn't move. “I thought you'd pass out sooner.” She's faster than I thought. “What you had forgotten, my dear love.” She grinned widely. She worked to undo the restraints. “Forget about that did ya, darling?” She grinned at the sleeping blonde lightly snoring. 

A few minutes later, her hands were free from the restraints. She groaned as she shifted to become comfortable. She took the nearby book and picked up where she left off. She recorded herself as she started reading. She stroked her claws through her hair as she read. 

A few hours later as predicted, Yang started to stir. “Ugh...”

She turned off the recorder. “Welcome back to the land of the living Sunshine.” She teased. 

“Blake...” She said weakly blinking her eyes. “Uh...” She closed her eyes and rested her head where it was. 

“Nope. Nope.” She shock her lightly. “Time to get up you.” Shifting herself to make her love uncomfortable.

“Five more minutes.” She groaned. She had a headache and didn't feel her best. 

“As you wish.” She got up and restrained her wrist and feet.

“What are you doing?” 

“Seems you can't comprehend things after training how I struggle with words early in the morning.”

“Training?” She replied weakly. Her head shot up when she remembered. “You kitty cat! You wet my hair then set it on fire with sparks of lightning!”

“Now you're being dramatic.” 

“Tell you what. I'll give you a head start. When I get out of these chains, I'll get you pussy cat and you will make it up to me by allowing me to do whatever I want with and to you.”

Blake felt the shiver of her promise down her spine. She kept the gasp of arousal hidden. “I'll do you one better. I'll release your arm and you don't go full dragon on me.” 

“Oh. Already know you're gonna make it up to me are we?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I have a better idea.” Blake kneeled between her legs. Using her hand, she unzipped her pants. 

“Blake...” She moaned her name as her shaft was free and was being stroked. 

“Sh. I got you Yang.”

She smiled and inhaled sharply as hot breath was exhaled over it. 

When it was full size, she licked the tip of it tasting her precum. The woman she loved was almost eating from the palm of her hand. Her rough tongue swirled over the tip before resting under the underside. She sucked the fluid and licked from the tip to the head. 

Yang grit her teeth and exhaled as Blake continued to tease her. Her member twitching from the skilled work of her Faunus. 

Her right hand continued to stroke as her tongue continued to play with the sensitive tip. When she figured enough was enough, she took the head in her mouth and started sucking while her tongue continued to tease. Slowly, she inched it into her mouth, slurping and lathering it with her warm, wet mouth. 

“Geez!” Yang gritted through her teeth. Her hand clenched the sheets crumbling them in her palm. 

She bobbed her head, wetting more and more of it as it was sliding down her throat. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she would not allow herself to gag or be interrupted as she pleased Yang. When she made it to the base, she kissed the area and played with her round orbs to distract her as she inhaled air.

“Fuck Blake!” She didn't hold back her vocals and she panted and cursed for how good she felt. Her fist turning white and the smell of cooper in the air from her bleeding palm due to her dull nails.

Her head moved faster as the member twitch in her throat involuntarily. The twitches made her gag and when Yang was about to say something about it, she slapped her thigh to shut her up. 

“Oh fuck Blake!” She yelled as it turned her on. “Fuck me!” Even with her eyes shut tight, she could feel the smirk. She felt herself close. “Blake...!” She cried to warn her but it failed to leave her throat.

The raven-haired woman already knew and she felt her balls tight and kissed the base to let it all go down straight into her stomach. She continued to move her head to get ever last drop. She let go as she took a breath and panted before continuing.

“Blake...” She panted getting her attention. “That was amazing. You are amazing.” She chest rapidly inhaling and exhaling as she tried to control her breathing. 

“You...always...make me...feel...wonderful.” She panted. “Thought I'd return the favor this time.” 

Without her kitten noticing, she was able to uncuff her hand.

“Ee!” She squealed in surprised. Yang had somehow flipped their positions even with her legs still restrained. It felt a bit awkward, but the brute had her pinned with her body giving her no chance to win. 

She sat on top of her partner to ensure she couldn't fight as she undid the restraints above her ankles. With only one hand, it proved to be more difficult. 

“Let me just get the key.”

“And let you chain my arm again, I don't think so kitty, nice try though.” She was able to undo her one leg and worked on the other. 

Blake struggled to get the dragon off of her and get the key to end this quickly. She didn't even intend to restrain her. It partly hurt Yang didn't trust her, but in the heat of the moment, they fought for dominance with Yang winning the majority of the time.

When she got her leg free, she ripped her pants and underwear off to the side. “Don't think I didn't see that. You were so turned by sucking me off, you fingered yourself. Even with my eyes shut, I could smell your hand and arousal. My turn.”

The blonde wrapped her arm around her leg pulling them apart. With her nub, she pushed the other leg away.

“We really need to remember to get your other arm back.” 

“You're telling me. Two months without it, just got used to it.” 

“Yang, you really can just pound me now. You don't need to-Ah!” She moaned as Yang interrupted her with a lick to her clit. 

“You were saying?” She used her hand to hold her fold apart and lick the underside. 

“Oh fuck. Yang!” 

She ended every lick with a flick to her clit. Yang knew how best to start, what tongue strokes to use and the best speeds for maximum pleasure. One of her favorite places was being between her legs. She licked the nectar as more slid out from the opening.

“Yang, please.”

“Please what?” She teased.

“Fuck me.”

“How?”

“With your tongue, penis, or both, I don't care. Just let me cum. Oh fuck!”

She dove her tongue into her center. 

Her head shot back and she panted through clenched teeth. 

Yang smiled seeing the rising and falling of her chest. She maneuvered both legs on her shoulders and rose to a kneeling position. She could stare into her amber eyes while hitting her favorite spot in one of Yang's favorite positions. 

Her tongue started moving. She traced upper case letters, lower case and the phonetic alphabet. 

Blake was losing patience. Sure she teased Yang, but to deny her what she asked for after begging for it for it, unacceptable. She drug this out way too long. She knew she started with the alphabet, but it took her way too long. She yelled in frustration when her tongue skimmed over her favorite letter at the denial of being on edge for too long and still waiting. 

“Yang, please. I need this, I need you. Let me cum.” Her eyes pleading.

Yang went straight to Tango deciding she teased for too long as well. She sucked on her clit to add stimulation. 

“Oh Yang! Oh fuck! Please! Don't stop!” 

Her tongue sped up focusing on her g-spot, and sucking her clit.

“Yang! Yyaanngg! Oh Yang! Fuck! Yang!”

She lapped up every drop and stopped before being told. 

With her eyes glazed over and through her pants she spoke. “Yang. That was amazing. I love you.”

The words fluttered in her heart. “I love you too.” They still had the same meaning and purpose as the first day she heard and said them. Content, Yang rested her head in her chest. She happily sighed hearing the peaceful rumbling of purrs. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Her claws gently stroking her blonde mane. She noticed the smile on her face and curiosity killed her. 

She sighed again. “I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you. I was thinking about how I am happiest laying in one of my favorite spots. Yet, it's not too comfy because you still have your shirt and bra on.”

“Says you.” She teased. “You still have your entire outfit on.”

“That's your fault. You could've undressed me before chaining me, also, not my fault you didn't have blue dust so all it would take is a zipper instead of tearing off your entire bottoms. But your pants didn't have a zipper either.”

“That hot moment wasn't exactly planned.” 

“You should've known better kitten. You messed up my hair. Of course I would want revenge, until you more than made it up. I was angry at first. I was going to pin you against a wall and finger fuck you until you came all over my fingers and maybe not even stop then.” She kissed her lips. 

“Mhm.” She hummed thinking about it.

Yang undressed both of them down to nothing. She rested her head where it was before the interruption and pulled the covers over them. “Good night Blake.”

“I was getting worried for a moment as you only called me cat names. I thought you might've forgotten my birth name.”

“Never. Blake is sweetest name to leave my lips.”

“Sap. Go to sleep Yang.”

“Awe, no dragon?”

“Good night Draco Yang Xiao Long.”

“Better.” She smiled. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two other works I wish to publish. One of them I know for sure the direction it will take and may post it while working on this, while the other is unknown but more interesting. What I do not want is it turning out like this one where 50 pages turns into one thousand. In my boredom while back on the mainland, I wrote several other stories. I think only three out of four of them are online worthy, I know two are. Just need to alter one of them. It will always be about how our bees together. Of course, because that's how my other works are. BEES! Well except for the one that came to my mind recently. 
> 
> Seriously, Volume 6! BEES!!
> 
> **Slight Spoiler** Nothing much 
> 
>  
> 
> Volume 6 when Weiss asked Ruby if they had to go to Atlas,
> 
> It made me think well...Yang joins Raven's tribe as she was right. Blake follows her because she refuses to leave her side. That was my latest idea on Fan-Fic. Then Raven and Blake's ship is called Runaways. But Volume 6 Episode 6! Angst! BEE ANGST! WhiteRose all of Volume 6! YAY!
> 
> No offense to those other ships like BlackSun. BLEH! WhiteCastle, RoseGarden. WHY!? and others


	86. Hormonal Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake knows Yang is leaving soon and goes into heat a week before she leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been inactive. Trying to find a rhythm and normalcy since coming back. Really short chapter. I am really bad at sex scenes anyway.

Over the next week, the two continued manipulating different dust elements. The dust of elements worked nicely with her clones as well as combining them, but there were other different types of dust. Yang had read different battle strategies. One of them was taking her arm off and striking with it. She was lucky it was as durable as it was. 

Of course Blake told her what a terrible idea it was. She just watched with an amused smile on her face as they fought and Yang was often disarmed, her joke. “Why would you keep doing that if you're just going to fight one handed? Against stronger enemies that won't really work.”

“Blakey, Blakey, Blakey.” She shook her head clicking her tongue. “That's why I have my semblance. I can control it enough to make I seem like I have a solid arm.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Then they'll figure out what your semblance it.” 

“Awe, is someone jealous.” She playfully smiled. “You're still supposed to be sleeping. I only need about five hours of sleep. You on the the other hand-.”

“Don't.” She warned, glaring with her eyes.

“I was going to say deserve more than that. Come on Blakey, I'm not that heartless.” 

“I never said you were. You've hardly made progress with it other than that first hit.”

“Yeah, yeah. I've still got all day. If you do.” She sniffed the air. “Oh... I see. Is it that time of month? Or is me glistening in all this sweat and hard work doing something for ya?” She smiled mischievously.

“Ah.” She cheeks burned and she turned her head. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” 

“Ooo. Definitely time to sate your desire.” 

“Yang!” She pulled her ears back embarrassed. 

“Oh, come on. Instead of sate, I could sedate or seduce you to subdue your cycle.” She offered her hand.

“Incorrigible.” She scoffed and took the offered hand. 

Yang teleported them near her ship as not to be seen. She disappeared inside. 

Blake couldn't hold it anymore. In the comfort and solitude of the two of them, she launched herself and pushed Yang against the wall near the closet. Her lips pressed against the others as she lost all self-control. 

Yang panted as Blake stole her breath. Desire filling her. She wanted Blake to lead and do whatever she wanted to her. As she moaned and inhaled sharply. Blake felt possessive and aggressive. She moved her shirt out of the way and bit her shoulder. “Blake...” She moaned and switched their positions. Yang continued her assault on her lips, hands tracing over her sides. Their lips met with hunger, both equally staving for each other's touch. Blake decided she wouldn't be deterred as she failed to switch positions and slipped her hand under her pants. 

“Someone's eager.” She grinned. 

“Shut up.” Blake attacked her swollen lips. Yang brought her body forward and pushed her against it again. “Uh!” Was the response she got. Yang let her tongue intrude her mouth. 

She refused to let Yang win and attempted to dominate her. The battle of dominance and their tongues began. She sucked on her tongue and she continued to push against her. Yang reached up and scratched her ear. She sighed hearing her purr, even if unwanted. She moved her hand as her head moved and her ear twitched to fight against the stimulation. 

“N-na no f-fair.” She struggled to move the hand away from her ear.

“Shouldn't have suggested I get my other arm back.” She used her semblance to recreate her dragon horns. Solid yellow-orange fire pointed back from her head. The brute moved from her ear into her pants before her horns could be touched. Blake made a sound as her cold hand slid along her folds. “Ruby...should've known.” She said to herself. “You're in luck kitten. Seems my younger sibling modified my arm. I can actually feel how wet you are. She must've added nerve endings somehow.” 

“Ssss.” She hissed as her clit was continuously flicked. “Yang! That's not how you make me cum.” She complained. 

“Easy kitten. We're just getting started.” 

“Oooohhh!” Yang's robotic fingers easily entered her. She turned on her vibrating finger and watched her lose it. “Yang!” She screamed her name as she was becoming undone. Her body shaking against the wall. She knew Yang would catch her as her body was becoming weak and could hardly support herself. 

She turned the vibrator higher and wiggled her fingers at a faster rate against her g-spot. She smiled watching her wither in an attempt to collect herself. She knew her love was trying to fight, even as she felt her walls clench against her fingers. Her eyes turned red demanding that Blake came. She added a third finger and turned the vibration higher. 

“Ah!” A high pitched scream left her. “Yang!”

She could visibly see her legs shaking. She screamed her name again as she came. Yang was surprised she could feel the fluid falling into her hand, soaking it. The blonde helped her ride out her orgasm and after pulled her hand out and licked her robotic fingers. 

“Yang...” Her face flustered watching. 

The blonde picked her up and took her to the bed. Taking off articles of clothing on both of them. “What size do you want kitten?” She asked looking at the shelf of dildos with artificial semen. 

“I...I want you...” She panted breathlessly. 

“Not this again.” She brushed her hair out of her face and picked up Sunny. Sunny is a new recent addition that was her twelve inch cock but molded into a fake phallus. She sprinkled herself in pink dust, much to the groan of Blake. Yang coated the shaft in a thick coat of her saliva and inserted the cock inside her folds. 

She gasped as it slowly entered. Throwing her head back into the pillow. It felt Like Yang but colder. It reached all her favorite spots as it filled her. 

Yang teased her, inching forward before darting back out as her cunt greedily swallowed it. The blonde focused her efforts into it rather than listening to her partner's pants and moans. She was happy she pleased Blake, don't get her wrong, she wanted it to be her, but with her training, it reminded her of what she did and the pain they both suffered because of it. She thought she could put it behind her, but her time spent in The Cut proved otherwise. Her heat reminded her of it and how she wouldn't repeat that mistake again. 

“Yang! Oh... Yang!” She was lost in pleasure with the phallus as it maxed out inside her. The size and texture felt like Yang's real meat stick, but cooler. It was quickly changing with how her insides burned from need. Her breath came quicker as Yang thrust harder and faster. After a moment of listening to her partner, Yang felt like it was too much. She took a breath calming down. She realized she was pouring her anger into it because she was angry at herself. 

“Yang?” She asked concerned when she felt her slow.

“Shh.” She kissed her lips with hers. “I'm fine.” Remembering she promised never to lie she continued to explain. “Just thinking too hard. I'm fine.” She kissed her. “I promise.” 

“Okay.” She nodded trusting her. She was still turned on and was yet to be satisfied. She needed release but made a mental note to ask later. Her breath grew sharp. Yang's movements continued jabbing it back an forth. She smirked seeing her knuckles tighten as she gripped the sheets tightly. Her head arching back into the pillow with her neck exposed. Yang moved forward and sucked on her nipple while her free hand played with the other. 

Blake screamed in ecstasy as she came from the stimulus. She was grateful Yang let her down gently and tapped the level releasing the fluid that would allow her body to return to a homeostasis state. Yang kissed her lips and rested her head in the crook of her neck. 

“I love you.” She panted. 

“I love you Blake.” 

“You could've gone longer.”

“I know. I love watching you and feeling you, but being with you in simplicity is what I want.” She kissed her cheek. 

“What were you thinking about earlier?”

“Still remember that in your lusty haze, do we?”

“Hm hum.” She chuckled in her throat. 

“I was thinking about months ago when I went into heat and you were pregnant and how we lost them and how I never want that to happen again which is why I am using strap-ons.” 

“Oh...”

“You think about them don't you?”

“Almost all the time. Sage, Don or Dawn and Ashton.” 

“How old would they be?”

Without hesitation. “Six and a half months.” She answered sadly. “They'd be born if not ready to be born.” She sobbed into Yang's shoulder.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry kitten.” Yang's own tears fell. “I know sorry won't bring them back. It's my fault-.”

“Don't.” She warned. “You've been blaming yourself for too long. Is that why you don't trust yourself?” She let the rest of it go unsaid.

“Yes. That's why I don't want to risk getting you pregnant while I'm still becoming whole. I don't want to lose them or you ever again. I love you too much.” 

“I love you. I know I seem pushy, but I want to try again when we're ready. That, and it feels so good inside me. It's that part of you I know I'll never lose. I don't want you leave while Adam free.”

“I'll keep you safe and warm. All you have to do is think of me. We will have our chance kitten. You'll make an amazing mother. I love you.” 

“I love you too and so would you. You're good with Stazie, and Diamonte.”

“But I am a visitor in their lives. With you, I will be with you for every appointment, every moment, every punch, kick and you can bet I'm not leaving you unless it's for a midnight snack run.” 

“I really, really, hope it's not pickles and jelly again.”

“I've seen worse.”

“Ruby told me and I shuttered at the thought. Eh. Still makes me gag thinking about it.”

“Whatever it is, I will be with you though everything as long as you'll have me.”

“Of course. It's always been you Yang. I know we had a rocky start and some rough patches, but I can do anything as long as I have you.”

She smiled and kissed her forehead. “Always.” 

“Stazie and Duncan are already starting to talk.”

“I think I've heard a couple words from them. Simple of course. I still can't speak baby.”

Blake chuckled. “It's okay my dragon. My mom can translate. Soon, they might start back to you and you'll feel disrespected.”

“Don't I know it. Not sure who's gonna be worse. Probably Stazie knowing my luck.”

“That would be hilarious.” She covered her mouth to sniffle her laugh.

“That's not funny.” She said in a stern tone with a smile on her face. 

“I know, I know.” She teased.

She kissed her cheek again. She kissed her forehead. “I'll be back.”

“Where do you think you're going?” Yang winked and walked away. “Yang Xiao Long!” She yelled as the closet door was shut. 

Yang slipped down into the library. She collected her coloring material, Blake's book that she was currently ready along with a recorder and stepped back into the closet.

“And pray tell where you went off to.”

“Just some stuff.” She dumped it all on the bed and rested her head in Blake's lap as she started coloring.

Blake refused to read not completely satisfied with her response. “You going to tell me where you went off to?” 

“I got your book.” She shrugged it off.

“That explains where you went and what you did.”

She inhaled and deeply exhaled. “I went to the library to give you your book so you can read to me while I color and rest my head comfortably in your lap.” 

“And you had an issue telling me this because...?”

“Awe kitten, I couldn't surprise you without being suspicious?”

“Nope.” She shook her head. She started reading with one hand holding the spine and the other stroking her blonde locks.

Unlike Draco, Yang opened her her mouth with a light bit of saliva and let a low rumbling sound out. It vibrated from her throat to above her heart.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No. It's my way of showing you I appreciate you.” 

Of course Blake's cycle had hit hours after and Yang was more than willing to help the love of her life. After all, they only had next week with one another before Yang left for training. It didn't get any easier as it approached, contrary, it proved more difficult. Heat plus emotions did not make for a good mix as most of their sex ended in fights. 

Fourth time today, Yang's hand was against Blake's neck against a wall as she fucked her senseless. Sunny rutted inside her. Her other hand trapping Blake's hands above her head As her claws dug into Yang's wrist wanting the8o:She wanted to pull her hair out. e real thing inside her. Yang kept denying her, unrelenting as she body hit the wall over and over as she was fucked. She cried out from how sensitive she was and how much she wanted Yang's real dick. 

Whenever Blake's heat acted up, she threw the dust at Yang and tried to dominate her, but it failed as she was rolled over restrained until Yang got a strap-on then fucked. By the end of it, Both were panting, Yang was bleeding and Blake was swollen and sore. She needed her heat to end as she was desperately in need of fucking and tired of it. She wanted Yang. She needed Yang to be trapped inside her until she came. Blake needed her to cum inside before her cycle ended almost guaranteeing her pregnancy. 

“Blake, I know you're in heat and I know you're emotionally upset, but still, I'm not getting you pregnant. We're not ready for that.”

“And what if something happens? What if you disappear, get killed by a Grimm, or worse? I can't live without you!” Tears fell from her eyes. “I can't bare the thought of losing you.”

“Blake, I'll be okay. I can take care of myself and I can take care of you when I get back. With any luck, I'll be complete and we can run away together. We'll be together as long as you're alive.” She said excitedly then her voice dropped. “It's only for a month. After that, I'll bang you until you purr. I'll bang you and fill you to your heart's content. I'll put kittens in you until you tell me to stop. Baby, I love you and I will always be with you. You can watch my star in the night sky. I will protect you. I love you.” She kissed her forehead comfortable enough to close the distance between them. 

“I love you Yang. Come back to me.” 

“I always will.” She kissed her lips. “Now that your emotions are somewhat calm, you ready to hit the bed?”

“Aren't you supposed to bang me, then I break down crying?” She joked wiping her tears away.

“You started crying first. Besides, you have helped me become stronger.” 

As hormonal as Blake had been she understood Yang's reasoning. Doesn't mean she had to like it. But her her body had needs and she wanted her heat to end as she was acting like a slut and Yang treated her as such, which she didn't mind. They were back at it again, Yang on top of her fucking her like the cat in heat she was and the dragon Yang was. She loved every second they were together. She would not let their time together go to waste. 

The time eventually came when Yang had to leave. A few days after Blake's heat cycle had ended. Blake cried into her as she had her pack on and ready to venture through the desert completeting her training of complete willpower and to combine her personalities into one. 

Yang brushed her hand through midnight hail to comfort Blake as she cried. When she had stopped, Yang took off her robotic arm. “I'll come back for this and for you. I promise.”

“I know you will.” Blake kissed her and Yang kissed back as a goodbye. She kissed Blake's forehead and walked off. 

Blake watched every step she took and when she was out of sight, climbed a tree or her house until the blonde hair was no longer in sight. She stayed on her roof for house, still in denial and waiting for Yang to come back saying this was some type of April Fools Joke. But as night set and the stars came out, Blake knew Yang would be back in a months time.


	87. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang comes back but things are different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry! I am so sorry! I promise this is the last big major hurt I put our bees through for this part of what I plan to be a three part series. And a short sad forth one. This was meant to be in the original 50 pages or whatever but her it is. This story is almost over. If my brain doesn't operate on this anymore.

Yang was on her way back to Kuo Kuana from the desert. She smiled brightly as she imaged the surprised look on Blake's face of her return. She gripped her pack tighter as she continued her trek. She wanted so badly to teleport into her arms and hold her. She missed her so much. Bright amber eyes, red, warm lips engulfing hers, and the best place in Remnant was in her arms. That was home, where her heart is. 

As she came upon the village, she walked as fast as she could to the largest house. She had lost any fat on her body, nearly skin and bones, she had several broken bones, she was tired, famished, and parched. She lost an entire cup size in her breast. Her skin was bronze and dusty. Her golden locks were frayed, oily and matted, but at the moment she didn't care. She could shower and cuddle up her favorite spot and sleep. She would show her how much she loved and missed her when she got back. 

She trudged into the familiar house, when straight into Blake's room to surprise her, dropping her tan pack by the door. “Blake!” She called out excitedly and went to embrace her.

“Yang?” If there was anything the blonde wasn't, it was quiet. “Yang!” She ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Tears fell from both their eyes. She heard Blake purring and sniffling. She figured she needed a much needed shower, but that could wait.

Suddenly Blake remembered something that pained her. She stiffened and broke away. She turned her back to Yang walking forward as she face her bed. “You shouldn't be here.” She stated sadly, hugging herself for some kind of comfort. Her silent tears were now of sadness. 

“Blake?” She asked confused. “Why wouldn't I be? I told you I would come back for you and I did. I'm healed. I'm whole. I'm-.” She started to spurt until she caught her scent. Her breathing quickened and she knew. She swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. Willing down her emotions of anger. Not at Blake but at the other scent. She slowly walked forward and held her from behind. “Are you happy with him?” She willed away the tears saving them for later.

“Yes. I come back to a warm bed, a warm body and someone I know isn't going to leave me for a self-improved mission.”

The words stung her hard and she pulled away walking several feet back. That was when she smelled another familiar scent that was almost lost and unfamiliar. “They're not a dragon or mine, is it or are they?” She fought the tears behind her eyes as they started to sting.

She simply shook her head not trusting her words. 

“Okay.” She tried to remain strong, but her voice started to waver. “You're happy, and as I said, I'll leave your relationship be. As I said before, I'll always love you. Goodbye Blake.” She kissed the back of her head between her feline ears, and walked out. 

She waited until all the doors closed. Blake couldn't hold it anymore. She landed with her knees on the floor and sobbed on her bed. 

Yang. She thought to herself. I'm happy, just not as much as much as I could be with you. Why couldn't you see that my Sunny Dragon? I want you to come back to me, even if I don't deserve you.

The first place Yang wanted to go was her ship. But, she didn't want to go there without Blake. She imaged this meeting so much differently. A thousand different entrances, and several different endings, but not this one. Nowhere near this. Still, the ship was her safe place and made her way there. She dropped her pack by the door as she entered. She felt her heart stop looking at all the new furniture with everything set-up. Their dinning table where the bed used to bed, a cabinet of fine china, a bar area where the dressers used to be with stools, cups and new alcohols. 

She couldn't stop the tears as they came. Her breath was ragged, tears cleaned the dirt off her face. She bent on her knees with her arm at her side and sobbed. Her eyes puffy, red and she continued to dry heave from her dehydration. 

After what felt like an hour, she stumbled into the shower. She had her hand against the wall to steady herself as the water fell over her and she watched it swirl around the drain. She felt physically lighter without all the dirt holding her down. Yang moved her body as the water cleaned the dirt away as much as possible without her scrubbing. She got the soap and started scrubbing herself down. She scrubbed herself raw, partly enjoying her pain but mostly for cleanliness, even as there was blood. She continued to sob cleaning her face with tears.

After an hour, she stopped the water and opened the curtain. Yang gagged as she saw a yellow towel with black stripes. She opened the lid and as she expected, nothing came out. She dragged herself out of the bathroom and to the closet. 

She shut her eyes tight as she saw the improved closet the two were supposed to have together. All the major restraining equipment was gone replaced with a book shelf, bed still in there, but the closet had clothes hung up and a large black dresser. She rushed out deciding she couldn't take it. She knelled on the floor and didn't want to get up. No more tears flowed as she continued to cry.

Eventually, she made her way down the stairs where the official bed was along with a dresser for clothes, two night stands and a dresser with a mirror. She saw herself in her reflection, and she looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy. She felt like she was staring at a skeleton with a major tan. She dressed into undergarments, black shorts and a plain orange tank-top. She didn't feel like the heart of defiance was her today, nor was she that strong at this moment. 

She went back to the main area, sat with both her knees on the floor and faced the ground. She felt like her world didn't exist anymore. She couldn't feel or see anything. Her eyes were blank as she sat on the ground. 

“Yang!” Ruby burst through the door excitedly. She had both arms up waving them around excitedly with a metal hand being gripped by one. Ruby saw her sister on the ground and didn't think much of it as Yang had her back to her and she embraced her from behind. “Yang!” She smelled the familiar soap and shampoo in her hair. “I missed you so much!”

Yang forced a smile, slowly spun around and hugged her. “I missed you too Rubes.” She spoke softly still dehydrated with chapped lips.

Weiss came strolling in behind. She rolled her eyes at Ruby's antics, but when she saw Yang's face, she knew something was wrong. They all knew what it was and Blake must've told her. Still, if Blake told her, that didn't explain why she was by herself crying alone. 

“Yang.” Ruby slowly broke away. “Yang!” She gasped covering her mouth with her hand. She could see Yang clearly. “You need to eat something, you need to drink water. You need to eat a buffet style banquet. You-.”

“I'm fine Ruby.” She gave a small smile at her sister's worry. She swallowed hard hearing the word buffet as it reminded her when Blake said her parents would have to cook her a buffet style dinner when she returned. 

“Yang, what's wrong? Why do you look like you've been crying.”

She shut her eyes and her head bowed to the floor. “Blake and I are over Rubes. She's with Sun. I could smell him all over her. He scented her. They're together now. She's happy. I'm happy for her.”

“If that's true, then why the tears?” She didn't know the entire story, just the awkwardness around the house and Sun sticking around more. Blake needed to tell her. 

“She's pregnant Rubes. It's not a dragon or even mine. She was in heat before I left, she's not showing and she had one cycle while I was gone. It's not mine. She wanted so badly to become pregnant with our child. Maybe I should've given in. Then maybe she would've stayed. But she's happy with Sun and I'm happy for her.”

“Yang, that's not it. She says she's happy and that may be true, but she'd be so much happier with you. Yang, you-.”

Her eyes burned red in anger. “Drop it Ruby! Blake isn't mine anymore and she doesn't want me around! She's happy with Sun and I'm happy for her!”

Ruby backed a couple feet away in fear. “Yang...”

She dropped her head back to the ground in shame. “Just leave me alone...” She felt guilt as she snapped at her sister.

“As long as you don't destroy the place.” It was a pain to set-up and took Weiss and I hours, not to mention trying to keep Blake out what we were doing to hide it until it was finished.

“I promise I won't. It cost too much lien to buy and I'm sure you worked hard on it and got many a splinter.” She scoffed trying to force a chuckle. “I appreciate it Ruby. Please leave me alone.”

“Okay Yang. Promise you won't leave Weiss and I without a verbal goodbye, nor will you harm yourself or anyone else.”

“I promise.” She kept her gaze on the wooden floor. 

Ruby walked out of the room. Weiss stayed while the door was open. “Yang, things are not as they appear. Ruby is right, Blake would be happier with you, but something happened to bring Blake and Sun closer. Despite what she might say, she's settling with him and she's not as happy as she could be. He's just comforting her. He's still married with his child. You and I both know she shies away from the truth to protect you, any of us.” With her peace said, Weiss left the room.

Yang was left alone in her thoughts. She thought about what Weiss and Ruby said, but it hasn't hit yet. She focused on how she felt. She felt sick, but she felt hallow, empty. She stomach growled in protest and her throat felt dry, but she didn't feel like eating or drinking. She brought out her knife. She wanted so badly to cut it along her arm. Not in a fatal attempt, but just so she could feel something. She promised Ruby no self-harm. 

She got an idea and attached her metal arm with some residual pain. Slowly, she rose to her feet, and walked outside. She figured it wasn't really leaving as long as she stayed in Menagerie and it didn't involve her hurting herself. She looked at a cloud in the sky and summoned her pain to teleported to it. She looked down at the ground as she started to fall. The sandy beach far below her feet lined with palm trees. The view was breath taking, except she was plummeting toward the ground. 

“Argh!” She grunted summoning her dragon semblance. Her dragon was solid, yellow scaled, piggy pink replacing the white, scarlet red with a black slit. She had wings, with the webbed area orange. Two large brown horns curbing over and behind her head, dark orange spikes along her back, narrow red stripes along her sides and a yellow-orange plated chest and stomach. Instead of being fifteen feet, her dragon now stood at thirty. She flew forward, past the mountains and back to the desert. When she was on the largest, nearest mountain area, away from the village, she let out a dragon roar. 

Piecing her own ears as she lifted her head and breathe fire into the sky. The longest breath she let out as she screamed. She screamed with frustration, anger, sadness and everything she felt prior to feeling empty. After a minute, the last of her scream left her from her dehydration and her stomach still growled. With all her negative emotions, it was sure to attract a larger grim. She smiled when she saw it approach. She expected an adult flying, but this, this was a Wynn Dragon. Past a fully grown adult. She planned on taking it down. It would be the largest Grimm she faced.

“Come at me!” She roared at it as it landed causing a large amount of dust to kick up. 

It roared right back at her, challenging her.

“Rrrrrraaaaaaahhhhh!” She roared right back and she knew it wasn't as loud as the Grimm, but she tried. 

She teleported by its face and started landing blow after blow. It moved its head away then bashed it into her. Her eyes rose in fear, and that's when she knew. This Grimm wasn't even feeling her attacks, but with that one strike, most of her aura was drained. With the hit and the impact on the desert ground. Her dragon form faded as she reserved it. She rose refusing to be defeated. She teleported by its face and started punching its eyes.

The beast howled in pain, and reared its head back, and shot forward. 

“Ger!” She squeaked as she was pinned to the creature's head from the rush. She tried to climb higher, but couldn't and felt the air leave her lungs. It seemed like ten seconds, but it was really three when the creature stopped. She climbed on top and started punching, trying to get to the skull. It was then she realized Ember Celica was still with Blake. She used the gun of her prosthetic, but it didn't do anything, she doubt her armed shotguns could do better. 

The beast roared in annoyance and shook its head to pry off the fly. 

Yang gripped to whatever she could, but it proved futile and she went flying off. She tried to teleport to the ground, but her semblance had died and with the impact her aura was gone. Yellow crackled around her form until it faded. 

“Ugh!” She grunted in pain trying to force herself up, but no matter how much she told herself it was all in her head, her body refused to moved. The dragon glared own at her and tried to stomp on her. Yang closed her eyes ready for the impact and to be flattened. She imaged her death, but she didn't imagine it like this. She was headstrong and forced herself to attack something she wasn't ready for. Just how she lost her arm. 

Suddenly, she was grabbed and pulled away through a familiar portal. She recognized the tent with candles, a small table and a map of Remnant. There stood a familiar figure above her red eyes glaring at her through the Nevermore mask. “Mom...” She croaked weakly and faded from consciousness.   
______________

“Agh.” Yang groaned in her sleep. Her breathing quickened and she head buzzed from one side to another as her head was covered in cold sweat. “Blake!” She shot up in bed and held her head. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the room. She recognized it as her mother's tent. She held her head as she felt exhausted. She heard footsteps approach and the flap open. 

“Good to see you're finally awake. How do you feel?”

“Can you just scrutinize me already? Whatever it is you plan on doing to me, can you do it already?” She asked impatiently. 

“I won't scold you just yet. I want you full functional for what I'm going to say. You are not at full strength. I don't want an easy win. If I'm going to do anything, I will win fair and square.” She handed Yang a plate of chicken, with mash potatoes and peas, a green apple and a bottle of two litters of water. “You're going to need your strength.”

“Thank you.” She held out her hands and expected it to be placed on them telling her she deserved it or prepared for it to be taken away.

After a moment, Raven spoke. “Well, aren't you going to take it?”

“Um...” She froze but reached out her hands. She gripped the edge of the plate lightly expecting some sort of trick. She gripped it completely as Raven let go of both items. Her stomach growled again and she forced herself to slowly eat as not to feel sick. 

“What were you thinking doing that ridiculous training again? You just got back from 'The Cut' less than two months ago only to continue. You could've gotten yourself killed.”

She made sure to swallow before speaking. “I needed to combine my two halves. I'm complete now. The training worked. It's just me now, Yang Xiao Long. I didn't die during my training. I knew what I was doing. I beat all the Grimm I came in contact with. The exception being an Adult Dragon and a Wynn Dragon. I didn't come in contact with them. I beat the Ground Dwellers.” 

“Then how do you explain facing the Wynn Dragon where you were doing your training?”

“I was and still am upset about something. In my foolishness and arrogance, I tried to take it down.”

“Continue. I want to know what made you think that was a good idea.”

“I finished my training, but the world went on and continued without me. I forgot it did, and me along with it. That woman I was so hung up on moved on without me.”

“How do you feel?”

“Physically, I feel weak. Despite just waking up.”

“I'm not just talking about physically. How's your mental and emotional state?”

“Mentally, exhausted. Emotionally, drained. I don't feel anything which is why I wanted to fight that dragon.”

“That dragon, is the same size as the one that is frozen at Beacon. No matter how many hits it takes, it won't die.”

“How did it freeze?”

“Your sister and uncle, my brother haven't told you?”

“Told me what?”

“Your sister froze it with her silver eyes.”

“Wow!” She was too tired to react properly. It must've been a recent visit or when she attended Beacon years before Yang. 

“You need to rest and take it easy. You didn't get proper sleep, you are exhausted, thirsty and hungry. You slept for a day. What was your nightmare about?”

“I imagined I was fighting the Wynn Dragon and it immobilized me before killing Bl-the cat Faunus, then Adam forced me to watch her die as he slit her throat and I drowned in her blood. I don't understand why you care.”

“Because you are my daughter and I need you alive.”

“Fulfilling some purpose of yours. Of course, why would I think differently? Still, thank you.”

Raven stood up, dawned her mask and gave a single nod. “Hm.” She left.

Yang pulled out her scroll and texted Ruby. 'Hey Rubes. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. I promise you it wasn't intentional. I was so angry and empty inside, I summoned a dragon Grimm, I didn't think the size mattered. I'm almost died, but Raven saved me and I'm at her camp. I promise to return as soon as I can. I love you, and I'm sorry.' She sent it and heavily sighed.

“Well, well. The prodigal daughter returns. And here I thought you were done for.”

“Vernal.” She glared. “Nice to see you too.” 

“I'd ask what the hell happened to you, but I guess I already know. This whole thing could've been avoided if you just listened and did as you're told.”

Yang glared further, hiding the fact that she still might have Bla-if she listened and didn't create a facade of herself to carry out Raven's harder orders. “Why would it matter to me? You're her favorite daughter after all. Just because you kiss her ass and have a brown nose, doesn't mean I'll lay down and take it.”

“Oh yeah. You always were the defiant one.” She glared back. “I'd watch you back if I were you, Yang.” 

Yang restrained herself from baring her teeth upon hearing her birth name from someone other than family. 

“You didn't leave on good terms and your terms of staying will be just as bad.” She promised as she left. 

Not feeling at all safe, Yang stayed up for as long as she could dozing off when her head fell and she snapped awake. She went to a corner with her back against the wall and tried to make herself as small as possible. She wasn't afraid of Vernal, it was more of Vernal's ideas that Raven might execute. She was just as messed up if not even more so than her mother. Her head bobbed a few times, until she lost consciousness. 

After punishing one of her captives from escape and cleaning them with boiling water, she went back to check on Yang. She took a moment to find her. Raven shook her head seeing her curled up in the corner. “You are stubborn, aren't you? A mix of both Tai and I.” Deciding she was going to do what she wanted, she draped a light blanket over her and walked out. 

Raven took a look around the camp. Pride filled her as she was the now the leader of a notorious bandit clan rather than life on the high sees. After Yang left, she became bored with that life style of traveling all the time. She still wondered if it was a mistake to give Yang the key to the door into the secret fight for Remnant. If it kept her tribe alive, that would be worth any cost, even the cost of her daughter. She raised her for that specific purpose. She wouldn't spent time saving her from petty fights, after all. Or at least that's what she told herself. 

A few hours later, Yang woke startled. She remembered where she was and that she wasn't safe. She tried getting up, but her body was stiff due to the position she slept in. She checked her scroll and saw she received a string of text messages and several phone calls from her sister. 'Sorry, I fell asleep accidentally. I'm on my way back.' She got up and the blanket was moved aside. She stumbled out of the tent as the sun was going down. She raised her metal arm to shield her eyes from the sun. 

“Well, well, look who's awake.” A condescending voice rang out.

She walked up to the leader and whispered. “What do I owe you for this time?” 

“The dragon has been activated.”

“Huh?” She knew that sentence. Where did she know it from. She reached into her pockets and felt a small card. The business card! She stared into Raven's red eyes and gave a single nod. She started to leave.

“You know, you should stay for dinner. You're going to need your strength before you start your trip back.” 

She silently groaned. Yang hated the idea of staying, but it wasn't worth owing more debt because she was too weak from hunger. “Alright.” She wanted to be invisible. She wanted to be ignored. She went back to Raven's tent and made tea. She placed three cups on tea on the table. One for Raven, one for herself and she wasn't sure if Raven's lap dog Vernal would join them. 

Yang slowly sipped, letting the liquid quench her thirst. Raven came through the tent. “How are feeling now dear child.”

“I'm physically hungry, my throat is sore but feeling better, but I don't feel anything.” 

“You're not going to do anything reckless are you?”

“Depending on the missions I'm called on from the card you gave me. Not doing anything I can't handle on my own. I'm not sure I said thank you, but... Thank you for saving my life, again.” 

“You need to be more careful. Reckless endangerment again. This time though, you felt like you really could handle the large dragon on your own.”

She didn't feel like talking about this anymore. “When am I allowed to leave?”

“Whenever the hell you want. Nobody is going to stop you.” 

“Then what your 'suggestion'?” Sure she was 'allowed' to leave, but Raven asked her to stay for dinner before leaving. Suggestions were just a way of Raven getting what she wants. Playing a game where it seems like it's consent. She tried not to show it, but she still felt like a shiver was going up her spine. 

“Stay for dinner. After you have your strength back, and possibly some added weight, you are free to go.” 

“No ultimatum? No bending 'till I break? No lashes, cleaning from contamination? Nothing?” She tried not to show her surprise, and it was easy as she felt nothing. She lost Bl- the woman she loved. She needed to protect Ruby and Weiss, her family. Bla-hay was safe with Sun, her parents and she could be a big sister to her siblings.

“Nothing like that. Promise me you'll stay safe and safe alive for as long as you can.”

With no obligations, she took the knife from her boot scraped it in her palm, held her fist out to Raven. “I promise.” She opened her hand and let the fire burn to heal it. Her aura was still recuperating after not replenishing her body fully and could feel her semblance was still weak. “You wouldn't happen to have any extra venom would you?” She gave a small smile. It was the fastest way to charge her semblance, almost like an aura stimulant.

“No.” Raven shook her head. “Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. You need to take it easy and fully heal. Consider yourself lucky I won't force you to stay here until you gain your weight back, completely restore your aura and charge your semblance completely.”

“Which brings me to a question on my mind, why?” 

“You are my daughter whether I like it or not. You are more useful to me alive than dead.”

“How?”

“That,” she took a sip of tea “I am not obligated to say.”

“Why would I expect anything less?” She gave a small smile. 

It quickly formed a frown as Vernal came in with one of her pets on a leash, completely naked crawling on her hands and knees. Yang didn't recognize her, probably some poor girl who wandered too far into the forest when she was attacked and made a slave. She passed them their plates of food and she was released. 

“So, do you always have special tenderized meat for all your guests, or am I just 'special'?”

“In this case, you are a guest, but you'll always be special. In more ways than you realize.”

“Says my mother and every mother on the planet. So it must be true.”

Raven glared. “Enough with the sarcasm and eat.”

“Yes Ma'am.” Yang quietly ate her food. She took her time instilling discipline from her training. She would continue until she gained her weight back as not to overeat, or make herself sick. When Raven finished, she finished though she was still hungry. She got up to follow Raven out.

“Nuh uh. You stay and finish your food. You're done with your training and I refuse to see you continue to starve yourself.”

She sighed through her nose, sat back down and continued to eat. She followed Raven out and set her dish with the others. Yang walked back into Raven's tent deciding it was safer, in some sense and away from other people. She brought out her book and continued reading the story and training of Thunderbird. She was too lost in thought she didn't hear anyone come in. 

“You're reading that? It's a story book.”

“Technically an autobiography.” She corrected as she continued reading. Her index finger drawing over each word.

“I will not be ignored.” Vernal spat as she approached.

“I'm not ignoring you. I am answering your questions and responding in turn.” She turned a page. 

“Oh, so mommy comes and rescues you and you're just tough shit aren't you?”

“Not anymore. Can I take a hit? Yes. Can I dish damage twice as much? Yes. Am I tough? Depends on who you ask. Do I think I'm the shit? No. So, tough shit.” She voice was calm and mostly void of emotion.

This pissed her off even more. She was calling for a lightning strike ready to electrocute the book and if it go the blonde, even better.

“Vernal.” Raven called. “Come help with a disobedient shit.”

“Yes Master.” She looked to Yang. “I'll be back for you later.”

“Count on it.” Yang said as she continued reading. 

When screaming started, Yang stepped out watching as Vernal used an electric whip to shock the poor soul on the other end. Yang walked to Raven. “What'd this one do?” 

“Caught stealing extra food.”

Yang knew what she would do if it was her old self. They would find themselves without a finger, many fingers, or a missing hand. “Surprised she's getting whipped at all. Any chance she's pregnant is why?”

“Are you questioning me?” She glared at a younger version of herself.

“No. I am questioning Vernal.”

“Good girl.”

Internally, Yang gagged at the term. 

“But no she's not. She was taking it to the others. Anyone who excepted is getting it too. Would you like a turn?”

Yang knew she was baiting her. She shouldn't accept, but Raven might not let her go unless she did. “Do I have a choice?” Question was innocent enough.

“You do. You could always say no and take the lashes instead. You could say yes and do it yourself.”

“Those my only options?”

“Or,” Raven circled her, observing her “you could walk away and find out what happens.”

Anything could happen to her while she slept or tried to walk away. Raven bound herself to Yang, to find her no matter what. Even if she did take the whip, she could still be taken and woken up to a harsh beating. Yang walked forward calmly, gripped Vernal's hand stopping another lash.

The short-haired woman growled at her. “Let her have a chance Vernal.” Raven called. She glared at the bloodline daughter before letting go of the whip. 

Yang brought her hand back and struck. It wasn't all her might, but it was enough to leave markings. Raven wore a satisfied smile watching the victim scream out in anguish as the lash connected. It was harder than Vernal's strikes. 

A smirk appeared upon her face. It was nice to have power again. A familiar feeling. However, in the back of her mind, it was that power that killed others, she was the one who used the power to kill her possible friends. Still, she kept her lilac eyes focused on the victim as she whipped her. She screamed out in agony as the whip zapped her after each point of contact against her back. After several minutes to prove she wasn't weak, she handed it back to Vernal. 

“If it was me, I would've cut off her finger or fingers if not her entire hand.” She whispered in her ear and walked away. 

Raven was wondering what she said to Vernal if her eyes went wide in surprise. She watched as Yang disappeared back into her tent. She decided to follow after her. Their conversations so far weren't ruthless, and didn't end up in screaming or bloody matches. “How was your training?” Raven asked as Yang was curled up with a book.

“It was good. Rough at certain points, but it proved successful which is what I was looking for. I think I'll continue certain types of training and ideas here in Anima because of the different terrain types. Who knows, maybe a mission of mine will lead me to more training.”

“Yang.” She was slightly worried. “You're closed off. You're suppressing your emotions to hide your sadness. It's not healthy for you to keep doing so.”

“I can't show those emotions right now. I have to maintain a strong exterior.” She tried to keep her eyes focused on the book, even as her eyes wanted to water and cry tears, even if silent. 

“You are in pain. You are emotionless. Emotions made you stronger and give you something to fight for.”

“I protected Ruby from your sword did I not? I have plenty to fight for.”

“But it's the one you were fighting for that matters. She helped you become strong. You wanted to become stronger for her sake. She-.” Raven was talking about the Faunus.

“She is happy with someone else.” Yang interrupted. “She doesn't need me around and neither does the Faunus. She's happy with someone else.” Her voice was becoming shaken and her throat felt tight. “I don't want to talk about this with you.” She started to pack up her stuff. “I had dinner like you requested, I'm going to go. Good bye Raven.” She was a foot passed her. 

“Is that why you can't even say her name?” She glared at her Yang.

Her eyes shot up and she immediately looked at the corned of the floor in shame. It's true. She couldn't say her name. She left a whole in her heart that she once filled. They had planned a life of adventure. Traveling, gamboling, drinking expensive alcohol, being young and having fun. Yang never thought so much of their future would change based on the month she was gone. If anything, it should've changed in the two weeks it took to get to the Arctic tundra and two weeks to return and the month she spent there.

Raven sighed as she completely shut down and wasn't going to talk anymore. “Yang, I'll take you to Ruby. I don't want you walking, flying or taking a boat that far.”

“I'll be fine. I appreciate what you've done and though I don't understand why, I know you have your reasons and you don't share.” In truth, she still felt exhausted, but she didn't want to know the price she would pay. Raven was already being hospitable, she wasn't going to push it. 

It didn't seem like she had a choice, as Raven slashed the air and a portal appeared. “Take it or I will make you regret it.”

Yang inched to it, shared one look with her mother. She partly wanted to regret not taking it. She wanted to feel something other than the emotional pain she kept at bay. Logic told her to take it and she stepped through. She found herself on Pride the Second. 

Yang picked up her scroll and dialed Ruby. “Hey Rubes, I'm on my ship. If you and Weiss are ready to go, I'm going on some missions I might need assistance with.” She smiled hearing her younger sister gasp in surprise. Yang heard the door open and rose petals nearly knocked her down. Yang chuckled seeing Ruby's bright smile. “I have a phone call to make and we'll be on our way.”

“Actually Yang.” Her voice was saddened. “I'm not going with you this time. Weiss will.”

“Ruby?” She was completely taken by surprise. 

“I'm going to be staying with Blake. She needs support and I'll see you when you come back.”

“But you and Weiss-.”

“We'll be fine.” She gave her smile and Yang knew there was sadness behind it.

“Alright. I'll come see you immediately after my first mission. But before I let you go, what happened to the dragon at Beacon?” 

“I saw Cinder attack and kill someone at the top of the tower. I don't know how it happened, but it had something to do with my silver eyes and I was told I froze it. No matter how many people hit it, it won't disintegrate.”

“That's my special little sister.” She ruffled her hair with a smile. 

“Hey!” Ruby was batting her hands away and fixing her hair. 

Yang tightly held Ruby knowing she had to go. “I love you.” She kissed her forehead goodbye. 

“I love you and I'll miss you.” She wiped away her tears as she stepped off. 

Yang swallowed, finding it hard to suppress her emotions after this loss. But unlike...the long dark-haired woman, she would visit and come back for Ruby. The blonde turned back to the platinum blonde. “You ready to go Weiss?”

She stood behind her with her arms folded. “What? No improper nickname? No sarcastic comment? No type of royal address involved?”

“Not this time.” She smiled though they both knew it was fake. 

She gently put a hand on her shoulder. “I'm ready. Ruby and I already said goodbye. We'll see her after we get done what needs to be done.”

Yang nodded and swallowed any rising emotions to focus on the mission at hand. “Let me just make this phone call and we'll go.” She brought out the business card, her scroll and typed the number. 

A woman's voice came through. “This is First Remnant's Bank accounting department. What is your account number?”

“The dragon has been activated.”

“Welcome Miss. Xiao Long. I will let Ozpin know you decided to join our cause. Please hold while I transfer you.”

A determined smile appeared on her face. “Alright Weiss, we've got our first mission. Apparently there's been White Fang activity disruption in Anima. I have an idea. I just need to stock-.”

“Already done.”

“Properly pack,-.”

“Done.”

“Make sure I have everything.”

“I already checked.”

“Do I have a first mate?”

“Check.”

“I need to clean-.”

“Already handled.”

“Is there anything I'm missing?”

“Yes, but we can talk about that after you get underway. For now, you'll need to punch in these coordinates.”

Yang examines them and instructed Weiss to follow with her head as they go into the cabin. She sat at the new desk with her map, compass and protractor. “Sixteen digits, huh? I'm used to eight. It's more accurate to a T.”

“Accuracy is important with this.”

“What the hell is so important it has to be this accurate?” Her voice was filled with curiosity. Weiss followed her to the helm as she lined up the degrees.

“You'll see.” She voice full of amusement. 

Yang hopped down in the sand and pushed the boat in the water. She teleported on and waved goodbye to Ruby as they sailed away. 

Yang sat in the quarters with Weiss in front of her. They played a simple two player game. Yang was allowing Weiss to win. She talked tough to try to seem like she wasn't playing her when she was. 

“Dang, you beat me.” She said with a smile.

“Yang, this isn't what this is about. You're acting like your other personality. Admit it, what Blake did hurt you.”

She slowly winced hearing her name. “I'm not denying it didn't.”

“Look, it's not her fault, and it's not yours. She was just trying to push you away so it would hurt less and be less drama for you.” 

She sighed. “She knows I can take care of myself. If she would've let me, I would've taken care of her and the child or children. She told me she's happy and even if it's with someone else, I'm happy for her.”

“You didn't talk to Ghira or Kali did you?”

“No. Was I supposed to?”

“Yes actually. Her parents love you and they would've told you something was wrong and that she needed you.”

She simply shrugged not having anything to say. “Can we please not talk about this?”

“Alight. By the way, I know you let me win. Cheater.”

“It's only cheating if I take advantage to win. You just hate to admit you're not a sore winner like you should be.”

“Yeah well, don't get used to it.”

“Wouldn't dream of it. You hungry?” 

“No, but you look like you need something to eat and possibly a bunch of cake or sweets to fatten you up.”

“I don't need all that. Just some healthy carbohydrates will be fine.” 

“Nice to know you're still the stubborn brute.” She rolled her eyes with a smile.

It hurt her to see as Bl-she did that, but tried to play it off. “Good to know you're still the cold Schnee I left.”

Weiss smiled. 

With nothing further, Yang brought out two books. “I got something for you on my trip.” She pulled out her Grimm notebook. “Turns out, the best way to defeat the Ground Dwellers, is to take out their legs one by one so they can't move.”

“Remind me again what those are.”

“The huge centipede looking Grimm.”

“Ah yes. That would be an effective method. Pray tell how you found this out?”

“Reading.” She smiled pulling out Thunderbird's book.

“How many times have you finished that one?”She asked seeing the notepad next to her as she took notes. 

“Not once. I keep rereading chapters to the best of my ability. It's a journal really. Its like no matter how many times I skim it, I always find more I missed in the chapter.” Yang laid on her back with the book above her as she continued to read. 

“By the way, you did forget something.”

“What's that?”

Weiss smirked and rolled two golden bracelets over. “Ember Celica.”

“Dag gun it. At least I remembered my arm this time.” She laughed messing with her prosthetic. She felt useless knowing she forgot something important. Her weapon, a part of her and her fighting style. “Weiss.” She looked down at the game. “Why are you here?”

“Huh?” She raised an eyebrow unsure of the question.

“Why are you here, with me? Why aren't you with Ruby?” She was more curious. 

“Oh. Well, Ruby and I both know how much you and Blake love each other. Something happened that Blake doesn't talk about and you should ask her about it. She started shutting herself in her room more often, became moody and broody, and overall avoiding everyone and everything. I don't think even Sun knows what was going on, but he refused to leave her alone. She was finally fed up when her efforts to push him away failed and accepted help.”

“I see...But that doesn't answer my question.”

“You need someone to look at and reflect what you see back to you, like a mirror, someone like me. Blake needs someone there to support her that isn't you, asks questions but doesn't receive answers and is there to support no matter what. Someone like Ruby.”

“But, you could've stayed with Ruby. You two love each other and I know it pains you to be apart.”

“While this is true, you and Blake are like family to me. I would do anything for you three. I love Ruby and I want nothing more than to be with her, but you and Blake are important to me and without each other, you will destroy yourselves. If it means I have to be separated from Ruby for sometime for you not to destroy yourself and lose yourself to whatever emotion or lack there of may consume you, I will.”

“So when is it?” Yang asked with a smile.

“When's what?” Weiss asked confused.

“When's the wedding declaring us actual family and sisters-in-law?”

“Well I...” She blushed not really having an answer.

As amusing as it was to see the ice princess with a warm heart and face, she decided to intervene. “Weiss, if you want or need my blessing, you have it. If you need time, don't wait too long. Anyone can see the love you have for Ruby. As long as you continue to make my sister happy, I'm happy for both of you. If you intentionally hurt her, I will kick your ass. If you argue and need a place to stay to cool down, my door is always open for both of you.” She smiled.

“Thanks Yang. It means a lot.” 

“Well, if you need me, I'll be in my vent.”

“Yes, you do have a lot to think about.”

Yang walked down to the library. She couldn't look at the couch. The memories of what happened in the vent with Blake on multiple occasions came to her mind and avoided it. She entered the gym deciding it was safer. 

She played a song on her scroll. She had no idea why she played it. It was catchy, upbeat but it reminded her of Bla- her love and how they held each other.

I can see it your eyes. You're livin' a troubled life. You've been hurtin' more and more these days. You don't have to hide it. Don't have to fight it. Baby, all you have to do is turn and walk away. When you're tired of it all and tears need to fall your back's to the wall come cryin' to me. You don't have to be strong, you don't have to hold on. You've been there too long, come cryin' to me. I'll leave the living room light~. Burnin' all night. No don't even pack. Don't even look back. Ba-by come cryin' to me. 

She continued to sob as they talked about this song and how both of them cried, Yang would deny she did, after hearing it when she confront Bla- for playing it. 

Got a picture of you. I carry in my heart. Close my eyes to see it. When the night gets dark. Got a memory of you. I carry in my soul. I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold. If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine. But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind. Not a day goes by. That I don't think of you. After all this time, you're still with my it's true. Somehow you remain. Locked so deep inside. Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by. 

“Fuck this!” She stood up and punched a bag with all her anger and sadness. She held when it hardly budged and cried into it as another song play. 

One life, is not a long time. When you're waiting, for a small sign. Patience, is hard to to find. When you're waiting, for a small sign. Patience, is hard to find. Shadows seem to fill your life. 

“I tried. Bl...Bla...Blake. I tried so hard to fight your demons, fill your life with light so the shadows don't bother you. I failed. I failed so badly. I should've been there for you. I should've listen to you. I shouldn't of left. I should've taken you with me as nothing more than a traveling companion. I could've done that. You would've just been there to watch and observe. No interference. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I failed both of us.”

Don't be disappointed. Don't let your heart break. Don't spend another minute in...this...way... It's...oh...kay. Dry your eyes now, baby. Broken wings won't hold you down. You'll take flight soon, baby. You'll be lifted up. And you'll be there~. 

“You told me you're happy, I'm happy for you. I will leave you be to enjoy your happiness. Like I told you, dragons live in isolation for a reason. I would've been without you one way or another. Glad it was sooner rather than later.” 

She got up, tired of feeling sorry for herself. She washed her face in the bathroom. She was drained of emotion and determined to focus on the mission at hand. She stared out into the water on the bow, grabbing onto the railing.

“So,” Weiss's voice came behind her. “What exactly are we up against?”

“You really want to know?” She smiled still staring into the water as her arms were crossed and she leaned into the rail.

“I do, but it's not going to kill me inside if you don't tell me.”

“Good, intel indicates that Adam Taurus killed the White Fang leader, Sienna Khan, or alias by the name of Shere Khan-.”

“Like that children's movie about the boy in the jungle?”

“Precisely. Anyway, after the attack he lead on Beacon, seems he's after another school.” She let Weiss fill in the blanks.

“Haven Academy, again?”

“Haven Academy. The first time, it was more of a proving ground. He just wanted to blow it up for the hell of it. He wants to watch humanity bow. Now, it seems he's bringing an army-.”

Her eyes filled with worry as she filled in the blanks with a whisper. “The stray faction of the White Fang.”

Yang nodded. “Exactly. What he wants or what he's doing there is unknown. My guess is that there wouldn't be an underground force with underground enemies. He's working for or with someone. One theory is he has no idea what the hell he's really doing and is in it for his own self-interest not matter who he hurts, including innocent Faunus. Second, he knows what he's doing and at this point doesn't care or is too pardon my pun stubborn or bull-headed, without the horns to see the harm he's doing. Third, he has no idea who he's working for a is a simple pawn meant to be discarded in the end, even if killed by his superiors. Fourth, he knows what he's doing and is either taking power for himself for any number of reasons. Could be to betray them in the end for his own gain and is killed by them. Either way, he is going to die this time.”

If she only knew. Weiss thought to herself. “Yang, no matter what, I care about about you, Ruby and-.”

“Got it, continue.” It still hurt to hear her name.

“Well, I just want you to know. No matter what, you can't die.”

She placed her left hand on her shoulder and smiled. “While appreciated, I have to watch out for you. I've never seen Ruby as happy as she is with you.” She turned and went back to her cabin. She reached for the door, but couldn't find it within herself to open it. She instead climbed up the the very top of the mast, past the crows nest and took her seat. Unfortunately, the stars were out and it reminded her of song from a movie they sang along to. 

“I may not be brave no strong, nor smart, but somewhere in my secret heart I know. Love will find a way. Anywhere I go. I'm home, if you are there beside me like dark. Turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I found you. Love will find, a way.” 

She sighed. “No it won't. Who am I kidding? Who knows how long she was with Sun for before I left the second time and he was there for her the first time. I was stupid. So stupid thinking our love could last. Raven was right. I know why she killed Tai and Summer. I won't do the same to Bla-ck. Her family doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve that. She stood up and yelled into the night. “You said you'd always be there for me!” Her voice dropped. “But you're not. It's because of me. It's all my fault.” More tears left her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was said toward her love, Tai or Summer..  
______________________

In Menagerie. 

Blake was sitting on her bed. Sun, Ruby and her parents were all huddled and talking in the dinning room. She just simply picked at her food before dismissing herself. She didn't even tell her parents Yang came to visit or what happened. They saw Ruby who offered to stay for some particular reason, and she either told them or refrained from asking. She liked having Ruby around, her smile, light jokes instead of Yang's puns and the fact it was like having part of Yang there, but she wasn't her. 

Everyone was worried, especially her mother who said she needed to eat more in her condition. A condition she didn't want. She only wanted to be this condition with the one person she pushed away. The one person who might not come back. She told herself she didn't deserve her. She gazed at the stars on the ceiling before hugging her knees and sobbing. A song in her head played.

I'm still tryin' figure out how to tell you I was wrong. I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone. So is it you, or is it me? I know I said things that I didn't mean, but you should've known me by now. You should've known me. If you believed when I said, I'd be better off without you. Then you never really knew me at all. If you believed, when I said, that I wouldn't be thinking about you. You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong. You're all that I need! Just tell me that you still believe!

“Yang... I'm so sorry. I tried. I wanted to tell you. I just felt so guilty. It was all my fault. I should've known. Yang, please. Even if you don't forgive me. I want you to come back to me.” Even now as she looked at the stars, she was wondering which ones Yang was looking at. She decided the stars hurt too much and climbed on the roof to stare at the moon. 

In a perfect world. One we've never known. We would never need, to face the world alone. They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave, nor strong, nor smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, I know... Love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home, if you are there beside me like dark. Turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I found you. Love will find a way

Yang's voice came into her head. 'As long as we think about each other our hearts will be one. No matter where you are, I'll always be with you.'

“Why can't you be with me here now!?” She asked herself though the answer pained her and it was her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry! In other news, I am working on several fan-fics I do plan on posting eventually. Just writing them as they are on my desk top just a matter of adding them. But seriously, Volume 6 Chapter 9. Oh the feels! Our Bees in Volume 6, THE FEELS! NOO!
> 
> Again, later I will explain what happened to Blake and possibly what I planned originally as opposed how it turned out. I will try to update this weekly!


	88. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I can convince myself I don't love you, eventually it will be true. 
> 
> I can push away my emotions to not feel anything, eventually I'll have none

Yang shook her head clearing any thoughts of the cat Faunus and used the bars connecting the sails to jump down. “So, Weiss queen, how do you want to go about this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to strategize for how we stop an army of the White Fang, or do we go in guns and ice blazin'?”

“Yang, I know you're just trying to distract yourself. We have a day or two of sailing when we get there. Not to mention, possibly quite a bit of walking when we arrive.”

“Ah prin-Weiss, you're no fun. Who said anything about walking?” She strode over to Bumblebee. “When we could arrive in style.”

“No. Absolutely not.” She crossed her arms shaking her head. “We are not riding that death trap of yours.”

“You have to admit it'll beat walking. Besides, you're going to get blisters and possibly break a heel if not break a leg. Ruby would never let me hear the end of it if I let anything happen to you.” 

“Well, you big brute, the same applies for you. Ruby would never forgive me if I allow some scoundrel to hurt or injure you.”

“Yeah, but being reckless is my thing and it would be my fault. She knows that.”

“They both do. Blake still cares about what happens to you. She...”

Weiss's words fell on deaf ears as Yang stared at the ground. How could she still care? She's with Sun. I smelt him all over her. She's pregnant and the child isn't mine. We meant a lot to each other before I left, but things change. She's changed. I've changed. We've grown apart. I-.

“Yang? Yang Xiao Long? Yang Branwen? Yang!” Weiss's voice grew louder to get her attention. 

“Huh?” She turned her attention back to Weiss.

“Whatever Blake said to you, she still loves you. We both know she's settling. Someone to make her somewhat happy. She really wants you.”

“Then why is she-?”

“Blake.”

“She with-?”

“Blake.” Weiss kept interrupting until she would say her name properly.

“The dark-haired Faunus-?”

“Blake.” 

“Black-?”

“It's Blake.”

“She with Sun!?” Yang yelled frustrated with the former heiress. “If she still loves or cares about me, why is she with Sun!?”

“The dark haired cat Faunus has a name. She deserves to be remembered properly. You might as well use it.”

“Remembered, past-tense, as in gone and never coming back. She's gone. The sooner I accept that, the better off I-we will be. You need me focused and fully functional. I wish for this moment Draco was still around. You know why? It would be so much easier for me to wallow in the darkest state of my mind and never return to the land of the living while someone else takes over.”

“Well guess what genius? You went on your crazy camping trip to combine you two and if it weren't for Draco you wouldn't have lost Blake in the first place.” It was harsh, but she needed to hear it. The stubborn brute needed to hear it no matter how much it hurt.

“Yes, and I'm trying to get her back!” She yelled as she admitted it to herself. “You know what happened? I went into the desert to kill a Wynn dragon. I was low on aura, low on my semblance, low on my physical health and I tried to take down a Grimm I wasn't ready to face or fight. You know who saved me from being crushed, Raven. My mother-.”

“Raven.” Weiss folded her arms having enough of this.

“Raven saved me. Not Ruby, not you, not Bla-Raven. She kept me safe and fed. She taught me a new move I plan on testing. Channeling my aura into my right arm and breaking whatever comes at me. Raven let me go. No strings attached. She took me through a portal straight to Ruby. She didn't have me walk or fly back to Kuo Kuana. While I was there, some girl was caught stealing and whipped. Guess you gave her half her lashes. Not Raven, not Vernal, me. I did and you know why? I liked the power. I miss controlling someone's life. I wanted to bring Draco back. Even now, I want to fracture my mind into seeing a figment of Blake until I convince myself she's actually there. As a matter of fact, guess what? I still have the video footage of her during everything we did. I could just have a fake version of her and guess what? It would actually convince me it's her.” She was red-faced, huffing and puffing by the time she finished that she was able to finally say her name. 

“Are you done?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“What!?” Yang felt angry all over again.

“Good.” Weiss calmly walked up to her and slapped her. “That's for being an insufferable brute who doesn't think things through. Taking on a dragon that destroyed Beacon. The hell is wrong with you? You know what? Don't answer that. Clearly your time in the desert has clogged your ears and left sand grains in your brain. You were supposed to improve yourself for the better. You always have to make things worse, don't you? Have you thought that the reason you are suffering right now is because of Raven? Have you thought that she was being 'nice' to you is because she's fucking with your life? Is is possible she had some hand into why you and Blake are suffering right now? Did it ever cross your mind that the best way to get you back is to somehow have Blake reject you-?”

“Stop saying her name!” She shouted. 

“Blake Belladonna.” She was calm despite Yang's red eyes of warning, a ticking time bomb. 

Her blood was boiling and fuming. Instead of giving into it and giving Weiss the satisfaction she wanted, she held her breath, counted to ten, released. She was empty and hallow. She pushed away any and all emotions with her will power. Yang was now how Draco used to be. “Bla- she never mentioned Raven or anybody. She didn't tell me what happened. I didn't ask. All I asked was if she was happy. She is happy with Sun. She told me yes, I told her I was happy for her I wouldn't get in the way of what they had. Told her I would always love her and walked out of her life. Just like that.”

“Did Blake look you in the eyes and tell you this?” She insisted to keep using her name until the stubborn dragon said it, not in anger. She hated how she sounded calm all the sudden. 

“Of course not. She had her back to me because it hurt her to see me there as she moved on. I am her past and she can't mix that with the future.” 

“Did it ever occur to you that Blake was lying to protect you as she's done on more than one occasion and Blake broke down immediately after you closed the door?”

“She told me he was happy. I didn't need to look in her eyes to see it. Sun makes her happy. You said he does, but I'd make her happier, she's settling. If she's happy with someone else, if it ain't broke, don't fix it.” She started to walk away. 

“Eventually, you will stop feeling sorry for yourself in wallowing in self-pity. You will wake up from this funk and realize I am right. And when you do, you will see that I am right and I will be right there supporting you like I am now. This is why I am here and not Ruby. You might be able to lie to yourself, lie to her and convince yourself you're right and Ruby might enable you, but you can't fool me Xiao Long. Remember that.” She let Yang go deciding they had enough. The argument got heated with Yang and Weiss wanted to get a rouse out of her so she wasn't emotionless and had to face them. Instead of facing them though, Yang pushed them down and away. However, even she knew this was an unhealthy coping mechanism and has to do something about it.

Yang stomped to the gym. “That little white-haired, snowflake know-it-all. Who the hell does she think she is? It's her life, she choose, and she doesn't want me in it. What the fuck does it matter now? Blake has moved on, now it's my turn. I should've fucked that Faunus that was tending the bar before I left. She's cute enough. Gah!” She punched a bag. “She's not her though! They will never be her! Fuck!” She cried out giving the bag another punch. 

Tomedonai wa nichijou ni nomarete, yuramiki nagara mata katachi wo kaeteitta. Soredemo kono sekai de. Ikiru imi sagashite. Mayoi tachidomari kizutsuuite wa namida suru. Imasara mou osoi kana? Henji no nai jimon jitou. Subete wa sou jibun shidai owari mo hajimari mo.

If I gathered all the love in my heart, that grows with each passing day. I would find a confusing puzzle that changes and rearranges. Will I ever find my place? I'm not so sure. Or will I forever feel insecure? And the moment all the questions fade I notice my tears. But can't hold them back. Maybe it's too late I've lost my chance. All of my questions shall go unanswered. Will I keep fighting to find the light or will I descent to a bitter end? 

She couldn't bring herself to listen to middle and skipped to the next verse. 

Takanaru kono kodou ni. Kizukanai furisjite. Tsuyogari no egao itsunomaika umaku natta. Kazoe hodo egaita. Kibou ni michita ano mirai wa. Kono omoi to urahara ni mata sukoshi iroaseta. 

I have always danced to my own beat. But you always throw me out of sync. 'Cause around you I am holding back and I'm mastering a fake brave smile. Maybe it's too late I've lost to my dreams. All of my wishes come true only here. If I wake up now I'll lose this moment. I fear my dreams will fade around me.

Tsuyoku. Tsuyoku. Nigitta kono te ganigitta koho te ga. Hakanaku hodokeru. Sadame da toshitte mo. Kokore ni nokotta Tashika na kioku de. Zutto. Zutto. Tte tsunagattelreru kara. 

I'm so close, yet so far. I can't reach out to where you are. I'd give my heart. I'd give my soul. But some things are in our control. Your hand's not meant for me to hold. And I'll be lonely when you're gone. I'm aware, so aware. Only through my memory you'll be there~. 

Fureru koto no dekinai. Chikaute tooi kyori wo. Umeraretara tte. Nijimu sora wo mita? 

It's not the destiny that I've dreamed of. And as I cry I know this is goodbye. How can I ever reach you when I can't even see the sky? 

Yang stopped the song not daring to be filled with hope. She didn't even want to go to the couch to see either hemisphere in the sky. Weiss's words come back to her head. 

'Have you thought that the reason you are suffering right now is because of Raven? Have you thought that she was being 'nice' to you is because she's fucking with your life? Is is possible she had some hand into why you and Blake are suffering right now? Did it ever cross your mind that the best way to get you back is to somehow have Blake reject you?'

Part of it made sense but she didn't want to believe it. Blake admitted to freeing him thinking he changed, maybe he did. Raven was one to fuck with her life, but it was always directly. What was the point of using a pawn? If Raven wanted her back, why did she let me go so easily? I was and still am weak. I haven't gained everything back to physical full capacity. She could've easily kept me around and tortured me because she felt like it. What Weiss questioned doesn't make sense. 

She probably wanted me to place blame elsewhere to make it easier. The blame goes squarely on me. I did this. I caused my mind to split in two as a coping mechanism. My fault I left Blake behind. I could've brought her with me through the desert. It's my fault she's moved on. I can't blame anyone but myself. She moved on. I need to move on. I don't even know how to. Breathe Xiao Long. One step at a time. 

She shut down her emotions through her will. Her teacher did it and her training training was will power. Now she would use logic over her emotions. Willing her emotions away. Yang walked along the front of the ship. She balanced on the pole and hung onto the rope while smelling the sea and losing herself in the water. 

Things with Weiss weren't so bad over the next few days. Yang told her the plan to get Weiss back on the Schnee throne.

“I don't like it Yang. My father cheats. You and I both know this.”

“That's why this is nearly full proof. I just need Ruby to corporate with us and not blow her cover.”

“We both know Ruby. She won't be good at a disguise, especially as a server and trying to give you hints and tricks about the tricks my father will use. There's someone better suited for that.”

“She has her own life now. All I need to do is beat papa Schnee in Lair's dice, Black Jack or a poker game in which he will cheat. I know I can't interest him in Five Finger Fillet or anything hands on. We'll make a negotiation, I win, he steps down or dies the Schnee Dust Company is yours-.”

“It's not that simple Yang. He's good at Blake Jack and poker.” Pun intended. “He'll refuse Lair's Dice. And what if you lose? What if he shoots, you bleed out and die?”

“Then I guess Shitley is in charge, and I went out with a like Yang like I always wanted.”

“That can't be it! Yang, I have seen you come too far to watch you just lay down and die. That is not the dragon in you at all.”

“You see Weiss, I have a plan. I may as well tell you. When you're at close range with your opponent, you can see exactly where they are aiming. More than likely in your father's case, he'll aim for my middle I can either dodge, catch it in my metal hand, or use my aura to predict where the shot will go before it gets there.”

“No. That is too risky and unsafe.”

“It's worked so far. That's how I've been able to duel as much as I have and survive. Weiss, don't worry about me. You've become a close friend of mine and I want you to be happy. You deserve the best. We both want you to take back your grandfather's company. It won't be easy, but you will be the best. Of course I have a back up plan.”

“Of course you do.” 

“That little brother of yours, he's going to be in charge maybe a couple months. And because of this, the company will have low stock prices. Some uncertainty, mostly due to your brother's arrogance in thinking he knows what's best. Or, 'accidents' can happen. I invest as much money as possible say, enough to own fifty two percent of the company-.”

“There's no way you can afford that-.”

Yang held a robotic finger to her lips. “That's what's going to take time. I didn't give you two journals about my journey's for nothing. Those can sell those as well as that autobiography of yours, what you've been doing for the past several years as explicit or as fabricated as you want. You can put me in the book, as long as you use some translation of my name meaning dragon. Those are my only conditions.”

“Don't forget to add the part where I give you fifty percent of profits.”

“I think you mean ten.”

“Yang, for that plan of yours, you'll need as much money as you can get.”

“Weiss, we'll start small. I can easily make ten lien in Five Finger Fillet, one hundred in Liar's Dice, two hundred in Black Jack-.”

“You mean Blake Jack?” She smiled at the pun again which Yang ignored the first time. 

It was Yang's turn t roll her eyes. “And three hundred in poker and that's just in Anima. The rough and tough of Vacuo will definitely be more competitive though but not as much money as Anima. We need to finish this mission, get Ruby and explore. I'm excited just thinking about it.”

“Aren't you missing someone?” She folded her arms leaning to the right.

She froze for a moment, sighed and spoke. “Anastasia is with her real family who will care for her. Besides, for a mother to be torn from her child is... There's no way to explain that kind of grief.” She thought of Bla- and their children being ripped from her.

“I wasn't talking about that cat Faunus.”

“She's with her family too. Besides,” She gave a quarter smile. “Once we have Ruby, I'll have my family.” 

“Yang-.”

Yang bowed her head staring at the wooden floor. “How many times are we going have this conversation before you drop her?”

“When you fight for her and go get her. But, you will visit Ghira, Kali, and Anastasia, it's only a matter of time until you see her again.”

She was still looking at the floor with sadness lingering in her voice though willed away. “I've been trying not to think about it. Just because we'll see each other, doesn't mean we have to talk or interact with one another. Besides, it'll only be a matter of time until she moves out and lives somewhere else. Maybe Kuo Kuana, maybe another continent and we'll never see each other again. She shrugged. “I don't care.”

“We both know that's a lie and you do care. This is why I am here and not Ruby.”

“It doesn't matter.” She picked up her head. “Let's continue to get underway.”

“Aye Captain.” 

Yang went into the cabin. She took off her arm and replaced it with her hook. It was in a dresser that Weiss or Ruby must've placed. She closed her eyes, sighing before dawning her captain's hat. She might be whole, she might be Yang Xiao Long, she might have been Captain Sir, but now she would accept herself as she was and no longer a danger to the people she loved, Captain Xiao Long. She sighed again as the look didn't match how she felt and dropped the hat and replaced the hook with her arm. She sat at the edge of the bow of the ship staring into the water. 

“You break the glass, to hide to hide your face. Recorded lines that just will not erase. And buried in your loss of innocence. You wonder if you'll find it again. Was I there for the worse of all your pain? And was I there when your blue skies ran away? Was I there when the rains were flooding you off your feet? Those were my tears falling down for you, falling down for you.   
I'm the one that you've been looking for. I'm the one that you've been waiting for. I've had my eyes on you ever since I met you. I will love you after the rain falls down. I will love you after the sun goes down. I'll have my eyes on you after the world is no more.” 

She didn't know who it was for. It wasn't for Stazie as she changed the lyrics 'ever since you were born' to 'ever since I met you'. Could have been the cat Faunus, but it didn't make sense in some cases. No! It was for her. It was for Blake Belladonna. 

Yang stood up with renewed confidence and fists clenched. Her eyes turned red in raw determination. She was still Yang, but she would never be the same Yang again. The Yang her family knew was gone. She would burn and never return. The ends of her jacket swayed behind her like a cape as she entered her cabin. She dawned the captain's hat and replaced her hand with her hook.

“Weiss!” She called on the deck.

“Yes? Yang! Oh my gosh! Yang-!?”

Yang pulled out her cutlass before Weiss could finish. “Fight me. My sword, your rapier.” 

“Yang, this is foolish-.”

“I have my hook and I need to fight left handed. You are left handed, who better to fight?” 

“What's gotten into you? This can't be about Blake.” What the hell did Yang think she was doing? She's wearing her hat, her arm has been replaced with her hook and her eyes are red. Her eyes are red!? “Captain Sir?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Captain Xiao Long at your service.” She bowed removing her hat carefully with her hook for a moment. “Miss Schnee, will you accompany me in a sword fight or not?”

“Is there anyway around this?”

“Yes, you could always say no, but it leaves me unprepared and at a disadvantage. In some cases I can still win like this. Otherwise I can switch out.”

“Arrogant as always.” She rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She unsheathe her rapier. “Only so I know you won't die. May I use dust?”

“Yes you may. I should upgrade my sword so I have my choice in dust. Might help in a jam. Do you know the rules for a proper duel?”

“Of course. I am a Schnee after all.” She said it in a snarky tone Yang hated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Let us begin.” 

They had their backs to each other, barely touching. They both walked ten steps forward and turned to face each other. Both had determination in her eyes. Icy blue against scarlet red. Their swords at the ready. 

Yang took a dramatic step forward and came at Weiss in a wide arc motion. It was easy to see as she blocked it, as well as the hook that was coming. Weiss stomped on her foot.

“Ow!” She cried in pain backing away a few feet. 

Weiss jumped on the opening going in straight. Yang met steal with steal holding her position. “Good move Schnee, did you know the toes are filled with nerve cells and crushing them like you did proved effective? Except you overlooked one tiny detail. I'm wearing boots.” 

Her eyes widened in shock and she was suddenly sent to the floor. She recovered quickly stopping the sword aimed for her neck. She went from kneeling to standing as their weapons clang against one another. 

After an hour of going slow, getting used to the movement, Yang decided to fight for real narrowing her eyes at Weiss who understood with a nod. They continued to fight and attack while searching for an opening. Yang was hit more times than she cared to admit, charging her semblance more than she liked. 

Yang was looking for an opening, any opening. She went for a stab thinking she had won. Weiss smiled at her and twirled the sword in her grip before it was stabbed into the mass. She poked it into the blonde's neck only to be met with aura. 

“Alright, you win.” She used her hook to lower the weapon. I need work and practice.”

“You're not planning on facing Adam in sword combat with a hook, and left handed sword do you? You sword work is less than average at best.”

“Of course not. I wanted to get used to using my left hand more. My cutlass is designed to me specifically, universal with both hands, it's a perk. Seeing as I'll be using my hook more, I need to be lefty for everything.”

“That was an unacceptable pun. If you're going to say them, at least be decent.”

“You're not right Weiss, you're left.” 

“Ugh. Better I guess, still bad.” 

“Are you sure I don't have you hooked?” She lifted it to Weiss's eye level.

“Nope.”

“Not even reeling for more?”

“That fishing pun ruined it. Quit before you fall too far.”

“I'll fish for more puns later. I'll see you soon Weiss Queen.” She gave a two finger salute before disappearing in her cabin. She put up her hook for night, changed into pajamas for Weiss sake as she used to sleep naked, but now clothe herself as she didn't feel as safe anymore with Raven, nor did she have a valid reason for it anymore. She rested her head in the pillow and immediately blacked out for much needed sleep that she had been neglecting. 

When she woke, her eyes shot open and she tried to move. She let out a sigh through her nose as she was experienced sleep paralysis. It happened more often since she was used to having a body next to her as she slept. She could try to convince Weiss to join her, but she felt it would be weird. Since she was always in 'expect anything to happen mode' while training, she never let herself have any sleep past superficial which meant she was always tired and running on adrenaline which was dangerous for extended periods of time. 

When she could move, she got up and listened to the recorder that was Blake's voice. Tears fell as she listened to the happiness that was there and dreamed what might have been. She remembered how happy she was after the initial shock of Blake being pregnant. It was something Yang always wanted but wanted to wait, but since it happened, she couldn't hold back how excited she was. Like her father scaring Raven away with all the plans for the future and how much it scared her. Yang had those same plans too. She smiled thinking all the times Blake had to scold her and forcibly removed her hand only for it to make its way back to her sensitive stomach. She loved cuddling on the couch listening to her purr. It always calmed her down. The nights they would look at the stars for hours. Yang loved gazing into her eyes are seeing the love she had and felt. Blake had gone through so much bullshit for her and wanted to be with her. In the end, one can only take so much before it becomes too much. 

She told herself she was going to be strong. She spent too much time grieving already. She was supposed to be stronger today. She tore out the headphones from her ears, made her way to the gym and just started punching. She felt angry, but there weren't any other emotions behind it. She continued to punch each punching bag while blaring angry metal music as loud as her ears could take. When it got to a particular part, she screamed and her semblance activated with it. She beat the stuffing out of the bags and even the bags that were already ripped. 

She panted in tiredness as she completely drained herself. She showered quickly not wanting to waste time with memories and strode to the kitchen. 

“Hey Weiss.” She waved starting up a pan for breakfast. 

“Hello Yang. How are you this morning?”

“Refreshed and ready to start the day, you?” She willed her emotions away.

“Ready to get off the seas and take some much deserved revenge.”

“Much deserved, huh? What makes you say that?”

“Well, if you talked to her, you would want this guy were after dead. I almost, almost do. If it wasn't for the way I was raised, I'm sure he would be dead at my hand.”

“Yeah. I wanted him dead at first, don't get me wrong, I still do. If it weren't for a certain someone telling me it's wrong. But even if we put him in prison, he'll just escape and hurt people-.”

“You can say that again.”

“What'd this guy do this time?” She sat down in front of Weiss with her breakfast. 

“You need to call Blake and ask her.”

“It's only been a couple days since I last saw her. She needs more time than that. What I don't want to happen, it this guy goes down like a martyr and gives the White Fang even more reason to fight for Adam's cause.”

“You pissed Faunus off enough by cutting off his horns. He's not even a bull. They were goat horns and if you look at his mask. His eyes are shaped like a goat. No idea why you thought he was a bull. He's clearly a goat.”

“Good to know in the future then. He doesn't deserve to be a bull. But still, I'll have to humiliate him. It's the best way people won't follow him after this.”

“You don't even have to do that much. You publicly capture him, or make known of his capture, and interrogate him. Ask him about the White Fang bases. Once word gets out that he snitched on them, no one will follow him. Now, how you get him to tell you is completely on you.”

“Good point.”

“Please don't talk with food in your mouth. And you need to eat more than that. You still need at least half you weight back.”

“Relax Weiss. I am gaining weight. I don't want too much fat where I have to work to turn it into muscle. I can gain weight and have it transform into muscle instantly.”

“You need to go to a nutritionist and have them tell you this.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I've done this before. Let's not forget I went to The Cut, came back for a month for safety reasons-.”

“And for a certain someone. Let's not forget that.”

“And to spend more time with family.” She rolled her eyes. “Then went back to the desert to do it all again.”

“And are you going to do it again?”

“Hell yeah. There's still more training and things I can learn in Anima as well as Sanus. You and Ruby can take care of each other. With no strings, I can learn and do more. Maybe I'll visit that village in The Cut again.”

“Yang, think about it, really think about it. You'll be gone for a really long time if you do that. Ruby and Blake would be devastated. They'd go a long time without seeing you.”

“Weiss, I am a dragon. A path of isolation is one I chose and willing to live with.” 

“Don't you do that. Don't you dare do that to them. Yes you'll be living for centuries, but they only have so much time. Yes, it's easier to wallow in self-pity, but once they are gone, they're gone. There is no getting them back. Which is why you can focus on that when... Ruby dies and Blake is gone too.” Her voice became sad towards the end. 

“Hey.” Yang held the top of her hand. “Ruby is lucky to have someone like you who cares about her. You two will grow old together. If possible, live long enough to have Ruby die first. Her heart would break and she might die of grief if you go first. With you, I know you'll be sad, but you'll be able to live.”

“As long as you're there for the both of us.”

“Of course. It's whatever you too want to do. Now, this conversation has gone too dark for me, I am going to color chakras and possibly connect over one thousand dots.”

“You and your adult arts and crafts. But seriously, you should call Blake, at least ask her how she's doing.”

“Maybe...” The golden blonde turned to leave after cleaning the dishes. 

Yang sat in the crow's nest with her dot-to-dot Grimm book and colored pencils. She thought about what Weiss said about calling her. She wanted to, she thought about doing so, but just the thought of hearing her voice made her weak. She waited until she got to one hundred-correction one and ninety as she always had to stop at a number ending in zero. She lost her courage again and stopped at four hundred and ninety. She picked up her scroll, closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She felt sudden determination come out of nowhere as she was going to put her scroll down. 

“Now or never.” She told herself.

'Hey' Sent. 

“Boom! Easy, done and...fuck! What did I just do!? Damn it!” She wanted to throw her scroll in the ocean so badly. “Gah!” She yelled, regretting her decision. “Of course she's not going to message back. We both know she'll be too afraid or scared to! Fuck me!”

“That could be arranged.” Called a voice below.

“Weiss, now is not the time. Besides, you have Ruby.”

“Ruby and I both agreed that because we both have had sexual relations, we could do what we wanted if you're okay with it. It would've worked both ways if you and Blake agreed, but we both know that Blake is abstaining for obvious reasons. Ruby allowed me to do whatever we wanted.”

Yang came down the rope. “Weiss, you're pretty, you have sexy legs, and I like females with long hair, but I love someone I can never have and you love Ruby. I will refuse to stand in the way of your relationship.”

“Is that why you haven't done anything to me now, and even back then? While you allowed me to recover after you broke me? Because you knew Ruby cared about me more than she led on and she didn't say anything out of fear.”

“You're seventy-five percent right.” 

“What's the other twenty-five?”

“You don't want to know.” 

“You shy all the sudden?” She mocked. 

Sometimes the sound of your voice annoys me. “You're not my type.” 

“Is it because I'm not tall, dark, or broodish?” 

“Yes actually, that and you're not another ex of mine that has boundless energy and outgoing, not to mention she liked beating stuff up almost as much as I did.”

“So that's your type. Dark and mysterious, or energetic with no brakes. Yet you didn't like that quiet guy of few words?”

“You have to remember I still think males are weak. I'm trying not to, but it's really hard to remove the stigma out of my mind. It's what I grew up with. It's what I know no matter how incorrect it maybe. Sure there are some tough guys out there, but you show them a bit of cleavage, show some interest, they'll be eating out of your palm and you can take them down. I know you're not much for fighting, but even you have a method of turning guys down, if they are brave enough to speak to you.”

“You're right. But honestly, you used to have sex with anything with two legs. I didn't think you had a type.” 

“I've really only loved a few people. Emerald, Nora, that was her name, you, Ruby and Blake.”

“I mean, Emerald had your child and you knew her from Raven.”

“Nora tried to have my child. She really did. She would've been great, but the loss of our child proved too much and devastated her. She didn't show it or tried to. She was really good at that. But, she always had this darkness in her mind where she put all her negative thoughts. She went a little crazy because of it. But she and Lie Ren are together. He keeps her happy. Sun keeps her happy.”

“And Ruby is your sister, of course you care about her. Which is the only reason you love me as part of your family.”

“Weiss, is isn't like that.” She sighed. “I love Ruby, I mean romantically. I wanted to be with her. But there was the DNA conflict, the fact she was petite, I was worried her having a child would kill her, but then there's you. She loves you. She wanted to be with you and as not to break her and force her to be mine type of way. I backed off.”

“Then there's Blake.”

Yang continued to will her stronger emotions away. “I can honestly say, I have never felt happier than when I'm with her. Someone to actually love me back. Ruby does, but that is a sister way. With B-Blake,” She sighed. “It was great. She's just so perfect. My heart flutters every time I think about her. She could be both dominant and submissive when she wanted to be. We helped each other in comfort and confidence. She helped me see. She was there for me like nobody else was or ever could be. Well, except one other, but that's different. Why am I even telling you this? I need to keep this to myself.” She started to walk off.

“Because if you keep it to yourself, it will destroy you, if it hasn't already.” 

“Let it destroy me. A downward spiral is what I need.” 

“Yang Branwen!” 

Yang turned around with fury in her eyes. She stomped over to Weiss. “Don't you call me that. Don't you dare call me that! I am not her! I will never be her!”

“Keep going down and you will be.”

“Watch your mouth Ice Queen or you will be swimming with the fishes.”

“Ruby would never forgive you.”

“I could live with that. I'd be extremely difficult. What I can't live with, is that the true heir to the throne would be dead an absolutely nothing would change. The Faunus would still be considered slaves, the Schnee Dust Company would continue to be a monopoly and may threaten the economy of Remnant itself. Putting you there, no matter the opposition would ensure the security for decades to come. When you and Ruby have children, their future will be bright for everyone and they won't be hated simply for being a Schnee. I honestly didn't think you could change from the snot nose brat I kidnapped. Ruby saw your potential. No matter what, I will ensure you will become and stay heir to the company and live your grandfather's legacy.”

“Well genius, you forgot one thing. I haven't been to the company, I don't know how it runs unless I get an inside view.”

“Please.” She scoffed. “You'll pick up statistics, flaws and everything else in no time. The hard part is changing it. We can work on that after Adam is dealt with.”

“If we manage not to get on each other's nerves long enough to survive on this vessel.”

“Your words. We'll get there soon enough. I'll be in my vent meditating. You'll feel us come to a stop and scrape the shore.” 

“How do you even know we're on course?”

Every second longer with Weiss pissed her off. “I studied the stars damn it! All I have to do is look up and travel toward that constellation, Hercules. Which means we're headed west. My compass says the same thing as well as the pointer in front of the ship is traveling at the corresponding degrees. We are going the right way. Do you have anymore stupid questions?”

She crossed her arms. “We are done here.” 

“Good.” Yang stormed off going to the library. “Who does that little twat think she is. I am the captain damn it! I have been doing this shit for years. Who is she to question me!? Are we going the right way? How can you be so sure?” She mocked in Weiss's snarky tone. “Gosh ever since that heiress left Ruby, she's been insufferable!” She climbed into her vent and stated meditating. She knew it was going to become heated and needed a fireproof place. 

Don't know what's going on. Don't know what when wrong. Feels like a hundred years I- can't believe you're gone. So I'll stay up all night. With these bloodshot eyes. While these walls surround me, with the story of our life.   
I feel so much better now that you're gone forever. I tell myself I won't miss you at all. I'm not lying, denying, that I feel so much better now-ow-ow. That you're gone forever.   
Now things are coming clear. And I don't need you here. And in this world around me. I'm glad you disappeared. So I'll stay out all night. Get drunk and fucking fight. Until the morning comes. I'll forget about our life.   
I feel so much better now that you're gone forever. I tell myself I won't miss you at all. I'm not lying, denying, that I feel so much better now-ow-ow. That you're gone forever.   
First time you screamed at me. I should have made you leave. I should have known it could be so much better. I hope you're missing me. I hope I've made you see. That I'm gone forever.

Yang was burning blue thinking about Blake. It hurt that Blake left her emotionally, but it hurt that Yang left her physically. She should've made Blake, Ruby and Weiss leave when they reached Menagerie the first time. She should've never met Blake's parents. That was her mistake. All Yang's should haves and what ifs didn't change a thing. All the decisions she made led her to where she is now. Hurt and confused. She meditated on every mistake she made when it came to Blake. It all came back to leaving her after landing her home. It left her angry the more she thought about it. 

We had fire in our eyes. In the beginning I, never felt so alive. In the beginning you. You blame me, but it's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't want to hear it anymore.   
I swear, I never meant to let it die! I just don't care about you anymore! It's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't care about you anymore.   
We had time on our side. In the beginning. We, we had nothing to hide. In the beginning you. You blame me, but, it's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't want to hear it anymore!   
I swear, I never meant to let it die! I just don't care about you anymore! It's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't care about you anymore. You say that I didn't try. You say that I didn't try. I swear, I never meant to let it die! I just don't care about you anymore. It's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't care about you anymore. I just don't care about you anymore. I just don't care about you anymore. I just don't care about you anymore.

The longer Yang told herself this, the more she would be convinced it's true. It's how her persona started. Told herself she was a bad person and needed to be punished. She convinced herself she was someone else until she became that person. Soon, she would convince herself she no longer loved Blake and seeing things from a practical perspective instead of what she wanted, she could separate herself from someone she used to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat a short chapter. I am slacking on this and have 49 pages left to post, not connecting to the ending though we are close and I need to add them. Also for the next chapter next week. I am so sorry! My brain is completely and utterly messed up.
> 
> Chapter 11 Spoiler:
> 
> Blake and Yang are not crazy!


	89. Another Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally catches up with Adam and receives half answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I am so sorry for this!

She felt herself be pushed over. “Ah!” 

“Sorry, you were lost in though and I tried tapping you, calling your name and it didn't work.” 

“It's fine.” She got up. “Are you okay?” She wiped the sweat off the Ice Queen's brow and her skin looked pinked. 

“I'm fine.” She escaped the vent. “It was a little stuffy and heated in there.”

“Sorry.” She scratched the back of her head. “I'm sorry about earlier.”

“Yang Xiao Long if you don't stop.” 

“What?” She asked confused. 

“I know I can be difficult at times, but I have been trying and testing you, even if unintentional. I'm sorry too.” 

Yang gave her a smile. “Great, now that we're on the same page, how long was I out for?”

“Three hours, We've reach land.”

“Good, good.” She followed Weiss out stumbling from her feet sleeping. 

“Now, to get answers.” She jumped off the ship. 

“Excuse me. You're not going to bring down the ramp?”

“Just jump.”

“Are you crazy? This is two stories up.”

“It's one story. There's only the canons and the common quarters underneath. I'll catch you.”

“Like I trust you. I don't want to get sand on my outfit.” The platinum blonde complained. 

“Weiss, just jump.” Yang insisted. She always had to make things difficult. 

“Like I'm trusting you.”

Seeing as she was going to be difficult, Yang saw a couple options but chose the most convenient for herself. “Alright, I'll see you when I get back then.” 

“Yang, wait!” She sat on the ledge. This brute was not going to survive without her. She'd lose her temper in a heartbeat. 

Yang waited for her. “Ready when you are.”

In her leap of faith and everything telling her not to, her arms pushed forward and jumped down closing her eyes. She braced for impact, but it never came.

“Gotcha.” Yang held her for a moment and let her feet sink to the ground. 

“I thank you, but you forgot your pack.” She tossed Yang hers.

“I was going to wait for answers. People are weary of strangers. The goal is to blend in.” 

“Well, that should work out nicely.” The former heiress rolled her eyes. “You look like you belong in the Athlesian Army, and I'm not even talking about your hook, but your hat says pirate. Not to mention your blonde hair stands out like a sore thumb. Not including I look like the once heiress, so blending in will go smoothly.” She was meticulously factious. 

“Good point.” She glanced around, when she didn't see anyone, she used her semblance to teleport and threw her hat in the cabin. Weiss had her arms crossed, stomping her foot when she landed. “What?”

“You could've done that the whole time? The whole time!?”

“What happened to trust falls?” She laughed. 

She side-stepped the question. “And you didn't even get rid of your hook.”

“Look, people know me as Captain Sir. They know how I handle business. Fighting or handing over money to extract information. In this case, I'm looking for a fight.” 

A cold chill ran down the platinum blonde's spine. She did not like this Yang one bit. The sooner they found Taurus, the sooner Yang will have answers, much needed answers. She hoped, oh she hoped the blonde has some self-control as things will get heated if he confesses. She wanted to tell Yang what she knew, she really did, but it wasn't her secret to tell and Blake swore her and Ruby to secrecy. Not even her parents knew the truth. Just some fabrication Blake made up of Sun unable to control himself and Blake unable to control herself in heat and Sun was near. Blake had closed any loopholes for the tall blonde not to know. If Yang had even talked to Kali, Kali could hint that Blake didn't mean a word she said. She needed Yang, now more than ever. 

They walked for about thirty minutes, reaching a small town bar. Perfect place for a fight. Yang thought as she strode in. She took her seat right at the bar slamming her fist down demanding service.

The bartender finished pouring a drink. “What can I get you?” The Faunus turned to the captain. 

“Whiskey on the rocks and a Strawberry Sunrise.”

“A Strawberry what?”

Yang corrected. “Strawberry daiquiri.” She pointed to her friend. 

“Okay.” He shrugged then made their drinks.

Yang laid the money on the table and slid it over still having her hand on it. As expected, the bartender leaned in close unintentional. He was expecting it to be handed over easily and was going to say something until she spoke.

“I'm looking for someone.” She surrendered the money and he took it.

“Aren't we all.” 

“A particular figure by the name of Adam Taurus.”

“Ah, I see. I may have heard the name.” Yang slid a tip. “Order another round for you and your friend, and meet me out back in an hour.” Yang clicked her tongue in understanding. 

“What was that about?” The former heiress whispered as the guy walked away. 

“It doesn't matter. Get ready for a scuffle in about an hour.” The guy was nearly closing the bar and all the Faunus in the room were clearing out. “We're going to fight everyone in here out back. Whatever money they have on them at the time of the fight, we're going to take?”

“Why?” 

“One, my investment in you. Two, because we want to make this look like a robbery. Three, we don't discriminate against humans or Faunus, we treat them fairly. Four, this place is way overpriced and I want a refund for my watered down drink. Six, the guy knows who I am and is probably going to warn Taurus. Seven, I might have to break something to get him to talk.”

Weiss was scared of Yang. She had never seen this side of her, at least once before she was broken and didn't remember much of her then as it was blocked out. She remembers parts from what Ruby told her. “Yang, there's was at least fifteen Faunus in here. How are we going to take them all?”

The golden blonde shook her head. “We are not going to do anything. You are not going to do anything but sit here and look pretty. I am going to get my hands dirty and make sure nothing happens to you or I won't hear the end of it from Ruby.” 

“I want to help.”

“Then you will watch my back and that is it. Summon glyphs, or summons or whatever it is you do. But you will not, I repeat, you will not directly engage. Am I clear?”

“Yes.” She nodded. Yang was crystal clear and it terrified Weiss if she disobeyed. When Weiss finished her drink, Yang slapped the bar table and the bartender gave her a look, complied to the drink orders and went about his business. 

On schedule, Yang pushed back her seat, with Weiss behind her as she walked out the front door. She strode to the dark alley, thanking her inner dragon for night vision. She used her aura to be on high alert. “Psst. Weiss.” She whispered. The heiress was struggling to see. “There's two of them in the dumpster there if you want to drop an ice block on the top.”

“Where?” 

Yang lit herself on fire and drew fire breath to light up the alley as fire burned on the ground against a brick wall and died with nothing to fuel it. Weiss saw the dumpsters and froze the lid shut. 

“Well, well, aren't you special.” The bartender sized them up as he approached them. 

“I won't ask nicely again, where is Taurus?”

“Nowhere you'll live long enough to see. Get 'em boys.” Seven Faunus had weapons ready as they surrounded them.

Yang smirked as the guys in the dumpsters tried to break free and were banging on the top. “Oh no you don't.” Yang interrupted stepping in front of Weiss. “Your business is with me, not her.” 

She armed her gauntlet and fired one shot at the guy on the brick wall. Not expecting the sudden blast, he went down without a hitch, falling on the other side of the wall. Another one came forward swinging a pitch fork. Yang ducked under the swing and side-stepped as it came down for a stab. She punched him in the solar plexus and knocked him in the face, sending him back. 

She heard clanging behind her and saw Weiss was dealing with four. She was struggling to see in the dark and was using the glint in the moonlight to parry. “Coming through.” She butted in sending two of them in the street, catching their surprise. There was a sword about to slice her and used her gauntlet to block the attack. She kicked him in the stomach as his guard was down and crashed into the wall behind him. The other tried to get her from behind and she spin kicked him into the opposite wall.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just really hard to see.”

“Hang on.” Yang inhaled and drew fireballs toward her enemies while other hit walls to light up with alley if even a little. The innocent trashcan she lit on fire to permanently light. 

There was a shot fired at her and it bounced off her aura. Yang growled and clenched her fists at the sharpshooter. With his widened eyes, he knew... He fucked up. The bullet was made to slice through aura. She marched toward him as two were coming in on opposite sides. She ducked and their weapons hit each other. Another shot was fired and again it bounced off her aura. She smiled as it didn't leave a dent. She broke the arms of the guys who attacked her foolishly, sending them slamming into the ground. 

Weiss was even afraid as she stared on. The smile Yang wore with her red eyes was something in dark nightmares. She winced hearing bones break. A few were smart to try to run, but not before they were shot in the back with shotgun shells. Their already low aura was depleted. 

“You're not going anywhere.” She promised. She was a terrible, fearsome dragon and it showed. She hasn't endured any physical damage and her semblance burned around her. She relished how their eyes shot up in fear. 

“It's her!” She heard one of them call out. 

She disappeared and appeared in front of him with a smile before breaking his nose. He got blood on her knuckles. She would've licked it, but there's only one blood type, one person she would only taste the blood of. 

Another came at her with a chain. She let it wrap around her hook and yanked. His feet skid against the pavement as she pulled. When he resisted enough, she pressed the release on her hook. She punched him in the face as he fell and reclaimed it. Only the bartender was left, still injured. His lackeys spread out around him either knocked out or groaning in pain. 

“Okay blondie, let's make a deal.” He tried to crawl backwards, but with the injury in his shoulder, it proved difficult. 

She couched down to his eye level. “Sure. You tell me where Adam is and I'll let you live.”

Weiss was afraid of this part. What would she actually do now that she had him?

“Okay, yeah, sure.” He nodded. “Look, no one knows where Adam is.”

“Wrong answer.” She stomped on his chest. 

“Ugh! I'm telling you the truth.”

She slammed a fist next to his head and cracked the pavement around the impact. “Keep lying and next time that'll be your head.”

“You have to believe me I swear.”

Yang glared at him. “Then what did one of them mean 'it's her'.”

“Adam warned any Faunus that you would come for him to reclaim your child.”

“Did he now? Where's my son!?” She yelled.

“I really don't know.”

“Do any of your punks know?”

“No, I swear it.”

“Alright.” She lifted her boot and slammed it into his chest breaking several ribs. “Tell me what I want to know!”

“Alright!” He gasped. “Alright. I don't where he is, but there is a White Fang bunker ten miles from here. It's behind The Love Triangle.”

“Seriously? The strip club? Explains all the cute Faunus. Must be a way theyresource money. If anyone asks, I wasn't here.” She reached into his jacket pocket and robbed him. He screeched in pain as she broke both his arms, not because he resisted, but for fun. She went to the others doing the same. The one's in the dumpsters were easily knocked out once she melted the ice. 

She scrunched her nose at the smell of the trash burning. “Let's go.” She had Weiss follow. “Is your aura up?”

“Yes, why?”

She picked her up. “Hang on.” She teleported them to her ship. She lowered the bridge, switched out her hook for her arm and uncovered her bike. “Hop on.” She handed Weiss Ruby's helmet and wore her own. She revved the engine and shot forward. Weiss gripped her waist as if her life depended on it, with Yang's driving, it did. 

After a few long minutes, they arrived at their destination. Yang turned her weapon back into a bracelet. “Follow.” They walked around to an alley without being seen by the door greeter. Yang briskly walked as Weiss nearly had to run to keep up. They hid out while Yang looked around. “This is it.” She whispered seeing their masks. “Now, we either go in guns blazing or sneak in.”

“I vote sneak in.”

“Sure.” 

The outside wasn't secured, but Yang could hear voices inside. Yang smiled seeing a member smoking a cigarette. “Wait here.” 

“Yang, wait.” Weiss tried to grab her only to fail. She had no choice but to stay hidden. She hated sitting around doing nothing. Not while the brute was not for being incognito. 

Yang knocked out the member, robbed him and dawned the mask. She dumped his body in a trash bin and walked back to Weiss. 

“Yang?” She asked seeing the blonde hair.

“Hey Snowflake. Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but I can be confused for a Faunus.”

“What?”

“I know. Since I took the poison, Faunus think I am one of them and I have Faunus traits. It's too much right now, but I am going in to extract information. They're playing Liar's Dice right now. If there's a blast, come join me. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, tell Ruby and...Blake I love them and don't come after me. If it was too much for me, too much for you. Get out of here and have Ruby pilot a bullhead to get you.”

“Yang, I can't do that. Ruby won't forgive me if something happened to you.” 

“She has you.” Yang winked. “That's only if something happens.” She walked to the side and walked in as if she belonged there. 

“Hey, you're not Mike.”

“Nope, I'm the new recruit.”

“Fresh blood, eh. I didn't know Adam sent new blood this far out.”

“What are your skills?” Asked another.

“Gamboling and I'm novice with pole dancing, I make a decent stripper.”

“Ah, I see why Adam sent you here.” 

“Yeap.” She sat in the empty seat.

“Hey, that's Mike seat.”

“Let her go Bill, Mike ain't here. Besides, I wanna see what she's got.”  
________ 

“Damn it!”

“Alright boys, pay up.”

“That's not fair. You cheated!” One of them stood up ready to challenge her.

“How can I cheat if I couldn't look at the dice half the time? It was educated guesses.”

“Grr.” He sat back down. 

“Damn it. I ran out of money.”

Yang collected her winnings. “Tell you what. How about we go out back and you can make it up to me she winked with a smile. Despite the mask, her eyes and mouth could be seen.

“Alright cutie.” Yang led him where was Weiss was. 

“There you are.” Weiss said without thinking someone was following. Yang had to act quickly.

“Hey wait!” He tried to sound an alarm. 

Yang slammed him into the ground. “Listen here punk. You're going to tell her where Taurus is or I'm going to do many wondrous things to you, solely for my amusement.” She carried Weiss, gripped the prisoners hand tightly and teleported a quarter mile away from her ship considering the flame left in her wake. 

She let Weiss go, and asked him again as he was on the ground. “Where is Taurus?”

“I-I don't know where he is. Honest.” He swallowed.

Yang smiled and broke his index finger. 

“Ooww!” He cried out. 

“Try again.”

“I don't know.”

Yang broke all of his fingers slowly each time she asked. She showed no mercy as she kept breaking them with the same answer. 

“I told you I don't know.” 

“Alright.” Yang broke a toe. Fingers and toes had the most never endings. 

He cried out in pain. 

“Alright, alright, He's here in Anima. But I'm not sure where.”

“Finally having loose lips are we.” She broke another toe.

“Aaahhhh! Okay, okay, Kuchinashi. He's in Kuchinashi. Please don't kill me.”

“Nah. Loose lips are all I need. I just like breaking things with lots of nerves.” 

She knocked him out. Yang grabbed Weiss and teleported to the hideout with the White Fang member hung over her shoulder taking his mask. She threw him on the ground, rode her bike back to her ship with Weiss holding on. She knew where they were and where to go next and switched her hook for her arm not sure what to expect. The issue was it'd take them a while to get there, even on bike. She didn't want to risk teleporting that far. Besides, if Adam knew she was coming he'd come to her. 

“Let's go.” She told Weiss and got on her bike after stopping at a refuel station.

“How'd it go?” Weiss asked from the roar of the wind.

“After I knocked the first guy out, they asked for my skills, not my name and I beat them in a game of Liar's Dice. That guy couldn't pay and I told me he could make it up to me out back. That's when I caught up with you. I'm sorry you had to see that.” 

After a week, they arrived at the outskirts of Kuchinashi. “Let's go.” Yang got off her bike and Weiss followed. She hid the mask under her jacket. Yang slammed her fist against the wood to get the bar owner's attention. Unlike the last one, this one was nicer. 

“Hey, there's no need for that. I'll be with you in a moment.” Yang could see things were going to be different. “What can I get you ladies?”

“ Two Strawberry Sunrises, no ice and umbrellas if you have them.” 

“Coming right up.” He left to make their drinks. 

“Thanks.” Yang gave them lien and the note for the drinks. 

He discretely read the note while cleaning the inside of the glass. He wrote on the back of their receipt. “Here you are.” He handed it over.

“Thanks.” Yang quickly flipped it and read it. 'What do you want with him?'

Yang signed it and replied back. “I don't want a receipt.” 'He's been a nuisance to everyone alike. No peace his way. Unfit to rule and we will lose the war against humans.' She folded it, and pushed it forward. 

“Thanks.” He said as if he read the tip. 

She needed an excuse to talk to him without raising suspicion. “Can we get another round please?”

“Sure.” 

“Just water this time.” Weiss requested. 

Yang giggled as she was a light weight. She preferred this over taking care of her. Yang was sipping her second sunrise as she paid the man. He gave her the note again. 'Not sure, but there is a White Fang hideout ten minutes north of here, follow the main road. A storage unit near the water.'

Yang signed the paper and left extra lien as she sipped her Sunrise. 

“How many more bars are you going to drag me into you big brute?” Weiss whispered. They stopped at nearly every bar along the way and every single one in Kuchinashi, or at least it felt like it.

“Last one. We've nearly got him.” 

Yang finished her drink and Weiss followed her out. Yang got on her bike and sped off toward the hideout.

About twenty minutes in, Yang found it as it was the only one with a light on. She heard members inside. Deciding this was closer, less enemies and a good way to draw out Adam, she knocked through the wall. 

“Hey! Your boss around?” She had their attention. 

“Who's askin'?”

“Someone who gives a shit.” She started firing her gauntlet and arm gun. 

Between the two, they easily knocked out Faunus left and right.

“Well, well, look who it is.” A cruel voice came behind them. “You here for revenge blondie?”  
Yang drew her sword first. It took everything in her not to charge. “I thought you'd be angrier.”

“Quit talking in riddles and tell me what you mean.”

“What you did to me I did to our darling, Blake.”

“What the fuck did you do?” She growled.

“Yang! Don't let him bait you!” Weiss pleaded. 

“I simply waited until she was in heat. She was begging me for release. I mated her as long and as often as I could. She enjoyed every second. She admitted she missed me, but me still being on the run, I returned her home. Kept fucking her until it was time for me to leave. At her request.”

“You bastard!” He was lying! Had to be. Blake wanted nothing to do with him. She should've caged his balls and penis for five days before turning him female. She saw her mistake now, but he was going to pay. Everything he said, it was a lie. Blake only wanted Yang when she was in heat. She would get the story later, but right now, she had a goat to skin. 

“Yang!”

Yang dashed forward disappearing into a burst of flame. Their swords met. Scraping against one another. They glared at each other and Yang kicked him down. She was thinking about jumping and punching him into the ground further, but thought better of it. Yang attacked hard and fast. She kept him on his toes and refused to give him an opening. Unfortunately, in her anger, he went for a stab and nicked her shoulder, in turn, Yang kicked his gut. She knew how to this fight would go. She had to take a hit in order to hit him back. If she hit his sword, he would absorb it and throw it right back in her face. She refused to go down. Even as he fired bullets at her from the short distance between them, she blocked them with her right arm. Until she had a plan. The ability Raven told her about.

Deciding their glares were getting nowhere, he wanted to taunt her. “She kept calling my name, screaming for me as she felt relief. She's a whore who throws herself at the nearest dick.”

Yang was absolutely fuming. She refused to give him the satisfaction of attacking, but hearing his words struck several nerves. It hit her. What she meditated on earlier. He was right. She doesn't care about or love Blake. Blake never loved her. She had to think logically. She always had an emotional weakness, thus why Thunderbird helped her. Controlling her emotions through her will. The only way she knew how to control herself and her dragon. “You are absolutely wrong, but, I'm not the pedophile that raped an underage girl.” 

“She came onto me!” He growled and went to slide with his arced vertically across his horizontal forearm. 

Yang let it slide against her sword. Her eyes were narrow but she was patient. She fired a shot at his face and it bounced off his aura. His strikes came so fast, so hard, she couldn't see where the sword would strike. She was forced to focus on his elbow as her mother taught her. Only then could she see where the sword would strike as it was met with her gauntlet, arm or sword. She pushed the red blade up. He twisted as it was meant to slash her legs. Yang spin kicked Adam in the jaw and he fell back a little in pain. She winced herself as she failed to remember the injury to her shoulder. She burned the wound closed as Adam gained his footing again. 

“Blake wanted me. I was her first love, her first everything. She wanted me back only to run away twice. She keeps sending me mixed signals. Can you not see she loves me?”

Yang crossed her arms and shook her head. “You're wrong Ashlyn. I was her first kiss and we lost our virginity to each other. I was her first for many. Did she love me back then? That I don't know. What I do know is that she doesn't love you now and she was afraid of you for many years. What I don't believe, is your lies. Lies you yourself are convinced of that you don't see the truth.”

“You insolent human. You pretend Faunus. You wish you were one of us. Impostor. And you'll fall just like all the humans.” He ran to attack her. Adam was smart, he was thorough about how he went about his attacks. 

Yang remained calm. Her willpower kept her from lashing out as she defended herself. “You're not wrong. I wish I was a Faunus. Humans are weak as a species. Faunus are how we evolve. They have natural skills humans need to have to survive. There are more humans than Faunus which is how the Faunus were given the short end of the stick. Their history is one that keeps repeating throughout history. It is because of this I hate I identify as human. It is because of this I want to be a Faunus, instead of being part of the problem.”

In the scuffle, Yang fired twice in unison. She saw it. He was bright red and ready to attack. She was ready. He sheathe his weapon. They charged toward each other. Adam used his semblance to slice the air. Yang guarded against it. Her aura strong, but her metal hand took most of the hit only leaving three scratches that looked like blackened burn marks. 

“I don't know why you expected that to go differently.” She mocked remembering their previous battle. 

Adam shouted in rage and began charging at her. Yang knew she was not well enough with her sword to handle this. She sheathe it and blocked with her gantlet and arm. The yellow paint chipped away. Yang knew there were others around. She could see them taking strides back in fear. Their confidence in their new leader was questioned. 

He charged at her with strategy. His blade whipping in a blur. Yang was thankful she put away her sword. She was meeting each strike with Ember Celia. Only through his arm and steps could she predict the sword. Her mother taught her well, though she'd hate to admit it. Every block she made, only fueled his fire to continue his assault. 

The brief moments she could, she glanced at the other members. They could help, they could make her fall, but they stayed. She wondered if it was because of Adam's orders, or if it was fear. 

Adam had years more experience than her. Yang knew how to beat her opposition usually, but she still payed for it. Each slash lowered her aura and she tried to match his offense with her defense. Her eyes widened when she sensed the blow. Nothing was going to stop her from dodging or blocking it. It swept her leg, slicing along her thigh near her hip. Yang winced at the blow, moving away as Adam smiled. A few inches deeper and she could have been in trouble from her femoral artery. In return for blocking away her emotions and using controlled anger, she punched him in the chest releasing a shot gun blast. 

Adam's smile didn't last as he was knocked back by the blow. He knew she could heal and planned to attacked after, but after the blow her received, it made him angrier. He madly slashed at her, favoring one shoulder slightly. 

Each step she took sent lightning pain through her leg, up her pelvis and into her back. It charged her semblance. Perhaps, she could over charge it. She knew what would happen if she lost conscientiousness before Adam and his lackeys were dealt with. She needed to be smart. He was faster and she could see his sword had a red glow over the blade from his semblance charging it. Weiss had stated he was stronger, but just how much stronger? What and how did he learn? Like Blake, he had mirror images of hos attacks in his wake. 

She continued to use her fists and footwork to block and dodge. They circled and fought each other. She needed to be precise. She needed to wait for her opening. She needed to wait for her chance, provided she didn't slip up first. Her shadow fighting the goat while challenging all the White Fang members nearby. 

“I will kill you this day!” He growled. 

“While I wouldn't mind if you did, there are others who would and I made one of them a promise of my return.” She stated calmly, matter of factly.

“Was it that whore of yours, Blake?” He sneered.

Everything in her wanted to burn. She wanted to charge, knock him down and beat him for the name he called her. “No, It was my younger sister.” She wanted to say because of you, Blake no longer wants anything to do with me, but she refused to give him that satisfaction. “I already made that promise to Blake once.” 

“Is that why you brought the Schnee? Because your bitch couldn't be here?”

Yang smirked. She had him now. “Bitch refers to a female dog.” She looked around talking to some of the crowd. “No offense. Queen is referred to as a female cat as I recently found out. So yes, Blake is my queen.”

“Nnugghh!” He screamed out as he came at her once again. He was glowing. 

Yang knew her cybernetic wouldn't be able to take the damage again, but she needed to try Raven's technique. If she failed. She'd be vulnerable with her aura concentrated in that arm and not her body. She got ready to block. To her, it all happened in slow motion. He brought his sword, ready to slice. Yang brought her right hand up to block it as it came.

He slashed only to be met with her metal arm again. Yang concentrated all of her remaining aura into her arm. Time seemed to slow...

The sword made contact cracking, breaking into two. She saw the look on Adam's horrified face, except his eyes. She felt it through his mask. Now that her semblance was over charged, she brought her left arm forward into his stomach. 

She heard the gasp of Weiss's and saw her face. Yang forgot she was there twice. Once when Adam mentioned her and when she saw her the second time. She stood proud and tall, but she couldn't lie, it hurt to fucking stand on her injured leg. Still, she had an enemy to beat down, and she would make him pay. 

A White Fang member came to Adam's aid. She aimed her gun at Yang, and fired. 

The bullet bounced off her weapon and arm. She held all three rounds off. 

The others looked around, and they all started firing. 

Yang would've laughed in their faces if it weren't for the pain. She saw them coming in slow motion. Their bullets did nothing to her as they bounced off and dropped to the ground bouncing a few times before rolling. 

Adam used half his sword to get up off the ground. He was panting furiously and held a hand over his stomach. It hurt like hell, but he was going to make her pay and force her to die this time. Since he couldn't make her face the worse pain of pregnancy, she would make Blake watch as he would rape and kill her. 

Yang deeply inhaled. She had no idea what it was, but she loved the smell of gun fire. It turned her on, almost as much as someone else did. She erased the thought in her mind as it would've, only if she had a specific part, which she specifically did not. But there wasn't much time as her head felt like she was swimming underwater.

She needed to stop the storm as Adam was struggling to his feet. She roared and fire burned the sky. She sent a few bullets towards them. Some were hit while others dove. Weiss put up an ice wall to keep them from firing. None came around to surprise her, mostly in fear. She focused on her main target, Adam. 

“Stand aside!” He was furious. He wanted her to pay. He was going to take her down. She fucked him up more than she'll ever know. He was going to make her pay dearly. “You, you shall know the meaning of true pain.” His sword sheathe as he charged. 

Despite the pain, low ammo, aura, and exhaustion of fighting, Yang charged forward, she was ready for him. 

Adam brought his sword out to slice. Yang met it with her right hand. Her left hand of Celica raised and she fired. Her arm shattered in pieces and white, hot pain filled her vision. Just like it did when he first cut it off. She refused to go down like that. Never again. She made that promise training with Thunderbird. She heard cracks and both their bodies fell to the ground. 

The White Fang gathered around Adam as he panted. He was offered a hand, but shook it off as he got up. Pain registered all over his body, but he needed to be the strong leader they needed. “Victory! For the White Fang!” He raised his sword as he cheered. 

Weiss was near Yang to check on her, until she heard her talking and backed off. 

Yang laid on the ground, labored breathing. She mentally told her body to move, but it refused. She talked to herself. “What am I? I am a dragon. What am I?” She spoke louder. “A dragon. What am I!? A dragon!”

“What was that you filthy human masquerading as Faunus?”

“A dragon!” She got up and roared, expelling fire from her lungs as they burned of the previous wound. She didn't care. She needed to teach Adam another lesson. “Never celebrate a victory before its won, boy.” She sneered. She felt renewed in body and mind. 

He clenched his fists. “Why won't you stay down!?”

“Because I,” She chuckled. “I am a fearsome, mighty, beast. I bow to no one.” At least, not anymore. “I answer to no one, I bring judgment to those who deserve it! I am a dragon!” She willed her emotions away as she thought of Blake. This dragon used to bow to her, and probably still will, even if she didn't want her back. She hoped she could somewhat resist her as she tried to be self-serving and and faced her problems alone. It wasn't her fault, and she would make Adam pay. 

He came at her. His half blade no longer a flash as she met it with her left arm. He now had to fight at a closer range. The sword more of a dagger now. She endured scrapes and slices, but nothing compared to the Grimm she faced in The Cut. She could feel it, her semblance was charging more and more with each hit. She back off a bit and unsheathe her sword as they met. Her sword skill could now be met with his and she had the advantage of distance. He still out-skilled her as a strike sliced her arm. It stung as she felt the blood seep, but she was determined to keep going. She needed to save her semblance now. 

Adam took this as a sign of weakness and grabbed the handle of his dagger with both hands. He swung furiously and Yang couldn't keep up. 

She backed away enough to conceal it and found with one arm and two legs again as she focused on his arm movements. She wanted to end this quickly and move on, but she couldn't rush it. She blocked to the best of her ability. She would probably be scolded by Weiss for all the cuts. Adam was skilled, but even he made mistakes, just like Raven eventually.

A slice was made against her leg. A slice of blood spilling on the ground. With the attack, his guard was open. Time slowed, or Yang moved fast, she needed to act. She gave the punch to his stomach, making the injury worse. He fell away drawing his gun, Blush. 

For a moment, there was silence. Yang couldn't hear anything. No screams, no sounds, nothing. It was was almost peaceful. Almost, Adam was still in front of her. Yang had her palm on the opening barrel of Blush. Blocking the bullet as he fired. 

As with Thunderbird. She smiled at the memory.   
\---

Yang pointed the his own gun at Thunderbird and fired. It bounced off his aura which wasn't surprising. She was too distraught after the loss of her arm and Emerald to care about her life anymore. She pointed the gun under her chin. The old bird smiled with his hand on top of the barrel. She pulled the trigger expecting it to end her own life, but it never came. His aura once again stopped the bullet that could level a Paladin.   
\---

She had done the same to Adam. His own weapon weaker than her own. She kicked him stomach as he went stumbling back. She broke both his wrist so he dropped both weapons. She knocked him out then in a flash, opened her mouth and burned all the nearby White Fang members alive. Their auras no match for her everlasting flames. When the ones who were burned touched another, the flames spread. 

Yang watched on in slow motion, smiling to herself. She stopped Adam again, and their base of operations as well as the White Fang were burned. She would have humiliate him in public to stop him. A thought crossed her mind. She picked up Weiss and Adam and went to her ship in a burst of flame, or so she thought. She passed out as she fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Good news, my eyes are nearly perfect. It still hurts to stretch them out. My near-sided vision is improving. I can watch Animated Music Videos with lots of flashes again without feeling sick. I can also see 3-D, yay! 
> 
> This is updated, yay! I am regretful to say I will try to update monthly now. In less and 2 weeks I will be going on a 2 week camping trip basically. I am also working on my YouTube videos again. They look just like my fan-fics. Started, but not posted. What I am currently working on that is posted is two. What fan-fics you don't see on my desktop is the other then, then five in my old e-mail that I've yet to work on or update. Currently working on nine fics. Two short, so far. I mean this was supposed to be 50 pages. The others longer, hopefully will end so I can post. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the Kudos. Honestly, it helps me gets my ass in gear to know I need to post this and keep updating. I think this fic is coming to an end soon. My goal is less than 100 chapters. That is feasible as of right now as no other ideas are coming to me. YAY!


	90. What Reallly Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss Interrogate Adam

“Mhm..” Yang groaned as she woke up. She weakly opened her eyes as it was still dark, thankfully. She could see the outline of the sun. 

“Look who's finally awake.”

“Weiss?” She croaked. 

“Yeap. Welcome to the world of the living. Ironic considering you killed many.” 

“How long was I out?”

“About two hours. I've been bored waiting for you. Cops really have late timing. I was able to hide everything before they came with my summon to help.”

“Thank you.” Yang tried getting up. 

“Nope. You are staying right there. You need water and rest.'”

“We have to go.” She pushed her hand away and tried to get up. “He's going to wake up soon and I have to find out where my son is.” 

Weiss pushed her down again. “Don't worry, he's tied up.” Yang tried sitting up again. “Damn it Xiao Long.” Weiss straddled her at her waist, keeping her pinned.

“Weiss, let me up. I'm fine.”

“No you're not. At least take ten minutes to rest.”

“I need to find my little boy.” Yang insisted. Weiss had a saddened look in her eye and glanced away. “Weiss? ….Weiss?”

“Yang...”

“Weiss... What's wrong?”

“Your son, he...he...” She couldn't bring herself to finished.

“Weiss! Tell me!” When she burned the building, did she burn him? Did she suffocate him with the smoke and flames? What did she do!? 

“He hasn't been found. I froze one of the Fang members to stop the flames from spreading, and called someone to take me to the HQ here. There's been no word.” 

“Fuck!” She slammed her head down on the pavement. It proved a mistake as a headache that was in the back of her head moved to the front. 

“Hey. Take it easy.”

“We have to go to my ship, we have to interrogate him. I want my son!”

“And we'll get him. But first you need to calm down and take it easy.”

“I am taking it easy. You won't get up from me.”

“Because your eyes are red.”

“Of course they are! I refuse to change them until I see Bla-ke.”

“Grab my hand and show my how calm you are.”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes but complied. Her touch was soft despite the calloused hands. She was also gentle as their hands clasped one another. “Happy?”

“Very much so.” She got off of the brute. 

Yang looked around to all the destruction. “Shit.” 

“Let's get him and get out of here.”

“Agreed.”

They got on Bumblebee as Weiss tightly held Yang with Adam's limp body between them. When they reached the ship, he started to stir. Yang carried him as he was already tied and brought him to the closet. She pulled down his pants, and sure enough he had a penis. The dust effects were reversed. Yang got the cage and trapped his penis and balls inside it. She got him hard by jerking a few times. He cried out as it was painfully constricting. She tied him against the wall and left for her desk. 

Yang sat there contemplating things. She wanted to answers to her questions. She had a few in mind, but before she even began she wanted to throw him around. Even if he answered the question, stayed silent or gave a sly comment, she wanted to beat him up and humiliate him on camera. She used the time to calm herself down before she did anything rash. After her breathing exercises, she brought Weiss in. “I want you to make sure I don't lose control.”

“I will definitely make sure of that.” Her tone had a snark to it that made it sound like a promise, while at the same time, annoying her. Yang loosened his full body wrap and restrained him by his ankles and wrists. She didn't want to remove the gag Weiss had improvised, yet. 

“Mr. Taurus. You're going to tell me what I want to know or else. Do you understand?” He nodded a few times. “Good. First question. How did you escape?” She removed his gag.

“White Fang, as well as humans fighting for a common cause. To see humanity fall.”

Yang didn't believe that last part. They just wanted a pawn and Taurus was perfect. “What happened between you and Sienna Khan?”

“She told me a few years ago that if I continued doing what I was doing, I would be by her side. She never expected my betrayal. She refused to do what was needed. After Beacon fell, she sent me on crappy missions far above my skill to redeem me somehow. She said I was lucky she didn't strip me or banish me. That I should have asked for her forgiveness. I wanted to destroy Haven for the exact same reason, death to humanity.”

“I don't even know if I can reason with you, but in doing so. You're only having humans hate Faunus more and killing not only humans, but Faunus too.”

“No. They associated themselves with humans. They deserve to die with them.”

“Like I said, I don't know if I can reason with you, and you proved me right.” Yang had no idea why she felt sorry for him. It could be since this started, he hasn't been smart. He's been cooperative, honest and no smart remarks. “I honestly don't like most humans myself. I'd rather be in the company of most Faunus over humans.”

Instead of saying anything smart back, he lowered his head and faced more away from her. 

He's acting like a submissive. I guess that makes since since he lost. He's a bitch now. Yang tried to say his name but just the thought left a bad taste in her mouth. “What'd you do once you escaped my ship?” 

“I...I...” He knew he was in trouble and probably going to die now. “After leaving. I failed to realize how hard it was to take care of a new born on my own. After a few months. In my rage I...”

Yang felt awkward hearing him stumble over words. Yang narrowed her eyes and talked in a stern tone. “Adam, what did you do?”

“I tried to burp Cornelius after he was fed. He refused to burp and I let it be. After an hour, he was crying. I tried everything to get him to stop. He just kept crying. I lost my temper and... I...”

“Damn it guy, spit it out!” Yang grew impatient. 

“I killed him!” Tears streamed down his cheeks. “I grabbed in neck, chocked him, shook him and threw him against his playpen. He stopped crying. An hour later, I heard gurgling noises. I went to check on him and he started turning blue. I panicked and took him to the hospital. There was nothing they could do.” His chest grew heavy as he sobbed. “They told me he was brain dead within twenty-four hours. Last thing was, to pull the plug. So, a few hours later...I pulled it. I...killed...him.” 

Yang was panting. Her anger flooded her. Adam killed their son. She didn't get to say goodbye. He killed an innocent child. She froze and her breathing caught. So did she. Unlike Adam, she killed three children who were in Bla- womb still developing. She dropped to her knees and held a fist over her heart. She was no better than Adam. 

Weiss sprung into action. She lifted Yang to her feet and took her out of the room. A hand on her back as she walked her down stairs. “Breathe Yang.” She exaggerated her breathing to help Yang follow her rhythm and breath normal. “Breathe.” She sat Yang on the the couch and helped her breathing calm.

Yang saw and heard Weiss, she copied her, but nothing was registering. In order for her to truly be a monster, she needed to kill one. She was blinded by anger. She burned.

Weiss eyes shrank as she witnessed Yang's full dragon. Thirty feet of solid flame, burning with rage and anger. She had to stop her until she could calm down. 

Weiss placed a wall front of her, blocking the exit. The dragon turned to her and growled. Weiss had never been so terrified in her life as she was of Yang or whatever this was. She stood firm challenging the dragon. “Enabler!” She shouted thinking safe words might work. 

It didn't phase her. She continued to walk toward Weiss who took five steps back for her one step. The forest green carpet burned with her footsteps. 

“Uh...Freezerburn!” She tried holding strong, but if this wasn't working, not much would. Oh Blake I wish you were here. Wait. Blake. “Bumblebee!” 

The dragon sharply inhaled and stopped in her tracks. 

“Bumblee Bee!” She yelled again trying to get Yang back to her normal self. She stopped, but her dragon still stood in solid flame. Weiss thought quickly, pulling her scroll out much to the dragon's curiosity. “Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up.” It picked up on the third ring. 

“Weiss?” The dragon tilted her head in confusion at the familiar voice. 

“Blake, listen I don't have time to explain. What's the safe word you and Yang would use?”

“It's Bumble Bee. Why do you ask?” Her voice was tired. The last thing she wanted to talk about was Yang. She had heard enough said or unsaid of her with Ruby sticking around. She loved and hated she was related to Yang and would have a connection to her. 

The dragon's fire was no longer taking a solid form, but stood tall as she continued to burn.

“Blake, I promise I will give you an explanation later, but right now, I need you to keep talking. Preferably if you sang the song you two shared.”

“Weiss...I can't talk about her right now-.”

“And my life is in danger if you don't! Please Blake.”

That woke her up. “What!? What do you mean you're in danger? Is it Yang? What's happening, what's going on?” She was now worried and concerned for Weiss. “Yang! Bumblebee!” 

The dragon whimpered hearing her voice. She almost sounded like a puppy as tears fell from her eyes. The dragon was now half her size. It seemed Blake was calming her down. It'd been faster if she was there. 

“Keep talking Blake.” Weiss encouraged. 

“Yang, where are you? What's going on?”

“She's doing better. I might help if you sang to her.”

Blake sighed. She hated singing and only did it to amuse Yang and see her smile. “It didn't start this way. It happened just one day. You smiled at me and I saw you differently. Was it just a lucky day? That it turned and looked my way. Or is it heaven right before my very eyes.”

The dragon closed her eyes, her fire fading to just surrounding her body. She fell to her knees. Tears evaporated from her eyes as she sniffled. She tried being as quiet as possible listening to Blake's voice. She wanted to join her, but didn't want to worry her or cause Blake a setback because of it. 

Blake stopped before saying the course that talked about how she would love Yang for as long as she lived. She didn't deserve her. Weiss took notice and made conversation. “Thank you Blake. I promise I will explain in a few minutes. Unless you rather Yang did?”

She paused thinking about it and heavily sighed. “No... Tell me when you get the chance. Goodbye Weiss.”

“Bye Blake, for now.”

Yang heard the familiar hang up of the scroll. “What have I done? What did I do?” Her palms covered her eyes as she sobbed. She blacked out and had no idea if she hurt anyone or anything. Thankfully Weiss was in front of her, terrified, but unharmed. She would never forgive herself and neither would Ruby if something happened to her. 

Weiss saw the flames surrounding her body. Yang had it because it was pain. She dropped down in front of her, placed her head in her shoulder and rubbed circles in her back. “Nothing you didn't know.” Weiss assured. 

“I killed them. I'm no better than Adam.”

It was then the platinum blonde knew why she was so angry. She was furious with herself. Yang had told Ruby what had happened, but Ruby didn't believe her and Yang didn't tell her everything, just the gist. Just that she blamed herself for Blake leaving the first time. Hearing Adam killed their child, not to mention Ruby told her Yang lost children before, before Yang told her... of course the normal fiery blonde was hurt. It was just another reminder.

Weiss held Yang trying to comfort her. It felt awkward, but she was getting better with Ruby. 

After ten minutes, Yang stood up. “Thanks Weiss. I don't know what happened, but I'll find out later. Thank you.” She marched back up the stairs.

“Yang, you're still unwell. You need to sit down.”

“That's what I'm going to do.” She washed her face in the bathroom as she ignored Weiss's dirty looks. She took Adam down stairs as cuffed him to the chains under the couch. She went back upstairs and placed a chain around her neck. 

“Okay, now you're just being dramatic.”

“Better than accidentally hurting you. I'm going to meditate. Any longer than three days, wake me up by doing whatever and force me to eat or drink something. I won't want to and possibly convince you I want to die, but that is why you are here and not Ruby. You'll force me to do stuff without being nice about it.” 

“Alright. I have a phone call to make anyway.” She turned to leave. 

“Weiss, also... I know this metal is titanium, but if my semblance gets too hot, it could heat it up and melt it. I will need you to cool it down.”

“Alright. That I will do.” She wasn't going to have have Yang out for three days and only have have her eat one meal. She also wasn't going to have Yang burn constantly non-stop until she woke up. Burning out a semblance was dangerous. Fire left on constantly, that was disastrous in itself. It was amazing she ha anything left after their fight.

“Thank you.” Yang smiled. 

“Anything for you Yang. Whether you like it or not, the best.”

Yang closed her eyes and meditated. She replayed her conversation with Adam. She replayed the memories of when she blacked out. Blake actually talked to her, kind of. As far as a one-sided conversation could be. Blake sang their song to her. Well, as much as she could without saying the chorus. She was about to replay the memories when she blacked out as a dragon the first time and the second time when she lost them before she was interrupted-.

Weiss had just left Yang in the closet and went to her and Ruby's room. She called Blake back who answered immediately.

“Hello.”

“You were just sitting by your phone worried, weren't you?” Her brows furrowed. “Don't you lie to me Belladonna.” She scolded. 

“...Yes... But I wouldn't of if you didn't have me worried. What happened?”

“I will answer you, but first. Is Ruby or...Sssnn near you?”

“No. Good, then go find Ruby and sit next to her.”

“Weiss I...-”

“Ruby, or I don't talk.”

The raven-haired woman sighed. “Fine.” 

Weiss heard footsteps then the sound of Ruby's groggy voice. “Weiss?” She asked tiredly.

“Hey Ruby.” She missed hearing her dolt's voice. 

“Weiss.” She said worriedly. “What happened? I thought you wouldn't call for at least another week or two. We would only talk in person.”

“Well Ruby, that is why I'm calling Blake and having her sit next to you. Things just became a little more complex. Not to worry.” She added quickly. “I have you here because what I'm about to tell you both of you. She needs someone who knows the situation. Otherwise she'll brood and be on a path to self-destruction.”

“I'm right here.” 

“Isn't she already?” Ruby asked. 

“Excuse you.” She glared at Ruby who continued to talk to Weiss through the scroll. 

“It's about to get worse.” This caught Ruby's attention.

Weiss told them what had happened with the interrogation, Adam's confession, Yang's reaction. The reason she called Blake and why it affected her so bad and what she was doing. “She's better now, but she insisted on meditating for three days, if she didn't wake up sooner and eating a meal a day. Of course I won't let that happen. I'll bend the truth a little bit, but I won't let her do that. That's what I wanted you to know. I'll let you go so you can talk about it or whatnot. I am tired. Yang dragged me to the worse bars with the worse drinks. She is lucky I care about her. Good night you two. Sleep well.”

“Good night Weiss. I miss you.” 

“I love and miss you too, dolt.” Of course she couldn't be too sentimental.

“Good night Weiss.”

“Good night Blake. If you need a cuddle partner to help you sleep, Ruby excels in that field. Don't stay up too late.”

“Night, mom.” Blake remarked though felt a pang as she would have been one and wasn't sure if she wanted the one or ones she had. 

“Good night Weiss, love you.” Ruby hung up.

The ladybug pair stared into each other's eyes. Blake sharply turned her head to look at the ground. “Blake?” Ruby knew not to push. Blake would talk about it when she was ready, if not at all. She wouldn't push, until she needed it.

“I'm fine Ruby.” She insisted.

“You're lying. We're both worried about Yang. She's fine, but I'm more concerned about you.” She moved toward the wall. “You can sleep with me tonight.”

“Ruby I'm-.”

“No, you're not fine. You'll stay up all night worrying and lose more sleep than you already have. Please Blake. If not for you, then for me. I miss having Weiss here. I can't sleep well otherwise.”

Blake knew exactly what she meant. She slept better when cuddled with Sun though still hard to cope. She got better sleep, but he wasn't Yang. Having personal space heater made a difference. “Okay.” She nodded slipping in under the offered covers. She turned toward Ruby and spooned her. Since things with Adam, she felt uneasy being the little spoon and it brought painful memories. Past and recent. She was broken. She didn't deserve Yang. She wanted the older sister to pick up the younger so she wouldn't have any reason to associate with them anymore. She still didn't understand why Weiss left and Ruby stayed. The three should've been together. 

It didn't plague her mind much longer. The little rose was sleeping peacefully. Her calm, rhythmic breathing calmed Blake's mind. She cuddled closer to her and tried to let herself relax and go to sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting to Yang. She tried to imagine Yang was with her. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes. 

Weiss had just got off her scroll with Ruby and Blake. She's glad Blake didn't put up too much of a fight about someone hearing their conversation. She couldn't have her brooding around the house for reasons unknown to everyone else. Most importantly, it had been Ruby, not Sun. Weiss marched back toward where Adam was after talking in the gym. Now that Yang wasn't there she could talk to him and make him pay for what he did to Blake. 

She stood in front of him. Her hands on her hips glaring down at him. Of course it had been Yang to beat him, not Weiss, he glared at her back. Challenging her. “Alright asshole. You're going to tell me exactly every little detail of what happened and what you did to Blake. If you don't tell me. I will tell The Dragon exactly what you did. You see the burnt footsteps in the carpet. That's from her using her full dragon to control herself. Eventually, I got her to calm down. Imagine what she'll do to you when she finds out how you hurt Blake. So, either you tell me, or I will let her do what she pleases with you. And believe me, it will be worse than last time.”

Adam's brown eyes shot up in fear. There was no doubt she was telling the truth. He could see the burns, he could still smell the fire in the air. He could feel the remaining negative energy in the room. “Alright, fine, I'll tell you.”

Weiss set a recorder on her scroll. 

“Everyone knows where the Belladonna's live. Finding Blake was easy. Getting to her was hard. Especially with you and that other girl around. I waited patiently. It was when the dragon left. Her scent was faint and her ship was gone. I knew I had a chance to strike. But with you two, the money and her parents always around, it wasn't a good time. She stayed in the house and if she ever did go anywhere, she always had company. You and the other one encouraging her to leave the house. Always by her side. Then her freaking dragon came back and stayed by her side. I decided right then and there I wanted Blake for my own. She was and is mine before she ran away. I will have her back. I saw them embracing on the beach and the dragon had her pack on. She disappeared. I laid in wait. When she didn't come back, I continued to wait. Sure enough, nearly everyone had left the house for a bit. Didn't take long to figure out why. I heard her breathlessly moaning. Even with the covers on her, watched her as she-.”

“I don't want details. Just tell me what you did.”

“She was in heat. Too into it for her senses to spot me. I waited until she was dead beat tired. She fell asleep quickly. I kidnapped her easily. I took her to my base of operations and tied her arms and legs. When she came to, I entered the room. She was angry to see me. I started moving my hands over her thighs. She tried resisting, but she got into it. She was in heat. She wanted it.”

Hearing that last part made Weiss's blood boil. 

“I cut her shorts and underwear off. I felt how wet she was with my fingers. I licked them in front of her face. Then when she was blushing, I licked from her entrance to her slit. She was trying to hold back. A few flicks to her clit and she was mine. To tease her, I started finger fucking her. When she was going to cum. I pulled out. I kissed her lips down her neck. She hissed at me. I told her I'd give her a hard orgasm if she behaved. I asked her what she wanted. She whispered 'fuck me'. I told her I couldn't hear her. She was desperate, so wanting, so willing. She said 'Fuck me. Please Adam. Make me cum.' So, I did as she requested. She loved it. Her walls tightened, keeping me close as I fucked her. I asked if she liked my dick. She whispered 'Yes.' I said 'Louder you dirty pussy cat'. She screamed 'Yes.' I pounded her harder. She came all over me, and me inside her. I asked if the cat enjoyed her milk. Of course she told me to shut up. I threatened her if she tried to escape, a cheap vibrator. She asked what I wanted with her. I told her I missed her, I couldn't help it and I wanted her. I kissed her. She kissed me and said she missed me too. I slapped her juicy ass before leaving.”

He paused for a moment. “I was headed to my room, when I was ambushed. She held my sword to my throat and handcuffed me. She told me she was hungry. I told her I'd get her food if she uncuffed me. She wanted milk. She got on top me, and started sucking me off. The bitch made me beg for it as she teased me. She almost got me off when she freed me and started fucking me-.”

“Wait.” He paused. “Blake had sex with you, of her own free will?”

“Yes.”

She kept her expression neutral to hide her shock. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe him. At the same time, her being in heat clouded her judgment. She was sex-crazed and she needed to get off. Thanks to the bees libido, Blake needed actual cum. “Continue.” She ordered. 

“While he thinks I'm sleeping, monkey boy kidnaps her and tries to take her away. I mocked and said she likes tossing herself around. Long story short, we spit roast her. I take her pussy, he takes her mouth. I kiss him, he kissed back. I grab his neck and dominate the kiss. While at the same time, pounding Blake how she likes.”

“The next day. I wake up to Sun trying to escape through the barred up windows. Kiss him, he pushes me off. We fight for a bit and I take his ass as he's bent over the counter and stroking him off. He comes shortly before I do. I dominated him and Blake. Both were mine. I didn't even want him. Anyway, Blake ran out of the house with no pants and tears in her eyes. She made it to the wood-line when I cut a tree down. I smacked her to the ground. She punched me in the face and I backhanded her. I mounted her and fucked her.”

Weiss was happy she was here instead of Yang. There was no way she would be able to listen without getting angry. She would have made Adam suffer dearly. If it weren't for her composure, she would have made him pay already. She was half-tempted to start. Yang would need to deal with the issues she has now before another one is added. One question Weiss still had. 'Why was she still carrying the child or children?

“Monkey beat me up and carried her off. I masturbated thinking of her when I got home and how I couldn't let her go. I found her in the woods again. She had the scent of the monkey on and in her. I could tell what they did.”

Her eyes went up in shock. It all made sense. Blake had no idea who the father was. If it was Adam's she might've had it aborted. If it was Sun's, she might keep it. 

“I asked if she wanted some milk and she glared at me. I backhanded her to the ground a mounted her again. A hand over her mouth kept her quiet. I wanted to make sure she was pregnant. She would stay with me otherwise. I had already lost one child. I wasn't going to lose another, or its mother. I tied her to a chair, blindfolded her and put tape over her mouth. As she was coming to, I slapped a Rider's crop in my hand. She jumped at the sound and tried to escape. I smacked it against her thigh and she cursed at me. 'A bitch is to a dog, but you're not.' I smacked where her pants met, and shortly after she escaped. She grabbed my neck and pushed me to the ground. She was in heat and I underestimated her strength. She undressed herself, then me. She took of her blindfold and ripped off the tape. I tried to get her off, but she pinned my wrists above my head. She rode me roughly. I was mesmerized by her bouncing. I thrusted into her and she slapped me. She was just worried about getting off. I could see the murderous intent in her eyes. She wanted to get off then kill me. I came first thankfully and she right after me. After that,” He sighed. “I was her submissive. I was in her control. I followed her home as she explained the situation as I waited outside.”

He chuckled a bit. “For whatever odd reason, she said what I did was wrong and invited me in. She was still in heat and forced me to watch as she fucked Sun. It was slow, loving and it made me sick. Especially when he came inside her. When she left, the monkey and I fought. We called it a draw as we let our anger out. I fucked him, right on the back porch. Blake looked on horrified as he came from me stroking him and I came in his ass. We were ordered by Mrs. Belladonna to go to a spare room while Blake talked with her father. She told us to leave. The monkey refused vocally and Blake knocked him out. She glared at me, told me to leave and I dropped my sword in protest. She knocked me out and handcuffed me.”

He paused for a bit catching his breath. “Wait one moment.” Weiss said leaving the room. She walked upstairs and Yang wasn't kidding. She could feel her heat warming the entire room. It was compared to having too large a fire for a small room. She opened the window and opened the closet door. Yang was surrounded by blue flame instead of her yellow-orange. She texted Ruby. 'What does it mean when Yang is surrounded by blue flames instead of her usual orange or yellow?' 

Weiss went back down stairs and gave Adam the cup of water. “Thank you.” He took the water with his cuffed hand and drank. 

“I'm only being nice so you can keep telling me what happened. Continue.”

“When I came to. She whipped me. Gosh it felt nice-.”

“Just...what happened I don't need your sexual fantasy.”

“Right. So, after a few whips, she stroked me and as I was close, she used her nails and I started to bleed. She slaps me. She was still in heat. She went over me and rode me. I came then she came. This is about day four of her heat. When monkey wakes up, she has him restrained. Sword by his cock as she sucks on it, then at his neck as she rides him. Lucky bastard got her to cum first. She continued riding the fucker and came again right as he did. She wanted to be filled with him.”

Weiss could see the anger in his eyes as his blood boiled thinking about it. She had no idea Blake's heat was that intense where she had nearly no idea what was happening or what she was doing. Adam took advantage. It seemed like Sun did too, but it was no secret he wanted Blake. It made sense now, why he was around her more than before. 

Adam saw her thinking and used the moment to pause and take a drink. When he saw her blue eyes focused on him, he continued. “Blake had a camera in the room she locked us in. I fuck Sun, so many times. I wanted Blake so badly and I rutted him. I think it was twenty times in one night. She had to be watching. Next thing I know, I'm cuddled with Sun and she enters the room pissed off. She got me in the neck with a syringe. I passed out.”

“Next thing I know, I'm in a Bullhead with White Fang Members piloting. I asked what happened and they told me they intercepted an Atlas airship about to take me to prison. We ended up at a Fort in Mistral.”

“So...” Weiss was trying to understand. “You make Blake want sex and she ended up dominating you. In turn, Blake and Sun made love-.”

“All but once.” He interrupted as he didn't want to hear it.

“Right... and you rutted Sun.”

“Basically.”

“And you don't know who the father of the child or children is?”

“It's mine!” He bared his teeth. “If I was with her, I'd keep it that way after that baby or babies are born. I hit her first. She wanted me. ” 

She shut off her scroll. “That's all the questions I have. Feel free to sleep now. I know I will.” Weiss checked on Yang again. It wasn't a surprise that Ruby hasn't messaged her back. She hoped that meant she was sleeping and Blake was at least with her. 

She wanted to sleep in one of the beds either in the closet or the one downstairs, but the air was too stuffy and warm. Weiss didn't think blue blames meant anything good. She checked on Yang again, and her flame was pointed up. Her fire looked like a candle. It burned her face when she opened the door. She hopped Yang wouldn't be able to melt anything inside. She doubt Yang could mediate for that long without coming out of her trance to breath, or eat.

Weiss went to her and Ruby's shared room and went to sleep. She cuddled with a stuffed animal that smelt of roses. A black and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi names Zwei. Ruby loved him and Weiss thought it was the cutest thing ever. Ruby let her have him to help her sleep. Ruby's always selfless and letting Weiss have nothing short of the best. She was comforted by these thoughts and drifted to sleep. 

A few hours later, Weiss woke with a start. Her pale skin gleaming as it was covered in cold sweat. Her heart hate pounding at a fast and rapid rate. She slipped on her slippers and rushed to Yang's cabin. She had imagined the fiery blonde caught the place on fire and she was at the center of it, unaware the ship or her was burning. She died of asphyxiation before the water could take her. Weiss tried to save her, but it was too late and Weiss nearly died with her.

She left the room in a hurry to check on Yang. She sighed in relief as it was a nightmare, but her breath hardly lasted as the air was thick and hard to see. Luckily most of the smoke exited the open window. She crawled to the ground wanting to see where she was going. She opened the closet and a gust of smoke exited, nearly suffocating her. “Yang?” She called. She could see the room was dark from the smoke and it all came from the blonde with angry blue flames around her as she continued to focus. Without thinking, Weiss ran out of the room fetched a bucket of water and ran back to Yang. She dumped the bucket on her, and while the flames hissed angrily, did not disappear, lessened their aggravation.

Weiss raised her aura, focusing most of it on her hand and touched Yang. She was hot, literal and figurative but it seemed Yang sensed her presence and calmed down. She was still in her trance. Weiss sighed in relief. She laid her head in Yang's shoulder. Her flames completely disappeared. Her brow was still furrowed as she was thinking. Weiss felt warm and safe, both of them safe as she was there. Weiss was no longer uncomfortably hot. Yang was safe from hurting herself and Weiss even if accidental. The stubborn brute would never forgive herself otherwise.


End file.
